Holly Evans and the Spiral Path
by wordhammer
Summary: Holly is prickly and poisonous like her namesake, only with Hermione she's more normal. Dark and disturbing Girl!Harry tells her story via an enchanted journal.
1. CH01 XMas 1991

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. Same thing with Iron Fist. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**A brief explanation of what we're getting into with this**:

This story is about Holly Evans as told primarily through a magical journal given to her by Minerva McGonagall. Holly finds out about the lies that govern her life and takes control piece by part, because in the end Holly doesn't want to save the world. She wants to fix it.

Welcome to the Spiral. Things start small but build over time.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path**

**Chapter 1**: X-mas 1991

Why am I writing in this journal? I don't trust journals. Every story I've read that a journal was mentioned, it ended up in the hands of the enemy to be used for humiliation and even blackmail.

Alright, according to the note, this special journal should allow you, my long lost brother Harry Potter, to see what I write and get to know me. Hopefully that means the people keeping you in hiding will eventually allow us to meet. Professor McGonagall didn't say anything about it one way or the other.

My name is Holly Evans, but I've been called many names. My favorites are 'Spider Girl' and 'Freak', with an honorable mention for 'The Little Dung-eating Crow'. I am writing to you from Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry on Boxing Day, 1991. I'm a bit small for my age, especially compared to my friend Hermione. Her birthday is only a few days before mine (22nd September) and she's got about 5 inches on me. I have straight black hair which falls in my face a lot and green eyes, much like our Mum's according to Hagrid. He's really big, like 7 feet tall and wide, but he's kinda alright. He works as the groundskeeper here. Apparently he wishes he owned a dragon. (By the way, I don't actually eat dung, but I do like spiders)

I swear, the way I write you'd think I was a chatterbox but I normally don't talk much. I'll tell you what I know and hopefully it will help you understand.

Be glad you weren't left with the Dursleys. Mum's older sister Petunia lives in Surrey with her husband Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley. Petunia is really thin and has a sort of horse face, while Vernon and Dudley are just massive blobs. They hate me. They hate me more now that they have admitted that they knew I was to be a witch. They have been working to 'beat the freakishness out of me' since I can remember, but all that stopped when Professor McGonagall came to meet me at the end of July. Actually, it stopped a little before then, in May. I had gotten really mad at Dudley because he was beating up on Alison Gale for sharing her peanut butter sandwich with me. I just focused all that anger into my fist, like I saw in this comic book once, and I hit Dudley so hard he flew across the playground. His jaw was broken, so they took him to hospital. I fainted after punching him, but the nurse took care of me. The next day the Dursleys moved me from my much smaller space into Dudley's second bedroom where usually he kept his broken toys.

I was beginning to think maybe I was a hero, like in the comics. It would explain how I heal faster than other kids. I've had plenty of practice. Up until Prof. McG showed up I didn't know I was magical. Hell, I didn't know I was named Holly until I was six- up until then I was just 'Freak'. I might've found out earlier but it wasn't until Dudley went to school that other people knew I existed and they had me enrolled as well.

I was placed with the Dursleys the day after our home was destroyed and Mum was killed. Apparently, it was important to hide you away for your safety, but no one in the magical world knew I existed either. As best as Hermione and I have figured out, you were born 10 months after I was- yeah 'Irish twins'. That no one heard about it means that Mum may have had me due to an indiscretion. In case you don't follow, it means she had a baby with someone other than her husband, your dad James Potter. Don't fret though. I don't hold it against you, or against her. Somehow, I know absolutely that Mum loved me. That's important. It has helped me survive for the last ten years. Whenever I was feeling hopeless or defeated, I remembered that Mum loved me. I was feeling a bit of that when I decked Dudley.

So anyway, that's why I don't talk much. Talking draws attention, which almost never helps me.

I have a few friends here at Hogwarts. Hermione Granger is the closest, then Ron Weasley. No wait. First there's Hedwig, my snowy owl. Hagrid bought her for me as my first real (though belated) birthday present when Prof. McG and I met him in Diagon Alley, the magical market in London. Since then, she's been my best bud. She spends a lot of time with me in the dorm, reading over my shoulder and making commentary. Snowy owls don't hoot- it's more a bunch of barks, clicks and snuffles, so Hedwig is quite the chatterbox.

I met Ron next, on the train to Hogwarts. He's a redhead from a huge family of redheads. As the sixth boy in the family, he doesn't get much respect, but he seems to want to protect me for some reason, which is laughable as I will explain in a bit. I think he thinks of me like he does his little sister Ginny. Aside from protecting me and trying to copy homework from Hermione, he mostly eats and obsesses over Quidditch. It wasn't so bad until I was placed on the Gryffindor team as a Seeker. Now he bends my ear constantly about the sport. I've learned how to grunt periodically to keep up his rhythm. It forestalls unnecessary talking.

Hermione is my other close friend. She is the daughter of dentists, with bushy brown hair. We live in the same room as two other Gryffindor girls, but we each had kept to ourselves at first. I don't know if you saw the Prophet article about the Troll at Hogwarts this past Halloween, but that was how I made actual friends with Hermione.

Ron was being a prat. He wasn't getting the levitation charm right and challenged Hermione to do it, which she did immediately. Hermione is brilliantly smart which pisses off Ron. Later I found out when we were at the feast that he said something cruel about her being friendless for her smarts and that she had holed up in a loo somewhere crying her eyes out over it. I grabbed Ron and dragged him there hoping to make him apologise.

We didn't realise there was a troll around until we were in the loo with Hermione and the thing started to stink up the place. We all had to duck for cover when it swung this tree trunk of a club, smashing apart two of the privy stalls. Ron decided to be heroic and jumped on its back, sticking his wand up its nose. The troll tossed him out through the door into the hall. Ron's protective instincts are likely to end him quickly.

Anyway, Hermione used that levitation charm on the trolls club, while I had the inspiration to grab a broken slat of the stall door and transfigure it into steel, like our matchstick to needles exercise. When the troll swung his now empty fist at me, I shoved the metal shard into his neck. I think I used some of my 'Iron Fist' technique to get the point through its hide. Hermione dropped the club onto its head, which drove the shard the rest of the way through. I had sliced my hand open on the splinters from the shard and the troll had spilled out blood and guts all over me as it collapsed. I must have been quite the sight.

I'll never forget this part: Hermione then said kinda shakily "It's a good thing we're in a loo". When I asked why, she responded by running into the last intact toilet and heaving. I couldn't stop laughing. Here we are surrounded by wreckage, blood and troll goo and she makes sure to use a toilet. I laughed even louder when she flopped over to sit on the floor and said "I suppose you think I shouldn't bother to flush?"

I don't think the professors appreciate my humor. They all looked quite aghast.

Christmas was interesting. I haven't had gifts before, and this time I got five interesting ones. The first was this journal and a letter from Prof. McG telling me about my relation to you. It isn't widely known that Holly Evans is the daughter of Lily Evans, mother to the Boy-Who-Lived. That may come out soon, so it makes sense that she would let me know before the press gets it. I'm not sure she knew before now. I think the headmaster knew, and I think that Professor Snape suspects. He's the potions professor and head of Slytherin house. As such, he is on a mission to destroy Gryffindors, but in general he just avoids looking at me, like I shouldn't exist. It's a familiar feeling for me so I let him be.

The second interesting gift was from Hermione. She left me her copies of Miranda Goshawk's standard book of spells for years 2 through 7. Apparently she's already read through them, as she was told about magic almost a year before she came to Hogwarts, on her 11th birthday. No wonder she is always so prepped. Of course, if she ran out of books she would memorise ingredient lists so it probably didn't change much for her grades.

The third interesting gift was a wooden flute from Hagrid. I started practicing on it today. Hedwig's helping.

The fourth interesting gift was from my Aunt Petunia of all people. She sent me two sex education books and the illustrated Kama Sutra. I would have taken this as some sort of attempt to fulfill her mothering duties, but she removed the appendix on birth control in the main volume. Silly bint forgot it was referenced in the index.

The last and most interesting gift was sent anonymously. It is an invisibility cloak, which is apparently really rare. The attached note indicated that it was an heirloom, so the person holding it had felt compelled to return it to the family. Since it's magic, I doubt that it would be an Evans heirloom. Maybe they couldn't get it to you so they gave it to me. I'll give it back when we finally meet.

Late last night I went out around the castle in the cloak, trying to see how well I could avoid the spiteful caretaker Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris. I ended up in an unused classroom and found this enchanted mirror there. When I looked at it, the image changed from it just being my head floating there (I still had the cloak mostly on) to a shadowy vision. This 'Mirror of Erised' apparently shows you your heart's deepest desire. The headmaster explained this as he appeared behind me. When I looked back, the image had changed- I could see me, standing next to you, I assume, with both of us standing in front of Mum. You were a little taller than me, wearing glasses, with shorter black hair and the same green eyes and the same lightning bolt scar on our forehead. Most folks don't see mine as my hair is in my face. I don't know if that's what you look like, but when I think of you that is what I'll imagine.

The headmaster then went off on how we must not let our dreams prevent us from living our lives, and told me to not look for the mirror again. He's a creepy old man, and I think he was following me. I guess the cloak isn't invisible to everyone.

Oh, I forgot to mention. the first vision I saw in the mirror was of an adult me, but made of silvery steel and standing like a superhero, my robes flapping in the wind. I was holding three dog leashes made of chains that trailed down behind me to where the Dursleys were cowering, their faces full of shame and regret, dressed in rags.

I'm going to stop writing now, as I am getting a headache. I have been getting them since the welcoming feast, and it was worse after our Quidditch practices. The worst was the game. I almost passed out towards the end of the match, and ended up catching the snitch in my mouth. It hasn't been so bad since classes ended, and I only got a twinge of it when I was looking into the Mirror...

I'm an idiot.

I need glasses.

Holly

_**~o~**_


	2. CH02 nice equals dumb

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 2**: Nice Equals Dumb

* * *

5th January, 1992

Dear Harry,

Thank you for the loan for glasses and such. Following my X-mas note to you, I decided to see the school's healer Mme. Pomfrey about some eyewear. She ranted and scoffed at my lack of mentioning the headaches for about an hour (by which point I had a new one), and then arranged for some temporary glasses and for a specialist to come to the school from Diagon Alley. Headmaster Dumbledore was there and said that you told him I could use some of the money from the Potter Trust to pay for the glasses and some Quidditch goggles. Actually, Prof. McG nudged him to remind him about the goggles. I asked them where the money for my books and supplies came from, as Prof. McG never said anything about it when we went shopping back in July. They mumbled something about a 'Saladbar Foundation for Indigent Muggleborns'. If you don't mind, I think it would be best to give back the money they used from this Foundation out of the Potter Trust. I don't want to owe someone else for this later. I'd rather owe you.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

Valentine's Day 1992

Dear Harry,

Neville Longbottom said something a while back about being thought a squib until his Uncle Algie threw him out a third floor window. Neville didn't break anything, he just bounced. Thank God for that as he has few advantages in this world. It's bad enough he can't remember even the simplest things like the password to the Gryffindor dorms, but he uses his Dad's wand instead of getting his own. Ollivander the weird wand guy said that the wand chooses the wizard, yet despite the Longbottoms being landed gentry and an old magical family to boot, his Gran won't spring for a properly matched wand. Hermione pointed out that lands and title didn't equal money. Quoth Hermione; "His wouldn't be the first British noble family to be deep in debts. Just ask the Queen."

The reason I bring this up is that I think magical people do have powers. Mine shows up with the healing and the Iron Fist thing. I think it also allowed me to force my eyes to correct themselves, though it gave me headaches. Hermione has nearly absolute recall of what she's read. Another Gryffindor, Dean Thomas, has excellent drawing skills. In Ron's case, I think he has the capacity to eat as much as he can grab. I told Hermione my idea and she said it seems like the magic would rise to the occasion of the need, which for Neville was to not be splattered on the gravel. I gave him a Valentine. Hopefully he won't read too much into it.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

28th May, 1992

Harry,

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but it's been busy. Also, I don't usually like to write stuff down unless I'm really annoyed. Better, I think, to poison the page with my anger than poisoning my housemates, or Hagrid for that matter.

It's just that they are dumb. Nice, but dumb. I'm beginning to think nice people are inherently dumb. Dumb people aren't necessarily nice, as the Dursleys prove, but the other way makes some sense.

Prof. McG is stern and demanding. Mme. Pomfrey is stern and irritable. Professor Snape is positively ghoulish and 'snarky' (Hermione's new favorite word). They are all not nice, but definitely smart and capable. Hermione would say that she is the exception, but I haven't convinced her yet that telling people when they're wrong isn't actually nice. On the other hand, assuming my idea is right, she might get dumber if she started treating people kindly. I have to revise my original statement to say nice humans are dumb. I forgot about Professor Flitwick and Firenze of the Centaurs. No wait. Prof. Flitwick is nearly as barmy as the headmaster and Firenze wasn't nice so much as cryptic but helpful.

Ron is Dumb.

Hagrid is dumb, a lot.

Lavender and Parvati are dumb, if only because Centaurs are not 'dreamy'.

Draco is dumb, and also not nice. Also a coward, though in his case that may show some measure of smarts.

Dumbledore is dumb, which might excuse the name.

I'll tell the tale to explain what I mean.

Way back in September during our first flying lesson, Draco challenged Ron to a duel. As Ron was stepping into this supposedly to protect my honor I tagged along, expecting to bring him to hospital afterwards. Instead we found out it was a trap to get Ron in trouble with Filch, so we ran away, barely evading the sour old man by ducking into a third-floor room that we had been warned not to enter. Turns out the warning was valid, as there was a giant three-headed dog in there, standing on a trap door. Ron screamed, waking up the poor beastie and putting us at risk. We escaped. Ron is dumb.

Ron, Hermione and I visit Hagrid every few weeks to chat him up about life and creatures. Hermione had latched onto the idea that the trapdoor must lead to something, and that the break-in reported at Gringott's was somehow related to it. Hagrid eventually let out that he had retrieved what would have been stolen before the vault was violated, and that it was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel. Hermione eventually worked out that Flamel created the Philosopher's stone, and that's what is hidden below Fluffy. Hagrid nicely confirmed that with his blustering.

Also, during the last few months Hagrid has been incubating an illegal dragon egg in his hut. It hatched a few weeks ago, upon which point Norbert, a Norwegian Ridgeback, began to ignite and eat things, like Hagrid's beard and Hermione's book bag (for which I don't think she has yet forgiven Hagrid or Norbert) not to mention biting Ron's hand. Thankfully, we had convinced Ron to contact his second-eldest brother Charlie who works on a dragon reserve in Romania, so all we had to do was convince Hagrid his time as a dragon's mommy was at an end. When we finally pressed him about where he got the egg in the first place, Hagrid revealed that he'd won it in card game during which he told the other player (and now us) that Fluffy could be knocked out with music. He also revealed that further protections have been emplaced by the various professors, so we shouldn't worry, right? The man is a walking press leak. I am fairly sure that everything publicly known about Halloween, 1981 came from him.

Anyway, due to his hand swelling from dragon spit, Ron couldn't help with delivering Norbert to the Astronomy tower so that Charlie could do the pickup. Thus, it fell to me, Hermione and a hastily recruited Neville. We traveled up there using the Cloak to cover our movements. Charlie and his friends flew in on brooms to meet us. After the dragon was picked up, Draco led Filch to nick us sneaking back (we'd neglected to use the Cloak). Neville, Hermione and I got detention and lost Gryffindor a bucket of points. Happily, Draco was included when Prof. McG handed down the punishments, as Draco was out past curfew trying to catch us.

I should mention at this point that I have had plenty of other detentions. This is the only one I think is noteworthy because it illustrates my original point.

For our detention, Hagrid took us out to the Forbidden Forest.

The _Forbidden_ Forest.

Hagrid was concerned about unicorns being attacked and drained of blood out in the Forbidden Forest. His brilliant plan was to have four firsties and his cowardly boarhound Fang accompany him in his search for the thing in the Forbidden Forest that could actually catch a unicorn with the intent of draining their blood. I am not a fearful person, but I try to avoid useless damage.

The thing I encountered in the Forbidden Forest with its face dripping of silvery unicorn blood was like something from Tales from the Crypt. I would be having nightmares about it but something else happened then. As the thing charged at me I was knocked over from behind. When I sat up to see what happened, I discovered that a centaur was standing over me, chasing the thing away. More specifically, I was sitting directly under Firenze's quite impressive fur-covered twitching Man...uhh, Horse-parts. They're bigger than my leg. It was distracting. After the creature retreated, Firenze stepped forward, turned around and spoke about some stuff.

I honestly can't remember what he said.

Firenze had a bit of a row with some of his fellows until Hagrid found us. Hagrid and I burned the unicorn's body and buried the ashes. Hermione, Neville, Draco and Fang had already been led back to Hagrid's hut when Draco had panicked earlier causing us to split up in the first place.

Needless to say, Hagrid is dumb.

Whatever that thing in the Forbidden Forest was, it's still out there. Hermione thinks it may be gunning for Flamel's stone. This is why Dumbledore is dumb. He's hidden a priceless artifact that grants youth and money in a school full of kids, and then told them where to start looking. He employed his most gullible servant to act as courier and first line of defense. He's engaged an acting company's worth of his most competent peers to hide and protect this same 'secret' item, luring whatever would want it to assault the school while in session. I'm surprised he's not selling tickets to the confrontation. They say power corrupts, but I think it just rots the brain.

I just remembered what Firenze was trying to say. It's Voldemort out there in the woods. Dumbledore is really, really dumb.

Holly

_**~o~**_


	3. CH03 Getting a head

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path**

**Chapter 3**: Getting a Head

* * *

30th May, 1992

Dear Harry,

While Hermione and I wait for the headmaster to abandon the castle and lead us all to ruin, I'd like to share a conversation I just had with Prof. McG that I find illuminating. I am not a stenographer, so bear with me.

"Prof. McG?"

"Miss Evans, I have told you in the past that you should respect me enough to use my full name."

"Sorry. Deputy Headmistress Madame Professor Doctor McGonagall, ma'am?"

I think she sighed then.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"What would have happened if I said I didn't want to go to Hogwarts?"

"Why wouldn't you want to come here? I would have thought you were relieved to come here, given the circumstances."

"I was. I am. That's not the question."

"What is the source of the question, my dear?"

"Coming here may have been a mistake. There are dangers here I never imagined. Also, I think that Volde..."

"Don't say his name!"

"...dedoodah, um, might be trying to get here. To get in. Soon."

Prof. McG gave me the bad-homework stare for a full minute. I pushed forward.

"So what if I said I didn't want to come? Better yet, what would have happened if Hermione's parents didn't believe you about the magic and all and said 'Go away, you freak!' and so Hermione couldn't come. What would happen?"

"Miss Evans, the Grangers were very understanding of the situation, and my demonstration of transfiguration quite easily convinced them of the truth about magic."

"Yes, but not everyone could possibly be so accepting of it. What happens then?" I said that very insistently. Prof McG looked at me a while longer and then offered me a biscuit from a tin on her desk.

"Well, Miss Evans, hopefully Professor Binns has covered the Statutes of Secrecy in History this year. You may wish to read deeper into the topic as your schedule permits."

"I did. From what I gather, in the situation I described with Hermione's parents, they and Hermione would all be charmed to not remember anything about your conversation, possibly about any accidental magic incidents as well."

"Yes, quite."

"So then what happens the next time Hermione started to use her magic?"

"There is a Department of the Ministry that sends out squads to cover for such incidents. They are kept quite busy, I assure you."

I forget the rest of the conversation, but the biscuits were tasty.

So it's Hogwarts or bust. If I don't want to hang out with the nice but dumb people who are likely to get me killed, I'll be back in Surrey where Vernon can get the job done at his own pace. There's also something very disconcerting about an entire department of the government dedicated to changing people's perception of what is real. They are called Obliviators. It means our memories aren't safe on their own. Anything you believe may be altered to suit the desires of someone more powerful than you, at the Ministry's direction.

I'm beginning to think that writing to you in this journal may be a smart thing after all. I just need to find a way to make it safe, and difficult to modify. This looks like a job for Hermione, once exams are done. Hyperventilating over exam prep has caused her to faint twice already. I need her brain cells to recover before we start a new project. Besides, we may not live through June.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

8th June, 1992

Dear Harry,

I have been out for a bit. This past week has been a surreal haze of nightmares about killer plants, giant chess sets, flying keys and a man with two heads. Unfortunately, those things actually happened.

Professor Dumb left the building. Hermione, Ron and I knew that meant the game was afoot. After explaining Sherlock Holmes to Ron for the third time, we made our way to Fluffy's door, hoping to head off the bad guys at the pass. Two things became obvious to me then. One; someone was already past Fluffy. Two: the next time I want to save the world, I'll skive off exams and get a head start.

I won't go into the specifics. We made it past a mess of obstacles set up to allow us firsties to make it through, although Ron got pummeled by the Chess pieces- a small amount of poetic justice given how he abuses the pieces in his chess set. Hermione was stuck at the last task, for only one of us could go forward. She suggested that I should go despite her voluminous spell knowledge. Her argument was simple, and I couldn't deny it.

"I am just books and cleverness; there are more important things, like friendship and bravery and..."

"And?"

"Well, a killer instinct. You don't flinch, Holly."

I guess I must have looked a little sad as I nodded my head, because Hermione gave me a hug to compete with the strangling vine just then. It took me a minute, but I finally relaxed into it. I hope someone gives you hugs, Harry. They make you feel like you can do anything. Hermione gave me one last piece of advice before she turned to go back.

"Don't you die in there. I would feel severely put out."

Short version of what followed:

Voldemort had been occupying the back of Professor Quirrel's head, when he wasn't feasting on Unicorns. They were confounded by the Mirror of Erised, convinced that it was somehow the key to getting the stone. When I wouldn't tell them anything about it, they used this pain-inducing curse on me. After a few minutes of that fun, Voldemort took full control of Quirrel and dragged my head up to look directly in my eyes. He noticed my scar and started to say something so I took the opportunity to shove the Philosopher's Stone into his mouth. The Stone had dropped into my hand as I was looking in the mirror, but they hadn't noticed it as it's about the size of a small egg. With Quirrell-mort occupied with choking on his prize, I gave him an Iron Fist uppercut right in the jaw. That's when his head exploded.

He killed Mum, but I killed him back, Harry. I hope that's enough of a reason that they won't send me to prison or erase my memories and take my wand away.

Between the 'Crucio!'s, the Iron Fist and having chunks of stone and skull lodged into my arm and face, I got knocked out. When I woke up, it was four days later. My glasses were pulverised, but my eyes are fine. I just pulled a sliver of the Stone from my right lower leg and forced the cut to heal itself. Maybe I'll use the sliver as a bookmark.

Headmaster Dumbledore is here. I'm already getting a headache from healing my leg, so I might as well see what he has to say. I'll let you know what comes of it.

(This is what I remember of the conversation)

Headmaster Dumbledore said, "Miss Holly Evans. How are you feeling?"

"Well enough, sir. Madame Pomfrey has pulled out all the pieces and patched me up quite well."

"Miss Evans, you should look up when speaking to people. It shows respect."

"All due respect, sir, but my glasses got crunched and focusing on people is hurting my eyes."

The headmaster seemed to get momentarily flustered by this. He then conjured up a plush velvet chair next to my bed and sat down.

"I'd like to discuss what happened to put you in here, and perhaps answer some questions you may have about these events."

"Alright."

I think he was expecting me to start explaining myself. I learned from dealing with Uncle Vernon never to offer up reasons to be punished, so I waited for the headmaster to choose the topic.

"Well, from what your friends have mentioned, you went to stop Professor Snape from stealing the Philosopher's Stone. You were able to make it to the last room and had to leave Miss Granger to inform us of the grave situation, then forged ahead to confront the intruder yourself."

"Ron and Hermione thought it was Professor Snape. I just knew the Stone was at risk."

"And you found Professor Quirrel there instead."

"Yes, sir."

"And when he put you in front of the Mirror of Erised, the Stone appeared to you."

"Yes, sir."

The headmaster pulled back in his chair with a self-satisfied smirk at that point.

"That was my little trick. You see, only a person with the best intentions, who had a need for the Stone, but without any desire to use it, could get the Stone from the Mirror. That was one of my more ingenious ideas, and not to sound arrogant, but that is really saying something."

I stared at him a moment and then looked back down to the blanket. "Well, good on you then."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle sometimes, but at this point I think I doused his twinkle. He harrumphed. "Yes, well, please continue."

"Well, Quirrel got frustrated from not getting the Stone, and he pulled off his turban to reveal a second face in the back of his head. The second face told him I knew about the Mirror and suggested he torture me to get me to talk."

"And when he touched you, he started to burn."

I have no idea where he got that idea. "Um, no. Quirrel pulled out his wand and yelled Crucio at me a couple times. It felt like being electrocuted and dumped in freezing water at the same time."

"What?"

"Yeah, after the first time it didn't seem as bad." I was bluffing a bit at this point. Crucio is horrifyingly intense. I really had the headmaster's attention now.

"So...you don't remember anything after that?"

Again, weird- maybe other people pass out from Crucio. "Of course I remember- I'm not likely to forget it. The back face seemed to get frustrated with Quirrel's driving and kinda swiveled into place in the front. He grabbed me by the head and started to say something, so I shoved the Stone in his mouth. He started choking on it, and so I concentrated all my anger and hatred into my fist and let him have it. I guess it broke the Stone, because his head blew up."

I can't quite figure out why I told him the full truth just then- maybe because I had just written to you about it. Then again, I looked up at him when he got all surprised about the Crucio thing, and then felt a weird pressure on my eyes. I remember turning my head back down to the blanket at that point, which made the pressure go away. I didn't think of it until now, as I had other matters worrying me. "Am... am I going to go to jail, headmaster?"

"No, I have already explained to the Ministry that Professor Quirrel was killed trying to steal a precious artifact from the school. I imagine at this point the students will know of your involvement in these matters, but you shouldn't concern yourself about their opinions. You did the... right thing."

I don't think he was convinced of that himself, but I wasn't up to caring at that moment. I needed to make sure of our victory.

"It was Volde- it was him, right? The one that killed my Mum? I want to make sure he's dead now."

"Yes, it was Voldemort, but I don't believe he's dead. His spirit survived that night when he took your mother Lily's life and that spirit is what possessed Professor Quirrel. Voldemort may have been defeated this time, but I believe he will be back. You see, Lily's sacrifice provided a protection for your brother, Harry that night. Voldemort couldn't take Harry's life and the Killing curse he used was reflected back onto him. But Voldemort has some other protections of his own, that prevent his permanent departure from this earth so while his body died his spirit remained. I am trying to ascertain how he has accomplished this. Eventually, I may need your help to remove those protections, and to bring about Voldemort's end."

(Sorry, Harry. I'll try harder next time.)

"I notice you don't have any problem saying...his name, sir."

"No, I don't and you shouldn't either. Always use the proper name for things. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."

"I'm not afraid; it just seemed to annoy Prof. McG earlier."

"When did you discuss Voldemort with Professor McGonagall, Holly?"

"I mentioned to her a week ago that I thought Voldemort might be trying to get in to the castle."

"And what made you think that?"

"I remembered Firenze saying that only something with a desperate need would drink Unicorn blood. He implied that Voldemort was desperate enough, and likely to be in the area."

"And you didn't think to mention this directly after your excursion?"

OK, at this point he really started to bug me.

"Uh, no. I was distracted by visions of Firenze's giant horse cock."

"Miss Evans, that is entirely uncalled for!"

"It's the truth! Besides, you just said I should use the proper names for things."

"The truth." Dumbledore sighed. "It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."

"Well, yeah. It was really distracting."

Dumbledore huffed and grumbled a bit then. "Yes, well, it is unfortunate that in your altercation that the Philosopher's Stone was shattered."

"I really feel bad about that sir. What will the Flamels do now? Can they still use the pieces?"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that, Holly. Nicholas and I had come to an agreement recently, that the Stone was too tempting to be left intact during these troubled times. They have enough of the elixir of life to set their affairs in order. I believe they may welcome death after all this time. After all, to the well-organised mind, death is but the next great adventure. You know, the Stone was really not such a wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things most human beings would choose above all - the trouble is, humans do have a knack of choosing precisely those things which are worst for them."

After that long-winded bit, I begged off as being tired and the headmaster left me to rest.

I wrote a letter of apology to the Flamels. Despite the headmaster's take on things, I felt really bad about breaking their Stone. I gave the letter and the piece of Stone from my leg in an envelope to Hedwig. When I explained where she was to go, she looked at me and let out a long low gurgle. I think the translation would be 'This may take some time, and I won't be there for you at the Dursleys'. Either that or she's got indigestion and doesn't think I feed her enough.

Harry, there is too much going on here that doesn't add up. I'm going to bring Hermione up to speed and set her on my privacy needs for this journal. If there's anything I can tell you as a big sister that may help you in this life, it's to make sure you find out the truth from others, but protect your truths until you need them. The headmaster is right about that bit at least. The truth and Firenze's package are both to be treated with caution.

Holly

_**~o~**_


	4. CH04 Indentured Servitude

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path**

**Chapter 4**: Indentured Servitude

* * *

20th June, 1992

Dear Harry,

I don't smile much. It just doesn't happen very often, probably because things haven't been worth smiling about. I think after I popped Quirrel-mort's head like a balloon I must have smiled before I got knocked out, but there were no witnesses. I'll just smile about it now to make up for it.

I think Hermione just noticed, because she's staring at me with concern again. I am writing this as we ride the Express back to London, and every mile we travel I move farther from the magical world. We can't do magic away from school until we are 17, and have passed at least 3 OWL exams to certify that we have our powers under control. When Hermione told me this during the leaving feast, I decided to swap out her collection of Goshawk books in my trunk for all the dry foods I could steal from the table and stuff into my book bag. Without magic I will have no defense at the Dursleys. Even the Iron Fist might trigger a citation.

My only hope at the moment is that Petunia's Xmas gifts weren't sent to prep me for Dudley's sexual awakening. At the time, I couldn't even fathom what she was thinking, but talking with Hermione about it earlier gave me the idea that Petunia is hoping some wizard gets me pregnant due to my experimenting with forbidden knowledge, which might end their responsibility for me that much earlier. I can just imagine Uncle Vernon biting his tongue while insisting that a cowering Neville Longbottom 'do the right thing for his niece's honor'. Not that I have a thing for Neville, it's just that he's the most likely person from the wizarding world I could see cowering before my Uncle.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

22nd June, 1992

Dear Harry,

The only good news I have to report is that Dudley hasn't started looking at girls sexually yet. Or maybe just not me, which is fine either way. He continues to express himself with his fists. I had cause to smile again today, though. Dudley noticed me wearing my Quidditch goggles while out working in the flower beds and stole them from me while I was wiping dirt from my face. He's been trying to break them for the last hour, but Hermione's Impervious charm seems to be holding up quite well.

Aunt Petunia confronted me about the goggles when Dudley complained that they were magical. I explained that I had needed glasses for a while now and had gotten a pair of normal glasses plus these prescription sport lenses while at school, but that the normal ones were broken at the end of term. Aunt Petunia then snorted and said something about appreciating the gift she sent after all. I guess she didn't actually read the sex manuals before sending them along. Aunt Petunia was implying that my vision problems were due to excessive masturbation, which is quite specifically debunked as a myth in Chapter 4. In case you haven't gotten any advice in this area, allow me a moment of sisterly care: make yourself happy in the privacy of your room to your heart's content. Not only is it perfectly natural, but in some philosophies releasing built up sexual tension this way is good for your body's chemical and emotional balance. Any questions about technique should be directed elsewhere, as I can't draw for shite and you've already seen how poor my descriptions are. Also, I only have Firenze's penis to use as an example for scale and that, as I understand it, is simply unfair to you.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

Dear Harry,

I have been here over a month. No Hedwig. No books (other than Aunt Petunia's gifts, which is where I stuck this journal to make sure I would have it). Obviously no wand or broom. I haven't heard from Hermione or Ron or Neville or anyone. All my stuff including Hedwig's cage and the trunk with the food in it was locked in the cupboard under the stairs after the goggle argument was retold to Uncle Vernon.

I've never wanted to be back in that cupboard so badly. I used to sleep there, before last year. It was uncomfortable and stuffy and the nails through the lower steps would poke my feet when I turned in my sleep. But it was mine, and I watched the spiders there spin webs and capture other insects to eat. It was fascinating. There aren't any spiders in my room, just a mattress, a rickety table and desk chair, my cheap sewing machine I use to remake Dudley's old clothes into something wearable for me and a bunch of Dudley's broken toys. I am cooking and cleaning and gardening and sewing from dawn til I collapse, just like I would do any previous summer. I am tired and I feel weak, probably from the limited food I get now. I am beginning to feel like this whole past year was some sort of hallucination.

In fact, now I'm seeing a two foot tall bug-eyed leprechaun.

Hang on...

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

31st July, 1992, later that night

Well, that was bizarre, but I'd say I feel a whole lot better now. By the way, Happy Birthday. I had lost track of the days until Dobby told me. Dobby is the name for the leprechaun I thought I had imagined, but he's not a leprechaun, Dobby is a House-Elf. I don't know if I'll ever see him again, but he made my day.

I'll try to be descriptive for this one.

Dobby is about 30 inches tall and looks like a Bobble-Head doll made out of leather. His ears look bat-like and his eyes are the size of grapefruits. His body is spindle-thin as are his arms and legs, with huge floppy feet and long hands that I swear have an extra set of joints. He quivers almost constantly, though as he was in my room on a mission, it could be that he was more nervous than normal. All he was wearing was a dirty ancient pillowcase with a monogram in the corner that said LCM.

Dobby has an odd way of speaking so I'll try to get the conversation right.

"Is you...is you the Holly Evans, who slays the troll at Hoggy Hogwarts last Halloween?"

"Sometimes I think so. What are... who are you, exactly?"

"I is being called Dobby. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf."

"How did you get here?"

"Dobby has come to you Miss Holly, because house-elves cannot find the Great Harry Potter."

"Yes, but _how_ did you get here?"

"Dobby used his magic to find Miss Holly and come to her room."

"So you can do magic that won't get me in trouble with the Ministry?"

"Dobby mustn't be doing bad things, or any things that aren't for the family..."

"Dobby, if you need my help I'm going to need just a little of your help."

"What must Dobby do?"

"There's a space under the stairs that has my things, and I need them. Can you get them for me without letting the other people know?"

30 seconds later, my salvation literally appeared in front of me in the form of my trunk with Dobby standing nervously beside it. I cracked open the latch, flipped open the lid and then slumped down to sit on the floor with an apple tart stuffed into my mouth. Hermione's preservation charm even kept it fresh and warm.

"Sit down Dobby, we're having a picnic!"

At this point he went a little hysterical. I thought it was for helping me out but he actually doesn't have much self-esteem is all.

"Dobby has never been asked to sit down by witch or wizard, l-l-like an equal! And to eat food with them! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

It took me a minute to calm him down and get him talking quietly again.

After we sat and munched for a bit, Dobby explained his mission to me.

"Terrible things are coming this year to Hogwarts. The family forbade Dobby from talking to other house-elves, or to Hogwarts Professors, or to any adults who might interfere..."

"So that's why you came looking for Harry?"

"Yes miss. Dobby is wanting to warn away the Great Harry Potter, but Dobby cannot speak about what the family doesn't want told."

"Well, you could try to give me a hint and I could take care of it."

"Holly Evans is valiant and bold! She has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to warn Harry Potter and now his Holly Evans, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later... Holly Evans and Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts."

"What do you mean, about the oven door?"

"Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, miss. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, miss. They lets Dobby get on with it, miss. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments..."

"But why don't you leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free, miss. And the family will never set Dobby free... Dobby will serve the family until he dies."

"Is that why you wear that rotted old sack?"

"This, miss?" said Dobby, plucking at the pillowcase. "'Tis a mark of the house-elf's enslavement, miss. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, miss. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, miss, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."

I suddenly realised that Dobby's situation wasn't too different from my own, aside from school. The only difference between us being that my service is an indentured servitude. I need only survive another four years or so and my chains will be broken. Dobby's chains will hold him until he's dead.

I gave him a bit of a fright when I hugged him tightly. He reminded me of myself again when he stayed stiff for a minute and then relaxed into the hug, much as I had when Hermione hugged me before I confronted Quirrel-mort. I haven't cried like that since I was five. Dobby cried too after a bit, probably worried that he had upset me, but I wouldn't let him go for a long time.

Yeah, your sister the troll-slayer is a weepy wreck. Worse still, I'm a liar. Dobby wouldn't leave until I promised him I would stay away from Hogwarts and warn you to stay away as well. Consider yourself warned. Smashing birthday present, eh?

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

3rd August, 1992

Dear Harry,

Now that I've had a few days of food, books and hope thanks to Dobby, I would take some journal space to tell you about other people whom I've met. Aside from my classmates, I mostly spend time with the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They're a good lot, though I don't think they know what to do with me.

First is our team captain Oliver Wood. He takes Ron's amateur Quidditch obsession to a professional level. Oliver plays keeper for the squad, and has a tendency to be knocked unconscious during matches. When awake, his keeping skills are excellent, which is probably why the opposing beaters always aim for him.

The next group is our trio of chasers, all girls. I like our Quidditch chasers. Angelina, Alicia and Katie are popular with the boys, particularly when teasing me about my height, lack of development, shoddy clothing and messy hair. At the end of term, they blamed me for Gryffindor losing the Quidditch cup this year by being all unconscious and therefore unavailable. Such honesty makes me swell with pride. My theory stands; they are not nice or dumb. Plus, they value me as a player. Obviously, if it's my fault we lost when I wasn't there, it must be my talent that we win when I am there.

Yes, I am feeling much better. Thank you.

Our team is rounded out by Fred and George Weasley, Ron's next oldest brothers. They are twins, and have a habit of speaking part of each other's sentences. This ties back into my powers of magic theory- I think they communicate from a shared hive mind. They are known pranksters, so they may have developed this talent by needing to keep their opposite aware of shared alibis and such. It shows in their beating skills, as they volley the bludgers with a scary amount of coordinated accuracy. I wonder if it is affected by range.

Then there's Ron.

I mean literally- he and the twins are floating outside my window in a light blue Ford Anglia.

Time to pack!

Holly

_**~o~**_


	5. CH05 Meet the Weasleys

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 5**: Meet the Weasleys

* * *

4th August, 1992

Dear Harry,

I think if I were asked to describe a magical place to someone else, I would choose the Weasleys home, which they call the Burrow. Hogwarts is great and all, being a castle in the remote north and surrounded by a dark forest filled with lethal neighbors, but if I wasn't trying to frighten someone, the Burrow is the right place to call magical. My first impression might throw you off, but here goes:

"What a piece of junk!"

Now if you haven't seen a muggle film called Star Wars (and I haven't actually, I've just heard it played through so many times on the video player in Dudley's room I nearly have it memorised) this is actually me being funny.

Never mind.

The Burrow is like twenty shacks sewn together with plywood and magnets. Inside, it rises to four stories to hold the rooms for two adults, seven children and some moaning creature in the attic that is 'mostly harmless'. The kitchen has little shelves tacked up wherever a wall seems to have grown into place. The dishes wash themselves. There is a clock that isn't actually a clock, with a spoon-shaped hand for each family member, alternately indicating their status, like 'Home', 'Work', 'School', 'Traveling', 'Mortal Peril' and the like. Nothing there would set the mind of a muggle at ease. I love it.

Ron and the twins decided to initiate my jailbreak last night after noting that none of Ron's messages to me were being delivered. It took them a while to decide something was wrong because their owl, Errol is on his last... wings and often gets lost on parcel assignments. Nevertheless, I told them I was grateful. I even gave Ron a full-face show-my-teeth smile. Ron knows my tendencies and took it for the important message it was; he's done good.

I am now going to catch up on lost sleep here in Ginny's room. My brief introduction to her suggests that when fully awake she will be quite chatty, so for the sake of her life and my continued liberation, I'm going to get as much sleep as I can.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

5th August, 1992

Dear Harry,

I was right about Ginny. She is very chatty once forced into full awake-ness. Despite my insistence that I haven't met you, she has occupied my entire morning with questions and ruminations about your life in hiding. Ginny is fairly sure the two of you will be married once she graduates Hogwarts, unless you decide to go for the secret romantic elopement the second she turns 14, when Wizarding society allows for a marriage contract. You lucky lad. She's cute, in a short undeveloped girl with straight long hair way. (Well, that actually kinda describes me but with red hair. I'll have to find a picture at some point. We really aren't that similar.) Despite my amusement at her antics, I haven't said much about anything to her. I believe my longest sentence was:

"Still, you should work out some kind of other career goals just in case."

I know, I rule.

After lunchtime, the twins rescued me from Ginny's fantasmagorical romance land by poking me with sticks. They were using their brooms, of course, but being poked by sticks was actually their point.

"Are we safe my brother?"

"Is it going to eat us?"

"Surely our Seeker isn't truly evil, or she would have abandoned us in our hour of need."

"Which she actually did, my brother."

"Please guys, I got this from Angelina on the train."

"Ah, but you are obviously unaware of our little brother's new celebrity status."

"Certainly I wouldn't want to rely on him to defend us from your blood sacrifices"

"Even if you have your famous brother fighting for you"

I finally got the point (Ha!) and asked them to explain; "Hang on, how did you guys and Ginny find out Harry and I are related?"

"..And the Prophet shall speak to them."

"Yea, verily!"

At this point Fred and George thrust forward two articles extracted from the Daily Prophet that I missed during my incarceration. Apparently Ron's a hero, and even I am famous now. Infamous.

_Excerpt from Daily Prophet, 21st June, 1992_

_**Dead Professor a criminal; pureblood boy defends the castle**_

_Recent events at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry have been uncovered, revealing that the death of Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Quirinus Quirrel was actually due to his participation in a failed theft. The Professor ran afoul of some plucky and enterprising students in his attempt to steal a valuable magical artifact from Hogwart's secure dungeons. First year student Ronald Bilius Weasley, a Gryffindor accompanied by two other female students, was able to flummox the false professor's felonious filching. Mr. Weasley is the youngest son of Arthur Weasley, of the Ministry's Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, who was said to be quite proud of his son's courageous..._

That one is funny. Ron was cornered by the reporter in hospital while I was having my skin repaired. Now he's eating up the attention from his mother and the letters from fans that come in every couple days, though the twins have been teasing him constantly about his 'pluck'. I could care less for the fame as I'd rather avoid the scrutiny, but I think when Hermione returns from France, he's going to get an earful about us 'accompanying' him like backup singers.

My own claim to fame is a bit more disturbing, as it should be I suppose. This was published on Dudley's birthday; the day after Dudley tried to break my goggles. I should cut out an extra copy to give to him.

_Excerpt from Daily Prophet, 23rd June, 1992_

_**Harry Potter's sister discovered; illegitimate elder daughter of hero's muggleborn mother may have Dark Tendencies**_

_Our Prophet reporters pride themselves on getting the full story, and in that interest we provide a follow-up on the report published November 1st, 1991 concerning the mountain troll that was let into the hallowed halls of Hogwarts only to be slain by prompt attention of Hogwart's staff. It has been revealed that when the troll was confronted and vanquished, it was in the company of first year student Holly Evans, who appeared at the conclusion of the incident laughing maniacally, covered in troll blood and having cut her own hand during the altercation. Further research by our reporters discovered that Holly Evans is the daughter of Lily Evans Potter, thought to be the last victim of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before he was destroyed by the infant Harry Potter. Miss Evans is only 10 months older than the Boy-Who-Lived and thus still a student, so we approached her magical guardian Albus Dumbledore for comment. Unfortunately, the Chief Warlock was unavailable in time for publication._

Yeah, that's about right. At this point I'm surprised Mrs. Weasley let me in the Burrow. Ron apparently explained the true situation to her, as well as Prof McG who was here a few nights back to talk with Ginny about attending Hogwarts. I suspect Prof McG made a bigger impression, which may be a more believable reason why it took the boys until now to break me out. As it is Mrs. Weasley is pleasant enough but always keeps one eye on me. Percy, the eldest Weasley child still at home, also gives me the evil eye when he's around, but the twins use him as the target of most of their pranks so he stays in his room a lot.

To brighten my drop in mood from the articles, the twins played a homemade version of follow the leader with me on our brooms.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

6th August, 1992

Dear Harry,

Hedwig's back! I missed her so much you have no idea. What's even better is she brought a letter and package from Nicholas Flamel. I won't go into the details here, but he was very appreciative of the letter I sent, and the fragment of his stone. There wasn't anything he could do to remake it, as the original was forged partly by accident, but it proved to him that his Stone was the one that was destroyed.

In gratitude, Mr. Flamel sent along one of his wife Perenelle's notebooks about memory charms. Apparently, she created a magical device called a Pensieve that can allow you to store and review your memories, 'a testament to her expertise in the subject'. After 600 years I would expect that memory spells would be necessary to retain any semblance of sanity. I'm sure the headmaster is feeling the strain already. My problem now is that the book is sealed with some sort of sliding puzzle cover made of runes, I think. I suppose this is to make sure that I'm ready for the knowledge. I'll put Hermione on it whenever she returns from France and finishes kicking Ron's arse.

In the meantime, Hedwig and I are going to cuddle, then go flying.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

11th August, 1992 - Ginny's 11th birthday

Dear Harry,

I encountered another facet of Ginny's personality today, which led to a meaningful discussion with Ron. I guess I cared a bit more about that first Prophet article than I thought.

The twins decided to give Ginny two gifts for her birthday this year, both of them jumpers. When she tried on the second one it 'developed' a set of enormous breasts underneath, to the point where Ginny was having trouble sitting upright. By the time she had freed herself from the overshirt, they had escaped out to the garden and were flinging vegetables and garden gnomes at her to deter pursuit. As Ron and I followed outside to watch the mayhem, Ginny stormed back into the house. The next thing I saw both twins were struggling on the ground with some sort of slime thing attacking their faces. Somehow she had stolen Percy's wand and hit them with a powerful jinx, which Ron told me she had perfected earlier this summer.

"Yeah, that's the Bat-Bogey Hex. Ginny's bleedin' scary when she wants to be. Reminds me of you a bit I 'spose."

"She's learned a hex and she isn't even in school yet? That's talent. So, is that why you decided to be my protector this past year?"

"Well, um, yeah..."

I turned to him and locked eyes.

"Ron, as my friend you've got to learn something. If you're going to hold secrets, you must learn not to give away that they exist. I now know that you know more about this than you have told me."

"Sorry, Holly."

"Don't apologise for this, just learn, yah?"

"OK"

"So what was the other reason?"

"Dad asked me to look after you. He said you'd be on the train and that you wouldn't know anyone, but that it was important you know about us and the Malfoys and stuff."

Hmmm. That was making me think. I hadn't noticed Ron getting uppity until he spoke again.

"I suppose you know all about secrets, then."

"What?"

"You've known you were Harry Potter's sister all this time and didn't say a thing to me!"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Well, don't you trust me?"

"Like, trust you to tell the truth to the press? Trust you to correct people's mistakes about how their lives were saved from a possessed teacher? No, Ron, I don't trust you like that. I don't trust first; I wait to see how people act, and then choose how close I can allow them to get."

Ron looked appropriately sullen and guilty, so I threw him a bone.

"Look Ron, I like that you want to protect me, and I love that you came for me on a shiny steed. As far as the fame and attention are concerned, you're welcome to it."

He brightened up a bit at that.

"Just remember, what really happened that makes everyone mistakenly call you a hero is truly known by several important people, aside from us."

"Who?"

"Well, the headmaster for one, as he recovered me from the last room. Hermione, as she made it farther than you did, and I told her what else happened afterwards. And of course, Harry Potter."

He blanched a little at that point. I think your reputation is intact. I held up this journal.

"I got this last Christmas you'll remember. Everything I write in here is also written in a copy Harry reads. He can't write back, but Harry knows lots about what has been going on, if only from me."

(Of course, I hope you get more info than just what I tell you.)

"More secrets, then..." Ron grumbled.

"Yes, Ron. Besides, it seems to me that secrets are making you very popular right now."

"Oh, yeah!"

Nice but dumb.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

19th August, 1992

Dear Harry,

I just had the most fun day. The Weasleys and I went to Diagon Alley to shop for school, but it wasn't the shopping that made it fun- I'm just not that girly.

The first time I went to Diagon Alley, Prof McG teleported us there, though she called it Apparation. It was really uncomfortable, like being sucked through a straw, but it's really efficient. This time, owing to the fact that most of us going were underage, we used the Floo system, a magically interconnected network of fireplaces. The trick in Floo-ing is to clearly speak your intended destination. That's where I screwed up.

I got distracted thinking about Diagon Alley, I mean, it really is an odd name, but then I put it together: diagon+alley

"Oh! _Diagonally!"_

Well that was an inconveniently timed revelation, as I was standing in the fire when I said it. Where I ended up wasn't the nicest place, but at least it wasn't a private home. I landed in a used books and curio shop called Borgin and Burke's, in a nearby maze of shops called Nocturne Alley (get it; _nocturnally_). I browsed through there for a bit until I realised I didn't have any money and left to get my bearings. I need to go back there sometime though. All the books there are older handwritten works, and probably aren't sanctioned and edited by the Ministry of Magic. It seems to me that the stuff we get from Flourish and Blott's is the stuff anyone would be alright to read, but that little shop holds treasures of knowledge, from people who pushed beyond that comfort zone. I just need to learn more about how it all works, so I can recognise if an author is actually brilliant or just crazy.

I bumped into Hagrid outside Borgin and Burke's and he led me back to the rest of the Weasleys, who were going spare with worry. He also dropped off a money pouch for me that Prof McG had pulled from the Potter trust. Thanks again for that, by the way. I'm embarrassed to say I hadn't considered that without that money, I would've been depending on the Weasleys to pay for my supplies, and they don't have a lot to spare.

My next reunion was the one I was anticipating the most, but it didn't turn out as well as I hoped.

As the Weasleys trooped into the already crowded bookstore, I was happily assaulted by a bronzed and bushy-haired flying missile named Hermione. I am totally a fan of hugs with Hermione. She puts her whole body into the action, and I was glad to reciprocate. I held her for while, then stepped back to take a look- apparently, France agrees with her, as her tan was deep enough to rival Parvati's natural skin tone. Soon after, however, I lost her attention to a great Periwinkle Ponce.

"Hermione, I have missed you so much!"

"Holly, it's good to see you! Did you come today to meet Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Upon reflection, I am surprised she even stopped to say hello. Already her gaze had wandered to the bookstore window where over the crowd of students and women in attendance, she could see the curly-blond-haired celebrity. I tried to get Hermione's attention back using her natural puzzle-obsession.

"Hermione, did you figure out anything about securing my journal?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

"Well?"

"We can use a secrecy charm."

"And what will that do?"

"What will what do?"

"The secrecy charm- what will it do?"

"Oh, it will obscure the content until you lift the charm."

"I won't be able to use that during summer, though."

"..."

"Hermione?"

"We should get in there, it looks like he might be speaking soon."

"HEY, Hermione!"

"Oh, Holly I just need to be close to him, he's so dreamy and nice..."

I think that 'nice' has become a trigger word for me. I pulled Hermione over to me away from the window and slapped her cheek, hard.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Hermione's hand went to her stinging cheek and she focused her eyes back on mine. "What the hell was that for? What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with this picture?"

I pointed back towards the bookshop and we both saw the entire female population within gasp and sigh in unison as Lockhart switched stances and flashed a smile.

"You're acting like one of the Pod People. I swear they're about to start a musical number in there! Oh, shit..."

Hermione was acting hurt but clear-minded as we rushed into the shop, trying to intercept Ron before he was dragged up next to Lockhart. There were just too many bodies in the way.

I won't detail the press conference that followed. In summary, Gilderoy is coming to Hogwarts to replace Quirrel as DADA professor. Ron had the presence of mind to say he couldn't relate the details of his heroic defeat of Quirrel for 'security reasons'. The Weasleys got a full collection of Gilderoy's works, which are also the DADA texts for all years this year. Hmm, 450 students times 10 books times 2 galleons per book. I don't think 'Professor' Lockhart is nice, as he isn't dumb. I'll have to explain my nice=dumb theory to Hermione and see how she feels about Lockhart then. I lost track of her as she went back to rejoin her parents. I didn't have time to worry about that, as I had to deal with a snake first.

"I suppose the Weasel loved that, all the undeserved attention."

I turned around to see the well-dressed Draco Malfoy ripping a page from one of Lockhart's books to wrap up his used chewing gum. I am convinced he uses his magical powers to be permanently starched; clothes and hair alike.

"Draco, are you feeling spurned?"

"Stuff it, Evans. I'm actually surprised the Weasels will be seen with you. Their star is rising and yet they still associate with a freakish orphan leftover like you. I always suspected your mother was just a mudblood whore."

I must have poked something tender for him to redirect his ire from Ron to me.

"Malfoy, are you familiar with the Hogwarts motto?" (In case you don't, it's '_It is unwise to tickle a sleeping dragon_')

"Of course, you filth. Why?"

"Because I can only assume that you know my background from the Prophet article, and the article also suggests that I happily bathe in the blood of any trolls I've slain. Do you really think it's smart to provoke me?"

Draco didn't get a chance to respond, as his father had somehow incited a similar argument with Arthur Weasley, which had now just turned into a rugby brawl within the bookshop. I did my best to represent the Weasley clan by breaking Draco's nose with a copy of Gadding with Ghouls, but mostly I just used the tables to duck from flying combatants.

The twins and I concluded later that much of the brawl came from jealous women all vying to protect Lockhart from the battle. Little did they realise that he and Ron had escaped out the back at the first sign of trouble. Again, Lockhart is not dumb.

Hermione and her parents left the alley before the argument escalated. I hope she writes soon.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

1st September, 1992

Dear Harry,

Everyone is packed into the Flying Ford Anglia for the trip to King's Cross, except we keep stopping to allow a Weasley sibling to run back into the house for something they forgot. In the meantime, I'll catch you up.

Hermione was fuming, but after reading through Lockhart's collection, she is beginning to doubt his skills. Several inconsistencies are cropping up that she wants to research when we get to school. Her letters have been...cold. I only hope that I can talk with her alone on the train and sort this out.

Ginny has calmed down considerably. We had a nice talk last night, and she loaned me some of her summer wear as an alternative to the rough skirts I've made from Dudley's old corduroys. To my embarrassment they fit almost perfectly. I'm nearly two years older than her; I shouldn't fit in her dresses. Anyway, she was asking about this journal again, trying to find out if there's a way you could respond through it. Ginny's convinced it should be possible, as she has seen something similar, where both people's writing would appear on the same page, just in different lettering. Due to our aborted shopping trip, it will be a while before I can hunt down something like that to replace this. I may actually be banned from Flourish and Blott's at this point.

I wanted to mention one other thing that happened. As we were getting packed into the car, Molly (that's Mrs. Weasley- she asked me to call her Molly after the bookshop fight. I think I've been adopted) asked me to put Hedwig in her cage so that she could be packed in on top. I looked at the wicker cage and was about to call Hedwig when I was overcome by a panicky feeling. The next thing I knew, I was smashing the wicker cage into kindling. When I was done, I called Hedwig and told her to fly to Hogwarts and stay in the owlery until tomorrow, and I would spend my next free day flying with her. Molly was a bit shocked, but she nodded knowingly at me and gave me a smile before turning back to packing the car.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

Just past Noon, same day

Harry I don't know how often you read this thing or if you have any way to communicate with Dumbledore in case of emergency, but I have one.

Ron and I were the last to try to get onto Platform 9 3/4 but we couldn't get through. It seems Dobby has taken my lie about not returning to Hogwarts personally, so he locked the barrier before we could get through. Since Arthur and Molly are stuck on the other side, we returned with our luggage to the Ford, hoping that they'll realise we're missing and Apparate back to us. Please let whomever you can know that we'll get there as soon as_.. . . . . .

Ron just started the car up and we're flying over London. Get help; I'll try and handle this.

Holly

_**~o~**_

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm beginning to sympathise greatly with Mrs. Weasley. It really takes quite an effort to get these kids back to school, what with the papers and books and supplies, not to mention the squabbles...


	6. CH06 Bad Reputation

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work. Reviews are almost as good as hugs as far as compensation in my book.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 6: Bad Reputation

2 PM

Dear Harry,

Now that I've calmed Ron down (and described how north is to the right of the setting sun, so he should head that way) I can take a few moments to update you while I think up a solution to this predicament.

I swear I can just imagine Dobby's high-pitched cackle as he gloats over his little victory here. It was startling to find myself crashed into the barrier amidst mine and Ron's luggage, but more so when Dobby appeared directly above me pointing down at my face.

"Holly Evans lied to Dobby! Holly Evans is not like the Great Harry Potter! Youse and your Wheezy can just stay in Londondum until the old Wheezy's remember you!"

The moment the car started to rise into the air, I was fairly sure Dobby was still keeping an eye on us, as Ron wasn't listening to a thing I said until we were fully airborne and I started fumbling with controls. Ron got pissy until I reminded him that flying cars weren't standard issue in London no matter what Ian Fleming has published. During his confusion I found the cloaking device button, so we were just a loud moving echo of a Ford Anglia by the time we cleared the rooftops.

Arthur Weasley is either disrupting my nice=dumb theory or he's not as nice as he seems. This car is well thought-out for a hobby vehicle. I just figured out that the engine sound is actually a charm to help the vehicle blend in- when I turned on 'silent mode' the draw from the petrol gauge actually slowed perceptibly. I also found we can conserve petrol by changing the cloaking field to only cover the bottom half of the auto. We're still going to need to land before we reach Scotland, not just for fuel but to get some maps and perhaps a compass. At this point, I'm stuck on finding the school itself as it is Unplottable.

Holly

***

4:30

Dear Harry,

Tea time has been revelatory. First, I have to say that Ron has the flying instincts of an ostrich. Once I convinced him we needed to land, he made his best attempt to catch supper for us by heading into a flock of sheep roaming across a hillside.

"Well, they looked like they'd make for a soft landing!"

I'm thinking of renaming him Moor-Ron for that one, but I realise he may yet be under elfin influence. Also it would be needlessly cruel- he is trying, after all.

We were able to escape the wrath of the rightly upset shepherd when we crashed through his wood fencing, forcing him to turn his motorbike around to recapture his spooked creatures. We found our way to the local petrol depot and I made my second discovery of the afternoon. The Ford doesn't take petrol. I had opened the cap to fill it up but instead of the fumes I expected to smell, my nose picked up traces of marjoram and bullion. Passersby made noises of disgust when I poked my finger into the fuel pipe opening and licked the slightly greasy residue I found. It's their own loss, really. Molly's stew is a taste not to be missed if you're given the opportunity to sample it.

Using some muggle funds that were included in the pouch Hagrid gave me in Diagon Alley, we bought out the depot's supply of canned soup and grabbed some snacks for ourselves as well. I also found a road map and even some maps from the local flying club showing patterns to avoid near Prestwick airport. If what I'm reading is right, there's a hole over a loch East of Glencoe that may actually... Oh, Hello Hedwig.

Well, I think I'll be able to guide us to school following Hedwig; if I could do magic right now I'd knock out Ron, but he's sufficiently distracted with the 10 pound collection of hard candy I purchased for him. The driver's seat automatically adjusted for my height when I pushed the 'New Player' button mounted below the steering column. I would have had Ron budge over and let me drive if I'd known about that earlier.

Holly

***

2nd September, 1992

Dear Harry,

Ron is a bit upset with me right now. He's had a hard day, what with his father giving him what for when Arthur came to retrieve the Ford, the Howler from his Mum that humiliated him in front of the whole school at morning mail, but what he's most upset with is his detentions with Filch for the next month. He almost left me alone about it when he thought I was serving detention with Professor Snape. I should have left him to his ignorance, but Hermione piped up too soon.

"Holly didn't say she had to meet with Professor Snape for detention, She said it was for _détente_."

Thank you Hermione. At least she explained this when the three of us were alone walking out to Herbology. I don't need Gryffindors in general to know I get along (in a way) with their nemesis the Oily Bat.

"So what's the difference?"

"Honestly, Ronald! Détente is a negotiated peace..."

"More like a ceasefire," I piped in.

"...based upon the idea that both parties are better served by their cooperation than continuing hostilities."

"So, if Snape doesn't harass you like he does the rest of us, what does he get out of it?"

"Did get, and I traded one school year of his indifference for troll parts and a promise 'not to provoke him with stupidity'. As he left me alone all last year, I guess I was a bit better than the 'collection of dunderheads he usually encounters'. Normally, the potion ingredients rendered from a fresh-killed Mountain Troll have a decent street-value."

"But why didn't you want the money?"

"My peace of mind was worth more. Also, I like potions- I might even be able to practice while at the Dursleys, which could save my life one of these days. After seeing Professor Snape crush Neville's ego into pulp for the first two months of classes last year, I was souring on the subject. By the end of the school year, I was almost as good as Hermione."

Hermione smiled at me for the compliment. I smiled back.

Ron interrupted our unspoken conversation. "So why try and change the deal?"

"Ronald, don't you listen? Holly said that their agreement expired."

"Which the good professor reminded me, night before last, after he was done threatening to expel us."

"Could you include me this time?"

I stopped in irritation at that suggestion.

"Ron, I don't know how I'm going to earn his mere indifference when you've ably bollixed up any good feelings he and I had established through last year by stealing the car with me in it. Not to mention that I have nothing to offer him right now!"

Ron grumbled away. Hermione looked at Ron's back darkly. I think she also noticed he was asking only for his benefit, and not hers as well.

"I'll do what I can for us, Hermione. Just don't expect much."

Hermione smiled at me again. We worked together as Herbology partners for the day. Ron was knocked unconscious by the wail of the pre-adolescent Mandrakes we were working on. It's not my fault he thought I was whispering at him. He should know to leave his earmuffs in place. Even Professor Sprout said so.

I hope I can work this out with Professor Snape. Lockhart is already proving to be a waste of time, and History of Magic is best used for doing other homework. I can't stand useless classes, especially when I have so much I need to learn.

Holly

***

23rd September, 1992

Dear Harry,

Yesterday was my birthday, and I received a few things of interest so I figured I'd gloat.

Hagrid gave me a book of wizarding photos showing Mum and James Potter, along with friends of theirs from around the time of their graduation and wedding. I can't describe how much it means to see them all, almost alive in the pictures. I'm running behind on my homework for all the time I keep flipping through the pages. I will definitely bring this if ever we can meet.

As you know, I received a book on healing salves from you. I know you know I can heal quickly, but it doesn't mean the wounds don't hurt, not to mention the itching as my skin knits together. Thanks ever so much. I particularly appreciate that the recipes highlight which rare ingredients can be kept preserved. I may be doing some home-brewing this next summer, should things go as I expect.

Hermione got me the other really interesting thing. Before the altercation at Flourish and Blott's she had noticed some reporters using a free-floating quill that was transcribing the press conference and adding descriptions as they wrote. She bought one for me- it's called a Quick-quotes Quill. You just place it on the page and tap a jewel at the base and it starts writing. According to the instructions, the more you use it as your own quill, the more it will write in your own style. They're not permitted in class, but I have an idea that I floated past Hermione this morning, and it seems to work. If you place the quill and set the jewel, then hit it with a Constipation hex, it just quivers there, accumulating words to transcribe until you lift the hex and it starts scrolling out what it has stored. I need to carefully test the limits of this as I don't want to ruin Hermione's gift. By the way, the more that the QQQ stores the more it quivers, which may be good or bad depending on where one keeps it hidden.

For Hermione's birthday, I gave her Perenelle's notebook to figure out. I hadn't had much time for shopping the way summer played out, but the look on Hermione's face when I explained whose it was and what it might contain leads me to think she liked it, and may have finally forgiven me for slapping her at the bookstore.

I didn't have the QQQ when I went to negotiate with Professor Snape, so I'll try to do the conversation justice here:

It actually was a detention, the only one I received for my participation in the great Anglia migration. I just had my own plans for how to use the time.

"Take off those ridiculous goggles, Evans. Why are you wearing them anyway?"

I pushed the goggles back up onto my forehead. "My normal glasses were destroyed at the end of last term. I didn't get a chance to buy new ones in Diagon Alley as our visit was cut short."

"Ah, yes, the brawl in the bookstore. No doubt you sided with the Weasleys in that barbaric display."

"Not entirely sir. I only hit Draco Malfoy in the nose because he said I was the daughter of a mudblood whore."

Snape stared at me, squinting and sneering, then swirled around and led me back to the potions storeroom.

"You will be scouring these cauldrons...by hand. No magic for you."

"Alright."

"What, no grumbling? No bemoaning the injustice of it all? I've been lenient with you up until now, Evans."

I kneeled down on the floor to start on the cauldrons before I responded with a bit of sexy in my voice. "Would it make it better for you if I whimpered?"

"10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek, Evans!"

"Sir?"

"What is it now Evans?"

I switched to McGonagall mode. "Is that 10 points a standard cheekiness punishment, or does it represent some rating, relative to how offensive I'm being? I only ask so I can judge just how much damage to our house totals I can do with any particular smart remark."

"Are you trying to get expelled?"

Truth time.

"No, sir. I am trying to break through whatever assumptions you have about my Gryffindor tendencies, so that we can negotiate a continued peace between us. Potions is a very important class to me. For very real and life-preserving reasons, I must be good at this subject. Your antagonism is, quite simply, souring my dedication and enjoyment in the discipline. I don't mind that you don't want to hand us the answers- I like to pursue my own resources and I'll discover the nuances of potion-making by my own hand. But your continuous merciless evisceration of anyone not already proving themselves with a NEWT-level competence or family ties to Slytherin is just vindictive and petty, and it's destroying the future for this Art."

Professor Snape stared at me, looking almost baffled, for nearly 3 minutes. His next words he almost whispered.

"How very Slytherin of you."

"I'll take that as a complement, sir."

"As it was intended. Continue with that attitude, and you might make something of yourself here. Slack off or waste my time, and we'll see what I can do to catch you up on the accumulated grief your fellow Gryffindors have earned."

"Yes, sir."

I worked for about an hour before he broke the silence again.

"Evans, tell me something."

"Yes, sir."

"Why did you allow Weasley to take credit for your defeat of Professor Quirrel last year? Such an...accomplishment would no doubt make you popular amongst your fellow Gryffindors."

I thought about it before responding. "I don't want fame. It makes people act falsely towards you. I don't want people to ask me about the details. I killed a man. It was self-defense but I don't want to discuss it like I'm some hero. Let my brother be the hero. Let Ron feel like a hero- he could use the boost after the way his brothers treat him. His own mistakes will bring him back to earth soon enough."

"No doubt. Please continue to discourage any fame you may accidently accrue. It would...sour my ability to tolerate you."

I took this moment to push things a little, but it didn't play out like I expected.

"Sir, Hermione shares many of my attitudes about potions, if you could..."  
"No! Miss Granger does not learn merely to understand. She uses her gifts to set herself above others. She asks for approval to support her sense of superiority over her fellow students. So long as she is given these accolades, Miss Granger will always go only so far as the approval of her masters leads her."

"I think you aren't seeing her brilliance, sir."

"Wrong! I see it all too well. Miss Granger could be great, she could change history, but only if we guide her to reach as far as her own desires can take her. She will never gain my approval, and that shall spur her to achieve."

Wow. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was in love.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but you seem to have given this some thought?"

"Miss Granger reminds me of another bright light, which was extinguished far too early. Protect her, Miss Evans, from her own limitations. And do not speak of this conversation to her, ever."

"I swear."

And so should you. Consider yourself bound by a secrecy oath on this one, my brother.

Holly

***

9th October, 1992

Dear Harry,

This should be a good test for the QQQ. It was quite the discussion in the common room. Besides, the darned thing is twitching about like it's being Crucio'd.

**Transcription: 9th October, 1992 starting 2:18 PM GMT**

**Hermione Granger (HG):** ...so that's why your goggles are still protected by the Impervious Charm. It's linked to a rune I scribed right here. How's your quill holding up?

**Holly Evans (HE):** Well, let's try it out.

**Angelina Johnson (AJ):** Oh, tell us, brave Roland, tell us of your feats of derring-do

**Ronald Weasley (RW):** But my name's Ronald...

**Alicia Spinnet (AS):** We know, you git. The question was how is it you killed Professor Quirrel? You can't cast a Slug-Expelling curse without having it reflected back at you! How could you defeat a fully trained adult? Even the stuttering Professor Quirrel was hired by Dumbledore for Defense, so he must have known what he was on about.

**RW:** I...uhhh...it's a state secret. I'm not supposed to tell.

**AS, AJ, Katie Bell (KB):** Ahhh, bollocks!

**KB:** You're pathetic Weasley. You just can't admit that you had nothing to do with it.

**AS:** Who killed the Professor?

**AJ:** Why are you stuttering?

**AS:** Answer the question!

**AJ:** Who are you covering for?

**RW:** Um, well Holly...

**HE:** It was Harry Potter. That's why Ron couldn't talk about it. Harry was here, which people aren't supposed to know. My brother killed Professor Quirrel.

[pause]

**AJ:** Why don't you keep out of this, freak? We don't want to have to look at you.

**AS:** Yes, Evans, where did you get that pathetic dress? Steal it from an orphan's doll?

**Ginny Weasley (GW):** I gave it to her to help cover up her scars.

**HG:** Ginny!

**GW:** They cover her back and upper arms. The only blouse she had was threadbare. I gave her my dress.

**Transcription ended**

Well, that's enough of that. I was trying to stop the write-back before we got to that part. Don't worry about it.

Fucking quill.

Ginny's a bitch.

Holly

***


	7. CH07 People Go Bonkers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 7: People Go Bonkers

1st November, 1992

Dear Harry,

This Halloween has been a bit of a fun fair ride. Not as traumatic as compared to killing a troll last year, but eventful. So far, the only thing harmed was a cat that I don't particularly like. I'm sure that this is just the start, though.

The evening started well enough. I was invited to attend a ghost celebration, which fit the mood of the day quite well. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, the Gryffindor house ghost was celebrating the 500th anniversary of his death. The meal was laid out on a long buffet table, but all the food was spoiled, so that the ghosts might catch a scent of what food used to smell like. Essentially, it was the rotting carcass of a feast. Hermione and Ron initially tagged along as they didn't want to insult Sir Nicholas when he invited us, but they left quickly to avoid the stench and the disturbing sights of so many ghosts. A ghost will appear as their body did at the moment of death, and ghosts are usually the result of a violent end, so a gaggle of ghosts is not unlike a floating hospital entry, with various detached or mangled body parts being compared like tattoos at a motorbike rally. Sir Nicholas himself is ofttimes referred to as Nearly Headless Nick, as he died at the hands of an amateur (or poorly bribed) headsman that never quite made it through Sir Nicholas' neck with his axe. It's a sore point for the honoree, as the Headless Hunt won't allow him to join in their reindeer games, and yet came by to insist on teasing him about it. Even the dead have their arseholes.

I find Sir Nicholas' company truly enjoyable. Speaking with him and the other ghosts always reminds me that there is more, after we are done with this world. I am in no rush to see what's next, but knowing there's more makes walking this life...acceptable somehow. I don't mind the body parts either. I find them fascinating, much as I was fascinated by the spiders in my first bedroom. I would watch them spin their webs, catch and eat their prey, make egg sacs to house their young. When the eggs hatched, the mother spider would be eaten, if she had remained. It is a horrifying and remorseless world, the closer you look at it. I just want to understand how it all fits together. Perhaps I'll be a healer. As Hermione said, I don't flinch.

I was walking back from the party when I discovered a few unexpected things in the second floor hallway.

One: the floor was flooded over from the nearby girl's loo.

Two: Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, looked to be replaced by a taxidermist's first work, and was hanging like a pub board from a wall sconce

Three: Graffiti has made its way into the magical world.

As is my luck, I was reading the propaganda on the wall when Filch came looking for the source of the water. Of course, my reputation as a blood fiend and ne'er-do-well led everyone that came running to hear his screeching accusations to believe that I was the cause of this scene. My only saving grace was that Sir Nicholas came forward to act as my sworn alibi. He's a good ghost, and I'm not sure if he could lie if he wanted to. Thankfully that worked in my favor as Prof McG and Professor Snape took him at his word. The headmaster confirmed their take on matters and that the cat had been petrified and might be cured eventually, using the mandrakes we're caring for in Herbology once they come to maturity. Having the three most senior opinion-makers at Hogwarts proclaim my innocence helped discourage Filch's ire, but the rest of the school is treating me like a criminal. Some are convinced that I was responsible for the horror show, while others are more concerned with where I was before I found the scene. They don't understand why I would want to spend time with ghosts.

Magically-raised people probably wouldn't understand how much the question of whether there is a soul has plagued the rest of humanity. Literally millions of people have died because they couldn't agree about what happens when you die. Almost as if we can't move forward as a species until we can resolve this issue, so we keep rushing into it in hopes someone will make it back to tell the rest of us it's OK. I think I'll ask Hermione what she thinks about this.

All this musing aside, the graffiti is a sign of trouble. Someone wants to scare people, and has succeeded so far. The message said "The Chamber of Secrets is open. Enemies of the Heir beware!"

No wonder I can't find Hermione- she went right to the library.

Holly

***

4th November, 1992

Dear Harry,

Well, Hermione's digging revealed a few smatterings of information, and more was filled in when she prompted our History teacher Professor Binns to snap out of his ghostly repetitions and respond to questions. I have my own thoughts on what's happening, though.

The Chamber of Secrets is some sort of hidden room within the castle that was put in place by the founder of Slytherin House, Salazar Slytherin. Salazar...

Hang on.

If you go back and look at the entry where I had gotten my glasses, I mentioned that when I asked Prof McG and the headmaster where the money for my initial supplies came from "they mumbled something about a Saladbar Foundation for indigent muggleborns". This must have been quite the joke to them. Salazar (or perhaps _Saladbar_) Slytherin was historically known to hate muggleborns and didn't want them at the castle at all. I have to wonder if our headmaster and deputy headmaster were having me on, or if some other spiteful alumnus decided to actually create a foundation in the name of the one person who would never approve of its existence. It would be like if I created the Severus Trust for tutoring dim-witted potions students. Actually, that's an idea.

Back to history, or at least the popular version of it.

The general consensus is that Slytherin's heir is present in the castle, opening secret rooms no headmaster has yet found, releasing some horrible creature no one has seen, torturing mean cats and scrawling vague threats in unremovable blood.

It was Halloween. No one was harmed. Doesn't this just seem like a Weasley prank? (I forgot, I haven't explained any of their mischief yet other than Ginny's ill-chosen birthday gag. Trust me; this shoe fits, unlike her jumper.) So, as you might expect a mob of nice (thus dumb) people to act, these lemmings believe it must be my fault. Further evidence of the Weasley link can be seen in Fred and George's insistence that I be announced on the way to the Great Hall as 'the horrible petrifier of cats, drinker of troll blood, the bane of clean walls and dry floors everywhere'. I might be more irritated at them for this, but we do have a Quidditch match on the 7th, so this is working the nerves of the opposing Slytherin team just a bit more than turning them red and gold might. If it is a prank, I would be the last to call them on it. The chasers hate me enough as it is.

Holly

***

**Transcription: 8th November, 1992 starting 1:46 AM GMT**

**Holly Evans (HE):** Dear Harry; as I am stuck experiencing the joy of Skele-Gro rethreading calcium through my forearm like fiery acid, I am having the Quick-quotes Quill take dictation for me. I used Silencio on the curtains around my hospital bed to keep Healer Pomfrey from being bothered.

HE sips from glass of water.

**HE:** Stupidity is rampant, and I am no stranger to the spreading infection of it.

HE grunts in pain.

**HE:** At first, this was working to our advantage. Hermione had become frustrated with the severely limited information about the Chamber of Secrets, so she flattered Lockhart out of a pass to the restricted section of the library. While she didn't discover any new information about the chamber, her spelunking (which is Hermione's new favorite word) returned two resources of note: Moste Potente Potions, which I am itching to peruse and some runes reference that may help Hermione solve the cover of Perenelle's notebook. Hermione seems to be immune so far to the expanding circle of stupidity.

[pause]

I however, am not. My own dimness was played out during our Quidditch match. I found myself pursued by a very persistent and single-minded bludger that I just discovered was being controlled by Dobby. I then had three immediate stupid moments in a row: I let my desire to win the match override my wariness of Dobby's lethal missile, causing my arm to be broken; I let Lockhart close enough to use his wand; and I haven't killed him yet for making all the bones in my arm disappear.

HE sighs.

**HE:** A short bit ago, Dobby came to visit and confess his involvement in the bludger attack. I convinced him that if he didn't stop trying to save me soon, I would likely be dead by his efforts. Dobby did reveal that the Chamber exists, is now open and has been opened before. That's the other part of my stupidity. If I hadn't put Dobby out of my mind, I might have remembered his warning and not ascribed the attack to Fred and George. I might have even found him before he could put me in hospital. Hermione said I wasn't taking him or this situation seriously enough.

HE grunts in pain as she shifts position in bed.

**HE:** Why is he so easy to forget? There must be something about house-elves that makes a human mind throw away anything concerning the elf itself. Is this part of their enslavement? Were they captured, or is this a racial punishment for some long-forgotten crime?

[pause]

At least we won the match. I also plowed Draco Malfoy into the stands, the keeper posts and eventually the ground in my playing keep-away with Dobby's pet bludger. Poor Dobby.

[pause]

Hang on.

HE rereads transcription in her journal

**HE:** I just reread what I wrote and realised I had forgotten the little guy all over again. This elf-related memory leak is insidious!

HE pauses speaking to watch Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bring in a frozen boy holding a camera. [dialogue is out of Quill range due to Silencio effect]

**HE:** Ah right, stupidity. Well, our latest victim is being wheeled in by the head-master and -mistress. Creepy Colin Creevey, the paparazzi firstie who has been taking Ron's picture incessantly since beginning of term, has fallen victim to the petrifying effect. That puts us back onto the road to Hell. Hermione was right, this is serious. As soon as Healer Pomfrey releases me, Hermione and I have work to do. _Nox._

**Transcription ends**

***

12th November, 1992

Dear Harry,

Time will tell whether I am recovered from my bout of stupidity, but my arm is fully healed. I am beginning to think that it isn't deadly waves of stupidness affecting everyone, so much as a collective trip to bonkersville. Everything that has happened is making people act out of character. The Slytherins are almost amiable, because they think the Heir of Slytherin is here to make their lives easier. The Hufflepuffs are reacting with unbelievable bouts of paranoia, the Ravenclaws are subject to unexpected outbreaks of hysteria, and the Gryffindors seem...timid. Despite our victory in our last match, Gryffindor pride and boastfulness is at an all time low. Professor Snape has been seen to almost smile at times, with how quiet his classroom has gotten.

Hermione is going a bit bonkers as well, but in a way I actually like.

**Transcription: 11th November, 1992 starting 5:46 AM GMT**

**Hermione Granger (HG):** Holly, you have to see this!

Holly Evans is returning to the dorm room from a shower, rubbing her hair dry with a towel.

**Holly Evans (HE):** (whispering) Hush, girl. You'll wake Par and Lav, and I've already seen enough of Hogwart's, A History. I'm going to wait for the film.

**HG:** (whispering) But you have to see this!

**HE:** Hop onto my bed and I'll seal the curtains

HG enters the canopy-covered bed and tucks her legs beneath her, holding open a copy of Hogwart's, A History with activated Quill resting as a bookmark.

HE draws her wand from her dressing gown, hops onto the same bed and closes the curtains.

**HE:** _Silencio_. Did you want to record this conversation?

**HG:** Whatever. You can add it to your journal or not. Just read this!

HE pulls the book to her lap and reads through the page marked by Quill.

**HE:** From what I gather, you think that the Slytherin library might hold more answers for us.

**HG:** Absolutely! If you consider how smug the Slytherins have been of late, it seems obvious they know more than they are telling. I've looked through our Gryffindor library in the common room, and it mostly consists of stories of courage and bravery, with a decent sampling of history covering prominent Gryffindor families of the past centuries. I asked Percy Weasley about the top shelf books I saw when we first started last year. Percy said that I wasn't allowed to access them until 6th year without a prefect's permission, as they covered advanced lessons specific to enhancing courage, teaching, and leadership. He hinted there may be some helpful advanced Transfiguration texts as well.

**HE:** Hermione, have you even slept yet?

**HG:** No, this is too important. Anyhow, it stands to reason that if the Gryffindor library holds works appropriate to our values and background, the Slytherin library might also.

**HE:** I think I remember Parvati's sister Padma saying she had to turn in her pop quiz from Lockhart to the Ravenclaw records. It would make sense that they would retain every test or quiz ever given, to aid their studies.

**HG:** Hmmmmm....

[pause]

**HE:** The Slytherins, Hermione?

**HG:** Oh, right! Well, the reason I pulled Moste Potente Potions from the library is that it contains the formula for a special draught that can make someone appear as someone else. It's called Polyjuice potion.

**HE:** I'm not following you.

HG huffs impatiently.

**HG:** Well, if we were to get into the Slytherin common room using your cloak, we couldn't actually look through the books, could we? They would know something was wrong as floating books appeared and disappeared.

**HE:** Hang on. You deceived a professor to heist an advanced book of restricted potions so we can break into the Slytherin dorms to gain access to their restricted library. A plan you have been working on since before Creepy Creevey was petrified.

**HG:** Well, when you put it like that...

**HE:** Oh, I'm not opposed, I just can't figure why Hogwart's, A History was necessary.

**HG:** Well, I needed proof there was a library. I wouldn't want you to risk all this just because I believe there's a library.

HE smiles widely.

**HE:** Don't take this the wrong way, Hermione, but I would trust your reasoning out of the library's existence long before I took the written mention of it as gospel.

HG looks down at the book in HE's lap, then looks up at HE and smiles.

**Transcription ends**

I promise I did nothing to her. This excursion towards the dark side is of Hermione's own devising. I did convince her that while the Polyjuice potion would be essential for using the Slytherin resources, we still needed to get into the room. As my part of this mission, I have been working on some things to help with that. First, I have gotten quite skillful with Silencio since I first found it. What's more, I've discovered that my invisibility cloak 'likes' being silenced- the effect seems to last much longer when cast upon it compared to applying Silencio to my bed curtains. Also, I am working with Hermione on adding some features to my goggles. I want to shade my eyes from sudden flashes, but also see better in the dark. Using Lumos to write late at night when I was stuck in hospital brought that desire to mind. Healer Pomfrey didn't appreciate my diligence, insisting that when the sun set I should be sleeping. If that were the case, I should think Hogwart's needs to be relocated more southerly, or should hold summer sessions. Night falls early in Scotland, especially as winter approaches.

Ah, bollocks! My stupidity hasn't left me yet. I was trying to learn the shrinking charm, so I can keep my broom readily at hand in case I need to make a quick escape.

Important safety tip #1: Always test new spells on something you don't mind losing. I foolishly chose my trunk, and used plenty of power to make sure it would shrink small.

Important safety tip #2: Never drink around your books. Drops of tea can make Reducio look like Reducto with very little effort.

My trunk is now a pile of splinters. At least the contents were unaffected. I could just cry.

Reducio. RED-OOO-SEE-OWE. Countered by Engorgio, the chaser's favorite charm.

Reducto. REE-DUCK-TOW. Countered by a shield charm or a trip to Hogsmeade I can't make or afford.

Holly

***

20th November, 1992

Dear Harry,

Hermione cracked the cover of Perenelle's notebook this evening. I am going to copy over the most interesting parts we've discovered so far. The reason I say 'discovered', is that the puzzle can be solved in several ways, each one more complex than the last. We've...well, Hermione has opened two sections so far. The first is historical background on the Statutes of Secrecy. The second section is a primer on the Memory Charm that Perenelle developed back in the 1600's.

Well that didn't work. I guess it's protected from copying. Not a bad thing, all around.

I'll summarise, then.

The Statutes of Secrecy were established in 1652, because it took that long to work out the wording. Magical culture had been operating under a tacit agreement since the 1400's that with the advent of the printing press, the sharing of information by muggles was going to make keeping magic a secret much more difficult. Magical culture had been keeping a low profile ever since the fall of Rome, when books and learning became synonymous with trouble. It was only with Perenelle's development of the Memory Charm that they could finally get together and resolve what they would allow non-magical folks to see. Centuries of maneuvering into positions as viziers and chancellors in order to control the possibility of organised persecution were wearing on them. The Ministry's existence started as an organisation purely designed to train, deploy and coordinate the efforts of these super spies to do the job of protecting wizardkind from muggle discovery. The politics came about as several powerful clans of magical descent argued about how much separation there should be, and what sort of corrections were allowed to be made. I think money was a factor as well.

Nobody sings Perenelle's praises for saving magical culture from annihilation. I get the sense that her already extended life was reducing how impressed everyone should have been by her accomplishments. She was already 250 years old and didn't look a day over forty. It also might have something to do with being a woman. The professionals in place took her inventions as the boon that they were, but men have ruled things for a while now, and the Clan Patriarchs weren't going to give her the credit. They wouldn't accept Nicholas as the source either. He was known for his insight but his memory was almost embarrassing, much like Albert Einstein. I have a feeling Nicholas was Perenelle's favorite test subject. Maybe that's why there was only one Philosopher's Stone.

About Obliviate:

The Memory Charm is known as such because it doesn't remove memories, so much as mask them from being seen. It isn't a hex as no actual damage is done (when performed properly). The natural tendency for most memories to fade when not refreshed causes the masked memory to go unnoticed until the charm is no longer needed. Particularly traumatic memories will last much longer in the psyche and their emotional effects can be felt, usually through nightmares and 'unusual pathologies', even if the Charm was applied with expertise and power.

Expert Obliviators are trained to mask the memory with the suggestion of an alternative experience, so that the subject is less likely to suspect something is amiss. The Obliviator need not describe the memory in detail, just suggest what 'actually' happened and allow the victim's own mind to creatively fill the necessary gaps.

When applying the spell, one must aim at the head, preferably with surprise as the initial attack may be resisted with something called Occlumency. Hermione says the root word there is 'occlude' or to obscure, which is funny since that's what the Obliviator is trying to do in the first place. "Hide my memory? Well I'll just hide my whole mind! So there, bleagh!" Assuming the initial attack is successful, the target enters a suggestive state, ready to rework their own mind at the attacker's direction. The biggest problem for Obliviators in training is to restrict the amount of memory being modified, as the more extensive the memory, the harder it is for the victim to work out a solution. Perenelle's example was an Obliviator who tried to erase a blacksmith's memory of his wife's magic use. So much of his work experience was based upon their cooperative use of the forge and her wand work that he ended up the village idiot. The village took care of him for decades, hoping his 'talent' for smithing would return to him. They should have just killed him and made it look like an accident. It might have been more merciful.

Perenelle hints at a way to remove the Charm after it has applied. Hermione is fairly convinced we'll find it in a later section.

Holly

***

12th December, 1992

Dear Harry,

Hermione is taking to this spy-crime thing really well, at least in intent. Her problem, I think, is that she relies too much on magic and doesn't always see the needs of a situation. I will explain.

Back before Hermione figured out how to open Perenelle's notebook, she had laid out her basic plan for plundering the Slytherin dorms' library. The morning after Hermione had explained her master plan, she started setting up her cauldron in the space between our beds. Around the point where she was explaining that the lacewings needed to simmer for three weeks I reminded her that we shared the dorm with two other girls, and they would at least ask what we were up to. When I returned to the dorm after dinner that night, she had moved the cauldron to the shower. I wouldn't have bothered looking except that simmering lacewings smell a bit like boiling lamb, which turns my stomach. Aunt Petunia could clear the house at the mere announcement that we were having a lamb roast that evening. It took me a while to track down Hermione's cauldron, as she had hid it behind some sort of illusory wall, making the shower room noticeably smaller and less rectangular.

Eventually I convinced her we should use Myrtle's room.

Moaning Myrtle is the ghost of a school girl that died at Hogwart's back in the 1930's. She spends her time thinking about death and harassing anyone who visits her lavatory, which is the same girl's loo on second floor that had flooded into the hallway on Halloween. That was her handiwork. Apparently when she has been neglected for a while, or gets worked up by unsympathetic visitors, she stops up the drains, opens all the taps and flushes the toilets. I guess she finds water comforting. Either that or she has a thing for Argus Filch, as he has to do the cleanup when she gets all fluidy. If she weren't a ghost I'd suspect her of petrifying his cat out of jealousy.

Hermione wasn't initially excited about this venue. Along with her discomfort around ghosts in general and Myrtle in particular, Hermione was concerned that this room was at the center of everything that seemed to be going wrong this year. I countered that this was its primary selling point; no one wants to come here. I was further assured of the perfection of this location when Ron firmly stated he wasn't going to be able to help us this time.

"It's a _girl's_ loo."

"Brilliant, Ron. I promise we won't turn you over to the sisterhood for entering one of our holy places, as your intentions are good."

"What are you working on anyway?"

"The less you know, the happier you'll be."

"Well, yeah! Why don't you get Ginny to help you?"

"Not bloody likely."

I forgive Hagrid for being gullible, but Ginny confessed my secrets to a packed room, and she did it to hurt me on purpose. I haven't figured out why, but my distrust of her doesn't require proof or explanation.

Hermione and I worked on the potion for a few weeks before circumstances brought her one step further to the Dark Side. Or adulthood. There was growth.

**Transcription: 6th December, 1992 starting 7:16 PM GMT**

**Hermione Granger (HG):** We need bicorn horn and boomslang skin. I can't mail order for them- their inclusion in this recipe is what makes them a restricted item for purchase. We need to get some from the Potions stores.

**Holly Evans (HE):** You want to burgle Professor Snape?

**HG:** It's not a matter of want, we can't get the ingredients outside of Knockturn Alley, and even then they would be prohibitively expensive.

**HE:** So, we're going to steal from Professor Snape?"

**HG: **I have an idea how we can get the materials. At the double potions lab period this Thursday, you can toss this root into the swelling solution, causing it to explode. The solution should end up covering plenty of the students. In the resulting chaos, I'll slip into his lab and grab what we need.

**HE:** So, _you're_ going to steal from...

**HG: **Why are you making such a big thing of this?

**HE:** Because you thought of it first. Ever since I slapped you, I swear you're thinking has improved, but your ethics have been shelved.

HG looks down, then back at HE.

**HG: **It was quite the wake-up call. Perhaps distrusting teachers comes naturally to you, but until I saw Lockhart for the fraud he is, I have always believed that teachers and leaders have our best interests in mind. Even Professor Snape, cruel as he is, has a point. Most of those he berates have treated his classroom or his subject disrespectfully, by not studying the materials and respecting lab discipline.

HE smiles widely

**HE:** Exactly.

HG gives HE a petulant look.

**HG: **Alright, your point is made. So...what do you think of my plan?

**HE:** That? Oh that's a horrible plan.

**HG: **What?!

**HE:** If we want to draw the attention of everyone in the classroom, probably the whole school and most particularly the Oily Bat, we can do damage to his classroom in a premeditated manner. I wouldn't try to predict how an exploding potion will land amidst a classroom full of targets including ourselves. Even if you weren't the only student untouched by the effect, your guilty conscience might give you away before you even left the storeroom.

**HG:** I suppose you have a better idea?

**HE:** I'll get a detention. I can nick our ingredients while cleaning the shelves. It would be best if we include some replacement stuff transfigured from twigs and bark- most likely he won't discover the problem for months, and then he'll just think the sample went bad.

**HG:** How will you ensure you're given a detention?

**HE:** I think I'll pick a fight.

**HG: **Won't that ruin your carefully arranged ceasefire?

HE smiles.

**HE:** It's a sacrifice I am willing to make.

**Transcription ends.**

The next class, I had some of the best exercise I've gotten since coming to school.

I went in with an idea of who I would target and how I would get the fight started. Pansy Parkinson helped things along by being herself. Since the announcement that both she and Draco Malfoy would be staying at Hogwart's over holidays, Pansy has been spending every public moment wrapped around Draco's arm or laughing at his snide remarks. Draco is a bit overcome, it seems. He still presents himself in his perfectly-pressed, eternally starched aspect that leads me to believe that his personal magical power is focused into being ready for a Witch Weekly photo shoot. Despite that, Pansy seems to be making Draco uncomfortable enough to look disheveled. Pansy has noticed her advances aren't being entirely appreciated, so she's been pouring on the charm for the first hour of potions. It probably didn't help her confidence that I kept looking at her with pity, casting an infrequent longing look at Draco anytime I thought she might catch me. Pansy was well primed when I walked up behind her as she retrieved the second set of components for this potion. My whisper that suggested Draco was dealing with her only because she was easy set her off.

Pansy spun around and launched herself at me, her sharpened fingernails clutching towards my face to attack my eyes. I fell backwards to allow both of us to fall to the floor. Pansy screeched and growled with frustration as she vainly attempted to pull off my goggles. One of Hermione's latest improvements to their design was an automatic sticking charm applied under the rims. It actually makes them more comfortable to wear, and one only needs to put their thumb under the right lens and think 'release' to get the sticking to unstick. Not that Pansy knew that.

After allowing the Slytherin a half-minute to attack me without reprisal, I decided it was time to move things along. Here's a quick tip for brawling- a forceful knee between your opponent's legs is effective on girls as well. In this case, it knocked Pansy forward to crack her head against a nearby desk. I used her momentary bafflement to switch positions. Once I had her beneath me, I wrapped my right leg around the outside of her left thigh, and then hooked my ankle over her right leg. At the same time I pinned her right arm under her body and pulled her left arm over her head, holding her wrist against the stone floor and twisting her torso so she couldn't get any leverage. Once properly pretzeled, I realised my right arm was free to operate and proceeded to hammer my fist into her face repeatedly. Don't worry- I didn't use any magic in my fist. I was just trying to provoke a punishment, not kill the girl. Around the eighth time my fist cracked against her cheek a spell shot from behind me forcefully separated us. I flew back to crash against the base of another work table. As I refocused my vision to my new location, I could see Professor Snape approaching quickly with his wand pointed at me. I sat up but didn't move to rise.

"I'd like to point out that _she_ jumped _me_." I said calmly while lightly touching my split lip.

The furious man barely held in his ire as he barked out orders."Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Bulstrode take Miss Parkinson to see the Healer. Everyone else, OUT!" His next words dripped from his mouth like honey in a tone that made everyone who hadn't yet escaped the classroom shiver in dread. "Miss Evaaaannnsss, you will stay right where you are."

As he turned away I slipped the hairs I pulled from Pansy's head into a pocket of my robes.

My efforts were fruitful as I was compelled to serve detention with Snape every night for the rest of term and to clear snow at Filch's whim through the holidays.

Hermione came down to the potions lab to pick me up after my second night's labor for Snape. She fussed over how raw my hands had gotten using the cleansing reagents Snape supplied for my beaker sanitising task.

"It's no big deal, Hermione. I have the perfect soak for this in the healing salves book Harry gave me. I even nicked the necessaries from Snape's stores as I grabbed our bounty."

"Still, it looks simply awful and I can't imagine it feels any better."

"It's alright, really. Now don't fuss and come with me."

"What? Why? Where are we going?"

"Do you call that 'not fussing'? We're going to find the Slytherin dorms and listen in to what their password might be."

Hermione and I ducked into an empty alcove and after applying to the cloak her enhanced Silencio (it allows sound into the cloak while keeping our noises from escaping) we snuck quietly and invisibly back down the corridor and to where the Slytherins disappeared each night after dinner. After a while, we found some 4th years returning from the library and carefully followed them down into the dungeons. Once there, we were unexpectedly...outfoxed. It seems the Slytherins don't use a password. Each student would walk the length of a rather grim painting of a fox hunt where the fox was played by desperate-looking boy wearing only a loincloth and a fox-head shaped helmet. The student would then turn and walk towards the opposite wall, place his hand against a particular square brick, and a hidden door would open. Even when they were travelling in pairs or trios, each student would place their hand on the space before entering the opening. Hermione and I retreated to our dorm to consider our options.

**Transcription: 11th December, 1992 starting 10:04 PM GMT**

**Hermione Granger (HG):** Well, that was depressing.

**Holly Evans (HE):** It is a setback, but I'm not sure we're completely undone. They have to have a way to let visitors in, and we don't know what actually happens if someone unrecognised is allowed to pass through the door.

**HG:** How do you propose we find out?

**HE:** Well, that's easy. I'll stake out the doorway at night. Eventually, a dim bulb like Crabbe will forget to follow their security protocol, and I can see what their defense entails. It can't be too horrible, as the Slytherins aren't prone to sudden injuries or hexes without the Weasleys taking part. I can also keep a watch for any visitor arrangements.

**HG:** Perhaps it isn't that sophisticated in its detection. The door may simply check the entrant visually, which means the Polyjuice...

**HE:** No, no, didn't you hear? Each person was recognised by name and year.

**HG:** What do you mean hear? I didn't hear anything.

**HE:** You didn't hear it? I quite plainly heard each person's name whispered back to them from the stone they touched.

**HG:** I heard a hissing, not unlike the doors on Star Trek, though more like the ones in the Original Series and less like in the Next...

**HE:** Never mind that, why would I hear something that you couldn't?

**HG:** This reminds me of when you were hearing things back on Halloween.

**Transcription halted**

I have a confession. I didn't mention why I was in the second floor hallway when I discovered the petrified cat. I had left Sir Nicholas' bash and was heading back to my dorm when I heard a sound like whispering, travelling down the hallway. I followed it for a while but had to backtrack and find some stairs as the voice moved upwards to the second floor. By the time I caught up to where the voice had been headed, I was staring at a cat-sicle. The voice had been whispering about wanting to kill and to feed, not necessarily in that order. When I mentioned it to Hermione, she rightly suggested that disembodied voices weren't meant to be discussed, even amongst the magical.

Isn't this pause feature cool?

**Transcription resumed**

**HE:** Well maybe I wasn't just hearing things. Maybe I was hearing a creature moving through the castle, one that speaks in the same tongue that the door uses.

**HG:** You're a Parseltongue!

**HE:** What did you call me?

**HG:** Have you ever seen a snake?

**HE:** Well, yeah, once. I went to the zoo with Dudley and Piers Polkiss...Oh! Oh! I spoke to a Brasilian Boa right about the time I trapped Dudders behind the glass!

[pause]

What's with the look?

**HG:** It's like I said after Halloween, only worse maybe. Magical people hearing voices may be bad, but speaking to snakes is very bad. Parseltongue is associated directly with the Dark Arts, and it was one of Salazar Slytherin's most notorious abilities.

**HE:** Of course! The Slytherin dorms are protected by a lock designed by the House's founder, operating in a way only he could crack.

**HG:** Aren't you at all concerned with this ability of yours?

**HE:** Hermione, it is what it is. Do you think I'm evil?

**HG:** Welllll...

**HE:** Seriously.

**HG:** No, of course not. I wouldn't elect you Minister, but I know your intentions are good. And I will be here to make sure you don't fall into the darkness.

**HE:** My hero.

**HG:** We could be wrong, you know. Maybe you are just bonkers.

HE hits HG in the face with her pillow.

**Transcription ended**

I'm going to sign off here, Harry. I need sleep. Something out there is trying to kill us, something snake-like that can petrify, and that's not even my primary concern. Whatever it is, someone is controlling it.

Sleep well.

Holly

A/N: "Deadly Waves of Stupidness" is a reference to an episode of the Nickelodeon cartoon Invader Zim called 'Plague of Babies'; no infringement is intended. Zim shall rule, but he was invented by Jhonen Vasquez.


	8. CH08 Intrusion 101 M

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Author's warning: This chapter contains implied rape and later some consensual underage fondling.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 8: Holidays 1992 Intrusion 101 (M)

December 17th, 1992

Dear Harry,

I am camped out near the Slytherin entrance under cloak and Silencio, waiting for someone to enter without using the entrance stone. Each and every time a student walks up to the blank section of wall across from the fox/manhunt painting, they put their hand on the stone and I hear their name spoken in that hissing whisper. Credit to the Slytherins, they are consistent with their security.

Hold on, I think I'm in luck. Marcus Flint, that snaggle-toothed Neanderthal from their Quidditch squad, is coming up the hallway with a Ravenclaw girl shuffling along in front of him. I think it's one of their prefects, Penelope something. This will prove whether we can gatecrash or not. It's strange, she seems almost asleep. Flint's holding his wand out and telling her to move along. Her eyes are all glassy.

This is horrible. The next thing that happened was the door stone recognising Flint, then he pushed her forward through the opening. As the door closed, I could hear someone inside say "Now the party can get started." I'll let the Quill tell the rest. I was clutching it as I ran to find a teacher, a prefect, Hell; I would have taken Filch at that point. I must have activated the Quill when Percy grabbed my arm.

**Transcription: 17th December, 1992 starting 11:01 PM GMT**

**Percy Weasley (PW):** You shouldn't be out after curfew, Evans. Just who do you think you are?

PW grabs Holly Evans by the left upper arm and pulls her towards the stairs.

**Holly Evans (HE):** To Hell with the curfew, Percy! A girl is about to get raped!

**PW:** Don't start with me. I know all about your lies. You'll be held fully accountable for your crimes this time.

**HE:** Percy, you prat, let me explain! I just saw a girl dragged into the Slytherin common room!

**PW:** Right. What could you possibly be doing all the way down there? There's no reason for you to have been walking past their dorm. Detentions with Professor Snape never last past curfew. You're lying.

**HE:** AS GOD IS MY WITNESS I just saw Penelope Clearwater brought into their common room! She wasn't in her right mind! Marcus Flint had his wand on her!

PW stops dragging HE but continues to hold her arm.

**PW:** Penny?

**HE:** Yes! I don't care if you expel me; get some help and get in there!

PW releases HE, looks at her sternly.

**PW:** Head immediately back to our common room. Stay there in case you are needed for questioning. For her sake, do not tell anyone of what you have seen. No one! Do you understand?

**HE:** Yes! Just go, would you?

PW jogs away down the corridor.

HE notices the Quill in her hand is twitching. HE draws her journal from the inside pocket of her cloak.

**Transcription ended**

***

December 18th, 1992

Dear Harry,

I am in a world of shit. I have no memory of any of what is written here about the night of December 17th. I remember being bored, waiting for someone to blow protocol in front of the door, then some vague thing about walking back to get some treacle tart from my trunk. As my trunk is in splinters, I know this isn't my memory. I don't know what to do now.

Holly

***

December 19th, 1992

**Transcription: 19th December, 1992 starting 5:28 AM GMT**

Holly Evans (HE) remains curled up on her bed, eyes staring out the nearby window. Quill is curled in her hand. Hermione Granger (HG) approaches the bed and sits down at the edge, turned to face HE. HG places her hand on HE's forearm.

**HG:** You didn't go to classes yesterday.

[pause]

Professor McGonagall asked me to check up on you.

[pause]

Ron is threatening a hunger strike. He...

[pause]

I can't stand to see you like this.

HE swallows and blinks.

**HG:** You are the most incredible, incomprehensible person I have ever met. You are this little thing, yet you have faced a Mountain Troll and a possessed teacher and killed both of them, without a wand! You negotiate with this school's most notorious instructor as an equal! You provoked a Slytherin into a muggle brawl for Heaven's sake! And if that's not enough proof of your extraordinary presence and greatness, you even outthink me on occasion.

**HE:** (whispering) What do you want from me Hermione?

**HG:** I want you to stand up, like you always do. I have never even heard of someone so absolutely undaunted by the challenges thrown their way as you are. I want to believe in you, like I have believed in you since you started to include me in your adventures. I want you to shrug and say 'whatever' and tell me how we're going to break into Dumbledore's office, or explain how we don't need to worry about Slytherins ruling our world because they're all going to die off in two generations from inbreeding. I want you to tell me what I forgot to consider when brewing illegal potions. I want you to handle the walking dead like they were untrained puppies. I want to know what happened and how we will handle it. I want you to make me feel like it will all be okay, because right now I don't think it will all be okay, because you're not okay.

HG starts crying.

**HG:** I want my friend back.

HE sighs.

**HE:** (quietly) Have you seen the Ravenclaw prefect Penelope Clearwater, lately?

**HG:** (sniffs) What?

**HE:** (slowly) Best as I can tell, here's what happened.

I was hidden outside the Slytherin dorms, waiting for someone to go in with a guest or forget to touch the entry stone. Along comes Marcus Flint, with Penelope ahead of him, shuffling along looking drugged or something.

Before I can do anything about it, they're entering the Slytherin common room where someone else is expecting them to show up.

I ran to find someone to tell and found Percy.

He took some convincing but sent me back to our dorms and headed off to seek further help.

I only know these things because I had the Quill transcribe them immediately after Percy ran off.

After that, someone found me, Obliviated me, left me a non-incriminating false memory about my trunk, and I woke up in here yesterday morning to discover all this.

Penelope was most likely raped by at least two boys. Percy has been Obliviated. Penny has most certainly been Obliviated if you've seen her at all.

**HG:** Oh, God. Oh, God! Holly, that's horrible!

**HE:** Whomever did this to me is operating somewhat legitimately, as Harry has no doubt read what I wrote and mentioned it to Dumbledore, assuming he has that sort of avenue of communication. Even without my journal, my understanding from Perenelle's notes suggest that Obliviate would send off a flag of some sort if it came from a caster uncertified in its use, much less the wand of an underage wizard.

**HG:** I do recall seeing Penelope at dinner last night. She looked in good spirits, but haunted. Like she's having nightmares.

**HE:** She is.

**HG:** Why her?

HE blinks, and then sits up in her bed.

**HE:** She's attractive and a muggleborn; she's a prefect, so Flint may have crossed her or vice versa at some point.

[pause]

How can any girl be safe?

**HG:** (tentatively) You should see Madame Pomfrey; to make sure nothing else is...wrong.

HE looks straight into HG's eyes.

**HE:** Hermione, I don't know if I can stand to find out. My legs have been knocked out from under me. If I have been...violated, as well, or worse yet impregnated? I promised myself I would not walk away from this life. I have seen and done too much to let it take away my chance at a better outcome. I don't want to break that promise, but I may reach that point where I say 'enough!'

**HG:** (Gasp!) You wouldn't kill yourself!

HE considers for a moment, her eyes flooding with tears.

HG embraces HE in a strong hug. Both girls cry for several minutes.

HE shakes her head finally and releases HG from the hug.

**HE:** Not for this. I will survive this. We can't let this be swept away either. I don't know how we can pinpoint who was involved in covering this up, but I think we can at least send a message to the perpetrators that the behavior will not be allowed to pass unanswered.

**HG:** Won't we get in serious trouble?

**HE:** Only me, Hermione. I want you away from this. I need you instead to concentrate on finishing that potion and cracking the next layer of Perenelle's protections. If there is a way to unmask an Obliviation, we need it.

**HG:** But what about...

**HE:** Hermione, if they come after me, they will be tipping their hand that they know what happened and that I have reason to act on it. If anything, I have to do this.

**HG:** Holly, um, I can check...if you want. That is...

**HE:** What are you trying to say, Hermione?

**HG:** Lavender showed me a spell from her family grimoire that can test a girl to see if she's still...unspoiled. I could try to cast it, if you'd like.

HE stares at HG

**HE:** Do it.

HG mumbles. A tendril of white ribbon-like energy alights on HE, centered on her pelvis. The glow swirls until it flashes pink.

**HG:** (smiling) You're fine! You haven't been...uh, besmirched.

**HE:** (slightly smirking) If I didn't know better, I'd say you were happy you got the opportunity to try out the spell.

HG looks mockingly guilty.

**HE:** Hermione...

HE reaches out to HG and envelops HG in a strong hug.

**HE:** ...Thank you.

**Transcription ends**

Holly

***

Dear Harry,

**Transcription: 20th December, 1992 starting 12:28 PM GMT**

Katie Bell approaches Alicia Spinnet, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown at the Gryffindor House table. Holly Evans is sitting alone two seats away, reading from the Standard Book of Spells, Year Five.

**Katie Bell (KB):** You will not guess what I just heard!

**Alicia Spinnet (AS):** This isn't about that Flinch-Fetch boy who got petrified along with Nearly Headless Nick is it? That was all yesterday.

**Parvati Patil (PP):** That was Justin Finch-Fletchley; he's in our year...

**KB:** Whatever, that's not what this is about! Marcus Flint was found naked suspended in ropes from the ceiling of the boy's loo on fourth floor! He was found just this morning! I heard it looked like a giant spider had caught him in its web!

**PP:** Oooh, I heard he was in trouble! Padma said she heard Professor Flitwick was actually angry and that Flint's being expelled for 'undisclosed reasons'.

Parvati Patil made quote marks with her hands just then.

**Lavender Brown (LB):** Well, what I got from Lisa Turpin...Lisa's in hospital for that awful glamour that changed her hair orange, so she's been talking to Esmeralda Smethwyk who is trying for a healer apprenticeship...

**AS:** Stay on topic!

**LB:** Right, well Lisa said that Esmeralda said that Flint's fingers were broken and his boy-parts shriveled into peppercorns! A message left written on his chest says... (giggle)

**AS, KB, PP:** What?!

**LB:** It says "I think Flint used his willy too much."

**AS, KB, PP:** (giggles)

**LB:** And it was signed...the Spider!

**AS, KB, PP:** Ooooooohhh! (giggles)

**Holly Evans (HE):** I heard Flint's wand was stuck halfway up his rectum, and he didn't realise it until he clenched up and snapped the tip.

HE turns a page in her book with a snap.

**AS, KB, LB, PP:** Eeeewwwww!

**Transcription ends**

Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies.

Holly

***

December 24th, 1992

Dear Harry,

With the bulk of the school away for holiday, Hermione and I are going to finish up the Polyjuice and give it a go. We worked out that Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode are also staying here over the break. We figure we can act as needed to get Malfoy to lead us into the Slytherin common room.

I'll start the transcription ahead of time in case something goes wrong. If you could be up around 1AM of Boxing Day to keep an eye on us, I'd appreciate it. Happy Christmas in the meantime!

Holly

**Transcription: 26th December, 1992 starting 1:21 AM GMT**

**Hermione Granger (HG):** You should never have taken the law into your own hands!

**Holly Evans (HE):** What law? Don't think that I didn't try to work this out within the rules. That's what got me Obliviated!

HG approaches cauldron with two cups and a ladle. HG waves ladle at HE

**HG:** You'll be caught and expelled. You'll probably be Obliviated again since you don't have any family to back you up.

HE is staring down at this journal lying on a table near a bubbling cauldron.

**HE:** Harry may never have met me, but he should know me well enough by now. He would back me up. Besides, the ones that did this to me have to already know I took care of Flint. Either me or Percy would fit the bill, as Penny is clearly unaware of her travails, and Percy doesn't have the balls.

**HG:** (giggles)

**HE:** Figuratively, I mean. Alright, I've started the Quick-quotes quill to writing, so if we screw up, it's all recorded. Hopefully someone will find our mangled bodies and read this page to see what we did to ourselves.

**HG:** Don't you have any faith in my skills?

**HE:** Absolute faith, it's the ingredients I can't fully trust. There's also a part of me that doubts Pansy Parkinson is actually human, so something horrible may result by my sampling essence of pug-face.

**HG:** (giggles) Well, I think I may be at greater risk then. Ron is convinced that Millicent is descended from trolls. Crabbe and Goyle as well.

HE steps back from the table with the journal and sits down next to the cauldron.

**HE:** Why are you all giggly?

HG shrugs and sits down in front of the cauldron.

**HG:** I don't know. This experimentation is really getting me excited! It's like, we're doing this because I want to know, not because someone told us we should know. In fact, they would probably say we shouldn't be doing this. It's exhilarating!

**HE:** Right!

HE straightens her shirt and speaks in an official tone.

**HE:** This is an extracurricular experiment in covert brewing of Polyjuice Potion by Gryffindor students Hermione Granger and Holly Evans. If only the clothes are recognisable after our testing, please note that Miss Granger is wearing a fetching white Oxford button-down shirt and standard school uniform knee-length skirt, while Miss Evans is sporting a khaki dress shirt and a home-sewn black corduroy skirt with thigh length socks striped in Gryffindor red and gold.

**HG:** They're cute! Where did you get those?

**HE:** Neville gave them to me for Christmas. Now focus!

HE moves her goggles down over her eyes from her forehead.

**HE:** I will be taking the first sample, using hair from Pansy Parkinson I acquired before end of term.

HG dollops potion into each cup and hands one to HE.

**HG:** Yes, that was quite the altercation. What did you say to her anyway?

HE drops hairs into her cup and stirs.

**HE:** "I see Malfoy chooses his bedmates like he chooses his brooms- he looks for something fast and maneuverable, yet slow to respond"

HG laughs.

**HE:** Bottom's up!

HE drinks contents of her cup. Facial features of HE shift into semblance of Pansy Parkinson, then HE's skin starts to tremble. HE's whole body spasms backwards. HE rolls over, pushes herself up to kneeling, and then expels the contents of her stomach onto the floor. HE's features have returned to normal, though she is flushed. HE removes her goggles.

**HE:** Ugh, I think I'm allergic to this goop.

HG flourishes her wand at the sick on the floor.

**HG:** _Evanesco_

**HE:** Thank you.

**HG:** Well, I suppose it's up to me then. Perhaps I can keep the door open wide when I enter and you could follow with the cloak.

HE returns to a sitting position next to the cauldron, and wipes off her face with a damp cloth.

**HE:** One step at a time, Hermione. This may just be a bad batch.

HG picks up the second cup.

**HG:** I will be taking the next sample, using hair plucked from Millicent Bulstrode's jumper during our last Charms class of term.

HG adds hair to the cup, stirs and drinks its contents.

HG lurches to standing, then runs to the nearest lavatory stall

**HE:** Are you all right?

HG is heard heaving into the toilet.

**HE:** This is kinda déjà vu. (louder) Did it work?

**HG:** Oh, no!

HE stands up and follows HG's path to the stall and leans against the door frame.

**HE:** What is it? Is she really part troll?

**HG:** Akghh! Just give me a minute!

HG is heard fumbling about in the stall.

**HE:** Hermione?

HG slams open the door to the stall. HE steps back. HG steps out to reveal HG has become a full sized cat-human hybrid with brownish black fur.

**HG:** I've made a terrible mistake. I must have gotten her cat's hair instead of Millicent's!

**HE:** Oh, God. Didn't you say that mixing animal...

**HG:** Mixing animal hairs into the potion can cause irreversible cross-species mutations, yes. Oh, GOD! I am such a fool!

**HE:** Well, it isn't a guarantee. I've seen Madame Pomfrey heal some really outrageous student mistakes. We should go to her as soon as we clean this away.

HG is beginning to cry

**HG:** Holly, I don't know if I can handle this!

HE starts to look around the room

**HE:** I know you'll get through this.

**HG:** HOLLY!

HE swings her face back to look HG in the eyes.

**HE:** What?!

**HG:** Just...can you hold me? Can you stand to ...to hold me in this state?

HE moves forward to embrace HG. HE hugs HG tightly.

HG cries.

HG and HE slowly lower to the floor. HE sits with legs extended forward and HG lays sprawled over HE's lap, legs curled up under her. HG's arms are still hugging HE around the waist. HG's tail is curled along her leg.

HG continues to cry

**HE:** We'll get through this, Hermione. It will get better.

HE starts to rub HG's back. HG's crying is reduced to a sniffle.

**HG:** Oooh, ow. Um...can you do that under the shirt? It's...It's rubbing my fur wrong through the fabric.

**HE:** Sure.

HE untucks HG's shirt from her skirt and begins to stroke the fur along HG's back.

HG uncurls her legs and stretches around HE, continuing to hug her waist. HG's tail begins to flick back and forth.

**HG:** (Purrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...)

**HE:** (giggles) I think she likes this!

**HG:** (...rrrrrr.) It's very soothing. I'm actually beginning to feel a bit better. (Purrrrrrr...)

**HE:** If you're feeling better, maybe we should take you to see Madame Pomfrey? We can use the cloak...

**HG:** (...rrr.) No! No. I'd just like to stay here like this for a little while. Could we please?

HE resumes stroking HG's back

**HG:** (Purrrrrrrrrr...) Mmm, lower, please (...rrrrrrrrrr...)

HE continues stroking the fur along HG's spine, down to the small of her back

**HG:** (...rrrrrRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrRRRRR) Gasp!

**HE:** Are you alright?

**HG:** There's a spot that's a bit lower that you're almost getting to. It's like an itch I can't scratch...

**HE:** Right at the base of your, um, tail?

**HG:** Yeah, that's it.

HE reaches down, lifting up HG's skirt to expose her fur-covered backside and 2 foot long furry tail.

**HE:** Going commando, are we?

**HG:** Don't be rude! My knickers started to pinch horribly as the tail grew in, so I doffed them and put them...um...somewhere. I stuck them in my halter, alright?

**HE:** Calm down, I didn't mean anything by it.

HE resumes stroking HG's lower spine, playing her fingers around HG's tail as it twitches and sways

**HG:** (Purrrrr...) Whatever. (...rrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

**HE:** I'm not surprised you're liking this. I read the Kama Sutra that Aunt Petunia sent me. There are all sorts of references in Ayurvedic medicine about chakras, centers of energy within the body. The base of the spine here is the Muladhara chakra, a center for longing and the base of spiritual awakening...

**HG:** (...RRRRRRRRRRRR) Gasp! (RRRRRR) Gasp! (RRRRRR) Gasp! (RRRRRR) Gasp!

**HE:** Hermione?

HG crawls forward across HE's lap until her forepaws are clutching at the stone tile floor.

**HG:** (RRRRRR) Gasp! (RRRRRR) Gasp! (RRRRRR) Gasp!

HE shifts her stroking to include part of HG's tail

**HG:** Oh, God! (RRRRRR) Gasp!

**HE:** What?

**HG:** Oh, God! Holly, touch me!

**HE:** Are you serious?

**HG:** Touch me please! (RRRRRR) Gasp! (RRRRRR) Gasp!

HE moves her hand around from massaging the base of HG's tail to gently cover HG's clitoris with her fingers, and continues stroking the base of the tail with her other hand.

**HG:** OhHHhHHhhh GOD! (RRRRRR) Gasp! (RRRRRR) Gasp! (RRRRRR) Gasp!

HE moves her hand slowly in a circular motion over HG's damp quivering vulva.

**HG:** Ahhh GOD! Ahhh GOD! Sweet Baby Maeve, just don't stop! Ahhh GOD!

**HE:** Y'know, if you wanted stimulation the Quill...OHMIGOD THE QUILL!

**Transcription ended**

You are, of course, sworn to secrecy once again. Your life will be forfeit. Keep it in mind.

Holly

(and how the Hell did the Quill know her vulva was damp and quivering?)

A/N: Acknowledgements are due to other authors for some of this fun:

canoncansodoff for inspiring the Ayurvedic stuff, found in 'Alternative Medicine'

Draco664 on fanficauthors for Hermione getting sexually excited when Harry uses his brain, from 'Journeyman Potter'

cloneserpents for 'A Tale of One Kitty...' and the "Sweet Baby Maeve..." quote from 'HP and the Sword of Gryffindor', which I still believe should be called 'the Sordid Gryffindor'


	9. CH09 Sifting For Truth

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Author's Note: For those who may have skipped the last chapter to avoid the M-rated material, a quick summary:

Holly finds out the Slytherins can bring guests into their dorms when she witnesses Marcus Flint leading a mind-controlled Penelope Clearwater to a pre-arranged sexual assault. Holly tells Percy Weasley, and then at some point in the next day loses any memories of the incident. Holly brings Hermione up to speed and they agree to keep it between them until they figure out who was involved in both the assault and Holly's Obliviation. Holly's virginity is verified intact. Discovering Flint is only being expelled 'for undisclosed reasons', Holly takes revenge on Flint, signing her work as the Spider. At Christmas, Holly and Hermione try out their Polyjuice unsuccessfully. Holly has an allergic reaction and reverts to herself immediately, and Hermione is turned into a cat-girl. Holly consoles Hermione by stroking her kitty.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 9: Sifting For Truth

26th December, 1992

Dear Harry,

I feel I need to explain something. Ever since I started using the Quick-quotes Quill, I have gotten into the habit of turning it on when I sense that a conversation might get interesting or reveal something important. Plenty of things happen that I choose not to have transcribed here. Usually I just include the most important or comprehensive conversations so I have a record of facts to refer back to, and to give you a sense of what's going on and how I handle things. I would not have included that entire encounter before, if I had transcribed it later. It was private, and I doubt Hermione would forgive either of us should anyone else even suspect what went on. For my part, it was a bizarre experience from start to finish, but I can't say it wasn't thrilling as well. I haven't had much experience in giving good feelings to others. Hermione's enjoyment was intoxicating. I felt electrified, knowing she was happy from responding to my touch. I can't say this has anything to do with sexual preference. I guess I prefer people I can trust, and so far my market for love has a single occupant. Nothing against you, but we still haven't met, and besides you're my brother, so we'll have to relate to each other that way. I can't broach the subject with Hermione right now anyway. She is mortified enough by her feline transformation. Mme. Pomfrey is still checking with her resources, but she has indicated that while Hermione can be restored to just humanity, the solution will not be a quick one. I'm going to spend time with Hermione later tonight, so maybe I can cheer her up a bit.

Holly

***

30th December, 1992

Dear Harry,

It's been a quiet yet difficult few days for me. At first, Hermione wouldn't say much of anything and didn't respond well to anything beyond holding my hand. She obviously wants the support however, as my hand hasn't left hers for more than a few hours at night ever since. I have the claw marks to attest to that.

Speaking of claw marks, Pansy had recovered quickly under Mme. Pomfrey's care, well before Christmas in fact, so she, Millicent and Draco have been haunting the castle trying to catch me unawares, no doubt for some sort of revenge. Their problem has been that for some reason I could sense when Pansy was near. It wasn't like a magical connection, more like I could pick up her scent. I mentioned it to Hermione yesterday morning.

"Perhaps it is a side effect of the Polyjuice potion."

"Yeah, but it is a bit distracting. I've been avoiding the Great Hall just to keep away from the overlap of her presence."

"You...you don't... fancy her do you?"

I immediately heaved out my breakfast on the floor.

"That would be a 'No', then."

"Got that right."

I felt a little woozy afterwards, but my 'Pansy sense' seems to have left me with the remains of my brekkers. Perhaps I had a little of the draught left in me.

Unfortunately with the Weasleys back at home for the hols and no one else left in the castle except professors, OWL students and our Slytherin counterparts, Hermione was stuck with me for company. It's been hard for me, as I usually only speak if I need to address something. Idle chatter escapes me. Thankfully, Hedwig decided to join us in quiet company this morning. I was surprised to see her, given the traditional enmity between cats and birds, but I think she can tell Hermione bears her no ill will. Hedwig couldn't stand the silence for long, though. I don't believe I've seen Mme. Pomfrey more beside herself as when she entered the ward to find Hed sitting atop Hermione's bed frame, chirping and clicking some story at us. I think Hermione greatly appreciated my creative interpretation of Hedwig's story- I have no idea if my Owl friend was truly in an epic battle with the Giant Squid over a low-flying pheasant they both felt they had first grip upon, but Hedwig kept chattering as I told the tale and only clipped me aside the head when I suggested that she gave up the prize too easily. Hermione is now beginning to approach her usual talkative habits, which relieves me from the pressure of making conversation. I think Hermione's return to conversational lead may also come from my habit of staring at her fur when I have nothing to say, but Hedwig is still blessed for being the ice-breaker.

Me, me, me, I, I, I. Sometimes I forget that this is more than just my journal. Thank you for the replacement trunk you sent for Christmas! Believe me, Hermione appreciates it almost as much as I do, as I've been mixing up her trunk's meticulous organisation with my clothes and personal items ever since my tea-stain induced misfire. It's much nicer than the one I bought myself originally. I am once more in your debt, kind sir.

Uh oh. Snape approacheth. I shall transcribe anon.

**Transcription: 30th December, 1992 starting 4:31 PM GMT**

Severus Snape (SS) approaches the hospital bed for Hermione Granger (HG). Holly Evans (HE) sits in a chair beside the bed. Hedwig (H.), a snowy owl is perched on the bed frame above HG's head.

SS stops his approach suddenly and stares. SS laughs suddenly and loudly. HE and HG exchange worried glances. SS calms his laughter and speaks then with a sneering whisper.

**SS:** Well, well. The owl, the cat and ...the spider. I should think a fairytale is being enacted before my very eyes.

**HG:** Professor...

**SS:** Do not speak, Miss Granger! I would prefer to maintain the illusion just a bit longer, and you have little to say that interests me at this moment. Better for you to listen with feline acuity.

HG looks down to her lap. HE squeezes HG's left paw in her right hand.

**SS:** I am here as our indomitable healer Madame Pomfrey requires my skills to rescue you from your own ineptness. I assume that your current state is the result of a Polyjuice mishap. I do not care to guess your purpose in attempting such an advanced formula. What I am here to guess, is that Miss Evans' recent assault on my House was used to cover her theft of the necessary materials from my private potions stores. Let me make this perfectly clear. If I find either of you attempting to access my private stores again, you shall regret it. Do you know what this is?

SS hold up a small vial of clear liquid.

**HE:** Poison?

SS scowls.

**SS:** Lethal response is only appropriate for lethal actions. This is Veritaserum, the most powerful truth potion known. A few drops of this and you will confess your darkest secrets to your worst enemy at the slightest prompting. Cross me again or attempt to violate the sanctity of my House, and my hand might just...slip over your pumpkin juice one morning.

SS swirls his cloak as he strides away towards the healer's office.

HE and HG follow SS's progress until he exits the room.

**H.:** (clikCLACK snurfle snurfle BARK)

**HE:** Yes, that was interesting, wasn't it?

**HG:** Let me try.

**HE:** Alright.

**HG:** (whispering) Professor Snape knows you're the Spider, but he doesn't seem to care about what you did to Flint. He knows you trounced Pansy just to get the detentions, but his only concern was the robbery. He thinks I'm useless and he knows we have secrets we don't want revealed. How'd I do?

**HE:** A good start.

**HG:** What else?

**HE:** Well, he doesn't think you're useless, as he's impressed with your Polyjuice brewing. He knows the only reason it didn't work was because of the cat hairs. It wasn't a bad batch or you wouldn't have been cat-ified. Also, he knows we were trying to break into the Slytherin dorms...

**HG:** But he said he wouldn't guess why we were trying to brew the potion.

**HE:** Exactly. He doesn't have to guess. He did warn us not to try again; 'don't violate the sanctity of my House'. He's not talking about his rooms. Plus, his knowing I am the Spider means he knows at least some of what happened to cause Flint's comeuppance. That puts me too close to the Slytherin dorms for coincidence. The fact that he told us means he either didn't know about or didn't approve of my Obliviation.

HG huffs.

**HG:** Well now we're undone.

**HE:** Not exactly. Two more things; first, my detente still stands.

**HG:** Oh, really?

**HE:** Of course. Do you think he would have bothered to inform us of anything if war was declared? You'd simply be left like this until sent to specialists and I would be under the influence of the Veritaserum at the return feast.

**HG:** And the other?

**HE:** Professor Snape just told us he keeps a truth serum at hand. If anyone was holding back information about a threat to the school, he would use it. The Slytherins don't know anything more than he does about the Heir, and he doesn't know who it is or he would have caught them by now.

**HG:** Perhaps he's holding back because the Heir hasn't attacked any Slytherins yet. Maybe he is the Heir, and he's removing students who annoy him! Only a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff have been attacked as of yet.

**HE:** I think you and I are the greatest threats to Slytherin supremacy around here, academically or on the pitch. The only damage we've suffered of late has been self-induced. Besides, Snape was here back in the 70's, but the Chamber wasn't opened back then.

**HG:** How did you ever learn how to read people's intentions like this?

HE looks at HG darkly.

**HE:** Necessity, Hermione.

HG smiles weakly. HE nods back in understanding.

**HG:** Speaking of necessity, I was hoping you could get Advanced Potion-Making from my trunk.

**HE:** Why?

**HG:** It has the keys for recognising potion ingredients when using Scarpin's Revelaspell. If I had thought to use that on the potion before I drank it, I might have avoided my current circumstance.

**HE:** It probably wouldn't be a bad spell to try on the return feast.

**HG:** I don't think I'll have the spell worked out before then, and it will take more time for me to teach it you, especially with paws. Why would you want it for the feast?

**HE:** In case I'm dead wrong about the detente. Snape may have just been teasing us about what he will do, so we are further humiliated when we realise he warned us ahead of time.

**HG:** That would be cruel!

HE nodded as she leaned forward to rest her head on HG's knees.

**HE:** But totally in character. My head hurts. I'm going to nap here. I'll get your book after dinner.

HG giggles.

**Transcription ends.**

Holly

***

3rd January, 1993

Dear Harry,

Happy New Year.

It might seem unbelievable, but I have been wanting to be sent to the Headmaster's office ever since my sorting. Yesterday I finally was summoned there by a note left for me on Hermione's bed stand. First, I'll explain my interest and then I'll transcribe what the Headmaster and others had to say.

When we were first brought to Hogwarts, all us firsties were led to the front of the Great Hall to be sorted into a House. The actual choosing is performed by an animated floppy hat that first sings a song about what the Houses represent, then each student puts on the hat and their House is announced.

My sorting wasn't typical, I would guess.

Professor McGonagall placed the Hat on my head, where it sunk down to cover half my head. Then I heard a voice in my mind that matched the Hat's singing tenor. For some reason the whole experience was making me giddy, or I would not have been so mouthy with the Hat.

'Well, what have we here? A good brain, plenty of courage and a burning desire to prove yourself. But where to place you? I think Slytherin may be the best fit...'

'Not to be rude, but Professor McGlonallagall...'

'It's McGonagall, dear. Call her Prof McG if it's a mouthful.'

'Right, well I don't think she would think Slytherin would be best for me.'

'Why so?'

'Everyone I've met including her would expect me to be sacrificing cats by the end of the week. If I'm truly meant to be cunning and ambitious, I'd rather start with a low profile.'

'Oh, I like you. You're trouble. But wait, what's this? I can't sort you properly!'

'Sorry? Did I do something wrong?'

'My dear, I would like to take more time to discuss your situation, but I'm afraid I would be tempting Fate itself should I say anything but...'

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'...however, come and see me another time and we'll chat.'

Prof McG lifted the hat from my head and I started to leave for the Gryffindor table in a daze, when I decided to grab the hat from her hands and put it on again.

'Back already, are we?'

'Sorry, but I don't know your name or where to find you.'

'I am the Sorting Hat, else called Adrian. To find me, find your way to the Headmaster's office. Ask a prefect for directions, or perhaps if you perform enough mischief you'll find yourself there regardless. Now, off with you. I'm on duty!'

I handed back the Hat to the startled professor and headed quickly to the table. Hermione asked me later about why I went back and appeared quite mortified that she hadn't thought to ask its name either.

During my first year, I really was just overwhelmed with learning about the magical world, and tracking the foolishness that led to exploding heads. I also wasn't keen on grabbing the Headmaster's attention then. Events this year have led me to believe that my intentions of living a life of anonymity are a lost hope, but I still prefer to keep my distance from the Headmaster. It's hard to do that when you're sent an engraved invitation.

The note included directions to his office as well as a password; 'Lemon Drop'.

The Headmaster's office is about as quirky as one would imagine it should be when owned by the world's greatest living wizard. In addition to the unexplainable instruments and ancient tomes with faded titles in their binding, he also kept a pathetic looking bird on a golden perch. Arranged in nearly every open wall space were portraits of the former head-masters and -mistresses of Hogwarts, collectively doing the worst impression of appearing asleep as I've seen. There were two windows, one on the East wall looking out over the lake and the other on the West wall with a view of the Quidditch pitch. I found Adrian propped up on a wig stand tucked amidst some shelves mounted directly behind the massive wooden desk at the center of the chamber, a bit above my reach.

**Transcription: 2nd January, 1993 starting 8:54 AM GMT**

Holly Evans (HE) sits in a chair in front of a large desk, addressing Adrian the Sorting Hat (A.).

**HE:** Should I...

**A.:** We can speak openly if you wish, my dear.

**HE:** Right. Sorry I haven't been to visit before now. I guess my antics haven't been of enough concern to bring me here. I'd hate to have disappointed you.

**A.:** You have met the Headmaster under other circumstances. I have heard well of your antics. Don your goggles, my dear. You'll see things more clearly that way.

**HE:** Sure...

HE pulls her goggles down over her eyes from her forehead.

**A.:** Bee in your bonnet, Evans? I thought you might have a question or two for me after our last conversation. You gave me quite a chuckle, and that's rare. I only ever speak to eleven-year olds and the Headmaster, after all.

**HE:** You said I should be sorted into Slytherin. Were you hoping they would break me or that I would start killing them?

**A.:** Neither my dear. I thought you might raise the bar of their performance. Show them what a survivor's cunning is truly like. Sadly, I think Salazar's legacy has been usurped by the privileged.

**HE:** Do you know what is contained in the Slytherin library?

**A.:** Oh, Ho! My most important role in this office is the keeping of confidences. I'm afraid their secrets will have to wait for your skills to exceed their defenses. I have a standing bet with several Professors on the outcome.

**HE:** Fair enough. What did you mean when you said you couldn't sort me? How is fate involved in my life?

**A.:** Fate has marked you, much like that scar upon your forehead. I know little more than that, but Fate desires your courage. Already you must feel how much your actions seem to affect the larger community. You are to have a theme in the Great Symphony, my dear. Only you can determine its tone and timbre, by every choice that you make.

**HE:** I ...am a bit lost. What...?

**A.:** Have you met Fawkes? The Headmaster keeps his Phoenix close at hand when he's close to...

A sickly bird on a golden perch is suddenly engulfed in flames. HE jumps from her chair in surprise.

**HE:** Bloody grief!

**A.:** ...and there he goes. The next time you head off on an adventure, consider bringing me along. My view is limited and I know you'll see something extraordinary, the way things go.

**HE:** Like this doesn't count?

Albus Dumbledore (AD) enters the room from a door behind the desk.

**AD:** Oh, please Miss Evans. Don't rise on my account. I see Fawkes has finally moved on. He always looks so forlorn as he approaches a burning day.

AD sits down in the large armchair behind the desk. HE drops back into her chair.

**HE:** Sir, I hope spontaneous avian combustion isn't catching. Hermione and Hedwig are really getting along, and I won't be able to keep her company as often once classes start.

**AD:** Holly, as the Hat has mentioned, Fawkes is a phoenix. It is appropriate for him to ignite. They are immortal, periodically burning up to renew their bodies from the ravages of time and experience. Extraordinary creatures, phoenixes. They are incredibly loyal, their song can calm troubled hearts, they can carry heavy loads even when flying and their tears have remarkable healing properties. They are symbols of the Light.

The pile of ash left on the golden perch begins to stir. A baby bird emerges and shakes off some ash from its first feathers.

**HE:** Brilliant.

**AD:** Quite.

**HE:** Sir, why did you want to see me?

**AD:** I felt I needed to give you the opportunity to answer a question. Now, is there anything you'd like to tell me?

**HE:** Wow, that was really three turns around. Is there something you'd like me to tell you?

**AD:** You have such a lovely face my dear. _Why don't you take off those atrocious goggles?_

**HE:** You're freaking me out, sir.

HE pushes her goggles up to her forehead.

**AD:** I am simply trying to understand you're involvement in recent events.

**HE:** But you haven't asked me anything.

**AD:** Are you sure there is nothing you'd like to tell me?

AD suddenly sits up straight, looking uncomfortable.

**HE:** I don't think so, sir.

**AD:** Well! On your way then.

**Transcription ends.**

At the point Professor Dumb was pushing for a definite answer to his very open question, I had a thought flash through my brain, that I'd like to tell him if he keeps wasting my time with this I'll do to him what I did to Flint. I'm fairly sure he picked that right out of my brain. If you doubt me on this, let me explain what Hermione found out in Perenelle's notebook today.

Hermione has been feeling the isolation of a hospital bed, so she threw herself into working on the puzzle front of Perenelle's notebook. It has the added advantage that Hermione's claws won't puncture the surface as she tries to work on it, unlike how she shredded the edges of her Advanced Potion-Making guide. Hedwig's no help on the page turning tasks, although she seems to be giving Hermione some cues on how to solve the next puzzle on the notebook's cover. Hedwig is such a clever owl.

Hermione's breakthrough to the third section revealed that Obliviation can be unmasked. Perenelle described a magical way of sifting through another's mind called Legilimency. The basic spell is simple enough, though illegal to use unless you are, or are being trained by a licensed Legilimancer. Using the skill once contact has been made is the more challenging part, as untrained mind sifting can be damaging to both sifter and siftee. What's more is unless they hear you say the spell, they wouldn't know you were doing anything wrong. Masters of the art are able to initiate an attack without wand or word, simply by gazing into the victim's eyes, though there is often a telltale change in the caster's face that alert observers may see. Legilimency is countered by Occlumency, blindness, or an appropriately distracting hammer to the forebrain.

The Bad news is the technique described for recovering a victim from Obliviation requires advanced skills in Legilimency and the Memory Charm, to properly recognize a masked memory and enable the Legilimens to break the binding while still in the victim's mind. The Good news is this section has notes on how to learn Occlumency, so that when Hermione and I start trying Legilimency, we can defend our minds and prevent a bad sifting experience. The other Bad news is that Professor Dumbledore has been using mind sifting on me and probably anyone else he wants answers from. The other Good news is that Adrian likes me better than Dumbledore; he warned me to wear my goggles when facing the Headmaster, who got flummoxed until he made me take them off.

Hang on; he MADE ME TAKE THEM OFF! The Quill even changed writing to show a spell was in use!

Why else would I do that?

Occlumency is my only priority now. DO NOT TELL THE HEADMASTER. I will know if he starts to interfere that you have betrayed my trust. I mean it, Harry. I will find you and hurt you. I will pluck out your eyes to keep my secrets safe. Sleep well.

With love,

Holly

***

A/N: Adrian describing Holly as likeable trouble came from the Babylon 5 episode "Voices of Authority", but there it was Draal talking with Susan Ivanova. Who's to say the Hat doesn't channel ideas to J. Michael Straczynski?


	10. CH10 Tainted Love

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Please see my profile for a poll related to upcoming content in this story. I would like your input.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 10: Tainted Love

24th January, 1993

Dear Harry,

I haven't written for a while. Maybe you can guess why. While the headmaster didn't seem to be interfering with our studies in mind magic, Hermione and I had come to the conclusion that the less written to you, the less you could accidently reveal. I'll try and transcribe the Occlumency study guide in the back pages of this journal for you to learn. Learning to defend your mind can't be a bad idea, but I guarantee it takes time, as neither of us has got it down to a skill yet.

Anyway, the reason I am finally breaking down to communicate with you is that I had a conversation with Prof McG that explains a few things.

**Transcription: 24th January, 1993 starting 8:46 AM GMT**

Minerva McGonagall (MM) is sitting at a desk in an office. Holly Evans (HE) is sitting opposite the desk, nervously bouncing her right leg in place.

**HE:** Why did you want to see me Professor?

**MM:** It has come to my attention that you are under a great deal of stress lately.

**HE:** Well, my best friend was the laughingstock of the school until Hagrid let it slip that I can speak with snakes, so now the school thinks I'm the Heir of Slytherin and trying to murder the impure, despite the fact that my best friend happens to be one when she's less feline. So, yes, I have been feeling a bit ...off.

**MM:** Yes, well I believe some of your anxiety may actually be my fault.

**HE:** Your fault, Professor?

**MM:** When I gave you your journal, I saw that you didn't have much trust in others. I could foresee you having a difficult time here, even without your connections to famous boy heroes and such. I know how important it can be to have a repository for your thoughts and feelings, especially in our world. Your journal was already enchanted to prevent intrusion and to link it to its brother, so I added-another-subtle-charm-to-encourage-you-to-use-it.

**HE:** I'm sorry, Professor. You said that last bit very quickly. Did you just say I am compelled to write in my journal?

[pause]

Professor?

**MM:** Well, yes. I also mentioned that it is protected and that you shouldn't be afraid to continue using it. In fact, you will find it most relieving to do so at this point.

**HE:** Professor McGonagall, I feel you owe me right now. You have deliberately manipulated me supposedly to increase my sense of trust.

**MM:** Yes, well, I hope you can find some comfort in knowing I'm very poor at this sort of deception from a lack of practical experience.

**HE:** Strangely, I do. You still owe me. I would like an oath from you. A magical oath.

**MM:** What sort of oath did you have in mind?

**HE:** Tell me the truth, for once.

MM picks up her wand from the desk and holds it in front of her pointing to the ceiling.

**MM:** By my magic, I swear I shall tell the truth for the rest of this meeting, unless by doing so I would violate any other oath I may be under; in such circumstance I shall simply state 'I cannot say'. So mote it be.

**HE:** Um, okay. I mean...So mote it be.

A tendril of magic swirling around MM's wand splits into two threads that strike both occupants of the room.

**HE:** My journal; how is it protected? How is it linked to Harry? What spells are on it?

**MM:** Your journal is protected by a sealed Secrecy Charm that only allows you to open it. It has a Notice-Me-Not charm to prevent others from finding it when it is closed. I added the Compulsion Charm when I enchanted it to automatically add new pages as it is used. I believe you have also learned to cast the secrecy charm from Miss Granger to protect the contents from others as you write. The journal is linked by a Protean Charm to its companion volume, such that everything written in it appears in the companion.

**HE:** ...and Harry reads it?

**MM:** Harry Potter sees everything you write.

**HE:** About Harry; how much contact does the Headmaster have with him?

**MM:** I believe the Headmaster has spoken to Harry a few times, but they rarely interact.

**HE:** Does the Headmaster read the journal?

**MM:** No, he has no access to it, by the same secrecy charms that apply to yours.

**HE:** What is Harry like?

**MM:** I cannot say.

**HE:** What do you mean you...oh, sorry. I should have picked up on the phrasing.

**MM:** Quite.

**HE:** Can you remove the Compulsion?

**MM:** All the enchantments were sealed under the same warding runes. It would require all the spells to be removed and re-added. You would lose the content. I am sorry.

**HE:** Why have I been able to stand not writing in it up until now? I mean, I barely wrote in it last year.

**MM:** The Compulsion Charm takes effect slowly as the pages are used. The more you write in it, the more you will feel the compulsion. Lately you've been studying Occlumency, which allows you to resist external influences.

**HE:** Have you ever considered a job as a drug dealer?

**MM:** Not until you just mentioned it.

**HE:** I didn't mean...never mind. So I can use the journal to help test my Occlumency progress?

**MM:** I believe so. I am not well-versed in Occlumency. Professor Snape would be the authority amongst the staff.

**HE:** What are the answers on our next Transfiguration test?

**MM:** The next test is a practical exam. I am sure you and Miss Granger will do well. Are you about through? We do have class in a few minutes.

**HE:** One more thing. Does Dumbledore read people's minds regularly?

**MM:** I cannot speak to his habits, but the Headmaster has been known to do so for the Greater Good, as he would put it.

MM starts to rise from her chair.

**HE:** Professor, did you know my mother?

MM moves to sit at the edge of the desk.

**MM:** Yes, I did. I taught Lily all seven years and was proud to have her as a prefect for Gryffindor and as Head Girl . Lily was a startling talent, attractive and popular. She picked up a wicked sense of humour in her last few years.

[pause]

Lily loved you very much.

HE gasps and looks into MM's eyes. MM smiles.

**HE:** Thank you, Professor.

**Transcription ends.**

I'm fairly certain I now know how a heroin addict feels at the end of a dry spell. I was beginning to have nightmares about angry quills chasing after me as I slid on giant pages like slides at a water park. They were replacing my more common nightmares about exploding heads and trolls erupting like overripe pimples, so this is a mixed blessing.

I am still kicking myself for the million questions I could have asked Prof McG during that meeting. Still, what I got answered has been meaningful for me in a number of ways. Prof McG knows that Mum loved me. She _knows_ it, not like it's just a belief. Minerva saw that love somehow.

Anyway, now that security has been addressed, I can let you in on a few recent events.

I could see that Hermione wasn't going to well handle the attention that would be coming her way once the students returned and discovered her condition. It is one thing when a schoolmate does something embarrassing; the average student will tease them mercilessly for a day or two, happy that they aren't the center of attention until something else draws the focus of the mob. It is something different when a student ostracized for being more capable than any of her peers and quite a few of the older students is finally caught in a public and humiliating mistake. The only way to offset that sort of feeding frenzy is with a scandal. Revealing my moment with Hermione would fit the bill for sex and intrigue, but wouldn't preserve her reputation or sanity in the least. I wasn't going to confess to being the Spider, as it would lead to expulsion and possible jail time. That left the question of whom the Heir of Slytherin might be; that's why I chose to leak my Parseltongue ability to the hungry masses through Hagrid. It turned out to be a good idea beyond what I had planned, mostly. I originally transcribed this to a loose parchment, so I could copy it in later, which ends up being now.

**Transcription: 7th January, 1993 starting 6:18 PM GMT**

Rubeus Hagrid (RH) hands a cup of tea to Holly Evans(HE), then sits down across from her in front of his hearth.

**RH:** 'At's a poor bit o' luck, 'Ermione gettin' teased an' all.

**HE:** She's really trying to keep a good face on it, but I can tell the teasing is hurting her. I wish I could lend her some of my indifference.

**RH:** Ye've a good heart and a good hide, there Holly. Ye don' look ta be in bright spirits either, tho, if'n I might say.

**HE:** Hagrid, do you ever wish you could talk to the animals? I mean, the ones that don't talk with humans already.

**RH:** Well, it isn't like the ones that can't speak probably have that much to say. There be special wizards what can speak to certain kinds o' animals, but I doubt ye'd get a conversation from an earthworm, now would ye?

**HE:** So what's the lower limit?

**RH:** Beg yer pardon?

**HE:** Well, in the muggle world, scientists don't expect much communication from anything without a brain they can see, yet birds aren't particularly large-headed and I think Hedwig could outsmart half the Gobstones team. So what's the smallest creature that you'd expect to communicate?

**RH:** Well, ye've got two different notions there Holly. Hedwig is a post-owl an' yer familiar besides, so she'd outsmart any normal owl jest by bein' magical. Fer a normal critter, well Fang here has enough sense to run from danger, yet he'll stick by me side when we visit the Acromantulas.

**HE:** Acro-whats, now?

**RH:** Acromantulas- they're large intelligent spiders, an' right talkative too. Ye don' even need ta speak a special language. Aragog talks the King's English right proper, better 'n I do at any rate!

**HE:** Aragog is your friend, and he's a giant spider?

**RH:** I raised 'im from a wee thing, an' even found him a wife when the time came.

HE smiles widely.

**HE:** That was very considerate. I would love to meet him.

**RH:** Really? Most folks give the deeper forest a wide berth ta keep from meetin' Acromantulas. Even the centaurs keep their distance except when in numbers.

HE puts down her teacup and begins to use her hands while talking.

**HE:** Well, when I was younger I used to watch the spiders in my room build their webs and such. I tried talking to them but they never said anything back. I think it would be wonderful to talk with Aragog just to know what the spider thinks as they spin, as they lie in wait and all.

**RH:** I knew there was a reason we got along!

**HE:** Cheers! So what other types of super creatures are there?

**RH:** How do you mean?

**HE:** Well, the Acromantulas are super spiders, the post-owls are super owls, dragons are like a super lizard I suppose.

**RH:** They are not! Dragons are a breed apart they are! The very notion! You're having me on a bit aren't ye?

**HE:** Yeah, a bit. What you said earlier, about wizards talking to certain animal types; is there a dragon language?

**RH:** Not that Charlie Weasley has ever mentioned, tha's fer sure. No, the only sort that might talk ter dragons would be a parseltongue, one that speaks to snakes.

**HE:** Well, I've spoken to snakes, and I can say that Norbert never said anything that I could understand.

**RH:** Well, Norbert was jes' a wee tyke an'...Oi! Yer havin' me on again aren't ye?

**HE:** What? No, I didn't hear Norbert say anything, I swear.

**RH:** Not that! Ye jes' said ye can talk with snakes!

**HE:** Well, yeah. I mean I only did it once when we were at a zoo for my cousin's birthday. That said, I have been hearing some disturbing whispers in the halls lately.

RH moves his chair in closer to where HE is sitting. RH stares into HE's eyes.

**RH:** Holly, this is important. Ye're not talkin' with snakes, asking 'em to do anythin' are ye?

**HE:** Hagrid, what are you on about? You're making me nervous! What's wrong with talking to snakes? You talk to spiders, which I'd love to do. It wasn't my choice to be able to talk to snakes!

**RH:** Now, don't get upset! Ye're jes' not meant to have that talent- it doesn't normally show in any but Dark Arts practitioners ye know?

**HE:** I'm dark? You think I'm dark? Hagrid, how could you?

HE stands up quickly and exits the hut in a tearful rush.

**Transcription ends.**

Sometimes I love being a girl, just because we can seem to have an emotional outburst about almost anything without people being any the wiser. It took about three days for Hagrid to express his worry about offending me to someone in enough company that the cause of my grief became widely known, happily just as Hermione's cat-astrophe was beginning to gain momentum. Unfortunately, I hadn't predicted a side-effect of being her scapegoat and her partner in potions mishaps at the same time; people are starting to think I was experimenting on her. Ron outmaneuvered me by visiting Hermione to warn her of my newest dark tendency while I was chatting with Hagrid a week later. I had to assure him I had forgiven him for the slip of the tongue. Hermione told me about Ron's visit after, saying he was actually kind of sweet with his concern. I asked her if she allowed him to stroke her fur. She didn't take it well.

Actually, Hermione is a bit upset with me for other reasons. It seems I'm making real progress in Occlumency while Hermione is stuck at the first step. The instructions from Perenelle's notebook indicate beginning in mind magics is best served by organising your mind. Hermione had that going anyway. The trick here is that while my mind may not be organised, I have developed a tendency to misdirect and hide my emotions and intentions as a matter of survival. If anything, Hermione's organised mind would only make it easier for me to sort through and find a memory. I say it would, as Hermione hasn't actually let me try Legilimens on her yet. It's a fair cop- I haven't offered to let her try me either, as I'm afraid of what she'll think if she sees how I truly see things, and what I've gone through to arrive at these attitudes. I'd trust her before anyone else, but I'd rather see her defenses shored up before we take that step.

In the meantime, we test our Occlumency by trying to resist the effect of spells that Occlumency can affect, like the Notice-Me-Not charm and Compulsion charm. They're fifth- and seventh- year spells, but we got a handle on them fairly quickly. I think some spells are learned later for what can be done with them, rather than how hard they are to cast.

I first tried Legilimens on Hedwig. I think she approved, as I felt no resistance when I started the spell. At first I was disoriented, seeing with her mind's eye while still viewing the dorm room. I quickly learned to close my eyes for these experiments. Hedwig showed me the actual course of events when she played tug-of-war with the Great Squid. I could feel myself, as her, pulling and struggling with the pheasant's wing in my beak and one claw gripping its neck, my wings beating furiously to dislodge my prey from this interloper's tightening grip. Eventually the pheasant pulled apart and I, rather Hedwig kept the wing for enjoyable snacking. I then flipped to a second memory, of swooping over the lake and snagging an errant mouse that had unwisely chosen to venture out in the winter cold. I as Hedwig swooped down silently and snatched it up before it knew it was in danger. Then I beat my wings heavily to gain altitude until I could fly into the hospital ward window. I landed on Hermione's bed frame and dropped the now dead mouse on her bedside table. Imagine my surprise when Hermione smiled up at me weakly and popped the mouse into her mouth. The memory ended with Hermione speaking in what seemed like a foreign tongue, but I could understand that the intention was gratitude and a bit of girly collusion. I think this may become my favorite topic in magical learning. Too bad I don't have a teacher for it.

Holly

***

28th January, 1993

Dear Harry,

Hermione will be discharged in about a week. I was heading out from visiting her when I saw that Myrtle had flooded her loo again. I went to see if I could offer her a sympathetic ear. Since Sir Nicholas was made smoke-like and unresponsive during the attack on Justin Finch-Fletchley back in December, I haven't had much ghostly contact.

**Transcription: 28th January, 1993 starting 8:04 PM GMT**

Myrtle Henderson's (MH) ghost erupts from a lavatory stall as Holly Evans (HE) enters the room.

**MH:** Who goes there? What do you want? Go away!

**HE:** Myrtle, it's Holly. I know someone has been unkind to you. Why don't you come out here and tell me what happened?

**MH:** Oh, Holly it was awful!

**HE:** I know, people can be so cruel...

**MH:** Well, don't interrupt!

**HE:** Sorry.

**MH:** Oh, Holly it was awful! There I was hanging around the u-bend when that flame-haired trollop with the wandering eyes comes rushing in here and chucks a book through me! That sordid little twat should be strung up by her pigtails and spun until she spews out what little value her still breathing corpse carries in this rotting world!

**HE:** Ginny threw a book at you?

**MH:** Yes, and it wasn't even a valuable book. Just some crusty old diary without any writing in it at all! The least the little bint could've done is leave me some juicy wank fantasies to share! Honestly, it's like they don't tell these schoolgirls the least bit about decently sharing their tawdriness with the walking dead. Don't they teach anything about ghosts?

**HE:** I'd take that up with Binns- history is his domain.

**MH:** Oooh! Do you think I should? Seems to me the subject is sorely lacking in diversity!

**HE:** I guarantee 4/5ths of the students would agree wholeheartedly.

**MH:** Well, what's wrong with the rest of them then?

**HE:** There are always troublemakers.

**MH:** Oh, I'd kiss you, but you're a girl.

**HE:** (subvocal) ...and not ethereal.

**Transcription ends.**

In case you are wondering, that's what Hermione meant when she said I can handle ghosts like untrained puppies. It really only applies to Myrtle. I got a handle on her early when I realised no one ever asked her what her last name was. After that she chatted with me and I picked up her pattern- let her rant, then give her a mission that won't cross a house ghost or put her against Peeves the Poltergeist.

I retrieved the diary Myrtle mentioned. Hermione and I will have to give it a go- there's no way a girl gets upset at an empty diary, so there must be enchantments on it. Ginny has been weirder lately and this is the first clue I've gotten that might shed some light on her change in behavior. If you think I'm rotten for trying to read her diary, keep in mind that I never trusted this journal writing in the first place. The only reason I continue writing in this one is that it has saved me from a critical mistake, plus Minerva has me strung out on it now. If Ginny's diary turns out to be nothing but dreams and gossip, I'll find a way to get it back in her hands without compromising her secrets, and preferably without her knowing I read it.

As to Ginny's more bizarre behavior, she approached me in the common room about two weeks ago, asking me to forgive her for talking about my scars and the loaned dress. I wasn't going to give her an opening, but Ron was there and insisted that it was out of character for her and I should let the girl have a firstie moment. Later, she showed up in my dorm room and asked to see me in the dress again. It was creepy, as for one thing the dress she gave me was a light cotton summer thing. I could tell she was waiting for me to undress and put on the frock, in the way you'd expect a degenerate uncle at a family reunion to ask to watch over the girls in their swimsuits 'for their safety'. I told her that it was winter and she could have it back for all it mattered. Then she said something that threw me more.

"It's not like you wouldn't enjoy taking your clothes off for another girl, even if I'm not Hermione."

I acted like she had just reminded me that Hermione was waiting for my copy of our homework assignments and dashed out and returned back to the hospital wing. I couldn't bring myself to tell Hermione what Ginny said, though. Now I'm thinking maybe I should have.

The other strange Ginny incident happened two days ago. I was leaving the Great Hall from lunch when Neville caught up with me and pointed out that Ginny had my wand that I had left behind at the table. There's no chance I would have lost track of my wand, but I asked her for it politely, as if she had done me a favor. Ginny looked surprised to see it in her hand, and handed it to me without hesitation.

I will be very interested in seeing what Hermione and I can glean from her diary. I can only hope Myrtle doesn't let her know I have it for a while.

Holly

***

Valentine's Day, 1993

Dear Harry,

This has been too much fun, but I'll get to the good part after I catch you up. Hermione was cleared for departure on the first. She's almost normal; her hair's straighter, she doesn't sleep through the night and prefers eating meat- she kept the longer fangs, which balances out her larger front teeth which also seem smaller, but overall Hermione is back to being human. That didn't save her from a resurgence in teasing the minute she started appearing in regular classes again. With that in mind, I spent another afternoon in Hagrid's hut, 'accidently' mentioning the Sorting Hat's recommendation that I would do well in Slytherin. Hermione was saved from further torture from any but the Slytherin host, who were cowed slightly when I told them I didn't choose Slytherin because 'as the Hat said, Salazar's legacy had been compromised by the privileged but dim-witted'. Thankfully that happened outside Herbology class, as I wouldn't have been keen on Professor Snape hearing me say that. The skin on my hands is just finally growing back normal.

The investigation into Ginny's diary has been a tad bizarre itself. We can't find any rune work or enchantments upon it. Even Scarpin's Revelaspell had nothing to say, yet if you drip some ink onto the page, it disappears. Hermione also confirmed that this is the same diary that she saw Ginny exhaustively writing in all last term. She noted it because it is dated from the 1940's. The only identifying mark is the name scrawled on the inside cover: T. M. Riddle. Ginny looks beside herself, yet also seems a little more normal. She's been spending more time with Ron and the twins.

So, today is Valentine's, and that's where our fun begins.

Lockhart decided that Valentine's Day should be celebrated to the utmost, personally redecorating the Great Hall with the most lurid collection of purple, pink and red streamers and decorations. To top it off, he hired a cadre of dwarfs to dress up like cherubim to deliver written and occasionally, musical valentine's greetings to those who would pay for the service. Aside from the kickback he was receiving for the deliveries, I can only imagine that he saw the dwarfs as a comically cute distraction from the horrors of this year. In my eyes, they appeared to be rejects from some southeast asian porno film shoot. Obviously, it was tickling my sense of something, for when Lockhart suggested that we might ask Professor Snape to concoct a love potion to celebrate the day, I suggested to Hermione that she try out Scarpin's Revelaspell with the potion keys on our feast, just to be sure some concocting hadn't already occurred. Scarpin's will display a translucent scroll-like display above the object it is cast upon, so when Hermione's component list started to scroll out above the Gryffindor table, we suddenly had some guests.

**Transcription: 14th February, 1993 starting 6:12 PM GMT**

Hermione Granger (HG) is sitting next to Holly Evans (HE) at the Gryffindor table, having just cast Scarpin's Revelaspell. Albus Dumbledore (AD) quickly approaches the students at the table, followed by Minerva McGonagall (MM) and Severus Snape(SS).

**AD:** What do you think you are doing Miss Granger?

**MM:** Indeed, I am impressed you have mastered Scarpin's spell so early in your career.

**SS:** ...And with the fluid checks included. Interesting...

**AD:** That will be 10 points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for casting spells outside of class.

**HG:** Um...

HE pours some pumpkin juice into a vial under the table and returns it to her robes.

**MM:** Really, Headmaster? I don't recall that rule, particularly for a diagnostic spell.

AD waves his hand and the scrolling result from HG's spell dissipates into a bluish mist.

**AD:** You will explain yourself, Miss Granger!

**HE:** Sir, Hermione cast the spell because I was concerned about Professor Lockhart's suggestion of the use of Love potions. I wanted to make sure no one had tainted our food with ill intentions.

**SS:** If anyone had tainted the food, I believe you would be the primary suspect at this point, Miss Evans.

**HE:** All the better then that Hermione cast it- one could not say that I fudged the results.

Several older students begin casting the spell on their plates and cups.

**AD:** Enough! The Valentine's feast is cancelled due to concerns about tampering. _Evanesco!_

All the food and beverages disappear from the tables in the Great Hall at the wave of the Headmaster's wand. The tables groan slightly from the sudden release in weight.

**AD:** Prefects, lead your houses back to your common rooms, where you will find sandwich platters and casks of drink will be provided shortly! Miss Evans, you will come to my office.

**HE:** What did I do, sir?

**MM:** Yes, what did she do?

**AD:** Never mind. I need to speak with the kitchen staff anyway. This conversation will wait for another day.

**Transcription ends.**

I'd like to be able to say that I got away with my sample of the juice, but the Headmaster was wily and his Vanishing spell caught the contents of my vial along with the rest of the feast. We had no proof, but I swear we should be able to use Hermione's memory as testimony:

"There was a loyalty draught mixed in with the juice and the pudding, utilising elements of the Philosopher's Stone along with some of the Headmaster's essence."

"Essence?"

"Usually that refers to a Vital humour."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know what it means, all I remember is a reference to Vital Humours. It doesn't matter, I'm sure the Headmaster has our safety in mind with whatever he was doing."

"How do we purge a Loyalty draught?"

"There's a Cleansing draught, but it will take some time to brew. Madame Pomfrey probably keeps it in stock."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Really?"

"No, but we should head to the hospital wing anyway, just in case. Don't you think?"

"Alright."

Best wishes to you, Harry. Check your food.

Holly


	11. CH11 Alone With Ghosts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

*** Please see my profile for a poll related to upcoming content in this story. I would like your input. The poll will close after I publish the chapter 'I Feel Sick', currently numbered 13 in my outline ***

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 11: Alone with Ghosts

13th March, 1993

Dear Harry,

I am embarrassed to say this, but I hadn't noticed until now that Hermione is suffering from PMS. I'm not referring to girl-plumbing issues, exactly; Hermione is drawing Positive Male Scrutiny the way she slinks about nowadays. Now that the shock of her return from isolation has worn off, it seems every able-bodied male in our year and the next few have noticed Hermione's developing body. Her leftover feline grace draws their eyes to her and her tendency to go without the tarp-like winter cloaks most students are still wearing to offset the lingering winter chill holds their attention further. She is developing breasts before anyone else in our year aside from a Hufflepuff named Eloise Midgen and Lavender, who started last year already as a B-cup and has swelled impressively since then (pretty soon Lav'll be pressed against some boy's chest just to support those things).

I finally caught notice of Hermione's burgeoning ...popularity when the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric OhmyGoddery, Cedric Please-dig-me turned his seeking eyes on her. He's been lurking about our library table of late making suggestions on homework assignments and class notes. Ron is circling the table as well, but hasn't tried to move in with Diggory being so ...helpful. Hermione is lapping up the attention, too. It bugs me on several levels, but the most pressing is that I can't hold her attention on the Ginny/Riddle diary investigation when she's like this. I can guarantee she's still pants at Occlumency. I can just hear her synapses burning out every time she smiles back at him.

I've decided to confront her on this. It reminds me of Lockhart too much, and I don't want to make a habit of hitting my friends.

**Transcription: 14th March, 1993 starting 6:46 AM GMT**

Hermione Granger (HG) rises slowly from her bed to sit with her legs folded beneath her, playing with her curly hair as it hangs in front of her face. Holly Evans (HE) is standing facing her near the side of the bed.

**HG:** Cedric is quite tasty isn't he? I wouldn't mind playing with him for a while...

**HE:** What about the diary? Have you found out anything related to T.M. Riddle?

**HG:** No, I forgot.

**HE:** YOU forgot?!

HG rests back with her arms locked, her legs kicking out slowly, stretching her toes towards HE's legs.

**HG:** Yes, I forgot.

**HE:** You never forget anything! Don't you see? Your cat brain is becoming a rotting mass of hormones and distraction!

HG sits upright.

**HG:** I just don't want to give up these feelings! I'm comfortable in my body. I don't feel ashamed of my smile. I can tell boys want me, and I can let them know I want them too! It's so easy...

**HE:** What, like a charm?

**HG:** No, with smells. I think I'm releasing a pheromone somehow. And the smell of their response is ...delicious! I can even smell your scent...OH! Um, Holly?

**HE:** We're not getting into this right now.

**HG:** But, um, Holly?

HE grabs both HG's arms tightly in her hands.

**HE:** Listen. To. Me. Whatever else is going on, however else this may have made your life better, or more enjoyable, I have to ask you one simple question: With your mind like this, can you still help me find out who the real Heir is before somebody else gets petrified and they close Hogwarts?

**HG:** Well, but Holly...

**HE:** ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**HG:** No. There's no way. I can't focus on anything for long unless it smells good, or feels good. Oh, Holly...

HG starts to cry

HE releases HG and turns away in frustration.

**HE:** What now?

**HG:** Just as I said that, I could tell you didn't...you didn't ...you don't want me anymore!

HG starts crying again.

**HE:** You need to go back to Madame Pomfrey to finish your treatments. This isn't you.

**HG:** (sniffs) I know...

**HE:** As for the rest, let's table that for another time. I don't think either of us is ready to talk about it. Chalk it up to Spring fever. A strange season. Potion mishap recovery. Just come back to me when you feel like Hermione Granger again.

**Transcription ends**

Holly

***

22nd March, 1993

Dear Harry,

Well that's better. As perhaps a side effect of Cedric's interest being pheromone-induced, his attention to Hermione has wandered off to focus on the Ravenclaw seeker, a Chinese girl named Chang, without any bad feelings or recriminations left behind. The rest of the boys sniffing after her have returned to their previously scheduled distractions, except for Ron and Seamus who haven't been able to lift their gazes from Hermione's chest in weeks. Hermione lost her fangs but her front teeth are smaller and more even than they used to be. I can't fault her for wanting to leave that last bit of correction alone. I'm fairly certain she suffered a number of beaver-related teasings in the past. Her smile is quite fetching now, actually.

Hermione and I were digging into Riddle's history in the library yesterday when Ron woke up from staring at Hermione's breasts long enough to mention Riddle was a student 50 years ago that won an award for Special Services to the school- he's 'polished the damn award enough times...' At that point the discussion reverted to whether Ron should hate me for those detentions Filch put him through. I told him he could hate me for whatever reason he wanted, as it's quite the vogue right now. Several Hufflepuffs that were sneering at me shuffled off to another part of the library then. With that as a marker for Mr. Riddle's place in history, Hermione and I were able to start working out a profile for him.

Tom (not Thomas) Marvolo Riddle was a Slytherin prefect and eventually Head Boy, attending Hogwarts from 1938-1945. He was awarded the Special Services medal in 1943. He graduated with top honors in 1945.

That took us four days to uncover. No matter where we look, we can't seem to find out why he got the medal. Special Services awards are like the old Empire Gallantry Medal- awarded for civilian heroism. To have no record of the event is just odd.

But at least Hermione is back to normal, for real this time. Although she is looking a little pale at the moment.

Oh, this was gross but funny.

I asked Hermione what was making her ill. She looked up from the volume she had been scouring and started waving her hand in front of her tightly clenched mouth, until she blurted out "I need a sack!" then started waving her hand again. I caught on when her face started to get a little green and jumped up to grab the hat off a firstie at the table behind me. I mean really- no one wears their hats outside of Feasts except firsties and the Professors. I tossed the hat to Hermione who promptly projected her previous meal into the wool chapeau. Once finished, Hermione sat back for a moment, glanced down at the sick in the hat, seemed to have a second thought and heaved once more into the hat. At this point the firstie realised how his hat was being used and began to protest; "Hey! You can't just...you...you're EVANS!" At this point he grabbed his books and ran from the library like he was being chased by a dragon. I turned back to Hermione who was sitting somewhat limply in her chair, still holding the hat.

That's when I made my latest error. I was trying to be helpful when I cast Evanesco at the hat in her hands- unfortunately my spell was successful and the hat vanished, leaving the sick to splatter all over Hermione's lap. Aghast, both she and I jumped up from the table, and I threw a Scourgify at her after a quick apology. Her look was a memorable mixture of indignation, illness and humiliation, with a last look of annoyance thrown in at me at the end.

"Holly, perhaps in the future if you wish to help me with a targeted spell like the Vanishing Charm you could attempt it with your goggles on!"

"Right. Again, sorry about that. What set you off anyway?"

"Oh, well, um..."

"Weren't you following up on Vital Humours?"

Hermione looked a little green again but she held herself together.

"Yes. According to Aristotelian tradition, the Vital Humours are the four fluids found in the human body that match with the four Aristotelian elements."

"And they are...?"

"Fire, Earth, Water and Air, of course."

"The Humours, Hermione?"

"Um, yes. Bile, Feces, Phlegm and Blood respectively, though Blood is representative of all four elements."

"At least one of which the Headmaster included in his Loyalty draught."

"That's right."

I tried very hard not to, but I ended up heaving onto the floor a minute later at that thought. Maybe I should start wearing my hat.

Holly

***

28th March, 1993

Dear Harry,

Normally I don't bother telling you about these minor skirmishes with my enemies but this one was sort of fun, and was prompted by some odd behavior that I should probably take note of. Lately I have been travelling the hallways alone at night, either from escorting Hermione to her last few treatments in Pomfrey's care or returning from some janitorial detention with Filch. While I keep a wary eye out for stalkers and ambush situations, sometimes you can be over cautious and end up reacting badly to a wandering ghost. At first I thought that was what was happening, as I kept catching a glimpse of a pale girl who looked almost like Drowned Dorothea. The obvious difference was that Dorothea's head is turned backwards; her attempt to drown herself in the Black Lake back in 1878 was interrupted by Grindylows that decided to divide her equally before she had actually passed on. Thus, I knew the straggly blonde wasn't Dorothea, but she was following me silently, always keeping her distance and evading my attempts to lead her into a passage where I could circle around to find out who she was. My latest attempt to catch her unfortunately led me into an ambush by the Slytherin Quidditch squad (minus Flint). Evidently they had been tracking me as I was tracking my pale stalker. The ambush was not expertly executed, however. They decided to try and intimidate me first.

I had rounded a corner and suddenly heard voices from in front and behind me start to hiss and make other snakey noises. While I'm certain this would have petrified any other student in the castle, as a Parselmouth it sounded a bit like the nonsense that babies make. They were trying to intimidate me with the snake equivalent of "Gah! Bububububububbbbtthppthpthp. Yeee!" As I doubted that was all they had planned, I pulled a few things from my robes and set my goggles in place. They started getting chatty as they circled in on me from the shadows.

"Look at the little girl!"

"She's all alone in the night!"

"No one to protect her, no one to hear her..."

"Do you think your little wand can save you against us?"

"Silly little bint, that's no wand- you're holding a toy broom!"

"Bletch, she's starting something in her left hand..."

Which is when I jumped into action. The Slytherin behind and to the left of me must have noticed the glowing tip of my wand in my left hand as I had swirled it about, building up power. Now I released it, sweeping my wand in an arc above my head.

"_Lumos Solaris_"

The corona of near sunlight caused my attackers to cringe backwards in blindness, while my eyes were protected behind my goggles.

"_Finite_" was applied to my shrunken broom to bring it instantly to full size. Before they could react, I had mounted it and was skimming the ceiling headed back towards the main staircases.

"After her!"

You can't get much speed going within the corridors with only a three meter clearance, so I threw a "_Confrigo"_ at the two opponents before me to clear my exit. The rest of the group chased after me as I darted forward, finally tilting upward as the main staircases came into view. As I rose past the second floor balcony, I caught a glimpse of Fred and George rushing towards the stairs from the other direction. They intoned a "Wicked!" in unison as they saw my upturned broom pass in front of them. As I leveled off around the fifth floor, I looked back down to see the Slytherins had rushed into the center of the stairwell only to be carpet bombed by the twins' collection of ink grenades, sneezing powder and dungbombs. I came to a landing next to them as they pulled back from the balcony. We shared a happy grin and a three-way handshake together just as Filch and Prof McG laid their hands on our collective shoulders.

The twins and I have chosen to serve our detentions with grace and decorum. We all wear our hats.

The moral of this tale? Preparation is important.

Holly

***

30th March, 1993

Dear Harry,

Sometimes, acting out in frustration is exactly what's called for. I was so incensed about this diary business that I just started writing in the thing. What happened next I wish I could have recorded, but circumstances prevented the Quill from helping, so I'll recount as much detail as I can muster.

I wrote:

How does this damned thing work anyway?

It _responded_:

Such language! My name is Tom Riddle. Who are you?

HE: Call me Holly. Are you the Tom Riddle that won the Award for Special Services to Hogwarts School in 1943?

TR: I am the very same. How did you come to find my diary, Holly?

HE: A girl I know flushed it down a toilet in frustration. I couldn't fathom why a girl would get upset over a blank diary, so I figured this must be enchanted.

TR: You're very smart, Holly. How did you hear about my award?

HE: A friend of mine cleaned it about fifty times for detention with the caretaker. We couldn't figure out why you received the award though.

TR: I caught the boy who opened the Chamber of Secrets and released a monster that killed a girl. Have you heard of the Chamber of Secrets before, Holly?

HE: Yes. The Chamber has been opened again and something is attacking students again.

TR: Perhaps if I show you how I caught the culprit the first time, you can figure out how to catch him again.

HE: How would you do that exactly?

TR: I can show you the memory of it stored within this diary.

At this point, the pages flipped themselves until they stopped at a date in June of 1943, but the box for the date had turned into a miniature telly. As soon as I brought the diary closer to see the detail in the screen, I was sucked into a memory of Tom Riddle talking to the Headmaster of that time, named Dippet. He looked even older than Dumbledore does now, frail and stooped. Tom chatted with Dippet about his background; his mother was a witch who died shortly after childbirth, his father was a muggle who disowned him so he lived in an orphanage. The situation with the Chamber was threatening Tom's chances to stay at Hogwarts instead of being sent back to the orphanage for the summer. Tom bumped into a younger version of Dumbledore, acting as Professor of Transfiguration, then Tom prowled the castle until he found a suspicious room. When he entered he confronted a school-age Hagrid, of all people, who was in the process of shoving a spider the size of my head into a box. Tom told Hagrid that monsters make lousy pets and that he felt that with a girl dead, Hagrid had to give up his pet and take his deserved punishment. Hagrid defended Aragog the Acromantula as never having hurt a person as he was stuck in the box whenever Hagrid was in class. Tom tried to zap the super spider with some sort of spider-freezing charm, but Aragog was agile and frightened enough to escape.

At this point, the memory froze and Tom Riddle turned to me and said "You see don't you? YOU see! You SEE!" He was getting a bit hysterical and then the memory went black.

The next thing I remember, there is sounds of a distant argument in the darkness. The argument gets louder and louder, though no more understandable, until it begins to hurt my ears. I screamed out "SHUT UP!" and I was suddenly awake again, my hands clutched to my head in a massive migraine headache. Hermione ripped back the curtains to my bed and nearly screamed. My face was covered in blood seeping from my scar! She dragged me immediately to see Madame Pomfrey. After a Calming Draught for both of us, some pain relieving potion and some crushed ice, I am feeling quite a bit better. I am also excited.

Tom's vision suggested that Aragog was the creature petrifying things. Obviously, Tom the diary is lying. If it were a spider running through the pipes chatting about feeding time, I would have been able to hear other spiders before. Believe me; I've been trying to talk to spiders for a long time, with no results. I hear snakes, so the thing in the pipes is a snake of some sort. In one of Hagrid's conversations with me earlier this year, he suggested that spiders and snakes were somehow mortal enemies. I know this all fits together; I just can't see it yet. The best part is I figured out how to get the diary to work before Hermione did!

Holly

***

1st April, 1993

Dear Harry,

Other than it being the twins' birthday, this day has been rotten. Ron caught up with Hermione and me in the hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey had insisted that we stay the night after my bleeding head wound issue. On the way back to the dorms he caught up a bit on our Riddle investigation, and immediately jumped to all the wrong conclusions- he thinks Hagrid knows how to open the Chamber, even though we know he doesn't. Ron also thinks Riddle must be a genius for coming up with a spider freezing charm. The boy has issues. So then we return to our dorm to find my trunk's been smashed apart again! Parvati and Lavender were beside themselves suspecting that the Heir was trying to punish me or something. I quickly redirected their confusion by suggesting that it might just be an April Fool's joke, what with the date and all. I fixed the trunk with a Reparo and did a quick inventory. There's only one thing missing. In our rush to get me treatment I had left the diary behind and it is no longer amongst my things. Ginny has the diary back. Hermione was quick to point out that we have no proof against her, but then she bolted out of the dorm room saying she needed to check something in the library. At this point, my migraine has returned. I'm going back to sleep, and we'll see if my subconscious can sort out this mayhem.

Holly

***

2nd April, 1993

Dear Harry,

I can't talk with Hermione anymore. Hermione was petrified last night by the monster from the Chamber, just outside the library. I shouldn't feel so bad, I suppose. Penelope Clearwater was standing right next to her and she is dead.

That's right, the monster doesn't petrify by choice; it embodies the concept 'if looks could kill'. Sitting here looking at Hermione like a knocked over mannequin I can only assume the mirror in her hand prevented her suffering the full effect, much as Creepy Creevey's camera protected him. Justin Finch-Fletchley, the Hufflepuff that was stricken around the time I was taking revenge on Flint, saw the creature through Sir Nicholas' body, once again refracting the effect to prevent actual death. Filch's cat probably was hit from a reflection in the water Myrtle had released. Penelope had none of those mitigating circumstances so she just died, with a look of horror frozen on her face that no one can seem to correct. I asked Myrtle if that was what she remembered feeling as she died. All Myrtle could say was she couldn't pull her gaze from those sickly yellow eyes, and she was gone.

Myrtle.

Sir Nicholas.

Tom.

Penelope.

Hermione.

All ghosts in their way.

Even Percy seems to have lost his soul. I should have picked it up from the transcript when I tried to save Penny from the Slytherins. I would have if I actually remembered the conversation; Percy fancied Penelope and now she is dead, and Percy is interred in a bed over there, on a regular drip of Dreamless Sleep potion and Calming Draught.

Ron went to visit Hagrid to ask him about the Chamber and Riddle. Hagrid barely had time to say "Follow the spiders!" to Ron before Hagrid was arrested by the Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. Moments later, Lucius Malfoy pressed Dumbledore into a suspension, pending a full inquiry by the school's Board of Governors. Ron doesn't want to follow the spiders, as he is deathly afraid of them. I want to meet Hagrid's friend, but I think I know what he'll say, and it won't keep Hagrid out of prison. I doubt my voice would lend any credence to Hagrid's defense right now, either. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I am arrested soon. Curse my own skill at manipulating the mob.

As each person turns away, is frozen in fear, is captured or sidelined or killed, I feel like the Heir is slicing into my gut with a barbed knife. So here I sit, writing to hear myself think, looking at the expression of shock and surprise frozen on Hermione's face.

I love her.

It may be a sign of my desperation, but right now I think I love her enough to break the spell that holds her from me. If only...hang on.

Well, that didn't work. Bloody fairy tales rotting my brain; as if kissing her was going to do anything. Mind you it wasn't that pleasant a kiss, much like kissing a marble statue but with less dust. I did find this scrap of parchment tucked into her halter though. I only just noticed it as I heard the crinkle in her blouse when I was kissing her. Sorry m'love; first I kiss you now I'm feeling up your new breasts.

I can't help but laugh through my tears. The note shows she's been playing with people's names jumbled up. Gilderoy Lockhart becomes "OK Girly Lord, teach"; my name was mixed into "Holy Navels" or "Shy Love Lan"; Hermione's came out with quite a few. I prefer "Greenhorn Mirage" or "Her Mere Groaning". I particularly like your name, Harry, jumbled into "Pyjamas the Terror". Hang on, there's more on the back.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle = I am Lord Voldemort".

Ladies and gentlemen we have just lost cabin pressure.

Ginny is being directed by Voldemort through HIS fucking diary. Somehow it carries his personality, like the portraits in the headmaster's office, only better at lying. She's the one controlling the giant snake that petrifies and kills. She can access it from Myrtle's lav, where she hides out when Hermione and I aren't brewing there. She has to be able to speak Parsel to control the thing, so the entrance is probably protected by requiring a Parsel password, much like the Slytherin dorm. That's why it hadn't been found in centuries. Then Voldemort came and let out the beastie to frolic. Only, to get Ginny to speak Parsel, he must have some connection to her that allows him to loan her his talents. As Ginny has been acting weird, _except when we had the diary_, he must be able to control her when she is carrying it. That's why Ginny knew about my attraction to Hermione- Riddle pulled a quick mind sift on me while riding in her head. Now Ginny has the diary back, and he aimed the monster at Hermione as soon as she could arrange it.

Damn her!

Ginny's been weird since the chasers harassed Ron into confessing about Quirrel. NO WAIT. She's been different since after the Diagon Alley shopping trip- where the Weasleys fought the Malfoys! Dobby knew this was coming. This was what he feared. He's a Malfoy elf; his pillowcase tunic had the monogram LCM- my bet is it was Lucius Malfoy's. I think the C stands for 'Caligula', but that's not relevant at the moment.

Hermione, in your honor, and because I have no intention of entering a dragon's lair until I'm a fully trained Amazon, I will take this to Minerva. Ginny can hang.

Holly

A/N: "Pyjamas the Terror" came from my best reviewer and preferred author Clell65619 in his story "Harry Potter and The Power He Has Not". I kiped the '...lost cabin pressure' line from the movie Fight Club, which Holly will love if she survives long enough to see it.

Next time: Cage match! The Spider Girl fights the Basilisk! Narrated by the Sorting Hat! (I hope you didn't think Holly would escape that fate; I've been looking forward to this for a while.)


	12. CH12 Pass With Your Best Violence

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 12: Pass with Your Best Violence

27th April, 1993

Dear Harry,

I just woke up from a nightmare. Prof McG left the Quill and a note beside the journal. The note said:

Dear Holly,

I took the liberty of recording the Sorting Hat's recounting of your experiences on the night of 2nd April using this extraordinary quill of yours. It may seem a small consolation at this point, but Gryffindor received 20 points for this innovative use of Charms and Rune work to modify an already enchanted object. I cannot tell you how sorry I am that you were forced to suffer through so much. Please come see me at any time if there is anything you wish to talk about. I will swear another oath to keep your confidences, if it would help.

Minerva McGonagall

"Prof McG"

This is what the Quill scrolled out:

**Transcription: 3rd April, 1993 starting 8:11 AM GMT**

Adrian the Sorting Hat (A.) is propped up on a wig stand on a desk in the center of an office. Minerva McGonagall (MM) is sitting behind the desk; Albus Dumbledore (AD) is sitting comfortably in a stuffed chair opposite. Severus Snape (SS) is slumped in a lounge chair to the side of the desk, holding an icepack to his head.

**AD:** Adrian, as you have been a primary participant in these events, surely you can give us some idea of what occurred down there? Three people are extremely injured, at least one on the very brink of death. There can be no argument that their privacy is somehow more important than knowing what has brought them to this state!

**A.:** I will tell the tale in my way Albus, but not because you feel it is necessary. Miss Evans has explicitly given her permission for me to recount this...

**SS:** She's in a coma! How could she have acquiesced to this?

**A.:** I asked her ahead of time.

**AD:** Perhaps, Severus, it would be best if we let the Sorting Hat proceed with a minimum of interruptions. I do not think any in this room would doubt the Sorting Hat's ability to discern truth from deception, so we can move forward with the assurance that what he says is accurate.

**MM:** I would agree to that.

**AD:** Incidentally Minerva, why did you insist on having this conversation in your Transfiguration office instead of the Headmaster's office?

**MM:** We are three flights of stairs closer to Poppy's domain should we be needed. Also, despite my recent term as your stand-in while you were on suspension, I have never quite been as comfortable surrounded by the former Headmasters' portraits.

**AD:** Very well. Please recount your tale, Adrian.

**A.:** Well, my involvement within this tale begins in the evening of the second of April, when I discovered a bit of a disagreement was occurring within the Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall was holding court with Professors Snape and Lockhart in attendance, while our little hero stood to the side of the Headmaster's desk, looking unusually docile...

**SS:** (mumbling) Miss Evans is not my hero.

**A.:** Yes, she is. Now stop interrupting. As I said, Holly was looking unusually docile. The argument occupying these learned professionals concerned how to handle an opportunity to deal with the threat of Slytherin's monster that has plagued our fine school this year. It seems Professor Lockhart had reasoned out that the threat could be tracked to a first year Gryffindor named Ginevra Weasley, that she had been accessing the entry to the Chamber of Secrets that was hidden in the second floor girls' lavatory, and that the entry was restricted to those who could speak the language of snakes, as Miss Evans has been rumoured to do. Checking with the wards and portraits, it was deduced that Miss Weasley was not within the castle proper, leading Professor McGonagall to conclude that Miss Weasley was down in the Chamber at that time. If there was ever a time to prove that Professor Lockhart's allegations were true, it was then.

Professor Lockhart was less than enthusiastic about leading an expedition into the Chamber, so it was decided that Professor Snape should accompany Holly and Gilderoy to see if the first part at least was true, while Professor McGonagall would contact Headmaster Dumbledore for assistance. Further discussion of Lockhart's research led the assembly to deduce that the creature in the Chamber was no less than a Basilisk, and well beyond the capabilities of those assembled to handle should a rescue be necessary.

With their tasks identified, the assembly moved to depart from the office when Miss Evans finally spoke. She asked whether I, Adrian the Sorting Hat, might be allowed to tag along on this mission. While startling most in attendance, Professor McGonagall moved immediately to my resting place and asked if I was amenable to such a venture. I agreed and was handed to Miss Evans, who promptly put me upon her head.

**AD:** Minerva?

**MM:** Yes, Albus?

**AD:** Why would you choose to put one of Godric Gryffindor's priceless artifacts in harm's way in this manner?

**MM:** It seemed a reasonable request, and the Sorting Hat had mentioned that he wished to accompany Holly when next she found herself embarking on some adventure.

**AD:** When did Adrian mention this to you Minerva?

**MM:** You were out.

**A.:** You are well aware how dull my existence has been, Albus. I believe you were present when I made the request of Miss Evans during her last visit to your office.

**AD:** Perhaps so. But...

**SS:** It's done! Can we move on?

**A.:** Quite so. Having been placed upon Miss Evans head, Holly initiated a silent conversation.

The voice of Holly Evans (HE) echoes from the bottom of the Sorting Hat

**HE:** Adrian, this is so fucked up.

**A.:** (addressing HE) Language, my dear!

**HE:** It's my head; you get no filters.

**A.:** Very well. What gathers your concern most?

**HE:** Well, I feel like I have a hangover. I also can tell I have two memories in my head that don't agree. The one set is what Lockhart has been spouting, while the other seems ...foggy.

**A.:** If I might suggest, you can isolate the first memories and concentrate on the edges of the second to liberate them.

**HE:** Sounds like something from Perenelle's notebook. I'll give it a try.

**A.:** (resumes narration) Holly continued to focus on her recent memories as we walked to our destination. Upon arrival, we were accosted by the ghost known as Moaning Myrtle. Professor Lockhart stood forth and attempted to intimidate the spirit with his presence. Myrtle seemed unimpressed and chose to draw water from a nearby toilet bowl and dowse his fiery presentation.

**SS:** Bloody prancing fool.

**A.:** Ahem! At this point Holly stepped forward and spoke briefly to the truculent spirit.

**HE:** (shouting like a military drill instructor) Miss Henderson! During your recent sentry duties did you observe the passing of a flame-haired trollop?!

**A.:** The ghost snapped immediately to a military posture and replied that she had seen the suspect enter the lavatory, growl at the ghost and then whisper near one of the sink handles, at which point the ghost had chosen a strategic withdrawal. Holly commended her performance and suggested that Peeves looked lonely and had recently mentioned a desire to learn something called a Waterdance. Moaning Myrtle sped off before anyone else could speak.

SS smirks and shifts his icepack to his forehead.

**A.:** Holly then led our band to the aforementioned sink spigot, whispered something in what I can only assume was Parseltongue, at which point the sink moved forward and to the side, leaving an opening down into the depths of the castle. After a minute of heated discussion, Holly jumped down the hole, followed by Professors Lockhart and Snape. Holly landed at the bottom of the tube onto a pile of rodent bones that filled the 100 square foot room to two or three feet of accumulated detritus. As Holly and Professor Snape rose to their knees, Professor Lockhart spoke: "This is really disgusting. _OBLIVIATE!"_

SS rises suddenly from his chair, letting the icepack drop to the ground as he pulls his wand.

**SS:** That prancing ponce hit me with THAT? I will end what's left of his miserable existence...

**AD:** Severus, please!

**A.:** PROFESSOR SNAPE, I think you'll agree that subsequent events reduce the need for your immediate reprisal. I would suggest you return to your quiet observation, as you may find the details of interest.

SS slumps back into the lounge chair and cleans off the icepack with a flick of his wand.

**A.:** Where were we? Of course. Professor Lockhart had just thrown his Memory Charm at Holly and Professor Snape. The force of the spell pushed Professor Snape forward to strike his head against the chamber wall, knocking him unconscious. Holly just sat where she was.

**HE:** Adrian? Why didn't that work on me?

**A.:** (to HE) Your mind was protected by my presence. Have you made any progress on that foggy memory yet?

**HE:** Doesn't matter.

**A.:** (resumes narration) Before I could ask Holly what she meant by that, I could feel her focus her anger, her sense of betrayal, her righteous indignation into a swirling mass of power that she then pushed down her arm...

**AD:** Great Merlin! Holly used the Cruciatus Curse on Gilderoy?

**A.:** Heh. No, Albus. Holly didn't torture Lockhart with a Crucio.

**AD:** Thank Maeve.

**A.:** Holly was much more direct about it. With Lockhart moving forward to check on an unconscious Severus, he was taken completely by surprise when Holly leapt onto his back pushing them both to the bottom of the ossuary pile. From her position on top of the startled Professor, Holly began pounding her magic-infused fist repeatedly into his face. I could hear the bones of his cheek snap on the first blow. By the 15th strike, his skull had begun to look misshapen.

**MM:** Oh, my lord.

**A.:** Holly finally stopped hitting Gilderoy when he choked out from between his last three teeth "Who are you?" Holly's response was appropriately venomous, I thought.

**HE:** Obliviate that, you motherfucker!

**AD:** Adrian, I hope...are you sure you're not embellishing in the least?

**A.:** If anything Albus, my descriptions lack the proper gruesome nuance. Holly's performance evoked the kind of brutality not seen on this isle since the suppression of William Wallace. It reminded me of the heady days I spent accompanying Patrick ap Fierkus on his Geas to drive the serpents from Eire!

**MM:** You travelled with Saint Patrick?

**A.:** Godric was only my last mortal owner. Otherwise I would no doubt appear more stylish, wouldn't you think?

**SS:** And then...?

**A.:** Holly stepped back from the bloody mass that was once Professor Lockhart's head and checked on your limp form, Professor Snape.

**SS:** How kind.

**A.:** ...and found a few things she had been looking for. Holly pocketed a Bezoar and two vials that she guessed were Veritaserum and a Calming Draught.

SS starts checking his robes' pockets

**A.:** I chose then to see if Holly had calmed enough to engage in conversation.

**A.:** (to HE) What are your plans now, my dear?

**HE:** I'm sorting that, Sorting Hat! Give me a moment.

**A.:** You seem fatigued.

**HE:** I've never used my fist like that for more than one punch. I'm surprised I'm still standing.

**A.:** Yet you seem intent on moving forward.

**HE:** I ...I can't get these two out of here. Ginny is somewhere in there. Even if she doesn't know what she's doing, she's here for a reason. I don't think I can just wait to see what Riddle's next move might be.

**A.:** I'm surprised you care for her safety.

**HE:** Reading my mind, Adrian?

**A.:** I promise as always that your inner secrets will be safe with me. Would you mind if I tell this tale to the appropriate parties when our adventure ends? It may make any actions you take easier to justify to reactive Ministers and such.

**HE:** (sighs) Better you than me, I suppose. I prefer to avoid...

**A.:** ...any useless or unwanted talking, I know.

**HE:** Are you my friend, Adrian?

**A.:** I would be proud to say so, if you allow it.

**A.:** (resumes narration) Miss Evans then took me off long enough to press a kiss to my forehead and returned me atop her head.

AD quickly gestures towards SS with a staying hand before SS can speak.

**A.:** Ahem. Well, I then observed Holly preparing her entry to the inner Chamber. She applied a charm to the lenses of her goggles that turned them into mirrors of a sort then placed the goggles over her eyes with a grin. Holly then pulled a thin silvery cloak from inside her robes and applied a Silencing charm to it before putting it on, as well. After taking one more calming breath, she moved from the ossuary chamber into a connecting hallway that led to a large room with a massive door, carved in serpent motif. Holly took out her wand and carefully approached the portal. Seeing no obvious handle, she spoke once more in Parseltongue, eventually coercing the hatch to uncurl and allow us to enter.

We entered a stone chamber to rival the size and grandeur of the Great Hall, complete with marble pillars with self-lighting sconces and the back wall formed into a twenty foot tall rendition of Salazar's face. Water had been leaking in from somewhere above as it was gathered in pools wherever the stonework was uneven. It was then I realised that Holly's cloak rendered us invisible. Holly moved forward, skirting the outside of the Chamber to keep to the shadows, lest her footsteps reveal our location. As we approached the upraised dais in front of Salazar's beard, I could see a ritual circle had been scribed onto the stone floor perhaps 12 feet wide, across the edge of which Ginevra Weasley was lain on her side, facing downward.

Holly pulled back the hood of the cloak and reversed it to cancel the invisibility effect. Pushing her goggles to her forehead, she crouched down to examine Miss Weasley with her wand at the ready. Even with this preparation, Holly was caught off guard when the prone girl spun around and grabbed Holly's wand hand, smashing it to the stone floor with a crack. Holly had been flipped to the ground and thus looked up to find Miss Weasley standing over her, Holly's own wand pointed at her face.

Ginny spoke with an evil sneer, her eyes glowing red. "Finally! That girl's legacy wand was weak already and ill suited to either of us! Yours is the instrument I need." Ginny then walked back into the center of the circle to stand above a small book that had been obscured from our view earlier by the young girl's cloak. Holly flipped to a crouch and carefully moved forward, but found her hand burned as it crossed the outer edge of the circle scribed on the ground. "Tut, tut. I'll deal with you presently 'Call me Holly'; I have an important poem to recite. Once I'm finished we can see what fun your underdeveloped body can provide."

Holly curled up into ball, cradling her singed hand and broken wrist gently with her left hand. I could feel her concentrating.

**HE:** Adrian, we're fucked. She has my wand and I wouldn't know how to break that circle if I had it. I'm able to patch up my wrist, but what else can I do? I think Riddle is going to make her a permanent possession. I've really stuffed up this one. Why can't I think?

**A.:** (to HE) Allow yourself a moment, Holly. You are a bit young to be expecting to have an answer for every scenario. What I can say is that a ritual circle can be disrupted with ash or salt. Perhaps if you were to gain access to those sconces...

**HE:** I'm not so young, Hat. Not really.

**A.:** (resumes narration) What I saw flitting through Holly's mind at this point made me think a Dementor had been set loose in the Chamber. At first, it was a vision of Miss Granger frozen in the hospital wing, then the corpse of our unfortunate Penelope Clearwater, her face frozen in horror. I'm uncertain of the meaning of the next vision, as it was just Holly in a similar fetal position, facing her dormitory window. Further images began passing through her mind, fast enough to be seen and understood, then replaced by another; reading from her journal, listening to a house-elf, being beaten by a fat boy she knew. The next image startled me more than the previous- it was Professor Quirrel screaming Crucio at her, time and again! After that, the images came faster still; that Mountain Troll swinging its tree trunk to smash apart several lavatory stalls, Holly being whipped with a switch, Holly being dropped naked into a bathtub of icy water, having metal clamps touched to her bare back inducing an electrical shock...

**AD:** Dear God. I thought she was...Oh dear, God.

**A.:** ...being surrounded by young boys kicking her. Finally the last memory was of being struck aside her head with a cast iron frying pan. Holly burst out in unrestrained crying then. It was the wail of a wounded animal unable to stand it anymore. Holly continued the wail, crying out all her injustices in the middle of the cold stone Chamber where she was certain she would die...

**MM:** (crying) Adrian, Albus, is this necessary? I mean...

**A.:** TAKE WITNESS OF YOUR HERO. The moment Miss Weasley turned in laughter to deride Holly's plaintive breakdown, Miss Evans wiped both hands across her face and slapped then down onto the edge of the ritual circle. Immediately her hands began to smoke and burn, but within seconds the circle burst out in light, throwing Holly and I away from the dais to land separately some ten feet distant!

**SS:** Brilliant!

**A.:** The red headed girl standing in the center of this quickly fading circle raged in frustration. She then spoke in a clear intonation of summoning, using Parseltongue, then reverted to English; "You fucking bitch! It will take me hours to redraw that, but I'll make sure you don't linger to interfere ever again! Now face the monster of the Chamber, Salazar's familiar, the Basilisk!"

Holly swept up into a crouch and set her protections about her once more. She returned me to her head before setting the cloak to cover us with its disillusionment. Holly then backed away and took a moment to drink the Calming Draught, retrieve the Bezoar and ask for my help.

**HE: **Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to swallow this thing- it's like a giant turd-sized hairball. Adrian, I have a few moments before that thing gets a bead on us. You wouldn't know where I could get a wand to use, do you?

**A.:** (to HE) A wand? No, but I believe I may have a weapon suitable to the task.

**HE:** A weapon? Where...OW!!

**A.:** (resumes narration) I had expelled Gryffindor's sword from my depths but I had unfortunately not prepared the young witch as it knocked her head in appearing from under my brim. Holly attempted to pick up the sword with some effort. I advised her that if she found it unwieldy, she could touch the gemstone where the hilt met the guard and request an alternate weapon.

**HE:** Cool. _Lightsabre!_

**A.:** The sword then shrunk to the size of a small arming sword with a thrusting point.

**HE:** How's this supposed to help?

**A.:** (to HE) It is an ancient artifact; you asked for a light sabre. If I may suggest, perhaps a scimitar or cavalry sabre would be closer to your needs

**HE:** Um... right. _Cavalry Sabre!_ Ginny's telling the beastie to track us by scent. We'll see about evading it first and circle back. I wish I had my broom...

MM coughs and looks downward somewhat shamefully.

**AD:** Minerva? Is there something you wanted to add to Adrian's narrative?

**MM:** Holly's broom is over there- I appropriated it when she and the Weasley twins were caught out of curfew pelting the Slytherins with dungbombs. She had ridden it to escape them when they had surrounded her. It was an appropriate punishment for flying in the halls, only...

**AD:** Only now you regret hampering her later efforts with your justified actions.

**MM:** Don't look so smug, Albus. I don't see how you have helped her in any way up to this point.

**SS:** Children, perhaps we can return to the story and save the finger pointing for when all the facts are available.

**AD, MM:** Severus!

**A.:** I concur. While Holly was adjusting to the Sabre, Miss Weasley had retrieved Holly's wand and began casting spells to fill the room with mist, then projected small snakes to slither constantly on the ground, making for treacherous and poisonous footing. The Basilisk itself slithered from the mouth of Salazar's stone visage, fully 20 yards in length. Its mouth was at least four feet wide, and two pale amber orbs the size of street lanterns sat atop its head, projecting its trademark deadly gaze. Holly noted immediately that the mist seemed to reflect more of the yellowish radiance at times. She theorized that the killing gaze was not constant, but only fully effective on 'high beams' as she put it. The mist was meant to catch us from our magical concealment and would have been effective had we been disillusioned, but Holly's cloak seems to be of another order of effect. We remained visually undetected. After several minutes of evasion, Holly was becoming physically tired, but her spirit seemed somewhat renewed.

**HE:** Adrian, I can't convince the great snake to give up the chase. I think we need to take out the source.

**A.:** Do you mean to kill Miss Weasley?

**HE:** _Gladius!_ Only if I have to. It's not really her doing this, after all. She's taking her cues from Riddle...oh yeah!

**A.:** (resumes narration) Holly tossed the empty potion bottle across the Chamber to draw her enemies' attention, then stalked back up to the dais where she approached Miss Weasley from behind. As Holly swung the roman short sword at the girl's shoulder, Miss Weasley turned and brought up a shield spell to deflect the blow. Holly switched her grip and knocked a very surprised Miss Weasley in the head with the hilt of the sword, sending her to the ground seemingly unconscious. While her body was unmoving, we could still hear the eerie voice coming from the prone redhead. "Well played, but I will kill you yet, even if this body is damaged beyond repair." The voice switched to Parseltongue and we could hear the Basilisk charging from across the Chamber towards us. Holly swung down at the ground- I thought surely she was going to cleave Miss Weasley in two with the strength of the attack, but her target was two feet closer. The Gladius sliced directly through the binding of the small black diary that lay to the center of the former ritual circle, shredding it into two halves. A shriek then emanated from the book to rival the one Holly had let out just a few minutes earlier.

Too late perhaps, Holly recognized that she didn't have time to deter the Basilisk's charge. Holly turned the sword towards the beast as it clamped down upon her arm, a venomous fang piercing her muscles, with the sword pinned in place poking out between its teeth on the opposite side of its mouth. Holly slumped to the ground, and then the beast began wrapping its coils around her body, continuing to hold her arm stretched out into its mouth. I could tell Holly was struggling to remain conscious, I can only guess that the Bezoar was preventing her immediate death. I could hear her ribs cracking as the serpent tightened its coils. Darkness closed in within Holly's inner vision. I heard a sudden crack and realised Holly's pelvis had been broken- the sudden rush of pain woke her from death's door. I heard her mumble two words.

AD, SS, and MM all sit at the edge of their seats.

**MM:** What words, Adrian?

**HE:** (whispering) _p...p...p...pocketknife_

[pause]

_claymore._

**A.:** And with that, Godric's sword was projected through the Basilisk's head. From my viewpoint, the world tilted as the dying serpent cracked several more of Holly's bones in its death throes. Lying there, I could hear Miss Weasley suddenly gasp awake. She murmured a tremulous "H-Holly? Oh Merlin!" and then emptied her stomach and passed out again. We all lay there in the Chamber for a few minutes before I could hear and see Fawkes appearing in a flash of fire above us.

As I understand it, Fawkes has yet to leave Holly's side since transporting us to the care of Madame Pomfrey.

**AD:** You are correct. Fawkes has been weeping upon Holly's considerable wounds all morning. I don't think it actually helps any more after the first few drops, but Fawkes is quite upset.

**A.:** Now, Severus. Is Holly Evans your hero?

**Transcription ends.**

Like Minerva couldn't have left the Quill running a little longer.

Yeah, that's about what happened. I must have emptied Poppy's supply of Skele-Gro as I seem to be able to move all my limbs in the normal directions. I just feel so weak right now. Yay, I won. Yet there's Hermione, still frozen like a statue for another month before the Mandrake draught will be ready. I can't tell yet if it was worth it. But, I killed something back again. I liberated a sword, though I don't see it around here anywhere. And Ginny is back to normal, maybe. Hedwig and Fawkes are keeping each other company at the foot of my bed. I don't think they're involved- it's more like neighbors discussing childcare. I can almost tell what they're saying.

I'm still too tired. I'll write more later.

Holly


	13. CH13 I Feel Sick

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 13: I Feel Sick

1st May, 1993

Dear Harry,

I am starting to feel a little better. For the last few days I have been awake, it has felt like my whole body was being rebuilt. If you listen closely at my stomach, you can hear little construction workers making rude remarks as the bread in my broth floats through. Madame Pomfrey has been at once pleased and concerned. From her perspective, I shouldn't have been conscious for another month, but now that I am awake and itching to be mobile, she doesn't understand why I still feel sick. I think she appreciates my trust in her opinion, as she also seems grateful that I decided to stay in hospital these last three days. In truth, up until today there was nowhere I'd rather be. Hedwig is here, Hermione is here, and the rest of the world is out there. Given my experience, what would you choose?

Still, I am itching to move and I've noticed that my only possessions at hand here are this journal and the Quill. There's no sign of my clothes, cloak, goggles or wand. And of course, the Sword is absent. I can understand most of it, but I have never been far from my wand while in hospital before. It makes me think they are keeping all the sharp objects away from me. I asked Madame Pomfrey, and she said the Headmaster collected them up after she and Fawkes were finally able to uncoil the dead Basilisk from around my body. Looking back over the transcription Prof McG left for me, I can only assume that Fawkes can teleport others within his grip, and brought me here still wrapped in the serpent to avoid delays in treatment. Come to think of it, I doubt Fawkes could have pried apart those coils with only his beak and talons anyway.

I think it's time for me to see the Headmaster again. I just wish I didn't already have a headache.

**Transcription: 1st May, 1993 starting 2:38 PM GMT**

Holly Evans (HE) pokes her head into the Headmaster's office. Seeing no one else around, HE steps in and sits down in the chair in front of the desk. Adrian the Sorting Hat (A.) is resting on a wig stand on the bookshelf behind the desk.

**A.:** Miss Holly Evans! It is most agreeable to see you walking about once more! And might I add, you are looking most radiant!

**HE:** Hiya, Hat. Yeah, hospital gown and two wool blankets is the fashion statement of the season.

**A.:** Aren't your feet cold?

**HE:** Only sometimes, but I hadn't noticed until you said something.

HE curls her bare feet beneath her blankets, wrapping more tightly into the chair.

**HE:** Adrian, thank you for telling my story as well as you did.

**A.:** Ah! So you've heard a rendition of it then?

**HE:** Prof McG recorded it for me, so I read the transcription. I didn't realise you could mimic voices.

**A.:** Normally I cannot. Only the thoughts you sent to me as conversation could be rendered thus. It is but a parlor trick, but excellent for storytelling. I cannot say when I should have the opportunity to use it once more.

**HE:** Yeah, I kinda doubt the Headmaster is going to lend you out the next time I need to kill something. Perhaps you should see about getting involved in teaching. Professor Flitwick's choir could probably use a voice coach carrying a thousand years of experience, not to mention a decent Baritone.

**A.:** Hah! An excellent suggestion! Shall I ask Albus?

Albus Dumbledore (AD) enters the room from the door to his private chambers. He stops to look at HE in his guest chair.

**AD:** Miss Evans! I am pleased to see you on the road of recovery. Did the gargoyle at the entrance give you much trouble?

**HE:** Well, you changed passwords since my last visit, but he stepped aside after I threatened him in Parseltongue. May I have my stuff back please?

**AD:** I am fine as well, Miss Evans. Thank you for asking.

**HE:** I said, 'Please'.

**A.:** She did say 'Please', Albus.

AD turns to give a look to A. and then pulls out a carved dark wooden box from under the desk. AD removes the cover from the box and sits down behind the desk.

**AD:** Your goggles, wand and robes are within, as well as an extraordinary cloak. You may keep the box, if you like.

**HE:** Thanks. Is the other vial still in my robes?

**AD:** Severus' potion was returned to him. He has indicated to me that he will not hold you responsible for stealing from him, seeing how the items were used appropriately and in the defense of the school. It is good that you have come to speak with me today, as it is matters of responsibility I would like to discuss with you...

**HE:** Hang on. What about that?

HE points to the broadsword now mounted on the wall next to the bookshelf behind the desk.

**AD:** That is the Sword of Godric Gryffindor himself. The Sorting Hat was able to provide you with this weapon after you demonstrated such remarkable courage. It is enchanted to be released from Adrian's care to the hand of a person who needs it, but only a person worthy to be called a Gryffindor.

**HE:** I know what I did, and the only reason the Hat gave it to me is I asked for a weapon. If I hadn't requested for him to tag along, he wouldn't have been there to note my courage or give me the sword.

**AD:** Nonetheless, it is a school artifact. It shall remain with the school until it is needed once more.

**HE:** Fine, whatever. How much is my share?

**AD:** Share?

**HE:** Yes, share. I killed a 20 meter long Basilisk, which was transported up to the hospital wing wrapped around my crushed body. I doubt you just cast 'Evanesco'. I bumped into the twins on the way here, and they said that Professor Snape has been holed up in his private lab for the last month, having Slytherin prefects proctor his classes. He must be rendering the corpse for materials. So what's my cut?

**AD:** _What else did the Messer's Weasley say to you, my dear?_

HE shifts position in the chair, still keeping herself wrapped tightly. HE's face is very pale.

**HE:** They said both Lockhart and Ginny were transferred to St. Mungo's, but Ginny is back now. They know I was nearly dead upon arrival and that the school was in an uproar trying to find out why no one was allowed into hospital for the last few weeks. Poppy has been making dorm visits instead. They said you appeared at the evening feast to announce that Slytherin's monster was a Basilisk that had been slain, but that the investigation was still ongoing. They also said that Professor Snape had let it slip that I had ruined Lockhart's chances for winning Witch Weekly's brightest smile award ever again, but that his teaching skills would be undiminished. "Kinda the pot calling the kettle black on that one." George said.

**AD:** How did you know it was George Weasley?

**HE:** When they're together, Fred always talks first. You just need to keep track after that.

**AD:** Really? You know, I always find our conversations so stimulating, Holly.

**HE:** You're freaking me out again, sir.

Lucius Malfoy (LM) bursts into the office, followed closely by Dobby, a house-elf (Db). HE looks up at the new arrivals from her chair. LM stands staring at AD and does not take notice of the occupied chair.

**LM:** Dumbledore! What is the meaning of this? You were suspended from your position by the Board of Governors!

**AD:** Indeed I was, leaving Professor McGonagall to assume the mantle of Acting Headmistress. It was under that authority that she contracted me to return to the castle and investigate the threat of Slytherin's monster and the Chamber of Secrets. Minerva asked me to work here to keep out of everyone's way, as she prefers her current office.

**LM:** (coolly) Very well. What has your investigation uncovered? I will take your report back to the Governors to decide if your services will continue to be needed in this matter.

**AD:** Oh, I doubt you will need me to continue the investigation after today. I was just interviewing a key witness that should wrap things up quite nicely.

AD gestures towards HE in the guest chair. LM turns to suddenly notice they are not alone. LM sneers.

**LM:** And who is this? She looks familiar but the hair is a little dark to be a Weasley.

HE looks confused, and then pulls a lock of her hair in front of her face.

**HE:** Bloody grief! I've gone burgundy!

**LM:** One of your best students, I suppose...

**HE:** No wonder Fred said they never felt closer to me. Is that what you meant by 'radiant', Adrian?

**A.:** Exactly that, my dear.

**LM:** Enough of this prattle! Dumbledore, what have you uncovered?

AD conjures forth a stuffed chair for LM at the side of the desk. LM sits down primly at the edge of the seat with his walking cane propped before him, facing Dumbledore.

**AD:** Well, if you recall, we first became aware of the threat against the school this past Halloween when our caretaker's cat Mrs. Filch was petrified and a message was written on the wall beside her frozen form, indicating that the Heir of Slytherin had returned to open the Chamber of Secrets and use the monster within to punish the Heir's enemies.

**LM:** Muggleborns...

**AD:** One can only guess whom the Heir may have targeted. Subsequent attacks resulted in the petrifaction of students Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey and Hermione Granger. It was at the point when Miss Granger was petrified that the Monster claimed its first kill in fifty years- Penelope Clearwater. At that point, the Minister of Magic came to the castle and arrested our gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid, on the grounds that he was involved in the trouble when last the Chamber was opened, resulting in the death of Myrtle Henderson. I believe Cornelius said "we must appear to be doing something!" It was at that time that you brought your injunction against my continuing as Headmaster here, on the basis that I had proven I could not protect the students.

**LM:** I note all the victims were muggleborns after all.

**HE:** The Headmaster failed to mention Sir Nicholas, the Gryffindor ghost. Surely you wouldn't classify him as muggleborn?

**LM:** Please remind your student that children are to speak only when spoken to, Headmaster.

**AD:** Miss Evans has a point Lucius...

**LM:** Miss Evans? This is Holly Evans, the girl who brought the troll into the school? The one that flew a magically tainted muggle auto across Britain after missing the Express? The one that physically attacked a student before Christmas, then as recently as three weeks ago did the same to a teacher, sending poor Gilderoy Lockhart to the long term care ward at St. Mungo's? The one that attacked my son last summer? This is your star witness?

LM points at HE with his cane. HE scowls and tightens the blankets around her once more.

**HE:** Forgive me if I don't shake hands.

**AD:** Lucius, you shouldn't believe everything you read in the Prophet. Miss Evans was not responsible for bringing the troll into the school, that was Professor Quirrel...

**LM:** Another of your stellar hiring choices.

**HE:** And Pansy attacked me. I just defended myself really, really well.

HE smiles.

LM turns to sneer down his nose at HE.

**LM:** And what did Professor Lockhart do to deserve your animalistic tantrum?

HE looks up to stare into LM's eyes.

**HE:** Professor Lockhart attempted to Obliviate me and Professor Snape.

**LM:** That's your story...

**A.:** Actually, that is my rendition of the facts, Lord Malfoy. Gilderoy Lockhart cast an Obliviation upon Severus and Miss Evans, but hadn't realised that my presence prevented his spell from taking hold on her mind. Holly used the tools at hand to defend herself and a faculty member against a person illegally using Mind magics.

**LM:** Indeed, and what brought Miss Evans into the situation in the first place?

**AD:** Therein lies the tale. You see...

**HE:** (sigh) Let's speed this along shall we? The monster was a Basilisk. It was released by a student who was being possessed by Voldemort through his diary. Voldemort was possessing this student to enable him to fully overcome her body and return to action, and make everyone's life horrible. The Basilisk is dead, the diary has been cut to pieces, and the only reason I haven't killed you for it is I'm too tired from being poisoned and nearly crushed to death!

**LM:** What?! What is this nonsense?! And why should you want to kill me for any of it?

**HE:** Because you're the motherfucker that gave Ginny the diary.

**LM:** Albus, control your student!

**AD:** _Perhaps we should all restrict ourselves to the facts. _

**LM:** Indeed. So you believe Miss Weasley was possessed by a dark object carrying the taint of the Dark Lord. Is she under restraints?

**AD:** Miss Weasley was treated at St. Mungo's and released. She is being monitored daily by our healer Madame Pomfrey.

**HE:** And since the Weasleys have no access to dark objects, she must have come by it when you fought with their family over the summer at the bookshop.

**LM:** You have no proof of that.

**HE:** No, but I have a witness. Dobby came to me before the fight to warn me not to come here, saying his family was bringing dark things to Hogwarts.

**Db:** Noooooooooo!

**HE:** He also knew about the Chamber and that the monster within yet lived!

LM swiftly spins out of the chair, drawing a wand from his walking stick. AD stands as well and aims his wand at LM. LM stops with his wand pointed at Db's head. The house-elf crouches, trembling in fear.

**AD:** Take care, Lucius. Nothing done in this office today has been illegal, yet.

**LM:** Fine. Dobby, you are dismissed. You shall bear the mark of the betrayer!

A quick flash jets from LM's wand to burn a Greek letter 'Phi' onto Dobby's cheek.

**Db:** Dobby is sorry! (begins weeping)

LM tosses a glove at Db's face.

**LM:** Do me the favor of dying quickly. (addressing AD) I believe our business here is done, Dumbledore.

**AD:** Then I shall expect you to rescind your injunction against me, as the school has obviously been returned to relative safety.

**LM:** (Grumbles) Yes!

**AD:** And I should think you might give up your governorship at Hogwarts. It would be quite the scandal should details of these events make it to the ears of the Board, much less the public.

**HE:** Hang on; shouldn't he be brought to trial?

**LM:** With a soon-dead dishonored house elf as your witness? Be grateful of the concessions you've already won.

**HE:** Soon-dead?

**AD:** Dobby will never get work from a family carrying that mark, and without a family to bind him, Dobby will waste away and die, probably within the week.

Db crumbles to the ground in quiet sobs.

**HE:** Dobby, you're hired.

**LM:** Foolish little girl! You can't bind an elf to you. You'd have to be the leader of a recognized family and own land free of debt...

Db jumps up in surprise, turns to HE and nods enthusiastically.

**Db:** Dobby accepts!

**AD, LM:** What?!

LM brings his wand to bear on Db once more.

**HE:** (quickly) Dobby, find me some fresh fruit!

Db disappears with a crack. LM turns his wand back to HE.

**LM:** YOU!

**HE:** You want a banana?

**AD:** Lucius! I will not warn you again. Do not threaten my students.

LM sheathes his wand back into his cane, then turns sharply and leaves.

HE slumps back into her chair. AD does the same.

**AD:** I'm glad we could work together to preserve the sanctity of our school, Holly. Lucius Malfoy is a dangerous opponent. I believe he was seeking to replace the current faculty with his own candidates in order to change the nature of this school. I doubt you or your friend Hermione would be welcome in his Hogwarts, if you catch my meaning.

**HE:** You don't think he wanted Voldemort to return?

**AD:** Why would you think that?

**HE:** He didn't flinch when I said Voldemort, and called him the Dark Lord. Besides, I'm not sure how welcome we are now. Ask Hermione how safe she feels here, once she's been un-petrified.

**AD:** Perhaps that is enough excitement for one day.

**HE:** Mmm, not quite. We still haven't resolved the details of my share from the Basilisk.

AD sighs.

**AD:** I would like to offer you the Award for Special Services to the school. It comes with a full scholarship and a supplies stipend. We can make the announcement at the end of year feast...

**HE:** Just like Tom Riddle? I don't think so.

**AD:** I think you are being a bit childish about this.

**HE:** Fine, give me the award and the allowance, but no ceremony.

HE stands up from the chair and retrieves her belongings from the box, wrapping her robes over her layers of blankets and hospital gown. Once her goggles are in place, she points her wand at the wall behind AD.

**HE:** _Accio sword._

The Sword of Gryffindor is pulled from the wall. HE catches it in her off hand.

**HE:** _Potions knife._

**AD:** What do you think you are doing?

**HE:** (sheathes knife in her belt) I will bear the sword. I seem to get in more trouble than most. You said Adrian could call it forth when it was needed to the hand of a person worthy to be called Gryffindor. I'll take care of it meanwhile.

**AD:** So now you wish to barter for a school artifact? That's hardly a Gryffindor attitude. Professor McGonagall will be quite ashamed of you.

**HE:** I will stop arguing with you about the unbridled fortune you are attempting to steal from me, if you do three things. First, I'd like a vow that you will stay out of my head from now on. No compulsions, no mind reading, just stay out. Second, split the money between the school and the Salazar fund for indigent muggleborns; invent it if you were lying about it before. Give ten percent to Professor Snape for his rendering efforts. Third, make sure Hagrid is cleared of all charges, both old and new. He's been stewing in prison for a month.

**AD:** And what would you have me tell the public about your victory over the Basilisk?

**HE:** (sighs) Tell them Harry did it. Harry killed the beast and Harry has the sword. Maybe you'll bring him out of isolation with the world clamoring for his celebrity-ness to show himself. If you want to do me a favor, let me meet my brother! Now give me your vow and let me out of here, I feel sick.

**AD:** I solemnly vow not to cast a mind-affecting spell upon Holly Evans until I have her express consent. So mote it be!

[pause]

**HE:** Yeah, alright. So mote it be.

A swirl of magic leaps from the Headmaster's wand to touch both HE and AD. Db reappears with a pop carrying a yellow gourd.

**Db:** Mango?

**Transcription ends.**

After that circus, I stopped by Prof McG's office. She was in, and nearly begged to give me my broom back. I assured her I had almost no hard feelings toward her about not having the broom when I faced the serpent. I lived, after all. And got a free hair coloring.

Dobby has taken to following me around. I haven't resolved what to do about him yet. For one thing, he lost his pillowcase when Lucius banished him, so the poor guy has been wrapped in one of my ill-sewn corduroy skirts of late. I keep trying not to look when he stumbles arse over teakettle to expose his action-figure sized elf-parts. Dobby defines pathetic in so many ways, but his heart is good. Also, Prof McG informed me that personal house-elfs weren't permitted to students during the school year, one of the few concessions to level the playing field between nobles and commoners in attendance. Figures. I'll have him work in the kitchens here until I can think of something better.

I have been going over the transcript and I realised a few mistakes I made with Dumbledore's vow. I forgot to include Hermione, and I didn't make him remove any existing spells he may have used on my mind. Also, if I reread his vow correctly, it will only last until I ask him to use any mind-affecting spell on me, then his shackles come off. Obviously I'm still sick, or I would've made out better.

Holly

***

9th May, 1993

Dear Harry,

Just a quick note. I have been absolved of my end of year testing responsibilities and am spending most of my time learning healing from Madame Pomfrey. She felt 'I would do well to make myself useful if I was going to be lurking in her work area until Miss Granger recovers.' I'll give you some highlights.

_Tergeo_ is used for gently cleansing contaminants from soft tissues. Also good on spilled ink.

_Scourgify_ is used to sandblast tenacious things away from resilient objects. I get frequent practice using this on bird droppings.

_Evanesco_ is used to erase the unwanted from this existence, and is usually only effective on soft materials and fluids. High power requirements, leaves no greasy residue.

_Episkey_ is a Greek spell use to reknit tissues together.

_Anapneo_ is another Greek spell, which forces the recipient to unblock their airway and draw breath.

_Ferula_ is used to create a bandage and splint and wrap them around a target limb.

_Torpeo_ is the Numbing Charm, used before almost any procedure to prevent undue suffering.

See if you can find three tactical uses for each spell. Madame Pomfrey is already horrified at my progress. Yes, I'm feeling much better.

Holly

***

**Transcription: 25th May, 1993 starting 10:13 PM GMT**

Holly Evans (HE) is curled up in a canopy bed. The curtains are drawn. Quill is writing in journal on a pillow at the foot of the bed.

**HE:** I'm dealing with a lot of pain here, so I figured...

HE grunts in pain.

**HE:** ...I figured I would... (uhhhnnn)...relieve the need to write in the journal now. I could use the respite from blocking the Compulsion. Hang on...

_S-Silencio-aghhk_

Oh Shit!

The bed curtains burst into flame.

**HE: **_Aguamenti! Reparo!_

The curtains are dowsed with water, and then repaired to their original state.

**HE:** One...more...time, then. _Silencio_. Better. I thought I was done with being sick, but in the last few hours, my insides feel like they are recreating the Gordian Knot. I read that menstrual cramps were painful, but this....

[pause]

Yeeaaagh! (gasp)

...this is more like steak knives are being used to carve my intestines like a pumpkin, from the inside.

[pause]

After a while, the pain passes. I barely made it through classes today. Prof McG kept staring at me with concern, but I muddled through. I decided to return to classes after Madame Pomfrey chased me out of the hospital wing for using an Episkey to seal Lavender's mouth shut. It's a healing transformation, so we couldn't just cancel it with a Finite- Poppy had to cut her mouth back open and resculpt her lips into shape. Honestly, I think most of the Gryffindor table was grateful for the three days of relative silence during her convalescence. I know I was.

[pause]

I may as well catch you up on events. The Mandrake draught will finally be ready in five days. I asked Professor Sprout several times if there was a way to accelerate their maturity. She eventually indicated that there was a formula called an Incubation Bath, but that it would compromise the reliability of the Mandrakes to cure our patients. I hate to wait, but I wouldn't want to risk Hermione not being cured. I did find the formula for the Incubation bath in Moste Potente Potions, though. I suppose I should return that before Madame Pince starts to garnish the wages of Hermione's grandchildren to pay for the late fees.

Hermione will be beside herself anyway. We submitted our electives for next year and I filled out her form by checking every available option. It's just a little prank between friends, and I plan to tease her about having enough to study as she catches up with half her second year being stuck in hospital. I have no doubt she'll do fine. We were already bored with our first term homework being done when Filch's cat was petrified. If we hadn't had this mystery to solve, Hermione might have jumped a year on me, and then where would I be? No, I think it's best we arrange plenty of research tangents for Miss Granger.

HE spasms and curls into a tight ball as pain resurges.

**HE:** AARRRrrrrrrrrgghh. Oh, Hermione. I think your guardian angels are kicking my ass for saying that just now. I wouldn't blame them. I just miss you so much. It helps to have something about you to occupy my thoughts, especially now.

[pause]

Sorry, Harry. I just remembered you'll be reading this. Not her.

[pause]

Ok, back to events. Hagrid was released from the wizarding prison, some awful rock on the North Sea called Azkaban. I went to visit him, but he didn't have much to say. He just keeps staring into his hearth, looking like his dog had been killed. I decided to see if his friend the Giant Spider might cheer him up. On my way out to the Forbidden Forest, Ron stopped me to say he was grateful that Ginny had been saved and that I was recovering. Then he promised to defend me, to stand by my side if ever there was trouble. I thanked him and said I was going to see Aragog, the giant Acromantula in the Forest. He slapped my back and said he wished me well and to meet him up at dinner later.

HE smiles.

**HE:** Finding the spiders in the forest wasn't too hard. It seems they've found out the Basilisk is dead, so there are steady streams of spiders marching a line back to the castle. I followed the trail back towards the source. Even in the light of a bright, sunny Saturday afternoon, the Forbidden Forest is so dense, you need to cast a torch to see well, unless you have goggles like mine. I was able to wend my way deep into the forest until I reached the nest of the Acromantula colony. The spiders there were approaching wolf-size, so I was very careful to keep track of them as I moved forward, but they all kept a distance of five or six meters. Still, I kept my wand in one hand and Godric's blade in the other. I need a scabbard for these things, y'know?

Anyway, I walked forward to finally meet Aragog. He had a deep rumbling voice, appropriate to his size, as his legs spread out to stretch the length of the Dursley's house. We talked for a bit. I introduced myself and asked if maybe he could think of how to cheer up Hagrid. He told me four important things, and then I had to fly off, because his troops were hungry. He said he wasn't well enough to travel, which Hagrid should know. He said I smelled of their ancient enemy, which confused them and is why I hadn't been attacked yet. He said that Hagrid had been subjected to Dementors while at Azkaban, and that they dredge up the most horrible memories a person has, to make them relive them and feed off the emotions. And the last thing that Aragog said was that the last Centaur that they couldn't eat was looking for me. It may have been a lie to make me drop my guard, because that was when his 'children' started dropping at me from the trees. This is where the scabbard need comes to mind. I had to drop Godric's blade to grab my shrunken broom and hit it with the Finite from my wand, then stuff my wand back in my robes to grab the sword again to lift off on the broom. Maybe I'll learn to juggle this summer...

HE cries out in pain and wraps her arms around her lower torso, thrashing about on the bed.

**HE:** Oh God, the pain is worse than anything...it's like that fucking snake is breaking my pelvis, all over aggH! Agghh! AAAAAAAHHHHH!

[pause]

Ohhhoooooohh.

That's a relief.

I think I just had my first menses, only...oh God, there's...

I...

[pause]

I just...

[pause]

I just dropped three black slimy eggs into my knickers.

(sniffs)

I am a freak.

HE begins to cry as she reaches for the Quill.

**Transcription ends.**

Author's Note: These are some acknowledgments for ideas I picked up from elsewhere. I'll add more as the ideas are used. Thanks to every one of these authors!

Agnostics Puppet and Silver Aegis for my first exposure to the Girl-Who-Lived idea

Darth Cious for reminding me of Starman Jack Knight's combat goggles, and DC comics author James Robinson for creating Jack Knight in the first place

Seel'vor's 'HP and the Quantum Leap' for the most intelligent Hedwig I've seen, including the ones turned into a human. His Hedwig wandered into my story with much welcome

canoncansodoff for the Ayurvedic stuff from 'Alternative Medicine'

Draco664 on fanficauthors for Hermione getting sexually excited when Harry uses his brain, from 'Journeyman Potter'

cloneserpents for 'A Tale of One Kitty...' and plenty of other pervy ideas from 'HP and the Sword of Gryffindor'

Clell65619 for "Pyjamas the Terror" in 'HP and the Power He has Not', and being a dedicated reviewer and excellent inspiration from all his stories. Read 'Merlin's Reaper'; it proves his ideas are as good as mine and that he's a better writer.


	14. CH14 Mutatis Mutandis

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Author's Note: Results from the Poll indicate you'd like more of the gory details. This story will continue to detail what Holly writes in her journal. I will be adding other people's perspectives in a less regimented format than 'first person/journal', in a second story file called Spiral Tangents, all rated 'M'. At the risk of angering the gods of fastidiousness, this story's rating is being reset to 'T'. I will leave Author Notes in chapters when a relevant Tangent is published, usually at the same time as or just after the main chapter is posted. Thanks for your attention!

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 14: Mutatis Mutandis

28th May, 1993

Mr. Harry Potter,

You are a COWARD! I can't bring myself to completely hate you, but you are a coward, or Dumbledore is, or both of you are. I've said before I'd rather put my poison on the page than poison the people who may deserve it, so you're going to get the ink. You have read about my moments of triumph, and the times when I have felt most vulnerable, yet you still remain holed up in whatever stinking palace they have caged you in, and have me pouring my heart out to you like confession in church, with about as much response. Well, you are not God, sir, and I feel no grace.  
I cannot just stop my communication, as Minerva's Compulsion keeps us connected. I have resolved instead, that you get the full accounting of my descent into horror and madness. I am becoming a Thing, and you will be witness to all the nuances of that mutation. I just hope Minerva Compelled you to read every word I write at least five times, to make sure it sticks.

As I mentioned, I was lying on the bed in excruciating pain when I expelled three black slimy eggs. If you are not up on girl-plumbing issues, this is NOT NORMAL. Normally, a girl's body induces an unfertilized egg past its prime to tear itself away from her inner uterine walls, carried along by a layer of skin from there, and expels the material in a mixture of blood, goo and occasionally a bit of whole tissue. In my case, I released three eggs the size of flattened cherry tomatoes, in a mixture of slime and dark blood that seems to have a caustic effect on fabric. My knickers were the first to melt away, then the bedspread, the edges of my skirt, parts of the mattress and the gloves I used to pick up the little dears. This caustic fluid doesn't seem to be affecting me, beyond a desire to keep more distant from people than I already do. Thankfully, my existing habits make this virtually unnoticeable. I moved the eggs to a ceramic bowl filled with warm water, which has become my only companion here as I lay in bed for the last three days. Parvati came to retrieve me yesterday after I failed once again to attend classes, but left me be when I threatened to make her lips match Lavender's. I have kept Hedwig away, in case my touch has become corrosive. I believe she is still holding vigil over Hermione's bed.

My current theory is that I was infused with Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears, then forced to rebuild my body over the following month under the care of Poppy's best spells and potions. This unusual variety of influences coupled with my own magic's healing talent kick-started my menarche, integrating the non-human parts into my womanly cycle. I am a woman now, even if my children will come out as ashwinders (it's a fire snake, look it up).

The eggs grew to about twice their original size, then hardened into swirly grey stones this morning. I think they may hatch or rot soon. I don't know enough about birds, snakes, Phoenixes, Basilisks or anything else that might be going on here to guess what happens next. If they hatch, I'll name them after you. Especially if I have to kill them.

Holly

***

29th May, 1993

Harry,

Please forgive my harsh words from earlier. I don't think you have any more influence over your life than I do over mine, maybe even less. Still, somebody will be cowering in my presence soon if things don't change for us. This I swear.

Harry, the eggs are gone. I binned them when I realised they were just going to rot. I've spent the last two hours naked in the corner of the shower, crying over three little parasites that my body rejected.

That's not right. Maybe this is beyond your ability to understand, but I am devastated. I may never have children! This change in my fundamental makeup means that I have no where to turn for guidance. Poppy Pomfrey is the closest I could think of that might understand this, but I just spent the last few weeks taking her Healing arts and twisting them to use in combat situations. I can't imagine she'll have much sympathy for me. As a second concern, she operates under the Headmaster's authority, so I can't be assured that telling her wouldn't lead to ...all sorts of awful consequences. Minerva would be the second best option, but my trust in her has been fractured for some time, due to the very enchantments that keep me writing in this journal. That leaves me with Hermione, who doesn't have volumes of experience with developing into a woman even if she is my preferred source of understanding and insight. Also, Hermione has been out of commission for two months now, and barely had a handle on the situation as it stood then, owing to her lingering transfiguration into a cat girl. Still, that may prove an advantage- she already knows what it is like to face the idea that you are no longer normal, at a biological level. If nothing else, I am hoping that Hermione's return to free movement will help me to break my melancholy. Either that or the four pounds of chocolate that Dobby liberated from somewhere in the castle. He said the other elfs let him work, but treat him like a criminal. I told him he and I were well suited.

It's good chocolate.

Maybe I'll get dressed.

Holly

***

2nd June, 1993

Harry,

OK, first of all, I'm feeling more than a little ...hormonal of late, so don't take all my threats as actual intentions to end your life. I have reason to be upset, but the bile behind it may be over-applied.

Originally I was going to transcribe my reunion with Hermione, but I thought back over it and we just ended up hugging and crying for a while, though she was surprised and delighted by my new hair color, and slightly distressed that I was wearing some of her clothing, until I explained that Dobby was wearing my last intact skirt as a toga. So transcribing that seems a little pointless. Then, I was going to use the Quill again today when I convinced Hermione that telling her everything that had gone on would take too long and I would probably miss important details, so we should have her try Legilimency on me. As you might guess she jumped at the chance to try new magic, but the Quill can't tell you what we experienced so I'm going to give it a go.

Once Poppy had cleared Hermione to leave we had returned to our dorm, so we set up to try the Legilimens on Hermione's canopied bed with several extra pillows for comfort.

We had a few false starts. Hermione was making the same mistake I did in trying to keep my eyes open after the connection was made, but in her case she would break the spell as her eyes closed. It took us another ten tries before I convinced her that I wanted her to be in my brain. There is absolutely an element of willpower here; you need to take an invader's perspective to make the spell work. I had that attitude when I entered Hedwig's mind, though it was a polite invasion. Hermione's frustration was mounting until I told her to calm down and then led her through 'finding her motivation'. I read a book on acting techniques when I was nine and trying to find a way to deal with people teasing me all the time at Dudley's prompting. The whole concept of masks made so much sense that I devoured the concept. It might be why Occlumency has been a cakewalk for me compared to Hermione's experience, aside from the cat-brain problem.

Anyway, I finally got Hermione to enter my mind by appealing to her love of mysteries.

"Hermione, don't you want to know what happened?"

"Of course, but couldn't you just tell me? I'm certain there are things you wouldn't want me to see..."

"Is that it? Hermione, I will be serving up the memories to you. All you have to do is enter the theatre, as it were. Just imagine it; all the secrets and truths are surrounding you, but you can't get to them. You're trapped behind a door to the room where all the secrets are laid out. You can't learn more because you aren't letting yourself into the room. You have permission, but you're too afraid to look for some reason. The passcode to the door is 'Legilimens'."

I grabbed her arms and stared right into her eyes.

"Don't you want to know?"

I could see her eyes swirl into a kind of mad fervor- I'm going to call this her Mad Seeker "I want to know!" gaze. When I released her arms her wand snapped up to point at my face and she whispered _Legilimens_ with an almost pleading tone. I immediately had to apply a bit of Occlumency, not to keep her out but to force my thoughts away from how turned on I was at that moment. I could feel her in my head only as a kind of background hum that seemed to come from above, yet everywhere. As we sat in this state getting used to the strange change in perception, I visualized her presence as a sort of floating blot of buzz, sort of like floaters in your eyes, only auditory instead of visual. I don't know if this really explains it well, but that's the best I can come up with.

"Now slowly close your eyes but keep the connection going. Don't let your wand drop."

She didn't say anything, so I figured I should keep going. "If you want me to show something you'll have to speak- I can't hear your thoughts or anything."

"Oh, well what I was thinking at you was that this is fantastic. Did you feel like this with Hedwig? How long did the experience last? Could you choose what to see? How did you know when to leave? How..."

"Hermione, let's make a deal- Show now, Tell later. You're making me think of too many things for me to serve up a proper memory."

"I'll say! How can you find anything in here?"

"Shush, chatty monkey!"

"What did you call me?"

"Shush!"

I think she finally caught on because I could sense she had seen the vision in my head of Curious George hopping about with bushy hair and a never-ending babble of chirping coming from his mouth. Once I had found my center again, I brought up the memory of writing beside her bed in hospital when she was petrified, despondent over how lost and alone I felt. It was necessary to show her how things came together in my head, but I also wanted to give her something to think about, as that was the point when I realised that I loved her. Once that had played through, I moved on to my coming back to awareness in the Headmasters office while the Professors were arguing. As the internal conversation with Adrian was spilling out, I heard her gasp.

"What, you think I shouldn't have cursed to Adrian? It's like I said- no decency filters for visitors in my brain."

"Well, no you shouldn't, but I just realised I can see the foggy memory floating near where this is playing. Do you want me to see if I can, I don't know, un-fog it?"

"Yes, but not this time. It really isn't a pressing matter."

"But Holly..."

"Always with the next level with you. Yes, we'll stretch our capabilities to attempt Perenelle's secret memory unlocking techniques, but today just get used to the experience, alright?"

"Okay..."

I proceeded to play out the rest of the conversation and travelling to Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione giggled when she saw how I handled our ghostly friend, but stopped because she could sense the change in the tone of the memories coming up. Hermione wasn't handling it well when I showed her how Lockhart was taken out, and she started to protest as I came to the point where Ginny had my wand.

"Holly, your plan is extraordinary, but you don't need to show me... Holly, don't show me...Holly! Oh, God, Holly how could you...How could they...? Holly, stop! Stop! Holly! HOLLY let me go!"

Around the point Vernon was trying to drown me in ice water I finally stopped showing her the vision and I could feel her presence leave my mind. When I opened my eyes, Hermione was weeping. Her wand was hanging limply in the hand that she held to her eyes as if to catch the tears or block her vision, I couldn't say which. I was ashamed; I know what others may think of me, but I wanted Hermione to know why I am this way, and how important she is to me that I could let her inside my defenses like this. That's what I wanted to say, but instead I said "You could have stopped any time, Hermione. Just lower your wand to break the connection."

Hermione sobbed loudly and looked past her wrist to catch my guilty expression. Hermione then launched herself at me to hold my head in a bear strength crush.

"Oh, God. Holly. I ...haven't the words."

"Breathing ...becoming an issue."

Hermione adjusted her hug so that we could hold each other. I broke down crying again a minute later and we just stayed like that the rest of the afternoon.

After supper, Hermione asked me if I would be OK to continue the memory sharing. She asked very tentatively, but I could see a little of that same 'I want to know!' madness behind it now. We arranged to bring up a pitcher of juice and some glasses and started back again. It only took two tries for Hermione to get in this time, and I resumed the memory where I took my tears and used them to break Gin-Tom's ritual circle. We glided through the rest of the battle- Hermione this time seemed to be exerting a clinical detachment to her observing, so when the Basilisk was done in and my memory faded as I lost consciousness to the pain, she merely asked "Can you show me the conversation with the Headmaster, now?" That being said, once the memories had all played out she exited my mind and sat thoughtfully for a moment, then looked up into my eyes and grabbed me into another tearful hug, though we lay stretched out on her bedspread in the embrace after the first minute.

We fell asleep in her bed like that. Babies don't sleep as well as I did that night.

Holly

***

Harry,

Emotional experiences aside, what I was hoping for from Hermione after our Legilimency experiment was her unusually keen insight. Thankfully Hermione came through like a trooper.

**Transcription: 5th June, 1993 starting 7:48 PM GMT**

Holly Evans (HE) sits upon her bed, watching Hermione Granger (HG) pace around their dorm room.

**HG:** I understand what you're saying about the strong magical influences of both the Basilisk and Phoenixes, but they shouldn't have had a lingering effect. The venom and tears should have just cancelled each other out- like an acid and base. Of course, acids and bases can result in inert fluids and poisonous gasses, but that was just an analogy. Unless...

[pause]

**HE:** (wryly) I'd love it if I could hear you think...

**HG:** Don't distract me. Obviously there was another factor, a third influence as strong as the first two, something to catalyse... Oooohhhh, I've GOT IT!

HG starts jumping up and down in gleeful excitement. HE gets up and starts jumping in time with her, holding HG's arms in her hands to keep their eyes matched.

**HE:** So ...What's ...The ...Big ...Rev ...-elation?

**HG:** You ...Were ...Infused ... With ...Microscopic ...Fragments (gasp) ...Of (gasp) ...Philosopher's Stone!

HG stops jumping to thrust both arms into the air and then wraps her arms around HE's neck in a victory hug. HE wraps her arms around HG's waist and melts into the hug. HG steps back quickly and frowns at HE.

**HE:** Okay, what's with the look this time?

**HG:** Holly, this is probably permanent but it may not be complete. You may exhibit unusual capabilities. You may even continue to ...um, mutate. We need to tell the Headmaster.

**HE:** How the Hell do you get 'tell Professor Dumb' from 'Holly is evolving'?

**HG:** Well, this bridges into areas of Alchemy. With Nicholas Flamel's passing, Dumbledore is the world's foremost authority on Alchemy.

**HE:** We're not trying to turn my eggs into gold, Hermione!

**HG:** No, you misunderstand. Alchemy is actually an advanced branch of Potions, merging with Transfiguration. To give you a muggle comparison, Potions is to Alchemy as Chemistry is to ...Genetics. From Perenelle's notes...

**HE:** You didn't tell me you cracked another section of her notebook.

**HG:** Three, actually.

HE looks at HG in a false expression of disbelief

**HG:** What? I've been petrified for two months! My mind is like a racehorse, it needs to run.

HE smiles.

**HG:** Anyway, Perenelle indicated that Nicholas turned lead to gold entirely by accident in trying to develop the Elixir of Youth. I mean honestly; how hard would it be for you or I to win in a Monte Carlo casino, with just a few of the spells we know? Money is easy. Eternal youth was his goal.

**HE:** That's as may be, but I don't see trusting the Headmaster with this. Not unless it gets desperate. I'll bear through somehow. Besides, for all the trouble it's caused, I'm normal enough right now. Whatever may come, I have a feeling my personal magic will adjust me to compensate.

HE sits back on the bed with a satisfied expression. HG sits down next to her shaking her head.

**HG:** I don't know. That's quite a gamble...

**HE:** (mockingly) And you wanted to go to Monte Carlo. My life is the definition of a high risk bet.

HE smiles at HG. HG looks at HE with her eyebrows raised in disbelief, and then grasps HE's hand in support and smirks.

**HG:** I guess we shall see.

**HE:** Yeah.

HG's face scrunches up in thought.

**HG:** When did you get to be as tall as me?

**Transcription ends.**

Holly

***

21st June, 1993

Harry,

I sometimes forget why I prefer the insanity at Hogwarts, until I return to the Purgatory that is number 4 Privet Drive. My own mind started moving into survival mode when I was on the Express, though the circumstances probably had more to do with it. Now that I am here once more in my ramshackle bedroom with the broken mattress and the dingy plywood desk I can say that this is a cage. I am a creature. If the caretakers of my zoo relax their guard this summer, I am likely to break free and maul one or more of them before I rampage through the neighborhood looking for fresher meat. What's frightening is I actually am obsessing about meat right now. It's probably good that I sent Hedwig to Hermione with an apology a few minutes ago. Hedwig would never forgive me if I started chewing on her wing. I have no energy, though, so she'd outfly me if she sensed me turning predatory. I hope.

I'll let the Quill scroll out some stuff, maybe it'll help explain.

**Transcription: 20th June, 1993 starting 2:04 PM GMT**

Holly Evans (HE) and Hermione Granger (HG) are sitting alone in a cabin on the Hogwarts Express.

**HG:** So, you're last cycle came on the 25th of May, after ending the previous cycle on the 1st of May. Assuming you continue to keep a human cycle, you're about to start cramping again. You'll probably be home when next you ...release.

**HE:** That place is not my home, but I get what you're saying. I need to get my head in order, or they'll be scraping Dursleys from the ceiling as I'm carted off in the bonkers van, Obliviated and wandless.

[pause]

Um ...Hermione? Should I need to break out of prison, may I seek asylum at your parent's house?

HG looks pleased and then her expression shadows into concern.

**HG:** Well, I'll work on them, but we're heading to France almost immediately for the summer. It's a compromise I made with them when they allowed me to go away for school. I come home for every break to travel with them, and I promised to talk with them in person before I willingly give up my virginity.

**HE:** Did you sign contracts?

**HG:** No, we agreed a handshake would ...Oooohh! You're having me on!

HE giggles as HG shoves her shoulder lightly. HE suddenly doubles over in pain.

**HG:** Oh, Holly! I'm sorry, I didn't mean...

**HE:** It's ...not that Hermione. (gasp) Your timing is well-calculated ...Hnnnnnhhh!

**Transcription ends.**

We'll skip over the thumping and groaning, shall we?

**Transcription: 20th June, 1993 starting 3:11 PM GMT**

Holly Evans (HE) lies in a foetal position on the floor of a cabin on the Hogwarts Express, her skirt pulled up to her waist. A pool of translucent liquid surrounds three dark grey eggs on the floor near HE's exposed legs and buttocks. Hermione Granger (HG) crouches over HE, one hand cradling HE's face. HG flourishes her wand at the eggs with her other hand.

**HG:** _Tempus Adversor._  
**HE:** W-what...what was that spell, Hermione?

**HG:** It's a stasis charm. The eggs won't develop or deteriorate while it's in effect. I looked it up after you told me about your last cycle.

HE grinds her teeth, bearing through another wave of painful tremors in her abdomen.

**HE:** And what are you planning to do with them next?

**HG:** Well, I'll place an impervious charm on them and then we'll see what Scarpin's has to say. It occurs to me that they didn't produce anything because they weren't fertilised. We'll need to find something appropriate to seed them with...

Holly suddenly grasps Hermione's forearm and squeezes so tightly HG yelps in pain.

**HE:** Who ARE you?

HG is stunned at HE's sudden hostility. HG stands up and away from HE as she releases her grip to slowly rise to a kneeling position on the floor.

**HG:** W-what do you mean?

**HE:** Who the fuck ARE YOU? I mean weeks ago you were ready to turn me in to Dumbledore for not telling him about my...mutation and now you want to try to...play God with the genetic material! Are you insane? How many Hermione's are in there? Is my friendship just a stimulating distraction?

HG stands stunned, looking guilty.

**HG:** I ...ummm...

**HE:** (crying) Don't you feel anything for me at all?!

HG seems unable to speak, and sits down heavily on the opposite bench, letting her gaze drop to her hands in her lap. HE stands up, looks at the fluid pooled on the wooden floor of the cabin with embarassed disgust and then turns to leave the room.

**HG:** Holly, what do I do with the...

**HE:** Fucking figure it out. I have to rinse this skirt of yours before it corrodes away. Here's for a replacement.

HE tosses two Galleons over her shoulder as she leaves.

**Transcription ends.**

I went back for my trunk an hour later, finding Hermione had left. Her stuff was still there, so I adjourned to sit with Neville and some Gryffindor firsties who had the good sense not to try to speak with me.

Vernons response to my physical dilemma was almost heartening in its fulfillment of my expectations.

**Transcription: 20th June, 1993 starting 7:38 PM GMT**

Holly Evans (HE) collapses to the floor of the living room of the Dursley residence in obvious pain.

**Vernon Dursley (VD):** What's wrong with you now then?

HE breathes heavily through clenched teeth until the pain subsides.

**HE:** Uncle Vernon, a month ago I was poisoned and nearly crushed to death by an ancient 20 meter long snake. I was saved by a mythical bird of fire who cried healing tears into my wounds. At the time I was accompanied by a 1000 year old talking hat, who spat out Excalibur's brother onto my head, which I stuck through the snake's brain to kill it. I used the same sword to cleave apart a book which had possessed a girl who has been trying to kill me all year. I'm feeling a little ...off.

**VD:** Serves you right! You will confine yourself to your room, then, and I want none of your freakishness. Leave your trunk and your ...stick, there. We'll be locking that up straight away!

**HE:** Brilliant.

HE lays her wand on the trunk as she slowly rises to stand.

**Transcription ends.**

So that's where we are now. I have nothing, again. I can't quite reason out why I surrendered my stuff to Vernon just then, but it wasn't like I was in a position to fight him off. For now I have the journal, the Quill and my thoughts, which is enough to stave off sleep for awhile. I don't rest easily. My nightmares would make Clive Barker run to mummy.

Holly

Author's Note: Further acknowledgments

Rorschach's Blot for 'Make a Wish', which besides illustrating how comedy doesn't ruin the adventure gave me the idea for Holly's mutation at the hands of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears. I added the bits of Flamel Stone to enhance the flavour.

Yes, I'm still channelling Fight Club. It just fits so well with Holly's attitude.


	15. CH15 Empty Places

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work. Don't even ask me about Flock of Seagulls songs.

**Author's Note:** For those riddling over last chapters title, the expression Mutatis Mutandis means 'to apply appropriately in all the matching places'. In this case, substitute 'mutative effect of Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears and Flamel stone' where describing 'puberty'.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 15 - Empty Places

23rd June, 1993

Harry,

Just bear with me on this one. I have to apply some pest control.

**Transcription: 23rd June, 1993 starting 8:14 AM GMT**

Holly Evans (HE) lies across her bed wearing a pair of oversized boy's pyjamas. Quill transcribes directly to journal sitting on her plywood desk. HE speaks aloud.

**HE:** I had the strangest dream just now. I think it may be one of those prophetic dreams I've had lately- Y'know, the ones that came true? I hope so. This one was just so hot it was too good to be true. (Gasp!)

Dudley Dursley (DD) stops at the slightly open door and leans against the doorframe just out of sight of the bed.

**HE:** I was laying on my bed, just like I am now, and I was busy touching myself in that special way. Well, as I start to get reeeaallly into it, my cousin Dudley walks into the room. His strong beefy arms sort of flexed as he walks toward me- I have to look at him upside down, as I had been thrashing about on the bed, getting all hhhott.

HE squirms a bit on her bed, moving a hand to rest between her legs. DD can be heard breathing heavily.

**HE:** So then Dudley says in this real deep voice. "Heh, Dad says whatever I do, I should use a condom." I look at him from my upside down position and say "It's alright Dudders; I'll make sure nothing goes wrong." As he turns to close the door, I twist up onto the bed and let these oversize tents just fall away from my otherwise naked body. I don't want anything to get ruined, after all. Dudley turns back and walks up to me where I am kneeling at the edge of the bed, my arms open wide. With a flick of my hand the door seals shut and all the locks latch together, then with a swish of the other hand I throw a Silencing Charm over the room, so our time together will be private. Dudley reaches forward to caress my young breast, and as his fingers glance over my nipple, I swing out my arms once more. With an erotic thrust of my arm I cast the immobilizing charm, and then his body lifts up towards the ceiling with my levitation hex.

DD grunts from behind the door.

**HE:** (voice deepens and rises in excitement) Now that his succulent body is so perfectly positioned, I am able to truly appreciate his rolls of fatty flesh. The claw of my right hand slices open a six inch gash in his abdomen. I can see the blood and intestines just spilling out on to the floor. Such tasty, tasty flesh, not all skin and bones like before...

DD stumbles in the hallway, then is heard stomping down the stairs to the main floor of the house at a run.

**DD:** MUMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY!

**Transcription ends.**

That should keep things lively. Dudders had been giving me an unwelcome eye for the last few days. I think it may have occurred to him that his parents may not interfere in his plans for my despoilment given their previous biases. What really disturbs me is that this dream I recounted was close to what I remember from last night's horror show. Dudley didn't stay long enough to hear me describe how I plucked out his eyes to chew or sucked the marrow from his detached leg while he lay there weeping and moaning to my utter annoyance. The attitude pervading my mind during this seemed to be one of 'I just wish the food would shut up already!' It seems to me if I'm to be saddled with fever dreams in this place, they should share in my joy.

I have to commend my own performance here. I barely have enough energy to thrash about at the moment. In fact, I think I'll go back to sleep.

Holly

***

6th July, 1993

Harry,

Normally nothing happens here, so I haven't had much to write about aside from my nightmares. Dudley has kept an appropriate distance for the past fortnight, and I have been surviving well with Dobby's assistance. I had him bring my trunk to my room almost immediately after Vernon locked me in here the first night, and his expertise at Notice-Me-Not has made its presence a non-issue ever since. Occasionally, I even lose track of it. Dobby has been providing nourishing food from the limited options in the Dursley's icebox. It turns out the betrayer's scar on his cheek prevents Dobby from getting any aid from other elves and most magical merchants won't deal with him. I made one foray with his assistance into Diagon Alley and used up the money from the stipend pouch Prof McG gave me at the end of term to buy some extra clothes and preserved food. With the limited selection of acceptably muggle-styled clothes available from Madam Malkin's, I now have six identical school uniforms to work with. I consider it nearly miraculous that Malkin's had any knickers than weren't sized like winter-wear. Someday, I'll shop at a proper economy or second hand store, if I ever have the energy. Thank providence my breasts haven't really developed yet, as I was aghast at the armor she had for sale as training bras.

The rest of my days have been a never-ending cycle of sleep-nightmare-read-clean-sleep-nightmare-eat-read...I'm not always sure that what I'm dreaming isn't happening, until I wake up the next day to find that Vernon's feet haven't been removed, or Petunia's head wasn't twisted backwards in a fit of pique. I can't say for sure about that dream with Dudley, though. He does seem a bit slimmer now than when the summer started.

Part of my dis-temporal depression has to do with being cut off from my friends and acquaintances. The Grangers went on holiday, and the Weasleys carted the whole family out to Egypt to visit their wayward eldest, after winning some newspaper sweepstakes. Good on them, but it rots for me and Hedwig. I've had her trade a message apiece to Hermione and collectively to the twins, Ron and Ginny. The round trip kept Hedwig away a week each time, and I got very lonely in her absence. Dobby's alright but makes a poor conversationalist, plus we are keeping his presence here as much a secret as possible, so his squeaky voice is only heard during the late night hours or when the Dursley's head out for a dinner. He's still very jumpy, and acts like I'm about to do him harm no matter how many times I reassure him otherwise. At least the 'gone quiet' arrangement has broken him of the habit of calling me 'Mistress' every fifth word. He just nods and squeaks when I give him an order.

My last nightmare was quite the show. I won't go into details so as not to interfere with your chances for a restful sleep, but somehow during my fitful thrashings within the nightmare I ended up chewing off the metal point of the Quick-quotes Quill. So much for the advertised 'indestructible nib'. I found it depressing in the extreme, knowing I had ruined my favorite (and only functional) quill, one that I received from Hermione as a gift and improved with her thoughtful cooperation and aid. This may lead you to ask 'what are using to write this, then?' It's a fair question, and I hadn't realised the answer until I started writing this entry. My fingertip.

I think perhaps the mutative magic may yet be burning through my body. In an effort to solve a problem my fingertip has sharpened itself into a quill point. I can draw ink from the bottle through the tip into my fingernail. It is a bit odd, and I'm sporting a constant dark blue ink stain there from the last knuckle downward, but I have to say as a mutation goes this one works for me.

Hey, cool. It retracts. The ink stain remains, though. Now I just have to find a different way to record things. At least my homework is done, and with a personal touch for the Potions essay no less.

Holly

P.S.: Oh shit. I just realised that this was what my 'claw' looked like in the nightmare I used on Dudley. I'm spooked.

***

11th July, 1993

Harry,

Uncle Vernon made an announcement today that may spell the end of my career amongst the unincarcerated. His sister Marge is coming; 'Behold a pale hippopotamus; and the monkey that sat upon her was Liquor and Ripper followed in her wake.' Never has a more spiteful, hateful human being existed. In particular, Marge has in past taken great pleasure in sending her breeded dogs to gnaw on me; Ripper chased me up the garden pear tree when I was eight to the amusement of the family. I wasn't let down until nightfall. This will be the greatest test of willpower and restraint I can possibly imagine. Pray for me.

Holly

***

17th July, 1993

Harry,

I don't know if you're kept up on events, but if you're worried about me, don't be. I am safe. Don't send anyone after me. I'm fine.

Let me tell you my side, in case you're being fed bad information.

I had sustained a mostly even temper throughout Marge Dursley's visit using every trick I could dredge up from Perenelle's Occlumency notes to prevent a homicide. I almost made it. Marge would have been gone the next day, but I just couldn't let it go. She insulted Mum. I'll recount the conversation Quill-style and you can tell me if I truly did anything wrong.

Recounting of events starting after supper, the 15th July, 1993

Vernon Dursley (VD), Petunia Dursley (PD), Marge Dursley (MD) and Dudley Dursley (DD) surround the oak dining table in the Dursley household. Holly Evans is in the adjoining kitchen clearing the dishes and cleaning up from preparing the evening meal. My stuff is written with quotes when I'm talking.

MD: Ehhhhxcellent nosh, Petunia. Just excellent.

PD: Why thank you Marjorie, it was nothing.

I thought to myself: Of course it was nothing; I cooked it all. I've been operating this entire meal in a non-Holly mode. I am a not-person, just doing the work needed. I've been channeling Dobby's Notice-Me-Not-ness as well as I could muster all week.

MD: I see you've got that one [nods towards Holly] more properly trained of late. Where was it you sent her then, Vernon?

VD: Hogwarts ...um ...Academy for Girls at Risk.

I smiled inwardly; 'HAG-at-Risk'?

MD: And do they use the paddle at ehhh ...Hogwarts?

VD: I think their techniques may be a bit more medieval. She doesn't speak much at all anymore.

MD: All for the best I'm sure. Bad enough she was born out of wedlock, you said her mother had another child?

PD: Yes, our nephew, Harry Potter. He doesn't stay here.

MD: Well, there you go you little freak! See what happens to children like you? The legitimate ones get homes and the bastards get foisted on my overburdened brother, here!

VD: Eh, Marge, perhaps a bit more Brandy...

MD: Don' interrupt! It's obvious where this one's headed. I've seen it before. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there's something wrong with the pup! No doubt you'll take to your mother's whoring ways like flies to shite!

I wanted to let Petunia field that one, except all I heard was silence. I asked quietly, "Aunt Petunia, have you nothing to say in my Mum's defense?"

MD: Hah! Obviously she is in accord...

I stopped being non-Holly and rose to my full height. My voice carried well and clearly.

"Your obsession with dogs wouldn't have anything to do with your poorly disguised background as a Carney, would it?"

MD: What?

VD: What?

PD: What?

"Well, I've always known you couldn't be directly related to Uncle Vernon. Despite bearing sufficient load to balance a raft against my uncle's girth, your physical resemblance to him ends at the size of your moustaches."

MD: Shut up.

VD: Enough out of you...

"Your slack-jawed ramblings in defense of a useless life devoted to raising bladder-emptying mongrels too hideous to be loved as a mutt are only tolerated round here for some leverage you must hold over my uncle."

MD: Shut Up!  
VD: How dare you!

"I have always conjectured that one of your early show-winners was actually the mongoloid issue of some backseat sweat-fest between you and Vernon back in your school days. Such a scandal might motivate him enough to keep you sloshed on cheap brandy two weeks of the year. Was that it?"

MD: Shut Up!

VD: I'm warning you..!

PD: Vernon, is there something you need to tell me?

DD: Heh, good one!

"I can only assume you keep small dogs because the big ones can't ram their dog-parts up your constipated arse anymore."

MD: Shut up!

VD: That's the last straw!

PD: Vernon?

DD: Righteous!

"How often has Ripper been trapped within your abyssal knickers upon a Saturday night? No wonder he attacks at your command, you've been suckling him on your menstrual discharge until menopause struck, so now he's always hungry!"

MD: Shut Up! Shut Up! SHUUUUT UUUUUP!

"YOU SHUT UP, you stupid, hateful, drunken, abusive, slack-eyed, addle-pated GASBAG!"

That's when my magic finally took hold of the situation and then promptly sent it into a tailspin. With the last word in my rant I had flung my arms in the air in frustration, unfortunately releasing a crackle of power to arc across the room into Marge's chest. Before she could take another breath she swelled into a 1 1/2 meter sphere of apoplectic drunkard. The arc continued to flow from my fingertips, despite my urgings for it to stop. I could feel my magic flowing to inflate Marge into a painfully engorged humanoid zeppelin. Once she reached a full three meters diameter, balloon-Marge bounced away from the table out the open patio doors to the garden and began to float away, breaking the circuit between my fingers and her chest. I felt the last dregs of my magic seeping away from me and it felt like death was closing in on me. I was seized by panic. Then my heart started pumping a thousand beats a minute as I realised that soon Obliviators would arrive. They would take away my memories and then my magic and all I would be left with was a life at the Dursleys, until I died or was pawned off as the fucktoy of one of Dudley's less careful gangmates. I can't describe the sudden absolute loss of reasoning that struck me. Only one thought could form in my head at that moment.

'Run.'

So I ran.

I ran all night and day. Literally.

I kept running in no particular direction, changing course only when confounded by industrial parks or parkway embankments. I ran with nothing more in my head but the absolute conviction that if I were to stop, I was dead. I finally ceased running when I was startled by the sudden appearance of the rising sun when I vaulted over a broken plaster-covered wall. I then promptly collapsed into a heap at the edge of this play park somewhere and started crying in anticipation of the Obliviators catching up with me to rob me of my personality. I fell asleep at some point, certain I would never be whole when I awoke. As it was, I wasn't pleased when I did awake as it was the first cramps of my next cycle that brought me painfully to consciousness. I had been asleep for hours as the sun was now descending behind the wall, but with stabbing pains in my uterus I could barely stand, not that I knew where I was going to go next anyway. My salvation appeared then in a screech and a flurry of white feathers.

Hedwig landed at my side and began to nudge at me, first my head, then my legs and then she tried to rouse me from my painful clench by talking. Her barks, pops, squeaks and screeches began to fill a pattern in my head. The pain seemed to abate as I realised I could just barely understand what my avian friend was trying to tell me.

"... with me if you want to live. I will lead you to the cat-girl's nest."

I could have wept. She couldn't have said anything more perfect. Which is why I'm surprised to find myself here at the Granger's; something that perfect should have been just another nightmarish hallucination. I jumped up and followed Hedwig at a loping run, but this time my pace was fueled with anticipation of relief and sanctuary. Each league that passed beneath my feet felt easier than the last. I could feel all my strength returning to me, urging me on to Hermione's house. I arrived there late that night to discover one simple problem with my perfect solution.

The Grangers are in France.

I laughed exhaustedly for a good five minutes on their front lawn at the sheer absurdity of it all, then I summoned Dobby and we broke in through the garden entrance to raid their icebox. Dobby retrieved my things from my room at the Dursleys without risking any chance of being detected by anyone. After a long soak in their tub for me and 3 bags of popcorn, we ended up falling asleep on the couch in front of their projection telly, endless cartoons playing in the background to feed my much-improved dreams.

So not to worry, we'll stay here a bit. The Grangers have an extensive library; I'm particularly interested in their biochemistry and medical textbooks. It looks like they haven't left behind a book since birth. I have no doubt this is the house of Granger. Where I belong.

Holly

***

31st July, 1993

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday. I asked Prof McG to send along my present. I hope she was able to get it to you, but she didn't seem certain it would work out. As you might not know, our holiday at the Grangers' house was cut short. It ended about eight days after it began with a knock on the front door. Dobby reported back from a quick reconnaissance that 'Professor McGonakitty is at the gate!' Even if I wasn't already sure the jig was up, my unsuccessfully repressed guffaw would have given me away. Prof McG came in, assessed that my use of the Granger's house was acceptably respectful, and then insisted that I should be relocated to the Leaky Cauldron here in Diagon Alley. Her argument was that I wouldn't make a good impression on my friend's parents by meeting them formally for the first time as a burglar in their home, particularly as they returned from a long journey. She also assured me that my evasion of the Obliviators was entirely unnecessary, as what had occurred was obviously accidental magic. Marge has been deflated and the family is convinced my departure was planned and intentional. She said they were all a bit wary of me returning for the rest of summer, which I absolutely agreed was best avoided. I was a bit concerned at how she had found me, but Minerva reminded me that I wasn't the only person who could use their brain, and that this seemed the obvious choice assuming something horrible hadn't befallen me.

After a bit of cleanup, we (that is Dobby, Hedwig, Prof McG and I) transported to the Leaky Cauldron. Prof McG left a second pouch of coin, indicating that the first was only a holdover of what they could collect on short notice at the end of the year, and that this pouch was a complete assessment of my reimbursed tuition and expenses paid to date. I'm now 1253 Galleons to the good! Even more interesting, the pouch holds them all without weighing but three ounces. Why can't our book bags work like this?

Prof McG had a few warnings for me as well. Don't go into Gringott's Bank. Don't wander into Knockturn Alley. Don't leave the magical areas. She makes such an excellent tour guide.

I went immediately to the bank to convert some Galleons to pounds sterling, as there was a lonely clothing store out in the darkness calling my name. I can see why she might want to deter me from visiting though. The goblins who run the bank are some of the scarier folk I've met in the Magical world, which coming from me is saying something. Normally I'm drawn to those things others find detestable, but in this case my own senses were warning me to track every goblin within view. I was stared at by several throughout my brief visit at the teller box. My best guess at their intentions is either I would make an excellent main course for some upcoming feast, or I was simply worth seizing for parts but they hadn't worked out a plan for splitting the spoils yet.

With a pocketful of notes I headed back to the Cauldron and out to normal London. I won't bore you with the details, but if you were a girl who had been wearing skirts for the last year, you'd be feeling just as exposed as I felt. Denims rule. Bike shorts should be part of the uniform, at least in winter. I am not a clothes horse of any stripe, but there is something simple and satisfying in wearing clothes that fit comfortably and aren't likely to expose your arse during a stiff breeze. I even indulged in a few thigh-high socks like the ones Neville gave me, as they come in... yeah alright. You don't care.

The last stop was back in the Alley. I had promised myself I would return to that curio shop in Knockturn Alley I landed in from my mispronounced Floo expedition as soon as I had money to make it useful. The owner and I got off to a rocky start, but it turns out my escapades at school have given me a reputation with his crowd. Enough of one at least that he was willing to accept I was there intentionally. I was even able to arrange for Dobby to buy from him in my name, so long as the money came up front. That makes one. I walked out of the shop laden with books and a few other curiosities. What happened next is best considered a story I heard about the place, and I will relate it as such.

Imagine a young girl with an arm full of merchandise walking in a dark alley where criminals trade stories, treasures, and favors as well as their gold permits. She evades all the more forward offers as she wends her way through the wretched citizenry who would linger in such a place. As she approaches the exit out to the more well-lit spaces of the world, a shadowed man steps in front of her. He chuckles lightly and points his short wand at her from his hip and whispers 'Imperio'. A wave of comfort and ease washes over the young girl's mind, startling her so that she drops her purchases to the ground. With barely a whisper, the shadowed man says "Oh, no. You should bring your books along, my little dearie. Pick them up and go into that doorway there."

The little girl feels like everything the shadowed man says is the essence of alright, and follows his instructions to the letter. She glides gracefully into the otherwise abandoned shop, followed closely by the shadowed man who closes the door behind them and seals it with a key. "Now let me take a look at you, little dearie. Turn 'round, place the books on the floor, and take off that cloak. You might as well keep removing any clothes you have, my little dearie." Deep in her mind, the young woman marvels at how easy all this seems to be. There must be something special about the word 'Imperio' to make her feel so amenable to her current task. With a slight shake of her head, she stops removing clothing when she is down to her knickers and an undershirt. "Why did you stop, little dearie?"

The young girl slowly strides up to the shadowed man who had taken a seat in a nearby side chair when the young girl began her striptease. The girl reaches out her right hand to caress the face of the shadowed man, noting his bald head, a distinctive black moustache and numerous small scars around his pale skull. As the shadowed man leans forward to kiss the girl, she allows her sharpened index finger to plunge deeply into the man's eye socket. The man jumps backward and out of the small chair, clutching his face in pain and surprise, dropping his wand to the floor. During his last moments of consciousness, he hears a buzzing come from the young girl as her fist approaches his face at a startling speed.

You should avoid Knockturn Alley. All sorts of criminals go there.

Holly

***


	16. CH16 Strange Conversations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 16: Strange Conversations

4th August, 1993

Harry,

I made a new friend today, maybe. What's more important I suppose is that I have a second vendor willing to sell to Dobby. I'm just not sure I'll need that much ice cream while at school. I would have liked to record our conversation, but I get the feeling he wouldn't have sat to talk with me if I still had the Quill. It came about because I had a frustrating conversation with Ollivander the Weird Wand guy and just needed to stew, but the day was too nice and sunny for me to go back to my room at the Cauldron. Thus I sat down amongst the patio tables outside Florean Fortescue's Parlor of Iced Delights for a good sun-kissed sulk. The sandy-haired proprietor in his happy purple robes walked up from behind me when I had my eyes closed absorbing sunlight like a previously-submerged cactus or something.

"What can I get you, my dear?"

"You can SOD OFF you pervert! I want nothing you're selling and I'm harming no one!"

See, Mr. Fortescue couldn't have known that I would react badly to that simple question, but I went feral on him due to the mixture of hormone imbalance, information gathering roadblocks and the unfortunate choice of his to call me 'dear'. I'm still a bit sensitive to that term of affection after my near-rape in Knockturn Alley.

"Well, I can assure you I have no perverse intentions in my question, but you did sit at my establishment. As it is early in the day you are my only potential customer, so I don't think it would be out of line to suggest that your mood couldn't possibly be worsened with a bowl of ice cream. Have some basic chocolate glace, on the house. It improves the mood of anyone not allergic to cocoa." Mr. Fortescue placed a bowl of ice cream in front of me that he seemed to summon from his pocket, though I noticed the subtle use of his wand from his left hand in an admirable piece of presentation. I couldn't help but feel like a heel.

"I apologise, sir. That looks quite good, actually. What's in it?"

"Well, if you must know this contains milk, cream, sugar, vanilla, cocoa, whey and a bit of a Cheering Draught. I felt it was the best option since I doubt my customer count will improve if your mood doesn't."

"You're telling me you were going to dose me with free ice cream?"

"Do you blame me?"

It took a minute, but I decided that Mr. Fortescue was much too interesting for me to continue being uselessly bitchy. I dug into the dish with much appreciation. Mr. Fortescue smiled, brought out a second bowl for himself and sat down.

"I hope you don't mind the company. You seem to be enjoying that too much for me not to want to share the experience. People should have a good time with others instead of alone whenever possible, I always say."

"I thought you said you had no perverse intentions, Mr. Fortescue."

"You see many layers, but no; what I said was that my _question_ wasn't meant perversely. Even so, I have no designs on your body. I am happily married after all. If you don't mind my redirection, what has put you in such a state at your young age to so desperately need some of my glace?"

"Well, if _you_ must know I had a frustratingly uninformative talk about wands with Mr. Ollivander. You would think he would enjoy talking about his art, but all he wanted to do was sell me a polishing kit or a new wand holder. I even paid for a new wand! I hate asking intelligent questions and getting answers phrased as if I were in nappies. I'm short, not infantile."

"I disagree."

"Pardon?"

"You're only in your teens and five feet tall. I've met adults who are doomed never to see over my counter, including your Professor Flitwick. Mr. Ollivander wasn't treating you like a child for your size."

"No, he just didn't want to answer my questions and used the demeaning tone to chase me off from asking anything further."

Mr. Fortescue smiled at that point like he had found the missing piece for his collection of Chocolate Frog cards. "That's it exactly. I'm surprised you picked up his intentions so clearly. Aren't you in Gryffindor?"

"Mr. Fortescue, I believe you have me at a disadvantage. What can you tell me about myself that I haven't told you?"

"Well phrased! I will play this game I think, just for your enjoyment, but only if you buy the next round of ice cream."

"Done." I placed three galleons on the table.

"Are you truly that hungry, or are there other things you thirst for in this intercourse?"

"I like your insight as much or more than your ice cream, so far."

"Well then. You would be Miss Holly Evans, recently deposited by Professor McGonagall to stay the summer at the Leaky Cauldron. Your brother is Harry James Potter, savior of the British Wizarding World. You attend Hogwarts and are entering your third year there, assuming they haven't held you back due to lost time. After all, you were absent from classes for the last two months of term recovering from wounds sustained in your brother's battle to free you from the clutches of Salazar's monster, the Basilisk of the Chamber of Secrets. No, you wouldn't be held back. Despite your membership in house Gryffindor including their Quidditch squad where you play Seeker (when you're not hospitalised), you have exhibited a rather public tendency towards dark practices as any crimes and misdemeanors occurring at Hogwarts school since your arrival have had you near the center of the drama. You were considered for house Slytherin and you have the gift of Parseltongue."

"It's not much of a gift."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, in addition to giving my reputation another kick towards the dark side it has brought me little but trouble. Also, snakes are on the whole quite stupid, making their conversations very dull."

"I thought I had seen you trying to whisper to some pythons in front of the Creatures shop. What did they have to say?"

"Well, not much about what I was asking. They really only seed their eggs instinctually ...never mind."

"Why on Earth would you ask a snake how they fertilize an egg?"

"It ...was a Biblical thing. Snakes were supposed to have taught Eve about sex. I don't have good parental figures."

"I should think one would find better information at the bookstore about that."

"I'm sure _you_ would. I however am not permitted into Flourish and Blott's for the foreseeable future, and they won't deal with my elf as he carries the Betrayer's scar."

"Ah yes, part of your reputation. I should continue my summary. You are rumored to be responsible for several muggle-style assaults on Hogwarts attendees, both students and faculty though you have not been legally mired by any of the incidents at school. You recently employed the Malfoy's crazed house-elf who was supposed to die and are associated with both the Weasley family and with a muggle-born witch who may be your thrall. That is the extent of what is known or reasonably suspected by the public."

I had to laugh at the last part. "Her name is Hermione Granger, and she is not my thrall. We're ...friends. She is absolutely brilliant and I wouldn't have survived this long without her help."

"Nor I suspect would she have survived without yours."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Hermione'd be safer if she didn't know me at all."

"Too late for that, and I've known you for a few minutes now and I don't feel any more threatened than I was before you arrived. Perhaps you can indulge me. What were you asking Mr. Ollivander that prompted such a cold response? Was there something wrong with your old wand or were you hoping to buy a second one?"

"No, I don't need a second wand. I was ordering one anonymously for a friend. He wasn't matched to the one he's using. No, I wanted to know how wands were tracked. I have been told that I am not permitted to use magic while home from school, yet when Professor McGonagall brought me here she indicated that I could use 'school magic' in my room without fear of persecution."

"Don't you mean prosecution?"

"You say 'tomahto'..."

"Well, what Mr. Ollivander could have told you (without breaking any oaths I'm aware of) is that he places a Registration Charm and an age-based tracker in every wand he sells. As the wand becomes acclimated to the new owner, the tracking charm evaluates the owner's chronological age and dissipates once they have reached their majority. The Registration remains however, to track the use of restricted spells."

"So, if someone were to steal my wand and cast an illegal spell with it, some alert would be set off saying I cast the spell?"

"Indeed. It is therefore imperative that one keeps their wand under their control at all times. Of course if it were lost to another wizard, the Registration Charm would eventually update after the wand had acclimated to the new owner, assuming the two were compatible. These charms don't communicate instantly; for instance if one is in an Unplottable location the Registration Charm is unable to link to the Ministry detectors. It would probably wait until it could link back again to send any alerts, but even so a wand only retains a limited echo of recently cast spells. The Aurors use the Priori Incantatem spell to list out that echo, in case the Registration Charm was out of range or somehow removed."

"It can be removed? That doesn't seem to be very secure for the Aurors purposes."

"Well, removing the Charm from an Ollivander wand invariably takes away a good portion of its functional ability. I have heard of other wandmakers that were rumored to be less diligent in their crafting. One wouldn't find their type in this Alley."

"Isn't Hogwarts Unplottable?"

"Yes, I believe it is my dear. Oh! I apologise. My friend."

"Thanks for that. I had a bad encounter with an adult creature who kept referring to me that way. Thankfully I prevented him from making me his 'little dearie' and left him a reminder to adjust his perception of things."

"I hope you weren't too poorly handled. You seem to be recovering well."

"I heal quickly out of necessity."

Florean and I chatted for a while about less relevant things and I introduced him to Dobby, who was as happy as I've seen him to speak to another human without being looked at like walking garbage. I can't say Mr. Fortescue really is a friend as most of the information I received was paid for, but he certainly isn't an enemy that I can tell.

Holly

***

12th August, 1993

Harry,

I had another interesting conversation with Florean today. He was chatting with me about Sirius Black who as you may know is the first person ever known to escape Azkaban prison. Mr. Black was heard by his keepers mumbling 'he'll be at Hogwarts' just a day prior to his escape after 12 years of incarceration. When I asked Florean what his crimes were, his response was interestingly specific. He said "Sirius Black was said to have betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord, bringing about the confrontation that led to you becoming an orphan. He was caught at the scene after he used unknown magics to create an explosion that killed 12 muggles and the Potter's friend Peter Pettigrew. There are all sorts of rumours and innuendo surrounding those events, but Sirius Black was caught because he was still standing at the scene cackling madly when the Aurors arrived and he was imprisoned the very next day."

I couldn't help but compare Florean's description of that scene to my own notorious claim to fame with the Troll at Hogwarts. Maybe Mr. Black had just heard something funny after getting caught in the blast caused by two other combatants. That being said, I doubt after 12 years in Azkaban that he has many cards left in his deck. If I see him I'll run or fight as circumstances allow. You should do the same. In the meantime, I think I may delve tentatively into the rumours and innuendo portion of that statement. Every once in a while the press accidently stumbles over a fact; usually you have to compare as many related stories as possible. Wherever they all agree it is either well-documented fact or an abject lie. Where they differ, someone probably has a fact and the rest are guesses as equally outrageous so that if the truth is revealed they can come back with how they had the real story and it was suppressed. On second thought, I don't think I have the patience for this.

Holly

***

20th August, 1993

Harry,

I need to write about this, and this journal remains the one safe repository for my thoughts. Don't judge me too harshly. Although my mood swings have finally started to yield to my will, I'm still trying to get my mind under control. Nightly meditations have lessened the frequency of my horror dreams. What has me unhinged right now is the simple truth of my situation. I'm in love with a girl who likes boys.

Hermione caught up with me here at the Cauldron this morning. Her parents have dropped her off early at her insistence to spend time with me and get her books and supplies before we shuffle off to the Express. I was so happy to see her I swear half the regulars in the main room were staring at my smile in disbelief. As it was Hermione gave me one of her wonderful immersive hugs and after a brief reintroduction to her parents we adjourned to my room to catch up on the rest of the holidays. She's tanned again, making us look like such a mismatched pair- brown curly hair and bronzed skin set against straight burgundy hair and pale skin. At least she's only a few inches taller than me now. Hermione must have had a growth spurt in France, as she's about 5' 3" at this point.

I had already sent her a note of apology about crashing at her place, including the use of her clothes, bed and the disposal of three eggs in her garden that I had shed the day after I arrived. The first thing Hermione told me when we got to my room was that she had tracked down where I had left the eggs easily because the nearby rose bushes never looked so radiant. It made me feel less freakish the way she said that- as if I had given them a gift. We talked for a while about her choices in movies and music as I had sampled her collection during my stay. Mostly I got the sense that she had really thought about how things had gotten bad on the train ride home, and had been anxiously awaiting the opportunity to reconcile with me. Hermione apologised to me, saying she treated what must have been a humiliating and traumatic experience with less care for my emotional state as to what it all meant magically. She said it never occurred to her that I might be having a hard time with it as I always seem so strong. As an olive branch, Hermione offered to have me try out Legilimency on her, so I could be sure to believe what she was telling me about her feelings and reactions.

How tremendous! I could never have asked her for such a gift, yet she understood enough about me to see how much offering this trust would mean to me. I was ready to snog her senseless right there. I suppose it's for the best that we actually went forward with the sifting first.

Even though I was doing the reading, I schooled my thoughts and got my mind as calm as possible given my anticipation. With a long look into Hermione's eyes and a deep breath exhaled slowly, I then whispered 'Legilimens'.

"How are my barriers, Holly?"

"Well, to be honest they look impressive but I can walk through them like tissue paper. We'll keep practising together this year and maybe we'll make some real progress."

"I look forward to it!"

I pushed forward into Hermione's mind. It reminded me of a busy traffic rotary, with multiple lanes of thought and memory passing in every direction. I could see silk-like tendrils that trailed from related memories all across her mental landscape. She seemed to sense my presence, because I was next flung into a series of scenes and images that played in fast-forward. Rather than try to force anything, I just allowed her to direct my travels for a bit. I could see her great sympathy for my plight when she was holding me on the train, watching helplessly as my body convulsed with pain, finally releasing the fluid and eggs in a disturbing spurt at the height of my repressed groan. I could feel her moment of disgust and an immediate counter-feeling of sympathy for me. Then I understood how it had shocked her. Saying what had gone on hadn't fully prepared her for seeing me expel the eggs, and her mind started rushing about trying to deal with the strangeness of the experience. Hermione had fallen back to what she was comfortable considering- this was a meta-scientific marvel, and we needed to collect as much information as possible.

I watched as my furious reaction unhinged her ability to handle the situation, and I felt the cold wave of despair wash over her as she realised how horrible she had just been to me. As I left, she sat in horror and wonder at both her own actions and my ability to bounce back from the affront and simply walk away. I could feel her admiration for me and a desperate hope that she might find some way to express her sorrow over what she had done, but she couldn't begin to phrase it and left to cry in the loo.

Hermione continued to play out how she had felt over the next few weeks, and I kept a part of my attention on it, but I had decided I needed to see something she might not want to show me, and I went looking for her memories of the Boxing Day potion mishap. I was convinced of her deep affection and belief in me, but I had to know what more she felt in that one moment where her desires exceeded her restraint.

I found the memories and played through them 'quietly' while still keeping part of my attention where Hermione's focus had first brought me. At the time we were assembled in Myrtle's room, Hermione was excited at the prospect of trying something without permission, and there was a real physical response of pleasure to it. What happened after she took the potion though was borne primarily of the influence of the rising cat-brain. I could hear the change in tone, and she even regarded my stroking of her fur as appropriate attention to one of 'Bastet's chosen' by a human. A Human. She was turned on by my touch, not because it was me but because I happened to be there, and she could smell my own erotic response and felt it would be a fair answer to that pheromonal question to say 'go ahead and pleasure me'. Afterwards her more human perceptions took ascendance and put her in a right state trying to reconcile the dichotomous feelings. I've had my share of inhuman thoughts of late, so I wasn't going to hold it against her, but as I followed the cat-brain's time in her head, I saw that she chose to attract boys. She especially focused on Cedric and the Ravenclaw captain Roger Davies, though Cat-Hermione rejected him afterwards as being dull and too easy to catch. (As a side note, she tried to lure Oliver Wood and discovered he was entirely uninterested in girls. That may explain why the Quidditch chasers always seem so bitchy- he won't respond to their flirting, making their competition with each other for his affections a complete wash.) Hermione hadn't detected my split attention, and when I returned to her primary focus area she was just finishing her memories of reading my letter about breaking into her house. She felt sorry for the circumstance and amused that I should feel at all apologetic for going there, as she considered me closer than a sister and thus within my rights to stay there, which is how she presented it to her parents. They apparently are quite grateful that their daughter finally has a confidant, as she was so lonely in normal school.

Confronted by this obvious division in her affections, I pulled out of her mind in a state of shock.

Hermione just kept looking into my eyes as I sat there facing her on my bed. My Occlumency was forgotten, and all I could do was feel my rising frustration and anguish. I burst into tears then, and Hermione lunged forward to embrace me and hold me to her, saying soothingly "I'm so glad you understand how important you are to me. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I am so sorry for everything that went unsaid. Please tell me you forgive me."

If I hadn't just been inside her head, I would have been jumping for joy at those words, completely misinterpreting her intent. Instead I just held her as close as I could, crying out for the loss of my only opportunity for love. I love her as I would love the one I want to die with, and she loves me like the close sister she never had and always desperately wanted. All that was left for me was tears.

Holly

***

21st August, 1993

Harry,

Still not sure if Florean is a friend, but he is smart and talented. For another round of overpriced desserts, he gave me the best advice about Hermione I could have wanted. Either that or I'm being groomed to take over his shop in a century.

I had gone out early to seek his counsel or at least his sympathy for my plight. I left three galleons on the table again, as my need for his attention was pressing.

"How is it possible that you have once again darkened my patio tables now that your friend has returned?"

"Florean, if I tell you something and insist that it be kept a secret, would you keep it or do I need to ask for an oath or something?"

"Well I should think you would know better than confess anything in an open marketplace, no matter what oath I were to give, and I don't give oaths unless I have wronged someone. That hasn't happened for decades, I assure you. Perhaps I can venture a guess and say you are out of sorts because your feelings for your friend are unrequited."

"That's very astute."

"Thank you. I am a student of human nature by hobby. I think you might find some insight to your situation, as I often do, by observing the nuances of my customers' choice of ice cream. Most people have a favorite flavour of ice cream, but they can easily branch out to other similar flavours without too much concern. You might consider it a kind of _preference."_

I was beginning to see where Florean was going when he emphasized the word Preference. My unhappiness was momentarily set aside as I tried to parse out the subtext of his monologue, idly sampling a bit of apple turnover with ice cream he had placed in front of me as he sat down.

"It isn't an absolute, my young friend. Preference is a matter of degrees- some may be entirely a fan of fruit in their ice cream, where others cannot stand it at all, while many fall in the space between. Ask anyone which they are and they'll know immediately, but give them a taste when they aren't expecting it and you might win a convert ...or lose a customer, and therein lays the risk. While many who act sophisticated may claim they prefer all types of flavours, there is always some measure of preference. To be indifferent would be a clear indication that one didn't appreciate either end of the spectrum for their true and specific natures. For those that claim their choice is the only reasonable one, there is inevitably a desire to paint the opposition side as insane. Interestingly, these same purists would claim that those who embrace the widest selection as valid are universally gluttons, unable to sate their appetites with a single selection. I assure you that in my business as an ice cream merchant, a wider selection does not lead to more frequent purchases. One must like ice cream, but to enjoy it does not mean one needs it at all times. The young ones are always prone to overindulge, gorging themselves when they find an unrestricted supply. They inevitably end up either having a horrible reaction to one or more samples, or just shock themselves to look back at their choices, ashamed at their indulgences, and carrying the evidence of their mistakes in excess weight for many years. If one has a bad experience with their first taste, they may swear off ice cream forever, but more often than not a less than satisfying experience will lead a person to return to the same flavour. They have no faith that there might be something better out there, and are willing to take the bittersweet experience that they can rely on rather than risk a greater disappointment. Others may decide that another flavour, exactly the opposite of their original bad experience has to taste better than the first that affected them so badly. Sometimes I see customers who insist on mixing scoops, trying to concoct flavours beyond my own carefully balanced selections. Only rarely does this result in an innovation; mostly the customer just ends up becoming sick, losing any appreciation for the individual flavours involved, or even finding that they can no longer stand one of their favorite flavours due the association with the unfortunate incident."

"I think you may have wandered off topic, Mr. Fortescue."

"Please, just Florean. Just plain, simple Florean. I may have strayed a bit from your concern, but I assure you I was still on topic."

Florean nudged his seat closer to mine to ensure a bit more privacy, even though there weren't any other customers about. I found myself staring into his dark brown eyes and getting a little excited with his proximity. Florean cuts a dashing look for being in his fifties, and his eyes are small but expressive. Thankfully Florean shifted the discussion back to my original concern, as he put it.

"Your friend may not be entirely a vanilla girl. She may require subtle inclusions of...cinnamon to expand her palate."

I grinned at the metaphor "Cinnamon?"

"One shouldn't be too wedded to an analogy, but I suspect that you may be characterized as perhaps an unusual cinnamon custard equally suited to caramel topping as for slices of fresh orange or vanilla glace."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because my friend, you seem to like my caramel eyes too much for you to be purely a Girl's girl."

Before I could excuse my blush, Florean again assured me he was happily married and has no designs on my body. "I find your mind so much more ...delectable."

Again I was blushing, but my girlish impulse was tinted with a bit of paranoia. As I reapplied my forgotten Occlumency discipline, Florean shifted back his chair and presented a new bowl from within his robes, this one of a chocolate that seemed unusually red, reminding me a bit of my new hair color.

"Try this, if you would. It is a new flavour but based upon very old recipes. It is a mixture of chocolate and cinnamon, in an old Mayan tradition."

I was grateful for the change in focus and dipped my spoon into the new bowl to take a taste. At first, it was quite scrumptious, better than chocolate alone by far. Then the cinnamon hit and the burning suffused my mouth. In my desperation, I looked for something to ease the burn- ice cream! I took a new taste and the burning was replaced with a soothing wash of ice creamy enjoyment, but then the burn came back. After a second and third round of burn-ease-burn I shoved the dish away from me and simply bore through the discomfort until the burning subsided.

"It seems like you have to enjoy the pain to get to enjoy the flavour, or keep eating it constantly to the exclusion of all else. I kinda like it, but I probably wouldn't order it knowing that ahead of time."

Florean was giving me and the dish a wary look. "Yes, it is unique. I'm thinking of calling it Chocolate LeStrange."

Florean took the bowl away back into the shop, leaving me to ponder all we had talked about. I get his point. Hermione may not see me in the light of being her lover, because she hasn't considered it. I should also consider that Hermione is not the only person in the world I could love. I need to open my mind to the possibilities. The Strange Chocolate has me thinking as well- if I am the Cinnamon and Hermione is the Chocolate, we could be a powerful combination, but there will be pain with the pleasure. Maybe I'm reading too much into this, but at least I feel hopeful again.

After a moment I discretely checked my dessert spoon and my mind for leftover influences and found nothing of note from the confection but there was a little mark on my mental barrier- a sort of calling card. It said 'I just stopped by to say hi, and to say that you have a lovely wall. You should work on the house.'

I've decided Florean is funny but not 'nice', his pleasantness is a smokescreen for a sharp mind and so his value in my estimation just doubled.

Holly

***

31st August, 1993

Harry,

I had several interesting conversations today. The Weasleys came to the Cauldron in preparation for our return to school on the Express. Immediately, Ron was protesting the treatment of his pathetic yellow rat by Hermione's new smush-faced familiar, a half-Kneazle ginger cat I bought for her named Crookshanks. I suppose Scabbers is being unjustly persecuted, as Hermione's angry little friend (who isn't me) has been chasing the rat throughout the entire building since their arrival. I know Crooks isn't hungry. He ate half my ice cream at Florean's this morning before I gave him to Hermione.

Hermione loves her new pet. Crookshanks also likes his new pet. I love Legilimens; it clears the barriers between us animals, if they're willing and smart enough. I've almost got it down without the wand- I didn't want the proprietor at the Creatures shop to be upset with me casting spells on his wares, but he seemed relieved to be unburdened of Crooks' company. The cat definitely is a piece of work and almost wouldn't come with me until I assured him that he wasn't to be my familiar but was intended for someone I could guarantee would have cat affinity. When I explained all this to Hermione, she nearly squealed in excitement, saying I had achieved a temporary Rapport. This is some sort of mutual Legilimens effect that allows mind-to-mind speaking. The effect didn't last long; as soon as I started thinking on anything aside from the conversation or even broke eye contact the link was dropped, but I can see a lot of value in developing this as a skill. Hermione instantly started to practice on Crooks until after her fourth attempt she turned to me and said "How rude! As if I would do that for a cat, even if I do care for him!" Crooks wandered off to find a sunbeam and Hermione left to put his new carrier and supplies with her trunk. That's when the Weasley parents came to speak with me. Without getting pedantic, let's just say they were concerned I might try to hunt down the rogue Sirius Black, given his involvement in our family's misfortune. I assured them that I never go looking for trouble, but usually have a few contingency plans for when trouble finds me. I don't think they were very reassured by that response, but they did seem to feel that they had executed their duty and then went off to see about rooms.

Hermione and I retired to my room to commiserate on mind magic and other research.

"Hermione, I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright."

"I've thought about what you were feeling on the train, and I think you're right. What is happening to me is special, and it makes sense that we should explore what it means."

I then sheepishly brought out the last three eggs I had expelled the night after Florean talked with me about Sirius Black. I had collected them up and put them in a soup bowl, applying the stasis charm after a few failed attempts based upon my spotty memory of Hermione's spell work on the train. Hermione returned my sheepish look as she drew a small mason jar from her purse with the three eggs from the train. We laughed together for a bit then combined the samples in her mason jar.

"Hermione, this will be heading into areas we don't want anyone else to know about. You know that, right?"

"Of course! The whole subject could be deeply humiliating. I would never say anything to embarrass you if I could help it."

"That's not what I mean. Hermione, I am not normal. This is not normal. People might want to kill us for trying to do anything with what are essentially my unborn foetuses. Just tell me you understand that our research in this will probably take us well outside the boundaries of what's covered in Flourish and Blott's"

"Good for you then, you'll be able to get the books on your own!"

"Hermione!"  
"Holly, I understand. We are walking into uncharted territory. I won't flinch. I am with you on this. This is for you, to see what might happen and what we can do to make your life better. For damn sure you deserve better."

I nodded to acknowledge her earnest sentiment, and then smiled at her with a wink.

"Oooh, curse for my sake again Hermione! It makes me all tingly!"

Hermione laughed with me, and I felt like I had just added the first dash of cinnamon.

Holly

P.S.: I stopped back at Fortescue's early, before we had to go to catch the Express. I found Florean behind the counter and stared meaningfully into his eyes. "I want more." He pulled out a packed container of the Strange Chocolate charmed to keep it frosty. "Don't rush to eat it. Savor the flavor, Holly."

***

Author's Notes: The ingredients list for Florean's Chocolate Glace was taken from a container of Breyer's All Natural, except for the Cheering Draught, of course. In Florean's description of sexual habits like ice cream preferences, please indulge me by not trying too hard to parse out the meaning of every metaphor- as Florean said, you shouldn't get too wedded to an analogy. Cinnamon-Chocolate ice cream was something I actually experienced; the first time I tried it was from a boutique dessert shop in Minneapolis. It was an unusually masochistic choice for a summer's day. Haagen-Dazs now makes a more palatable version called Mayan Chocolate. Florean's speech patterns were lifted from the character Elim Garak on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Read into that what you will.


	17. CH17 Twisted Tracks

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 17: Twisted Tracks

2nd September, 1993

Harry,

There was this time right before the end of term last year when Hermione and I returned to Potions class. It was the first time Snape saw me as a red head. It was a bit odd, but it was a good memory. I captured it with the Quill but transcribed it to parchment because I didn't want to lose it but didn't see a reason to include it in the journal until now.

**Transcription: 9th June, 1993 starting 8:01 AM GMT**

Severus Snape (SS) stands at the front of a Potions lab classroom staring down at paperwork. Holly Evans (HE) and Hermione Granger (HG) enter the almost full classroom.

**SS:** Well, well. The sisters of Gryffindor return. I doubt even your efforts can save your pathetic House's standing in this class. I'm not entirely sure how you survived...

SS looks up and freezes, staring at HE. HE stops as well, looking back at SS. HG stands still as well, looking slowly between the two for a minute.

[pause]

**Pansy Parkinson (PP):** Sir, you were saying...

**HE:** (interrupts loudly) We are very sorry for disappointing you by surviving, Professor. Hermione and I will endeavor to die horribly, within the coming year if possible.

SS is shocked into smirking, and then schools his face into a mask of disdain. HE grins in triumph at having broken his normally imperturbable scowl.

**SS:** See that you do. A Gryffindor should always keep her promises. Take your seats!

**Transcription ends.**

The reason good memories like these matter to me is because of Fudge. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge in his quite limited wisdom has decided that with the escaped convict Sirius Black rumoured to be heading to Hogwarts to attack the heroic Harry Potter, that the Dementors of Azkaban should be released from their isolated duties around the prison in the North Sea to surround the Hogwarts castle as a measure of defense. More importantly, Fudge has ordered that they roam the countryside looking for their wayward lamb. We were actually having a decent time on the Express until they came aboard to hunt for the convict and suck out my soul for a snack.

On the train, the Twins caught up with me long enough to relate these recent events and that public opinion puts you living in the castle since 'you always seem to be there when things get interesting'. As a sideline, they mentioned that they are almost positive that there's no way you're living in the castle. "Believe us! We would know!" The level of certainty they conveyed with that simple statement had me so distracted that I hadn't noticed their sister had joined Hermione and Neville in our train cabin, though Neville wandered off immediately to find some snacks and give us privacy.

Ginny apologised for everything that she said and did, though she couldn't remember large parts of it and then she asked if we could start again with a blank slate. I answered her coldly.

"What a 'Nice' idea. It reminds me of Obliviation."

Hermione goggled her eyes realising how angry this little girl was making me, but before she could interrupt Ginny spoke again, somewhat sadly but with a challenge in her tone "sometimes it's better to just forget."

Hermione jumped in by stepping in front of me and laying her hand on my shoulder. She whispered a quick admonition. "Don't you think the Weasleys have been through enough this past year?" She turned to Ginny and looked down at the redhead who finally realised she had seriously misspoken.

"Holly and I have had bad experiences with Obliviation. What's more, your brother Percy's friend Penny was ...well ...if she was still alive and her memory was restored, she may have decided that death was better, but she would have been happy that there was a Spider stalking Hogwarts around Christmas."

After a minute Ginny gasped at the implication.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and softened her tone. I just went back to lifting my trunk into place while listening to Hermione's voice.

"Ginny, your memories are what defines you, and teaches you what to expect. Without your memories, you won't learn what is unacceptable to you, nor think of how you may do things differently when faced with a hard decision. How would you know what to look out for, if you couldn't remember what went wrong the first time, nor remember the consequences?"

This was much more eloquent than what I was thinking; 'if you always forgive and forget the things done to you, you're nothing but a dog'. I decided that Ginny deserved a second chance, or else I was being just as limited in my thinking. I also realised that Percy was still a victim of the Slytherins and should be told at some point. Of course I couldn't do anything for him immediately, but I could do something for Ginny.

"Ginny, can I assume that the 'real you' was the one talking my ear off about Harry last summer?"

"Yeah, that's more like me."

"Well, if you can find it in your heart not to ever do _that_ again, I'd like to know what else you think about. Even your brother Ron splits his time between Quidditch and food."

Ginny smiled. Hermione laughed and they started chatting about Ron. Neville showed up again. We settled in, most of them chatting amiably about their summer, new clothes and upcoming classes. Eventually Hermione dragged me back into the conversation by talking about my Quick Quotes Quill. When they all insisted that I show them how I bit through the tip during a nightmare earlier in the summer, I pulled my trunk back down from the rack with Neville trying to help me. I was crouched down facing away from the door digging into the depths of my stuff (with Neville commenting on how strong I was for a small girl) when we picked up another visitor- Dean Thomas.

"Excuse me ladies ... and Neville, I was just swinging by to see if you wanted to sign up for a study group we are ...WHOAH! That is one fine derriere my dear! I don't believe we've met before. My name's...."

I had stood and turned around to face him with my hands at my hips and a stern expression coupled with a cocked eyebrow. Dean lost the train of his thought for a moment.

"Um... Holly. I'm sorry if I offended you. You really didn't look like this the last time I saw you."

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Well, to put it a little more nicely, I think you look excellent. Your clothes do you justice and your hair color is quite a thrilling change. You're like a new woman. One I'd like to get to know better. I feel like an idiot for not seeing your beauty before."

Dean's switch from obnoxious boy into Casanova was not unwelcome. For sure I haven't been given much praise before and never for my looks. I took a moment to look back at him. He was known as a confident and attractive boy but I had never really cared to look before.

"You're not so bad yourself. I'll give you points for recovering your cool. Don't trip on anything as you leave."

Dean walked out but gave me a lingering look as he slid the door closed. Ginny started gushing immediately.

"Oh Merlin! I never would have guessed he would stop in here! That boy just exudes smexyness from his pores! Holly, if you're not interested, please introduce me!"

Hermione lost it when Ginny started abusing the English language.

"What sort of word is smexyness? What are you on about? I admit Dean has a pleasant face and all, but he's not a rock star or something..."

I couldn't hear what Hermione was saying after a short bit because I was starting to see visions in my head, and the room got very cold of a sudden.

The visions put me back in the Chamber, facing my worst injustices in trying to generate tears, and then I was reliving each of those horrible moments as if it was happening all over again. When we got past the frying pan, I had a muddled vision of being in a bed of some sort, looking upwards as a woman screamed and the room was filled with green light. Then I saw a handsome but unearthly man with a cruel expression point his wand at me and my mind exploded in a painful cacophony of sound and light.

As I came back to consciousness, I found I was lying on the floor of the cabin, my head in Neville's lap and Hermione rubbing my arms and pushing the hair out of my face with an expression of deep concern etched across her frown.

"Oh thank God, Holly! Here, eat this chocolate. Professor Lupin gave it to us after he chased away the Dementor."

Hermione leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"We've all eaten some- it's alright. It really helps chase away the ...dread."

Hermione was right of course and I quickly was regaining my color and mental defenses with the lump of chocolate dissolving in my mouth.

"So, what happened, exactly?"

"Well we met our new Defense teacher!"

"Ginny!"

"He said we should focus on happy thoughts..."

Hermione turned back to me after everyone settled back into their seats and recounted her view of events.

"You looked very distracted, and then the room became cold like a meat locker. I could see Neville's breath! Then this wave of ...dread washed over us all and you collapsed onto the floor. I found I couldn't get up but I saw this ...creature in a black cloak slide into the room and put its hooded face down towards yours. There was this sound like a wind on a moor and you started to convulse, but then the door slammed open and Professor Lupin jumped in, with his wand emitting a white light that made the Dementor quickly turn away from you and leave. He introduced himself and then passed out these chunks of chocolate, which he said were prescribed for recovering from a Dementor attack. He sort of gasped when he saw you on the floor there, then checked that you were breathing and rushed out, mentioning we should give you some of the chocolate when you awoke."

"So, we might have a teacher who knows what he's doing for once. What's he like?"

"Well he's tall and thin, but sort of attractive in a just-been-mugged sort of way." Hermione whispered the next part, sounding almost like Lavender, I swear. "He gave you the same longing look Professor Snape did before you said we'd try to die horribly for him."

"You're all hopeless."

Neville piped up then.

"He seemed kind, did Mr. ...ahh ...Professor Lupin. He ...uuh ...he seemed to really care whether we were really okay or what."

"Thanks Neville. For once, I get the lowdown without the date-ability report."

We all sort of receded to our thoughts for the rest of the trip, though Ginny did start to get talkative again after about ten minutes. Professor Lupin did not make a second appearance.

That was not the end of the weirdness though. As we started to leave the train car in Hogsmeade, Ginny turned to look next to me and said "Luna, what do you think of Professor Lupin?"

I turned to my left to see the drowned-looking girl that was stalking me last March was sitting right next to me holding a magazine upside down in front of her, and seemed to have been there the whole time! Hermione and Neville were equally stunned, so I know it wasn't just me that missed her presence. 'Luna' mumbled airily from behind her periodical "I think he should be feeling much better over the next few days." Ginny and she walked off the train leaving me weirded and paranoid. Then the rest of us followed the two girls out to the station and I was hit with another unbalancer.

"What the hell are those?"  
Hermione looked at me strangely and then said "Those are the carriages that take us to the castle- oh right! You missed them last year because of Ron and the auto. We just ride in them up to the front doors and head in- they'll handle our trunks."

"Not the carriages, Hermione. What are THOSE?!"

I pointed directly at the nightmarish skeletal winged horse that was attached to the front of the carriage, but Hermione gave me a sad expression.

"Are you sure you've fully recovered from the attack?" She pushed me into the carriage following Luna and Ginny, where I sat down but stuck my head back out the window to regard the creature once more.

Hermione kept assuring me there was nothing of concern out there, but then Luna piped up again from behind her periodical saying "Those are Thestrals. I can see them too. You're as sane as I am, at least in this."

I finally had my head in the game and started to defend myself to Luna for some reason.

"I think you've heard a few stories about me."

An unconcerned 'Yes' came from behind the oversized parchment.

"Well, I'm not as bad as they say."

She slowly lowered her periodical to stare at me with these bulbous eyes of hers and kept staring, then answered my challenge after a minute.

"Not yet..."

Ginny and Hermione were watching us like a tennis match. I felt like I was in a samurai movie, or maybe a spaghetti western, facing down an unknown opponent across a dusty street. Luna's stare was discomforting, but I kept my eyes locked on hers with my Occlumency at full defense. Luna broke the uncomfortable silence with a toneless question and a blink of her ocean blue eyes.

"Are you going to eat me, Holly Evans?"

I gave a half smirk and answered pleasantly "I hadn't planned on it."

Tensions in the carriage dropped back to normal levels and Luna raised her periodical in front of her face again. Then she added a comment that will have me guessing for days.

"Pity."

The feast was interesting, as the Sorting Hat joined Professor Flitwick's chorus for a piece after the sorting but before the meal. Since the whole train was fed bunches of chocolate by Lupin, only Ron was complaining about the delay. The chorus seemed to lift everyone's spirits. Dumbledore referred to it as 'a magic beyond any we study here', then suggested that while Hogwarts is under siege by Dementors that we keep the lights on and the conversation flowing. Hagrid was announced as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher, but he was looking less than enthusiastic for his new role which did not escape the Slytherins who started all sorts of grumbling at the announcement. Dumbledore calmed the room and Lupin was introduced.

I have to agree with Hermione that he looked like he hadn't quite recovered from a rugby brawl, even aside from confronting the Dementors. His clothing was worn and threadbare with stitches of repair and his face had numerous scars, which only added to his beaten-down image. He makes you want to take him in and serve him a cuppa. I doubt his Defense technique amounts to looking like a kicked puppy but I just hope he isn't too smart. I just realised I owe him a life debt now.

Holly

***

3rd September, 1993

Harry,

Some mornings it's just great to hang around for a late breakfast.

Hermione just came back from her first class only about 20 minutes after it started, looking quite stunned. She asked somewhat haltingly "Did you know that girls aren't permitted to take the Centaur language course until after fifth year for some reason?"

She related that the male Centaur instructor was calling the roll and protested that she didn't smell like a Herman at all. "I said quite forcefully that I should be allowed to take the class no matter the clerical error, but then he ...then he..."

"He what?"

Hermione's expression recovered a bit of McGonagall at that point. "Our centaur instructor reared up in anger, clopping his fore hooves together quite loudly. I felt it was best to leave at that point." Hermione then sort of reverted to the shocked look she had when she first sat down.

I suggested that the problem may have to do with their lack of clothing and our lack of maturity, and they wouldn't send an unescorted foal into human territory to teach us girls the language no matter how much we paid. Eventually her brain kicked in to agree with me.

"Um, yes. That's makes some sense I suppose."

After a pause I offered a quiet assurance to my lost-looking friend.

"It's distracting, isn't it?"

"Yes, very." she mumbled quietly.

"About as big as your arm, if I recall."

"I really couldn't say, and would rather not spend the time estimating if you don't mind."

Ron was finishing his fourth helping of a late breakfast and piped in "Sausage?" Hermione glared at him and the overstuffed cooked meat he was offering at the end of his fork, and then bolted from the table to head out of the Great Hall. I turned back to Ron and gave him a happy smile which he returned, then realised he didn't know why I was smiling and got concerned.

"Did you want some?"

"No. I really haven't a taste for it these days."

Holly

***

20th September, 1993

Harry,

I came back here to the dorm to look for something, but I figure you might want to know how things are going. Life under Dementor siege is hard, but I have been involved in a masterful plan to improve the lot of all affected, even if I had no intention of changing things as they stood. You see, I'd rather keep Hermione in my bed than help the rest of the school sleep better. This all starts with me visiting Hagrid.

After the welcoming feast I went to see Hagrid, knowing that he might be having a time dealing with Dementors again so soon after his unjust stay in Azkaban last April. Hermione had been called to Prof McG's office so I followed him down to his hut alone. Hagrid invited me in and immediately started thanking me again for supporting him- he knew I had forced his early release. I chatted with him a while, eventually using my experience on the train to make him feel protective of me with all these spectres about. Hagrid was having a hard time resisting their depressing influence for his own sake, but saying I needed him to be strong and protect me from them just jump-started his courage. Once Hagrid had perked up, he proudly introduced me to his new friend and first class topic, the Hippogriff Buckbeak. Hagrid tried to show me how you bow in submission and respect to the horse-eagle, but Buckbeak was having a serious issue with my presence so we went back inside the hut to let him calm down. We chatted some more about his classes and Hippogriffs and Thestrals until curfew approached. As I left I was struck by an inspiration, so I went back around to Buckbeak's paddock for one more try. Hagrid and I had agreed that I shouldn't try flying on Bucky for the first class if he was going to be this skittish around me, but I really wanted to relate to this magnificent creature. Standing across from Buckbeak, I bowed low and waited for him to do the same. When he nodded forward and returned to his defensive wariness, I pulled out the flute Hagrid gave me so long ago and started to play a tune Hedwig had taught me. Hagrid was pleased as punch when he came out from his hut to see Bucky prancing his forepaws back and forth to my tune, and I was almost giggling when Hedwig landed on the fence next to me to bark out the rhythm, shifting back and forth on his talons just as Bucky was.

That night the girls in our dorm came to an understanding that has been the source of much torture and happiness for me. Parvati was complaining that the effect of the Dementors was making it impossible to get warm, even with multiple warming charms and a double-sized hot chocolate. The logical solution according to Hermione was for us to share beds together- the Dementors induce cold and feed off feelings of isolation, so having someone to share warmth just made sense. Lavender looked at Parvati and shrugged. Parvati looked pensive for just a moment and then smiled and said it was a wonderful suggestion. I didn't say a thing. Hermione confessed that night as we held each other under four blankets that she was glad to be sharing a bed with me instead of one of the others, as I give off a lot of heat when we hug. I ran through my nighttime meditations twice as hard to make sure I kept my nightmares at bay and my hands in the safest places. By the end of the week, everyone was asking Par and Lav how they kept a sunny disposition through the siege and 'their' solution swept through the grapevine like wildfire. The boys were generally of the opinion that they didn't need anyone to keep them warm (especially not their dorm mates) and the evening announcements on Friday included a warning that the House heads and male prefects would be patrolling the boys' dorms to ensure no indiscretions betwixt couples were committed by using this 'Dementor Defense' excuse. The defenses on the girls' dorms were considered sufficient deterrent to not require scrutiny. I guess their priority isn't acts of lust so much as unwanted pregnancies. Watching the results unfold at the House tables, I was seeing a pattern. The Hufflepuffs seemed to be in the best mood overall. The Slytherins didn't seem to be affected universally- I have a feeling the patrols there are scheduled and announced, so anyone in their dorms who already had a partner was getting good rest. The Ravenclaws were interesting as they seemed to be having the worst time with this, apart from some very content looking same-sex pairings, plus Chang and her constant companion Marietta something. Chang looked well-rested, but I sensed that her red-headed friend was being tortured much like I am. The difference is I've been wrestling with nightmarish demons of poison and fire in my head and body for five months, so my Occlumency has become a well-trained reflex. Marietta must be rubbing the polish off her wand something fierce.

The poor Gryffindors were the ones truly suffering. With the exception of Wood and his study partner, there wasn't a well-rested boy in the lot. Even the twins seemed less than jovial, putting to rest any fantasies our dorm mates had about them sharing _everything_. Half the girls were looking like walking death until we convinced them that sleep meant sleep, so long as they were _brave_ enough to face each other in the morning.

During our Care of Magical Creatures class shared with the Slytherins Bucky kept nudging me because he wanted me to play the flute again. This prompted Draco Malfoy to approach Bucky with a life-threatening amount of disdain and Bucky tore at his arm to send him away. Draco fell to pieces over his shredded robes and the trickle of blood, forcing Hagrid to cart Draco off to hospital leaving everyone else just standing around. With nothing but a pushy Hippogriff to interest us, I decided to play a tune. I was eight bars into my version of "I can't help falling in love with you" (the version I heard from Hermione's collection included a tin whistle for the melody) when Hermione stopped me and turned to Seamus Finnegan.

"You know the song right?"

"Yeh, yeh, Granger. I know it. 'Sa Irish band y'know..."

So Seamus upturned a milking pail and started pounding out the Celtic drum part, I played the flute intro and Hermione started singing, much to the surprise and delight of everyone around. Bucky was dancing and everyone had a good time and for just a few moments, the siege was lifted for one class.

I tried to complement Hermione on her singing but she ran off on a mission for the rest of the day. That night, she returned from her research to ask me to help her bring several large and heavy boxes back to the middle of the Gryffindor common room. We retrieved her unknown bounty from a spare room near Prof McG's Transfiguration classroom and once we had returned, Hermione dragged the twins over to pitch her idea.

"Everyone is depressed."

"Well that's brilliant deduction, Granger! Two points for stating the obvious."

"Fred, quiet. I have a solution."

"How d'you know he's Fred?"

"RADIOS!"

Hermione then unpacked a broken Wizarding Wireless from the first box and explained her plan.

"Everyone would sleep better if they could hear music to offset the Dementors' effect. We saw it today in Care. Unfortunately, the Wizarding Wireless only plays annoying music suitable for retired dancehall instructors. What we need is a local station, and music that our generation will enjoy."

"Y'know Lee would make an excellent announcer..."

"...and Dad would help us hook into the Wizarding Wireless signal. We just need a turntable or two."

Ginny sidled over and spoke up as she started to look through the supplies. "Box three has one."

Ron piped up "Maybe you could broadcast the Quidditch matches, too."

At that point, the most unusual player entered the discussion. Head Boy Percy stopped in front of us and put down an older Victrola and gently handed Hermione a vinyl record.

"This was Penelope's. Play it first, and I won't get in your way in the least."

Hermione looked down at the label and read it aloud. "What a Wonderful World, by Louis Armstrong."

I pulled Hermione away from the Weasleys, all of whom were gathering together in the center of the room to share in their new purpose and bond.

"That was a really nice thing you did, Hermione."

"Well, they needed it. I certainly don't want to be involved after this. We have too much else to work on, and you just know they'll try to make me sing again."

"You didn't seem to mind singing down at Hagrid's hut."

"That was for you. You never want to be the center of attention, so all the attention on you is bad. Now people may remember something good about you."

I love her.

One week later, WWRX: Weasley Wireless Roxx- the prescription of music in the cold, cold night came to the airwaves from their lab built up in that spare room near McG's office. Like a muggle college station, the twins didn't need a huge transmitter to reach the extent of the grounds and they made back my initial investment in Wireless boxes (thank you Dobby and Florean) as the Twins resold them in the Great Hall to all comers. At first Led Zepplin and Jethro Tull looked to get heavy airplay due to a lack of other options; only devotees would bring albums to school they couldn't play. Hermione, Dean Thomas and the Creevey brothers then colluded on acquiring a wider selection from their homes and I sent Dobby to Hermione's house to leave a note and hijack half her parents' extensive Motown collection. The administration allows the radios to play except during dinner and from 7-10 PM to afford folks time to study, but the Weasleys have arranged it somehow to broadcast all night with a queued selection of calming classical pieces after midnight. Peeves makes for an interesting DJ on the weekend- he favors polkas on Sunday, starting around 4 AM. I can't yet reason why the twins taught him to spin discs- I suppose they'll need someone to take the mantle once they pass their NEWTs. I doubt the station will be sustained past the lurking Dementors, but you never know with these things.

Hermione was cuddled next to me in my bed last night when she asked me why I don't get more involved. I told her I am not the one to look for when seeking a way to ease the minds of nervous people. I didn't tell her I'd rather keep her in my bed than help the whole school sleep better. I did however let her know I was thinking about her another way.

"I have a confession to make, Hermione."

"You don't need to be so tentative, Holly. I think we're close enough to not worry about what the other person is thinking."

(Interestingly this reminded me we haven't tried any Mind Arts since returning to school. Back to the moment.)

"Alright. I wanted to apologise. I was wrong about the Muladhara chakra being concentrated here."

I touched the base of her spine where her tail had been, feeling her tense up a bit as I had to reach down under her waistband to touch her sacrum at the base of her spine. "That's actually the Svadhisthana chakra, source of creativity and procreation. The Muladhara chakra...is ...at the perineum." I hadn't shifted my hand at all but Hermione pushed her body back to look into my eyes, putting the low chakras further away from my reach.

"W-w-well you did touch me there, later."

"I did, but I didn't like that I got my facts wrong. You should be able to trust me."

I pulled my hand back up from her waist to cup her cheek. Hermione shuddered a little. I could feel her pulse racing. I jauntily said "Goodnight!" and turned over to face away from her.

When I woke up this morning, she was shivering at the edge of the bed. I encouraged her to sleepily turn back into my embrace. When she woke up an hour later I was holding her head to my shoulder and her arms were wrapped around my waist. She smiled up at me then got a confused look. I smiled back, waiting for her to say something. Hermione finally decided to forego discussion and got up for a shower, after which we escaped from the room with our day's needs. That was a few hours ago. I came back here just after eating breakfast with Hermione to look for something and write in the journal while she attends the Muggle Studies class. I just noticed that I Wasn't Supposed To Notice Hermione's bed and pulled back her bed curtains. It just proves something I've always suspected; if you're looking for only one thing, you may search for a long time without success. If you are looking for all sorts of things, you'll find something you didn't realise you were missing. I found Hermione. Again.

Holly

***

22nd September, 1993

Harry,

I need to go over the same time period I last wrote about to explain why Hermione was in her bed while also at class. There's a certain irony to that.

If you remember, I played a small prank on Hermione while she was petrified by signing her up for all the elective options offered for third years. For my own selections, I had chosen to add Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and language groups- Romance. It's funny- in muggle school they study a single language; in the magical world you're committed to learning all the strains of an ancient root language as if they were dialects. My one language class covers Greek, Latin, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese and Roma. It makes sense when you start breaking down the meanings into root words and structures. Scripts are more a determinant of difficulty, so learning Greek is actually the hardest part of the course. Anyway, my selections were accepted except that I was bumped from Arithmancy and assigned to Divination. After arguing with McG and the headmaster for a day, I resolved that the grades didn't matter- I'd just follow along with Hermione as she studied the Arithmantic texts and ask her to explain things I didn't get. She agreed, but seemed to take a few minutes in thought before doing so. I realise now that she was calculating how much time that would require.

When I asked her if she got all the classes she wanted, she smiled in acknowledgement of my joke and said that she certainly did, except she dropped Divination and was denied access to Magical Society, Politics and Law for some reason. I didn't think much of it at the time, but I was surprised that she was still assigned to take Centauri when she came back shell-shocked that first morning. Hermione has been keeping very busy and always seems to be deep in a scroll of homework, but I hadn't suspected anything truly unusual was happening until I tried to find her after Transfiguration one day. I had followed her up towards the astronomy tower, but then saw her heading across a lower plaza towards the Arithmancy classroom. Sometimes she would be working on Romance languages, and other times the scripts were Cyrillic or Sanskrit. I know Hermione reads ahead when she can, but that would be at least three language groups along with Ancient Runes to work through. I was getting concerned she might start speaking Gobbledygook when I asked for the salt.

Well, finding a second Hermione made all that come together. Hermione hadn't dropped any classes she hadn't been forced to; she simply found a way to attend them all. No wonder she was looking frazzled.

I woke up the second Hermione and laid out my reasoning about why she was there and what was going on. Within moments she was crying about how she wasn't supposed to let anyone know but she hated keeping secrets from me and please could I just help her stay out of trouble with Prof McG.

I had to force her to calm down by holding her, then she confessed her 'dark secret'; Prof McG had given her a magic device called a Time Turner, to help her catch up with lost time last year. Hermione explained how the Time Turner worked and I made her a promise. I would help her get it all done. All she had to do was take me with her.

Hermione's mistake was in only using the Turner when she was falling behind or needed to attend two concurrent classes. The Turner allows a person to go back up to six hours and live a second time through the same time period, as a study and research tool. The important rules are these:

1. Don't try to change what has happened, as it has happened already

2. Don't interact with your other self or 'bad things will happen'

3. You can only exist twice during the same time; the Turner won't turn if it already exists twice in time. You can tell when you have caught up with yourself when the Turner is able to turn again.

4. Don't try to use a second Turner if you are already using one. More 'bad things will happen'

It's gratifying to know that there are enough of these things floating around that they would know that, and allow a fourteen year-old girl to play with one. The instructors must know about this arrangement or they'd get suspicious very fast. Also, I think this may have been something Prof McG was going to give Hermione even if she hadn't lost time being frozen last year. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Colin Creevey were frozen for most of the year, but they don't act like they're keeping track of two lives.

So now Hermione and I are living at double-speed. We get together in the morning and turn back six hours to study and do homework in her bed where the curtain and a Silencio cover our activities. We live through to lunchtime then turn back six hours and attend a second set of classes or get in some more studying. We eat a second meal in the dorm courtesy of Dobby then nap into the evening, then turn back to attend afternoon classes and evening activities. We get ready for bed then turn back to experiment in Myrtle's room, making it back to sleep the night with our dorm mates none the wiser. My only regret; everyone else is going to be subjected to my pleasant moods every two weeks when my cycle hits again. No wonder Hermione wanted us to sleep together- she needed her bed as a second privacy space.

With these new arrangements, I have begun attending the Arithmancy classes under the Cloak. I will not be deterred from learning what I want. Now I just need to convince Hermione she shouldn't bother with Muggle Studies unless she needs the comedic relief. 20 classes are enough.

Holly

***

Author's Notes:

The line at the beginning about 'endeavoring to die horribly within the next year' was another Trek reference, this time from the Deep Space Nine episode "You Are Cordially Invited...".

CoMC class heard the version of "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" by Lick the Tins, which I originally heard from the Some Kind of Wonderful soundtrack.

My expanded class list includes the following-

Core classes: Astronomy; Charms; Defense Against the Dark Arts; Herbology; History of Magic; Potions; Transfiguration

3rd year Core additions: Ancient Runes; Arithmancy; Care of Magical Creatures; Divination; Muggle Studies

3rd year supplemental: Accounting; Fine Arts; Household Skills; Magical Society, Politics and Law (purebloods and sponsored halfbloods only); Music; Personal Care Magics; Poetry and Literature

Magical Languages (available by arrangement with native speaker): Mermish; Centauri; Gobbledygook

Regional languages: Romance languages; Germanic tongues; Slavic speech; Islamic sources (includes North African and Near Eastern cultures); Buddha's path (Asian and Subcontinental tongues)

Other language groups available by arrangement with native speaker.

The only saving grace for Hermione is that none of my supplemental classes have an OWL or NEWT certification exam.


	18. CH18 The Marauders Return

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 18: The Marauders Return

23rd October, 1993

Harry,

I've some time to write as I'm sitting in hospital. I'm fine; it's Hermione that's bedridden this time.

I forgot to mention it before but Hermione and I exchanged birthday gifts the day before I confronted her about the Time Turner. Hermione bought me some French swimwear. I was once again caught between my hopes and reality; Hermione discovered that Lycra is resistant to my caustic fluids, though she did select some very flattering colors and patterns for me. My gift to her was one of a matching pair of jade rings I bought from Borgin's and Burke's- they buzz or heat up when brought near poisons or magically tainted food or drink. We both have taken to wearing them on our index finger, though for comfort we usually take them off for potions labs. After a few intermittent meals where we kept moving things off our plates like chess pieces, the mass of our closer Gryffindor acquaintances have taken to waiting for us to start eating before choosing their own selections, particularly as a Quidditch match approaches. Ron has inadvertently volunteered to act as our canary in the coalmine by not giving in to paranoia- he still eats whatever is placed before him. It took an extra week for Neville to realise there was nothing wrong with the kippers; it's just that neither Hermione nor I like them with breakfast. Despite these precautions Hermione is here in hospital for being poisoned, sorta by me.

This is a Slytherin problem.

With Hermione occupied taking twice as many classes as the human brain was meant to handle, you may wonder what I'm doing with my extra time. Well, apart from a grueling slog to bring up my Maths knowledge to something useful for Arithmancy, I've been running, brewing and plotting. I run around the castle grounds at least once a day, usually at night and under the Cloak when no one will notice my feet fluttering around. I find it's useful in burning off excess energy generated from sleeping 5 inches too far from the one I love, and my endurance has seen a jump in performance ever since my marathon escape to Granger sanctuary.

We have been brewing in Myrtle's room once more, this time with several different concoctions in process. We've made several attempts at Veritaserum that have all ended toxic, and the salves and Blood Replenishing draught are making halting progress, but my Incubation Bath seems to be coming along nicely. As an aside, I think the title Moste Potente Potions may be a mistranslation for 'Potions that take bleeding forever to brew'. There isn't a quick recipe in the lot. Since I'm not sure when in the future we may acquire the ...necessary ingredients to develop my eggs, I'm in no rush to finish the Bath. That may explain why it's coming out better- brewing seems to be a reflective, patient Art, not unlike fishing. We could start another revolution at Hogwarts- the rise of fishing potion masters. Hermione has the portable water-proof flames mastered, so we just need to design a boat with a cauldron in the middle that won't sink.

I hate to just sit and wait, so the rest of my time has been about the plotting, which brings me back to the Slytherins.

Marcus Flint has returned to Hogwarts.

With the death of Penelope Clearwater, whatever threat of exposure had permitted the Headmaster to expel Flint has evaporated, and he was reinstated as a seventh year to work on his NEWTs and return to the Slytherin Quidditch squad. Lack of evidence. It's the only reason I regret pummeling Lockhart into infancy. I was just gearing up to take Percy aside and tell him of last year's unproveable crimes, but with the primary perpetrator back in the mix that has to be shelved. If I do anything to Flint and Percy is aware of the motivations, he will be torn between turning me in and helping me out. I don't need the help, at least not from him, so I've sworn Hermione to secrecy on this for now on the promise to her that I would tell him the truth before he leaves Hogwarts for a career.

In addition, the general Slytherin population has been energized of late over the lifting of my detente with Professor Snape. The Professor held me after class a few days after the Weasley Wireless Radios started easing everyone's mood to ...settle accounts I guess.

"Evans. You seem to be getting a ...reputation. The Weasleys have made minor celebrities of themselves with their money-making musical disruption, but even the youngest Slytherins can see your and Granger's hands in making them successful. What's more is that people are starting to believe your dour personality is a smokescreen, a way to protect yourself and your ...sibling from fame-seekers. Even I have noticed a softening in your demeanor. I would think you'd be more conscious of the threats that surround you following your experiences last year. It's time for you to fend for yourself in my classroom. You would do well to take more ...care during our labs."

I took a moment to think through what the Professor said before responding.

"Thank you for your concern, Professor. I have been more relaxed of late, but with the return of Marcus Flint my focus is returning."

"Worried for your Quidditch chances?"

"If our combat was restricted to the pitch I wouldn't have mentioned it, Sir."

I actually felt a touch on my Occlumency barrier just then, and I picked up the smallest hint of surprise in the Professor's non-reaction. It took a lot of effort to hold back a grin.

"Professor, please be assured that on the whole I still don't actually _like_ people. I am merely discovering a few individuals who deserve closer inspection." Preferably without clothing. I didn't say that.

"Very well." The Professor looked at me for another minute, seeming to try and make a decision. "I noticed towards the end of Granger's first stay in hospital last year that she had clawed apart an Advanced Potion Making Guide. Rather than see her upset over the loss of a pristine volume, I saw that you gave her your copy. It's an essential work for any future potions mistress. Take a school copy if you can't afford to supply your library appropriately." He dropped a beaten-up version of the Guide onto my desk. "Our time is done. We'll see if two years amnesty has made you soft or opened your eyes. Leave."

I grabbed the book with a nod and exited quickly. The book was exactly what Professor Snape said it was and more. Every page was filled with scribbled notes on preparation techniques, alternate instructions and occasionally entire spells with Arithmantic equation work showing the process of discovery.

I sat with Hermione later (which was actually earlier) to show it to her and lay out what I thought was being said.

"This is amazing! And he just handed it to you?"

"Not exactly. He's ended the detente and is formally letting me know the Slytherins are gunning for us, more for revenge over Draco's embarrassment with Buckbeak but also because Gryffindor is becoming well-regarded again. Our House's reputation has been in the toilet for a few decades, but now with the radio station we are acting like leaders instead of hooligans. The book is payment for the Basilisk share."

"I hardly think that's fair! One book in exchange for an incredible opportunity to work with an extremely rare creature's parts and a payoff that could afford him his own shop in Hogsmeade! I was so jealous when I found out I had missed that chance."

"Well, I missed it too, but I think Fate was listening to my heart- having you alive is much more valuable to me. Besides, this book...it's his own secret work! He values our skills well enough to share his best techniques with us!"

"Your skills, maybe. I can't satisfy that man."

I cocked an eyebrow at her inadvertent double-meaning. "Nor should you be trying to. Hermione, you're missing the point. He knows I trust you and that you'll get access to this too. Looking to get his approval is a sure path to frustration and disappointment."

"You seem to have gained his respect."

"Maybe, but only because I hear the meaning beneath what's said. What did he say about your last assignment?"

"Uh, ummm, 'Granger! Your excessive stirring is diminishing the potency! Don't let your insipid enthusiasm taint your work! 10 points from Gryffindor!' and then, the Oily Bat sneer."

"And what did he tell you? Not 'what did you feel', but what was he communicating?"

"I was stirring too fast, which actually affects potency. I suppose that was useful..."

"That part's right, but he also said 'your work is excellent but will be tainted if you're not careful' and 'calm the hell down and I won't verbally abuse you'!"

"And the ten points?"

"Cover for helping a Gryffindor. Really Hermione, why do points matter?"

"So you think he actually thinks I'm good?"

"Hermione, I'm concerned that once you graduate he'll offer you an apprenticeship just to see how long it will take to seduce you into marrying him."

I really wish she wouldn't get thoughtful when I say things like that.

The end of Snape's detente was announced during the following potions class wherein I was criticized for my hair color, my height, my Goggles and my new glasses (Hermione insisted I have eyewear for more formal occasions than labs and combat), the shape of my cauldron, my clothes, the possibility of my father having been Filch and the supposed humiliation of having my brother who won't speak to me come to my rescue ...and still not give a rat's ass enough to check up on me in hospital!

Actually, that last bit after the rescue was from me to you. Wanker. Send a card next time. I show up every day for Hermione and I still bring her flowers.

Since then the Slytherins have taken every opportunity to speak ill of my lineage, appearance and associations. After the first few days, it occurred to me that unless they get a response they'll probably escalate their attacks, so now I periodically stage a crying fit and run out of class. I was right back in second year- it is better for the abusers when you whimper.

My dance with Flint commenced at the first Quidditch match of the season on the 10th October. This early game was almost rescheduled as a Gryffindor-Hufflepuff contest due to Draco's slow recovery from his 'horrible' Hippogriff wound. Oliver was indifferent as he just wanted to get into playing, but I wanted to force the Flint confrontation in a public arena. Hermione and I asked Oliver why Gryffindor had to forfeit when I was hospitalised last year, which prompted him to drag us over to the Staff table. Hermione piped in that professional league play required a forfeit if the team couldn't field all positions, but that alternates were a common recourse. Professor Snape argued that we couldn't go back to change last year's standings and McGonagall had agreed to his request for a reschedule. I put forth that Draco had an alternate, as Terrance Higgs was the Slytherin seeker two years ago and was only replaced when Draco bought his way onto the team. That started a taunting match between both squads who had gathered around the table to follow the discussion, and we were back on the schedule. I got an interesting look of appreciation from Higgs as we were all being carted back to the dorms or to hospital following the breakdown of civility. He nodded my way like a fairly challenged knight acknowledges their opponent. Later in the Gryffindor common room, Ron complimented Hermione on her knowledge of Quidditch regulations. She blushed and then said it was 'just something that had caught her interest'. She then mentioned that our team should select alternates for key positions in case this becomes an issue later. Ron almost plowed through us trying to get to Oliver with the idea. I wonder if Oliver will mistake his enthusiasm for personal interest? I've noticed Wood, Draco, Colin and a few others giving Ron a strangely lingering stare. I'd warn Ron, but if he can't take the hint about our taint-detecting rings then his clue-meter is no doubt well out of calibration.

Flint spent most of the match trying to find ways to crash into me, force the Bludgers at me or otherwise plow me into the ground. I spent most of my time evading his attempts while giving Gryffindor plenty of opportunity to run up the score with penalty shots and disrupted defenses against our chasers. Higgs caught the snitch in the third hour, but it wasn't enough to defeat us with our 200 point lead and I escaped relatively undamaged. The Gryffindor chasers chastised me as lame for not catching the snitch. Even Hermione approached me as I emerged from the locker room after the game to ask if I was alright.

"Not really. I was cramping something awful." I then discreetly handed her a pair of my Lycra bike shorts wrapped around the three eggs I had tried desperately to not crush for the last half-hour of the match while riding at top speeds and making sudden turns. Hermione goggled and quickly shoved the moist package into her bookbag and then gave me a hug. I cried for a second then decided to make the best of it.

"Realise you've got my undies, Hermione. You can stop looking at my bum." This prompted her to reflexively look back over my shoulder to glance at my seamless Quidditch leggings, and then blush as she realised I had played her.

"Wench!"

"Bum-looker!"

"Holly!"

"Cheeky Monkey!"

"Well, obviously you're fully recovered."

I winced in pain as the cramping returned.

"Serves you right!"

"Hermione, do you have some special ability to control my cramps when I make fun of you?"

"Yes! You should be more respectful of me in the future."

We walked back to the dorm together with her arm across my shoulders, which really helped me when the pain hit hard.

I should have anticipated the escalation. I may act upset at the time but I don't generate any fear when they start taunting again. This is how I ended up poisoning Hermione.

We were in a double-potions lab, brewing a potion used as component in several other concoctions used for fighting crop blight and in veterinary cures. Our battles in the lab have become their own chess matches, as we keep track not only of our brewing but the actions of those around us and anything that may be prepared ahead of time. It's an engaging exercise, but if anything I've become convinced that defense is a losing strategy. No matter your preparations, the assaulting force will come up with another avenue you hadn't considered or can't protect. In this case, I wasn't looking up and I hadn't checked our cauldron area for charms or runes. What took place should have resulted in Hermione's death. At a critical juncture in the brewing process, an ashwinder egg dropped into our pot from where it had been levitated near the ceiling. During the few seconds as the egg's nature changed our brew into a roiling putrid green mass, a charm was triggered causing the front foot of the cauldron to melt, tipping the fluid forward to splash all over Hermione's face and chest, except now the fluid was mustard yellow and smelled like food. Hermione's skin was tinted the same color, making me think their tampering had been limited to a prank. I saw it all happen and couldn't do a thing, but I could see Pansy Parkinson hiding her wand that had been levitating the egg into place. What's more, I saw that she was very disappointed with the results. I immediately charged across the aisle and punched her in the face- I actually was aiming for her jaw but she seemed to lean into it. Before I could continue my assault I was grabbed from behind by Neville, Seamus and Ron. I chose to continue with a verbal response as I struggled to break free of my housemates.

"Is this what you wanted Pansy? Does my pummeling you make you hot? I know Draco has no desire to give you satisfaction as he's being serviced by his buttboys at night! It must make you feel worthless to know how little you mean to him that he would throw you into my path! No wonder you want me to hurt you! It's the only strong feeling anyone has for you aside from pity!"

"Miss Evans! Miss Granger has been poisoned! Take her immediately to Madame Pomfrey!"

"What?"

It was then things became silent enough for me to hear Hermione's rasping breath as she lay on the floor clutching at her throat. I broke free from the boys and Neville and I rushed to pick Hermione up and carry her out of the classroom. Seamus followed up bearing a slip of paper for Madame Pomfrey written by Snape explaining what had affected her.

After delivering Hermione here, the boys returned to class while I helped Poppy grab ingredients. Snape's note explained the formula and described the damaging effect it would have on the lungs. Once Hermione was stabilised I was given a dressing down by Prof McG for my physically aggressive response. My defense is what prompted me to action once more.

"You should have seen it, Professor! Pansy was _upset_ that the potion didn't work right. In fact, what they did should have made it a fast-working acid! The only reason Hermione isn't dead or disfigured now is that somehow it was also tainted with curry powder....OH MY GOD! I have to go!"

I ran back to Hermione and grabbed the Time Turner from around her neck then bolted from the hospital wing ignoring Prof McG's protests. Once in an isolated room I worked out my game plan.

"Dobby!"

The elf appeared with a pop and squeak of acknowledgement.

"You can talk here, Dobby. I need ... umm... nine ounces of curry powder as fast as you can!"

The elf disappeared with a salute, reappearing several minutes later as I paced the dusty classroom. He had a huge black eye but a proud look as he handed me a small sweets bag filled with the necessary spice.

"Thanks, Dobby. You are, literally, a life-saver! Put this salve on your eye. We'll talk later."

I handed Dobby a vial of bruise-reducing lotion I keep in my quiver, swept the Cloak over me and turned the Turner back as far as it would turn, in this case being an hour as we were clearing a second run through right before Potions started.

I can't change what happens, but I think I need to make sure that it does happen. If I don't add the curry to our cauldron right after the egg is added, the mixture remains an acid and Hermione's face and chest will look like the remains of Christmas feast. I kept smelling the curry during the lesson but couldn't figure why, as it only would be a factor if the reagent was modified. The whole line of thought started because I smelled the spice and looked up how it would be used for this, since neither of us had grabbed any.

I was able to take a second look at the event from my hidden and silenced view once I had snuck back into the classroom. First I blew a small measure of curry at my previous Turn's face, then carefully moved back to observe the scene. I could see Pansy applying the charm to our cauldron while we were getting ingredients. I took a moment after she settled in her chair to stand in front of Pansy and stare into her eyes. If I could sift her thoughts, I might know who else was involved and what they expected. What surprised me was that Pansy actually had an Occlumency barrier. It wasn't strong, but just finding it spoke volumes, and I backed off so she wouldn't suspect my attempt at intrusion. When she started to look around with concern, I hit her with a little sneeze jinx to distract her. Hearing it this time reminded me of hearing it the first time through. As she set up to drop her egg into our cauldron, I moved into a position to drop the curry in right after.

Plop; Fizz; Ploop; sudden smell of Indian food.

Knowing what came next I moved around to stand behind Pansy. As I saw my other self rising to 'greet' her physically, I gave Pansy's shoulder a shove from behind. I enjoyed hearing the crack again as my double struck her head.

Later as I caught up with myself about to Turn back on this mission, I saw that Pansy was also being brought to hospital, for a shattered eyesocket. She was moved to a bed at the far side of the room and placed behind a privacy curtain that I happen to know has several proximity wards on it. Poppy knows me too well.

Hermione's scorched lungs were the best result I can imagine, barring her simply being teleported away from the gushing mixture. She will recover completely in four days. Hermione woke up earlier long enough for me to give her a recounting of events and the best hug I could muster. She hoarsely made me promise not to try anything against Pansy, lest we risk inducing further escalation.

I've been reviewing my memories of Potions classes over these past years with some clarity of distance. I believe that Snape uses these taunts and abuses to teach his Slytherins how power can be exerted through authority. His classes are a combination of Potions and political theory with a domination elective. Pairing the Slytherins with Gryffindors makes for a fertile testing ground as we Lions tend to be bold and reactive. Snape gets exaggerated results suitable for instruction. My problem now is that the next natural step in this lesson is for the ruling authority (Snape) and its protected agents (the Slytherins) to attack the thorny problem (me) by undermining any safety nets and alliances that provide strength. Of course they targeted Hermione, sacrificing a loud but minor piece (Pansy). Now they need to widen my isolation and damage me in ways I don't defend against well. They'll try to drive a wedge between me and the Weasleys or Quidditch is going to get uglier somehow, and our experiments in Myrtle's lab are probably at risk. I should also warn the twins to protect WWRX from attacks. For sure, Hermione and I need to watch our backs. For once my spiny-ness is serving me well- I have only a few valuable resources to defend. Then we'll see about offense.

Holly

***

1st November, 1993

Harry,

In my renewed focus on anti-snake combat strategy, I lost track of a greater issue- the unknown agenda of escaped murderer Sirius Black. I say unknown because Hermione and I have recently uncovered some interesting facts with the help of the Weasley twins that make me think Mr. Black's assault on the Gryffindor dorm entry last night was not the actions of a Riddle minion. As we are all stuck camping out in the Great Hall by Headmaster decree, Hermione and I won't be able to escape to the library for research. We had just finished sleeping until 5 AM before we Turned back to start our second nighttime run through, so neither of us is particularly tired. The last few hours have been interesting, but first I need to explain a little about Professor Remus John Lupin.

He and I don't get along.

Initial DADA classes did go well as he's calm and collected and always has an intelligent answer to a decent question, but I ended up in an argument with him over Dementors, a topic of much interest nowadays. Professor Lupin said that they feed off positive emotions, stealing away every happy thought you have.

"That's not what happened!"

"Miss ...umm ...Evans? You have an opinion?"

I stood up as we had been taught to do when making an extended point. "You were there on the train! It didn't take away my happy thoughts..."

Blaise Zabini piped in "Do you even HAVE happy thoughts?"

"Kinda my point, actually."  
"Nevertheless, Miss Evans, both the text and common knowledge indicate that Dementors induce an effect that makes a person feel like they'll never be happy again. The happy thoughts are gone."

"That makes no sense."

"As magical creatures, you will find that they operate under a different set of rules than normal beings."

"No, I mean your position isn't supported by my experience."

"Sit down, Miss Evans."

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

Hermione stood as I sat down. "I think what Holly is trying to say is that Dementors wouldn't want to take happy thoughts."

"Really? Explain. Perhaps we can learn a bit more by the discussion."

"Well, they're like mosquitoes, really."

The class laughed a bit, but Hermione soldiered on.

"A mosquito won't bite you in the nose, because there's almost no blood there. They can see the heat coming from your arteries where the blood they want is flowing, so they naturally are drawn there. That's what they want, and they're built to go get it. Dementors are parasites, like the mosquito. They don't bring up your happy thoughts for them to eat; instead they prompt all your worst memories to come to the fore. They feed off the negative emotions, so that is what they have developed the ability to find. It explains..."

"It explains why they went straight for me."

Hermione saw my haunted expression and gave my shoulder a squeeze before continuing.

"Yes, and it also explains why the only weapon against them is the Patronus Charm. The Patronus is the embodiment of a happy thought brought to life. If a Dementor fed on happy thoughts, the Patronus would draw them in like moths to flame or mosquitoes to blood, but the Dementor fled from your Patronus."

Professor Lupin is a very calm person, so his next statement could be seen as a loud cheer.

"Huh. Excellent reasoning and a good understanding of the material. 10 points, Miss Granger."

So maybe Lupin follows the papers and thinks I'm trouble. Hermione good, Holly bad. I can handle that.

Then we got into it over the Boggart.

Having me confront a Boggart looked to be a Bad idea. They take your worst nightmare and bring it to life in order to feed off the fear. Dementors are bad enough, but at least my worst memories are only forced upon me in my head. Boggarts throw that dirty laundry out for everyone to see.

Hermione was faced with an exaggeratedly cruel version of Prof McG telling her how stupid she is and that she failed all her classes. Neville gets haunted by the spectre of Snape. Parvati Patil was stunned into near petrifaction by a giant lumbering mummy, and poor Ronald was faced with an Acromantula. The sad thing for Ron is I've met Aragog, who exceeds Ron's nightmare spider in size by a factor of five. I chose not to inform him his true nightmare lives within 8 miles of his bedroom.

"You're next, Miss Evans."

"Not bloody likely."

"I assure you, the Boggart cannot harm you. We've seen it defeated by some of your classmates. Step up my dear."

Oh, he shouldn't have said that.

"Let me make myself clear. NOT BLOODY LIKELY!"

"Holly!"

I drew Hermione into a huddle. "Hermione, I can't do this here. Not _here_. Not ...with everyone."

Lupin spoke up to interrupt my conference. "Miss Evans, you will serve detention with me for the next week to remind you to keep a civil tongue. Leave the room."

He gave me the detentions for defying him, but it's basically acquiescing to my plea. 10 points from Gryffindor, though.

When I got there that evening, the Boggart was back in its box and he was standing there looking all smug. "It won't be so bad, Miss Evans. You should see about doing it next class if I'm right."

"I'll make you a bet- if the Boggart lives, I'll do it."

What comes out of the cabinet causes me to lose my cool and Lupin to cower urinating in the corner. My Boggart was a giant Naga-Basilisk version of myself, with Hermione's bloody body hanging from its venomous mouth, dragging along the bodies of Neville, Snape, Hagrid and Prof McG where a finger of my talons is impaled in each of their still living skulls. It bows before me saying 'my master Voldemort will enjoy these minds I have consumed for him.'

Except it wasn't.

That's what I thought I would see. I guess Prof McG included a 'no lying' clause in her Compulsion, as I feel the need to correct that last bit. Someday I'll figure a way to unravel that.

The truth, then.

It's Hermione. She steps out of the cabinet, stands there looking at me for a minute with this look of disdain. Then she speaks.

"You disgust me. You are a perverted freak. I can't believe I let a creature like you touch me. I can't believe you think you know anything about love or trust or friendship. I've just been using you to feed my interests, and to get closer to him."

That's when you step out next to her, holding her hand, only it isn't exactly you (I hope). It's a mixture of what I saw in the Mirror of Erised swelled fat and large like Dudley, dressed like Draco in pureblood finery with your hair slicked back. No, not yours; his. We'll call him Horror Harry. Horror Harry then smiles arrogantly. He pulls out a black wand and says 'Imperio' while pointing at Hermione. Hermione kneels before Horror Harry, unzipping his trousers and fellating him while he explains how he's also going to be taking her memories for his own, and when he's done with her he'll do it to me. I can see the silvery strands of memory being pulled from Hermione's head as if he were pulling out her hair. She starts to gag and choke. He's decided that I don't deserve education or freedom, and as the legitimate child his wishes are _always_ carried out. Dark, hooded Auror/Obliviators appear from behind him, resembling the Dementors but laughing. They move at me fast and I find myself falling to kneeling with super-sized chains around my wrists, ankles and neck. I can hear the masses in the distance yelling "Thank God and Merlin for Harry Potter!" Harry grunts and pushes Hermione's face from his crotch and she falls limply to the ground in front of me. I see she's died choking on his phallus, semen spilling out of her slackened mouth onto the floor, her hair mostly gone. Horror Harry starts to suck the memories into his mouth like noodles. Harry oozes out his enjoyment of consuming Hermione's thoughts with a slimy "Sooooooo Nnniiiiiice!"

Remember 'Nice equals Dumb'.

My mind initiated a diagnostic, you might say. I receded into my head.

Deep in my mind, I could see the tendril of the Boggart's attack like an elephant's trunk sucking pulses of colored emotion out of my head, but it had lost the feed and was feeling about looking for more. I moved its vacuum tube end to point at a memory of Dudders in his yellow-pinstripe Smelting's uniform. When I opened my eyes, Dudders was there looking confused, saying I should bow before him. I get it now. I said 'Riddikulus' and the Boggart was slammed back into the waiting warded box.

Before I could pull my wand and let out my best Reducto, Lupin stood in front of me.

"Well I don't know which part was most disturbing for me. You handled it well, all things being equal. Do you still want to abide by our agreement? The Boggart yet lives..."

"Yeah it does, but there's no way I'll let one into my mind again."

"You may be right. It's a weak attack- all surprise but no real power. The only way it would prove significant in class would be if I were to spring one on you, and you'll be watching for that from now on anyway."

"Yes, I will." Lupin seemed to be reveling in his successful instruction. My simmering rage was beginning to break through my Occlumency-based calm.

"We could provide a show then. Have you cower in fear before a giant rabbit."

"Only if I can use the Holly Hand Grenade on it."

"Wouldn't that be Holy...ah yes. Good humor. I'm ...glad to see you recovering so well." Lupin turned away from me to carefully walk over to the warded cabinet and closed the physical locks.

My mask fell as my shields weren't needed with the Boggart sealed away. It was time to wake up the Professor.

"Fucking Bollocks! This was all some fucked up therapy session?! Stay away from me you bastard! If any of this reaches anyone else in the whole of Scotland I will see you screaming in pain!" As I rushed to leave I grabbed a desk chair and flung it at him from across the room. He diverted it with a flick of his wand but said nothing, just looked at me startled, like he was surprised I was upset at him, of all people.

Four more detentions of this and someone was going to die. He at least had the good sense to cancel the rest of them. He's not dumb.

Which brings us to last night. In memoriam, or some such, I decided that Halloween would make an excellent opportunity for me to make an example of Marcus Flint, and to remind him that he does not safely walk these halls. As I said, Hermione and I had already Turned back to 11 PM after sleeping once through the night. We had split off as I had my trap to lay and she had something else to research in the library's Restricted section. I was heading back towards Gryffindor tower after finishing my work when I was waylaid by my favorite pair of carrots. Despite my Cloak, they grabbed me from behind with a tandem-whispered _Accio Evans_. Once they had hold of me they moved us all back into a passageway behind a suit of armour.

"Keep silent, Evans."

"You're being stalked..."

"...by a greasy scholar."

I pulled off the Cloak quietly, watching George look out a peephole as Fred kept a loose grip on my arms. After a minute, they settled back down and George pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Snape's heading down towards Slytherin."  
"Good. Now what has you prowling..."

"...on this night of fun and frolic?"

I won't recount the exact details of the whole conversation. I miss the Quill. Anyway, the twins and I chatted about pranks and Flint and Snape until Fred mentioned something interesting. I'll write it Quill-style for clarity.

Fred: Y'know, I'm surprised Snape's patrolling tonight, as this should be Lupin's watch.

Holly: You have the patrols charted?

Fred: Of course! We just can't figure...

George: ...why Snape would do Lupin any favors.

Together: They hate each other!

Hermione's voice echoed from nowhere.

Hermione: It's because Lupin's a Werewolf!

Hermione made the most gratifying entrance at that point- she melted into view! The twins were so thrown they both ducked for cover, much to our amusement.

Fred: Merlin, Granger! How'd you learn the Disillusionment Charm? That's NEWT level minimum and the one that knocks most folk down from EE to Average!

Hermione: Necessity, Fred. Holly and I have a need to move unseen and she has an Invisibility Cloak.

God, I love her brain.

Fred: Oi! How do you know I'm Fred?

I answered that one.

Holly: Fred always speaks first.

Fred: I do not!

George: You didn't used to.

Fred: But you're right, I do.

At that point we all hushed up as a distant cry was heard from down the corridors.

Holly: Hmm, I didn't think Flint would be out now. My trap has sprung.

George took another surreptitious look at the parchment.

George: Yeah, but you caught Professor Garvin.

Holly: What? I set that to only trigger for Marcus!

George: That's his name; Marcus Garvin. Professor for the Politics and Law class.  
Hermione: Oh, Holly! You should let him down! Thank goodness the trap was non-lethal!

George: It was?

Holly: At her insistence, yeah George.

Fred: Don't be too hasty to save Garvin. The reason you can't take his class is he only allows purebloods in good standing and sponsored half-bloods to sign up.

Hermione: What makes you think I'd take his class?

Holly: Hermione...

Hermione: Alright. Leave him then.

Holly: Don't feel too bad, Hermione. We'll just get Neville to sign up and then put on a Compulsion for him to take really exhaustive notes!

Fred: You can cast a Compulsion like that?

Hermione: Of course! Why else do you think that 'Fred always talks first'?

George: But how would you know which of us was Fred to begin with?

Holly: We didn't have to. We hit you both with the same Compulsion. We assumed at least you would know which of you was Fred.

Fred and George looked at each other, and then dropped to their knees in front of us.

F&G: We bow to the rightful heirs to the Marauders! We have been pranked!

Hermione: Who are the Marauders?

Fred: We'll tell you...

George: ...but only if you take off the Compulsions.

Short version for the rest; the Marauders were four students that created a map of Hogwarts and enchanted it somehow to show the presence of all the people within. It unfolds in various ways and places to reveal the different towers and such, and it shows the secret passages that provide shortcuts within the castle and out away leading to Hogsmeade and other surrounding exits of use. They identified themselves by the nicknames Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Their map is extensive but incomplete, as I note the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is not shown in Myrtle's lav. What makes this even more interesting is that Hermione overheard Snape refer to Professor Lupin as Moony while handing him a special-made potion yesterday. That prompted further conjecture given Hermione's previous revelation that Lupin is a Werewolf. Perhaps fortunately, I had to reveal my ignorance at that point.

"Well, OK. So ...is that bad?"

The twins gave me the deeper meaning- as a magical creature he has slightly less rights than Hermione has as an under-aged muggleborn. Also they suffer murderous rages during nights of the full moon; Hermione confirmed that Snape's potion for Lupin was a wolvesbane draught which allows the Lycanthrope to retain some measure of control.

In the meantime, Sirius Black had broken into the castle to shred the Gryffindor entry. Our late night bull session came to an end as the Weasley Wireless radios and certain statues all started to intone an announcement for all students to head for the Great Hall for their safety. We all looked at the Map to see the name Sirius Black entering a passage that lead to the Forbidden Forest. The name shifted to say Padfoot as it sped very quickly down the passage and away from the castle. All four of us looked up in surprise.

"Wicked!"

So Sirius Black and Professor Lupin were friends back in the day and compiled the Map with the help of two others named Prongs and Wormtail. Something about this seems so familiar that I'm now having a hard time reconciling the idea that a Marauder would sign up with Riddle. Death-Eater just seems to scream anti-humor, and these guys knew how to have fun, if the twins' tales have any shred of truth.

The twins surrendered the Marauder's Map in exchange for taking off the Compulsions and a promise to lend it back if they had a demonstrated need. I added that we may want them to keep an eye on us as they have interceded on my behalf at least twice before using the Map, and I owed them for that. George suggested that they would consider it settled if Hermione taught them the Disillusionment Charm. This led to a standing get-together for all four of us to meet on Sundays to trade spells and chase Peeves away from the Polka collection. The Marauders ride again, I guess.

Since we tracked Fred through the conversation, Hermione tagged him with a different Compulsion while they were bouncing around ideas for who the rest of the original Marauders might be- he will unconsciously stare and scratch his neck whenever he meets with a girl whose name starts with 'H'. Hannah Abbott should be pleased. Or confused.

After a quick check of the Map to note the corridor was clear, we headed off to the Great Hall looking like tired and compliant students. I whispered a suggestion that maybe we should free Professor Garvin anyway, but Hermione argued that he deserves it for disallowing students in his class based on prejudice, and it would still have the terror-inducing effect on Flint I was looking for anyway. It warms the cockles of my heart when Hermione gets all Old Testament.

Holly

***


	19. CH19 Crimes Born of Passion

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Author's Note: it is entirely possible that with this chapter I will either double or halve my audience. Contains references to underage same-sex sexing and sexy sex talk about sex. Also, I'm getting a lot of practice typing 'tongue' and 'squick'. More info at the bottom.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 19: Crimes Born of Passion

2nd November, 1993

Harry,

This is just weird, but I suppose it should be mentioned. I was sitting with Hermione as she was recovering, and I was teasing her about being curry-colored enough to join the Oompa-Loompas. She whispered that she was happy enough not having a 'badly-rendered spider-shaped winestain on her forehead' like Professor Garvin and stuck her tongue out at me, so I stuck my tongue out at her. Her eyes immediately goggled and she quickly clamped her hands over my mouth.

"Yu cnt pssbly be ffnded by ths! Yu wr jst dng it, tu!"

Hermione's rasping loud whisper almost sent me into fits of giggling. "Holly! Look at your tongue in the mirror!"

Hermione let go and handed me the hand mirror from her bedside table, then took a deep gulp of water to ease her throat. I did a typical doctor's office inspection move.

"BLAAAAGH!"

"Holly!"

I finally got why she was hyperventilating. The end of my tongue is split for the last inch or so. I can actually cross the two tips like fingers.

"What do you think this means, Holly?"

"It means that Parseltongue has certain physical requirements, which is probably why it can't be taught. It also means I'll never have to buy drinks for myself in the muggle world except in tattoo shops."

"And that you shouldn't stick your tongue out at anybody!"

"Hermione, do you honestly think I don't already freak the locals? The Little Whinging constabulary is convinced I'm a criminal mastermind for all the theft I accomplish there while stuck in Scotland. I'm the scapegoat of Surrey. BLAAAAGH!"

She laughed but it sounded like a cartoony snicker. I pray that her voice returns to normal soon. I miss her voice.

Holly

***

6th November, 1993

During my run the night before last, it occurred to me that I almost lost Hermione- yeah, I know; 'Duh!'. Rather than it stirring up my thoughts with plots for revenge, I've been suffering a panic attack of sorts. I don't know if I could care enough about morals and ethics not to go on a rampage if I lost her now. I would have made sure Pansy's death shocked the nation, and I would have made sure to rape her mind for her co-conspirators if brought to that level of despair. Thankfully Hermione didn't die and Pansy is once again suffering in hospital much longer than she probably expected, as she's still there two weeks later. After I had worked out the timing, I realised that my punch didn't shatter Pansy's ocular orbit- that was administered later. Since her care under Poppy includes instructions that she not be allowed visitors or healing magics, I have to take this as Snape's version of just punishment while still retaining control of the power-politics lesson. If Pansy keeps crossing me like this I might finally smash her face into some semblance of beauty. It's a hobby project. For now, it looks like she's auditioning to be a cross-gender Quasimodo. She's not the real criminal, though. This scale remains unbalanced until more telling information comes to light. What I realised by the end of my run though, is that I'm not sure Hermione knows how much she means to me. Or to the survival of the human race. I needed to tell her.

Want to know how my first attempt went? We aren't speaking.

It started less-than-innocently enough. Hermione and I were looking over the Marauder's Map yesterday while monitoring our brewing in Myrtle's lavatory-laboratory, trying to understand how the Map tracks the various students. We discovered a few interesting things. For one, Flitwick's office does not reveal its occupants- we actually saw Professor Flitwick appear just outside his door and then disappear (no doubt going back for something he forgot) before reappearing a minute later and start to head to his classroom. Whatever monitoring charms make the Map work, the Marauders never tagged his sanctum, unlike the Headmaster's office or Prof McG's rooms. What was more interesting at that moment however was that the Prefects have an unusually large bath, at the time occupied by Oliver Wood and Timothy Dibny. Depending on when you looked at the names, Oliver's study partner looked to be occupied by Wood as well.

Hermione tried to find a less-compromising reason for their dots to overlap within the rugby-team-sized bath.

"Perhaps Oliver is teaching Timothy to swim?"

"I don't doubt there are breathing exercises in progress."  
"Holly!"

"What? Why do you insist that this isn't exactly what it looks like?"  
"Well, I realise Oliver is ...that way but I just...I would expect..."

"And how do you know Oliver is 'that way' anyway?"

"Well, when I was partly cat-minded, he was entirely unresponsive to my pheromones. How did you figure it out?"

I decided to forego confessing my sifting indiscretion and give the more defensible explanation.

"All evidence before us aside? Well, they've both seemed to be less affected by the Dementor chill than any other Gryffindor boys I've observed. It just makes sense from there."

"Still, they shouldn't be doing ...that. Certainly not in the Prefect's bath!"

"I'm sure they put up charms and sealed the door. Why are you squicking?"

"Why am I what?"  
"Squicking. A squeamish ick-response. When something you see or hear about offends your comfortable reality enough that you feel like you're sucking on one of Professor Dumb's lemon drops too hard. Like this!"

I scrunched up my face and lips in that exaggerated sour flavor reaction you see cartoon characters make.

"Holly, there is no such word. Use another."

"This one works fine, thank you."

"You can't simply make up words! There must be a word or phrase that describes that without making up something that sounds so ...silly!"

"You may be experiencing squick as we speak."

"No I am not! Simply because there is no such thing!"

"Oh, surely! I can even expand its use! Squickiness; an event or series of events that induce squick! Squick squawk: wherein a person audibly responds to their squick with a squeak!"

Hermione stood up from our worktable and turned toward me, placing her hands at her hips to let me know she had a Declaration.

"Language isn't like that!"

I stood up as well, as form demanded.

"Have you been in the same Runes class I have? Language is exactly like that! Before there was writing, there was "Oooh!" which meant 'Good' and "Aaah!" which meant 'Run or we'll be eaten!'. Then some brilliant male proto-ape said "Uhhhhh, heh, heh" which meant 'Hey, baby can I plow your flower patch?'. Language evolved _right then_ as the female proto-apes got together to figure out how to rate him as a prospect. With each nuance that was undefined, they had to invent a new word to distinguish a new meaning. So long as they all agreed "Unk-Unk" meant 'too many parasites', they were communicating. It only took a few generations for the males to catch on."

Hermione shut her eyes tightly and started to shake her head slowly.

"This offends me on so many levels."

I moved forward and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I feel your squick, sister."

Hermione glared at me and growled in frustration, clear indication that I was winning. That's when I started taunting her a little.

"Squick, squickem, squicker, squick-squicking, squick squickum!"

Hermione started to smile slightly, but her frustration was still evident.

"I am never letting you watch my cartoons again! I almost could accept it if you were just using it ...onomatopoetically!"

Hermione expelled a great sigh, as if she was releasing some pent up emotions. What really caught my attention was that a shudder passed through her. She was getting excited by this! I had to make sure.

"Wow. Nine syllables. Feel better?"

I moved close to her without touching her aside from where my chin almost rested on her shoulder and whispered "Maybe a little randy?"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to fend off her rising embarrassment. She really was turned on by this discussion! I was getting warm myself, knowing how I was affecting her, so I moved forward with abandon (actually it was a step to the left) and kissed her. It was firm but gentle. A simple placing of my lips against hers. When Hermione realised she was being kissed, her lips softened slightly and our kiss became deeper. I was amazed and charged up so I wrapped my arms around her middle and kept kissing her. Hermione sorta woke up a little and gasped, opening up her lips to release her warm sweet breath into my mouth, which just goaded me to go further. I stretched my tongue to lightly graze her teeth and then reach to tickle the roof of her mouth. Hermione responded by moving her own tongue to touch mine, and our kiss started to become fervent. All during this, she had lifted her arms into an aborted gesture of defense, and they stayed frozen that way until after a minute of our breathless deep-kissing she stepped back away from me and moved her hands to touch her lips.

Her eyes were wide with shock. She stared into my eyes, but I couldn't tell what she was feeling. One tentative reach of my Legilimency was shut down as she blinked forcibly.

I tried to use humor to recover the moment. It was a bad choice.

"So, are you feeling ...squick?

"Uhhh, I ...I have to ...go. Somewhere."

And then Hermione turned and walked quickly out of the room, her fingers still touching her lips. I watched her leave, frozen from reacting by her sudden departure. I remember feeling tears that streamed down both sides of my face reaching my chin at the same time to drop to the stone floor. I slumped down, deciding to join them.

That was the good part.

The bad part happened when we tried to discuss things this morning in Myrtle's lab. It was a short discussion. I was already in a bit of a snit, but Hermione just pushed all the wrong buttons.

"Holly, we shouldn't."

There was an empty pause. Hermione was looking down and I was puttering with ingredients.

"You'll have to be more specific Hermione. Which of our illegal activities should we be stopping?"

"We shouldn't...we can't be...(Sigh). You shouldn't have kissed me."

"I was expressing my feelings, as were you."

"Well, we can be forgiven for some youthful experimentation, but..."

I tossed the trimming knife to the cutting board and turned to face her.

"I thought you were concerned with illegal activities. This isn't even that!"

"The kiss wasn't illegal but if we go any farther..."

"Like you want to..."

"I don't want to! Or at least, I know I'm not supposed to want to."

"Is this your conviction or someone else's?"

"It's simply wrong! You know it, too."

I stepped forward to look at Hermione in the eyes.

"I know it? Why would I know it? I haven't been given a decent education on morals, ethics or proper behavior, as I was deemed a lost soul. My guide is entirely internal- everything else has been instruction manuals. I can't believe you are so entrenched into your pedestrian thinking that you can't even consider the possibility that you can enjoy ...b-being in love with me!"

"Are you suggesting I'm not smart enough to be a lesbian?"

Admittedly, this was a bad time for my whimsy to show up.

"Yknow, I've noticed most of the lesbians here are Ravenclaws..."

"Oooh! You know, with your upbringing, I shouldn't be surprised that your sexual identity has gotten confused..."

Which is when hurricane Holly finally reached full twist.

"IF you are about to suggest that the Dursleys have damaged me so much that I can't love properly, I will slap you HARDER than I did in front of the bookstore, when you were letting Lockhart's smile MELT YOUR BRAIN!"

Hermione gasped and raised her hand tenderly to her cheek, as if she could still feel the sting of that slap. Her look at me made me realise that at times, I frighten Hermione. She ran from the room and I haven't seen her the rest of the day. Somehow I can't bring myself to use the Map to look for her. Tomorrow's Saturday and the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. If she shows up, we may be able to repair this. If not...

If not...

Despair, with a possible chance of Armageddon.

Holly

***

8th November, 1993

Dear Harry,

If you were given the opportunity to give up something you enjoy for just the chance at getting something you want, would you take it? I would. I did. I didn't know that was the choice I was making, but I'm finding I regret the outcome less and less. I am banned from playing Quidditch competitively for the rest of my life, and Hermione gave _me_ a kiss. Most of the trades I've made in my life are like that- it seems unfair on the objective analysis, but I know I got what was important to me. Hermione once suggested that I may have goblin blood, but I countered that my deals aren't grossly uneven to my side, so it'd have to be very thin blood. We were teasing then, so she suggested that it might explain my height as well.

At the start of our Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, my spirit was close to breaking. I hadn't seen Hermione in the stands and the twins said that they thought she was in the library. Given she has the Turner right now, that was hardly proof that she wasn't planning on attending, but I couldn't find her and it was wearing on my soul.

The Hufflepuff matches tend to be more tactical, as their sense of fair play precludes them from taking desperate measures to damage the opposing players, and by tacit agreement we Gryffindors play by their style rather than use the advantage that aggressive play would give us. That puts more pressure on the seekers to catch the snitch quickly, as Hufflepuff teamwork is second to none. I was doing my level best to fulfill that need while still finding myself distracted trying to search the stands and edge of the turf for Hermione. I had nearly lost the snitch to Diggory twice that way, but snapped to the chase in time to intercept his run well enough for the snitch to switch out of our reach and disappear again. We were both circling upward as the last path of escape had led away from the ground when I felt the cold chill approach of a flight of Dementors. At the same time, I saw the snitch buzzing about 15 yards away and decided to forego subtlety and shoot straight for it. Diggory also caught sight of our golden target, but by then the Dementors were swooping in on me. I spiraled and swooped down evading their pursuit until I was able to settle down to a landing on the turf, the flight of Dementors having veered off. I was desperate to get an opportunity to clear my head of all the memories of screaming, but my teammates had other ideas. Two chasers plus Oliver all surrounded me, along with the Hufflepuff beaters and one of their chasers, and they all started arguing with each other and with Referee Rolanda as she had flown over to see what the ruckus was about.

There was such a cacophony of noise and emotion and all I wanted to do was go hunt down Hermione. I heard Angelina Johnson bellowing away and it just ...prompted an unexpected response.

"...you stupid flat-chested twat we haven't called a time out and Diggory's gonna get the snitch!"

"Oh for Hedwig's sake, just...COME HERE!"

I later found out that no one heard me say that; it came out as a bunch of clicks and a screech. That sorta makes sense, because the snitch then zipped straight into my hand. Everyone just sat stunned looking at the golden mcguffin twitching in my palm, but I had looked back to follow the course of its approach only to see that Cedric was looking at first frustrated, then frightened. I tossed the snitch aside and rocketed full blast away from the stunned crowd of players straight at Diggory, or rather, at the Dementor that was pulling Cedric's head back to suck out his soul. I learned a few things about...oh...three seconds later; Dementors should not to be grappled, as they are mostly insubstantial except for the cloak, face and claws. Also, if you are able to get a grip on them, the chill feels like falling into ice water because you are actually being frozen. One other thing- when you are being frozen by a Dementor, you often lose your grip on important things, like your broom.

End result; the Dementor was flying-tackled away from Cedric who escaped unharmed, my broom went awry and was snapped into pieces when it vectored too close to the Whomping Willow, and I'll be defrosting in hospital for a few days, having been caught from arcing 150 feet into the forest at 120 mph to my death by the Headmaster's bellowed _Arresto Momentum_. That's a spell I want to know- Physics? By your leave!

The twins swung by to inform me of my lifetime ban from Quidditch. My snitch-summoning has prompted a new wave of Holly-is-a-Dark-Practitioner press as most folk see wandless summoning as proof of advanced evil-ness training. Hearing that, I gave up on trying to convince anyone that it wasn't wandless magic but bird-speak; either way I'd have an unbeatable advantage as a Seeker, so I'm done. Why fight the inevitable? I did give the twins my plea to watch over Hermione for the next few days and they left with the Map in hand.

Then Hermione came to see me in hospital. I couldn't give her a stern look if I tried, especially while constantly shivering. Hermione swooped in to grab me in one of her best hugs, and she kept on hugging me and running her hands across my back and over my shoulders, trying to help accelerate my recovery. Finally she leaned back to sit facing me and spoke.

"I was watching Disillusioned from the ground. That was the most amazing thing you did. I can't imagine how much courage you had to have to rush a Dementor, particularly after having faced one before."

"Yeh, I'v-v-v-ve got j-j-just a b-b-b-bit-t m-m-m-more c-courage than s-s-s-s-sense."

"I...should try to see if that's why I'm a Gryffindor, too."

"Howzat?"

"I ...liked your kiss, Holly. I just didn't want to face it, as it meant too many other things."

"It only m-m-means w-w-we like each other, m-m-m-more than f-f-f-f-friends. J-j-j-just that."

"Really? Then I suppose I should let you know how I feel." Hermione leaned in and kissed me with some passion then, though I had to keep my jaw clenched shut. It kinda ruined the experience slightly, if not the meaning.

"Are you alright? You're all tense. Didn't you like it? Oh, I'm no good am I?"

"H'mione, s-s-s-s-stop!"

She just clamped her lips together and gave me a look of worry mixed with a deeper fear I was beginning to understand.

"If-f-f-f I k-k-kis-s-sed you the w-w-w-way I w-w-w-w-want-t-t to, I'd b-b-bite your t-t-t-t-tongue with my ch-ch-chattering."

Hermione smiled then, but then her face shifted into a look of anger.

"Holly, JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TRYING TO TACKLE A DEMENTOR?!"

Poppy Pomfrey erupted from behind another privacy screen. "That's it! Miss Granger, you must leave now and don't come back until tomorrow!"

Hermione's groaning matched mine.

"Awwwwww!"

"NOW, Miss Granger!"

Hermione left faster than if they said the library was burning. Warning to you; never piss off medical professionals. They know what powers they have and use them whenever they feel the need. It's a truth I'll have to use in the next life, because Poppy hasn't forgiven me yet in this one. I'm scheduled for four scalding sponge baths a day until my lips return to their normal color.

Holly

P.S.: Cedric swung by to thank me for 'saving his life or soul or whatever'. He said the Hufflepuffs have decided that I'm not a Dark Servant or anything. They're sure I'm just insane. He smirked a little then kissed my forehead and left. I admit, I swooned slightly, but Hermione has my heart.

***

12th November, 1993

Harry,

The twins have forgiven me for missing our first Marauders revival meeting on Sunday- they sent me popsicles to wish me well, and I heard Lee announce a dedication to me on the Wireless; 'Ice, Ice, Baby!'. Damned song's been stuck in my head for days now. The meeting was fruitful for us all anyway, as they worked out some details from the Quidditch game that may become important. Hermione took the Compulsion off Fred as it really screwed up his playing; he's got a fairly deep scratch on his throat now, as every time he saw me during play he was Compelled to rub it with a Beater glove or the Bludger Bat. More importantly, Hermione was able to get hold of the snitch and used Scarpin's on it. She detected an enchantment that would give off feelings of pain and fear, enough to attract Dementors to it like a blood trail for a foxhound. I suspect Slytherin involvement but once again lack of proof prevents prosecution. We'll just hold onto this in case we get a chance to match the spell with the owner of the wand that cast it, though I'm skeptical of this playing out meaningfully.

I still needed a replacement broom for quick escapes and the like, so after I was released from hospital I hung out with Ron for an afternoon to decide a balance of cost for acceleration and maneuverability. It turns out Prof McG has a keen eye- I decided on another Nimbus 2000, which I should be able to get used for around 150 galleons. With me off the team, it had to be my money. I just hope Prof McG took the cost of the first one from the school's coffers to satisfy my Basilisk-compensation agreement, as it ran 600 galleons when it was new. Dobby was summoned and when he appeared he looked all healed up for the 1/20th of a second I could see him before he buried his face in my robes, sobbing about how wonderful I was to think of healing him while in the midst of a crisis. I'll never suffer from esteem issues with Dobby around. I sent him with the Galleons and instructions for Florean to please see about buying the desired broom and 20 litres of Strange Chocolate. Last night Dobby reappeared with a broom and another quart container along with a note.

_Holly,_

_My condolences on your Quidditch ban. I have taken the liberty of adding a self-shrinking/restoring charm to this broom. I'm certain it will last longer than your previous one if you watch where you're going a little more carefully. _

_Florean_

_P.S.: Chocolate LeStrange is too potent for large batches. Savor the flavor._

I noticed he still took out for five gallons of ice cream, but I don't begrudge him the handling fees.

In other news, Hermione and I have resolved that we are going to use the knowledge of Lupin's lycanthropy to see if we can force him to teach us the Patronus Charm. I was already wanting to learn this, but now Hermione has determined that its instruction is a necessary survival skill so long as Dementors and I occupy the same continent. Now that we've decided, though, the man has become as elusive as smoke. Hermione and I suspect that he may know Legilimency and had picked up our intentions before we were able to corner him. I should say he probably picked up on Hermione's intentions, as both my shields and my thoughts are difficult to penetrate for most anyone. We've resumed Mind Arts practice and Hermione said as much to me after our first session. Since then, I've learned how to lower my guard but still keep certain memories hidden from Hermione's stalking about in my brain. Occasionally I have fed her a memory or a feeling about our experiences together, to help her warm to the idea of becoming closer. She sensed my unsubtle ploy and talked about it with me this morning.

"Holly, I get it. You like me. I'm...flattered. You also mean the world to me."

"But?"

"But I don't think of you that way, or rather I don't think of girls that way. I mean I could feel...but there's no reason...and then there's the book..."  
"Hermione, I know I've got you flummoxed when even full sentences become difficult for you."

"I just can't put myself into that role, especially when we're both so young. Why does this have to be resolved now?"

I decided I would step back to work out a better strategy at that point.

"It doesn't. I care for you Hermione. If I seem anxious about expressing it, please understand that it comes from knowing that you almost died a few weeks ago..."

"And you almost died last week! We're even."

"Exactly! No wait, what?"

"We're even! There's no need for you to feel like you owe me anything. We will be close no matter what! Now can we relax and just be friendly?"

"OK, Hermione. It's probably for the best. We'll keep it friendly."

Holly

***

23rd November, 1993

Dear Harry,

Last night, I convinced Hermione that my version of friendly includes her getting multiple orgasms. We made love. It was GLORIOUS.

Today, though, we had to work out some issues.

I was awoken with a kiss, but as my eyes focused I could see Hermione was headed to the shower in a dressing gown. When she came back, she was already dressed and handed me the gown to clearly indicate where my next destination lay. After a warm cleansing, I returned to the room to find one of my normal outfits laid out on the bed, and no Hermione. I dressed quickly and headed out to the Great Hall. Hermione was already sitting in front of several plates of food, more than she usually has for breakfast though the porridge and pumpkin juice were set to the side in our usual indication of 'unclean foodstuffs'. I sat down next to her and simply turned to look at my dear friends face. After Hermione finished her current mouthful, she gulped loudly and turned to me.

"Good Morning, Holly. You'll forgive me, but I have a lot on my mind this morning. Perhaps our breakfast should be a quiet affair today."

"O-okay."

She said it very politely and with an upbeat tone, but I knew she needed space. The meal proceeded quietly, and I also found myself downing quite a bit of food. After 20 minutes, Hermione finished her last scraps of egg and turned to look at me, waiting for me to finish my current sample before speaking. With a swallow, I turned to look her in the eyes.

"Holly. Don't ...ever do that to me again."

I was one step from falling to my knees to beg forgiveness, to follow the sinking feeling in my heart.

"...until I ask you to."

I shuddered out my whispered response. "Christ, Hermione! My heart almost shattered!"

"I wouldn't doubt we're both feeling a little fragile."

I reached down to grip her hand in mine.

"I promise, Hermione. Whatever you want. No more, and no less." Tears streamed out of both my eyes just for a moment, and Hermione brushed one off my cheek with the hem of her sleeve. She gave me a wry smile.

"So much has happened. I need time to think. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, Hermione. I think I will." I gave her a hopeful smile and rubbed my eyes.

Hermione didn't say anything else. The rest of breakfast she sat quietly, mulling things over in her mind as she sipped her tea. I left her to her musings as I find watching her expressions quite enjoyable, and I know that pressing her when she's working something in her brain is asking for trouble. We spent our normal class time doing normal things, but barely anything was said that didn't relate to the class we were in. By lunchtime, I was beginning to get concerned, as Hermione grew quieter and more...well...grumpy-looking. Finally, she pulled me aside after lunch saying she needed to ask me something. At first she looked like she wanted to confess something embarrassing, like she forgot her homework or peed her pants. Mostly I was dreading it being a 'this has been a terrible mistake' speech of some sort.

We found a private enough dead end and she nearly worked herself into a hysterical twitch walking back and forth without saying a thing except "I..." about 25 times, alternated with her giving me every kind of look I can imagine. I opened my mouth once to say something that hopefully would help move the conversation along, but she immediately put up her index finger to silence me- this was going to be her show. Hermione usually would stop her pacing to say "I..."

"I..."

"I..."

"I..."

Finally she turned and gave me a look like I had killed her family.

"YOU!"

Hermione rushed over to me to wrap her hands around my head, pull my face up to hers (she's still got four inches on me) and gave me a lovingly deep kiss. My heart melted. We two are one. Lycanthrope Lupin will be the first to face our combined might. But first we had to clean up a little as we both kinda slobbered on each other's faces. Hermione still held my face in her hands when she decided some actual discussion was needed, once we caught our breaths.

"Hoooooo! Alright, Holly. I can't deny this passion any longer. What we did was ...amazing. But it wasn't normal. What did you do?" She let her hands fall to her hips. I was momentarily confused.

"You ...you want me to describe cunni..."

"Magically, Holly! What did you magically do during our ...our..."

"Glorious Expression of Love?" My grin is painful. I'm not used to smiling that much. It's worth it.

"Yes! That! What did you do?"

"I...well, I used a Parsel magic technique I found in this book."

I produced one of my summertime discoveries from my satchel. Hermione looked down at the book, flipped through a few pages and shifted her weight to one hip. I know, because I was watching her hips closely when not staring at her mouth.

"This book doesn't say anything. It just looks like bad shorthand."  
"It's called Parsing Parseltongue by John Gaunt, published 1884. It's in Parselscript so Borgin floated it to me for a Galleon. He bought it from Tom Riddle in 1949. Some other bloke, a linguist, bought it and returned it in frustration back in 1983."  
"Holly! That's got to be a Dark Arts book! How could you..."

"Give me a little credit Hermione. The historical background section is quite specific about how the Parseltongue talent has been mis-identified throughout European history. The only spells you can do with Parseltongue are a few warding techniques and ...well ...sexual charms and enhancements. I suppose repressed Englishmen would consider that Dark. I've already memorized all 14 of them. There's a whole section about Mesoamerican cultures that Gaunt visited to cull these techniques. There the serpent is honored as a symbol of life and renewal, y'know?"

Hermione finished listening to my dissertation and shuddered. She grasped my shoulder to hold herself steady.

"Okay, I'm both appalled and moist. How do you do this to me?"

I shrugged sympathetically.

"It wouldn't be love if it wasn't confusing."

"So, um ...what did the spell that you used on me do?"

"Well, one allowed me to lengthen my tongue without thickening it overmuch so I wouldn't break your hymen."

"Thanks for that."

"Yah. The other one is a technique for sharing power with the one you love."

"Sharing power? Why would you do that?"

"Well, strictly speaking I've a bit too much of it lately. I've been practising with not speaking spells to help reduce power, but I still haven't gotten it under control, so I figured it would be okay to ...bleed some off to you."

"How much more power are we talking here?"

"Well, up until this morning I could probably take out that stone wall there with the Reducto I used last year to turn my trunk into splinters."

"You're fibbing!"

"Yes, I am. Had you going though!" (No, I'm not. ARRGH! Damned Compulsion!)

We both started giggling, which proved to be a welcome release of some of our tension. Hermione started up our new teasing pattern. You have to use more syllables than the last one used. She usually wins.

"Wench!"

"Hussy!"

"Charlatan! Really, what does it do?"

"Yeah, sorry. The technique just accumulates erotic stimulation fed by my feelings for you until it releases on a delay or trigger. Simple warding stuff turned into ...umm...an orgasm grenade."

"So what I felt.."

"...was all the orgasms I wished I could give you since we started sleeping next to each other in September, more or less, stored in my memories for just such an occasion." Why she couldn't figure I'd need to pass her significant power to pull that off I can't fathom. She may have simply been distracted. Hermione started to faint so I grabbed her into my arms before she could collapse.

"Ohhhhh, I'm moist again. Can we talk about something else?"

"Would you hate me if I said 'no'?"

"Umm, so what is the technique called?"

[pause]

"Holly?"

"Grimjack's ...Jolly ...Rogering."

I gave her the best apologetic smile I could muster. I shouldn't have worried.

"Oooooooohhh. MMMmmmMMM!. Umm...Arithmancy! Yes, Arithmancy! Done your homework, yet?"

"Yeh, that'll be a safe topic."

"Maybe for you...oh, fuck it! Where's the nearest closet?"

I Love Her. And she's becoming an amazing kisser.

We ended up using the Turner to make it for classes after all. My face hurts from all the grinning I'm doing. The firsties of all houses keep doing a headcount whenever they see me. I haven't been arrested so I assume they keep finding everyone. I'm not worried. Even under Veritaserum I could honestly say I hadn't eaten any of _them_.

Boy, I'm getting ...mouthy.

This afternoon, Hermione joined me in her bed for our second sleep period under the Turner. We held each other closely and with familiarity. Occasional shifts of position that caused the bumping of nipples or hands wandering to sensitive places were giggled away as just enjoyable friendliness. We both slept well, to the point where we almost missed getting up to turn back and attend the late afternoon classes. This is the way I want to live my life; in comfort and cooperation with the woman I love and trust. The rest of you can go fuck off. Sorry Harry, but you know I mean it because it's written in here.

Holly

***

26th November, 1993

Dear Harry,

Why is it whenever I execute some masterful plan, something inevitably sends my intentions off in another direction? I never expected to fight a Basilisk when I went to see Prof McG. I never expected to face big Centaur parts when I was sent to the Forbidden Forest. I certainly wasn't expecting to uncover my family's sordid past just by trying to blackmail Lupin into teaching us the Patronus Charm. Turns out he's almost family. No wonder we don't get along.

We were able to lure Professor Lupin into a private meeting with us by having Hermione ask him nearly hysterically to come look at me, as I'd just expelled several black eggs- the truth is easier than a lie for leverage, especially for Girlscout Granger. They caught up with me huddled in a corner of an empty classroom near the DADA lab, still twitching with the aftershock cramps. Truthfully we hadn't planned it; when I started to feel the urge coming, I quickly spat out that this was as good a plan as any and sent Hermione with fresh images of my unfortunate biology in action to carry her hysteria.

Once they arrived, I was gratified to get quite a reaction from the Professor.

"Wow. Never seen that before. Do you know how this happened?"

At that point Hermione had sealed the room and I was shifting my body away from the eggs to clean myself up and put my bike shorts back on after a quick _Tergeo_.

"About the same way as the other ten times it did. _Accio eggs. Tempus Adversor._" I put the eggs into a side pocket of my bookbag.

He actually started to growl.

"Look, you know we wanted to talk with you about something important and now we have your attention. Would you just listen for a bit?"

"GRRrrrrrrrrOPEN the door. You do not want to test me. Open it!"

"Please don't be cross with us Professor, but we know the full moon isn't for three more days. Can we please just talk?"

"Ah, bollocks. It had to be you two. Alright, what do you want to know?"

Here's the tight version: Remus Lupin attended Hogwarts at the same time as James Potter, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black. At first, there was an Evans-Snape versus Potter-Black-Pettigrew rivalry, seemingly following lines of blood status. Shortly though, the second group came to the aid of a young mud-blooded werewolf whose curse was being covered up and managed by Albus Dumbledore. The lads took it upon themselves to learn how to be beasts as well, the better to accompany their smarter friend during his monthly terrors. They became Animagi; Potter was a stag, codenamed Prongs, Pettigrew a rat they called Wormtail and Sirius Black was a black dog (if ever Providence and Whimsey stuck together it was this time- of course he was a black dog) codenamed Padfoot. In addition to their altruistic urge to accompany their friend, they had developed a keen desire to sow chaos in the natural order using their gifts, and spent many a night wandering the castle until they had an enchanted map to guide their mischief. Later as they matured, their rivalry with the Evans-Snape partnership took a different turn, as Lily Evans came to aid Remus in managing his curse in a different way; she taught him Occlumency, with much difficulty. This is where Hermione jumped in.

"Ooh! Ooh! I know why it was difficult!"

"Occlumency is a difficult skill in general, Miss Granger."

"If we're doing True Confessions, don't you think you should call us Holly and Hermione?"

"Then you should call me Remus or Moony, but not in class."

"It's better than my current name for you."

"Which is?"

"Oh, Holly don't tell him..."

"Professor Oatmeal."

"As I said, Occlumency is a very difficult skill. It can make you seem emotionless when in constant use."

"Really? Try mine."  
"You found a teacher?"

"We're self-taught. Just try me. You have my permission."

The Professor drew his wand and pointed it at me.

_Legilimens..._thump.

"Good GOD!"

I stood up to walk over to where Professor Lupin was flung back after trying to come in the front door of my mind. "Here's a hand up."

Hermione looked torn between amusement and worry for overwhelming the teacher.

"As I was saying Professor, Occlumency is much harder for you because of your ...condition. Naturally, the art runs contrary to the powerful emotional influence of the Beast within, and it may present problems for Animagi as well..."

"Hermione, you sound like you're quoting again. Skip to the end."

"Well, umm, it sucks to be you, Professor."

I couldn't stop laughing for the next five minutes and only ended because I needed a break to handle another wave of cramps. Lupin took it well after a grumble. Hermione: 5 points, Holly: 3 eggs, Lupin: 0 respect, not even from the Gryffindor sisters.

Back to History of the Marauders:

Lily's additional mentoring of Lupin caused tension from Snape and Potter both, as neither were pleased to see the belle of Hogwarts with a ...creature. This rift caused a refocusing of efforts for all involved. The Marauders took torturing Snape as an overall mission, with Snape returning fire more often than not, Potter took a personal vow to woo Lily to their camp and hopefully his bed, and Lupin stuck with his friends. Eventually Potter won over Lily's affections and Snape retreated to his Slytherin fellows. Roll forward a few years and Lupin was being sent on missions against the Dark Lord, James and Lily tried to make a life together even while aiding the fight, and Peter and Sirius tagged along, with Sirius training as an Auror with James. The night of all the trouble, Sirius betrayed the Potter's secret hideaway to Riddle, Peter caught him out afterwards and Sirius killed him and a bunch of bystanders in a giddy release of magical mayhem, or so the tale is told. Remus wasn't around for any of the last month of drama, and found himself once more without friends in the wake of that terrible night.

"So where do you figure I fit in all this?"

"I really don't know. I wouldn't have guessed that Lily would betray James to the point of bearing someone else's child, though with James in Auror training, a lot could have happened. After retelling this story, I'm finding it hard to believe anyone's behavior was normal back then, except maybe Peter's. I mean, Lily unfaithful? Sirius aligned with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? James unaware of Lily having an early pregnancy? I'd almost believe they held your existence a secret because of the war, but then why let out anything about Harry? It doesn't add up."

"Why are you here now, and not twelve years ago, or three years ago? Once it was known I was Lily's child, didn't you want to meet me?"

"I did, but I was warned away by the Headmaster. Hermione is right; it does suck to be me. I have fewer rights in this world than she does. I'm here now because Dumbledore saw the value in facing one Marauder with another. I'm here to defend you against Sirius Black."

"Thank you for sharing this with me. We would like one other thing, if you wouldn't mind..."

It took some cajoling, but Hermione and I convinced Professor Lupin to teach us the Patronus Charm AND about becoming Animagi. We start training on the Charm next week, but the potions to find your form take about six weeks to prepare, so we won't get to try it out until after the holidays. I'm surprised they aren't in Moste Potente Potions That Brew Like Molasses Runs In Winter.

Holly

***

29th November, 1993

Harry,

Lupin's lessons are good, but this last one he held me back for a discussion of what might best be described as 'unfortunate possibilities'.

"Miss...ahhh...Holly. I wanted to talk with you about some things we didn't cover when you..."

"Blackmailed you, yes?"

"Right. First thing. Those eggs were real, weren't they?"

"Ummm....yes. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about them."

"Oh, believe me, I won't. It leads me to bring up the next point. You see, I know how hard it is to operate in this world as a Magical Creature rather than a wizarding citizen. Who else knows about these...eggs?"

"Hermione, you, me and Harry."

"Why Harry? More importantly, how Harry?"

"I have a journal given to me by Professor McGonagall that allows me to write in it and what's written shows up in Harry's copy. His doesn't show up in mine, though. Actually, I'm not even sure he reads it, spicy novel that it is. Prof McG also played a prank on me when she gave it to me so that I'm Compelled to write in it regularly. Resisting the urge helped me to build up my basic Occlumency defense."

"That's nearly unprecedented. Minerva pulling a prank...huh. Probably a Protean Charm, that would explain why only one-way. If it were two-way, they could be used to track the match in the set. Anyway, what I wanted you to understand is that you mustn't tell anyone else about these eggs. If you were reclassified as a Magical Creature, you'd lose all your rights and most likely end up deep in the Ministry being poked and tested for the rest of your life."

"Is that the end of your happy news?"

"No, I had another thought but it can wait."

"Oh, please, serve it up happy Oatmeal Man."

"The most logical possibility I can believe is that Sirius Black is your father. I doubt he knows it, or at least he probably didn't know it until he was out in the world to read about you."

"Wow, you are just the harbinger of good times. Have you ever seen Empire Strikes Back? I'm feeling a kinda deja film echo."

"I'm afraid I've really lost touch with the younger generation."

I can just hear it now:

'No, I AM YOUR FATHER!'

'Whatever. Eat sword.'

Holly

***

1st December, 1993

Dear Harry,

Well, for our latest session with Lupin, my progress in turning a white mist into something solid was interrupted by renewed banter about the dirty dog that may be my father. Sirius Black once more made it into the castle and into the Gryffindor dorms, but he ended up being chased out of the 3rd year boys' dorm after Seamus, Neville and Dean woke to find the scraggly fugitive holding Ron over his own bed ranting "Where is he?! Where is he?!" Knowing that Harry would have been a third year leads us to believe that that's his focus in breaking into the castle. I guess even to insane mass-murderers I'm just not that much of a priority. Our guess is that Sirius doesn't know or isn't thinking well enough to reason it out. If he had even that much brain power, he would realise that you wouldn't be bunking with the common folk.

I only bring this stuff up because of a decision I have to make.

Lupin suggested he couldn't guess why Sirius would want to break into the boys dorm if not for Harry, and I followed up by saying "Yeah, there must be an easier way to get a date."

Hermione then piped up "Oh! I was going to remind you to ask Dean for a date!"

Lupin and I looked at each other and then at Hermione. Even he can tell Hermione and I are together, even if the love of my life hasn't quite agreed to it.

"Really. He doesn't seem to be involved with anyone right now, and we have some time. You could go to Hogsmeade...Oh wait, you don't have a signed form. Well, you could offer to spend time with him on Saturday anyway. It should give you both enough time to see if you're compatible."

"Me dating a boy; you actually meant that?"

"YES! And you promised you'd give it a fair attempt."

"Oh. I guess I did at that."

"You did?"

"Stay out of it, Oatmeal."

"Didn't say a thing."

Hermione has the cutest smile when she's enthused. I guess I'm going to go seduce a boy. It's like a quest.

Holly

***

Spiral Tangent: Please read Tangent '9311 - Glorious' for details on H&H's first intimate encounter. There is humor along with the erotica.

Author's Note: I apologise for anachronistically referencing The Emperor's New Groove during Holly's 'squick' speech. Just assume Hermione has some other, British cartoon involving squirrel-speak in her collection at home that Holly saw while crashing at the Grangers.

John Gaunt could have simply been the ancestor of the Little Hangleton Gaunts until I referenced Grimjack. That character was invented by John Ostrander and while he wasn't a Parseltongue or born in the 19th century in the comics, the way Cynosure works he may be the same character anyway.


	20. CH20 Brewing Trouble

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 20: Brewing Trouble

A Spiral Tangent is referenced at the start of this chapter; 'Holly Dates Dean'. See the Tangents info at the end of the chapter. Or just go read it.

3rd December, 1993

Harry,

It occurred to me that a deeper understanding of Hermione's position about this Dean dating thing might help you understand why I even tried it out. This is the follow-on conversation we had in Myrtle's space as best as I recall (which nowadays is nearly court-reporter-like in accuracy due to Occlumency exercises. It really cuts down on note-taking in class).

"You were serious about that?"

"Yes, Holly! In as much as I enjoy our time together, I still consider it just a measure of our closeness as friends. If you or I were to start dating a boy, I wouldn't expect you to continue ...pleasuring me. It might affect the relationship we would be building with the other person. Were you expecting something different?"

"I was expecting you to be so blown away by my 'pleasuring you' that you wouldn't see the point in bothering with boys, particularly since you're dedicated to following the recommendations of Miss Twistbritches in 'Why Witches Should Wait'"

"It's Twilliger, and there are very potent reasons to hold off losing your virginity until the wedding night. Several rituals and enchantments are possible only under those circumstances."

"Yes, I believe some of them involve demon summoning. 'See the extended works at 40 galleons a pop for further information!'"

"I take it you won't be waiting, then."

"I hadn't given it much thought. I doubt my situation would fit in those rituals."  
(Gasp!) "Oh, Holly! I'm sorry! I forgot! Please forgive me!"

"It's alright, Hermione."

"Thank you."

"And you were serious about that?"

"Yes! Go ask Dean for a date!"

"Oh, alright."

I tried. We had a good time at first. He was charming and enjoyable to spend time with. He's a good kisser. I just couldn't make the relationship work after...

I can't be glib about this. He used a wandless vocal Compulsion to make me give him a blowjob. It's one of his Talents. I think this has worked for him in the past, as he seemed very surprised when I chose to spit his spunk into a handy flask instead of swallowing it as he commanded. Once I realised what was being done to me I just wanted to get out of there, but then I figured it would be more bearable if I could make the whole effort worth something to me. After my mercenary mind had collected his sperm and scared him (hopefully) straight, I had to hide in that damned broom closet the rest of the night breaking down in tears. I can (barely) stand the notion of dirty old wizards preying on me in Knockturn Alley, though I won't let them get away with it. It's a dangerous place and I failed to respect that. To have a House-mate, a decent fellow by all other accounts, just use me indiscriminately as his sex puppet... well, it left me feeling a little colder about the rest of the individuals I deal with. We are all somewhat subject to our urges and our fantasies, but with so much power being wielded by this population, you'd think we would be given constant guidance on morals, ethics and the consequences of our actions. Instead, we're left to make of this training ground whatever we can manage, and are only restrained when permanent scarring, death or (ironically) life may be the result. In some ways, Professor Snape is a better educator for his House than Prof McG is for ours- he is teaching the Slytherins that there is no rule except 'don't get caught' and for all I've seen, it's the one rule magical society adheres to.

I returned from my self-cloistering this morning alone, in the same clothes as yesterday and feeling just as used. Dean is keeping a radioactively safe distance from me. Hermione noticed our distance and said "Holly, I think you should try again only don't rush things. You didn't give this a proper chance to grow." I discreetly placed the Erlenmeyer flask with Dean's semen in front of her and whispered "I think I gave it as good a chance as he deserves. Let's see what else we can grow." Hermione looked sad, then angry.

"My God, Holly! What did he do? Why did you..._how_ did you...is this really (whispering) ...his seed?"

"Hermione, I'm not really up to answering questions about the source of this sample. Let's focus on the opportunity it presents."

"Opportunity? Are we going to ...?

I nodded.

"We are?!"

Having realised that we now had the materiel necessary to start working on incubating my eggs, Hermione's enthusiasm for the project was hard not to enjoy. Y'know that Mad Seeker 'I want to know' gaze she gets? It's quite the turn on for me. It took all our combined will not to run out of the Hall at top speed for Myrtle's lav-lab for a planning session. As it is by the time we got there, Hermione told me she was having a hard time deciding if she wanted to take notes or have me take her clothes off. She allowed me to choose the latter for her, which provided a well-appreciated emotional cleansing for me. I love her so much. I really enjoyed just being next to her, having her hold me, giving me periodic Hermione hugs as we came down from the energy of our romp. After this Dean affair I'll never take her hugs for granted. A Hermione hug is the only definition of feeling safe I can believe in.

Afterwards, Hermione had a moment of concern. She realised that our intimate encounters may constitute a failure for her to abide by her agreement with her parents not to give up her virginity until they had discussed things. It was such a Hermione moment:

"Oh, dear! Holly, may I borrow Hedwig?"

"Certainly. Who are you sending her to?"

"My parents. I want to invite you to come home with me for Christmas holidays, but I just realised I need to tell mum what we've been up to. I may not have broken the letter of my promise, but the spirit has, I think, been subverted. Why are you laughing?"

"Y-you...you want to send a letter to your Mum that says 'Dear Mum, Holly and I are really enjoying our time at Hogwarts, you wouldn't believe the orgasms she gives me! Would you mind terribly if she came home with me for the hols?'" Hermione's blush was very pretty as it spread from her face across her shoulders and down her breastbone.

"Well, I should think I can come up with a...more diplomatic way of phrasing it."

"...'and I'd hate to think of her alone in that drafty old castle and you wouldn't _believe_ how lonely I get without her holding my breasts when we fall asleep together...'"

"You will be left in this drafty old castle if you keep on like this."

"Oooh! Just think what sort of mischief we could accomplish with our research, the library and our bodies just knocking around a nearly empty castle for two weeks! It certainly would delay discussions with your Mum regarding any almost-sex you may have allegedly had..."

"No, no and no! Your options are to remain here alone or come meet my family."

"Are you seriously going to tell your Mum exactly what we've done together?"

"I...I'm not sure. I think I'll just introduce the necessity of the discussion along with asking for you to guest with us. She may not put the two together that way."

"So, your Dad's the really intelligent one?"

"No, they're both brilliant... Oh. I see your point."

"Still, no harm in asking. One thing, Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you very much. I would love to accompany you home for Christmas."

"Oh! Wonderful!" and I got another Hermione hug.

"(Sigh) I'm doomed. Hello Hedwig! How'd you get in here?"

(Clik-clack snurfle bark snurfle)

"What did she say?"

"She said 'I don't know. It's a mystery!' The cheeky fluffer!"

Whap!

"Ow!"

(giggle)

"Why my Patronus should look like this silly bird I'll never know!"

Whap!

"Ow! Stop it!"

(giggle)

Holly

***

9th December, 1993

Harry,

Hermione and I have been quite preoccupied with our latest meta-science project, but I don't want to talk about that yet. Let's instead catch up on the other players (whose lives I find less interesting when there's every chance Hermione will be gasping or screaming in my ear in pleasure sometime soon).

Pansy is out of hospital, and is now almost constantly surrounded by other Slytherins, like an entourage for a celebrity. When you can see her between the defensive scowls of her Housemates, she seems either bitchy or forlorn, probably for not holding Draco's attention. Basically, she's back to normal.

Dean Thomas has been working very hard to be nice to me without approaching within my reach. He spends much more time with boys than ever before. Ron seems to think Dean is becoming his best friend due to his recent selection as alternate Quidditch keeper. I'll just let him dream. I doubt I'm scary enough to chase Dean to the arms of men, but I suppose if Dean did switch his twist, chasing after Ron would be in form. Ron seems to be on every gay boy's wish list this Christmas. Actually, I may be using circular reasoning, as longing looks and lip-licking at Ron's passing has become my litmus for identifying gayness amongst the male students. Either way, I don't get it, as Ron is both oblivious to their interest and more dedicated to staring at Hermione's breasts than I am. Of course, I don't have to wonder what they feel like...

Neville seems to have gleaned something about the situation between myself and Dean, as he has initiated his own revenge/prank program against Dean in Herbology. He'll hand him a steelpin chestnut shell that punctures his dragonhide gloves right before we start extracting Bubotuber Pus, or switch the calming lemon juice for the Feisty Furunculous with garlic juice, causing it to shriek. The really funny thing is that Neville covers for his vindictive streak with his reputation for kind-hearted ineptness. Either that or I'm giving him way too much credit, and not enough to the forces of serendipity.

The twins have been meeting with us at inconsistent intervals in the radio station room to trade spells and techniques. Hermione taught them (and me) Disillusionment and since then their success ratio for delivered pranks has risen from 50 to nearly 80 percent. One of the spells they felt was only mildly interesting was a silver arrow spell. Based upon their stories, I'm going to assume that Lupin is the exception for Lycanthrope behavior, so I have practiced that one as I run at night, dispelling the implanted arrows as I pass them on my course. I used them to take out a rogue Acromantula that had wandered onto the grounds. I felt pity for him; Hagrid told me when he came to help me drag it's corpse off the lawn that the clan had been hunting for this one- he had been poisoned by a mink poacher's trap and they were trying to find him to put him down.

The other professors have been giving both Hermione and me a wide berth. As best as I can tell, there is some sort of debate amongst them centered around us, and none of them seem likely to change positions _or_ explain their bone of contention to us anytime soon. I would attribute this to the temper-shortening influence of the Dementors, but every time you hear them arguing to the point of muffled shouting, they stop suddenly, give each other grudging looks and then turn to stare at us. I've taken to making faces at them when they do that. Hermione does too, only never to the Headmaster or the Heads of House.

Ginny has taken my position as Seeker on the Quidditch squad, and was up until yesterday the subject of near constant Chaser hazing. Ginny asked me after their first practice if I was getting any better treatment now that I'm no longer on the team; I told her she'd have to find her own reasons to bear through it or quit, but offered my theory that they were frustrated by Oliver's rejecting of their advances due to his disinterest in girls. "If you remember that, it might make their nonsense easier to bear," I said. Yesterday, Ginny took a more direct approach. She told them Oliver didn't like any girls so they should stop treating her like a threat. She is now regarded as some kind of savant or good luck charm. Hermione suggested I loan her my replacement Nimbus for matches rather than have her struggle with a school broom. I mentioned the possibility to the Twins so they could send Ginny to ask me for it. It doesn't hurt to have her owe me a favor, and I've found that giving people things can sometimes lead to them de-valuing the gift, and oft-times the gifter. Dudders makes an extreme example, but it makes sense if you think about it. Give people what they need or want without some sort of balancing of the books, and they'll get the idea that they deserve it and take it for granted.

(Sigh)

Alright, here's what happened with the eggs.

We set up three small cauldrons with the Incubation Bath in them, separated some eggs, added some Dean juice to them and then plopped them in, one to a cauldron. They melted.

We cleansed the cauldrons, prepped some more eggs, then Hermione found a charm to separate out some living sperm into small sample tubes- our first batch the sperm all died from my saliva a few minutes after the samples had the stasis charm lifted. The second batch seemed to take, but they shriveled within an hour.

We cleansed the cauldrons. Further digging in a back issue (and when I say back issue, I mean from 1825) of Underground Potions Quarterly I bought from Burke included an article about Homunculi by Boreas Black that suggested regular infusions of blood in the incubation would be needed to keep the growing life form fed. Hermione came up with a simple blood-drawing technique and we were off to the races, with me slightly loopy as I was a pint low. These eggs took hold and were looking to grow almost in front of your eyes. By the next morning, they too had shriveled.

That's when I lost it. I screamed and I threw empty bottles and I tossed over tables and broke beakers in my fists and then fell to the floor, all bloody hands and crying eyes. Hermione dropped the Shield Charm she had used to protect herself from flying debris, healed my hands and then took me into her arms, holding my head to her chest and rocking me until I calmed down enough to talk. It took three hours, I think.

"Holly, I don't understand. I know this project has meaning for you, but I don't know exactly why. I could guess the reasons, but if I'm wrong I'm fairly sure I will upset you further."

"I (sob) ...I (sniff) ...I don't know what I am. I want to see one of these eggs mature into something so I can know what I...(sniff) what I am, what I produce."

"Well, that makes sense. Obviously then that has nothing to do with why you're upset."

I twisted around in Hermione's grip so that my head was cradled in her lap, to look up into her face.  
"Alright, when did you get (sniff) wise?"

"You've been training me to see the layers of people's behavior for a year or so now. Plus, this is something I've been wondering ever since you said you were holding onto the eggs. I can guarantee you that I have no desire to preserve my menstrual discharge for any alchemical purpose, but I know your situation is very different. As to what you are, well, I have a theory."

"You have a theory? (sniff) I'm stunned."

"Ha ha. Just for that, I'm not going to share my theory with you until you tell me why you're upset."

I grumbled a bit, then calmed myself, then found I was getting upset all over again.

"It's just...I was actually having a good time with (sniff) ...with Dean. Then I find he was screwing with my mind, using some sort of verbal coercion talent to make me ...service him. I felt violated. I had enough wherewithal to (sniff) ...change the goal, in my head. To turn it around, and make it as if I was taking something from him. But now, I can't even make that half-arsed act of revenge turn into anything positive. It's like, all that I touch just rots away-y-y (sob)..." I started crying again, and Hermione held onto me, shushing my fears, wiping my tears and telling me it would all work out, that I wasn't tainted and that Dean has no idea what he lost in pursuit of a quickie.

Later Hermione clued me in on her theory. After my bout with having my body rebuilt under the influence of Basilisk venom, Phoenix tears and Flamel stone fragments, I am no longer actually a mammal, nor entirely avian or serpentine. I am unique. And it's because I'm not a mammal that I haven't grown body hair or breasts to speak of. The rest of my body matured and mutated to handle the new influences, but my human development is stalled. Hermione also took this time to inform me that if I tried carefully, I might be able to smell with my tongue.

"As long as my nose works fine, I see no reason to test that."

"Well, it was just an idea. I was also concerned that your eyes might change in order to read Parselscript, but there's no evidence of that."

"Of course not, Hermione. There's no such thing as Parselscript."  
"But you said the Gaunt book was written in Parselscript! Why else wouldn't I be able to read it?"

"You can't read it because it has a snake-themed Obscuring Charm on it. I thought you would have worked out that I was kidding by now."  
"Kidding?! Holly that's just cruel!"

"Cruel? Honestly Hermione! Exactly why did you expect that snakes would develop written language in the first place? It's not like they can hold a quill!"

"Oh! For that, you will be tickled! Mercilessly! _Glaciare_!"

Hermione had me prone and had frozen my hands and hips to the floor. For the next 90 minutes she tickled me to the point of losing consciousness due to oxygen deprivation about twenty times. My punishment was severe, painful, and liberatingly, cathartically ...human. I love her.

Holly

***

16th December, 1993

Dear Harry,

In case you thought that we had abandoned our experiments with the eggs, well, we didn't. For one thing, we already had the materials at hand and the process was getting refined to a point where I could almost taste success in the wind. For another, every time we made a breakthrough or came up with a new approach it was like giving Hermione four glasses of wine, as far as our love-life was concerned. I've gotten quite accomplished at transforming almost any collection of wreckage into a futon (it's a firmly-packed Japanese mattress) in under 10 seconds.

Hermione has also made progress, having discovered that undiluted vinegar is enough of an acid to neutralize my fluids for the sake of our romping. Unfortunately, Hermione has lost any appreciation she once had for pickles, but she said she considered that a small sacrifice to give back a little of what she had gotten. Don't think about it too much.

Anyway, today is a Big Day. Eggs 13 through 15 are starting to hatch!

Holly

***

16th December, 1993 Part 2

Harry, I'd like to introduce the newest member of our family, Newt. You're an uncle. Don't get too excited; Newt is an animate blob of ink in the shape of a small lizard, about four inches long.

Hermione and I had started working up a second batch of the Incubation Bath as soon as we had problems with our first trio of eggs. Whatever we did this time seems to have worked out the kinks in our brewing process. Eggs 13, 14, and 15 came to maturity three days after they were first inserted into the new Bath, with periodic supplements of blood added to feed them every few hours. Once they hatched, we could tell number 15 was way more lively than the other two, at which point Hermione had a revelation.

"Holly, we each have two stirring rods from our potions kit, yes?"

"Yah, one we use in class and the other one here. What's your point?"

"Where'd the third rod come from?"

"Ummm...oh, they couldn't...they wouldn't..._Finite Incantatem!_"

Which is when we discovered that the Weasley Twins had disguised my chomped-on old Quick-Quotes Quill to look like a potions rod. Normally a potions rod is made of inert material like sealed stone or glass to prevent any influence on the brewing. Our spritely Subject 15 was no doubt affected by the magics in the QQQ. The fact that it hatched at all is nearly miraculous. When we turned back to check up on the hatchlings, we got another surprise.

"Where's the other two?"  
"What happened to the rest of the Incubation Bath?"

_Buuuurp._

Our surviving hatchling had doubled in size in a matter of minutes, no doubt from consuming its siblings and two quarts of the potent potion. It hasn't grown much in size since then, and seems happy to drink whatever fluid we give it. Another interesting fact- Newt leaves ink stains as it walks across parchment, and can actually enter my skin through my quilltip finger. When Newt is in there, my finger looks like it's saturated in oily ink, or perhaps made from tire rubber. I think Newt sleeps that way, as it seems to like going in there periodically. When active, Newt just climbs around, clinging to my body or hanging out as a tint in my hair. I can just see into Newt's eyes when I look at it up close, but Newt hasn't stopped moving long enough while out of my body for me to try sifting its mind. I don't know how to feel about this as far as my own biology goes, but there is no doubt in my mind; I love this little squirt.

Holly

***

19th December, 1993

Dear Harry,

I suppose I should introduce another in the pantheon of Professors at Hogwarts, to give you a frame of reference for what I'll need to write about next. This is important, or meaningless; it depends on how you view Divination.

Professor Trelawney embodies the vision you might have of a 40-ish suburban mom dressing up like a gypsy for a masquerade, except she's also legally blind. Her glasses look like she owes Prof. Sinestra for some stolen telescope parts. Aside from that, Sybill is an excellent instructor. She enjoys and values her subject and is delighted to explain it to the class with enthusiasm. The trick is you have to write down what she says over a month and put it back in order later (I'm exaggerating a little, but she talks out of order). Once I realised this I started to make real progress in Divination. My charts have come up with some unnervingly precise predictions. Even so, learning from her isn't half as fun as watching her work during her rare chronologically lucid periods. Such a period occurred after class today, when she asked me to stay and have tea with her. (Actually she said "Tea! As in our first lesson...Holly would you...and I hope you like sugar...stay here. Alright?" That's lucid for Sybill.)

Her scatterbrained ramble suggested that she likes my work but she'll miss me in class after January. I decided to press her for a full reading as she was unusually sober and friendly at that moment. The results were less than happy-making; her interpretation of the coming year shows me both dead and alive, rich and poverty-stricken, owning a fine home but living in a stone basement. Using the Numerology reference from her Divination collection, I was able to refine the meanings of the position and orientation of the cards. My version: before I return to school I'll be arrested, but my family will have grown; by springtime I'll be in jail and I'll have lost and gained an ally; before my next birthday I'll lose my innocence and my closest friend will be ...dead. All of this depends on significant choices, but ones I would find difficult to avoid. I already knew about the family growing from an earlier reading I did for homework, and here's Newt. This is why Divination annoys me; not because it doesn't work but that it does without offering any guidance. I suppose once you've heard the preview there's little chance of the symphony changing its tune. The other reason Divination frustrates me is that I can interpret like an oracle, but I can't generate anything meaningful if I do the selection. My cards come out in order, the tea leaves all clump at the bottom and my attempt at working with chicken entrails laid out the plan for the A11 Fiveways to Thetford. In hopes of sharing in a sample, I asked Professor Trelawney why she drinks so much. She said "it's ... yet; I have plenty of ...not your fault ...nightmares to suppress."

"Nightmares of things yet to happen?"

"No, no, little ...things I predicted ...cinnamon stick. Nightmares of those ...that did."

She also reminded me that I forgot to catch up with the Centaurs as the Acromantulas suggested.

Trelawney looked to be about to have a fit, but her small moonstone medallion shined and she shook her head, and then asked why I was still there as class had ended. Then she stood up and started looking for a bottle of sherry to dehydrate.

_Then she stood up and started looking for a bottle of sherry to dehydrate._

Newt followed along as I was writing that last part, and started writing exactly what I wrote beneath it in a flowing script as you can see.

_Newt followed along as I was writing that last part, and started writing exactly what I wrote beneath it in a flowing script as you can see._

**Mum:** "Here, Hermione! Come see this!"

**Mum's friend who was maybe recently electrocuted:** "Fascinating! I think you have a daughter there!"

**Mum:** "How do you figure?"

**Mum's friend who fashions her hair as if inspired by scouring pads:** "She obviously cares enough about the appearance of her handwriting to make it legible, more than yours at any rate. Most boys would never do that without encouragement."

_That makes sense to me._

(Mum smiles at me.)

**Mum:** "I'm going to forego the argument about gender roles and unreasoned expectations, because Newt agrees with you."

**Mum's friend with the seaweed on her head:** "She heard me?"

**Mum:** "She's transcribing us! Newt, could you include a marker to keep track of who says what? Also, don't transcribe everything you hear. Hey cool! She can adjust the stuff already written!"

_As you wish, only I can't change or erase what's been said. The ink won't let me._

**Mum:** "Can you read what's already written here?"

_As I already have, that would be 'yes'._

**Mum:** "Well, then you should know there's a Compulsion in here that makes me write truth somehow. That's probably why you can't change the content. What do you think of your dear old Mum's life?"

_I love my mother. She is a hero._

**Mum:** "I love you, too."

(Mum starts petting me on my head.)

**Mum:** "Please call Hermione by name and refer to me as Holly in the transcriptions. 'Mum' is a bit weird for me, as it's my journal."

_Yes, Mum. Thank you, Mum. I'll use the QQQ standard format._

**Hermione:** (thoughtful) "I believe the Quick-Quotes Quill drained all of its accumulated knowledge of language, your writing style, and thus your personality into Newt during our brewing process. It probably didn't hurt that Newt drank the rest of the Incubation Bath, accelerating her development. I doubt it would work a second time, if you ...in case you wanted ...to try for something a little more ...biological."

Holly gave Hermione a look of affront and cocked an eyebrow as Hermione finished that thought.

**Holly:** "Well I think Newt turned out perfectly."

_Thank you, Mum!_

**Hermione:** "Of course! I think she's wonderful! I was just thinking we should make sure that the next batch is seeded without mixing it with saliva. Your offspring would probably be more solid without that taint ...in the sample."

**Holly:** (saucily) "I humbly suggest that YOU acquire the next source of material if you're so particular about it."

[pause]

"That wasn't meant to provoke thought, Hermione."

Hermione giggles and gives Holly a defiant look.

**Holly:** "Newt, darling, that's enough transcribing for now. We have Patronus practice and then we need to pack for the Express to London."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_Nuut._

_nEwT._

_NeWt._

_Gnoeutt._

There you are! Stop scribbling. I'll get you your own Everlasting Scroll for Christmas.

_Thank you, Mum._

***

19th December, 1993 Part 2

Dear Harry,

During our last private session with Lupin before Christmas break, Hermione was having a nutter because her Patronus wouldn't resolve into a form. This is Newt's first official transcription, and I can't think of a better moment to commemorate it.

_**Transcription: 19th December, 1993 starting after 4 PM**_

Holly, Hermione and Professor Lupin are practising the Patronus Charm in the DADA lab room. The room is clear of all furniture and portraits save for a single desk at one side near the door and a bolted steamer chest at the far end. The desk is littered with some scrolls, a quill, a plate of bulk chocolate and a carafe of milk. The magical chest contains a Boggart and in front of the trunk a runic circle has been scribed onto the floor in thick white chalk.

**Prof. Lupin:** "Once more, Hermione. The charm on the floor should make the Boggart appear as a Dementor, so focus not upon your fears, but upon the most profound emotionally positive memory you can remember."

Hermione once again stands in a fencing position, and then nods to the Professor. Prof. Lupin gestures for the bolts to slide back on the magical chest, and the dark shadowy spectre of a Dementor rushes out to loom above Hermione, making a low echoing wind-like sound.

**Hermione:** "_Expocto_..._Expeh_...I...Oh, God I can't..."

**Prof. Lupin:** "Holly, if you would like to step in?"

**Holly:** "Nope."

Hermione turns suddenly to face Holly with fear and betrayal etched across her face.

**Hermione:** "Holly! Professor Lupin just told you..."

**Holly:** "Bloody Hell, Hermione! Keep your eyes on the threat!"

The Dementor lunges forward to strike out at Hermione, catching her throat in its claw. Hermione is shivering and twitching in horror while succumbing to the chilling effect of the Dementor's deathly aura.

**Holly:** (shaking her head) "I'm not stepping in, Hermione! Your life is at risk! Use anything you've got!"

**Hermione:** "_D-diffindo! Expulso! Deprimo! Inflamare!_ "

The first three spells fail to affect the wraith, but the burst of fire from Hermione's wand forces the Boggart-Dementor to retreat, releasing her from its grip.

**Hermione:** "_Expecto Patronum!"_

A fine misty shield erupts from the end of Hermione's wand, pushing the Dementor back until it is sucked back into the trapped chest.

**Prof. Lupin: ** "Excellent work. You were able to pull off the charm even under duress."

**Hermione:** "I am absolutely g-g-going to s-s-strike one or b-both of you!"

Holly walks up to the angry witch and starts rubbing her shoulders and back to help chase off the lingering chill from the faux-Dementor

**Holly:** "Hermione, do you want to learn or not? The reason I do better than you in this one subject is that the practical exceeds the theoretical in value. I've fought to survive my whole life! This is my sort of day. I'd love to have you cover my back or stand at my side, but thankfully you haven't been there for most of my dangerous encounters."

**Hermione:** "'Thankfully', b-because I'd b-be rub-b-bish t-to you..."

**Holly:** "Give us a moment, Professor."

Prof. Lupin shrugs and turns away to move to the desk and make some notes on a scroll there. Holly walks Hermione to the opposite corner of the room and tries to give her a hug but the frazzled bushy-haired witch shrugs away Holly's sympathy.

**Holly:** "You're wrong, Hermione. I said 'thankfully', because I haven't survived those encounters without significant scars, many of which ...you can't see. I prefer that you remain whole and undiminished. Nonetheless our world, our _school_, houses significant threats that we seem to have evaded by the grace of God or the last ergs of karma we earned in our previous life, so we need to learn practical Defense. You almost have this. What is holding you back?"

**Hermione:** "I...I just don't have a powerful enough memory to defeat this...thing! It isn't even a real Dementor and I know I don't have the power to..."

Holly grabs Hermione by both arms and shakes her, causing the despondent witch to look back into her friend's eyes. Holly loosens her grip, still holding Hermione close to ensure a private conversation.

**Holly:** "Hermione, you have that power! Just what memory are you using to feed your spell, anyhow?"

**Hermione:** "It was... when Professor McGonagall told me that I was magical. I had been in such a dark place, Holly. You have no idea. My firm understanding of the world around me was falling apart with every act of accidental magic. I thought I was going insane! Then this Mary Poppins-like woman comes in and proves that what was wrong was right all along."

**Holly:** "Not to be pushy, but why don't you try using a different, more...er-r-recent memory."

Hermione steps in closer to whisper to her friend.

**Hermione:** "Truthfully? Our intimate times are powerful experiences, but to me they're confusing. I love doing ...things...with you, but it always makes me more anxious in the end."

**Holly:** "Oh, Hermione! Why didn't you tell me?"

**Hermione:** "Again, truthfully? I...I don't want to stop. You are amazing, and you make me feel... Also, I would follow you into fire, and that scares me as well."

Holly looks at Hermione with a combination of hope and bewilderment, and then notes that Professor Lupin is beginning to look impatient.

**Holly:** "I ...uhh, let's set that aside for a moment. The Patronus Charm isn't about finding a thought that makes you feel safe. It acts as your attack dog. You are presenting a memory as proof that you're better than this creature, more worthwhile, and that you could present this memory to a court if needed to prove that you are loved, and worthy of that love."

**Hermione:** "Well, I understand your analogy, but I don't think either my original thought or ...those memories of us together would do that for me. I just wouldn't...believe it."

**Holly:** "Hermione take this, what I'm about to say, and burn it in your brain somewhere so that you can always find it when you need it. Ready?"

**Hermione:** (sigh) "Alright."

**Holly:** "Hermione, never doubt that I love you. I love you, even if we never kiss again, though I hope to kiss you daily for a century or two, and make your toes curl every time. And never doubt, it was your own fault!"

Hermione's look of discomfort changes into an irritated scowl.

**Hermione:** "_My_ fault? My _fault_?"

**Holly:** "Absolutely. You befriended me even after I laughed at you for using the toilet to vomit after the Troll was killed, and months later you gave me the most amazing gift I had ever received, and you gave it without a second thought."

Hermione's scowl changes to a look of confusion. Holly starts speaking more openly, taking a half step backward.

**Holly:** "You gave me the first indication I can remember that someone, namely you, would be upset if I didn't continue being alive. 'Don't you die in there.' you said, 'I would feel severely put out!' That's the memory which charges my Patronus. You ...are an unrepentant seductress of innocent hard-lucked heroes. I am devoted to you for that, and for all the other ways that you are you. You are better than me, and I worship you."

Holly has been blushing and grinning as she finishes her declaration. Hermione is tearing up, staring at her friend with a troubled expression.

**Hermione:** "H-holly, I don't deserve..."

**Holly:** "_Expecto Matronas Hermioniesque!"_

Holly's Patronus emerges differently than the Hedwig-shaped form that usually erupts from Holly's wand, forming now as a silvery-white echo of a five and a half foot tall bushy-haired witch in a school uniform with her hands on her skirted hips. Looking closely, you can see the Patronus mouthing the words 'Language isn't like that!'

Hermione breaks down in tears and rushes to hug Holly full force. The ghostly Patronus moves to embrace the couple as well, and then dissipates.

**Prof. Lupin:** "Well, I didn't see that coming."

Muffled from within their hug, Hermione speaks.

**Hermione:** "Quiet, Professor Oatmeal. We're having a moment."

**Holly:** (whispers) "Go, Granger!"

**Hermione:** (also whispering) "Hush, Holly. I'm already mortified. (sniff). I don't know how you do this to me. I'm becoming positively disrespectful."

**Holly:** "Welcome to the Dark side...we have ice cream."

**Hermione:** "You are so (sniff) ...silly!"

**Holly:** "Yeah well, I doubt anyone else would agree with you."

Hermione steps back from Holly, closes her eyes, raises her wand and whispers.

**Hermione:** "_Expecto Patronum_."

Hermione's eyes reopen as mist starts to erupt from her wand, and then begins to form into a giant zig-zag shape. Hermione's eyes bulge out and she cancels the spell. Holly begins to grin widely.

**Prof. Lupin:** "Eh? I thought it was forming into something, but then you cancelled it."

**Hermione:** (nervously wiping away tears) "Mission accomplished, Professor! I...uhh...I got it! We need to go pack for the Express! We'll see you after the holidays, yes?"

**Prof. Lupin:** "Very well. Happy Christmas, girls."

Holly collects their bags and quickly catches up with Hermione as she has already sprinted out of the DADA lab. Holly jogs up to Hermione, whose blush looks almost like a sunburn.

**Holly:** (whispering) "Is it my imagination, or did your Patronus take the form..."

**Hermione:** (whispering threateningly between clenched teeth) "Shuuuut iiit!"

**Holly:** "...of a giant forked tongue?"

**Hermione:** "Oh! You are never going to let me live this down, are you?"

**Holly:** "Hermione, my goddess, I am honored. But no. If only in private, let the teasing commence."

**Hermione: **"I am once more seriously considering un-inviting you."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_I agree with Hermione, Mum. You're silly._

***

20th December, 1993

Dear Harry,

I have never had a harder time trying to get from the castle to Hogsmeade.

First there was Professor Dumb.

_**Transcription: 20th December, 1993 starting in the late morning, 10-ish I think**_

Albus Dumbledore stands near the entrance doors as Holly and Hermione approach.

**Prof. Dumb:** "Miss Evans, might I have a moment before you depart for the holidays? You needn't bother waiting Miss Granger; this will only take a moment."

**Hermione:** "And yet I have no reason to not wait, Professor."

**Holly:** "It doesn't bother me if Hermione hears our conversation, Headmaster, but to accommodate you- Hermione, I'll catch up, alright?"

**Hermione:** "If you're sure..."

**Holly:** "Absolutely."

Hermione steps away to exit out the massive doors into the bright winter day.

**Prof. Dumb: **"Well, I merely wished to convey my delight in seeing that you were returning to your relatives for the holidays. I thought you may have forgotten to inform them of your time of arrival, so I took it upon myself to send them a missive informing them to pick you up at the station."

**Holly:** "That was ...unfortunate, Professor. I was going to do some Christmas shopping once we had arrived in London, and had planned to take the Knight Bus afterwards so that my Uncle wouldn't be put out of his way."

**Prof. Dumb:** "I'm sure he'll be pleased to assist you in your shopping now that he's already prepared to meet you."

**Holly:** "Professor, in the interest of satisfying my curiosity, why do you care?"

**Prof. Dumb:** "To put it succinctly Miss Evans, it isn't safe for you to go anywhere else. With Sirius Black still on the loose, your best defense is to remain here or at the Dursleys."

**Holly:** "Sirius Black has already broken into this castle twice, and the second time he went straight for the boy's dorm. I'm not sure how you can suggest I would be safer here nor why he would pursue me at all as his focus seems to be on Harry. Supposing he were to inexplicably track me down at the Dursleys, what could possibly deter him from entering and killing us all, seeing how I can't use magic there?"

**Prof. Dumb:** "I...am merely caring for your welfare, Holly. Please do not venture from your family's home this holiday, if only to calm an old man's fears."

**Holly:** "No worries, Professor. I'll be staying with those who love me the whole time."

Holly turns and walks out of the castle. Holly pulls out a spare piece of parchment from her quiver and writes a note using her quilltip finger. The note reads:

_Dursleys, _

_Please don't bother coming to London to pick me up. Instead, use the enclosed money to buy a bottle of cheer for the season, and raise a glass in toast to me if the feeling moves you. It would be best to assume this arrangement whenever you are asked to retrieve me, as I would not want to impose on your time and have other means to travel when needed._

_Holly Evans_

**Holly:** "Dobby."

Dobby the House-elf appears with a pop, standing at attention like a soldier.

**Dobby:** (squeak)

**Holly:** "Take this cash and leave it with this note under it on the kitchen table in the house where we first met. Wait hidden to see how the adults react. If they look like they might yet come to London for me, break their auto. Do you understand?"

**Dobby:** "Oh, yes Mistress Holly! Thank you for this wonderful yuletide gift! Dobby will make sure the mean and fat people stay home!"

Dobby disappears with a snap.

**Holly: **(Sigh) "Every time he calls me 'Mistress Holly', I feel like I should be wearing a leather corset and brandishing a riding crop."

_That's weird, Mum._

_**Transcription ends.**_

Then there was Padma Patil.

_**Transcription: 20th December, 1993 starting in the late morning, closer to 11.**_

Holly approaches Hermione waiting in front of a Thestral-drawn carriage. Padma Patil walks up to intercept the girls as they are about to climb in.

**Hermione:** "Hello, Padma. Holly, this is Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister. She is in my Arithmancy study group, in case you ever saw us there. Heading out for the holidays, Padma?"

**Padma:** "No I am not, but I have a question for Holly. May I join you in your carriage ride?"

**Holly:** "There's room, certainly."

All three girls enter the carriage. After a minute it starts moving with a lurch.

**Padma:** "I understand you are close, so I hope I am not revealing any secrets by talking with you about this."

**Holly:** "Hmm, intrigue! I think it's unlikely Hermione will be scandalised by my behavior at this point."

**Hermione:** "God's truth, that."

**Padma:** "Well...I...this is very difficult."

**Holly:** "Padma, if you're embarrassed, it has to do with boys, girl topics or grades. I don't compete at your level and almost everyone is better-educated than I am about girl issues, so I assume this has to do with boys."

**Padma:** "That's very perceptive of you. Yes, this has to do with ...boys. A specific boy, really."

**Holly:** "Dean."

**Padma:** "Yes. I... find myself intrigued by Mr. Dean Thomas. I engaged him in conversation about our families and such, but after an hour of delightful discourse he became quite nervous and asked me to speak to you before approaching him again. It was...quite odd. Why would he ask me to speak to you about this?"

**Hermione:** "Yes, Holly. Tell us. Why does Dean Thomas need your approval to speak to girls casually?"

**Holly:** (Sigh) "Well, Padma, that's because Dean Thomas can make a girl magically follow his vocal commands without a wand. I caught him out at the end of an unexpectedly intimate encounter between us and threatened his livelihood should he ever attempt to force a girl I know to do such a thing ever again. He's poison, Padma. You're best warned off before you get in too deep."

**Padma:** "I understand. Would you be upset if he and I continued to associate, then?"

**Hermione:** "Padma, weren't you paying attention? He can force you to do things against your will! Why would you willingly expose yourself to that?"

**Padma:** "I...I...I have my reasons."

**Holly:** "I think I understand but I won't assume I'm right. As I usually don't just give things away, I wonder if you might have a book or two on magical traditions from your heritage you'd be willing to share? It's not a requirement, just something I'd enjoy as I've had a brief and incomplete exposure to some concepts that I'd like to read more about. As far as your involvement with Dean, just let us know if something happens that upsets you. Promise me that. I figure if you know what he's capable of, you can check yourself periodically to see if you're veering into squicky territory."

**Padma:** "I'm sorry. Squicky?"

**Hermione:** "Hah! Don't ask. Just assume she meant 'uncomfortable' territory."

**Holly:** "Always with the extra syllables with you..."

**Hermione:** "It's not a word!"

**Holly:** "It is!"

_**Transcription ends, as the rest of the conversation was quite silly.**_

Newt, you're editing now?

_You are not the boss of me._

OK. Fine.

Then the twins stepped up, though Hermione and I had already planned how to handle that situation.

_**Transcription: 20th December, 1993 starting around noon, maybe a little before.**_

Padma, Holly and Hermione disembark from their carriage. Padma immediately turns to walk back to the castle with a friendly wave and an expression of mixed confusion and hope. As Holly lifts Hermione's trunk from the luggage rack, Fred and George Weasley walk up.

**Fred:** "Salutations! We were wondering when our mighty mistresses of mischief might emerge from their..."

**George:** "...'secret brewing sessions', wink, wink!"

**Fred:** "You wouldn't believe some of the things we've seen in the Map upon a Sunday afternoon..."

**George:** "...or perhaps you might, as being is believing!"

Holly and Hermione share a look then split off, each taking a twin by the arm, Holly leaving the trunk on the ground.

**Hermione:** (whispering) "George..."

George leans down to hear Hermione's whisper and finds himself being kissed on the lips quite lovingly.

**Holly:** "Fred..."

Holly reaches up to capture Fred's face gently in her hands, pulling him down to be kissed by Holly quite passionately.

As both girls finish kissing their selected twin, they reel back and hit the boy in front of them with a solid punch. George is caught by surprise and ends up with a split lip. Fred finds himself on the ground after Holly's punch spins him completely about.

**Both Twins:** "Oi!"

**Hermione:** "Happy Christmas! We have a warning for you! Don't you..."

**Holly:** "...mess with our..."

**Hermione:** "...potions tools..."

**Both girls:** "...EVER AGAIN!"

The girls stalk off, Holly grabbing Hermione's trunk.

**George:** "Right!"

**Fred:** "Never again!"

**George:** "Wouldn't dream of it!"

**Fred:** "Man, she can hit!"

**George:** "I bet the kiss was equally more powerful."

**Fred:** "Are you complaining?"

**George:** "Of course not! Hermione's was sweet. Besides, you're the dumb one. I wouldn't be caught dead criticising either of them."

_**Transcription ends.**_

And finally, of all people, Seamus Finnegan had to obstruct our entry to the train.

_**Another transcription starts:**_

**Seamus:** "A moment, ladies?"

**Holly:** "What's on..."

(There's a brief pause while Hermione catches up with Holly's dangling sentence.)

**Hermione:** "oh, uh...your mind, Seamus?"

**Seamus:** "Like the Weasley boys, you are. Anyhoo, I was wonderin', Hermione, uh, if'n you...would you...would like to sing another song while we're on the train?'"

**Hermione:** "Oh! Uh, perhaps..."

**Seamus:** "Y'know, somethin' ta boost the spirits of the huddled masses, like. I ...I really enjoyed our time that first Care o' Creatures class, yeh? We could sit with the mates inna large carriage, if you like."

**Hermione:** "Well, Holly and I...uhh."

Hermione looks to Holly for aid, but Holly just stares back with a bemused expression. Hermione's face changes from mild panic to a jaunty resolve.

**Hermione:** "That would be fine, Seamus. I know a tune that might suit the mood, and if others are familiar with it, they can join in."

Seamus looks between the two girls who are engaging in a private discussion using only subtle facial changes until they both burst into laughter.

**Holly:** "Yah, Seamus. If it won't hedge your style, we'll both join you in the large train car. I promise no harm shall come to anyone who behaves civilly."

**Seamus:** "Well, that's a bonus! Can I carry your trunk, Hermione?"

**Hermione:** "Certainly! How gallant. If Holly had hers, I'm sure she would appreciate the help as well. Where is your trunk, Holly?"

**Holly:** "Inside yours."

**Hermione:** "But how will you unshrink...?"

**Holly:** "Hmm, I don't know. It's a mystery."

**Seamus:** "Cor, you're a lark Evans! Sorry, make that 'Holly'!"

_**Transcription ends.**_

If I didn't know better, I might think people like me. Maybe this being in love thing is making me approachable. Weird. Speaking of weird, Newt is making a noise like a squeak to get my attention. Write your piece, Newt.

_Mum, can I fly to the Grangers with Auntie Hedwig?_

I'll ask.

(Mum must have used a Rapport, as she didn't say anything but just stared into Auntie Hedwig's eyes.)

Alright, little Newt, but don't get in her eyes and if you get lost, try to find a light-colored space visible from the sky to wait until she finds you.

_Yay!_

Newt just jumped from the page to grip onto Hedwig's talon. The poor dear was trying to shake Newt off but she hung on like a tenacious gob of spit. They're flying away from the train now that Newt has moved to Hedwig's back. I think maybe I'll sleep for the rest of the trip. Taking care of children is tiring.

Holly

***

Spiral Tangents:

In "9312 Holly Dates Dean" Holly makes an attempt at a more 'traditional' relationship with Dean Thomas, but the player takes Holly's aggressive attitude as an invitation, using his magical talent for enhancing his Look and his Voice to coerce Holly into performing oral sex for him. Holly snaps to clarity and decides to finish off Dean's blow so she can capture the sperm for her own purposes. Written in a 'he said, she said' format.

Author's Note: This episode is dedicated to fanfic author Angry Hermione a.k.a. Hotaru; because Holly will never call her anything but Hermione. Obscure comments of things being 'a mystery' are actually a reference to the movie "Shakespeare in Love". I think after this section, my fluffy urges are done for a while. Being a romantic, I'm probably wrong about that.


	21. CH21 Christmas at the Grangers

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Author's Note: I have been struggling to make this chapter and the next into one chapter, but both in size and tone, these are two different chapters. As such, this one is still a bit fluffy. Just imagine you can see a storm on the horizon. Realistically, I should not have included the Tangent 'Food and Frolic' at the end of last chapter- it should appear at the end of this one. Lesson learned? Probably not. Nonetheless, for new readers I have edited the previous chapter and this one to hopefully provide a better flow.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 21: Christmas with the Grangers

2nd January, 1994

Dear Harry,

Happy New Year. I'm in jail.

Things are looking up, however, as Hermione told me she loves me. And more importantly, she's alive.

It was such a pleasant holiday. I know I should be in a more worrisome mood after this brush with death, but I can't help feeling...vindicated. Hermione loves me! She said it! She said it when she had every reason in the world to hate, fear and despise me at that moment. And she came back to me. My lover, my friend, my partner, my better half, my hero, my goddess, she came back from death to tell me she loves me! I AM JUST SO HAPPY!

Whoa. If the spirits of cruelty weren't just summoned to destroy my life, I may yet believe there is One God, as Hermione does.

I'll relate the process of events suitable for younger eyes so you can understand without being grossed out. I'm still amazed that no one ever finds this journal when they're searching me. It's like this magic is better at hiding than their magic is at finding.

Hang on.

Professor McGonagall is here, talking to the Auror who questioned me for the last three hours. I'll have to give you the rundown later.

Holly

***

_2nd January, 1994_

_Dear Uncle Harry,_

_As Mum is busy arguing with Professor McGonagall at the moment, I will recount some of the highlights from our holiday with the Grangers. Auntie Hedwig flew straight to their house, so we spent some time looking around the neighborhood until Hermione's parents pulled their auto into the carport just after 8 in the evening. Auntie Hedwig even caught a field mouse and ate it while I watched._

Newt! Take this out! And the bit with the restaurant! Why did you even write that bit about the alley- it's not like, well, we had our clothes on the whole time! You are one pervy little daughter aren't you?

_I have 18 scroll feet of descriptive encounters between you and Hermione based upon one afternoon when you were lounging naked on the grass near the Thestral paddock._

Newt, it's still January! When were we supposed to have had this sun-kissed naked tryst?

_A girl can dream. At least I didn't add that to your journal. Uncle Harry would've gotten quite the education._

You can't add it to the journal, as it didn't happen.

_Sure I can. "I was thinking about this dream I had. Mum had her lips wrapped around..."_

I brought you into this world and I can take you out with a drying charm!

_I will be obedient-ish._

Why do you do this?

_I think it's because I have no genitalia. This is how I rapture._

Don't let it distract you from...never mind. Have at it. Just not in here. Leave the stuff about Mrs. Granger, the Christmas gifts and the conversations with Hermione. Make sure to cut off the shopping trip bit after Hermione punched me. I'll write my own summary of why I'm not in jail anymore.

_But it's so sweet..._

GRRRR! My Journal!

_Yes, Mum._

_-First conversation with Hermione- _

_Mum had arrived at King's Cross station with a minimum of fuss and were greeted by the Doctors Granger without a Dursley in sight. Hermione and Mum pressed Mrs. Granger to arrange for them to visit shopping centres in the next few days so that they could purchase Christmas gifts with enough time to have Auntie Hedwig deliver the ones for their school friends. Mum also needed some church clothes as she was expected to attend Christmas Eve Mass with the Grangers and wouldn't fit well wearing an unrecognisable school uniform. During their clothes shopping, Mum was prompted by Hermione to tell more about her encounter with the bald man that tried to molest her in Knockturn Alley during the summer. Afterwards they made a new friend._

_**Transcription: 23rd December, 1993 starting midday in Harrods's**_

**Holly**: "This idea of dressing up for church isn't making me comfortable at all. I've never been, I have no idea if my Mum would have had me baptised and for sure I have unconfessed sins to account for if I were to be held to the standard. Along with that, you keep picking out skirts for me; like I won't already be feeling exposed before God's scrutiny, there'll only be one layer between my tainted nethers and the Almighty."

**Hermione**: "Lord help me but you do go on! It is a ceremony, nothing more! God's hand will not be striking you down for entering the church, Holly."

**Holly**: "Take a second to consider what we are able to accomplish with our mortal powers there, Hermione. If God stands in judgment, why wouldn't he strike me down?"

**Hermione**: "It's just a building. The people are just people. The vicar is just a man with a clear voice doing a job."

**Holly**: "Hermione, WHAT IF IT'S REAL?! HE..."

Hermione moves to clamp her hand over Holly's mouth.

**Hermione**: "Calm down, Holly!"

**Holly**: "We have powers. You have belief. I don't. My life has been a horrid mess and yours is a blessing. Even the damage you've suffered associating with me has been healed without serious long term repercussions. He...He...He won't like me. He doesn't. God doesn't like me."

Holly looks forlorn, prompting Hermione to give her a quick hug. For Hermione, that means less than 3 minutes.

**Hermione**: "Oh, Holly! You are making such a thing about this when it's really nothing at all. We dress up, join our community in celebrating the season and then go home and stuff ourselves with a well-cooked meal. The next day we open presents, eat again and then go out to help the soup kitchen at St. Mary's. It's tradition, not ritual."

**Holly**: "So, you don't believe in God?"

**Hermione**: "Are you trying to start an argument? Of course I believe in God. I couldn't walk in there with a clear conscience if I didn't. That said, I've never felt any extraordinary power or influence while attending church. I would think if I had I would have already joined a nunnery. Particularly after what we've done together."

**Holly**: "What we do together."

**Hermione**: "Yes, well I'm hoping you'll abide by my wishes while we're home and not start fondling me where my parents might find us."

**Holly**: "Absolutely. I promise. Y'know, there's a dressing room right over there..."

**Hermione**: "Holly! What is wrong with you? You're acting very...twitchy."

**Holly**: "You keep wanting me to dress up! I don't want... I can't wear that!"

Hermione puts another evening dress with a tea length skirt back onto the rack, and then grabs Holly's hand, dragging her into the private dressing area.

**Holly**: "Ah, well! And here I thought you weren't in the mood."

**Hermione**: "I'm not. We're going to talk."

Once the girls sequester themselves into a larger dressing room, Holly gives Hermione a threatening look, draws her short holdout wand and casts several protective spells; Silencing, Notice-Me-Not, and Muggle-repelling Charms snap into place.

**Hermione**: "Right. This sounds like what you were talking about the night we first came together. Tell me now. Why won't you wear dresses or skirts anymore?"

Holly sits down on a tufted bench wrapping her arms around her torso as she recounts her story.

**Holly**: "It's from when I was staying in the Alley over summer. I was hit with a spell that took my willpower away by this older man with a scarred-up bald head and bushy black mustache. He directed me to go into some empty shop where he commanded me to strip off my clothes. He...t-touched me and somehow I was able to fight off the spell without tipping him off that I'd done so. I lured him into a kiss and when I could tell he wasn't paying attention, I shoved my quilltip finger through his eyeball. He dropped his wand to hold his eye and I decked him with a power punch. As soon as I could tell he was knocked out I quickly put on my outer clothes, grabbed the rest of my stuff along with his wand and money pouch and ran away back to my room. I spent all night scrubbing my skin raw and ...and crying. Ever since then, I've wanted to keep at least two layers of clothing between me and older men. And higher powers! Dean's antics have expanded my list of 'those who shall stay out of my knickers' to include magical boys, even if I'm sure I could pummel them to death. I'm getting better, though. You're helping."

**Hermione**: "Oh, Holly that's horrible. I mean, that you went through that. It's not horrible at all that I'm making it better for you."

Holly looks up into Hermione's eyes and grasps her hand.

**Holly**: "No. You aren't horrible at all."

Hermione smiles at Holly and lifts up her face to plant a warm kiss on Holly's lips. Hermione sits down next to Holly on the bench, and then kisses Holly once more. Holly wraps herself into the kiss with love and passion. The girls continue snogging for a bit; Hermione breaks the kiss after she realises Holly has been massaging her breast for a minute and she was starting to hyperventilate.

**Hermione**: "Whoo! I'm surprised no one has found us yet."

Holly smiles.

**Holly**: "I love it that my kisses tend to wipe your short term memory. I had cast spells to keep others away, remember? If I hadn't kept the bastard's unregistered holdout wand, we probably would have been interrupted."

**Hermione**: "Yes, well you should have gone to the Aurors. They would have gone back and arrested the man. You might even have gotten to keep the pouch as compensation."

**Holly**: "If you were me, would you want to have to face that man in some trial, confess what was and wasn't done to you to a bunch of stern-faced senior citizens and then risk having them say it was your fault, and you owed him reparations for permanently disfiguring him? Then afterwards have all the details of the case posted onto the front pages of the Daily Prophet for everyone to read just before we walk into the Great Hall for the opening feast?"

**Hermione**: "You thought of all that at the time?"

**Holly**: "No, of course not. I just wanted to get out of there, and figured if he didn't have his wand he wouldn't be able to attack me again in case he recovered before I escaped. I grabbed the pouch because it was next to the wand. I've been thinking about it ever since, though. This seems like the smallest measure of justice to me. There's no way the man will ask for his illegal wand back, and I'll be sure to laugh at him if he does so."

**Hermione**: "You should turn in the wand, at least."

**Holly**: "Now you're just being silly. If I hadn't had the unregistered wand, we would have been arrested when I cast Legilimens on you at the Cauldron. At least with this wand we can do a bit of magic while at your house. It works alright for me but not great. You should try it out when we get home, in case it flares weirdly or something."

**Hermione**: "It would be nice to show Mum and Dad what we've been learning..."

**Holly**: "Hang on, you used your own wand on Crookshanks. Why weren't we arrested?"

**Hermione**: "Oh! Well, Perenelle's notes indicated that Legilimens isn't on the tracked list, as anyone with enough skill wouldn't use a wand for it anyway. It's basically illegal so that the Ministry can add another charge if someone is caught for doing something else. Besides, the crime comes with a fine, not jail time."

**Holly**: "So much for protecting the free will and privacy of the citizenry! How many more sections have you opened?"

**Hermione**: "I only have one section left. This last piece is a good read, though. Perenelle compares the differences between the disciplines of Occlumency and the Animagus talent as very much like the Astronomer and the Astronaut."

**Holly**: "Before we get to you explaining that, doesn't it seem odd that Perenelle would be using such a modern comparison in an early journal?"

**Hermione**: "You're right! This may actually have been written recently with you or someone similar in mind! It's unfortunate that we can't ask her about it."

**Holly**: "All things being equal, it almost seems more written for you. You've broken the codes; you've understood the nuances of her topics. I think this was written for a scholarly mind."

**Hermione**: "You have a scholarly mind when you want to..."

**Holly**: "I have things I need to understand, so I force myself to grind it out. There's no way I could keep up with your theoretical learning, much less your classload. I'm just gifted when it comes to practical applications I guess. So what's with the Astronomers?"

**Hermione**: "Oh this is just fascinating! There was a comparison made that suggested that people have a tendency to be more theoretical like me or more practical as you are, in fact as you were just saying. Wait, are you having me on?"

**Holly**: "No, it really is just a coincidence."

Hermione looks at Holly suspiciously for a moment. Holly just gestures for Hermione to continue the explanation.

**Hermione**: "Alright."

[pause]

"When it comes to the discipline of Occlumency, it is more easily understood by a theoretical mind. By contrast, Animagi are generally known to be practical, physical beings, more in touch with their emotional self than their intellectual self. There's a whole series of comparisons..."

**Holly**: "Not to be exceedingly practical, Hermione, but what is the bottom line?"

**Hermione**: "Eh? Oh! Well, Perenelle said that Animagi have problems with Occlumency. It may explain why I'd had such a time with it when I was still partly cat. That's what I was talking about when we were discussing Occlumency with Professor Lupin."

**Holly**: "So, maybe us learning to be Animagi from Professor Lupin would compromise our ability to defend our minds?"

**Hermione**: "It's possible. Perenelle suggested that no one could truly master both, but that certain rare individuals might be able to learn some measure of each talent."

**Holly**: "What do you think? Should we still go forward with the potion?"

**Hermione**: "Well, the potion shouldn't compromise our Mind Arts abilities as it's only a temporary effect. We could at least learn what our forms might be and then we can decide if we wish to pursue it further. I certainly wouldn't want to devote time to becoming a flobberworm Animagus even if it didn't affect my chances at learning other skills."

**Holly**: "Nor would you like to become a snidget."

**Hermione**: "Yes, well flying creatures in general would probably not suit me."

**Holly**: "And if you are a ...cat?"

Hermione looks crossly at Holly's grin for a bit, and then another thought changes her expression.

**Hermione**: "Perhaps we shouldn't have Crookshanks along for our session after all."

**Holly**: "Oooh. Perhaps not! (giggle) Let's go. _Finite_."

The girls stand and peek out of their dressing room to find themselves facing two women in black business attire and black sunglasses holding pistols pointed at them.

**First intimidating woman**: "Hold fast! How did you get in here?"

**Second intimidating woman**: (speaking into a white device attached to her collar) "We have two unidentified females, mid-teens in the dressing room. Will hold for questioning."

An attractive woman in an evening dress steps out of the adjacent room.

**Attractive woman in an evening dress**: "Now calm down. I'm sure these two didn't mean any harm."

Hermione's eyes goggle and she immediately moves forward and then crouches to one knee, bowing her head. The two security women holster their weapons but keep their eyes on Holly and Hermione.

**Hermione**: "Your Royal Highness!"

**Holly**: "Hermione, what are you on about?"

**Hermione**: "Holly, kneel! It's the Princess!"

**Princess Diana**: "Now, none of that. Hermione, was it? I'm so sorry for all this folderol. I am Diana Spencer. You are Holly..."

**Holly**: "...Evans, ma'am. This is my friend, Hermione Granger. We apologise. We were having a private conversation and didn't realise there was anyone else about."

Holly takes two steps forward to shake the Princess's hand, then steps back and pulls Hermione from her crouch by grasping her arm and pulling up.

**Hermione**: "Ow! Holly, don't! It's disrespectful!"

**Holly**: "To her or to you?"

**Hermione**: "Whichever!"

**Holly**: "Your...uhh...worship...or..."

**Princess Diana**: "Just call me Diana, please."

**Holly**: "Okay. Well, I have to say Diana, it is an honor to meet you as my usually more verbose friend would be saying if she weren't blondestruck at the moment. And might I say, you're looking absolutely smashing in that gown."

Hermione groans.

**Holly**: "Oh, what are you on about now?"

**Hermione**: "I can't believe you're hitting on the Princess!"

**Holly**: "I'm not! For one, 'Diana looks smashing in that dress' could be equated to 'rocks are hard' in the world of opinions. For another, my heart belongs to you, whether you've figured it out yet or not."

**Hermione**: "Eep!"

**Holly**: "What?!"

**Hermione**: "You've just outed me to the Royal Family and I don't actually like girls."

**Holly**: "...other than me."

**Hermione**: "Other than you, yes."

Hermione's tight-lipped expression draws a concerned look from Holly.

**Holly**: "Keep breathing or you won't survive the hour."

Princess Diana begins to laugh heartily.

**Princess Diana**: "I don't know if I've ever been privy to a more wonderful conversation! I would like you to accompany me today while we shop if you have the time, but only if you'll truthfully answer this question: are you two witches?"

**Hermione**: "Oh, God!"

**Holly**: "Yes, ma'am. Wands and all. It's why your security detail didn't find us."

**Princess Diana**: "Brilliant! I have so many questions. First, why were you hiding in here?"

Hermione finally relaxes enough for her mind to slow down.

**Hermione**: "Holly doesn't want to wear a dress for Christmas Mass because she'll feel vulnerable."

**Holly**: "Ack! You wench! This is for the blondestruck comment isn't it?"

**Hermione**: "Damn right! Oh! Your pardon, Princess."

**Princess Diana**: "Well, I may have some opinions on the matter, but you really must call me Diana, Hermione."

**Holly**: "I'll bet fifty quid she won't."

**Hermione**: "Oh that's...You...oh! _Diana_, please excuse me a moment while I discipline my friend."

Hermione punches Holly in the arm very hard. Holly starts to giggle.

**Princess Diana**: "Didn't that hurt?"

**Holly**: "Yes, it did, but Hermione knows I'm quite durable."

_**Transcription ends. Mum says we shouldn't gossip about the Royals in here.**_

_Hermione asked Mum that evening how she kept from falling apart when Diana first appeared, to which Mum answered "I always put up my barriers when meeting new people. You should get in the habit." Mum also mentioned that she finds it very hard not to wear a dress picked out for her by the Princess of Wales, so it's not like she wasn't awed, she just didn't let it affect her until later. Everyone looked splendid for the Mass, and Mum was very respectful in the church. Mum didn't try to sing, she just watched Hermione lovingly while Hermione sang in her strong and clear mezzo-soprano._

_-The Christmas Gifts-_

_Mum gave me the Everlasting Scroll she promised. Hermione gave me a collection of different colored inks to sample and a book of Celtic knot stencils to color. I've memorised all the designs, so when I don't feel like writing, I redraw a stencil in my scroll and then go back and color it in. Mum copied off some of my colored designs onto art paper and tacked them onto the Granger's icebox._

_Mum received a leather bound Bible from the Doctors Granger. Hermione gave her a five minute kiss, which she reciprocated, before they had come down to open the presents. When the Doctors Granger asked what they had given each other, they responded in tandem; 'Books!'_

_Neville Longbottom sent both of them an Everblooming Rose. Mum said she thought the packages were wrapped backwards, as the one for Mum was gold and the one for Hermione was green. Hermione corrected her saying gold is the color of worship and green represents jealousy. Mum decided to offer hers to the Doctors Granger, saying Hermione and she would share the other one at school. Mum also received a package containing three small books, sent by Padma Patil. The first was an introduction to Sanskrit and Hindi language skills and the other two Mum assumes are about magical traditions from the subcontinent. The only other gift of note was a magical broom, a Firebolt, delivered by an owl anonymously. Hermione suggested that maybe it was from Cedric Diggory from when Mum saved him from the Dementors. Mum asked whether Hermione thought the Diggorys were rich, because the Firebolt costs as much as a house; 40-50 thousand galleons! Hermione immediately suggested that something that expensive might be a trap, and that Mum should take it to the Professors to check it for unwanted enchantments. Mum agreed, suggesting that the very process of checking would be educational to watch. They began to get very excited talking about all the questions they could ask, prompting Mrs. Granger to ask why Mum had her hand under Hermione's skirt. Mum apologised, saying that she was just trying not to lose her balance. They had been kneeling on the living room floor at the time, so it wasn't a completely implausible explanation._

_-Mrs. Granger expresses herself-_

_**Transcription: 26th December, 1993 starting around 4 PM**_

Holly is sitting on a stool at the counter across from the kitchen area in the Granger's house, reading from the Hindi language book. Hermione is finishing putting the dishes from tea back into the cupboards. Mrs. Granger enters the kitchen.

**Mrs. Granger**: "Hermione, I'd like you to go with your father to drop off the dry cleaning. It would be good for you to spend some time with him, and if one of us isn't there you know all the instructions will be backwards."

Hermione smiles at her mum and then turns to Holly. Mrs. Granger also turns to look at Holly.

**Hermione**: "Holly, do you want to go on a quick ride with me and Dad?"

Holly looks up from her book, noting Hermione's look of pleasant relaxation and then noticing Mrs. Granger's more directed stare locking on her eyes.

**Holly**: "Y'know what, Hermione? I think I'll stay here. You enjoy some Dad-time, yah?"

**Hermione**: (slightly concerned) "Umm, alright. We'll be back in an hour, I'm sure."

Holly and Mrs. Granger continue to stare in each other's eyes for the next five minutes while Hermione and her Dad dress for the weather, grab the holiday outfits for cleaning and exit into the garage.

**Mrs. Granger**: "I see you can take a hint."

**Holly**: "Hermione wouldn't be close with me if I couldn't keep up with her."

**Mrs. Granger**: "Yes, the two of you have grown quite ...close."

**Holly**: "I take it this is what concerns you, enough to send your daughter off so we can have a private conversation."

**Mrs. Granger**: "I see you also appreciate candor. Good. Before we get too deep into this, let me just say that I don't think you are an evil person. I don't mind that your friendship with my daughter has extended into seeking pleasure together."

**Holly**: "Really? You seemed a bit put out by our closeness..."

**Mrs. Granger**: "Don't interrupt! I may not mind but my husband would, and I think my daughter minds more than a little- something you should consider before you return to school and your woefully unmonitored personal time. What concerns me is that you, for lack of a better way of putting it, are trouble. Hermione has told me some about your fights with students and with teachers. While she thinks the world of you, I have been able to glean from her letters that you carry yourself with a fundamental disrespect for authority. You do realise that your reputation taints my daughter's by her association with you? I am pleased my daughter has friends her age now, as her brilliance kept them all away when she was younger. Now that she has found her wings, I think you should allow her to fly. Step away. I sense that you realise that Hermione is better than you. Now you need to prove it. Let her rise to the heights she is destined to achieve. Don't drag my daughter into your battles any more. If you love her walk away from Hermione. Your life is going to take you into dark places. Don't selfishly drag her into your descent. Now that I've said my peace, feel free to defiantly tell me nothing will tear you apart, and that this is true love."

Holly sits stunned for a moment, and then calmly lowers her face until it is obscured by her hair. Holly steps off the stool she was sitting on and sets herself to stand and look up at Mrs. Granger once more.

**Holly**: "Doctor Granger, I... am sorry for darkening your doorstep. I am going to pack my things. I'll have to write a letter to Hermione later, after I sort things out with where I'll be staying..."

**Mrs. Granger**: "Wait! No, I didn't mean you should go. You can't just abandon Hermione without explanation!"

**Holly**: "You have been an extraordinary host, particularly this past summer when I was forced to come here to escape my abusive relatives. I can't repay the kindness you've given me, or the forbearance you've exhibited in allowing me to know and care for Hermione. Thank you."

**Mrs. Granger**: "Holly, please! You can't leave now; Hermione will know I drove you away! She may never forgive me!"

**Holly**: "Are you sure you still want me here? The longer I spend time with you and your family, the harder it will be when I inevitably destroy the relationship Hermione and I have built up through years of studying, adventures, heartache, triumph..."

**Mrs. Granger**: "Okay! Okay! I get it! I ...apologise. You have to understand, Hermione is the only child I have, and I'm losing her..."

Mrs. Granger starts to cry.

**Holly**: "...to me. Except that you're not. You're losing her to the magical world. Stop blaming me for that. I don't know how much she's told you, but the reason we've ended up in dangerous situations together is not by my choice. If it weren't for me, the troll would have killed her, or she might still be a cat, or petrified. If not for me, she would be having a mental breakdown from taking too many classes at once. It's even possible her overachieving would have induced a rival of ours to engineer the same potions 'accident' that without my interference would have caused her face and chest to be melted by acid. Believe me Doctor, if I thought Hermione would be safer away from me, I'd walk away from school and her forever. If Hermione tells me she doesn't want to speak to me ever again I'll still be haunting her, ten paces back and invisible. I want her to live and thrive as much as you do. Why do you think I like sharing my conundrums with her? School topics don't excite her mind half as much as the inventions that necessity has forced us to seek. She sings in that environment. I know, because I love her voice and look for opportunities for her to sing in that way. It is thrilling to watch."

**Mrs. Granger**: "You (sniff)...you give her puzzles?"

**Holly**: "Life gives us both puzzles, I just step back and watch the magic happen most times."

**Mrs. Granger**: "Tell me about one."

**Holly**: "Did Hermione tell you she saved the entire school from demon-induced soul-crushing depression?"

**Mrs. Granger**: "No, Hermione only mentioned that you were having trouble sleeping and your friends the Wesleys helped out by forming a radio station or some such."

**Holly**: "Incredible. Hermione saved everyone and she won't take a lick of credit. Let me explain. First of all, they're the Weasleys, but I'm getting ahead of myself. There are these creatures called Dementors..."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_Holly sat back down on the stool as she started telling Mrs. Granger about the Dementors, the Weasleys, Hermione singing for the Care of Creatures class and WWRX. By the time Hermione and Mr. Granger had returned, Hermione got her mum's version of the Hermione hug and another one from Mum. Mr. Granger gave her one, too. He said it seemed all the rage at the moment and he didn't want to feel left out. _

_They ordered pizza for dinner as the conversation had interrupted Mrs. Granger's dinner prep. I tried some birch beer. It was very tasty but the bubbles made me spurt ink everywhere. That night Hermione asked Mum what had happened to cause all the hugs._

_-Second conversation with Hermione-_

_**Transcription: 26th December, 1993 starting around 11 PM**_

Holly and Hermione are lying on Hermione's bed in their bedclothes. The door to the room is wide open so anyone coming up the stairs to the bedroom level can see them chatting, but Holly has applied a Muffliato spell on the doorway to obscure the details of their conversation to prying ears.

**Hermione**: "Did my mother try to confront you about something?"

**Holly**: "Umm, yeah. Your mum loves you a bunch, Hermione. Don't worry on it."

**Hermione**: "Are you sure? When I left I could swear she had her 'lower the boom' look; family members have been disowned following that look. I used to have an Uncle Edgar."

**Holly**: "Did her fondle a family member?"

**Hermione**: "He opened an ice cream parlor in Brighton. In addition to causing tooth decay, he fell in with a bad crowd to cover his debts to pay for the shop. Mum spent her dowry ransoming him from gangsters."

**Holly**: "Well, I can't say a tragedy wasn't a possibility, but I think I convinced your mum that I'm not as bad an influence as I seem."

**Hermione**: "Tart! You are such an excellent liar."

**Holly**: "Piker! I'm just glad I didn't get arrested."

**Hermione**: "Delinquent! That's the third time you've mentioned that this week. What makes you think it's even a factor?"

**Holly**: "Well, from Divination, actually. Professor Trelawney did a personal reading of the cards for me, and I have to say the results gave me pause."

**Hermione**: "Oh Holly, really! That's such a wooly discipline if you ask me. I'm surprised you give it any consideration at all, as you're usually so...empirical."

**Holly**: "Ooh, good word."

Hermione smiles proudly and then catches her breath in her throat when Holly stares into her eyes.

**Hermione: **"So...uhhh...what did the prediction say? Are you going to be forced to make a decision? Will things change and then become stable? Honestly, the sheer vagueness should discount it as an OWL topic."

**Holly:** "Well my dear disbeliever, my family will increase in size before the solstice, which it did (my little Newty-newt). Over the holiday I will find myself restrained in the hands of the law, i.e.: arrested, and strange knowledge will become clear to me. Also, a strong male figure from my past is circling in for a dramatic confrontation before summer."

**Hermione:** "That's...unusually close to meaningful. Is there anything bad that you've predicted?"

Holly starts to twist her mouth, indicating she isn't pleased to speak further.

**Hermione:** "Holly, what's supposed to happen?"

**Holly:** "Well...it's not a guarantee or anything..."  
**Hermione:** "Of course, I won't hold you to task for anything. I'd just like to know if I should give more credence to the discipline."

**Holly:** "O-Okay. Well...before my next birthday, justice and the law shall fall separate; I shall lose and gain an ally; and someone very important to me, a woman ...dies."

**Hermione:** "A-and when you say 'dies', is that like a symbolic..."  
**Holly:** "No, Hermione. Dies. Their thread is cut; their song ends."

**Hermione:** "O-oh."

**Holly:** "It's why I stopped doing Divinations outside of homework. If these play out, I don't know how I'll handle it. If it doesn't, I'll chuck the whole thing as uselessly torturing myself with possibilities."

**Hermione**: "Why did you take the class anyway?"

**Holly:** "The headmaster insisted. He said 'Adrian may have mentioned that you have a destiny. We always try to give those whose path is more closely guided by the stars an opportunity to develop the skills to see those signs that may guide them through their most critical choices.' And then he doped me with lemon drops. They have a Calming Draught in the mix. Fair warning, by the by."

**Hermione:** "What? That's horrible!"

**Holly:** "I dunno. Given most of my conversations with the man, I think a smoother is his way of being polite. People pay good money in Amsterdam for brownies with the same effect. Do you want one? I palmed about twenty before leaving his office last time."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_Love, _

_NEWT_

-----

3rd January, 1994

Dear Harry,

Alright, so now I'll put down the process of how our time at the Grangers ended. Mrs. Granger still seemed unsettled with our close relationship so we were behaving especially well through to New Year's Day. Then the Doctors Granger announced that they would be returning to their practice the day before we were to catch the Express back to school. Given the blatant opportunity this presented and the near-pious levels of distance we had been keeping between us, well, Hermione and I went a little nuts with the sex. At first it was just incredibly relieving to finally get some alone time, but then we discovered that Florean's Strange Chocolate isn't just a dessert. When you speak a special passphrase, the confection sends your nerves into overdrive or something, so that the feeling of every movement is intensified in a quite provocative way. Armed with our magically intense sexual enhancement concoction, Hermione and I had another ground-shaking moment of intimacy. Added to that using the Jolly Rogering technique and ...well, we took it too far. I took it too far and Hermione's heart stopped. I was absolutely losing my mind trying to think of a way to bring her back to me, back to life. Even though I was in a panic I remembered Poppy Pomfrey saying something about shocking the heart to restart it, so I hit Hermione with Crucio, that pain-inducing spell Quirrel used on me when he was trying to get the Philosopher's Stone out of the Mirror of Erised. Miraculously, Hermione was revived by that. I was so absolutely relieved by her recovery from the brink of death that I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Hermione told me she loved me! It was a hell of a thing to tell me at that moment, when I was sure she was about to tell me to never touch her again. We were just recovering from the stress of the experience and apologising to each other in every language we've studied when the Aurors came to arrest me. We were taken to the Ministry's Department of Magical Law Enforcement where we were separated and interviewed for about three hours. In the end, Professor McGonagall came and bailed me out and took responsibility for my welfare while at school. I'm scheduled for trial early in February, because the Wizengamot isn't in session in January. The director of the DMLE is fairly convinced that they'll let me go with a fine, but as this is the first instance she can remember of anyone using an Unforgiveable curse for a forgivable purpose, we're in legally murky waters. Legal precedent requires a full Wizengamot review, leading me to believe that the Director may be overly optimistic about the outcome. You wouldn't expect by looking at her. Director Bones has a stern and forceful look about her that makes Prof McG look cuddly. In the meantime, Prof McG has to hold onto my wand whenever I'm not in class. I'm not too worried about that; even if I didn't still have the holdout wand, many of my current safety tricks are device-based, like the auto-shrinking and resizing charms on my Nimbus broom. I'll just have to keep a wary eye out until the trial.

As far as Divination goes, I think this counts for the arrest and I pray it also accounts for a close female who dies. If I make it through next September without anyone else I know dying I swear I'll join Hermione's church. Either way, I think I'll stick with Divination a while longer. I could use all the extra guidance I can get.

Holly

***

Spiral Tangent:

In "9401 Food and Frolic" Holly spends quality time with Hermione at the Grangers during the Christmas break. The culmination of their explorations in passion accidently stops Hermione's heart. Holly resuscitates Hermione using Crucio, and they are arrested. From Holly's point of view, though this would never find its way into her journal.


	22. CH22 Who Are You

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 22: Who Are You

3rd January, 1994

Harry,

Weirdness is the best way to describe everyone's return to Dementorland.

Professor McGonagall had transported us back to Hogwarts by Apparation straight from the Atrium of the Ministry in London. While walking all the way back up to the castle, she was constantly mumbling about how she wasn't feeling in the least bit tired despite 'side-alonging' two criminals across the whole of Britain. Hermione reminded her that I was the criminal and she was the victim to which Prof McG very quickly turned to yell at us.

"If I discover either of you using handcuffs or...or chains in the next four years, I will reinstitute corporal punishments here at Hogwarts! Then you'll find out what punishment really is!"

"Um, Professor McGonagall? Not to distract from your fantasies but would you mind if we had a House-elf retrieve our trunks and pets from the Grangers, possibly leaving a note for Hermione's parents?"

"Oh, Holly you didn't just say that!"

We all stopped walking. Prof McG's shoulders just slumped.

"Yes, Miss Evans. That will be fine. Miss Granger, please write a note to inform your parents that you have been returned early to school to aid in a special project that was getting out of hand."

"But Professor, I can't lie to my parents."

"Not well, at any rate."

"Shush, Holly! Please!"

"You won't be lying. The special project is the re-education of one Holly Evans in the areas of morals, ethics and proper behavior! Miss Evans, you will be serving detention with me each weeknight starting at seven sharp for the next THREE MONTHS, wherein you will be schooled until ethics bleeds out your ears! I will consider Miss Granger's attendance to be optional, as she will be the teaching assistant."

"Professor, we've been involved with another special project..."

"Yes, Professor Lupin was quite enthusiastic (for him) when describing your Owl-shaped Patronus, Miss Evans. I don't believe you require any further instruction in the spell. I must say you both have impressed me with your drive to learn this very difficult magic. Should you maintain your skill in it until your OWL testing, I have no doubt the Patronus would garner an extra 10 points for the Defense practical exam. Should Miss Evans' instruction in other areas not take hold, I'm sure you'll be well-regarded in Azkaban for your O+."

"Cool. So. Detention?"

"An intervention! With reading! And testing!"

Everything else she said was mumbled, so I don't think she was talking to us. I can't say I'm surprised on the topic. In a way, I'm touched that Prof McG cares that much.

Before everyone else returned this afternoon on the Express, we had more weirdness. As Hermione and I were eating in the Great Hall, the Headmaster appeared behind me from nowhere.

"Miss Evans, you lied to me."

"Oi! Give a girl a warning, Professor!"

"I do not appreciate being lied to. I thought we agreed you would stay where it is safe."

"Well sir, safety is relative. My recent Divination work clearly indicated that I would be breaking the law this holiday, and I felt it was a better chance for it not to be for murder if I stayed away from the Dursleys. Besides, if you think about it, you weren't lied to."

"Oh? Perhaps you didn't lie, but you deceived me."

"Exactly. You were pranked!"

I smiled but that actually made him laugh. Freaky.

The last bit of weirdness isn't really odd but it is disturbing, I suppose. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits as they arrived for the Returning Feast, but slowly the mood seemed to be getting darker. Originally I thought it might be the Dementor influence, though they hadn't really moved in to re-siege the castle just yet, instead keeping a very wide orbit of the grounds while periodically dive-bombing the Forbidden Forest. Then I noticed a pattern to the change in mood. It started at the Hufflepuff table with a tight conversation surrounding Susan Bones, which then bounced over to the Gryffindors when Hannah sat with Neville for pudding. Soon after, the mood dropped amongst some Ravenclaws as Parvati caught up with her sister returning from the library. By the end of the feast some dozen or more students, mostly girls were giving me an evil eye. When I turned to look at Hermione, I recognised that she also had sensed the change, but her expression was more one of shame. Not embarrassment, like you've been caught in a human goof, but the shame of someone who was failing in the eyes of others. Before I could ask Hermione about it she had bolted from the table, saying she had to look up something in the library. I decided not to crowd her, given the looks I was receiving. Normally I could care less about others' opinions but Mrs. Granger's concerns came back to me, and I realised that just because I can ignore them doesn't mean it won't hurt Hermione.

After leaving the Great Hall I retrieved the Map from the Twins and checked up on Hermione remotely. She was in the library, occasionally moving to the stacks to acquire more books. I guess she really did have something on her mind.

Interestingly, I caught sight of another actor in our dramas whose movements drew my attention. The Marauders must have penetrated the Slytherin stronghold at some point, because I could see Pansy along with Bulstrode, Malfoy, Pucey, Bole and Flint all walking across the Slytherin common room but they disappeared into an unmarked space through a wall, indicating an unmapped room. After just a few minutes the others trailed out, but Pansy didn't. I've checked the Map several times this evening as I catch up on Arithmancy homework, and she hasn't emerged. Perhaps it's a safe room of some sort, as her entourage hadn't spent any time after depositing her within to attend to her.

Weird, wild stuff.

Holly

P.S.: Hagrid shared some disturbing news. Buckbeak's assault on Draco Malfoy is being handled by a hearing in April to determine if Bucky should be destroyed as an uncontrollable rogue monster. One would think if they thought Bucky was uncontrollable, they wouldn't wait four months with him out of control to determine that. Politically this is just stupid, but I'm not surprised Draco is taking out this vendetta to the fullest extent of his influence. He really has nothing else of his own experience to talk about. In the future, people will laugh at how vindictive he is getting about 'some animal scratching him'. I'm surprised Lucius is permitting this tantrum. I guess that counts as weird, too.

***

7th January, 1994

Harry,

I'm being left out of something on purpose. Hermione is on a mission, but she may also be getting hung up on her reputation.

When talking with her, she deflects any inquiry about her growing anxiety (or her quest) with other things of interest- Prof. Lupin has helped her find another Patronus form, an otter, but she's still having problems bringing it about; Hermione's been tired a lot lately, possibly owing to the near-death experience; she may have convinced Professors Flitwick and McGonagall to inspect my Firebolt for curses and the like during my ethics detentions, except she doesn't want them to do it in front of me while I read as it would be distracting from the purpose of the detention. Always she throws these other things out there to explain her discontent, but it's something else. Hermione is having nightmares, and my holding her only helps half of the time. She won't tell me what's wrong so I decided to get proactive.

Using my Turner time I spied in on some of the disgruntled who were giving me the evil eye during the Returning Feast. After a few missions, I was able to overhear this conversation:

_**Transcription: 6th January, 1994 starting 8:14 PM**_

Holly is Cloaked behind one of the stacks of books in the History section of the library. On the other side of the shelves, Draco Malfoy is hiding under a poorly-cast Disillusionment Charm, looking at a table where the Gryffindor Quidditch team including alternates is working on new plays. Ron Weasley is standing, gesturing with his hands to show some sort of tactical movement.

**Draco**: (whispering) "That's right, Weasley! Do everything you can. Your pathetic team won't have a chance against us next match. Use your hands, you simpleton. It's not like you can describe anything clearly with your mouth all stuffed with... food. Use your hands. Use them...use them..."

_**Transcription halted.**_

Newt! Not that one! After! The one after!

_Sorry, Mum._

_**Transcription: 6th January, 1994 starting 8:33 PM**_

Holly is Cloaked behind one of the stacks of books in the Charms section of the library. On the other side of the shelves, Padma Patil is speaking quietly with Marietta Edgecombe. Both occasionally take a surreptitious look at Hermione, who is feverishly working on a scroll at a table, surrounded by 40 books.

**Padma**: "Just look at her. She is a fright. Whatever Evans did to her has played her nerves to her limit."

**Marietta**: "No, I don't think so. For all that you or I would be one step from a nervous breakdown if we looked like that; I think Granger is actually happy at the moment. She's on a mission of some sort. Just look at her eyes. Her hair may look like a used broom, but her eyes are lit up with something. Of course, if what they say happened really happened, I would be happily frazzled, too."

**Padma**: "Marietta, no one could give or receive that much pleasure, it is patently ridiculous. It is like I said; Evans tortured her somehow, but she is afraid to speak. I do not trust your opinion of her eyes, either. You have been obsessed with Cho since day one, convinced she is about to let you in to her underthings based upon 'that look in her eye'."

**Marietta**: (whinging a little) "She's close to breaking, I know it!"

**Padma**: "Marietta no, she is not. It's been four years. You are just a shield to keep away unwanted boys. Cho has no interest in pursuing your kind of relationship."

**Marietta**: "I found that same look in your eyes..."

**Padma**: "One time! And I keep telling you, it was just to keep you from slitting your wrists."

**Marietta**: "And the other time?"  
**Padma**: "Curiosity. We barely had a chance to kiss each other the first time. I have a new experiment, now. Besides, the question of the moment is whether we need to save Hermione Granger from a domineering bisexual terror-monger or congratulate her for standing up for her beliefs as a lesbian. Either way, her life is at risk."

**Marietta**: "So, we confront her at the next study group?"

**Padma**: "Everyone who is concerned will be there; I think it is best that we act soon."

_**Transcription ends.**_

Arithmancy. I stopped going because they were talking above my skill level and I couldn't explain why I was studying it when I'm not in the class. Fourteen of them meet in a small classroom barely the size of our dorm. It's a tight space, making it hard to squeeze in, particularly under the Cloak. I'm not a ghost.

Newt? I have a mission for you.

_Huzzah!_

Holly

***

_**Transcription: 9th January, 1994 starting 4:01 PM**_

In the crowded mini-classroom for the Arithmancy study group, huddled around a long table are Padma Patil, Marietta Edgecombe, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Morag MacDougal, Su Li, Lisa Turpin, Anthony Goldstein, Terry Boot, Megan Jones, Katie Bell, and Tracey Davis. All are staring at Hermione Granger who has just entered with Newt unknowingly hidden in her robes.

**Hermione**: "Umm, hello... everyone."

[pause]

"Am I late? Did we change the time?"

Susan Bones stands up from her chair.

**Susan**: "Hermione, we think it's time you talked to someone..."

**Hermione**: "Oh, we are not going over this again! I told you, Holly and I went too far in our potions experiments over the holidays, but I'm fine! I have no wish to continue justifying my relationship with Holly to you! I am not a les... I'm not... that way! As I have said. I apologise for misleading you in any way, even though I have never said anything inconsistent with what I am saying today! There's nothing wrong with women loving women, but I want to be loved by a man. No Terry, it isn't a request; now can we please talk about something, anything else? As a stretch, I suggest ARITHMANCY!"

Newt carefully drops off Hermione's sleeve to find a damp corner to occupy.

**Padma**: "It is this sort of short-tempered response that has us worried, Hermione. You look rather overworked."

**Hermione**: "I am taking... an unusually heavy course load. I have a special project with Holly and Professor McGonagall. I. Am. Busy."

**Hannah**: "I thought Holly was in detention- what's this special project?"

**Hermione**: "Holly _is_ in detention. Our accident over the holiday has raised some concerns with Professor McGonagall, so Holly is spending the detention reading up on ethics and morals and proper societal behavior with me as a study partner."

**Everyone else**: "Ohhhhhhh!"

**Hermione**: "OH! I don't believe I just said that! Please swear to me none of you will breathe a word of this. Oh, Holly's going to kill me! Oh! Not literally! No, she just has the worst luck with her public image, and now I've added to it. Will you please say nothing? Please?"

[various muttered agreements]

Hermione's look changes from horror to skepticism.

**Hermione**: "You're not going to, are you? This will be common knowledge by morning, won't it?"

**Katie**: "I'd be surprised if the Prophet isn't already working up a special edition at this point."

**Hermione**: "I... have better places to be."

Hermione turns around and leaves.

**Marietta**: "She is in such denial."

**Padma**: "You hope. Why is it you do not approach Evans if you are so sexually frustrated?"

**Marietta**: "Are you mad? The girl's a menace! She'd have me walking around the school naked except for a collar and chain by the end of the week."

**Katie**: "You hope."

**Anthony**: "I hope."

**Susan**: "Just when you seem to have convinced us you're an enlightened man, you say that?"

**Anthony**: "What? A naked girl is a naked girl and Marietta is well-equipped, lesbian or not."

(much throwing around of pens, papers and inkwells ensues)

Newt leaves.

_**Transcription ends.**_

Thanks Newt. You did wonderfully. Unfortunately, this didn't tell me what I wanted to know.

_**Transcription: 10th January, 1994 starting 1:08 PM (first run, sleeping period) **_

Holly and Hermione are cuddled together in Hermione's bed in their underclothes, the curtains Silenced and covered with Notice-Me-Not. Holly has her arms loosely wrapped around Hermione's torso, both girls lying on their sides facing away from the window.

**Holly**: "Hermione, I have a confession. I sent Newt along with you for your Arithmancy group. They're quite the sewing circle, aren't they?"

**Hermione**: "You did? Oh, of all the times you could have decided to spy on me! Ugh!"

**Holly**: "I'm sorry, Hermione. You've just been so closed off, and I overheard Padma and Marietta planning their sit-you-down..."

**Hermione**: "I should be quite cross with you, but I appreciate that you wanted to protect me. They are quite an odd collection, and they have been a source of much of my confusion."

**Holly**: "How so?"

**Hermione**: "Well first they were upset because I declared myself to be straight, saying I was laying on oppressive labels where they weren't wanted. Then they were telling me they admired me for being 'subtly open' about our relationship, and that was _before_ you were thrown off the Quidditch squad. I hadn't even kissed you yet! And THEN because of your date with Dean, they were accusing you of being a tourist by comparison to my forthright exclusively gay image, 'however modestly I was projecting it'. Every time they go off like this, I tell them once again that I am not gay, not that there's anything wrong with it and they nod pleasantly saying my secret is safe with them. They consider me a model of the strong, smart female of our generation. Frankly, I am flummoxed."

**Holly**: "I'm not sure I understand. What does this have to do with Arithmancy?"

**Hermione**: "That's what I said! Somehow the group had evolved into a multi-house pro-lesbian feminist cult."

**Holly**: "All that, just because they're jealous that I'm allowed into your knickers?"

**Hermione**: "Don't be crude. Only Marietta is jealous, and probably because she's still futilely stalking Cho Chang for her attentions. The rest of the group members aren't gay, they just seem obsessed with talking about sex amongst women. They consider lesbians to be paragons for women's rights in the magical world."

**Holly**: "Yeah, I still don't get it."

**Hermione**: "Well, to hear them tell it, being openly lesbian in British Magical society is somewhat like being a native Christian in mainland China. With the Ministry and Wizengamot commanded by the blood-obsessed Patriarchs, 'non-breeders' are tolerated as an inconsequential minority of nutcases so long as they stay quiet. If they stand out, they are persecuted harshly and unapologetically. The group is looking to me like a revolutionary leader, and all I've done is let you seduce me."

**Holly**: "Well, I don't think I've had to do any seducing since our first time. As I said, I will take as much or as little as you're willing to offer. You've just been so willing..."

**Hermione**: "They're honoring me for your identity- I am not gay!"

**Holly**: "Maybe they are all just beginning to see what I see- that you are a woman of greatness. You just haven't declared any other crusade for them to follow, so they're painting you with their cause of preference. Besides, what would you call yourself, should you be asked to adopt a label?"

**Hermione**: "I...I am...I am _not_ homosexual."

[pause]

"I'm ...just ...Holly-sexual."

Both girls burst out laughing loudly.

_**Transcription ends.**_

Holly

***

18th January, 1994

Harry,

At some point, I'm thinking of solving this Sirius Black problem. First, we'll need to lure him into a trap, but one that will hold him away from the Dementors without anyone being the wiser. Then if I can arrange for some Veritaserum, we can see where things truly stand. I wouldn't necessarily want to delve into a madman's mind for my first Legilimens invasion. It also occurred to me that if we have him secured and sedated, like the way zookeepers can take down a tiger, we could use some sort of Paternity testing spell to figure out if he's really my Dad after all. Just so we can clear that up. Actually there's more to that than you might expect. Sirius Black is currently the last inheritor of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, aside from the Malfoys or his convicted Death-Eater cousin, Bellatrix Black LeStrange. (Wait. Chocolate LeStrange. Dark Insane-O Chocolate. Florean needs to be pranked.)

I found out most of this from the Gryffindor library because (and I can hardly believe it) Sirius was in Gryffindor, the first Black in twenty generations that wasn't a Slytherin or Ravenclaw, including a Slytherin Headmaster. The library keeps family line records for every Gryffindor, but only if the lineage is on record with the Ministry, which is why there's nothing about me under Potter or Black. So, assuming he wasn't disowned for Adrian's sense of humour, and assuming he's my father, and assuming he's still a criminal or at least insane, I stand to inherit a fortune. A fortune would enable my freedom from the Dursleys. I could pay you back for the loans. It's a weird thing to be hopeful about, but I'm kind of hoping my father is a mass-murderer. I just need to catch him first. All things in their proper order.

Hermione informed me that while she couldn't find the Paternity-testing spell, there is a reference to one in the Gryffindor library referring to a family Grimoire and we should ask Ginny for it- it's a Prewett spell, not Weasley, and the Prewett's track lineage through the women, which might be why they were never well-regarded in the Wizengamot. I have negotiated the loan of my Nimbus in exchange for the secret knowledge- Ginny is writing her mum for it. That leaves me broomless as the Firebolt is under inspection as part of the ethics detentions. Most of the involved parties are already attending and Minerva hadn't worked up anything more than a reading list when she came up with her plan to rehabilitate me. I don't mind. Each time we go to detention, McG or Flitwick gets Hermione's motor running hot playing with new magic while I read Aristotle, Voltaire or John Locke. My appreciation for learned scholars is increasing just by positive reinforcement, and Hermione loves it when I recite the different types of Platonic love into her nethers using Parseltongue. It doesn't hurt that I've been able to crack into Padma's books as well, since they are all about the connection between the body and personal energy. I've used some of the practical exercises from the third book to give Hermione erotic massages. During the day, she's quiet and focused. At night, she growls, purrs, screeches and roars.

I'm glad she's getting past our near-divine error. There's only one thing. She doesn't reach out to touch or kiss me anymore. Everything starts with her saying somehow that she's excited and I answer by caressing her; then we get touch-acceptable. Other than that, her mind is on something else.

Holly

***

24th January, 1994

Harry,

I think I may be losing Hermione. I have been monitoring her closely for the last three days, as she has stopped Turning me with her. I have tried to track her down several times, but she's learned some trick about the Map that masks our time-duplicates. Only the first version is shown, and that's when she's usually attending classes. It wasn't until two hours ago that I found where she's been spending her time.

In the DADA instructor's private study.

I saw Hermione's and Prof. Lupin's dots labeled there on the Map, nearly on top of each other. Occasionally they would move apart, and then come back together. Seeing this made me a bit insane. I was determined to go straight up there to confront them and see what sort of mischief they've been managing on their own. Unfortunately, I was sidetracked along the way by a blond crackpot with time issues of her own.

Newt, if you please.

_**Transcription: 24h January, 1994 starting 6:38 PM**_

Holly is walking quickly towards the faculty residence wing. As she turns a corner, she collides with Luna Lovegood, who was standing there as if anticipating Holly's arrival. Both girls stand up. Holly moves to walk around Luna down the narrow corridor but Luna steps in front of her. Holly steps to the other side and Luna counters perfectly.

**Holly**: "Luna, please stand aside, I need to go past you."

**Luna**: "I don't mind that our dance is over, because I wanted to introduce myself to you!"

**Holly**: "We've met."

**Luna**: "Oh pish tosh, a trading of names and threats."

**Holly**: "What did you have in mind?"

**Luna**: "Oh, however many exchanges of fluids you have time for. I know we'll have fun together eventually but I'm so frisky right now. Like a twitchy bunny wearing a robe. For the moment."

Luna starts wiggling her nose and holds her hands behind her head, moving them like slender bunny ears.

**Holly**: "I'm ...seeing someone."

**Luna**: "Yes, I'm right here!"

**Holly**: "No, I mean I'm dedicated to Hermione."

**Luna**: "That bitch?! Still? I would think now that she has betrayed and abandoned you..."

Holly pales, her eyes goggling.

**Holly**: "What are you on about?"

**Luna**: "Oh! Oh my! It's still January! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You know...you know what makes seers like chess p-players? Haha, they...they sometimes are so busy seeing the whole board, they forget which move they're on! Hahahahaha (hiccup) hahahahahahahaha!"

**Holly**: "You're not right...in the head."

Luna's laughter stops suddenly as her expression changes to one of frustration.

**Luna**: "Ooooh! See, that's why I wanted to strip you naked! There's nothing quite so grounding as an orgasm or twelve. You'd see things much clearer..."

Luna's face begins to relax until her gaze starts to wander around, seeming to follow something flying around the ceiling.

**Holly**: "I ...uh....I get that you ...like me or something, but really, I have to find Hermione..."

Luna's gaze snaps back to drill into Holly's eyes. Her response is discordantly sing-song in its delivery.

**Luna**: "Like you? Oh, no! I hate you. I hate everything you represent. It's just that you're so seductively attractive...but where are your bouncing breasts? Oh, shittake mushrooms! I should have looked first, but they're going to be so hypnotic that I was trying to keep a clear mind! Forget this eeeeever happened..._OBLIVi_..."

Holly quick-draws her holdout wand before Luna's wand is pulled completely from behind her ear to target the Memory Charm.

**Holly**: "_Stupefy._ (sigh) Well, shite. I can't just leave her here."

Holly hoists Luna's slackened body over her shoulder and starts walking towards the hospital wing. After carting the unconscious Ravenclaw up two staircases, Holly stops and places the girl on the ground.

**Holly**: "Eventually it does occur to me that I'm a witch most days. _Rigor Tergum_. _Mobilicorpus._"

Holly continues her trek, dragging the floating girl behind her with her wand not unlike a piñata on a stick. As she enters the hospital wing, Holly moves the girl's floating body over a bed.

**Holly**: "Madame Pomfrey?"

**Mme. Pomfrey**: "Miss Evans? What trouble have you fallen into now?"

**Holly**: "Madame, you should know better. I almost never come in here for treatment while conscious. I'm dropping one off."

**Mme. Pomfrey**: "Miss Lovegood? What happened?"

**Holly**: "_Liberacorpus_. She... uhh... welllll..."  
**Mme. Pomfrey**: "The more information you provide, the better the treatment she shall receive."

**Holly**: "Right. Luna here came onto me, suggested she hated me but that we would hook up sexually after I grew hypnotic breasts, and then she tried to Obliviate me. Whatever her current medication, I think the dosage is wrong or she ran out."

**Mme. Pomfrey**: "So Miss Evans, what's the matter with her?"

**Holly**: "Other than what I just said? I stunned her, petrified her and brought her here. I'd appreciate a head start before you..."

**Mme. Pomfrey**: "_Finite_. _Ennervate._"

**Holly**: "Awwwww!"

Holly gives Madame Pomfrey a withering look and then turns and starts sprinting from the hospital area. Luna quickly sits up on the bed but does not stand up to pursue, choosing instead to yell after Holly.

**Luna**: "That was very naughty! I'll have to spank you later for that! Ah, Madame Pomfrey, do you have any gumdrops?"

_**Transcription ends.**_

By the time I escaped the hospital wing, the only one in Prof. Lupin's rooms was Prof. Lupin. Hermione was settling in to her favorite table in the library, and I had to get to ethics detention. I am troubled. I can't just accuse them of meeting, when that's what people do, and Hermione has always contended that she wants to explore men as well, even if she'll only go so far. I refuse to accept Luna's 'prediction'. I hate that Hermione is keeping things from me, but if I can't trust her then trust is no longer part of my life. Hermione can't be doing what I think she's doing.

Tomorrow is Animagus Day. Hermione and I will have to stand naked in front of Prof. Lupin. Then I'll know. I'll watch them closely. Everything secret reveals itself in the body. The most scary thing for me is that I found myself planning to bring the blade of Gryffindor. Please, God. Let me be wrong.

Holly

***

25th January, 1994

Dear Harry,

I've had a small change of heart. I realise that Hermione may need some man-love, and I can't provide that. For all that I would keep her to myself, it just isn't fair to her. I will absolutely defend her from any bastard making unwanted advances, but I think Hermione wants this. I just need to accept it. Prof. Lupin is a decent man, even if he has serious issues with his illness. Maybe a little Hermione-love is exactly what he needs.

Screw noble, I hate this. I will see what is happening, and confront her on it afterwards. No need to embarrass anyone. Then I'll sort through what it means. It's like Divination. Why torture yourself with the possibilities, as long as you have an escape route?

I sound better than I feel. I guess what kills me the most about this is what Hermione said before. Is she Holly-sexual? Is she okay with it, or was it just a phase? Who are you, girl?

Holly

***

_**Transcription: 25th January, 1994, starting 10:30 AM GST.**_

DADA lab, space enlarged. Hedwig and Crookshanks in attendance (and Newt of course). The room contains several exercise mats, two changing screens, a large and wide mirror, a washtub, a desk with potions set aside and a binding circle drawn in the center of the floor. Prof. Lupin has scrolls available for note taking and a Wizarding camera. Holly and Hermione enter the room and head straight behind the changing screens. Both girls disrobe and put on a simple dressing gown while Prof. Lupin finishes casting some Warming Charms in the room. When Holly and Hermione emerge from behind the screen somewhat nervously, Prof. Lupin smiles at them reassuringly.

**Prof. Lupin**: "Okay, I'm glad you're here and all prepared. The potions are ready, I've cast some charms to keep things comfortable and the circle in the center will allow me to invoke a protection ward in case one of you transforms into something unusually ferocious. Before we begin, I'd like to go over some simple instructions based upon the experiences of my friends, the original Marauders.

**Hermione**: "We solemnly swear we are up to no good!"

**Holly**: "As opposed to most days, when it just happens naturally."

**Prof. Lupin**: "That's the spirit! Now, the mental state of the proto-Animagus is more instinctual and basic, so don't try to communicate at first. Just feel how it feels and more importantly pay attention to the feeling of the process of changing and changing back- it will help if you choose to master your form. Unlike traditional human to animal transfigurations, you will retain some sentient awareness. You'll just be...ahh..."

**Holly**: "Stupider?"

**Prof. Lupin**: "In a nutshell. We'll be giving the Animagus discovery potion to one of you at a time, allowing you to feel your new form, and then when you're done playing just stop moving around so we'll know you're ready for us to give you the Purging Draught, which will flush the first potion out of your system and return you to normal. Unfortunately as a side-effect of the Purging Draught, you will then empty your stomach contents quite forcefully. Please aim for the tub in the corner if you have the option, but don't be upset if things get messy. None of my friends were prepared for the consequences, and we had the poor judgment for all three to take the potion at the same time. You've never seen such filth nor heard so much whinging from otherwise courageous young men. I had them doing all sorts of favors for me all year."

**Hermione**: "Has anyone ever died doing this?"

**Prof. Lupin**: "I can't say, as it isn't usually done 'above board'. The one real risk is if you were to escape and run off. The potion will continue to work in your system until your body processes it, but the effect tends to become toxic after several hours depending on how carefully brewed it is. This is why we're testing you out in here and within the binding circle."

**Holly**: "Any other warnings?"

**Prof. Lupin**: "The first potion will give you feelings of euphoria and may lower some inhibitions, as this encourages you to seek your primal identity, your totemic self. Try to 'ride with it'.

**Hermione**: "Holly, I know you said you didn't like to be this exposed to men. If you don't want to..."  
**Holly**: "Don't worry on it, Hermione. Professor Lupin is the picture of emotionless sex-less restraint. I don't feel at all threatened by his possible masculine urges. He's harmless."

**Prof. Lupin**: "I'm nearly offended for at least three reasons. So, who's first?"

Hermione looks hopefully at Holly.

**Holly**: "I think Hermione should go first."

**Hermione**: "What?"

**Holly**: "I've done my 'rush in headlong' duty several times over. You're up."

**Hermione**: "I...I'd really appreciate it if you went first."

Hermione casts a discrete glance at Prof. Lupin, but Holly catches it anyway.

**Holly**: "Look, Hermione. I'm not entirely certain what's going on between you two, but I know you've been spending time together. Just step up. There's no need to be embarrassed as I'm sure we've all seen a naked girl as beautiful as you before."

Hermione looks in shock at Holly, then shares a look with Prof. Lupin, nervous but not ashamed. Holly just barely smiles in relief.

**Hermione**: "Al-alright."

Hermione steps up to the desk with her head bowed, picking up a beaker of glowing blue fluid marked as 'Animagus'. Hermione then turns and steps into the center of the circle, kneeling down on the floor before turning her back to Prof. Lupin and removing her last piece of clothing. Drinking down the contents of the beaker, Hermione is immediately struck by a painful twist in her abdomen causing her to clutch her stomach and roll onto her side. Hermione tosses the beaker away and out of the circle just as her body begins to bubble and melt into a fleshy glob.

**Holly**: "Tell me this is normal!"

**Prof. Lupin**: "This is normal."

Hermione's blob continues to pulse for a minute until it starts to contract, finally forming into a small white creature curled up in the center of Hermione's dressing gown.

**Prof. Lupin**: "Is she a ...cat?"

**Holly**: "Ummm, not exactly."

Hermione the creature stumbles to standing, revealing her form to the other creatures in the room. Hermione has become a white cat, except she also has a large pair of white swan-like wings sprouting from behind her shoulders.

**Hegwig**: (Clack, clack, click, bark, snuffle!)

**Prof. Lupin**: "I'm sorry; do you know why your owl is upset?"

**Holly**: "She's not upset, she's impressed. Hedwig never thought Hermione would be avian, even partly."

**Prof. Lupin**: "Yes, well, this is not normal."

Hermione the swan-cat has been carefully walking around the floor, and now tentatively starts flapping her wings. Prof, Lupin takes some pictures while Hermione explores her form's unwieldy flying capabilities. With significant effort she starts to rise off the floor, giving up after lifting a foot from the ground for just a few seconds. Once on the ground, Hermione folds up her wings, curls her tail around her feet and sits, staring up at Holly and Lupin.

**Prof. Lupin**: "She barely tried anything."

**Holly**: "Believe me, she's satisfied. This may not constitute the worst possible form she could have, but I bet she'll beg off developing the talent. Hermione hates to fly."

Prof. Lupin grabs one of the beakers from the pair labeled 'Purge' and walks up to the swan-cat, who opens her mouth obediently the moment Lupin is close enough to pour in the draught.

Hermione's form once more dissolves into a bubbling mass before returning to her human guise. The naked girl at the center of the binding circle shivers uncontrollably for another minute before suddenly jumping up and rushing over to the washbin to begin an uncomfortable stomach-churning digestive emptying. Holly grabs her friend's dressing gown and brings it over to place over Hermione's shoulders, rubbing her back gently in reassurance while pulling Hermione's hair out of her face. Several minutes later, Hermione flips over and wraps herself in her gown.

**Hermione**: "That sucked. I can't believe I have wings."

**Holly**: "They were really beautiful, Hermione. You should look at the pictures later. You really are splendid."

**Prof. Lupin**: "I feel that I should interject here. There's no reason for you to have a mixed form normally. Do you have any history with uncontrolled or accidental transfigurations?"

**Both girls**: (sigh) "Yes."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_It took another hour for Holly and Hermione to recount their troubles with Polyjuice and Holly's experiences with Quirrel-mort, the Basilisk, Fawkes and the eggs. You've read it before, so we'll pick things up where Holly enters the circle._

_**Transcription: 25th January, 1994, starting 11:51 AM GST.**_

By this point, Hermione is dressed once more in her school uniform, but is slumped in one of the chairs with a conjured icepack on her head. Holly takes off her glasses and places them on the desk, grabs the last tube labeled 'Animagus' and then walks to the center of the circle. She gives Hermione a smile and takes off her robe while standing with her feet shoulder width apart. Lupin looks up briefly and then double-takes, spending a long stare in Holly's direction.

**Hermione**: "Holly, I think you're actually provoking Professor Lupin."

**Holly**: "Well what sort of Marauder experiment would this be if no one was teased during the process?"

Holly stood still with her hands at her hips still holding the flask.

**Prof. Lupin**: "Holly, uh...when...whenever you're...ready."

**Holly**: "That'll work."

Holly smiles and drinks down the potion, dropping to sit on the floor as the potion begins to take hold. After several moments of disturbing blobness, Holly emerges as a black bird, smaller than a crow.

**Hermione**: "Was that what it was like for me?"

**Prof. Lupin**: "Yes, although Holly seems to be acclimating to the new form rather quickly."

**Holly**: (Kaah! Click-click hiss kaah!)

**Hermione**: "You know I'm not going to understand that!"

**Holly**: (Hiss hiss clack)

Holly hops around the room for several minutes, engaging Hedwig in a conversation briefly. After a little while, Holly takes flight, almost immediately slamming into the ceiling and falling to the floor.

**Hermione**: "Holly!"

Holly flips over and gives flight another try, struggling to carefully lift off without launching into anything.

**Hermione**: "She does this to drive me spare, you know!"

**Prof. Lupin**: "That I can believe. I'm glad her form is so ...mundane. I think it suits her."

**Hermione**: "It suited her more before the Basilisk changed her. I wonder if our potion will give her back her black hair."

**Prof. Lupin**: "Would you prefer that?"

**Hermione**: "I'll be happy so long as she doesn't become more bizarre. You wouldn't believe the lengths we've gone to in being together. I'm just not sure I could take another mutation."

As she circles the room, Holly suddenly drops to the ground. Prof. Lupin takes one last picture and grabs the last beaker from the desk. Before Prof. Lupin can move to administer the counter-potion to the squawking blackbird, it begins to bubble and froth once more, growing into a spindly human boy in his early teens with messy black hair and pale skin lying naked on the stone floor. Holly slowly blinks open 'his' eyes and looks upon the details of this new form, rising to sit up on the floor, holding both arms around 'his' torso to offset the chill.

**Holly:** "You didn't give me the counter-potion yet, right? So why am I ...does my voice seem weird to you? Hey look! I'm a MANimagus! I feel stupider already..."

**Prof. Lupin:** "Well I didn't see that coming."

**Hermione:** "But that's...but you...this is not happening!"

Holly starts inspecting her 'boy' body, looking at her hands, staring at her now male genitals. Moving to an upright kneel, Holly looks over 'his' shoulder at 'his' narrower hips and pale bum. Holly slumps back down to sit on 'his' heels.

**Prof. Lupin:** "Hermione, calm down. There may be another ...explanation. Uhh...hmm..."

**Holly:** "Hermione, what's wrong? This is just ...temporary...right?"

**Prof. Lupin:** "Huh. I'm not laying odds one way or the other."

Holly glances towards where Prof. Lupin should be, and then turns to look at Hermione when she begins speaking while hyperventilating.

**Hermione:** "I can't have...what about...? You didn't know, did you? Did you? If you knew, why...? I (sob) can't...! This is not happening! I can't (sob)... I can't be here!"

Hermione runs out of the room crying.

**Holly:** "Hermione? What's the matter? Why...?"

Holly catches the reflection of her transformed body in the mirror, bolts to the desk and grabs her glasses. Holly puts them on to get a better look and stares at the reflection in the mirror.

**Holly:** "F-f-fu-u-uck."

[pause]

"OH FOR ALL OF THE POSSIBLE STUPIDEST, MOST OBVIOUS AND RIDICULOUS BRAIN-FUCKS CONCEIVED IN THE HISTORY OF ALL MANKIND!"

[pause]

Holly slumps to the floor, covering 'his' head loosely with 'his' arms.

**Holly:** "I'm an idiot. I _am_ Harry Potter. Newt, stop transcribing."

_**Transcription ends.**_

***

My Dear Professor Minerva McGonagall,

Using an elementary measure of logic, I have concluded that you see what is written herein, as you always have. I will meet you in your office at 2 PM accompanied by Professor Lupin. I have questions. You will answer them. If you do not, if you attempt to defer an answer for when I'm older, or say that some secrets must be kept...If there is _anyone_ else there when we get there...

**I will kill you all.**

H.

***

Author's note: Even though I've written most of the next chapter, I'd like to know what you, the readers would want Holly/Harry to ask Prof McG. The obvious questions already covered include 'Who am I, really?', 'How did I get like this?', 'What happened the night of Halloween 1981 and after?', ' How can I trust you at this point?' and 'What do we do now?'. Please include your additional questions in a review or PM.

My apologies for taking three chapters to get here. I really have been trying to get to this point for a while but Holly insisted that I not steal her happiness so quickly, and she's scary when motivated. Would you believe this was chapter 12 in the original outline?


	23. CH23 Holly's Crucible

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Author's Note: Kudos to reviewer 'Unkas' whose questions came close to mimicking the outline of this chapter, to the point where I'm worried about security holes on my laptop. Unkas, send me a message and I'll send you a spoiler or an explanation of something you want to know. It's the only prize I have to give, other than my thanks for reviewing. Thanks!

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 23: Holly's Crucible

_Mum asked me to add this part before I transcribed the meeting so she could remember the conversation if Obliviated. It was very nice to meet you Granny Minerva. To reduce confusion, when Mum looks like Holly I label her Holly, and when she's Harry, I label him Harry. I'm so less confused now that I've said that. It doesn't matter to me where things started; when I was born, Holly was my mum and Dean's juice was my papa and Hermione was the midwife or something. Sorry for rambling. _

_~Newt~_

_**Transcription: 25th January, 1994 starting 12:19 PM**_

Harry and Prof. Lupin are sitting on the stone floor across from each other in the DADA lab room. Harry has a cloak wrapped around his body. Harry has just finished a brief crying jag.

**Harry**: "Well, my One True God theory was just shot to Hell."

**Prof. Lupin**: "You should probably take the counter-potion now. We will need to know whether the effect is permanent or..."

**Harry**: "No! Not yet. I'm sorry for losing it there for a moment, Professor, but this is not the time to rush into another change. If this is only a temporary Animagus state, I might have to train for months to be able to become Harry again. While I'm him, I have the chance to get access to all the legacies and resources I've been denied up until now. I know there's a Trust fund, which means there may be other things that my parents owned being held until I can appear in public to claim them. We need to go to Gringott's. Today. But I have to confront McGonagall first. She knew who I was. She'll know why I was changed and why they let the world believe there were two of us."

**Prof. Lupin**: "Y'know, there is the remote possibility that this is just an unusual aberration- an ability for one sibling to become the other in Animagus form."

Harry turns a very angry gaze at Prof. Lupin.

**Harry**: "Right. We'll give that option 300-to-one odds against. That doesn't mean I don't have good reason to rip out of that bank every galleon, sickle and knut that belongs to the House of Potter."

**Prof. Lupin**: "I ...suppose not."

Both wizards sit in thought for a few minutes.

**Prof. Lupin**: "Well, we could at least try the Animagus revealing spell. I should warn you, it will be painful as I have to hold it on you to keep the effect in place. As soon as I let up, the potion will take hold again and you'll go through the transformations once more."

**Harry**: "Fine. It's not like I'm a stranger to pain. Hit me."

**Prof. Lupin**: "_Restituo Clementia_"

Lime green light issuing from Prof. Lupin's wand strikes Harry forcing him immediately to the ground. Over the next minute, his features shift until Holly is visible beneath the shower of magic. Lupin has struggled mightily to keep his spell in effect, so when Holly's form finally appears, he collapses to the floor as well. With the spell ended, the Animagus potion begins taking effect once more, forcing Holly to shift into the form of a black bird. The black bird lays on the stone floor twitching for a minute, then expels some stomach contents. Another minute passes and the birds shape once more bubbles and froths until Harry is left behind. Both wizards remain panting on the floor.

**Harry**: "I've decided ...that anyone who causes me ...that much pain ...without earning my wrath for it ...should have a better nickname ...than Oatmeal. How are you doing, Moony?"

**Moony**: "Better than you, I expect. What now?"

**Harry**: "Take the Map and go find your Lolita and make sure she isn't doing something foolish or being preyed upon, then meet me back here before 2 so you can accompany me to our Deputy Headmaster's office."

**Moony**: "Lolita? Just what do you think Hermione and I have been doing?"

**Harry**: "Well for damn sure you don't have to stand within each other's personal space to cast the Patronus, and Hermione has been cold to me for the last week. I know she... isn't like me, but I would have hoped your legendary restraint would extend to my girlfriend-in-denial. All things equal though, I'd rather she were with you than anyone else I've met."

**Moony**: "Harry..."

**Harry**: "Holly."

**Moony**: "First, I suggest you get used to being called Harry while you look like this, as it wouldn't do for your secrets to come out so easily. Second, I have been restrained, even though I can smell her attraction to me. We have been working together on a modification to the Purging Draught, so that your full humanity would be restored when we were complete, instead of you reverting to a hybrid. We've been working day and night to have it ready in time for today. She wanted to give you back your humanity, as a surprise. Um...surprise!"

Harry lies on the stone floor, mouth agape, for a full minute before tears start flowing from his eyes.

**Harry**: "Would...would you please go find the greatest woman I have ever known, ensure her safety and tell her that when we're done I intend to give her all my worldly possessions, which should be a more meaningful gesture by the end of the day? Could you do that for me?"

Moony rises to standing. Offering his hand, he pulls Harry up from the floor as well.

**Moony**: "I would be honored. I'll return in time to sneak you down to Minerva's office. What are you going to do?"

**Harry**: "I think I'll poke at my new parts for a bit while I try to figure out all the questions that need asking today, not to mention the wording of an oath I'd like to get from ...Minerva before we start. How long until the first potion starts going toxic?"

**Moony**: "Normally four hours, but your physiology leaves many things up to guesswork. Just tell me immediately if you start feeling a deep burning or a sudden nausea. Please take the Purging Draught if I'm not back soon enough."

**Harry**: "Brilliant. Oh, Moony. Could you whip me up some clothes?"

**Moony**: "Better we should adjust the clothes you wore. You wouldn't want them to disappear at the wrong moment."

_**Transcription ends. **_

_**Transcription: 25th January, 1994 starting 2:03 PM GMT**_

Harry is standing outside the office of Professor Minerva McGonagall under the Invisibility Cloak. Professor Lupin walks up, stops, casts _Muffliato_ and looks back down to the Marauders Map he had been carrying folded in his robes. The Map shows 'Remus Lupin' and 'Holly Evans' alone in the hallway, with 'Minerva McGonagall' the only label floating within the room.

**Moony**: "I tracked Hermione from an isolated storage room as she headed back to the Gryffindor dorms. She went back to your room and then disappeared. Do you know how she accomplished that?"

**Harry**: "Yeah, Hermione figured out a way to obscure our beds from the Map so the twins wouldn't get nosey about our relationship. Oh! I'm talking about the Weasley twins, not the Patils."

**Moony**: "Yes, I figured that. Fred and George have a tendency to drop to their knees saying 'we're not worthy' whenever we bump into each other away from other students. They had the Map for a while I take it?"

**Harry**: "They said they nicked it from Filch's office. The Map really is a marvel."

**Moony**: "A cooperative effort, including some insight from both your parents. Did you want me to go in with you?"

**Harry**: "No. Just keep a wary eye on the Map for Hermione and the Headmaster. Wait, does the Map show House elves?"

**Moony**: "No, the Map only shows what the portraits can see or the places we've tagged with a Marauder Monitor- it's a kind of Tracking rune, but can only reveal what a Tracking Charm would show. Elves ...have a different sort of magic."

**Harry**: "Huh. Dobby."

Dobby appears after a minute holding another elf in a headlock. Both elves have deep scratches and bruises on their bodies. Harry pulls off the Invisibility Cloak and hits the other struggling elf with a silent Stupefy.

**Dobby**: "Thanks to Mistress Holly for stunning the bad elf! Urkel was getting annoying."

**Harry**: "Dobby! Are you alright?"

**Dobby**: "Dobby will heal, Mistress. Dobby had to keep bad elf from running to Headmaster with Mistress's secrets. Mistress's secrets are always safe with Dobby."

**Harry**: "So, you don't think I'm Harry Potter?"

**Dobby**: "Mistress doesn't think of herself as the Great Harry Potter. Dobby would be being rude to calls Mistress anything but Mistress."

**Moony**: "Like the Map, they always seem to know how a person labels themself. That's why Sirius shows up on the Map as Padfoot when he shifts to his dog form."

**Harry**: "Dobby, you are absolutely right, but I have a favor to ask."

**Dobby**: "Dobby is overjoyed to do Mistress's bidding!"

**Harry**: "Right. Whenever you see me looking like this, don't call me Mistress."

**Dobby**: "Dobby must be squeaking?"

**Harry**: "That would be best. Privately, of course, do as you see fit."  
**Dobby**: "Mistress Holly is the most wondrous and perfect Mistress ever! Dobby shall return to keeping nosey castle elves away from Mistress!"

Dobby disappears with Urkel's body.

**Moony**: "I had no idea you had such a loyal elf. Once this crisis is over, we should talk to him about updating the Map to see his kind."

**Harry**: "One miracle per day, Moony."

After checking the Marauders Map over Professor Lupin's shoulder once more to assure that the room has only one occupant, Harry nods to Moony and steps into the office. The Professor is sitting primly behind her desk. Tea service with savory and sweet selections has been laid out. The Professor stands briefly and gestures for Harry to take the opposite chair with a small smile. Harry glares at her, then pulls out the holly wand and proceeds to silently cast seven spells around the room. As the last spell takes effect, Harry turns back to regard the desk, waving his hand wearing the jade ring over the selections until he stops over a porcelain sugar bowl. Harry grabs the bowl and tosses it into the Professor's fireplace. Turning once more to Professor McGonagall, Harry nods. They sit down calmly, though Harry places the blade of Gryffindor (in Gladius form) directly in front of him on the desk, causing the Professor to hold back and consider her words. After a minute, the Professor nervously breaks the silence.

**Professor McGonagall:** "Good afternoon, Mister Potter."

**Harry**: "That's Holly to you and I'll be calling you Minerva. Until we clear a few things up I'm not making assumptions and neither should you. Right now you are not my teacher or my Deputy Headmaster. You're just a woman who has been screwing around with my life since before I even met you."

**Minerva:** "I ...understand. That was an impressive piece of silent magic you just displayed."

**Harry**: "This wand seems to be working better for me right now. By contrast the holdout wand is ...resistant. I assume you knew about the other wand from the journal?"

**Minerva:** "Yes. We'll talk more about that later I expect. Before we begin, I want ...I'd like to meet our scribe."

**Harry:** (Sigh) "Newt, say hello to one of the people who needs to convince me not to kill them."

Newt emerges from amongst Harry's hair to look at Minerva.

**Newt:** (squeak)

**Minerva:** "Extraordinary. Doesn't Newt talk?"

**Harry:** "No, all she can do audibly is rub her hand on her head so it makes a squeak."

**Minerva:** "But, you've had conversations..."

**Harry:** "Written ones, yes. I write, she writes. Also, I can Rapport with her now as well, so long as I can see her eyes. She doesn't breathe, so why would she speak?"

**Newt:** (squeak)

Newt blinks and runs down Harry's arm, jumping to the table. After wandering for a moment, Newt jumps into a goblet of juice, absorbing the contents and then retreats back up into Harry's messy black hair.

**Minerva:** "There is one other matter. Ever since your encounter with Mr. Thomas, I have been trying to catch you or your partner in the lavatory haunted by Moaning Myrtle in the hopes of diverting your quite illegal experiments in alchemy, without revealing how I came to know about them through your journal. I can find nothing in there! How did you hide your cauldrons and worktable?"

**Harry:** "We didn't. Following the potions 'accident' with Pansy, we shifted locations. Whenever I referred to Myrtle's lav-lab, I was actually meaning the bottom of the stairs to the Chamber of Secrets."

**Minerva:** "Stairs? I thought there was only a slide..."

**Harry:** "Unless you ask for stairs in Parseltongue. Wizards can't fly without assistance, so far as I know. How else was Saladbar going to get back out?"

**Minerva:** "You aren't going to let me forget that, are you?"

**Harry:** "Anything that puts you off your game here is to my advantage. I need a vow."

Minerva picks up her wand from the desk, careful to keep it pointed away from her guest. Her every movement while holding the wand is tracked by Harry's unblinking and alert gaze.

**Minerva:** "By my magic, I swear I shall tell the truth for the rest of this meeting, unless by doing so I would violate any other oath I may be under; in such circumstance I shall simply state 'I cannot say'. So mote it be."

**Harry:** "I decline."

The swirling energy around Minerva's wand dissipates with a fart-like pop.

**Minerva:** "I beg your pardon?"

**Harry:** "As well you should. Try this one."

Harry slides a torn piece of parchment across the desk.

**Minerva:** "A-alright. Wait, are you serious?!"

**Harry**: "Like the plague. I'd like to remind you of the hypocrisy of teaching me ethics for the last month, if you doubt the need for such an oath."

Minerva looks quite pale as she raises her wand once more and reads from the scrap of parchment.

**Minerva**: "B-by my magic, I swear I shall tell the complete truth as I understand it whenever you or your blood and I converse in private. If by doing so I would violate any other oath I may be under, I shall simply state 'I cannot say'. If I am asked for that truth a second time, I ...I will comply with the request even if it should require the breaking of vows to other parties, whatever the consequences. The content of these conversations will be held as secret, not to be shared with any others except with your explicit permission, unless to hold that secret directly risks your life or the life of Hermione Granger. So mote it be."

**Harry:** "So mote it be."

The new swirling magic at the tip of Minerva's wand spins up quickly and strikes out to hit Minerva, Harry and Newt in the center of each being's chest.

_It tickles!_

**Harry:** "Just to clarify Minerva, you understand that having these conversations transcribed in the journal means you must also protect its contents from being seen by anyone, right?"

**Minerva:** "I hadn't, but you are correct in that. No one else has seen or will see the contents of my copy until I am dead. Filius has instructions to take over for me should something unfortunate happen."

**Harry:** "Alright for now. So. 'Harry Potter sees everything you write.' Were you trying to be funny?"

**Minerva:** "I was answering the question as completely as I could. I have been under a vow not to reveal your origin to you. That vow didn't preclude a hint or two. You are Harry Potter, child of James and Lily Potter. Unless you're writing wearing a blindfold, you see everything you write. Please don't murder me for trying to help."

**Harry:** "If it's any consolation, I really don't want to kill you. For all that you've been involved in my tragic past and present, I don't believe you have acted cruelly. I can't say the same for our beloved Headmaster. He has done a number of things that lead me to believe that my current situation is his fault."

**Minerva:** "In this I feel I have to thank you, for your ...temperance and in opening my eyes. If you hadn't revealed the Headmaster's use of the Loyalis Perfecta, I assure you this meeting would be progressing quite differently, and most likely in his office. I was quite ill the night after last Valentine's Day, both from Poppy's Purging Draught and my own ...loss of faith. This last year separated from that influence has been revelatory. Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard and a consummate politician but I have come to the realisation that he can be infuriatingly single-minded in his belief that 'Albus knows best'."

**Harry:** "That's nice, but what I need to know is what does he want with me, and why?"

**Minerva:** "Albus Dumbledore believes that Harry Potter is the only person alive who can truly defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

**Harry:** "Alright, starting now, can we agree to just call him Riddle? Why does everyone avoid saying Voldemort anyway?"

**Minerva:** "Most people don't know that ...Riddle is Riddle. His past was always shrouded in mystery. Tom Riddle disappeared from magical society sometime around 1952, having previously taken a meaningless position at Borgin and Burke's following a stellar rise to Head Boy and Special Services award recipient. When he returned under his nom-de-guerre, he looked very different than he had in the past- still attractive but inhuman, almost otherworldly. Those few outside of his Inner Circle to survive an encounter with him likened his appearance to that of a 'healthy vampire' without the fangs. Towards the end of the last war, rumours abounded that to speak his name would call him to your location. The Prophet articles of the time were quick to advise the public that speaking his name was an invitation to attack, and might even break the security on home wards and personal protections. It isn't an unreasoning fear. It is a public safety protocol."

**Harry: **"Why would the Headmaster think I can defeat the boogeyman? And why was I changed into a girl?"

**Minerva:** "There is a prophesy that Albus heard about, detailing that a child born in late July of 1980 would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. I don't know the actual wording of it. Albus had confronted Riddle at several engagements but never could defeat him, only defend himself and aid others to escape. I don't know how Riddle always won their engagements, in fact I'm not sure even Albus knows. I know that Albus was losing hope by the end of 1978, seeing so many of our strongest, brightest friends and former students cut down so early in their lives. He was despondent, digging into all sorts of arcane research to understand why Riddle's advance seemed inexorable. Then in August of 1979, Albus recaptured his spark and started working intensely with both the Potters and the Longbottoms. A year after you and Neville were born, Albus convinced both families to go into hiding. On Halloween of 1981, Riddle was led to the Potters' modern-styled house hidden in Godric's Hollow, a gift James had given Lily for their engagement. When Albus and I met there with Hagrid to respond to a warning device that had set off in the Headmaster's office, we found the top half of the house had been eliminated by spell damage. James was ...dead at the foot of the staircase, Lily's body was (sniff) slumped on the floor in front of your crib, and Riddle's cloak lay on top of a scorched pile of ashes nearby. You were burned quite a bit and your unusual scar was bleeding, so Albus wrapped you in a conjured blanket and handed you off to Hagrid so that he could clean you up and heal your wounds, something his meager skills and broken wand might be able to handle. Albus set to investigating the circumstances of the battle, and to assure that Riddle was truly gone. I was keeping a wary eye out for his forces while looking for any sign of how the house had been found. After a few minutes, Hagrid apprised us that you had...changed."

**Harry:** "You're saying I was already a girl at that point?"

**Minerva:** "Quite. The last time I had seen you was a week previous, and had aided Lily in changing you following some play in the swim pool. You were still a boy then. Albus was... well, we all became very confused. He explained that Lily had sacrificed herself to protect you from Riddle's curse, and that the protection had destroyed Riddle's body along with the top floor of the house. Albus' stated theory at the time was that Lily's protection had caused the change in your appearance somehow. I suspect he knew Lily was planning something of this sort, but that she kept some details from him, which is why he was surprised by the results."

**Harry**: "So it was my Mum's plan that I become a girl?"

**Minerva**: "I honestly don't know any more of how the protection Lily provided was enacted. Knowing Lily, if she thought this would have been the likely result, she would have told someone she trusted. I doubt she did it intentionally."

**Harry**: "So then what happened?"

**Minerva**: "Albus directed Hagrid to search the wreckage for a broom to take you back to Hogwarts; he didn't want Hagrid to use other means of transport so as not to interfere with what may have affected you magically, nor for the travel to be tracked by the Ministry. I was sent ahead to prepare the school defenses and keep an eye on the students as news filtered back to them. Albus headed to the Ministry to inform them of Riddle's defeat, if not his death. While it might not have signaled an absolute end to the conflict, knowing that the Dark Lord had been incinerated would provide a much-needed boost in morale. You were still injured, so when Hagrid arrived on Sirius Black's flying motorbike, we took you to Madame Pomfrey for more complete attention. At the time, Albus and I were greatly concerned with suspected agents of Riddle working at St. Mungo's Hospital as well, so returning you to Hogwarts seemed the safest plan. Poppy was only told that you were a victim of an attack by the Dark Lord. I believe Hagrid was Obliviated of some of the details from that night."

**Harry:** "Hang on, Sirius Black was there, and gave Hagrid his motorcycle in order for me to be taken to safety?"

**Minerva:** "Well...yes, though he must have arrived after I departed for Hogwarts. That is confusing. Were he truly in the Dark Lo... _Riddle's_ employ, you would think he would either have attacked Hagrid or tracked or trapped the motorbike. At the time I saw Hagrid landing in the motorbike I had no notion that Sirius Black had committed any crimes; I was just relieved to see Hagrid hadn't dropped you in transit."

**Harry:** "Or at least if he did, he picked me up afterwards."

**Minerva:** "Placing you in Hagrid's care was Albus' decision, and one I was uncomfortable with, but Albus was adamant that he knew how best to ensure your safety."

**Harry:** "Really. Then why place me at the Dursleys?"

**Minerva:** "Albus insisted that keeping you at Hogwarts in the long term would invite attacks, and he felt your burgeoning celebrity status in the magical world would spoil you. There were also concerns that, should the matter of your placement become an issue of Ministry judgment, you would easily end up placed with the Malfoy's family or one of their allies. Having no other direct living relatives, the Dursleys became the obvious choice."

**Harry:** "Did you even meet them? How could you think they would be good caretakers? They're monsters!"

**Minerva:** "I did meet with them! They were pleasant and mild-mannered, even if Vernon was overfond of food and drink. They were happily occupied with raising their own child, but didn't appear to be in the slightest dismayed at the prospect of adding to their family, as Petunia had suffered during her child's birth and was no longer able to have children. I am truly bewildered as to how your treatment under their guardianship came to pass. Despite my experience with the Headmaster, I believe I am generally a good judge of character."

**Harry:** "Alright. That bears some investigation, but not right now. So I was left on their doorstep?"

**Minerva:** "Don't be dramatic! Of course not. When we found out you had been ...changed, we had to come up with a plan quickly. At first, Albus wanted to just leave you with the Dursleys after healing you up and come back to fix things later. After a bit of planning, we realised that the longer you were Holly and not necessarily linked to Harry or the magical world, the longer we would have before the Dark Lord or his followers would come after you. Once we decided you needed to be explained somewhat, we worked out that you would need to be an Evans so Petunia would accept you, and that you needed to be older rather than younger. It is much easier to make a person seem older than younger, particularly in the long term. In your case, we used a version of the Incubation Bath, with which you are now quite familiar. That made you physically correct, but then your development needed a boost- Petunia would know a two year old child doesn't act like a 15-month old toddler, particularly as they were raising one of nearly the same age. With Albus' help I gave you some of my earliest memories of childhood to give you a basis for moving about and reading...it took a few weeks between the brewing and making sure you had integrated the skills, but thankfully everyone was celebrating the end of the war, so my absences weren't much noted."

**Harry:** "You acted as my nanny?"

**Minerva:** "I was acting as your Godmother, not that I was asked by your parents. They selected Alice Longbottom. Poor Alice...poor Neville."

Minerva sits back in her chair wearing a sad, wistful expression.

**Harry:** "I didn't know Neville was an orphan."

**Minerva:** "Oh, he isn't. His parents were tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange until they lost their grip on reality, days after your parents were killed. They're under permanent medical treatment. Ach! Your vow has made me tell you some indiscreet truths! Please take Neville's feelings into consideration with this knowledge."

**Harry:** "Yes, of course. So, I'm physically what my birthday indicates?"

Minerva takes a sip of her tea.  
**Minerva:** "Well, you were. I can hardly guess what all these other influences have done to your biology, including the co-opting of Miss Granger's Time Turner."

Minerva gives Harry a critical stare. Harry barely smirks.

**Harry:** "I regret nothing."

**Minerva:** "No, you wouldn't, but Miss Granger might. The Time Turner program is an institution with specific rules. You catching her out has robbed her of an opportunity, one of the few a bright but Muggleborn witch has to flourish in our world. I cannot say more on this, or other oaths may harm me..."

**Harry:** "Alright, fine. As it is, are you planning on taking it back?"

**Minerva:** "At the end of the year is when the evaluation is complete. So long as incompetence or gross abuse isn't demonstrated, Miss Granger will still have access. Most likely then, so shall you. As far as your age is concerned, there is a Charm to display your physical parameters, used by the Aurors and Ministry personnel. I think Professor Lupin may know it, or possibly Professor Flitwick could cast it for you, but I hasten to add..."

**Harry:** "Yeah, let's not expand the circle of those with difficult questions. I'll ask Professor Oat...uhh...Lupin. So, the master plan was to let me be Holly until Riddle shows his ugly face again, then you would take me aside, turn my world inside out and put me in his path?"

**Minerva:** "That seems to roughly summarize Albus' plan, though he has mentioned the idea of additional training. Providing special treatment to you before the truth was revealed would have prompted too many questions. I have been fighting with him since your arrival to pin down when we should reveal the truth. He agreed in September to sit down with you as soon as Sirius Black is captured."

**Harry:** "Well, that could take years! Not that it matters now. What did you expect would happen?"

**Minerva:** "Well, something not unlike what we are doing now, though I was hoping you would have friends here to provide support. Hermione doesn't seem to be taking this as well as you are."

Harry looks at Minerva critically.

**Harry:** "I'm not taking it well. I'm shunting my rage into a small room in my mind until a sufficiently worthy target pops up."

Minerva's expression becomes momentarily fearful.

**Minerva:** "Yes, well. I believe the Headmaster expected you to be relieved to find out that your strange thoughts came from an unnatural alteration of your gender, and that you would appreciate the opportunity to become what you were meant to be, what your parents originally knew you to be."

**Harry:** "Are you serving him up as the target?"

**Minerva:** "Well, better him than me! He might survive your wrath. I hope you aren't unforgivably incensed that I have been privy to your thoughts through the journal. It has allowed me to deflect some of his more intrusive ideas, by convincing him of your nobler character than what is on display to the public."

**Harry:** "I'm surprised he allowed you to handle it. I'm more surprised he didn't insist on having access to the journal."

**Minerva:** "I'm quite proud of winning that argument. It helps that Albus acknowledges he has a poor understanding of women."

**Harry:** "He never married, did he?"

**Minerva:** "He would not have wanted to. His proclivities bend in another direction."

**Harry:** "That explains a bit."

**Minerva:** "Quite."

**Harry:** "I'm also surprised you didn't send me letters as Harry to remind me to eat my vegetables."

**Minerva:** "Albus and I have argued many a time, about that very topic. He wanted me to draft letters from 'Harry' to you giving advice on what you had written, or assurances that 'he' was on your side, possibly even guiding your decisions in some way. I knew this day would come. There was no way I could stand to deceive you like that, and knowing you now, very little chance of me surviving the confession. It was hard enough keeping quiet during your more troublesome times, not to mention coming up with ways to plausibly get you money for school and your eyewear. Until your recent arrangement with the school over the Basilisk remains, the muggleborn's scholarship was barely able to handle two students per year. Did you know we may actually be able to increase overall attendance at Hogwarts by 30% just from those children of poorer families who otherwise are simply Obliviated of their talent to preserve the Statute of Secrecy?"

Harry's expression changes to indignant surprise.

**Harry:** "They're still out there? They could be restored..."

**Minerva:** "Well, possibly. Most people's lives aren't stressful enough to induce a post-Full Obliviation use of accidental magic, but you hear about them occasionally. Miraculous survivors of auto crashes or people who say they see ghosts. They aren't living a half-life, Harry ...umm Holly. It may be well enough to leave them be. Their children may find their way to our world. If Hermione's arguments about genetics truly stand, she may be revealed to be a lost descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw. For certain though, this will expand the openings we can offer. There's a young orphan named Orla that I'll be visiting tomorrow for just that reason, providing you'll allow me to live."

Minerva's sarcasm is ignored as Harry looks at her defiantly.

**Harry**: "I feel it takes something away from Hermione's accomplishments to suggest that she must have famous ancestors. Hermione is a marvel in her own right."

Both participants take a few moments to settle into their chairs and drink some tea.

**Minerva**: "How do you feel about Miss Granger?"

**Harry**: "I love her, you know that. She is a treasure, and a better person than I am."

**Minerva**: "What I meant was, what do you want to do knowing you're not really a girl and she..."

Harry stands up from the chair and slaps his hand on the desk.

**Harry**: "Now hang on! I've been a girl for ten times as long as I was a boy, and now I am both, which believe me explains a lot! I think. Oooh! This whole thing is giving me a headache."

Harry stomps his foot in a very girlish manner, prompting Minerva to barely chuckle. Harry growls a grimace.

**Harry**: "Fine. You want to play? Next question: what happened to Penelope Clearwater?"

**Minerva:** "I... Holly, do you really think..."

**Harry:** "Answer the question!"

Minerva gasps and clutches at the desk for a moment. Her response allows her breathing to ease.

**Minerva:** "She ...was ...raped by at least four boys, based upon trace material we found. Filius was livid, as was I. We considered lifting the Obliviation but felt it would be punishing her cruelly to make her live through that again, assuming we were able to break the Obliviation at all. Upon reflection, that was the wrong choice. Flint would not confess to anything and we had no legal cause to use Legilimency or Veritaserum, as there was only limited evidence of coercion. Your journal couldn't be used as it would reveal too many other secrets, so the process of discovery would invalidate the chain of evidence leading to her examination. We only suspected Lockhart's involvement after your excursion into the Chamber, so seeking justice from him seemed pointless. The best Albus could manage was Marcus Flint's expulsion under the threat of revealing his crimes to the public. Penelope ...died horribly, after suffering without knowing why. It is some small comfort to know she passed on and does not linger as a ghost."

**Harry**: "No it isn't. That girl received no justice and died, all to keep my secret. Now I feel responsible. How was her family compensated?"

**Minerva:** "They weren't. Her death at school was deemed an accident so their insurance paid out, but they have lost their only magical daughter. I don't believe the Clearwaters are likely to speak to anyone in the magical world again."

**Harry:** "Smart. It shows how their daughter became a Ravenclaw, too. We may be discussing things politely, but don't mistake this situation. I am still in a rage."

[pause]

"You're afraid of me. Why?"

**Minerva**: "Putting aside the fact you came in here bearing Gryffindor's sword unsheathed, you have exhibited an incredible talent for survival and the willingness to act on your instincts in stressful situations. You personally defeated a thousand-year-old Basilisk with minimal magic. You nearly killed Gilderoy Lockhart for stealing your memory, again with minimal magic involved. If you decide to kill someone, I have very little faith that they will survive for long. I have already committed worse crimes against you than Lockhart did. I am, I think, understandably concerned."

Harry slumps back into the chair, looking like his feelings have been hurt.

**Harry**: (quietly) "I didn't pummel Lockhart just for stealing my memories. I had been looking for whoever had protected Flint's crimes, and Lockhart demonstrated that he was willing and able to use the Memory Charm unethically. Penelope died by his actions. If the Ministry isn't going to pursue justice, I will."

**Minerva**: "Penelope was killed by the Basilisk..."

**Harry**: "Yes! While standing right next to Hermione who was only petrified because she was using a mirror. If Penelope had been in her right mind she would have been able to protect herself- she was a Ravenclaw prefect for God's sake! How many different defenses should she have been able to come up with in the 10 seconds after Hermione said 'There's a Basilisk coming!'? Instead the girl was left half-lobotomised by a combination of nightmares and self-doubt. Lockhart, Flint and his cronies effectively killed her."

**Minerva**: "I suppose we should be thankful you haven't sought to finish off Flint since his return."

**Harry**: "Yeah, well I've been happy. Bliss is distracting. Was that what was making the Professors so uppity towards us during this last term? Hermione's relationship with me?"

**Minerva:** "No. Your endeavors in 'brewing children' as you put it have sparked an ethical debate amongst our staff. I presented the situation with your alchemy experiments without revealing your identity or the nature of your eggs; the other professors are under the assumption you extracted your own ova. I tried to present it as a theoretical discussion, but Professor Snape intimated he was concerned about the Gryffindor sisters working feverishly in secret and everyone jumped to the right conclusion fairly quickly. I believe he may have gathered some sense of what you were up to from either Hermione's or the Twins' minds, more likely the latter given the limited and general information he presented."

**Harry:** "I don't get it. Why do you even care?"

**Minerva:** "Why do we care?! You said to Hermione you knew that this was not normal! Already a month of morals teaching and you ask...! What you may not realise is that your experiments are very nearly the definition of Dark Arts. To use human tissue and alchemy to create a new species is one of the worst offenses to the natural order conceivable. What may result could threaten the Statutes of Secrecy or even life on this planet! Similar experiments in the past resulted in the creation of the Basilisk, Cockatrices and Manticores."

**Harry:** "Yes, also Hippogriffs, Crups, Abraxans, and Post Owls. People like Hagrid are doing similar every year. So why didn't you shut us down?"

**Minerva:** "Well for one I couldn't find you. For another, the professors are actually in a deadlock about it."

**Harry:** "Really? Where does everyone stand?"

**Minerva:** "I...have not cast the deciding vote. Albus stands as arbiter so as not to influence the discussion, Severus is opposed on the basis of the work being performed by unmonitored amateurs, Pomona is offended, Filius is intrigued and doesn't see the problem, Hagrid is all for it as you could guess, Professor Lupin won't debate but votes for it, Aurora and Bathsheba are opposed, yet Septima favors it as does Sibyll Trelawney, who inexplicably came down for dinner the night we had the initial discussion, but hasn't taken a staff meal since. The other 'nay' vote comes from Poppy Pomfrey. We haven't included the associate Professors in the discussion, but I have a feeling they would be evenly split as well."

**Harry**: "You haven't voted? You just went off on me about it."

**Minerva**: "There's the other side of the argument. These are your eggs, your potential children even if they aren't purely human. Who am I to say what should be done with them? Should we disallow pregnancies at Hogwarts? There are anti-pregnancy potions; should we add them to the pumpkin juice? Will that encourage earlier acts of intimacy, should the potions use be known? Do we have a right to add it in without consent of the students, or at least their parents? There's also the practical side. Should we interfere with your experiments here and have you continue them outside our guidance and capacity to react to an unexpected result? No, this is not a simple debate."

**Harry:** "So now what?"

**Minerva:** "So now what nothing. You've completed the experiment. The deed is done."

**Harry:** "I have more eggs..."

**Minerva:** "Please, Holly. For all that they may interest you, I don't think there was a divine hand in your mutation after last year's battle. They don't mean anything more than you have survived an extraordinary altercation, but not unscathed. I think your pet Newt..."  
**Harry:** "She's not my 'pet', she's my daughter. I would defend her as I would defend any thinking being, but twice as hard because I love her. I want her to flourish. For now I'd also like her to remain a secret, so you may as well continue your 'ethical argument', or else your colleagues will press you to find out why we stopped. I will consider your opinion about further incubations. For now, I'm concentrating on my own issues."

**Minerva:** "Alright, Holly. I see some wisdom growing in you, at least."

**Harry**: "What would you have said, if you could have responded to what I wrote?"

**Minerva:** "'Don't brew the eggs'; 'it's not for you to take revenge on Mr. Flint'; 'don't push for intimacy at such a young age'; 'hold on, I'm coming to save you'. I should never have left you alone at the Cauldron this summer. For that matter, I should have taken you away from the Dursleys when we met three years ago."

**Harry:** "It's strange. Other than the last, I would have opposed you at every turn, yet I respect your opinion. Is there anything you have a burning need to know?"

**Minerva:** "Well, you've referred at times to a quiver, but it was never described. Is that it?"

**Harry:** "Oh, didn't I? Yes, I bought this at Borgin & Burke's. It's an old crossbowman's quiver with multiple slots. I keep the Blade in one, my shrunken Nimbus when Ginny doesn't have it, spare parchment, long tubes with prepared potions, my...holdout wand... There are even some leftover javelins and crossbow bolts somewhere in here..."

**Minerva:** "How ...how do you see yourself, now?"

Harry sits back to think for a minute.

**Harry:** "I am Holly. I don't know what happened to Harry, but I've been Holly through all that I've survived and that's what I trust. Male parts aside. We'll see what happens when I take the counter-potion this evening. Lupin and I are expecting that I'll revert to being Holly, but able to become Harry as an ..._andro_magus form. Nevertheless, it's time Harry Potter made an appearance in the magical world. I intend to claim my inheritance, so I will go to Gringott's and see what the goblins have for me."

[pause]

"So, where do _we_ go from here?"

**Minerva: **"I will think upon things and check up on Miss Granger. We should continue to meet for your 'ethics' detentions, but instead talk about what is happening and how you'd like to handle things. For now, go to see the goblins, but be very careful. They are vicious, ruthless and exacting."

**Harry:** "You said before that I should avoid Gringott's; why?"

**Minerva:** "Goblins use blood to track identity, ownership, contracts and the like. If you had appeared as Holly to them and opened an account, your identity would most likely have been revealed to them. They are the most cunning dealers in secrets, and knowing yours before you did would have been catastrophic. Albus has said that you are essential to permanently defeating the Dark Lord. If the goblins learn that, you might be taken hostage and used as leverage against us, the Ministry and the Dark Lord himself. If you must go there, please take along an adult and do not let yourself be separated. I cannot go with you now, but if you can wait..."

**Harry:** "No! The longer I'm like this the more likely someone else will find out and I may lose the advantage of surprise. I need to go now. Lupin can take me. We'll get a quick tailored robe for me to look presentable and then head into the Bank to make my entrance and claim what's mine. I don't need to be rich, but enough money under my control can help ensure my freedom."

**Minerva:** "Well, the Potter family is an old wizarding line with no other inheritors I can remember. They are considered an Ancient House, I think. You don't have noble title but you should be well-supported. One thing; you may not be able to claim all your rights until later in life. Primary adulthood is seventeen, full titles can be granted at twenty-one and estates usually pass from their regents to inheritors as they turn twenty-five. There are exceptions for the last of the line, but usually only with support from a Noble sponsor."

**Harry:** "What do you make of Dobby bonding to me, though? Lucius Malfoy and the Headmaster made such a fuss over the fact Dobby could accept my offer."

**Minerva:** "I don't own an elf, so my experience is limited. It was quite curious, though. I have another concern. It is yet possible that your blood will not identify you as Harry Potter, but as an unknown person. They'll have no sample record for Holly Evans unless the Headmaster gave them one, and even then it won't be the same now as it was a dozen years ago. Fallout from your battle with the Basilisk has no doubt changed your magical signature. Perhaps you should ask the Headmaster..."

**Harry:** (Sigh) "I suppose he and I will need to hash out things as well. How long do you think before he knows?"

**Minerva:** "Professor Dumbledore is an exceptional wizard who often knows more than anyone ever imagines he could. I haven't spoken to him today, nor will I discuss anything we've spoken about, of course. Nonetheless, I would expect he will have some idea of your change in status soon, either from his knowledge of the castle's goings-on or from spies he may have with the goblins. That said, you still have an unexpected advantage."

**Harry:** "Really? How so? I'm feeling close to well-cornered at the moment, so I could use an advantage."

**Minerva:** "I can guarantee he never expected you to be able to be both Harry and Holly! I had forced him to agree to speak to you about your true background as soon as the threat from Sirius Black has been handled. He began working on a permanent gender changing elixir following that meeting, as it takes months to concoct."

**Harry:** "Yeah, I know. Four months unless you have fresh Nundu tail."

**Minerva:** "Where did you...? Underground Potions?"

**Harry:** "Yup. From the 1875 edition. When they labeled it Quarterly, they meant 'of a century' didn't they?"

**Minerva:** "Yes, an article published in the Underground Potions Quarterly is not unlike a Nobel Prize for the Potions Masters and Alchemy set, despite the journal's status as a banned publication. Lily submitted an article that is still under consideration for the Millennial edition."

**Harry:** "Another thing no one ever told me. What's it about?"

**Minerva:** "Familial Blood-empowered Wards. I haven't seen the full draft that she submitted, just an early copy of the introduction. I am concerned if there will ever be another edition, as the senior editor and publisher was Nicholas Flamel."

**Harry:** "Yes, it seems a lot of good people die earlier than they planned when dealing with Albus Dumbledore. My parents, the Flamels..."

As Harry's expression begins to darken, Minerva looks at him thoughtfully.

**Minerva:** "Holly, please consider what it is you expect from the Headmaster before you confront him. He did not take their lives and he is not an evil man. I still believe Albus works for the betterment of our society and defense of the innocent. I just don't trust his judgment as I used to."

**Harry:** "I can't trust anyone anymore!"

Harry erupts from his chair and starts to pace the office.

**Harry:** "I had to force you into an oath! Even Hermione is absent right now; her mother doesn't trust me and her father would shoot me with his hunting gun if he found out she and I had been intimate! I have no idea why Lupin is helping me now except from guilt, but that didn't bring him running three years ago! These are the closest people I know, the closest thing I have to family! If I had a family I would turn to them, relying on the idea that they would choose me over any other oath or allegiance they may feel, but even my brother is a myth! Who's left to trust that will cover my back? How can I get that? Where can I go to get that kind of support? Because right now, there's no one!"

**Minerva:** "I can ...fulfill that role."

**Harry:** "YOU?! You've acted, you've... you've tried to protect me, haven't you?"

Harry sits, suddenly calming down in a thoughtful state.

**Minerva:** "This is not a manipulation on my part, Holly, except perhaps to try to alleviate my feelings of guilt for all that you have gone through that I might have been able to affect."

Minerva stands from behind the desk and walks over to Harry's chair.

**Minerva**: "Holly, if it wouldn't offend you, may I offer you my help as a Godmother? It would possibly allow me to take over as your magical guardian instead of Albus, and allow us to supersede most of the oaths I have sworn, and fulfill a few as well. I owe it to Lily to do better for you than I have."

Harry looks up from the chair to stare into Minerva's eyes. The stare continues for several minutes and as the time goes, Harry begins to look more and more sad, more frightened. Harry finally chooses to speak as tears begin to stream down his face from both eyes.

**Harry:** "I'm glad you asked me as Holly. It helps. I'd want you to be my Godmother, because...because...because I have no one else to turn t-t-t-tooooo."

Harry bolts out of the chair to embrace Minerva as she offers her open arms to him. Minerva holds the crying boy, rocking him soothingly in her embrace as she whispers assurances she hopes will be meaningful.

_**Transcription ends.**_

What do you think, Newt?

_We need help. I'd like to have a grandmum. You're still Mum. I think Hermione was just upset, so you shouldn't think we're alone in this. Also, Moony keeps looking at you weird, so I think it's more than guilt or Professor Dumb's orders to protect you that has him helping us. Then there's Auntie Hedwig and Dobby. We're all loyal because we love you._

How did you get so smart?

_Excellent source material. And whenever I'm idle, Hermione casts a Transcription Charm on me while I'm standing on one of her books. I learn quickly that way but it makes me dizzy, so we only do it every few days. Is she my Auntie?_

I think I'll ask her to be your Godmother.

_Huzzah!_

She had you transcribe Shakespeare, didn't she?

_First one. I nearly turned transparent from all the ink I spewed._

_(Mum smiled. She's still attractive as a man, just in a different way.)_

No wonder I couldn't find you for half of our holiday. You were in recovery. Lush!

_Weirdo!_

Pervy Squirt!

_Transsexual!_

Okay, now this is getting odd.

Minerva,

Moony's back from talking to the teller goblin. I'll try to update you as soon as we get out of here and find some privacy, but Moony says he thinks the inner rooms and vaults are protected from linking and tracking spells. You probably won't see any updates until later.

Wish us luck.

Holly

***


	24. CH24 Define FUBAR

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 24: Define FUBAR

Author's note: If you feel anything for Holly as a character, this chapter should feel like a rollercoaster. I have not gone insane. This is not a dream sequence. What happens here was intended before I ever posted 'Nice Equals Dumb'.

Minerva,

We're waiting in a private room. Apparently the goblins are quite beside themselves trying to prepare to speak to the Great Harry Potter. Moony keeps telling me to do nothing reflexively- 'consider everything carefully before responding'. I knew he was worth something if Mum taught him.

It's so weird writing in here using a quill instead of my finger. I haven't tried to extend it out as Harry has no reason to have any body modifications. According to Moony, it is surprising that the only scar that appears on this body is the one Riddle gave me 31st October, 1981. It's a small blessing.

From your instructions, I think I've modded the journal properly so that it will send updates to your copy when Newt signs off just as it does when I do. I'm just glad this wasn't in place when Newt was writing down all of my and Hermione's sexual exploits over Christmas. Although, knowing it's you and not my mythical silently cloistered little brother, I don't feel so bad for including some of the sordid details along the way. As far as those times when I was critical of you... I meant it. Gryffindors need guidance, not a traffic sign. As does the rest of the school. Albus may as well be the Sorting Hat for as much as he interacts with the students. As Deputy, you set the tone when he refuses to do so. I got that from the Military Code you made me read. See- I can learn ethics. Anyway, I'll look for the marker that indicates the update has been sent.

Say goodbye to Minerva, Newt.

_Love, _

_~Newt~_

***

_**Transcription: 25th January, 1994 starting 4:41 PM**_

Harry and Moony are waiting in a private room within Gringott's bank. A small goblin named Griphook has just left after announcing that in five minutes they will be brought before Urthuk, the senior accountant of the day. Moony is getting up from sitting at the table while Harry has been rocking back and forth while standing.

**Moony**: "Anything else you want to cover before we go in?"

**Harry**: "Ummm...yeah. Is there any way, aside from the obvious to...ahh...to make it...ugh! I can't believe I'm saying this! Is there a way to make my...horn ...stop being hard?"

**Moony**: "Heh. At 14? Not really. But here wizarding fashion has the advantage. Imagine being in that state wearing denims."

**Harry**: "I am wearing denims! At the moment I can't fathom how I'll be able to sit down, much less concentrate on anything. I mean, my God! I always thought boys were stupider but now I'm impressed you lot form complete sentences!"

Moony grasps Harry over his mouth and pushes him to an isolated corner of the room. Moony releases Harry and incants a quick _Muffliato_.

**Moony**: "Get yourself under control!"

**Harry**: "But..."

**Moony**: "Find a way. The goblins enjoy watching humans get upset nearly as much as they enjoy watching an enemy bleed. Save your digs on OUR gender for another time, and don't forget for a moment who you are. My best suggestion is to hit your crotch with a freezing hex. Aside from that, accept it and move on. This is enemy territory."

**Harry**: "Right. Sorry. Thanks."

Moony cancels his spell just moments before Griphook returns to the room. The goblin leads Harry and Moony to an office at the end of a long set of stairs downward and another corridor lined with unlabeled doors. Entering the office, they are invited to sit in the two short wooden chairs in front of a raised desk, behind which sits a larger, much older-looking goblin. The desk has numerous stacks of parchment in semi-orderly piles, an inkwell with a dozen quills of different types inserted, and a small carved stone bowl with an ornate silver potions knife next to it.

**Urthuk**: "I am Urthuk, senior accountant for Gringott's. You claim to be Harry Potter and wish to access your rightful properties. Who is this other?"

**Moony**: "My name is Remus Lupin. I am a Professor at Hogwarts and Harry Potter's mentor, as I was close friends with both his parents before they died. I am here as an adult to counsel Mr. Potter."

**Urthuk**: "Acceptable. Mr. Potter, we at Gringott's have been in contact with your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore in regards to your Trust account up to this point. Is there something wrong with this arrangement?"

**Harry**: "Well, I have no knowledge of the details about my account, as the Headmaster has simply given me funds when I needed them. I can't live in the dark forever; I need to know where I stand and what I will be responsible for. If that proves to be very different from what I've been led to believe, then I'll want to change the arrangement."

Harry looks to Moony, who gives an approving nod.

Urthuk looks at Harry with a cold scrutiny for a minute.

**Urthuk**: "Very well. Take the knife there and deposit a sample of your blood within the bowl, so that we can verify that you are who you claim to be."

Harry gulps and then stands up, stepping forward to the desk and picking up the knife. Just before Harry cuts into his left thumb, Moony jumps up and grabs Harry's wrist.

**Moony**: "There are no contracts being enacted here and Harry is underage. Why does he have to give blood?"

**Urthuk**: "Blood is commonly used to verify identity."

**Harry**: "What would you be comparing my blood to for verification?"

**Urthuk**: "Do they teach nothing of value in that nursery school of yours? Every magical citizen of a House is registered at birth or soon after with a blood sample."

Harry gives Moony a meaningful look of thanks, putting the knife back down on the desk.

**Harry**: "Ah. That would be a problem then."

**Urthuk**: "What would be a problem?"

**Harry**: "My blood. It has been... changed, due to... exposure to Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears."

**Urthuk**: "Really. You think we can't tell your blood because you were poisoned and then cured? Blood is blood."

**Harry**: "Well, normally I'd agree with you, but... I'm not the same anymore. Biologically."

**Urthuk**: "Tell me more."

**Moony**: "I don't think that will be necessary. We have given you reason to ask for an alternate method of verification. Would you accept his vow?"

**Urthuk**: "We have used vows in the past, particularly for the weak who cannot stand the sight of their own blood. Are you weak, Harry Potter?"

**Harry**: "No, I'm not weak! We already told you why blood won't work. Give us another method."

**Urthuk**: "You are rude."

**Harry**: "I am direct. Anything else _is_ rude."

**Urthuk**: "Maybe they teach you after all. Fine."

Urthuk pulls out a parchment, looks it over briefly and hands it to Harry.

**Urthuk**: "Speak this vow if you dare, Mr. Potter."

Harry and Moony look over the writing on the parchment. Moony shrugs. Harry pulls out his holly wand and presents it upright, never risking to point it towards the goblin behind the desk.

**Harry**: "Alright. By my magic and my life, I vow that I am the one and only Harry James Potter, child of James and Lily, and that _to my knowledge_, no other living being has greater rights to the Potter legacies than I. My life be forfeit to the Goblin nation if I am wrong. So mote it be."

A red swirl of magic spins around the tip of the wand.

**Urthuk**: "That is not what was written."

**Moony**: "It is no less accurate, and accommodates the unknown lineage of Harry's sister, Holly Evans. Good job, Harry."

**Urthuk**: "Very well. So mote it be."

The magic swirling about Harry's arm finally arcs away to strike back into Harry's chest and the seal of the Goblin nation on the front of Urthuk's desk. There is a moment of quiet as all the room's residents await some sort of reaction.

**Harry**: (Burp)

Urthuk gives Harry a squinty look.

**Urthuk**: "Cast a spell."

**Harry**: "_Lumos_."

A light brighter than daylight emits from the tip of Harry's wand.

**Harry**: "_Nox_. I'd swear that was brighter than usual."

**Moony**: "But acceptable in any case, correct?"

**Urthuk**: "Correct. Griphook!"

The small goblin from earlier enters the office and bows sharply.

**Urthuk**: "Take Mr. Potter and his counsel to the vaults. He is allowed full access to the Trust vault. See that nothing of value is taken by them from the Potter family vault. Return them here when they are finished."

As Harry and Moony leave the office to follow Griphook back up to the public area of the bank, Harry brings Moony's ear down to his height by pulling on Moony's sleeve.

**Harry**: "I don't need that freezing hex anymore."

Moony smirks.

**Moony**: "Thought not."

After much walking and an exciting cart ride through what seemed to be miles of mining tunnels, Griphook brings the cart to a stop in front of a great iron door with a single key hole and no handle.

**Griphook**: "Your primary key is in the hands of your guardian. We will be using our spare. Should you need access to this vault again, you will need to get your original key from your guardian or pay to have new keys forged. As you are weak, I will also mention that a blood sample will be needed to make a new set of keys."

**Harry**: "Open the door."

Griphook turns towards the door, inserts a small bronze key in the lock and turns it. Multiple locks can be heard tumbling open. Upon opening the door, Harry sees a room half the size of a Hogwarts dorm, at the center of which is a small stack of golden coins.

**Griphook**: "Current contents amount to 23,448 galleons. Do you wish to withdraw any?"

**Harry**: "Umm..."

**Moony**: "He doesn't need your help. Harry, take what you need. Anything the goblins do for you is done for a fee. I'm sure you can find a way to manage this."

Harry pulls out a small satchel, originally given to him by Prof McG over the summer.

**Harry**: "_Accio vault contents_."  
All the coins and not a few spider webs and dust piles are drawn into the satchel.

**Harry**: (Cough, cough) "Maybe a little overboard..."

**Moony**: (Cough) "Yes, but it's done. Let us continue."  
The three travellers get back into the mine cart, which snaps up to speed quickly under Griphook's guidance. Another nerve-wracking cart ride ends in front of a much larger set of double-doors, this one emblazoned with a 12 -foot tall scrollwork letter 'P'.

**Harry**: "What do we have here?"

**Griphook**: "What do you wish to know?"

**Harry**: "How much to give me fair warning before going in?"

**Griphook**: "Three galleons."

Harry gives Griphook 5 galleons.  
**Harry**: "For this fee, I would like you to explain how I should conduct myself in this situation to stay out of trouble."

**Griphook**: "Agreed. This is the vault of your family. Senior Accountant Urthuk has granted you access to view the contents but not to remove anything from it of value. You may take incidental paperwork, but no coins, raw metals, bound books, weapons, jewelry or enchanted items may be taken from it at this time. Our wards will know as you exit the doorway whether you have taken something you shouldn't. Your access to this vault has been granted based upon your status as last of the line. Once you reach your majority you may make financial decisions about its management. You will be granted full access upon reaching your adult status or when you have produced a rightful heir. Don't countersign anything until you know what it means."

**Harry**: "Moony?"

**Moony**: "What Griphook means is that you won't get full access until you're recognised by the Wizengamot on your 21st birthday or you marry and have a son. A daughter might do- you'd have to check the House of Potter charter to see whether inheritance follows both genders, but usually not. The last bit is just good sense."

**Harry**: "Oh. Okay. I think I'm ready. For simplicity, I doubt I'll want to take anything out of it anyway."  
**Moony**: "That would be prudent."

Griphook grabs Harry's wrist and drags him up to the center of the doors, indicating Harry should place his palm on the oval stone at the center. Doing so, a brief flash is seen, and then the great doors begin to open. Within, everything is dark.

**Harry**: "Griphook, a little help with the lighting?"

**Griphook**: "One galleon."

Harry tosses the coin towards the goblin who snatches it from the air with the speed of a Quidditch Seeker.

**Harry**: "Are you overcharging me?"

**Griphook**: "Yes. _Activate sconces_."

Torchlight flares to life surrounding the chamber from 16 separate wall sconces placed around the room. With the light fully in effect, Harry and Moony take a look around at the contents of the Potter Vault.

**Harry**: "I don't understand."

**Moony**: "It's all paper."

Moony reaches down to pick up a parchment laying on the floor.

**Moony**: "This is a certificate for 40,000 shares in a magical flying carpet corporation, dated 23rd November, 1982."

**Harry**: "Aren't flying carpets banned in Britain?"

**Moony**: "Yup."

**Harry**: "Griphook, is there a way to get an assessment of the current value of the contents of this vault?"

**Griphook**: "Two galleons for the answer."  
**Harry**: "Fine."

After Griphook pockets the two coins, he smiles.

**Griphook**: "You may have the clerk of courts evaluate the paperwork for review of contracts to look for improprieties, but at this time, there is no value in this vault. Except perhaps as insulation or kindling."

**Harry**: "No... value. Griphook how is the Trust vault sustained?"  
**Griphook**: "One galleon."

**Harry**: "I'd ask to run a tab but I doubt my funds will hold out."  
**Griphook**: "You're not as dumb as most. Your Trust vault is renewed to a level of 50,000 galleons every 1st of August from the contents of this vault. As this vault is in arrears, you have been refilling the Trust vault from a modest loan for the last 8 years, interest set at a forgiving 3%, compounded monthly."

**Harry**: "If I were to put the money from the Trust vault back into this one..."

**Griphook**: "We can process that request for a 1% handling fee, as you do not have financial control of this vault yet. As it stands, your Trust vault will be replenished with additional loans until you have the authority to change that arrangement and order it so."

Harry loses his balance and slumps to the floor, emptying his stomach onto the cold stone floor. Griphook's smile widens.

**Moony**: "Harry, are you...?"  
**Harry**: "It's the situation, Moony. Griphook, I'd like to close this up and return to the Senior Accountant's office now."

Ten minutes later finds Harry and Moony once more in the office with Urthuk.

**Harry**: "How in the HELL did my family fortune get spent while no one was alive to authorise it?"

**Moony**: "A moment please, Urthuk."

Moony drags Harry back to a corner of the office and casts Muffliato.

**Moony**: "I think I know how you feel, but ranting at them isn't going to get you anywhere. In fact, it..."

**Harry**: (seething) "What?! 'It...' what?"

**Moony**: "Well, I would compare it in your situation to offering your rapist a hand job. Griphook's smile down in that vault made it clear to me."

Harry begins to look on the verge of a breakdown, and then schools his features into a mask of deadly calm. Moony cancels the spell and the two return to their seats in front of the desk.

**Harry**: "Let me say that differently. You knew what had been going on with the Potter account and were happy to see me suffer in the discovery. Aside from entertaining you, I want to know why you would risk a new goblin war over this. Surely you had to consider what the public and the Ministry will say when they discover that the goblins have embezzled all the money of the 'boy-who-lived'? What is it you want?"

Urthuk looks surprised.

**Urthuk**: "Your family account has been guided by several of our investment clerks during your absence. Many families of the Wizengamot profited greatly in the business arrangements handled by those same clerks made over the years. If our representatives have not been able to service your account as successfully, I do ...apologise."

Harry sat back without emotion, waiting for Urthuk to continue. Urthuk raised an eyebrow.

**Urthuk**: "You do not seem to be upset by this, but you are. Perhaps I can offer something to help you out."

**Harry**: "Yes. My rising debt to you is of great concern to me. What did you have in mind?"  
**Urthuk**: "To put it simply, we'd like... to meet your sister."

**Harry**: "What?"  
**Urthuk**: "Your sister, Holly Evans. We'd like you to bring her here to Gringott's, and then leave. She may be partly responsible for your current fortunes, or lack thereof. It would be only just revenge for you to allow us to ...meet with her. With your signed agreement to put her in our custody, we would be... pleased to go over the paperwork in your vault. I'm sure our review would uncover language to restore some of what you once had."

**Harry**: "Some. How much?"

Urthuk grins at Harry's question.

**Urthuk**: "I see you have a goblin mind in the matter. I'm sure we can arrange for as much as 40% of your lost fortune to be restored to you. You need only bring her here and sign over her life as the Head of her House. I can have contracts drawn up by Thursday. This ...is a delicate matter and requires careful research. We wouldn't want to expose either of us to accusations of impropriety. I would have had the paperwork started, but your reputation led me to believe you would react in a more ...noble aspect."

**Harry**: "I barely know the girl. If she is responsible for my lost fortune, I say fuck her."  
Moony gasps.

**Moony**: "Harry, no! What are you talking about?"

**Harry**: "Professor Oatmeal, I will handle this."

**Urthuk**: "So, we have a deal then?"

**Harry**: "Not yet. I will take time to consider this. I'm not permitted free movement as you may have guessed, so I need time to plan. Why is it you want her?"  
**Urthuk**: "It is of no concern of yours, except that we do. If it is any consolation, we do not intend for her to suffer needlessly."

**Harry**: "That is comforting."

Harry sat back, looking downward in thought.

**Harry**: "One other thing occurred to me. If I am her Head of House as you say, are her assets within Gringott's under my control?"

Urthuk sits back in his throne-like carved-wood chair.

**Urthuk**: "She does not bank with us. She has only the rights to the Evans box, though we have yet to inform her of it. To encourage your consideration, I would be willing to release it to you. As you are the second inheritor, it will fall to you eventually."

**Harry**: "What's in the box?"

Urthuk's face changes so that he appears quite frustrated.

**Urthuk**: "I ...don't know."

**Harry**: "Well, if I take the box, will I be able to open it?"

**Urthuk**: "I don't ...know."

**Harry**: "Well, let's give it a try then. I'll take the box and send you my answer in a few days' time."

**Urthuk**: "Griphook. Bring the Evans strongbox."

Minutes later, Griphook returns carrying a nearly smooth steel box with no discernable seams, 6x6x18 inches. Burn marks and scars are etched across the surface on all sides.

**Urthuk**: "If you will sign this acknowledgement, you may take the box and we can part company for the day. Consider our offer carefully Mr. Potter. Your debts are accumulating quickly."

Harry took the offered quill and began to scratch an 'H' into the space at the bottom of the simple receipt statement when a similar scratch appeared on the back of his hand.

**Harry**: "What the...!"

**Urthuk**: "Thank you, Mr. Potter. That will do. Griphook, escort them out."

Harry and Moony suddenly find themselves surrounded by eight fully armed and armoured goblins, two of which pull them from their chairs and frog-march them out of the office, following Griphook as he leads the group back to the lobby. Once beyond the office area, Harry and Moony are released to travel under their own power.

**Both**: "Let's get the fuck out of here!"

_**Transcription ends.**_

_**Transcription: 25th January, 1994 starting 6:11 PM**_

Moony and Harry have retired to a private room in the Leaky Cauldron to allow Harry to take Hermione's Rehumanizing Draught. Pain has been twisting his stomach in knots as they made their way to the room, so Moony gives the vial to Harry the moment the door closes. Harry drinks it down and immediately falls to the floor. As he starts to twitch, Moony pulls off Harry's cloak and tailored robe along with the quiver that holds many things and places them on the bed. After five minutes of painful convulsions, Harry shifts back into Holly and begins spewing her stomach contents in a hastily-conjured trashbin. After a minute, new convulsions wrack Holly's body. She begins to squirm in untold pain, erupting in a halo of fire around her body. Newt jumps off to scurry into a corner and Moony cannot hold her as the fire burns away clothes, skin and hair, scorching the wood floor. Finally, Holly expels a large collection of eggs and fluid from her vagina and the fire surrounding her begins to flicker out. A few minutes later the heat dies down to where Holly is approachable once more. Moony wraps her in a blanket from the bed and holds the now bald and raw-skinned sobbing girl as she rocks back and forth in his arms.

**Holly:** How m-many eggs?

**Moony:** What?

**Holly:** How many ...eggs are there?

**Moony:** Why do you want to know?

**Holly:** HOW MANY DAMN EGGS, WOLF? Count them ALL! Even the LITTLE ONES!

**Moony:** Oh...uh...umm...

**Holly:** Oh, God! Just tell me how many...

**Moony:** Fifty-one! There are ...fifty-one eggs here, Holly.

**Holly:** (quietly) Thank you. Thank God. Thank you.

**Moony:** Holly, why ...why is this important? T-to you.

**Holly:** (sobs) Some scientists say thaaat (sniff) a woman has the core of all her eggs in her as she reaches her menarche. 1 egg per month, for forty years or so until menopause. I have already expelled 42 eggs, add another 51 more, and I should still have nearly 400 or so chances to have a real child.

**Newt:** (squeak)

**Holly:** Yes, I love you my little Newt, but if I can't be a human mother, perhaps I'm not a human anything anymore, and Hermione's potion was just a kind gesture. That's why it's important.

Moony drops to his knees next to Holly and grabs up the prone girl in a comforting embrace, pulling her onto his lap.

**Holly:** What kind of Hell have I earned for myself? How did I earn it?

Holly sobs a little in exhaustion but stays in the hug until she falls quiet. Moony then picks her up and gently places her in the bed, tucking the covers around her with care. Moony pulls out his wand.

**Moony:** "_Evanesc..."_

Holly suddenly kicks out her leg to knock Moony's wand from his hand.

**Holly**: "Don't you fucking dare. If you don't know the Stasis Charm, then move them to a washbasin and cover them in tea-warm water."

Moony slowly walks around the bed to retrieve his wand from the floor and pick up the washbasin.

**Moony**: "My apologies, Holly. _Accio Holly's eggs_. _Tempus Adversor_."

Moony sets the basin on the vanity. Moony takes another sad look at Holly and then leaves the room, closing the door behind him gently. Holly keeps staring at the door until she finally falls asleep.

Newt hops onto Holly's head, which is beginning to grow back her burgundy locks at an accelerated rate. After wandering about for a few minutes checking the healing process, Newt hops off Holly to return to the safety of the journal and scribe.

**Transcription ends.**

Love,

~Newt~

***

_**Transcription: 26th January, 1994 starting 5:38 AM**_

Holly is standing naked in her room in the Leaky Cauldron in front of the dresser mirror, staring at her reflection.

**Holly**: "Newt, please describe what I'm seeing here, just so I know I'm not going batty, alright?"

_(Mum is standing in front of the dresser mirror in her room at the Leaky Cauldron. She stands just under 5' 2" tall, but probably 8 1/2 to 9 stone. Mum now has a nearly invisible spread of body hair, mostly on her forearms, but also has a patch of deep burgundy slightly curly hair where her legs meet. The scars of her battles remain, including the deep bite marks from the Basilisk on her right shoulder and right side and of course, the Scar on her forehead. Her well-toned muscular body is accentuated by a narrow waist with a defined abdomen, wide hips and equally wide, strong shoulders. Her form is now balanced out by full C-cup breasts tipped by cinnamon areolae that nearly match her straight waist-length burgundy hair. Her left breast is very slightly less round than the right one, but just as enticing, I'm sure. Overall, Mum looks to have matured fully into her body. She looks like she may be in her late teens, physically.)_

_Yes, Mum. I think the breast fairy hit you with a corker. May I climb atop your mounds and slide for a bit?_

_(Mum read what I wrote and is now rolling on the floor, holding her new breasts in her arms and laughing to the point where she's crying. Oh wait, she is crying.)_

_Oh, Mum._

_(After a bit Mum stops her tears and sits up to read what I've written)_

**Holly**: "It's alright little Newt. I was just set off kilter there. Every time I turn around, my body is doing a number on me."

_(Mum stands up and then starts to grab her clothes but then stops. She stands up in front of the mirror again with her eyes closed for several minutes. Her expression becomes angrier, and then suddenly she reshapes into Harry.)_

**Harry**: "Newt, again, describe what we're seeing, would you?"

_(Harry is 5' 5" tall, 10 stone lean with almost no body fat. His hair is a messy nest of black tufts that stick out, leaving the Scar prominent at the center of his forehead. He has a narrower face and is actually paler in skin tone, but with the same eyes. Harry's body hair is limited to a small patch around his genitals and a light dappling over his legs and forearms, though the darker hair makes it appear more prominent than Mum's. Despite being taller, Harry doesn't appear to be mature yet. With a shake of his head, Harry turns back into Holly.)_

**Holly**: "Well, that's certainly easier than becoming Harry."

_(Mum stares in the mirror again for a while before walking back to the bed. She puts on the clothes left behind by Dobby this morning; Lycra bike shorts under black jeans and a black ribbed long sleeved top. She doesn't bother with her nipple-hiding bandeau, as it won't fit around her chest anymore without looking like a belt is tightened over her breasts. Mum sits down at the desk to review the journal notes again and activates her quilltip finger, filling it with ink from the complementary inkwell at the desk.)_

_**Transcription ends.**_

Thank you again, Newt. You did well.

The goblins are not my friends, but I have absolutely no idea why they want me so badly. Suffice to say, I will never again enter Gringott's as Holly. Even if their blood sample from today didn't match mine, I'm fairly sure very little of the Ministry's authority would hold them back from snatching me. All I've ever done is walk in and trade some galleons for pounds sterling. Whatever the reason may be, they didn't know it when I visited this summer, and yet they want me now. I asked about Evans resources thinking that they might need me to clear entry to a vault or something, but instead they practically gift-wrapped the strongbox to give to Harry, expecting I would never see it that way.

I think I'll have to engage the Headmaster's attention sooner than I wanted to. Everything the goblins said leads me to believe that all the banking fun was done without his knowledge- all he's had access to is my Trust account. I probably should have left some funds in there. That way it would take longer for him to notice things have changed. On the other hand this is probably the last cash I can expect to receive in this lifetime, unless I can sort out what the goblins want and get it to them without dying. What a mess.

As for my new body...

For sure I won't be able to wear my Princess-selected gown anytime soon without several yards of alterations. My pants still fit if a bit tightly, but my tops are going to be leaving my breathing constricted and my belly exposed for the foreseeable future. Yet somehow, I am completely unmotivated to find new clothing at the moment. I keep wanting to run back to the castle to show Hermione our new gifts, but I also realise that my days of anonymity are well over. Boys from every house will be bowing their heads to me, particularly today. I don't have any other clothes than what Dobby brought which was fairly skin tight already, and I'm getting hot just looking at myself in the mirror. I think I may prove out the metaphor of the nipples so hard they can cut glass.

Hmm.

Newt, I'm going to rest a little longer here in the room before I present myself to Mr. Wolf or any of the other huddled masses. I need to clear my mind in the worst way, and if anyone gets to masturbate to my new body I think I should get to go first (assuming Moony hasn't beat me to it- ha!). No transcriptions, little perv!

Oh, and you're welcome, Professor. Just like visitors to my head, I choose what filters to apply here in the journal.

Holly

***

_**Transcription: 26th January, 1994 starting 7:02 AM**_

Holly is clothed as described before, holding the Evans box under her arm as she knocks on the door to Moony's room. Moony opens the door but loses all expression once he sees Holly. Holly pushes past him into the room.

**Holly**: "I think we need to see what this box holds. It may be the only thing there is to make these last hours worth the living."

Moony remains standing at the door facing the hallway.

**Holly**: "Yes, the only thing worthwhile that we've found, ASIDE FROM MY BREASTS!"

Moony turns around and closes the door quickly, his face still frozen in shock.

**Moony**: "You... were... (gulp) different, when I left you last night."

**Holly**: "Yes, Moony. I heal quickly. It's a habit born of repetition. I think Hermione deserves a medal for her potions work, as I also no longer need to use undiluted cider vinegar for douche anymore. Can we concentrate on the box, now?"

**Moony**: "I wouldn't lay odds either way."

**Holly**: "Is that a real response or are you having flashbacks to yesterday?"

**Moony**: "How ...have you adjusted so quickly to your situation? Most people would be, oh I don't know, mental, from all you've had to take in."

**Holly**: "Occlumency (when properly learned) gives great emotional control and the opportunity to shunt heavy emotional burdens into isolation for later sorting. I am in survival mode. I'll freak later when I can apply the energy to safer pursuits than destroying London. Let's get this open."

**Moony**: "Food first. No doubt we both could use the protein."

Breakfast was ordered and delivered, prompting an extended leer from the young delivery man that allowed Moony to forego a tip. After an hour of fiddling and flipping, they come to a realisation.

**Holly**: "The only way the goblins couldn't get into this thing is if it were locked in a way they can never unlock. Mum had a paper submitted to the UPQ related to blood wards. I'll bet that's how she set this one."  
With a flick of her left forefinger along the sharpest edge of the box, Holly opens a cut which she proceeds to smear over the faint 'Evans' name etched in scrollwork on the side they had decided must be the top. The letters begin to glow faintly red until they fade once more, and the box pops open. Within are several parchments.

**Moony**: "Well done. What did she leave for you?"  
**Holly**: "This... is the deed to 106 Matchstick Court, Godric's Hollow. This is a notarized statement of taxes paid through the 12th December 2012 for said property. Why that date do you suppose, aside from the numerical fun of it?"  
**Moony**: "Common practice for the Ministry Bureau for Property Management. Both the Ministry and the goblins have yet to discount the Mayan calendar calculations that plot the end of the world on that day. No one is expected to pay up front for anything beyond then."

**Holly**: "This whole society has entirely too many loose marbles."

**Moony**: "Nevertheless, your house is paid up."

**Holly**: "Yes it is. Isn't that the one that got wrecked?"

**Moony**: "The same. I don't believe anyone has done anything for it, as you've owned the property ever since then."

**Holly**: "Right. Also within we find a certificate of Charms Mastery for one Lily Eloise Evans, a certificate founding the common House of Evans, chartered through her Mastery, a.. what is this?"

**Moony**: "A bearer's bond for 100,000 pounds sterling. Your fortune just doubled."

**Holly**: "Don't say that too loudly. And finally... an origami flower."  
As soon as Holly holds up the artfully folded paper, it leaps from her hand to float in front of her, refolding itself into a set of paper lips.

**Voice of Lily Evans**: "If you are listening to this letter, then I am gone. I have protected our house from the interference of the Ministry and the Goblins and all sorts of other powerful groups that can't seem to keep their fingers out of other people's pies. I would like for you to live, love and grow up free of the burdens of our corrupt society, but that world doesn't exist. Trust is the most valuable yet fragile thing; do not give your trust lightly. That being said, I have these instructions for you. You can trust Perenelle Flamel, wife of the unaging alchemist Nicholas Flamel. Don't trust Nicholas, necessarily, as he isn't all there, y'know? Write to her under her maiden name and she will send you a guide in how to protect your secrets. If this is Harry... I'm so sorry, baby. Learn the skills in the guide Perenelle sends you. Find someone you can trust- you can't travel this life alone. Teach that person from Perenelle's guide as well. I've left you one other legacy, in case everything else falls apart. You'll know where to look if you're clever enough. If this is opened by Harry's descendents, know that Perenelle also knows the secret, but seeing her is much harder than writing her. She hasn't lived this long by trusting people. You'll have to convince her of the earnestness of your request before she'll see you to allow you access to my legacy. My love flows to you, even if we've never met, because you are of my blood, and I can only pray that your character breeds true. Lily Evans Potter, 31st of July, Nineteen Eighty-one."

The paper folds back into a flower and floats down into the box. Everyone in the room has been left weeping at the voice of the departed leaving her last message.

_**Transcription ends.**_

_Including me. _

_~Newt~_

***

26th January, 1994

Minerva,

I just had a brief discussion with Moony over lunch about the past, the present and the possibility of my breasts becoming a news item. What's really interesting is that my shape changing has left me with a deeper realisation; it's just skin. Let them gawk. I'm happy to use my shapeliness to disarm the brains of every teen and adult male around me; I've been having fun all during this Sunday brunch just watching the watchers. Given my cash situation, I'm considering posing for Playwizard. That would certainly give people something to talk about. As long as they don't mind my scars, I won't mind their leers. For a price. You know I'm joking, right?

Anyway, Moony explained that whatever else may have brought him out of hiding, he was in my camp. He said, "Please just accept that my loyalties are first to the friends I lost and their child who survives. I have little power or authority that isn't loaned to me from Dumbledore, but I am not beholden to him anymore. Don't start trusting me, though. I don't feel ...worthy of it right now." I think he has some issues around how similar I look to my mum. That aside, I extracted a vow from him to ensure my secrets are kept. I'm not including it here so that you two won't start arguing because of 'vow envy'.

**Transcription: 26th January, 1994 starting 12:23 PM**

Holly and Moony are walking out of the Leaky Cauldron into London, heading down the alley to a discount clothing store nearby. Holly is walking ahead of Moony due to the narrow walkway.

**Holly**: "If the authorities drag me in front of a tribunal to ascertain whether I used Dark Arts to enhance my breast size, I assure you, it will be to participate in the inspection process. Don't you want to touch them?

**Moony**: "I...uhh...I'd like to defer that question until you're an adult."

**Holly**: "Yeah? Well, here's a preview!"

Holly turns around suddenly and grabs Moony's wrists, rotating them to place his hands on her breasts. Moony is startled, but instinct drives him to squeeze gently and growl before he can recover his senses and step backward. Holly is staring up at his eyes the whole time.

**Holly**: "It felt good to me, too. Shall we move on, or would you like to offer me more blackmail material?"

**Moony**: "Why is it you have such a power over me?"

**Holly**: "You're obsessed with my mother. At least you have good taste."

**Moony**: "You don't look like Lily. She was taller, for one."

**Holly**: "Option 1: I'm right. Option 2: You're perving on your student. Option 3: We drop the subject and you stop staring."

**Moony**: "Ah. Number 3."  
**Holly**: "Brilliant. On second thought, let's get back to the castle before Professor Dumb figures out Harry has been let out of his cage. I'll worry about underthings another day. I need to see Hermione."

Moony smiles at the nickname for the Headmaster. They wrap into a hug and Moony apparates them to Hogsmeade.

_**Transcription ends.**_

_At least, I think that's why he was smiling._

_Love, _

_~Newt~_

***

I have no comment at this time.

I have no comment at this time.

I have no comment at this time.

I have no comment at this time.

I have no comment at this time.

_**Transcription: 26th January, 1994 starting 1:17 PM GMT**_

Holly has quietly pulled away the curtains to Hermione's bed to find her sleeping there still in her school clothes. Holly kisses Hermione awake, but Hermione's warm smile turns into a look of fear as soon as she opens her eyes.

**Hermione**: "What are you doing?"

**Holly**: "Oh, I know. You probably need the rest but I've had the longest day and I absolutely needed to thank you! Look! It worked! I'm all...huuuuuman."  
Holly glides her hands from her neck across her body and down to her hips as she twists in a playful seductive shimmy. Hermione is looking stunned.

**Holly**: "So...y'know. Thanks!"

**Hermione**: "You're welcome?"

Holly looks at Hermione with concern, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Hermione sits up and curls her legs up to her chest.

**Holly**: "Are you feeling alright? You had quite a shock yesterday and I know I didn't really have a chance to catch up with you after."

**Hermione**: "And now you're back. Ready to... pick up where you left off."

**Holly**: "Hermione, I have so much to tell you, most of it horrible. You're freaking me out. What's wrong?"  
**Hermione**: "What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?!! I have been nearly unhinged for over a day and you come waltzing in here like ...like a courtesan dancer, ready to strip! What's wrong is you aren't a girl! What's wrong is we've been h-having s-sex and you were really a boy and now you want me to just go with it! What ISN'T wrong?!"

**Holly**: "Hermione, whatever is making this hard for you, we can work through it..."

**Hermione**: "NO WE CAN'T! This isn't a misunderstanding or miscommunication...what we thought was...wasn't!"

**Holly**: "But I need you in this, Hermione. I can't walk this road alone! You are my reason to keep struggling..."

Holly moves forward to hug Hermione.

**Hermione**: "You can't lay that responsibility on me! DONT TOUCH ME!"

Holly sits back slightly stunned with her arms still out before she wraps them around her waist nervously.

**Holly**: "I meant no harm, there!"

**Hermione**: "Holly, I ...I want you to Obliviate me!"

**Holly**: "Are you out of your mind, even asking ME for THAT?!"

**Hermione**: "I can't stand this, Holly...Harry...or whatever your name is...Uhn! This is so completely FOULED UP! Beyond ALL recognition! I can't...I can't..." (crying overcomes her attempt at speech)

Holly stands up from the bed and turns away from Hermione, discreetly drawing her short ashwood holdout wand in her left hand and holding it along her thigh.

**Holly**: "What ...specifically is unacceptable in your mind? If only because ...I need to know ...what to aim for."

**Hermione**: "Just (sniff) ...just remove the memory of the end of our Animagus session. Without that, I can let my mind work on how I feel after the Purging Draught. I have to be able to see you as just Holly, for a little longer. Please? Leave a password you can use to unlock it, and we'll be able to release the knowledge more carefully. I think the ...shock of it all just undid me. Please, Holly?"

Holly's face curls into a grimace of pain as she quickly brings her left arm up like a scorpion's tail to point at Hermione's head.

**Holly**: "_OBLIVIATE!_ ...Holly can become a Raven Animagus. At the end of the Animagus experiment Harry Potter revealed himself to us all. You ran in embarrassment because he had seen our whole session, including us being naked. Holly and Harry have been absent for the last day as they spent time together as siblings. You have had some difficult feelings following this event and asked Holly to Obliviate you of a secret until you had yourself sorted. Passphrase: Klaatu Barada Nicotine."

Holly completes the spell with a twist downward of her wand, and then points the wand at Hermione once more.

**Holly**: "_Somnus._"

Holly pushes Hermione's limp body to lie fully on her bed and closes the curtains. Holly then sheathes her wand and storms off, heading to the common room and an isolated chair by the fire.

_**Transcription ends.**_

In case you're wondering, Perenelle's notes indicated that a strong memory being blocked might require the mind some time to percolate a solution, so she recommended having the subject sleep without interference. This Obliviation is such a bad idea. I'll give Hermione a day to sort out her head while I consider how to handle the possible outcomes. Don't get up in arms with me about this, Professor. She volunteered.

Holly

***

Minerva,

I had left Hermione alone for the day as promised, even sleeping in the other bed both nights to give her space. I swear every Dementor within a hundred leagues was hanging outside our dorm window last night, as I barely slept a wink but suffered with nightmares all the same. Hermione probably didn't fare much better, as she looked...she...

Just read.

_**Transcription: 28th January, 1994 starting 7:07 AM GMT**_

Holly and Hermione are sitting on Hermione's bed with the curtains drawn and Silenced. Both girls look fatigued and world-weary.

**Hermione**: "I ...I'd like to thank you for agreeing to Obliviate me, Holly. I think I have myself sorted out now, so if you want to undo the spell, I can see if whatever it was is still going to be a problem for us. I ...I want to wait until I've got the whole picture before I tell you what I've been thinking."

Holly sighs deeply and reaches a hand forward to touch Hermione's forehead, holding her wand in her other hand.

**Holly**: "Saints and angels preserve us in the hour of our need. Klaatu Barada Nicotine."

Hermione cannot suppress her smile.

**Hermione**: "Hee hee! That's quite the contrast! I thought you..."

Hermione's face falls into a daze as her mind begins to unlock the memories and related thoughts that troubled her so deeply for the last few days. Holly stares into Hermione's eyes with an expression of hope and concern, but doesn't attempt to intrude on Hermione's thoughts. After a few minutes, Holly sits back on her elbows to wait for Hermione to finish sorting her thoughts. Twenty minutes have passed when Hermione blinks, tears falling easily from both her eyes, and she lets her head drop. Holly sits up to embrace her friend, but Hermione puts up a hand to hold her back and sobs for a moment.

**Hermione**: "Holly, I ...umm ...I think I understand now. To help you see it, I'd like to ask you a question or two."

**Holly**: "Hermione, please, you're freaking me out. What do you see? What do you understand?"

**Hermione**: "Holly, I didn't start to like you in ..._that way_ until this summer after you used Legilimency on me. My sexual feelings for you grew the longer we were in contact in bed. After we ...came together, my desire for you grew very strong. Now that I have gone through the Purging Draught, I ...I don't feel that way. At all. Is it possible, given what I've just told you, that the only reason we have had sex together is that you, and _your magic_, wanted me to want you? That you used Legilimency to plant the seed of desire and used your Parseltongue techniques to reinforce that desire in me?"

**Holly**: "I..._never_..."

**Hermione**: "And isn't it also possible, now that you realise that you're really a boy under your girlish exterior, that your attraction for me is based upon his feelings and desires? You may not be a lesbian at all, Holly. I know that I am not. I do love you dearly as a friend and confidant, but I am doing the best thing I can imagine for the sake of that friendship, which is to tell you the truth. I'm ...not in love with you. I don't think I ever was. Somewhere deep inside, I may be in love with Harry, but I won't insult you by suggesting that 'we can continue to be close if you'll just be Harry from now on'. I know that makes this hard, but I can't see any other way to handle this. Think of it as a strange season, or Dementor-induced madness. Just ...don't pursue me anymore, please?"

Holly sits, stunned. Holly's eyes flick back and forth for a minute before settling back. Holly's expression drops into a mask of non-feeling.

**Holly**: "I promise I will no longer attempt to seduce you."

**Hermione**: "Thank you, Holly. Whew! You don't know how much I've been dreading this conversation..."

**Holly**: "_Obliviate...._..Holly can become a Raven Animagus. At the end of the Animagus experiment Harry Potter revealed himself to us all. You ran in embarrassment because he had seen our whole session, including us being naked. This evening you apologised for freaking out and explained to Holly that you can't be intimate with her anymore. Holly asked if you would at least still give her your unbelievable hugs and you said you'd ...think about it. (Sniff). You ...gave Holly the Time Turner to provide the opportunity for her to bond with Harry. You will cancel your participation in Muggle Studies and enough other classes so that you won't need the Time Turner to attend them. _Somnus_. _Silencio_."

Hermione drops to the bed in slumber once both spells strike her head. Holly rearranges Hermione's body so that she is lying comfortably. Holly's mask drops and immediately her face is a grimace of heartbreak. Holly begins to let out a whine that turns quickly into a full-throated scream, an ascending wolf-like howl of pain and tortured anguish lasting for 13 painful minutes, only heard within the curtains of Hermione's bed. Once Holly's voice cracks and she finishes sobbing, she carefully removes the Time Turner from around Hermione's neck and puts it around her own. Holly moves off the bed and to the doorway of the dorm room, turns back and points her wand at Hermione's bed.

Holly: "_Finite._"

Holly turns and leaves as the sound of Hermione slowly waking from her spell-induced slumber can be heard from behind her disenchanted curtains.

_**Transcription ends.**_

Just an end-note, Professor. After I cast my spells, I could already see the lines of anguish easing from my ...former ...lover's face. I thought of adding in some line like 'you love Holly like a sister, but your heart wasn't in it and you didn't want to deceive her anymore', but I didn't want to take away her choices in how to define our relationship. She'll come up with her own reasons to keep her distance. Or maybe, despite it all, she won't. Maybe Hermione will come back to me someday.

I expect that you're going to want to talk about this in my next ethics detention. Fine. Don't expect me to be sorry. To avoid any other ethical dilemmas I'm going to skive off classes for the day. I can't predict how I'd react to anyone right now, but hopefully I'll have my mind resorted by this evening. In the meantime I'm going to cry for a while. The last cry, if I have a say in it. I'm not guilty of anything except loving her, but deep down she thinks I'm a criminal, just like everyone else. Well, that's fine. Maybe I am a criminal but I'm through playing a marionette. I just need to find where the strings are attached, and cut them.

Holly

***

_**Transcription: 28th January, 1994 starting 7:41 PM GMT**_

Holly and Minerva are situated in Minerva's office for the nightly 'ethics detention'. Newt has been swimming in the full tea service, and so missed the first half of the conversation. Newt begins to pay attention as the volume of the discussion grows to an unusual level.

**Minerva**: "Holly, she's just fourteen! I can hardly believe how well she's stood up to all the challenges being your friend has already thrust upon her! She may be the smartest witch I've seen since your mother, but Hermione's all of fourteen and she's nearly died, what, four times already? Give the poor girl a break!"

**Holly**: "I don't get a break!"

**Minerva**:"Believe it or not, that does make it easier to shoulder the burden. It plays out similarly with those who die early of illness; they are able to reconcile the situation much more readily than their loved ones. And make no mistake; Hermione does love you, she wouldn't have been suffering if she didn't."

**Holly**: "Well she's not suffering anymore! I can no longer justify trusting her in this. Things just became ...incredibly complicated, like we discovered the eighth dimension or something, and I either have her to rely on or I don't!"

Holly's stern expression melts into a grimace of painful realisation. Holly starts crying as she loses her balance and slumps to the floor next to Minerva's desk.

**Holly**: "Oh God! I can't lose her like this...not now!"

Minerva quickly rises from her chair to stoop down and put her hand on Holly's shoulder.

**Minerva**:"It is right that you should mourn this. Let it out. Why is it you almost seem angry?"

**Holly**: "Because I said before I wasn't going to cry anymore!"

**Minerva**:"If you can't cry with me after all this, who would you cry with?"

**Holly**: "With HER-r-r-r-r (SOB)"

Minerva ungracefully plops down next to Holly on the floor of her office and hugs the crying girl's head to her chest warmly. Holly continues to sob and cry for another hour. Eventually Holly's anguish abates, and she reaches up to hug Minerva, then stands up and offers a hand to her mentor. Minerva accepts the aid in bringing her old bones back to standing, then cups Holly's face in her hand and gives Holly a prim smile. Holly returns her smile with a bare upturn at the corner of her tightened mouth.

**Holly**: "I have a bit of paperwork to finish here."

**Minerva**: "I'm sorry? What are talking about?"

Holly pulls out her wand and presents it forward, tip pointed towards the heavens

**Holly**: "By my magic, Minerva McGonagall please accept me as your Godchild, so I may grow with your guidance and learn by your wisdom. So mote it be."

Minerva smiles warmly and picks up her wand from her desk.

**Minerva**: "By my magic, Holly Evans I accept the responsibility and the pleasure of becoming your Godmother. So mote it be. Thank you for trusting me to help."

The magic swirling around Holly's wand turns a deep blue and arcs out to strike both Holly and Minerva in their respective hearts. Holly's expression darkens as she leans onto her Godmother's desk seeming fatigued.

**Holly**: "You are the best person I know who's still talking to me. Of course, I have few left to choose from."

**Minerva**: "I have a feeling Albus will know things are afoot, now. Holly, I know this is a ...difficult time for you..."

**Holly**: "HA!"

Minerva walks around back to sit at her desk chair and starts rummaging through drawers, eventually drawing out a colorfully-striped page of parchment.

**Minerva**: "Yes, well I'd like to bring in someone that might be able to help you with handling these unusual circumstances. I think you'll like her; she's younger and..."

**Holly**: "Don't ...push. I'll meet this person. If it makes sense, we'll talk. I have to tell you though, I'm finding it harder and harder not to reflexively skim people's thoughts just to ensure my own safety. If your friend gets easily offended, you may as well not bother."

**Minerva**: "Actually she's a former student."

**Holly**: "Isn't one fourth of the British Wizarding world 'a former student' of yours?"

**Minerva**: "Yes, well I suppose that isn't much of a distinction after all. Tomorrow you'll have your 'detention' with her in the Transfiguration classroom. Get some rest, Holly."

Newt quickly jumps onto Holly's arm as she moves to leave. Holly moves to the door but stops halfway out to turn back and look at the Professor, somewhat sadly.

**Holly**: "Thanks... Mum."

_**Transcription ends.**_

***


	25. CH25 Layers of Self

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 25: Layers of Self

29th January, 1994

Minerva,

I suppose my actions this morning deserve some sort of explanation. It might help for you to know that my night was horrible. I woke up alone, still suffering from Dementor nightmares, though they have shifted focus from the Basilisk and related traumas to Hermione saying 'I'm not in love with you. I don't think I ever was' or screeching 'DON'T TOUCH ME!'. Said source of my haunting was nowhere in sight as I prepared for the day. I walked into the Great Hall groggy, emotionally bludgeoned and defensive. That's when the world crashed in on me.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do at first when I got up in front of the masses, but I think my choice was probably the least damaging I could come up with. I think it best if I take the week off as a loss. Let the other professors know I am suffering an emotional upheaval following recent family matters. Just know I will turn in my homework eventually, and I will still meet with your friend this evening. Other than that, people are giving me an allergic reaction. If you can deflect Albus for a while, so much the better.

Obviously you were there for my performance, but Newt captured a more relevant discussion with Hermione afterwards, so here's her version of both.

_**Transcription: 29th January, 1994 starting 7:42 AM**_

As Holly enters the Great Hall for breakfast, she draws the attention of every eye in the room and near silence descends upon the assembled. After a moment's pause, Holly stalks her way to sit at the Gryffindor table in an open space between Ron and Neville, across from Hermione. Whispering begins racing around the tables, except within ten feet of Holly herself. Hermione glances at her from across the table and returns to her book with a sheepish look. Neville keeps staring at Holly, staring at the ceiling, staring at Holly, staring at his food, until he abruptly stands up and hurries out of the Hall barely mumbling "See you in class, Holly" as he leaves. Turning to Ron, Holly notes his beatific expression and unrepentant gawk aimed at the breast nearest him. Looking around the table, nearly everyone is comparing a copy of the Daily Prophet to Holly. Holly opens Neville's abandoned copy and reads. The Daily Prophet hasn't come out and actually accused Holly of enacting Dark Rituals, but their sister publication Witch Weekly released a special edition complete with three fuzzy pictures of Holly they shared with the Prophet; one from before the Basilisk incident when her hair was black (_awful outfit by the way, Mum_), the second as she appeared when on the train to London for the Hols and the last a two-second shot of her walking with Lupin away from the Leaky Cauldron, emphasizing the bounce of her breasts as she strides. Every one of the ten related articles cites Holly's aggressive behavior and changing appearance to suggest that her descent into depravity is inevitable. The editorial calls out for Harry to save the soul of his wayward half-sister.

Holly stands up from the table once more, removes her outer robe from hanging around her shoulders leaving it on the bench and walks up to the front of the Great Hall. Holly stands there, gazing defiantly at the rapt students from in front of the staff table with a scowl on her face. Looking around, she crosses her arms in front of her and starts to peel off her double-layer of cotton mock-turtlenecks, prompting a collective gasp and for Minerva to yell at her.

**Minerva**: "Miss Evans you shall remain clothed!"

Holly stops with most of her abdomen exposed and grumpily straightens out her layered tops. Her voice resonates into the Hall as everyone stares in silence.

**Holly**: "Well, I suppose that's not the question that needs answering. Yes, they're real. No, I can't help anyone else with making theirs larger. I was suffering from an aftereffect from the Basilisk attack that was holding back my growth, but it was cured over the weekend, and my development just... rushed to catch up. It was painful. All things being equal, if this helps the boys deal with our Dementor problem, then please, by all means, stare to your hearts' content. If you ask really nicely and work out a compensation plan, we might be able to get a calendar of the third-year girls going. After all, we're the most attractive year of witches this place has seen in decades. Of course... I may be biased."

Holly walks back to her seat to grab her robe and then out the doors frowning the whole time, but her grin grows wide the second she's out of sight and the names of several other girls are called from all across the room.

**Unidentified students**: "Padma!" "Susan, would you...?" "O, Hannah! My Hannah!" "Lav, you have to...!" "Parvati, would you and Padma be willing...?" "Daphne is December! Daphne is December!" "Lisa, you should consider..." "Whaddya mean the third year is more attractive? We've got Katie, Cho, Marietta, and... and..." "I can totally see Tracey and Pansy..." "NO!" "You may not have a choice..." "Mandy, you and Su could do a very artful..." "Megan your hotness is unquestionable!" "Hermione!"

**Hermione**: "What? I'm sure she'll include herself, she started the whole thing!"

**Seamus **(I think): "Yes but will you be... ahh... possibly...considering...?"

**Hermione**: "GRRR!"

Moments later Hermione shoots through the main doors past Holly, obviously ready to do verbal battle. Holly is leaning against the wall in shadow, listening to the raucous discussion from the Great Hall.

**Holly**: "Hermione. How did you like the show?"

Hermione turns to see Holly, walking over to stand in front of her in a menacing loom.

**Hermione**: "You! How could you do something so demeaning, so inconsiderate to us all?!"

**Holly**: "_Muffliato_. So, will you pose?"

**Hermione**: "I most certainly will not!"

**Holly**: "Because you don't want to be appreciated for your beauty?"

**Hermione**: "No, I do, but as a person not a... a... sex object!"

**Holly**: "And here I thought I was doing you a favour. Every boy in this school just checked you out. Once they figure out we aren't dating anymore, you should be receiving some very kind stares."

**Hermione**: "I... don't want that sort of attention right now. I have my studies..."

**Holly**: "Nothing to do with emotional problems, you just want to be able to concentrate, is that it?"

**Hermione**: "Yes... wait, why does this seem like one of your verbal traps?"

Holly stands up from leaning against the wall to stare Hermione in the eyes.

**Holly**: "Because it is! Hermione, maybe you haven't figured it out yet, but m-my heart is b-broken! Along with all I've been through, I now have lost my anchor! The fact that this doesn't affect you at all bugs me even more! Now, this morning, with all the attention swirling around my life, you just trot off to brekkers without any warning to me of what I'm walking into, but you're pissed because I handled it with humour? Either you really felt nothing for me, or you're repressing your feelings like a champion. Either way, I think you need to do something other than study. If only to get you away from me for awhile! I'm already due for three dress-downs for the classes I skived trying to make myself non-homicidal!"

Hermione responds aggressively, holding her hands at her hips.

**Hermione**: "If your feelings are truly that out of control, then I think it's you that needs the break! I suppose I should be thanking you for dealing with your discomfort in a non-_lethal_ manner! I'm getting a little tired of this 'angry at the world' attitude you've been cultivating. You've just been granted a wish- to make you fully human once more, but all you can do is point out other people's problems in trying to excuse your own."

**Holly**: "You've... no idea what I've been through!"

**Hermione**: "Whose fault is that? And really, how much could have happened in two days? I realise having Harry in your life would change things, but you're a different person entirely! It's like every measure of reason you usually exhibit has been erased!"

**Holly**: "Reason? You think I'm acting unreasonably?"

**Hermione**: "Yes! You seemed much calmer before. I thought we had reached an agreement after our discussion. You were sorry for affecting my emotions and I forgave you for it because I knew it wasn't done consciously. You said at the time it would be alright, and even asked me to give you friendly hugs when you need it. Do you need one now?"

**Holly**: "I... need... to go."

**Hermione**: "Holly! Why are you running away? You never run away!"

Holly runs off, tears streaming down her face.

_**Transcription Ends**_

I forgot that Hermione would engineer in her mind the details of our faux-conversation ending the relationship from her own expectations. In her mind, we calmly and logically discussed the reasons why her affections were falsely generated and no doubt came to an amicable agreement. There may even have been teacups involved. I couldn't continue the argument, knowing how far off her knowledge of the truth has wandered in the last four days. We are well and truly apart, now.

Newt, new mission. I need you to follow Hermione, find out where her mind is and how she's holding up. See what she's writing and to whom. There's something so very wrong about this, but I'm too churned up to see things clearly. Can you do that?

_No._

Newt, please, this is not the time to play childish. I need your help!

_I'm not being childish. I think it's wrong for you to ask me to spy on Hermione for you. Last time, you asked me to take care of her and see what other people were plotting. This isn't the same._

_(Mum is stomping around the room, ranting about betrayal and loyalty at the moment.)_

_(...and again after reading what I wrote.)_

Alright, little squirt. Please accompany Hermione for the next few days. Tell me if she wants me to know something or if you see or hear something fishy. Tell her that I thought she could use the support, as I'm planning on being bitchy through next week. Will that work?

_I can do that. Please take some time to think, Mum. I know it's hard with how much has happened. I am loyal. I won't leave you or spill your secrets, but I won't be your servant either. I love you._

_(I kissed Mum on the hand, leaving an ink stain heart there to remind her I love her.)_

I love you, too. Troublemaker.

Anyway, that's what happened.

Holly

***

Minerva,

You may not have heard, but Moony caught hell from Albus for taking me to London. The two apparently had an extended and heated discussion of my rights and privileges, HIS rights and privileges, and the overall risk factor of Padfoot wandering about. Honestly. I think the only one less safe in London than Sirius Black is me.

Oh, well I suppose that proves his point.

Anyway, Moony and I have agreed for him to step back, to at least appear to be abiding by Albus' wishes in not enabling my free movement or furthering my education in the lives of the Marauders. I understand Moony's position- it is better for us both if he's able to stay at Hogwarts, even if he keeps his distance from me. It just hurts a little more is all. One more piece removed from play.

Holly

***

It's still the 29th January, 1994

Minerva,

I met your friend. You'll be happy to know we've hit it off. Because she is of such great entertainment value, I will do my Newt-liest to relate this historic meeting.

As I entered the Transfiguration classroom I saw one of the most interesting square pegs I've ever seen. There was a girl in at best her early twenties with spiky bubblegum pink hair atop her heart-shaped face, wearing three layers of skintight cotton t-shirts in different colors, black jeans shorts over purple leggings that extended to just above the tops of her Doc Martens jump boots, and a pair of cyclist gloves. She didn't seem to even have a wand, and she was definitely under-dressed for winter in Scotland. The young woman was presently spinning herself in circles in McGonagall's wooden desk chair when she noticed my entry.

"Wotcher, Holly Evans! My name is Auror Cadet Tonks. You may call me ...Tonks!"

This is an Auror? I walked up to shake her hand and she stopped the rotation of her flight in the chair, standing up and taking my hand in a strong single shake, then started to look me up and down.

"Well! Haven't you just ...blossomed!"

The pink-haired punk girl grinned as wide as the Thames. It was almost a look of pride. And very...familiar. This girl certainly wasn't there when Hermione and I were arrested, and I didn't remember any other female Aurors when we were in the DMLE holding cells, apart from an older stern-faced woman with a monocle who ended up being Director Bones. Yet still, Tonks had just let out that she saw the difference my new body had made. I assume that was what she was referring to, as her gaze hadn't moved from my breasts since she stopped speaking.

"When have we met before?"

Tonks looked up into my face with a brief look of panic and then smiled pleasantly.

(somewhat lamely) "Oh, ahh, we haven't. Really. This is our first encounter."  
"Auror, have you been to my relatives' house in Surrey, perchance?"

(Yes, I skimmed that from her mind. She's an open book.)

Tonks stomped her foot in frustration as her face fell into a grimace.

"Oooohhh! It's times like this I know why they give me the chump duties! Yes. I was there; on Obliviation squad, alright? We rotate through each of the different squads to get a sense of where our talents lie, and I was there at the Dursleys over the summer. Are ya happy? I'm SO going to be fired for this!" Tonks slumped back into the desk chair at the conclusion of her whine.

"Hang on, how MANY times were you at the Dursleys?"

"Um, four! No, five! Yeah, the fifth time they let me do the wipe on the young fatso."

Tonks started to swing back and forth in the desk chair, with one leg propped over the armrest where she had her arms wrapped around her knee. It made her seem like a ten-year-old waiting for her mother to finish shopping.

"Tonks, did you happen to give him any ...unauthorized instructions?"

Tonks looked up at me again, almost in pride.

"Well, yeah! We had already been there for various acts of violence done to you or by you. It just seemed proactive, y'know, to suggest that he actually _liked_ his sisterly cousin, especially when she gave the adults what for! Heh, Yeah! Oh! I also suggested a diet. Did it help?"

"I think it did, in both cases. Thanks. At this point you've done more for me without being asked than anyone else in my life since my parents died, aside from Hermione. Really, thank you."

"No worries, luv. I'm just glad to help!"

I paced about for a moment before pressing Tonks for more details.

"Tonks, what sort of damage did I do that you had to correct it?"  
"You know I'm not supposed to talk about this."

"Well, the cat's out of the bag I'd say. Also, you're here (I assume) to help me deal with my unique situation. Believe me, this may be a factor that we need to deal with."  
"Huh! I'll say! How strong are you anyway? Those lumps may never exercise, but I don't see how you could lift 'em at 20 stone apiece minimum!"

"Oh, now you have to tell me what happened. Or maybe... Tonks, do you know Legilimency?"

"Yeah a fair bit. I mean, what's Legi-millanees? That's some sort of Dark Art, innit?"

"You are guileless, aren't you?"

Tonks grumped at my jibe, taking an attitude of indignation.

"No! I...I actually do alright ...when I'm concentrating. When I'm distracted or relaxed is when I get all ...stumbly and ...and gullible."

"What's got you distracted, Tonks?"

"Well, a couple things, actually." Tonks gave a smirk and a leer at my braless chest as she spun around in the desk chair. I wasn't biting.

"What has you thrown, really?"  
Tonks sensed I was looking for truth more than banter; I could tell as her face changed from playful to more thoughtful. She took nearly a minute disentangling herself from the chair and then stood up before me, looking down at the scuffs on her boots before continuing.

"Well to be honest, I don't know why I'm here. I know you're the older sister of Harry Potter, so that makes you sort of obliquely important, and I know you've had a lot of trouble with people, but I got the assignment to be here for the rest of term and all they told me was I could retry some of the rotation squads when I got back to see where I fit. It's like code for them; 'you don't actually fit, so we're sending you where no one else wants to go to see if you'll screw it up or just quit!' OH! No offense!"  
"I would be offended, but I don't know why you, specifically, were assigned to me. The Ministry wouldn't give a rat's arse if I died; you're here because Minerva called someone to bring you in. Why would she do that?"

Tonks guffawed at that last bit.

"'Minerva'! I guess we're all friendly now with the Terror of Transfiguration! Where do you get off, eh?"

"Professor McGonagall has ...become indebted to me. As she owes me, I relate to her more as an equal than as a mentor or professor. She wouldn't have asked for you if you didn't have something specific to offer."

Tonks seemed to get a bit morose when she realised what I was aiming at, even if I didn't.

"Oh, well she must have asked for me for my ...talent."

Before I could ask Tonks what her talent was, her face melted and shifted until it looked just like Poppy Pomfrey, only with a much younger body wearing urban gear. Tonks shifted back into her pink-haired self and gave me a wry smile.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my features to appear as different people. It's like being an Animagus, only I can't change fully into a critter and I can only change my body size about a fifth smaller or larger."

"Tonks, this may make more sense then. Just tell me this; can you appear as a man?"

Tonks' look of indignation startled me in its suddenness. She started to pace about briskly.

"Oh! Oh! Oh, this is the limit! I am not going to be pimped out to some needy teen with some quirk or...or... obsession! I don't care what McGonagall owes you! I don't owe her enough to... well, actually I do but ...BUT I'm not going to do it! No way!"

"Auror Tonks! Shut the Hell up and I'll show you why I need your help!"

"Oh, this should be good!"

I held up my hand and concentrated. I kept trying to think about how I felt when the potion took hold, or when I was staring at myself in the mirror at the Cauldron. After a few minutes of Tonks tapping her foot waiting for me, getting more irritated by the moment, I just threw up my hands in frustration. It figures I can't do the one thing I need to do when I need to do it!

"Holy hungry hippos! You ARE Harry Potter!"

I looked down at myself to notice the absence of my new c-cups and an uncomfortable lump in my knickers. I think it's easiest for me to change to Harry when I'm feeling screwed over. From now on I'll just think of the goblins or Dumbledore (and probably do without undies). As it was, I was already feeling a sense of loss from the absence of my baps. It's like my presents got taken away. I looked up to face Tonks.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter. I just didn't know it until a few days ago. Now I have to figure out what this means. I am a girl. I can be a boy when I want to, yet I was born a boy. But I've been a girl most of my life. What's more complicated is that I'm deeply in love with a girl, but she likes boys, mostly and is having a complete meltdown. And I've always _liked_ her, but I kinda liked a few boys, too. Maybe."

Tonks shifted her form into a tall skater boy with floppy black hair and a vacuous expression.

"Whoa."

"Tonks, you look like that surfer actor, Keanu something."

Tonks reverted to her pink-haired self and apologised.

"It seemed to fit how I felt."

I decided right then that Tonks could really help me.

"Tonks, I am in a world of shit. All that I told you is a problem, but to tell you the truth it feels like just a hobby for me to figure out in my own time."

"You feel your identity and sexuality aren't a priority? You just got girly again, by-the-by."  
Looking down I could see she was right. Yay. I have no 'self' control.

"(Sigh) It's more comfortable, and probably my natural state, assuming I have one."

"Well...cool! We can talk about being different people! I'm put in the position of being someone else all the time."

Tonks' unassuming acceptance of everything suddenly made me very emotional. I caught Tonks by surprise by giving her a warm hug. When she started to sense my growing upset, she started cooing to me and rubbing my back soothingly. I wasn't crying, but I held tight to her just the same. She's about 5' 7", so it felt very comfortable and reassuring.

"S'alright little Holly. It'll be awright."

After a bit I had calmed down enough that I could continue with my recruitment speech. I leaned back in Tonks' arms to look up into her face, keeping my hands at her hips.

"Yes, who I am is not the priority, it's about where I am. I am trapped in a collection of situations and influences that threaten to tear apart not just me but the entire Magical World. At least Britain, anyway. I need an ally. I need to train. I need to figure out how to use what little I know to get answers about what everyone else is trying to do to me or with me. You could be the most important person in my life. I just don't know if I can trust you. Would you ...let me into your mind, if I vow to let you into mine, so we can come to an understanding? I need _you_, Tonks. My last trustworthy ally and erstwhile girlfriend is freaking out on me, the only other professor who knows is of dubious use at best, not to mention having flashbacks of my Mum and ... Oh Tonks, I'm running out of options. I need your help!"

"You really need me? Me, specifically? Well, alright!"

"Thank you, Tonks. You have no idea..."

Tonks had pulled out her wand from some hidden holster and now held it in front of her like the Olympic torch.  
"I vow to do everything in my power to help Holly Evans who is Harry Potter to sort out his/her life! So mote it be!"

I confess; this was an Evil moment for me. If Tonks had known me at all, the smile would have been a dead giveaway.

"Well! So mote it be, then."

The swirl of magic surrounding Tonks' wand slammed into both of us as her vow took hold.

"Tonks, were you in Hufflepuff?"

Tonks smiled even wider. "How'd ya guess?"

She's nice (thus dumb), yet infinitely capable, authorized to enforce the law, and now bound to me by an open-ended vow; I couldn't see how it could get any better.

"By the way, did you... ah... did you say you and your girlfriend were on the outs?"

I guess Tonks was being serious when she said she was distracted by a _couple things._ I stepped back and gave her a smile.

"Eyes up, Auror. We have work to do."

Holly

***

Minerva,

After signing off on the last entry, I could swear I heard a scream somewhere in the castle. You might want to look into it.

Holly

***

31st January, 1994

Minerva,

I have shared Perenelle's notebook with Auror Tonks, in preparation of having her delve into my mind to unlock the Obliviations I've been subjected to over the years. I suspect that Mum has hidden something deep in my mind this way- her last message urged me to contact Perenelle, but I think that this notebook was what she was hoping I'd receive. The natural conclusion then is that Mind Arts were used to hide the secret she wished me to find. Tonks says the notebook is laid out much more practically than even her Auror guide. She's a quick study, but as you might expect of someone so... physical she hasn't an Occlumency barrier to speak of. I'm hoping the vow she made to me will help to protect my secrets from others' intrusion. In the meantime, I think it best if no one is informed that she is visiting the castle, much less spending time with me.

By the way, I have been using the Turner to attend classes. Head down, mouth shut, ears open. That's all. Hermione keeps trying to engage me in idle conversation, but I think Newt is clueing her in to my mental lockdown, as her attempts are tapering off. On the lighter side, I hear Colin's really excited about his new photography project. I'm all about improving morale.

Tonks asked me to clarify a few points before we started running through each others' brains. I find her... annoyingly interesting. It's really hard to keep a good grump going around her. We were eating fruit while sitting on a couch she summoned in an abandoned classroom we've secured for our purposes. I think they used to teach sewing in here, as the tapestries all feature women doing needlepoint in an artful fashion. No wait, it's the old Divination room- the women are the Norns. Forgive my error.

"How do you know you're really Harry Potter then? Maybe you're a metamorph like me, only you have a Harry obsession!"

"Fair question; the answer is- I'm circumcised."

"Kinda like saying you're the Pope 'cause you wear a funny hat, isn't it?"

"No, see it's a matter of precedence- which came first. If I were shifting to a male form for the first time, I would go into it with no preconceived biological modifications, right?"

"This time in Brit-speak?"

"The only other dick I've seen in real life wasn't cut, but mine is. Therefore, the modification was made before I became a girl."

"See? Not so difficult! So... Lily Potter was Jewish?"  
"What? No! Circumcision has become standard practice as a matter of cleanliness, at least in the muggle world. Are there no circumcised Wizards?"

"Well in my experience, unfortunately broad as it is, I've only met two blokes with the mushroom instead of the sweater, and they were both from East Europe and Jewish. Only one was a wizard. 'Course, I don't date muggleborns usually."

"You... have something against them?"  
"Nah, it's just that they tend to get freaky right quick when they learn I can change form. I never told the Czech muggle boy I could adjust things- overall our conversation was delightfully limited in length, unlike his equipment! Anyhoo, your average familied Wizard is used to the idea of Transfiguration, so they don't go all mab on 'trying out the options'."

"Oh. Yet you've had many relationships. Maybe you should expand your selection."

"Oh, Honey! It's not that they treat me bad. No one can keep up with me!"

"Sorry?"

"Yes I am! After an hour or so, there's not a bloke that can stand up anymore. I've just got my engine running and they fall flat. I try to be understanding, but they all just... (sniff) take it too hard."

"Oh. Is that why you've been flirting with me?"  
"Eh? Why wouldn't I? You're dead sexy!"

"Yah, but I've been lead to understand that lesbianism isn't well-regarded."  
"Oh, that. I don't much truck in philosophies, but for one thing I'm not a non-breeder so it's alright, right? Not that I've had sprogs yet, but I'm not opposed in the least. For another, I'm a metamorph. It's in our nature to be polysexual, just like Veela and their daughters are bisexual. You might as well ask a dog not to lick! Hang on, that didn't come out right."

"You're very candid."

"Well yeah, this is why I'm here, isn't it? To help you get alright with being more than just the one type of person, and eat strawberries. Gods, I missed the food here. Anyway, you're a regular Tiresias, you are. I may be able to help, but you've got another challenge upon you."  
"I'm not familiar with Tiresias."

"He was this Greek fellow that yanked off Hera by whacking two of her snakes he saw getting it on. Hera punished him for being sexually uptight by making him a girl until he learned his lesson. After living as a courtesan for decades in Hera's temple and having some children, Tiresias once again walked in on some snakes that were copulating, only this time he said a prayer. Hera turned Tiresias back into a guy, and he acted as a wise man thereafter. There are versions of the story that say Tiresias whacked the snakes the second time as well, and Hera changed him back deciding that he was a lost cause. That version makes more sense to me."  
"Why?"

"'Cause later Tiresias is called in front of Zeus and Hera to make an educated decision on whether men or women felt the yearning for sex more than the other. Back then, to be beholden to your desires was a weakness, so Hera was voting men and Zeus said it was women. Tiresias sided with Zeus, so Hera struck him blind and Zeus extended his lifespan seven times normal."

"So why do you say Tiresias whacked the snakes the second time?"  
"Well he didn't learn to side with the woman in an argument between a married couple, so he can't have been that bright."

"Hah! I like how you think. Tell me, why is my challenge different than yours, Tonks?"

"Well, I can look like a man. I can even make working parts, but I'll always be a woman inside. You have to figure how to be both in the same brain, alternating or integrating. I can only take you so far as my experience is, well, skin-deep."

"You act dumb, but you're really quite wise, aren't you?"

Tonks smiled at me with a smoky look.  
"Are you chatting me up?"

"No, I can already tell that you wouldn't want me to."

"And why is that, pray tell?"

"Sometime I'll tell you about astronomers and astronauts, but the short version is that you would be happier if I demonstrated affection rather than talked about it."

"Damn right! So, how are my chances?"

"Tonks, a few facts may cool your ardour, here. One, I just broke up with the only girl, the only person, I've ever loved. Two, I'm actually Harry Potter."

"Sorry for the first, though I'd argue some consolation loving would do you right. Why is the second a deal?"  
"When was Harry Potter born, Tonks?"  
"Oh everyone knows that! It was July 31st, 1980! Wait, you're THIRTEEN?!"

"I have lived on the planet through thirteen and a half runs around the sun, yes."

"But you look... damned fine for thirteen, I'd say! And you've already been in a relationship. I thought I was aggressive..."

"Well, my body has gone through a number of changes and I've spent some time with a Time Turner, and at one point I was handed advanced language skills, so my maturity is another question entirely. Oh! That's something I wanted to try out. Tonks, can you cast the ...whatever Charm it is that tells what a person's vital statistics are?"

"Sure."

Tonks waved her wand and subvocalized a longer Latinate phrase. A blue scrolling output started to appear over my head, looking like a modified version of the Scarpin's results. I twisted around to see the details.

**Holly Evans**

**61.6 inches in height**

**124.8 pounds in weight**

**Dark Red hair, thin and straight with average length ~31 inches, bangs over forehead**

**Green eyes, uses corrective lenses for myopia **

**Date of birth: [data unclear]**

**Chronological age: 15 years, 4 days**

**Apparent maturity: Majority, not yet Entitled**

**Unusual markings: **

**Prominent jagged scar, center of forehead**

**Large puncture scar on right shoulder**

**Large puncture scar on right side of thorax below the ribcage**

**Numerous small linear scars across the upper back, back of the thighs, shoulders and triceps**

**Right index finger; last knuckle to tip tinted purple (temporary)**

"Well, Happy Belated Birthday, I guess!"

Tonks sat forward and gave me a hug.

"That's... (oof) thank you. Those results are a bit puzzling, but I think I get most of it."

"Well, you can see where I made the mistake- even the spell thinks you look somewhere between 17 and 21! But I thought you just said you were 13- how long have you been Turning?"

"About four months with time off for the holidays. They used an Incubation Bath on me; maybe that shifted things, causing me to age quicker. Is there a spell that can tell if I'm aging faster?"  
"That's a different spell. I haven't got it down, quite, but we can give it a run. This will make your appearance change to show you as you grow older. _Vicis Sarcina_."

Tonks started to twirl her wand in a slow circle, as if rolling forward a movie reel. After a minute, Tonks looked frustrated and started twisting the circle more rapidly.

"Yeah, I don't have this one down yet. We should have seen something by now- I'm up to your fifties and you've barely changed a blink."  
I reached forward and grasped her wand to stop the motion, disrupting the spell.

"Hey! You could have just said 'Stop'!"

"We'll try that one another day, Tonks."

"Still, don't go grasping another girl's wand. It will always lead to trouble, particularly if it's attached to a man!"

"Speaking of, do you normally appear as the surfing actor, or do you have some sort of cover identity you typically use?"  
"Ah! Allow me to introduce you to..."

Tonks shifted to look like a narrow, dark-haired man with really nice eyes, taller but quite slim. Tonks' outfit changed at the same time to a conservative work robe and casual business outfit.

"...Gordon Knot, at your service."

"Umm, Gordon, you sound American. Also, how did you change clothes as well? Is that part of being a metamorph? I would think you would never stay warm if you're forming clothes from your own skin."

"Um, no. These are clothes. I patterned this identity after this attractive fellow I saw in a play in America last year. I went to New York in autumn, sort of as a gift to myself. I got a chance to chat with him afterwards to get all the details right. He was quite the gentleman- no peaks beneath the covers unfortunately. I don't think his career is going anywhere, so I doubt I'll be recognised. I love his voice and his eyes have done wonderful things for my dating success ratio. Also he is a thinner man as you can see, so it doesn't stress me as much to take his form and keep it for long periods."

"I see what you mean about the eyes. What was the actor's name?"  
"Eddie Norton. Totally forgettable, but I like it. It's, y'know it's ...comfortable."

"And the robes?"

"Oh! Of course. I used a switching spell embedded in a stud piercing that I have keyed to detect when I change to this form. I'm always wearing two layers of clothing, but only one is around at a time. My wand holder isn't included in the switching, so I remain armed at all times. If you'll be changing forms regularly, I should teach you the spell and how to write the runes to keep it on a device. You'll have to decide where to get a piercing to keep it handy. I'm sure Harry would look fine with an earring."

"Yes, that seems very handy. Where is your piercing?"  
"That's a quest for another day, I'm thinking."

"So, you're attracted to me as both Tonks and ...Knot."

"As I said before, my mind doesn't distinguish. I just find you attractive. How you would like to be intimate is something I leave to your preference. It's all fun for me, though as I said, I'm a girl first. Seems Zeus was right, after all."

"By your admission, you don't have the proper perspective. Some day I'll have to answer that question for myself. I'll let you know what I decide. Tonks, what's your first name?"  
Gordon became Tonks, her clothing once more evoking a concert-goer more than a constable. She looked annoyed.

"I don't see how that's important."

"Tonks, you've been very up front about your sex life, why would your name be an issue?"

"It's... Nymphadora."

"Ok, a little odd but not for the culture. It translates to 'love of wood spirits' so one might confuse your parents as being in the moonshine business, but I don't see why you don't like it."

"Well, because... because... I don't like it!"

"Fine. Why don't you change it then?"

"What?"

"You're an adult. If you don't like your given name, change it. Christ, girl, you think John Wayne would have been the stud of a generation if he was called Marion? Call yourself something else."

"Like what?"

"Uh! This whole society is entirely unimaginative about names! Anyone not named after their previous generation is suckered into some unfortunate case of alliterative mangling. If you want to fit in call yourself Talia Tonks."

"All my things say N. Tonks."  
"Okay, NAtalia Tonks. Was that hard?"

"You're my new best friend! Call me... Natalia! Oooh! It sounds a bit foreign doesn't it?"

"Yeah, also; Gordon Knot? Tonks backwards, plus the whole Gordian Knot business? Too easy. At least Riddle scrambled his letters."  
"Who?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle can be rearranged into 'I am Lord Voldemort'. It's like a kid's game."

"Really! You're so smart, what would you call yourself if you were undercover?"  
"Well, I only look like two well-known people. Assuming I could pull off some sort of Glamour, I could call myself any number of things."  
"Like?"  
"Jane Fitzgibbons! Ariana Eddington! Haley Smithson! Terry Orwell! That last one could be either male or female. Whatever it was, I would just get used to it! I think you should stop studying actors and start studying acting!"

"Alright! Alright. I know you're a bit out of sorts and all, but could you not yell at me so much?"

"Sure, Natalia. I'm ...sorry if I hurt your feelings."  
"You didn't. You're just making me hot! I took a vow to uphold the law before I met you, y'know?"

"I'm calling you Nymphadora."

"I'll need a new best friend then!"

"Tell me about it."

"Ooooh! POOR widdle Holly wolly! Eat the Grape! The grape will save you! Eat it!"

Tonks was squishing my cheeks together, trying to push red grapes past my lips. Tonks really makes me smile. You're an evil, evil woman Professor. Thanks.

Holly

***

1st February, 1994

Minerva,

Tonks is a dab hand at the sifting and de-Obliviating. Here's what we found:

The most recent ones were from over the summer, when Tonks and her crew came to Number 4 to do damage control. The short version is that my nightmares weren't completely creations of my fancy. I did cut open Dudders, I nearly twisted off Petunia's head and I did remove Vernon's feet with accidental magic. Also, at one point I had them stacked petrified in the garden, lightest to heaviest in oblique poses so that they resembled the pear tree. That was the incident when the Squad decided to let Tonks try her hand- apparently the crew is quite impressed with my artistry. No evidence of me consuming human flesh was revealed, thankfully. The crew also came when my legs were broken by Vernon's tire iron, causing me to call all sorts of snakes to the house. Even with the memory freed, I have no idea how I summoned all those snakes, so I doubt I could do it again without much practice or painful experimentation. Tonks kept apologising for renewing my trauma until I explained that having the memories back was really comforting, not to mention bloody hilarious.

Further back we uncovered two Obliviations by Gilderoy Lockhart. The more recent was the one that didn't quite work for him, when he sandbagged me coming out of hospital to see you about Ginny's possession by Riddle's diary. The wording of his spell tripped him up, I think: "Forget your involvement in finding the Heir of Slytherin. Gilderoy is dreamy, maybe even your favorite person; you are obedient, nice and docile in Gilderoys' presence." If he hadn't said 'nice' he might still be able to form consonants. The other time is the one that makes me shudder: "Forget everything from when you saw the girl being led into the Slytherin dorm until now- you saw nothing interesting, got bored and went back to your room to eat your favorite treat which you stole at dinner and stored in your trunk. It was tasty." The memory also includes that fucker having me lift my skirt and poking gently at my privates while Percy watched Confunded, finally deciding 'not quite ripe, little one. We'll see how you develop come next year, shall we?' I mention this only so we can both move forward with a fair agreement that my actions against him don't constitute a crime so much as a reckoning.

Here's the fun one:

Deep in the earliest dark recesses of my memory was a short piece of Lily talking to me. She stared very lovingly into my eyes, and then her features focused into a hard stare. After a minute, she said... the phrase telling me where she hid her lab. It's covered by a Fidelius Charm and I am the keeper now, as Mum said Perenelle was the only other person who knew about it. I've decided to hold off telling you the secret until we're in person, and only after I've taken a look through the place. Tonks, Newt and I are taking a field trip there starting... six hours ago. You didn't think I was going to tell you ahead of time, did you?

Holly

***

Author's Note:

Edward Norton (yes, Fight Club, American History X, the Illusionist- that Edward Norton) got his break in an off-Broadway play called Fragments by Edward Albee during the time period mentioned. I figure Tonks would want to travel, and might fixate on one of the few blokes she really liked that she never took to bed. When I first came up with Ed Norton as Tonks' male identity, I hadn't realised his movie career hadn't started yet. A mistake becomes deeper background for Tonks.

The vital statistics spell is a variant of Scarpin's Revelaspell (I'd expect it to be darn useful in many areas if they still remember the inventor's name). Possible output for the 'Apparent Maturity' stat is based upon (muggle) average physical appearance: Infant (0-2), Child (2-6), Minor (7-11), School-Age (11-16), Majority (17-20), Entitled (21-25), Inheritor (26-35), Mastery (36-50), Patriarch/Matriarch (50-69), Venerable (70+). I've met many (girls usually) that confound my expectations of their actual age. One was easily set to pose for Playboy at the age of 12 and another was a dead ringer for Audrey Hepburn in Roman Holiday (Ms. Hepburn was 24) at the age of 45. The only safe age-related question to ask a girl is "how long will I live if I ask when you graduated?"


	26. CH26 Bright Witches Must Be Dimmed

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Author's Note: I hope everyone had a nice chance to breathe during the last chapter there, as we're headed underwater once more.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 26: Bright Witches Must Be Dimmed

1st February, 1994

Minerva,

For all that you may want me to say about our field trip, I can say one thing without a doubt. My mum Lily Evans was absolutely bloody brilliant. Also, paranoid to a fault. It seems she was most concerned with the possibility of being Obliviated of all her brilliance. Given my own experiences, I can't fault her reasoning.

The first thing we found when we entered her lab was a library study area with a fireplace, reading chair, an octagonal table with bent legs, a desk and chair tucked near the entry stairs and enough books to make Hermione twitch in ecstasy on the Persian rug for a week. Since she wasn't there, I had to appreciate it for her. Tonks was less impressed.

"Bit of a shut-in, wasn't she?"

"My mum was born in 1960 and died in 1981. That section there, the bookcase by the desk? Those are the books and journals she wrote!"

"Exactly. Bit of a shut-in. Nothing against it. Your bonnie lass fits that mould gracefully."

I had to take a moment to calm myself. Thinking about Hermione, these books and some teasing I had done about her needing to exercise more just struck me in the heart. Natalia noticed quickly.

"Oi! Don't get all moody again! I was trying to pay a compliment, is all. Let's see where else this goes."

"Thanks, Tonks."

"Na-TALia!"

"Natalia. You seem to be taking to your new name."

"It may not make much sense to you, but I honestly never considered the idea of having a family until you gave me a first name I liked. It's like, I couldn't stop being Tonks, so I had no future with anyone because I'd never take their name, or I'd end up nameless, right?"

"Natalia, I think this is fascinating, if lacking in anything resembling logic, but I'm walking in my mum's graveyard here. Would you please not...speak for a bit?"

"Yeah, alright. What's this do?"

"Dobby!"

Dobby popped up, did his dance and I let him in on the secret. After some more elfin hysterics, I sent him off to bring food back for us. As soon as the fruit showed up Natalia settled in the reading chair and started humming to herself while eating.

I found a small book bound in red leather with a tooled blood drop on the front. Applying a drop of my own blood, I was able to open it to this introduction:

_Dear Lily, _

_Welcome back to the madhouse. If you can't remember anything about this place, it's because you were Obliviated for some reason, probably by me. Read the guide to get familiar, then use the delayed mirror to set yourself right. If I didn't Obliviate you, you'll have to catch up using a Pensieve and memory extracts that are stored in the Potions lab. Time may be a factor. _

_Love, _

_Lily (who else?)_

The mirror was in the WC through a small door to the left of the entry stairs. One mirror was perfectly normal, set over the sink, but the mirror behind the door had an unusual delayed-view effect. In the simplest form, it was useful to see what you looked like from other angles, but the runes along the edge told the real tale; the seven-second delay allows you to cast multiple quick spells at yourself that normally could go horribly wrong, like Obliviate and Legilimens. Absolutely brilliant. I found out from the guide that the octagonal table was animated. After watching it walk almost giraffe-like around the room, I gave it an order; 'Octogonagall, go to the potions lab'. Don't blame me, Mum named it- I guess you made an impression! Following the order, the table walked through what looked like a solid bookcase to the right of the fireplace. The books are still accessible, but you can walk through it like it was the entrance to platform 9 3/4. Natalia actually got intrigued enough by that to follow me through. The potions lab area was filled with spoiled source material, but the bulk of it was tidy and there was a sturdy cabinet filled with small crystal vials holding memory strands- I recognise them from descriptions in Perenelle's notebook. At the entrance to the lab we found another door and entered a small square room with a hatch like a submarine in the center. Around the edge of the casing was inscribed a warning of sorts; 'Finite First!' Also in this room was another normal door which led to a long and narrow store room filled with all sorts of dry goods and basic supplies for Lily's work, plus a large water tank.

The storeroom also had another door which led to Natalia's favorite part of the tour. This door led back towards the WC, but it was a much larger room, containing a king-size four posted bed, an equally large modern tub with waterjets built in, a large wardrobe filled with clothing and a smaller wardrobe filled with perfumes, oils and lotions. One look at the room and Natalia turned to me with her Thames-wide grin.

"I take it back! Your mum knew how to enjoy herself, she just did it quiet-like! It's always the quiet ones..."

"Other than you, I suppose."

"Oh, what I mean is, it's always the quiet ones that surprise you. No one is surprised that I am my way- the name sets the expectation, unfortunately. I couldn't have survived that name if I were a wallflower."

"Natalia, be how you want to be with me, okay?"

"Uhh, I thought we agreed that would be illegal for now?"

"Well, uhh...umm (groan)."

"Two points for Talia!"

"Minx!"

"Isn't that a kind of cat?"

Eventually we found a secret latch that led through into the WC from the 'love chamber', causing the sink and normal mirror to slide away to allow egress. The last thing to investigate was the small room with the hatch. I cast a 'Finite' just to be careful, and then opened the pressure door. Underneath was a deep cement-lined tube with a ladder attached to the side, but as I stepped into the space, I could feel my weight offset by an enchantment. Letting go, I found myself descending at a comfortable rate until I landed at the bottom where there was a single door. Beyond that door was a small room carved out of the bedrock- I was probably a hundred meters down. In the room was a small altar, with a giant rune-covered multi-orbit gyroscope on top. At the center of the gyro was a narrow bronze 'U' with adjustable arms that can widen or narrow to hold a disk upright. In front of this metal contraption was an accountant's journal filled with calculations. The first page included wand movements and an incantation with spaces for two numbers.

Absolutely. Fucking. Brilliant.

If you put a Time Turner in the center and hit it with the spell, then set the center spindle of the Turner to start rotating, it waits for however long you set in the second parameter before starting to spin. Once it starts, the gyro starts as well and a red mist seems to emanate from the center of the Turner. I should say, it looks like a red mist if you're looking at it, but if you turn away it looks blue. I spent some time reading through the notebook, making headway on understanding this remarkable device. After a while, I hit it with a Finite and headed back out to the tube, noting a small mirror mounted there that was angled so you could see towards the top of the shaft from the doorway. As soon as I stepped into the center of the shaft, I began to rise up quickly. When I walked back into the sleeping room to find Natalia, she looked at me curiously.

"Didn't find anything then?"

"I've been down there an hour!"

"I know you're a bit emotional, but really- _Tempus_. It's still only 8:30, see?"

Again- Absolutely. Fucking. Brilliant. The gyroscope even on the lowest setting causes the passage of time to dilate at a 4-to-1 ratio. The only downfall I can see is that I found the remains of five other Time Turners down there. Either it took a while for her to refine the device, or it burns them out after a while. It sort of explains how a 21 year-old genius could do so much with her education.

If she had help.

You gave Lily a Turner just like you gave it to Hermione. Already Mum's keen mind was working on how to leverage the device to a better effect, and by the time she graduated, she had access to more of them. Don't worry, Minerva. Your secrets are as safe with me as mine are with you. I have a question though; can Hermione still work for the Department of Mysteries?

Holly

***

Minerva,

Natalia and Newt and I returned to the castle a bit ago, and Natalia has headed back to her flat for the day. I was so excited to tell Hermione about my discoveries that I used the Map to track her down. What followed is something you must know about, for it offends every sense of propriety in a school setting I can think of. I just don't know what else we can do about it yet, other than ask for your cooperation with our plan.

First, I have to confess to a period of blind, unreasoning rage, but I promise this situation is not my fault, really.

See, I found Hermione on the Map in her bed with Pansy Parkinson.

My last 'Finite' had undone her protections against detection in the Map (on purpose; I still feel the need to watch over her). When I saw she was centered at the head of the bed, with Pansy's name stretched out across the rest of it, well, I went a bit buggo. In the interest of fair reporting, Newt's going to relate this part.

_**Transcription: 1st February, 1994 starting 3:38 PM**_

Holly rushes into the dorm room having tucked the hastily-referenced map into a pocket of her robes as she draws the Blade of Gryffindor. Holly yanks back the curtains surrounding Hermione's bed, holding the blade (in the form of a scimitar) above her head ready to strike. Hermione yelps in surprise from where she is sitting at the head of the bed, holding Pansy's crying face in her lap. Pansy looks up to see Holly's poised blade and screams before rolling off the bed towards the window. Holly's expression quickly shifts from rage to a confused frustration.

**Hermione**: "Good God! What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

**Holly**: "It... was..."

**Hermione**: "What was it? I'd really like to know what you were thinking!"

The blade slips from Holly's fingers to clatter on the floor. Holly's hands just rise up slowly to rest on the top of her head, as she starts to tear up. Pansy looks up from behind the bed. She has been crying recently but her look is one of mixed fear and hatred.

**Holly**: "Hermione, I am so, so, sorry!"

**Pansy**: "Couldn't stand the idea of another girl in Hermione's bed?"

**Holly**: "No, and it's a blessing to you that you lived through my indignation. Stay quiet and your luck may continue."

**Hermione**: "God, Holly! Can't you leave well enough alone? Pansy has been through all sorts of Purgatory lately and all you can do is threaten her! Get out!"

**Holly**: "No. I'm not leaving this until I understand what's going on here. Too much is going unexplained right now. I need answers."

**Hermione**: "And you're willing to kill to get them? Stop living in a comic book for a few moments and be reasonable! Do you honestly think I would be doing something sexual with another girl, after all we've been through about that? And what other reason could you think of for her to be hiding in our dorm room, in my bed? Hmm?"

**Pansy**: "I don't need her help, Granger. I... I don't need any help from you Gryffindors! You're all uncontrolled animals!"

Pansy stands and starts to strut her way out of the room.

**Hermione**: "Pansy, please. You aren't safe out there. We will help. And Holly... will behave herself!"

Pansy stops her strut, already looking nervous and trapped. She turns a withering gaze onto Holly.

**Pansy**: "I'm glad to see you have her leashed. I notice she keeps her bed like a scratching animal. Who knew it would be so easy to tell which area was hers, based upon the rotting bedclothes, scarred wood and burnt curtains? You are just a creature that filthies its nest."

**Holly**: "Make no assumptions, Miss Parkinson. The damage to my bed is entirely due to circumstances that will no longer be an issue."

Hermione blushes deeply. Holly notices with a small measure of irritation.

**Holly**: (whispering to Hermione) "I meant the cure for my Basilisk fluid issues."

**Hermione**: "Oh. O-of course."

**Pansy**: "Perhaps I should let you two lovers squabble alone for a bit..."

**Hermione**: "That won't be necessary, and who said we were lovers? In case you weren't aware, I came up with the bed-sharing idea when the Dementors proved difficult to endure. We just let the gossip girls handle the distribution of the concept."

**Holly**: "Parkinson, ehh... Pansy. Why are you here?"

**Pansy**: "I don't want to talk to YOU about it."

**Hermione**: "Pansy, I would recommend it. Holly may be a bit overzealous in defending me, but she believes deeply in the rights of women. If anyone can see a solution for you that I can't, it would be her."

**Holly**: "Hang on. You're here because you've been... molested? Shouldn't you see Madame Pomfrey about this, or Professor McGonagall? Even Professor Snape might help you better than we can."

**Pansy**: "It's... not that simple. And I'm not telling you!"

**Hermione**: "Please, Pansy. May I? I promise you neither of us will laugh nor treat you cruelly about this."

Hermione turned to glare at Holly.

**Hermione**: "WILL WE?!"

**Holly**: "I promise I will treat this discussion with the gravity and fairness it is due."

Holly proceeds to lay down several privacy spells and wards, including an Imperturbable Charm on the doors and windows.

**Holly**: "Now. What the Hell is going on?"

**Pansy**: "Not talking."

**Hermione**: "Pansy... well this started for me a few days ago. You were... absent and I happened to be in the girl's loo near the dungeons when Pansy, Millicent and Daphne all walked in. I had cast a privacy charm so they didn't notice me in the stall next to Pansy's, but she noticed my shoes, I guess. Pansy whispered that she needed my help, or better yet Harry's help, and that she wasn't being protected by the other Slytherins so much as secured. Before I could say anything about it, the other two girls burst into her stall and pulled her out, saying she had had enough time."

**Pansy**: "Granger then worked out a plan to intercept me in her turf- the library. I was able to explain the... situation there without being discovered. We made plans to help me escape my handlers so I could go into more detail and... and..."

**Holly**: "And find a place where you felt safe. There are few places better for that than Hermione's lap."

**Hermione**: "Holly!"

**Holly**: "You're a very caring person, Hermione. Deal with it."

Pansy smirks slightly.

**Pansy**: "I... apologised for the horrible thing I did to Hermione back in October. I was trying to impress the other snakes and pull out a victory, a prank if you will. I went way too far. I'm still... amazed and confused how you managed to save Grange... Hermione from my stupidity. See, my overreaching is why I'm being... punished."

Pansy's expression of fear and dread prompts Hermione to continue the tale.

**Hermione**: "This is where I'm ready to hurt people. Apparently, the Slytherins maintain a 'Punishment Room' within their dorm. If one of them violates their rules horribly enough, they are brought there to be humiliated. Depending on the offense, certain restrictions apply to what can be done to the offender. Being caught cheating may only result in having to stay chained in there while the others anonymously call you names and belittle you."

**Pansy**: "When Higgs lost to you in the first Quidditch match of our first year, they made him sit in the room naked for a weekend."

**Holly**: "So what's the worst punishment they allow? I assume you've earned it, or they would have simply expelled you as they should have."

**Pansy**: "I would deserve that, though my family might kill me if I were to disgrace them so."

**Holly**: "Worst punishment."

**Pansy**: "They... they... "

Pansy starts crying, holding her arms in front of her downturned face.

**Hermione**: "Anything they can think of, that doesn't affect her capacity to marry."

Holly sits, thoughtful. Hermione holds onto Pansy, rubbing her back and wiping her tears with a linen.

**Hermione**: "Holly? We've been talking about this, but Pansy believes she can't come forward about the Punishment Room or the whole of Slytherin would crash down on her head- I mean Alumni and all. They may not have taken her virginity, but that hasn't precluded other... sexual activities, I guess. What do you think?"

Pansy continues to cry in Hermione's arms.

**Holly**: "I think... I think if you were so upset about being used this way, you would have talked to us in November."

**Hermione**: "What?"  
**Pansy**: "What?"  
Holly turns a hard gaze onto Pansy as she starts to look at Holly from Hermione's embrace.

**Holly**: "It's not that they're abusing you that has you on your last nerve. It's that you're starting to like it."

**Pansy**: "You FUCKING BITCH!"

Pansy leaps from the bed to claw at Holly, but Holly catches her wrists during the charge and holds Pansy in front of her face.

**Holly**: "Legilimens."

Pansy's face slackens as Holly's mental assault moves past her defenses in short order (I assume). Hermione jumps up from her bed and starts trying to pull Pansy out of Holly's grip. After a few moments, Holly lets go of Pansy's wrists, causing her and Hermione to crash to the floor.

**Hermione**: "I don't BELIEVE YOU!"

**Holly**: "Yes, but thankfully I now believe Pansy. I wouldn't wish that treatment on you, Pansy, unless you had been successful in killing Hermione. We'll save you because you failed. Be glad for it. I know I was."

Holly looks down in shame for a moment, then hardens her expression and looks to the other two girls.

**Holly**: "You have to go back. The Slytherins will already be looking for you, and unless we engineer a way to make it look like you were never gone, you're fucked. I see what you mean about your family killing you if you dishonor them. So what we need to do is arrange a way for you to be liberated by outside authority without it looking like you were involved in getting the help."

**Hermione**: "I have a plan for getting her back..."  
**Holly**: "Yes, that part was obvious, though I would encourage a stunner so that Pansy doesn't learn all our secrets."

**Hermione**: "I already thought of that! What I also was thinking is we could give Pansy a 'panic button' of sorts."

Hermione turned to look at Pansy, who was sitting up against the bed looking defeated.

**Hermione**: "I can enchant a coin that you carry with you, and if you find yourself in a situation where you'll be outside of the Slytherin dorms but still being... abused, we can come running with a Professor to 'discover' the encounter and enable you a viable opportunity to be rescued. The situation would reveal the crime, so you wouldn't need to testify."

**Pansy**: "Wouldn't that require a Protean Charm? That's NEWT work! There's no way you could..."

Hermione incants quickly and quietly, her wand dancing over the three coins she pulls from her pocket.

**Hermione**: "Here you go. Just squeeze it three times in a row and the other ones will start to pulse, getting quicker as we get closer. The more time you give us, the more promptly we can save you."

Hermione drops a bronze Knut into Pansy's hand and then tosses another to Holly who catches it deftly. Pansy's expression of disbelief brings a smile to Holly's face.

**Holly**: "Isn't she a marvel?"

Hermione blushes deeply at the compliment.

_**Transcription ends.**_

After arranging to Time Turn and sneak Pansy back to the point in time and space where she and Hermione had escaped (thankfully well after I had been done playing with the Gyro in Lily's Madhouse), Hermione pulled me to a quiet space and called me all sorts of names for provoking Pansy into lowering her defenses and for invading her mind- I ended up walking away because I hate arguing with her when we're both right. You may wish to admonish me for this ethical collapse, but I can speak with authority when I say this: Pansy has been beaten, buggered, sodomised, whipped, shat upon and made to beg for more, in your school and under implicit agreement of the Board of Governors, who are at least one third Slytherin alumni and thus have known about the Punishment Room since they attended without taking any steps to change its use. My security measures are like jaywalking in comparison.

Holly

***

2nd February, 1994

Minerva,

Yes, we left the grounds again. Don't get perturbed. I'm travelling in the company of an Auror to and from Unplottable locations. The Queen doesn't get this kind of security. Anyway, I've started delving through my Mum's journals to get a sense of what she was concentrating on towards the end of things. From what I gather, she was working feverishly to unravel the unknown magics at work amongst Riddle and his followers, the Death Eaters. Much of her research in the most recent notebooks shifted away from the Protean Charm, Warding and Vital Humours to focus more on the Blood-based wards she had written that paper about. I found the paper, but I don't feel like sharing until I can understand it myself, and at times her work notes are written like Arithmantic notation is another language for her.

I want Hermione here for so many reasons. The worst part of me doesn't want her here at all; to punish her, and because I know if she were still involved with me that this place would echo constantly between our lovemaking and her learning something new that excited her.

By comparison, Natalia is currently stretching Newt to three feet in length and letting go. When Newt soars across the room to slap into the wall, she leaves a lizard-shaped inkblot on the wallpaper (or across the books). We all giggle about it, but it's definitely a different tone than my vision of what could have been.

What I wanted to write you about is something from earlier journals that Mum wrote, back in her fourth year at Hogwarts. At the time she was in regular correspondence with Perenelle Flamel- it turns out the notebook Perenelle sent to me was originally written for Lily, which is why the skill set was assumed to be so high. What they discussed was the very same Time Turner program I figured out was a Department of Mysteries arrangement. I think I couldn't find this section until I had riddled out that truth, because I stumbled on this piece after I was sure I had skimmed through it already. Here's the letter from Perenelle that Lily transcribed:

_Dearest Lily,_

_I understand your frustration with the restrictions placed upon you and your friend within this society, but our secrets are not meant to be shared with men. I started this program 120 years ago because I began to see a fundamental shift in the treatment of witches. I had acted as Matron to a number of promising young girls as they made inroads and innovations into what you describe as 'the Science of Magic'. So many girls from the Families would start on a career path but find their ambitions redirected into family and manor management. It was always the muggleborn witches that could not be deterred, but it was never more than a joke amongst Nicholas' friends- 'there goes another new-blooded Witch, ready to turn the world upside down again!' His friends always looked forward to seeing what these bright stars would come up with. Then subtly but quickly it all changed. A policy, buried deep within the Ministry had begun to worm its way through our culture, and my protégé's began to suffer from unusual accidents, or find themselves quickly married into minor houses or fall precipitously to the latest Dark Lord. To help save my surrogate daughters, I arranged for them to have an avenue to exercise their skills in anonymity- so long as they can keep secrets, I will always look to draw the bright witches into the Department of Mysteries. Else, they will fall to the Ministry's darkest policy: By hook or by crook, 'Bright Witches Must Be Dimmed'. I cannot say exactly why they believe this must be so, but after a century of investigation I have learned this one additional fact: the Goblins made it a part of the last truce. Only they know why the policy was made. Certainly, I find my activities in saving bright young witches like you more gratifying, knowing how unquestionably and fanatically the Ministry has followed that policy since its inception. Let this be a warning to you. Excel quietly. Publish anonymously. Glow brightly, but only under the covers. I know it doesn't suit your Gryffindor tendencies to act thusly, but I have lost too many good friends to their belief that 'it won't get in MY way.' Please, please, stay alive and keep our secrets._

_With love, _

_Perenelle_

I don't know if you knew anything about that, but I doubt I'll be sleeping any better in the near future. The good thing about it is that we know it. Right?

Right?

Holly

***

Minerva,

It is of the utmost importance that you read this now. Albus intercepted our return to the castle hoping to pin me down about Harry, but the conversation veered off the road. It's a Hell of a time for you to be out of the castle.

_**Transcription: 2nd February, 1994 starting 11:28 AM**_

Holly and Natalia are strolling up the path from the main gate to the doors of Hogwarts. Seeing Albus Dumbledore standing before the doorway patiently, Holly pulls out her Combat/Potions lab Goggles and offers them to Natalia to try out.

**Natalia**: "It is awfully bright out here! The snow just reflects the light everywhere. Oh that's much better!"

**Holly**: "Hello, Headmaster!"

**Prof. Dumb**: "Miss Evans, I require..."

**Holly**: "We were just taking a stroll around the grounds..."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Miss Evans, you need to..."

**Holly**: "...not that snow and cold is my favorite weather..."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Miss Evans..."

**Holly**: "...but I wanted to show Tonks my Goggles."

**Natalia**: "Wicked! And you can see in low light, too?"

**Holly**: "Yup! It's a Granger original. Don't be fooled by imitations."

**Natalia**: "Double Wicked!"

**Prof. Dumb**: "_Nymphadora, take off those goggles_."

Natalia begins to reach up and pull off the lenses.

**Holly**: "Tonks, your vow is at risk if you do so."

**Natalia**: "Sorry, Headmaster. No can do! Cor, these are smashing! Telephoto!"

**Prof. Dumb**: "Harry!"

Holly strides up to within a foot of the Headmaster. Natalia wanders closer while still inspecting the features of Holly's Goggles.

**Holly**: (almost whispering, but angry) "Oh, now that's the dumbest thing I've heard someone say in a month! I take it you want to talk about Holly, Harry and the visit with the goblins. My schedule is pretty tight at the moment, but if you ask Professor McGonagall, I'm sure she would be willing to free up one of my ETHICS detentions for the conversation. I usually attend at 7 PM on weekdays in the Transfiguration classroom. You don't like it? Expel me."

**Natalia**: "Oh, frog farts! I was really starting to like this assignment, too."

**Prof. Dumb**: (whispering) "The goblins would like to know if Harry has agreed to bring his sister to visit them in consideration for the restoration of 4.81 million galleons. Perhaps you could shed some light on that."

**Holly**: (whispering) "Perhaps I can. Would you be willing to trade in exchange for the story? You could vow to tell me the truth for a month. It might help if you explain why you receive my mail, why my Trust fund was half empty this year despite my scholarship, and why the goblins want Harry to feed his sister to them."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Is this who you are now? A blackmailer? An extortionist? A criminal? (Sigh) What would your mother say?"

**Holly**: "Nothing, she's dead. Were she alive it wouldn't be an argument as I hopefully wouldn't need to do these things. My guess, should we summon her spirit, would be that she would say 'Gosh, you look different! Tell Albus to fuck off for me, would you?'"

**Natalia**: "Holly! Are you mad?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "You have no idea what I have done for you and your family, and you bring shame on the sacrifices they made for you."

**Holly**: "And you want to discuss this out here?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "Come to my office."

**Holly**: "I'm busy."

Holly turns from Prof. Dumb, grabbing Natalia by the wrist and begins to walk past the headmaster into the castle.

**Prof. Dumb**: "_Come to my office, Holly._"

Holly stops in her tracks, her face betraying a quick internal battle. After a moment, she smiles.

**Holly**: "You broke your vow."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Now, let's be reasonable..."

Holly steps back, fishing out a scrap of parchment from her quiver and drawing her holly wand.

**Holly**: "Albus Dumbledore, I invoke the rights of the vow you took never to use magic to affect my mind! You have three options. Give up your magic, swear fealty to me or take a new vow as written on this paper. Choose, or the first option will come to pass. So mote it be!"

Prof. Dumb pulls out his own wand and speaks a strange phrase (possibly Gaelic). The magic swirling around Holly dissipates.

**Holly**: "What the Hell?!"

**Natalia**: "Actually, I'm not that surprised."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Apparently, no one has informed you that your guardian has rights over you that supersede the common vow. I was just trying to be polite during your last visit to my office. It's really quite rude to ask people to make vows all the time. You should learn to trust a little more."

**Holly**: "I'm sorry. Did you mistake me for someone who had parents? A life of loathing and derision doesn't teach trust! The Dursleys were by Professor McGonagall's estimation mild and gentle people until I was forced upon them. Tell me truthfully that you didn't enspell them to abuse me for some reason. Then explain to me why I should trust anyone, much less you."

**Prof. Dumb**: "The Dursleys abused you?"

Holly's look changes from angry to skeptically annoyed. The Headmaster's expression becomes more thoughtful as Holly speaks.

**Holly**: "Pfft! You're going senile, sir. You should know that the Dursleys hurt me regularly, based upon Adrian's recounting of my battle in the Chamber. If you don't remember it, well, I think it's time you retired."

**Prof. Dumb**: "I will... review my memories and meet with you Monday evening. Please forbear, Miss Evans. I believe more may be going on here than either of us suspects."

**Holly**: "That would be _tomorrow_ evening, sir."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Yes, of course."

The headmaster then turns and re-enters the castle at a brisk walk.

**Natalia**: "What... just happened?"

Holly returns Natalia's stunned gaze.

**Holly**: "Oh fucking Hell, Tonks! He actually is senile!"

**Natalia**: "Bollocks. The man's a legend. You're the insane one for giving him such grief. Are you absolutely fearless?"

Holly has started to pace about, her expression both pensive and worried.

**Holly**: "What? No, I just wait to freak out in private. I figured out I could override fear with anger when I decked Dudley in grade school. Occlumency helps me handle things easier... other than now!"

**Natalia**: "Handy, that. Wish you could teach me."

Natalia starts fumbling with the Goggles as they head indoors.

**Natalia**: "Oi! They're stuck! How d'you get these things off?"

_**Transcription ends.**_

Holly

***

_2nd February, 1994 4:04 PM_

_Grandmum Minerva, _

_Holly's in trouble! We felt the coin go off and she checked the Map but when we got to the hallway where only Pansy, Flint and Bole were supposed to be, some other boys showed up behind us. She's just been hit with something and the boys are dragging her into the Slytherin dorm. Natalia left earlier for home, so we're alone here! Please come quickly!_

_~Newt~_

***

_Grandmum Minerva, _

_Holly woke up for a few minutes just now. This is what was said. I'm sorry I can't tell you any more than I am. I still feel awful for what happened, but there was nothing I could do. _

_**Transcription: 4th February, 1994 starting 9:18 AM**_

Holly is waking up in hospital. She is covered by several layers of white cotton blankets, but is otherwise unclothed. The only thing on her bedside table is a ceramic cup with cold water. Just beyond the curtains around the bed, two Aurors in blue robes can be seen standing guard.

Holly whispers in a croaking voice.

**Holly**: "Newt?"

Newt hops off of Holly's head to slide down her arm until she is standing on the blanket.

**Holly**: "Newt, wha's... happ'ning? Why'm I in ...h-hospital ...again?"

Newt writes onto the blanket.

**Newt**: (written) 'Mum, you asked me not to tell you exactly what happened, or there would be no point in Obliviating yourself. You don't want to remember this.'

**Holly**: "I need t'get a handle, here. Wha... what can you tell me, that other people know?"

**Newt**: (written) 'Minerva was lead into the Slytherin dorms by your Patronus. They found you, Marcus Flint, Miles Bletchley, Alvin Bole, Richard Derrick and Adrian Pucey in a hidden room, in various states of undress and dis-assembly with you being naked except for some scraps of cloth. You had numerous cuts and bruises, plus your left arm and leg were broken, but that's all been documented and healed. Bole, Derrick and Pucey have lost their wand arms to a cauterizing wound and are at St. Mungo's getting the other limbs reattached. Marcus Flint is dead. Miles Bletchley isn't speaking but appeared unharmed before he departed for his family's estate. You have two Aurors standing guard over you at all times.'

**Holly**: "OK."

**Newt**: (written) 'Mum, do you want to know...'

**Holly**: "Nothing. I chose to forget. There's a reason. I have enough to think about."

**Newt**: (written) 'But Mum...'

Holly lies back in the bed, her eyes almost shut. Newt absorbs all the ink back out of the blanket, leaving it clean and white once more.

_**Transcription ends**_

_~Newt~_

***

_Grandmum Minerva, _

_She's been that way for four days now. What am I supposed to do?_

_~Newt~_

_***_

Author's Other Note: The details of this last encounter will be revealed in the Tangent 'Striking Flint with Steel', but that won't be released until after the next chapter: 'Criminal'.


	27. CH27 Criminal

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

What I need is a good defense

'cause I'm feelin' like a criminal.

And I need to be redeemed

To the one I sinned against

Because (s)he was all I ever knew of love.

from 'Criminal' by Fiona Apple, modded to suit gender

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 27: Criminal

_Grandmum Minerva, _

_Since there have been a number of conversations over Holly's bed in the last few days, I'll take your advice and write a few of them here, for you now and for Holly when she starts being herself again. Thank you for the ink and juice. I was feeling quite parched. The copies of the Prophet were also interesting, though if I read another article about how Mum is a deranged lunatic murderess assassin of pureblood heirs, I'm likely to run for Minister. I may not have a speaking voice, but my rhetoric is eloquent and I cannot be tempted by anything less than a chocolate banana smoothie with strawberries!_

_Sorry. _

_I thought maybe I'd cheer up if I acted cheery, but I just feel foolish._

_**Transcription: 5th February, 1994 starting 1:18 PM**_

The Aurors have decided that Holly can have visitors since she's nearly comatose in her unresponsiveness. They still sit in shifts keeping an eye on things, but mostly they read or do paperwork. Fred and George give the latest two a nod as they walk around the privacy curtain and stand at the end of the bed.

**Fred **(he still has a bit of the scratch on his neck): "Gred, I feel we've failed here."

**George**: "I feel the same, Forge. Holly, we would do anything to have prevented this from happening, and we're going to do everything we can to make sure Hermione stays safe."

**Fred**: "Weren't they on the outs?"

**George**: "Don't be an arse. You could see how much they love each other. Bookworm is Holly's favorite food in the world."

**Fred**: "That's true. I may be harboring ill will from being punched."

**George**: "Man up, would you? That was before the hols!"

**Fred**: "It was quite the punch."

Ginny steps in behind the curtain.

**Ginny**: "What are you lot doing here?"

**Fred and George**: "We could ask you the same."

**Ginny**: "I feel horrible is all. Holly just had given me her broom for Quidditch. It has auto-sizing Charms on it. Do you think...y'know, if she had it... she could have escaped?"

**George**: "No one really knows what happened Gin-Gin. We've seen Holly pull some unbelievable escapes. It may just be that her luck ran out."

**Fred**: "Or she was thrown off balance by her chest getting in the way."

George and Ginny simultaneously whap Fred upside the head.

**Fred**: "Sorry! Sorry. Moment of weakness; I apologise."

**Ginny**: "I still feel awful."

**Fred**: "Look, don't blame yourself. The best thing you can do is fly your arse off in honour of her."

**George**: "And don't break the broom."

**Fred**: "And that, yeah."

**Ginny**: "But isn't there something else, anything else we can do?"

Fred and George stare at each other for a minute.  
**Fred**: "Ginny, how would you like to help us make sure the Slytherins don't forget that they should never mess with a Gryffindor?"

Ginny smiles evilly.

**Ginny**: "I am so in."

Neville sidles into the quickly crowding space.

**Neville**: "In on what?"

**Fred**: "Revenge!"

**George**: "Retribution!"

**Ginny**: "A Reckoning!"

**Neville**: "Oh. Heh. Righteous."

Ginny smiles at Neville.

**Ginny**: "Consider yourself Recruited."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_Ruhroh._

_~Newt~_

_***_

_**Transcription: 8th February, 1994 starting 9:00 PM**_

Minerva enters the space within the privacy screen to see Poppy Pomfrey inspecting a diagnostic spell's results.

**Minerva**: "Oh, Poppy. I was hoping I'd find you here. Did your tests reveal... anything?"

**Poppy**: "Minerva, you should know better. Even as her Head of House I cannot tell you the details in what will surely become a criminal investigation."

**Minerva**: "Poppy, I'm not asking as her Head of House or as the Deputy Headmistress. I have a... motherly concern."

**Poppy**: "Honestly, Minerva. If you expect to deceive me you should come up with a better ploy than 'I am secretly Holly's mother.' If there's one thing for certain, this is the child of Lily Evans. Almost everything else about her is... subject to revision."

**Minerva**: "Yes, well in this also. Poppy, I will tell you this in confidence. I have taken Holly on as my Godchild."

**Poppy**: "It is a cooperative ritual, Minerva. Good intentions are not enough."  
**Minerva**: "Perform the test if you must! Holly entreated me to take up the role just recently and we exchanged the vows together."

Poppy waves her wand impatiently. A thin blue line stretches between the hearts of the Professor and Poppy's patient, much to her surprise.

**Poppy**: "Minerva! I would never have guessed. What brought this on? For sure, I might have expected you to do something like this twenty years ago, but..."

**Minerva**: "Well, Miss Evans has a way of changing the rules one lives by. Nonetheless, the deed is done and with no regrets about it. What can you tell me?"

**Poppy**: "We're still on shaky legal ground here, but... if it were anyone but you..."  
**Minerva**: "I understand. Thank you for the compliment, by the way."

**Poppy**: (Sighs) "Well. What I can tell you is that Miss Evans has not felt the entry of a penis within her vagina, though her hymen has been absent for some time. Nor has any sperm contacted her genitals. Sadly, the same cannot be said for her mouth. There was much bruising within and without. All the seed material came from Marcus Flint. She has been handled in most every sensitive place, by every one of the boys involved with the exception of Mr. Bletchley. Her left humerus and left Femur were both broken by a sudden impact, most likely a bludgeoning spell and not physical abuse. Numerous cuts across her body matched the lacerations necessary to remove her clothing into the parts as found at the scene. There was some mild bruising of the knuckles of her right hand, in a way that I'm quite familiar with finding on Miss Evans."

**Minerva**: "If she needed to hit something, I'm fair to certain we both would agree it is best that she was well-practised in the striking. Any idea what she struck?"

**Poppy**: "I shouldn't tell you this..."  
**Minerva**: "Purely for my own edification, please."  
**Poppy**: "I have had contact with the Auror forensicist. It seems Mr. Flint's pelvis was broken, along with the stonework beneath it. Holly... packs a punch!"

Minerva smirks ever so slightly.

**Minerva**: "Indeed."

Remus Lupin quickly enters the hospital area.

**Moony**: "Madame Pomfrey, I believe the entire Slytherin dorm may need to be put under Quarantine."

**Poppy**: "Oh for... aren't you a little old for pranks, Remus?"

**Moony**: "It is only my sense of duty as an educator and the stomach-turning concern for the spread of this illness that has me alerting you now instead of... say, Wednesday. I caused nothing, even if I privately enjoy the results."

**Minerva**: "I'll hold down the fort, Poppy. Remus, please endeavour to continue keeping that enjoyment private. We wouldn't want anyone to feel encouraged by this tragedy."

Moony and Mme. Pomfrey stop to grab her satchel and then rush to attend the suddenly sickened Slytherins.

**Minerva**: "I suppose it's an expression of love in its way. Good job, Weasleys. Oh, Newt! Don't write that in, I'll never hear the end of it!"

_**Transcription ends.**_

_Sorry Grandmum; I can't help it if I know she'd want to know that you said it. Umm, yeah._

_~Newt~_

_***_

_**Transcription: 13th February, 1994 starting 5:41 PM**_

Hermione is sitting in the chair by Holly's bed, several books stacked at the edge of the mattress while Hermione writes out her homework on a scroll by Holly's knees. Cedric Diggory approaches.

**Cedric**: "Umm. Hermione, right? How is she?"

**Hermione**: "Oh! Cedric! You startled me. We haven't spoken since last year. I'm sorry. Holly is... unchanged."

**Cedric**: "Yeh, but this is a change..."  
**Hermione**: "Oh! Again, sorry. She doesn't do much but stare. Every once in a while she'll blink. Yet somehow in the middle of the night she'll have gotten up, gone to the WC, washed her face and then returned to the bed. She then starts crying for a bit until she reverts to staring. At least, that's what she did two nights ago when I feel asleep here. Holly didn't even seem to notice I was there."

**Cedric**: "Merlin. What did they do to her?"

**Hermione**: "No one is quite sure. Unlike most secrets at Hogwarts, this one _hasn't_ spread throughout the castle at the speed of gossip. The only thing widely known is that Holly is here, and Marcus Flint is dead."

**Cedric**: "Well I can add my two bits then. The boys; uhh, Pucey, Bole, and Derrick are having a time at St. Mungo's. It seems some of the pieces of their limbs... aren't fitting together as expected. Gruesome."

**Hermione**: "Tragic. You'll have to pardon my sarcasm."  
Percy steps in to the curtained space.

**Percy**: "What's tragic is what will happen to Holly."

**Cedric**:"Yeah. No doubt."  
**Hermione**: "What are you talking about?"

**Percy**: "The press is having a field day. They consider her a murderer. I knew she was a bit aggressive, but I didn't ever figure her for a cold-hearted killer."

**Hermione**: "Are you saying you believe them?"

**Percy**: "No, but it's not like there's an opposing opinion, unless you count the Quibbler."  
**Cedric**: "Yeah, what's their theory? Holly was merely an agent against the Rotfang Conspiracy, punishing Flint for his egregious lack of dental care!"

**Percy**: "Why do you read that rubbish?"  
**Cedric**: "Well, y'know. It's a lark. Besides, the Lovegoods publish it. We're just being neighborly. We have the cash now that Dad doesn't gamble anymore."

**Percy**: "Well, you shouldn't encourage them. This is serious business. Whatever else Holly has done, I think this time she'll be getting what's coming to her. The stories I've heard about the scene..."

**Cedric and Hermione**: "What have you heard?"

Both laugh and share a glance at the coincidence in wording.

**Percy**: "A real slaughterhouse it was. I thought I knew her."  
**Hermione**: "Umm, Percy. Before you hammer the last nail in my best friend's coffin, I think you should know something."  
**Percy**: "Really? What's that Granger?"  
**Hermione**: "Cedric, could you give us a minute?"  
**Cedric**: "Really? Oh, okay. Tell you what, I'll check back later."

**Hermione**: "I'd like that."

Cedric leaves. Percy stands looking impatiently at Hermione.

**Hermione**: "It's like this. Last year before Christmas, Holly witnessed a crime that was quickly suppressed. Her memory was wiped, as was the memory of the victim and the prefect that Holly spoke to about it."

**Percy**: "What crime? Was this another of those snake attacks?"

**Hermione**: "Only in a manner of speaking. Percy, Holly saw... Penelope being forced into the Slytherin dorms by Flint. Holly ran into you and the two of you approached Lockhart about it, but he Obliviated you all. That's why Penny had nightmares most of the year. It's why she wouldn't let you touch her. It's probably why she ended up looking straight at the Basilisk when I warned her it was coming. For sure, that's the reason Holly beat the daylights out of _Mister_ Lockhart. I think if Holly killed Marcus Flint, we should consider it a measure of justice. I don't know about the rest of it but..."  
**Percy**: "You're lying. If we were Obliviated, why does she still remember? How would you have known?"  
**Hermione**: "Holly was keeping a journal using a Quick-Quotes quill I gave her for her birthday last year. She had caught some of the conversations in her Journal before being Obliviated."

**Percy**: "I... I... I can't believe this!"

**Hermione**: "It is horrible, but true. Holly promised me she was going to tell you about it once you and Flint were safely apart, probably this summer."

**Percy**: "So Flint r-r-ruh... ruh..."

**Hermione**: "I believe so, and not on his own, either. Oh Percy, I'm so sorry! If there's anything I can do..."  
**Percy**: "This isn't happening... this can't be happening!"

Percy leaves quickly.

**Hermione**: "For some reason, I really identify with you there. Something's not right. This bears investigation. I need to know what really happened!"

_**Transcription ends.**_

_~Newt~_

_***_

_**Transcription: 15th February, 1994 starting 2:16 PM**_

Hermione sits in the chair next to Holly's bed. Unlike previous visits, Hermione hasn't brought homework this time. She stares at the blankets covering Holly's hips, deep in thought, an expression of bewilderment stuck on her tear-weathered face.

**Hermione**: "This is what I can't understand, Holly. What happened? Somewhere within you, has something... evil awoken? I finally saw some of the photos they took of the scene. Despite the condition of your body, I can tell most of the blood was theirs. I can't understand how you could have lost so much... humanity in such a short time."

Holly blinks her eyes slowly. Her unused voice crackles in its first attempt at speech in over a week.

**Holly**: (hoarsely whispering) "Wy... dint... y-yu...?"

**Hermione**: "Holly! You're awake! I'm so glad! What were you trying to say? Oh! Drink some water!"

Hermione tips the cup of water into Holly's grateful mouth, her lips immediately gaining color as she drinks down the entire cup. Holly clears her throat quietly.

**Holly**: "W-why... didn't you... come? When the... coin activated, why didn't you... come running for Pansy?"

**Hermione**: "Never mind that, now! What happened to you? Why have you been in a daze so long? What brought you back?"

**Holly**: "Answer... my question. Why... didn't you come?"

**Hermione**: "Well, you're the hero... I wouldn't know what... I didn't have... the Map..."

Holly's eyes snap to glare at Hermione. After a moment Holly begins speaking in a strong, terse whisper.

**Holly**: "Put your money where your mouth is, Hermione. What brought me back was my best friend wondering where my humanity went. You just threw me into their woodchipper with a bouncy wave, when it was YOU they were expecting."

**Hermione**: "No! No, Pansy must have... inadvertently let slip that you were watching out for her..."

**Holly**: "Pansy wasn't seen with me, Hermione. Daphne and Millicent knew you had been in contact with her. I took this one for you, but I won't be there to save you next time. I'll be in Azkaban."

**Hermione**: "Surely not! Five older boys in their dorms against one girl? Even with your viciousness, you were obviously acting in self-defense..."

**Holly**: "I assume I've killed a pureblood heir. Even if I didn't have a prediction saying I'd end up in a dungeon after justice and the law fell separate, I can predict what the Wizengamot will do with me. The only question left for me is... will you miss me?"

**Hermione**: "You assume? Don't you know what you've done?"  
**Holly**: "I can't remember anything between the coin activating and waking up in hospital. There's been enough discussion around my head that I've pieced together some of what's happened. That's why I know I'm headed for prison."

**Hermione**: "You're wrong. Even if I'm concerned about your behavior, there's no way they could see this as your fault."

**Holly**: "I'll bet you ...30 sickles."

Hermione's jaw drops in indignation.

**Hermione**: "Fine, Holly! Maybe I'm Judas but I don't know who you are anymore! Every time you've faced deceit or violence, I assumed you sought to understand the situation and look for a Just solution. That's what you and I discussed as recently as over Christmas and how you conducted yourself until... well until Harry showed up. This looks like rage to me! You... dismembered them! Flint's head was cut off at the forehead- what kind of spell does that? What justifies turning his... genitals into a bloody mass on the floor? Whatever else these lumpen rapists may have been, they did not create the situation that is making you sadistically cruel. This started when you nearly killed Pansy and me with your unreasoning anger! You're lashing out at everyone, including me who you claim to love. I'm not sure you know what love means!"

Holly is beginning to breathe heavily, the first look of fear I've ever seen on her crossing her face.

**Hermione**: "What I want to know is, when did you decide that you didn't want to understand the world anymore and that you just wanted to pay it back for the pain you've suffered? Are you a hero, or just another victim, a thing lashing out with all the power you can muster? You can take your time with the answer. I won't bother with you until you can answer it, and I'd appreciate it if you'd avoid me until then as well. Maybe you were never who I thought you were."

**Holly: **"Oh, no. Hermione, (gasp) wait, please..."

**Hermione**: "I'm done with you."

Hermione turns with a tear-filled scowl and leaves the hospital at a firm striding pace.

**Holly**: "Oh, God! Newwwwt..."

Holly turns back into the blankets, crying.

_**Transcription ends.**_

_I know, Mum. It was just like your Boggart starts off._

_~Newt~_

*******

_**Transcription: 16th February, 1994 starting 8:20 AM**_

Holly is sitting up in her hospital bed, clothed in an off-white dressing gown. Albus Dumbledore enters the area of privacy provided by the screens and incants a quick privacy spell of some sort.

**Prof. Dumb**: "I'm pleased to see you making a full recovery of your senses, Miss Evans.

**Holly**: "What, not calling me Harry today?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "Even I am not so arrogant as to assume my defenses cannot be penetrated. You are Holly, let's not confuse things."

**Holly**: "Am I Holly because I'm sporting breasts at the moment, or because I am in trouble with the law?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "I think you'll find a more cooperative attitude would serve you best right now, Holly. After all, I will be representing you in your second case, on Tuesday."

**Holly**: "Second case?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "On Monday..."

**Holly**: "That'd be tomorrow."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow you will be appearing before a small panel of Wizengamot law experts on your legally curious situation regarding Miss Granger's cure by Cruciatus."

**Holly**: "And you won't be helping there?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "I am on the panel, as this is an unusual inquiry for the foremost minds regarding your unprecedented use of an Unforgiveable Curse in a... forgivable manner."

**Holly**: "Can I count on your vote, then?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "I will hear the merits of the case as it is presented. Such is my duty, here."  
**Holly**: "Brilliant. What are my chances?"  
**Prof. Dumb**: "I really can't say. The fact that you are being seen by a review panel means the judgment is likely to be made in a more reasoned manner than the more political arena of the full Wizengamot you'll be facing on Tuesday."

**Holly**: "What if the panel doesn't come to a conclusion?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "We will continue to deliberate, for years if necessary. Your appearance on Monday is purely to verify the evidence already given and answer questions about your state of mind at the time of the incident."

**Holly**: "So why are you representing me on Tuesday?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "I am your Guardian in the magical world. It is my responsibility to represent you as an adult in these circumstances."

**Holly**: "We could change that..."  
**Prof. Dumb**: "It would make no difference to the trial. I was your Guardian at the time of the incident, so I stand for you. Again, I think it best if we not confuse things."

**Holly**: "Honestly, I think you'd do me more good as a judge than as my solicitor. Couldn't we hire someone?"  
**Prof. Dumb**: "Don't be foolish. Whatever disagreements we have, I will do my utmost to protect you from the Prosecution. That's the way adults handle things. We take our responsibilities in mind above our personal grievances."

**Holly**: "I sense that you believe I'm guilty and should be punished."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Don't take a defeatist attitude. How you present yourself will greatly affect our chances for having the court treat you with fairness and clemency. In fact, I would suggest you do everything in your power to appear humble, polite and respectful while before the court. Your very life may depend upon it. Now, what can you tell me about what happened?"

**Holly**: "Absolutely nothing. I can't remember a blessed thing from when I was in my dorm until I woke up in hospital."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Oh dear. Are you sure?"

**Holly**: "From everything I've heard in the last week, I have every reason to thank my lucky stars for that memory lapse. I've got nothing."

**Prof. Dumb**: "You were aware, these past days?"

**Holly**: "Only as a distant conversation, like listening to your parents' dinner party from your bedroom. I had a lot of thinking to do."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Is there anything at all you can tell me? Your case is looking harder to defend by the moment."  
**Holly**: "Hermione and I spoke with Pansy Parkinson the day before, about her being tortured by her House mates. Hermione gave her a coin with a Protean Charm on it to signal me if she was in trouble again. That's the only reason I have for being in this situation. The problem is...if we mention Pansy told us anything about her _punishment_, she's likely to be killed for sharing Slytherin secrets. You follow?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "Yes, I follow. Well. That is a conundrum. I shall have to think on this. We'll meet tomorrow. 20 points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's Protean Charm, I should think."

Prof. Dumb stands and leaves Holly's area with a thoughtful expression.

**Holly**: "Well I'm glad we've got our priorities set."

_**Transcription ends.**_

Newt, I'm feeling depressed as it is. For the rest of this nonsense, please refer to Professor Dumb as Albus, so I can retain the small hope that he's more competent than he has acted lately.

_Okay Mum._

I am so fucked.

_Really a lot, yes._

_~Newt~_

***

_Grandmum Minerva,_

_Rather than recount the endlessly boring and obscure mumbles of the 'great legal minds of the Wizengamot', Mum has asked me to summarize her first trial._

_Director Bones was right to release Mum into your custody. No harm was intended and the 'victim' has no regrets or recriminations against Mum for casting the spell. Mum had to pay a 100 Galleon fine. She asked if it was alright if she just owed Hermione, but Albus corrected her- the 100 Galleons goes to the Ministry as a fine for casting dangerous spells as an underage witch in an unmonitored situation. That took 11 hours. I think the only thing they asked her was 'Is your testimony given to the Aurors and Director Bones on the night of 2nd January accurate?' 'Yup.' Making history seems quite boring, on the whole._

_We spent the night at the Ministry in a holding cell. Mum slept most of the time- she said her time inside her head was not actually relaxing, as she was fighting a hurricane of emotions for the first week. She said she kept her eyes open so she could look at the little ink heart I had left on her hand. I decided to make sure she always knew I loved her, so we've refreshed it as a permanent tattoo. Mum said the brief pain of me jabbing deep into her skin with the ink was some of the best pain she could remember ever receiving. I think she slept really well._

_~Newt~_

***

_Grandmum Minerva,_

_In case you haven't heard, Mum bumped into Hagrid and Hermione during a break in the proceedings during the Crucio hearing. They had just come from Buckbeak's hearing, and both looked to be in an awful state- it's because the court sentenced Buckbeak to be 'destroyed' as a dangerous creature due to Draco Malfoy's injury at the beginning of the year. Thankfully, Hagrid isn't being held accountable for Bucky's behavior this way, so all he gets is a reprimand in his teacher's record for failing to control a classroom situation. Buckbeak will be executed on 8th March. It's a Saturday, so the students won't be in classes. The truly interesting part of this is who will be doing the executing. His name is Walden McNair- a bald man with scars on his head and a bushy black moustache, who happens to have recently lost an eye._

_~Newt~_

***

_Grandmum Minerva, _

_Trust me when I write that you didn't miss anything by not being able to attend the first two days of trial. This is such a circus. On one side of the room is the intimidating wall of Wizengamot seat-warmers in their burgundy or indigo robes and square-topped hats, looking like a dying field of tulips. On the other side is the gallery, where the press, witnesses and interested parties are crowded into sections of uncomfortable rows of narrow seats. In the middle is the pit, where Mum and Albus sit behind a desk on one end and the team of nearly twenty well-dressed and no doubt well-paid prosecutors shuffles papers and themselves constantly throughout the proceedings. It would be funny were it not so obviously an orchestrated dance to lead Mum to a Dementor's bedroom._

_The first day, the prosecutors spun a tale of depravity and woe, suggesting that Mum had lured the five boys into a sexual ménage-a-six, and then went crazy when they tried to decline her advances. This was their initial statement of 15 minutes that took two hours to complete. I guess the 15 minute limit is per barrister. By contrast, Albus succinctly stated that the trauma of the event had robbed Holly Evans of her memory, but that evidence will show that they were all found in an area she couldn't enter without their aid, that they were partly undressed without any evidence of coercion or magic to do so, that physical evidence shows Holly was physically and sexually assaulted and that the odds of one 3rd year being able to overpower five older boys seems to indicate that any actions she took to defend herself were made in desperation. _

_The second day was a soap opera about the gentle souls and decent caring men whose lives had been destroyed by this deviant blood-thirsty sex-fiend. Only Miles Bletchley refused to speak of his woes, but the Prosecution characterized that as true evidence of how trauma will rob a man of his senses, unlike Mum's calm and detached demeanor. Much weeping and the demonstration of ill-repaired limbs was seen and no doubt reported with grisly embellishment. I understand the Prophet has had to make second and third print runs for the last few issues due to demand. _

_The gallery was packed for the start of Day Three. Holly was scheduled to answer questions of the judges relating to testimony given to date before the Defense could present their case. Albus would have been given the opportunity to show all the evidence the Aurors collected and make a no doubt well-worded and reasoned argument to answer the allegations, but once Holly's time under questioning was complete, well, y'know. It's Mum._

_**Transcription: 20th February, 1994 starting 9:09 AM**_

The third day of the trial starts with Holly answering questions of the court. Minister Fudge seems to be the only one speaking for them this day.

**Fudge**: "As you are the accused, you must swear an oath to give testimony here. Touch the swearing stone before you and swear the oath written."

**Holly**: "By my magic I, Holly Evans, vow to tell the truth, to the best of my knowledge. So mote it be."

The Swearing stone flashes green.

**Fudge**: "Tell us what you remember occurring on the afternoon of Sunday, 2nd February as it relates to this trial."

**Holly**: "I had recently come in from walking outside with my friend Natalia and was reading through a book on Headmaster Dumbledore. The next thing I remember is waking up in hospital on the morning of 4th February under custody, with all my clothes removed. I was informed that I had been injured and that I was found in a room in the Slytherin dorms, that three other boys from that house had been shipped to St. Mungo's for treatment and that Marcus Flint was dead. Miles Bletchley was also found at the scene but hadn't spoken since and was being sent home for his family to care for him. I don't remember anything in between."

**Fudge**: "Do you have some influence over Miles Bletchley that prevents him from testifying?"

**Holly**: "Not that I know of. We haven't had much interaction outside of Quidditch."

**Fudge**: "How did you lure the boys into your sexual encounter?"

**Holly**: "I don't remember luring anybody. I don't think there's a good reason for me to do anything sexual with these boys."

**Fudge**: "Why not?"

**Holly**: "Well, I'm sure if I even wanted a boy I'd aim for someone more attractive, and since I've never bedded a boy I don't see where I would want a gang of them to rape me for the first go."

**Fudge**: "So, you don't like boys."

**Holly**: "I certainly don't like these boys!"

**Fudge**: "But you've never bedded a boy?"

**Holly**: "Why does that matter?"

**Fudge**: "I am clarifying your statement."

**Holly**: "No, I've never bedded a boy. I have had sexual contact with one before, but that's as much as I'd like to say about that."

**Fudge**: "Was it consensual?"

**Holly**: "I guess I'm going to say more anyway, though. Yes and no. The boy in question used a vocal compulsion to encourage my participation. I did nothing to magically influence his participation."

**Fudge**: "You did nothing magically, you say?"

**Holly**: "Well, I've been told I am attractive..."

**Fudge**: "But you had to be coerced, did you?"

**Holly**: "Seeing as I had only kissed him for the first time a few hours earlier, I'd say it was the speed of escalation I had to be coerced about."

**Fudge**: "So, having had a bad sexual experience in the past, you sought out these fine boys to take out your frustrations!"

**Holly**: "I don't think I react as strongly to these things as you do, Minister. The incident we've been discussing (despite my discomfort) happened three months ago. By all accounts I've been almost happy in the interim. Just ask my fellow students- they're all quite confused about it."

**Fudge**: "Yes, your behavior has been quite erratic."

**Holly**: "Compared to what? I'm a teenager!"

**Fudge**: "You will only speak when asked a question!"

**Holly**: "My apologies, I was under the impression you had asked me to explain my allegedly erratic behavior."

**Fudge**: "You were recently arrested for use of the Cruciatus Curse, were you not?"

**Holly**: "I was arrested on 2nd January for using the Cruciatus Curse on Hermione Granger as a..."

**Fudge**: "Yes, that will be all."

**Holly**: "...as a last ditch attempt..."

Minister Fudge bangs his gavel loudly several times.

**Fudge**: "You have answered the question!"

**Holly**: "...to restart her HEART. Hermione's heart had stopped and I tried everything I knew to revive her. In a history-making decision, the court ruled on Monday that my use of the Cruciatus, while unauthorised and a clear example of unlicensed use of magic by a minor, was a necessary action to save Hermione's life! I've been forgiven for casting an Unforgiveable Curse on my friend."

**Fudge**: "Your girlfriend, you mean?! You were found naked with her at the time the Aurors caught you in her home! The cause of said heart failure was listed as due to 'transcendental erotic stimulation'! Do you deny you are a lesbianist?"

Much gasping and furious scratches of note-taking can be heard from the gallery.

**Holly**: "Are you asking if I am gay or musical?"

**Fudge**: "The first one!"

**Holly**: "Why do you care?"

**Fudge**: "Aha! So you admit it!"

**Albus**: "Minister you are harassing my charge..."

**Holly**: "No, I'd like to finish this thought. Minister, you seem motivated to have me admit I'm a lesbian for some reason. I'd be happy to comply..."

**Fudge**: "There! You see? She is a degenerate..."

**Holly**: "...if only because it ruins this case for you."

**Fudge**: "What?"

**Holly**: "The point of argument was whether I would lure five boys into a sexual encounter. As a lesbian, that is so far out of the bounds of a desired situation as to suggest some sort of psychosis. Since you're the only one foaming at the mouth here..."

**Fudge**: "Order! You will be silent!"

Fudge once more bangs his gavel.

**Holly**: "...I can only suggest that you're a better suspect than I am!"

**Fudge**: "That will be enough of your misdirections! Tell us the truth! Why were you there?! Why did you attack these boys?! WHY DID YOU MURDER MARCUS FLINT?!"

**Holly**: "I don't remember! Given the circumstances, I can easily see why. Just imagining what was done to me has given me nightmares. If my mind hadn't blanked out the experience to preserve my sanity, I probably would've Obliviated myself of it!"

**Fudge**: "It is impossible for a person to Obliviate themselves. No one else but the victims were involved. If you cannot bear witness to the events that lead to the death of Marcus Flint, then we must take the word of your accusers as the truth!"

**Albus**: "Minister, the evidence we will present suggests..."

**Fudge**: "Dumbledore, your evidence won't stand up to sworn testimony!"

**Holly**: "Minister, I need to speak with counsel!"

**Fudge**: "That's... within your rights. Very well."

Several minutes pass as Holly and Albus have a private consultation. Once they come to an agreement, Albus stands once more to address the assembly.

**Albus**: "Minister, I wish to address the point of judgment you had just brought up. My charge has pointed out an unusual, shall we say, error in logic being demonstrated here."

**Fudge**: "Dumbledore, are you insulting the court?"

**Albus**: "No, Minister. The point you brought forward was that evidence was not as reliable as sworn testimony, but as my charge has pointed out to me, none of the prosecution's witnesses have sworn on their lives or magic for any of their testimony."

**Fudge**: "So now we shall impugn their honor as well?"

**Albus**: "Minister, the point is... magic can have a powerful effect on belief, on perception and on memory. To suggest that witness testimony is somehow more reliable than the absolute facts of what was found and seen by trained investigators insults every one of those Aurors and the work that they do. Without some sort of magically-enforced form of assurance in the truth of their testimony, they may swear on the lifeblood of their mothers that they are ...how did you say it?"

**Holly**: "Purple..."

**Albus**: "Ah yes, without that magical enforcement, they would swear that they were purple chickens if the right spells were in effect. Honorable chickens though they may be. By comparison, my charge's testimony that she doesn't remember what happened may be the most truthful thing this court has heard throughout this case."

While the old men are squabbling, Newt writes out a message on Holly's note paper before disappearing back into her robes.

**Newt**: (written) 'Mum, you pulled the memory before Obliviating yourself. It's stored in the quiver.'

**Fudge**: "What's your point, Dumbledore?"

**Albus**: "If you ignore the evidence we have presented in favor of their testimony that they promise is accurate but won't take Veritaserum or make a vow to assure that truth, then justice and the law have truly fallen separate."

Holly's eyes grow large at Albus' phrasing of the last statement.

**Fudge**: "However you feel the need to insult this court and these proceedings, their testimony stands!"

**Holly**: "Minister, I need to speak with counsel!"

**Fudge**: "Again? Make it quick!"

Holly speaks quickly in Albus' ear, and then looks him straight in the eye with an unyielding gaze. Albus nods and turns back to the imposing collection of mages seated before them.

**Albus**: "Minister, at the urging of my charge, we'd like to speak privately with you in chambers about new evidence and the possibility of a guilty plea."

The gallery fairly bursts with escalating whispers, to the point where the Minister is forced to bellow his orders.

**Fudge**: "Really? (Ahem!) The court will adjourn for two hours. Aurors, bring the accused and counsel to my office."

Minister Fudge bangs his gavel once and the room erupts in discussion. A stern-faced woman from the Wizengamot assembly approaches the Minister as two Aurors begin to escort Holly and Albus towards the private elevator access behind the Wizengamot seats.

**DMLE Director Amelia Bones**: "Minister, I'd like to attend this meeting."

**Fudge**: "Madame Bones, I don't see how that would be necessary..."

**Amelia**: "The Headmaster has just pointed out that magic can influence belief. I don't think it wise for you to be alone with Defense without an impartial observer."

**Fudge**: "Oh! Thank you Amelia. Your loyalty is commendable. Yes; why don't you tag along, then."

_**Transcription: 20th February, 1994 starting 11:40 AM**_

Holly, Amelia and Albus are sitting in plush chairs in front of the desk of Cornelius Fudge in his office.

**Holly**: "A friend of mine reminded me that I probably erased my own memory, so it's likely I pulled out a copy first for my own protection. That memory exists in my things. If there is a Pensieve here, you can review the memory itself and take it as testimony, assuming it's about the rape as I suspect.

**Fudge**: "And how does this impossible act lead to your confessing?"  
**Holly**: "I know myself fairly well. Flint is dead. I probably did it, given what I know now of the situation and results. What I'm betting is that the memory will reveal more than you want presented in a public forum. Things will be shown that will require my accusers to defend themselves."

**Fudge**: "Alas, but we don't have a Pensieve and I don't have time for a trip into the Department of Mysteries looking for one, so you're testimony will be meaningless."

**Albus**: "I do own one of Perenelle's remarkable devices, but it will take time to retrieve it from where it is secured."

**Holly**: "Well, I guess I can provide both, since I need to get the memory for you anyway. Dobby."

**Amelia**: "You can't call your elf here, there are wards..."

A pop is heard and a pointed nose begins to emerge from nowhere, accompanied by the sound of a small creature groaning with effort. After a moment, several fingers and the rest of Dobby's head pop forth from the mid-air opening. The adults all sit stunned, watching in fascination.

**Holly**: "It's like watching a spontaneous birth. D'you think the Buddha had days like this?"

Dobby stops half-emerged, panting deeply.

**Dobby**: "What...can Dobby... do... for Mistress?"

**Holly**: "Uhh, if you can, please bring me the quiver and Perenelle's notebook- the small book with the tiles on the front."

Dobby sucks back into the hole in space. Amelia is the first to recover her senses.

**Amelia**: "As a matter of protocol, I must insist that you not be handed anything by your elf. Historically, weapons, suicide potions and unlicensed portkeys have been delivered in this way. It's why the anti-elf wards were originally placed, as I recall."

**Holly**: "Okay. I promise the only thing I want Dobby to deliver to us is the truth."

A minute later an arm emerges from the same point, thrusting forth a crossbowman's quiver and a small tiled-front notebook in its hand. Holly gestures and Albus takes the objects. The hand makes a thumbs-up sign and pulls back into the nothingness.

**Amelia**: "Remarkable. I think I shall have a word with the goblins about our wards tomorrow."

Albus hands the quiver to Holly, prompting Amelia and Cornelius to aim their wands at her. Holly pauses a moment, then spins the lid of the quiver, opening it to pull out a narrow potion beaker containing a strand of memory. Holly hands the quiver back to Albus who trades Holly for the notebook.

**Holly**: "You lot must have pissed off Perenelle something awful if Professor Dumbledore is the only one here with a Pensieve apart from me."

**Fudge**: "I was under the impression that the Pensieves were large devices. The one owned by the International Confederation is nearly two meters across."

Holly rearranges the tiles on the front of the book until they spread forth into a shallow bowl.

**Holly**: "Must be an early model. Lily was given this by Perenelle, and Perenelle sent it to me after I sent back the last shard of the Philosopher's Stone. It's a portable Pensieve, so only two can fit in at a time."

**Albus**: "Miss Evans, to what shard are you referring?"

**Holly**: "Oh, there was a piece stuck in my leg that I hadn't noticed until after you had spoken with me in hospital following Quirrel's death. I sent it back to the Flamels with my apologies and they sent me this book about memory magic. It's been a lifesaver. I wish I could thank them for it. Anyway, this memory should be a record of the incident we have been discussing."

**Amelia**: "Why didn't you bring this forward before?"

**Albus**: "Why didn't you review it for yourself before now?"  
**Fudge**: "I think the Ministry should be responsible for the last artifact of the Flamels..."  
Holly stands up.

**Holly**: "Madame Bones, will you ensure my safety in these chambers?"

**Fudge**: "What are you talking about now?"

**Amelia**: "Of course, so long as you abide by the law."

**Holly**: "This man wishes to seize my most valuable keepsake simply because it isn't his. I want an assurance that my possessions will be returned to me whole and untouched upon my release."

**Amelia**: "That is the law..."

**Holly**: "Pardon me for being skeptical, but my faith in the law's execution is dwindling."

**Amelia**: "By my magic I vow that this notebook-device, the memory and your quiver will be returned to you upon your release from Ministry custody for these legal matters. So mote it be."

**Fudge**: "Amelia! You shall receive a reprimand..."  
**Amelia**: "For vowing to uphold the law? Where is your mind, Minister?"

**Fudge**: "I... Dumbledore, surely you must see where..."

**Albus**: "Minister, perhaps we should get a move on. Our recess will be ending in a while and the public awaits the decision of the court."

**Fudge**: "Fine! What is this then?"  
**Holly**: "I don't know. I assume it is the memory of my rape. I submit it for review. If after seeing the memory you believe this case should continue as it has, then I will submit it for public consumption as official testimony in the case. I'll be humiliated, but hopefully also vindicated and released."

**Amelia**: "You believe in yourself that much?"

**Holly**: "I know I'd never have put myself in that situation without cause. I actually know why I was there, just not how it happened or why they all ended up as they did."

**Fudge**: "You have been withholding testimony?"  
**Holly**: "I have been trying not to implicate someone who may very well be killed if she is mentioned as being part of the incident."

**Fudge**: "Two at a time, you say? Well I should think the men should go first, and then the women."

**Holly**: "Oh, I'm not going in."  
**Albus**: "Why not, Miss Evans?"  
**Holly**: "I forgot this for a reason. I'm sticking to my first decision. Convince me I was wrong to forget and I might take a look."

Albus and the Minister touch their fingers into the swirling memory lolling in the tiled cup on the surface of the notebook. For several minutes, their eyes are closed and their expressions are blank. At once they both blink and grimace, with the Minister immediately turning to empty his stomach into a wastebin. Albus turns to look at Holly, his expression a mixture of grief... and fear.

**Amelia**: "I am to see this alone, then?"

**Holly**: "Unless you can coerce one of these brave souls to accompany you for a second ride through."

**Albus**: "I... will go if you require it, Amelia."  
**Amelia**: "Such noble men! Honestly!"

Amelia's face sags as she descends into Holly's memory.

**Fudge**: "We... we cannot... this must never be seen by...anyone!"

**Holly**: "So I take it I'll be free to go?"

**Albus**: "No, Miss Evans. I do not think so."

**Fudge**: "Most certainly not!"

**Holly**: "Umm, okay. Let's wait for Director Bones to surface and we can discuss my options, maybe."

**Fudge**: "And, where is that sword you used?"

**Holly**: "Safe as houses I assume. I take very good care of my sword."

**Albus**: "It is not, strictly speaking, your sword."

**Holly**: "And yet I still possess it. Curious, that. It's almost like it prefers my company."

Amelia's eyes snap open and she stands suddenly.

**Amelia**: "Excuse me for a moment. I will return presently."

**Albus**: "I don't think that's wise, Amelia."

**Amelia**: "Try and stop me."

Director Bones leaves hurriedly. Albus stares at the door following her departure.

**Fudge**: "Strongest woman I know, but still she insists upon privacy for a good cry, eh?"

**Holly**: "Minister, I'd like something to eat if you're not going to be arguing with me for the next few minutes."

**Fudge**: "Silence, you!"

**Albus**: "Perhaps _we should all sit quietly and consider matters until the Director's return_."

Director Bones is absent for an uncomfortable fifteen minutes of silence, aside from Holly's grumbling stomach. Upon her return she enters the office brusquely, tosses a folder onto the Minister's desk and drops a sandwich in Holly's lap before returning to her chair. Director Bones' face is locked into a stony expression, but her eyes look irritated as if from crying.

**Amelia**: "My apologies, gentlemen and Miss Evans. This memory, this _evidence_, if presented, will quite possibly divide our society. In the interest of saving time otherwise wasted in a worthless debate, I propose the following actions..."  
**Fudge**: "Now see here, Amelia! I am the Minister for Magic..."

**Amelia**: "And I am the Director of the Department of Law Enforcement. By my vows and my magic, I should be taking down your Ministry and Dumbledore's Headmastership, along with the careers of everyone I've come to hate in our society, but I can't plunge us into a war of the sexes right now. Too many would die."

**Holly**: "Wait, what exactly was in that memory? Should I..."  
**Amelia**: "NO! Part of this arrangement will likely include time in Azkaban for you; this memory would torture you more than anyone deserves. See it again when you're safe and away from all this. I promise you, you'll be happier for it."

**Holly**: "O-okay. Obviously you're not up on my other adventures..."

Amelia starts angrily shaking her head, glaring at both of the men in the room.  
**Amelia**: "Of all the insults! 'Bright witches must'...!"

**Albus**: "Amelia! Let us focus on the tasks at hand."

Holly smiles suddenly. She turns to watch Director Bones with barely restrained glee.

**Amelia**: "Yes, let's do that. We shouldn't hold up the WIZENgamot any further, should we?"

**Fudge**: "Y-you said you had recommendations?"

**Amelia**: "Miss Evans will plead guilty to involuntary manslaughter in resisting an assault. Holly, you killed Flint when you didn't have to. Justified though you may have felt, it was not your right to take vengeance."

Holly drops her face downward, looking penitent. Amelia continues to focus her attention on the men in the room.

**Amelia**: "As this is her first felony conviction and she is underage, I recommend a suspended sentence. There is every possibility that your supporters won't allow the killer of an heir to walk free, so I would suggest you act like you're supporting the suspension and allow them to convince you to sentence her, if lightly. Any more than three months and I'll be seeing you in the dead of night, Cornelius, for our last meeting in this life. As preparation for this unexpected turn of fortunes, you will advise the families of the rapists that testimony assuring their guilt in conspiracy to commit rape, enslavement and murder is ready to be brought forth if they don't abandon their causes against Miss Evans. Dumbledore, you will directly confront your Heads of House and personally address the Slytherin students to inform them of the change in their 'bylaws'. If any hint of such a tradition being resurrected is detected by my department, they will all be brought in for questioning under Veritaserum, including any past members of that House still operating in the Hogwarts organisation, including past and present members of the Board of Governors yet alive. I will make it my life's purpose to institute an Inquisition to destroy everything to do with Slytherin. This folder includes the legal references necessary to make this judgment with no further discussion in the public forum."

**Fudge**: "Well! I will take your recommendations under advisement and..."  
**Amelia**: "YOU HAVE AN HOUR to make this happen, or the memory will be leaked to the press. I already took a copy from my own memory for safe keeping. My apologies, Miss Evans. You are the victim here, in more ways than one."

**Holly**: "It's cool. I was expecting to end up a prisoner."  
**Amelia**: "Why, my dear?"  
**Holly**: "Don't call me that."

**Amelia**: "Alright. But why did you expect to be convicted?"  
**Holly**: "Because my Divination teacher predicted it along with several other events that have already taken place, and because 'Bright Witches Must BE DIMMED!'"

Holly stares angrily first at the Minister and then at Albus.

**Holly**: "I don't know how the memory of my rape included that little tidbit. My technique in extracting memories obviously needs refining, but I assure you I haven't forgotten that revelation."

**Amelia**: "Good for you. The two memories were stuck together in the strand; the memory of the letter to Lily was no doubt prompted by wondering whether everything you had gone through that day was part of the execution of that... policy. I fear for what you will do with the knowledge. Will you accept my judgment that it is best, for now, that this information remain secret?"

**Holly**: "Is this the best we can do?"

**Amelia**: "It is in this society. Survive this, and I'll see if we can't change that for the future. Carefully!"

**Holly**: "Alright."

Holly looks down, but a smirk barely forms on her hidden face. With a soft pop Dobby's arm, the notebook with the memory still in it, and Holly's quiver all disappear from the Minister's desk.

_**Transcription ends.**_

_After the meeting, Mum was returned to the courtroom to see how things would play out. Along the way she handed me and the Journal to Hermione, who couldn't seem to find any words to fit the moment and mostly just nodded when Mum asked her if she would take care of me for a while. I really liked how Mum ended the proceedings. She may be convicted and sentenced to 3 months in Azkaban, but if she can endure that then I think everything will work out._

_Oh, I forgot. They did say one other thing to each other:_

**Hermione**: "I'll take care of both of them, Holly. I promise. How do I open it?"

**Holly**: "You don't. It's for Newt to sleep in."

**Hermione**: "Oh."

_I don't need to sleep in the journal, but it allows me to update you on things. Truthfully, I think this is a prank on Hermione; Holly gave her a book she wants to read that she can never open._

_**Transcription: 20th February, 1994 starting 2:09 PM**_

Court has returned to session, the verdict and sentence (3 months in Azkaban starting immediately) were read. Holly stands up to make her final statement before she's taken to Azkaban by the Aurors. Albus just finished quietly advising her on the forms for this statement as the room grows quiet.

**Holly**: "If it pleases the court and all...I accept the responsibility of my actions, even if I cannot remember them. Marcus Flint is dead by my hand. I know for a fact he was directly responsible for the rape and Obliviation of Penelope Clearwater, so I do not grieve his end, and can only expect that my actions were taken in defense against my suffering a similar fate or worse."

Much muttering and gasps accompany the statement about Flint's crimes against Penny Clearwater, but the room is shushed to relative quiet once more.

**Holly**: "Minister, I have a request."

**Fudge**: "What is it now? You have no rights in this assembly and your conviction and sentencing are a matter of record."

**Holly**: "As my life to date has not been lived to the expectations of this society, I request that my Guardianship be removed from the care of Albus Dumbledore. Surely younger and less distracted minds might better guide me than he has so far."

**Albus**: "Holly! Why would you do such a thing?"

**Holly**: "I told you. You would have served me better as an impartial arbiter. I'd like your fingers out of my life, if you don't mind."

Minister Fudge smiles like a predator.  
**Fudge**: "I see no reason to deliberate on this. Your request is granted. Your guardianship shall revert to the control of the state, including all responsibilities..."  
**Holly**: "Pardon me for interrupting Minister, but my Godmother will be taking over that role."

**Fudge**: "What Godmother? What are you talking about?"

**Minerva**: "Oh my!"

Minerva stands from the gallery and moves through the crowd to the front of the section of seats.

**Minerva**: "Eh, um, if it pleases the court... oh excuse me. Pardon my foot. If it pleases the court, I stand as this child's Godmother, by right and responsibility of a ceremony performed three weeks ago."

**Fudge**: "Is this another trick?"

**Minerva**: "I don't believe I've ever been accused of trickery, Mister Fudge!"

**Fudge**: "Oh, sorry Professor McGonagall. I didn't mean to... I mean... (bluster) Ahem! Please refer to me as Minister while in this venue Professor McGonagall!"

**Minerva**: "Of course, Cornelius. As I was saying, I am this girl's Godmother, and will gladly shoulder the burden of her continued guidance until she comes of age. Though a little warning wouldn't have gone amiss."

**Holly: **"Sorry, Mum."

Holly smiles a little. The Minister sits back in his chair looking slightly defeated.

**Fudge**: "(Sigh) Very well. If there are no other matters..."  
**Holly**: "I actually wasn't done with my statement."

**Fudge**: "Oh for... speak briefly!"

**Holly**: "Am I expelled?"  
**Albus**: "I believe I can speak to this matter. Hogwarts does not allow for the continued attendance of students while convicted of felonious acts, but should Miss Evans fulfill her sentence and pay her debt to society, it may be possible for her to be re-enrolled under a strict probationary plan, dependent upon her continued attendance and acting with appropriate behavior."  
**Fudge**: "Ehh, one more thing. We would not wish to see the standards of our most beloved institution of learning brought down for the sake of one dangerous student. If Miss Evans is unable to pass her end of year exams with an average of at least Exceeds Expectations in her foundation courses, we would move summarily to have her probationary re-enrollment cancelled. Of course, she would not be allowed to retain her wand without any proof of her ability to manage her magic."

**Albus**: "Understood."

**Holly**: "Minister, I have one last question and I will yield the floor."

**Fudge**: "Oh, joy."

**Holly**: "When I pass those exams with nearly the highest grades of any other student in my year despite my incarceration, will you be relieved or frightened?"

**Fudge**: "Hah! Such moxie! Why not simply say you'll have the highest grades of them all?"  
**Holly**: "That honour is destined for a better woman than me."  
Holly looks to Hermione in the gallery. Hermione's look of shock is quickly compounded as reporters begin moving towards her whispering questions too fast to follow.

_**Transcription ends.**_

_Hermione may have been flustered by the sudden attention, but her secret smile lasted until we were well on our way back to Hogwarts in the company of several attendees travelling by Floo, including you Grandmum. I hope you saw it. It was very sweet._

_Of course, thinking it over I realise that Mum just pointed that secret Ministry policy straight at Hermione's head. I think Mum's really pissed._

_~Newt~_

***

_Grandmum Minerva,_

_I miss Mum. I hope she's okay, but everything I've read and heard about Azkaban makes that seem unlikely. Also, I think Professor Hagrid is a bit upset about Holly's sentence, not to mention Buckbeak's. I wouldn't blame him for either, nor would it be fair to ask him which is affecting him more, but he sure looks like he could use a happy thought right about now._

_With Mum in prison, I feel it's my responsibility to look after Hermione in her absence. We just had a conversation of sorts that I thought you should know about. Since Hermione can't open the Journal and she doesn't know you know about me, I'll try to visit with you sometime in the next week to see if you have any recommendations._

_**Transcription: 25th February, 1994 starting 6:23 PM**_

Hermione is lying on her bed with the curtains closed. Newt's Everlasting Scroll is sitting open to a blank area with its owner drawing renderings of the room, the window, and Hermione's face.

**Hermione**: "Newt, I think I've made several truly grave errors in the last month. How can things have gone wrong so quickly?

**Newt**: (written) 'What would you have done differently, if you could change it?'

**Hermione**: "Good point. Let's see. Well, I really shouldn't have run off when Harry showed up. It was an important moment for Holly, and I wouldn't have minded seeing her happy. Particularly when it had nothing to do with our shameful acts."

**Newt**: (written) 'Why are you ashamed of loving Mum?'

**Hermione**: "Oh, Newt. Don't take this the wrong way. I care for Holly as much as anyone in my life, but I'm not in love with her, and our... intimacies are not the sort of thing two girls should engage in, particularly at our age. Holly has been through so much with the Basilisk changing her and nearly being raped in Knockturn Alley that I think it has weakened her willpower to the point where deviant acts seem normal to her. I just don't see how spending three months surrounded by Dementors is going to help her see things correctly. It's just cruel. This whole society is just... cruel. I'm beginning to think... I may not belong here."

**Newt**: (written) 'So, 'Holly has a weak will'? That doesn't sound right. No, that's like saying England isn't wet; infrequently the case but on average laughable. Well for one thing, I think you may yet be under some sort of magical influence. Since when did you decide that being intimate with another girl was shameful and deviant? You have stood in defense of lesbians amidst your study group without batting an eye, yet yesterday you stood before them denouncing the practice as 'wholly unnatural'. What changed your mind?'

**Hermione**: "Newt, you don't understand. Holly was influencing me then. She'd been having a subconscious effect on my morals since we started using Legilimency late last year."

**Newt**: (written) 'I thought that the first time you were intimate together was during the Polyjuice adventure the previous Christmas.'

**Hermione**: "Oh. Right. Well, obviously the potion had affected me then. I mean, at the time I didn't even think of her as a girl so much as a human with strong sexual feelings... for... me. She's loved me all along, hasn't she?"

**Newt**: (written) 'I think Mum was trying to deny it up until she saw you petrified. After she realised it, she tried very hard to see how much you really felt for her. When she found out you had almost no preference for girls she was absolutely devastated. It was only on the advice of Florean Fortescue that she even entertained the idea that the reason you weren't attracted to her was because you simply hadn't considered it. Florean believes that people aren't just one thing. It is not a switch in the brain somewhere, but a range of actions that you find acceptable and enjoyable, even desireable.'

**Hermione**: "Hang on. Whose side are you on here? I sense your loyalty to Holly may be affecting your judgment, little Newt!"

**Newt**: (written) 'I'm on the side of love. I have never seen either of you so happy as when you were together, working for your common purposes. If Holly magically encouraged you to be happy and to accept love, was that really a crime?'

**Hermione**: "You're just a blob of ink! What do you know about love?"

**Newt**: (written) 'I know that at some point you have to take responsibility for your own actions. You made love with Holly, willingly, inventively, and with much pleasure for both of you. More often than not, for you more than for her. Explain why that is a sin, please.'

**Hermione**: "Girls... mustn't be with girls because... because... be... cause...beee (sob)... "

**Newt**: (written) 'Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione is beginning to cry and hyperventilate, her face a storm of fear, doubt and anxiety.

**Hermione**: "No, Newt! I'm not! I'm not okay! I'm not okay! I'm not okay! I'm not okay! OH GOD! HOLLY! WHAT HAVE I DONE? WHY DID I SAY THOSE THINGS? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? What is wrong? What...?"

Hermione breaks down in tears, weeping until she is too exhausted and falls asleep.

_**Transcription ends.**_

_...And now, all she does is do her schoolwork and cry. It's getting to be that I think I'm causing them to lose their minds. Please tell me that you're still sane._

_~Newt~_

***

_Grandmum Minerva,_

_SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!_

_**Transcription: 8th March, 1994 starting 3:15 PM**_

Hermione is sitting in a booth of the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. In front of her are two glasses; a half-empty mug of butterbeer and an empty Firewhisky glass that Madame Rosmerta had given Hermione to console her in her grief, for today Buckbeak is to be executed at dusk. A thin person in a grey cloak approaches the table.

**Grey-cloaked Stranger**: "Excuse me. Are you Hermione Granger?"

**Hermione**: "I'm sorry. I'm really not up for company right now."

**Grey-cloaked Stranger**: "Hard day?"

**Hermione**: "You could say that."

**Grey-cloaked Stranger**: "Well, I would normally give you your space, but I'm under a sort of time crunch here, and I was told you could help me."

**Hermione**: "Help you with what?"  
**Grey-cloaked Stranger**: "Arithmancy. I have an... unusual rune I'm working on and your friend Holly has always spoken well of your gifts with magic."

**Hermione**: "You spoke to Holly? When?"  
**Grey-cloaked Stranger**: "I'd really like to sit down, if you don't mind."

Hermione looks at the stranger suspiciously but sidles over to offer space in the booth. The stranger sits down, his face still obscured by the hood of his cloak.

**Grey-cloaked Stranger**: "Thanks for that. I'm trying to keep a low profile, but I think my anonymous and nondescript cloak is making everyone stare."

**Hermione**: "They are, a bit. You said you spoke to Holly about me? When was this?"

**Grey-cloaked Stranger**: "Well, she never really spoke about you, more just...

The stranger pulls back his hood so only Hermione can see his face.

**Harry**: "...wrote about you. We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Hermione stares stunned while shaking Harry's hand.

**Harry**: "Umm, I realise this might be a bit if a shock, but as I said, I'm under a bit of a time crunch here. I don't know how long I can stay unnoticed, and as you might guess, they don't let me out much."

Hermione blushes deeply, grabs her Butterbeer and drinks it down to the bottom.

**Harry**: "Do I... do I look that horrid?"

**Hermione**: "(Gasp) No, Harry. I'm just a bit undone because the last time you saw me I was naked!"

**Harry**: "Oh, right. Sorry for that. If it's any consolation I barely peeked, but I enjoyed the view just the same. Oh, I suppose that wasn't... please, could you just look over this for me?"  
**Hermione**: "What...uhhh... what is it?"

Hermione starts to quickly (and gratefully) analyse the papers Harry has placed on the table.

**Harry**: "It's... a project I'm working on. A way to enhance an existing rune placement, so that qualities of the two linked objects can be shared and reinforced."

**Hermione**: "Yes, I see that. Well, to start with your circle isn't a circle, so the binding won't hold that way."

**Harry**: "No, see that's the part I'm trying to apply. If you take note of these two ...uhh...things, they allow the binding to seal and yet expand."

Hermione sits in thought for a minute. Her eyes begin to bulge out and she looks up to stare into Harry's emerald eyes through his round black eyeglasses.

**Hermione**: "You... you..."

**Harry**: "I, yes?"

Hermione blinks to clear her mind again and looks again at Harry.

**Hermione**: "You've changed the circle to a spiral, thus enabling an existing rune binding to send changes to the linked rune without having to re-enchant everything. This is absolutely... (gasp) brilliant!"

**Harry**: "Oh, well don't be too impressed. It was my mother's work, I just wanted to see it applied. Can you check my work, though? I'm running out of daylight here."

**Hermione**: "Really! Are you some sort of reverse-vampire then? Unable to stand the fall of night?"

**Harry**: "What? Umm, no. I just have an appointment, and I can only evade my minders for so long, you understand."

**Hermione**: "Right, sorry."

Hermione pulls out a quill and starts making notes furiously all over the pages for nearly the next hour, while Harry looks over her shoulder and occasionally checks his watch and the other bar patrons.

**Hermione**: "That's as much as I can do, without knowing what objects you'll be applying these to. I hope it works for you."

**Harry**: "I'm sure it will. You've been brilliant. Thanks, so much!"  
Harry stands up from the table, collecting all the papers and stuffing them into an inside pocket of his robes. As he turns to leave, Hermione grabs his wrist and looks up into his eyes once more.

**Hermione**: "Do you have to go? We could talk, about... umm... about Holly. Or something else..."

**Harry**: "Hermione, thank you, but no. I have to get going. I do have another favour, if you wouldn't mind."

**Hermione**: "Certainly! Anything!"  
**Harry**: "Could I... borrow Newt for a few days? I've been really curious about her and I think it would be good for me to get to know my...uhh, niece, right?"

**Hermione**: "Umm, okay. I suppose that would be alright. Newt, what do you think?"

Newt jumps down from hiding on Hermione's shoulder underneath her hair to land on the table.

**Newt**: (written on the table) 'Absolutely! With the Journal!'

Hermione retrieves the Journal from her bag and hands it to Harry as Newt leaps from the table onto Harry's cloak, drawing off the ink she wrote with on the table as she leaps.

**Hermione**: "When will I see you again?"

**Harry**: "Well, if I'm successful at sneaking around today we may see each other on another Saturday. If I'm not, it probably won't be until you graduate. Wish me luck! I'll send Newt back soon, I promise."

**Hermione**: "Bye, Harry."

As Harry secures his cloak to ensure no one else can see his face, Newt climbs up to stare into his eyes.

**Newt**: (by Rapport) "That was really mean, MUM!"

**Harry**: (by Rapport) "Shush you troublemaker. We really do have another appointment."

**Newt**: (by Rapport) "Where are we going?"

**Harry**: (by Rapport) "Why to steal a Hippogriff, of course. I think we should take the scenic route home. Floo travel sucks."

After turning down an alley, Harry reverses the Cloak and disappears from view.

_**Transcription ends.**_

_~Newt~_

***

Spiral Tangent: If you can bear to slog through the details, read Chapter 5 of Spiral Tangents, '9402 - Striking Flint with Steel'. It is not fun, but does explain how everyone ended up as they did. It also includes some combat and nifty Time Turning as well.

Omake (I dropped this because Holly's really not in this good a mood at that time in the story):

**Holly**: "Is this the best we can do?"

**Amelia**: "It is in this society. Survive this, and I'll see if we can't change that for the future. Carefully!"

**Holly**: "Alright. Ahh for those heady days of yesteryear..."

**Amelia**: "How do you mean?"

**Holly**: "Until the 1700's, rape was a capital offense in Britain. We could have all swung from the gallows. That'd boost your ratings with the security-minded, eh Minister?"

**Fudge**: "You're deranged!"

**Holly**: "Or we could bring back the really old days! Trial by combat- let God's grace and a strong arm determine the rightness of our actions!"

**Fudge**: "None of those boys can hold a wand because of you..."  
**Holly**: "Who said anything about wands? We'll fight naked, as in the days before language. Might makes right. Anything else is propaganda to soothe the masses! Oooh! Much like this trial!"

**Albus**: "I don't know about you, Minister, but I feel better about our current arrangement already."

**Holly**: "GRRrrrrrRUFF! RUFF! Let me at 'em! I'll bathe in their blood and feed my children on their entrails!"

**Albus**: "Holly..."

**Holly**: "I just wanted you to know that I _am_ on my best behavior out there. Everything must be considered with the proper frame of reference."


	28. CH28 Holly Days

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 28: Holly Days

9th March, 1994

Minerva,

First, I'd like to thank you for the assist when I rescued Buckbeak from his execution. I was really hoping not to have Harry go to court, given how well my last excursion played out. Your timely misdirection gave us the opportunity to give Walden One-Eye and the other Ministry official the slip. It was easy enough to break the chain and make friends with Bucky again, but without your involvement I doubt I would have gotten the Silencing Charm in place before my noble steed freaked out over the feeling of Disillusionment dripping down over his body. Thank God for my Quidditch skills- he nearly dumped me in the Black Lake twice as we rode off. I so missed flying. That was simply wonderful.

I suppose you're wondering what I'm doing out of Azkaban. The most direct answer is; not being in it. That place sucks dead donkey dick.

I apologise. That was my attempt at living up to my convict mystique by applying their stereotypical 'degenerate decorum'. I still carry a lingering dread from my time there, and visiting Hogwarts as Harry with all the Dementors prowling about was a true test of my willpower over the fear. I'm getting better. Natalia is helping. Just like she helped me to escape. Hah! Now you're stuck, because I'm going to tell you exactly how we did that, but the vow you took will prevent you from speaking about it to anyone. I'm sorry for playing you in this way, but I need to remain sane and away from interference. Between 25th January and 2nd February my whole world was destroyed and remade. Simply put, I need the holiday.

After the trial was over, the Aurors brought me to a secure area, and an hour later we were dropped by portkey onto the storm-beaten outcropping the taller Auror named Dawlish calls the Landing Pad. It gives a wonderful (read: horrifying) view of the fortress itself, a great basalt triangular-footprint tower probably 100 meters high and half as much to each side. As if the North Sea wasn't already freezing, the Dementors add their own chill to the area. Both my escorts shuddered, but the short one tried to make light of the situation to help intimidate me. He said, "Gee, Dawlish. With the other spectres visiting school in Scotland, it's nigh on pleasant, innit?"

My cell was close to the ground and close to the gate. From the guards' perspective that was more merciful, as the Dementors tend to swoop around the upper floors. You don't want a room with a view. The further inside you go, the less effect they have. My view included an occasional glimpse of the Landing Pad, when the rough seas weren't obscuring everything or splashing into my arrow-slit window. I didn't see that view for very long though. Within an hour of my arrival at least a dozen Dementors started crowding around my exterior wall like suckling pigs to their sow.

I have said before that I am not fearless, that I just shunt the disruptive feelings to handle them later in safety. The only problem with that technique is this: what if there is no safety to be had later? I stood up against their assault for as long as I could. Apparently someone made some money, as I could hear a brief cheer over the sound of my own screams when I ran out of places to run to in my mind. I have no idea how long that took.

An eternity later, the pain and my screams and the other awful sounds and visions in my head seemed to lose their volume, until I could see that I had a visitor.

"T-tonks?"

On the other side of my cell door stood a person I could swear was my new friend aside from the dull mud-coloured hair hanging limply around her face. Natalia looked like her whole family had just been killed in front of her. She was blubbering and bent over slightly, hanging onto the iron crossbars and looking past the meter-long fireplace spikes projecting from the joints of the ironwork to look at me shivering on my cot.

"H-holly! Y-you look like Hell. (SOB) I, I, I, I had to pull some strings to come see you but I don't know how long I can s-s-stayyy (whimper) in this place, y'know?" She started crying and looking everywhere around her like something big was about to swoop down. I noticed the Auror amulet that kept the creatures at bay shining around her neck, but Natalia had nothing for mental defenses. She could probably feel them even through its protection.

"So, I'm... not done... yet?"  
"No, no, sorry. Ahhhh, you've been h-here... four days."

I guess my panicked expression set her off because she started sobbing again.

"Oh, Holly! Just... take this! Take it! Please take it." She almost grudgingly tossed a crinkled paper bag into the cell where it landed next to me. I sat up on the cot and opened up the sack while Tonks twisted down to lean against the cell door and began weeping like a grieving widow.

Chocolate.

One piece and I felt like I did after the basilisk was through with me. A second piece, and I was realising that my anticipated fortune to enable my freedom was nothing but a giant file cabinet of other people's used bog roll. The third piece brought me back to clarity.

"Tonks. Natalia."

"(Snif) Yes, Holly?"

"I am so... amazed to see you. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

Natalia turned towards me from where she was slumped against the cell door.

"Ohhhhhh, Holly. I... I can't stay! I have GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Yeah, me too. Natalia, I can't tell you, but I can show you how I feel about seeing you here. _Expecto Patronum_." A diminutive owl, no larger than an apple appeared in my right hand. With a gesture, I sent it fluttering past the iron spikes to rest in front of Natalia's stunned face. It began to rub against her cheek and she started to cry again, but her expression of joy was obvious. I can't fault her for enjoying the feeling. Mini-Hedwig had made my first hour bearable. I just couldn't sustain her when the swarm came after me. I was alone then. Now Natalia was here. It makes all the difference in the world to know someone cares about you when you're trapped in a horrible place. That's what Hermione did for me right before I faced Quirrel-mort. I have a new Patronus memory now; Natalia's horrified tear-stained face, saying I looked like Hell!

"I need your help, Natalia."  
"Uh huh." Her blissful expression was a balm to my eyes.

"I need you to get a few things from the madhouse and bring them here for me."

"Yeah, OK." Tonks' eyes popped open. "What?!"

"I need you to get..."  
"I... I... I can't!"

"Do your Auror's vows prevent you from bringing things for me to read?"

"Well, no. (Snif) Strictly speaking as a cadet it wasn't a vow so much as a promise, anyway. It's just... I... I REALLY don't want to come back here, Holly!"

I bit into another chunk of chocolate and adjusted my position to sit on the cot more comfortably.

"So it's not that you can't, just that you won't."

"I... I don't know. I've only known you a little while and I think you're a hoot anna half, but..."  
"Tonks, I hate to do this to you..."  
"What? Oh, no..."

"By your vow, I command you to aid me now in my time of need. You will go to the madhouse and bring back for me tomorrow the following items; Underground Potions Quarterly 1825 edition, the three books related to blood magic sitting on the shelf behind the desk and 2 pounds of high-quality dark chocolate. Oh, and a Blood Replenisher potion."  
"Holly, please..."  
"Do you understand my instructions?"  
"Well yeah, but does it have to be dark chocolate? That stuff's all bitter."

"After all that, you're complaining about the chocolate?"  
Tonks' death gaze would have had more impact if the subject wasn't so ridiculous.

"I take my chocolate very seriously little girl!"

"Yeah, but you have horrible taste in it. I suppose you favour white..."

"Love it!"

"Philistine!"

"What's this got to do with Motown?"

Needless to say she came back the next day. Tonks had been avoiding the Azkaban rotation in her Cadet tours, as she knew already what being exposed to the Dementors would do to her. We were operating on a tight schedule, as she only had 5 days on the rotation before her tour was done. Originally she had arranged to swap for desk duty with another cadet, but she was compelled by the rules to at least show up once. Her training commander was actually impressed that she came back for the other four days. It turns out he knew about the swap and was about to flush her out of the service for lack of professionalism. My interference (and her frequent nuzzling breaks with mini-Hedwig) had effectively saved her career. By the third day of her visits, I had a fully realisable plan (not to mention a borrowed Dementor-Away amulet).

"You're insane!"

"But it will work. I'm sure of it. You just bring the materials prepped as far as you can get them and we can brew this thing up in a nonce."  
"No, I mean there's no way you have the ingredients! I know you've a bit of gold socked away in that sack on the desk, but Holly, some of it is just un-buyable!"

"Like what?"  
"Well, first of all we need a bunch of blood, I mean like two gallons of it. Human, too!"  
"I've got a good start going in my filth bucket. That was why I asked for Blood Replenisher. Next."  
"You don't happen to be ragging at the moment?"

"Egg. Ask Dobby to show you the jars. Check."  
"And where do you propose to get the sperm... never mind. Slipped a thought."  
"Bingo."

"Erumpent Horn?"

"Lily had some- that stuff never goes bad, only intensifies."

"Couatl, Hippogriff or Griffon feather. Wait, is that what's stuck in the planter?"

"Yup. I've met the donor in person."

"Better you than me!"

"Not fond of flying creatures?"

"Creatures in general don't agree with me. My forte is Potions and Defense. Alright, here's your clinker you saucy mad alchemist, where would you find unicorn blood?"  
"Third shelf behind the jars marked 'Pansyjuice' and 'Catify'."

"Holy Holly holidays! Where in Merlin's name did you find that? That stuff's hellishly expensive!"

"Oh, lying around. I hope it hasn't spoiled; it's two years old now."

"Wait! You were the one killing unicorns in the Forbidden Forest?"

"What? No! That was Riddle. Hagrid and the Centaurs chased him off from feeding on one. I helped Hagrid burn up the poor critter's body and kept about a half-pint of the stuff that had bled onto the rocks to satisfy my interest. It's not like I would have killed a unicorn to get it, but he was already dead and the stuff was just there. Natalia, stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm the anti-Christ."

"I'm not! I'm bloody impressed! And here I thought you got all tough 'cause of the Basilisk thing; you were a right hardcase from the start."

"Do you find this appealing?"

Tonks played at reaching through the bars at me.

"No, I can't reach your clothes right now, but if you want to start peeling on your own..."

After a while the innuendo just gets to me. We're standing in a prison after all. I stood up from my cot and dropped my sackcloth tunic to the ground to give Natalia a show of my dirt-smudged and dehydrated sexiness.

"Ahh... I didn't mean... you don't have to..."

"Hah! Two points for Holly!" I shot my arms up and bounced tiptoed in a circle. After my little victory dance I noticed that Natalia wasn't smiling anymore. She looked... focused.

"H-holly? I... I need to get you more chocolate. Some blood. A bunch of supplies."

"So you'll come back?"

"Holly, we need to get you out of here."

"What, just so we can have sex? You must be getting desperate if you're turned on by me in this state!"

"No, because I just realised that you are very important to me. And you've suffered enough."

"Natalia?"

"I will be back."

Tonks turned around and gave me a sultry smile through her suddenly tear-stained face. "(Snif) Oh, and if you decide to reward my motivated assistance with sex later, that would be smashing! I'd take it as an early birthday present though, not for payment."

Tonks headed off and I didn't see her for the rest of the day. After she had headed away I took a look over my body but I didn't see anything out of place or unusual. My new scars on the front almost match the ones on my back; they're broader but there are fewer of them. Like tiger stripes, only backwards. I guess Natalia hadn't really put it all together before that point.

At the start of the last day of her tour, Natalia rolled an iron ball to me in my cell as a satiny mini-Hedwig flew to nuzzle her chest underneath her Auror's cloak. After she returned to her rounds, I expanded the portable cauldron. By the end of her shift, my cell was crowded by another naked me. A simulacrum. Sim-Holly lay on the cot shivering as the first breaths of her new life rattled through her lungs. Tonks showed up to check on my progress. I was just finishing some 'programming' when she piped up with a worrisome tone.

"Holly, I hate to spoil the party, but the other guards aren't going to be fooled by this."  
"What are you talking about? She looks just like me!"

"Th-there's no... oh, Merlin. Holly, she has no... scars."

I cannot express how hard it was... never mind. We solved the problem.

The cries probably helped the other Aurors believe I was back to suffering from Dementor-suck.

Tonks let me out after I put the tunic on Sim-Holly and gave her a kiss on the forehead. The good news is that she has no memory, so there's nothing for the Dementors to torment her with. The bad news is she has nothing to do but sleep in the cold, eat, defecate and snarl at any guards that choose to harass her. Tonks says she blends right in, particularly compared to her cousin Bellatrix. Settled under the Cloak and wearing a simple work robe, I followed Natalia as she led us in a brief walk through to the last guard room gate before the door to the stormy outside. It was then that things got more difficult.

"Hold there! The probes say you've got a passenger, Auror-cadet!"

"Uhh, really?"

Four Aurors drew their wands as Tonks raised her arms in defense. We were stuck in the middle of a narrow steel cage turnstile with almost nowhere to move, made even worse with the both of us in there. I pulled off the Cloak.

"Bloody Hell! It's Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, sorry about this guys. Auror Tonks here was kind enough to smuggle me in for a non press-hounded chat with my... unfortunate sister." I shook my head sorrowfully. One guard seemed to be checking a slate in front of him while the others moved forward to cover us more directly. The watch captain was giving Natalia a fierce evil eye.

"Auror-cadet Tonks! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"Uhh, well... C'mon now! If your sister had been molested and sent to prison, wouldn't you want to see if you could do something for her? And Dumbledore doesn't let Harry here out of his sight much of ever! This was his only chance. It may not have been all the way cricket, but I think it was the right thing to do! Uhh... don't you?"

"How do we know you're the real Harry Potter?"  
"Lend me a wand and I'll vow."  
"Why don't you got yer own?"  
"Tonks said I shouldn't bring it, as we couldn't check it with you fine Aurors and still avoid an 'official record of visit', which would really bung things up for me. It's really important that... you don't tell anyone I was here. Especially Professor Dumbledore."

They weren't quite there, so I (as Harry) pleaded with their sympathies.

"Look, Holly's almost lost as it is, and she's the only family I've got left. I needed to try to see if I could get through to her, y'know? But I didn't want to fight everyone and their secretary just to get a photo op. I needed to speak with Holly, just us. It's not like she trusts anyone right now. In fact, I'd take it as a personal favor if you'd give her as much space as you can. Let her... consider things. I can't say when I can come back, but if you hear her say anything like she wants to talk to me, send a message through Auror Tonks, here."

"A... personal favor, you say?"  
"Absolutely."

"You wouldn't mind then... signing a few autographs, would you?"

The mood in the room changed like sunlight after a storm.

"Suuuurre! I guarantee you'll be the first ones getting them, in fact!"

After some signings and a brief chat about how 'your sister is a right nutter', we went home.

I wonder how Sirius Black pulled it off?

What I really wonder is how none of them noticed I wasn't wearing shoes. Eccentricities of the famous, I guess.

Holly

***

10th March, 1994

Minerva,

You may be pleased to know that Tonks and I don't always get along and that she doesn't agree to everything I come up with. For one thing, she was a bit peeved with the Hippogriff upstairs that 'nearly bit her head from her neck.' When I explained why Buckbeak was there, she ranted at me for a full hour for leaving the madhouse. From Tonks' perspective, she can abide my escape from Azkaban so long as she believes I am still serving my sentence. I mustn't leave, or she'll have broken her word to uphold the law- I was convicted, so I must be held under Auror control for the full three months. I have promised to stay because I care for her, but Tonks' vows aren't going to mean much to her after tonight. This isn't going to make sense unless I go back a bit.

The problem with creating a simulacrum under time pressures and using pre-mixed and transported materials is that you have to accept that your results aren't going to come out perfectly. Made correctly, I would have birthed a duplicate in a cauldron, with an empty mind and no soul but all the physical characteristics otherwise a match, likely to live for as long as any human so long as she was fed and watered properly. In Sim-Holly's case, she begins to melt after 5-10 days depending upon how active she is. So, in order to maintain the illusion that I am still interred in Azkaban Sim-Holly needs an updated infusion of Unicorn and original-recipe Holly blood at least once a week. The obvious solution was for Tonks to volunteer for Azkaban duty to give one of the regulars a break, providing her the opportunity to dose my twisted sister with her needed elixir. It made perfect sense to me. When Natalia came back after her first stand-in shift, she was nearly receding into childhood for all the traumas she had been reliving. I don't think either of us realised how much she depended upon my Patronus to shore up her defenseless mind against the Dementors. I held her for a bit just calming her down and assuring her that she was okay and that I would think of another way to make this all work. We had a very long talk.

**[See Tangent: 9403a - a Fair Arrangement]**

Actually, we had a short talk. I released her from her vow and we made love. Or had sex. Probably a bit of both mixed in, since I couldn't get her to stop for more than food or a wash-up for several hours. When I regained consciousness I had two revelations. The first, just so we keep count, is that I reeeeeally like how much Natalia likes my breasts. She truly knows how to appreciate my body. The second was that I needed a way to give Natalia the sort of mental barriers I have without the (nearly impossible for her) Occlumency training. For the next week I worked on my solution to the problem. To be more accurate, I worked intensely under the Turner Gyro for nearly a month as the next four days went by. I had reached an impasse in my knowledge and was beginning to get stir-crazy so I went to visit Florean Fortescue on Saturday morning.

I am beginning to wonder how one becomes an ice cream vendor in this world, because Florean seems to know an awful lot about Runelore and the workings of Riddle's fraternity of powermongers for a 'mere confectioner of frozen treats'. He also has a keen eye for deception.

I had taken one of Natalia's cloaks and sized it larger so I could pass unnoticed, sort of. It made me look like a mendicant priest, but my face was covered so I soldiered on. I entered Florean's shop, noting the sign on the door still said "Closed through February". When the bell chimed above the door, Florean stood up from behind the counter facing away from me.

"Well this is a surprise. Someone visits me early on a freezing Saturday. I hope you're not here with ill intent."

Florean turned around to look at his customer. I had decided to go with the meek and honest Harry persona and pulled down the hood of the cloak.

"Yeah, I mean no. I don't mean you any harm. My name's Harry. Harry..."  
"Potter. Well! You are a bit trusting, aren't you? By all accounts, I could earn some coin for alerting a certain Headmaster of your... truancy, let's say."

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it if you didn't though. Holly spoke well of you and I had hoped..."  
"You've been in contact with Miss Evans? How wonderful. It seems so rare that two parts of a divided family get a chance to reconnect after such a long separation. I understand the muggles enjoy fashioning pictureshows out of such drama."

"Yeah, they do. Not my particular cup of tea, though."

"I'm sorry. You seem a bit short-tempered. Did I say something that upset you?"

"No. What I'd really like is a bowl of ice cream."

"Wonderful! I happen to have some! May I interest you in a sample of almond praline parfait? Everyone likes parfait."

"Uhh, sure."

We sat. He brought the bowl- it tasted wonderfully sweet, but with a bitter tang at the end.

"Well, you seem to be enjoying that. I wasn't sure it would suit you. Was there a reason you needed a sample of my glace so early in the day, much less the season?"  
"Well, first of all I don't think 'glace' is a word. 'Glass' is the center of a window and 'glaze' is the sweet you add to a baked ham."

"Did you not understand what I was referring to?"  
"Well, yeah but..."  
"Then we were still communicating. Don't think of language as if it isn't constantly evolving, or you might not understand what is being said."

"This is like a prank for you, isn't it?"  
"Yes. Why were you frustrated this morning?"  
"Oh! Well, I've been working on this project, see, but I'm having an issue with binding the runes to the... source material. I just needed a pick-me-up to get the brain going, and Holly spoke well of your ice cream. She said it could be quite stimulating. Seemed like a fair option so I slipped away from my minders and came here. As I said, I'm hoping..."  
"You can trust in my discretion, my dear friend."

"Right. Right! Thanks!"

"What you're working on reminds me of some Dark magic from times past. You wouldn't be exploring details of the life of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? One might think you were obsessing."

"Well, I am obsessing. Riddle killed our parents, and Holly believes he's still running around out there. I'm trying to understand how he worked. That way we might know if he's back and active again."

"Sound reasoning. If you're working with runes you must be investigating the Dark Mark."  
"Do you know much about it?"  
"I have heard things. The symbol itself is a terror for those who survived those times, as to see it in the air meant an evil deed had been done in his name. His most fervent worshippers bore that same Mark upon their arms, and it allowed him to summon them and exert his will through them, or so it has been said."

"Right, I read similar. What I don't get is that it seems to be a corruption of an old clan-bonding ritual, but that summoning-exerting thing wasn't part of their lore. How would he make them his servants?"  
"You have access to some very specific research materials. I doubt I have much to add, except to say that dominance is an especially male trait. You are right about the link to the old magical clan-bond. His inspiration were a tribe of pre-Basque warriors that were such a thorn in Rome's side- they would never break under torture, such was their loyalty. Eventually they were overwhelmed by superior firepower."  
"Firepower? In Roman times?"  
"Greek fire. A mix of explosive sticky fuel that couldn't be easily extinguished. The tribe had wizards, but the whole of the group was more squib-like in capabilities, so they had no defense against the Roman holocaust. It was their loyalty that was legendary. He wanted to recapture that, but you cannot force loyalty with magic, only obedience. Loyalty comes from a desire to support another because you believe in them, not because they offer you something in return, particularly if it's only the cessation of pain."

"I thought his Death Eaters were fanatical. I never heard of any betraying him."  
"No, you wouldn't have. Such a scandal would weaken his position terribly. If there was a betrayal, the Mark would tell the tale and the offender would be killed. But once he was defeated, very few of his 'loyal' followers ran forward to advance his cause, did they? No, instead it was 'I was under the Imperius!' Hah! The Dark Lord wanted loyalty. He needed to be able to trust them. Trust is such a fragile thing. To find a way to reinforce trust, to protect it and empower it, to guarantee it, could be more powerful than gold or diamonds. The runework to create an unbreakable bond of trust, of loyalty? That's Art, beyond his ability to manufacture. So he supplanted it with enthrallment. But you can't use magic to directly force a vow. Threaten one's family, maybe, but enact a bonding ritual while Imperioused? At best it would bind the caster of the Imperio!"

"Hang on, how is it you know so much about this?"

"Oh, I read constantly. Ice cream is not a full year business and I prefer to keep busy. Perhaps as I've done you a favour you could return the effort."

"Sure. I mean, I can try."

Florean disappeared into his storeroom for a moment and returned with a round white cardboard container.

"This is a special flavour for your sister. Please do what you can to get it to her."

"Look, I can't even guarantee I'll see her after she's released from her prison..."

"I am confident that you'll find a way. This is Holly's second favorite treat in the world. I'd think you would like for her to have it."

"Well, is there another flavour she prefers more? I could bring both, I suppose. If I can work it out at all..."

"That taste is not one that I sell. In fact, I don't believe she'll have access to that confection for quite some time, if ever. It's sad really. It's a very special, rare vanilla, I'm told."

"Oh. Y'know, I should probably go."

"As you see fit. It was enjoyable to meet you, Harry Potter."

"Well, thank you for your time, and the ice cream. Holly was right; you are one of the most interesting people to talk to."

"I think well of her also."

"You do? Cool."  
"Yes. I am becoming more fascinated with each encounter."

"Thanks. Wait, did you mean her or me?"  
Florean smiled.

"Yes."

After leaving Florean's shop, I swung by the nearest Barclay's branch for Holly to open an account using the Bearer Bond from the Evans strongbox. It took me a few tries with successively important managers, but I finally convinced them that I wasn't underage, merely short and that the Bond, my inheritance, was a legitimate document. Everything looked to be working out until the assistant to the last manager came into the office and suggested that his boss really needed to use the loo. Whether this was a codephrase both understood or some leftover Compulsion, I can't say. What I can say is that Otis Prewett assures me that Barclay's isn't secretly run by the goblins, though they do interact daily, and that my new business account will never be tied to me specifically by name. It's nice to know that the Weasley family in general supports me. Otis asked that I send his best to the twins and that he hopes to hear from them again soon, though preferably not by owl. I left armed with a black Mastercharge and 900 pounds I needed for grocery money until my release. I was getting sick of rabbits, and I think the rabbits were becoming wary of me. Natalia's cadet stipend barely covers her own food and rent so we'll be feasting together happily for a while, and Dobby can stop stealing fruit from the village.

Following that excursion, I travelled by Floo to Hogsmeade to keep an appointment with my dueling-partner Walden 'One-eye' McNair. I saw Hermione looking despondent as she shambled into the Three Broomsticks and I realised that I could solve three of my problems by talking with her before I went to rescue Bucky. I wanted Newt's help with the Rune work for Tonks, I needed Hermione to check my Arithmancy work (badly, it turned out) and I wanted to know why Hermione was in a funk. Now that I've read the Journal entries from Newt, I'm really working hard not to storm back into Hogwarts to dig out whatever was done to Hermione's brain (other than my Obliviation) and then find the person who did it to tell them how I FEEL about it. Don't worry; you won't see me there until it's publicly appropriate. I vowed to Natalia I wouldn't leave again until we were ready to put me back in prison for my release. Also I'd probably get a longer sentence if the first thing I did once freed was commit another torturous execution of the unjust who are screwing with my life.

Over the last two days I've worked out the final design of... well...

My Mark.

Tonight, Natalia and I are going to share intimacy in every fashion we can come up with and when we're done I will inscribe my Mark upon her to ensure her loyalty, protect her mind and give her some of my other magical talents and personality quirks. If I'm right, she'll be a new woman. And I will be her Lady.

Holly

***

Next chapter (The Spiral) is coming so fast you'd think it was already written.

Spiral Tangent: '9403a - A Fair Arrangement' - Natalia and Holly embark upon a physical relationship. Very physical. Some non-erotic talk is in there somewhere, but mostly more vowels than you can shake a stick at.

Author's confession: Don't bother to go looking in Wikipedia for a legendary Celt-Iberian clan that was known for resisting the Romans- I made it up. If it turns out there actually was one, I will attempt to hide my astonishment.


	29. CH29 The Spiral

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's Note about Tangents**: '9403b - Polyamour' is the second of the three Tangents involving Tonks at this point in Holly's tale. The third Tangent, '9403c - Enthralled' doesn't occur until the end of the chapter. I created three different pieces because, well frankly it's a lot of sex to write. One could almost see it as Fate's reward to Holly for having suffered through chapters 22-28. The Tangents will be posted soon, but the story marches forward.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 29**: The Spiral

* * *

10th March, 1994

Minerva,

Since we were all drinking the lemondrop cocktails, I figure you might want a written version of our conversation, plus you'll see the beginning from our side. I think the beverage made me a little less calm rather than more. Maybe that's why Natalia likes it so much. The headache goes away with a spot of Earl Grey or coffee.

_**Transcription: 10th March, 1994 starting 11:38 AM**_

Holly and Natalia are lounging in the library. Holly is reading through an early journal of Lily's while Natalia is hanging upside down from the unlit ironwork chandelier playing with a yo-yo.

**Holly**: "If the fixture comes down while you're up there, I'm only going to laugh."

**Natalia**: "Holly, you should really try this out."

**Holly**: "I thought we agreed to relax today after our exertions."

**Natalia**: "That's my point! This is really relaxing!"

**Holly**: "You seem so calm, I don't know what I was thinking."

A stone on the desk begins to emit a crackling sound, soon resolving into the voice of Minerva McGonagall.

**Minerva**: (from stone): "...Evans? Miss Evans! Holly!"

**Natalia**: "What's the noise from?"

**Holly**: "I... uh, left a sounding stone at my parents' house in town."

**Natalia**: "I thought you said you wouldn't leave?"

Natalia flips forward and back, inverting herself midair to land standing in the center of the room.

**Holly**: "Excellent dismount! Anyway, I didn't leave. They're linked stones like a muggle baby monitor, so I told Dobby to leave the other in the wreckage and he did so. Dobby!"

Holly writes out a note on a scrap of parchment from the desk: 'Lily's Madhouse is in the old Servant's cottage at the edge of the property known as Potter Manor.' Holly and Natalia stand silently for a minute.

**Holly**: "Dobby!"

Dobby appears with a pop, in the process of hopping up and down.

**Holly**: "Need a loo or something?"

**Dobby**: "Mrs. Peggy is yelling about being a Mitchell and Mrs. Baglady is finally sharing her rum drops with Dobby! Is it important?"

**Holly**: "Well, telly shows don't count as important so take this slip of paper to Minerva over at 106 Matchstick Court, alright?"

**Dobby**: "But--"

**Holly**: "Takes 3 minutes if you complain, less if you leave now!"

**Dobby**: "Mistress Holly has bad priorities!"

Dobby snatches the slip of parchment from Holly's hand and disappears with a pop.

**Holly**: "We should spend some time with Buckbeak while we wait for my Godmum to come here to box my ears."

**Natalia**: "Alright! I've been meaning to see if he and I can come to an understanding."

**Holly**: "I thought you and creatures were a bad mix."

**Natalia**: "Uhh, yeah. Must be a little Holly in me!"

Natalia grins. Holly smirks back.

**Holly**: "Grab the thermos- we should share our newest concoction since we're having a guest."

Natalia grabs a wool jumper from a leather seated wood chair and pulls it on over her head.

**Natalia**: "Holly, where does Bucky go when we're not feeding him?"

**Holly**: "He probably flies around the area. I keep wondering when the Nott's are going to try to hunt down the evasive Hippogriff that keeps feeding off their hunting dogs, but Bucky keeps coming back."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Transcription: 10th March, 1994 starting 12:20 PM**_

Holly and Natalia are sitting out on a low stone wall dividing a field from a gravel road. The overcast sky and local fog make for a chilly midday, so both girls are out in wool sweaters and denims. Buckbeak is moseying about in the field, occasionally fed by Natalia tossing a summoned field mouse into the air near Bucky's reach. Holly is watching the progress idly, pulling a cigarette from a pack sitting on the stone wall between them. Holly lights up the cancer stick with a small flame from her finger and glances down the gravel road towards the nearby town center, seeing Minerva McGonagall approaching at a brisk walk with a very stern expression, swathed in layers of her family tartan.

**Minerva**: "Holly Evans! You cannot, you must not do this!"

Holly exhales a stream of smoke and regards the fag in her hand.

**Holly**: "I know, I'm underage. I just think it fits the convict theme."

**Minerva**: "Not that filthy habit! I'm talking about your plans! You must not go through with this!"

**Holly**: "Must not... you mean the Mark? We did that yesterday."

**Minerva**: "But I just got your journal entry about it an hour ago!"

**Holly**: "Exactly. This wasn't a cry for help; I only told you what I was planning to do after I already did it. I mean, I wrote the whole thing out at the time but I didn't sign it until late this morning. Sorry. It's nice of you to visit though."

**Minerva**: "Aiiggh!!"

Minerva steps angrily back and stomps in each cardinal direction making a tight circle, as if to look for a nearby source to blame for her frustration. Holly picks up a thermos resting in the grass by her feet.

**Holly**: "Would you like a drink? Talia reconstituted Albus' Lemon Sours into a very agreeable cocktail."

(Pfft)

**Minerva**: "And since when did you start smoking?"

**Holly**: "She started me on it."

**Natalia**: "Did not!"

**Holly**: "You did so, you liar!"

**Natalia**: "Well yeah, but Prof McG wouldn'ta known that for sure if we just kept up the banter for a few more volleys..."

**Holly**: "Yes, but you stopped bantering."

**Natalia**: "Oh. Right. My bad."

Natalia tosses another mouse in a high arc. Bucky flies off and intercepts the mouse before it hits the ground.

**Minerva**: "Please, Miss Tonks do NOT refer to me as 'Proff MacJee'! I already feel as if I've lost control of this situation."

**Holly**: "Mum, you already had. I need your wise counsel, but it is still my life on the chopping block. I insist that final decisions about it are mine to make. Besides, I'm on holiday. Why'd you come?"

**Minerva**: "Why? Holly why wouldn't I want to see you? For one, we haven't spoken directly since you were incarcerated. But more importantly, you've not just slipped from the path I've been trying to guide you along, you've fair to jumped off a cliff nearby after kicking some kittens!"

Holly flicks the cigarette onto the gravel drive path.

**Holly**: "I was just kidding by the way, I haven't started smoking; (Cough, COUGH! COUGH!) GOD that stuff is awful. How does your mum stand it?"

**Natalia**: "Dunno, but she's never more than 5 yards from an open pack if she can help it. The coughing does make it easier to find her in department stores."

**Minerva**: "(Sigh) Yes, Holly. I will take a drink. I would appreciate a comfortable chair, and if you could introduce me to my namesake piece of furniture I might consider not hinting to the Nott's about your hideaway on their land."

**Holly**: "Now, now. What they can't remember owning won't hurt them. It's not like they truly own the land anyway. They can change the signage all they want; this is still Potter Manor as far as the wards are concerned."

Holly smiles broadly, hops over the low wall and quickly walks up to give Minerva a strong hug.

**Holly**: "I'm really glad to see you, Mum!"

**Minerva**: "Yes, well you could have fooled me."

**Holly**: "Well, yeah, I did. That was the prank."

**Minerva**: "Och, yuir a devil child, you are!"

The three women walk along the gravel road until Holly leads them to the door of a thatched-roof stone cottage. Entering the darkened space, Minerva takes note of the simple sitting room and kitchen beyond, with a staircase up to a loft bedroom. Holly walks to the other side of the staircase by the kitchen entry, pushing open a wall-like door that leads to a second staircase leading down. Small wall sconces with tealight candles alight as they step down into the small cellar. The dank room holds several dilapidated wine racks with dusty bottles and a more modern-looking meat-locker sized freezer. Natalia pulls open the door to the freezer, revealing a wide selection of frozen meats and one shivering fairy providing a dim light.

**Holly**: "Left-hand opening, Tonks."

**Natalia**: "I know, but I'm hungry. We should be hostess-y and make bangers and rolls."

**Minerva**: "That would be polite, and agreeable to me as well."

**Holly**: "Oh. Good thinking. You understand you're my first guest, right Mum?"

**Minerva**: "And Miss Tonks would be..."

Holly looks to Natalia who smiles back.

**Holly**: "Family. My clan-sister. And my jailer, so it's not like I can uninvite her anyway."

**Natalia**: "That's the deal! Plus your four-poster's a damned sight more comfy than the rotting camp-bed in my flat."

Tonks closes the door and then pulls at the massive appliance as if to shift its position, causing it to slide to the right smoothly, revealing another set of stairs. Following those downward the stairs twist back under the cellar until opening into a library area with a fifteen foot ceiling. The fire in the hearth across from the stairs immediately starts to chase away the chill of the foggy day above.

**Holly**: "Welcome to Lily's Madhouse."

**Minerva**: "You'll not be renaming it then?"

**Holly**: "No. She didn't call it her nuthouse- this is where my Mum released her anger, refocusing it into her work. I absolutely empathise. Besides, I can't say how long it will be before I can master a Fidelius Charm. There's oceans of magic to learn. Octogonagall, front and center!"

The tall dark wood table walks over to stop in front of Holly, the half-finished plate of biscuits sliding back and forth across the top until the animate furniture ceases moving.

**Minerva**: "Well! I approve!"

**Holly**: "For Lily's sake I'll say thank you from the House of Evans. Have a biscuit. Dobby!"

Dobby appears with a pop looking a little disheveled. His eyes are barely open but obviously bloodshot and his nose is drippy.

**Dobby**: "Yes, Holly Mistress!"

**Holly**: "Are... you SOBER enough to cook?"

**Dobby**: "Righty diddlies, my Mistress! What are we haaaaaaaaaving?"

**Holly**: "Natalia has some bangers, and we'd like some rolls to go along with it. How many rumdrops did Bathilda give you?"

**Dobby**: "Can't count that high anymore. Holstress. Missy."

**Holly**: "Um, Dobby?"

**Dobby**: "Yup?"

**Holly**: "You're embarassing me and the House of Evans right now. Do everything you can to not poison us, alright?"

**Dobby**: "Oooooh! Oh! Oh NO! Ohnonononononono!"

**Holly**: "DOBBY!"

**Dobby**: "Yes Mistress!"

**Holly**: "Cook now, freak later!"

**Dobby**: "Affirmative!"

Dobby disappears, then appears across the room to grab the frozen package of meat from Natalia, who has been expertly suppressing a manic giggle-fit up until this point.

**Natalia**: "BAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Holly**: "Yeah, well you can taste it first! Mum, have a sit in the reading chair; it's the best we've got."

**Minerva**: "Thank you, Holly. Madhouse will do well for a name, I think.

_**Transcription skipped for lunch. Resuming 1:38 PM. No one poisoned, but Natalia said the rolls were dry. I drank pear juice.**_

Holly, Minerva and Natalia are sitting around the kneeling Octogonagall table in front of the hearthfire. Minerva is settled into the reading chair while the younger women occupy a pair of matched leather armchairs.

**Holly**: "Alright. I've been hospitable-like. Tear into me, Mum.

**Minerva**: "I have no desire to yell at you Holly."

**Holly**: "Yes, you do."

**Minerva**: "Stop interrupting! I have no desire to NEED to yell at you, Holly. Your decisions lately have not been well reasoned, but I understand that you were under considerable stress..."

**Holly**: "Stress? Yah! You--"

**Minerva**: "AHem!"

**Holly**: "Sorry."

**Minerva**: "As I was saying, you were under unusual stress at the time. Now is the point at which we must review those decisions and see what we need to change, and how you might handle things differently if faced with a similar circumstance in the future."

**Holly**: "You missed teaching me, didn't you?"

**Minerva**: "I'm embracing my new role as a parent and guide. Tutoring has never been my calling, as I dislike interruptions!"

Holly sits still with her lips pressed tightly together.

**Minerva**: "First of all, I think it was a very foolish thing to try and protect Miss Parkinson yourself, though I had no notion that such crimes were being committed within the halls of Hogwarts. I also believe that Director Bones was correct- it was not your place to pass judgment upon Mr. Flint. If as she said, you could have escaped without... executing him, it might have allowed a more proper exercise of the law to take place, leading to expulsion of all five of the boys and the snapping of their wands, not to mention time in Azkaban. I think you see now how that awful prison can be a fate worse than death, in its way."

**Holly**: "I have to interject here. Have you ever been to Azkaban?"

**Minerva**: "Well, no. I have not had cause to associate with anyone who fell so far from lawful behavior before now."

**Holly**: "I beg to differ! Hagrid was sent there last year. You didn't happen to visit him there during his unjust sentence, did you?"

**Minerva**: "Ah. I see your point."

**Holly**: "I don't think you do. No one leaves there untainted. Even Hagrid has gotten scarier. The whole Dementor-as-prison-guard concept basically makes murderers out of thieves. Azkaban is not a punishment, it's a boot camp for hardening criminals. After spending a total of nine days there, I am absolutely convinced that any prisoner sent there for theft will leave there feeling like they've earned the right to kill, maim or pillage for their unjust treatment."

**Minerva**: "Hagrid seems to have recovered well enough."

**Holly**: "Hagrid is part-ogre or something. He has a tremendous heart and a simple mind and is resistant to many things that would kill a muggle. Look, in muggle prisons they have solitary confinement. A prisoner punished this way for breaking prison rules is left in a dark room with only their own thoughts to consider and no social contact. It is seen as the harshest of punishments, never applied for more than a week at a time for the potential psychological damage that it will induce. That's the typical day at Azkaban for the limited-term prisoners! Only we're subjected to 'occasional run-ins' with Dementors dredging up our worst memories to relive, which for me meant a half-dozen of those things in a constant feeding frenzy outside my window. The hard-timers get a, one, Dementor of their very own. After a month of that, I would be able to justify any behavior as 'something I deserve'.

"Which brings up something else. Even if Sirius Black was entirely innocent of the charges, normally I believe he would have eaten Harry if he found him at this point. What I find extraordinary is that he broke into the castle twice only to retreat without harming a soul. I don't think he was guilty, and I think he has a stronger will than mine to have survived that place without becoming reflexively murderous."

**Minerva**: "At times, I'm not sure you've escaped that tendency."

**Holly**: "And you think reliving my worst moments for three months straight is going to improve that?"

**Minerva**: "No, but there must be some control! Without the fear of punishment for criminal acts, society will fall apart!"

**Holly**: "Good! Now we're getting somewhere! What part of this society do you think we should save?"

**Minerva**: "Holly!"

Holly jumps up from her chair in frustration.

**Holly**: "What Mum? What did you expect? My parents were murdered and I was changed, but Albus decides to put me with inexplicably cruel custodians rather than let me be raised anonymously in the magical world. When I get here my other self is hailed as a mythical savior while I can't seem to escape the label of Dark Bitch just because I don't roll over for every petty thug flexing his wand. What's more, the most horrid representative of this culture now wants to kill both versions of me for destroying his body on two separate occasions. Add to that all the fortune in money and knowledge from my family has been legally ripped away, separated and dispersed by the very evil usurers that no citizen trusts but all bank with.

"Do you know how the Nott's got Potter Manor? Someone in the Ministry detected some sort of 'infestation' of the grounds, and declared it a hazard to be condemned. They auctioned the property to the highest bidder willing to clean up the place. Since no one knew what the infestation was, only one family bid!

**Minerva**: "I had no idea..."

**Holly**: "Of course you didn't! The announcement and paperwork never left the Office of Estates Management! We only found out about it because Tonks is working in the DMLE records room and found the initial report of infestation. You know what it was? Rabbits! Seeing as the neighbors are rabbit breeders, I doubt it could be called an infestation so much as roaming livestock."

**Minerva**: "I don't think the goblins..."

**Holly**: "No, it was the pureblood patriarchs that fucked me over that time, but with goblin collusion paid for from my own vault! No, the goblins have a desire for Holly-feasting that defies even wizard logic at the moment. The greatest skinflints in the world are willing to GIVE BACK almost 10 millions of pounds to Harry in exchange for the right to do with me as they please. World leaders don't cost as much to assassinate! I am handed this enormous pile of feces in the space of a week, and just when... th-the only person I've loved tells me I'm a disgusting raging creature, I get assaulted for trying to save a girl who hates me. Then, in a last moment of hope I try to apply some justice to a bad situation and society cheers when I'm sent to HELL. HOW MANY TIMES AND IN HOW MANY WAYS MUST I BE RAPED BEFORE YOU GET IT?"

**Minerva**: "Get what, Holly?"

**Holly**: "Things... have to change. I'm going to make it happen. By hook, or by crook, Bright Witches shall rule this world, or we should drown it as an unwanted child! The Patriarchs have had their run. Their rule means nothing to me anymore."

Holly slumps down into her chair, exhausted. Minerva stares at her in shock for a minute, her eyes very active in thought over Holly's rant. Natalia looks between the two women, becoming uncomfortable with the charged silence.

**Natalia**: "So that's the... uhh, the big plan, is it?"

**Holly**: "Not a plan yet. Just a belief."

**Natalia**: "Alright then. What do we do in the meantime?"

**Holly**: "It's like I said. I'm on holiday. I need to read Lily's journals- she already saw what was going wrong, or she wouldn't have built this shop like a survivalist's bunker. With her perspectives and some time to think through all that has been revealed, we might just be able to work out a plan I can live with."

**Minerva**: "One you can live with?"

**Holly**: "Yeah, Mum. 'Cause without one, I won't be living long."

**Natalia**: "You could just leave. We could leave. There's nothing keeping you here but heartache it seems."

**Minerva**: "Be silent if you are not helping, Miss Tonks!"

**Holly**: "That's enough of that! Don't you dismiss her. Natalia has a point. Unfortunately, she also doesn't have all the facts. The Professor here says that Albus heard a prophesy that leads him to believe that only I can permanently end Riddle. I can't walk away, or when he rises again no one will be able to stop him. That's assuming Professor Dumb heard it right and told you the truth of the matter besides. Given his choices in handling my life, I tend to believe it. No one that successful would do so many stupid things without Divination being involved."

**Natalia**: "Still, he's not back yet. We could travel."

**Minerva**: "Are you so ready to abandon your future? You're on the cusp of a great career..."

**Natalia**: "Not without Holly I'm not."

Minerva turns to look directly at Natalia.

**Minerva**: "Miss Tonks. Nymphadora--"

**Natalia**: "That's Na-TALia!"

**Minerva**: "What? Oh of course."

**Natalia**: "I changed my name! I hated my old name and Holly said I should change it, as I'm an adult."

**Minerva**: "Hardly proven, Miss Tonks. What Holly has done has robbed you of your free will!"

**Natalia**: "Yeah, right! Pull the other one! Other than coming to meet Holly at your request, which of my freely-made decisions in my past did you most admire?"

**Minerva**: "Well, you joined the Auror corps! I thought that was a wonderful decision and one well-suited to your talents."

**Natalia**: "You were the one that gave me the idea, and you were the one that helped me when I stumbled through the whole training. I was this close to being washed out when you rang me. All the good I've done has been by yours or Holly's suggestion. I don't feel like I've given up anything. I've gained a real purpose, and a fighting chance at being who I want to be, not to mention making a real difference!"

**Minerva**: "Following Miss Evans."

**Natalia**: "Wherever her delectable tushy sways me to!"

**Holly**: "Uhh, yeah. Mum, this isn't as dire and unseemly as it looks on first blush."

**Minerva**: "Oh really?! Have you or have you not enacted a blood ritual tying this woman to your will?"

**Holly**: "Uhh, yep. We did that. There was sex involved, and more vital humours than most people like to think about. But I fixed Riddle's mistake! His ritual was a corruption of the original version, and half of what he forced his Death-Eaters to do to get the Dark Mark was just blackmail material, I'm sure of it!"

**Minerva**: "How do you know so much about what He-Who--"

**Holly**: "Ah-HEM"

**Minerva**: "Fine, Riddle! How do you know so much about what RIDDLE did to his followers?"

**Holly**: "Because that was almost the last thing Lily was working to figure out! She has piles of notes on the Mark, the Death Eaters and Riddle's rise in her time. Also, Florean had some unexpected insights, but he's a smart man in a retiree's job, so I can only guess what he really does with his time. Look, I can give you the whole historical rundown and then you tell me if I've done something wrong!"

**Minerva**: "You mean something else? Wasn't turning your daughter into a mindless slave enough?"

**Holly**: "What..."

**Minerva**: "Your daughter. In Azkaban. Surely you thought it through- your eggs, your blood, your... seed. She's your daughter, soulless and feral though she may be!"

**Holly**: "No, that's... I... wha..."

Holly stands up with a kind of whimper and walks out of the library into the potions lab through the illusory wall.

**Minerva**: "Oh, dear."

Natalia looks down in shock, her face stuck in a frown of confusion. A distant weeping can be heard echoing from the potions lab.

**Minerva**: "Eh, Tonks. Will you be alright?"

**Natalia**: "I will if she will, I guess."

Minerva stands up shakily from the chair and then strides through the wall as she saw Holly do not moments before. Entering the potions lab area, Minerva sees Holly sitting on a stool and slumped over an open table, her chest convulsing in her crying.

**Holly**: "I thought... I thought I had it all figured out! I thought... it wasn't real. It was just a thing! Just a thi-i-i-ingggg!"

**Minerva**: "Holly..."

**Holly**: "Oh GOD! I am a monster! Hermione was right! Her brain's all fucked up and she still could see me falling to pieces!"

**Minerva**: "Holly, you musn't... think that things can't be fixed. There are always... possibilities. Perspectives."

**Holly**: "Really? You really believe that? Or are you just hoping you can get me back in prison before I fall any further?!"

**Minerva**: "I am not here as anything but your Godmother. I want to help, and to show you the things you may not have thought through. I am here to help you."

Natalia enters the potions lab and slowly walks up to the two women. She wraps Holly in an embrace from behind, kissing the top of her head.

**Natalia**: "Me too, Hols. I don't want to hurt you, and I'm not going to leave you. I just want to help."

**Holly**: "(Sniff) That's your mantra."

**Natalia**: "Yeah, well it works to keep me focused. What else is a mantra for?"

Holly leans back into Natalia's hug, more tears streaming from her eyes

**Holly**: "Thank you, Natalia. For your love and your brilliance and your wisdom."

**Natalia**: "Is she talking to me?"

**Minerva**: "Yes, I believe Holly is talking to you, Natalia. I couldn't agree more, either."

**Natalia**: "You said my name! I love my name!"

**Minerva**: "Well, that ended quickly."

Holly barks out a laugh and Natalia giggles at Minerva's sarcasm.

**Minerva**: "Let us return to your hearth and we will see what we can do with your current situation."

**Natalia**: "I'll make tea."

**Holly**: "Oh, Lord help me. Dobby."

Dobby appears with a pop.

**Dobby**: "Yes, Mistress Holly?"

**Holly**: "Sober then? Save us from Talia's brewing and bring us some tea, would you?"

**Dobby**: "Yes and yes, Mistress Holly! Dobby is foresworn from taking Baglady's treats ever again, Mistress Holly!"

**Natalia**: "Hey! I'm a right gifted brewmeister!"

**Holly**: "If it's magical, sure! Your Darjeeling tastes like syrup!"

**Natalia**: "That's 'cause there's syrup in it. I like syrup!"

The women walk back into the library to find that the Octogonagall table is anxiously awaiting them to reseat themselves before settling into place. Minerva returns to the reading chair and the younger women reseat themselves as well.

**Minerva**: "I think perhaps, that you have been simply overwhelmed with all that has happened, Holly. I agree, you need this holiday and you've well earned it, if only from outsmarting the Ministry's safeguards around their 'impregnable' prison. What I'd like you to consider is this; not every person in power is corrupt. Not every institution is inherently flawed. Much good happens by the efforts of a few motivated people. People like myself, Albus, Director Bones, Arthur Weasley, Mr. Diggory, even Xeno Lovegood with his fanciful periodical the Quibbler, are doing what we can to improve things. With your help, Miss Granger's help and the efforts of good teachers like Filius, Pomona and Remus, we can change the world without having to destroy it first."

**Holly**: "It's a nice thought, Mum. You just seem outnumbered and outgunned."

**Minerva**: "Shouldn't that be 'we' are outnumbered?"

**Holly**: "Your general has not seen fit to inform me of his plans. I don't think he's shared them with anyone, in fact. I find it hard to join up if I can't see how we'll win using the current methods."

**Minerva**: "This isn't a war, Holly."

**Holly**: "Really? Your ethics books included Cicero's insight; 'In times of war, the law falls silent.' Justice seems a mite mute at the moment. The Ministry declared war on women over a century ago and Riddle declared war on society thirty years ago. He's still fighting, and women keep losing, so I can't help but think the war is already here."

**Minerva**: "I... I don't want to agree with you."

Holly looks at Minerva with surprise.

**Holly**: "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm wrong. This could just be about me, and as soon as Riddle and I are done everything will just settle into an acceptable peace. (sniff) I don't WANT the world to be like this, but it just looks that way to me!"

**Minerva**: "Let's both agree to step back and consider all this for a time. You seem to have hit upon a stable situation here, so we can continue corresponding and meeting until your planned release. I'd appreciate the time myself, as I think I need to look into a few unanswered questions of my own."

**Holly**: "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

**Minerva**: "You've been relatively quiet, Natalia. Is there anything else you think we need to discuss?"

**Natalia**: "Well I hate to ruin the mood now that you've stopped yelling..."

**Holly**: "Tell me what you're thinking, Talia. It's important to me."

**Natalia**: "Well, when we get you back into Azkaban for your release, what do we do with Sim-Holly?"

**Minerva**: "Oh, dear. That is--"

**Holly**: "I'll kill her. The simulacrum will naturally melt into the constituent materials, leaving just a bunch of blood and goo. I'll return a few days early to make sure I can clean things up, and pick up the Azkaban 'ambience' so no one suspects I haven't been suffering as much as they had planned for me."

**Minerva**: "Just like that? Kill her?"

**Holly**: "It. I've decided I was right before. Sim-Holly is just a thing. She doesn't think or choose except by what instructions I've given... it. It's soulless, Mum. Just like you said. I'm just ending an experiment."

**Minerva**: "Do you feel the same way about Newt?"

**Holly**: "Of course not! Newt has already demonstrated to my frustration and delight that she is her own inky lizard. If I were you, I'd worry more about whether Greg Goyle and Vince Crabbe actually qualify as thinking beings."

**Minerva**: "Are you carrying a grudge of some sort? I hadn't thought they had crossed you."

**Holly**: "Not at all. I'm just saying that my definition of the life I need to respect is narrowing, as it has for warriors and slaughterhouse workers since before there was an England. Trust me, I'm not looking forward to killing Sim-Holly. I plan to make it happen as quickly and painlessly as I can manage, mind you in a locked cell with no wand or weapon allowed. It won't be my first cage-match; just the first pre-meditated death."

**Minerva**: "The first?"

**Holly**: "Riddle's out there. He has... well I wouldn't call them friends, but allies. If Albus can't figure out how to keep him from becoming independently solid and yet unkillable, we're likely to be involved with a lot of deaths."

**Natalia**: "He's really still out there?"

**Holly**: "As a spirit able to possess his willing followers like Quirinus Quirrel, at least. We're all quite annoyed."

**Natalia**: "Oh hey, me too!"

**Holly**: "That's the other half of this Sirius Black problem. I don't see why Black would hang around the castle instead of tracking down his master. Unless he didn't have the Mark..."

**Minerva**: "Why would the Mark make a difference?"

**Holly**: "If I die, Natalia's Mark will fade into just a tattoo, and all the protection and reinforcement she gets from me would disappear very quickly. Until then, I can summon her and she'll feel a pull in the right direction to find me, even apparate straight to where I am if no wards prevent it. A Marked follower of Riddle would know he was permanently gone when their mental barrier was lost. The tat probably wouldn't squiggle anymore, either. Therefore if he had the Mark, Black would know his master survives and would be able to go to his master's call. He has no reason not to, unlike the others with nice houses and easy jobs."

**Natalia**: "My tattoo moves? Cool!"

**Holly**: "Yeah, the Spiral spins slowly and shines a little in the light. That wasn't intentional; it will draw the eye more than I want. Thankfully I don't think you'd show anyone your tattoo that you didn't trust somewhat... intimately."

**Minerva**: "Perhaps now would be a good time for you to explain how Miss Tonks' body art isn't an abomination."

**Holly**: "Well first of all, you should understand that this was originally a clan-bonding ritual developed by the Celt-Iberians. Their coming-of-age ceremony bonded the young warrior to the clan in a sacrament of shared magic and the blood of the clan elders, making all forms of enthrallment powerless to intrude. For the inducted members, there was never a question of loyalty or the possibility of enslavement. The Marked would face death rather than break the bond, as the result would be the same. They didn't have the chakra information that I have, so they and Riddle in their emulation chose to place the Mark elsewhere on the body. Because I have placed the Spiral Mark on the Ayurvedic center of Natalia's sexuality, it takes very little power to enact a very strong bond."

**Minerva**: "I had no idea. Yet surely I don't recall any skull emblems from the symbology of that culture."

**Holly**: "Well, no. Riddle's Mark is covered with his symbol to obscure the rune work and make a sinister impression. Natalia bears my Spiral with the runes exposed, because I'm using Mum's spiral layout as a replacement for the binding circle. We'll be able to add additional runes to grant further benefits after I do some more digging. I think Newt would take offense if you thought the design was unattractive, as she worked on it tirelessly until she was satisfied."

_**...twenty-nine separate versions each with the symbology correct until Holly saw one she liked and I didn't stop until **_**I**_** was satisfied? You suck, Mum. But yes, I am proud of my work.**_

**Minerva**: "I didn't mean to suggest the artistry is deficient. Of course I don't know what it looks like. Well what does it look like?"

Holly turns her smiling face towards Natalia. Natalia stands and turns around to face her chair. She lifts her wool jumper and unzips her denims, rolling down her waistband until she is exposed to the nethers. At the juncture just above her arse (where a tail might spring if she were unexpectedly feline) is a luminescent reddish-brown design the size of a tuppence coin in the shape of a nautilus.

**Minerva**: "Well that's... small. How did you get it so small? I can barely see the detail but I believe the runework is there."

**Holly**: "Natalia, would you mind?"

**Natalia**: "Mind? No, but give us a kiss first."

Holly stands up and stretches her neck around to plant a kiss on Natalia's lips that quickly grows quite passionate.

**Minerva**: "Ahh, ladies. Could we move this along..."

Holly breaks the kiss with a sweet smile shared by Natalia.

**Holly**: "Sorry about that, Mum. This is likely to be emotional for Talia. Newt, would you unscroll Natalia's Mark, please?"

Newt jumps off from Holly's shoulder to crawl down Natalia's back as the Auror moves to kneel on the seat of her chair, gripping the arm and back tightly. As Newt reaches the center of the Mark, she turns around in place and begins to make a running motion, causing two immediate effects: the Mark begins to grow outward and enlarge until it reaches the size a dinner plate, covering Natalia's lower back and rump. The second effect is to cause Natalia herself to shudder and squeal.

**Natalia**: "MmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOHHhhhhh! Oh, that's... well, y'know. Effing nummy! NummMMMmmmmm..."

Holly reaches in to give Natalia another kiss and ends up in a much more active and forceful snog.

**Minerva**: "Is everything you do with each other about sex?"

The snogging girls break apart once more with a grin.

**Holly**: "Most of the good stuff, yeah."

Natalia continues to moan quietly until it becomes more of a softly hummed tune. Holly gestures for Minerva to stand and inspect the Mark.

**Holly**: "What you see here is the symbol of the Svadisthana chakra with its six petals, placed at the center of the sacral energy center of the body. Each of the petals was empowered with a different blend of two Vital Humours..."

**Minerva**: "Are there not only four?"

**Holly**: "Well, no. There are actually more like fifteen, though some could be argued, and I doubt many rituals would use lymphic fats or phlegm to any advantage. In each location we combined two different Humours to grant a connection between us in a particular area of value. For instance, this one was a mix of my blood and Natalia's sweat which enables her to benefit from my focus and diligence while increasing my endurance if I draw upon her. The surrounding runes in the first six outlying chambers of the spiral enact the different qualities. The base inscription just like the original is the bond of flesh to blood, empowering the link and offering a channel to draw power or fortitude from either side. As with Riddle's, the second layer is done with a blend of her flesh in the tattooing mixed with my... semen. That creates the uhh... "

**Minerva**: "The what, MISS Holly Evans?"

**Holly**: "The bond of enthrallment. Her mind is owned by me, so it is protected from anyone but me. Her Mark carries my seed, so she will respond to my summons. That's the one that only men can make."

**Minerva**: "And what makes you think you are any different from ...him in this?"

**Holly**: "Well, this is where we have to speak plainly. Riddle's other essence in play as best as Lily could figure was either bile or shite, as he only recognised the Aristotelian Humours aside from his spunk inspiration. His servants offer their blood, and he either craps on them or vomits on them, metaphorically or actually- it's hard to do that sort of thing on command, so he may have collected the humours ahead of time and prepped them so the initiates wouldn't know what he was using. So much of potions work is noxious that they wouldn't necessarily pick up on it. The effect of these Humours in that arrangement instills unusual tastes- sadism or amoral detachment. His ritual was consecrated in an act of violence and enforced with pain."

**Minerva**: "You said before that some of that was unneeded."

**Holly**: "Well, Lily wrote that her anonymous source was required to kill an innocent, preferably after using them sexually. Nothing in the Mark would require that as it's a bond between master and minion, or originally clan elders and the new warrior. I think Riddle made them do that so he would always have leverage over his followers- 'behave, or I'll use what you did for my Mark to destroy you publicly'."

**Minerva**: "So you think yours is different? Natalia is still your minion, as you put it."

**Holly**: "It's totally different! The Spiral on her sacrum was enacted in the culmination of some really excellent sex and is enforced through... stimulation."

**Minerva**: "S-stimu--"

**Natalia**: "You got it, Professor! Holly makes me want to misbehave!"

**Holly**: "Tonks! What Natalia is trying to point out is that our link allows me to give her positive reinforcement rather than punishment."

**Minerva**: "Is... is Tonks constantly... stimulated?"

**Holly**: "Well yeah, but not because of anything I ever did. No, I just can encourage her compliance by teasing her with a reward that gets stronger as she... complies. Heh."

**Natalia**: "Yeah, you wouldn't believe how clean the dishes got when--"

**Holly**: "Newt, spin it up."

Newt starts running in place on Natalia's back in the other direction, causing the Spiral Mark to tighten up to its original coin-sized density.

**Natalia**: "...nnnnMmmmMMMMMMMMMHHHHAHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! AHH! I'll be RIGHT BACK!"

Newt jumps off to the table as Natalia runs from the library into the loo, her movements silenced the moment the door closes behind her. Minerva gives Holly a withering glare.

**Minerva**: "You enjoyed that."

**Holly**: "Not as much as she did!"

Minerva sits down in the reading chair and settles her tartan robes in place. After a minute, she starts to fidget in her chair.

**Holly**: "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a mite jealous there, Mum! Are you feeling the yearning for some ink?"

**Minerva**: "Oh! You... scamp! No, I think I've already conceded as much of my will to you that I can stand for. I was reflecting on the advantage of an effortless mental barrier, however. It would make meetings with Albus less harrowing for me."

**Holly**: "That's the primary purpose for 'Talia's Spiral."

Natalia emerges from the loo looking frazzled but happy, her hair a smear of pink to peach with orange at the tips.

**Natalia**: "Whoo! The proof will be in the pudding tomorrow. That's when I have my next swing shift at the great ugly black sponge."

Holly and Minerva look at Natalia somewhat perplexed.

**Natalia**: "What? I made a model of it at Comprehensive for Art class. Mum thought it was a fair rendering, even if I did use all her cleaning supplies between the scrubbers, swabs and shoe polish. Teachers thought I was a nutter, but that wasn't a change, really."

Holly rises from her chair and steps over to give Natalia a kiss on the cheek.

**Holly**: "You're an original, Natalia. Always be yourself."

_**Transcription ends.**_

I'll let you know how Natalia fares.

Holly

* * *

12th March, 1994

Minerva,

I really did enjoy having you visit. I'm feeling a little less... militant now. I am still committed to finding ways to make drastic changes in our culture, but you're right. Sudden change equates to Death in the Tarot for a reason. I'll see what Lily had to say, and send you some excerpts so you can follow my thinking. I do so value your wisdom and judgment, even if I don't show it well.

I've retained the Journal but sent back Newt to keep Hermione company and an eye on the castle. I sent her back using Hedwig who showed up this morning with a missive from Hermione to... Harry. All of a sudden I have great respect for how you handled the deception with me over the last few years. It breaks my heart to see how lonely she feels and how much yearning there is in her message, trying to reach out to Harry. I really don't know what to do with this. What's more, Hedwig seems upset about delivering the message at all. She's not talking with me and won't keep eye contact, so I know I've done something heinous by her standards. At the moment I feel there may be too many possible reasons for me to choose from. I hope she starts talking again soon.

If you need to make contact, send a post to Bathilda Bagshot. Dobby's over there daily watching telly so he'll bring it along. Just don't expect a prompt reply. I normally can't get him to leave his programmes mid-episode. At least his English is improving.

Last thing. Natalia had a horrible time at Azkaban yesterday, but not because she was under emotional siege. Sim-Holly has begun ranting in Parseltongue. Natalia couldn't translate it of course but when I sifted her memories I could hear the snake-speak, though indistinctly. When Tonks offered her the elixir, she crawled up and nuzzled her hand. Feral she may be, but Sim-Holly is learning. I didn't think a soul-less creature could do that. Perhaps I truly have a daughter sitting in jail for me. Natalia was upset about it but says Sim-Holly still blends in and doesn't really seem to be unhappy so much as bored and anxious, so she gave her the yo-yo.

The good news is Natalia's mental barrier held up like titanium. Now the prison duty just sucks, though as she says, "it's no worse than working in the records office of the DMLE- everyone there is always bitchy and short-tempered as well. It's just nicer-sounding here." What she means is that I've used Lily's notes on modifying Bathilda's telly and enchanted a portable music player to run off mana instead of electricity. According to Tonks, no fear-inducing demon can stand against the power of her 'Girl-bands of the 80's' tape playing 'Walking on Sunshine'. If as Albus says, 'music is a magic greater than any we do at Hogwarts', there isn't a power in the universe that can stop her now. She makes me smile. And occasionally tear my hair out. These are some minions I have; they're both media-addicts.

Holly

* * *

**Spiral Tangents**:

'9304b - Polyamour'

Natalia agrees to have sex with Holly in all the other ways they haven't yet. Holly uses the opportunity to make her Mark on her first follower and work through some lingering issues from her past traumas.

'9304c - Enthralled'

Holly and Natalia discover the value of positive reinforcement and define their burgeoning relationship with as little regard for convention as possible.


	30. CH30 Sordid Details

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 30: **Sordid Details**

15th March, 1994

Dear Minerva,

After chatting with Natalia on the nature of identity, I've decided to keep up the correspondence with Hermione as Harry. My hope is to continue being in her life in one mode or another and sort out the details when I can speak to her directly. I will let her know the truth at some point, but I am still greatly concerned that whoever was playing with her mind may yet have access to it, and that's exactly the sort of person we need to defend against. I've sent Newt back to Hermione with a response from Harry by way of Hedwig. If Newt can keep her company, she might catch our puppeteer when next he or she tries to modify Hermione. Then again, with me in prison this unknown assailant may have no reason to approach Hermione at all. Anyway, as I said before I'd really like your advice on how to be Harry with Hermione. I've included my first letter here for your review. Let me know what you think.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Again, thanks for allowing me to take Newt for the last few days. She's a real treat and absolutely delightful to watch and 'correspond with'. She should be attached to this note somehow, so feel free to ask her how she liked our visit. Also, thank you for your help with my Arithmancy project. I was SO far off base! You are really good at that stuff, just brilliant! I guess I'd better study harder._

_I'm sorry that things are so horrible for you right now. I can't say for sure, but I think Holly will understand if you explain to her what happened to make you see things differently. You may be a better judge of her than I am though, as I barely got to know her before everything fell apart. Did she say anything to you about me? I hope I made a good impression. I hate that I've been kept away for so long, but it was for my protection or so they say. Even this letter puts my limited freedom at risk. I can't guarantee I'll be able to write often, so we should plan to keep the letters long and infrequent. I mean, y'know, if you wanted to keep writing me. It's okay if you don't. Actually, it's not okay. I'd really like to keep in contact with you. You were very nice to me. Also I don't have Holly sending me journal entries anymore, so I feel more cut off than normal. I hope you understand._

_That said, I'd like to ask a perhaps indelicate question. If you could undo what was done to your head and what you said to Holly, would you want to be with her again? I don't know if you want to talk about that but it seems important to you and I know it's important to Holly._

_Your friend,_

_Harry_

I'm really trying to extend a friendly avenue of support without seeming to flirt, which is why I brought up our relationship. It will remind her that 'Harry' knows much of what's gone on between us, so that she doesn't think of Harry as a prospect she can approach with a clean slate. God, I am so nervous about this. I'm also nervous about how easy it is for me to put myself into a 'Harry state of mind'.

Holly

***

20th March, 1994

Dear Minerva,

Okay, I get it. I'll go back to being 'in-prison girl'. Natalia's reasonably satisfied with our three day shopping marathon, so I doubt we'll be seen in public anytime soon, even by squib relatives of the Weasleys like Otis. No, I don't think I've crossed another line. Also, no, I don't think it would be best if I 'just let the poor girl get back to her studies'. Hermione is hurting and I want to be there for her, one way or another. I'll copy some stuff here so you can see what I'm talking about. The girl wrote twenty-one pages to Harry (a good portion of that was describing people and places you and I both know) but every statement, every opinion was tinged with the sense of needing validation. Here's a sample:

Y'know what? I can't copy it. That little minx put a charm on the parchment. She probably wants to make sure Harry doesn't share her thoughts with his keepers by accident; Natalia tried reading it and only saw Newt's caricatures of well-known Hogwarts faculty. As a favour, see if you can find a reason to dump a bunch of points on Hermione. Even heartbroken, her mind is active and her paranoia is working at suitably Holly-like levels, at least for written missives. I'm so proud. I'm proud of Newt as well, but I don't think you'll find a bribe large enough to induce her to redraw the pictures for you. The nicest one was an image of me wearing nothing but a giant horse bridle around my waist jumping off a cliff with you trailing behind by 30 feet or so being dragged through the underbrush by the reins and thinking 'If I can just guide her to a more careful path...'

Anyway, without the option of recounting the details, you'll have to take my word for it. I can tell you about a situation that you may find offers a better explanation for some odd behaviour, at least.

The Twins approached Hermione a few days back to warn her that her inter-class pathways make it easy for our enemies to plan ambushes, as Fred and George had barely managed to prevent Crabbe and Goyle from dumping a half-drum of Bubotuber pus onto her as she was walking back from the library the previous night. They mentioned this to her in the Gryffindor common room, leading to the strange circumstance- the next day in the library, Hermione saw Ron walking intently towards her but he brushed past her to instead head into the stack of books behind Hermione's preferred table. Moments later as you may know, Madame Pince broke up a quite bloody brawl between Ron and Draco Malfoy, during which Ron accused Draco of arranging for his 'Bludger-brained bedmates' to attack his... friend (pregnant pause as per Hermione). Hermione noted two things at the conclusion of this battle; Draco hadn't stopped breathing heavily from the fight, despite all other blood cooling off under the librarian's icy gaze, and Ron was 'awfully cute' when he was standing up for her. Kudos to my ex-roommate for finally noticing Draco's Ron-obsession, but then she goes on for a page and half, re-evaluating everything Ron has done or said around her for the past two years in a forgiving light of bashful attraction.

I mean, honestly. Ron? He's an alright bloke for being a dim bulb. If Hermione wanted to date a Weasley, I'd likely recommend George as more her speed, or Percy if she wants to do some good in the world. I doubt Percy'd pressure her for sex and they both could use some care and understanding, though I suppose it's hard to see the admirable Gryffindor qualities in our Head Boy these days. If she could bag Cedric I'd forgive her for any sense of betrayal so long as she shared her memories of being with him. Of course, that option would require her to forego her virginity stance as I'm sure Cedric has taken special moments from more than a few witches at Hogwarts and wouldn't necessarily wait on a third year to get comfortable with the idea. But Ron? I think Newt missed another visit from our puppeteer!

I suppose it's worth mentioning that after exhaustive experimentation and testing with Natalia in a very scienterrific fashion, I have concluded that I am bisexual, but when I'm Harry I'm just straight. That's why the idea of Cedric and Hermione together isn't so much a betrayal as a safari I wish I could attend. For my part, though I tend to fall in love with women I can't deny the joyful pleasure to be gained by bouncing away on Gordon's... Gorgon. To be fair, I think I'm setting myself up for disappointment as your average bloke won't be able to sustain that sort of activity for anywhere near the length of time I've been able to enjoy it with Gordon. Natalia has proven that with Harry too often to argue. We'll see in time. At least I'm getting lots of exercise.

Lots and lots and lots of exercise.

Do you remember Gwenog Jones as a student? Natalia met her in person for a 'private interview' a few years ago when she made Captain for the Harpies (Tonks played it as a school project/reporter thing). Gwenog (or Natalia's version of Ms. Jones) has a tattoo on her inner thigh that makes it look like the muscle is exposed and made of steel cables. That's Natalia's exercise goal for me; to strengthen my muscles until they're like steel cables, yet keep me pliable enough to touch my feet to my head without using my arms except for balance. Some days I think staying in Azkaban would have been easier. On the other hand, seeing Gwenog in the altogether wasn't a bad date night, all in all.

Holly

***

Minerva,

Having reread my last post I realise that I was possessed by the spirit of a 15 year old girl. I may be one, but I am horrified that I'm acting like it. Sorry. I'll try harder to focus. Natalia's making me goofy-brained. If it's any consolation, she seems to be taking her studies and my training much more seriously now.

Holly

***

29th March, 1994

Dear Minerva,

As promised earlier, I will relate some of the content from my Mum's journals to give you an idea of the deeper levels of the plots and conspiracies she was able to discover. After I skipped around trying to piece things together, I realised that she had hidden whole sections of her journals based upon knowing obscure facts from her history, making the books seem less important to a casual interloper than they actually are. Once I discovered this, I started back at the beginning and read through her first few years. I then discovered that there were markers in the margins indicating when she would need to take in a stored memory with her Pensieve to supplement the written information. This was her technique to restore her mind from nearly a complete Obliviation without leaving around important secrets for a nosy husband to stumble across. Hopefully you can bear through some of the personal history so that I can relate the relevant facts that are otherwise hidden. Have I mentioned recently that Lily was a bloody genius?

Lily Eloise Evans was born in a textile town near Manchester, the younger and more attractive of two daughters. Her first exposure to magical society (visits from the Obliviators cleaning up accidental magic aside) was through a local boy her age named Severus Snape. Severus spoke much about the magical world to Lily after witnessing her performing an impish prank on her sister Petunia by changing her favorite periwinkle dress to a lime green color with flashing ribbons on the sleeves, right before they had to go to church. Lily had begun to exert some minor control over her abilities even then, which impressed the sullen Severus. Over the next year they saw each other sporadically but spent hours together when they could, testing the limits of their magical ability without wands and talking about the magical world. Once Lily's letter for Hogwarts arrived, Petunia was ready to strangle her little sister. What had once been an amicable rivalry and friendship between the sisters became an ugly jealousy from Petunia, reflected back by Lily in a sense of betrayal and righteous indignation. Lily wrote that she told Petunia that she had never asked for these gifts, but she wasn't going to be ashamed of them either. Petunia obviously disagreed.

Much of Lily's early Hogwarts years were unremarkable in that she quickly became enchanted with the castle, magical society and especially the capabilities of magic itself, like generations of muggle-borns before her. Lily defiantly continued her friendship with Severus during those years despite the long-standing rivalry between the Houses, even dressing down her own House's prefects for their thoughtless biases and cruel harassment. In one such speech she said "I think your harshness is way mean and a total bummer! If my friend's karma had brought him to our circle, you'd be thanking him for the points his potions-skills would be earning the House. So what if he's more ambitious than he is brave? I don't think Sev is a coward and I don't think you're brave when five of you beat on him in an isolated corridor, but it is cowardly for our Prefects to witness the crime and not say anything about it. Not cool, wizzies. Not cool at all." It was 1973. From what I can tell that was like Churchill's 'We Shall Fight on the Beaches' speech to this crowd. Go mum.

Third year is when things became truly interesting for Lily, as three significant changes occurred in her life. The first as you probably guessed was her involvement in the Department of Mysteries Time Turner internship program. The second though related change was that she ceased any further use (!) of mind-altering chemicals, believing that living two concurrent lives was enough of a mind-bending experience. (Just think- she was that accomplished a young witch while being almost constantly baked. Blame Hagrid, as I think he was her dealer for the most part. Forbidden Forest indeed!) The third was her beginning correspondence with Perenelle Flamel. Their friendship began through an impressively quick deduction by Lily of Perenelle's involvement in the program, and turned into a quickly-accelerating discourse on the nature of magic and time. Perhaps to help protect her secrets but more likely as a way to help Lily retrain her mind after losing much of its cohesion in a haze of hashish and hallucinogens over her first two years, Perenelle began teaching Lily the Mind Arts. By the end of the year Lily had mastered the notebook that Perenelle eventually sent to me, and their letters moved from purely theoretical discussions into the realms of politics and society.

With the beginning of Lily's fourth year her whole demeanor and writing style shifted. Gone was the giddy explorer into mind-bending experiences and what emerged was a hard-nosed intellectual with a dark sense of humour. The cause of this change may have come from a number of factors, but the defining moment happened over the summer.

Having little magic to do at home, Lily resumed her discussions with Severus. While she never revealed the source of her education to him, Lily felt she owed her friend the opportunity to share in the benefits of her tutelage in the Mind Arts. Over the course of the summer she taught Severus much about Occlumency and Legilimency, until one fine day the week before returning to school they agreed to test Severus' barriers. I don't think Severus wanted to keep Lily out of his mind, though. The sharing of his life and hardships lead to them sharing... oh for... they lost their cherries together, alright? Cue the mental bleaching. I could've saved myself years of therapy by not viewing the referenced memory strand. Thankfully the 7-second delay mirror has allowed me to obscure the parts that were making me twitch. The rest of the memory is just as hilarious as you would expect first-time sex to be for an observer.

Lily wrote a lot about her feelings on the matter, but the sum of it is this; she liked him, felt sorry for him and crossed a line in an emotionally potent moment that broke their friendship. It wouldn't have been so bad, but from that point forward Severus treated her like she belonged to him, and Lily was having none of that. The resulting argument came to a head on the Express to school, when their shouting brought several other Gryffindor students to Lily's defense. You know them, I'm sure. They had broken enough rules by then that hexing Severus into a pile of goo probably wasn't much of a surprise. What gives me a kick is that Severus volleyed back almost evenly, despite being outnumbered four to one. Lily thanked her champions and then proceeded to hex them into submission for interfering with a private disagreement. Lily's fairly certain that's when James Potter fell for her. Bad timing for James, as at that point Lily had no interest in looking for love.

Holly

***

10th April, 1994

Minerva,

At the risk of resurrecting my gossip-crazed teen alter-ego, I'll indulge in this moment of annoyance and then move on.

Any Ron-Hermione relationship worries I had went out the window when Ron accused Hermione's cat-kneazle companion Crookshanks of eating his rat Scabbers who has disappeared. Hermione's argument that she 'asked Crookshanks and that he regretfully said no, he'd missed his chance' wasn't very convincing to Ron as Hermione couldn't explain how she was able to get the cat-thing to answer her without talking about Mind Arts. I would have taken the high road and simply said "Crookshanks has a more refined palate than that- if Crooks had killed Scabbers, he would have proudly left the trophy in the center of the Common Room for you to find in the morning."

With the closing of that avenue for dating, Hermione immediately agreed to Seamus Finnegan's invitation for the next Hogsmeade weekend. They're now a couple, though Seamus has yet to progress beyond a kiss and holding hands. The only reason I can fathom for Hermione to tell Harry about her dates is to keep their communication flowing without making Harry think she's holding out for him, as I wrote her not to do so in my last letter. All I'm saying is that my communication with her is not interfering with her studies in the least. She's becoming distracted entirely by her own design.

The other strange development of note is Pansy Parkinson's attempt to bridge our history of antagonism and establish some sort of friendship with Hermione. Following the trial and whatever the Weasley twins did to the Slytherins, Pansy has been a pariah in her own House so I can understand where reaching out to Hermione again would be the next logical step.

Pansy began her dance of seduction by sitting with Hermione in the library to discuss a point brought up in Lupin's Defense class. It became a periodic thing, where Pansy sat down and started arguing with Hermione on a point from whatever shared class had a topic worth the chewing. Hermione explained that their discussions were never acrimonious and always stuck to the point of contention from the class. In her last letter, Hermione laid out both arguments of one of these discussions quite fairly (of course Hermione was right but she gave Pansy's view a fair representation as best as I can tell) for Harry to consider. Before I started on a supportive reply, I noticed several of these marks at the bottom of the page.

They reminded me of Newt's signature so much that I took off my glasses and inspected them much closer- Newt had compressed a short conversation transcript and included it for me to expand and read. This is what she wrote:

_Mum, I had hoped you'd figure this out! Since I thought you might be getting nervous about Hermione spending time with Ms. Parkinson after she led you to the ambush, I thought you should read this transcript. I think you'll see that Hermione isn't being seduced, or if she is it's quite subtle. I still won't spy for you, but I thought that this was something Hermione wouldn't want to keep from you. Better that you work through any anger over this well before your return. ~Newt~_

_**Transcription: 8th April, 1994 starting 7:12 PM**_

_Hermione and Pansy are washing up after a brief trip to the loo as a break from their studies. Noticing no one else in the room, Hermione leans up against the mirror next to the sink where Pansy is washing her hands and looks at the willowy Slytherin suspiciously for a moment before beginning to speak._

**Hermione**: "Pansy, are we becoming friends?"

**Pansy**: "Granger, because we are becoming friends I will say this to you honestly just this once. I will betray you if it suits my purposes. I just find it difficult right at this moment not to appreciate talking with someone who wouldn't do that. Trust can be addicting. Eventually I'll come to my senses. In the meantime, yes. I am your friend."

**Hermione**: "Then may I ask a favor of you?"

**Pansy**: "Yes. We can negotiate on compensation when I know what you have worth trading."

**Hermione**: "Pansy... fine. Would you teach me to ride a broom? The classes with Professor Hooch never brought me to a level of comfort with it, and I've seen you ride. You flew quite gracefully over the lake several times during first term."

**Pansy**: "Yes, before my movements were being curtailed. Hmm... Arithmancy."

Hermione starts shaking her head.

**Hermione**: "I won't do your homework..."

Pansy rolls her eyes.

**Pansy**: "No, we can't have that. It is simply a matter of... look. I couldn't join your... ehh... political movement and I could use some tutoring."

**Hermione**: "Tutoring? Oh, absolutely! The study group is no longer meaningful and the best way to reinforce learning is to teach. It doesn't even feel like a fair trade! Oh. I probably shouldn't have said that."

Pansy smiles and Hermione cocks an eyebrow.

**Hermione**: "What?"

**Pansy**: "Don't ever change, Granger. Should you actually become cunning the world shall surely tremble in fear."

_**Transcription ends.**_

This to Newt is reassuring? I decided to play the same game back and sent Harry's return letter with a little microdot of my own:

Expanded it says "Cool idea Newt. Please keep an eye on things. I miss you. Try to get Hermione to send you back in one of her missives for a visit. Love, Holly." Following my sense of humour, it does so in a spiral. As long as my responses remain pithy, the whole thing should go undetected.

Holly

***

15th April, 1994

Minerva,

Time for more from 'the Exceedingly Well-Documented Secret Life of Lily Evans'.

Following Lily and Severus' falling out, Lily was isolated from most of her classmates. The Gryffindors were siding with the popular Marauder boys and the Slytherins were rejecting all contact given Lily's heritage and Snape's cooling affection, though Lily and Severus both struggled to repair their friendship. Lily now found herself drawn to another outcast figure in the form of Remus Lupin. Once Remus had caught Lily's attention it took her little more than a month to deduce that he had lycanthropy. Remus' reluctant participation in the train battle and his evident intellect drew Lily to sympathise with his plight, and so she took it upon herself to teach another friend the Arts of the Mind, in this case hoping to help Remus better manage the Beast within him. It took the rest of the term for Lily to convince Remus that she meant well, and she started teaching him in earnest.

Mum was a bright witch with few rivals, but in this area she kept making the same mistake and once again kindness and deep understanding were mistaken for attraction. I suppose it didn't help that the western world was in the throes of the free love movement. Credit to Remus for being able to hold back until nearly the end of the year and credit to Lily for not running away immediately when Remus' ardour caused him to quite literally maul her. Lily healed without any signs of infection, but Remus was so mortified and Lily so frightened that their Mind Arts explorations ceased immediately. If not for his lycanthropy they might actually have fallen in love, even though they had jumped to sex first. Lily's Occlumency tutelage seemed to be quite the aphrodisiac, but I think they were truly of similar minds and temperaments. Somehow Severus reasoned out what was happening between the two and rather abruptly called Lily a whore in a private confrontation before the summer break. By-the-by, Lily didn't actually correspond with Perenelle about her sharing the Mind Arts with her friends until she asked for help in overcoming Remus' difficulties in learning Occlumency. That was when Perenelle sent her the warning letter about Ministry Hidden Policy Twelve- 'Bright Witches Must Be Dimmed'. All those involved (including me) did wonder what the first eleven hidden policies cover, and how many more have been enacted. Perhaps Director Bones has made some progress along those lines. We'll know she was at least partly successful if she's assassinated in the next few months.

Lily had realised that her efforts in helping Lupin hadn't really unburdened the boy much and she couldn't continue her instruction after their violent moment of intimacy. Remus' life of pain and loneliness touched her so greatly that she helped the Marauders with their plan of becoming Animagi, so Remus would at least have some sympathetic company while she worked on a greater solution. Perenelle had invited Lily to visit the Flamels in France for the summer and it was during a social function there that Lily discussed some of her potion-work with one Damocles Belby.

Perhaps you're familiar with Mr. Belby, the Order of Merlin recipient who astounded the wizarding world when he released the formula for the Wolfsbane potion in 1977, meant to help werewolves curtail their bloodthirsty urges and retain some control during their Change. It was a revolution for the werewolf community that should have initiated a wholesale change in the treatment of werewolves. Two facts got in the way of that. One: the rarest component in the formula is a controlled import in the hands of the Mulciber Apothecary Supplies Company. Two: Damocles didn't do shite but put his pureblood name on the treatise submitted for UPQ 1975 as a last-minute drop-in. Lily invented it.

If there's anything obvious to me it is that innovation comes from two sources; the need to solve a critical problem and/or divine (or hallucinogenic) inspiration. Damocles had neither and Lily had both, possibly all three with the flashbacks. While Damocles did contribute a few morsels of information about other reagents that Lily could use to temper her concoction, it hardly justified his turning around and submitting Lily's work-to-date as a career-making treatise in the Underground Potions edition being sent to his printers a month later. When Lily confronted the man on his deceit, Belby taught her two lessons; the first is that an underage muggle-born girl is barely above a house-elf in rights and privileges in Magical Society- with his name associated with the publication and Lily having no institutional support for the work being hers, Belby could accuse her of trying to steal his honest innovation and his name and status would ensure she was _imprisoned_ for the affront. The second lesson Belby taught her was never to confront a stronger, more experienced wizard without backup. Lily taught him a trick as well. Don't assume your opponent is disarmed just because you stole their wand. Damocles was unable to complete his intended 'seduction' of my mother as he was suffering an acute bout of werewolf saliva poisoning. They called a stalemate. Mr. Belby suddenly became very interested in helping Lily complete her research, providing funding and a reasonably isolated workspace for the following two years that he was careful never to visit personally. Lily also extorted a decent nest egg in gold from him in exchange for his name continuing to be associated with the work. That turned out to be a timely investment. When Lily sold the gold in 1981 in order to secure her escape fund, its value had nearly quintupled because of the worldwide recession. Lily was paid after all. Most of Lily's time during fifth and sixth years was taken up with that research, Prefect duties and an ongoing game of hide and seek with James Potter. Lily truly had no interest in the boy, simply because that's what he was- a boy. By the end of sixth year he had finally gotten the message and started to change his behavior, just in time to prevent Sirius from leading Severus into the Shrieking Shack to be eviscerated by a soon-to-transform Remus.

In her seventh year Lily developed and released another innovation, this time based upon her research into time theory, the Aging Charm _Vicis Sarcina_. Lily had cause once more to develop an innovation but not from the need to solve a problem so much as a need to publish something to get her Charms Mastery. Lily was quite beside herself when Professor Flitwick told her that all she needed to do was publish the theory and Arithmantic derivations. Lily had obviously learned something from her previous experiences, as she completed the Mastery paper but sold the spell itself to the goblins in exchange for their support in establishing the House of Evans. The goblins saw great value in being able to see how an object appeared once aged or de-aged, but she missed the fine print a little. They set up her House with the Ministry but Lily was committed to share her next innovation with them free of charge. Lily pulled an end-run on them, as her next published spellwork was the Scarpin's variant that lists a person's vital statistics. It's also a nifty way to tell if a person is pregnant, drugged, poisoned or on the Wolfsbane Draught, which is why she developed it in the first place. The DMLE purchased rights to the spellwork from the goblins for a decent sum, I'm told.

Holly

***

20th April, 1994

Minerva,

Hermione's last letter wasn't particularly noteworthy in the overt content so much as Newt's latest collection of spy-squiggles. I guess I'll have to give Pansy a chance when I get back.

_Mum,_

_Maybe this conversation will be a better example of why you don't need to worry about Ms. Parkinson, at least for now. I'll tag along for the next letter back. ~Newt~_

_**Transcription: 17th April, 1994 starting 5:44 AM**_

Hermione walks onto the mist-covered Quidditch pitch carrying a school broom, approaching Pansy's moaning form crouched onto the grass. Pansy is sporting a broken jaw and numerous head traumas healing under application of magical poultices held in place with a binding cloth. Pansy looks up at Hermione's approach and stands.

**Pansy**: "Gryffindor finally winsh the Quidditsch Cup and the nexsht day I'm teasching a lion to fly. I feel like I losht a bet."

**Hermione**: "Pansy! My God, what happened to you?"

**Pansy**: "Lingering retribushion. Let's fly broomsh."

**Hermione**: "A-are you sure? I mean, when Holly is flying she's thrown all over the place. Won't it hurt you worse?"

**Pansy**: "You needn't fly like your shuicidal friend; most of ush don't treat it like riding a rocket. It's more like a horshe that doeshn't bouncshe."

**Hermione**: "Pansy, this is ridiculous. I know I can heal your jaw- I've spent months in my parents' dental practice watching them work and reading everything at hand and I know I can use their overall techniques with magical healing. Let me try, at least."

Pansy looks doubtfully at Hermione but dismounts from her broom and sits down on the grass and allows Hermione to detach the bindings holding her jaw shut. Hermione moves through several different spells, first numbing and diagnostic ones, then a version of _Rigor Tergum_ that holds Pansy's pieces together while Hermione applies the _Episkey_ sealing spell to realign and weld the jaw back together.

After a few minutes of further diagnostic spells, Hermione sits back with a very self-satisfied smirk.

**Hermione**: "Done! Try moving it around carefully. It will be sore for a while, I should think."

**Pansy**: "Ooh! It is, but that's a damned sight better than the bones grinding together. If you can do that, why are you so nervous on a broom?"

**Hermione**: "Well, I wouldn't want to fall! You saw how Neville broke his arm in our first lesson and that was just a miracle given how far he fell!"

Pansy looks strangely at Hermione for several seconds and then stands up off the grass. Pansy mounts her broom, shoots up about fifty feet into the sky and looks back down at Hermione. With a jaunty wave, Pansy flips off the broom and falls quickly to the ground, landing on her back, elbows and heels. Hermione stands agog before rushing over to Pansy as she stands up from the ground once more.

**Hermione**: "How did you...?"

**Pansy**: "We weren't laughing at Longbottom for falling. We were laughing because he failed to use his magic to protect himself from damage. This is one of the reasons you mud-... ahhh... muggleborns earn our contempt. You act like muggles, afraid to walk for fear of your own shadow."

**Hermione**: "The force of that fall must have been greater than any a human's punch could exert. How did your jaw get broken?"

**Pansy**: "A human didn't hit me. A wizard did. His magical intent against my magical defense cancels each other out. Unless you're Evans. I've heard she shattered Flint's pelvis before she so amusingly emptied his head."

Hermione's mind races with the change in perspective, her response to Pansy a distracted aside.

**Hermione**: "Yes, she did. Holly used the same technique to shatter the Philosopher's Stone in Professor Quirrel's mouth."  
**Pansy**: "Are you serious? Evans murdered a Professor in her first year? What about Potter? Where was he in all this?"  
**Hermione**: "I... I wasn't there. Holly and I couldn't go forward together so she went on alone and I went back for help. Holly told everyone it was Harry to get them off Ron Weasley's back at the beginning of second year. She..."  
**Pansy**: "She... what?"  
Hermione's expression chills quickly.

**Hermione**: "I don't think I should say any more. I've already said more than was needed."  
**Pansy**: "Ooh! You've picked a Hell of a time to get wise. Fair enough. As we're still friends this afternoon, ask me something and I'll see if I can tell you the answer in trade."

Hermione considers for a moment.

**Hermione**: "I don't think I could find a single good question to ask. Rather, promise to tell me the truth today, as much as you can."

**Pansy**: "I promise I'll tell you what I can, but this won't be an interrogation. Mount your broom."

**Hermione**: "Wait, don't you want me to heal all the other... bruises and such. Your eye is swelling again."  
**Pansy**: "No. Heal me today and they'll be back tomorrow. I'll bear through for the reprieve."

Hermione's face saddens as she starts to gaze off into the distance.

**Hermione**: "Abusers like it when you whimper."

**Pansy**: "What was that?"

Hermione shakes her head and turns to regard Pansy directly.

**Hermione**: "Something Holly told me once. She's almost frightening in how deeply she understands people's behavior."

**Pansy**: "Evans wasn't very understanding of your behavior."

Hermione's face darkens once more.

**Hermione**: "That's because I was acting insane. Pansy, someone... interfered with my mind, just when Holly most needed my help. Whatever they did is still affecting me."

**Pansy**: "And how do you know that?"

**Hermione**: "Because... I love Holly Evans, as a friend, a sister, a l-l-lover, and a hero. She is a hero, you know. But despite that, all I feel for her right now is relief that she's incarcerated, indifference to her situation and shame over my involvement with her."

**Pansy**: "That doesn't sound like you love her at all."

**Hermione**: "That's the problem! Intellectually I know I love her, but emotionally the thought of her touching me turns my stomach. What sort of spells can do that?"

**Pansy**: "I hate to break this to you Granger, but more than I can count. Love supposedly makes the world turn, so there's more magic to muck with it than anything else. Spells, runes, potions, plants, animal essences; I doubt anyone who says they're in love_ isn't _under the influence of something. I'm thinking love is a myth, and I think... I may stop looking for it soon."

**Hermione**: "Soon, but not yet?"

**Pansy**: "Yes, well I have to find a replacement for it first. Desire for power just seems too obvious, too passé. I hate to follow fashion. Fashion should be following me. Perhaps I shall replace love as a fulfillment with the worship and adulation of others. That doesn't take power, just a keen fashion sense and a proper attitude of derisive dismissal. I might be able to claim a Mastery before the rest of you muddle through your OWLs."

Pansy sticks her chin into the air in an exaggerated simulation of a Paris fashion model's scowl. Pansy samples through several unattractively condescending poses until Hermione's growing giggles break her focus. Pansy and Hermione share a grin and both girls kick off from the ground and begin to circle the pitch.

**Hermione**: "Pansy. I'd like to thank you for talking to me about all this. Normally, someone like you would never even be seen with someone like me."

Pansy loses her grin as she gives Hermione a concerned look.

**Pansy**: "You know, your blood is just weaker, not infectious..."

**Hermione**: "No, I mean popular instead of bookish."

**Pansy**: "Not popular? Granger, if you stood in front of the Great Hall at dinner and spoke positively about Evans' actions, what do you think would happen?"

**Hermione**: "I'd be booed from the stage by the end of the first minute. Almost everyone thinks she's a madwoman."

**Pansy**: "Perhaps, except they'd allow you to finish as long as you kept it under a quarter-hour. Being popular doesn't mean everyone likes you, it means people pay attention to what you do and what you say. With Evans in prison, you are the most popular girl in this school! There isn't a student or teacher here who doesn't know who you are, and when you speak, they listen!"

Hermione looks intently at Pansy, shifting her broom so that they are facing each other.

**Hermione**: "Is that why you've been spending time with me? Wait! It is, but not because I'm someone you want to influence. The school knows that Holly protects me and that I know much of what she knows, which means I'm not to be trifled with. You associating with me affords you an umbrella of protection from harsher treatment by your Slytherin peers and begins to repair your reputation, allowing your own popularity to begin to show in a positive aspect!"

Pansy's grin returns with a clap of her hands, her broom held under control using her thighs.

**Pansy**: "Aha! I knew we could get you thinking like a Slytherin!"

Hermione's broom wobbles slightly as she tries to mimic Pansy's pose, causing her to snap her grip back onto the handle.

**Hermione**: "Well, pardon me for criticising but I don't think that there are many decent examples to draw upon, even in your own House!"

**Pansy**: "I'll concede that. Professor Snape tries, but I'd say barely a fifth of the other snakes follow what he's teaching."

**Hermione**: "Does he hold extra classes in your common room? We've often speculated..."

**Pansy**: "No, Granger. He teaches it every day in Potions and study halls. He teaches it every moment of his public life. The only other person who comes close to a better example of Slytherin values is... well I hate to say it..."

**Hermione**: "Holly?"

**Pansy**: "Merlin, no! That girl is a beast, though she is learning, or was. It's Professor Dumbledore. The man has inroads to every level of our society, and yet barely speaks his mind publicly except as a counter to true stupidity. Yet his values and his influence have been felt throughout our world since the fall of Grindelwald. It's something my father taught me. 'Don't fall for the image, little flower. Watch the actions. See the effects.' The Headmaster fairly sent Evans to Azkaban. There isn't a reason in the world he would have let that happen if he didn't wish it."

**Hermione**: "Do you think he might have been the one to have altered my mind?"

**Pansy**: "No. You wouldn't have noticed if he had done the work himself."

**Hermione**: "I think you're in love already!"

**Pansy**: "Pah! I admire his handiwork is all. But you're right, no one is infallible. I may still be falling for his image, just a different layer."

**Hermione**: "You almost sound as if you regret Holly's conviction."

**Pansy**: "It wasn't a conviction, it was a negotiated punishment. Evans had evidence that would have taken down the survivors but she didn't use it except to get a reduced charge."

**Hermione**: "Why would she do that? I can't believe that Holly would willingly go to Azkaban if she could avoid it!"

**Pansy**: "I know. I just don't understand it. It vexes me. I am terribly vexed."

Both girls float silently for a time, in thought.

**Hermione**: "I know why she did it! (Whoa!) I... I understand."

**Pansy**: "Well don't hold it in, Granger!"

**Hermione**: "She did it for you, Pansy. If she had used the evidence to free herself, your involvement in telling us about the Punishment Room would have been all over the papers. You would have been humiliated, and then... killed. She did it to save your life."

**Pansy**: "No... th-that's not it! You're wrong!"

**Hermione**: "I told you before; Holly may not like you but she stands up for things, particularly women. She chose prison to save your life."

**Pansy**: "No! Not for me! She can't... she..."

Pansy starts crying huge sobs. She shoots off to land on the ground and starts striding off the green. Hermione lands almost gracefully and runs to catch up as Pansy wipes away her tears and schools her expression into an angry glare.

**Pansy**: "Fuck off, Granger!"

**Hermione**: "Pansy, you're obviously not angry so much as embarrassed. If I'm your friend and you haven't any others, I can't see why you'd walk away from me now as I'm the least likely person to use this against you."

Pansy stops her strut and looks frustratedly at Hermione. Her head bows and she snaps back into an expression of distress. Hermione steps closer to reach her arm around Pansy's shoulders, giving the slight but taller girl a supportive squeeze.

**Hermione**: "You've stopped, so you see my point. Why are you so upset about this?"

**Pansy**: "Granger... Her-Hermione... my whole life I've been taught that no one but a fool would sacrifice for another, unless it's for family. Evans is no fool. She can't have done what you said! People aren't like that! No one... is... that..."

**Hermione**: "Heroic?"

Pansy attempts to forcefully shrug off Hermione's arm, but the Gryffindor holds tight to her.  
**Pansy**: "Damn you!"

**Hermione**: "I'm not gloating! In fact I'm just realising what a fool I've been. I think I've lost her forever. There's no way she'll forgive me."

Hermione begins to squint to hold back tears.  
**Pansy**: "Hermione, if Evans is all that you believe she is, then she will forgive you."

**Hermione**: "(snif) Why would you say that?"

**Pansy**: "Because I wouldn't... and you should be."

Pansy turns and embraces Hermione in a brief and awkward hug. As Pansy walks away sullenly, Hermione stands stunned. Her broom slips from her hand to land painfully on her left foot.

**Hermione**: "OW! Stop hurting!"

Hermione looked down at her foot, rotating it to test for pain or weakness.

**Hermione**: "Goodness! That actually worked."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_I normally wouldn't share Hermione's personal moments like this, Mum. I just felt you should know how Hermione feels about... things._

_~Newt~_

***

23rd April, 1994

Minerva,

While in hindsight it may seem like James and Lily were destined to be together, from her writing I would say that Lily's involvement with Mr. Potter was a combination of affection and strategic planning. Lily saw great potential in the vacuous arse with the talent for Transfiguration pranks, but it took her two years of concentrated work to make the man realise that with a war on, there might be more important things to care about than humiliating people who didn't praise you. The fact that he actually changed is what impressed her. Lily had applied similar techniques at the same time to several other rising stars of her acquaintance, including Sirius and his brother Regulus, but James was one of the few that took her admonishments and guidance to heart. It's worth mentioning that all her candidates were from established Families. Perenelle's warnings and her own experiences with the goblins and Mr. Belby had taught her that you simply can't legally accomplish anything in the magical world without a clan backing you up. Her very survival in this world required her to bind her fate to a Pureblood. James fit the bill, had very little family left to exert influence over their marriage and was 'a dish with at least half a brain' besides. Lily's plan also gave her a safety net if Riddle were to fully succeed in his plans, as the Potter family name would protect her from immediate execution in a way the Evans name never would, even with her Charms Mastery. Her next best candidate was Frank Longbottom, and Lily's friendship with Alice wouldn't allow her to steal him from what was an obvious example of real love. In fact, she aided Alice's efforts in getting the man to defy his mother and marry young.

Lily was able to arrange her own early wedding as well, though she put off the bearing of Potter heirs by convincing James that his skills as an Auror should be proven before they brought another life into their war-torn world. Lily then was inducted into the Department of Mysteries, focusing on time research at first under the cover of independent study. She didn't share her breakthrough with the Gyro, as she preferred to leverage the advantage to trade out huge volumes of hidden research held in the D-of-M libraries. Lily's first professional work was a proposal for a technique and procedure in Auror investigation where an Auror could use a Time Turner and an Invisibility Cloak to observe crimes in process after the fact and use the collected data to ensure a proper conviction. Her superiors nearly killed her for the suggestion as it would leave no doubt of the truth of events, doubt the nobility needed to use as a loophole. This was one of the more obvious incidents where she was Obliviated and was able to recover her memories due to careful preparation. Following this disaster, she shifted her work to focus on warding techniques to protect her lab and personal research notes. This is when her work on Blood Wards was first developed. Lily indicated that the work was facilitated by experimentation on the Cloak and with notes on warding from the Potter Grimoire, a book I have not been able to find in her collection even though it is referenced several times in the research journals beginning after their wedding.

Lily was always able to spend time with James, because she set aside the 5 PM-to-midnight part of each day for him. Once he was asleep (natural or magical) she returned to her work. Lily even timed out her cycle so she wouldn't make James suffer from her more hormonal moods. How could he not stay in love with his perfect, supportive, mentally-balanced wife?

The missing Grimoire brings to mind that Perenelle's notebook somehow came back into her hands after Lily's death or she wouldn't have had it to send to me. As Lily had no other Pensieve, I can only assume that Perenelle came here after Lily died and recovered the notebook before sealing the Madhouse for my future needs. If so, then she may have also taken the Grimoire, and it might have been with the Flamels when they passed on. I think I'd like to go to France this summer, but I'll have to see if I can convince the Headmaster to tell me where the Flamels lived, or at least find out how their estate was handled. Then again, if the Flamels were as paranoid as described, their place is probably under the Fidelius as well, and who knows who they would trust as their Secret-Keeper?

Holly

***

**Transcription: 24th April, 1994 starting 3:48 PM**

Holly is sitting in the reading chair poring over one of Lily's journals. Newt is scribing notes on a piece of parchment on the Octogonagall table. Another parchment has been placed next to this, with an agate Sounding Stone set on top of it. Holly has recently modified the Stone so that it will play back the voice of the dialogue that Newt writes on the page in the voice of the speaker. Holly has configured the Stone so that Newt's voice comes out sounding much like Lily's. In this way they can have a conversation without Holly having to read Newt's writing.

**Newt**: 'Mum, I want to talk about last night.'

**Holly**: "Yes, but I don't."

The Sounding Stone begins to replay a conversation from the previous evening.

_**Holly's voice**__: "Natalia, do you remember when we made love?"  
__**Natalia's voice**__: "Holly, we make love whenever we get within 3 meters of each other if there isn't food about."_

_**Holly's voice**__: "Natalia, we have sex. It's like aerobic exercises. I could run a marathon now so long as you were there to rub all my favorite parts every five minutes. We've made love once. It was at the end of our all-ways experience and I connected our senses for a bit. We were invoking the Bond of Lust and our Rapport just seemed to take us deeper."_

_**Natalia's voice**__: "Oh. Yeah. That was... intimate."_

**Holly**: "What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' did you not follow?"

The replay pauses.

**Newt**: 'I am talking to you about this, Mum. Shut up and listen for once.'

**Holly**: "Fine. Make it quick."

Replay resumes.  
_**Holly's voice**__: "You seem bugged. Are you alright?"  
__**Natalia's voice**__: "Holly, sex for me is like... how I share happiness. What we shared at that moment made me feel very vulnerable."_

_**Holly's voice**__: "So you didn't like it. Alright, I won't bring it up again."  
__**Natalia's voice**__: "No, Holly, it was... look, if you say you're not in love with me then I don't know why you'd want to do that again. It's really private. Why do you want to go back and bring up all the nasty parts of me to see?"_

_**Holly's voice**__: "Natalia, I want you to understand me and I want to understand you. We stumbled over something then and I think that if we were to allow ourselves to really sink into it, we could know each other better than any couple married a hundred years."  
__**Natalia's voice**__: "Wow. Why would you want to do this with me, then?"_

_**Holly's voice**__: "Because I trust you, and because you're worth it."_

_**Natalia's voice**__: "I... think... you're bonkers but let's try it anyway."_

_**Newt's narration**__: The two girls began by lying facing each other on the bed, staring into each other's eyes. Holly moves forward to kiss Natalia and their bodies intertwine gently, until they have as much skin-to-skin contact as possible. They lay this way for the rest of the evening, not quite asleep nor awake, each of them occasionally shifting slightly to refresh numbed nerves, usually causing a ten minute slow dance as they readjust their positions to once again achieve maximum contact. Both girls return to alertness at the same time with a gasp and lean back to look at the other. There is a sense of them both trying to readjust their perceptions to remind themselves of which one of them they really are. They move in tandem, rising to face each other in a kneeling position on the bed. Holly recovers first, giving a small smirk before speaking._

_**Holly's voice**__: "Wow. I had no idea there were so many Auror procedures. Umm... Natalia, what's wrong?"_

_**Natalia's voice**__: "H-holly?"_

_**Holly's voice**__: "Yah?"_

_**Newt's narration**__: Natalia reaches both hands to hold Holly's face gently, as if it were a delicate egg. Tears stream down her face freely. Natalia lurches forward and kisses Holly tenderly, her lips sealing together with Holly's again and again. These are not lustful kisses, but they bear considerable passion. _

**Holly**: "Good descriptions. You have a future in romance novels."

**Newt**: "Shush!"

_**Holly's voice**__: "Na... (kiss) Nat... (kiss) Natalia (kiss) Natalia! What is wrong?"_

_**Natalia's voice**__: "I am so, so, so sorry. On behalf of every stupid motherfucker out there that has left you in charge of saving their sorry arses, I apologise, alright? And one... other thing."_

_**Holly's voice**__: "Wha... wow! Uhhh.... what's the other thing?"_

_**Natalia's voice**__: "I am absolutely in love with you."_

_**Newt's narration**__: Holly's eyes begin to tear up and her lips begin to moisten and pull back into a grimace of pain and anguish. Holly leans forward and kisses Natalia, leaving her quivering lips pressed against the Auror's for a nervous minute, her hand mimicking Natalia's in caressing the other girl's face._

Holly begins tearing up while listening to the replay.

_**Holly's voice**__: "Oh, Natalia. (SOB) __**Obliviate**__!"_

_**Newt's narration**__: Holly looks down into her lap, her tears flowing down her face. She rolls her head back and forth in a loose loll of denial, never allowing her hand to leave the Auror's cheek. After a minute, she regains some measure of composure to look back into Natalia's spell-stunned face._

_**Holly's voice**__: "You will remember everything up until you apologised on behalf of others. You decided that you couldn't... (SOB) couldn't confess your love to Holly so long as you're enthralled to her. You will not remember being Obliviated. We've been crying over the apology."_

_**Newt's narration**__: Holly finally releases her right hand from the side of Natalia's face, and the Auror blinks for a minute before fresh tears start to form as she sees Holly weeping great sobs in front of her._

_**Natalia's voice**__: "Oh, Hols."_

_**Holly's voice**__: "Thank you, Natalia. You have no idea what that means to me. What you just said? That means the world to me."  
_**Newt**: 'Transcription ends. Mum, why did you do that?'

**Holly**: "Y'know, at some point I'm going to just leave you with Hermione if you keep asking rude questions and bringing up all my crimes and misdemeanors."

**Newt**: 'Mum, WHY DID YOU DO THAT? Natalia loves you! I think you love her, too! What are you thinking?!'

**Holly**: "Damnit, Newt, of course I love Natalia! I love her to pieces. I am quite completely over the moon in love with her. But at some point very soon, three things are likely to happen; I'll return to Hogwarts while she resumes Auror training, my adventures will put me in a position of ordering her into danger, and the prediction of Sybill's cards saying I'll lose my closest female companion will come due. Add to that the situation with Hermione's brain-scramble and I am completely fucked if I keep her close to me. I am star-crossed with everyone, Newt."

**Newt**: 'Mum, you have so many close female companions, including me, that I would be hard-pressed as Fate to choose which one to incinerate. But Mum, if it meant you could be happy with Natalia... I'd want it to be me.'

**Holly**: "You'd choose Natalia over Hermione?"

**Newt**: 'I'd choose your happiness over my life. That's all.'

**Holly**: "Oh, God Newt. Don't think like that. I love you. You are such a surprise and delight. Every time I turn around you're doing something that... well it makes being attacked by a Basilisk worth every broken bone and drop of poison, in my opinion. What can I do for you? How can I show you how much you mean to me?"

**Newt**: 'You just did. Mum, I have three wishes. I wish that you would get the love I think you deserve, fight and win against all your opponents and have more children to make a family for us.'

**Holly**: "Those are great wishes."

**Newt**: 'That was just the first one. The second wish is for us to find a way for all the magical and mundane beings to live together by some other motivator than fear.'

**Holly**: "I like that wish, too. What's the last one?"

**Newt**: 'I'd like to be published as the author Newt Evans.'

**Holly**: "That would be fantastic!"

**Newt**: 'I really think I have a flair for it.'

**Holly**: "You really do. I can just imagine it; an entire generation of witches raised on the erotic fantasies of Newt Evans."

**Newt**: 'You always say the nicest things.'

**Holly**: "Yes, I'm such a kind and gentle soul..."

**Newt**: 'OH GOD MUM YOU DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT!'

Holly's face freezes into a distant stare as the unlocked Obliviation of her experiences in the Slytherin Punishment Room flood through her mind.

**Newt**: 'MUM!'

[pause]

**Newt**: 'MUUUMMMMM!'

Holly continues to stare into space for several minutes, the only indication that she isn't petrified being the occasional tear streaming down her face.

**Newt**: 'Mummie?'

Holly's face relaxes slowly. Holly shakes her head gently and wipes away the tracks of salted dampness on her cheeks.

**Holly**: "Well, that was unexpe... BLOORGHHH!"

Holly's late breakfast makes a surprise return engagement onto the library rug. After spitting out the foul taste lingering in her mouth, Holly draws her ashwood holdout wand from a hidden holster on her upper arm.

**Holly**: "Ohhhh. Bad memories are like bad seafood- they taste worse coming back up. _Evanesco_."

**Newt**: 'Mum? How are you feeling?'

**Holly**: "I have a headache, but I'm glad it's done. (Oooh) I'm glad I know the truth, now."

**Newt**: 'What about Flint? How do you feel about that?'

**Holly**: "Righteous."

**Newt**: 'Really?'

**Holly**: "I am absolutely going to make Natalia scream in ecstasy tonight just to remind myself of the good I can do for others and afterwards I will sleep like a baby. I did God's will that day. I think I've been more terrified for what might have happened than of what did. Heh. 'Maybe two pounds'. Anyway, I'm happier knowing the truth of it."

**Newt**: 'So, don't you think Hermione and Natalia would feel the same?'

[pause]

**Newt**: 'Mum?'

Holly lifts her ashwood wand again and Banishes the sounding stone across the room, cutting off Newt's voice.

**Holly**: "You're going back to Hermione with the next letter."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_Grandmum, Holly might not forgive me for posting this, but I'll take the grief. I think love and truth belong together. Please help her._

_~Newt~_

***

I am so going to find a way to hurt that inky little... daughter of mine.

Holly

***

8th May, 1994

Minerva,

Most of Lily's memory extracts were useful moments of insight or specifically important moments in her life- her wedding, my birth, meetings or confrontations with various people like Albus, Alice Longbottom, Bathilda, Damocles Belby, or her D-of-M controller (who is always obscured- another trick of her special Secrecy Charms- this person won't show in the memory until I find some other information to indicate who it is). One memory stands out though. It was just a moment for the family, talking on the sofa. Lily was listening to James describe some prank idea he wanted to pull on Remus but didn't know when next the wolf would make an appearance. Lily snuggled into her husband and held her baby close and you could tell she was just feeling love for James and for me with no other thought to complicate the moment. Lily really did love James- she wouldn't have saved the memory for herself if she didn't. The weird part is that when I snapped out of the memory I was crying, and I was Harry. Being in Lily's memory reminded me of the same moment from deep in my own memory, so maybe I became Harry to fit into it.

Holly

***

11th May, 1994

Minerva,

Yes, I'm ignoring your letters. If you don't want to hear about my love life then you don't get to comment on it. These days I try to keep any mention of sex and the like from the journal, as I know that you don't appreciate it. On this occasion, I have to speak of it because of what happened afterward. Natalia and I made love last night, in a way that was quite different from our usual gymnastic improvisations. Emotionally I let go, and she made me feel wonderful. I slept last night with her arms wrapped around me protectively and I had the best sleep I can ever remember, even better than the night when Hermione and I first became intimate. The next morning, I awoke as Harry. Just Harry. When Natalia asked me if I could still become Holly I replied, "I think so, and this may sound really odd, but I think she's... still asleep."

We called Dobby and he greeted me as 'the Great Harry Potter, sir', though he acted as if I've been here all along. After reverting to Holly and back to Harry, I could tell that there was a difference in my mind, and Dobby was calling me Mistress Holly again despite the plumbing.

Yin and Yang. Natalia says I'm of two minds but one set of memories. She also says that Scarpin's always indicated a different magical signature whenever I'm Harry instead of Holly; this is a feat unprecedented in her knowledge, even by Animagi or Metamorphs. I don't know much more than that.

Except that I think I need to get a better wand for when I'm Holly.

Lily's Child

***

13th May, 1994

Minerva,

In December of 1980 Albus approached the Potters about a prophesy related to their child that made him urge them to retreat from the conflict to protect me; not getting enough detail from Dumbledore, Lily went through the Department of Mysteries and found the partly-labeled prophesy but couldn't take it for research. Over the next few months she tracked down the seer who had made the prophesy, Sybill Trelawney. Sybill had been recently hired as Divination instructor at Hogwarts, so in June of 1981 Lily interviewed her privately away from the castle. Despite extreme precautions laid upon Sybill's mind to prevent her from recounting the prophesy (and that has had a dreadful effect on her ability to speak clearly ever since), Lily discerned that a child born at the time I was would be the fulcrum on which the world was saved or destroyed. Since this covered a span of a week, many children across the globe were possible candidates but only two were well-known to be progeny of people in the thick of this conflict- me and Neville. Lily also found out that her child would not live long if she did. More specifically- 'Only one will survive the year; either the child or the mother will fall to your betrayer's master.'

Presented with this conundrum, Lily contacted her trusted resources. The one she referred to as the Old Man brought Lily his research into a special ward called the Glyph of Weeping that might provide a defense against the Killing Curse, warning that it required a willing sacrifice- a life for a life. Lily took his research and dove back into Turning until she found a way to modify the Glyph of Weeping to not just use her life but her soul to protect her child. The original was limited, you see, to a single opponent, and Lily felt it would be too risky to throw her life away on the hope that Riddle would be the only one to try to kill her child. It would be worse if someone else tried it first, as her sacrifice wouldn't even take out the opposing king. The result of her research was the Soul-Protecting Evans Ward. You may be familiar with it; it's inscribed on my forehead, across the Ajna (third eye) chakra. Lucky break, that, as Lily had no background in Eastern theories of magic.

This brings up a question that seems very relevant right now; why did you and Albus decide to call me 'Holly'? Were you simply following the Evans' habit of naming girls after flowers, or was there another more specific reason? If Albus did the naming, he may have known more about the circumstances of my survival than he has let on. Because you see, with Lily's soul protecting Harry's life, we finally have a reason for my delightful transmutation. Holly = Harry + Lily. Talk about living on through your children!

By the way, with all the Turning Lily did while raising me, I was already two years old by the night Riddle fufilled destiny. I suppose since neither you nor Albus had been around toddlers much in recent years, you couldn't tell that I didn't need to be accelerated with your Incubation Bath and language skills memory transfer. It's alright. I don't mind being short (IB stunts long term growth as Newt can attest), and the leg up on reading helped me compensate for when Dudley's abuses prevented me from doing my homework.

Holly

***

16th May, 1994

Albus named me Holly because Ollivander made me a wand? If the subject comes up, you might mention that Evans girls are usually named after flowers, not prickly bushes, my Great Aunt Rose notwithstanding. Besides, the wand works better for Harry. What, if things went differently I would've been Hawthorne? Yew? There's a nightmare on the playground- 'Hey, Yew!'

Never mind.

Time has caught up with me again, and my life is about to return to a more task-driven churn, because lives and justice are at risk. I don't have a plan yet, but I need to take action. I'll catch you up on my thinking with the end of Lily's journals.

On my first official birthday (I was probably 18 months of chrono-age at this point), Lily set up the arrangements to protect Harry's rights to 106 Matchstick Court and set aside her emergency Bearer's Bond in her strong box. Bathilda Bagshot attended the celebration with Lily, James and of course, me. Most of their friends had collected two days previous at the Longbottoms for a shared party. Riddle and his crew confronted both families and was rebuked under their combination of expert spellfire and careful preparation of an unlicensed Portkey.

As October progressed in Lily's mind like an approaching bridge over a chasm with the struts wired to explode, Albus offered to teach 'his special Fidelius Charm' to protect the Potter's and Longbottom's families. Professor Flitwick actually sent the materials to Lily as it was his research into unusual protection Charms that uncovered the magic. Professor Flitwick was stuck in classwork and Lily wanted to understand the Charm and was unwilling to have Albus simply cast it for them, so Filius just sent her the notes. By contrast, the Longbottoms refused to hide at all (both being Aurors, they felt it would be abandoning their fellow warriors) and James kept running out to work with Sirius rather than stay hidden.

On October 24th, while James and Sirius were out trying unsuccessfully to defend the McKinnons, Lily cast the Fidelius on their muggle-style home. Wormtail was made the secret keeper because Lily needed to get the Ward placed and he was the only one around with sufficient language skills other than Lily herself, and you can't be the Secret-Keeper of the place you own. Lily sent their owl Jasper to James with a message to call for her when he was done fighting and couldn't remember where he lived- that was her humour at work. With nothing much more to do but wait, Lily and Peter sat down for afternoon tea. Peter quickly ran out of light-hearted topics to discuss and so tried to reassure Lily that he would be the best possible Secret-Keeper, as he could properly defend his mind unlike James and Sirius. With his proud assent, Lily took a swipe at his mind with Legilimency. At first, Lily was relieved and impressed with Wormtail's Occlumency barrier despite his Animagus training (and historical lack of mental fortitude). Two cups of tea later, Lily stunned and bound the hapless rat and broke through his barrier to witness the memories of his indoctrination into Riddle's cult. Pettigrew was a Death Eater! Lily dragged his arse back to the Madhouse and for the next few days under the Time Gyro (7 hours real time) Lily made copious notes of what she plundered from his mind and learned from inspecting his Mark. She identified him in her journals as an anonymous source as much of the work was being forwarded to the Dept. of Mysteries as tactical/strategic intelligence, and even they couldn't claim perfect security. At the end though, Lily figured that her only choice was to let things proceed as she believed they had to. Up until she discovered that they had a betrayer, Lily was holding out hope that the prophesies and predictions weren't worth the breath that spoke them, but now that she had the missing link in her hands, Lily felt that there was no reason to question the inevitability of it.

Lily Obliviated Wormtail of her discovery of his betrayal and allowed him to proceed to act as Secret-Keeper for their house at Matchstick Court. James and Sirius were overwhelmed by her innovative deception (when they finally returned the next morning from a bender in honour of the fallen McKinnons), saying that most anyone who even found out about the Fidelius would never consider Peter to be their Secret-Keeper as Sirius was obviously their closest, most trusted friend. Lily cast the Fidelius on this lab with James' cooperation, only this time she was the Secret-Keeper (Lily wasn't considered an owner of the ancestral Potter land though any legitimate child with James would be upon his death). She told the secret to Perenelle in a letter and embedded a memory of telling me deep in my brain, concealed by Obliviation but sustained by the magic of the Fidelius. And then she waited, puttering around in analysing the information she had gleaned from Wormtail and making love to James every night passionately as Lily knew that their time was almost over.

Lily knew.

She knew Riddle was coming, she knew Wormtail would lead him to them, and Lily knew if she sacrificed herself as she had prepared, Riddle would be defeated when he tried to kill me with his signature spell, the Killing Curse. Lily didn't think Riddle would survive as a spirit. She didn't expect Wormtail to escape, as the resulting explosion was likely to destroy the house and surrounds. Lily wasn't even sure I would live.

Sirius Black had nothing to do with it. Wormtail was her anonymous source on Death Eater activities and he never revealed anything about Sirius being one as well, unlike Severus Snape who Wormtail did see in Riddle's employ, even his good graces. That revelation was particularly heartbreaking for Lily, though she admitted that it seemed obvious upon reflection. Without her influence, all Severus would see was a harsh world. Lucius Malfoy was also a high-ranking Death Eater, but that hardly seems surprising, does it?

Natalia is sneaking me back into Azkaban tomorrow, and in six days' time I will be released. Please try to find Sirius Black without hurting him. Tell Moony what I've found, but don't let Albus know what we know and most especially why we know it. Avoid any contact with Professor Snape. Soon it'll be time for me to face some nightmares and untangle some lies. Unfortunately, I have to focus on something else first: I have to re-enter Acheron and kill my daughter.

Holly

***

Author's Note- additional magic:

**The Fidelius Charm (Spiral-verse version)**: a complicated Charm/Ward enacted by the owner of a building or other structure, hiding its existence in the trust of another. The power of the magic is built upon the bond of trust between the owner and the Secret-Keeper. During the casting (done by owner, Keeper or a third party), the Secret-Keeper's magic becomes the stronghold for the property's location, so a magically strong Secret-Keeper makes for more comprehensive protection. Only the Secret-Keeper can share the knowledge of the location with others. Even though the owner and caster are present at the time of casting and are therefore also 'in the know', they cannot share the secret. If the Secret-Keeper is killed (by someone other than the owner), all those 'in the know' become Secret-Keepers as well. While this may seem an optimal situation (the protection is stronger with more magic supporting it) the likelihood of betrayal becomes more likely. The Fidelius can be broken by the owner of the property, either on purpose with a ritual at the property or by becoming the only Secret-Keeper (there is no trust if you keep a secret to yourself). It also can be broken if the structure itself becomes damaged beyond the value of its function. One cannot apply the Fidelius to a monument, as its purpose (to remind others of something historic) would be undermined by the Charm.

It is worth noting that the Secret cannot be pulled from a mind through Legilimency, but the existence of the Secret can be. (Wormtail could never be Imperio'd, Compelled or otherwise magically forced to reveal the Secret, but good old-fashioned torture would work fine.) Usually a pseudonym is agreed upon at the time of casting, so that those 'in the know' can use a common expression to refer to the protected location without letting slip the actual Secret. This is not part of the spell, just a good protocol to follow.

In Holly's circumstance, she and Perenelle became Secret-Keepers for the Madhouse when James and Lily died, and Holly shared the Secret with Natalia, Dobby and Minerva soon after she discovered the place. Logically astute readers will note that there still must be another Secret-Keeper for the Madhouse alive, or the Fidelius would have broken when Holly became the sole Keeper and owner upon Perenelle's death. Magically speaking, the Notts are squatters on Potter Manor, so no evidence of a Fidelius came to their attention. If there had been a proper transfer of ownership the Nott Patriarch would have become aware that some of this property was hidden, but would need the curse-breakers to come out and liberate the land from the Charm. Harry was told the Secret by Wormtail for the house at 106 Matchstick Court, but the Fidelius was broken when the house was sundered by the explosion that destroyed Riddle's body. It stopped being a house when it no longer had a roof to provide shelter.

**Rigor Tergum**: Hermione's replacement for Petrificus Totalus. Translates as 'Stiffen Flesh'. Holly asked her to come up with it as she felt the Petrifying Charm was 'tactically inconvenient to pronounce'. It's faster to say (or think) but slower to take effect as it spreads across the body from the point of impact rather than petrifying the target instantly.


	31. CH31 Visiting Hours

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

Author's Note to 'Aiieee, it's got an axe', 'Kim Creole' and 'Little Lion': I'd love to respond to your extensive reviews but you have no messaging option for me to send to. In Kim's case I would have kindly given you fair warning for your particular squicks, but oh well. Thanks to all my reviewers for your interest and kind words, nonetheless. Onto the action.

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path

Chapter 31: Visiting Hours

22nd May, 1994

_Mum, Grandmum Minerva said I should transcribe this since you were feeling so out of sorts. It may seem obvious to say, but I think you should try to stay out of prison from now on. If you do that I promise to stay away from whiskey._

_Hermione had approached Professor McGonagall about going along with her to Azkaban when you were released. Professor McGonagall told Hermione that she didn't think it would be appropriate, nor would she wish to subject anyone to that place if they didn't have to be. Hermione suggested that Holly might appreciate a friendly face, to which Professor McGonagall said "And why would you think she would feel that way about you at this point?" Hermione's stunned silence didn't deter Grandmum's stern gaze in the least. Grandmum Minerva then offered Hermione that if she wished to send anything to you that she would bring it with her. Hermione scribed a note but all it said was 'Newt, go with her. Let Holly know I missed her and that I hope to see her soon.' I took the advice and attached myself to the letter. Grandmum must have figured that would happen as she started talking to me as soon as we had Floo'ed to a dark sitting room in a smallish cottage. _

_"Newt, be a dear and set yourself onto some parchment there. I'll leave out the other Journal so you can catch up on events. If you can think of anything unusual that might happen today, I would appreciate some kind of warning. I'll make some tea for us. Miss Tonks should be here in a short while and then I shall see about retrieving our beloved miscreant."_

_'Beloved'- that's you, Mum._

_After Natalia arrived to hold down the fort, Grandmum made certain to invite me onto her arm and we Apparated to that 'Landing Pad' you had described before. Grandmum walked the desolate strip of land to the entrance bunker where we were escorted in by an Auror. On the other side of the security cage we saw Minister Fudge looking quite disgruntled while he waited for his personal guards to cover his passage through the steel turnstile-thing. Once through, he turned a derisive eye on Grandmum._

_"Minerva." he said._

_"Cornelius," Grandmum replied._

_"I am the Minister of Magic; you should address me as such."_

_"I apologise, Minister. Perhaps I wouldn't have mistaken your greeting for a cordial and familiar one if you had addressed me as Professor or Deputy Headmistress."_

_"Well then. Professor, your charge awaits you."_

_"I would assume so, but I believe you have something for me first; Miss Evans' wand and release form, proving she has fulfilled her penance."_

_"The Aurors have her wand," the Minister said dismissively. He fumbled in his robes for a moment and then handed Grandmum a folded parchment. As Grandmum opened and read the document, the Minister bustled his way towards the door._

_"Minister Fudge. You have neglected to sign this document..."_

_The Minister stopped and then turned back. _

_"... though I'm sure it was merely an oversight." _

_Grandmum was very cordial in her tone, but her volume focused the whole room on their conversation. With the parchment thrust towards him, Fudge walked back to the Auror's desk, snatched the paper from Grandmum and using the desk quill, signed his name on the line validating the document. Grandmum seemed to muse as the Minister finished the paperwork._

_"It's moments like this that remind me to speak of your leadership to the students as our elections come close. I think summer is a fine time to discuss the nuances of politics, what with families all coming together. There is a vote later this year, is there not?"_

_Minister Fudge glanced around, noticing the eight Aurors also occupying the room and smiled wanly._

_"Just an oversight, I'm sure. Good day to you, Professor."_

_"And to you Minister."_

_As the Minister left the building we saw you poking your head around the corner of the opposite hallway. You were still dressed in the sackcloth tunic even though you had your robes and clothing folded in your arms. At least you had your shoes on. The Aurors led you through the security processes and through the steel turnstile until you were standing before us, looking pale, haunted and small. Grandmum gave you a quick hug, retrieved your wand from the Auror checkpoint guard and then you walked all the way to the Landing Pad before Grandmum could get you to say anything. _

_"Holly, please tell me. How are you? What happened? Can you say nothing? Is there anything going on in that forceful brain of yours?"_

_"Snap. Crackle. Pop."_

_"Oh, thank Merlin. I was beginning to think you were your daughter."_

_"No, (sigh) I won."_

_Once clear of the wards, Grandmum held you close and we Apparated back to her cottage._

_The second we arrived Natalia sprung out of her chair, you dropped your burden to the floor and the two of you started hugging and crying for the next ten minutes. At some point Natalia handed you a bag of candy and sent you to take a shower. I think maybe you shouldn't have eaten quite so many of Albus' lemon sours while you were washing up._

_**Transcription: 22nd May, 1994 starting 6:48 PM**_

Minerva and Natalia are sitting in the parlour of Minerva's small cottage in Ferness, Aberdeenshire drinking tea and sampling from a tray of sweetmeats while waiting for Holly to return downstairs from her shower.

**Natalia**: "What do I do, Professor?"

**Minerva**: "You're asking me now? You're committed to her. Follow her. Be the best follower you can. I should think no other person on earth knows Miss Evans better than you at this point."

**Natalia**: "I... I know what's in her past, but that don't mean I know shite of what she needs!"

**Minerva**: "Then wait for her to tell you. Holly must command, so it would be best if she learns how to do it before she needs the skill."

**Natalia**: "At least I'm done with Azkaban duty."

**Minerva**: "Miss Tonks, perhaps it would be best if your change in schedule weren't so obviously linked to Holly's release."

**Natalia**: "I gotta go back? Awwww."

**Minerva**: "A few more times. Just to be sure.

Holly drops into the middle of the room from where she had crawled in across the ceiling like a spider, causing both women to exclaim in surprise and Natalia to tip her chair backward to crash onto the floor.

**Minerva**: "Oh my word!"

**Natalia**: "Fecking Hell! OOOOF!"

Holly taps her head with her wand, ending the Spider-Climb spell.

**Holly**: "Mmmmm howdy!"

**Minerva**: "Was that entirely necessary?"

**Holly**: "I certainly hope not. Where's the fun in that?"

Holly wavers a little while standing in place.

**Minerva**: "Are you drunk, Holly?"

Holly shakes her head slowly, with some exaggeration.  
**Holly**: "No, but I can say I am altogether much calmer now."  
**Natalia**: "Hols, how many of the lemon sours did you eat?"

Holly tosses the empty bag so that it bounces off Natalia's chin as she stands up while uprighting her chair.

**Holly**: "I didn't feel like sharing. Sorry."  
**Minerva**: "Miss Tonks! What were you thinking?"  
**Natalia**: "I was thinking 'me poor love Holly's been living her worst memories for the last five days, so a little smoother is only slightly more than polite'. That's what I was thinking. Since Holly doesn't like lemon that much I wasn't figuring she'd shotgun the lot of 'em!"  
**Minerva**: "Holly did you..."

Holly's expression has fallen into a tremulous look of anxiety. Both of the other women move immediately to sit Holly down in an armchair. Holly looks up at them.

**Holly**: (worriedly) "Snapcracklepop!"

**Natalia**: "Oh, Hols, I'm sooo sorry. Here. Drink some tea, sweetie."

Natalia kisses Holly's forehead and then finds her chair, drawing it close enough to Holly's so that she can hold her hand. Minerva moves in as Natalia retreats to take the temperature on Holly's face and look deeply into her eyes.

**Minerva**: "Perhaps that wasn't an imprudent choice after all. I should probably mention it to Poppy for those students having the worst time this year. Yet you seem to be wavering between calm and hysteria..."

**Holly**: "I'm... it's... have a seat Mum. I need to explain. I think it will help me to say it aloud."

Minerva looks once more into Holly's eyes and then seats herself again. Holly looks down into her lap for a minute while she marshals her focus.

**Holly**: "I don't know if Natalia told you how we re-entered Azkaban, but she had me stand outside the cell under the Cloak while she stunned Sim-Holly. Sim had approached, expecting her weekly elixir but Natalia hit her with the spell instead. We waited while the Aurors who had detected the spell came to ask her what happened and after she explained that 'I' was getting out of hand, they left. I handed Natalia my Cloak and she let me into the cell and then left me to do the job undisturbed, at my insistence."

**Natalia**: "And I put up a Silencing Charm around the room. Hols told me not to come back until my normal patrol."  
**Minerva**: "Miss Tonks had explained the basics but I didn't realise you were left alone."  
**Holly**: "All for the best, I assure you.

[pause]

Y'know, it's one thing to say 'I need to kill this thing' but it's entirely another when you're looking at yourself across a cold stone prison cell and realise you must do a murder. It doesn't matter whether Sim was fully sentient or not. She was alive. She felt pain. She understood things. I stared at her as she breathed in and out until I finally set aside my trepidation and got up to... do the job.

(Sigh)

She was playing 'possum and jumped me almost immediately. We wrestled ferociously for about an hour- she dislocated my hip and I had broken her arm, and both of us had been punctured by the door spikes a few times. Sim finally had me pinned with her good arm choking me when she started to fall apart. The look of horror that crossed her face- she felt cheated. Sim had nearly won and her own body was robbing her of victory. With the loss of leverage I was able to switch positions until I had her in a headlock. With a twist I heard the Snap. She started to whine, though all her limbs stopped thrashing about. I exerted more pressure with what little strength I had left and heard a Crackle as several tendons tore free. She started hyperventilating with the pain shooting throughout her body. After a few minutes I had regained enough strength and was able to end her suffering, with a Pop. I knew it was over, because her body quickly melted into a fleshy morass. Only this remained."  
Holly reaches down to the pile of clothes she brought back from Azkaban and pulls out what looks like a small white bowl- actually part of the skull of a human girl without the jawbone. Holly holds it up to show the others and Natalia gently takes it from Holly to place it on the coffee table.

**Holly**: "And for the next eternity, I heard the sounds and felt the utter despair of knowing I am truly damned. Snap. Crackle. Pop."

Minerva and Natalia both are weeping quietly but sit stunned in their chairs.

**Holly**: "Y'know, any time one of you would like to Obliviate me of that, I'd appreciate it."

Both women move to draw their wands but Holly has relaxed back into her seat, waving her hand in dismissal.

**Holly**: "Nah, never mind. It's not that hard any more. I wouldn't recommend Dementors as therapy but I've kinda moved past it."  
**Natalia**: "Are you joking?"  
**Holly**: "WELL WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?! I can't tell anymore! Oh, do you have any fruit? I'd really like something tasty that has nothing to do with meat."  
**Minerva**: "I...think maybe this was premature..."  
**Holly**: "Oh, no. She was due to die. Or were you referring to supper?"  
**Natalia**: "Holly, you're really not acting normal..."

**Holly**: "Compared to the other murderers you've rescued from Azkaban?"  
**Natalia**: "Ahh... well..."

**Minerva**: "Holly, what do you need right now?"  
**Holly**: "Mango. Just say the word with me a couple times. It really brightens my mood."

Natalia starts crying.

**Holly**: "Oh, Honey!"

Holly gets up rather clumsily from the chair, taking mincing steps around the low coffee table until she is standing in front of Natalia's seat. Holly drops to a crouch and engages Natalia in a warm, loving kiss. Natalia shares the kiss but continues to cry even after Holly pulls back to look at her friend.

**Holly**: "Natalia, please don't fret. I understand how you feel. But Gordon can't give me babies and I think Harry's too young to be a father just yet, alright?"

Natalia's crying is disrupted by the desperate laugh that issues from deep within her.

**Natalia**: "Holly, don't tease me about that. I love you and I know you love me but you love Hermione more, and y'know, it's cool. Just don't tease me..."

**Holly**: "The HELL it is! What good is knowing you're in love if you can't demonstrate it? Like this..."

**Natalia**: "Whoa!"

Holly pulls sharply on the neckline of Natalia's top until her right breast is exposed and immediately starts to lick it. Natalia jumps up and grabs Holly up in her arms.

**Natalia**: "That's it! I'm taking you to bed."

**Holly**: "Well, effin' finally! I have SUCH an itch that my tongue cannot reach. Believe me, I've tried..."

Minerva stands up behind Natalia and taps her wand on Holly's head.

**Minerva**: "_Dormus_"

Holly slumps in Natalia's arms.

**Natalia**: "Th-thanks, Professor. I'll just... just tuck her in, then."

Natalia carries Holly up the stairs presumably to the guest room. Minerva walks over to a small side cabinet and retrieves a dusty bottle and two thick-bottomed glasses, placing the collection onto the coffee table before settling back into her chair. With a flick of her wand the bottle is uncorked and lifts itself to fill the tumbler closest to Minerva with a dark amber liquid. Natalia returns several minutes later to find Minerva sitting in her chair sipping from the glass and staring off in the distance. As Natalia sits back down, Minerva snaps out of her reverie.

**Minerva**: "Whiskey?"

**Natalia**: "Yes, please. A double."

Minerva tips back her glass to empty the contents down her throat and then leans forward to fill it once more from the dusty bottle before filling the other tumbler in front of Natalia's chair.

**Minerva**: "Ohh, I'll not be holding any back tonight. It'll make returning to Hogwarts tomorrow a bit bumpy, but I can't say I wasn't expecting that."

**Natalia**: "And Holly?"  
**Minerva**: "Holly will do as she sees fit, I'm sure. There's enough hangover cure in the washroom cupboard for all of us. You'll let her know?"

**Natalia**: "You... want me to stay?"  
**Minerva**: "Yes. Holly shouldn't be alone this night. You should stay with her in the guest room, Natalia."

**Natalia**: "Thank you. For that, for all this..."

**Minerva**: "I care for Holly greatly, Natalia. I'm just not feeling very accomplished in the execution of my guardian duties."

**Natalia**: "Give yourself an out, Minerva. You've only had the job three months by your accounting and she was headed to prison when you took the position."

_**Transcription ends. **_

_Actually, transcription gets very fuzzy after sampling Natalia's whiskey. I woke up in a soup bowl in Minerva's chiller. Grandmum said I had spilled onto the floor, looking like a melted grape popsicle. If you go to prison again, I could very well end up down someone's drainpipe. _

_~Newt~_

***

23rd May, 1994

Minerva,

Again, I hope Natalia and I didn't ruin your morning completely but we really needed the time together. If I was feeling better I would have remembered the Silencing charms. Don't blame Natalia, as I didn't give her much time to think as she awoke this morning. There was much apologising to be done, and actions are always more meaningful for her.

In the interest of keeping you up to date on who knows what about whom, Newt's going to transcribe my reunion with Hermione. The room got crowded right quick.

_**Transcription: 23rd May, 1994 starting 12:20 PM**_

In an unused classroom in Hogwarts, Holly sits quietly in a desk chair looking quite ill. She has her robe wrapped tightly around her shoulders and is curled up with her legs drawn up to her chest. The door to this isolated classroom opens and Hermione enters tentatively, looking for the occupant in the diffuse light coming from the overcast sky seen through the window.

**Hermione**: "Hello? Professor McGonagall sent me to this room and told me to introduce myself. I'm Hermione Gr-... Holly? Is that you?!"

Holly looks up morosely, nodding slowly and releasing a slight sniffle.

**Holly**: "Hi."

Hermione rushes forward but stops as she notices Holly has remained curled into the chair. Holly looks up at Hermione through her frameless glasses and gives a haunting stare.

**Hermione**: "Holly, how... how are you?"

**Holly**: "Surviving, I suppose. I can say it's no great joy coming back here with the Dementors hanging about, but this is better than... there. By a longshot."

**Hermione**: "Holly, how... how did you survive? What was it... like?"

Holly uncurls from the chair and stands partially, only to slump to the ground clutching at Hermione's robes to keep her balance. Hermione immediately bends down to hold Holly's shoulders.  
**Holly**: "Oh it was awful! The constant screaming! Day in, day out, nothing but toil and cooking and cleaning. And then there was the sex! Constant, demanding, never-ending sex from dusk until dawn and through the day again. THAT WOMAN CANNOT BE SATISFIED! I tried (sniff) I really tried (SOB) But she was too much for me! OH God, Hermione! Save me from that horrible taskmistress and her insatiable desires!"

Natalia appears suddenly from under the Cloak with a look of indignation.  
**Natalia**: "Hey now, you started it!"

Holly waves at Natalia dismissively.

**Holly**: "Talia be quiet for now, I'm in the middle of something. OH GOD, HERMIONE! PLEASE JUST TAKE ME HOME and put me someplace safe! (SOB) A closet will do...anywhere but in the company of that crazed madwoman!"

Hermione stands up and puts her hands on her hips in quite the harrumph.

**Hermione**: "You're having me on, aren't you?"

Holly smiles and stands up, taking a moment to straighten Hermione's robes for her.  
**Holly**: "Only partly- I was entirely a volunteer. How was your spring?"

**Hermione**: "You were in prison!"  
**Holly**: "Yes, but after day 9 I wasn't in Azkaban. I have soooo much to tell you and so much to talk about, but the most important question is the one I asked you before."

Hermione's face reflects her warring emotions until she resolves to a slightly irritated confusion.  
**Hermione**: "What question was that?"

Holly pulls Hermione aside and steps closer, within arm's reach. She stares through her glasses deeply into Hermione's eyes. Her playful expression melts into a look of imploring hope.  
**Holly**: "Did you miss me?"  
Hermione starts to tear up and she grips Holly's forearms to steady herself.

**Hermione**: "YYYYES! Oh, Holly! I'm so sorry! I said such awful things to you and it wasn't even how I felt! Can you ever forgive me?"  
**Holly**: "Just give me a hug and tell me you love me, silly."

Hermione wraps Holly in a fierce hug that is immediately reciprocated.  
**Hermione**: "I love you."  
**Holly**: "I can't believe that worked!"

Holly and Hermione continue to hold each other tightly for several minutes, both girls weeping slightly but with prim smiles. Finally, Hermione relaxes slightly and her expression turns more unhappy.  
**Hermione**: "I guess... you've been having sex... with your friend there. That's best I suppose. I really don't feel... sexually towards you anymore. I mean, I've tried to think... but I just can't bring myself to force it... and..."  
**Holly**: "Hermione, I understand. I just want you back in my life. As more than friends."  
**Hermione**: "...but less than lovers?"

**Holly**: "Yes."

Natalia steps over to the two girls as they release their hug and revert to staring into each other's tear-stained faces.

**Natalia**: "So, I'm sorry, what does that make you two now?"  
Holly grins madly.

**Holly**: "Marauders!"

Hermione smiles appreciatively with a chuckle.

**Hermione**: "Marauders."

Holly smiles back for a minute and then seems to get distracted by a thought or sense of something.

**Holly**: "Wait, does that mean we get all naked with the twins?"

**Fred & George**: "We surely hope so!"

Fred and George appear next to the gaggle of girls as their invisibility fades.  
**Holly**: "Fred! George! Your Disillusionment is superb, just cut back on the aftershave, yah?"

As Holly reaches to give George an emphatic handshake, Hermione turns to the newly appeared redheads and thumps Fred in the arm with a quick swing.

**Fred**: "Ow!"

**Hermione**: "You wankers! I've a mind to drag you both down every staircase in Hogwarts by your ears!"

**Fred**: "You can tell Holly's back..."  
**George**: "... 'cause Hermione's getting violent again!"

**Hermione**: "I would have been violent before if I had found you! You two bastards ruined what little fun I could have had with Seamus! You have your OWL exams to study for yet still you spent every other waking moment making it impossible for us to have time alone!"  
**George**: "He wasn't worthy of you, Bookworm."  
**Hermione**: "Don't call me that!"

**Fred**: "All the Marauders have aliases!"  
**George**: "Absolutely!"  
**Fred**: "So yours should be Bookworm!"  
**Holly**: "The originals based theirs on their Animagus forms, y'know?"  
**Fred & George**: "Sure, but we haven't tried that out, have we?"

Holly steps back slightly, standing in an officious way, with her hand raised up as if invoking a higher power.  
**Holly**: "Hermione, you Marauder name shall be..."  
**Hermione**: "Holly, don't you dare..."

**Holly**: "Kittyhawk."

**Hermione**: "Why that?"

Holly moves close to whisper in Hermione's ear.

**Holly**: (whispering) "It represents the combination of cat and bird, and because you barely got off the ground despite making history."

Holly steps back again. Hermione gives her a sour look of distrust and annoyance for a moment. Hermione then smirks.

**Hermione**: "Well... alright then. Yours should be Rook."

**Holly**: "I like it. I'll take it. Why, though?"  
**Hermione**: "Because that's what you are. A rook, Corvus Frugilegus; one of the smartest subtypes of crow, known for being inventive enough to use tools to get food. You were too small to be a raven so I looked it up."

**Holly**: "A scavenging crow. Hooray."

**Hermione**: "Yes, but a smart one."

Holly smirks and then turns to wave Natalia into the conversation.

**Holly**: "Rook it is, then. Friends, I'd like to introduce you to..."  
**Fred & George**: "TONKS!"

**Fred**: "Bless my soul, Nymphadora! We never thought to see you in range of our tricks again."  
**George**: "Uhh, Fred..."  
Natalia walks up to Fred with a big smile on her face, approaching close enough to kiss him. Her hand shoots down between his legs to grab a sensitive appendage.

**Fred**: "OOh!"

**Natalia**: "Just so we're clear carrot-top, my name is NaTALia!"

As she speaks the middle syllable Fred lets out a groan and doubles over, clutching onto Natalia's arm before collapsing to the floor.

**Fred**: "(Urgk!) I shrivel, corrected."

**George**: "Uhh, Natalia. I like it! Sounds almost foreign."  
Natalia turns her attention to the other twin with a big grin.

**Natalia**: "I know! Holly gave it to me! Isn't it grand?"

**Holly**: "By the way, I heard you lot took sweet revenge on the Slytherins with some sort of plague. How did that play out exactly?"

**Hermione**: "Oh for the love of God don't encourage them!"

**George**: "You're missing the spirit of this enterprise, Kittyhawk. This was art!"

From the ground, Fred moans slightly.

**Fred**: "Y-yup. Best ever. (Ooooohh)"

**George**: "See, we felt motivated to take revenge for you but hadn't planned anything global since our first years. Ginny overheard us talking about it and felt she should honour you for kindly handing us our victory over the Slytherins!"

**Hermione**: "Yes, well the Slytherins could hardly field a team after the... altercation but Ginny did fly admirably on your Nimbus in two other matches."

**George**: "So then of all people Neville Longbottom pops in to well-wish you and comes up with a right inspiration."

Fred rises to kneeling while still breathing heavily.

**Fred**: "Unplumbed depths in that one. (Ohh.)"

**George**: "Right you are, Fred. So Neville comes up with these plant parasites what normally infest vegetables in China, see. Well the little buggers can do a right number on the stomach if they're eaten, causing the stomach acids to froth up and out once it eats through their shells- it usually takes a day. Well, Neville acquires these bad boys and hands them off to Gin-Gin. She convinces the elves to put 'em into everyone's pudding that night."

Fred finally rises to standing, though his face is quite flushed.

**Fred**: "Elves give us food happily but know better than take any from us. (Cough, cough)"

**George**: "Everyone but everyone takes in the little buggers, particularly after me and Fred make a to-do about shunning some other foodstuffs, like you two used to."  
**Holly**: "That works, except how did you get it to only affect the Slytherins?"

**George**: "See, that's the genius part. Neville tells us the only way the Chinese keep these buggers in check is 'cause they die without reacting to stomach acid when they're exposed to certain harsh sounds."

**Fred**: "It's why Chinese opera sounds like it does. Apparently they had quite the infestation several centuries back and the muggles just kept on with it."

**George**: "So we play Chinese Opera early the next morning over WWRX, blaming it on Peeves, and it isn't until dinner that the snakes start spewing magenta foam!"

**Fred**: "None of them bought the radios, as they were declared contraband by Head of House decree!"

**Hermione**: "Except Tracy Davis did, and she escaped the suffering along with her roommate Pansy. Most of the Slytherins blamed her, you know!"

**Fred & George**: "Icing on the cake!"

**Holly**: "Masterful, gentleman. Just masterful."

**George**: "So what should we be called?"

Holly looks briefly annoyed.

**Holly**: "The Tweedles, Dee and Dum. You need to find your forms, first. We'll send you the formula for the Animagus discovery potion and the Cleansing Draught; it'll take time to brew so you'll have to let us know how it turns out this summer."

**Fred & George**: "Wicked!"

**Hermione**: "Oh, well... if you are going to do this, don't do it simultaneously, make sure you can't wander off and keep a large bucket and an icepack handy."

**Fred & George**: "Yes, Mum."

**Holly**: "Lads, you should make enough to share with your co-conspirators."

**George**: "Gin-gin? Alright. I doubt Longbottom would go for it, though."

**Holly**: "Ask him. He's already surprised you once. In the meantime, I'd like some privacy for girl-talk if you don't mind."

**Fred & George**: "Yeah, alright. See you at dinner!"

**Holly**: "Not tonight, but soon."

The Twins leave the room with a coordinated jaunty wave.

**Natalia**: "You feel strongly that they'll abide by those instructions?"  
**Holly & Hermione**: "Not really."

Natalia starts bouncing in place for a moment.

**Natalia**: "So, can I be a Marauder, too?"  
**Holly**: "You'll have to ask your cousin when we bring him in from the cold."  
**Hermione**: "Her cousin?"  
**Holly**: "Sirius Black. He's innocent, Hermione. We need to catch him before the Dementors do."

Hermione's face drops in shock, quickly changing to an expression of resigned doom.

**Hermione**: (in monotone) "I really missed you. Really. It was so boring not being in life-threatening situations. Absolutely dull."

Holly makes a quick concerned frown.

**Holly**: "You seem distressed. Can I kiss you? It might help."

Hermione rolls her eyes.

**Hermione**: "If only because it may be my last opportunity."

**Natalia**: "Ooh! In that case, can I have a go?"

**Hermione**: "What? No!"

**Natalia**: "I don't think she likes me."

**Holly**: "It's 'cause she doesn't know you."

**Natalia**: "What's to know? I'm harmless!"

**Hermione**: "Are you joking? Aside from nearly castrating Fred with your grip just now, you're no doubt the one who took Holly off-grounds right before... before Pansy called for help. When Holly was in prison you evidently broke her out of Azkaban and had sex with her nightly for nearly three months straight!"

**Natalia**: "I guess she does know me."

**Holly**: "Nah, that's just facts. If she knew you, she'd want to kiss you."

Hermione turns to face Holly anxiously.

**Hermione**: "Holly! How can you say that?"

Holly nods to ease Hermione's discomfort, distracting her slightly.

**Holly**: "You should meet Gordon. Gordon?"

As Hermione turns around she is surprised to see Gordon standing not six inches from her, wearing a dark grey wool suit with matching robes loosely hung around his shoulders. Gordon stares down into Hermione's eyes kindly. Hermione looks slightly awestruck as she slowly shakes Gordon's proffered hand.  
**Hermione**: "Ohhhh. It's very nice to meet you. Well, I uhhh... (gulp) that is... you... have very nice eyes."

**Gordon**: "Now would you kiss me?"

**Hermione**: "I... I'd seriously consider it. (Gulp) ...if my life was ending. O-or we had a meal together first."  
**Gordon**: "So you're asking me out on a date?"

**Hermione**: "Well, not as such..."  
**Holly**: "Yeah, Natalia. You can be a Marauder. Pranking the others is a hallmark."

**Gordon**: "Excellent!"

Gordon gently raises Hermione's hand to kiss it, shifting back into Natalia just as she applies the warm smooch. Hermione jerks her hand back to hold it against her chest in surprise.

**Hermione**: "Yahh!"

Natalia grins and winks at Hermione.

**Hermione**: "Am I right in thinking you're a Metamorphmagus?"

**Natalia**: "Oooh! She is well-read! Yah, I'm the only living Metamorph in Europe that I'm aware of."

**Hermione:** "And...and what is it that you... do?"

Natalia moves closer once more, staring into Hermione's eyes with a lustful burn.

**Natalia**: "As much as I can, as often as I can."  
Hermione gulps.

**Holly**: "Yah, she's an Auror, Hermione. A Dark wizard catcher."

Natalia's smile softens slightly, becoming more affectionate.

**Natalia**: "I still wouldn't mind that date, Miss Hermione."

**Hermione**: "Let's... just... keep things friendly, shall we?"  
**Natalia**: "Absolutely! As I understand it, Holly's version of friendly includes..."  
**Hermione**: "No! Not that! Oooh! Some days I feel that all you want to do is embarrass me, Holly."

**Holly**: "That was Natalia!"

**Hermione**: "Yes but she was acting by your urging. I swear, there is a whirling aura of madness that follows you and people just get sucked right into it! Usually me."

**Holly**: "I cherish these moments of madness with you, Hermione. The rest of the time, things are just scary."

Holly turns Hermione towards her and embraces her closely but gently. Hermione returns the hug and both girls begin to get quite emotional, their embrace strong and comforting with each girl resting her head on the other's shoulder. Natalia looks at them kindly for a minute, then steps forward to kiss the top of Holly's head.

**Natalia**: "I'm going to hunt down some fruit. Take your time."

**Holly**: "Thanks, 'Talia."

Natalia leaves the room closing the door quietly behind her. After another minute the girls relax their embrace. Hermione looks down to Holly's collarbone, letting herself be distracted by the scar trailing from under Holly's green v-neck jumper.

**Hermione**: "So... you and Miss Tonks are a... couple?"

**Holly**: "Not exactly. We've gone through some intense experiences together and come to an understanding about how close we like to be with each other. You know how intense experiences can drive a relationship."

Hermione releases their embrace and steps back slightly.  
**Hermione**: "I suppose I do. So is that what we had? Just the lingering excitement after several life-threatening adventures?"

Holly shifts her weight to one leg and moves her hands to her hips.  
**Holly**: "You sound upset. I thought you were emphatically hetero and blamed me for bending your morals, yet now you seem jealous. What's it going to be, Hermione?"

Hermione turns to the side slightly and tightly crosses her arms.

**Hermione**: "Just because I can't return your feelings doesn't mean the rejection hurts any less."  
**Holly**: "I didn't reject you."  
**Hermione**: "Oh, I suppose this is where you point out that sex isn't the same thing as love!"

Holly moves to a stronger stance and begins to use her hands more to communicate.

**Holly**: "It isn't, but unlike Natalia I'm choosing only to have sex with someone I love. Hermione, I haven't rejected you. I sought love and comfort with a friend who needed the same. I got it. I still love you and that's the curse of it.

**Hermione**: "Explain."

**Holly**: "Maybe if you hadn't ever been in my life, Natalia and I could have been more to each other. Yet here you are and you're pissed as Hell because while I was gone I was sleeping with another person. Maybe I'm a little insane from the isolation, but I don't think I could have asked for a more gratifying sign of your feelings for me given how we left things. Congratulations. You own my heart. What you do with it is up to you."

Hermione drops her arms to her sides and turns to face Holly once more.

**Hermione**: "I... but... this isn't... how can I own your heart? What sort of poetic claptrap is that?!"  
**Holly**: "I gave it to you. You didn't give it back yet. Don't worry, I can't think of a more noble person to hold it right now."

Hermione begins to look distracted, her right hand reaching up to touch her temple, as if to offset some pressure there.  
**Hermione**: "But... Holly... I can't be trusted. Holly, someone modified my mind, probably when you were dealing with Harry's reappearance. I... don't desire you because it is unnatural, but at the same time I am unnaturally compelled to not desire women at all."

**Holly**: "Well that's clear as a bog."

**Hermione**: "What I mean is, well... first of all you were right. What we did together wasn't your fault, nor was our falling out. There was a spell making it hard for me to be near you, or to trust you but I've purged that recently. In addition to that, in my own convictions I know women are not meant to love women, but that seems a recent modification as well. On the other hand, I know my mind well enough now to say that I don't think I would have responded sexually to you this year if I wasn't under some other influence. It was probably a lingering effect of the botched Polyjuice which was finally purged when I took the same curative which restored your... womanly development. Finally, I believe intellectually in my deepest heart of hearts that I love you, for who you are and how you see me."

**Holly**: "You believe intellectually in your heart of hearts...?"

**Hermione**: "Don't get me started on the irony! Holly, if I cannot be with you in love because of all of this... static, then... well... I think I should see what love with someone else has to offer."

Hermione's stance loses all the anxious energy of her tirade.

**Holly**: "Well, I think I can help you with the first problem, but not without some research digging into your mind which we don't have time for at the moment. I still have some leftover Catifying Polyjuice if you'd like to experience the joy of fur once more, even if only to test for your theoretical shift in morals. Assuming you can rebrew your Rehumanizing Draught, that would be a fair proving ground. I just don't think that's an experiment we should consider until the first problem is addressed. The last part sounds like you want to find a boy to play with."  
**Hermione**: "Well, not like a toy... Holly, um... how would you feel if I asked Harry..."  
**Holly**: "And I don't have time for that conversation, either. Sirius' life is at risk. Do you mind if we schedule your entertainments after we resolve the current crisis? I'd be happy to help, just not now."

Hermione looks up and stares into Holly's calm expression.  
**Hermione**: "You're different. More focused and commanding."  
**Holly**: "And?"

Hermione smiles wryly.

**Hermione**: "I like it. You don't seem angry all the time."

Holly smiles back.

**Holly**: "I love you, too. Let's find the rest of the Marauders and come up with a way to trap a Grim, shall we?"

Hermione gives with an incredulous rolling of her eyes.

**Hermione**: "And you still have the most interesting hobbies of anyone I've met."

**Holly**: "You have no idea."

Both girls move to leave the room but Holly grabs Hermione's hand in her own and stops walking, drawing Hermione to turn and face her.

**Holly**: "Hermione... I really did miss you. There is no one like you. And I will love you until I am dead. Possibly longer."

Hermione stares somewhat unsteadily at Holly, and then steps forward to embrace her, wrapping both arms around the shorter girl's shoulders. Holly turns her head to lay it upon Hermione's shoulder and slides her arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione's hands start to grip and explore portions of Holly's shoulders, arms and back.

**Hermione**: "My God, your muscles are like iron! What did that woman do to you?"

**Holly**: (sighing exhaustedly) "As much as she could, as often as she could..."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_~Newt~_

***

Minerva,

Our plans are to start things after eight this evening. We'll do our best not to attract attention, but I would appreciate it if you could 'run interference' against any undue scrutiny by the staff. Let me know if there's any glaringly obvious flaw in our plan. Natalia and I will be hiding out until then, so call for Dobby if you need to find us.

_**Transcription: 23rd May, 1994 starting 1:33 PM**_

Holly and Hermione reunite with Natalia after walking for a bit. Hermione asks a portrait of a wizened gentleman in an Elizabethan doublet where Professor Lupin might be and receives curt instructions to an isolated classroom. By the time they arrive at their destination, Hermione has fallen behind while apologising to the attention-starved elderly courtier. Inside the classroom, Moony is sitting at a worktable with several scrolls spread across the table. Holly and Natalia enter the room quietly, but Moony notices them immediately just the same. Holly steps forward somewhat tentatively.

**Holly**: "Hello, Professor. Long time no see."  
Moony gives Holly a pained smile.

**Moony**: "How are you feeling, Holly?"

Holly smiles as she strides forward to give Moony a hug.

**Holly**: "I am grateful to have friends. I wasn't sure how you felt about my actions before, and I imagine you've been told some disconcerting things lately."  
**Moony**: "That's a bit of an understatement. I've spent the last twelve years furious with the wrong man. It feels good to know we are going to do something to correct that."

**Holly**: "Yes it does!

Holly steps back and gestures for Natalia to step forward in greeting.  
**Holly**: "Moony... I mean, Professor Remus Lupin, allow me to introduce you to Natalia Tonks. She's an Auror cadet and my loyal friend as well. Natalia, this is one of my parents' best friends, as well as the Defense instructor."

**Natalia**: "This year's model, eh? Nice to meetcha!"

Natalia moves forward with a bounce, offering her hand across the table. Remus steps back and looks at her with mild concern.

**Moony**: "Well, we've never been introduced but I've seen you several times before."

Natalia drops her hand and gives Moony a coy smile while leaning against the table.

**Natalia**: "Have you now?"

**Moony**: "Yes. The first time was at Gringott's bank during the hols before Yule when the bank was especially busy. Every queue to the tellers was budged up by a dozen people and you kept changing queue, trying to get closer, when finally you stumbled into one gentleman, pulling his robes down from around his shoulders. He stumbled forward and the subsequent collapse of the queue resembled nothing less than a human domino effect. I still haven't figured out how I ended up stumbling to the ground. The second time..."

Natalia stands back slightly and raises her hands slightly defensively.

**Natalia**: "Yeah, alright. That could happen to anyone, y'know! All that ruckus for four Galleons, six sickles besides."

**Moony**: "The second time you were in the Leaky Cauldron having a pint with some of your Auror-cadet mates..."

**Natalia**: "Oh, no. You were there then?"

**Moony**: "...and while slinging your mug about you succeeded in knocking the waitress' platter from her hands, causing several skewers to fall directly through the forearms of the three elderly ladies who had already asked your group to calm themselves."

**Natalia**: "Y'know, Tom said he regretted the whole Hawaiian shish-kabob night thing from the start, so you can't blame me..."

**Moony**: "And the last time I saw you was when you and Holly entered into the castle following a very distracted Headmaster. You seemed to be wrestling furiously with a set of goggles stuck to your face and ended up elbowing Cedric Diggory into the arms of his Head of House, causing them to land in a compromising position just as the doors to the Great Hall opened to let out a special class for the first-years I was holding, on how to offset the effect of the Dementors."

**Natalia**: "And I think I should be praised for offering those poor dears the best Patronus-worthy memory they are likely to have yet seen in their short lives! Diggory's palms digging so earnestly on Pomona's baps for a grip would send any young boy to bed with a smile. I'm fair to sure Pomona went to bed happy, too."

Holly's snickering becomes audible.

**Holly**: "Yeah, that was excellent!"

**Natalia**: "Wouldn'a been anything at all Holly, if you had told me how to release the Sticking Charm on the goggles."

**Holly**: "I hadn't thought that far ahead- you needed a sifting defense against Dumbledore."

**Natalia**: "Oh, yeah. Well met, then!"

Moony looks warily at Natalia's re-extended hand and then picks up a quill to begin making notes once more.

**Moony**: "Yes. Just... stay on that side of the table."

Natalia retracts her hand with a sour expression, standing back from the table and crossing her arms defensively.

**Natalia**: "Oatmeal."

**Moony**: "Klutz."

**Holly**: "Natalia, either he doesn't know how to play the game or he doesn't want to. Let's get to it. Where's Kittyhawk?"

**Natalia**: "Loo."  
**Moony**: "Kittyhawk?"  
**Holly**: "Hermione and I gave ourselves Marauder names for this operation. She's Kittyhawk and I'm Rook."

**Moony**: "You don't mind being a chess piece?"

Holly locks eyes with Moony.

**Holly**: "I already was. Rook's a promotion from pawn."

**Moony**: "Ahh, right."

Hermione enters and closes the door behind her, casting an Imperturbable Charm and Colloportus on it before approaching the table. Moony breaks Holly's stare to greet Hermione.

**Moony**: "Hello, Kittyhawk."  
**Hermione**: "I suppose that's going to stick now."  
**Natalia**: "It's better than Bookworm, eh?"

As Hermione shrugs in defeat, Moony unfolds the already-activated Marauder's Map onto the table, revealing a new fold-out page showing the extended grounds.

**Moony**: "Ladies, if you please. Holly, I haven't been idle since you contacted Minerva about Padfoot's situation. I've spent the last week adding Marauder Monitors on the older trees in the Forbidden Forest. The Map has this extension that should give at least partial data for the first mile from the edge of the school wards. The problem is that unlike corridors a forest is open terrain, so only so much coverage is possible and with so many extra Monitors far from the castle the Map doesn't update as quickly. We'll have to watch it closely as he may appear as merely a flicker, depending on what paths he's using. The good news is that I've seen his imprint several times since adding the Monitors to the Forest, so we know he's still out there."

**Holly**: "Any pattern?"

**Moony**: "Too little info to say."

**Holly**: "So what we need to do is lure him in to us, which is kinda what I was expecting. If we can lure him into the right position we can trap him before he bolts or changes form, and then haul him out of range of the Dementors until we can arrange for justice to be served, instead of just the law. Natalia sent a message to Director Bones that she may know where to find Sirius Black and that we also believe he's innocent. We're still waiting on her reply but we've been jumping around a bit lately. Her owl may be quite frustrated by the time it finds us here."

**Hermione**: "Still, we should find out how to approach the situation. There may be a legal precedent that we can use to ensure he gets a fair hearing. I can dig into that with some help from Neville and uhh, others."

Holly gives Hermione a look of concern but pushes past it.  
**Holly**: "Sounds good. So how do we lure the Grim?"

Hermione turns to Moony.

**Hermione**: "Scent of Aphrodesia?"  
**Moony**: "No, we'll end up with every carnivore with a nose coming to hunt. Perhaps a Will o' Wisp?"  
**Hermione**: "The effect is quite short range, and I thought dogs only see grayscale."

**Moony**: "Yes, of course. It's visual confusion; without the colours the effect would be minimal."  
Hermione and Moony both look up at the same time to point towards the other.

**Hermione & Moony**: "Siren's Song!"

**Natalia**: "That was spooky."

**Hermione**: "It would have the range..."  
**Moony**: "...and can be keyed to a more specific target. That will bring him close, but he'll need a reason to follow a specific path."

**Holly**: "That's my job. Mr. Black has been in Azkaban for a dozen years. He'd follow something he's been dreaming about but never expected to see again- Lily."

**Moony**: "If you're thinking of an illusion, Padfoot's more aural and olfactory in identifying people."

**Holly**: "I know."

With a tap of her foot, Holly's jeans, green pullover and black long-sleeved shirt are replaced with a one-piece long-sleeved cotton shift, tie-dyed in a mix of pink, purple and teal that grips Holly's curves tightly. Her brown hiking boots remain as they were. With a tap of her wand, Holly's combat goggles on her forehead reshape into wire-frame round glasses with bottle-green lenses. She pulls them down to replace her normal frameless glasses that disappeared with her other outfit.

**Holly**: "You've a sharp nose, Moony. Who do I smell like now?"

Moony stands up slowly from the table, eyes agog.

**Moony**: "Merlin! If you were six inches taller you'd be Lily herself. (Sniff) It's perfect."

**Holly**: "Mum had some spare clothes stored away. This fit me better than the rest.

**Moony**: "(Gulp) I'll say."

**Hermione**: "How did you switch clothes without using your wand?"

**Holly**: "I have Switching spells embedded on a toe ring. I tap the toe while thinking of changing clothes and the other set appears."

**Hermione**: "Well, that's all fair and good, but you'll have to practice the Siren's Song if this is going to work. You think of the person or creature you're attempting to attract, in this case a black dog, and then sing the song following this wand movement. It goes like this."

**Holly**: "Wait, we don't want to call him yet."  
**Hermione**: "It won't carry far without a fog- the Siren's Song travels across water."

Hermione places her wand to her throat with a flourish.

**Hermione**: (singing) "AaaAaaAhhh, AuuuAaaaaAAA!"

**Natalia**: "And she just knows this off the top of her head?"

**Holly**: "I told you; Hermione's a marvel."

Hermione blushes. Holly mimics Hermione's wand movement.

**Holly**: (singing, if you can call it that) "Auuuaghk (Ahem) AuuuuuAaaAaaaaAuuuAaaaAHHH!"

**Hermione**: "Honestly Holly, are you are woman or not? Your voice sounds like a dying bird!"

Holly gestures towards her breasts in irritation.

**Holly**: "Woman, what's it look like? What I am NOT is a vocalist. That comes from being choked too many times and inhaling caustic fumes without safety equipment. Blame Vernon for having me strip and repaint the shed twice."

**Hermione**: "Oh. Perhaps I should be Lily instead."  
**Holly**: "No. You may sing beautifully, but I look the part."

**Moony**: "(Gulp) I'll say."

Holly turns to see that Moony is still staring at her, though his ogling seems to have followed her gesture.

**Holly**: "Somebody slap Moony; he's stuck again. What we'll do is have you sing the Siren song from beneath the Cloak. Once he's close you can fall back in case it gets ugly."

**Hermione**: (indignantly) "But I can defend mys... WAAAH!"

With a flick of Holly's wand, Hermione is upended and hanging several feet off the floor with Hermione frantically holding her skirt against her thighs to keep from exposing her knickers.

**Holly**: "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

**Hermione**: "Let. Me. Down!"

**Holly**: "_Liberacorpus_."

**Hermione**: "OOF!"

Hermione drops to the floor clumsily and slowly rises to glare at Holly.

**Hermione**: "I wasn't ready!"

**Holly**: "You aren't ready, and I won't risk losing you so soon after you've taken up hugging me again."

**Hermione**: "So I should stop hugging you. I'm already considering it!"  
**Holly**: "Hermione, you're not going into combat until you can knock me on my arse. I need you. Don't die on me."

Hermione turns away from Holly in a huff. In a quick movement, Hermione whips out her wand once more and turns back to aim at Holly.

**Hermione**: "_Stupe_.... WAAH!"

Holly's Protego was already in place as her wand dances in Hermione's direction, ending with a Disarming Hex that sends Hermione's wand flying. Holly smirks seeing her upended friend once more attempting to defend her modesty. Natalia's smile grows wide.

**Natalia**: "Nice red knickers there, Hermione."  
**Hermione**: "What? They're blue."  
**Moony**: "Not anymore..."

Hermione looks around her rumpled skirt to see that her underthings have been recoloured apple-red in the exchange of spells.

**Hermione**: "Oooh! Let me down!"

**Holly**: "Mmm, no."

**Hermione**: "Fine. You win. Please let me down so I may contribute?"

With a double-flick of her wand, Holly re-inverts Hermione and gently brings her down to stand on the floor.

Holly points to Hermione and then herself.

**Holly**: "Astronomer... Astronaut."

**Hermione**: "Days like this I don't know whether to kiss you or hex you."

**Natalia**: "I usually choose both to speed things along."

**Hermione**: (mumbling) "We'll see who laughs last when your knickers are turned to steel wool!"  
**Holly**: "See, now I know when you'll attack, 'cause I only wear them four days a month."

Hermione stares at Holly in her hippie dress as she leans over the table to inspect the Map.

**Hermione**: "Well I... um... good! I like a challenge! (mumbling) I also see today's not one of the four."

Looking back at Hermione over the ridge of the green Lennon glasses, Holly smiles appreciatively.

**Holly**: "There's the girl I missed. Always observant."

Natalia turns to Hermione.

**Natalia**: "Say, if you're not partial to red, can I have your knickers?"  
**Hermione**: "I... what?"

**Natalia**: "...now?"

**Hermione**: "Miss Tonks!"

**Natalia**: "It was worth a try, especially if Holly's going to upend you again."

**Moony**: "Good point. I mean, 'Please show a little more respect to my student, Miss Tonks.'"

**Hermione**: "You know, working with you lot is making me seriously reconsider wearing skirts."  
**Holly, Natalia, Moony**: "FINALLY!"

**Hermione**: "What?"

**Holly**: "It's a tactical faux-pas..."

**Natalia**: "And completely exposes your legs to fire and fluids."

**Moony**: "...not to mention making some of us feel like we're in the midst of an extended seduction."

**Holly**: "You've got great legs, Hermione. They are powerful weapons that should be used responsibly."

Hermione looks at each of the others as they turn their collective gaze down towards her pleat-covered thighs.

**Hermione**: "I'll... just be in the library then."

Hermione backs out of the room as three pairs of eyes gaze longingly at Hermione's slender calves. After fussing nervously with the door, Hermione cancels her locking spell and quickly leaves. As the door closes, the remaining occupants blink reflexively before gathering around the Map once more.

**Holly**: "I already feel like I can think more clearly. 'Voice like a dying bird' indeed!"

**Natalia**: "I see what you like..."  
**Moony**: "Do you have any idea how much self-control I had to exert while brewing potions with her?"

**Holly**: "Yes. Yes I do. Thank you Moony."

Holly rubs Moony's back with one hand in consolement.

**Moony**: "And then you start flashing me and shoving my hands over your breasts and this dress..."  
**Holly**: "You missed me, too, didn't you?"

Moony growls at Holly and then takes a new look at the Map.

**Moony**: (GRRRrrrrr) "Tell me when we're going to capture my friend. I have classes to teach."

**Holly**: "When's the next full moon?"

**Moony**: "Late tomorrow night. I should be safe until after tomorrow's dinner."

**Holly**: "Tonight, then. We'll set things up just after first curfew. Hopefully Hermione can make headway on the best legal approach for bringing Sirius in to seek some real justice in case Madame Bones can't or won't respond, but we should save Sirius from his career as Dementor bait without delay."

_**Transcription ends.**_

Holly

***

Minerva _(Agent M),_

I'll have Newt give you the status update, but I'm heading to your office in a short bit to discuss our options, once we've situated the Professor. Sorry to keep late hours, but this is important.

Newt, give this one a spy-feel, would you?

_After-action report for operation: Padlock?_

Cool. Use the Marauder names, too.

_Why is Natalia's name Callisto?_

Callisto was the nymph Zeus seduced by shapechanging into Hera, his wife.

_I was wondering where you found that since Natalia can't be an Animagus and calling her 'Sapien' would be unflattering._

Actually, 'Sapien' isn't bad- I should have asked you first. I considered 'Noman' but Natalia came up with Callisto, which works better. She's a big fan of Greek Mythology.

_Callisto doesn't meet a very happy end, Holly._

Yes, and Hermione isn't a town in America. Besides, no one meets a happy end in Greek stories. They're either immortal or screwed, sometimes both. Can we get to where you explain the current situation to Minerva, now?

_Yes, Rook, but we report to Agent M._

Have at it, Sketcher. Time's ticking.

_I should give out the names from now on._

_**Transcription, Operation: Padlock. 23rd May, 1994 starting 8:04 PM GST**_

Agents Rook, Kittyhawk, Callisto and Moony gather just after 8 PM outside the doors of Hogwarts and Disillusion themselves before heading off down the paths past Hagrid's Hut and into the Forbidden Forest. Once arriving at the designated clearing they drop their chameleonizing spells and collect around Moony, who produces the Marauder's Map for tactical reference. Sketcher is clinging to Kittyhawk's hair in order to stay out of the way of spellfire.

**Moony**: "I recce'd this clearing over the weekend and when Rook suggested an ambush it came immediately to mind- this dale has steep slopes making a quick escape difficult, even for a Grim. Callisto and I will keep watch at those two positions in the trees, waiting for your approach. Once you lure Padfoot past the ridgeline, we'll activate Entangling traps in the brush and we can attack on your signal."

**Rook**: "Right. Assuming this works, Kittyhawk and I will be ghosting our way into the dale with Padfoot following. Once Padfoot is following me, I want you to cut the Siren Song and edge out to the other side, Kittyhawk."

**Kittyhawk**: "But Hol-uhh... Rook, you'll be left in the center alone!"

**Rook**: "Precisely. Padfoot has to feel like he can trust the situation. If he picks up on the ambush, we'll have that much harder a time catching him. The signal will be me standing after crouching to the ground to face him, or if he suddenly bolts."

**Moony**: "Remember to lead the target, as Padfoot has explosive speed."

Rook and Kittyhawk walk off towards the deeper forest as Moony and Callisto begin prepping the dale's traps. After walking for a while, Rook and Kittyhawk stop and take a moment to commiserate.

**Rook**: (whispering) "Any ideas or concerns?"

**Kittyhawk**: (whispering) "Many, but for the moment I suggest we start our trolling and hope for the best."

Kittyhawk swirls the Cloak around her to disappear completely. A whispered charm traps her scent within the Cloak's confines as well.

**Kittyhawk**: (singing) "AaaAaaAhhh, AuuuAaaaaAAA."

The enchanted music echoes out hauntingly into the dark and mist-shrouded forest, probably reaching across the Black lake and out to the edges of Acromantula territory.

**Rook**: (whispering) "Let's start walking. Follow my steps so you don't trip."

Rook taps her head with her ash wand, causing her form to emit a soft, ghostly glow.

**Kittyhawk**: (singing) "AaaAaaAhhh, AuuuAaaaaAAA."

Rook and Kittyhawk make a slow meandering trek back towards the dale. After twenty minutes, both are startled by an unexpected sound. Rook turns to see a bedraggled but massive shaggy black dog stop its approach some ten meters to their right.

**Padfoot**: (Whine?)

**Rook**: (whispering) "Kittyhawk, head for the dale."

Kittyhawk releases her wand from against her throat, casts a quick 'Point me' spell and carefully retreats to head back to the dale. Rook can be heard faintly after Kittyhawk clears the next rise.

**Rook**: "Follow me, Padfoot. That's a boy. It's time to bring you home."

Kittyhawk doubles her speed once she moves further enough from Rook that Padfoot would hopefully not take notice. Within minutes she arrives in the dale, pulls back the Cloak and speaks up towards the trees.

**Kittyhawk**: "Moony, they're on the way. Maybe five minutes out."

Suddenly a red flash shoots from the trees to strike Kittyhawk in the chest, causing her to fall unconscious to the ground. Professor Snape emerges from the brush, levitating a bound Moony and Callisto behind him.

**Snape**: "Thank you, Miss Granger. That is most illuminating."

Sketcher sneaks away from Kittyhawk to climb up the rise, hoping to catch sight of Rook and Padfoot as they approach. Snape removes the Cloak from around Kittyhawk and binds her in an Incarcerous as well, moving the trio of captives further down the dale, resting them behind a prickly bush. They are out of sight, but Sketcher hears the oily bat-like Professor as he spouts vitriol against Moony to pass the time.

**Snape**: "Yes, I have spoken to the Headmaster many a time, insisting that you were colluding with Black, but he wouldn't hear of it. He is entirely too trusting. Once your criminal friend shows his wretched hide I can bring the lot of you back to the castle. Then we shall see how the last of my... school mates... faces their fate. They say living well is the best revenge. Living beyond my enemies seems a good start."

With a squinty eye, Snape launches off several additional spells onto his captives and then moves up the dale to find an advantageous blind for his own ambush. Minutes pass in silence. Rook appears, leading along an uncertain Padfoot who trails a few meters behind. Padfoot stops suddenly as Rook approaches the rise and begins to growl.

**Rook**: "Come on, Padfoot. There's no one here who means you ill..."

Rook stops herself, turning towards the rise and crouching down as Padfoot renews his growl. Rook shifts back to face Padfoot, grasping a fallen length of wood.

**Snape**: "L-Lily? No, of course not. Come forward, Miss Evans. I have my wand on you. Toss yours to the ground, there."

Rook tosses the ash wand to the ground and then twists upwards as Snape fires off another red spell but his Stunner passes through empty space. Rook finishes her Apparition with a quiet 'pop' to appear behind Snape, the arc of her log's swing connecting with the back of his head, knocking the Professor forward to bounce off the tree he was using for cover and fall to the ground at Rook's feet. Snape looks up just in time to see her follow-through swing break his nose and knock him unconscious. Rook tosses the log to the ground and collects up Snape's wand. With a clicking sound, she calls Padfoot who bounds up and over the rise to see Snape's body. After a few barks, Padfoot trundles down the dale to the bush where Moony, Callisto and Kittyhawk remain bound. Rook follows the Grim's trail and stops at the edge of the brush to move her hands to her hips.

**Rook**: "I can't take you lot anywhere."

As Rook uses Snape's wand to cancel the spell effects holding her companions, Padfoot bounds back to Snape's body, circling the unconscious Professor several times before lifting his leg and urinating on him.

_**Transcription ends.**_

_Further details are best summarized by stating that the agents retrieved their wands and returned to Hogwarts grounds. The following conversation occurred within Hagrid's hut a short time later._

_**Transcription, Operation: Padlock tactical review. 23rd May, 1994 starting 9:40 PM GST**_

Callisto, Kittyhawk, Moony and Rook sit around Hagrid's hearth. Professor Snape remains bound and unconscious on Fang's dog-bed. Padfoot sits at Rook's feet facing Moony, wagging his tail happily with stew dripping from his jowls. Hagrid is absent as he was known to be visiting the Acromantulas this evening with Fang. Sketcher has returned to lurking in Kittyhawk's hair.

**Moony**: "I keep trying to tell you, Padfoot. It's alright. You can stop being a dog now."  
**Kittyhawk**: "Actually, I'm not sure that's the case. The Dementors haven't been able to find Padfoot because they are looking for Sirius Black. If he were to revert to human, they may detect him and circle in on us."

**Rook**: "It's a fair point, but I don't give them that much sensory acuity."

**Callisto**: "Hols, is it my imagination or are you using bigger words?"

**Rook**: "Kittyhawk brings out the oral in me."

**Kittyhawk**: "HOLLY!"

**Rook**: "We're all friends here, except the git in the corner, of course."

**Moony**: "Yes, how is it Severus' ambush didn't capture you as well?"  
Rook points at her bottle-green Lennon glasses.

**Rook**: "These are still my combat goggles. The enchantments include night vision and infrared now. He stuck out like a sore thumb behind those bushes."

**Kittyhawk**: "And you didn't use your wand because..."  
**Rook**: "I have anger issues. Viable targets are hard to come by. 'Oh, Professor! I had no idea it was you out there in the dark! I hope this won't affect my scores in the potions final.'"

Moony and Callisto laugh, while Kittyhawk gives a sour expression followed by a smirk. Moony pulls out his wand.

**Moony**: "I think I'll force the issue, since Sirius doesn't seem inclined to help me out here. _Restituo Clementia_."

With a wave of pink emanating from his wand, Moony forces Padfoot to shift into a human form, a sickly and dirt-stained older man with bedraggled black hair and beard wearing the rough tatters of a prison jumpsuit. Sirius sits up with an irritated yelp.

**Moony**: "Sirius?"

**Sirius**: (Whine? Bark!)

**Moony**: "Are you playing with me?"

Rook moves down to sit in front of the dazed and disheveled man and stares deeply into his black eyes. Sirius lets out an odd whine but maintains the eye contact for a minute.

**Sirius**: (Bark! Bark!)

**Rook**: "Uhh, Moony? He's still a dog. He recognises you, realises that I'm not quite Lily but is okay with it, and feels that Callisto over there seems familiar and acceptable."

**Moony**: "Well, I didn't see that coming."

**Rook**: "More importantly, he's worried about a rat he's been... OMIGOD!"

Moony already has jumped up and pulled out the Marauder's Map to lay it out on Hagrid's dining table.

**Moony**: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Reveal Marauders. Damnit. Reveal familiars."

After a few minutes of scanning the Map, Kittyhawk gasps.

**Kittyhawk**: "Oh, no! He's about four yards from the edge of the wards!"

Following Kittyhawk's pointed finger, the name 'Wormtail' can be seen slowly making its way across a demarcation line Moony added to show the Hogwarts protection wards. As the name crosses the line it changes to Peter Pettigrew for three seconds before disappearing completely from the Map. The agents all look up at each other.

**Rook, Callisto and Moony**: "FUCK!"

**Kittyhawk**: "Yes, that's a bit of a conundrum, isn't it?"

**Sirius**: (Bark!)

_**Transcription ends.**_

Sirius is back to being Padfoot and staying with Hagrid who just got back. I'll be at your office at 11:00 PM.

Holly

***

**Omake from Newt**:

**...**

**Holly**: "When's the next full moon?"

**Moony**: "Late tomorrow night."

**Holly**: "Tonight, then. We'll set things up just after first curfew. Hopefully Hermione can make headway on the best legal approach for bringing Sirius in to seek some real justice in case Madame Bones can't or won't respond, but we should save Sirius from his career as Dementor bait without delay."

Moony stands up from the table, collects his scrolls and exits the classroom shaking his head. As the door closes, Holly rises up from looking at the Map and stares at Natalia for a moment.

**Holly**: "'Talia?"

Natalia turns a coy smirk to Holly.

**Natalia**: "Holly?"

**Holly**: "Race you!"

Both girls begins stripping off their clothes and laughing. After furiously doffing her boots, Holly's one-piece cotton dress flies into the air followed soon after by Holly as she jumps to tackle Natalia to the floor behind the desk.

**Natalia**: "No fair! And I thought you wore a bra today!"

**Holly**: "Switched away. You start licking while I finish your deshabillation. _Evanesco_!"

**Natalia**: "Damnit, I liked that top!"

**Holly**: "Move faster next time. Ow! Not with a cat's tongue!"

**...**

Newt, Minerva doesn't want to hear it- cut it off right before Moony leaves.

_Awwww, mum._

Why aren't you using your Everlasting Scroll for this?

_Grandmum Minerva hasn't given it back yet. It's been two weeks and I'm getting frisky._

Why would she...? Never mind. Some questions just aren't worth the asking.

**Author's (sappy and personal) Note**: When my Great Uncle 'came out' to his family and the uproar had finally died down, my Grandfather asked him "Well if you don't like ladies, fine, but what is it exactly that you... do with men?"

"As much as I can, as often as I can."

It was brave talk for 1956. Some of my favorite quotes come from the people I know.

This one's for you Uncle Milton. Some say we don't really die so long as someone remembers us. I remember you.


	32. CH32 Hopscotch

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

The Missing Acknowledgement: A Major plot detail and source of inspiration for this entire tale is drawn from jbern's 'The Lie I've Lived'. It is a 'Goblet of Fire'-replacement story based on the idea that exposure to Dementors at the end of 'Prisoner of Azkaban' caused James Potters' spirit and memories to surface and merge with Harry's. As of Chapter 30 of this story, I can now express my gratitude for the concept to explain why Harry would become Holly in the first place (though I added the challenge of Lily's memories not coming along for the ride, creating a true third personality). If you haven't read the story, do so now. It is magnificent. It's also somewhat Hermione-friendly; I mention that as many Harry/[not-Hermione] stories will dumb her down enough to date Ron or change her into a rule-fanatical harpy. Anyway, jbern is cool and so is his writing. wwwfanfictionnet/s/3384712/1/The_Lie_Ive_Lived

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path**

**Chapter 32**: Hopscotch

_**Transcription: Interrogation of captured interloper. 23rd May, 1994 starting 10:08 PM GST**_

Severus Snape is bound to a chair, unconscious. His robe has been set aside and his sleeves are cut open, exposing the faded skull and snake tattoo of a Death Eater on his left forearm. Callisto finishes painting Snape's lips blue with something from a small bottle and returns the capped container to her pocket. Rook sits in front of the captive in another desk chair and casts a spell onto the professor, while Callisto moves silently to stand behind him with wand out and ready. The spell's effect takes hold and Snape carefully lifts his head.

**Rook**: "Welcome back to the waking world. I think the blindfold will keep your Legilimency down to a minimum."

**Snape**: (imperious and demanding) "Where am I?! Show yourselves! I see you're too cowardly to come out from hiding..."  
**Rook**: "Severus, please calm down. It's just me here."  
**Snape**: "DON'T call me that, Evans. Show respect to your betters. I am your professor; address me as such."  
**Rook**: "At the moment, you are neither my professor nor my better. I am not a student but I am your captor. Whether you live out the night is entirely my decision."

**Snape**: "Don't be ridiculous! You haven't the wherewithal to..."

Rook cuts off his rant angrily.  
**Rook**: "Take a life? Did you forget why I've been absent from your classes? Perhaps you thought I merely took ill. Tell me, do I sound like I'm playing with you? Do I sound like my will has been destroyed by three months of constant unprotected exposure to Dementor haunting? Do I sound like a child?"  
Snape remains silent.

**Rook**: "Your silence speaks volumes. I'd like to point out a few things so that we can set the tone for the rest of this discussion. You are not dead. You are not waking up with no memory of anything past dinnertime. You are not being tortured, sexually abused or fed to a werewolf. You aren't even under the influence of the Veritaserum I have once again retrieved from your pockets. Show as much courtesy as I've shown you and don't assume you even know what's going on."

Snape replies calmly but with venom in his voice.  
**Snape**: "What do you want of me?"  
**Rook**: "I would like you to listen to what I have to say, answer my questions truthfully and I will do the same. By the end of the conversation, I hope to have manufactured some sort of accord."

**Snape**: "And if you are unsuccessful?"  
**Rook**: "I still have the Veritaserum, a wand and a blade. I don't want to kill you, but if you force the issue I'll make sure your remains are discovered during Hagrid's next visit to the Acromantula colony. No one knows you went out tonight following Professor Lupin, so I'd say my legal status is still well-protected."  
**Snape**: "I... agree."

**Rook**: "Well, yeah- that was a foregone conclusion. We'll see how close to truthful about it that you actually get. First question: what were you going to do with Hermione and me, assuming you were able to capture us and Sirius Black?"

**Snape**: "So it was Black with you!"  
**Rook**: "No, we were planning a celebratory orgy for my return to freedom. If you were more attractive and pleasant I might have even included you, but you went all wand-happy and ruined our fun. Now we have to wait until the weekend for Remus to recover from the full moon. Answer the damned question!"

Callisto is forcing down a giggle with all her might. She gives Rook a 'thumbs-up'.

**Snape**: "Depending on your level of involvement with Lupin aiding Black, I would have pushed for Granger's expulsion and for the Headmaster to refuse your readmittance."

**Rook**: "What have you got against me or Hermione? For once you have Gryffindors treating Potions as an art and you want us gone?"  
**Snape**: "It... isn't safe with you here. You should withdraw and go to Beauxbatons or Salem. Stop ruining the lives of my Slytherins. You freak."

**Rook**: "Yah, it's a little harder to play with your opponents' emotions when you can't see their reaction. Next question: why do you think Professor Lupin is helping Sirius Black?"

**Snape**: "They were close friends during their schooling here and often conspired to make mischief. Lupin is a werewolf; a Dark creature. Of course he would ally with one of the Dark Lord's supporters to aid in his quest."  
**Rook**: "And that quest would be?"

**Snape**: "Finding and killing your brother Harry Potter, the one who defeated his master."

**Rook**: "And they haven't been successful because..."

**Snape**: "Potter isn't here, praise Merlin."

**Rook**: "Why would they continue to try sneaking Black into the castle then?"  
**Snape**: "I never said they were intelligent."  
**Rook**: "Cute. Bogus story, but cute. You're still treating me like I'm a child. Let me..."  
**Snape**: "You ARE a child, playing at games with dangerous weapons! For Merlin's sake, Evans! Release me and end this charade and I will ask the headmaster to be lenient with you!"

**Rook**: "Y'know, I think I clocked you too hard. You're acting like a pulp novel villain. Let me lay this out for you..."  
**Snape**: "Release me! I demand that..."  
Rook reaches forward to touch Snape's forehead and cruelly whispers an incantation.

**Rook**: "Crucio_._"

Snape is thrown into fits in the bound chair for several seconds. Callisto gives Rook an angry look, but Rook is concentrating on Snape.

**Rook**: "Wandless. No trace. Don't speak again until I tell you to."  
Snape's heavy breathing almost drowns out his acknowledgement.

**Snape**: "F-fine."

**Rook**: "In case you're wondering where I get my anger and hatred for you, I've been admiring your tattoo. The Dark Mark, is it not? Please understand, there is very little holding me back from ending you brutally, other than my desire to live in peace. If Sirius Black was one of the Dark Lord's supporters, I would think you would be helping him more readily than Professor Lupin, who despite his classification is a very gentle soul. Yet instead you're hoping to capture Black and get rid of Lupin."

**Snape**: "I turned against the Dark Lord, at the risk of my life to help the Headmaster end the war."

**Rook**: "Thrilling. I'm sure that decision like so many of your others was based upon a noble impulse you couldn't deny. You're a consummate player, sir. I have no doubt that you saw something that led you to believe Riddle was going to lose and found a way to ensure your survival beyond his defeat. In a similar vein, you followed Lupin because catching him and Black together could enable you to take revenge on your schooltime rivals and maybe earn you some public accolades. The problem is that you have an unbalanced sense of justice. Lupin never did you any wrong except to share your warm feelings for my mother. If you had wanted to torture Lupin you could have just weakened his potion, but your sense of honour in your craft or something prevented that option, so obviously vengeance against him wasn't that important to you. Black was an arse but he's been unjustly tortured for twelve years in Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, who you KNEW was a Death Eater as you attended the same rape and murder revels, is yet alive and he's the reason the Potters are dead, not Sirius Black! You also knew Black had nothing to do with their fall and yet you think he's owed some retribution for pranking you almost two decades ago? Grow up! I had very carefully planned a method of retrieving Black from his siege of the castle, not knowing that he was doing so in an attempt to capture Wormtail and exact some vengeance of his own. Because of your interference Wormtail has escaped, so Black remains on the run. I hit you because you fouled up my operation and pulled a wand on me. Is any of this unclear?"  
**Snape**: "You are deluded if you think I could have loved that filthy mud..."

Rook shoots her hand forward to grab Severus' forehead, causing him to cease speaking.

**Rook**: "Seconds from true torture, it must have just dawned on you that your bluster is meaningless to me. Think quietly for twelve seconds, and then respond to my question: is anything that I said not possibly true?"

Snape sits, his furious sneer fading as his mind turns over the meaning of the previous interchange. Snape then speaks with a carefully-restrained defensive anger.

**Snape**: "I was not aware that Pettigrew was Wormtail, or of his involvement with the Dark Lord. Very few knew all of the members of his Marked followers, as a protection in case of capture. For the same reason, I had no conclusive evidence to say Black wasn't also a Death Eater, though it seemed highly unlikely. How is it that you know so much of these things?"  
**Rook**: "I have access to my mother's journals. It is only because she spoke highly of you in your early years that the 'feed you to the spiders' option has been tabled... for the moment. As a Death Eater, why are you not in Azkaban?"

**Snape**: "My participation as a spy for the Headmaster afforded me some protection from judgment. I had informed him that the Dark Lord intended to kill the Potters, among other things."

**Rook**: "Well played. I'd like to remind you of a few things before you start planning your revenge on me. My mum died anyway, so you didn't do us any favours. As a Death Eater, you have raped and killed at least one person, and I doubt you rose in Riddle's esteem by showing restraint. Even assuming you have set yourself onto some path for redemption, you are directly responsible for the coddling of Slytherins that allowed Penelope Clearwater to be gang-raped right under the noses of the Hogwarts staff. Even after that crime was revealed to you, they were allowed to fester unchallenged while physically and sexually abusing Pansy Parkinson until Hermione was almost their next victim in trying to save her. Instead, I fell into their ambush and was... flogged until naked and nearly raped to death. You are one sad confession of another broken girl away from becoming spider-food. Everything I've done to you so far doesn't come close to evening the scales against you. Tell me, why should I let you live?"  
**Snape**: "Because each soul you take lessens you. Soon you won't be anything but a shadow of the Dark Lord and will faithfully join his cause, working for the murderer of your parents simply because he can feed your Dark appetites. Let me live, and you will have deterred that fate, for a time. I am NOT your true enemy."

Rook stands from the chair to rage at the bound Potions-master.  
**Rook**: "You haven't proven that, and I doubt my soul could shrivel so easily as yours did! You may have aided me in the past, but I would guess that whatever consideration you had for me is long gone! I'm willing to send you to the gallows but I'm actually looking for a reason not to! Is there anything you have to convince me? Is there anything you can offer me, given our history?! Why should I let you live?!"

As Rook's tirade winds up, Snape's expression falls, his mind catching up with the details of their interchange.

**Snape**: "Miss Evans... I... apologise."

Rook steps back in surprise.  
**Rook**: "Really?"

**Snape**: "I have many... reasons to treat the students as I do, but you are correct. Your assault, Clearwater's abuse and Flint's death are on my hands. I am... sorry. I would have spared you that fate if I could. Yet the past is immutable."

**Rook**: "At least after a brief waiting period. Nonetheless, you owe me! Here's where you can start to redeem yourself. I would not presume to guess what plots and games need to be played to run Slytherin House, but you will change the rules so that assault, sexual or otherwise, is off the board. Blame the Headmaster's scrutiny or blame my return; you make sure they understand that the rules have changed. I hear one whiff of a return to the 'old ways' and both they and you will stop waking up in the morning. Second part; we'll be working to bring Sirius back into society and clear his name. Don't get in our way."

**Snape**: "Then may I offer this olive branch. You will fail. Don't even make the attempt."  
**Rook**: "Thank you for the vote of confidence."

**Snape**: "Allow me to explain. Even if you were to produce Pettigrew alive and have Black turn himself in to receive a fair hearing, you won't get it. Fudge's Ministry would fall if he had to bear the brunt of that scandal, not to mention the reparations owed to an unjustly imprisoned nobleman. Therefore, neither of them would be allowed to survive to appear for collection of testimony. Even the Headmaster has more reason to prevent than assist such a balancing of the books. And you don't actually have Pettigrew."

**Rook**: "Assuming you have my interests in mind, what would you suggest?"

Callisto gives Rook an incredulous look of concern. Rook waves her off.

**Snape**: "Move Black away from England. Keep him far from the Ministry's reach, but have him sighted by a reliable source so that the pressure on Fudge's administration to catch the only... known escapee of Azkaban will be lessened. As soon as Black is sighted elsewhere, the Dementors will be removed from around the school. Something I think we all desire, yes?"

**Rook**: "Why would the Headmaster not want to see Sirius recover his position?"

Snape sits in silence.

**Rook**: "So close to a commuted sentence, yet so far. Is this secret worth dying for?"

Snape's expression turns sour.

**Snape**: "The headmaster would likely appreciate Black's allegiance, but Dumbledore cannot guarantee that he'll receive it. Black would interfere with his protections on young Potter, as his restored good name and fortune would compel the Ministry to reassign Potter's welfare to the care of his... godfather. If you keep Black away from the Headmaster, he will retain his freedom and possibly his fortune. Nothing short of a miracle or a pile of corpses will allow him to rejoin society in Britain."

**Rook**: "Congratulations. You're on probation. I suppose your plan also keeps Black far away from you."

**Snape**: "It has many merits. What makes you think I won't seek revenge on you for your crimes; using the Cruciatus on me, for instance?"

**Rook**: "Because I didn't. You're under the influence of Lethe's Discordia. It makes you highly suggestible, where your memories fill in the effects of what you are told is happening to you. You must have some strong memories of suffering under the Cruciatus. It's the same reason that you think you're blindfolded."  
Snape blinks several times, realising that he can see clearly now. His face shifts first from astonishment to a conciliatory nod of appreciation. Rook nods back.

**Rook**: "By the way, thanks for the Firebolt."  
**Snape**: "It was the least I could do, knowing your Quidditch career had ended."

**Rook**: "It seems an expensive way to tease a girl."

**Snape**: "I felt you had been shortchanged in the recovery of the Basilisk's remains. That book is closed."

**Rook**: "Agreed."

**Snape**: "Miss Evans? Lethe's Discordia- you brewed it yourself? I believe you'll find you've already passed your potions practical exam."

**Rook**: "Outstanding?"  
**Snape**: "Exceeds Expectations, barely- I have a reputation to uphold. This should also keep you from my classroom until the end of term, for the safety of all."  
Rook raises her wand and silently releases the bindings holding Snape in the chair. Snape moves his limbs tenderly, testing for blood flow.

**Snape**: "My wand?"

Rook starts to walk towards the door to the classroom, followed by Callisto who surprises Snape as she passes him with an easy grace.

**Callisto**: "I made it into one of the potions rods in your desk. Can't remember which. 'Night, Professor!"

Rook and Callisto leave. As the door closes, Sketcher notices the Professor slump in the chair with a sigh.

**Callisto**: "I can understand letting him live, sorta. But why no vows or oaths?"  
**Rook**: "That man is Marked by Riddle but kept his betrayal hidden right under his Dark Lord's nose. Do you honestly think I can get him to abide by any vow, short of an Unbreakable?"

**Callisto**: "I woulda stood as the Binder..."  
**Rook**: "We had him tied up and dosed. I don't think the 'of his free will' portion of the vow would apply under those circumstances. He'd be insulted as well, and revenge-minded. Instead, he's been treated better than he and I both know he deserves. He may actually work to live up to that treatment."

**Callisto**: "Well, good luck with that. Can you believe that greasy git wouldn't take me for his NEWT potions class? I've a right gift for brewing and he showed me the door."

**Rook**: "Probably to protect his lab. Aren't NEWT potions typically volatile?"

**Callisto**: "Coward. Even my NEWT examiner praised my work, said she was particularly impressed as I learnt it on independent study. Woulda got an EE too, if'n her eyebrows weren't so flammable."

**Rook**: "Talia, I need you to take Sirius to the Madhouse and keep him there."

**Callisto**: "Well, alright for tonight but I need to be back here tomorrow and we still don't know about Madame Bones."

**Rook**: "Doesn't matter. Sirius will be fine in Godric's Hollow stuck in a basement. Moreso than he would be anywhere in Scotland, much less here."

_**Transcription ends.**_

Agent M,

I was approaching your office when Moony caught up with me carrying the Map and warned that Albus was in there with you. I decided to get some sleep instead, but we sent Sketcher in to catch part of your discussion. I hope you'll excuse the impropriety. Nicely played, Mum.

_**Transcription: surveillance of rival agents in negotiations. 23rd May, 1994 starting 11:10 PM GST**_

Sketcher sneaks into Agent M's office beneath a crack in the door, finding an optimal position for observation wrapped around the handle of Rook's racing broom, leaning in a corner. Agent M is quietly correcting exam papers at her desk as Albus Dumbledore slowly paces the room.

**Albus**: "Minerva, I know that Miss Evans is somewhere in the castle and I expect that she will be visiting you here soon, or you wouldn't still be in your office at such a late hour."

**Agent M: **"Well, Albus, I should hope that you would be gratified that Miss Evans is in the castle after you so insultingly suggested that my home was insufficient protection from Dark agents that would seek to harm her. As to why I'm keeping such late hours, I've had to take time away from my other duties to handle Holly's release. I wouldn't want the students to suffer without my guidance in their lessons for too long."

**Albus**: "Minerva, where is Miss Evans?"

**Agent M: **"I can't say. Even if she should be visiting my office at this late hour, I would send her immediately to bed as she's barely been free from that awful prison a day and needs her rest."

**Albus**: "How did she seem to you?"

Minerva stops her paperwork to stare into the distance for a moment.

**Agent M: **"Not unlike a hare caught in an open field."

Albus stares down at Minerva, a slight hint of a smile barely touching the edge of his beard. Minerva snaps back to focus on the parchment before her, but speaks out with some venom.

**Agent M: **"Albus, I should think that the use of Dementors as torturers for the incarcerated is a brutal practice whose time has long since passed. Their effect on the students this year has been horrifying. If this should continue into next term, I should think our enrollment will drop precipitously."

**Albus**: "I believe the Dementors will be removed from our concern by the end of term. As for their use at Azkaban, my efforts in this area are well-documented and fair proof of my lack of omnipotence."

The Headmasters light and joking tone is met with an offhandedness from Minerva.

**Agent M: **"I never doubted your mortality, Albus. Your fire for the fight seems to have dwindled since the last war."

Albus turns in his pacing once more and then stops to barely glare at the seated Professor.

**Albus**: "And your fire seems to be growing from association with your new godchild. Are you sure you're up to that challenge?"  
**Agent M: **"My godchild and I have spoken longer and more often in the three months she's been incarcerated than you had spoken to her in the previous dozen years."

**Albus**: "Really? I hadn't realized that you had gone to visit Azkaban- when was this?"

**Agent M: **"My movements are none of your concern."

**Albus**: "Minerva..."

Minerva looks upward with a cold stare, facing down the headmaster. Albus resumes pacing quietly.

**Albus**: "Have you seen Professor Snape this evening?"

**Agent M**: "Not since the feast."

**Albus**: "And you have no idea where Miss Evans might be?"

**Agent M**: "I have several ideas but none of them concern me."

**Albus**: "They don't concern you? Perhaps you've forgotten..."  
**Agent M**: "I am well aware of my responsibilities, Headmaster. If Holly is not in my chambers or visiting other students in the school, she is no doubt in Auror custody. Such are the rules of her probation, and I am certain she is abiding by them."  
**Albus**: "Auror custody? Surely you aren't referring to your pet project? Nymphadora is only an Auror-cadet and unlikely to complete the training; she can't possibly be capable enough to manage Miss Evans."

**Agent M**: "I think Miss Tonks would surprise you Albus, and I have full confidence in her ability to... handle Miss Evans."  
Agent M looks back down at her current exam, suppressing a smile.

**Albus**: "Surprising you say? Perhaps Nymphadora deserves some attention. I had thought her a lost cause of yours despite her talents. She never seemed to have the potential to mature into the role with which you've challenged her."  
**Agent M**: "Well, Albus, I don't know which of us should be more insulted; Miss Tonks for your low opinion of her or me for your derision in my faith in her greater potential. It seems you think much more highly of the potential for fallen Slytherin to be redeemed than in the potential for subtlety and capability rising from any of the other Houses."

**Albus**: "I was praising you, Minerva. You shouldn't be so sensitive."  
**Agent M: **"Albus, if you don't have a reason to be here right at this moment, I'd appreciate the solitude necessary to grade these exams."

**Albus**: "Very well, Professor. Please bring your charge to see me tomorrow, so that I may evaluate her before readmitting Miss Evans to the school."  
**Agent M: **"If she is emotionally prepared to return, we will see you tomorrow. If she is not, we won't."  
**Albus**: "Minerva, you needn't concern yourself. I only wish to ask a few questions to qualify the state of her mind."  
**Agent M: **"Yes, and I believe Holly's response to your typical queries along these lines is 'You are freaking me out, sir.' We shall see you when I feel it is appropriate for her to return to her studies. In the meantime, she shall remain in my private quarters out of the way of students but still within the protection of Hogwarts. May I resume my work now, Headmaster?"

Albus gives Minerva a long stare but the Professor returns to concentrating on her paperwork. Albus sighs and leaves the office.

**Agent M: **"Bloody degenerate interfering poofter git..."

_**Transcription ends.**_

Newt and I are shocked. Shocked, I say. Such language from a professional educator.

Holly

***

_**Transcription: interrogation of Agent Rook by authorities. 24th May, 1994 starting 6:33 PM GST**_

Holly (and Newt) both wake up in the Headmaster's office, though Holly seems a little drunk. Also in attendance are Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Professor Minerva McGonagall (Agent M), Professor Severus Snape, Director Amelia Bones, and Minister Cornelius Fudge, all in chairs. Standing in the room are also Auror Jim Dawlish, Auror Belinda Savage and Auror-Cadet Natalia Tonks (Agent Callisto). A Dementor lurks, floating outside the window nearest the Minister of Magic.

**Albus**: "Holly, wake up now. You have much to answer for."  
**Minister Fudge: **"I should say so!"

**Director Bones: **"Minister, perhaps it would be prudent to reserve judgment on these matters until a more complete accounting has been made."

Holly smacks her lips loudly.

**Holly**: "I feel like I've been eating socks. Can I get some fruit juice or tea or something?"

**Albus**: "Miss Evans, you need to focus, now. Important people have come to Hogwarts, expecting that you..."  
**Director Bones: **"Headmaster, I also encourage you not to feed information to your student with leading statements. Please allow me to conduct my investigation."  
**Albus**: "As you please."  
**Director Bones: **"Miss Evans, have you been in contact with Sirius Black?"

**Holly**: "Sure. But I'm not his student. Professor Dumbledore hasn't sucked me back under his thumb, yet."  
**Minerva**: "I'd like to once again protest the use of Veritaserum on my godchild!"

**Minister Fudge: **"In matters concerning escaped Death Eaters, you'll find that the investigation is afforded much leeway in the pursuit of their prey."  
**Holly**: "He's not a Death Eater. Pettigrew sold out the Potters. Sirius was tracking him here and trying to keep him from escaping again. That's why he broke into th' boys dorm- he was... OH DUH! He was tracking Ron's fucking RAT! Scabbers was Wormtail was Pettigrew!"

**Minerva**: "Language, Holly!"

**Holly**: "What?! They doped me up and you expect restraint? This shit-heel tried to make me lick his boots before I'd be released from prison!"

Holly waves towards Minister Fudge.

**Holly**: "I crawled up his body like I wanted to fuck him so he ssssent his guard away, then I wrapped my tongue around his neck. Got him to back off quick."

**Minister Fudge: **"I don't believe the potion is working correctly..."  
**Director Bones: **"I do. This isn't the first I've heard of this treatment. Nonetheless, we have a specific task here. Miss Evans, what did Sirius Black say to you?"

Holly smiles with a squinty wave of her head.

**Holly**: "He said 'Woof! Woof-woof! Snarl, whine, snarl, woof!' And you can quote me!"

**Director Bones: **"I'm afraid I don't understand."  
**Holly**: "He's a dog right now. Can't form a sentence to save his life. Good job with the punishing of the innocent there, Minister. And Headmaster."

**Albus**: "I'm sorry?"

**Holly**: "I doubt it! Sirius was innocent, you knew Lily cast the Fidelius so you had no idea who the secret-keeper was, but your former student is accused of extremely out of character actions and you shrug and send him to Purgatory? As I understand it, you were fine with Sirius being in prison, so that you could put me with the muggles. Otherwise I'd be with him, no doubt to his surprise."

**Director Bones: **"Why would you be with Sirius Black if he were innocent?"  
Holly looks confused for a moment then starts gesturing towards Minerva.

**Holly**: "Cause he's like... like a ... y'know, like Mum there."  
**Director Bones: **"He's... your father?"  
**Holly**: "Well, God-, yeah!"

**Minister Fudge: **"No wonder you harbored this fugitive. You will bring us to him immediately."  
**Holly**: "Ahh, no, I won't."  
**Minister Fudge: **"And why not?"

**Holly**: "Becaaaaaauuuuuuuse! Even if I had him in my pocket, you'd kill him before he could give testimony, you bastards."

Director Bones gives Minister Fudge a strong, hard look while responding.

**Director Bones: **"That will not be permitted, Miss Evans. We will make sure to protect Sirius Black until the truth can be known!"

**Holly**: "Y'know, I'm really happy to see you're not dead yet, but if you keep saying things like that, Corny'll do you in before summertime!"

Minister Fudge stands up and looms over Holly in her chair.

**Minister Fudge: **"Miss Evans, WHERE IS SIRIUS BLACK?"

Holly starts to cackle.

**Holly**: "Well, he's in the MADHOUSE NOW, you prick!"

The Minister stands back and opens the window, gesturing outside with a wave of summons.

**Minister Fudge: **"Director Bones, keep your prisoner under constraints. If she will not tell us where to find Sirius Black, I will have no choice but to bring the Dementors to bear."  
**Director Bones: **"First of all..."  
**Holly**: "...you're a prick. I told you where he was, you just can't get there!"

**Director Bones: **"FIRST OF ALL, Miss Evans is not a prisoner, she is being held for questioning. Second of all, you have no right to threaten the Kiss for withholding evidence, however Miss Evans is accomplishing it."  
**Holly**: "Are you people deaf? I said, Sirius is in the Madhouse."  
**Minister Fudge: **"Aurors, seize Miss Evans."  
Albus, Minerva and Bones all stand in protest. The Aurors move forward to grab Holly.

**Albus**: "Minister Fudge, this is totally inappropriate!"

**Holly**: "Yeah. No touch-ee!"

The Dementor moves into the room, causing everyone to back away except Aurors Dawlish and Savage who are holding Holly down in the chair. A cold hand reaches out to Holly.  
**Holly**: "Fuck this. I'm leavin'."  
Holly grabs the wrist of Auror Savage with her right hand and Stuns her. Auror Dawlish jumps back in surprise. Holly looks up at the Dementor stretching down towards her.

**Holly**: "_Expecto Patronum_!"

Holly conjures forth a mini-Hedwig that shoots up at the Dementor. The cloaked horror recoils backward for a moment, and then swats the small silvery owl away, causing it to burst against the stone wall. Holly takes the momentary opportunity to dive for the window.

**Holly**: "_Arachnitacta_!"

With a touch to her forehead, Holly vaults out the window to grab onto the exterior ledge. Inertia carries the rest of her body around to bounce off the tower shingles for a moment, but then Holly recovers her senses and begins to climb using all four extremities, reaching the top of the tower as the Dementor finally shoots out the window.

**Holly**: "This... sucks."  
A sweet voice echoes up from below, carried by the wind.

**Hermione**: "Say, sailor, fancy a lift?"  
Holly smiles broadly seeing Hermione shoot up next to her on the Nimbus broom.

**Holly**: "Yes, and I absolutely adore you!"

Holly jumps onto the broom behind Hermione and they speed off as the Dementor reaches out to grab Holly's hair. Holly pulls her ashwood wand from a hidden holster on her left upper arm and then taps on Hermione's head to Disillusion her. Hermione shivers, feeling the spell take effect as Holly repeats the spell on herself.

**Hermione**: "I hadn't seen you all day, and Moony said you were camped out in the Headmaster's suite all morning. I knew you had been tripped up when we saw the Minister and Director Bones come into the Entrance Hall."

**Holly**: "I love you, too."  
The girls weave and swerve on the broom to avoid the gathering force of Dementors following them out across the tree tops.

**Holly**: "Head into the trees, we need cover!"

**Hermione**: "I don't know if I can navigate well enough in such tight...AIIIEEE!"

Suddenly a flight of four more Dementors cuts off the girls' forward motion, one of them casting a claw through Hermione's shoulder. The broom descends too quickly and Hermione barely has time to even out their course before they're both flung from their flight to the ground. Holly crawls over to Hermione and shakes her to consciousness.

**Holly**: "Stop napping, we need to run!"

**Hermione**: "O-Okay..."

The girls stumble to standing.

**Holly**: "But which way to go?"

**Hermione**: "The Shrieking Shack is just over that rise. If we can seal the place, they won't be able to get at us immediately."

**Holly**: "Let's go!"

Holly hugs herself tightly and then grabs the ashwood holdout wand from the ground. Hermione draws her own wand. Within moments they are Silenced and re-Disillusioned. Both girls stumble frequently in running to reach the Shrieking Shack. By the time they close the door behind them the sky is black with cloaked horrors moving in to surround them. The cold reach of their auras freezes the Shack like Antarctica. Sketcher begins to feel sleepy, but despite their furious collection of sealing and locking spells, the girls are growing anxious. Their Disillusionment has faded once more.

**Hermione**: "What now?"  
**Holly**: "Hope that we get rescued? I didn't plan for this!"

**Hermione**: "I'm afraid things are worse if we're hoping for help- when I borrowed your broom I told the twins and Ginny to do whatever they could to delay our pursuers."

A chorus of wails rises in volume, frightening Holly and Hermione into each other's arms.  
**Holly**: "I'm so sorry I've brought you into this."  
**Hermione**: "So am I."  
The girls yelp as a crash flings broken boards across the room, allowing three Dementors in to attack them. The witches' wands glow bright with their spells.

**Holly & Hermione**: "_Expecto Patronum_!"

A large silvery owl and an equally solid-seeming otter burst forth to confront the invaders, swooping and battering the Dementors until they are forced back out the hole. Hermione seals the breach with an adept twist of her wand.

**Hermione**: "_Expecto Patronum_! Isn't there a passage from here back onto the grounds?"  
**Holly**: "Sure, but I have no idea where or how to get to it."

**Hermione**: "I should've studied the Map more..."

**Holly**: "Would have, could have, should have; it's done. We move forward with what we've got. I have a notion."  
**Hermione**: "Please, Holly. Your mid-combat inspirations aren't the ones I admire."

**Holly**: "We'll debate that later. Have you tried to use the memory from your parent's house to feed your Patronus?"  
**Hermione**: "Holly, I'm sorry but I don't remember what happened."  
**Holly**: "Why not?"  
**Hermione**: "Every time I remembered one of our... trysts I would become sick. It became very tiresome and was ruining my feelings for you, so I locked them away. I still know that we've... done things but I have no idea what, nor how they occurred."  
**Holly**: "Well now seems a good time for nostalgia, Hermione!"

**Hermione**: "I can't!"

Holly moves around to recast a Patronus as she sees the previous one fade amidst overbearing Dementors.

**Holly**: "_Expecto Patronum_! Because you loved a woman?"  
**Hermione**: "Yes! No, I didn't... we had... I was possessed!"

**Holly**: "Would it have been different if Harry had made you orgasm so strongly that you touched God?"

**Hermione**: "Well, of course, but what does Harry have to do with this?"

**Holly**: "Harry was the one, Hermione. Harry made you feel that way. Harry loves you."  
**Hermione**: "That makes no sense! How can you say that? How do you know how he feels?"

Holly grabs Hermione and turns to face her.

**Holly**: "Because..."  
Holly changes into Harry.

**Harry**: "I AM Harry Potter!"

Hermione's face breaks into a grimace of anxious denial.

**Hermione**: "No! NO! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!"

**Harry**: "It's true, Hermione. It's also true that you and I have made love. It would be just the same as if we had done things together while still staying true to your boundaries. Is that enough? Can you release the memory, knowing it was me?"  
Hermione collapses onto the floor. Harry turns and shoots off another Patronus to edge away the battering hordes clawing at the boarded windows, though this one is smaller and moves slower.

**Hermione**: (sobbing) "I've locked it away. I can't..."  
**Harry**: "YOU locked it away, so YOU can unlock it!"

Harry swings down to a crouch and faces Hermione, turning her face up to his.

**Harry**: "You have to release that memory, Hermione."

**Hermione**: "I can't!"

**Harry**: "You must!"

Hermione glares up at Harry with a spitting grimace.  
**Hermione**: "I CAN'T! There is no love there, just lies! All you are is just a pile of lies and broken promises, and I'm going to die because of it!"

Harry flinches back at the words, his expression growing cold. Windows and planks on all sides of the shack are torn away and Dementors begin to move in on the couple collected at the center of the floor of the room.

**Harry**: "Seeing as you already hate me, _Imperio_!"  
Hermione's expression falls from her angry, sobbing grimace into a slackened detached gaze.

**Harry**: "You will unlock your memory of the orgasm that stopped your heart, and when you can remember it clearly, make a Patronus of it."  
Hermione nods slowly and closes her eyes. Harry stands and conjures forth another Patronus as the Dementors fly past him, stabbing at his psyche as they pass like frenzied sharks. Harry moves his Patronus to defend against another attack and is raked along his back with a deathly cold that causes him to drop the ashwood wand. Follow-up attacks force Harry to kneeling as he attempts to retrieve his wand. Hermione begins to grin, then shake, until finally she releases a giggling sigh. Dementors pull Harry to the ground, turning him over and begin to suck deeply of the horrors of his memories. Harry can't scream or even protest, only groan as more and more pain and anguish is drawn from his face, until a spark begins to rise out of his mouth. Dementors surround Hermione's prone form as well, causing her eyes to pop open.

**Hermione**: "(giggle) _Expecto Patronum_."

Bright light shoots forth from Hermione's wand tip like a giant, rounded zigzag tongue. The closest Dementors shriek in outrage and pain, looking torn and damaged. The tongue whips around, sending Dementors flying back through the walls as if stung by an electrified bullwhip. The whole room becomes suffused with light.

_**Transcription ends as Newt loses consciousness again.**_

_**Transcription: interview by authorities. 24th May, 1994 starting 8:14 PM GST**_

The Shrieking Shack is no more. Most of the boards were blown ten to thirty yards distant, as if a fireless explosion had opened the wooden structure like a flower. Hermione lies unconscious, her head in Harry's lap as he sits on the floor crying. Minister Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Director Bones and Auror-Cadet Tonks step onto the platform that remains as the base of the main floor of the sundered shack.

**Minister Fudge**:"Is that... Harry Potter?"  
**Albus**: "Harry! What are you doing here?"  
**Harry**: "What am I doing here? (Snif) I was having a date! What are you people playing at? I admit, I'm not supposed to be out and about but we didn't do anything wrong and suddenly we're besieged by Dementors! What kind of Ministry are you running, sir?"

Natalia starts losing her battle to suppress a cackle.

**Harry**: "I don't think it's very funny, Miss!"

**Director Bones**:"Mister Potter, my name is Amelia Bones. I am the Director of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement."

Harry reaches up to shake the Director's hand while maintaining an irritated expression.

**Harry**: "Is this your doing, then?"

**Director Bones**:"No, Mister Potter. I believe the Minister was attempting to recapture your sister."  
**Harry**: "For what?"  
**Director Bones**:"Withholding evidence."  
**Harry**: "I'm sorry, is that a de-souling offense, now?"

**Director Bones**:"No, Mister Potter. No it is not."

**Minister Fudge**: "Now, Amelia. I shouldn't think we should speak of such things here."  
**Harry**: "Well, I'd appreciate it if you'd keep away from Holly in general. I swear, sometimes I think you want her to turn to the Dark Arts just to be proven right. Treat a kicked puppy like a mad dog and it'll become one, y'know?"

**Minister Fudge**: "Your sister has once again committed serious crimes..."  
**Director Bones**: "Actually, she hasn't. Holly was interviewed under Veritaserum in relation to her encounter with Sirius Black, but at no time did she confess to harboring or aiding the fugitive. If anything, she provided information that may lead to his recapture."

**Albus**: "I would agree to that assessment of the testimony, Minister. Unless you have some other interpretation of the interview that should be included when it is added to the official record of investigation..."  
**Minister Fudge**: "I think it might be prudent for us to move that discussion back to your office, Professor Dumbledore."

Minister Fudge nudges his head less than subtly towards Harry.

**Harry**: "Professor, I think it would be best if we could move Hermione to the hospital wing. She's been under a terrible strain just now."

**Albus**: "Of course, my boy. Perhaps the young Auror can lend a hand while we finish discussing the details."  
Tonks walks up to Harry and leans down to look into his eyes for a moment, and then levitates Hermione's sleeping body up and out of the wrecked house, walking back towards Hogwarts. Harry stands up and brushes off his dusty robes. The three adults stare at him.

**Harry**: "What?"  
**Director Bones**: "Mr. Potter, we all have many questions but what I need to know now is what exactly happened here?"

**Harry**: "There's really not much to say. Hermione agreed to meet me here, as we've grown close over our correspondence. We were talking for a few minutes, the room grew bitter cold and then we were surrounded by Dementors clawing to get in like this was the last raft of the Titanic."

**Director Bones**: "You have no idea why they would come after you and Miss... ahh..."

**Harry**: "Granger, ma'am. Hermione Granger. No, I have no idea. It's a mystery."

**Director Bones**: "So then you cast a Patronus that shattered this house?"  
**Harry**: "Uhh, yeah. Is that unusual? I've only practiced against Boggarts before. May I go, ma'am? This has been a very trying day."

**Director Bones**: "I can imagine. How shall we contact you if we have further questions?"  
**Harry**: "Ask the Headmaster."

As Harry walks off, Director Bones turns towards the gentlemen with her to quietly discuss his testimony.

**Director Bones**: "By Merlin! A fully-formed lightning bolt Patronus capable of dispersing a hundred Dementors! Did you know he was this powerful, Headmaster?"  
**Albus**: "I can safely say that Harry is surprising in many ways, Director."

Harry trudges off towards the castle, a smile breaking over his face briefly before returning to a sullen scowl once he is out of sight.

_**Transcription ends.**_

I hope this helps catch you up on events, Mum. The twins said they were really sorry you got caught in their curried choking-gas cloud with Professor Snape and the other Aurors. Hermione is still in Hospital. Madame Pomfrey says she won't wake up for a few days as Hermione's suffering from magical exhaustion. I suppose that's one way to put it.

Holly

***

Mum,

Natalia was able to lure Director Bones back to the castle for a cuppa, allowing us to meet quietly and clear the air.

_**Transcription: 24th May, 1994 starting 10:21 PM GST**_

Holly is sitting in the desk chair behind Minerva's desk in the Transfiguration classroom. Natalia opens the door and leads Director Bones in with a bouncy grin. Upon seeing Holly, Director Bones pulls her wand and takes a fighting stance.

**Director Bones**: "Holly Evans, you will surrender your weapon and submit to me right now! Auror Tonks- move in front of me, present your wand, place it onto a desk, and step back!"

Natalia delicately pulls out her wand to place it on a student desk and then steps backward to stumble into the chair behind her. Holly giggles while planting her face into her hand.

**Natalia**: "Whoops! 'Sa regular obstacle course in here."

Holly stands from the desk chair and raises her hands into the air.

**Holly**: "I'm unarmed and I promise I have no intention to try to do you harm. Can we talk?"  
**Director Bones**: "Fine. Move up here and sit in a chair. I'm going to bind you in place, all the same."  
Holly follows the Director's instructions, allowing herself to be bound to the chair with her arms straight behind her.

**Holly**: "Is this a particular fetish of yours, Director? These knots are expertly tied."

Director Bones raises an eyebrow while settling into another chair to Holly's side, out of her visual range.  
**Director Bones**: "Thank you, but never while on duty."  
Natalia gasps in astonishment.

**Director Bones**: "... or with subordinates. I have questions. If the answers seem direct and uncomplicated, we'll assume you're telling the truth and perhaps your freedom can be assured. Give me any reason to doubt your sincerity and we'll continue this in London with Veritaserum and aid from the Unspeakables."

**Natalia**: "Are you kidding? They'll tear up her mind!"

**Director Bones**: "Pending the results of this conversation you're suspended, Auror Tonks. Sit down and shut up."

**Natalia**: "Yes, ma'am."

Natalia sits on Minerva's desk quietly.  
**Holly**: "That's fair. What did you want to know?"

**Director Bones**: "Where is this Madhouse?"

**Holly**: "Figures you'd start with a stumper. Godric's Hollow. Anything more specific would require that I want to tell you, as it's under the Fidelius."

**Director Bones**: "I understand. How did you escape the Dementors?"

**Holly**: "There's a hidden tunnel below the Shrieking Shack that leads back onto the grounds. I didn't realise Harry and Hermione were up there. I'm glad they're okay; at least Tonks says Hermione will recover, right?"

**Natalia**: "That's what Pomfrey said."

**Director Bones**: "Is Sirius Black a Death Eater?"

**Holly**: "No, but he is an Animagus. He survived a dozen years in Azkaban by changing into a dog most of the time. He got so used to it that he's having problems reverting to a human now. He stayed there, ridden with guilt over Pettigrew's betrayal that led to the death of my parents, until he saw Pettigrew in the Daily Prophet. See, Peter was also an Animagus, a rat. At some point following his escape from the explosion that killed the 12 other people, Pettigrew made himself the pet rat of the Weasleys. When Arthur won that lottery or whatever they appeared in the Prophet, including Ron's rat, Scabbers. Also known as Wormtail. That prompted Sirius to break out and go rat hunting."

**Director Bones**: "If Black is mentally a dog, how did you discover this?"  
**Holly**: "I've learned to use Legilimency to communicate with intelligent animals with help from that notebook I got from Perenelle Flamel. Mostly I use it to chat with my owl, Hedwig. This all showed up as images in Sirius' mind."

**Director Bones**: "What will be Black's next move?"

**Holly**: "Well, I expect that he'll travel abroad to recover, far away from Dementors and Ministry pursuit. At least, that's what I'm hoping to convince him to do."  
**Director Bones**: "You don't want him to seek justice?"  
**Holly**: "I do, but it has been explained to me that such a settling of injustices might lead to a significant shift in the fortunes of important people, enough to earn him a covert death sentence. I'd like him to live free, far away from here if it helps."  
**Director Bones**: "And would you go with him, then?"

**Holly**: "No. Too many people I care about live in the UK. I need to stay here and protect them."  
**Director Bones**: "I was under the impression you didn't have many people that you care about."  
**Holly**: "I don't. The folks in this room constitute about an eighth of the people I care to protect."  
**Director Bones**: "You don't need to protect me, Miss Evans. I'm trying to protect you."  
**Holly**: "And I appreciate that, but I'm not sure you realise how much trouble protecting me is causing you. I was serious before. I'm surprised you're still alive after our private meeting during the trial."  
**Director Bones**: "Well, you'll be interested to know that the Minister has tripled my workload in excess paper shuffling, so no real investigation has occurred based upon... erm. Miss Evans is Auror Tonks...?"  
**Holly**: "Natalia's my friend and confidant. She knows almost everything that I do about these things."

**Director Bones**: "I thought your name was..."  
**Natalia**: "Ah, Ah! I'm changing it. I just haven't put in the paperwork yet."  
**Director Bones**: "Why not?"  
**Holly**: "'Cause she hasn't told her parents yet, have you? Big sissy!"

**Natalia**: "It's not as simple as you might think, there Hols!"

**Director Bones**: "Alright. What about you, Holly?"

**Holly**: "I'm good with 'Holly Evans'."  
**Director Bones**: "No, I mean, what do you intend to do next?"  
**Holly**: "Oh! Well if you can assure me the Ministry won't be trying to arrest me anytime soon, I'd like to get back to a lawful education at Hogwarts. I bear no grudges against the students and have no intention of defending myself as lethally unless they try to kill me first."  
**Director Bones**: "But you do bear grudges against the faculty?"

**Holly**: "Only the Headmaster. He doesn't teach, so it shouldn't get in the way of my schooling."  
**Director Bones**: "I heard that you have some difficulty with the goblins."  
**Holly**: "I honestly have no idea why, but they've asked my brother to sell me to them. Happily, he's declining the offer."

**Director Bones**: "And you won't be trying to undermine the Ministry?"

**Holly**: "Well, no, but it's a silly question to ask anyway. If I was, that would be the obvious time to lie, wouldn't it?"

**Director Bones**: "It's truly unfortunate..."  
**Holly**: "You're not going to let me go?"

**Director Bones**: "No, I am. The unfortunate thing is that your criminal record prevents you from becoming an Auror. We could use people like you."  
_**Transcription ends.**_

She likes me. I can tell because the Director gave me back my wand and quiver. Also Tonks has been reinstated, so she must like her, too.

Holly

***

25th May, 1994

Mum

I've decided that I want to share this journal with Hermione. I'm going to start including events that any of us might have missed. To that end I'm including the announcement from earlier this evening. I'm glad you're feeling better. I just hope Hermione recovers soon and that I have a chance to speak with her before the Aurors take her statement.

_**Transcription: 25th May, 1994 starting 6:38 PM GST**_

Holly enters the Great Hall as dinner is in progress, walking down the center aisle to step up to the staff table in front of Albus Dumbledore.

**Albus**: "Miss Evans, I would think that you are very brave to come strutting in here so boldly after yesterday's legal difficulties."

**Holly**: "Sir, I have reconciled my legal status with Director Bones and am no longer being hunted. Also, that wasn't strutting- I've been told to keep my shoulders straight and my head level or I'll have neck and back problems as I grow older."

**Minerva**: "I can concur that both those statements are true."

Holly smiles at Minerva before continuing.

**Holly**: "As I'd like to return to classes, I've prepared this statement that I'd like to say to everybody. Would that be alright?"

Holly hands a page of parchment to the Headmaster who reads it quickly and gives a subtle, approving nod before handing back the paper. Holly turns around to face the assembled students who for the most part have been staring at the interaction the whole time. With a brief look of surprise, Holly schools her emotions, stands at attention and begins to speak. Her voice starts tremulously but builds in confidence as she progresses.

**Holly**: "S-students and teachers of Hogwarts. I have a prepared statement that I'd like to read.

'While the majority of the events that led to the death of Marcus Flint were not in my control, I deeply regret the excessive and unlawful acts I committed that led to his tragic end. I have returned to Hogwarts to seek further education in the ways of magic and magical society, and I ask for your forgiveness or at least your forbearance to allow me to once again join the student body. It is not my intention to create conflict or seek revenge for any acts, real or imagined. I just want to learn, safely.'"

Buzzing and whispering accompanies her brief pause as Holly folds the parchment in half and sticks it into a pocket of her robes.

**Holly**: "I also have an announcement. Late Monday night I encountered Sirius Black in the Forbidden Forest. He told me that he had come here searching for the man who truly had betrayed the Potters to... their murderer, as he had not done so, and in fact was not the one who killed twelve people when he fought with Peter Pettigrew. He said that Peter was the betrayer and survived their battle after setting off the explosion."

**Albus**: "Miss Evans..."  
**Holly**: "Whether he was telling the truth or not, the man he was tracking has escaped his pursuit, and so Sirius Black has left England for more welcoming shores. With the threat removed, the Dementors have returned to Azkaban for the foreseeable future. Unless Professor Trelawney knows better?"

**Sybill**: "No, my dear. They won't be back for years."

**Holly**: "Brilliant."

Stunned silence settles over the audience until a loud clapping is heard from five redheads at the Gryffindor table. In moments, the room erupts in applause and cheering as everyone realises that the nightmares haunting the school all year have gone. The cheering continues for several minutes before it begins to abate; Holly moves to descend from the stage.

**Blaise Zabini**: "Oi, Evans! Why did he talk to you?"

**Holly**: "Well, neither of us is sure, but there's every possibility that he's my father."

Suddenly the rising conversations stop. You could hear a pin drop.

**Pansy**: "So that would make you..."

**Holly**: "Still short and feisty."

**Pansy**: "I meant your title."

**Holly**: "Oh! The Lady Holly Evans Black, last direct heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, also the Lady Holly Evans of the common House of Evans and regent to the Ancient House of Potter until Harry comes of age."

**Blaise**: "But you're not of age..."

**Holly**: "That's strange, as I was tried and imprisoned as an adult. Isn't the maximum penalty for crimes as an underage witch house arrest and breaking of their wand?"

Holly twirls her wand in her fingers. Albus stands up, drawing the attention of the room.

**Albus**: "While I appreciate Miss Evans' comments, the important point of this announcement that she has kindly made for me is that the Dementors are gone and that Hogwarts is safe once more. To celebrate, we shall be having a special feast tomorrow evening. Goodnight!"

As the room bursts with activity and not a small amount of further cheering, Holly turns to face the Headmaster, speaking quietly enough that only the Staff table can hear.

**Holly**: "'Safe once more?' It was safe from Sirius Black the whole time!"

**Albus**: "But not from the Dementors... or from you. In any case, safety has been restored for the time being."

**Holly**: "Or the illusion thereof."

**Albus**: "Would you accompany me to my office, Miss Evans? I believe there are a few matters we need to discuss."  
**Holly**: "Sir, thank you but no. If I am to return to Charms tomorrow morning, I'll need rest and time to catch up on my studies."  
**Albus**: "Miss Evans..."  
**Minerva**: "That sounds fine, Holly. Professor, perhaps it would be better for us to meet in my office tomorrow for lunch."  
Albus' retiring expression reveals a sour, pondering annoyance, but only for those close enough to see it.

**Albus**: "Very well. Tomorrow at noon."  
_**Transcription ends.**_

I think the Headmaster has seen more Westerns than I have. 'High noon, in the usual place. We'll settle this... like men!'

Holly

***

**Omake**

**Holly**: "_Arachnitacta_!"

With a touch to her forehead, Holly vaults out the window to grab onto the exterior ledge. Inertia carries the rest of her body around to bounce off the tower shingles for a moment, but then Holly recovers her senses and begins to climb using all four extremities.

**Holly**: (singing while climbing) "Spider-Girl, Spider-Girl; spins her web in a spider-whirl!"

**Natalia**: (same tune) "Can she split, from this tower? Minister Fudge, crap and cower! Hey Therrrrrre!"

**Minerva: **(mumbled singing) "There goes the Spider Girrrl."

Hermione flies up on the Nimbus.

**Holly**: "Why thank you citizen! The press may hate me, but the public understands!"

**Hermione**: "Will you just get on the bloody broom?"

Holly hops onto the Nimbus behind Hermione and then turns back towards the approaching Dementor, aiming her ash holdout wand at their pursuer.

**Holly**: "_Excelsior_!"

A patronus-like image of a man's grinning face appears. The face smiles widely beneath a shaggy moustache and overlarge sunglasses, causing the Dementor to veer off with a wail of pain. The shriek draws a strange look from both girls.

**Holly & Hermione**: "That's a spell?"

***

**Author's Note**: The concept of adult status coming with being treated legally as an adult was taken from an interesting fic called 'Can't Have It Both Ways' by Robst, available on fanfictiondotnet. Holly won't be able to leverage this legally in this story, but it's enough to provoke a pureblood response. Call it a prank.

wwwfanfictionnet/s/5402315/1/Cant_Have_It_Both_Ways


	33. CH33 Railroaded

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 33**: Railroaded

***

_26th May, 1994_

_This one is just too funny not to include!_

_**Transcription: 26th May, 1994 starting 12:20 PM GST**_

Albus, Holly and Minerva are finishing a simple but tense lunch in the Headmaster's office. The dishes have been cleared away and all three sit quietly for a moment before Minerva starts the discussion.

**Minerva**: "Holly and I feel that she is ready to return to classes. My role as your Deputy means that my decision to readmit her has already been enacted, but as Headmaster you have the right to overrule my judgment and every right to review this instance in particular as the student in question is also under my guardianship. Ask your questions, Albus. I'll step in if I feel Holly needs her guardian's involvement."

**Prof. Dumb: **"I would like to discuss a number of recent events that have given me grave concern."  
**Holly**: "That's interesting. I thought this meeting was about verifying that I am ready to rejoin the student body and hopefully return to Hogwarts next year."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Yes, it is. It is in that light that I wish to discuss your recent activities."

**Holly**: "Okay."  
Silence settles on the room for a minute.

**Prof. Dumb: **"Well?"  
**Holly**: "Well, what?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"  
**Holly**: "No, not really. Are we done then?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"Miss Evans, you met with Sirius Black and now he is no longer in the area, nor are the Dementors. The Minister of Magic is trying to suppress the testimony you gave in this office related to your meeting with Sirius Black, and Director Bones has issued a statement that you had encountered the escaped criminal and discovered that he believes himself innocent and was not at Hogwarts pursuing Harry Potter, and thus has fled the country. A rumour has been circulated in the press that Harry Potter succeeded in dispersing a force of over one hundred Dementors using a special Patronus shaped like a bolt of lightning."

**Holly**: "Big news day, then."  
**Prof. Dumb: **"Yes, yes it was."  
**Holly**: "Sir, are you basing my re-admittance on how I'm seen by the press?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"No. of course not."  
**Holly**: "Do you think I'm a threat to the students?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"No, you seem fine, which is in a way more distressing."  
**Holly**: "Do I appear ready to resume my education?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"Miss Evans, stop trying to change the subject."

**Holly**: "I'm not! You're the one bringing up irrelevant topics."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Holly, why are you so hostile towards me?"

Holly sighs and shakes her head.  
**Holly**: "Is this part of my qualification?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"I'd like to understand you better."  
**Holly**: "Fine. I have no reason to trust you."

**Prof. Dumb: **"I don't see how you can make that judgment. I have always acted in your interests."  
**Holly**: "No you haven't, but I don't want to have that conversation right now. The reason you get no trust from me right now and for no other historical reason is quite simple. Monday night I went to sleep in Professor McGonagall's guest room, and the next time I woke up it was Tuesday evening and I was in this office, doped with Veritaserum. I was taken from my bed, held under enchantment and then interrogated by hostile representatives of the government who then tried to rip out my soul."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Cornelius wouldn't be so hostile if you dealt with him more respectfully..."

Holly bolts out of her chair, followed immediately by Minerva who throws her arm out to divert Holly's aggression.  
**Minerva**: "Albus, for the sake of preventing another jail sentence for my godchild, I am going to ask to end this meeting."  
**Prof. Dumb: **"What?"  
**Minerva**: "You just suggested that Holly would not be having a hard time with the Minister of Magic if she would just lick his shoes or provide him sexual favours. Holly is going to kill you if you continue this conversation."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Murder me? I was just making a suggestion..."  
**Holly**: "It isn't murder, sir. I just explained that you kidnapped me and threw me to my enemies. By the old laws, we can meet on the field of honour with weapons of my choosing. I would choose... unarmed, magicless mudpit brawling. Quite the show for the kids, until I snap your neck. May I return to classes?"

The Headmaster begins to shake his head with a regretful expression.

**Prof. Dumb: **"Well I..."

**Minerva**: "I think it would be prudent to answer this question in the positive and then consider your position on other topics before next we meet, say after the exams? Perhaps then we'll all be able to see things FROM ANOTHER'S PERSPECTIVE!"

Minerva's rarely-heard voice of rage shocks everyone for a moment. Albus stands slowly and carefully.

**Prof. Dumb: **"Miss Evans, I owe you an apology. You are correct. I exceeded my authority in bringing you to a place of safety without your consent. I was merely acting with concern over a rather incensed Floo-call I had received from Minister Fudge, a second Floo-call from Director Bones accusing me of interfering with her office and a distressing conversation I had with Professor Snape in the interim. I apologise. I would like to ask you one thing, and then perhaps we can call it a day."  
**Holly**: (tensely) "What?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"How did Harry cast such a powerful Patronus as to send over a hundred Dementors fleeing for their un-lives?"  
Holly sighs and relaxes her stance slightly.

**Holly**: "He didn't. Hermione cast the Patronus based upon the memory of her most powerful experience of joy; the one that took her life, however briefly. I don't know why I claimed the credit. Maybe to spare her the attention? If officials see her as both smart and powerful, they'll probably kill her before too long."

**Prof. Dumb: **"You were still under the influence of the Veritaserum; how did you lie about it?"

**Holly**: "I don't know. It's a mystery. Or your assumption is incorrect. Have a good day, Headmaster. The next time we talk, I think it should be you who takes the Veritaserum."

**Minerva**: "Not a poor suggestion, Headmaster. I'd like to meet with you this evening, to discuss the next conversation."

**Prof. Dumb: **"I look forward to it."

Holly and Minerva turn and exit from the office.

_**Transcription ends.**_

Newt, I didn't think that was as funny as you think it was.

_You were angry so you didn't get to see the Headmaster's expressions. He was quite upset with you!_

The feeling is mutual. He's re-earned the 'Professor Dumb' title; please change the script for it.

_He does seem awfully perplexed._

Speaking of perplexed, do you know why Hedwig is upset with me?  
_I don't speak avian._

You don't speak at all, but you hear Parseltongue without effort.

_Mum, I'm a lizard. Of course I hear Parseltongue._

Right.

_But if I were to guess, I would say she's angry because Hermione kept telling her to deliver messages to Harry while wondering if Holly would be peeved about it. From Auntie Hedwig's perspective, it would be like saying 'send this to Zathras. Don't let Zathras know. Oh, if Zathras knew what I was saying to Zathras, Zathras would be upset with both me and Zathras.' That's a frustration caused by you keeping secrets from her favorite human. _

Aside from me.

_Right. Have you ever seen Auntie Hedwig hit Hermione in the head?_

I'm sure it's meant lovingly.

_Then why are you asking me why she's upset?_

Fair point. Why'd you use 'Zathras'?

_I don't know, it's a mystery._

There's a lot of that going around.

Holly

***

28th May, 1994

Mum,

I visited with Hermione late this morning. I told her what happened and what was said at the Shack. I also lifted the Obliviation I put on her before. Unfortunately I don't think I can hand over the journal for her enlightenment, nor trust her with the deeper secrets about my scar, the Madhouse or what I've been doing. Not yet. You'll understand, I hope.

_**Transcription: 28th May, 1994 starting 10:50 AM GST**_

Holly approaches Hermione's bed in the Hospital Wing. Looking around, she sees that Madame Pomfrey is in her office working on paperwork. The Auror guard across the room from Hermione's bed is asleep. With a quiet gesture, Holly drops Newt to the ground. Newt begins to scribe a magical rune circle around Hermione's bed. Just as Newt is finishing the scribing, Holly steps over the ink into the circle and incants a phrase, causing the ink to turn into multi-coloured sand. With a flash, the runic circle is completed and Newt hops back up into Holly's sweater, threading herself amidst the loose woolen yarn. Holly slips behind the curtain and sits down on the bed facing Hermione. She reaches forward and touches the brown-haired girl on her forehead.

**Holly**: "_Ennervate_."

Hermione stirs, opening her eyes and smiling at Holly. Quickly her features cloud over and she sits up in the bed, shifting her pillows behind her so that she can rest comfortably.

**Hermione**: "You had better have set aside some time, because you have a lot to answer for."  
**Holly**: "I will stay for as long as you'll let me. I will answer every question that I can. Before we start, I'd like to catch you up on a few things."  
**Hermione**: "Right. Keep talking."  
**Holly**: "Well, first of all we're surrounded by an anti-scrying circle, so don't fret about secrets or loud voices for right now. We're as secure to speak as we'll ever be in Hogwarts."

**Hermione**: "Really? How did you...? No! I will not be distracted. Tell me what happened at the Shrieking Shack."

**Holly**: "We were trapped and surrounded by Dementors, and I thought that the only way to get them to leave us alone would be to overwhelm them. I asked you to use your most powerful memory to make a super-Patronus, but you had locked it away because of the mental scrambling that has made you... straighten up. I revealed that I am Harry, so that you could work around that issue, but you were so traumatised by the revelation that you were falling apart..."

**Hermione**: "Yes, I remember all that. What happened next?"  
**Holly**: "In frustration, I... used the Imperious to force you to unlock the memory and make a Patronus out of it. You did, and the resulting giant tongue sent every Dementor in the area fleeing to Norway."  
**Hermione**: "Have you set some personal goal to try using every Unforgivable in a 'forgivable' fashion?"  
**Holly**: "Not on purpose, but I'm two for three so far. When I finally confront Riddle himself I figure I'll take the Triple-Crown."

**Hermione**: "What happened after?"

**Holly**: "Well, the Minister, Director Bones, Professor Dumb and Natalia all found their way to what remained of the Shrieking Shack and I told them as Harry that they shouldn't mess with my dates."  
**Hermione**: "You told them we were dating?"  
**Holly**: "I suppose I should have asked you out first, but you were unconscious already."

Hermione starts giggling, causing Holly to break up laughing as well. It takes several minutes for them to regain their composure.

**Hermione**: "God, I needed that. Holly, don't take this the wrong way, but I think that this first date with Harry was disastrous enough that I won't be expecting a second."  
**Holly**: "Yeah, sorry."

Hermione sits quietly for a few minutes, considering things. After tearing up a bit, Hermione sniffles and looks up at Holly, who has kept her head bowed quietly the whole time.

**Hermione**: "Holly, I need to understand why you chose to shut me out. I want you to let me into your mind and show me the memories of the situations that brought on those decisions. You've changed so much, so I would guess that a lot has happened."  
Holly produces Perenelle's notebook and rearranges the tiles on the front into a shallow bowl.

**Holly**: "I can't just let you in right now, Hermione. But I can show you the memories."

**Hermione**: "The last puzzle! How did you solve it?"  
**Holly**: "Soon after I discovered I was Harry, I gained access to my mother's journals. Lily used to own this guide, so she had notes written on how to make it into this portable Pensieve."

**Hermione**: "That's extraordinary!"

Holly extracts several strands from her temple using her wand and places them into the shallow tiled bowl.

**Holly**: "Hermione, there's an Obliviation I put on your mind. When we had our initial falling-out, you asked me to remove the confusing memories so I Obliviated you. The passphrase to release that is mentioned in the last memory, so you may easily end up unlocking those memories when you get to that point. Try to hold it back so you can finish the memory viewing first. I'll be right here the whole time, and I promise I'll do everything I can to make sure your mind is safe. Secrets be damned."

Hermione's expression draws cold as she stares at Holly angrily for a minute. Finally she nods once and inserts her fingers into the bowl. Holly sits back, watching Hermione's slackened expression for several minutes. She then sits up and tentatively reaches past the collar of her shirt, pulling forth a gold chain with an intricate pendant attached. Holly removes the Time Turner from around her neck and puts it back on Hermione's, fixing the lay of it so the pendant rests beneath her hospital gown. Several minutes pass and then Hermione jerks upward, removing her hand from the Pensieve. Her eyes immediately roll back into her head and Hermione slumps into unconsciousness, her eyes darting back and forth in a force high-functioning dream-state. It takes another hour before she begins to relax. Seeing Hermione rousing, Holly grabs a cup of water for her to sip. Hermione blinks rapidly for a time, then turns to the side and empties her stomach into a nearby bedpan. Sweat rolls down her face and her breathing remains ragged for several minutes as Hermione fights to incorporate the last bits of experience into her psyche. She leans back into the propped-up cushions and gives Holly a harsh glare. Holly looks down before facing Hermione.

**Holly**: "Do you hate me?"

**Hermione**: "Yes."

**Holly**: "I deserve that."

**Hermione**: "Yes, you do."

**Holly**: "Hermione, I haven't the words to explain how hard this has been for me."

**Hermione**: "Hard for YOU?"

**Holly**: "Yes, Hermione. Along with substituting for you in a planned gang-rape and going to prison for putting down the mad dog who arranged it, I've had numerous other trials and tribulations, and I have had to weather them without your support. If I had known then what was to happen and that you wouldn't be there with me, I would have killed myself at the start of the year. I am not the girl I was when this year started."

**Hermione**: "Obviously. And neither am I."

**Holly**: "No? You seem to be acting that way."

**Hermione**: "Did you just call me juvenile?"  
**Holly**: "Yes. (Sigh) it's totally unfair of me, I know. The problem is that I've had to grow to face my challenges. I left you behind."

**Hermione**: "You think so, do you?"  
**Holly**: "Hermione... I interrogated Professor Snape the other night before releasing him. He's of the opinion that you would do better as a student in Beauxbatons or Salem Academy."

**Hermione**: "We're taking advice from Professor Snape, now?"

**Holly**: "When it's well thought-out, yes."

Hermione squeezes her eyes shut and clenches her teeth in frustration.

**Hermione**: "Holly, you are such a... a... a... "

**Holly**: "Bitch?"

**Hermione**: "...self-centered martyr! I know there's more going on here than a simple education! Frankly, I am insulted that you would think I would turn tail just because things are difficult!"

**Holly**: "Not just difficult, Hermione. Life-threatening!"

**Hermione**: "It was life-threatening just going to potions with you! Let me make myself clear, MISS EVANS. I have no intention of letting you wander in this chaotic sea of storms without my moral rudder to guide you. Look at how far off the beam you've already wandered!"

**Holly**: "Uhh, which beam were you referring to?"

Hermione suppresses a smirk under her indignation.

**Hermione**: "Holly! Crossdressing! I mean honestly..."

**Holly**: "Hermione, I'm being serious..."

**Hermione**: "Well, that was your first mistake. He's hardly attractive at all."

**Holly**: "Hermione..."

**Hermione**: "Holly, seriously. I am WITH YOU. I hate that I was kept out of things, but I understand why you chose to do so. Honestly, I haven't felt this well since before the Animagus Day. EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE AGAIN! More than anything in the world, I want you to walk with me in this life. Don't make me go it alone. You're my best friend. Quirks, fetishes, mutations and indiscretions included, I love you. Perhaps... like a sister, though."

**Holly**: "Really? Natalia and I have something similar, though with an incestuous twist..."

**Hermione**: GLORP!

**Holly**: "Sorry there, Hermione. We really should see about getting that Compulsion removed. Just talking about my life is going to make you anorexic. Your parents will hate me for the damage to your teeth."

Hermione lifts her head from the bedpan once more, and then sets it aside to grab her wand and apply a mouth-cleansing charm.

**Hermione**: "Professor Dumbledore removed the Compulsion this morning. That was just me."

Holly snaps back in thought for a moment, and then schools her expression.

**Holly**: "Really? You didn't react that way to the idea of lesbians before..."  
**Hermione**: "Not lesbianism, no. I-incest, on the (gulp)... the other..."

**Holly**: "CHANGING TOPIC. I'm glad you've cleared your head. Did the Headmaster say anything about it?"

**Hermione**: "He said it was a right bugger to remove, even with his resources brought to bear. I'm sure it wasn't his doing, Holly. Someone else did this to me."  
**Holly**: "Just what I wanted to hear- we have another enemy with advanced skills in clouding the mind. Some days I wish there was no such thing as magic, or at least Mind Arts. Perenelle's contributions to the Art are at best a mixed blessing."

**Hermione**: "I don't think she invented the idea of mind control. Perenelle just put together the most comprehensive plan for its responsible use by magical society. Give her credit- she considered the social impact before she released anything. It wasn't 'here's this nifty spell', she presented the problem, her solution, how it should be utilised, what limits should be set in its use and how people were to be trained. I suppose after living a few centuries, foresight and planning would become a matter of honour."

**Holly**: "You really admire her, don't you?"  
**Hermione**: "I want to make an impact in our society. If I could change the world even a hundredth as well as she has, I would die happy."

**Holly**: "That's why I need you, Hermione. I think I am stuck in the position of making that sort of change, for good or ill. All other affection I have for you pales in importance to having you guide me to the right choices."

**Hermione**: "I suspect that you wouldn't mind if I were once again seeing you in an affectionate light, though."

**Holly**: "No, I wouldn't mind that at all. But I'll take what I can get without magic, potions or blackmail. I need your head clear."

**Hermione**: "Holly, as a favour to me I want you to swear that you will do nothing, nothing to try and bring our relationship back into a sexual focus. In either of your guises, do you understand?"

**Holly**: "Well, okay I guess. I thought that you might want to explore time with Harry..."  
**Hermione**: "There is no Harry, Holly. Well, there is but deep down I'll know it's you and..."

Hermione sighs deeply and starts picking at loose threads in the blanket. Holly reaches over and tips Hermione's face back towards her own.

**Holly**: "Tell me how you feel."

Hermione twists her head around in discomfort for a moment. Her eyes get a bit watery. Hermione sighs heavily once more.

**Hermione**: "Holly, beyond being your friend and adviser I can't be what you want. I grew up focusing on my studies but I always dreamed I would find a good man, a caring man that would stand by me and challenge me and help me see the fun of things. Someone who appreciates my value as an intellectual and as a woman. But I never intended to look for that man until I had made a path, a career for myself. I'm not looking for love. Swear to me that you won't try to seduce me anymore. I ...can't handle the confusion it brings. Let me grow into myself, not what you want me to be. I'll cherish our times together, but that is not the calling of my heart. Alright?"

**Holly**: "Practice that much?"

**Hermione**: "Only about two hundred times! You can be right intimidating, you know?"

**Holly**: "I know. Just one more kiss?"

**Hermione**: "No. Kiss me when you need to. I do care for you, Holly. With love."

Holly leans forward and kisses Hermione, softly caressing those lips with her own. Holly pushes forward to engage Hermione in a deep snog, twirling her tongue in her friend's mouth. Hermione responds... politely. After a minute, Holly pulls back from the kiss, rolling her lips inward to taste Hermione one last time. Hermione's expression offers sympathy while asking for consideration. Holly nods slightly.

**Holly**: "I love you, too."

Holly sits up and presents her wand pointed to the sky.

**Holly**: "By my magic, I swear not to encourage, seduce or manipulate Hermione Granger into being sexually intimate with me... until we are both of age in magical society. So mote it be."

**Hermione**: "A time limit? Well, that seems equitable. So mote it be."  
The swirling magic takes effect. Holly returns her wand to the quiver and gives a smirk to Hermione.

**Holly**: "I'll say this just to clarify my position. If you decide to take our relationship back down that road, the gloves are off."

**Hermione**: "So long as I have control of myself, I see no reason to worry about that. Agreed."

**Holly**: "Yeah."

Holly turns away, a salty tear or two racing down her cheeks while she stands. Holly turns back with an agreeable expression.

**Holly**: "Need anything?"

**Hermione**: "Books! I'm dying of boredom in here."

Holly smiles.

**Holly**: "I'll get you some. Lord knows what you'll get up to if left only to think. Use the Turner. Poppy will be delighted by your speedy recovery."

As Holly steps away from the enclosure, she scuffs the sand on the floor, causing the scrying barrier to break and disappear like mist.

_**Transcription ends.**_

Professor Dumbledore removed the Compulsion, did he? I can only hope he left everything else where it was supposed to be and didn't decide to add some 'flavouring'. Until we see how Hermione acts over time, I'll consider her possibly compromised.

Holly

***

_**Transcription: 4th June, 1994 starting 6:22 AM GST**_

Minerva and Holly are sitting in Minerva's study having morning tea. Holly is a little sluggish from staying out late the previous night.

**Minerva**: "I have spoken several times with the Headmaster about your status and his intentions, but the man is being unusually tight-lipped with me."

**Holly**: "Yah."

**Minerva**: "So, do you feel prepared to take your end of year exams?"  
**Holly**: "You're joking, right?"  
**Minerva**: "Not in the least! Holly, if you can't pass those exams with at least an 'Exceeds Expectations' the Minister will no doubt insist that you be removed from the school permanently!"

**Holly**: "Oh, I know. That wasn't what I meant. I haven't just been having sex with Natalia, Mum. I'm ready to take the OWLs."

**Minerva**: "What? How could you? Even with two months straight studying it would be impossible for you to have gained enough instruction or experience to pass those exams! This is another one of your pranks, isn't it?"  
**Holly**: "Not at all. What you're missing is that I haven't been gone for two months or even three. With the Turner, I've spent nearly a year in the Madhouse. What's more is I've run through Lily's captured memories, which had the side effect of shoring up some of my theoretical knowledge. Couple that with the time spent in physical training with Natalia and sharing her experiences by Rapport and, well, I could make a passable Auror right now if I didn't have a criminal record. I can only Apparate as far as I can see, but that's just because I had a limited practice space."

**Minerva**: "How... what...? Holly, I'm not sure how to proceed at this point. What would you like to do?"

**Holly**: "I'd like to not let the world know how skilled I am. I'll take the exams and continue with coursework next year, though I'm thinking of adding some language groups. I'll drop Ancient Runes and keep Care and Divination."

**Minerva**: "I'd like to assume you're continuing with those electives for a logical reason, though I can't guess it."  
**Holly**: "The most logical reason I have; they're taught by instructors who supported my incubation rights. Besides, Hagrid could use the company and I'd like to speak more with Professor Trelawney if she'll go for it."

**Minerva**: "Why would Sybill not allow you back into her class?"

**Holly**: "I think I stress her nerves somehow. I'll ask her about it, no need to concern yourself."

**Minerva**: "But you're dropping Ancient Runes because Professor Babbling didn't support your alchemy?"  
**Holly**: "Pretty much. I have Runes down to the skill level she's teaching. You may have noticed that some of my more recent projects have been quite rune-oriented. In fact, I'd like to modify the Journals so that the Secrecy charm is linked to our relationship using a blood ward. With that level of privacy, I would feel comfortable making them work bidirectionally."

**Minerva**: "We'll wait until after the exams so you can concentrate your studies. Mind you, if you can accomplish that I see no reason to doubt your capacity to pass your OWLs, though you might not get Outstandings."

**Holly**: "I wouldn't want to. I just need to pass them when I can take them. Hermione can focus on perfection; I just want to liberate myself from legal restrictions. That's the other thing- with Hermione and I both accelerated by at least a few months, I'd like to see about us both taking the OWLs this coming year. We don't need to be moved up in classes until we prove ourselves by passing them, but both of us chronologically qualify to take the exams next year instead of waiting."

**Minerva**: "How does Miss Granger feel about this idea?"  
**Holly**: "Umm... well... "  
**Minerva**: "Have you not suggested it to her yet?"  
**Holly**: "Oh, I absolutely did. She responded... enthusiastically! She was quite mortified at the time. Also well lubricated..."  
**Minerva**: "THAT'S... more than I needed to know."  
**Holly**: "Yah, but you won't doubt her conviction, will you?"

**Minerva**: "Indeed not. I take it your relationship has returned to your previous levels of intimacy."

**Holly**: "No such luck. I mean, she was pleased as punch for a few minutes there, but she's committed to finding her own satisfaction. I'm hoping three or four more disastrous relationships will bring her back into my arms, but I've vowed not to pursue her so that we can rebuild our close friendship."

**Minerva**: "Oh, Holly. I'm so sorry."

**Holly**: "Thanks, Mum. It'll be fine. I just need her in my life. I'll find other ways to warm my bed."

**Minerva**: "Ah. Then your relationship with Miss Tonks..."  
**Holly**: "Also in redefinition, though not really. Tonks is returning to the Auror Academy and taking the Hit-wizard and Investigation advanced training. I'm confident she'll succeed. She's already caught the eye of some veteran instructor for mentorship. Plus and I'm not sure you've heard, but she and Moony have started up something together."

**Minerva**: "Well that's... I'm not sure what to think of that. She does know about his... condition?"

**Holly**: "Yes, in fact you might say it was a selling point."

**Minerva**: "I'm not certain I follow."  
**Holly**: "They both possess superhuman endurance."

**Minerva**: "Ah. Once more I am punished for satisfying my curiosity."

**Holly**: "You're the cat. It seems inevitable."  
Minerva gives Holly a withering glare.

**Holly**: "Sorry, Mum."

**Minerva**: "Holly, there's one thing I've never understood about you."

**Holly**: "Only one?"

**Minerva**: "Yes, well, you don't speak unless you absolutely have to, but when you do, your eloquence always surprises me. I suppose it shouldn't, as it reflects your journaling style."

**Holly**: "You gave me language skills, Mum. I finally understand why I speak better than the Dursleys ever could have taught me. Perhaps the question you should ask yourself is 'if I didn't have to spend my time giving the same lessons to generation after generation of students, would I have more time to think up interesting things to say to people?' It might explain how Professor Snape seems so glib. He wastes as little time teaching as he possibly can."

**Minerva**: "Until recently I was under the impression that you admired the man."

**Holly**: "So was he. Mission accomplished. As soon as I get my Potions Mastery or at least graduate, I may let him know what I really think of him. In the meantime, let's just go on like I find him darkly attractive. It'll keep him pliable."

**Minerva**: "By Merlin! Is there an adult in this world that you treat with respect? You treat everyone like...like..."

**Holly**: "Like they're just taller children. Physically I have to look up at everyone anyway, so I judge based upon actions. If I meet someone truly wise other than you, I'll let you know. For now, I bow to no one but my Godmother. Current contenders for a promotion include Florean Fortescue and Professor Flitwick. I understand and can anticipate most everyone else. I think our Charms Professor is a bit ...off."

**Minerva**: "Indeed. What of the Headmaster?"

**Holly**: "Albus may be wise but he is hardly trustworthy. Please be extremely careful with him, Mum. If he senses how far you've stretched outside his control, he's liable to do something drastic. If you continue to be argumentative, I would expect your food to be tainted wherever you go in the castle. He tends to use potions over Charms as the effects are more subtle; harder to detect and harder to remove. We should find another jade ring for you to wear."

**Minerva**: "Your paranoia worries me."

**Holly**: "It isn't paranoia. If he was playing honestly he wouldn't have stuck me in the muggle world. All descriptions of Harry's appearance until this year have been based upon guesses from what James and Lily looked like- the scar and glasses are part of his propaganda. I was already anonymous as a girl. I could have been placed in any number of magical homes as a renamed orphan with a coincidentally similar scar to the Boy-Who-Lived and no Death Eater would have known to look for me. Surely there were families that could have kept secret any unusual discoveries- the Weasleys, the Tonks', the Diggorys, even the Bones' or Longbottoms, who might have enjoyed having an additional family member after losing some in that war. He isolated me from magical society for a reason, and the most obvious reason is to control my access to the knowledge of magic, but for what purpose? If I'm meant to act as the weapon against Riddle's second rise, then why leave me untrained for so long? He can't want Riddle to win. It's the only thing I can't quite figure out. Your actions are script-like by comparison."

**Minerva**: "Oh, this is entertaining. Perhaps you should tell me more about me. I'm breathless with anticipation."

**Holly**: (Sigh) "This never goes well. Okayyyy. You're a master at Transfiguration but pants at Charms and Runework or you would have been working as a curse-breaker, and you have little interest in Herbology or Potions, probably from your fastidious nature. You have developed decent if rudimentary Occlumency skills just to keep a sense of privacy but it interfered with your Animagus training, which is why anyone who owns a cat would think you're possessed. No cat sits that straight for any length of time without a piece of fish dangling above it. Mrs. Figg has forty of them, I should know."

**Minerva**: "Forty? I had no idea she had continued to collect them..."  
**Holly**: "Mum, why do you know Mrs. Figg?"  
**Minerva**: "Well, she's a squib."  
**Holly**: "Looks as human as the rest of Little Whinging."

**Minerva**: "Holly, a squib is person with magical background but no magical ability. Mr. Filch is a squib, as is Otis Prewett... you know what squibs are!"

Holly giggles at Minerva's frustrated protest.

**Holly**: "Yes, but you still haven't told me why you know her."  
**Minerva**: "Albus asked her to keep an eye on you as you grew up, for which he paid to resettle her in Little Whinging."

**Holly**: "I suppose it would have been too much to ask for her to visit often enough to prevent my regular abuses at the hands of the Dursleys. Although, to her absolution my relatives were experts at hiding any obvious evidence of maltreatment. It would have been decent to speak about magical things with her, though."  
**Minerva**: "And how do you expect that would have been handled by the Dursleys?"  
**Holly**: "No more cat-sitting for Holly. I see your point."  
**Minerva**: "You will need to meet with the headmaster soon. When you do, you must rein in your anger and discuss your situation dispassionately. Whatever crimes or blunders he may have committed, he is still a linchpin in our society and the man towards whom all of Britain looks to defend them from the threat of rising evil."

**Holly**: "I understand his importance, Mum. I just think society would do well to look to the Aurors for such reassurances. If the Headmaster were to be brought down by an illness, I should think the whole country would become bed-ridden given how much they rely on his fortitude."

**Minerva**: "Nonetheless, he still holds considerable influence over your life. Tomorrow we shall prepare together, and then beard the lion in his den."  
**Holly**: "Ooh, bad choice. Can we arrange to meet him here? Aside from the doped Lemon Sours and any number of enchantments on the furniture, I think Fawkes' singing lulls people into a suggestive state."

**Minerva**: "It was meant figuratively. Of course we'll meet him in here. You might consider asking your short friend to secure the room beforehand as well."

**Holly**: "Dobby."  
Dobby appears in a flash. He is holding Urkel (the same elf from Harry and Minerva's first meeting) in a headlock once more. Urkel is the only one injured this time.

**Dobby**: "Can Dobby be done with the bad elf now, Mistress Holly?"

**Holly**: "Do it."

Dobby snaps Urkel's neck. The elf falls to the floor limply.

**Holly**: "What has been done was done for the sake..."

**Dobby**: "Noooo! Dobby did this! Dobby is already a bad elf! Dobby's crime!"

**Holly**: "We're both criminals, Dobby. You are much more useful to me alive. How much do I owe Hogwarts for the elf?"

**Minerva**: "You... you... "

**Holly**: "I'm sorry about that but I think you will find that I am already preparing to fight a war. I will command my troops to fight with all of their ability. This invader was nothing less than an enemy spy who threatened my life and freedom by his spying."

**Minerva**: "Holly Evans, that is enough!"

Minerva stands from her chair and stares down, fuming at her godchild. Holly sits up and bows her head in fearful submission.

**Minerva**: "Alright! Let's straighten a few things out shall we? Firstly, you will be continuing with the ethics detentions next year, with homework over the summer break!"

**Holly**: "Yes, Mum."

**Minerva**: "Secondwise, the weirgild on a Hogwarts elf is 40 Galleons and a week of community service. In your case, I suggest you clean dishes in the kitchens."

**Holly**: "Yes, Mum."

**Minerva**: "Thirdmost (and I cannot believe I have to tell you this) you will refrain from killing or ordering the killing of any sentient creature unless it directly threatens your life or the lives of your friends! Directly! In all cases, you will exercise the least necessary force to provide for the safety of all involved. Do you understand?! No killing!"

**Holly**: "Yes, Mum. I promise."

**Minerva**: "I think your paranoia is infecting me, now. This was too simple. What am I missing?"

Holly shrugs.  
**Holly**: "Nothing really. With a week in the kitchens, I intend to see how happy the castle elves are with the current leadership. I think they may admire a human who works like an elf. Dobby said Urkel was widely despised amongst the others."

**Dobby**: "Yes, yes! Urkel was a bad elf! Please, don't be mad at Mistress Holly, Professor McGonakitty!"

**Minerva**: "(Sigh) You are... dismissed."

Holly stands from the chair with her head bowed.

**Holly**: "Yes, Professor. Dobby, take care of the mess, please."

Dobby gives an enthusiastic salute and then grabs Urkel's corpse before disappearing with a snap.

_**Transcription ends.**_

Here's the relevant bits from that conversation with Hermione about OWLs, Mum. I'm sorry about before. Something about Albus provokes an extreme response in me. I'll try to figure out how to control myself better.

_**Transcription: 3rd June, 1994 starting 11:32 AM GST**_

Holly and Hermione enter the DADA instructor's study where they find Moony packing up his belongings.

**Hermione**: "Isn't it a bit early for packing?"

**Moony**: "Someone let slip about my... condition. I felt it best not to have parents showing up during exams to chase me out of here. Besides, I have to care for our Prodigal mutt."  
**Holly**: "Not going to stay on, maybe stand up for your performance as a werewolf in this position without incident? I guess I can see that. If the public turns against you it could get dangerous. But you weren't going to tell us you were leaving? Kinda weak, Moony."  
**Moony**: "I expected that you would send an owl soon enough."  
**Holly**: "Running away isn't noble or cute, Moony."  
**Moony**: "Now, see here..."

**Holly**: "I should've expected this though. You have already established a habit of running away from your friends when they need you."  
**Hermione**: "Holly, how can you say that? Professor Lupin stood by your parents and he's going to be taking care of Padfoot."  
**Holly**: "Don't rewrite history, Hermione. 'Professor Lupin' pussied out then, too."

**Moony**: "I did not!"

**Holly**: "Yes, you did. You were all morose and 'woe is me' and the moment one of the fellows who had walked with you in your dark times took an interest in the girl you were mad for, you bailed and handed her over!"

**Hermione**: "Holly! We don't have all the facts here. You can't judge Professor Lupin based upon what little we've heard so far."

**Holly**: "Not in a court, maybe, but I see the process of it in the way he told the story and how he looks at me."

**Moony**: "I...don't..."

**Holly**: "True or False: when you first saw me your heart skipped a beat because I look like Lily Evans."

**Moony**: "T-true."

**Holly**: "Snape still hates you, but not enough to let you suffer without the Wolfsbane potion made exactly as needed."

**Moony**: "Also true."

**Holly**: "True or False: Professor Snape hated Jim Potter much more than you because he actually married Lily."

**Moony**: "It's James, but yes, I think that's true."

**Holly**: "And you also hated James for taking Lily, making you run away from them after graduation, leaving them vulnerable just when they needed you most."

**Moony**: "NO! That's...that's..."

**Holly**: "You know it's true!"

**Hermione**: "Holly, how are seeing this? Even your gift for behavioral insights couldn't show all that."  
**Holly**: "No, I suppose not. You really need to work on your barrier, Professor."

**Moony**: "You're READING ME? (GROWL)"

Lupin's rage prompts him to leap at Holly.

CLANGG!

The prybar Holly swings into his head stops Moony's advance and shakes his thoughts enough for him to regain control.

**Holly**: "YES. And the reason why is to prove a point- all it takes to get you to drop your barrier and start losing control is a well-placed emotional dig. Mum did a bang-up job prepping you to _handle_ the Beast but all you've done since then is suppress it along with all the other emotional baggage you couldn't handle. You can't continue suppressing it all- you're burning out! Christ, you look like you're in your fifties!"

Lupin growls out his response between desperate calming breaths.

**Moony**: "What's...your...point?"

**Holly**: "You need help. Tonks and I can try, or you can seek a Mind Healer or something."

**Moony**: "Right. As I understand it, Auror Tonks needs help navigating down breezy hallways."

Natalia fades into view standing behind Holly. Remus looks doubly impressed by her stealth and that he hadn't detected her scent.

**Natalia**: "Not anymore, Wolfy. I'll take it from here, Hols."

**Moony**: "Don't call me Wolfy!"

**Natalia**: "Yeah? Make me!"

**Holly**: "Later!"

Holly grabs Hermione's hand and leads her quickly out of the study.

**Hermione**: "Holly, are you sure that was wise? Miss Tonks doesn't have any training as a Mind Healer."

**Holly**: "Hermione, I believe Tonks is secretly one of the wisest people I've ever met. She taught me a lot about defining who you are without outside influence. We'll check back in an hour to make sure everyone's all right, Okay?"

**Hermione**: "So what are we going to do?"

Holly's evil smirk makes Hermione gulp.

**Holly**: "Don't worry Hermione; I promised I wouldn't try to seduce you anymore. I was just thinking that we should ask the twins for help making a spell."

Hermione's eyes swirl in madness, just a little. She grabs Holly's hand and starts striding off to find the Twins. Newt waits in the corridor, having been prevented from re-entering the study by Silencing and Imperturbable Charms.

When the girls return an hour later, they can barely hear a thump from behind the DADA lab door. Hermione moves up and casts the new (Weasley-Evans-Granger) one-way transparent wall spell, and she immediately gasps as she sees Tonks' body flung across the room to land on the desk. In a flash, Remus leaps on top of the Auror and claws at her body with abandon.

**Hermione**: "Holly! We have to get in there! Why are you just standing there?"  
**Holly**: "Because I forgot the lawn chair and popcorn."  
**Hermione**: "What?"

Hermione turns back to see what Holly is seeing; Tonks is now mostly naked with strips of cloth hanging off her now bouncy breasts and she is riding Remus's fervent pounding of her into the desk with the glee of a cowgirl. If the room wasn't silenced, we probably could hear her yell 'Yee Haw!'. Remus loses his balance for a moment and Tonks flips them onto the floor without her legs losing their grip around his (now visibly) bare arse under his robes. Tonks fully realises the cowgirl analogy, holding Remus to the floor with no doubt much greater strength than the werewolf was expecting.

**Hermione**: "She's quite... acrobatic. (Gasp) Oooh! That must have hurt."

Hermione starts to sink to the floor and settle in to watch when Holly cancels her spell.

**Hermione**: "What... why...? Are you sure we shouldn't... um... keep an eye on them?"

**Holly**: "We have Charms. Don't worry, this show should continue through dinner."

Hermione goggles.

**Hermione**: "R-really?"

**Holly**: "Yeah. You really would never have been able to satisfy him, y'know?"

**Hermione**: "Doesn't mean it wasn't worth trying..."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_**Transcription: 3rd June, 1994 starting 6:58 PM GST**_

Holly and Hermione are sitting on a folded futon in front of the wall beside Moony's study, watching the events transpiring within. Hermione is splitting her attention between the activity beyond and her History of Magic textbook. Holly grabs some popcorn from a bronze award cup labeled 'Special Award for Services to the School - Tom Marvolo Riddle, 1943'.

**Holly**: "Hermione, how many days would you say you were doubling under the Time Turner?"

**Hermione**: "Um, let's see. About...118. Why do you ask?"

**Holly**: "I have a challenge for us."

Hermione closes her book, setting it aside and turning to look at Holly.

**Hermione**: "Is this about getting into bars or something?"

**Holly**: "No, Hermione. I think we have access to all the mind-altering chemicals we need in ice cream and lemon drops. I'll give it to you as a single word."

**Hermione**: "What's the word?"

**Holly**: "OWLs!"

Hermione turns further to face Holly with one leg bent onto the ad-hoc davenport.

**Hermione**: "You can't be serious! We're a year behind in our prep work! Without the Turner we'll never..."

**Holly**: "Are you wanting to get perfect scores, or would you rather move into NEWT material a year early? Full access to the House library and the Restricted section is dependent on OWL scores, not to mention we'd have a later curfew."

**Hermione**: "Ooooooooh!"

**Holly**: "Exactly. For academics like yourself, the NEWTs are much more relevant, which means we could either take them on early or stay the extra year to 'prep for perfection'. You might even consider working out the next steps towards a Mastery or two while still having access to the Hogwarts library. Plus we get to skip all the blathering on the Professors go through in frightening the class about the importance of OWLs. The twins just weren't the same this year."

Hermione takes one deep breath and then another.

**Hermione**: "Oh, uhhh...yes they were, you were just in jail for it."

**Holly**: "Oh, right."

Hermione pulls her knees together onto the couch, kneeling anxiously, rubbing her thighs together.

**Hermione**: "You... aren't trying to seduce me, right?"

**Holly**: "No, I promised I wouldn't. Why? Are you... deeply motivated now?"

Hermione blushes and then kisses Holly on the cheek as she sits up. Holly turns and kisses her back on the mouth. Hermione starts to kiss Holly more lustfully, her tongue darting into Holly's mouth. Holly returns the kiss with enjoyment until Hermione draws back from the kiss suddenly, turns around and hops up to her feet, heading down the corridor. She stops and turns back to Holly.

**Hermione**: "I didn't mean... I just... I have to go!"

Hermione brings her hand to her lips and then turns back to speed away down the hallway.

**Holly**: (sigh) "Okay."

_**Transcription ends.**_

I guess Newt wanted you to know how Remus and Natalia got together as well. Don't blame me for the smut.

_I needed to set the context of your discussion. I doubt Hermione would have kissed you if you hadn't been watching Moony and Natalia get it on for the past two hours._

Yes, but that wasn't needed either.

_No, but it was awfully sweet!_

Holly

***

**Year-end marks for Holly Evans**

Passing grades are Outstanding, Exceeds Expectations, & Acceptable. Failing grades are Poor, Dismal, & Troll

(Subject: theory - practical OVERALL)

**Ancient Runes:a - o EE **

Babbling can eat me- her theory exam was weighted for Arithmancy students

**Astronomy:o - a EE **

I spent extra time with Professor Sinistra given how little sky I had been seeing lately; once again Maths hang me up on the practical

**Care of Magical Creatures:o - o O **

As if Hagrid didn't already like me

**Charms:ee - o O **

I should have studied more

**Defense Against Dark Arts:o - o O **

Moony claims the theory grade isn't fudged, but since the practical was earned in sparring he maybe just didn't want to have to argue it with me

**Divination:o - d A **

I was using proper technique but getting unambiguously meaningless results- good thing this isn't a core class

**Herbology:ee - ee EE **

Six years of yardwork finally pays off, though I'm not sure Prof. Sprout wants me to come back- she took off points for descriptions like 'icky, sticky, and gooey'

**History:ee - n/a EE **

I had a long conversation with Cuthbert about why Goblin Wars happen- he actually remembered my name by the end of it. We've concluded that Wizards are stupid when they get complacent, and the stupidity accelerates when they've forgotten what caused the last 'rebellion'. Breaking contracts usually fires the starting gun, not goblin bloodlust.

**Language Group- Romance:a - ee EE **

My conjugation sucks, but my conversation was understandable. Professor Burton kept staring at my tongue. I don't think it's sexual; he seems intrigued by the linguistic possibilities.

**Potions:ee - ee EE **

Ask Snape what my actual grades were if you get a chance

**Transfiguration:ee - o EE **

Y'know, most everyone else averages up, Mum

***

Minerva,

I tried as best I could to stay calm. I tried to allow him to get comfortable and speak fairly. I just don't know how this is going to work out.

_**Transcription: 17th June, 1994 starting 6:58 PM GST**_

Professor Dumbledore finishes his year-end speech. Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup. Ravenclaw wins the House Cup, though the Weasleys earned Gryffindor a well-regarded last minute points boost for running WWRX for the sake of the students. As the post-speech bustle rises, Albus, Minerva and Professor Snape approach Holly where she is sitting at the Gryffindor table.

**Prof. Dumb: **"Would you accompany me to my office, Miss Evans? I believe there are a few matters we need to discuss."  
Holly gives Minerva a brief look of panic.

**Minerva**: "If this is a school or family matter..."

**Snape**: "Pardon me, Professor McGonagall, but aren't those your students setting off fireworks in the Great Hall?"

The Twins' always-light rockets begin to ricochet between the pillars, showering sparks onto the House tables and causing students to start rushing for the doors.

**Prof. Dumb: **"I think you have a higher concern at the moment, Professor. Come with me, Miss Evans."

Holly reluctantly stands up and follows the Headmaster into a nearby doorway used by the Staff, as Minerva, Snape and Professor Flitwick attempt to bring order to the Weasley-induced panic and put out several fires. Holly trudges through several rooms, changing her glasses for the Lennon-shade version of her combat goggles as they walk. As they finally approach the Gargoyle defending the entrance to the Headmaster's chambers, Albus notices the change.

**Prof. Dumb: **"Miss Evans, what has happened to your eyewear?"

**Holly**: "I think I'm developing migraines. The lights all seem too bright to me."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Perhaps I shouldn't be surprised that you are more comfortable in shadow."

**Holly**: "If only because I'm kept in the dark so much."  
The Gargoyle moves aside and both student and teacher ascend the rotating staircase up to the Headmaster's office, entering through the door that opens in anticipation of the Headmaster's pace. Albus gestures towards the small chair in front of his desk, and Holly sits down, taking note of the scrollwork detail in the wooden armrests.

**Holly**: "This is a nice chair."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Why thank you. I acquired a set of them in Portugal..."  
**Holly**: "I especially appreciate the runework. It's artfully disguised."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Miss Evans. It is impolite to interrupt when another is speaking."

Silence hangs heavily for a moment.

**Holly**: "Are you done, sir?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"Did you have something you wished to tell me?"  
**Holly**: "Sure, but it can wait. What did you want to see me about?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"I appreciate that you've fulfilled my requirements for re-admittance, but I am still concerned for the welfare of the students and staff with your return. In particular, I am worried that your animosity towards Professor Snape may ignite some undesirable actions."

**Holly**: "I have nothing against Professor Snape, sir."  
**Prof. Dumb: **"Well, threatening his life was surely a poor way to communicate that."

**Holly**: "We had a misunderstanding."

**Prof. Dumb: **"You assaulted a Professor."  
**Holly**: "I hit an unknown adult male assailant with a log. I wasn't even a student at the time and it happened outside of Hogwarts' property. Are you speaking to me in your capacity as Chief Warlock?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"No, but it illustrates..."  
**Holly**: "Sir, pardon the interruption but can we speak as plainly as goblins? I already have a headache. What do you want from me?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"I want to speak with Harry."  
**Holly**: "Don't we all..."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Holly, you know what I mean. I would like to speak to Harry."

Holly sits looking at the Headmaster for a moment.

**Holly**: "Umm, it's just me in here, sir."

**Prof. Dumb: **"You give me little choice..."  
Albus flicks his wand from beneath the desk and Holly is suddenly forced into the shape of Harry.

**Harry**: "OW! What'd you do that for?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"Harry, my dear boy. It's been so long since last I saw you. You're growing into a fine young man."

Harry taps his foot, switching Holly's denims and mock turtleneck under his work robes to a more comfortable set sized to fit him. Harry rolls his eyes when he realises that the goggles have switched away and pulls out the frameless lenses from his robe pocket so he can see.

**Harry**: "Um... thank you, sir. We did see each other at the Shrieking Shack, though."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Yes, of course. Harry, I think it is time for you to step forward and appear in Magical Society. Dark times are approaching and the people will begin to need their heroes."  
**Harry**: "Uhhh... right. What are you proposing, sir?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"I think it is time for Holly to retire from public life. I can help you to adjust to being Harry, introduce you to important people in society, only with the right advice and preparation so that you can best represent yourself as a member of our society."  
**Harry**: "Sir, no one knows where I've been or what I have been doing. Also, the goblins present a clear problem and it's not like Holly can just disappear without anyone asking 'why?' or 'where?'. Are you proposing some sort of coming-out, where we reveal that Holly and Harry are the same person?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"Certainly not! Holly's reputation would hang around your neck like a lodestone. She has done so much damage..."  
**Harry**: "Sir, I still don't understand what you are proposing. What would we tell the press? What would our next steps be? How am I to be seen by society? What skills am I meant to exhibit? Assuming you've been keeping me hidden and teaching me yourself, wouldn't my skills be expected to exceed those of a typical Fourth-year?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"These are all good questions, for which I will have answers by the time September rolls around."  
**Harry**: "Sir, I can't help but think you know more about what's coming than you're saying. Has something happened?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"I heard a prophesy the other day."  
**Harry**: "Another prophesy about me?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"Another, you say? Ah, Professor McGonagall no doubt mentioned that one. No, this was about Voldemort."  
**Harry**: "Well, what did it say?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"Suffice to say, Lord Voldemort will soon have an ally to aid him in his quest to regain a body. I suspect that the time is growing short before we must face his evil once again."  
**Harry**: "What about the first prophesy? What did that say about me?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"I think you should not worry about that for now. Enjoy the simplicity of youth, so long as you have it."

Harry purses his lips, gritting his teeth before forcibly relaxing his body.  
**Harry**: "Sir, will I be staying here this summer to train with you?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"No, for the summer you must return to the Dursleys. They will care for you until it is time to return to school. I am sure after a brief meeting we can smooth over any ruffled feathers and have you safely back in their arms."  
**Harry**: "As Harry."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Yes. I think Holly would just upset them, don't you?"

**Harry**: "Sir, there's no reason for me to stay with them anymore. I can stay with Professor McGonagall or with the Tonks'. Even the Weasleys makes more sense. At the Dursleys there is no safety- I'm not even allowed to use magic."  
**Prof. Dumb: **"Harry, you must understand, the Dursleys provide a defense greater than any other I can offer."  
**Harry**: "What defense? That if Riddle's followers found me there they'd just laugh at my misfortune and turn around?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"Harry, there is a special protection there based upon the sacrifice your mother made. Her sacrifice is empowered by the bonds of family, so that Voldemort and his minions have no power over you there. They cannot find you or approach you, because your mother's blood still flows there to protect you. So long as you return there during the summers, that protection is renewed for both you and them."  
**Harry**: "You're saying that the reason I was left with the Dursleys was that I am protected by Evans blood, due to Lily's sacrifice?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"Yes. I enacted the protection there the night you were placed with them, and it has protected you ever since."

**Harry**: "Do you have any indication that it has helped?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"You never met a magical person until it was time to come to Hogwarts, did you?"

**Harry**: "No, but I can't say my memory in these matters is reliable."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Nonetheless, I consider it a success worth continuing. I want you to promise me you will stay with the Dursleys during the summer, Harry. It is vitally important."

Harry sits still, considering the conversation up to this point.

**Harry**: "Just to clarify; you aren't going to tell me the prophesy, you want me to return to the Dursleys despite their abject hatred of all things magical, you wish for me to cease acting as Holly ever again, I'll start making appearances as Harry by your side and when you have prepared both me and the situation for best effect, and the rest you'll have sorted by the end of summer?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"Excellent! I am so glad we've come to an understanding, Harry."

Harry reverts to Holly, tapping her foot to switch her clothes so that she now is wearing Lily's tie-dyed dress.

**Holly**: "It amazes me that people put their trust in you."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Harry, please don't do that. It is quite disconcerting."  
**Holly**: "Disconcerting or not, this is who I am! I can't just 'become Harry' full-time even if I wanted to. I'm... I'm not used to it and I'd make all sorts of flubs, leading astute people to figure out the truth in short order. I'm fairly sure Florean Fortescue has already figured it out and I wouldn't put it past Professor Snape to see it once Harry shows up. Harry's like a spare tyre in the bonnet- good for short hops but unsafe for sustained use. Surely you see that?"  
**Prof. Dumb: **"Mr. Fortescue is a concern but I trust Severus implicitly, and intend to inform him of the details of your condition once the Express has left the station. He will enable your transition and will act to cover for any indiscrete comments you may make until you have acclimated. Harry, your time as a girl is at an end. I would think you would find some solace in no longer being confused about your sexuality."

**Holly**: "I'm not confused about my sexuality, Professor; you are. Who else knows about this?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"And what would you say your sexuality is?"

**Holly**: "Love it with the people I trust. All others can keep their distance. Who else knows about Harry?"

**Prof. Dumb: **"Only we, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey, and Mr. Ollivander are aware of your true nature by my actions. Have you told anyone else?"

**Holly**: "Hermione knows as does Professor Lupin, since they were both there when the Animagus revealing potion opened my eyes. Auror Tonks knows, as Professor McGonagall brought her in to help me explore my dual nature."

**Prof. Dumb: **"Nymphadora is a poor choice for a confidant in this. She..."  
**Holly**: "...hates being called Nymphadora. Call her Natalia or Auror Tonks. Anyway, she knows."  
**Prof. Dumb: **"I'll have to fix that..."  
**Holly**: "You'll have to kill me first!"

**Prof. Dumb: **"Harry, Nymphadora is unable to defend her mind in the least. Anything you've told her would be known to our enemies as soon as they realise she is important to you."

Holly stares icily at the Headmaster a full minute before responding.  
**Holly**: "Your enemies aren't necessarily my enemies, Albus. I have no intention of following this half-arsed plan of yours and if you approach me or my friends about it, you'll find a very uncooperative response is aimed at your head. I agree that Harry should start making incidental appearances. As my practice at it improves, we can move to a more regular schedule of sightings. I would accept the story that you have been teaching me as your apprentice and now that I have proven I can handle myself you feel it is safe for me to be seen in public. Certainly Director Bones and Minister Fudge would harass you less if that were demonstrated. I will continue my education as Holly and you can start supplementing it with advanced techniques, stuff the Death Eaters won't anticipate, because I'm not going to beat any serious opponent with just the standard Hogwarts curriculum in my bag of tricks. I will REQUIRE full disclosure from you about the forces affecting my fate, Riddle's abilities and his expected behavior. Work with me honestly. Either we are partners or we aren't, but Harry won't show up unless I have a need for him."

**Prof. Dumb**: "If you continue to act only as Holly, you will find there is no place at Hogwarts for you. I will not help you in your difficulties, and you will find your wand snapped and your future very cold and wet in short order, assuming the goblins don't simply kill you."

**Holly**: "Your way or the doorway? That won't work out too well for Harry either, you know? It's not like you can separate us. Also, this isn't the only magical school and I'll likely get better treatment the further I get from you."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Harry, I am just trying to..."

**Holly**: "MY NAME... is Holly Evans. I'm surprised you keep forgetting it since you gave it to me."

**Prof. Dumb**: "Your knowledge is incomplete. You are Harry Potter!"

**Holly**: "Albus..."

**Prof. Dumb**: "I would appreciate it if you were to give me the respect I am due, and refer to me as Professor or Headmaster."

**Holly**: "Excuse me your Supremecy! How could I have considered disagreeing? The all-knowing and all-twinkling Albus Perky Wolf Dumb-Brain has spoken! I was being kind. Typically I call you Professor Dumb. Since you can't seem to address people as they ask you to, I am walking in your footsteps. Alby."

**Prof. Dumb**: "You are young and proud. Everything in your immature view seems to revolve around who you are at the moment because you have no sense of history and the greater forces at work here. You simply don't understand, and that leads you to make terrible choices, from insulting me to murdering a defenseless boy."

Holly's emotions war across her face for a few seconds before she closes her eyes tightly. After a minute, Holly looks once more at the Headmaster.

**Holly**: "I'd... like to share with you my understanding of things, and then you can tell me what I'm missing. Would that be alright?"

**Prof. Dumb**: "Please, proceed."

**Holly**: "I was born as Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter. On the night of Halloween, 1981 _my mother_ changed all that. Lily enacted some sort of ritual to protect me from the man that would kill both my parents that night, Tom Marvolo Riddle- you call him Voldemort around everyone else just to make them jump! As a result of my mother's protection, Riddle's body was incinerated, our house lost its roof, and yet somehow Riddle's spirit survived. Lily's ward was burned into my forehead and I became a girl. You and Professor McGonagall found me in the wreckage. I was taken away and modified to suit a cover story that would allow you to hide me in the mundane world while building up the reputation of Harry Potter, who I used to be, until that persona now means more to the average citizen of Magical Britain than the Monarchy. Professor, you built up Harry Potter into a myth, so that he could galvanise a society nearly lost to war, and because you need that myth to reappear when Riddle returns to rise up once more. In the meantime, I have grown up in an abusive household until I was retrieved like a forgotten tool to take my place in the magical world. By my own choices, I have handled some of the most dangerous situations that have arisen at Hogwarts in the last three years. Flint died because he was an immoral beast that you couldn't or wouldn't restrain, and I dealt with him permanently because he had proven he wanted to do worse to me. Flint wasn't defenseless by the way, he just LOST. As in that case, my actions since coming to Hogwarts have been universally misinterpreted to the point that Holly Evans is seen as the next Dark Lady, a complete opposite of my other identity as savior-of-the-world Harry. I became aware of my dual nature when our Animagus-revealing potion had a unique effect on me- not because you chose to speak honestly to me. Soon after, I read through my mother's journals and discovered the true extent of her sacrifice and the betrayals of those around her. Lily wrote of a prophesy that you said states I am the only one that can defeat Riddle. I don't know why you think I'm the one as you haven't told anyone what the prophesy said, but if it is truly my responsibility to handle this Riddle, I think it would be best if you told me everything you know about the situation. I also think it best for Harry and Holly to continue to exist, separately. My reputation as Holly opens doors that Harry will never be able to enter, and vice versa. Besides, as far as I'm concerned, Harry died that night and I rose from his ashes. Like a Phoenix."

**Prof. Dumb**: "There's only one problem with that arrangement, my boy."

Holly stands up from the chair to lean over the desk, arching her chest forward towards the Headmaster's face. Prof. Dumb sits back in his chair in mild discomfort.  
**Holly**: "Already you're off count, as I am most bulgingly, visibly not your 'boy'! I could strip down if you need a more obvious reminder. What's your problem with what I said?"  
**Prof. Dumb**: "Harry Potter is not a myth. You are. Specifically, Holly Evans the rising Dark Lady is a myth. There have been Dark Lords going back to the time of Pharaohs. There have only been two Dark Ladies; Baba Yaga and Morgaine. Each was able to bend reality to their satisfaction long before anyone knew their name. Our society does not abide a 'rising' Dark Lady. If you continue on this path, society will find a way to destroy you."

**Holly**: "I can't begin to tell you how irrelevant that argument is. I don't want to be a Dark Lady! I just want to be Holly. That option is closed, as I supposedly have a greater duty to 'our society' to perform and a criminal record to work around. As just Harry Potter, I will always be lying and making excuses and I'll never be myself. You'll want him to be a leader, someone people will follow, a paragon of decency and bravery, humble and respectful. Seriously, I can only commit to acting like that for two hours a day and stay convincing. Also, I'll need to have someone deserving to slap around afterwards."

**Prof. Dumb**: "You are not taking this seriously. I find it pointless to continue in this conversation if you are dedicated to acting like a child."

Holly steps back from the desk but remains standing. She starts to giggle a little.

**Holly**: "Heh, ha ha. You... you... you can't talk to me now because I'm being childish? Foregoing the whole 'Harry is still 13' issue, I'm not the one threatening to take my toys and go home here!"

**Albus**: "Harry..."

**Holly**: "I have presented a fair argument for why your plan doesn't work for me and offered an alternative. Compromise or accede. If you require further deliberations, we can reconvene at a later date. Please send your owl to my post box in Hogsmeade under the name 'Lady Evans'. I have to pack."

Holly walks over to the door leading to the stairs down to the Gargoyle. She tests the doorknob without success.

**Prof. Dumb**: "You cannot leave. We have not settled this. Now, please sit down."

Holly looks straight forward at the unyielding door. She pulls out the holly wand and points it at the wall next to the Westward window.

**Holly**: "Bend this reality."

With three swift twists of her wand, the wall is annihilated by successive silent hexes (_Bombarda, Reducto_ and _Expulso_, I think), leaving a seven-foot wide opening. Following her last spell, Holly sprints across the room and jumps out the hole into the open space beyond. Prof. Dumb stands up startled and swiftly strides to the opening to see Holly 50 feet below, deftly mounting her Firebolt and swooping off over the Forbidden Forest.

_**Transcription ends.**_

That... could have gone better. I doubt Albus will be kicking me out of Hogwarts. Harry and I are a package deal. Hopefully you can convince him to grow up over the summer. Good luck with that. Send me an owl through Tonks or Bathilda if you have time, but I haven't decided to open up the Madhouse to regular visitors just yet.

Holly

***

Minerva,

After having Dobby take all my things home I decided to ride the Express after all. I wanted to keep an eye on my favorite people, and make sure everyone made it home safely. What happened... was unexpected. I'd just like to point out that none of it was my idea, I was just caught up in the moment. Moments. Things went weird. Not my fault. Entirely.

Newt, the EDITED version, please. This is for family consumption.

_Mum, I don't think there's a way to write this for all audiences._

You just don't want to.

_Guilty. Grandmum, please forgive me if the lettering starts off a bit jumpy, as I am extremely stimulated at the moment._

_**Transcription: 17th June, 1994 starting 4:30 PM GST**_

In summary, Holly and Hermione were sitting in their carriage car, reading. The room filled with the scent of flowers and the two girls, after a brief negotiation, made love together. Now at the conclusion of their loveplay Holly remains awake though feeling quite drunk, and suddenly notices Luna Lovegood sitting in the corner of the far bench appearing quite flushed and happy. Holly quickly binds Luna in ropes from her ashwood wand.

**Holly**: "Luna, what the Hell are you up to? What did you do to us?"  
Luna squirms slightly on the bench until she is able to change her position enough to look straight at Holly.

**Luna**: "You are... exquisite. Even your scars are pretty. Like ribbons and bows."

Holly looks down at her naked form before snapping her attention back to the bound blonde.

**Holly**: "Luna, I'll ask again, what just happened?"  
**Luna**: "I think you had sex with Hermione while I watched. I'm not sure any more. It was so long ago."  
**Holly**: "Are you... alright? No wait, that's a silly question. You seem different than before. More spacey, less spastic."  
**Luna**: "I have been receiving my full recommended daily allowance of gumdrops. Do you eat gumdrops?"

**Holly**: "Luna, why do I feel turned on and why did Hermione forego her chastity again?"  
**Luna**: "I love the smell of flowers. Maybe you're turned on because you want to kiss me. I would want to kiss me, if I were you."  
**Holly**: "Luna, I'm struggling not to hurt you."  
**Luna**: "I like that you always call me Luna. It's like having friends would feel, I think. Holly, I am sorry for how I spoke to you last time. I'm also sorry that Hermione wasn't loving you anymore, so I tried to fix that for you. Before, I thought it would make you unhappy and seek solace with me, but instead you killed a boy. I really didn't think that would happen, even if it made me happy that you did it. Marcus Flint was very quickly becoming tiresome."

Holly lurches forward to sit on the bench next to Luna, though she keeps her wand out.

**Holly**: "God, I can barely think. Luna, did you make Hermione stop loving me? Is that why you did this?"  
Luna's eyes start to water.

**Luna**: "You're going to hate me soon. I may never be kissed by a girl. Yes, I made Hermione distrust you, but she seems to have shaken that off. Why wouldn't she want to have sex with you, if she were no longer held back? I would if I were her. I had to fix the problem. Now perhaps her thinking will clear up. Her brain doesn't work right, you know."  
**Holly**: "You did all this just to get a kiss?"

**Luna**: "Yes, please! I need to kiss you."

**Holly**: "You need to?"  
**Luna**: "I... want to, because you're so close and naked and warm, but I need to because I have a message from Fate."

**Holly**: "What's the message?"  
**Luna**: "Kiss me."

Holly starts to squirm on the bench, panting slightly.  
**Holly**: "Just tell me the message, Luna."  
**Luna**: "No, I mean I don't know what the message is, I can only give it to you in a kiss."  
Holly's lidded eyes and heavy breathing reveal her heightened arousal. Holly leans forward to kiss Luna. As their lips connect, Luna's lips, eyes and tongue change colour to a deep wine purple. Holly's snog with Luna lasts several minutes, during which Luna's gasps become squeaks until suddenly Luna yelps. The two girls cease moving, their lips still locked in a deep snog. Holly quivers for a minute before flinging backwards to land in an unconscious heap on the carriage floor. Luna's features revert to their normal colouring and the blonde girl's gasps for air slow until she lolls her head forward in sleep.

Hermione awakes several minutes later with a start. After a frantic assessment, she quickly dresses and throws Holly's cloak over her naked body on the floor. She begins to cry, shaking her head as she turns about the cabin. Hermione notices Luna's sleeping but bound form and quickly finds her wand to cancel the bindings. With a last shake of her head Hermione cancels the lock on the carriage door and exits, heading towards a loo.

Luna wakes a few minutes later, twists her body making several cracking sounds and then kneels down to kiss Holly's forehead. Her lips press firmly for a moment, and then the Ravenclaw rises and leaves the cabin as well.

Holly wakes to find herself laying on the floor covered in her cloak. She taps a toe and her clothes switch back to jeans and a mock turtleneck, with her Combat Goggles in Lennon-shade form allowing her to focus her vision. Holly reaches under the bench and retrieves a large multicoloured flower with six flat petals. Holly sits up, inspecting the flower for a moment before rising. She retrieves her normal glasses, boots, ashwood wand, the quiver and Lily's tie-dyed frock just as the train comes to a stop at the London station. Looking up and out through the train window, Holly sees students departing the train. Spotting Neville Longbottom, Holly bolts from the carriage. She catches up with Neville after calling his name through the crowd.  
**Holly**: "Neville! Hi!"

Neville smiles for a moment before looking down at his shoes.

**Neville**: "H-hi, Holly."

**Holly**: "Nev, I... uuhh... I hate to be abrupt about this, but could you take a look at something and tell me what you think?"  
**Neville**: "Oh, uhh... s-sure, sure."  
Holly unfolds her hand to reveal the large flower and places it in Neville's palm.

**Holly**: "I... uhh.. I found this on the train and I think it has unusual properties. Do you recognise it?"

**Nevillle**: "Erm, well, yes. It's a... a Bacchus Poppy, or Dionysus Poppy if you prefer. They're quite rare nowadays, but centuries ago the Dionysian cults used to use them to uhh... start things up."  
**Holly**: "Start things up? How do you mean?"  
**Neville**: "Well, the Bacchus Poppy removes inhibitions, freeing the mind of its shackles. They would open up a few dozen of these to start off a Bacchanal."

**Holly**: "So they're party favours?"  
**Neville**: "No, more like a religious sacrament. A Bacchanal would start as a women's-only party to honour Bacchus, but once they used these it might become an orgy, or worse."  
**Holly**: "Worse?"

**Neville**: "Women in the height of this madness might... tear apart loved ones from the force of their frenzy. The Bacchus Poppy is said to cut through all inhibitions and magical enchantments to draw a person to act on their truest feelings, but only in sufficient... quantities. One flower wouldn't do it, unless you used a sack I suppose..."

**Holly**: "Thank you, Neville."

Holly smiles at the tall sandy-haired boy as she retrieves the flower from his palm. A single flake of dark blue pollen drifts upward.

**Neville**: "Holly..."  
As Holly turns her head up to regard her fellow Gryffindor once more, he sweeps her into a graceful dip and proceeds to snog her deeply. After a moments surprise, Holly leans into the kiss, her hand reaching up into Neville's hair as she speeds up the force and movement of their deep kiss. A minute passes and then Neville swings Holly back up to standing, at which point the entire population of the platform erupts in applause. Holly grins madly at Neville who blushes incredibly red.

**Neville**: "Oh! Holly, I am so sorry..."

**Holly**: "Don't sweat it Neville. Who knew that they were all rooting for you?"

The cheers and clapping slowly recedes as students return to their departure processes, though an insistent buzz of chatter accompanies the usual bustle.  
**Neville**: "Holly, really. I don't know what came over me..."  
Holly places a finger on his lips.

**Holly**: "Neville, you're forgiven. I'll just accept this as an enthusiastic thank you."

**Neville**: "Thank you? Thank you! You bought the wand!"

**Holly**: "I did. It seemed the right thing to do, what with as much trouble as you were having."

**Neville**: "I-It's taken me a whole year just to thank you for my wand. I'll try to be more prompt about that sort of thing. I-in the future."

Holly sets her face to a calm smirk.

**Holly**: "Good idea. Have a good summer, Neville."

**Neville**: "Holly?"

**Holly**: "Yes?

**Neville**: "I-I really like it when you smile."

Holly smiles in surprise.

**Neville**: "Yeah, just like that."

**Holly**: "Smooth, Neville. Five points to Gryffindor."

Neville walks away looking back at Holly with a half-smile pasted on his face until an older woman with a bizarre hat yanks his tie to grab his attention and begins to berate him for his behavior.

_**Transcription ends.**_

I just wanted to give you a prompt and fair warning in case Dame Longbottom Floo-calls you to complain about my seducing her grandson. It was his fault, the masher, but I have no desire to press charges. Luna... will require some thought. She sent me visions, but I can't remember them yet as they're all smushed together.

Holly

***

18th June, 1994

Newt, add the last, please.

_**Transcription: 17th June, 1994 starting 7:14 PM GST**_

Hedwig lands on Holly's lap. After staring at each other for a few minutes, Holly resumes writing in her journal and Hedwig moves up to Holly's shoulder for a better angle to read. As Hermione approaches, Holly stands up from the side bench causing Hedwig to flap her wings to keep balancing on Holly's shoulder. Hermione walks up looking a bit rumpled, and Holly asks if she remembers what happened on the train- Hermione's deep blush indicates full and total recall. Holly apologises, though she says she's only sorry for breaking her word a little; she still loves Hermione. After discussing what Neville said about the Bacchus Poppy and jointly shaking their heads at Luna's behavior, they exit to the muggle side of Platform 9 3/4. They walk together towards the carpark exit, Hermione dragging along her trunk and Crookshanks' cage on a trolley. The overall noise in the station covers their discreet conversation.

**Hermione**: "Just when I'm sure everything's been settled, we have sex and you snog Neville. A few hours ago I was straight and you were a lesbian. I think it's the train that does it."

**Holly**: "Well first of all, I'm at least partly bisexual. Second, Neville snogged me, though I can't say it was unpleasant in the least. You're just confused and didn't know a good thing when you had it."

**Hermione**: "Yes I did. In fact I was just given a potent reminder."

**Holly**: "You know what this means, right?"

**Hermione**: "What 'what' means?"  
**Holly**: "It wasn't the cat-brain that liked being sexual with me. It was you. The cat-brain just released your inhibitions."

**Hermione**: "Well... that's not the only way... and what does 'at least partly bisexual' mean?"

**Holly**: "Sort yourself over summer. When next I see you I want to share secrets and nightmares with you, but it's too soon and we've drifted too far apart. Please, just work out what you feel for me, truly."

**Hermione**: "From the way you're talking I would assume you weren't planning to join us in France this summer."  
**Holly**: "Was the invitation still open?"  
**Hermione**: "Ehhmmm, no. I wrote Mum and Dad about how we broke up and the fact that we had a relationship to break up in the first place was not lost on my father. You're not allowed in the house. Or the car, for that matter. I'm sorry; he's being frightfully difficult."

**Holly**: "No worries. If you find the time, see if you can figure out where the Flamels lived."

**Hermione**: "If I can find the magical places in Bordeaux, I'll be sure to ask. I doubt it's a published location, though."  
**Holly**: "Too right, but they still had contact with the world so someone must know. Hermione, I want you to take Hedwig for the first week or two. I have this bad feeling, and I want you to be able to send for help. Worse comes to worst, call for Dobby- he'll be under instruction to check up on you periodically and to save you no matter what else is happening."

**Hermione**: "You're still obsessing about that prediction, aren't you?"

**Holly**: "Hermione, there's so much I want to share with you, but I need to know you're ready for it. Write me a letter, a bunch of letters. Let me know how you feel when you have distance from this insanity. I really want us to repair what we had. You are still my first, best friend."

Hedwig wings the back of Holly's head forcefully with a WHAP.

**Holly**: "Human friend, first and best human friend! That's the other reason, by the way. Hedwig's still mad at me. See if you can get her to tell you why."

**Hermione**: "I can't speak with birds!"

Holly extends her arm, allowing Hedwig to sidestep over to Hermione's shoulder.

**Holly**: "Use a Rapport."

**Hermione**: "Wandlessly?"

**Holly**: "You have the talent. When you put your mind to something, it's only a matter of time and pressure. You're a force of nature, Hermione Granger."

Hermione grins. Mrs. Granger approaches.

**Mrs. Granger**: "Hermione, who is this? Have you made a new... Good Lord, Holly! Whatever has happened to you?"

**Holly**: "You know how they say that trauma can age a person?"

**Mrs. Granger**: "So I have heard it told."

**Holly**: "I am living the adage."

**Mrs. Granger**: "You... have my sympathies. Come along Hermione."

**Hermione**: "Goodbye, Holly! I'll take good care of Hedwig! She... she won't get a scratch!"

**Holly**: "Yeah, she's usually the giver, scratch-wise. Bye."

Holly waves goobye with a strained smile.

**Holly**: "Newt, I have a really bad feeling about this."

**Newt**: [Squeak, squeak squeak!]

Holly turns around and finds Albus Dumbledore standing directly in front of her. Albus grabs Holly's arm and Apparates, appearing in an isolated copse of trees two blocks from the Dursley's house in Little Whinging.

**Albus**: "It is vitally important that you stay at the Dursley's. Try to be Harry as often as you can, for the practice. I have already told your family what to expect."

Holly turns somewhat dazedly and begins walking towards Number Four, Privet Drive.

_**Transcription ends.**_

Came to my senses after the Dursleys went to bed. Split lip and a bump on my noggin- I think Uncle Vernon was annoyed that I wasn't talking, though I vaguely remember something he said about Christmas. Can't quite find the energy to leave. I'll write more soon.

Love,

Holly

***

... and so concludes Year 3: Holly Evans and the Discomforting Truths. Tune in next chapter for the start of Year 4: Holly Evans and the Dark Rituals. Tangent 9 'Floral Influence' coming soon.

Year 1 - Holly Evans and the Nice, Dumb People - Chapters 1-3

Year 2 - Holly Evans and the Horror Beneath the Surface of Things - Chapters 4-14

Year 3 - Holly Evans and the Discomforting Truths - Chapters 15-33, Tangents 1-9

Year 4 - Holly Evans and the Dark Rituals

Year 5 - Holly Evans and the Two Sides of the Coin

Year 6 - Holly Evans and the Greater Purpose

Year 7 - Holly Evans and the Death of Powerful Men


	34. CH34 RECAP first 3 yrs

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 34**: RECAP years 1-3

As we're beginning the 'fourth book' of the story, I figure a spoileriffic summary is in order.

SPOILERS

BELOW

THAT

LINE

THERE

_______________

Holly Evans actually began life as Harry Potter. Lily Evans changed the spell provided to her to protect her son's life by sacrificing her life AND soul, so that now Lily's soul inhabits Harry's body alongside Harry's. As no memories were brought along in the merging, the result was a unique personality in a female body with perhaps an accelerated maturity. In compensating for this change in expectations, Albus and Minerva took the newly-formed Holly, accelerated her growth several months using an Incubation Bath and fed her early language skills from Minerva's childhood so that Holly could be later presented as Harry's elder sister born secretly (out of wedlock, perhaps). Holly is raised by the Dursleys while the Wizarding world sings the praises of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter, who everyone knows has been sequestered by Dumbledore for his safety.

YEAR ONE:

Holly Evans begins at Hogwarts being shorter than average, with long black hair and an appropriately caustic attitude for someone raised by those who despise her. She walks through the early events of the Harry Potter story with slight exceptions- she kills the Mountain Troll by stabbing it in the neck with a piece of splintered wood framing transfigured into steel, and negotiates for Snape's indifference to her in exchange for the troll's body parts. Holly aids Hagrid when he buries the dead unicorn in the forest (keeping a sample of unicorn blood for herself) and after being Crucio'd by Quirrelmort she shoves the Philosopher's Stone into his mouth and uses a magic-enhanced punch to shatter the Stone, causing Quirrel's head to explode. All this time she writes to 'Harry' in a journal provided to her by Professor McGonagall that is supposedly linked to one in Harry's possession. The linked journal is actually in Minerva's possession and was enchanted by Dumbledore to prevent any but Minerva or Holly from opening it, or finding it for that matter.

[The chapter contents for this entire story is essentially what is written in the journal.]

YEAR TWO:

Second year events proceed more or less like canon until the girls try to sneak into the Slytherin dorm. While waiting outside the entrance under the Invisibility Cloak, Holly witnesses Marcus Flint leading Penelope Clearwater under the Imperius Curse into the dorm, where she is sexually assaulted by several Slytherin boys (and later Obliviated of the attack). Holly tries to alert Percy Weasley of the impending crime but both he and Holly are Obliviated of the event by Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart didn't account for Holly having transcribed these events into her journal before her Obliviation and so Holly takes revenge against Flint under the guise of 'the Spider'. Holly and Hermione's subsequent experiments in Polyjuice brewing lead to some mishaps- Holly has an allergic reaction and Hermione's body and mind are made cat-like. While recovering in hospital, H&H begin to explore a notebook sent to Holly by Perenelle Flamel that covers aspects of the Mind Arts including Legilimency, Occlumency and the Memory Charm, as much of that knowledge was developed by Perenelle herself. During the rest of the year, events leading to Ginny's entry into the Chamber of Secrets proceed apace, though the girls also discover that Albus Dumbledore has dosed the Valentine's feast with a Loyalty potion. When the Basilisk pertifies Hermione, Penny Clearwater is slain in a possible act of suicide. Upon realising that Hermione's research (and idle wordplay) reveals that Tom Riddle = Voldemort, Holly is again Obliviated by Lockhart as he tries to claim credit for the discovery of the threat to the school. In the subsquent voyage into the Chamber Lockhart attempts to Obliviate Holly and Professor Snape to enable his escape, but is unsuccessful against Holly as she is wearing the Sorting Hat (named Adrian) at the time. Holly beats Lockhart savagely until his skull shatters, and then proceeds to confront Ginny, the Basilisk and the Riddle diary. Holly knocks out Ginny and cleaves apart the Diary with Gryfindor's blade but she is envenomed and crushed in the coils of the Basilisk as she thrusts Gryffindor's blade into the Basilisk's brain. Fawkes recovers her body and cries over it for hours as Pomfrey works to rebuild Holly from the wreckage left barely alive after the battle. Holly heals quickly, though her hair has changed color to a burgundy red. During Hermione's petrified convalescence in hospital (before and after the confrontation in the Chamber of Secrets), Holly is taught basic medical spells and has two revelations- the first being that Holly is in love with Hermione and the second is that the battle and subsequent reconstruction of Holly's body has changed her biology so that she is now some sort of hybrid creature. Holly begins collecting the eggs she periodically spawns in trios, in hopes of one day finding out what she has truly become. In negotiations with Albus Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy, Holly endows the Muggleborn Educational Fund with profits from Snape's rendering of the Basilisk corpse; she also regains possession of Gryffindor's blade and hires Dobby as her House-elf in order to save his life. Dobby bears the Betrayer's mark on his cheek, leading elves and most shopkeepers to treat him as Untouchable but liberating him from some Elf-based magical restrictions.

YEAR THREE:

Holly's summer is plagued by nightmares and her tolerance for the Dursley's typical abuses breaks in an argument with her Uncle Vernon's sister Marge. Fearing that her release of accidental magic will lead to her permanent Obliviation and removal from magical society, Holly runs away, led by Hedwig to the Granger's. Professor McGonagall catches up with Holly at the (empty) Granger's house and moves her to spend the rest of summer living in Diagon Alley. During her time there Holly makes friends with a suspiciously knowledgable ice cream vendor named Florean Fortescue and is nearly raped under the Imperius by Walden McNair in Knockturn Alley. Holly escapes McNair by poking out his left eye, stealing his untraceable ashwood wand in the process. Reconnecting with Hermione, Holly becomes distraught of ever finding love with her friend as Hermione seems by all scans of her memories to be heterosexual. Florean convinces Holly that sexuality is not a switch but an adjustable continuum, and then gives her some odd chocolate-cinnamon ice cream that he calls 'Chocolate LeStrange'.

Third year commences and after encountering Dementors and learning of the effect of their continued presence around Hogwarts, Hermione devises the founding of a school-range radio station to be run by the Weasleys (all of them!). Hermione's other innovation for resisting the Dementors' effects is for dorm mates to share beds, which Holly leverages to slowly seduce Hermione until they finally come together as lovers at the end of November. The road is not an easy one. Holly quickly realises Hermione is using a Time Turner to attend an unhealthy amount of classes and convinces Hermione to share the device. Holly uses the Turner to save Hermione's life from a potentially lethal prank by Pansy Parkinson in Potions. Holly also suffers in hospital when she saves Cedric Diggory from Dementor assault during a Quidditch match. During the match, Holly commands the Snitch to fly into her hand using bird-speak, an act for which the Ministry and school ban her from competitive play for life. H&H also learn with the Weasley twins of some of the history of the Marauders and of Lupin's Lycanthropy. The four students revive the Marauders as a magical innovation club.

Hermione's decision to allow Holly to engage her sexually comes with a cost- Holly is implored to try out dating a boy. Her one-day relationship with Dean Thomas ends when he uses a personal talent for wandless vocal Compulsions to make Holly perform fellatio on him. Holly snaps out of the control in time to keep Dean's sperm for her egg-incubating purposes and threatens to viciously harm Dean is she ever hears of any other girl succumbing to his 'vocal date-rape trick'. Holly and Hermione's subsequent experiments with alchemy yield a success: Newt- an animate lizard-shaped blob of ink that acts as Holly's daughter, confidant and stenographer. Newt has a fully realised personality and 'achieves rapture in writing about sex', so is often found to encourage loving relationships for her mother. She also inherited some artistic talent from her father and thus is able to draw and design quite well.

Over the holidays, Holly and Hermione continue their sexual relationship under the nose of Mr. Granger's homophobia. They experiment with the Strange Chocolate ice cream and other sexual magics until Hermione experiences an orgasm of transcendent power, causing her heart to stop. Holly is only able to revive Hermione by using the Cruciatus curse. Moments after Hermione is revived and finally confesses her love for Holly, they are arrested for use of an Unforgivable Curse. Professor McGonagall bails them out and puts Holly on nightly 'ethics detentions'. During the following month the girls perfect their Patronus Charms while Hermione and Remus Lupin work on the Animagus revealing potion and a variant of the Purging Draught meant to restore Holly's humanity (or at least her mammallian reproductive capacity). Just prior to their test for Animagus talents, Holly encounters Luna Lovegood acting quite forward towards Holly and proclaiming that Hermione had betrayed her, though she corrects herself once she realises it is still January and attempts to Obliviate Holly of her slip of the tongue. Holly stuns Luna and takes her to Pomfrey, missing a chance to confront Hermione and Remus on what she suspects is a Lolita-like tryst (actually just potion brewing, though Hermione is harboring a crush on the werewolf). Upon testing the potions Hermione is revealed to still be under the influence of her previous cat-ification as her Animagus form is a combination swan-feline (a grey and white cat with wings). Holly initially appears as a rook (a small, intelligent crow) but then morphs into Harry. Hermione's mental acrobatics can no longer reconcile her reluctant lesbian activities, Holly's dual existence and a recently-applied Compulsion from Luna to distrust and reject Holly, so Hermione runs off. The revelation of Holly's true nature forces 'Harry' to sideline working out Hermione's issues in order to confront Professor McGonagall, looking for answers. Minerva takes a Vow to speak the truth whenever they meet in private and keep secret was is discussed, even if to do so would violate other oaths she has taken. After learning much about the past and present, Holly as Harry travels with Remus Lupin to Gringott's Bank hoping to access some of the Potter family resources. They discover that the entire Potter fortune has been embezzled since James' death by collusion between the goblins and unnamed pureblood nobles with influence in the Ministry. The goblins offer to restore some of the lost fortune and thereby cancel an accumulating debt related to Harry's Trust fund, if Harry is willing to sign Holly's life over to the goblins. Deferring any decision on the matter, Harry leaves the bank with the remains of that year's Trust fund allocation (only half of the total expected, despite Holly being on scholarship since the defeat of the Basilisk) and the Evans strongbox. Within the Evans box Holly finds papers for ownership of the house in Godric's Hollow, the founding of the common House of Evans and clues leading to Lily's secret lab. Remus and Hermione's Re-humanizing Draught causes Holly to expel many half-formed eggs and rebuilds her body once more, such that she appears to be in her late teens with a fully-developed chest. Her previous hybrid body hadn't developed body hair or breasts, making the change both sudden and provocative for Holly and the general populace. Holly retains the ability to become Harry at will and her reproductive system returns to normal function and pH. Holly and Remus return to the school where arguments between Holly and Hermione create a rift; Hermione accuses Holly of using magic to seduce her into sexual perversion. Holly Obliviates Hermione of the revelation about Harry and they break off their relationship.

To aid in dealing with Holly's dual existence, Professor McGonagall brings in Auror-Cadet Nymphadora Tonks and offers to act as Holly's Godparent. In their first meeting, Holly entreats the metamorph to help her in her troubles and Tonks makes a Wizarding vow to do so. Tonks (who Holly renames Natalia) reveals that some of Holly's nightmares are actually leftovers from Obliviations from the summertime, when her nightmare-induced antics caused 5 separate visits from the Obliviation squad. Natalia aids Holly in uncovering those memories and the ones Obliviated by Lockhart and also releases the protections in Holly's mind about 'Lily's Madhouse'. The Madhouse is a secret lab and living space containing the bulk of Lily's journals and research materials. It provides a safe place to hide as it is protected by the Fidelius Charm, cast by Lily and bound in Holly as the Secret-keeper upon her death. Ironically, the Madhouse is situated underneath a servant's house at the edge of Nott Landing which used to be Potter Manor before the Nott's manipulated the Ministry bylaws to take over the residence illegally.

Returning to Hogwarts, Holly violently interrupts Hermione and Pansy Parkinson in Hermione's bed. Pansy is there seeking protection and sympathy, as she has desperately engaged Hermione to help her escape regular physical and sexual abuse by her House-mates. This is a Punishment assigned by the Slytherins to 'correct' Pansy for her overreaching prank against Hermione. Hermione devises a scheme where Pansy will use a coin linked to two others to call H&H for help the next time she is being assaulted, at which point the girls would find a way to rescue Pansy using an authority figure to cover Pansy's involvement in the plan. Pansy believes that she will be killed by Slytherins old and new if she is caught revealing secrets like the Punishment. Despite their agreement to aid Pansy, Holly and Hermione once again part angrily over Holly's treatment of Pansy during the planning.

Returning from a second trip to the Madhouse, Holly and Tonks are confronted by Albus who has realised that Holly is aware of her origins. The Headmaster was tipped off when the Goblins sent Harry a letter offering to restore nearly 5 millions of Galleons lost to their manipulations in exchange for legal control over Holly's life. During their conversation the Headmaster acts confused about essential facts of Holly's upbringing, leading Holly to conclude that he may actually be going senile.

Pansy is forced to activate her coin later that day, leading Holly into a trap where she is captured, brought to the Slytherin 'Punishment Room', flogged until naked and sexually groped. When Marcus Flint orally molests Holly to the point where she is choking, Miles Bletchley attempts to end the incident, lowering his concentration on Holly's restraints enough for her to gain the upper hand. She emasculates Flint, uses a captured wand to dismember the other rapists (leaving Bletchley alone) and finally uses Gryffindor's blade to cleave away the top of Flint's skull. Holly arranges to Time Turn in order to plunder the Slytherin library and Obliviate herself of the trauma, as she is convinced by way of a set of predictions from Professor Trelawney that she is doomed to be jailed soon. Holly doesn't want to remember the rape while stuck unprotected from the Dementors at Azkaban. During her trial, Holly negotiates with Minister Fudge, Director Bones and Albus Dumbledore for a limited sentence and a clean record by revealing the details of the rape using a Pensieve built into Perenelle's Notebook. The stored memory of the rape also includes mention of Secret Ministry Policy #12: Bright Witches Must Be Dimmed; a more than century-old conspiracy to systematically suppress ambitious witches. The policy was uncovered by Perenelle Flamel, in answer to which she created the Unspeakables section of the Department of Mysteries and their Time Turner internship-candidate program. Director Bones maneuvers to make copies of these memories as backup and forces Fudge to accept a maximum penance of three months for Holly and the option for her to return to Hogwarts if Holly maintains an unreasonably high standard of grades. (Time from Animagus day until Flint's execution = eight days, time in court = four days). Incidentally, an earlier court appearance rules that Holly's use of the Cruciatus on Hermione in January is an unprecedented Forgiveable Use of an Unforgiveable Curse.

Holly escapes from Azkaban nine days after her interrment with help from Tonks. Together they replace Holly with a Simulacrum made from Harry's sperm, one of Holly's hybrid eggs and several rare ingredients. As Sim-Holly was brewed under duress, she deteriorates quickly after a week of activity. Tonks is convinced to take weekly Azkaban duty to allow her to feed Sim-Holly booster doses to maintain her life, but as a very physical being Tonks' mind is incapable of resisting the soul-sucking effect of the Dementors. Delving into her mother's research and using a special device invented by Lily that uses a Time Turner to 'dilate' time as much as tenfold, Holly completes a focused crash course in Mark-making. Holly works out a way to use a variant of Riddle's Dark Mark to make her own Mark on Tonks, thereby protecting Tonks' mind and granting her some of Holly's situational awareness and detachment. Holly's variation takes advantage of another of Lily's innovations, a modification to a binding rune circle to form a spiral, allowing the binding to be updated without having to recast it. Holly also integrates elements of Eastern lore learned from Padma Patil to enhance the binding strength and grant additional benefits to the bearer of the Spiral Mark.

Holly visits Hogwarts secretly in Harry-guise while working out the last issues with the Mark, eliciting Hermione's advice on the Spiral and saving Buckbeak from execution by Walden McNair during the trip. Tonks admonishes Holly for her excursion, saying that she never intended to simply free Holly, only keep her in prison but away from the Dementors. Holly marks Natalia with the Spiral at the culmination of 'some really excellent sex'; both witches are capable of being effectively male or female, and they have considerable lust and affection for each other so end up exploring every possible variation until they are comfortable with their desires and preferences. Minerva attempts to pre-empt the Marking but instead ends up confronting Holly about her choices to date. Holly lays out the collage of injustices against her that have brought her almost to the point of declaring war on magical society. Minerva convinces Holly that her extreme philosophy would result in mass chaos and death, and implores her to use the time at the Madhouse to consider what she really wishes to accomplish. Holly spends the rest of her prison term in the Madhouse having frequent sex and learning Auror combat techniques with the nymphomaniacal Natalia (Tonks). Holly also learns about Lily's personal history and advanced magic from Lily's research materials whenever Tonks is at work and engages Hermione in a correspondence posing as Harry, in which she learns of Hermione's growing semi-friendship with Pansy Parkinson. The Time Turner Gyroscope extends Holly's time in the Madhouse from ten weeks (actual) to ten months (time experienced), all told.

Towards the end of her stay Holly discovers the true meaning of Lily's sacrifice- Lily realised that Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater and scoured his brain for information about the Death Eaters and Tom Riddle. Lily knew Riddle was coming to kill Harry and that she had to sacrifice herself to save him and defeat the evil bastard. These revelations convince Holly (and Minerva) that Sirius Black is innocent. Holly completes her prison term by returning to Azkaban for the last five days, where she kills Sim-Holly bare-handed and then relives the horror of it again and again. Holly returns to Hogwarts in Minerva's company and arranges with Hermione, Tonks and Remus to capture Sirius- the Animagus has been roaming the Forbidden Forest since the beginning of the school year trying to capture or kill Wormtail. Holly's plan unfortunately provides Wormtail the opening he needs to escape and is further confounded when Severus Snape ambushes the ambushers. Holly's night-vision goggles provide Holly the opportunity to defeat and capture Snape, free her friends and rescue Sirius, who has lapsed into a near-permanent dog-state after a dozen years resisting the Dementors. After negotiating with Snape to stop hindering them, Holly is captured and brought to Albus' office where she wakes up under the influence of Veritaserum, being questioned by Minister Fudge and Director Bones. Holly confesses more than Fudge is comfortable having publicly known so Fudge orders her to turn over Sirius or be Kissed. Holly escapes the room and is rescued from the roof by Hermione flying Holly's Nimbus, but their subsequent escape is cut off by the legion of Dementors haunting the school. Holly entreats Hermione to use the transcendental orgasm for a super-Patronus and even reveals the truth of her Harry-ness to break through Hermione's anti-lesbian Compulsion (a second mind modification that exceeds Luna's anti-Holly hex in power and influence), but Holly/Harry is forced to apply the Imperius Curse to make Hermione save their souls. When Fudge, Bones, Albus and Natalia find the couple, it's Harry that asks why they were assaulted by Dementors, much to the Minister's embarassment. Holly later meets with Director Bones to sort out her legal status so she can return to being a student. Holly makes an announcement in the Great Hall upon her public return to studies that Sirius Black believes he's innocent and has regardless fled the UK having lost track of the real criminal, Peter Pettigrew. Holly also reveals to the assembled students that Sirius Black 'may actually be my father'. If this were verified to be true, Holly would be poised to inherit enormous power in both money and status in magical society.

The end of the year finds Holly meeting with Minerva about her future. Holly indicates that her learning has advanced to the point that she'd make a credible Auror if she didn't have a criminal record. Holly plans for her and Hermione to take their O.W.L. exams the following year as they will both chronologically qualify due to their Time Turner use. Holly also notes that Natalia will be finishing advanced Auror training over the summer and has started up something with Remus Lupin as a form of therapy for the emotionally-repressed werewolf. Lupin is planning on taking Sirius away from England so they can work at releasing his human brain once more, so therapy all around, really.

After the end-of-year feast Holly is confronted by Albus Dumbledore who argues that now is the time for Holly to disappear in favor of Harry. Holly disagrees, indicating that both her personalities could have value, moreso if Albus would share what he knows about what they are facing. Their discussion ends on a sour note, as Holly defiantly escapes the Headmaster's office once more.

During the trip back to London on the Hogwarts Express, Luna uses a Bacchus Poppy to induce Holly and Hermione to enjoy one last lesbian encounter; she feels guilty for causing their breakup and saw that Hermione wasn't fixing things between them despite having thrown off Luna's Compulsion. Focusing past the intoxicating pollen, Holly pins down that Luna has feelings for Holly but also that Luna needs to deliver a 'message from Fate' - a series of visions that knock Holly unconscious. Holly wakes as the train arrives in London, and asks Neville about the flower. Affected by a smidge of the pollen, Neville dips Holly into a stylish snog to the cheering approval of the entire platform. Holly sends off Neville with a forgiving wave, and hands over Hedwig to Hermione. Holly's card-reading predictions from Trelawney the previous winter included one last warning, that an important woman in Holly's life will die before her next birthday, and Holly wants Hermione to have a way to contact her in case there is trouble. Just as Holly turns to make her way to the Madhouse, Albus appears, Apparates them both to Little Whinging and applies a powerful Confundus, suggesting that Holly needs to stay at the Dursleys and practice being Harry.

Ready? Steady....

**Go** to the next chapter.


	35. CH35 Successive Cruelty

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 35**: Successive Cruelty

18th June, 1994

Holly,

At your earliest opportunity, please let me know if you need my assistance to relocate you. I will come for you in three days if I don't hear from you before then. I have had a discussion with Professor Dumbledore over his inappropriate actions and while I agree that the Dursley house is warded in ways unavailable to other locations, that does not permit him to make your choices for you. I have not mentioned the Madhouse but I did intimate that you had other options for living arrangements with reasonable security. I'd like you to consider the following and inform me of your preference.

1. You stay at the Dursleys.

2. You stay with me in the house in Ferness. I have to say that I will be extremely busy this summertime, so if you select this option you will need to accompany me on some of my errands. The Education Fund's newfound wealth has prompted an explosion in candidates for student enrollment from low-income and muggleborn students. I will likely spend every day speaking to multiple families about their educational options in the magical world. You would need to be on your best behavior, of course.

3. You move to stay with the Weasleys. Albus has agreed reluctantly to expand their wards in cooperation with their eldest son William, who now works for Gringott's Bank as a warding specialist. I can see where this may seem dangerous to you, but I doubt that Bill would choose his employer's interests over those of his family.

4. If you can arrange it with Miss Tonks, we might be able to convince Albus that her flat has sufficient anonymity and protections for you to stay there, even if you actually reside in the Madhouse. I wouldn't put it past the Headmaster to test those protections, so this seems the least defensible choice.

Write soon.

With love,

Minerva

***

19th June, 1994

Mum,

Believe it or not, I'm going with option 1 for the time being. I've discovered something that makes staying here a much different experience than ever before. It all comes down to a clock that I broke.

When I initially woke up I was feeling weak, tired and fucked-over, but more than anything I was feeling 'affected'. Luna's Poppy had stripped away numerous layers of behavior-modifying magic and as my head finally cleared of my concussion, I could see in my mind just how much static I've had to wade through. One of the volumes I 'recovered' from the Slytherin library was called 'Weaving and Unraveling Compulsions'. I used the meditation techniques described in there to sort through the most obvious taints on my mind. It's not unlike how short-wave operators filter out interfering signals, I suppose. I haven't uncovered the details of every single spell, but I've already identified the ones that were actively affecting me here.

-Albus' Confundus said (as Newt indicated) "You need to stay at the Dursley's and practice being Harry." I've removed that one.

-This journal says "Unburden your heart by writing the truth within." I see no reason to change that now that the Journal works both ways. I don't think it'll affect your copy as you wrote the Compulsion to seed into the pages of my copy as they were added. Of course, I may decide to switch them when you're not looking one of these days just for the fun of it.

-The mantel clock in the Dursley's living room was saying "All evidence of magic should be hidden, minimalised, locked away or destroyed." I'm guessing my relatives interpreted me as a form of evidence. It also had a recent addition that said "Do not harm Harry Potter." Nice of Albus to concern himself though I note it doesn't apply to me, just my male alter-ego. Given the logical conflict between these two commands, if I had changed form in front of my relatives they probably would have suffered a psychotic break.

It took me an hour to pinpoint where those whispers were coming from, and the minute I broke that bloody thing I knew I had made the right choice. Petunia walked into the den and said, "Oh! Holly, did the clock get broken? Well it's all for the best, I've often felt it didn't match the room. Toss the remains into the bin and we'll go shopping this afternoon for a replacement. You look like you could use some new clothes, as well." I was still standing there stunned fifteen minutes later when Dudley came back to the house and asked me if I could help him train for boxing. He thought I could help since I looked like I had been keeping fit. So has he, by the way. Natalia's wandwork seems to have motivated him to trim up a bit. He also isn't leering at me so the 'sisterly cousin' suggestion may be curbing his more lascivious tendencies, at least towards me. He's still a bully, but if he's listening to me now I may be able to get him to actually think for himself and consider the feelings of others on occasion.

I'm going to go back to meditating with the Bacchus Poppy and see what else I can uncover. In the meantime, I'll be just fine getting to know the new version of my relatives.

Love,

Holly

***

Holly,

That you have a family once more is wonderful, remarkable news! I am very happy for you, and also a bit relieved to know my estimation of their character was not so far afield. I feel some small obligation to mention that the Compulsions on that clock do not seem to have been directed towards harming you, even if that became the effect. Having said that, they were worded in a way that might seem innocuous yet yield dramatically negative results. I suggest we confront Albus about this together. I will see about arranging a meeting for us in a few weeks.

Let me know what else you are able to uncover in your meditations, but please exercise caution in the use of that intoxicant. I have heard of the Dionysian Poppy before, in relation to the legends of Kublai Khan's Pleasure Dome. As poppies are native to central Asia, the stories may be closer to truth than the muggles ever suspected.

With love,

Minerva

***

23rd June, 1994

On the occasion of my cousin Dudley's birthday, I gave him the most unusual gift you or I could imagine him getting from me. I explained sex to him. This started because, as I mentioned earlier, Dudley asked me to help him train for boxing. At first it was just exercises, but once I convinced him that despite my size and gender I could still deliver a punch, he and I started sparring in the basement. It only took me flattening him four times before he started taking me seriously, and since then we've both learned a lot about footwork and pugilism. The first few times he caught me with a hook or an expertly-thrown feint he was very apologetic, but we've moved past that now and it doesn't take but a moment for us to get into training mode. It was during our last sparring session that he started some of his 'wink, wink; nudge, nudge' talk and I confronted him on his love life. I had to honestly admit having had sex already and described the process of it, but I quickly realised that the boy was bereft of even the most basic instruction in the topic. After we were done boxing, I went to town and bought new copies of the books Petunia once sent me (to make sure the birth control sections were included) and sat him down for a whole different kind of training. After we had discussed things for a while, Dudley asked me three interesting questions.

"Do girls want sex as much as boys?"

"Nearly so, but it's a very different effect on a girl's reputation to have done it than for a boy. Also, the act itself as you can see is really... intrusive. If a homosexual wanted to have sex with you, it would probably involve his penis entering your arse, yah?"  
"That is not happening!"

"Wasn't saying anything about you, Dudley. Just imagine the feeling of the action, but for a girl it's actually expected to be done. See? Intrusive. That's why you have to be gentle and responsive about it. You do it right, she'll want it more. You do it wrong and that'll be one more girl telling all the other girls how awful sex is, and how awful you are."  
"That makes sense. Holly, why are you being decent to me about this? I mean, we treated you horribly. Why aren't you taking it out on me?"

"It's in my interests for you to treat girls well, for one. Also, I broke the magic that was making you all cruel to me, so I'm treating you like a new roommate. The other Dudley was just... Dud. You're turning out to be the beginnings of a decent bloke. No reason for me to hate you for things you didn't choose to believe."  
"Thanks for that."

"No worries."  
"Holly, the creepy Santa-bloke said you could turn into your brother, Harry."  
"Yeah."  
"Um, could I box with him from now on?"  
"Sure. I just need to get some exercise togs that fit for him. We'll start tomorrow."

"By the way, does everyone in your world dress like Professor Hummel- uhh...?"  
"Dumbledore? No, he's a flaming homo with egregious fashion sense."

"I'll keep my backside away from him from now on!"

"That might help. I should probably do the same."

Alright, so maybe it was four interesting questions. Anyway, it served to change the nature of our relationship. I'm fairly sure I haven't created a monster so much as prevented one from developing. We'll see.

Holly

***

25th June, 1994

Mum,

It is my sad duty to report that my uncle is naturally an arsehole. I wasn't sure at first, as his behavior shifted a bit along with Petunia and Dudley when I broke the mantel clock, but he still harbors a very potent hatred for magic in general and me in particular. It became clear when Vernon came down to the basement and found Dudley and me (as Harry) just finishing a bout. The profanity that erupted from him upon seeing me change back into Holly was frightening, but not nearly as much as when Dudley said "But Dad, it's just a _little_ magic and isn't even against the rules!" Vernon clubbed his own son to the ground with such a backhand that I was sure he was carrying a lead weight in his fist. Vernon was even more surprised than I was when Dudley rushed to stand back up and strike his father in the jaw. That ended the argument, as Vernon retreated to the living room to stew for the rest of the evening, even skipping supper so as not to have to share a table with me. I thanked Dudley and he said "I had to do it, or he would have gone after you next. Sorry 'bout him."

I have a theory. Petunia and Dudley are from the Evans blood where magic flows. Vernon is completely muggle, so he may be stuck holding onto the Compulsions long after the clock was destroyed. This may also explain why Petunia and Dudley recovered so quickly. That Compulsion was forcing them to hate and hide a part of themselves as well.

Holly

***

3rd July, 1994

Mum,

My nightly meditations have finally produced results, and I couldn't be more sorry for that if I tried. I just... here's what I've got.

"Do Not Notice Luna" - I knew about this, but I've been finding her at the edge of many more memories than I expected. If you're familiar with 'Where's Waldo?', there's a distinct similarity.

"Give credit to Harry for your victories whenever possible" - Explains a few things, doesn't it? Likely this one came from Albus.

"Do not trust Albus Dumbledore" - I think this was left by Lily. She had a few more things to say.

"Always know that your mother loves you." - This one has saved my sanity a few times, so I left it in place. It almost redeems Lily for this one:

"My sweet child, I want you to find the brightest witch close to your age, Muggleborn preferably and with a strong will and moral compass- fall in love with her, support her, challenge her so that she may be worthy of the secrets I have yet uncovered and help her to remake this magical world into something where all great minds can flourish. Share pleasure with her but don't force yourself upon her. Stay loyal in the face of temptation. These things will make you both happy."

The only reason I'm not cutting open my wrists at this moment is because this isn't a Compulsion, just a buried memory that was magically reinforced. I love Hermione. I love Natalia. I love Newt as my daughter and I love you as my Godmother. But right now, I HATE LILY POTTER!

Holly

***

Mum,

This is even more disturbing. A half hour after I had cried myself to sleep my nightmares came back with a vengeance.

They came at me fast and hard, showing horrific things. Rapes, tortures, deranged revels where muggles were made to dance like marionettes while begging for their lives or wishing they would 'wake up now'. I know the feeling, and I recognise some of these dreams as I've had them before, ever since I can recall. It may be that I share more than my mother's soul in this body, yet these aren't things my mother had ever experienced... but Riddle would have. I think Riddle left a little part of himself behind, too, either the night I became a girl or in the Chamber of Secrets. I'm thinking it's the former. The nightmares showed up strongly after the Chamber, but the thoughts didn't seem unfamiliar, just more powerful. His thorn in my head was no doubt enriched by the change in my biology just as I was and like a honeybee's sting, it continues to pump poison into my dreams.

Riddle has been rotting my mind from the inside. Perhaps I am becoming evil, after all.

Holly

***

3rd July, 1994

Holly,

First off, you are not evil. You do not take pleasure in the pain of others. You do not take from others simply because you can. I am concerned that you are developing a tendency to impose your will upon others and choose what your loved ones are allowed to know about you, even after the fact. If I were to include such things in the definition of evil however, I would be required to condemn our Headmaster as he has far exceeded you in such sins. Adulthood comes with recognising that hard choices have to do with minimizing the overall pain inflicted by their selection. There isn't always a 'good' option.

I understand the choices you have already made, but please reflect on them in your quiet times. Were they the best decisions? Could you have made better, or more honourable ones? For example, did the elf, Urkel have to die? Did Flint? Were the other Slytherins merely defeated, or did you exact vengeance for your pain? You have walked at the edge of a narrow path. It is my job to remind you that you don't need to live at that edge. Evil comes first when you stop caring whether you've fallen, and it entrenches itself when you start to enjoy the suffering of others.

I do not know how you might be experiencing nightmares from Mr. Riddle, but this seems like something worth sharing with the headmaster, should he descend from his ivory tower to discuss such things with us common folk. As to your mother's matchmaking, please consider this; Lily embedded the memory so it would affect your beliefs, but for all intents and purposes it would be no different than if Lily herself had said the same words to you several times as you were growing up. It was a wish for you, and you found Hermione all on your own. I also believe that your initial affection for Hermione was based upon the love and trust that she extended to you before your confrontation with the possessed Professor Quirrel; affection you had yet to receive from anyone since your isolation with the Dursleys. You also found Natalia, so I don't believe your proclivities have much to do with following Lily's instructions. I do not think you truly feel for these women based solely upon your mother's lingering influence. For certain, if Lily exhibited any personal girl-fondness it was not evidenced in her behavior at school nor from the details of her journals you've been kind enough to share with me. I think that in this case, your instincts will guide you to the truth. They have guided you to help redeem your cousin. Remember the good that you do.

With love,

Minerva

***

4th July, 1994

Mum,

Thanks, but I wasn't worried about my sexuality- I know what I like. Anyway, Lily's words were left for Harry to follow, so I doubt she even considered that it might be encouraging cross-orientation sexuality. Though it does assume Harry would be straight, I can't say whether she considered the possibility and chose to ignore it or maybe she just 'knew' he'd like girls. My concern is that I'm not moving on from Hermione because of this programming; that I'm convinced that Hermione harbors a deeper love for me than she's willing to admit to herself when really nothing else is there.

This is stupid.

I don't believe in a higher love, there's just behavior. Hermione cares for me but keeps me at range until she's intoxicated enough to want sexual release, which I can deliver expertly. End of line. I may not mean anything to her anymore. Hermione hasn't sent any letters at all and it's been over two weeks... wait, I can see Hedwig on the horizon!

Be right back!

Holly

***

_Mum, Minerva,_

_Here's the process of it. I don't want to write anymore._

_**Transcription: 4th July, 1994 starting 10:13 AM**_

Holly rushes from her bedroom, down the staircase and through the den to the front door.

**Holly**: "Post! Post! I'm getting my post!"

**Vernon**:"Stop your yelping you freak! It's Sunday! There's no post on Sunday!"

**Holly**: "OWL POST, Uncle Grumpy! Hermione's sent me letters!"

Holly bounces out the front door and onto the walkway. She jumps in place a few times, seeing Hedwig winging her way with strong flaps towards Holly's outstretched arm. At the last house Hedwig suddenly veers off and upward.

**Holly**: "Oh, don't you start with the teasing..."

The air cracks behind Holly with a boom like thunder. Hedwig explodes in a ball of blood and white feathers.

**Vernon**: "That's enough of that ruddy bird, and your deviancy!"

Holly screams and drops to her knees, her hands held just inches above her head. Holly's whole body begins to shudder for a moment before she breathes out harshly and sucks in a voluminous gasp of air. Her entire body stays clenched for five seconds before Holly leaps to her feet and whirls around to face her uncle.

Vernon cocks the 12-bore shotgun and gives a brief smirk at Holly's glare.

**Vernon**: "No more post. No more magic! NO MORE!"

Holly begins to stride directly at Vernon, unsettling the man with the fierce precision of her movements.

**Vernon**: "N-now, you know y-you c-can't do m-magic here..."

**Holly**: "Why would I? I don't want this to be quick..."  
Vernon finally recognises Holly's lethal intent and lowers the shotgun to empty a shell into Holly's abdomen, sending her spinning to the ground. [Newt is flung into the grass in the process]

**Vernon**: "N-now you just stay down you freak! I'll do you in, I will!"  
Holly coughs out some blood onto the lawn, and then launches forward from her crouch faster than Vernon can blink, striking his arm with her knee. The shotgun is jostled in Vernon's grip and Holly uses both hands to yank the weapon from his grip. Holly spins in place, knocking Vernon out from under his feet. Holly switches her grip on the firearm, bringing it to bear at Vernon's face. Holly cocks the barrel.

**Vernon**: "It's just a ruddy b-bird! Wh-what has g-gotten into you?!"

Holly's grimace of pain reveals the depth of her feelings on the matter. She begins a quiet, painful wail that seeps out through her clenched, blood-stained teeth. Several seconds pass as the tension in Holly's body rises. Vernon voids his bladder while weeping into the barrel of his own hunting gun.

**Holly**: "Because... I... promised..."  
Holly changes targets and unloads the firearm into Vernon's right leg. His knee, the soil beneath it and part of the drive brick explodes into a mix of bloody particulates. Vernon screams in pain and horror. Petunia rushes out the front door and stops short in the face of the gun barrel, as Holly cocks the weapon once more.

**Petunia**: "What have you done?"

Holly pulls the trigger with a click. She cocks the gun again. Click.

**Petunia**: "(Gasp) I-I never meant..."

A sound like a bubble popping behind Holly announces the arrival of Albus Dumbledore. Unfortunately he chooses to land within a meter of Holly's reach. Holly's grip switches as she spins in place, and the Headmaster is bludgeoned to the ground by the steel tube knocking against his temple. Holly flips the weapon over to grip the gun by the barrel and raises the gun high above her head. Albus raises his arms in protest.

**Albus**: "Holly it's me!"

**Holly**: "You think I didn't know that? Go ahead! Reach for it! Raise your wand against me one more time and I will END YOU!"

**Albus**: "With that... gun?"

**Holly**: "With anything I have! Gun, sword, wand, claw or bludgeon; I'll choke you with your own beard, old man! Your death at my hands is INEVITABLE should you raise a wand against me ever again. I SWEAR IT!"

**Natalia**: "_Dormus_."

Holly slumps to the ground, dropping the shotgun onto the grass. Petunia rushes forward to tend to Vernon, who has passed out from pain and bloodloss. Natalia trots quickly up from the street to Holly's prone form and checks her condition while keeping her wand trained on Albus. [Newt climbs onto Holly, weaving herself into Holly's leather belt]

**Albus**: "Thank Merlin! Nymphadora, I hope you..."  
**Natalia**: "Shut up and stay on the ground. All I know right now is that Holly wasn't in the process of killing you, so I won't complete the task. OH! Oh, Hedwig..."

Natalia begins to sniffle as she continues to survey the landscape. Albus begins to sit up from his position on the walkway.

**Albus**: "Nymphadora, it is imperative that we move Holly away from this place and to a secure location until I can repair the situation she has created."

**Natalia**: "_Incarcerous_."

Albus is suddenly bound in ropes from Natalia's wand, covering him up to his bent nose and startled expression.  
**Natalia**: "Y'know Professor, you have an unusual tendency to be wrong whenever it relates to Holly. You should look into that."

Several popping sounds herald the arrival of four blue-cloaked men.

**Auror 1**: "Oi, Tonks! You trip on something for the hundredth time today but this time you think it's an omen? Whoa! Alright lads, we have a cleanup and approaching Bobbies to handle."  
**Auror 2**: "Merlin, Tonks! Did you actually attack Dumbledore? That's serious stones you're carrying!"

**Natalia**: "He was trying to do our jobs for us. Briggs, Murphy, please shut up and seal the scene. This muggle needs medical attention and then we have some un-explaining to do."

Natalia turns to crouch over Albus.

**Natalia**: "Sir, I'm going to release you now, but if you don't pull back your mental invasion I'm going to accidently break your hip. A lot."

Albus nods. Natalia waves her wand over his body and the ropes unbind and fade into the grass.

**Albus**: "You have grown since last we spoke. I'd like to commend you..."  
**Natalia**: "Save it. Holly's leaving, but you'll be difficult if we go where you can't find us and she needs some care and medical attention. Where do you suggest?"

**Albus**: "Hogwarts."  
**Natalia**: "Try again. Madame Pomfrey is probably on vacation anyway, and I'm not taking her somewhere for you to play with her head."

**Albus**: "The Weasleys, then."  
**Natalia**: "Alright. You bring her; I'll meet you there in a few minutes."  
Natalia assists Albus in rising to his feet and then turns towards the other Aurors.

**Natalia**: "We're moving the student to a safe location for care. I'll do the paperwork if you lads convince the neighbors and constabulary that this was a fireworks display gone wrong."

**Briggs**: "You're on!"  
Albus walks tenderly over to Holly's unconscious body, kneels down to grasp her shoulders and Apparates us to a lonely field. Over the rise can be seen a ramshackle four-story building- the Burrow. Two redheads flying on brooms above the field notice our arrival and change vector to land next Holly and Albus.

**Ron**: "What's going on, Professor?"

**Ginny**: "Oh, Merlin! Holly's been injured! Ron, get Mum!"  
**Ron**: "I'm on it."

Ron hops back onto the broom and speeds away across the field.  
_**Transcription ends.**_

Thanks, Newt. I won't bother you for a while.

Mum, I woke up about an hour ago. Natalia caught me up and handed me a shoebox containing Hedwig's remains. We cried and talked together for a bit until I was calmer, and then she gave me a kiss and headed back to the office. Newt's probably as heartbroken as I am. She's been swirling around in a fishbowl since we got here. Molly fixed me up, though the blast has left another fun scar in my abdomen, straight through the back as well. The Weasleys have me occupying Ginny's bed for the next few nights and they've all personally expressed their sorrow over my loss. Dobby brought over my stuff from the Dursleys and gave my leg a hug in sympathy before he returned to the Madhouse (or more likely Bathilda's couch). I feel horrible, but somehow not as horrible as I thought I would. It's good to have friends.

Love,

Holly

***


	36. CH36 Tense Negotiations

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's Note**: The poll about changing the description of this fic will close when I post the next chapter. So far, the respondents are favoring a 'let others fumble their way through like we did' groove, but I wanted to give fair warning before closing it down.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path**

**Chapter 36**: Tense Negotiations

***

8th July, 1994

Okay Newt, it's been three days. Enough with the swimming. I miss her too, but we both need to accept that she's gone and get back to living.

_Are you going to get a new owl?_

Maybe. Do you think I should?

_No. Or, if you do, get a dumb one so I don't like it. Get a dumb, useless owl with no sense of direction and rough feathers. One with dirty claws and a nasty broken beak with a bad attitude._

Newt, I don't want to replace Hedwig. But I think it's time you had a sibling. I'm making it my mission this year to brew up a new member of the family.

_Great. That'll be wonderful._

Is there something better I can do, maybe?

_No._

Okay then.

_Wait, Mum? Do you know how, or if, I could have children?_

Newt, I believe this challenge requires Hermione. If there is a way we'll find it, troublemaker!

_I love my mum!_

Now that THAT's been settled...

Newt, would you be so kind as to relate the details of my picnic conversation with Albus Dumbledore?

_I see how you are. I'm your secretary first, then your daughter!_

Do this, please?

_Well, Ok, but only because it's funny._

And let's call him Albus from now on. I think I've grown past name-calling at this point.

_That makes one of us, Mummy Poopyhead..._

_**Transcription: 8th July, 1994 starting 4:51 AM GMT**_

Holly is sitting on a tree branch of the large oak in the Weasley's yard, watching as the sun comes up. She has been crying for the last hour following a particularly horrific collection of nightmares. Albus Dumbledore approaches Holly's tree from the direction of the Burrow.

**Albus**: "Holly, good morning..."

**Holly**: (Snif) "Sir, shut up until it's over."

Albus stands patiently, watching Holly as she watches the dawn rise over the treetops. Holly composes herself and wipes the moisture away with her hand, flicking the residual tears away from her onto the ground as if offended by their presence. She turns to face the headmaster standing amongst the tallish grass but stays perched on her limb.

**Holly**: "What do you want?"

**Albus**: "It has come to my attention that in the past, I have not treated you as well, or as fairly as you might have expected from me."

**Holly**: "Well, aren't you brilliant. What gave it away?"

**Albus**: "Actually it was your friend, Auror Tonks. Following that horrible scene at your relatives' house, she most pointedly woke me to the realisation that some things I've tried to accomplish for your benefit have not turned out as intended."

**Holly**: "That's a flowery way of saying, 'you have an unusual tendency to be wrong whenever it relates to me.' What are you, zero for 238?"

**Albus**: "That is exactly what Auror Tonks said to me. You have a remarkable attention to detail."

**Holly**: "So... you've remarked. What do you want?"

**Albus**: "Well, I'd like it if you'd come down from this tree so we can talk."

**Holly**: "I don't feel like accommodating you today. You'll just have to look up at me from below, for once."

**Albus**: "I am offering a kind hand here, Holly. The least you can do..."

Holly shifts forward to bellow at the startled headmaster.

**Holly**: "YOU HAVEN'T OFFERED SHITE! You haven't even come close to apologising for, or even acknowledging all the crimes you've committed against me! You get one more chance to answer this question: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

**Albus**: "I want to be able to work with you. I want you to trust me."

Holly rolls her eyes and slumps back against the tree trunk.

**Holly**: "Request denied, stop wasting your time. Or mine, for that matter."

**Albus**: "Holly, you'll have to trust people sometime or you'll end your days alone and bitter, with the weight of all those who needed you that you never helped on your conscience."

**Holly**: "Speaking from experience? You're a hypocrite of the worst order to preach to me about trust! Either you tell me the complete truth of why you have made the choices that have so thoroughly ruined my life, or allow me to live the rest of my life as I please. Full disclosure or hands off, preferably both. In no case will I be taking your word for what I should or should not know. You want Harry? Explain why. You don't want Holly? Fine. I'll head to France. I hear they have a fine school. Assuming you don't steal anything else from me I should do well."

**Albus**: "Steal? What are you talking about?"

**Holly**: "Where did the other half of my Trust fund go this year? I'm on scholarship so there isn't a damned reason it shouldn't have been topped to 50 thousand galleons, but there was only 23 thousand when I emptied it at the end of January. How many other years have you emptied the Trust? Where is my true home? Why does the entry to Potter Manor say Nott Landing? Why did you have my father's cloak? Where's the Potter Grimoire? Why didn't you train me? Why didn't you tell me the truth the minute I showed up at Hogwarts? You are a thief of the truth and the Potter legacies!"

**Albus**: "Holly, I have successfully acted as your guardian for these last dozen years..."

**Holly**: "Meanwhile, everything the Potters ever had was ripped away because Pureblood society saw an undefended bounty and pillaged it from right under your broken nose. Through your abject thievery, neglect or both, I am destitute when my parents were a well-funded family with a good reputation. You are a shoddy guardian by any estimation. If the best you can come up with is 'I didn't let you die', I think your definition of success needs revising. My parents are dead because of your strategies, so you stole them as well."

Albus steps back shakily. He gulps once before proceeding.

**Albus**: "It was a time of war; many lost their families..."

**Holly**: "I am the child of Lily and James Potter, the last Potter, by the way. They died facing Riddle directly, but I survived because of an ancient sacrificial ward that you provided to Lily, for when he would show up. It should have killed Riddle, too, but he has some other protection keeping him from dying. You didn't expect that, in fact you were depending on my parents taking out Riddle by dying. It was war, I get that you need to sacrifice troops for strategic purposes, but you still arranged for my parents to be killed."

**Albus**: "It was necessary..."

**Holly**: "Oh! And then you arranged to take over guardianship for me, but stuck me with my muggle relatives in order to protect me using a side-effect of the sacrificial magic. You left a rune-scribed clock to encourage them to keep any accidental magic out of the way, but the side effect of your Compulsion was that I was emotionally and physically abused and neglected. You set a watchdog in the area but took no action to investigate the harsh life I was forced to lead. Either that's what you planned, you didn't believe Mrs. Figg, or you just didn't care. I'm guessing it was option one."

**Albus**: "It is true that I failed to take action to save you from your abuses, but see how they have made you strong!"

**Holly**: "Yes, I'm well-tempered. Also, not taking orders. If you're not careful, you'll die at the point of the sword you forged."

Albus trips slightly in stepping back again, dropping his wand from his hand. Holly gives an evil smirk.

**Holly**: "Have I struck a nerve?"

Albus quickly recovers his wand.

**Albus**: "Holly, is there anything I can do to fix this? We must not be divided. Our world will soon be threatened once more by a great evil, and I don't think much of our chances if you and I can't even cooperate. He shall rise and destroy us, because we remain divided."

**Holly**: "Yah! I translate that as 'Never mind the crimes of the recent past, because my earlier failures are coming back to kill us all!' Have you yet considered that you make a poor leader? If your followers followed your example, no one would know why they were slaves to a man once called Tom Riddle, because they wouldn't even know that was his name!"

Albus makes another step backwards and drops onto the hard ground. Holly sits for a minute, considering. With a sudden lurch and leap, she swings out of the tree and lands on the ground to stand in front of the aged Professor. Albus looks up at her with an anxious expression.

**Holly**: "I think we can work together as soon as you recognise the fact that I am not your recalcitrant chess piece. I have my own agenda. You want my help? Offer me something as an equal. You talk down to me again and we're through. I'll let Riddle rape your world and come back to kill him when everything you value is long dead."

**Albus**: "You would let everyone you love perish?"

**Holly**: "No, all twenty of the people I care about would be asked to come with me. Don't expect an invite."

**Albus**: "I don't know where to start. I have tried my best for you..."

Holly snaps a hand in front of Albus' face to warn him against speaking.

**Holly**: "You know what the real difference between us is? You want to save the world from a madman."

**Albus**: "Is that so wrong?"

**Holly**: "No, it just lacks vision. You want to save the world. I want to FIX IT. This entire society wields enormous power to reshape reality, and the majority have the grace, insight and personal responsibility of Mr. Bean! I'll help you with your problems if you are quick and candid with the answers I need and stay out of my way otherwise. That's the deal. While you consider that, I'll give you a quick accounting of status from my perspective while you conjure up breakfast. Feel free to fill in the missing information."

**Albus**: "I will tell you what I can."

Holly shakes her head.

**Holly**: "Parsed like a politician."

Holly takes a minute to consider where to start while Albus conjures forth a picnic blanket and two plush pillows.

**Holly**: "I exist. Stop trying to deny it. Harry is just a paper hero so far. We need to give people a real Harry to believe in or they may never stand up for themselves, but I'm not ready for full time Harry-ness. We need to find out what Riddle is planning and work to undermine his followers, limiting their ability to aid him. I also need you to find out why the goblins want me so badly, and how to regain control of the Potter resources that were embezzled under your watch."

**Albus**: "I will find out what I can, but the goblins are masters with contracts and negotiations. They may yet prevail, leaving the Potter heir in their debt. At some point, we may have to choose which of you to turn over to their mercies."

**Holly**: "That's not an option. You broke it, go fix it. Also, I'd like my vault key. So long as they keep shuffling funds into the Trust vault, I want access to it. What did happen with those funds?"

**Albus**: "Well, I have been using the monies to provide protection for you and fund the research necessary to uncover the method that Tom Riddle uses to stay alive. I am but a poor educator and the task requires both travel and bribery. I've become adept at executing both on a budget, but with a budget nonetheless. I hope you at least appreciate that the money was being used for your benefit."

**Holly**: "My benefit? This isn't my war! I'm just another orphan of your generation's failure to handle your mistakes!"

**Albus**: "The Potters always stood with us against the Darkness. I have no doubt that James and Lily would have contributed those funds as they were needed were they still alive."

**Holly**: "Maybe they would have but they didn't set up a war fund for you, and that's even assuming you're telling the truth! Alright. Someday you can give me a full accounting for the specifics of your 'allocations' when I no longer feel the urge to strangle you. From now on, it's my money. Give me the key."

Albus digs into the pockets of his robes while gesturing for Holly to sit and eat. Holly plops down on the cushion and accepts the bronze key, stowing it in her jeans.

**Holly**: "Tonks is my best cover. With her around, Harry and Holly can appear when they both need to be seen. Otherwise I'll need a Time Turner, though that will only work when we don't need to touch. Having both resources would make the most sense."

**Albus**: "I can see about the Time Turner, but Auror Tonks doesn't work for me. We'll need to appeal to Amelia with some sort of explanation."

**Holly**: "A protection detail for Harry, maybe? Look, before Harry can be a hero he needs to be a person. As I said, I'm willing to act the hero but it can't be full time. We still need to prepare for whatever Riddle is planning, and hopefully prevent his re-embodiment for a while. Before he gets that body, I need to learn as much about how Riddle fights so I can defeat him when the time comes. You need to act like an educator and actually teach me what I ask about. And Albus, I need to know the prophesy that you have been keeping secret."

**Albus**: "I'm not sure that's prudent. Why do you want to know now?"

**Holly**: "I want to know why you think I'm the one mentioned."

**Albus**: "The prophesy in question says that the Dark Lord's fated enemy would be born as the seventh month dies. Only you and Neville Longbottom fit that description."

**Holly**: "That's it? That can't be it! Thousands of children across the globe were born then. What's the whole thing say?"

**Albus**: "I... wouldn't want that information to fall into the wrong hands."

**Holly**: "Which is why you've lobotomised our Professor of Divination. I have a right to know! Serve it up."

**Albus**: (sigh) "Yes, you do. I fear that this will be the last moment of your childhood, Holly."

**Holly**: "Right. My childhood ended in February. You may remember the loose brains underfoot."

**Albus**: "Very well. The prophesy spoken to me states 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark HIM as his equal, but HE will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.' Now you see why you, Holly, cannot defeat him? It must be Harry."

**Holly**: "And it never occurred to you that 'the power the Dark Lord knows not' might be me? Girl power? Typical. What's really funny is that you've hinged the lives of everyone on a mistranslation."

**Albus**: "I assure you that those were the words spoken to me by Sibyll Trelawney fourteen years ago!"

**Holly**: "Yah, and she spoke them in English! You think the Great Symphony sends her previews in her native tongue? Seers interpret! God! Am I the only one that's actually TAKEN THE CLASS?!"

**Albus**: "Are you saying...?"

**Holly**: "You've hung everything on a gender-neutral use of language! Let me give you a similar version, as maybe an old Greek poet would have spoken it."  
Holly closes her eyes to think for a minute, and then speaks out clearly in Greek.

**Holly**: (in Greek) "Behold the coming of the child of the thrice defiant, soon born in the waning of the Lion's house, fated to fight using a gift unexpected against the most insane of Hecate's faithful. Death must close the circle, for none can live in security while their acknowledged nemesis yet lives to oppose them. The weapon against undeniable evil comes forth. By the way, she could use some help."

**Albus**: "But..."

**Holly**: "And that's assuming you had the time reference right! The seventh house of the Western Zodiac is actually Libra, putting your savior as born... uhh... mid-October. The seventh month would be September by the Julian calendar, in which case you probably should have been protecting Hermione. Tell me, have her parents defied anyone in triplicate?"

**Albus**: "I am sure Miss Granger is not the child of prophesy."

**Holly**: "Why, because she's muggleborn?"

**Albus**: "Yes! Tom Riddle is a half-blood, as are you. The symmetry is undeniable."

**Holly**: "Sorta invalidates Neville, then."

**Albus**: "I didn't know as much about Tom's past, then."

**Holly**: "Irrelevant! Do you know why seers make predictions? It's to TEASE US! Nothing they say or communicate is changeable! If it's a real prophesy, it will happen no matter what we do. The prophesy doesn't need our help to come true. This one says someone will have the power to stop him. What you needed to do was provide a good reason for that someone to do so. Tough break. Better luck next time."

**Albus**: "Are you saying you won't stand against his rise?"

**Holly**: "No, I'm saying that it's not my primary concern. According to prophesy and assuming it's me, I'll have the power to stop him. If you get out of my way, I'll probably even use it."

**Albus**: "You mustn't dismiss this! You need to be ready!"

**Holly**: "Albus, your plan didn't really include anything about training me, so please; enlighten me as to how I need your preparation?"

**Albus**: "You must be prepared to sacrifice yourself!"

**Holly**: "Come again?"

**Albus**: "I cannot defeat Voldemort. It therefore seems unlikely that you will be able to defeat him, should the conflict be based upon magical competency. The only way I see for you to defeat him is to sacrifice yourself, aiding another to finish him. It is the one thing Tom Riddle knows not- how to sacrifice himself!"

**Holly**: "You have no faith that anyone else could possibly do better than you?"

**Albus**: "I am the most accomplished wizard alive. This isn't ego, it is fact. Tom knows more, for I will not delve into the Darkest Arts, where he specializes."

**Holly**: "Well, I have a very happy thought to give you hope while destroying your ego."

Albus sighs heavily.

**Albus**: "And what is that?"

Holly smiles.

**Holly**: "Both Tonks and I defeated you four days ago, and I wasn't holding a wand when I took you down. I will take Riddle down, too. Fate said so. Any questions?"

**Albus**: "You're ascribing talent to an unusual circumstance..."

**Holly**: "Yeah, yeah, I know. 'It was just a lucky shot.' Sounds like just the kind of maneuver Fate would use to remove a nearly omnipotent thorn. My ability to end him may be prophesied, but my ability to survive the event is on me. The fact that I'm still living in Britain should convince you of my willingness to sacrifice myself. Let's work on the parts we don't have covered."

**Albus**: "Miss Evans, how is it that you have such a... sophisticated view of these matters?"

Holly smiles deeply.

**Holly**: "Because I'm not Harry Potter. I'm Harry Potter and Lily Evans Potter combined. I am Holly. I would hope my days of being treated like a child by you are now at an end."

**Albus**: "Lily? You can't be Lily! She was such a kind and cheerful woman..."

Holly leans forward to look Albus deep into his panicked eyes as she responds.

**Holly**: "And then I lived through a decade of abuse by your design. You reap what you sow, but sometimes the bright witches won't let you dim them. I defied you in 1981, I defied you at the end of term and I'm defying you now. Seeing as I am both mother and child, maybe you're the evil I'm meant to vanquish."

Holly stands and brushes off some dew from her jeans.

**Holly**: "I've lost my appetite. We should chat again after you've looked into the goblin problem. Have a nice morning, Professor."

_**Transcription ends.**_

Yeah, I don't know why Newt thinks it's funny either.

At some point Albus could have noticed the rune circle I drew on the ground, but I put in four different Confundus enchantments along with an Ogham set I like to call 'Respectify!', so probably not. The grass had grown in over the three days since I had laid out the circle. By Divination I knew he would be coming at the sun's rise one day soon; my tears activated the enchantments.

As per Sun Tzu;

'The art of war teaches us to rely not on the likelihood of the enemy's not coming, but on our own readiness to receive him; not on the chance of his not attacking, but rather on the fact that we have made our position unassailable.'

Which is why I don't like meeting in the Headmaster's office.

Holly

***

Holly,

I don't think I've ever been prouder of you. Perhaps your mother wasn't too far afield in her paranoia when she Compelled you to distrust the Headmaster. I am sure Albus will have something to say to me about this. I will convey his reaction afterwards.

With love,

Minerva

***

8th July, 1994, only later.

Minerva,

Thanks, Mum. If Albus says anything to you about our meeting, I'd actually be surprised. I forgot to mention- in his weakened state I could just barely sift out his next move. He's going back to his office to put the memory of our conversation into his Pensieve... and not put it back. I guess he really doesn't like to lose, so he just doesn't remember it.

I've had the oddest time trying to relate to the Weasley women. Please let me know if your experience has ever been similar. I had wanted to hunt down the Flamels on my own and catch up with Moony and Sirius, perhaps even surprising Hermione with a visit, but I didn't want to reveal too much about my options for travel. I was trying to act like a real teenager, y'know, ask for permission? Well that never works out.

"Mrs. Weasley..."

"Molly, dear?"

"Holly, actually."

"Yes, I know."

I had to shake my head a moment before continuing.

"Can the Floo take me to France?"

"Why would you want to go to France?"

"Lots of reasons."

"But what would be in France?"

"The French, mostly."

Mrs. Weasley ignored my annoyance, choosing instead to increase it with her smiling. She seemed inordinately pleased at the inventiveness of her next suggestion.

"I should think if you're interested in an excursion you can help Ginny in the garden. That should get your blood flowing!"

I mumbled, "Or you could just stab me."

"What was that dear?"

"Nothing! Ginny's outside?"

"Has been since early this morning, flying her, or rather your, broom."

"She was?"  
It was then that I realised that Ginny had been floating around when I was talking with Albus. About Harry. My mind kept rolling around my protections- she shouldn't have heard anything once the circle was activated, but she'd know I was dominating the Leader of the Light. No wonder Ginny has been avoiding me since then. I found her zooming about and we had a conversation amidst the tall grass, where she blamed me for being the hero she thought was her life's love Harry, even though she only knew him by legend and storybook. Our discussion involved violence and torn clothing. Afterwards I corrected a few misdirections Luna had perpetrated on Ginny about what constitutes sex.

"I came, you came; that's sex, gingersnap."

"But Luna said it was just girls playing and that everyone knew it didn't mean the same thing... we didn't kiss or insert anything! No sex happened! Luna said it's very common in the other dorms!"

"Oh, if only. Although I've never really checked the other Houses. Do you find me attractive?"

"Mostly I find you scary, but I also admire your strength and I wish I had your cleavage."

"So you don't love me."

"Ew, gross! Why are you making this all weird?"

By the end of it, we were getting along smashingly and Ginny had taken a vow to keep secret Harry's lack of involvement in doing... anything. She's not gay, although personally I would add the modifier '...anymore'. I may have to sit down with Luna and explain that other people's minds aren't her playground. Ginny told me that Luna lost her mother when she was nine, and as her father runs the Quibbler, we can expect she's been operating without a parental safety net for quite some time. Unfortunately Luna and her father are in Scandinavia until the Quidditch World Cup, so I'll have to pin her down then. Why I suddenly feel responsible for this addle-pated waif I cannot fathom.

By the way, we'll all be attending the World Cup with the Weasleys as Arthur has arranged tickets for us through Mr. Diggory, their other neighbor in Ottery-St. Catchpole. Given the overall behavior of the Weasleys, Lovegoods and Diggorys, I wouldn't trust the milk from around here. I would say it was the water, but Cedric seems the most sane and he's lactose-intolerant, if Ginny's descriptions of past picnics are to be believed.

After settling things with Ginny, I tried to change my sleeping arrangements, but Mrs. Weasley convinced me that friendly madness may be just what I need right now.

"Mrs. Weasley..."

"Molly?"

"My name's Holly."

"Yes, I remember from this morning, when you arrived before and even the summer before last, dear."

I stopped again, stuck in the shifting sands of comedy.

"Well, I'd like to leave."

"But you just came in, dear..."

"Sure, but I was actually thinking of sleeping elsewhere."

Mrs. Weasley gave me a knowing wink. "Ah! Chasing a beau, are we? Well, you seem either a little young or a little old for such sleepovers." Mrs. Weasley patted me on the back reassuringly, but I was near my last nerve with her understanding misunderstandings.

"No, I'd be on my own. Also, you can ask Ginny- I usually chase belles..."

"Have I said something inappropriate? It's hard to tell when I talk with the muggle-raised. Even with Arthur's job, my exposure to that culture is limited."

"Are you deliberately... ?" I stopped, taking a careful look at Mrs. Weasley's innocent expression.

"Am I what, dear?"

"The twins get it from you, don't they?"

Mrs. Weasley's smile took on a mischievous turn. "Right in one, Holly. It's a Prewett talent. We drive people to their last twig. I can see it in Bill, the twins and perhaps in Ginevra. My other boys follow Arthur's tendencies- loyal and relaxed, except in their element. Percy has been in his element since his Prefect badge arrived three years ago."

"That follows, and I'm sure Ginny has the Prewett... talent. She'll make you proud and others insane. As to my leaving..."

Mrs. Weasley gave my shoulder a friendly grasp and finally spoke to me as a person. "Please stay at the Burrow, Holly. People who care for you have spent time and effort to provide for your protection here. Don't make me beg..."

Even I couldn't resist that. "Alright, Mrs. Weasley. But I do need to go on a few excursions over the next few weeks. It shouldn't take more than a few days away each time."

The Weasley matron smiled in amusement and began bustling about the kitchen once more, prepping dough for baking. "Well, why didn't you say so? Where will you be going?"

"Godric's Hollow, for one. Also, I was hoping to catch up with Hermione in Bordeaux as a surprise. Oh, and I've received an invitation."

"Really? Did Neville invite you to his birthday?"

"Well, informally on the platform I suppose, but that wasn't what I meant. I've been invited to stay with the Malfoys for a weekend at the end of the month. For..." (I had to reread the engraved parchment invitation first) "...Lammas."

Mrs. Weasley looked up suddenly and a huge puff of flour swirled about her head, caused when her nerveless hands dropped the lump of dough onto her work table. "Ehmmm, not to startle you overmuch, dear, but ARE YOU INSANE?"

I worked hard to hold back a giggle at the image of the half-ghostly Mrs. Weasley before replying. "Greater minds than ours have yet to make that determination. Nonetheless, I think I should go. I've been invited to some sort of society function. It's a very public and formal request- I doubt they would dare to try anything since so many would know of it and have proof if I were mistreated. I think it's a dance or something." I then showed her the invitation.

"Yes, it's the Lughnasadh fete on the first of August. I... I think we should ask the Headmaster about this. I'll just Floo-call him this evening, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you, ahh... Molly."

"You've nicked to the play, Holly. Call me Mrs. Weasley, if you prefer."

"With respect, ma'am."

So basically I'm asking you if I should go to Malfoy Manor for a purebloods' ball. This isn't a lark- they've got something planned and it has to do with my prank from the apology speech- the invitation was addressed to 'Lady Holly Evans of the House of Black' and delivered to the post box in Hogsmeade (Dobby brought it to me). I guess they're taking this claim... seriously.

Holly

***

Holly,

I should refuse your attendance just for that awful pun. As I believe you were only being polite in asking me, I agree that the circumstance is intriguingly unusual and worth the risk, if you think you can keep yourself safe. I am curious to see what the Malfoys have in store for you. We'll discuss this more when next I have time to visit.

With love,

Minerva

***

9th July, 1994

Minerva,

I've put off my plans to visit France for now. Dobby appeared today around 1:00 PM with a delivery for me: 5' 6" of pissed-off witch.

_**Transcription: 9th July, 1994 starting 1:06 PM GMT**_

Holly is strolling at the edge of the Weasley's field when Dobby arrives in front of her with a passenger, disappearing again almost instantly with a second, slightly quieter pop. Left standing in front of Holly is Hermione Granger, who looks to be in a right snit. Holly steps back but smiles slightly.

**Holly**: "Whoa! Either it's East Enders time or he doesn't want to linger because of your mood. Hi, Hermione. Did you get my note?"

**Hermione**: "Yes! Dobby left the note!"

Hermione snaps up the smallish page of parchment out of her pocket and begins to read aloud.

**Hermione**: "'Dear Hermione. Hedwig shot and killed by Uncle Vernon. Vernon now a leg short. Everyone else fine. Please resend your letter. Love, Holly' What is the matter with you? This wasn't a telegram!"

Holly's expression falls into a scowl at the mention of Hedwig.

**Holly**: "Hermione, I didn't have a lot to say on the matter at the time unless I wanted to write a small novel, and I needed to let you know what had happened..."

**Hermione**: "Yes, but Dobby didn't stay for me to send anything back and I don't own an owl!"

**Holly**: "Challenged, were you? It took you five days to realise that all you had to do was call him back?"

**Hermione**: "Holly! Did it not occur to you that I might have feelings for Hedwig as well? We had just spent a fortnight working out a wandless Rapport together! I was beginning to understand the joy of flying..."

**Holly**: "Brilliant. Would you like to take a ride, then?"

**Hermione**: "Holly, I don't understand. You're treating me like... like..."

**Holly**: "Like the girl I used to date. Emotionally, I'm sporting several open wounds at the moment, Hermione. I don't have the resources to take care of you as well."

Hermione stops short and gives Holly a startled but sympathetic expression.

**Hermione**: "Oh. Well, I can understand how painful losing Hedwig must be..."

**Holly**: "Not just that. I uncovered some things, manipulations of my life. Hermione, I... discovered something... disturbing that had put my affection for you in question."

**Hermione**: "Don't you dare try to suggest that I seduced you!"

**Holly**: "Hermione, no. I was the initiator, there's no doubt about that. Lily... left me instructions in my memories to find a girl like you to fall in love with. Actually, she left them for Harry, so you can see where things are even more confused."

**Hermione**: "So you don't really... love me?"

**Holly**: "Lily told me to find someone _like_ you. I chose to fall in love with YOU because you proved you cared for me and that I could trust you. Why does it matter to you? You don't want me to love you anyway. It makes you... anxious, right?"

Hermione starts looking back and forth, trying to rearrange her thoughts and feelings.

**Hermione**: "I... I... I..."

Holly smirks slightly.

**Holly**: "This seems familiar."

Hermione stops teetering on her confusion. Her gaze snaps back to burn at Holly.

**Hermione**: "YOU!"

Holly looks hopefully at Hermione as she rushes towards her, but instead of initiating a kiss like the last time Hermione stuttered in this fashion, Hermione slaps Holly in the face. Holly recovers from the painful strike to stare back at Hermione. Tears fall from her eyes but Holly makes no other movement except to clasp her hands behind her back. Hermione begins to pace as she yells at Holly.

**Hermione**: "Stop being glib! I have spent weeks wondering what to do about us. I had considered trying to once more shoehorn my affection for you into a sexual relationship, but right now I feel like all you'll ever bring me is pain. Why couldn't you have simply been Harry from the start? I would have fallen for you without reservation. We would be together. Instead, I find myself falling in love with two different people in the same body, but I can't have either. One is a fraud and the other is cruel and mistrustful! Well? Don't you have anything to say?"

Holly's expression remains stoic though her face turns towards the ground.

**Holly**: "What do you want?"

**Hermione**: "Sanity! I want sanity! I want... a life of meaning with a partner that doesn't require complex explanations in order to have them over for dinner. I don't know! What do you want?"

Holly looks up at Hermione again, seeming a bit tired but focused.

**Holly**: "Me? I want to fix the world. I want to make it better for witches. I want to make it better... for you. I'd like you to stop playing with my heart so I can go do that. I'm not pursuing you, Hermione, but I am going to move the planet on your behalf. I'd appreciate your help, too. (Sigh). Aside from that, I'll find my own amusements."

Hermione stares at Holly grimly for a minute.

**Hermione**: "So... now what?"

**Holly**: "Well, I still want to know what your letter said."

Hermione huffs and rolls her eyes.

**Hermione**: "Just that I've been using the Turner to catch up on magical topics while spending time in Science Camp learning about real things. I also said that I still want you for my best friend but that I'd prefer if we chalk up the experience on the Express as a last hurrah and return to our agreed-upon non-sexual camaraderie. It just took several pages to cover that."

**Holly**: "Alright. As to your 'now what?' question... you don't want me and you're not looking for love right now... what DO you want?"

Hermione considers for a moment. The brown-haired witch tilts her head slightly, her eyebrows creased in thought.

**Hermione**: "I... Y'know, I just suddenly realised that I cannot live like a nun for the rest of my time at school. Sex is too enjoyable for me to just stop doing it for the next few years. Chastity be damned; I want a boyfriend!"

Holly smiles, steps forward and slides her arm around Hermione's waist, guiding her into a slow stroll. Hermione turns her body to align with Holly's as they start to walk back towards the Burrow.

**Holly**: "Well, as your best girl friend, I may have some ideas on that topic. Would you like to sit around Ginny's room eating indulgent snacks and gossiping for a bit?"

Hermione stops suddenly and gives Holly a faux-fearful gaze. Holly turns to face her with a smirk.

**Hermione**: "Who are you and what have you done with Holly Evans?"

**Holly**: "I am exactly who I was before we got on the train; your best friend and former lover. I'm trying to be accommodating- that's what's setting you off."

The girls resume their stroll, with Hermione holding an arm around Holly's waist as well.

**Hermione**: "Ah. Well, I think we can give this a try. Who did you have in mind for me?"

**Holly**: "Well, you seem anxious to move forward, so let's talk about George."

**Hermione**: "Weasley? Has he said something?"

**Holly**: "Not that I know, but where's the challenge in just pursuing an obvious interest? I think he deserves to be stalked, seduced and pounced upon, if only to confuse and confound him further. Assuming you're interested..."

**Hermione**: "I hadn't thought of him but now that you mention it, I do have an affection for redheads... and Quidditch players..."  
Holly leans up and kisses Hermione on the cheek. Hermione blushes as she smiles.

_**Transcription ends.**_

Dobby returned Hermione to 'Science Camp' in Bordeaux a few minutes ago. I had Dobby leave her with a few dozen shrunken books to make the 'extra' time more enjoyable. Newt tagged along so that they could chat about Newt's prospects for motherhood. I don't mind- the Weasley's are excellent company, particularly when you need your mood lifted.

I did get another wonderful hug of sympathy from Hermione before she left. Ginny and I were showing her where we had buried Hedwig's remains, just outside the Weasley ancestral plots and we came over all emotional. You'll have to stop by sometime. I'm quite proud of Hedwig's slate tombstone.

_**'Here lies Hedwig, devoted friend and confidant. Few understood her, but those who did loved her most, as she loved them.'**_

Ginny used my ash wand and added her own touch at the bottom, but the grass covers it most of the time.

_**'By the way, she was an owl.'**_

With love,

Holly

*******

20th July, 1994

Mum,

I'm sure you've heard some about my visit to the shopping areas yesterday, but I think it's only fair to share my side of things. By the way, 25 years ago today an American astronaut walked on the surface of the moon. Hermione told me once that it's not covered in Muggle Studies, so I figured you'd like to know.

I started off getting fitted for some conservative dress robes at Gladrags and found out that I'm still unfairly barred from entering Flourish and Blotts (40 enspelled women battle over Lockhart's smile while Arthur and Lucius duke it out, but I'm considered the troublemaker?), but the interesting part of the trip starts in Ollivander's. I went in acting under the assumption that Albus may not have actually told the man about my dual life, plus you never know who may be lurking around a corner. Despite the sunny weather, his shop was as dark and foreboding as the last two times I'd entered it.

"Ah! Miss Evans! Holly and Phoenix feather, eleven inches. Did your friend appreciate your generosity?"

"You'd know better than I. Of course, he did give me an excellent kiss a few weeks back..."

"I assure you; Mr. Longbottom seemed quite pleased with his new wand- twelve inches, cherry and unicorn hair, though he merely shook my hand in his gratitude. What can I do for you today?"

"I'm going to give my current wand to Harry. What I'm hoping is that you'll take a sample of my blood and construct a new wand."

"I do not know to what you are referring. You came to my shop and tested numerous wands the day we first met. Only your current wand was suited to you."

"Mr. Ollivander, I know the history of this wand's construction and I can guarantee it works better in Harry's hands than mine. Will you take this commission? I want a wand based upon my blood as it is now." I handed him a small glass vial containing about two ounces of my blood.

"I cannot help but find some small amusement that you would ask me to make a custom wand. The irony is enlivening. I think I may live an extra year from the humour of it!"

"Well, I don't get the joke. Can you make me a new wand or not?"

"Indeed. I will test the blood, but I'd like you to think about core materials and tell me what you think I should use."

The answer came to me in a flash. "Basilisk eyelash."

"Ahhh, quickly chosen. Expensive, though available. I never use it. Wands constructed with such a core are limited in scope, only really suitable for Curses and Charms. I don't make a wand if it can't serve all the needs of the witch or wizard in question. A forte is one thing but..."

"But you can make it, right?"

"If you insist. It will take a few weeks, and I'll need at least sixty galleons up front for materials and testing."

"Sixty galleons? My first wand was only seven!"

"Your first wand was paid for ahead of time, and the core was provided by the commissioner. You paid seven galleons because that is what a stock wand costs."

"I still say you're overpricing this."

"Of course I am. I told you before I have no desire to use Basilisk eyelash in my wands, even if it is the most potent core for you aside from another Phoenix feather. I don't suppose you have enough leverage with your Headmaster to ask whether his Phoenix might provide one last core feather for the effort? If I use Basilisk eyelash, well, what will result will simply be a weapon, not an instrument."

I counted out the Galleons and place them on the counter. "I don't believe the Headmaster is in the mood to grant me any favours. This'll be fine. Perfect even. Here's your... bribe. As a favor, let Florean know when the wand is ready. I'm staying in isolation, so an owl might not find me."

"As you wish. I will inform Mr. Fortescue when I've finished whittling your cudgel. Good day, Miss Evans." Mr. Ollivander then started gazing intently as he swirled the blood in the vial in front of a gas lamp on his countertop.

No visit to Diagon Alley would be complete for me without stopping at the ice cream shop. Florean was his usual chatty yet evasive self but he didn't say anything of importance aside from asking for Harry to visit during a busier time to help increase his customer traffic. I accepted a quart of the good stuff and agreed to make the visit happen. I also talked with him about the new wand and about rebuilding the upper floor of 106 Matchstick Court. Florean agreed to act as the go-between with muggle contractors for a modest commission and a kiss on the cheek.

The next part of my adventure was into Knockturn Alley, hunting for some special books and a few trinkets of interest. I ended up in Borgin and Burkes twice. The first time was just shopping. As I left and headed back towards daylight I once more heard a gravelly voice from a darkened doorway say '_Imperio_'. The spell wrapped over me and I was directed back into the salon of a long abandoned brownstone.

"My little dearie comes back to me! Haven't you grown ripe; curvy yet still... compact."

McNair held a new wand on me, this one a narrow, pointy thing made from black walnut. He gave my breasts an evaluative grope and then suggested I remove my Lennon glasses, or as he put it "those silly green goggles."

As I pulled off my shades, McNair looked into my fierce and unaffected eyes and he began to realise just how much of a mistake he had made. I subdued him quickly with moves Dudley would admire, and stopped enjoying the subduing about ten minutes later. The unwashed public became aware of our tiff when I started dragging McNair back to Borgin and Burkes by his eyesocket.

"GOD, you are the stupidest of men. I threw off your Imperio the first time and now you try the same thing with this ridiculous drumstick? You've already duelled with me twice before and came up short both times!"

Walden was clutching at my wrist trying to loosen my grip around his temple, but I had used a Sticking Charm to keep hold of the man's skull.

"Twice? AIIIGH!"

"Yes, twice. The first time you lost this eye. The second time you lost a hippogriff you were going to execute. I wonder what I should take this time?" We entered the curiosity shop and I dragged my dance partner straight to Borgin, who was standing behind a short display case. "That's the second time I've left here with purchases only to be preyed upon by this fuckup- who set up this grift? Does he work for you or are you working for him?"

The stooped old man with the limp, stringy hairs flopping over his eyes immediately shook his head in denial.

"I-it's just a coincidence! If I was in on it, I would never have suggested he attack you."

We were then interrupted by three Aurors bursting into the shop, wands drawn.

"Stand down!"

"Aurors! Nobody move!"

McNair continued to struggle and gasp in my grip.

"Uhhh... Miss, release your hold on that man."

Loosing my spell, McNair's bloody and bruised head dropped to the floor with a THUNK.

"Present your wands. No sudden moves!"

I handed over my holly wand from the quiver.

"I have his wand right here..."

McNair quickly struggled up to kneeling on the floor.

"N-no! No need, boys. This is just a bit of the old slap and tickle! Heh, heh! Y'know... between _duelling partners.._."

"Is that true, Miss?"

"I wouldn't call it affectionate... but he does owe me for some wagers. This is a private matter, sirs. Thank you for your concern, though."

The lead Auror (a tall, dark bloke with a bald head and a single thick gold hoop earring) squinted at me for a minute and then handed back my wand.

"See that your private matters stay out of the public eye then, Miss Evans."

"Right. Nice to be recognised."

Once the Aurors left, I turned to stare first at Borgin and then McNair.

"Do not fuck with me ever again. I have only so much patience."

McNair whined from his position on the floor, "What about my wand?"

"Yah, thanks for that. I could always use another backup, even if it is a weak toothpick. Of course, until I use it any Auror could apply the Priori spell and match Walden McNair's magical signature with "Imperio". That's 'oh for three' you've lost against me, Walden. I will collect later for this one. Think on that while you wait for your next salary to get a replacement. Borgin, until next time."

After considering the options, I grudgingly decided to tour the Diagon shops again, this time as Harry so I could access all the normal stores to get school supplies (and for the discount everyone kept offering me). I'm sure you've seen the Daily Prophet's media blitz. I also got some more Harry-robes and a pair of glasses that don't look like either of my current options. I won't be caught blind from switching outfits anymore. Again, the most interesting parts of the trip happened behind closed doors.

I was heading away from Fortescue's when Albus appeared from a nearby shop and intercepted my path towards the Cauldron. Before saying anything he pointed my attention to the troop of six goblins that were approaching us in a quick march, led by Urthuk.

"Mr. Potter, we need to speak to you at Gringott's. Come with us, please."

The Headmaster stepped forward, placing himself slightly in front of me. "I'm afraid Mr. Potter and I have a previous engagement. Perhaps we can agree to meet in two hours in the Stalactite Meeting Room. I've always loved the murals in that one."

Urthuk looked displeased, but after glaring at each of us in turn, he nodded brusquely and turned his detail around to return to the bank. I threw out a hasty Muffliato and confronted Albus, but made it look like we were chatting pleasantly.

"Sir, why'd you say we would meet them at all?"

"I have received numerous communiqués from the Bank asking for your decision on their offers. I'm not entirely certain why you're holding back on this; their arrangements don't suggest that anything untoward would happen to Holly, only an interview and perhaps a blood sample."

"If they want to sample my... sister's blood, it's only as a taste test. I'm going to operate under the assumption that you've once again removed useful memories about me into your Pensieve so that you can live with your guilt. You need to see the last meeting between me and the goblins."

I dragged Albus to a private room in the Leaky Cauldron, extracted the full memory of Remus and me visiting the bank and we walked through the memory together in the portable Pensieve. After we popped back into real space, Albus had only one comment.

"Oh, my."

"Am I wrong to think that any trip by Holly into Gringott's Bank will be one-way?"

"No, you have the right of it. At least at this branch. Each Gringott's Bank stands independent as the public face of a clan faction. This faction evidently believes that Holly Evans represents a threat to them greater than any force of wizards or goblins extant. This is even more disconcerting, as the British faction is currently the most powerful of all the goblin clan alliances, going back to the time of British Imperialism. Has Holly said or done anything you can recall that might indicate why they fear her so greatly?"

"All I've ever done... all Holly ever did was walk into the bank and trade Galleons for Pounds Sterling. They watched her like vultures the whole visit."

"Oh, my."

We went to the meeting. At first the goblins were insulted by the Headmaster's attendance, but I meekly assured them that my last visit with Remus was less appropriate, since Albus is my magical guardian. Albus stepped up on his grandfatherly charm to their immediate irritation. They continued to argue and bandy about for an hour, after which they settled in to negotiate - maybe they're paranoid about Polyjuice as well. I couldn't follow half of what was discussed as Albus spoke to them in their language for the most part. At the end, we left with nothing more than an agreement that the goblins would leave Harry alone until his majority. I'm still accumulating debt and likely to be enslaved if I can't repay the money at that time, but it only takes effect when I come of age and sign the contracts. Defaulting on the contracts would lead to a death sentence for myself and any who ally with me; basically, it's death, my slavery or another goblin war. I'm sure to be outvoted. At least if I'm dead by then by other hands, the Goblins will just seize everything I have (which they already have anyway), and no war is needed. Turning myself as Holly over to them almost looks like the best solution for everyone else involved, except if I'm killed for this I really won't care about anyone being left behind to clean up the mess. They've constructed their trap perfectly, if Holly and Harry weren't one and the same.

After leaving Gringott's, Albus and I returned to the private room at the Leaky Cauldron. He cast a spell to show tracking charms and my robes lit up with labels like sponsor logos on a racecar driver's jumpsuit. With a second flourish he made them all vanish into smoke. "It seems the public is very curious about where you go and how you spend your money!"

"It's not my money, it's the goblins'. Thanks for stepping in, but I'd like for you to go over what you discussed with them using my Pensieve, because five minutes into it you lot slipped almost completely into Gobbledygook."

"Really? I thought your vacuous inattention was part of your performance! Well played anyway, young Harry."

He really prefers talking to Harry. The man has issues.

Following a simple dinner and a shared Pepper-Up Potion, we delved into his memory of the Gringott's meeting. The subsequent replay and analysis of the negotiation took us until this morning to finish. I've never been given a more keenly insightful analysis of anything, much less this kind of high-stakes verbal combat. Albus is an adept politician and negotiator. It makes me wonder if anything I've ever won from him was not already in his best interests. He doesn't always win, though. The goblins have us yet over a barrel, and I am still able to claim a victory now and then.

Case in point:

We had left our private room and were walking out groggily into the just-opening expanse of Diagon Alley when I realised Albus was still looking over Perenelle's Notebook.

"This is a remarkable volume. Do you mind? I'd like to borrow it." and Albus slipped the Notebook into some pocket of his robes.

"Yes I mind. Give it back!"

"Oh, not to worry, my boy. I'll return it in short order and just the same as it was, I promise."

"Yeah, because you're gonna give it back right now."

"Harry, we shouldn't be seen arguing in public..."

I would have been irritated anyway, but the night without sleep snapped me to confrontation-mode that much more quickly. I dragged his collar down so I could whisper into his ear. "Sir, do you think if my father had his Cloak on the night Riddle came to kill me that he might have escaped instead of being murdered?" Albus paused in his fumbling with a haunted expression replacing his geezerly grin. I pressed my advantage. "Nothing made his death necessary. I've seen your handwriting from the invitation to your office. It was the same handwriting on the anonymous note that accompanied my father's Cloak when it was given to me my first Christmas at Hogwarts. You asked him to borrow the Cloak, much like you're 'borrowing' another precious artifact from a doomed Potter. I'd like my book back please."

Albus turned suddenly to look straight at me with a startled and suspicious expression. His features began to soften into a knowing smile, but I know my anger was showing because a rage was swelling in my heart once more and I was too tired to bother hiding it. Albus quickly produced the small tile-covered volume and slipped it into my hand.

"Of course. Here you are. I didn't mean to presume but I was quite intrigued and..."

My growl cut through his pleasant ramble.

"You've got the Grimoire."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The Potter Grimoire. You have it. Seeing that the Potters weren't long for this life, you quietly borrowed their most valuable artifacts right before they died. How... nice... of you. Y'know, protecting my heirlooms."

Albus rose back to his full height and gave me a look of mild concern.

"I was really hoping we had begun to trust one another again. I believe you are greatly mistaken, and that you shouldn't accuse others so rudely, particularly when you're tired. Your fatigue and anger are clouding your judgment. I did borrow your father's Cloak a week before his unfortunate demise, but it was not for any reason other than as a piece of research on a pet project of mine. You have your book back, and the goblin situation is settled for the time being. I suggest you return to the Weasleys where you should be. Molly must be absolutely beside herself by now!"

A sweep of his eye-destroying robes pushed me off-balance, and he then strode down the Alley before Disapparating from in front of Eyelops Owl Emporium, causing every avian within ten meters to start screeching. There was even one making a strangely insane-sounding cackle. I cringed at the reminder of losing Hedwig, as he no doubt intended.

He's got it. I want it back. As soon as I return to Hogwarts, I'm initiating 'Operation: Grimsnatch'.

Holly

***


	37. CH37 Family Gatherings

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's bleat**: mBaaah!

I modified the story description despite the Poll results as I felt a better warning was needed, but nothing surprising is revealed in the new version in keeping with the spirit of 'let new readers discover the truth as it unfolds'. I'll still keep the main story as 'T' rated so long as I can claim that what is presented isn't worse than an episode of 'Twin Peaks', 'the X-Files', or 'CSI'

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path**

**Chapter 37**: Family Gatherings (A party, a ball, and a wild rumpus)

***

Newt, I want to always remember this. Write it well.

_Yes, Mum. _

_**Transcription of Operation: Shock and Aww, 26th July, 1994, starting 2:09 PM**_

Natalia Tonks reaches down to the Octogonagall table, enabling Newt to climb up easily to her shoulder as agreed. Minerva McGonagall approaches her from the staircase. Natalia turns to face the Professor as she begins to speak.

**Minerva**: "Miss Tonks; excuse me, _Auror_ Tonks- where are you going?"

Natalia's face splits into a wide grin.

**Natalia**: "I'll be there, Minerva! I just have an errand to run."

**Minerva**: "This can't wait for another day, Natalia?"

**Natalia**: "Uhhm, no. Don't worry; I'll be back in time. Try to make sure Hermione is breathing normally by then."

**Minerva**: "Miss Granger? Whatever do you mean?"

Minerva turns to follow Natalia's gesture as she points towards Hermione, who is quickly hyperventilating as her fingers trace across the titles of various volumes on the library shelves.

**Minerva**: "Miss Granger! Are you...?"

**Hermione**: "(Gasp!) (Gasp!) (Gasp!) Oohhhhh..."

Hermione collapses, caught and diverted by the Octogonagall table to land awkwardly in one of the leather armchairs.

**Minerva**: "Oh, my!"

**Natalia**: "Best of luck with her!"

Natalia Apparates to the Burrow, in view of a pick-up Quidditch match twixt Holly, Ron, Ginny, the Twins and Cedric Diggory. She watches the fast and free-wheeling game for several minutes, until Cedric outmaneuvers Holly on a bad change in snitch vector. Fred, Ginny and Cedric crow over their victory for a moment before everyone notices their audience. Holly swoops down to land in front of Natalia, gasping for breath. Holly is sweaty and her cheeks are flushed, but her smile cannot be dimmed. Holly embraces Natalia with verve.

**Holly**: "Hiya, Talia! What brings you here?"

**Natalia**: "Chauffeur duty. Hey you lot! I'm taking the loser here away for an unplanned meeting. We'll be back later, alright?"

The general consensus of slightly disappointed agreement prompts Natalia to turn back and embrace Holly once more. Natalia gives Holly a kiss on the cheek and Apparates to a dimly-lit one bedroom space nestled in a quiet section of an urban neighborhood.

**Holly**: "Well this is unexpected. Is this your flat?"

**Natalia**: "Yup. Home, sweet wage-drain."

**Holly**: "What's the occasion, not that I mind?"

**Natalia**: "Well, slightly less than three weeks ago, this became legal for me to do."

**Holly**: "Wha...?"

Natalia moves in and snogs Holly with a wet, moaning kiss. Her hands begin to wander.

**Natalia**: "This... and everything else that we've done before, is now perfectly legit. I know it means little to you, but I think the law is important!"

Natalia resumes kissing Holly, who responds eagerly. Holly runs her hands through Natalia's hair as Natalia begins to thread her arms around Holly's waist, pulling her undershirt from her denims. Moving her hands around to Holly's front, Natalia's fingers trace the sides of Holly's ribcage and enwrap her breasts beneath the sweat-dampened cotton cloth. Natalia breaks their kiss as Holly gasps in pleasure.

**Natalia**: "Don't you ever wear bras?"

**Holly**: "You're complaining?"

**Natalia**: "Hah! No! I have only three rules for you, Miss Evans."

**Holly**: "Rules?"

**Natalia**: "One: don't question anything until after dinner."

**Holly**: "I wasn't planning to, so long as we keep skin contact for the most part."

**Natalia**: "Agreed! Two: I can be whomever you want, but I only want you to be Holly today, okaaaay?"

Natalia accompanies her request with a firm squeeze and caress of both Holly's breasts.

**Holly**: "(Gasp!) Whatever you say! (Moan!)"

**Natalia**: "Last rule: don't hold back on my account, Hols!"

_**Transcription skips to later in the day (because Holly says her memories of those hours are just fine, thank you).**_

Around 5 PM a tone like a temple gong sounds from Natalia's wand. Holly lifts her head from resting in a down pillow while her bedmate continues to...examine her.

**Holly**: "What... (GASP!) ...was that?"

The young dark-haired gentleman disengages from inspecting between Holly's thighs, speaking in a cantankerous Georgia drawl.

**'Dr. McCoy'-Tonks**: "Damnit, Hols I'm a metamorph not a music critic! Oh. Well, it's the alarm."

Holly's head drops back into the pillow. A shiver rises up along her spine until she suddenly twitches her head to the side.

**Holly**: "God... I love that accent..."

**'Dr. McCoy'-Tonks**: "Call me whatever you want, you're not gettin' outta this exam, missy!"

**Holly**: "MMMMmmmmm! Bones! Is there a cure?"

**'Dr. McCoy'-Tonks**: "Well, aside from a mint julep and some bed rest, I'm doing everything humanly possible!"

Holly smiles.

**Holly**: "Yes! Yes you are!" (Gasp!)

Tonks finishes off Holly's current enterprise over the next twenty minutes and then shuffles them both into her shower for a quick and frisky scrubbing in her native form. Both women are finally dressed in comfortable clothes at a few minutes past six when Natalia's wand makes another insistent gonging noise. [Newt jumps onto Natalia's shoulder from a torn lampshade.]

**Natalia**: "Ohhh, late as usual. C'mon, Hols! We have reservations!"

**Holly**: "Won't the Weasleys be looking for me by now?"

**Natalia**: "Nah, Molly's been informed of our dinner plans."

Holly finishes tying her boots and stands up to briefly kiss Natalia's lips. Holly smiles but then gives herself a worrisome once-over.

**Holly**: "Thanks for grabbing clean togs, but I hope this place isn't too demanding about..."

Natalia grabs Holly around the waist and Apparates, appearing in the library of the Madhouse.

**Holly**: "...dress codes."

**Remus, Hermione, Minerva, Natalia, & Dobby**: "SURPRISE!"

Holly's hands jump first towards her holsters in a trained response, but then rise to her face in shock and delight.

**Holly**: "Oh! Oh my GOD! You are all so... thank you!"

Holly's smile is infectious and everyone joins in to sing a badly-coordinated version of 'Happy Birthday', except they all stop before the last line, which is instead sung to a solo, lilting glory by Hermione. Natalia holds the birthday girl securely from behind as Holly is slumping slightly, overwhelmed with emotion. Remus steps forward following everyone's applause for the song (or that it had ended).

**Remus**: "And now for the best surprise..."

A deep cough indicates that a man clearing his throat is somewhere behind the assembled revelers. Everyone else quiets down as Hermione and Minerva move to the side to reveal a tall, thin, dark-haired man in a velvet dinner jacket and smart dress attire, just standing from the reading chair. Sirius Black clears his throat and gives a weak smile, steeling himself as if about to give a first speech to the Wizengamot. Everyone holds their breath as Sirius struggles to form heartfelt words; he still needs to translate them before speaking.

**Sirius**: "I'd like to... introduce... myself. I... am... Sirius Black. (Heh!) And... if it... wouldn't... insult you... I'd like to... a-adopt..."

Holly doesn't wait for the man struggling to find his words and launches herself across the room and into a hug that is greatly and immediately reciprocated.

**Holly**: "DADDY!"

**Sirius**: "(Oof!) I guess... that's a... 'yes'."

**Holly**: "I know this is weird but would you believe I've wanted to say that for as long as I can remember?"

Sniffles are heard from everyone in the room. Holly's muffled sobs into Sirius' chest are paused for a brief entreaty.

**Holly**: "All hugs are good, y'know?"

Minerva turns and embraces the two Blacks, followed quickly by Hermione. Natalia grabs Remus by the arm and they encircle the group. Dobby threads his way into the mix until he can wrap his arms around Holly's right leg.

**Dobby**: (Crying hysterically) "We's is so much in the lovings with you, Mistress Holly!"

**Sirius**: "I think there's something... seriously (heh!)... wrong with your... elf."

**Natalia**: "Hah! You have no idea. Oh, did you say 'elf'? I thought you said 'life'."

**Holly**: "Shut up and hug or I'll start calling you 'Nymphadora' again."

Minutes pass, until the emotional potency of the moment begins to wane. From deep within the affectionate mass of people, Sirius muffles out a question.

**Sirius**: "Is anyone else... hungry?"

_**Transcription ends.**_

That'll work, Newt. Thank you. I notice you decided to tag along Natalia's private gift as well.

_I always enjoy seeing you happy, Mum. I'm sure Grandmum feels similarly._

Uh-huh. Similarly, but probably not as viscerally. I don't mind that you watch, but try to remember who reads this, alright?

_Okay. But if I don't write it somewhere I'll start dripping ink everywhere..._

I'll buy you a new Everlasting Scroll on the next shopping trip, I promise.

_If they wouldn't lie when naming their products, we wouldn't have this problem._

I'll add that to our list of tasks following 'World domination'; # 78: 'Punish the wicked for false advertising'.

Minerva, thank you for the eight-sided travel case. It really doesn't hold any more than a standard four-compartment trunk, but it's just COOL! Even better, the Oriental green-lacquer styling nearly matches my quiver. I'm still trying to find all the compartments. I think a few more open up if the Feng Shui of the room is properly aligned. Expert gift-hunting on your part; bravo!

I know that you had to run off right after dinner to meet yet another family new to the magical world, so I'll catch you up on some of the goings-on from after you left. Before that though, I'd like to say thank you for being my godmother. You've still got the job even though Sirius is stepping into the more direct parental role- I told him under no circumstances was he to attempt to act parentally, as we both agreed that I was the more mature of the two of us. I guess what I'm saying is that I still desperately need and appreciate your guidance.

We all chatted amiably for a while, until Hermione regretfully said that she needed to go back to France so that no one missed her for more than her six-hour non-absence by way of Time Turner could cover. We had a brief conversation just as she was about to leave. Originally she wasn't planning to see me again until just before the World Cup, but I suggested that she come to Ginny's birthday party on the 11th.

_**Transcription: 26th July, 1994, starting 8:11 PM**_

Holly and Hermione stand in the corner of the library nearest the loo. Dobby bounces anxiously next to Hermione's leg.

**Hermione**: "Did Ginny say to invite me? I didn't think she liked me that much."

**Holly**: "No, but I could use some backup for A-day part 2."

**Hermione**: "Heyday? 'A'-day! Ani-... right! I will make the utmost effort! Oh, but I should also bring a gift. What do you think she'd like for a present?"

**Holly**: "A nice, loose-fitting but opaque dressing gown."

**Hermione**: "So she can grow into it?"

**Holly**: "Because she'll be in front of her brothers..."

**Hermione**: "Oh! Good thinking. Wait, what's her size?"

**Holly**: "As tall as you but a 22 inch waist, 32 inch hips with A-cups atop a 30 inch band."

Hermione scowls briefly.

**Hermione**: "Perhaps I should include runes for the Modesty Charm stitched into the lapels. You seem awfully certain of those numbers..."

**Holly**: "Yah. You and she have had similar experiences- accidental intentional fondling with yours truly. But ahhh... don't bring it up. She's not a lesbian. See you in two weeks!"

**Hermione**: "But I'M not a..."

Dobby disappears with Hermione before she can finish her protest.

_**Transcription ends.**_

I don't think you were there for it, but Hermione made Dobby a Glamour amulet that makes him look like a dwarfish human, so that he can interact with muggles safely. We decided to call him Bobby Evanson when he wears the amulet. Hermione also gave me 'Weapons of the World' - a catalogue and discussion about armaments going back to thrown rocks. Pranking her like that probably wasn't the nicest 'thank you'- I'm fairly sure Dobby landed her near her shared cabin in Bordeaux loudly exclaiming '...lesbian!' Any accusations of conspiracy between me and my elf to bring about that result will be flatly denied.

Once it was down to the four of us, Natalia chose to do us all a favor and dragged Remus into the bedroom. He really is looking a lot better under Natalia's 'therapy', don't you think? Sirius and I spent the next few hours telling stories to get to know each other better, beyond what Moony had told each of us about the other. At one point, Sirius came over all weepy and apologised to me for all that he couldn't do because of his rash actions the night of my parents' death. I told him I'm happy as a girl, and explained some of what Lily had known and done in anticipation of her martyrdom. Sirius then apologised to me again, though he called me Lily. He fell asleep with his head in my lap soon after.

All the next day, Sirius and I traded stories while hanging out together. We fed Buckbeak up in the field (which I now understand is how he re-entered Britain without being detected) and I could almost see him healing before my eyes. I think adopting me is mending his psyche- he knows that this may make up for some of the trouble I've come into because of his absence. By the afternoon, he was teasing me about my upcoming 'date' at the Malfoy's. At this point he's not stuttering but has to substitute words when they don't come to him.

(I have to transcribe this as Newt was preoccupied watching round fourteen of Remus and Natalia in the bedroom. We still don't have a winner and if they're both conscious past round fifteen Newt gets to make the call.)

Sirius stopped his idle stroll with a look of concern and looked towards where I was sat on the short stone wall aside the field. Buckbeak was settled down next to me in an unusual bout of laziness, probably due to being overfed on ferrets all morning.

"You need a middle name. They'll expect it. More names means more... more-ness. Minimum three for entrance, I assure you."

"Well, if you're to be my father then you should give me a name, don't you think?"

"You ask me when my... when my... when I can only think of a few words?"

"It doesn't need to be complicated. I'll tell you if I don't like it."

Sirius walked around in the wet grass a bit, thinking. I petted Buckbeak as I waited patiently.

"Green. No. Grah... grrrarrr stone! Like your eyes."

"Emerald?"

"Your dad's name, like."

"Jim, James, Jamie, Jane... oh! Jade?"

"Eureka!" and Sirius did a quick little jig. Buckbeak crowed dismissively at his antics. I looked at him skeptically.

"You can't think of 'jade' but 'eureka' comes naturally?"

"Maybe I'm lying."

"You're out of practice."

"Hah! Don't I know it."

"Holly Jade Black. I approve."

"So, Miss Holly Jade, are you looking forward to dancing with... money people?"

"Really, alot, no. Aside from having no experience dancing, I don't know if there will be anyone there I can even tolerate for long conversations, Malfoy's son being at the lowest end of my afforded patience."

"Sweet on young Draco, are we?" His grin gave away the obvious tease.

"Please! Never has any person existed that is so 'not me'. Polished, refined, useless, evil... and he bats lefty."

Sirius gave me a confused look. "I thought you were... both?"

"Exactly! He's very narrow in his perversion, and he doesn't even acknowledge it. Whereas I..."

While I left my sexual definition unspoken, Sirius stepped forward to give my shoulder a squeeze.

"Holly, I think we need to talk about this a bit. I need to know you'll be able to... react... restore... represent (hah!) the House of Black in a way that follows our... trav... traditions and doesn't shame our... uhhh... dead people or kids-to-be!"

"Awww, but I was planning to publicly using the broth tourine as a commode!"

"No, no, that suits the Blacks perfectly. Carry on, then."

Sirius' smile set me off and I giggled for a minute as he strutted about proudly. I then began to frown, thinking of how 'out of my depth' this soiree is likely to put me. Sirius noticed and stood more naturally, watching me for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Holly, do you have any real concerns about this... thing?"

"Well, yeah! As I have no chance of impressing them with my couture or even polished manners, I'm not sure where to start! I'm hoping to glide through saying as little as possible, perhaps after torturing the Malfoys in private. I mean..." I stood up and started pacing to ease my rising tension. "Enemy forces have invited me into their castle under the Aegis of honourable hospitality- how can I not accept? The risks are small and the rewards could be great. Worst case- I kill some people in escaping and we spend time travelling together after that."

"Can I hope for that... uhh... ending?"

"Well okay, but I'm actually hoping to improve my reputation for once." With a sigh, I sat myself back onto the stone wall and looked at him with a 'learning face'. "Sirius, tell me truthfully. What's this event about and what should I expect? What am I in for?"

Sirius strolled back and forth as he considered the questions and how to word the responses. "I can't say what the Malfoys want, but the Lammas Fete is a... thing for the first harvest, where people of... the land celebrate their... harvest. It also acts as a 'coming out to society'... thing."

"I think my sexual bent is already public knowledge, even if unproven."

"Hah! Not that. A young master or maiden is presented to... uhhh... uppity people... society as they are announced as themselves, and not as 'child of...' nnh. Get it?"

"Oh. So I'm being débuted. I'm a debutante! I should make them buy me a real dress."

"Oh, absolutely! As the Malfoys invited you, they're... they have to provide. Probably bring in a seamstress to build it from scratch. Ask for diamond... edge things and spirit-pearl earrings!"

I had to tease him for that one.

"You wish you were a debutante too, don't you?"

Sirius gestured towards the Nott's main building, off in the distance.

"Yah. I spent my coming out running away here to live with the Potters. No fancy dress for me, damnit, and I have such attractive ankles too. I learned to dance, though. I'll teach you that."

"Are you really okay with all this?"

"Holly, I can't think of a greater prank on the whole of magical... magicals than Lady Holly Jade Evans, of the Ancient and Noble House of Black! I, Remus and no doubt your parents are proud as can be."

"Really? Because this is actually just a warm-up."

"What do you have planned?"

"Why, a double life as a criminal mastermind, of course. I shall be Harry Potter, humble servant dedicated to the safe protection of the people by day. But at night, Holly 'the Unholy' Evans, lethal scourge of the unworthy and plunderer of innocence stalks the streets!"

Sirius clutched at his chest and took on a strange expression.

"Oh... my hero! Is there anything I can do to help? I feel like I have a... bunch of time... decade of gifts to buy and happy events to make up... for."

"Honestly?"

"Yes! Holly, aside from a few paperwork... uhh... things, I have little to do but fret over you now." Sirius looked exasperated. I guess he doesn't feel adopting me goes far enough to redeem his mistakes. I thought for a minute about the man before coming up with what I think will be a great thing for both of us.

"Can you make me a motorcycle that flies like yours?"

Sirius became a little weepy right then.

We practised dancing while the daylight lasted and following a final dinner together Remus accompanied him back over the Channel on Buckbeak. Natalia and I stayed the night in the Madhouse and in the morning Dobby brought me a note from Sirius asking if I preferred classic hogs like his Triumph or rice-burners which seem to be rising in popularity in the two-wheeled world. He seems really enthused.

Oh, and Natalia defeated Remus with a full knock-out in round fifteen. Newt had to get me to step in and save Natalia from drowning though, because she had slipped backwards into the hot tub right after jumping up from the bed in celebration of her victory. It only delayed dinner by an hour.

Elevating your blood pressure with love,

Holly

***

28th July, 1994 (still)

Mum,

Before returning to the Weasley's, Natalia put me through my paces on combat spells. I used our family hug as inspiration for my Patronus and it looked like a big silvery Grim. I can't make a Hedwig anymore. My Hermione variant is still stomping her patent-leathers with authority, though.

Love,

Holly

***

29th July, 1994

Holly,

I am so very glad you enjoyed your birthday celebration, and I feel truly blessed to continue to fulfill the role as your godmother. That said, I'm likely to be quite relieved to be quit of the job next July if you continue to rush headlong into danger, particularly if you are doing so just to torture me! I believe you and I had best sit down and come to an understanding of how we should interact publicly before you return to school, young lady!

The change in your Patronus isn't unheard-of, although it is rare. As you can imagine, the representation of the protective spirit called forth in your defense can be redefined in the face of a traumatic experience, particularly the death of the one by whom you felt yourself being protected. Don't think of this as any indication that you've stopped caring for Hedwig. Subconsciously you are aware that she can no longer protect you as she had in the past, but more importantly you are recognising Mr. Black as your protector. This is good and healthy, in my view. My only concern would be if Harry were to conjure forth the same Patronus as you do. Unfortunately, having Mr. Potter call forth Miss Granger as his protector may also prompt some indelicate questions. I recommend that you continue to practice the spell once you return to Hogwarts and see whether another form can be cast by Harry. With any luck, you won't have need of the spell for quite a long time.

As for your escapade this weekend, I wish you the best of luck. More than you could possibly imagine, I wish you luck. Give my Floo a call if they permit it- I'll likely be sitting by the fireplace until I know you've returned safely from the Malfoy's'.

With love,

Minerva

***

30th July, 1994

_Grandmum Minerva,_

_Holly got stuck in the Malfoy's Floo because it detected me. I'll post here the interaction that lead to my stay at the Longbottoms. _

_**Transcription: 30th July, 1994 starting 10:51 AM GST**_

Holly appears in the Floo-connected fireplace of Longbottom Estate in a swirl of ash and unbalanced witch. She stumbles to the rug and is promptly helped to standing by Neville Longbottom. Dame Augusta Longbottom stands in regal repose across the room, glaring at Holly.

**Neville**: "Welcome, Holly! I'd like to introduce you to my gran. Gran, this is Holly Evans. She's a good friend from school."

Holly brushes off her new charcoal dress robes with the 40 buttons along the left side, composes herself and then does a passable curtsey for Dame Longbottom.

**Holly**: "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Dame Longbottom. I am Holly Jade Evans of the House of Black."

**Neville**: "You are?"

**Dame Longbottom**: "No, she is not. This girl is your school friend. As she is not attending this afternoon's festivities, I will simply ask that she depart for the Malfoy's at her earliest opportunity. I do not appreciate having my house used as a way-station!"

**Holly**: "No offense was intended, Dame Longbottom. I have a gift for Neville for his birthday, an invitation to an informal celebration for Ginny's birthday to deliver and the unfortunate role of associating with two families who are likely to declare a clan war if given provocation. I do not apologise for being considerate enough not to ask them to link Floo's nor for being efficient."

**Dame Longbottom**: "And what is this gift you're receiving, Neville?"

**Holly**: "Is it not common to wrap gifts so that the mystery of the contents adds to the enjoyment?"

**Dame Longbottom**: "Don't act coy with me! Neville, I wish to know what contraband this girl intends to place in the hands of my grandson!"

**Holly**: "It's a wand holster, like those used by Aurors. Neville's parents were Aurors, were they not?"

Dame Longbottom tries to kill Holly with an even icier stare before responding.

**Dame Longbottom**: "They still are. Have your friend be about her business, Neville."

Holly hands forth the small wrapped package. Neville takes it with a downturned nod of humiliated gratitude. Holly reaches her hand under his chin and tips his head up enough to look him in his sullen eyes.

**Holly**: (whispering) "Happy Birthday, Nev. Just think- you're one year closer to taking a flat in Diagon for yourself! I'm sorry I can't stay. Well, a small fraction of a teaspoon sorry, yah?"

Neville grins.

**Holly**: "Oooh! Excellent smile! I may have to greet you at the platform the way we parted last time if you give me that smile."

**Neville**: "M-maybe if I come for Ginny's birthday, you can greet me that way then?"

**Holly**: "Neville! How can I give your Gran a heart attack if she's not there to see it?"

Neville barks a quickly-suppressed laugh as Holly steps back into the fireplace, tossing a handful of Floo powder from her hand as she retreats.

**Holly**: "Malfoy Manor library!"

Holly spins in the swirling green flames, holding her arms close to her body as she goes. Holly makes as impressive an entrance into the Malfoy library, or she would have if she didn't encounter narrow-spaced iron bars at the other side. They ring with a 'Clang!' as Holly collides with them.

**Holly**: "OW! What the...?"

**Lucius**: "Apologies, Miss Black. Our security has prevented your entry. It seems you're carrying some sort of parasite."

**Holly**: "Parasite?"

**Lucius**: "SOMEthing is attached to you. Something alive and... unrecognised."

**Holly**: "Oh. Uhh... that's... something I picked up recently. I'll leave it behind and be right back. Longbottom Estate!"

Holly drops another handful of Floo powder from her pouch and spins back to the Longbottom's, landing somewhat upright by grasping the side of the mantle as she arrives. Her appearance interrupts an argument.

**Neville**: "...friends I've got, and I'm one of hers!"

**Holly**: "Sorry about this! Minerva gave me this journal to stay in touch with Harry, but the Malfoys don't appreciate the breach in their security. Would you please hold onto it for me for the weekend, Neville? You won't be able to open it, so I trust you trust that it's safe."

**Dame Longbottom**: "Neville, don't you dare...!"

**Neville**: "I'd be delighted!"

[Newt slips quickly into the Journal as Holly hands it off to Neville.]

_**Transcription ends.**_

_~Newt~_

***

1st August, 1994

Newt,

I was wondering if you knew or had heard anything regarding the Fete, as you're stationed in what has been rumoured to be the center of Pureblood gossip amongst the elder generation of witches. I am concerned for our Holly. Any news would be appreciated.

With love,

Minerva

***

_1st August, 1994 _

_6:00 PM, GST_

_Grandmum Minerva,_

_Lurking around here has been educational. I introduced myself to Neville as Holly's imp and convinced the young man to use an old family wand to gift me with some transcriptions from their library. We've become friendly. I like him. He likes Mum alot. You are also correct about Dame Longbottom's taste for rumourmongering, though most of the intriguing bits are typically traded during their afternoon tea and Whist games, so I have nothing to share about the Fete from that source. _

_However..._

_An hour ago Neville asked me if I knew whether Holly was accompanying anyone for the Fete, since he wasn't going to be there to see it. When I told him she was expecting to walk in with Draco Malfoy, he got a panicked look and asked if Holly knew about the handfasting. I told him that she hadn't said anything, and that he was the only boy her age that I'd heard Mum speak about affectionately. _

_He looked quite dapper in his dress robes. Help is on the way._

_~Newt~_

***

2nd August, 1994

Mum,

I see Newt's been busy. Making friends. Planning my future.

I have much to relate, but not as much happened as we were expecting. For one thing, they were initially surprised that I chose to attend as the invitation was a formality. I'm looking forward to Sirius recovering more of his mind, as that wasn't the only societal nuance he failed to mention- I almost got test-married to Draco! If Sirius were more mentally together, I would suspect the old dog had actually pranked me on that one.

As Newt described, I was stopped at the iron gate in front of their Floo connection. After returning Newt and the Journal to the Longbottoms I returned and was told to surrender my wands- Lucius knew I have two. I handed over the black walnut wand and then explained that my primary wand had been given to Harry in anticipation of a replacement from Ollivander. I had left the quiver at the Weasleys, so his detectors didn't find anything else, wand-wise. All I had was my jewelry and the Chinese box with some clothes and essentials.

Lucius Malfoy made me feel more welcome than Dame Longbottom, but not by much. After a brief discussion about why I would be safe under their protection, we took the complimentary vows of hospitality. I was then taken on a tour of their estate by a nervous older House-elf named Froople. I eventually dragged out of her that Dobby was notorious amongst elves now, and that Froople was nearly the only elf of the cadre owned by the Malfoys brave enough to approach me, lest they also fall into bloodthirsty depravity as well. Froople wasn't convinced that Dobby spends most of his time watching telly when he's not cooking and cleaning for my house, but I at least convinced her that I wouldn't try to liberate any elves that didn't express a desire to change owners. Watching Froople beat herself up over her unconfessed feelings on this offer was painful, so I promised not to acknowledge her at all for the rest of the weekend unless it was necessary. (As it turned out, that was the last time I saw Froople until this morning. Her head has been added to the collection mounted high above the mantle in their library. Forced retirement, I'm guessing.)

After a tense dinner with the family, Lucius invited me into his personal den. Draco tagged along, much to his father's irritation, but it obviously wasn't going to be a big deal or Draco would have been turned away at the door.

"Perhaps you'll join me for a Cognac here in my private study, so that we may... clear the air between us"

We three moved into the room, with Draco standing by his father's chair looking at me with a sneer as I alighted in the guest seating. Lucius began pouring liquor at a side table as I rearranged my robes for comfort. Draco tried to act suave. "I'll have a half glass, father."

"No, you won't." Lucius' irritation was obvious even to Draco by that point.

"Draco, your father doesn't need to loosen your tongue as you haven't learned yet when to shut up. Why don't you sit quietly in the corner and pay attention for a bit. You might learn something."

"Why you...!"

"An excellent suggestion from our guest, don't you think, Draco?"

"I... ahh, yes Father." Draco grumped over to a reading chair further from the hearth, glaring at me for the rest of the chat.

Lucius bantered with me for a bit, saying that Narcissa would guide and instruct me over the next day or so to help me acclimate to the finer life. He explained that they had no ulterior motives in inviting me as the offer was made to any recognised noble family, and their own research had confirmed my claim to House Black. We drank. The second glass was poured and my jade ring got buzzy. I twirled my finger around the rim of the glass as Lucius refilled his own.

"Sir, I have one other question."

"Please ask it. I feel like we're beginning to understand one another."

"Why did you give Ginny that diary?"

Lucius saw that I was staring right at his eyes when he looked up at me. A brief mental battle ensued, but I didn't expect to break through his barrier- I used the distraction to apply a Switching spell on our snifters. Lucius recovered his veneer of politeness and raised his glass to his mouth, pausing in contemplation before responding.

"It was a mistake; an attempt to discredit a minor annoyance by humiliating him and his family. I had no notion the book held so great a power."

Right before taking a sip of the Cognac, Lucius sniffed subtly and stopped the forward tip of the rim. I was still staring at him as I took a gulp of my untainted liquor. He set down his glass and smiled at me wanly.

"Perhaps now would be a good time for us all to retire and consider for a time. There is much to do. Narcissa has arranged for a friend to come in and make you a dress suitable for the Lammas Fete. I hope you appreciate our hospitality. Yappi!"

A small, thin House-elf with bushy eyebrows over beady eyes appeared with a quiet snap. One look at me and he averted his gaze as if I were Medusa.

"Take young Miss Black to the guest quarters you have prepared. Acquaint her with the amenities and see to her needs. Now."

I stood up, smiled and thanked Lucius for the Cognac, passing my glass to Draco after curtseying graciously. Lucius leaned back in the chair watching me as I followed the fearful elf out of the den and through the hallways to my assigned rooms. The accommodations were luxe- my rooms easily matched the whole space of the Madhouse, though without the interesting reading selections. Despite an indulgent bath, my nightmares were more hauntingly intense that night. Remind me to avoid hard liquor in the future.

Over my time there I decided that they were making an extensive attempt to see whether I could be recruited to the Pureblood way through the lure of fancy living. They alternated making me feel special and privileged with snooty remarks about my social skills, hoping I'd fall for a kind offer to teach me how to be a social-climbing vassal to a minor house and stop trying to undermine society (like I was really trying before!).

Dressmaking in particular was an exercise in fawning and humiliation. Narcissa's 'friend' is actually Lucinda Laurent, the designer that left Madame Malkin's to establish her own upscale fashion shop in magical Birmingham. Saturday morning, Narcissa brought Ms. Laurent to my sitting room where she quickly conjured forth a velvet-covered platform for me to stand upon for measuring and fitting. After a brief pause, Narcissa asked me to disrobe for the sake of accurate measuring. I considered doing a fast switch but fell back on not giving away secrets needlessly. Once I had removed my robe, skirt and blouse, both women stood stunned to see me completely unburdened by underthings.

"W-well, we'll have to see what we can do with such a... stocky frame. Oh! All these scars... you'll need something with unseasonably complete coverage. Narcissa, you have definitely provided me a challenge!"

"Speak in such a manner of my charge once more, and I'll own your shop and have your name equate to muggle-wear throughout Europe."

"I meant nothing... I had no intention... well, thankfully your coloring and hair are so complementary!" at which point she strategically shuffled off to hunt down her measuring tape. Narcissa gave me another of her 'lessons about privilege' then, though she seemed distracted slightly while looking at my scars, nearly reaching out to touch the new one from the shotgun as I stood there.

"Don't bear such... remarks lightly, Holly. You must chastise those who work for you if they prove insulting, or else they won't know their place."

Despite her tone, Narcissa was supposed to be the 'good cop' compared to Lucius' 'absent but sinister cop'. Much of the same sort of byplay characterized my afternoon and evening, with constant admonishments about proper behavior coupled with samples of lavish living and rather subtle conversation meant to extol the hedonistic virtues of 'have' over 'have not'. Draco took pleasure in watching my education, particularly howling with delight when I made an obvious faux-pas. My temper remained even, to his frustration.

I was again plagued by intense nightmares that night. By this point the poor sleep and constant game-playing were making me a bit snarky. In the morning I rose late (for me, which means half seven) and shambled down to the solarium wearing the satin bedwear provided. Everyone else was dressed for the day. Lucius took one look at me and left the table. Draco was kind enough to guide me about behavioral standards.

"You don't wear bedclothes outside of a bed-room, Evans!"

"Oh, I guess I'll just take these off then," and I started to unbutton my top.

"NO!"

"Draco, don't shout. Yes Holly, you should stay clothed as you are. Disrobing here would be less appropriate, but I sense you knew that."

"Really I meant no insult... at first. In fact, I wasn't expecting you all to be early risers on a Sunday. Not likely to be attending Mass, are you?"

"You'd as likely get the same response for asking Granger to a bloodletting."

"Draco!"

"Oh. Thanks, Draco. That was educational. I'll be sure to avoid all topics concerning faith for the evening as well."

Draco seethed out a further recommendation while I sipped my tea. "You'd be best served not opening your mouth to speak at all this evening!"

"Well, it's good that you've riddled out my plan. See? Exposure to me is already improving your thinking." I redirected my attention to the matriarch while he blustered, knocking the diced grapefruit into his lap.

"Marvelous tea, Mrs. Malfoy. Who brewed it?"

"Holly, it is best to assume that the mistress of the House is responsible for the quality of all the meals." Narcissa's cocked eyebrow gave indication of the level of irritation caused by my current stumble. I played through.

"Oh. So what's the mix and did you steam it, steep it or filter it?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"To teach my elf... oh, hah! How silly of me. Dobby probably already knows. Please, forget that I asked."

Draco huffed from the table, smacking Yappi out of his way. The little elf recovered quickly and cleaned up Draco's place setting, still avoiding my eyes.

Narcissa coldly uttered "Consider it forgotten," and spent the rest of the meal acting like I didn't exist. I liked the solarium. I should ask Florean if the budget will allow me to add one onto the house, since we're reconstructing and all.

It took the rest of the day to prepare the public areas of the manor for the occasion. I was also shuffled into my rooms four hours before the start to begin my 'grooming'. After the first hour I realised the offered glass of wine was meant to help me let my groomers do their work without my interference, so I downed two glasses quickly and lapsed into a dress-me-up meditation state. I looked fairly amazing when they were done. My hair was pinned up into an ornate bejeweled knot, leaving the fringe over my forehead to cover the Scar. The dress is a dark green number with long sleeves and a wide collar that Ms. Laurent had covered with a sheer fabric to mask my more prominent scars. She used the same fabric across the low-scooping back for similar reasons. I could have done with fewer skirt layers but when I first arrived in the room set aside for debuting youths, I realised that Narcissa's 'friend' had made sure I would fit with the season's style, if not the colours. The other girls were wearing dresses in paler summer colours but as you can guess I didn't mind appearing incongruous. They knew it too, as they seemed to recognise me and turn away, in unison. Surprisingly, this also included Susan Bones, Cho Chang and Alicia Spinnet.

As you may have guessed, my savior was none other than Master (now Mister) Neville Longbottom. He arrived late for the arranging of couples but in time to save Draco from himself... and me.

Draco had strode up to me, grabbed my elbow and started hissing in my ear.

"We'll be walking in together. Use every dram of grace my mother has unearthed in you these past few days to not embarrass me, would you?"

"Draco, as a favour to yourself don't clutch at me. I'm thinking you walking in with only a bloody stump for a hand might fall into the category of 'embarrassing'."

"M-may I have word with M-miss Black, Draco?"

"Who is stupid enough..."

"Neville! I'm so happy to see you!" As Draco had let go of me to address the person interrupting his whispered tirade, I was able to spin around him until he was facing a curtain and I was able to give Neville a hug.

While in our embrace I whispered into his ear. "Save me from killing this prat- I'm likely to trip him and slit his throat as we walk in together."

"Why yes, Miss Black. I'm h-happy to see you as well. Uhhh... may we have a moment of privacy, Draco?"

"What are you doing here Longbottom?"

Neville gave him a curious and confused look, like Draco was being stupid. "I was invited."

"Yes but you never attend!"

"S-so you should be happy the House of Longbottom has f-finally accepted your hospitality, I should think."

In a surprising twist, Susan Bones ran interference for us.

"Excuse me, Draco, but I noticed that your father has run off suddenly to your library. I hope there's nothing amiss?"

Draco's eyes bugged out and he excused himself to cross the room and speak quickly with one of the attendants. Neville then thanked Susan for the help and turned to me with a concerned look.

"Holly, we should walk in together but you can't be on my arm."

"Okay, but why not?"

"If we do, they will expect you to be handfasted to me for a year and a day."

"Wouldn't that be logistically trying? I mean, you'd have to go to the girls' loo with me and everything..."

"It's like a trial m-marriage, Holly."

"Oh. Well, I can see where we wouldn't want that."

"I-I wouldn't want to trick you into it. If you spend time with me, it should be because we both... want to." Neville gave me such a meaningful look right then, but he could tell pretty quickly that I was in a defensive mode and not likely to swoon. After a prim smile and a brief nod in thanks I strode over to Draco with Neville trailing behind me as I removed my right satin glove. As Draco turned toward me about to protest my walking in with Neville I tapped his bare wrist and hit him with a Confundus: "_Don't worry, Draco. Everything is proceeding according to plan._" As he lurched slightly under my influence, Tracey Davis came up next to me, staring up at him in concern.

"Is everything alright, Draco?"

"Hoooo... Hollll... Holly says everything's good."

Tracey was decent enough to keep her terse accusation to a whisper. "Evans, what are you up to?!"

"Saving myself for love. Would you like to enter alongside Draco for me? I'm sure it can't hurt your reputation and I'd like to accompany Neville. I'll owe you one..."

Tracey gave me a hard stare for a minute before giving me a saucy wink. "You look nice, by the way." She turned and hooked her arm through Draco's, guiding him to the front of the debut line, loudly proclaiming, "Oh, Draco! Yes, I'd love to walk in with you!" I think this was her way of supporting a fellow short girl.

Following an unplanned mental diagnostic, I settled in behind them with Neville at my side. I held his hand as we stood in preparation to enter, but I was careful to make no contact as we were heralded. All for the best, as I needed both hands to keep my skirts from tripping me up on those infernal heels. They announced me as 'young Holly Jade Black, of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.' The room did a snap-to when the Black name was announced, but I could see nearly half of them had no notion who I was as they began to whisper semi-discreetly to ask their friends about me. As you can imagine, my welcome didn't get any warmer as information was shared. Neville told me that they called me 'young' because I'm debuting before my sixteenth birthday. I decided not to correct him.

I danced twice after the initial entrance parade- Draco and Neville each took me for a swing, though for Draco it was an exercise in frustration. He finally figured out I was trying to step on his toes about five minutes into the waltz, when he noticed my grin kept getting wider the more annoyed he became. When Neville led me across the dance floor, it was more an exercise in coordinated stumbling. His mis-steps exaggerated mine so that half the time we were Fred and Ginger, the other half Fred and Barney. Sorry, muggle references- graceful as professional ballet dancers contrasted with a pair of oafish longshoremen. I think the essential problem was that I kept trying to lead whenever I stopped trusting his dancing skills.

Part of my discomfort was that a ball gown and heels aren't to my liking- I felt like I was wearing wide collision braces while constantly tipping forward. I had several embarrassing incidents that I refuse to relate... well I should mention this one since I can't blame it on the dress. As the room was being adjusted in preparation for less formal dancing and more seating, I said something that seemed decent in my head but came out rude when spoken in the open air.

I was approached by an attractive, well-gowned woman with dark chestnut hair and pale skin, accompanied by her young daughter- she looked to be close to starting Hogwarts.

"Are you enjoying the Fete, my dear?" (It was probably the wording that set me off.)

"Oh, yes. Absolutely. The food isn't poisoned and I've avoided the more brutish wine to keep a clear mind. If I can just walk through the rest of the evening without feeling like I'm about to rip someone's dress off, I'd consider it a success!"

The woman looked at me like I was a sex fiend and so I tried to explain what I meant.

"Oh, I mean, because I'm feeling unbalanced, y'know?" Even with hand gestures, I can see where I was misunderstood. She quickly shuffled her giggling daughter across the hall to engage in polite gossip with an older woman, one of her more regular social contacts I'm guessing. I found out later that these were Greengrasses and Astoria is already going to be a second year Slytherin. After that I switched from drinking wine to just ice water with a slice of orange.

Unfortunately, Neville was retrieved by his discontented Gran about an hour into the dancing. I spent the rest of the Fete snacking on finger-food and moving between tables to catch conversations, usually inducing the current occupants to politely decide en masse to change their seating arrangements. I'm fairly sure everyone who attended had more exercise that night than at any Lammas Fete in recent memory. Aside from my own provocative presence there were a few other gasping moments amongst the gentry, but without Neville there to interpret I had no idea what sorts of scandals were happening right in front of me. Narcissa approached me late in the evening, suggesting that if I was fatigued that I was permitted to retire to my chambers.

"How long ago was it that I could have retired, Milady?"

"It is 'Lady Malfoy', Miss Black. I am not royalty. You could have left after your dance with Draco, really. Staying through another hour would have been sufficient to not appear as if you were applying only a minimal effort."

"So I've been sitting here freaking out your guests for the last three hours for no reason?"

"That is one perspective."

I had finally figured out my role in all this. "I'm the dancing bear, aren't I?"

"We'd never stoop to hiring animals for our amusement."

"Your sense of humour is as dry as the finest white wine, my hostess."

"How observant."

"Yah, I'm done. Thank you for a wonderful show. I liked the food."

I stood up and left at a brisk trot with the high-heeled shoes hidden in my skirts so I could escape semi-gracefully. After returning to my rooms I doffed the dress and had a long bath before tucking into bed.

Aside from four Tracking Charms I've removed, I departed the Malfoy's amicably this morning.

Holly

***

Holly,

Oh thank heavens! I was certain their invitation was a lure to set you into a compromising position. I can't say that there was nothing to those fears, as you seem to have ably wriggled out from several traps during your stay. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to sleep for the next 48 hours, as I've been consuming Pepper-up at intervals to ensure I would be available if you needed me. I am happy to hear you are safe.

With love,

Minerva

***

3rd August, 1994

Minerva,

I have discovered and released an Obliviation the Malfoys applied at the end of my last night there. Lucius is an expert but I had already planned on carefully checking the memories of my stay, and I only remembered sleeping without nightmares on the last night- when my paranoia would normally be at a decent volume to prevent deep sleep.

I understand why he wanted these memories blocked. They start from when Narcissa came into my bedroom to seduce me.

I had just woken from another horrible nightmare to find Narcissa sitting beside my bed, applying a damp cloth to my forehead. She was dressed in a floor-length white negligee with fabric about as sheer as the gauze used in the gown to hide my scars. Her face was the perfect semblance of caring concern.

"Holly, are you alright? You were having some sort of night terror. Blood was seeping from your... scar." The way she said 'scar' might explain why her nipples hardened just then. Narcissa moved forward with the damp cloth again to make sure I saw them clearly.

"I was. Thank you for your concern, but why are you here?"

"My personal elf came to me in concern for your condition. I know something of... nightmares. I came to see if I could help you." She took on a convincing 'haunted' look before continuing to dab the cloth on my forehead. "Is there anything I can do for you, to help ease your troubled mind?" Her breath caught in her throat as she rose to sit on the bed next to me, looking down to my satin-covered chest even as she reached to tenderly brush some hair away from my forehead. Her other hand grazed against my breast as she propped herself in front of me.

"Well... "

"ANYthing, Holly. It would mean more to me than you know, to have someone appreciate the kindness, the tenderness that I can offer you." Her imploring twist as she said 'anything' caused our breasts to rub together through my satin top and her sheer gossamer whatever. "This place can be so cold, so... isolating."

She's good. And well-practiced. It was an appeal to me on several levels, including a hint at snubbing her cold-hearted husband. I can tell you two things about Narcissa Malfoy that I discovered at that moment.

One: she has not been Marked by Riddle, despite having a sophisticated Occlumency barrier.

Two: I am not the most sexually twisted creature you will ever meet. Narcissa wins. If you're really curious I'll explain why some other time.

Armed with my insight, I responded in a way I doubt she was expecting, as it really threw her off her game.

"Narcissa, I cannot thank you enough for all that I think you are offering me, but to be plain I cannot make love with someone until I love them. We've only just met."

"I think... that you presume too much, Miss Black."

"I'm Miss Black again?"

"Well..." Narcissa began to draw back to her full aristocratic posture. She took a moment to claim her silk dressing gown from the floor and settle it around her shoulders.

"I do appreciate your kindness, but I have been plagued by these nightmares during my whole stay. Is there something you were hoping to ask of me, in return for your... kindness?"

She sat back and regarded me with a sad look for a minute.

"You appear to be just as canny a woman as I. In another life, we might have been friends."

"This one's not over for either of us. Tell me what you wanted."

Over the next twenty minutes, Narcissa and I politely fenced until she got around to telling me that they wanted my participation in a ritual to reinforce the wards on their estate. They had chosen a particular arrangement that requires a periodic renewal of magic from the family and a recent guest, so that their protections would isolate their private spaces while leaving the public ones open enough to have special occasions like the Lammas Fete and still 'keep track of things'.

After tentatively agreeing to consider participating, Narcissa had me blindfolded and then led me through a maze of corridors and switchbacks until I was brought to a cold stone chamber underground. Lucius and Draco were there already, each wearing a white silk cloak and a Warming Charm at most. At the center of the room was a multifaceted block of granite.

"Ah, my darling Narcissa has brought Holly to our consecration. Well done, my wife."

"Lucius, I have not garnered Holly's agreement to participate."

"What?"

"Sir, it's like this. Narcissa explained what you want to do, but I haven't agreed to do it yet. I have questions."

Draco's face began to screw up in frustration, but Lucius gave him a quick gesture to shut down his frothing rant. Narcissa just stood silent with a bowed head. After a moment, Lucius stopped trying to sift my mind and spoke plainly.

"Miss Black, what would you like to know?"

"Why me? Why now? And... what is it worth to you?" That last bit caught his attention more than anything else I'd said all weekend.

"'Why you' is simple- you have demonstrated great power. Your blood in our wards would strengthen them just as greatly. Why now is obvious- now is the time for such rituals. Should you decline, we'll have to wait until Samhain to reconsecrate, after inviting another guest to receive our hospitality."

"Yeah, one that will actually help..."

"QUIET, Draco. You are not adding to our position by opening your mouth."

"Sorry, father."

"Y'know, it might help your position if you were to actually apologise to me."

"What? I don't owe you..."

"Do so, Draco. Now."

It took the spiteful wretch a full minute to come up with the wording.

"I... apologise to you, Miss Black. I... have been rude and insulting to you, in a way that reflects poorly upon my family as your hosts. Please... forgive me." I think a urinary tract infection would have been more pleasant for him.

"Consider it forgotten. Sir, do you have an answer to my last question?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Sponsorship. I'd like to attend the Magical Society, Law and Politics class at Hogwarts."

"Done."

Lucius then explained the basics of the ritual we were to enact. As we all disrobed, I took note of the fact that I was the only one at all turned on by this, but from what I understand about Narcissa and Draco, it's not really that surprising. The rest of the trick was us all dancing naked around the rock and then cutting our hands open to drip blood onto it. As I was last to donate, I turned to Lucius holding the silver sacrificial dagger and asked him if he still needed it for the ritual.

"No. Just set it aside."

So I melted it using a wandless _Infernus_. Their rock got the blood needed for the wards, but I wasn't going to let them keep any extra. They seemed a bit perturbed at that, which is how I got Obliviated- while I was watching for Lucius' reaction, Draco pulled a pipe-shaped holdout wand from his arse and hit me with a stunner. It didn't quite do the trick, though I was knocked to the floor. Lucius gave him an earful before deciding that their overall family performance that night was less than exemplary. I was brought back to my room and dumped in my bed, at which point Lucius hit me with the Memory Charm. At least he told me to have pleasant dreams instead.

I'm fairly sure I left the Malfoys guessing as to my true feelings on things, as we both got something from the exchange and Narcissa could only report back that I wouldn't have sex with her because I don't do that with people I don't love. I'm beginning to reconsider that policy however; sex can be used tactically, as Narcissa was attempting to demonstrate. Hey! I learned something from the Malfoys! I also know that they'll still sponsor my participation in the 'Purelood rules' class, as it was in exchange for my blood- they'll act like it's a boon, but now that I have the memory back we know it's actually a magical contract.

I believe we've reached an understanding- don't assume anything about each other. Like they shouldn't assume I didn't leave anything behind just because I didn't take anything with me when I left. I think I'll go to next year's Lammas Fete, too. That way I can collect the year's worth of conversations from various rooms in the Manor my little transcription runes will be storing.

Holly

***

_12th August, 1994_

_Grandmum Minerva,_

_In perhaps a small breach of protocol, I will be relating the results of a little post-birthday party meeting of friends on the Weasley grounds, wherein the Marauders were formally re-chartered in conjunction with some appropriately embarrassing shared experiences. Holly wanted to write it herself, but then they all took vows to keep their Marauder-related secrets between them. I'm not signing or vowing anything for this lot!_

_**Transcription: Marauder's minutes, Sketcher reporting. 11th August, 1994 starting 11:48 PM GST**_

Holly is in an isolated copse near the edge of the Weasley property, near their swimming hole. For the fourth time she has had to interrupt her preparations for a binding circle in the clearing to catch the Glowing Mite that keeps wandering off whenever she moves from Moony's scroll diagram to inscribe the next set of runes into the circle. With an _Immobilis_ thrown from the black walnut wand, the brightly-glowing green faerie creature is once more locked in position above the boulder where the scroll is laid out. Four red-headed Weasley children and a Granger enter the clearing wearing dressing gowns over bedclothes, causing Holly to look up from her work.

**Holly**: "Hello, one and all! And... one extra..."

**Fred**: "Yeah, sorry about this but Ron..."

**George**: "...enabled our escape so we couldn't really..."

**Fred**: "...leave him behind, could we?"

Ron is distracted, whipping around Holly's ashwood wand and performing small transfigurations on a lump of rock in his hand, interspersed with giggling.

**Holly**: "I'm sorry, how did Ron...?"

**Ginny**: "We were all caught in the kitchen, but then Ron hit Mum from behind with a _Confundus_ using your untraceable wand there. Sent her to bed for a long well-earned rest, he did!"

**Hermione**: "Yes, we all were quite bollixed until Ronald stepped in."

**Holly**: "Okay. Ron! Where'd you pick up the wand?"

Ron looks up startled, and then beams in Holly's direction.

**Ron**: "Well, I heard this lot sneaking out, and when Mum nicked them I pulled this from Ginny's robe pocket. Do you know, it works better than my own wand? Look at this!"

Ron swishes the wand once more, causing the boulder to levitate from behind Holly and land gently in front of her. Holly squints at him for a moment, looking almost annoyed.

**Ron**: "So, what are you all up to, anyway?"

Most of the assembled stand slightly abashed while Holly considers how to answer the question. She is interrupted by the arrival from another direction of Neville and Natalia.

**Natalia**: "Hey you lot! I brought your straggler. Why's everyone looking like they were caught?"

**Hermione**: "Well, we sort of were. We were just explaining to Holly..."

Holly cuts through the nervous tension with a smile.

**Holly**: "Ron! Welcome to our little underground experiment. I think it would be great for you to participate as well."

**Fred, George & Ginny**: "It would?"

**Holly**: "Yes, it would."

Hermione looks over at Holly for a moment and then smiles in realisation, nodding her approval.

**Hermione**: "Yes, this might help Ronald to clear his head..."

**Ron**: "Alright, but what are y'doing?"

**Holly**: "Hermione, will we have enough?"

**Hermione**: "Of the Purging draught, absolutely. For the other, I think it will work with smaller doses, but it would be best to keep a close eye on portions."

**Holly**: "Ron, we're going to find out what you and your siblings' Animagus forms might be. As a part of that, you'll be introduced to some things that you must keep secret. Can we trust you?"

**Ron**: "Wicked! Yeah, absolutely!"

Holly steps back for a moment while everyone greets each other again; chatting about what they think their form will take. As Holly finishes up burning the binding circle into the dirt, a far-off screech of what sounds like a great predatory bird can be heard. Holly stands up and looks around the group until everyone's attention is on her.

**Holly**: "First, a vow and a brief history lesson. Each of you will take one of the two wands being handed 'round and whichever feels better to you, you use that to vow. The wording is this: 'By my magic, I swear to keep the secrets of those gathered here today and the secrets of the Marauders. Nothing that happens this evening will be discussed with anyone outside of those attending, and never discussed when others may hear of it. So mote it be.'"

Over the next ten minutes, the assembled students pass around the ash and walnut wands until everyone has spoken the oath, though Natalia uses her own wand. Holly seals the deal with a last admonition.

**Holly**: "Should one of us break this vow, it shall be upon the others to prank them so hard that they wished they were Gilderoy Lockhart. So say we all."

**All**: "So say we all."

**Holly**: "Now a quick history lesson. Twenty years ago Hogwarts was plagued by the most legendary of pranksters to set foot within its halls in many a year. They were a quartet of Gryffindors who vowed a secret vow that you may be allowed to vow at the end of this night- a commitment to righteous mayhem the results of which are still feared and reviled, particularly by Severus Snape, their most frequent victim! They operated using codenames to protect their pranking identities. Of the four, one has died, one betrayed the group and the other two are currently watching us from the shadows. You have already met at least two of them. They named themselves by their non-human forms; Prongs, Wormtail, Moony and Padfoot. Prongs is the one no one here would have known- he was James Potter, Harry's father, and he could become a stag. The second was Peter Pettigrew, though you knew him as Scabbers.

**Ron**: "Scabbers! That filthy rat was really a man?"

**Holly**: "Yes, Ron. Wormtail betrayed the Potters because he had become a Death Eater. If you see Scabbers again, please kill him."

A commotion rises up as most of the audience begins recounting troubling experiences or coming up with questions.

**Holly**: "Oi! Let me finish the tale, then we have mischief to make! Ponder the what-if's when we're not mid-mission!"

Everyone settles back down.

**Holly**: "Right. The third Marauder is our recent Professor for Defense, Remus Lupin. He is a werewolf, which is one reason why the other Marauders searched out this magic and mastered it. They wanted to help him during his monthly bouts of ferality. The last... is Sirius Black. Now, if you accept..."

Again a commotion rises as everyone begins voicing similar but differently-focused concerns.

**Holly**: "SHUT UP! If you accept what I said about Wormtail being a Death Eater, you might easily see that Sirius Black did not betray the Potters, and is in fact entirely an innocent man."

Sirius and Remus step forward into the light as Sirius gives an irritated, blustering cough.

**Sirius**: "Well, not entirely innocent, but certainly not guilty of betrayal! I have a reputation, y'know?"

**Remus**: "HAD a reputation, Padfoot."

**Holly**: "Oh, I'd say the Black name is as notorious as ever, Moony."

**Remus**: "Had a good time at the ball, did we?"

Holly gives Neville a sidelong grin while answering.

**Holly**: "Only while the company was worth it."

Neville blushes and dips his head but smiles just the same.

**Holly**: "Alright you lot! So here's why our guests are here. Sirius and Remus have first-hand knowledge of the experience of becoming an animal, and will guide you through this process and into the next steps if you choose to master this potential talent. While they walk you through the process, Hermione and I will get things set up."

Hermione rises from sitting on the ground and walks with Holly over to a small campfire where the Purging Draught is simmering. Holly starts to dump the apportioned Animagus-revealing potion back into another cauldron as Hermione sets down next to her.

**Hermione**: "Holly, I... I want in."

**Holly**: "Not sure I follow you. You already tried this once. If your Rehumanizing Draught purged the cat from your chromosomes, you'd just be a swan, wouldn't you?"

**Hermione**: "Not that. You've uncovered much more about what's going on than the truth about Sirius Black. I want to know... everything."

**Holly**: "Well, I'd accept that last statement as axiomatic..."

**Hermione**: "Holly!"

**Holly**: "Hermione, not now. Please?"

**Hermione**: "You've changed your intent. It seems like you're actually cultivating this 'bad girl' reputation, and since I know the Headmaster has earned your ire- yes, Ginny told me about that- I can only assume you have specific intentions with how Harry will be seen by society. All this, not to mention that place where we had your birthday; that's some sort of hidden lab, isn't it? Some of the books there haven't been seen in decades, and I noticed Lily Potter's name in several places amongst the works."

**Holly**: "So that's what's got you revved up? Secret knowledge is in my hands and you want access?"

**Hermione**: "Holly, it's more than that! You're my best friend. I am with you. You can trust me; at least now I can say that with certainty."

**Holly**: "Hermione, I'm glad to know that you're with me, but I AM a 'bad girl'. I've done things... you may not agree with. Let's wait until school to talk about this. I want us to enjoy ourselves for just a little while longer."

Hermione gives Holly a nervous, questioning look.

**Hermione**: "E-enjoy ourselves?"

Holly gives Hermione an exasperated look.

**Holly**: "As friends! I can't assume you'll agree with my choices, so I'd like to leave the secrets where they are for a little while longer. Before I wanted you to stay my lover, but now I'm worried... that you won't stay my friend."

Hermione stares at Holly as she finishes doling out the portions of glowing blue liquid.

**Hermione**: "Alright, but then I want to know everything. I won't betray you, Holly. I may disagree with you, but I won't betray you."  
As the girls stand up together, Holly kisses Hermione on the cheek.

**Holly**: "I still love you, y'know?"

Hermione smiles.

**Hermione**: "Yes, well we both know there's quite a lot wrong with you..."

_**Transcription skips the amusingly horrific details.**_

During the subsequent testing, Ron became a sort of fox-dog known as a dhole; Fred became a raccoon, George a beaver and Ginny was transformed into a Black-rumped Flameback woodpecker.

As Hermione hears the fast-flying bird make a series of chirps and trills, she also notices Holly's face fall. They retreat to the small campfire once more. Holly dips her head, sobbing quietly.

**Hermione**: "What's wrong, Holly?"

**Holly**: "I can't hear birds speak anymore."

After consoling each other for the loss of Hedwig once more (while ignoring the sounds of Ginny retching into a bush) the girls are drawn back to the binding circle by the rousing cheers and shouts of surprise as Neville finishes his transformation into a massive alces elk.

**Holly**: "Whoa Neville! Nice rack!"

**Fred & George**: "Beat to the punch!"

_**Transcription ends.**_

_After the raucous festivities, Sirius, Remus, Holly and Hermione came up with names and everyone swore an oath as Marauders. Holly accepted my offer to have some of it posted here, so you'll know who's who if they get stuck mid-transformation. Hermione warned them about the conflicting mindset required for Occlumens versus Animagi, but only Neville seemed concerned. _

_**We solemnly swear that we are up to no good. Our charter is established to aid the membership in our cause: humbling the prideful, unbinding the uptight, disarming the aggressive and defocusing the obsessive, because comedy is an essential component of a happy life and as such shouldn't be left to amateurs. No one is safe from us, especially each other.**_

_**Sirius Orion Black = black Irish wolfhound 'Padfoot'**_

_**Remus John Lupin = (werewolf) = 'Moony'**_

_**Holly Jade Evans = rook = 'Rook'**_

_**Hermione Jean Granger = cat-swan = 'Kittyhawk'**_

_**Natalia Nymphadora Aphrodite Tonks = (metamorph) = 'Callisto'**_

_**Ginevra Molly Weasley = woodpecker = 'Flambé'**_

_**Ronald Bilius Weasley = Asiatic wild dog or dhole = 'Dingo'**_

_**Frederick Fabian Weasley = raccoon = 'Bandit'**_

_**George Gideon Weasley = beaver = 'Snapper'**_

_**Neville Elmer Lewis Longbottom = alces elk = 'Mooz'**_

_Holly also put to Ron a challenge- if he proved his worth as a Marauder and kept their secrets, she would see to it that the untraceable Ashwood wand would become his. In the meantime, she gave him a jade 'poison-sniffing' ring and pointed out that his thinking may seem clearer from now on, what with all the potions he'd been fed now purged from his system. Ron nodded emphatically with an unusually clear and focused expression on his smirking face._

_~Newt a.k.a. 'Sketcher'~_

***

18th August, 1994

Mum,

I'm going to the World Cup early to work for Florean, staying in his tent at night. If this is a problem... I love you; I respect you, but tough toenails. I asked Sirius and he said it was okay. Dobby's tagging along so I'll never be without backup. Come by for a scoop if you have the time!

With love,

Holly

***

**Not Exactly Omake: Holly and Natalia's pillow talk, the night after the surprise party.**

"So you're saying I'm of age now?"

"As far as you and I having sex is concerned, yes. Age of Consent in the U.K. except Ireland is 16."

"Aren't those mundane laws?"

"Well, magical society doesn't bother, so we inherit the rules of the land."

"Are you saying child molestation isn't a defined crime for the magical?"

"Hols, magical law still struggles to control people like Hagrid from breeding Fire Crabs with fenceposts. If the muggles allow it and we don't have a contravening law, the Law Enforcement Deputies won't argue. They just enforce the standards. If a wizard was arrested by the Bobbies and Obliviators recovered him they'd turn him over to the LEDs and use the muggle records to prosecute the idiot. As Aurors, we're worried about magical crimes, not mundane crimes by magical people. Believe me, we're already understaffed."

"So there are LEDs who handle natural crimes and Aurors who handle magical crimes. How come I've never seen a LED?"

"Well, you have but they're mostly administrative. They aren't trained to do more than swagger around or sift and Obliviate muggles, aside from handling the records. Patrolling and arresting, infiltrating and tracking are Auror jobs. You'll see a bunch of LEDs at the Cup, usually in teams under an Auror commander."

"Anyone ever move up from the LEDs to the Aurors? Wait. Silly thought. Turning lead to gold..."

"Yah. 'S why I went for Auror at the outset. If I hadn't made it, I'd be dirt to both groups. You saved my career! Now I can fulfill my dream of tracking down lawbreakers like you and putting you in chains! Y'wanna?"

"Absolutely nutters, you are. Let's see me in Scarpin's."

Natalia waves her wand accompanied by a mumbled phrase in Latin, ending by tapping Holly's right nipple causing a brief 'yelp!' and a threatening look from Holly. The ghostly writing scrolls out, suspended above Holly's chest for their inspection.

**Holly Jade Evans, Black**

**61.7 inches in height**

**141.1 pounds in weight**

**Dark red hair, thin and straight with average length ~28 inches, fringe over forehead**

**Green eyes, uses corrective lenses for myopia **

**Date of birth: [data unclear]**

**Chronological age: 16 years, 21 days**

**Apparent maturity: Majority, not yet Entitled**

**Unusual markings: **

**Prominent jagged scar, center of forehead**

**Large puncture scar on right shoulder**

**Large puncture scar on right side of thorax below the ribcage**

**Numerous small linear scars across the upper back, back of the thighs, shoulders and triceps**

**Wider linear scars across collar, upper chest, breasts, waist, lower abdomen and thighs**

**Circular 2-inch scar on lower right abdomen, matching scar on back**

**Right index finger; last knuckle to tip tinted purple (temporary)**

"Evans, 'comma' Black?"

"I dunno; maybe until the papers go through it's just a possibility in your mind."

"Sixteen as of July 6th, eh? Looks like I picked up a stone's weight as well."

"All muscle, I'm thinking."

"You know you love it!"

"I wouldn't have pushed you to work out if I didn't! Wrap me in your strong arms, my Lady."

(giggle!) "Oh, wait! We're cousins now!"

"Hols, we already played about when you considered us incestuous sisters."

"Oh, right."

"Y'know, I'm not sure this adoption thing is good for you. The higher you rise in social standing, the stupider you seem to get."

"Explains a lot about the peerage, yah? Although I think there's a better explanation."

"What's that?"

"I get dumber the more time I spend with you."

"Damnit! I knew you'd twig to it eventually..."

"What?"

"I'm eating your brain! I'M EATING YOUR BRAIN!"

Natalia licks Holly's ear and then begins kissing her way down Holly's neck.

"Yah! Sucking it out through my... whah... oooh... mmmm... oooOOoooooowhatever."

Natalia secures a manacle to Holly's ankle with a 'K-Clink!'

"What the...?"

"I reaaaaalllly missed you, Hols! So you're staying here a little while longer."

(Sigh) "I love it when you vanquish me."

***


	38. CH38 Sports and Entertainment

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 38**: Sports and Entertainment

(Fun, dammit!)

***

24th August, 1994

Mum,

Dobby brought me to the Cup the night of the 19th, just as he had brought me Florean's invitation to work in exchange for free food, lodging and ice cream. Obviously this deal favours him, but I don't mind- it's the experiences that I came for, not the wages. I think Molly was pleased to be rid of me, truth be told. Ever since Animagus Night both Ginny and Ron have been acting strangely by her estimation, and she quickly reasoned out that it was somehow my doing. Ron has become quite a bit more thoughtful and has taken to refusing some of her snacks and treats. Ron explained to me that he was getting a low buzz from the jade ring at times, but only when Molly was giving him something on the side. Ginny's behavior can be more easily explained as excitement for the upcoming World Cup, except that Ron's description might be a more accurate assessment of the cause- Ron said that Ginny was acting very 'flighty'. I see an Animagus in the offing.

So we arrived that night. Florean greeted me with great appreciation for the help and showed me the layout of his primary stand, the tent behind it and where I would be sleeping. We chatted amiably around his campfire while he and Dobby explained with some mind-numbing detail how they were coordinating the redesign of my house. The two of them are rebuilding 106 Matchstick Court with a £80.000 budget and no guidelines other than 'it should be able to blend in with the neighborhood and I'd like a solarium'. At some point I cried 'uncle' over their incessant architectural gushings and went to bed. The next morning, I was fired.

I had walked into the breakfast area of Florean's tent with the disheveled look of rising too early from a late bedtime. Florean placed plates of eggs, bacon, biscuits, gravy and hotcakes in front of me and then stood back with an expectant look.

"Not joining me? Surely you didn't go to all this effort just for me?"

"I did, actually. Eat your fill and then we'll talk."

"Florean, I can't eat if there's a conversation hanging over my head. What's the problem?"

"The problem, my friend, is that you're bad for business."

That caught me mid-chew. I slowly resumed my bacon-gnashing as Florean explained further.

"I hadn't expected this, but despite your recent debut into civilised society the general public does not trust you, and trust is a necessary component to selling ice cream. I was speaking with a fellow vendor this morning as I prepared to receive the first shipment of flavours from the store, and he apprised me that seeing you last night has made him concerned for the potential success of his own business, just by having you nearby. I'm afraid it would make my whole presence here at the World Cup a waste of money and effort if you were to stay. For this reason, and because it's my own affection for you that overrode my better reasoning to have not made the connection ahead of time, I've made you this meal. As a parting grace."

"So, I can't stay here either?"

"The effect would be the same, and I wouldn't have your assistance. Seems like that would be the most unfair arrangement for me."

"O-okay. Um, thank you for the original offer and the meal. I'll clear out before lunchtime."

After a meal and a shower, I packed up my very limited things into my rucksack and wandered away from Florean's tent by the residents' opening, so as not to be seen near the storefront.

I wandered the tent-ways for a while, trying to figure my next move. Natalia found me and boosted my mood for a bit with a kiss, but she couldn't offer me a bed in the LED-station unless I wanted to be arrested for something. We parted quickly so that she could resume her patrol. I had been strolling for another hour when I caught sight of another traveller that required a difficult conversation: Luna. I ran through several half-assembled campsites trying to intercept her unusually graceful progress until I finally had a clear view near a Greek cloak-vendor's stall.

"Luna!"

Luna stopped walking, slowly looked up into the air and asked tentatively, "H-hello?"

I caught up with her and turned her around to face me. "Luna, do you have a moment? I'd like to sit with you privately and talk."

"Oh! Holly Evans. Okay..."

Luna grabbed my hand and began leading me at a quick skip back through the tent-ways, though she kept looking furtively up into the sky as she went. Luna led us back to her family tent- a thatched hemisphere that greatly resembles a giant cocoanut, complete with stark white interior walls with shelves cut into them. Once inside she turned to me with a kind smile.

"What do you want to do with me, Holly Evans?"

"I..."

Well, that was certainly a thought-provoking question. I was struck dumb for a good minute before I came back to the original purpose of my finding her. She waited patiently with that slight smile the whole time.

"I'd... like to make friends with you, and perhaps offer some advice as your friend."

"Oh, I'd very much like to have a friend! Are you the only one available?"

"I'm... the only one I can make offers for."

"Your preposition is dangling."

"Umm... okay. Try to not let it distract you."

Luna nodded in patient compliance. I noticed that she hadn't blinked since we'd entered the tent but decided to push on before staring into her eyes became a hobby.

"Well, we last spoke on the Express to London and you mentioned some things that I wanted to clarify. Are you friends with Ginny Weasley?"

"No... no. We used to be friends but then I began to find her attractive in a rubbing way. We enjoyed each other's company somewhat until she was possessed. Since then we haven't really been close."

Luna looked a little sad at that, though I can say having a friend be possessed is as good as reason to break off a relationship as I'd ever considered. Why I was considering it at all I still ascribe to Luna, somehow.

"Ginny isn't possessed anymore."

"No, but I don't think she will be letting me give her happies again. It was a bit frustrating working around her rules, as you can imagine. Not unlike riding a bicycle using only one leg. You can do it, but it hardly seems entertaining when you know so much more is possible."

"Right. You mentioned gumdrops. Do you take them to help you think clearly?"

"No, I take them so that I can speak as poorly as everyone else. Don't you think things would be simpler if everyone always told the truth?"

She had me dumbstruck again, but I recovered in ten seconds this time. "Y'know, it will take me several days imagining such a world before I can answer that question."

"I'm sorry. I can wait if you like." Luna stood herself into a relaxed stance, closed her eyes and began to hum quietly.

"Luna, I think we can be friends but I want you to take this recommendation to heart."

Luna's whole being popped awake. "Alright!"

Time to lower the boom, sort of. "You mustn't use lies or magic to modify other people's beliefs, at least not people who have never intentionally harmed you. Convincing Ginny that what you were doing together wasn't sexual was unfair to her. Even worse than that, what you did to Hermione earlier this year was incredibly mean and selfish and it hurt both of us greatly. Using that flower on the train was almost as bad, even though your intentions were at least partially good."

"What makes you say my intentions weren't all good?" Luna seemed almost hurt the way she said that. I knew better, though.

"Because you stayed to watch."

Luna blushed and lowered her eyes while smiling widely. After a moment she took in a quick breath of air and blew it out, as if to settle her emotions from the recollection.

"Will you consider what I've said?"

"Yes, Holly Evans. I will do my best to improve my treatment of others. May we have sex now?"

This struck me as almost condescending, like she was just waiting for me to be done with my speech. I started to pace and scowl in my ire.

"What? No, Luna! I... we've only just started becoming friends. There are layers of trust which are built up over time and experience that lead two people to a point where they both agree that they want to be intimate. You've done distrustful things, so I am not likely to see you that affectionately until you've proven that you won't screw around with my mind! We'll need to spend time together doing other things that show you can be trusted and that allow us to work out whether we're going to get along."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"Studying, talking about our beliefs, doing favors for each other- becoming friends. When we know enough about each other that we know that each of us has the other's best interests at heart and respects our boundaries and believes in our right to make our own choices, then maybe we'll have sex. If we agree on what is intended by it."

"You won't simply accept a vow? I could promise to behave and describe exactly what I'd like to do..."

"Luna, no. I may be strange, but these are my rules for friendship. If you can't abide by them, then you really want to be friends with someone else."

Luna lost all playfulness right then. "I... no I don't. I will think about what you have said."

"Thank you, Luna."

"Holly? You should consider becoming something else for the next few days. Something dipped in chocolate."

"Something dipped..." A smile just broke across my face at that moment. Her smile grew equally wide and happy. "Thank you, Luna!" I then reached forward, cupped my hands around her face and kissed her cheek.

Luna started to bounce and twirl around the tent like an excited House-elf, chanting in a sing-song way, "Holly is my fri-end! Holly is my fri-end! Holly is my fri-end! Holly is my fri-end! I'm get-ting diz-zy!"

"I have to go, Luna. Think about everything I've said."

"Okely-Dokely!"

I gave her dancing, bouncing silliness a last glance before leaving the Coco-tent.

Following Luna's inspired suggestion, I used transfiguration to tint all my skin to a deep mocha colour and threw a series of Tangling jinxes on my hair to give me long red-brown dreadlocks. I wrapped a brightly-striped kerchief around my forehead to keep the dreads out of my face (and cover my scar) and suddenly I was Jodi J. (or so it says on my nametag), second cousin to Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan or even Gwenog Jones, maybe. Wearing the goggles in Lennon-shade form helps the image, as few people get a chance to recognise my green eyes. Florean immediately re-hired me and over the last few days I've become somewhat of a local celebrity; an attractive, non-threatening vendor of frozen confections at a very popular food stand. I keep teasing people to guess my last name but I haven't lost the challenge yet because no one suspects that it doesn't start with 'J'.

At night I've been wandering between campfires, learning about all sorts of different magical traditions and cultures. Everybody's pleased to make friendly with Jodi the ice cream girl. Aside from meeting people and learning some dance moves, I've also uncovered all sorts of indiscretions occurring in and between the tents, including a few of my own. In particular, I met a French girl tonight who couldn't sit quiet about her horrid experiences both at the Cup and with English food. She started arguing with me in French about palates and portions until I shared some of the Strange Chocolate with her. From what I understand, she was not entirely human. A side effect of her enjoyment of the rare confection was that she drew a lightning bolt down from the clear sky to annihilate her family's tent.

Yeah, that was my fault. No one was really injured and I escaped during the confusion.

Natalia has taken to ambushing me during her patrols, usually when she's looking like someone else. Most folks think I'm being unjustly persecuted by 'the Man'- if they only knew how justified she was! Interestingly there seems to be very little force or criminality to all the other romping going on. It's like a wild zone has been established, but everyone knows that pushing the barriers of decency too far will ruin it for everyone. Natalia told me of a few sticky wickets her squad has had to handle, but mostly they fall into the category of 'domestic disturbances'. Natalia is very proud to be commanding her team of LEDs, and I'm quite proud of her. Following the exploding tent show, she tracked me down and brought me back to Florean's to be shackled to my camp-bed until morning.

More from the trenches tomorrow!

Love,

Holly

***

25th August, 1994

Minerva,

It's around 2 AM, but this is important. I had a dream, a nightmare, but not like any previous.

The dream starts following a massive snake as it slithers its way through a graveyard, up to an old run-down ivy-covered mansion. The snake enters the house through a broken window and proceeds without pause up a staircase until it stops mid-hallway, noticing an old man in muggle clothes crouched outside a fireplace-lit room where a conversation is taking place. The snake watches the old man and listens to the conversation within the room. One voice is coming from a wingback chair facing the fire, while the other is a round, dumpy git with patchy hair, kneeling like a servant to the chair occupant.

"Wormtail, are you certain that they both bear the scar?"

"My Lord, I only saw the girl with it. Harry Potter hasn't appeared in public until recently, but the photographs in the Prophet show him with it as well. Exactly the same!" Wormtail cowers and twitches further into a foetal hem-kissing position. A third occupant crosses into view- a thin, younger wizard with crazy eyes and a tendency to lick his lips constantly. He kneels on one knee next to Wormtail by the chair before tentatively asking a question.

"What does this (lick, lick) mean, my Lord? (lick, lick)"

"It means many things, but to you it means that either will do. When the preparations are complete, you my loyal servant must ensure that one or the other participates. Both offer unusual traits, and challenges. See that it is done!"

The younger man stands quickly and bows his head. The snake whispers a warning from the hallway, causing the old man to stiffen and then freeze in fear at the sight of the snake.

(In Parseltongue) 'Master, a spy hears from the square tunnel.'

"A moment, dear vassal. It seems Nagini has detected an eavesdropper in the hallway. Turn my chair, Wormtail, so that I may give him a proper greeting!"

Wormtail moves the chair, and now can be seen a horrific, twisted version of a double-sized yet desiccated infant with red eyes, swathed in black fabric. The Riddle-baby lifts an elongated hand carrying a bone-coloured wand. Riddle Summons the old man into the study and begins to torture him. He sifts through the mind of the codger, a World War veteran named Frank Bryce who had been acting as caretaker for this estate. Riddle then kills the terrified caretaker with a NyQuil-green spell, incanted '_Avada Kedavra_'. I was shocked to consciousness before I learned anything more.

So that's the Killing Curse, is it?

Please share this with the headmaster. If I can work out any more details, I'll let you know immediately. Meanwhile, I'll try to get some lemon-sour-assisted sleep.

Holly

***

25th August, 1994

7:00 AM

Holly,

Yes, that is the Killing Curse. Seeing it written in this journal has given me such shivers that I've had to add some whiskey to my morning tea. Do not bandy about those words lightly. Anyone who has heard them has either faced death or caused it.

I will relate these details to Albus as soon as I can. My only consolation in hearing of this is that Riddle does not seem to be ready to act just yet. We can only hope that this was merely an hallucination of your over-stimulated mind or perhaps a prophetic vision, and not events as they are transpiring or (worst of all) a memory of things past.

Beware, take care, and come home safely as soon as you can.

With love,

Minerva

***

25th August, 1994 lunchtime

Mum,

I'll leave when everyone else does. If something's going to happen, I'll be with my friends to face it.

Hermione was brought to the Burrow in preparation for attending the Cup a few days ago, but I was already working for Florean by then. She and the usual Weasleys caught up with me this morning, complimenting me on my excellent disguise after Hermione pointed me out to them. I asked Hermione again why she came if she doesn't like Quidditch- she reminded me that she seems to have a 'thing' for Quidditch _players_. (Davies, Cedric, me- it makes sense). While I went back to work, Hermione and George spent time together exploring the campgrounds, making Fred feel a bit put out until he caught up with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet. The lot of them came to Florean's again just a short bit ago, accompanied by Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan. Lee thought my disguise was 'banging!' but Angelina was clearly Not Amused. I think this cover identity is only going to last another few hours at this rate.

Love,

Holly

***

25th August, 1994 mid-afternoon break

Mum,

All this time I hadn't picked up on it, but Pansy Parkinson stole one of Hermione's revised designs for my goggles and her father's company made them into Omni-Oculars. They're the hit collectible of the Cup, and Hermione was greatly offended that Pansy leveraged her innovation into a money-maker for the family business. I was witness to the ensuing argument, but their row was nothing compared to my subsequent confrontation with Pansy. (I WAS trying to play nice...)

Pansy called to Hermione as we happened to pass in front of the Parkinson tent on a stroll. "Oh! Hermione, how wonderful to see you away from the drudgery of classes. Who is your... EVANS?"

"Well, I wouldn't say she's my Evans, but yes; this is Holly."

"Hello. Had any ice cream lately?"

"I'm surprised I haven't been poisoned! I am NOT surprised to see you hiding your identity to the public, however."

"Hiding? Not at all. I've really never spent much time in the sun, so this is my first decent tan."

Hermione screeched indignantly before Pansy could reply, holding up a set of Omni-Oculars. "WHAT IS THIS?!"

"I always said that I would take something in barter for helping you learn to fly. You shouldn't take it personally..."

"Well, I am! This wasn't for you! I was working on these for Holly! How dare you steal my plans!"

Pansy gave Hermione a dismissive snort. "They were ripe for the opportunity. That you couldn't see it is why you aren't profiting by it. Keep that set, if you like..."

"If I LIKE? What... how can you... who gave you the right?!"

"Hermione, I am sorry if you didn't understand this, but showing me the plans without a vow to ensure privacy was legally the same as a gift. I and my family thank you for it. This shouldn't affect our friendship..."

"Well it does!"

Hermione stormed off in tears, but I lingered to give Pansy a gimlet eye. Pansy stared back at me defiantly for a minute while I thought through the circumstances, until I came to a decision.

"Pansy, you knew Hermione would take this badly, so I'm wondering whether you really want to stay her friend at all. On the other hand, this was a valuable lesson for her. I'll see what I can do to adjust her perspective, but you should do something more to apologise if you really care for her."

"I don't need your help and I wouldn't trust you to speak well of me to Granger anyhow. Stay out of it!"

"Protest all you want, but I know you told Hermione some hard truths while I was gone, more than you had to. I think you both could use the support of this friendship."

"You... aren't threatened by me?"

"You don't like girls, or Davis wouldn't have bought a Weasley Wireless. Right now you probably don't even like sex. As long as I don't tell Hermione anything you shouldn't know, we'll work out fine. I wouldn't mind something in writing saying you won't accuse me of stealing 'your' design for my goggles, but I'm realistic enough not to expect one. Rooting for Ireland?"

Pansy looked at me strangely due to the shift in topic. "Uhh... yes."

"Good. See you at school."

"Evans! What if I was rooting for Bulgaria?"

"Fine. I just like to see people having convictions."

"So who are you supporting?"

"The French."

"They aren't playing!"

"I know. A couple of their fans look like they could really use consoling right now." I took a moment then to give a self-amused smirk to let her know I wasn't hostile. She took it the wrong way. Pansy turned to face the entrance to her family tent.

"Mother? I'm going for a walk... with a schoolmate."

Her grin at me as she turned away from her mother's mumbled consent set off my paranoia. I squinted suspiciously at her.

"Are you now?"

Pansy slinked up next to me, threading her arm through mine.

"I need protection. I understand you protect young women."

"I protect young women from undisciplined men. I offer you no protection from me. What do you want?"

Pansy started to flirt with me horribly, stroking my forearm and looking in my eyes suggestively. "I just want to walk with you, if... that's ALL that YOU want..."

I pulled Pansy back between two tents and then grabbed her around the throat. Pansy curled up somewhat, resting against a thick tent post while trying to pry my grip from her bruising neck. My focused glare grabbed her attention.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

"I... I don't... know." Pansy squirmed in my grip and began to cry, though her legs started rubbing together oddly.

"Tell the truth! Are you getting hot from me doing this?"

"I... N-n-n...yes."

"Were you attracted to girls before this year?"

"N-no, no."

I loosened my hold around her throat, allowing her to cough. "Get help. This isn't healthy. You have no reason to trust me, but you're willing to put yourself in my hands and play up the sexy? This, right after you insult the woman whose existence IS my reason to tolerate you? If I were a different sort of person, you would be raped or beaten and left like trash, teaching you only to hate everyone instead of just boys."

"I'm... s-sorry..."

"You are not! I think that you are looking for someone to punish you, because you feel you deserve it. You'll keep looking for that abuse until some right bastard teaches you to enjoy pain so much that you'll debase yourself looking for just the right kind of sadist to hurt you even more. Eventually you'll find him and he'll leave you to bleed to death in a tramp house in Brighton. Get. Help."

I released my grip completely and Pansy fell to the ground, crying and shaking. I turned to stride off but was stopped by Pansy's whine.

"H-how... how do you come up with things like that?"

I turned back and knelt in front of Pansy, my face just inches away from my blubbering victim. I pulled back my kerchief to show her the Scar.

"Every night, I have nightmares fed to me by the Dark Lord's spite, right from this little scar. I have seen what I described, because he sifted through some poor harlot's mind one day, just looking to enjoy someone else's pain. He did, she bled, he laughed, she died. Tell THAT to your friends, Pansy. Hopefully the next time a Dark Lord comes knocking we won't have so many pureblooded idiots eager to answer the door."

Her look of fearful horror made me feel ill, because somewhere deep inside my mind I could hear that bloody thorn in my skull cheering me on. At that point I stood up and stalked off, looking to catch up with Hermione, shaking my head over what I had just foolishly revealed to Pansy Parkinson.

Oh yeah. By the way- please tell the Headmaster that Riddle's thorn is getting stronger. You don't need to tell him that my Occlumency defenses are improving as well. I'll save that for a surprise party or something.

Holly

***

25th August, 1994 just after the match

Mum,

It was wonderful seeing the great variety of magical peoples all motivated by the desire to get drunk and watch people fight it out for glory and honour. By comparison, the Quidditch match was a bit boring, though we watched it start to finish for Hermione's sake. She REALLY likes Quidditch players. As I was given the time off by Florean and wanted to spend time with my mates out in the open I had countered the skin-darkening transformation. Natalia warned me that the Tangling jinxes weren't going to let go of my hair quietly, so I had my dreadlocks tied up and hidden beneath a big Cat-in-the-Hat hat. I looked a little silly but was essentially myself again and spent some funds like any other visiting fan on silly keepsakes and overpriced food in the welcome company of my friends.

Hermione, Ginny and I saved Ron from nearly killing himself when he tried jumping over the balcony rail to pursue the Bulgarian teams' dancing Veela mascots. I admonished him to try looking at the Veela with disdain so as not to be affected. When he continued to be flummoxed by their sexual antics, I pulled him back behind the crowd into a Notice-Me-Not conference. I then gave him a more potent thought to drown out his yearning by flashing my breasts with a quick zipper-charm.

"Wha... we... whuh... whoa... whaa... why'd you do that?"

"You need to focus your mind past their influence. Now that you know what they're offering, you can just distance yourself from it."

"Yeah, but you just flashed me your nubblies!"

"Ron, they're called breasts. Besides, since I got to see you in the altogether after Ginny's birthday, it only seems fair that you should get a view."

"You weren't supposed to be looking!"

"And yet you knew Tonks and I had already looked at your sister and brothers, just as you did."

"Well, yeah but they're family. Alright. I guess a little nudity between friends can't be faulted. Umm... is there a reason you aren't wearing a brassiere?"

"Ease of access. I'm periodically frisked by my favorite Auror, and we don't like to waste time while she's on the clock."

My saucy smile set Ron's mind to churning once more. We returned to the standing-room balcony and Ron found he could now resist the Veela somewhat, but then asked me for another sample of my counter-charms 'just in case'. It was cute in a foolish way.

"You could always ask Hermione."

"N-no! I... she wouldn't... I... respect her too much."

"Oh! So how come it's alright from me?"

"Well, you offered already. Plus I know you're not ever going to be interested in me, are you? This was just you teasing is all. It's almost like it were Ginny, but not actually wrong, right?"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to be asking me questions that your brothers won't answer for you?"

"Uhh... well I was kinda hoping you could explain a few things. I'd ask Ginny, but like I said, it'd just be wrong."

"Okay. Later, after the Cup. We'll go out to the swimming hole. You teach me to swim and I'll teach you... other things."

"Brilliant!"

That was when Hermione caught up on part of our conversation. "Ask me what, Ronald?"

"Wha... we... whuh... whoa... whaa... wasn't nothin', Hermione."

This is my role for the summer. I sell ice cream and explain sex to the misdirected. I assure you; unlike Ginny, no touching will be involved in Ron's education, although like Dudley he will be instructed through visuals and like Luna there will be an ethical framework included in the tutorial. It's my choice and I think Arthur's shirked his duty on this one. I know he favours large families but he shouldn't leave his youngest to stumble into having them.

If you missed the Prophet's sum-up, the Bulgarian Seeker named Krum (he of the tight buns and delightful scowl) caught the snitch to strategically end a losing battle against the extremely lucky and somewhat talented Irish Chaser squad, who had racked up a two hundred point lead. Basically it was the same game as when I faced Vaisey at the start of last year, only twice as fast and with an extra 100,000 cheering fanatics adding to the excitement. Bad luck for the Weasley twins, as they bet their life savings on exactly that outcome, but the piker that took the wager welshed on them by paying with Leprechaun gold. It might have been kinder for them to have fairly lost. Needless to say, I've been recruited by the Twins to help seek recompense. I don't mind the challenge, but I suspect getting money from this Bagman fellow will be similar to extracting water from stone. We'll have to catch him when he's flush and it hasn't sunk into his parched infrastructure. Sorry- I pushed that analogy way over the edge of the cliff.

Holly

***

Holly,

I listened to the game on the Wizarding Wireless, and I think you mis-characterise Mr. Krum's cowardly finale to the contest as some sort of noble sacrifice, but I'll save the Quidditch talk for when next we sit for tea.

Albus has requested that you meet together at the Burrow in a few days to discuss your recent dream and some plans he has for the coming school year. Depending on the timing, I most likely won't be able to be present for the meeting. Your previous preparations may be advisable, though I would think Albus would become suspicious if you insist on meeting by the same tree every visit.

As for your activities while at the Cup, I merely wish for you to enjoy yourself while you can and come home safely. While I do not approve of your self-appointment as a sex-education counselor, I cannot fault your intentions or (regrettably) your competence. Rather, I'd like it if you would speak to Madame Pomfrey upon your return to Hogwarts about pursuing further tutelage as her apprentice. If, after all is said and done, you could leave behind this life of intrigue and conflict to become a Healer, I would think you might find it an enjoyable career.

With love,

Minerva

***

26th August, 1994 2 AM

Mum,

Twenty four hours after my last nightmare and I have the real thing to relate. First is status: we are all fine. Florean's secondary stand was burned down but the primary was simply overrun. All the Weasleys are safe, as is Hermione. Also of note: I am not under arrest, despite Minister Fudge's high hopes to the contrary.

Our post-match evening began with s'mores around the Fortescue campfire (some Salem girls explained the formula- take two choco McVities and melt a marshmallow betwixt= sticky, nummy fun, in a family-safe way). The Weasleys were generally hanging in their tent going over the match in excruciating detail, so Hermione and Ginny joined me for the treats. Within a half-hour Florean's storytelling had captured their full attentions, but I was too excited by the crowds to sit still... or stay put. I decided to go prowling one more time. I had a nifty time watching all the revelry from the cover of invisibility. It was different as purely an observer- I wasn't Jodi J. anymore so all I could do was take an outside look at some of the people I'd met over the last week. Despite my stealth, I was once again pounced upon by Natalia just as she was finishing her shift. We ended up sleeping in the MacMillan's tent until the trouble started about two hours ago.

Natalia's badge gave her a small jolt to wake her, which woke me as well. While she quickly donned her uniform, she gave me what info she had from the report scrolling on the back of her badge.

"Hols, someone's started a panic. There's tents burning in three separate areas of the campground so they've called up everyone. Stay put, but be ready to jet for the woods, alright? I'm going to rally my squad."

"Talia, hang on." I jumped to keep her from leaving, grabbing my goggles and pushing them into her hand. "Take these, and my Firebolt. As soon as you set your squad with orders, Disillusion and get some height. Trouble from different places could mean that there's something bigger happening."

Natalia looked at me appreciatively for a moment before giving me a great snog and then promising to kick arses as she left. I spent a few minutes putting on clothes and gathering my things before arming up. Ernie MacMillan appeared from his own bedroom wearing his sleepers and a confused expression.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Look mate, I can't take the time to explain. There's a riot. Rouse your family and head for the woods."

After shouldering my rucksack I left the tent and Disillusioned before heading back towards the Weasley's site. After sneaking around for only a few minutes I could see the rising panic of the frightened public beginning to sow chaos and destruction. Groups and individuals all seemed in a great rush to head nowhere in particular, with the only outlet for the surging crowds being the aforementioned forest to the northwest. Over the next 45 minutes the campground was destroyed by rushing people barely directed to safe pathways by _Sonorous_-shouting Deputies. I was moving about, trying to find the focal point of this riot when I came upon a more immediate concern. I was passing through a still-intact vendor stall when I heard children's cries that indicated that the next one was still occupied. I snuck in. Two adults were unconscious on the floor, and two of their three small children were huddled weeping in the corner, for the third was currently screaming his last breaths out while being... feasted upon by a large hairy man-like creature wearing only some pants and a medallion. The werewolf turned as I entered, dropping the boy to the ground with sinew from his arse still dragging from his jowls.

Yes, I know we're in a waning quarter. Believe me, it was a werewolf.

The hairy beast rose from his meal and sniffed the air for me as I finally snapped my brain to function again. He leapt at me so fast I can only guess that my instincts and his poor aim versus my Disillusionment kept me from being disemboweled by his claws. As it was, the bastard had knocked the ash holdout wand from my hand. I Silenced myself and then retrieved the new wand...

(I'm sorry- Florean gave me my new wand yesterday. Lignum Vitae and Basilisk eyelash, 7 1/2 inches, hard and heavy as iron. I was waiting until I returned to Hogwarts to try it out...)

Anyway, I pulled the new wand while 'Fang' stuck his claws into his mouth and dribbled spittle all over them. He was charming for about ten seconds.

"Pretty, pretty, I smell a girl, a woman! Oh yes! Greyback will make you his bitch and we can raise these pups together, yes!"

Again, it was taking me too long to unlock my brain from fear, but I finally remembered the important words "_Solvo Telum Argento!_", causing my new weapon to shoot silver darts at a high rate of fire. Although the first dozen were deflected by his _Protego_, Greyback howled and was forced to run; his feet, arms and back were inundated with the painful missiles as he scampered off. One spell, two hundred darts: I like the new toy! I'm fairly sure they would have been arrows if the wand was longer, but I think the results are what matters.

Once I was certain our predator wasn't returning, I set to bandaging up the children. I had to remove a few of the darts from their legs as well, but a few wandless numbing charms went a long way towards convincing them of my skill and honest intent. The mother and one son were dead but the father required hospital, so I sent up a 'help me' flare when things looked calm.

That's when some bloke 30 yards off shot the Dark Mark into the sky.

I think the Morsmordre is an impressive piece of propaganda. You can't say Riddle was stupid or untalented. His scat-signal does frighten the public. And me. It also seemed to frighten off the deviltry-causers as well, for moments later I was surrounded by Aurors with nothing better to do than harass a wayward witch looking for help.

First, eleven men showed up and tried to Stun me into a coma, but I had ducked so they ended up Stunning two of their own. Then another few busybodies arrived yelling to 'Stand down!', at which point I set to complaining.

"Look you sorry sods! I just sent out some sparks. The big 'More-more' firework came from over there!"

Natalia landed soon after, in time to enjoy another of my fireside chats with the Minister for Magic.

"Aha! I knew you'd be at the center of this! Barty, meet Holly Evans, the ringleader of this act of terrorism."

The Minister was joined by another older man in very conservative robes and a moustache that looked like each whisker had been measured and cut to an exact matching length. While an Auror took my new wand for testing, I waved a greeting.

"Hello. I'm innocent and these folks need healers- they were attacked by a werewolf."

"Ridiculous! It isn't the full moon! This is your depravity!"

"I'm sorry Minister, are you accusing me of being the cause of the riot or of the murder and cannibalism? The children are witnesses to the latter events, though it'd be a mercy to get their statements and have them Obliviated posthaste. As to the former, I was with Auror Tonks, here, when the trouble started."

Barty clarified, "So, you were in Auror custody?"

"No, we hadn't brought out the cuffs yet…"

Natalia gave an unladylike (and unprofessional) 'SNORT!'. Minister Fudge jumped back to his original favourite 'damning accusation'.

"You're willing to stand up in court and declare yourself a lesbian?"

"No, I'm willing to tell you I was spending time with an off-duty Auror while the crimes were being committed, the same Auror that intercepted their advance on my broom."

"Yeah, here's your broom, Hols."

"Thanks for not breaking it."

"You were together, talking about the game? At one in the morning?"

"It was a thrilling match, full of surprises, changes of fortune and legendary examples of skill and passion. You can't just sleep after all that. Well, maybe you could- you're old. Philosophically, I'd like to kill whoever did this because he's waving the flag of my Mum's murderer."

"And you're hair?"

"Oh, this? Some tyke hit me with a Tangling Jinx, no doubt from a captured wand. I'm told it's quite fashionable. The black girl at Florean's wears hers similar."

They gave back my new wand and carted off the injured father and surviving children to St. Mungo's. Minutes later another Auror team brought forth a bulb-nosed House-elf in chains.

"We've caught this elf with a wand- it shows as having been the one that cast the Dark Mark."

The Minister squinted at the nervously shivering creature "Barty... isn't that your elf?"

The elf burst into tears and wailed her innocence while crawling across the ground towards her master. "Winky does nothing but what she is being tolds! Winky only picks up the magic stick so it's not lost!"

Mr. Crouch came over unusually twitchy at that point. After a moment's rising anxiety reflected in his quickly vibrating moustache, he belched out a furious condemnation. "Winky! You... you have FAILED ME! You have dishonoured the House of Crouch! This means clothes for you..."

"Oi! I'll buy her from you."

"What?"

"My current elf can't trade with vendors. Instead of killing the little thing, sell her to me and I'll see she learns how to behave."

"Fifty Galleons."

"Forty-one, as that's what I have at hand."

"Done."

After I handed over my wages and poker winnings for the week to Mr. Barty Crouch of the Department for International Cooperation, Natalia pulled me aside.

"Hols, what are you up to? You can barely keep Dobby occupied as it is."

"Natalia, isn't forty-one Galleons worth an innocent's life?"

Natalia dragged me to a nearby tent to explain just how much she agreed with me. After the snogging, she held me while I let my defenses down to deal with the post-combat jitters. When we came out Winky was sitting there, crying her little eyes out over her 'lost Mr. Barty' while waiting for me.

(By the way, could you use an elf? I'd swear Winky thinks I'm going to eat her or something.)

About your last message; it means a lot to me that you think I'll survive these sorts of calamities long enough to have a career. I will talk to Madame Pomfrey. I'll even bring her some ice cream, as an apology for how I twisted her previous training. Let me know if she has a favourite flavor (or any allergies).

I'm going to return to the Burrow and try not to dream about... anything.

Love,

Holly

***

26th August, 1994

Mum,

Natalia was right. I couldn't untangle those damned dreadlocks, which forced me to cut my hair short. Ginny, Hermione, Winky and I had a girly afternoon recolouring it to bleached-blonde, though my red roots started to show soon after as I subconsciously sought to 'heal the damage'. Ginny lost her restraint first.

"Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaa!"

"What?"

Hermione was also suppressing a giggle as she finished rubbing my head dry.

"Well, your hair..." She couldn't continue, as tears began streaming down her face and her lips clamped up to suppress the laugh.

"Oh, I know, it's a wreck, a total disaster!" I said with irritation and despair.

"No, it, well, with the bleaching bleeding from yellow to white at the tips..."

Ginny finally sucked in enough air to add to my teasing. She was holding her stomach with one arm while making a gesture with her fingers like plants sprouting. "...and the...and the...and the...and the red roots just coming through...ke hee hee hee..."

"What?"

"... plus with it cut short it's just sticking up all over..."

Ginny lost it completely. "Be he ha ha ha ha hah!"

"What?!"

Hermione kept shaking her head until she couldn't stop her laughter either. "MMmmh! Mwahhahahahahahaaa!"

"WHAT?!"

It was then that Mrs. Weasley came up to see what the commotion was about. She stopped in the doorway and let out a startled gasp. "Great Merlin, Holly! You look like the tip of a lit match!"

...which kicked off renewed hysterics from my two supposed friends and a suppressed giggle from Winky. They collapsed to the floor of Ginny's room and continued their bellowed laughing while Mrs. Weasley began to tear up as well. She had at least enough presence of mind to bring forth a hand mirror from her apron pocket for me to see the results.

"Thank you! Oh, hey! That's... excellent!"

"Oh, Holly dear! You actually like it this way?"

"Why not? I am, after all, the girl from Matchstick Court!"

While the rest of the household's female contingent lost their bladder control in laughter on the floor, I stood up and preened myself with the mirror in hand to their utter delight. Winky finally added her own commentary.

"Winky is hoping Mistress Holly isn't a flaming witch."

Yeah, we all lost it then.

Holly

***

Minerva,

If you Apparated all the way from Furness to Ottery-St. Catchpole just to take pictures and laugh at me, I assure you that my behavior this term will not reflect well on House Gryffindor!

At least get a decent price if you sell them to the Prophet, alright?

Holly

***

Holly,

I'm keeping these for myself, but I have alerted Mr. Creevey by owl to come to the platform prepared appropriately.

Oh, and don't bring or mention ice cream to Poppy, ever. I can't say why, just accept it as sage advice from your wise counsel. As for Winky, I'm afraid that she's your responsibility now.

With love,

Minerva

***

30th August, 1994

Minerva,

Albus stopped by to lay out the plan. In case he hasn't kept you apprised of the deeper layers, this is what I've got. If you're wondering where Newt was during the World Cup, so was I. She spent her time there wandering about as well, only catching up with me by latching onto Natalia during her last patrol, after the festivities had become a clean-up effort.

_I had a lot of fun, but what happens at the Cup stays there._

_**Transcription: 30th August, 1994 starting 3:03 PM GST**_

Holly and Ronald are skinny-dipping in the Weasley swimming hole following a detailed discussion of female anatomy, aided by one of Holly's educational manuals given her by Aunt Petunia. The cold water of the pond seems to be aiding Ron's ability to not drown when Holly decides to flip ventrally out of the water to change the direction of her laps. Finally hitting the limit of his sexual frustration, Ron admonishes Holly to 'not look' as he grips the slab of slate by the south edge to pull himself out of the water. He nearly falls back in again when he turns to find Albus Dumbledore handing him his beach towel.

**Ron**: "Uhh... buh... whuh?"

**Albus**: "I believe this is yours, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps if you would indulge me, I need to speak at length with Miss Evans."

Ron nods several times until his brain re-engages. He starts running off towards the Burrow, his towel caught in the briars as he runs. Holly stares after the young redhead's retreat before settling her gaze upon the Headmaster.

**Holly**: "Did you get a nice view, sir?"

**Albus**: "Not as complete as yours has been, I suspect. I like your new hairstyle. It is uniquely you."

Albus shuffles over to sit upon a rock just within the shade of the trees. Holly slogs over to the slate and hoists herself into the air, inducing the Headmaster to idly consider some of the water plants in the other direction. Holly stares at Albus for a moment and then reaches down to put on her sunglasses/Goggles. She sits down on the flat rock, reclining naked in the sunlight.

**Holly**: "I take it you've come by to discuss my nightmare."

Albus turns back to speak to Holly but turns away again at the sight of her sunbathing.

**Albus**: "Wouldn't you rather don your clothing, Miss Evans?"

**Holly**: "I actually enjoy sun-drying. I think YOU would rather I don some clothing, which to me suggests that you're less likely to waste time in our conversation in your discomfort. Tell me something; is it the girl-parts that make you twitchy, or the scars?"

**Albus**: "Miss Evans, this is inappropriate in many ways. I will retire to the Burrow until you are prepared..."

**Holly**: "Alright! Alright. One shrouded girl, coming up."

Holly stands up with a towel in hand, dries off the still-dripping parts and then taps her foot to switch into a lavender sundress.

**Albus**: "Thank you, Holly. To answer your question, I think it's the scars that disturb me the most."

**Holly**: "Liar. If that were true, you'd still be flinching for the ones on my arms and collar. Tell me what needs told. I'm losing patience again."

**Albus**: "Well first off, I'd like to say that your instincts about that dream were very good. My own sources indicate that Voldemort is closer, and growing in power."

**Holly**: "Riddle, sir. Tom Riddle. Anything else is pandering to his conceit."

**Albus**: "Interesting. All right, we shall refer to him by his Christian name, then. While the information provided does confirm what we already suspected, I believe it only revealed one other clue to what he's planning."

Holly stands patiently for a minute, waiting for Albus to continue.

**Albus**: "Don't you want to know what the clue might be?"

**Holly**: "Sure, but until you say something interesting, I'm not commenting. Save your endearing storytelling style for those who are still impressed by you, sir. What's he planning?"

**Albus**: "Well, this will require a bit of explanation. You see..."

**Holly**: "OH FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! Will you just spit it out? The sooner you tell me what you know, the more time I have to plan with it! Speak plainly, or send a letter. At least then I can make somebody else summarise things effectively."

**Albus**: "It is very difficult for me to work with you when you are like this, Miss Evans."

**Holly**: "I'm always like this! Speak up."

Albus sighs and stands up from the shaded rock.

**Albus**: "No, I don't think I will. I have had quite enough of your disrespect, Miss Evans. You will simply have to learn such things as they are revealed to you."

Holly reaches down to the quiver and retrieves her new wand.

**Holly**: "Sir, have you seen my new wand?"

**Albus**: "No, in point of fact. I wasn't aware you had a problem with your first one."

**Holly**: "I don't. The holly wand was made for Harry and so it works best for him. This one is made for me."

**Albus**: "Really? I shouldn't think a better match was possible. Perhaps a demonstration?"

**Holly**: "Sure. Should I transfigure a rock?"

**Albus**: "That would be an excellent choice."

Holly stands loosely next to Albus looking at his recent chair, but quickly raises the Lignum Vitae to point at the Professor.

**Holly**: "_Confundo_."

Albus' subtly-prepared Protego is overwhelmed by the force of Holly's spell, and the man is knocked backwards onto the grass. Holly advances quickly to apply the instructions for her charm.

**Holly**: "I'm glad that you've agreed to sign off on any Ministry warnings I get for this. I agree; this wand is an equal match for my original, and it's a good idea for separating the details about Holly versus Harry. I think you deflected my Stunning spell but felt that I might be pleased if you acted like it worked on you. You seem to be just ITCHING to tell me everything about what you believe is going to happen with me in the near future, without delay or obfuscation."

Holly ends the instructions with a downturn of the wand, offering a hand up to Albus as he shakes off the stunning effect of the Confundus Charm.

**Holly**: "Not bad, eh sir?"

Albus rises to standing, giving Holly a grandfatherly smile. His left hand begins to scratch at his belly idly.

**Albus**: "No, I see the value of carrying the two different wands. That's why I encouraged Mr. Ollivander to comply with your request. We probably should get down to brass tacks, Holly."

**Holly**: "As you wish, sir."

**Albus**: "This year at Hogwarts, we will be hosting the Tri-Wizard tournament. Representatives from Beauxbatons Academy and the Durmstrang Institute will be arriving to compete in a series of dangerous tasks to win a prize and the honour of carrying the Tri-Wizard trophy. I intend to add Harry to the competitors, as my apprentice. This will allow Harry to begin 'making and impression' as you have suggested, while not requiring his appearance as often as if he were a student. It is my intention to have Harry enroll next year as a full-time student to prepare for the OWL exams, and take a more direct hand in leading the school as a force for the Light. Originally I was hoping that Tom would stay away a few more years, but his presence in England in solid form has accelerated our schedule. I believe that Tom's instructions were for his minion to include one of you in this contest, in hopes that he might collect blood from the field in order to aid in Tom's resurrection into a fully-formed body. I haven't yet discovered which ritual might be in his plans, but this seems the most likely plot for him to follow. The competition can be brutal, but with some attention to details we can confound their efforts to collect their ingredient. All other samples of your blood have been destroyed, except the barest drop on a contract with the goblins. That wouldn't be fresh or large enough a source to suit Tom's purposes. You will need to be extra careful in the managing of your...womanly cycles, Holly."

**Holly**: "Understood. Did you secure a Time Turner for me, sir?"

**Albus**: "Regrettably, no. The Minister has been keeping a very close eye on my activities of late, and without a better overt explanation for the need, I could not bull my way through the protocols of the Department of Mysteries without his notice. I've also been quite busy in arranging for the Tournament itself. I have secured Amelia's cooperation in assigning Miss Tonks to the school for the coming year. Professor McGonagall may be able to arrange for the next candidate for the Internship program to cooperate with you in case of a dire need, but with Miss Tonks there I doubt such a need will arise. Her official assignment will be as protection detail for Harry, once his participation in the event becomes known. In the meantime, she will be visiting as part of her journeyman efforts under our new Defense instructor, the nearly-retired Senior Auror Alastor Moody."

**Holly**: "How much does Auror Moody know about this?"

**Albus**: "I have informed him as well as Amelia of the upcoming contest, Harry's participation and the need for Miss Tonks to come along. They have not been informed as to the truth about your dual nature, but take care; Auror Moody has the ability to see the invisible and even through some walls. You will have to exert special care in changing form when he is nearby. Consider it a test of your skills to keep these identities separate. If Alastor hasn't discovered the truth of the matter by the holidays, well, I should think we should make a wager of it!"

**Holly**: "Cool. I accept your challenge, but only if he discovers the knowledge. The bet's off if he's told by someone. Whomever loses the bet has to take Veritaserum and be interviewed by the other."

**Albus**: "Really, Miss Evans? Do you think I don't already know your secrets?"

**Holly**: "Then what would you want?"

**Albus**: "If I win, you shall remain in such safe harbors as I indicate, without deception or escape attempts, until you reach your majority."

**Holly**: "Done."

Holly and Albus shake hands, sealing the wager honourably but not magically.

**Albus**: "Now, isn't it so much easier for us to work together when you simply cooperate?"

Albus begins to scratch at his hip more insistently.

**Holly**: "It certainly is. By the way, you might want to put some lotion on that rash of yours."__

_**Transcription ends.**_

I doubt I'll be able to pull something like that on him at Hogwarts, so it's a good thing I got some truth from Albus ahead of time.

See you tomorrow.

Love,

Holly

***


	39. CH39 Red Light, Green Light

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

A new poll has been posted to my profile at the same time as this chapter, relating to whether everyone prefers Newt's stories, Holly's diary-esque recounting, the QQQ transcription format or if I should leave it mixed. I get more complaints about the journal-izing of the story than I do for the squick, so I figured it was time to confront the issue.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 39**: Red Light, Green Light

***

1st September, 1994

_Mum, I'd like to try writing this more like a writer would. Do you mind if I skip the QQQ 'Transcription' formatting?_

Your option, Newt. As always, you're doing me the favour by recounting it at all.

_**The tale of the tail of the train **_

"Does it seem like there's a lot more room on the Express this year?"

Holly looks up at Hermione from where she is laying out across the opposite bench, reading from a small book suspended in air above her. The other residents of their cabin, Ginny and Neville, look up from their Gobstones game on the floor to pay attention to Holly's reply.

"What makes you say that?

"Well, even though the individual cars actually represent two or three cars' capacity due to the space adjustments, they still added a sixth car this year."

Holly flips a page of her text before replying.

"That seems to answer your question, Hermione, not support it."

"Well, the only reason for the planners to do such a thing as add an additional car would be to handle additional demands, as evidenced by the sheer volume of people we saw on the platform. Yet everyone has more elbow room this year compared to previous."

"Except that you and I had a solo cabin on the way home last year."

Neville clears his throat somewhat reluctantly before trying to explain. "Uhh, well no one wanted to uhh, be seen with... you. Holly."

Holly smirks as she moves to sit up on the bench. Her book stops floating as Holly closes it and slips it into a pocket of her robes.

"Neville! So even you were put off by my aura of criminality?"

"M-my gran had arranged special for me to travel with Susan Bones and her friends. This time I told her I was making my own, uhh, choice."

"Well, I feel honoured! Hermione has a point though. I think I'll take a walk."

"I, also. I'll investigate forward. Perhaps the Prefects have an answer."

"Yah, better you talk with them than me."

Hermione rises after Holly, both girls stepping carefully over Neville and Ginny's game on the floor of the cabin. Neville looks up to the girls as they open the sliding door.

"Do you, uhh, want me to come along, Holly?"

"Neville, stay here for now. Keep Ginny safe."

"Hey! I'm not some fragile flower you know?"

"Fine. You two stay here and keep our snacks safe!"

Holly ignores the redheaded girl's protests as she lets the cabin door slide shut behind her and Hermione. They exchange a quick look and split to head off in opposite directions.

Holly walks off down the train to find that the last car is 'reserved' by Goyle standing in front of the door from the previous car's exit. The rooms nearby are occupied by some younger Hufflepuffs, the next by Susan Bones and her friends.

"What's doing, Vince?"

"I'm Greg. Just standing here. Where you don' wanna be. Now piss off."

Holly steps forward slightly, looking up into the massive Slytherin's scowl. Her voice takes on an exaggerated sexy tone.

"Boy, Greg. You've gotten... big!"

As Goyle looks down towards Holly's prominent cleavage (now visible due to her v-neck jumper suddenly developing a self-plunging neckline), she catches his eyes long enough to engage in a sift of his mind.

_Moving past Goyle's quickly-creepifying thoughts, Holly finds a recent memory of him standing out on Platform 9 & 3/4, yelling out 'Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!' in much the same manner as Hagrid does in Hogsmeade station. As singles or pairs of lost-looking House-less firsties approach the large youth, they are led away by either Draco Malfoy or Vince Crabbe to follow them down the platform into the last carriage car. Occasionally when an older student begins to idly hear Goyle's chant, Malfoy whips out his wand and applies a spell to Goyle that Holly recognises as a variant of the Muggle-repelling Charm, but based upon age. No one twelve or older can hear Goyle's bellows._

Holly's seduction/investigation is cut short when she hears Draco's derisive tone pipe up from behind her. A quick glance at the reflection in a window alerts Holly that Draco is pointing his wand at her neck.

"Evans. Nice hair. Flaming lesbian degenerate. Go back to your mudblood whore of a friend and we won't have to have a problem."

Holly steps back so that the wand is pushed into the skin of her neck slightly. She raises her empty hands to display a lack of armament.

"Draco. I thought we were beginning to get along after Lammas and all the... dancing."

Holly squeezes her eyes shut, concentrating some magic through her body. Draco suddenly yelps as an electrical zap shoots down his wand to shock his hand painfully. Holly twists quickly out of the path of his aim and strikes him down with a punch to the jaw. Goyle is suddenly also sent to the floor as Holly snaps a back-kick directly into the lumbering oaf's family jewels. Both boys roll moaning on the floor for a moment as Holly pulls out her new wand.

"I'd have pistoned you in the crotch too, Draco, but I wasn't sure if I could find your package there, you withered waste of a fertility potion."

Both Draco and Goyle are knocked out by a powerful stunner from the Lignum-Vitae wand that causes their bodies to bounce off the floor as the spell strikes. Holly moves through the rear door and applies the window-wall spell to the next door leading from the inter-car space into the last carriage. Holly then opens the door in a crouch and knocks Crabbe from his perch on another student's trunk into the far end of the hallway with another _Stupefy_. Holly uses the transparent wall charm again to look into the first two double-cabins, both of which have had their hall-windows replaced with wood paneling. The first space is filled with numerous trunks; they are banged up, partially-emptied and sorted through, with numerous small treasures, treats and curious books set aside for later division of spoils. The next room is packed full of young students. As the rest of the car is set aside for Hogwarts-ordered crates of perishables, Holly cancels her spell and returns to the forward carriage, with Crabbe levitated behind her.

"I need assistants. Dobby!"

Winky appears in front of Holly with a POP and a 'Squeak!'

"Winky?"

"Y-yes, Mistress. Dobby is a bad elf and isn't allowed at Hoggy Hogwarts or on the Hoggy Hogwarts loco... loco..."

"Locomotive. Alright, I'll need your help then. Go to Hermione, tell her and the rest of our cabin that I have a situation in the last carriage and that they need to grab a trustworthy Prefect or four and head back here."

"Yes, Mistress."

POP

Holly stores her captives and then pokes her head in on the three young Puffs and tells them they need to move up to a different car or the front half of this one. The next room is cleared similarly, but Susan, Hannah Abbott, Ernie MacMillan and Terry Boot begin arguing with her when she tries using the same commanding tone on them. Holly steps back into the hallway in frustration just as Hermione arrives via Winky-pop.

"What's the problem, Holly?"

"I need to clear this carriage and they won't budge."

Hermione moves past Holly into the cabin entry, giving the residents a friendly smile.

"Susan, would you and your friends please move forward to our room in trade? Really, I know it's an inconvenience but we just bought a whole stash of goodies that you can keep and it's really important."

Susan gives Hermione an irritated scoff after glaring at Holly through the cabin door's window.

"Just 'cause Evans says so?"

"Because I say so. I'll explain later, I promise."

Hermione enters into a longer negotiation within the room as Holly steps back into the hallway, letting the cabin door slide shut. A few minutes later Holly is subjected to much grumping and harsh staring as they abandon the cabin. Hermione turns to face Holly in the hallway once they are alone.

"Alright. I put my reputation on the line. Why?"

Holly gestures towards the last car. Once both girls are standing in the trunk-cluttered foyer of the last carriage, Holly uses the window-wall charm again on the second cabin to show Hermione the situation- within are thirty or so miserable firsties crammed into every available space including the luggage racks which are bending precariously with the excess weight. The windows are thankfully wide open to allow for breathing.

"Y'know, I had a theory until I noticed that they weren't predominantly from Asia or the West Indies."

"Holly! Why didn't you let them out?"

"All their stuffs been trashed. These aren't trusting types- we need to sort through them and their luggage calmly, carefully and most importantly without turning our backs on them."

"You don't trust them?"

"Minerva spent the whole summer tracking down magical children who were denied access to a Hogwarts education because of their lack of funding or talent- these are not kids who have been treated well, on the average."

"And why couldn't you explain this to Susan?"

"You don't think this lot is already going to feel humiliated? Look, I'm going to track down the rest of our friends and start shuffling their luggage into the other carriage. Can you, uhh... relate to them meanwhile?"

"Seems like you have our jobs backwards."

"I... yeah, I suppose."

Holly gathers herself together with a deep breath. Neville and Ginny enter the car just as Hermione starts moving the luggage out of the forward room. Ginny shakes her head in confusion. "What...?"

Holly turns to give a quick summation, relieved to have another pause before entering to talk to the firsties. "Draco and his goons gulag'd the orphan firsties and messed up their stuff. We're moving the luggage to the next car for collation as quickly as we can."

"Oh. Well the prefects wouldn't come without a reason and we couldn't give them one. What happened to the Slytherins?"

"They're hanging out back."

Ginny smiles and backs out to the inter-car space. She climbs the ladder until she can see the soles of six bare feet strapped with rope hanging from the back of the last carriage car. Upon her return Ginny finds the other three Gryffindors quickly shifting the rest of the trunks into the two emptied cabins of the next forward car.

"Oi, Holly. Where's their shoes?"

"Yorkshire, I reckon."

Holly and Ginny share a grin, then Holly sets herself to ready and slides open the door to the firsties' oubliette. Her appearance is acknowledged by a mass intake of breath.

"Hello."

[Silence.]

"We're going to change your arrangements now. The boys you met before are being punished for lying to you. I'd like for you to start exiting this room calmly, and then we'll get you some comfortable seating and have snacks and drinks brought by. My friends and I aren't going to go chatting about this to anyone. I'm all for a good prank now and again but this was just cruel, and I'm not going to add to your troubles by humiliating you in telling the teachers about this. If you decide to come forward later... well I'd be surprised, but go ahead. You can't do anything wrong to my reputation. Alright, you lot in front come out first."

After much confusion and shuffling, the students are lead out and split between the open rooms and corridor. Hermione starts to shake her head.

"We need more space. Alright! Everyone, don't move for a minute!"

The kids all freeze in place, a few giggling at the impromptu game of 'Dragons Gaze' (which the muggles call 'Red light, Green light'). Hermione flourishes her wand several times and the walls and seating in the last car are Vanished away. With another wave the cargo in the last half of the car is pushed into a solid wall of crates. A third series of wand dances puts back and expands the seating to surround the edges of the space, with a parallel set of benches down the center. After a moment, the kids start clapping for Hermione's handiwork, causing her to blush deeply.

"Oh! Well, thank you!"

Everyone starts finding seats and between Hermione's arrangements and a similar change in the rear half of the next car so that Ginny and Neville can sort through the mixed wreckage, everyone finally has room to be themselves.

Holly moves to the center of attention in front of the forward door of the last carriage. Hermione stands up next to her after calming a small girl who had remained a bit panicked. Once the room calms and Holly sees enough eyes focusing her way, she gives a slight smile.

"Alright! Well, thanks for making that easy for us. We'll get you some drinks and snacks soon so just sit tight. Remember- stick together, because divided you're easy pickings."

As Holly exits the cabin looking to bribe the Trolley lady for her complete stock, Hermione steps forward.

"Let me just say, the magical world isn't only mean-spirited bullies. There are some decent people here as well. I would recommend that you make some friends in the few hours we have left until our arrival. Friends are the ones that will stand up for you. It isn't easy to stand up for yourself, but sometimes it's easier to stand up for someone else. A few people stand up for each other and you've got a foundation, a safety net. Every time you stand up for another, you're doing a good deed that repays in how they take care of you. But every time you betray a friend, you cut down the likelihood that others will trust you and cover for you. There is strength in numbers. Like my friends and I; we take care of each other."

The audience seems to sit quiet, thinking on Hermione's words. A taller girl pipes up from the side.

"Are you a Prefect?"

"No, we're just students who despise cruelty."

"But what if we want to come to you for help?"

Hermione turns to address the questioning young boy.

"If you can find us, you can ask. We'll help if we can. I am Hermione Granger. The two in the forward car sorting through your things to get them back to you properly are Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. My friend who just left is Holly Evans."

The entire carriage gasps and recoils. Hermione's eyebrows knot in concern

"I take it you've heard of her."

"She's a criminal!"

"And a pervert!"

"Well, uhh... that doesn't mean her advice isn't valid! Also, she's getting you something to eat, so be nice."

Hermione grimaces slightly and then turns and exits the carriage, finding Holly pushing the food trolley towards her from the other end of the next carriage as she enters. Holly calls out from behind various boxes of treats and sweets.

"Everything sorted, Hermione?"

"Other than you. I don't think I'm helping your reputation any. They all think you're a criminal and a pervert."

"The truth can be so cruel..."

"But, you're not, really!"

Holly stops the trolley at the door and pours herself a pumpkin juice. Hermione casually reaches for it and Holly hands it off, pouring another cup for herself.

"Did you tell them that?"

"Well, no..."

"You're right. You're not helping my reputation any."

"I also promised the Puffs earlier that you'd stay here so that they could use our carriage... in peace. I'm going back up there to explain a little, but no more than is necessary. If you need me later..."

"Not coming back? Are you trying to distance yourself?"

"No, just negotiating. Don't take it personally!"

Holly tosses her empty cup into a small wooden dustbin marked 'Elf-in-a-Box' and scoffs at Hermione.

"Oh, no, it's entirely a professional thing- my job as a criminal will be so much harder if people find out I can be pleasant when treated politely. Thanks for covering for me there, Hermione!"

"Is there some other way I should have handled this?"

"With Bones? I have no idea! She sees me only as a paroled murderess so really there's nothing to be done about it, is there? As for the firsties... no. It's... fine. I'll keep the little ones company with tales of horror and woe while you sit with the respectable types. At least I won't be lying to them..."

"Wait! Wait! This is... alright. I'll go back in there with the food. I'll explain things to Susan and her friends later. I'm sorry Holly. You, Ginny and Neville should just finish the sorting of trunks. Where are they, anyway?"

"Loo."

"Together?"

"I told Ginny not to leave him undefended. You want me to send one of them along?"

Hermione gives Holly a suspicious stare while beginning to smirk.

"Hmmm. Which one is less likely to be molested by your criminal perversion if left with you for the rest of the voyage?"

"That would be Ginny. She's already declared herself as an arms-length friend."

"Send Neville, then."

"Spoilsport."

"I'm just trying to keep you focused on what's important."

Holly cocks an eyebrow at Hermione.

"One of us doesn't have her priorities straight. Debate to resume later."

Hermione smirks again at Holly's grin and then begins wheeling the trolley towards the rear door of the carriage which opens auto-magically as the rolling cart reaches the doorframe. A few minutes after Hermione's departure, Ginny and Neville return followed by Cedric and several other prefects.

"Oh good. I was hoping to get back to my reading."

_**Or so the story goes.**_

Well, I think that was fine.

You'll be happy to note that I quietly freed Draco, Vince and Greg upon arrival. Not that they appreciated it much, but the lack of any additional public humiliation has, I think, dampened their desire for an immediate reprisal. That and their wands are still in my travel case. Don't think of this as me being vindictive- the Prefects all agreed that the punishment was fair; at least once Cedric started laughing about it.

Holly

***

Minerva,

This is the explanation as promised. I shared my memory of it with Newt so she could fill in the details and I'm sending a copy to Padfoot and Moony for their enjoyment and edification.

Newt, use the formal formatting, so we can see the difference.

_By your command._

_**Transcription: 1st September, 1994 starting 7:08 PM GMT**_

All the students have been seated in the Great Hall, aside from a mass of young first-years standing before the staff table. At the center of the raised platform is a stout wooden stool upon which is propped the Sorting Hat, Adrian. Having just finished his song, Adrian is joined by Professor Minerva McGonagall, holding a long scroll before her.

**Minerva**: "As I call your name, step forward and sit upon the stool where I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, that you may be sorted. Ahrens, Abi..."

**Adrian**: "Fourth Year, EVANS, HOLLY!"

Minerva lets the scroll roll to closed and lifts up the Sorting Hat, turning him to face her.

**Minerva**: "I beg yuir pardon?"

**Adrian**: "I apologise, Professor McGonagall. Upper class sorting comes first, for transfers and re-admits. Holly Evans! Step forward and be Sorted!"

Holly blinks rapidly and then rises from her seat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table. As she walks up to the center stage, she pulls out her House tie from around her neck, handing it to Minerva as she steps onto the stage. Holly then removes her witch's hat to reveal her flame-like tresses and turns to sit on the stool. While the Great Hall erupts in whispers and titters from those who hadn't yet seen her fiery hairstyle, Holly takes a moment to rearrange her wool skirt over her crossed legs and then tips her head back slightly, prompting Minerva to place Adrian on her head.

**Adrian**: [thought] 'Welcome once more to my...'

**Holly**: [thought] 'What are you up to, Hat? Are you doing this for Albus' sake?'

**Adrian**: [thought] 'You should know better than that, Miss Evans. I rarely respond to coercion and usually with a rousing laugh. I am asking you to be re-Sorted, as I am in a bit of a pickle.'

**Holly**: [thought] 'You've got like seventy-two new firsties to sort. I'd think that's fairly straightforward.'

**Adrian**: [thought] 'Ninety-one actually, and it isn't the quantity of recruits concerning me but the qualities they are displaying. Many of our new students are coming from orphanages and poor families that now have an opportunity that was denied them until you donated the Basilisk's components to the Education Fund. Now I have Slytherins to place. Survivors, you understand? How do you suppose they shall fare, in the withering House of inbred purebloods? As it stands, I can see only three or four that would survive the House without you, instead of the fourteen or more that I wish to sort properly.'

**Holly**: [thought] 'So, you're thinking I'm to be a Slytherin?'

**Adrian**: [thought] 'You always were, Holly. I just wanted you to apply yourself to nobler ideals.'

**Holly**: [thought] 'So it wasn't Fate that wanted my courage, but you?'

**Adrian**: [thought] 'Fate wants your courage as well. I just happen to agree.'

**Holly**: [thought] 'You know I'm already likely to be quite busy this year...'

**Adrian**: [thought] 'Yes, Albus' games will no doubt test your ingenuity, stealth and acting talent, but that's really Harry's challenge, isn't it?'

**Holly**: [thought] 'Doesn't mean I won't be suffering for it. Besides, isn't this a very Gryffindor thing for me to do?'

**Adrian**: [thought] 'Surely you aren't going to allow your choices to be guided by something as foolish as labels, Lady Black? It IS your choice. Though I'd like to add that if you decide to allow me this favour, I would be most grateful.'

Holly sighs, thinking for a moment, and then begins to smile in a sinister and indulgent fashion, her gaze now slowly crossing to the occupants of the Slytherin table.

**Draco & Pansy**: "Oh, no!"

**Four Weasleys**: "No. Way."

**Hermione**: (smiling) "Brilliant!"

**Luna**: "Are we having fireworks now?"

**Adrian**: "SLYTHERIN!"

Holly stands up and turns to hand the Hat to a stunned Minerva. She notes that professors across the staff table are indulging in polite clapping with three notable exceptions. Professor Snape's applause appears heartfelt despite his ever-present scowl, which prompts a portion of his House to follow suit; Professor Garvin is seething, having bent his silverware in his grip; and Hagrid rises slowly from the table and proceeds to faint with a considerable crash, taking out a standing iron torchiere filled with candles in the process. Also of note is the great number of Gryffindors clapping at the selection.

**Holly**: (whispering to Minerva) "I'll write later to explain."

After passing off the Hat, Holly descends from the stage and walks over to sit near the front end of the Slytherin table, where a space had been left for any firsties to fit. The closest Slytherin at the table turns out to be a giggling and clapping Astoria Greengrass.

**Astoria**: (whispering to Holly) "My sister hates you, you know? This is going to be just excellent!"

**Holly**: "Can I count on your support then?"

**Astoria**: "Oh, certainly not! She's a cruel bitch when she doesn't have a reason to hurt me. I will place some wagers, however."

**Holly**: "Twenty galleons says I'm expelled before Hallowe'en."

**Astoria**: "You'd bet against yourself?"

**Holly**: "I want to win; if I'm still here it's because I have conquered. If I'm out, at least I'm up some coin."

**Astoria**: "Now I'm thinking it's a sucker's bet, but I'll take you up on it."

Holly reaches over and shakes Astoria's hand once in agreement.

**Adrian**: "Third year, Fordham, Melody!"

_**Transcription ends.**_

Well, I can't decide. Serve your own preference, Newt.

_For now I'll stick to the QQQ formatting for transcribing events as they happen._

Alright...

Mum, as you can imagine, Professor Snape had some strong opinions on the sudden change in his House, though that wasn't what was really getting his goat. You'll recall that he dragged me aside for a private meeting before pudding.

_**Transcription: 1st September, 1994 starting 7:41 PM GMT**_

Holly and Professor Snape enter a comfortable meeting room through a door near the Staff table in the Great Hall. As Holly turns to regard her new Head of House, Snape points forcefully towards the hearth where several wingback chairs are positioned.

**Snape**: "SIT down, Evans."

Holly moves carefully across the room and sits in the nearest chair, adjusting her robes briefly for comfort. Snape struts to standing in front of her, sneering down his nose with his arms crossed in front of him. He regards Holly for a moment before quietly spitting out his next command.

**Snape**: "You will tell me what exactly that infernal Hat said to you to induce this travesty."

**Holly**: "Sir, you seem tense..."

**Snape**: "DO NOT SPEAK to me as if we are equals. What did the Hat say?"

**Holly**: "Adrian asked me to be re-Sorted so that he could allocate a fair amount of non-pureblood firsties into the appropriate House for them, as I would take responsibility for their safety."

**Snape**: "Ridiculous! I am the authority within Slytherin and no student under my..."

**Holly**: "Pansy's healing well then? She still seems to flinch near the older boys."

Snape fumes for a moment from the interruption, but then turns away to look into the hearth fire for a moment.

**Holly**: "Sir, I had no plans for this. I'm already a little concerned..."

**Snape**: "SILENCE! It's enough of a trauma to think that I would have to deal with you as a student this year. This is intolerable!"

**Holly**: "What's your problem?"

**Snape**: "You are... POTTER! For a moment, I had actually enjoyed the notion that your slut of a mother had whored herself out to Black as well, perhaps even indulging little Peter in a fornication to make him the closest semblance of a man he would ever muster and completing the set of Marauders for whom she would spread her thighs; then you would have been nothing more than a mistake, another bastard born of an indiscretion with that cheap trollop. Knowing your parents birthed you and then experimented on you, turning you into this freakish thing... well, I can barely stand to be in the same room with you."

Holly sits, unimpressed by the Professor's tirade.

**Holly**: "You done?"

Snape squints, and then raises his head back in a sneer. Holly's expression turns angry as well.

**Holly**: "Your hatred for me is only a reflection of your own self-loathing for having not been able to hold the attention of the one person in all creation who valued you positively for what you were and could've become. This hatred has shriveled your soul like an ashwinder sucking the moisture from a plum, and now that hate chews on the desiccated prune that's left. Its fibres keep the shite-smelling invective flowing out of your mouth, so obviously you've fed your hate well. It's a very strong and healthy hate. The only problem is that I'm not your target. I have done nothing to you but treat you almost as kindly as my mother had, seeing your value through your many faults. It's safer, easier, less risky to hate me. But I'm here to get something accomplished and your hate is in my way. Your options are to redirect it, get lobotomised or retire from teaching. I still have every reason and more than enough capability to end you, Mr. Prince."

**Snape**: "What did you call me?"

**Holly**: "I've been giving people new names of late. I cannot fathom why you would take your father's muggle name as a nom de guerre when your mother's provided so much more style and pureblood cachet. You even called yourself the Half-blood Prince, yet today and for the last fifteen years it's Snape. It's as if you gave up trying to define yourself and acquiesced to carrying on your father's legacy of lusting above his station and using hatred and violence to express himself."

**Snape**: "HOW DARE YOU..."

**Holly**: "YOU STARTED IT you schoolyard bully! I told you to grow up during our last private meeting and all I get from you is 'your mother was a whore'? It's not even original- Draco hit me with that one before second year! What do you want? Pain? Enter my mind, I'll show you pain!"

**Snape**: "I've been in your mind, there's nothing to impress me there!"

**Holly**: "Really? Before my adventure in the Chamber of Secrets you were treating me with cold sympathy, so I know I had passed muster back then! Since beginning of last year all you've seen is the showroom. All the good stuff's stored in back!"

Snape turns his sneer onto Holly once more.

**Holly**: "Welcome to my parlour..."

Snape and Holly stare at each other in a deadlock of mental engagement. Minutes pass, with Holly's face forming a grimace and Snape's sneer fading into a worried look of astonishment. Finally they both turn away with a gasp, Holly immediately standing and turning away while Snape spins away to empty his stomach onto the floor. Holly pulls out her new wand and snaps off a spell as Snape begins to rise from the floor.

**Holly**: "_Obliviate_."

Snape swishes his wand across his face, barely deflecting the spell which instead shatters a stone vase next to the hearth. Snape quickly twists off a different brownish spell at Holly's feet. Holly is struck before she can jump away and finds herself literally rooted to the spot as the floorboards rapidly extend strangling vines that bind Holly and hold her upright.

Snape carefully rises to full standing, and then tosses his wand to the floor in front of the fireplace. Holly stops struggling in the vines to stare venomously at the bat-like man. Snape's voice is quiet, icy and controlled.

**Snape**: "You have every right to want that blocked from my memory but I think I will be able to help you better, the better informed that I am."

Holly mumbles something and then bites through the vines covering her now lipless and razor-toothed mouth. Spitting out the torn plant tendril, Holly's face reverts to normal and she gives Snape an appraising look.

**Holly**: "I won't insult you by asking where your loyalties lie, but I would like to know what you intend to tell your masters."

**Snape**: "The Dark Lord has not yet risen, and should he succeed in that I will do nothing to share information with him about you, except what may be reasonably deduced. The Headmaster will not be privy to this meeting's details nor what I have learned from them, ever."

**Holly**: "Why?"

Snape stands back a moment, his brow creased in an almost painful expression of thoughtfulness.

**Snape**: "If your mother and I had produced a child, you are what I would wish to have raised. Capable. Insightful. Competent. I think your greatest challenge now is to create the... Potter version of you to please the masses. He should be humble, earnest and uncomplicated. Every act of his should be unsurprisingly simple-minded and honest, with barely a hint of self-direction. Pure and virginal. Your opposite."

Holly twitches her arm and the vines rapidly rot away. Once free, Holly reaches towards her wand on the floor. The dense instrument jumps into her hand and Holly sheathes it back along her forearm.

**Holly**: "Well, I'm glad we're finally on the same page."

_**Transcription ends.**_

Since you're already up to speed on the cancelling of Quidditch in deference to the upcoming Tri-Wizard Tournament as the Headmaster announced, we'll just move along to this evening's last bit of fun- Holly meets the Snakes.

As with most Houses, the first night includes a brief announcement of expectations to the newly-arrived students. Professor Snape's was derailed slightly, as you might expect.

_**Transcription: 1st September, 1994 starting 9:09 PM GMT**_

Slytherin House members are assembled in every available space in their common room, focused on the speech of Professor Snape, their Head of House. Holly is sitting against the wall in front of the hidden entrance to the Punishment Room. No other student rests within two yards of her, by their choice.

**Snape**: "...any rule breaking will be punished, as decided by our Prefects. Unity within the House requires acceptance of the consequences for your actions."

**Holly**: "Sir, may I speak?"

**Snape**: "Stand when you formally speak to a Professor, Evans. You know this."

Holly stands up and steps forward, looking at Snape first but locking eyes with other students as she speaks.

**Holly**: "Since the adjudication of punishments by the current Slytherin prefecture has exceeded the limits of the House charter... and human decency, I don't think that their independent judgment should be allowed until the Prefects re-prove their worthiness to lead. I wasn't in Slytherin when I was punished. The practice stops now."

**Snape**: "Evans! Sit down before I..."

Holly's gaze snaps to the Professor.

**Holly**: "Flogged, sir."

**Snape**: "You will..."

**Holly**: "...across my breasts. Sir."

**Snape**: "I... apologise for interrupting. Please continue."

**Holly**: "The only way to ensure fairness is for the use of authority to be documented and reviewed. Infractions should be written down and submitted to the Professor. Time, action, involved parties, explanation of concern and recommendation for punishment must be included. The Professor will approve, reject or investigate further. To cover the humiliation aspect, I suggest that the judgments that are approved be tacked for public view in this room, on a 'Settlements' bulletin board. Our secrets stay our secrets, but I want to know if I can trust to be alone with a Housemate."

Whispering between the students begins to rise as the membership considers Holly's suggestion. Tracey Davis stands up after listening to several opinions that seem to irritate her.

**Tracey**: "I think this is an excellent idea. The records can become a set of precedents, and our Prefects will have the venue to show and prove their good judgment."

Miles Bletchley steps forward after clearing his throat to silence a resurgence of whispers.

**Miles**: "False submissions should carry a penalty. We cannot allow the Professor to be inundated to the point where practical enforcement is hampered."

Holly nods in agreement.

**Holly**: "Recommended punishments will be visited upon the _submitter _for a false submission. Submissions must be hand-delivered. A judgment against punishment due to arbitration is not a false submission."

**Pansy**: "This seems familiar. Where are you getting this, Evans?"

**Holly**: "House Slytherin bylaws, 1919 edition. You can have it back now. In fact, I'll put back almost all the books I took from the Slytherin library. Does anyone still doubt that I belong in this House?"

**Draco**: "I don't."

**Snape**: "Well. This has been unexpectedly... productive. Welcome to Slytherin. Class schedules will appear in your rooms by morning. A moment, Miss Evans."

Holly steps over to the Professor's side as the room quickly empties of other occupants.

**Holly**: "_Muffliato_. What?"

**Snape**: "When did you... plunder... our library?"

**Holly**: "Adrian said Professor Flitwick won the wager, sir."

**Snape**: "Ah. During your punishment then. We'll see if I can make up what you've cost me in the no doubt extensive pool options that will be offered during our next staff meeting. Sleep well."

**Holly**: "No chance of that, sir."

**Snape**: "Excellent."

_**Transcription ends.**_

Slytherin dorms are split into double-occupancy rooms, but as the fifth girl in our year I've got this room to myself. Winky brought me some Pepper-Up, so I'll be working on wards the rest of the night. Turns out you can have a House-elf at Hogwarts, if you're a Slytherin and they don't stay overnight. Something about 'allowing families to maintain channels of communication.' Winky doesn't like Dobby at all, so she stays in the room and only pops back to the Madhouse each night to sleep and perform a cursory clean-up of Natalia's pizza boxes.

Unfortunately, that's about the last thing I can tell you about what happens in the Slytherin dorms. Part of the first night induction includes a Vow everyone takes to keep our secrets within our membership. It's a nifty way to ensure early House unity. You wouldn't believe how many books they have about Vows, Oaths and magical contracts in their library (now that I've had Winky put them back).

Love,

Holly

***

_14th September, 1994_

_Grandmum Minerva,_

_Holly has been trying to relate some of the events that have happened in the Slytherin dorms but can't break the secrecy vow. I've decided to at least tell you about a few that might explain some unusual behavior. Also, Mum's very tired from setting up defenses and the like._

_**The tale of blonde ambition. 2nd September.**_

Holly slumps into the Great Hall, looking for a spot of breakfast when she spies Draco Malfoy and his merry band all sitting at the table, staring at her entry. Holly continues to move towards the group as Draco initiates the taunting phase of his planned comeuppance for Holly.

"Well, well, well. Our boldest firstie finally rises. Maybe now you are beginning to regret interfering with me on the train, Evans!"

Holly stops her shuffle, blinks several times and then lets out a sigh.

"I see you came to breakfast early to establish an alibi. Draco, would you and your friends please return to the Slytherin common room. There's something I need to say to the entire House."

Holly then turns around and begins to walk back out of the Great Hall. Draco and his companions look quizzically at each other. They sit discussing the possibilities for a piece until Daphne stands up from the table.

"It must be an apology, Draco. Let us allow little Miss Evans a chance to earn herself a position within the House by her abject humiliation. Perhaps as a doormat!"

The gathering alights from the table and walks happily back to the Slytherin dorms. Upon entering, they spread out in disbelief. Hanging from the rafters are five boys from the sixth and seventh years. They have been each bound by layers of ropes and hang in a line that allows them to rub against their neighbors just slightly, yet none of them are moving or struggling in the least. Holly steps up from behind the display, grabbing one boy by the robes and pulling him back up towards the library ladder to account for the arc of the ropes from which he is suspended.

"Today's lesson is in physics. What you see before you is known in some circles as Newton's cradle."

Holly lets go of the student, who then swings back towards his fellows. Upon striking the next boy in line his motion is ceased, but the boy at the opposite end of the line bounces away and up in a similar arc towards the framed picture of Salazar Slytherin mounted above the hearth. As this other boy's inertia is reversed by gravity, he swings back into the line, once more projecting the first boy in an arc towards Holly. He then reverses course and the pattern repeats.

(Knock)... (Knock)

"Basically, this is about force, momentum and conservation of energy."

(Knock)... (Knock)

"The short version, for your political education, is this..."

(Knock)... (Knock)

"...these fools tried to take me down, so I strung them up."

(Knock)... (Knock)

Holly then snaps out her Lignum Vitae wand and incants '_Finite Incantata_', causing all five boys to collapse to the floor, groaning and sore but no longer petrified.

"You have until Hallowe'en to try and beat me. If we haven't settled this by then, I will give up all pretense and start using lethal countermeasures. Or you could think, and learn. Draco, a word?"

Draco's companions suddenly fade back into the hallway or over to their dorms as Holly approaches. Draco's own expression of surprise hasn't changed since he entered the common room.

"Draco? Yoo hoo! Over here, blondie."

With a few snaps in front of his face, Draco reverts to a scowl and turns to speak with Holly.

"If you think this has anything..."

"Shut up and listen. Your political capital is draining quickly. If you want to impress everyone, here and in the other Houses, you'll go to Dumbledore and arrange for Quidditch to be restored."

"What in Merlin's name are you talking about?"

"Draco, I don't want to fight you. Not because I'm afraid of you but simply because I have better things to do with my time. I'm offering you a quick win. It means nothing to me as I'm banned from Quidditch anyway, but if you move to restore the competitive season in a way that works around the Tournament, even invite the guest schools to participate, you'll earn such accolades as you've always felt you deserved but never got."

"I... don't... Why are you trying to help me?"

Holly rolls her eyes before responding.

"Because. We danced. If you and I are enemies, I gained nothing from Lammas, aside from a dress I'll likely never wear again. If you continue to fight me, I'll be forced to kill you and there goes my education. Go do some good, earn some positive press. If you act like a gentleman as the term goes on or heaven-forbid an actual Slytherin, I'll help you beat the Gryffindors on the pitch. The team's mostly intact with only a keeper to replace, so their tactics aren't likely to change. Think about it, alright? See you in class."

Holly turns and exits the common room, hoping to grab some breakfast in the last ten minutes before History of Magic with the Ravenclaws.

_**...which is why the Malfoys have arranged for the additional arena space to be built just to the northeast of the castle, leaving the Quidditch pitch undisturbed. As I understand it they have arranged to allow sponsor adverts along the walls of the arena to help defray their own costs, though with the castle elves handling the construction I imagine that is only for wood and paint.**_

_**The tale of the disgruntled professor. 8th September**_

Severus Snape enters the office of the Headmaster, finding within the proper occupant behind his desk. Also in attendance is the quite rotund Associate Professor Garvin, whose skin tone is beginning to resemble an overripe tangerine with white splotches contrasting the deep orange hue of his apoplexy, and Holly Evans, who is sitting calmly in the carved wooden chair, her expression mostly conveying a sense of fatigue.

"You sent for me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, Severus. It seems one of the students of your House is upsetting Associate Professor Garvin, here. He has asked for your involvement in disciplining the young woman."

Professor Snape takes on an ugly expression of distaste and turns to A.P. Garvin.

"And what is the nature of her latest transgression?"

"SHE... WON'T... SPEAK!"

Even Professor Snape is mildly surprised at the nature of the issue.

"Marcus, I assure you that in receiving none of Miss Evans' delightful repartee you should count yourself fortunate. Why does this concern you?"

"She is undermining my authority and disrupting my classroom! Her complete failure to acknowledge my orders is destroying my credibility!"

Snape turns to Holly.

"Is this true, Evans?"

"Yes, sir."

"By my magic, IT TALKS! Never in all my years...!"

In concern for A.P. Garvin's rising state of agitation, the Headmaster interrupts his impending rant.

"Marcus, perhaps you'd like to sit down and sample one of my lemon sherbets. I'm beginning to become concerned for your health..."

"Never you mind my health, Dumbledore! This child freely admits to defying my authority in my classroom! What are you going to do about it?!"

Professor Snape scowls at the other professor in irritation and once more directs his attention to Holly.

"Evans. Why have you been ignoring this professor?"

"Two reasons, sir. The first is that he continues to ask me questions as Miss Black, after having ranted for nearly a half-hour during our first lesson about how undeserving I was to hold any sort of title or claim to the House of Black. Basically, he shat upon the honour of my House and now addresses me as a member of it to further the insult."

Albus once more interrupts with a concern.

"I didn't know it meant that much to you, Holly."

"The class concerns status and society, Headmaster. Like operating in the Potions lab as if all substances are potentially toxic, I treat my presence in the class as a training ground for the execution of my societal responsibilities. I'm taking it seriously, because that's where it is treated seriously."

"What was the other reason for your protracted silence, Miss Evans?"

Holly sits back in her chair and smirks slightly before responding.

"The Professor suggested that muggles had contributed nothing to societal development in over two hundred years. I countered that the use of non-violent protest has had a dramatic effect on the British Empire in India as well as the equal-rights movements in America, but he didn't believe me. This is a demonstration, to prove its power."

A.P. Garvin's frustration reaches a breaking point as he attempts to denounce Holly's behavior. His health, however, takes the argument away from him.

"THAT... is NOT... THERE'S... (HIC)... (Hic)... Aggghhkk!"

At which point Marcus Garvin falls to the floor of the Headmaster's Office. Professors' Snape and Dumbledore immediately rush to his care as Holly looks on idly from her chair with mild concern.

"Y'know, if it's a heart attack, I have an idea on how to bring him back..."

All three conscious occupants of the office are then startled as Adrian the Sorting Hat begins laughing quite loudly.  
__

_**Holly says Associate Professor Garvin should be ready to resume teaching next month. I haven't heard whether the school governors have decided to pay Adrian for acting as his substitute. **_

_**The tale of Marauder woes. 13th September**_

Holly sneaks into the tertiary Transfiguration lab. Closing the door, she looks around at the boxes of vinyl records and equipment gathering dust and shakes her head. Minutes later, Hermione enters the room behind her.

"Oh, Holly! Are you alright? You've been keeping your distance so insistently in the few classes where we still match schedules that I thought you were angry with me somehow."

As Holly turns to answer her friend she is enveloped by a strong and immersive hug, one that interrupts her original thought enough that she simply eases into the embrace, rocking with Hermione for a minute. Holly and Hermione both are startled to realise that Holly has started crying, and Hermione briefly becomes worried for the sake of her ribs when Holly doubles the strength of her embrace before releasing her bushy-haired friend.

"(Snif) I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to shut you out or just fall apart on you just now, but I've been living in a minefield for the past week, y'know?"

Holly rubs away her tears in annoyance as Hermione quickly gives her a second brief hug.

"It's alright. How are you? Has it been horrible? What have they done to you? Did Professor Snape say anything? Oh! You said he was being told about Harry over the summer! What... mmmmppph!"

Holly interrupts Hermione's inquisitive ramble with a forceful kiss to the lips. When she steps back with a smile, Holly notices that Hermione looks both guilty and suspicious. Holly's smile is undimmed.

"God, I've missed you! Same rules apply though. If you don't let me answer your questions before asking more, I'll take this to the next level, and in public besides. You won't be able to find a boy to date you until you graduate."

"You wanted me to do that! No wonder you've been keeping your distance."

"What? Me, create a situation where I can kiss you without protest? I'm a Slytherin for two weeks and already my every action is suspected of treacherous design. Did you like it?"

"No less than the last time, but no more. Also I'm feeling a little ill. I'm not sure if Professor Dumbledore was completely successful in his removing of the Compulsion."

"He wasn't. Florean sifted you while storytelling at the Cup and found out two things. You still have a cloud of interference, and you DON'T (poke) PROTECT (poke) your MIND."

Holly's poking of Hermione's shoulder leads to a brief poking contest that quickly degenerates into a tickle-fight on the floor that Holly loses to Hermione's longer reach and her own desire to be close with her friend. It is this scene that greets the Weasleys as they enter the room.

"HA HA HA HA S-stop! Stop! I yield! HA HAHAHAHA."

"No surrender for you! I will have you asphyxiating for your crimes, you dirty two-timing serpent!"

George decides to interrupt before Ron's excitement robs him of his last few brain cells.

"Ehhh, Hermione. Does this mean that you've chosen the other path again?"

Hermione sits up from torturing Holly on the floor with a guilty expression. She looks at George with complete fear etched in her face.

"Ummm... no? I... I was just..."

Ginny shoves Fred into George and the whole room relaxes into laughter. Holly is hoisted from the floor by the Twins as Ron, Ginny and Hermione find seats on the empty tables. Once upright, Holly looks around for a moment.

"Where's Neville?"

Ginny pipes in immediately. "He's cleaning cauldrons for Snape. The ruddy bastard accused him of cheating because his last potion came out correctly. Wait, don't you still see him in Potions? I thought your year matched the Gryffindors and Slytherins for Potions and Defense."

"It does, but it's been hard keeping track of everything going on around me, so I sometimes forget things that don't seem important. Neville being chastised by Snape isn't exactly ground-shaking news. I'd be more concerned if he stopped. Speaking of which, what the hell is wrong with you people?!"

Incredulous looks are traded between the other Marauders as Holly stands up in front of them.

"I've been a Slytherin for a fortnight and you haven't done a thing to me! Are you building up to something or did you just forget?"

Hermione tentatively answers for the assemblage.

"Well we talked about it that first night and we all agreed that you needed our help, but we didn't know if you had been able to make any allies or who they might be. We're all glad to see you're surviving, but we didn't want to add to your troubles."

"Oh. That makes sense. Stop that, alright? My Slytherin citizenship is at risk the longer you hold out on me. No one there believes that I'm not just a Gryffindor in Slytherin clothing, so you're actually keeping me isolated. I'd appreciate it if whatever you do is less than disruptive to my overall education, but please, feel free to humiliate me to your satisfaction."

Ron spoke up in confusion.

"But, we're Marauders now. Aren't we?"

"Sure, Ron. And part of our credo puts pranking each other as much of a high priority as pranking anyone else with more ego than is healthy. That brings up the other part. Why isn't the station running?"  
Fred stepped in for this one.

"With the Dementors gone, the need disappeared."

"Yah, but the value didn't! I need you lot to embody your chaotic natures; you need to be villains of the establishment so I can build alliances. Bring back the station, rules or no. For one thing, Natalia has about six crates of vinyl coming to fill out the playlists. Also, we can still be Marauders together if we can work out ways to communicate through the wireless broadcasts. I need the station going and pretty soon we'll be able to sell another twenty to thirty receivers to my House-mates, so get to it!"

Everyone was enthused by the coming changes and they sat together, including Neville an hour later, discussing the coming year, teachers and a few of Holly's experiences in her new dorm, though they all came to understand the restrictions under which Holly now operated.  
__

_**The next morning...**_

Holly enters the Great Hall (alone, as usual) with very little concern for defending herself. Two steps into the room she is enveloped from both sides by meter-wide cream pies that slap down from where they had been suspended and Disillusioned above the entry doors, one coloured red and the other gold. The sheer volume of cream smashing together with Holly sandwiched in the middle sends gouts of the mixed confection spraying across a third of the Great Hall, splashing many students to their dismay. Fred and George rise up cheering in tandem, clapping in celebration with Ron, Lee, and the girls of the Quidditch squad aside from Ginny joining in their glee. Hermione rises from the table, her hands covering her mouth in astonishment. Several seconds later, the crusts of the tandem pies fall to the floor revealing a thoroughly frosted Holly. She turns towards the cheering Gryffindors and speaks out in a loud voice.

"Gentlemen, I accept your challenge."

Holly then turns right around (spraying more of the cream around the floor and into the face of the absolutely livid caretaker Mr. Filch), and proceeds to strut back out of the Great Hall in search of a shower and change of clothes.

The cheering dies down rather quickly, and Hermione pulls on George's sleeve until he turns a worried face to focus on his almost-girlfriend.

"W-what, Hermione?"

"I don't think you and I have a future together George. Or at least, you may not have a future."

"W-what?"

Hermione then turns away to hide her grin, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

_**Don't worry. George and Hermione were never serious, but it did work out as a partnership in pranking Fred on several occasions in the last month. **_

_~Newt~_

***

**Spiral Tangents alert!**

Tangent 10: 'Taste Testing' should be along soon to describe some of the more fun trouble Holly experienced over the summertime. Almost entirely smut, though never _just_ that, of course. I would have posted this sooner, but Newt has been holding back on her World Cup experiences, and there's just nothing you can do to that inkblot to make her talk until she's ready.

Tangent 11: 'Spider in the Snake Den' will cover more on Holly's experiences in the Slytherin dorms. It isn't particularly sexual, but should be funny. There just wasn't a simple way for Holly to tell Minerva about them because of the House vows.

(Silly Author I am to make rules that make it _harder_ to tell the story, but would you really expect any different from Slytherin House, given what has already been established?)


	40. CH40 Rule Changes

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's apology for the potentially incendiary dialogue**: JKR lightly skirted around issues of faith in making the Potterverse, but I've always felt that the question of why the Muggle-raised might decry 'By Merlin!' was the elephant in the room everyone was politely ignoring. Like anything, I'm making Holly face it head-on. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone but I think I've handled the topic respectfully, more so than authors who write from a "Druidism is real, and Christians are just silly muggles" perspective. Besides, it makes more sense than S.P.E.W. If you're curious, I was raised without any specific religious background, aside from what is suffused within our media & culture. Maybe that's why I find the topic interesting. It might also explain why I have such a dark and messy world for Holly to fix.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 40**: Rule Changes

***

* * *

20th September, 1994

Dear Mum,

Figured you'd want to know why I wanted to use the other spare Transfiguration lab, so Newt's going to tell yesterday's tale. It also explains the owl.

_**The tale of the cackling owl**_

It is September 19th, and Holly enters the Great Hall seeking breakfast somewhat late. As she approaches the Slytherin table, a hat-wearing firstie invites her to sit next to him. As Holly sits down, she turns and mumbles something to him, causing the young wizard to bolt from the table, running out of the Great Hall at great speed. Hermione notices the interchange and rises from her seat next to Neville at the Gryffindor table, striding over to Holly very purposefully. Holly looks up from her hasty eating as Hermione stands in front of her, fuming. Neville gets up from the Gryffindor table and begins to head over, in fear of a potential altercation.

"Well?!"

"(Gulp.) Good Morning, Hermione. Have a seat. You look uncomfortable."

"What did you say to that poor boy that sent him running in fear?"

"I told him he was going to be late."

Hermione stops in her confusion, choosing instead to sit down in front of Holly.

"I... I'm sorry, but I'm a little testy today."

"Really? Is there something special about today that's making you confrontational?"

"I... well..."

Neville steps up to the table as well and begins to explain.

"Yeah, Holly! You should know. Today's Herm..."

Hermione stops him with a harsh glance and the tall boy clamps his mouth shut with a confused look. Holly looks back between the two with a mixture of fatigue and impatience but her attention like many others' is suddenly drawn by a strange, madcap laughing sound.

"Hee hee HAH HAH! Hee hee HAH!"

What makes this particularly odd is that the sound is coming from a smallish brown and white owl that has just entered the Great Hall with a package attached, later than the other Post owls that had already brought deliveries. The owl continues to cackle madly while circling the ceiling for several laps, finally diving to land directly in front of Holly. The owl turns to her, opens its beak and begins a strange warble, ending once more in a laugh not unlike some of the prank items available from Zonko's.

Holly stares at the owl for a moment bemused and then reaches forward. The owl grabs her finger, drawing a bit of blood from the sharp snap of its beak. It samples the taste for a moment and then proffers forth its cargo, a rectangular package wrapped in waxed butcher paper. Holly retrieves the package, reads the note on the top and finally speaks.

"It's from Sirius. This is his new owl, a Whekau called Joker."

"I thought Whekau were extinct."

"I guess not. Wait. Hermione, how on Earth did you already know what a Whekau was?!"

"If you hadn't gotten Crookshanks for me I was going to get an owl and..."

"Hee hee HAH HAH! Hee hee HAH!"

Neville stares at the strange owl, reaching out to touch its wing only to earn himself a bite. The owl cackles one more time and then flies off towards the Owlery exit.

"... would have looked for a Whekau except that they bite everyone. Also, extinct. Very reliable post-owls though and quite fast at delivering, even to constant travellers."

"Probably because they track by blood. Oh! _Muffliato_."

"Holly, what is it?"

Holly shows Hermione and Neville the contents- a pair of booklets that resemble a traveller's postcard collection where the cardstock pages are joined by pliant folding material. Even the covers advertise 'Greetings from Sensational Sydney!'

"New Maps! Neville, be a dear and give this back to the Twins. This one... is for the Professor. And the last one is for me!"

Neville accepts a scrap of parchment drawn from Holly's robes that he stuffs into his own pockets for later delivery. Hermione looks crestfallen. Holly starts playing with the unfolding booklet, reading instructions that appear after a small flash from her fingertip.

"Oh. Well, are they the same as before, content-wise?"

"Umm, no. Here- flip this one over and incant the appropriate phrase."

Holly stuffs her new Map into an interior pocket while handing the other copy to Hermione. The gleeful Gryffindor draws her wand as she takes the postcard book, noting that it seems to be easy to fold in any direction desired. Hermione taps the top while whispering, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

Words spread across the page.

_'Kittyhawk; _

_You bear before you the revised and updated Marauder's Map. To see the deeper secrets you must incant Scarpin's backwards. _

_- Padfoot'_

"It recognises the one opening it!"

Hermione mumbles in Latin several times to no avail.

"_Oilaever silaiceps!_ I think Padfoot is taking the mickey! I've tried using the incantation backwards but nothing's happening."

"Hermione, if Padfoot left you instructions then you're not taking them with the proper spirit. He knows you a little, so he'll know how to get your goat."

"Oh. OH! That furry... _snipracs_."

The Map begins scrolling out highly-detailed Arithmantic equations and notes, primarily in Moony's handwriting. Hermione's eyes bulge out in wonder and excitement.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione."

"You did remember!"

"I did, but this isn't my present- it's theirs. Please come with me."

Hermione clutches the Map to her chest and then taps it to clear the writing, storing it into her robes as the two girls leave the table. Holly grabs several pieces of fruit after stuffing a last piece of muffin in her mouth. After leaving the Great Hall Holly leads them up several flights to the secondary Transfiguration lab. When Holly opens the door Hermione steps in to find twenty young students arranged in a semicircle of desks.

"What...?"

"What do you say, friends?"

En masse, the students intone a very friendly and welcoming, "Good Morning, Professor Granger!"

Hermione yelps and drags Holly back out of the classroom, closing the door behind her.

"What did you do?!"

"Well, it started with a few of my protectees but pretty soon most of the firsties we saved on the train and some of their new friends started coming as well, asking me questions and requesting tutoring in stuff that even I would've considered fairly basic. That was five days ago. Now I have a quorum of eager minds and no idea how to proceed, not to mention I'm still mid-negotiation with my House for the right to live peaceably. They need our guidance, I need your help, and you've always said you wanted..."

Hermione breaks down in tears, hugging Holly for all she's worth. She leans back to look at Holly's smile once more and smiles back, leaning in once more for an emphatic kiss. They kiss warmly but chastely for a minute before breaking. Hermione wipes away her tears and smiles at Holly, shaking her head.

"How can you keep doing things to make me love you? It's so unfair!"

Holly smiles while waving a hand at her own face to provide a cooling breeze.

"No, unfair is you getting me hot and bothered when you've got a class to teach with me. Shall we, Professor?"

"We shall!"

~o~

Hermione refers to it as our RE-class, short for 'Remedial Everything'. We're going to teach them some basic defense while distracting them with tales of our experiences. In exchange they'll come back with homework assignments like 'what you can get in Diagon Alley' for the magically-raised or 'how to take the Underground' from the muggle-raised. I was already informally working through that, but Hermione has them write it out and read their work out loud, so they'll get used to speaking up, and the topics always lead to discussions. One hour, three times a week. It's a start. Also, the class is unusually loyal to each other- I've seen a trio of troublemakers suddenly surrounded by seven of our class when they had thought they had isolated a victim for their use. Never mind that none of them knew a spell worth casting, just having seven wands pointed at their opponents worked wonders. Of course, it didn't hurt their cause when I stepped up to back their play. Sometimes scary is useful.

By the way, when I said the Map was 'for the Professor' I meant Hermione. If you really expect us to hand over a copy of the Marauder's Map to you, I suggest that you demonstrate some sort of dedication to the spirit of Chaos, first.

Mum, I just realised how uppity that sounded and that you can appropriate any contraband for any reason, given your position. Please forgive me; Hermione and I will make you a copy as soon as we can.

Holly

***

* * *

Holly,

I will enjoy my gift as soon as it is delivered. I would also appreciate three or more feet of scroll on the Map, the Marauder Monitor Charms and any other information on how the Map gathers information through the animated portraits, due in my office by the end of next week. The sooner you deliver, the more likely it is that no one else in the faculty will be informed of the Maps' existence. Do I make myself clear?

Now that we have Order satisfied...

I daresay that Severus will be putting forth your name for a Prefect pin next year if you continue aiding the younger students in this manner. The room is yours for now, but I reserve the right to monitor the class at random to make sure your lessons are leading them in the right direction. This is not to impugn on yours or Miss Granger's earnest efforts, but a simple comment can sometimes lead students in the wrong direction. This is something you'll experience quite soon, I'm sure. Every educator worth her salt has made that mistake and most live to regret it and learn how it can be avoided. The rest... well Professor Binns may yet be among us for not having that selfsame salt.

With love,

Minerva

***

* * *

_Grandmum, _

_For the scrapbook. _

_30th September. A half-round wooden box on a table surrounded by five students in a dorm room echoes out the last fading notes of a hard rocking song. The students let their bobbing heads settle as they smile at each other, listening carefully to the small device._

"This is WWRX, your prescription for music in the cold night. I am Holly Evans and that was 'Back in Black' by AC/DC. Further DJ duties for the rest of our first hour back on the air will be filled by loquacious Lee Jordan, as I've used up my quota of words I'm willing to share with you lot. Fred and George Weasley will no doubt return to broadcasting as soon as they figure out where I hid their tongues. Volley to you, gentlemen. (Now, that was an unkind gesture...)"

"Ever a pleasure, Holly! I'd like to also thank you for keeping those Slytherin House point totals to near zero for the first month of the term."

"That wasn't on purpose, Lee. My Housemates and I are in the midst of an ideological debate. I'm not trying to ruin Slytherin and I don't ignore all rules out of hand. Just the dumb ones. Which reminds me; for those in my own House that are hearing this broadcast with friends from across the aisle, we'll be selling more Weasley Wireless boxes through any red-haired troublemaker you can contact for... what are they now?"

"Three Galleons. Price went up since we've moved beyond the charity market."

"Hmm, I sense a subtle Slytherin influence in this price hike. As in you're assuming they can afford to pay it. Any more news?"

"I'm happy to report that Fabulous Fred and Genius George have extended our signal into Hogsmeade where fine proprietors such as Madame Rosmerta at the Three Broomsticks; Mr. Zonko; the grouchy old goat at the Hog's Head; and the decent folks at Honeyduke's Sweet Shop have all installed receivers for the pleasure of their visitors."

"Not to mention the advertising you just gave them..."

"Amen, sister! We're in it for the fun but certainly don't mind the financial incentives!"

"Yah. You probably don't want to emphasize that too often, Lee."

"Right. Let's play some music. What do we have queued, Hols?"

"Uhh, hold on. (Damnit Peeves! You can't play polkas until Sunday! Learn to play the accordion yourself if you like it so much!) Sorry. Next up is a classic song by a Canadian band called Rush. The tune is 'The Spirit of Radio'."

"Holly, are you trying to say something with these selections?"

"No, Lee. I let the music speak for itself. Enjoy."

_~Newt~_

***

* * *

5th October, 1994

Minerva,

It's not my fault. Hermione started it. Actually this is a serious issue, but not really because of theology.

_**Transcription: 5th October, 1994 starting 10:34 AM GST**_

Holly and Hermione are sitting in the front center table of the Defense against the Dark Arts class, the only mixed pair of Gryffindor and Slytherin in the room. Professor Moody is stomping about the front of the class, a look of gleeful anticipation on his scarred face.

**Prof. Moody**: "How many Unforgivable Curses are there?"

Prof. Moody twitches a look around the frightened students and finally acknowledges Hermione's raised arm.

**Prof. Moody**: "Granger?"

**Hermione**: "Three, sir."

**Prof. Moody**: "And they're so called?"

**Hermione**: "Because the use of any one of them will..."

**Prof. Moody**: "RIGHT! Earn you a one-way trip to Az-ka-ban."

**Hermione**: "Excuse me, sir. That wasn't my answer."

**Prof. Moody**: "Close enough, Granger."

**Hermione**: "Sir, I'd like to finish."

**Prof. Moody**: "So would I and I have fewer years left to me. (sigh) Alright Granger, speak your peace."

**Hermione**: "The Unforgivable Curses are called thus because the use of any one of them will condemn your soul for usurping God's authority. Only God may strike down a person with impunity. Only God has the right to inflict the tortures of Hell onto a person, and God gave us free will, so only God make take it from us."

**Prof. Moody**: "Muggleborn, aren't you?"

**Hermione**: "What difference does that make?"

**Prof. Moody**: "None at all, but you shouldn't be showy about it in magical places or you'll end up mangled in a ditch one day. It's a fine theory you have there, if a bit _fanciful_. I assure you, the Ministry didn't declare them Unforgivable to support your beliefs."

**Hermione**: "Then why did they choose those spells as Unforgivable? No one is likely to survive a successful Entrail-Expelling Curse, but it is classified as Dark, not Unforgivable."

**Prof. Moody**: "Because, Miss Granger, there is no defense against them! The Unforgivables attack the magic directly. Any Shielding spell will just draw them straight to you."

**Hermione**: "Exactly. They exceed the parameters of a mortal altercation by attacking in God's realm, the immortal soul."

**Holly**: (mumbling) "This? You're making a stand on this? You should've just tried fighting for elf rights."

Prof. Moody continues speaking to the class while pointing a gnarled hand towards Hermione.

**Prof. Moody**: "This is why arguing with fanatics is pointless. Evans! You've been quiet on the matter, where you actually have a personal interest! What is your take on Granger's theory?"

Holly looks up from her note-taking to think for a moment, and then plainly states her response.

**Holly**: "I'm damned."

A titter of laughter passes between many of the students.

**Hermione**: "Oh, Holly! I didn't mean it like that!"

**Holly**: "No, but I assure you it's true anyway."

**Prof. Moody**: "Evans, stand and speak."

Holly stands up and looks over to Hermione apologetically before addressing the Professor.

**Holly**: "Sir."

**Prof. Moody**: "Well? How many Unforgivable Curses are there and why're they named thus?"

**Holly**: "Depending on your definition, there are from zero to... five."

Hermione gives Holly a questioning look and then reseats herself, taking quill in hand.

**Prof. Moody**: "Continue."

**Holly**: "If you're taking the question as 'what is Unforgivable?', then I can find a way to use nearly any spell for a legally justifiable reason, particularly the ones currently classed as Unforgivable. If it's taken from a legal perspective, three spells are identified as requiring a mandatory life sentence for their unauthorised use, but I was absolved of that punishment despite having used one because the intent of effect defied the usual classification, so that's your 'two' and 'three' answers, and I can probably include the 'one' if you accept that only the Killing Curse is truly irreversible and therefore irredeemable in effect. No matter how or why it is used, something is dead when you're done, and all I've been told suggests that there is no magical fix for that. That doesn't mean there aren't legally justifiable reasons to kill something."

**Prof. Moody**: "Legal murder? How do you suppose that is justified?"

**Holly**: "The same way that slaughterhouse workers suggest that a steel pin shoved through a calf's brain is a humane way to process beef. It's quick and the victims haven't been able to tell us if they really suffered in the process. A rogue dragon, an insane Nundu or an unrepentantly violent criminal constitutes the same uncontrollable threat that is best put down for the protection of society. For all we know, using the Killing Curse may be a painless and merciful method to do that. It's interesting to note that people killed by the Killing Curse have never reappeared as ghosts."

More whispering accompanies Holly's latest statement, mostly from ill-looking Gryffindors. Holly looks around for a moment, realising she has ventured off-topic.

**Holly**: "Anyway, for those spells that directly attack the soul bypassing conventional Shielding spells, there are five that I know of, though the last mightn't really be called a curse."

**Prof. Moody**: "Really? Enlighten us!"

**Holly**: "The Cruciatus, Imperius and Killing Curses are the first three, then there's Purgatorio..."

**Prof. Moody**: "Purgatorio is an emetic. It's just a jinx."

**Holly**: "Against the living, that's the effect. Try it on Peeves or the Bloody Baron and it'll work like Crucio. Use it in a duel and your opponent will think his shielding skill is out of practice, something he'll no doubt ponder while upchucking onto the field."

**Hermione**: "Oh! And that's why it's specifically banned in duelling circuits!"

The class titters again, as Hermione recedes from verbalising one of her many thought processes. Moody calls Holly's attention back to the lecture.

**Prof. Moody**: "And your fifth?"

**Holly**: "Dormus."

This statement causes actual laughter to run between the aisles, mostly from magically-raised students.

**Prof. Moody**: "Are you serious? The Napping spell?"

**Holly**: "As I said, for the purposes of defining those spells that will bypass a Protego because they attack the Soul directly, Dormus qualifies. The only reason you might not classify it as a curse is that the caster has to truly love and care for the target. Other than that, it's a spell cast by one onto another to disable them against their intent, with the effect permanent until countered, expired or lifted; therefore, a curse."

Most of the classroom begins chattering about the comparisons. Hermione moves her hands down into her lap to readjust her skirt while twisting about in her seat.

**Prof. Moody**: "Shut up, you lot! Back on topic then, how would you interpret Granger's idea, Evans?"

**Holly**: "Hermione's right in that these spells attack the soul and certainly all are unlike any other type of charm, hex or transfiguration in how they're used against an opponent. I don't presume to know God's will, but if you believe what's claimed in many churches then we're all damned for being practitioners in magic. If you see the magical people as a race separate from the mundane, well it seems we're lacking in God's guidance compared to the muggles, as our lives don't fit in their patterns. Magic lets us cheat against their rules, so we need a different set. 'Turn the other cheek' isn't enough. If Jesus meant to speak to our world, then He was predicting the end of humanity and the rise of House-elves as the inheritors of the Earth."

The room ripples with laughter from the provocative idea. Hermione gestures for Holly to lean down for a whispered exchange.

**Hermione**: (mumbling) "You are making me so hot right now."

**Holly**: (mumbles back) "Mission accomplished."

Professor Moody merely smirks, his uneven face becoming even more off-kilter.

**Prof. Moody**: "You surprise me, Evans! I didn't figure you for a pureblood supporter."

Holly snaps back up to full standing and answers the Professor's allegation.

**Holly**: "I'm not, really. They believe that magic grants them a higher authority and greater rights, particularly over muggles. I believe our talents require a greater level of responsibility and stricter rules on our behavior."

**Hermione**: "Ohh! (Gulp) P-professor may I be excused?"

**Prof. Moody**: "Evans' got yer dander up?"

**Hermione**: "In a manner of speaking, yes."

**Prof. Moody**: "Tough. Sit down, Evans. You've done enough damage to my lesson for the day. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, let's take a look at why_ the Ministry _feels these spells are worth damning you for..."

_**Transcription ends.**_

Reminding us that the class has to do with Defense and not theology or philosophy, Professor Moody proceeded to demonstrate the first three Unforgivables on a collection of spiders. Then he tried the Imperius Curse on me.

It took me all of two seconds to throw off his Imperio, for which everyone was greatly impressed. Moody decided to take out his annoyance on Hermione once more.

He prodded, "So Miss Granger. I see that your Lord above hasn't seen fit to strike me down for my impudence."

Hermione just sat, somewhat cowed, so I piped up an unusual response for me.

"Or, sir, you are already facing God's servant, which is why the effect ended so quickly."

"Didn't you say you were damned, Evans?"

"I also said I wouldn't guess as to God's will. Just because I'm damned doesn't mean He doesn't love me."

I lost the ten points from earlier, but Hermione grinned at me for the support. Thankfully the class ended before Moody could put Hermione under the Curse.

If you're wondering why I'm not rushing to ask what the Hell you and Albus were thinking in allowing Moody to teach us these spells, I'd just like to add a second wrinkle to today's madness.

_**Transcription: 5th October, 1994 starting 12:39 PM GMT**_

Holly and Hermione are sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table during lunch, though Holly is looking distracted as she idly munches on a mix of diced fruits and vegetables. Several older Gryffindors further down the table keep taking angry glances at Holly, for which Hermione keeps glaring back at them.

**Hermione**: "Where did you learn about Purgatorio? I don't recall anything from your mother's library about it, and you obviously didn't read about it from the same source that I did."

**Holly**: "You were there for three hours and memorized all the book titles? Of course you did. Anyway, no. I got that from a book Luna gave me for my birthday a few weeks back."

**Hermione**: "Luna? Gave you a book? What was it called?"

**Holly**: "Spirit Magic of the Caribbean Houngans. It's a page-turner. We still haven't worked out the nature of our relationship. Last week she tried to throw herself from a balcony so that I could save her. She was rather disappointed to find herself left hung upside down with a Levicorpus as I walked away."

**Hermione**: "Given what she did, I'm surprised you even speak to her. I certainly won't."

**Holly**: "There's... something about her that I don't understand. What she did doesn't fit with the way she acts, quite."

**Hermione**: "Holly, that's a common trait when referring to the insane. You will of course suit yourself, but I have no faith in the girl's air of innocence. I think she's dangerous."

**Holly**: "So you can see the attraction, then?"

**Hermione**: "(Sigh.) You and I will have to disagree on this topic as well, I'm afraid, but I think we can now at least concur that we have a competent instructor for Defense this year. That man is obviously well-versed in the topic, no doubt from practical experience, even if he is a complete... and utter... bastard!"

**Holly**: "Maybe so; there's certainly more wrong with him than just the trophies of his field work."

Hermione sits thinking for several moments before coming to a dreadful realisation.

**Hermione**: "Well, maybe you're just confused because that isn't Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody."

Holly's idle gaze snaps immediately to stare at Hermione.

**Holly**: "What?! Why do you say that?"

**Hermione**: "Because it was the Purgatorio Curse that got Alastor Moody banned from duelling, along with the spell. Our instructor acted like what you said was new information. That's not Senior Auror Moody. We need to tell someone!"

**Holly**: "We will, but in the meantime we act like he's the scary bastard he's supposed to be."

**Hermione**: "That won't be difficult- I'm more frightened of him now than I was before."

Holly searches through her robe pockets, finally retrieving her new multi-folding Marauder's Map. She activates it by touch and unfolds it discreetly in her lap to just show the Great Hall and nearby spaces. While inspecting the Map's identification for the professors at the staff table another name catches her eye at the other end of the Map page, causing Holly to grin- _Callisto_.

A great gasp is heard around the Hall as an unusual celebrity appears at the entrance and proceeds to walk over to the two girls. Holly looks up as Harry Potter approaches their end of the table, dressed in a fine set of midnight-blue robes. Holly gestures towards an open seat next to her, but Harry stops short, looking at Holly until he bursts out laughing, pointing at her hair. While Holly answers Harry's taunting laugh with a 'you'll get yours' expression, Hermione quickly scribes and enacts a Repelling rune on their table using French dressing, deterring the approach of several star-struck students. Natalia (in Harry-form) sits down quite closely next to Holly still giggling but slowly becomes distracted, staring up at the Staff table after a few moments.

**Holly**: "Hello, bro. Someone caught your eye?"

**Harry-Tonks**: (whispering loudly) "That's not Mad-Eye!"

**Hermione**: "Yes, well we actually figured that out. How did you realise it so quickly?"

**Harry-Tonks**: "He's gazing lustfully at Susie Bones' rack."

**Holly**: "So he has good taste; it's not like they're hard to miss... wait. Wrong taste?"

**Hermione**: "No!"

**Harry-Tonks**: "Yeah, except... no."

**Holly**: "No? Ah, thus no as well."

**Harry-Tonks**: "Yeah! How'd you lot twig to it?"

**Hermione**: "Holly mentioned Purgatorio as a fourth Unforgivable and he genuinely acted like it was new information."

**Harry-Tonks**: "That'd do it. Steal someone's tie, Hols?"

**Holly**: "No, the whole House. It's a hostile takeover. I'm getting excellent exercise."

**Harry-Tonks**: "I'll have to quiz you on that!"

'Harry' begins chomping down pieces of fruit salad from Holly's bowl. Holly smiles but continues to inspect the Map in her lap.

**Holly**: "Did I mention I don't have a roommate?"

**Hermione**: "Can we return to the problem at hand?"

Holly folds up the Marauder's Map and puts it into a pocket of her robes.

**Holly**: "The Map says it's Barty Crouch. What stirs my noodle at the moment is 'why?' Why would that severely uptight man be posing as the cantankerous and combative Senior Auror? He can't possibly miss his House-elf that much. And why are you eating all my fruit when the serving bowl's right over there?"

'Harry' continues chomping while giving Holly a smug grin.

**Hermione**: "And I was just saying we should reveal him for the fraud... wait, no we shouldn't."

**Harry-Tonks**: "We shouldn't? Mad-Eye is likely held hostage somewhere or dead and you just want to sit silent on this?"

**Hermione**: "He wouldn't be dead, as his replacement will need to keep him around to ask questions to ensure a complete disguise and to get fresh hair for the Polyjuice."

**Holly**: "And we can't go find him and save him, or the non-Moody will know he's been found out. If we monitor him while letting Minerva know what's wrong, we can maybe find out the purpose of it all. How embarrassing would it be if this was meant to test the Staff on security protocols for the Tournament and we show them their arses? Hang on, that's actually a good idea."

**Harry-Tonks**: "Still, I feel the burning urge to investigate my mentor's replacement. I don't think this was planned by good people. I'll be around."

**Hermione**: "Wait, did you mean to say that the real Alastor Moody is both gay and impotent?"

**Harry-Tonks**: "Not everything about the man appears in 'Which Wizard?', and thank Merlin for it! Battling the Dark Arts can cost you, Miss Hermione. Be glad you have all your parts, still. I am!"

'Harry' steps back and around the table, turning Hermione's thoughtful face towards his and then giving Hermione a brief but loving kiss on the lips. Hermione blushes and smiles for a moment before drawing back in surprise.

**Harry-Tonks**: "See you later, lover!"

As 'Harry' leaves the Great Hall, Hermione turns to Holly with an irritated expression.

**Hermione**: "Was she talking about you or me?"

Holly reaches across and flicks Hermione's eyebrow painfully.

**Hermione**: "Ow!"

**Holly**: "I'm sure HE'd be happy either way. If you decide to 'break up' with Harry, you should probably do it when I'm in his shoes. Otherwise I'm sure Natalia's over-acting will put you on Witch Weekly's secret hit list for breaking the heart of the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. One can only imagine the subsequent hate-mail you'd receive. Dobby's been burned a few times sorting various Howlers for Lady Evans."

**Hermione**: "Why are you speaking so openly about this?"

**Holly**: "Well, since joining Slytherin I've learned to cast _Muffliato_ like other people sneeze, in this case when you brought up my mother's library. Doesn't mean Par and Lav aren't about to grill you about your secret romance. I'll let Minerva know what we've found out but I'm heading to Garvin's class, so please, keep your pronouns straight."

Holly rises from table, pushing her plate forward so that it smears the rune-in-condiments that was keeping others at bay.

Hermione watches her exit with an incredulous expression. She is then shocked out of her anxiety when Parvati and Lavender pounce down on either side of their roommate and begin asking questions about her relationship with Harry at a pace much too quick to be answered.

_**Transcription ends.**_

So, aside from the gossip I imagine we have a lot to talk about when the Headmaster has time for a meeting. Feel free to share today's events with him in preparation.

Holly

***

* * *

6th October

Holly,

I have brought your discovery to the Headmaster's attention and while he seemed surprised, he didn't make any indication of wishing to speak further on the matter. His assessment after hearing my own opinion on the situation (for a full hour, mind you) was simply, 'He will be watched." Albus also seemed inordinately interested in not meeting with you anytime in the near future. Was your provocation of Associate Professor Garvin heart attack more dramatic than you communicated to me, or did you perhaps leave out some details of the conversations you shared with Professor Dumbledore over the summer?

Minerva

***

* * *

Mum,

God's honest truth- do you think given Newt's 'naked by the pool' detail that I left ANYTHING out? No, I don't believe I left anything out and I'm right torqued that he wants to play absent-minded Headmaster right now, when I'm living in the Viper Den!

Frustration... increasing... homicidal mania... returning...

I'll write again in a bit. Natalia just found me.

Holly

***

* * *

7th October

Mum,

I am as placid as a frozen lake. I'll meet you in his office at 7 PM. Whether he opens the door for me or not is entirely irrelevant; my access is guaranteed by a higher authority.

Holly

***

* * *

_You have to admit, this one's a keeper, Mum._

_**Transcription: 7th October, 1994 starting 6:58 PM GMT**_

Minerva McGonagall enters into the Headmaster's office to find Albus reading over some scrolls.

**Albus**: "Professor McGonagall? I hope this evening's meeting won't simply be another argument over something we've already resolved..."

**Minerva**: "Well, good evening to you as well, Albus. I am here to stay informed and to make sure that you would be here as well. Our other attendee should be along shortly..."

**Albus**: "Surely you don't mean Miss Evans? I am a very busy man, Minerva. I can't have my time dominated by a single student, no matter how important. It just wouldn't be fair."

**Minerva**: "Fair? What time have you spent on Holly at all? I don't think I've seen you in the same room since the Welcoming Feast! The moment she arrives for a meal you rush off on some errand or supposed inspiration..."

**Albus**: "Excuse me, Professor, but I believe the subject of your concern is entering now, much to my surprise."

Both Professors turn towards the door that opens easily to see Holly walk into the office. Albus stands up from behind his desk and gives an irritated huff before addressing the new visitor.

**Albus**: "Good evening, Miss Evans. I apologise if Professor McGonagall misinformed you, but we will not be meeting this..."

**Holly**: "You're a coward."

**Minerva**: "Holly!"

**Holly**: "Not you, Mum; the Headmaster. See, I was shuffled out of Divination after last year, but that doesn't mean I didn't get to visit with Professor Trelawney on a quiet Sunday before the end of last term, so when Tonks showed up and I explained how squirrelly you've been, she went back to the Divination tower and happily collected up my transcription rune for me."

**Albus**: "Now Holly, you couldn't take Divination because you chose to enroll in the Magical Society, Politics and Law class..."

**Holly**: "It's Law and Politics, sir. Magical SLAP. The class constitutes one of the most comprehensive overviews of magical-muggle commercial dynamics and economic theory as can be believed, and includes a more accurate explanation of the muggle world for magical people than three years worth of the Muggle Studies class, but that's not the injustice I wish to discuss today."

Holly spreads out on the desk a page of parchment with words already written on it, followed by a sliced agate bookend. With a tap of her finger, the strained voice of Sibyll Trelawney begins hoarsely echoing through the room.

**Sibyll's voice**: "kkhhheeehhhhhh... The white wizard will meet his blood-red end at the tip of a righteous black wand spitting green death. The burning dark girl shall complete her defiant trio of darkest magic redeeeeeemed..."

**Albus' voice**: "Sibyll? Are you sure?"

Holly taps the stone again to end the recounting.

**Holly**: "So, as I said this summer, I will kill you. Now that you know it will happen you've been avoiding me, just so you aren't tempted to use a spell on me and precipitate your own bloody end. Coward. Can't you keep your wand in your pocket?"

**Albus**: "I... we can't be sure it meant..."

**Holly**: "No, Albus. She spoke this one to you the day after you visited me at the Weasleys' swimming hole. Basically, you were freaked when you realised that I had Confunded you and so you set your pet prophetess to ask the Symphony whether I was just being petulant back at the Dursleys and they said 'No Albus; she'll do you in for sure. Thank you for shopping Destiny-Mart.'"

**Minerva**: "You... are going to murder the headmaster?"

**Holly**: "Again, it would be best to hear from the professionals on this, since neither of you seemed to have been tutored in Divination or read many books on it."

**Albus**: "Do you consider yourself a 'professional' Diviner, Miss Evans?"

**Holly**: "No, but Adrian is."

The Sorting Hat groans from his place set on the bookshelf.

**Adrian**: "Miss Evans, why are you dragging me into this?"

Holly gives the Hat a skeptical huff.

**Holly**: "You owe me a favour. And you love to talk."

**Adrian**: "Blast it, you're right. I do. So, who wants to hear a proper interpretation?"

**Albus**: "Adrian? I was unaware that you had any skill with Divining..."

**Adrian**: "I am the sum of the will of the Founders of Hogwarts and I spend a great deal of time looking into the heads of young children, placing them in the House best suited to their needs. With which hand did you think I was flipping a coin?"

**Minerva**: "Adrian, how would you interpret the prophecy we just heard?"

**Adrian**: "Well Minerva, in the simplest I'd say the Headmaster will lose his life to Holly's wand one day. She certainly personifies the 'burning dark girl' these days, eh?"

**Holly**: "So you like the hairstyle?"

**Adrian**: "Not in the least. For one, you still smelled of peroxide when I re-Sorted you. Also it's growing out, so the flame-like qualities..."

**Albus**: "Adrian! Would you kindly please continue your interpretation?"

**Adrian**: "As you wish, Albus. The relevant and important portion for your peace of mind, Headmaster, is that this will constitute the last of three Forgivable uses of an Unforgivable curse that Miss Evans has made such an historical habit of achieving. Murdering you would not qualify, nor would it be forgivable as vengeance or the execution of a lawbreaker. It will be... a mercy."

**Holly**: "So unless you're terminally ill we've got some time. Can we get back to business? The Tournament's coming and you have a traitor in your midst. Oh! Thanks, Adrian. That was illuminating."

**Adrian**: "My life has been improved by your involvement, Holly. Think nothing of it."

Holly smiles up at the Hat sitting on the shelf.

**Holly**: "I do love having friends in high places."

**Minerva**: "A higher authority... you learned the password from Adrian!"

**Albus**: "Another mystery solved. And another traitor on my staff, it seems."

**Adrian**: "I still haven't been paid, Albus."

**Albus**: "What would you do with the money?"

Holly slams her hand down on the desk in sudden anger.

**Holly**: "Sir, every time you hold back money from someone because you don't see why they need it is another act of ego-driven embezzlement. Dishonourable, miserly cowardice, compounded by deceit and arrogance. Pay the Hat what he's due and let's talk about Moody."

As Holly takes a chair next to Minerva, Albus reels back as if he has been struck. Minerva looks between the two before expressing her concern.

**Minerva**: "Albus, are you unwell?"

**Holly**: "Mum, Albus is still suffering under my 'Respectify' runes. Every time I state a harsh truth to him about his behavior, he feels like he's being slapped."

**Albus**: "H-how did you learn so much about runes...?"

**Holly**: "Holly equals Harry plus LILY! Her notes and memory extracts are now a part of my well-tuned mind. Catch up."

**Minerva**: "Are your runes permanent?"

**Holly**: "Effectively. I doubt the Headmaster has it in him to do what's necessary to enable their removal."

**Albus**: "And what would that be, Miss Evans?"

**Holly**: "Acknowledge your fault in my suffering and ask forgiveness. You'd have to remember it all first, sir. I don't think your mind could handle the strain. Now, why is Barty Crouch playing dress-up?"

Silence hangs in the room for a moment before Fawkes begins to quietly croon to the occupants. All three humans begin to relax into their seats, but Holly suddenly sits up, her new wand snapping into her hand to point at the phoenix.

**Holly**: "Fawkes, I swear to God you'll be regenerating for months if you don't shut up right now."

The song ceases and the phoenix turns his back to the room and begins preening his chest feathers. Albus looks first at his phoenix-friend and then back to the two women across his desk before clearing his throat to speak.

**Albus**: "I believe that Barty Crouch's substitution for our new Defense professor may be part of a plan by Voldemort..."

**Holly**: "Riddle, sir. Why would he be in on it? Was Mr. Crouch a Death Eater?"

Both Minerva and Albus scoff at the idea.

**Albus**: "No, Bartemius Crouch was one of the most ardent pursuers of Dark Wizards in the time of Voldemort's first rise. He was a relentless agent of the Ministry in his role as Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. During his time, he authorised Aurors to use the Unforgivable Curses in the execution of their duties against the Dark Lord and his agents, the Death Eaters. In addition, he condemned his own son to Azkaban for being a Death Eater, who later died there. That was the extent of his conviction, then."

**Minerva**: "What you must understand is that having his own son be caught as a Death Eater was both humiliating and politically damaging to Mr. Crouch. The man then lost his son and his wife in quick succession. While I doubt his convictions have been reversed, his activities as the Director of the Department for International Cooperation have been much less... militant."

**Holly**: "Well I would hope so! Wouldn't his general twitchiness and anal personality make him a horrible fit for the position?"

**Albus**: "Perhaps, but the man is also a master of languages, speaking over one hundred and forty different tongues including several non-human languages that even I have yet to master. As you remember from our meeting with the goblins, understanding linguistic nuance can be the difference between success and failure."

**Holly**: "That's what Professor Burton says, too. He usually says 'a feast or being eaten' but the lesson's the same. So you think Barty Crouch has been duped into a plot by Riddle. How does that work?"

**Albus**: "I don't know. He certainly isn't under the Imperius as he hasn't left the castle often enough to have it reapplied, even by someone of Tom's power. If we were to start throwing diagnostic spells at him, he'll know he is suspected."

Holly smiles at the Headmaster for a moment, who stares back somewhat glumly. Minerva stares between the two, irritated.

**Minerva**: "Am I being left out of any further conversation?"

**Holly**: "What? Oh, no Mum. I was just reveling in a moment of victory, there. When was the last time He-Of-Too-Many-Titles here admitted he was clueless?"

Minerva smiles for a moment and then smacks Holly on the shoulder with her hat.

**Minerva**: "Be polite if you can't be kind, Holly."

Holly flinches and her shoulders sag slightly.

**Holly**: "Yes, Mum. So how do you see this playing out, sir?"

**Albus**: "Because we cannot simply abduct the man and interrogate him, I would suggest we keep him under observation until he actually breaks the law."

**Holly**: "Impersonating a Professor doesn't qualify? And we have to assume assault and kidnapping as well, don't we?"

**Albus**: "Only if we know where the real Moody is, and can prove that Mr. Crouch is responsible for the crimes. For all we know, Barty has arranged this with Alastor in order to test my competence in maintaining a safe environment for the Tournament."

**Holly**: "Yeah, Hermione and I thought of that, too. I could capture him as a prank. Being underage would provide a reasonable defense."

**Albus**: "And what would that accomplish?"

**Holly**: "Well, I leave him hanging overnight from the rafters and he'll have to explain himself, as the Polyjuice will have worn off. Also, me defeating the Defense professor has a certain cachet of Dark glory. If you're worried about Auror Moody's reputation, it'll be intact, as he wasn't the one really captured."

**Albus**: "I almost want to encourage this just to show you your hubris. Barty Crouch wasn't merely a militant administrator, but also an accomplished duellist. He has Masteries in Transfiguration and Defense. That said, you would have an advantage or two."

**Minerva**: "How so?"

**Holly**: "He's not in his own body, and he's not using his own wand. Still, if it is a legitimate exercise, that will be revealed by the end of the month, right?"

**Albus**: "I would think so. Director Crouch has a role in the organising and presenting of the Tournament, so he won't be able to appear as himself and Professor Moody without a Time Turner involved. Only one of those devices is currently in use at Hogwarts."

**Holly**: "And I'm sooo jealous right now. So we watch and we wait. How do you want to work in Harry's appearances?"

**Minerva**: "Well as Miss Tonks has arrived, I should think that wouldn't be hard to manage..."

**Holly**: "Right, but where is she going to be when not being Harry? Also, shouldn't I practice as well?"

**Albus**: "In truth, I was expecting you to act as Harry for the most part and Nymphadora..."

**Holly**: "Auror Tonks..."

**Albus**: "... yes, she would act as you if the both were needed, as for when the other schools arrive and when the champion selection is announced. I will want you as Harry to stand by my side on those occasions, for your protection as well as to reinforce the suggestion of your apprenticeship. In the meantime, I would recommend that you should introduce yourself as Harry to the Houses informally and start making an impression. Be vague about your actual residence and training, and I would appreciate a summary of 'facts' that you choose to reveal so that we may all have our stories straight. As Harry has no access to the dorms more than any student and hasn't been Sorted... well perhaps we should do that now?"

**Adrian**: "Gryffindor."

**Albus**: "Adrian, a little presentation wouldn't go amiss...'

**Adrian**: "Harry will be accepted best by the public as a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, and once he's in the dorms, the Hufflepuffs will never leave him alone. Don't act like this is anything but a strategic decision, Headmaster."

**Albus**: "Very well. At some point I will find a way to ingratiate myself back into the good graces of those who until recently were my most trustworthy associates."

**Holly**: "Both treating them and calling them friends would be a good start. Adrian is my friend. I'd spend more time with him but you keep him locked in here, along with Fawkes. I'd be locked away if you had your druthers, and Harry's been in seclusion his whole life. It's becoming quite a trend for you. Sir."

Albus winces slightly, and then turns to speak solely to Professor McGonagall.

**Albus**: "Minerva, I believe your godchild is becoming more rude the longer she's under your guidance."

Minerva stares politely at the headmaster for several seconds, and then turns to Holly.

**Minerva**: "Please stop upsetting the Headmaster with the truth, Holly. He has a fragile constitution."

**Holly**: "Yes, Mum."

**Albus**: (Sigh.) "As for Miss Tonks, I have arranged for quarters in the staff wing under her 'official' duties as an Auror on protection detail. You will not be permitted to visit her there."

**Holly**: "I wouldn't dream of it, sir. I don't want her to blow cover."

Professor McGonagall rolls her eyes.

**Minerva**: "Holly..."

**Holly**: "End of discussion. No problem. What?"

**Minerva**: "And I don't expect her to be visiting your room either!"

Holly smiles indulgently.

**Holly**: "Sucks that I'm not in your House anymore then, doesn't it?"

**Minerva**: "I am still the Deputy Headmistress!"

**Holly**: "You want me to disobey the instructions of a legally-certified Auror?"

**Albus**: "I believe this has progressed into a family matter. May I have my office back now?"

Holly stands up cheerily at the same time Minerva stands and points Holly towards the exit.

**Minerva**: "My office next, young lady!"

**Holly**: "Yes, Mum."

_**Transcription ends.**_

I agree, Newt. That performance should keep the headmaster convinced that Minerva holds some sway over my behavior for the time being at least. Wouldn't you say so, Mum?

Holly

***

* * *

Holly,

The fact that I acquiesced to your argument that keeping you and Natalia separate within the same castle was as likely as successfully convincing water to self-ignite does not mean that I am pleased with the arrangement. You also haven't explained how you will be keeping the Weasley twins from discovering the truth of your identities through the original copy of the Marauders Map. Please respond when you have more answers and less cheek.

With Love, grudgingly,

Minerva

***

* * *

8th October, 1994

Holly,

I was hoping for a more prompt response on my last message.

Minerva

***

* * *

9th October, 1994

Mum,

I'd be prompter if I weren't so busy snake-handling. Also... we haven't figured out that last bit just yet. Hermione and Moony have been trading letters on the topic so hopefully we'll have a solution soon. Otherwise we may just have to bring them in on the secret, no matter how bad an idea we all think it is. They know we have a new Map, and they'll be doubly suspicious if we ask for the old one back for any length of time.

Holly

***

* * *

_12th October, 1994_

_Mum, Grandmum;_

_I don't believe Hermione is trying to start a holy war but since you were both absent for this, I felt it would be good to share._

_**Transcription: 12th October, 1994 starting 6:42 PM GMT**_

Hermione drops her bag of books heavily to the table in the Library, cringing when Madame Pince gives her a harsh 'shush' noise. Hermione then drags out her assignments book and opens it up to the most recent page, and then heads off into a tall set of stacks in the Charms section. After retrieving several volumes, Hermione heads to the end of the aisle only to find her way blocked by a tall boy, a Ravenclaw from 6th year named Rutherford Renfield.

**Renfield**: "So, Granger. I understand you're here to pray for us poor sinners."

**Hermione**: "Please allow me to pass."

Renfield steps forward, inducing Hermione to take several steps backward with her book-laden arms.

**Renfield**: "I feel insulted. Without knowing a thing about me, you believe I'm going to Hell."

**Hermione**: "No, I don't. I also do not have time for a religious debate right now..."

**Renfield**: "Is that what this is? And here I thought we were going to test your conviction. Tell me you don't believe in God and maybe you'll leave here with your dignity..."

Hermione stops and drops her books to the floor. In the moment of distraction, Renfield misses Hermione drawing her wand or her next action- a harsh whisper.

**Hermione**: "_Expulso_."

All Mr. Renfield knows is that he is suddenly flying out past the shelves and onto a library table at the head of a gale-force wind. Hermione emerges from the stacks with her wand pointed at the startled 6th year, hair flowing about her head like a golden-brown corona. Hermione shifts her aim to his roommate Folsom who is standing anxiously at the end of the stack.

Under threat of her wand, the second Ravenclaw boy moves back to behind the table where Renfield landed. Hermione now speaks loudly and with a clear voice, her hair settling down to its normal frizzy mass around her shoulders from the abating wind.

**Hermione**: "Insult my blood, call me a bookworm or even ugly- fine. Ask me to renounce my faith again and you will find out what the smallest echo of God's wrath feels like, until you soil yourself in abject horror. Am I clear?"

Madame Pince walks up to the scene as Hermione looks around to catch the eye of all those witnessing the event. Hermione turns towards the librarian as she sheathes her wand back along her left forearm. They share a look. Madame Pince turns to the tall Ravenclaw sprawled across her table.

**Mme. Pince**: "Mr. Renfield! Ten points from Ravenclaw and a week's detention for abusing my furniture, and your access to the Restricted Section is hereby rescinded. Mr. Folsom, get your companion out of my library."

**Folsom**: "I-I told him it was..."

**Mme. Pince**: "Now!"

As the boys scramble out of the area Hermione shares a second look with the librarian, more humble this time.

**Hermione**: "I... I apologise Madame Pince..."

**Mme. Pince**: "For what? I don't recall you doing anything noteworthy just now. Pax vobiscum, Miss Granger."

_**Transcription ends.**_

_~Newt~_

***

* * *

16th October, 1994

Mum,

Slytherin House has capitulated. Also, Flint and Clearwater now haunt the castle.

I'll be starting the 'Harry Potter Common Room Tour' tomorrow in Gryffindor, introduced by Hermione as her boyfriend and penpal. Next will be Hufflepuff with Cedric, Ravenclaw with Padma (Hermione says 'good choice for the internship selection', by-the-by) and finishing with Natalia as me in the Slytherin area on Thursday.

I'll include a list of 'Harry fun facts' at the end of the week for you to share with Albus.

Hmmm.

You're going to insist on knowing what I mean by 'capitulated'.

I convinced the House that if they didn't keep my secrets and give up trying to hurt me, I'd let Fred and George experiment on them at random intervals. That, coupled with making Flint's ghost scream for several minutes under Purgatorio, demonstrated to them that they would be happier living their lives under a vow of non-aggression. I even got kissed by a pretty girl for engineering the end of hostilities (and it wasn't Natalia this time). As you might guess, I am no longer bound by the secrecy vow that prevented me from describing my private little war. I still can't talk about what happened, but future events shouldn't hold any similar restrictions on me. Let's just start everyone off on a blank slate for now.

Holly

***

* * *

21st October, 1994

Mum,

It's a good thing we started with the Gryffindors. By the time the facts and rumours had made their way to the other Houses, we didn't need to explain too much about why Cedric and Padma had any access to the BoWL (short for Boy-Who-Lived) or where I had been hiding. I think my biggest problem now will be helping Hermione to defend her 'turf'; there are a lot of girls hinting heavily that they would like to see Harry keep their beds warm in the coming winter months, and it will probably get worse after Harry does something dangerous and photogenic in the Tournament. Don't worry; I have no plans to allow either actor playing the Great Harry Potter to leverage that fame for seduction purposes. I may be sex-empowered but Harry is going to be effectively virginal until graduation if I have anything to say about it. I've explained these rules explicitly and in detail with Natalia. There may have been some bribery required, but she has agreed to comply.

Some highlights from the Tour:

The Gryffindor dorm is the easiest to explain. Hermione and I gathered in front of the assembled hooligans and she introduced me while holding my hand conspicuously. I fielded a few tentative questions until Seamus Finnegan piped up with the real challenge.

"So, I heard you was already Sorted by the Hat, only no one knows what was decided. Is that true?"

"Umm, yeah. I was Sorted earlier this year, but until I attend as a student of Hogwarts, it doesn't mean..."

"So what are you then?"

"Well, I uhh..."

Ron stood up and turned towards the crowd.

"I don't know about the rest of you lot, but I know a Gryffindor when I see one!"

Ron turned around and faced me expectantly.

"I... imagine you'll notice an extra bunk in your dorm next year, yeah."

The cheer and subsequent party was loud enough to draw your attention, but really that was all I said. You lead a House of pushovers, Mum.

~o~

When Cedric was introduced to me by Hermione and several volunteers of WWRX, we established a quick friendship over Quidditch talk. Later, when he led me to their dorm, it seemed to become more like a temporary adoption.

It took little time to move on to their hard question, in this case brought forth by their 5th year girl prefect, Ophelia Zeller.

"Why are you a Gryffindor?"

"Umm, well normally I don't think the Sorting Hat really shares his reasoning..."

"Normally I reckon not, but rumour has it he did in your case."

"Well he did say something, but it doesn't make any sense."

"Tell us!"

"Yeah!"

"What did he say?"

I tried to dissuade everyone's heartfelt interest with a slightly nervous waving of my arms, but then Cedric stepped in to rescue me.

"Look, calm down people. Harry has a right to privacy as much as anyone."

"Well, yeah. Thanks Cedric. Actually, it might be better if I did tell you; you might be able to explain it to me. He said 'Harry, you have a responsibility to lead. But more importantly, if you were to enter Hufflepuff as a member, well, I doubt we'd ever see you again.' Do you know what he meant by that?"

It really took all my ability to ask that with a straight and clueless face. Girls throughout the room started grinning at each other, exchanging knowing looks, while the upperclass boys just stood back and shook their heads, smirking knowingly. Also, not to disparage the Weasleys or Neville, but I suddenly noticed that the male Hufflepuffs on the whole were an attractive bunch. And Hufflepuff girls from 3rd year upward, with the exception of their 6th year prefect Erin something, are quite chesty. I'm thinking hard work is frequently awarded by hard play in that dorm, and that they rarely win the House cup because they're more concerned with their own internal reward system. Sometimes having a destiny... really sucks.

During the mixed conversations I was approached by Susan, Hannah Abbott and finally that prefect, Ophelia. Each one said basically the exact same thing. 'Harry, I can explain what the Hat was talking about if you'll just follow me over to our sitting room...'

In all three cases (actually four, as Susan and Hannah tried a tandem approach a little later) Cedric stepped in and nodded apologetically to the others in the discussion, saying he had someone else he wanted me to meet. At the end of the gathering, we had a brief innuendo-laden conversation as he once more intercepted Ophelia's earnest offer. Did I mention that these conversations usually involved our faces being no more than three inches apart, with some very friction-worthy inter-fabric communication near to starting? Cedric took care of me though.

"Ophelia! I wouldn't appreciate you giving Harry that much attention! Perhaps you should let things flow as they will...?"

"Ohhh, alright Cedric. It was wonderful to meet you Harry! Think of me if you need a study partner..."

Cedric used his gentle but firm grip on my collar to direct me away from the couches and back towards the Common Room entrance.

"Any questions for us, Harry?"

"I think... that I should thank you for whatever you just did. Thanks."

"Someday soon you might decide that I did you a disservice, but for now I'll take the thanks. You're welcome, Harry."

"Um, okay. So, you're dating Ophelia?"

"No, where'd you get that idea?"

"You said you wouldn't appreciate her giving me so much attention, as if..."

"Oh that! No, actually I'm seeing Cho Chang in Ravenclaw. Ophelia and I have just worked on a few projects together is all."

"Did you get good grades for them?"

Cedric's smile took on a rather lethal amount of charm. If it had been directed at me, we might have had a scandal.

"It's not the grades that matter, so much as the... satisfaction of a job well done, y'know?"

"Why do I feel like I'm only halfway a part of this conversation?"

"No idea. Welcome to Hogwarts, Harry."

"Thanks, Cedric."

We wizards shook hands and nodded to each other once more as I then departed.

~o~

Once it became known that Harry was touring the dorms, it wasn't hard for Hermione to convince Padma to act as ambassador.

Padma and I stood next to each other in front of the assembled Ravenclaw host. Their common room is laid out like a combination amphitheatre and library, with four concentric circles spaced at seven-foot separations of height, lined with bookcases and interrupted by four staircases to allow access and a round sitting area set back at each interval where the windows bring in light. The students were all standing along the ironwork railing at each of the demi-floors, staring down at me like I was a prisoner up for parole.

"I... uhhh... take it you have been hearing rumours about me from my appearances in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, so you haven't any real questions left. Is that... it?"

"I have two questions!"

A subtle moan escaped a few of the less-disciplined students as Luna Lovegood stepped forward from the second stratum.

"How long have you been a part of Minister Fudge's secret organisation to enslave the goblins and ruin the teeth of every wizard in Britain? Also, do you dress left or right?"

A titter escaped a few more students. I genuinely blushed for a moment, looking to Padma who simply shrugged slightly and stood there with her hands folded in front of her.

"Umm, well, I'm only fourteen. I... don't think I'm cleared for that sort of information yet. As to the second question..."

That broke through the tense atmosphere and several students nudged each other in appreciation of my answer. I smiled warmly but caught sight of Luna's brief expression of humiliation, though she quickly masked it as distracted indifference.

"Yeh, as to the second question, I'd have to say that... YOU aren't cleared for that sort of information, and if I told you it could maybe compromise several operations in progress. I'm sorry, did I say that out loud? You'll all have to be Obliviated. So sorry."

Luna looked straight into my eyes and I stared back as the rest of the room broke out in laughter. Then, I swiped my index finger across the right side of my nose twice while maintaining a dead serious expression, which caused Luna to goggle briefly before stepping back and grinning madly to herself while executing a celebratory pirouette.

Later as the group began to settle back into their study groups, I pulled Padma aside.

"Um, Padma. That girl..."

"Luna Lovegood. Do not take her too seriously. She..."

"I want you to keep an eye on her."

"What?"

"She... she isn't... well. She's alone. I know something about alone. I've heard from Holly what happens to girls who are alone for too long."

"Something about which Miss Evans is also familiar."

"You might call it a family curse at this point. Anyway, alone people don't have... counter-arguments. They agree with themselves without question. Did you hear that she convinced the giant squid to throw her body across the Black Lake in front of where Holly was reading with some firsties, in hopes Holly would give her the 'kiss of life'? One _Anapneo_ later and Luna was stomping off wet and angry, but breathing."

"Yes, that was embarrassing for us as well."

"So... talk to her. As a favour to me. Try to get her to talk about what she's thinking."

"You are asking me to befriend her. The girl is deliberately unapproachable."

"Look at it as a puzzle then. It's not like you don't have the ..._time_. Follow me?"

Padma gave me a very suspicious look before confronting me on my request.

"Why is this important to you?"

I turned and faced Padma directly, challenging her with my eyes.

"Padma, she's in your House. Why ISN'T it important to YOU?"

Padma reeled back slightly at the accusation, her eyes bouncing back and forth in her head. I gave her a real challenge. I hope she takes it to heart.

~o~

In Slytherin, Tonks stood as me as I was introduced, but then Miles Bletchley asked Holly-Tonks to leave Harry to speak for himself, as they were worried 'that they would get a poor impression of him if I was lurking around intimidating everyone'.

Holly-Tonks did an excellent impression of cool detachment as she stood and thought, then threw her hands up idly and started walking out of the room.

"Sure. But if when I return I find he's been harmed there will be an immediate workforce reduction around here."

What followed was a painfully polite interrogation over all the idle 'facts' that had been revealed over the last week or so.

Unfortunately, I tripped myself up towards the end.

"Well, yes I was raised with muggles but I did see some magical tutors along the way. They taught me the basics of the Art. I believe the Headmaster intended for me to not get a swelled head so they never brought along newspapers that talked about me."

"But you said you hadn't known anything about magic until you were moved to the castle."

"Well I didn't... umm... know it was... magic they were teaching me?"

Caught here, I realised that this was the ultimate of pranks. I smiled indulgently, bringing out just a little Holly in my look. Blaise Zabini stepped up and looked down his nose at me with a grimace.

"Care to explain yourself properly, hero?"

The 'hero' dig has to do with something I told the House about my adventures- they are under the (incidentally true) impression that Holly has done all the dirty work. My smile settled in.

"There's only one explanation, so I might as well tell you. I'm lying."

I said it with such an air of innocence and lack of malice that the whole room was stunned into confusion. Finally Blaise realised he was standing forth for everyone at that point and tried to regain some leverage.

"Well, how do we tell which things are the truth?"

"I don't know. It's a mystery. It was nice meeting you all."

I gave them a brief nod and turned to leave. As several students jumped up to stop my exit, Holly-Tonks shimmered into being to block their access to me.

"Thanks for treating him nicely. Next time feel free to give him a little more grief- after all, he's just my brother."

By the time the students recovered from Holly-Tonks' sudden appearance, I had Disillusioned and left the room to go back to my dorm. Natalia openly returned to the room as me, happily conveying two new items of interest.

"Well, I think there's a quiet few that think Harry can Apparate in Hogwarts for being Albus' apprentice- you never opened the door to leave, Harry."

"Well, one mistake that increases my air of power and mystery isn't horrible."

"No, but this might be; as soon as you said 'I'm lying', my cousin stopped grousing and gave you the cutest little puppy-dog look..."

"Are you saying...?"

"Draco's in looooooove!"

~o~

Now she teases me when we're practicing the fast-switching of our appearances by calling 'Draco-bait!' when I'm supposed to change to Harry.

Suddenly the idea of Harry standing beside the Headmaster as a matter of safety holds a great deal of merit for me.

Holly

***

* * *

21st October, 1994

Holly,

I was going to remind you to provide a list of commonly-known facts for Albus' and my reference, but with your final performance of the week I now understand that keeping a straight story may actually be against our better interests.

Well done!

With love,

Minerva

***

* * *

22nd October, 1994

Holly.

Just exactly how did Slytherin beat my experienced and well-trained squad of Gryffindor Quidditch players on the pitch today?

Professor McGonagall

***

* * *

Prof McG.

The team of Green and Silver flew an exceptional game today, aided perhaps in no small part to their unofficial assistant coach who may have shared some insights on the weaknesses demonstrated in the skillset of your earnest if not well-trained squad. I expect the second such match of the year to be an epic battle of true sportsmanship on brooms.

Basically they were resting on their laurels and we cheated. I never encouraged them to do so; we were just working around Crabbe and Goyle's inability to distinguish the bludgers from any other round objects they see on the pitch. I'm sure Ron, Ginny and Alicia will recover soon. I even ordered Ron a helmet for Christmas.

I have more important news. Fred and George gave me similar grief after the game, but they were caught by our 'Mr. Moody' while skulking back from the argument. They lost the Map to him. I doubt he'll be able to penetrate its secrets immediately, but I've sent Winky with a rush order to Moony and Padfoot to figure out how to keep our identities hidden in case Crouch is faster than we want him to be. What's important is that he'll know his cover is blown if he figures out what the Map does at all. Please share with the Headmaster. I'm meeting with Hermione to do deep research.

Holly of Black

***

* * *

28th October

Mum,

I don't have much to say about the arrival of the other schools this evening aside from this; Joker's delivery yesterday included four plain silver rings with etching on the inside. When Natalia or I put them on, we can speak the name we wish for the Map to display. Moony included two extras for the sake of our clothes Switching. That's how I was able to stand up next to the Headmaster and just look docile and nervous- I wasn't in a near-panic that we were about to be detected.

Actually, I have one other thing to mention. That beautiful tall blond girl from Beauxbatons that walked in with Madame Maxime? Her name is Fleur Delacour and she's part-Veela. Also, a very good kisser. I know this because she was the other participant in my metrological mishap as Jodi during the World Cup. She didn't recognise me; or rather, she didn't recognise Tonks being me. The fact that Tonks was being me at that moment probably helped.

I am... smitten.

Which is fine for Harry to appear so, even though I was actually able to resist the Allure she was putting out. It was powerful enough that Draco blushed (guess he's not completely bent after all) and I know you saw Professor Flitwick combing his eyebrows excitedly. Harry's... my... appearance of longing will just blend in with all the other males sniffing after her heels. It's not that power that makes me aim higher, but her remarkable attitude of command and her comfort with being desired. Not that there's anything wrong with perfect skin, a delightful smile, an enchanting laugh or a very provocative pout...

Sorry Mum. Strategically, it might become a complication. I'll let you know if it develops into something of concern.

Holly

***

* * *

31st October, 1994

I'm sending this one to Padfoot and Moony. My Godmother is the wisest of them all.

_**Transcription of the Great Debacle that became a Contest: 31st October, 1994 starting 5:48 PM GMT.**_

Albus Dumbledore is waving his arms outward with glee at the center of the podium while the Hogwarts tables, filled with students from all three schools, cheers for the selection of their champions. While Barty Crouch stands to Albus' right, officiating the selection of champions, there is one Professor notably absent from the Staff table- Alastor Moody. Harry sits at the end of the table next to Hagrid, chatting idly with the huge man about the circumstance of selection. Barty Crouch looks up and across the room with concern, grabbing the Headmaster's arm to bring his attention to the Goblet of Fire that is pulsing with a purple light this time, unlike the red, gold or blue flashing that accompanied the original Champion's selections. Finally a piece of paper is shot forth across the Hall until it reaches its apogee, after which it floats down into the hands of the smiling Headmaster.

**Albus**: "Not to worry, not to worry. As a special treat and with the agreement of Mr. Bagman, I've added another participant to our contest. The fourth champion shall be... Harry Potter!"

Albus takes a quick look to confirm that he recognises the name and then turns to welcome Harry as he stumbles slightly while rising from the table to walk up and shake hands with the Headmaster. Harry then follows the direction of Ludo Bagman to head into the Staff study following the other champions. The reaction by the audience is somewhat stilted, and a few mumbled protests of 'glory hound' and 'not old enough' filter up through the background noise.

**Albus**: "Harry will be participating in the contest in his role as my apprentice. Though he doesn't qualify by age to complete the contest, his participation will serve as an exhibition of sorts..."

The Headmaster's speech is interrupted by the Goblet of Fire once more spouting sparks and flashes of colour, this time predominantly green. A fifth scrap of parchment makes its way into the Headmaster's hands, as all watch in confused silence.

Albus reads the name quietly, though it is heard throughout the Hall.

**Albus**: "Holly Evans."

From the Slytherin table a quiet protest is immediately heard.

**Holly-Tonks**: "Oh, Bollocks."

To cover for the tittering laughter, the Headmaster yells out across the Hall.

**Albus**: "HOLLY EVANS. Come here please."

Holly-Tonks stumbles a bit trying to extricate herself from the Slytherin table, though the firsties surrounding her give her a quiet encouragement as she makes her way up the center aisle to the podium. Albus distractedly points her towards the path taken by the other champions, and then turns around to whisper with Barty Crouch and an approaching Ludo Bagman. Holly-Tonks sees Minerva stand up from the staff table and head directly for the side door, followed quickly by Professor Snape.

Upon entering their room Harry immediately drops his jaw in shock, and then yells out at Holly-Tonks.

**Harry**: "You couldn't leave this alone, could you?!"

**Holly-Tonks**: "What are you talking about? I have no idea how this happened!"

Harry quickly glares at the incoming Professors and grabs Holly by the robes, dragging her back into a private loo attached to the sitting room.

**Holly-Tonks**: "Well, this is a nice place. Why couldn't I get this room? It has a bathtub and everything..."

Harry yanks at Holly-Tonks' hair to focus her attention.

**Harry**: "Get it together, will you? I know we didn't plan for this but we can't have you break character. There's no way I'd act all befuddled by a change of circumstance!"

**Holly-Tonks**: "Look who's talking! If you weren't distracted by my arrival, I'm fairly sure you'd be humping that French girl's leg. Just how male are you right now?"

**Harry**: "It's not the Allure; Fleur is... my mystery lightning bug."

**Holly-Tonks**: "Oh! Oh this is priceless! D'you think she'd... play well with others?"

**Harry**: "Not the priority!"

**Holly-Tonks**: "Hols..."

**Harry**: "Yes. I want her, and you, naked with me right now. Doesn't help. Let's switch- you're obviously too distracted to play this right."

**Holly-Tonks**: "You sure you'll be able to function?"

**Harry**: "Who cares? It will be me being me no matter what I do. You just keep quiet and look longingly at the French tart every few minutes and we'll be golden."

With the barest flash, Harry becomes Holly and Holly-Tonks grows tall into Harry-Tonks. They swap wands while giving each other a brief inspection for missed details.

**Holly**: "Last thing- this conversation was Harry arguing with Holly about cheating her way into the Tournament."

**Harry-Tonks**: "And what did I find out?"

**Holly**: "You think I'm honestly not at fault. People will see Harry as either family-loyal or gullible. It works either way."

Holly pushes Harry-Tonks out of the loo to find that a greater argument has sprung out between the assembled champions, now joined by all three Headmasters, Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman. Harry-Tonks grabs Holly's arm when one last participant in the escalating battle of insults is noticed- Professor Alastor Moody. Albus immediately turns to face the re-entering pair and bellows out a question.

**Albus**: "Miss Evans, how could you?!"

**Harry-Tonks**: "Hey! I just went through this with her, and she didn't do anything!"

**Holly**: "Actually, what I said was 'I had nothing to do with this.' And I don't. And I won't. Just... rerun the selection."

**Barty Crouch**: "I'm afraid that is not possible. The Goblet of Fire is a powerful artifact, and your participation is now required."

**Holly**: "Required how? I didn't volunteer!"

**Barty Crouch**: "Unlike more traditional contracts, the Goblet of Fire is of ancient design. It accepts the mark of the candidate as a binding promise to fulfill the obligations of the contest no matter how it was offered. You must compete, in all three Tasks."

**Madame Maxime**: "I did not bring my students to this place to be humiliated, Albus. If you wished to add your apprentice to be humbled, I had no protest, but now this is not a challenge of the honour of schooling. It is... a circus."

The arguments begin again, with Igor Karkaroff suggesting duplicity by Albus, Maxime suggesting something indelicate about Albus' relationship with Harry, Professor Moody accusing Karkaroff of attempting to shame Hogwarts by weaseling some sort of automatic victory, and nearly all the adults making accusations on the motives and character of Holly as a participant. After several minutes of this, Minerva points her wand at the center of the room, causing a twelve foot pink elephant to enlarge suddenly into place, causing everyone to step back in surprise. The elephant nods once at Minerva before she dispels it back into a gumball.

**Minerva**: "There's nothing like a bad pun to stop a conversation. Gentle people, no matter the cause of this circumstance, we are now saddled with five champions compelled to compete. I suggest that, rather than attempt to destroy this event that was meant to bring our schools together, that we expand it."

**Albus**: "Expand it, Minerva?"

**Minerva**: "Yes. We already have two participants from Hogwarts, one of age and the other not. I propose that the two other schools provide a second player and that their scores be combined to determine the eventual winner of the contest. For the secondary participants, we can allow a looser interpretation of the rules of play- protective equipment or an additional clue. We would then still be able to compete fairly while expanding the schools' involvement. School teams might be allowed to cooperate on some Tasks."

**Barty Crouch**: "Professor, you are overlooking the problem. Only these selectees may compete!"

**Minerva**: "Actually, you'll find that only these selectees MUST compete. There's nothing preventing others from joining in the challenge, aside from common sense or an instinct for self-preservation."

**Igor Karkaroff**: "And Mr. Potter?"

**Minerva**: "Well unless Albus is hiding another apprentice somewhere, Mr. Potter will have to compete alone. I'd say his chances of winning the contest are quite slim. It's almost as if the Headmaster intended it to work this way, as I'm sure it wasn't his intention to invite you all the way here just to have you turn back in protest."

**Ludo Bagman**: "This is great! Barty, you have to agree. This works too well!"

**Barty Crouch**: "Despite my colleague's enthusiasm, I do not agree that this is a perfect solution. It is, however, an acceptable one for the Ministry. Do the Headmasters of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons agree to these new parameters?"

**Igor Karkaroff**: "Da."

**Madame Maxime**: "Oui. If this is how we shall play, I am glad that I brought along my best students. I submit Margaux Magritte as second to Miss Delacour in the contest."

**Albus**: "Professor Karkaroff, do you have a candidate in mind?"

**Igor Karkaroff**: "Yes. Krum shall be partnered with... Ilya Izarek."

The bulk of the adults begin shaking hands in stilted acts of agreement and moving to leave the room to make announcements. Holly pipes up in protest.

**Holly**: "Hang on! Did I just get Shang-hai'ed into this contest? And you're all okay with that?"

**Professor Snape**: "Yes. Is that a problem?"

**Holly**: "Just checking."

_**Transcription ends.**_

I'll write it again; you are the wisest woman in the world. Now see if you can answer this riddle: how is it that Hermione kept watching her Map the whole time, and yet both men appeared as 'Barty Crouch', and with no subscript '1' to indicate a Turned version?

Holly

***

* * *

**Tangent Alert**: See Tangent 11: 'Spider in the Snake Den' for details on the process that led to Slytherin's 'capitulation' to Holly.

**Author's Rant about dates**: In the attempt to provide a workable calendar of events, I've become frustrated with the 'magical' tendency in HP novels for the 1st of September to automatically reset itself to Sunday each year, allowing for classes to start with a Monday schedule time and again. What's worse, this doesn't add up when projecting out significant dates like Hallowe'en (which is not universally a Friday, particularly if 1st September is a Sunday) or Valentine's Day, which does not slide into being a Hogsmeade Saturday every year for any reason. To fight this growing annoyance, I've started dating things using the Real World Calendar, starting now. 1st September in 1994 was a Thursday. We're working forward from there. Feh! If Valentines means so much to him, let Albus declare it a mid-week Hogsmeade day. I'm sure the vendors in Hogsmeade would appreciate the extra day of business.


	41. CH41 Cold Hearted Beasts

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's Note**: This was going to be either too short or too long. I've decided to split them, but the next chapter will be posted very soon.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 41**: Cold-hearted Beasts

***

* * *

31st October, 1994

Holly,

Late this evening Albus and I cornered the obvious version of Mr. Crouch and asked him quite plainly why he was being identified twice in our protections. (While I have mentioned the Marauder's Map to the Headmaster out of concern for the copy held by our DADA professor, he has yet to see or even be made aware of my copy- I gave Albus the impression that it is an artifact of the Weasley's ownership if not their devising). Mr. Crouch seemed unduly alarmed that he had been detected, but then assured us that it was a security precaution and that he would see to it that the confusion was resolved quickly. Mr. Crouch did seem exceedingly curious as to how we had detected his alternate; Albus couldn't get him to confess the source of his twin so we refused to enlighten Barty as to the method of our detections.

I cannot say that this is resolved so I would like you to continue using your best scrutiny on both men to see if we can unravel this mystery.

With love,

Minerva

***

* * *

4th November, 1994

Mum,

While you and the Headmaster were speaking with Mr. Crouch, Hermione and I were cornering our own quarry. I seem to have traded in my previous thinker for a foreign model. That wasn't the intent.

_The Tale of the Circle of Secrets_

The details of the Tri-_school Wizardry_ Tournament have been released to the previously confused masses. Now within the bustle of a castle well on its way to Tournament hysteria, two girls set out on a mission to trap a third, because she has something that they want. Using her Map and a bit of subterfuge, Hermione leads Padma Patil into the second floor girl's loo. The bushy-haired Gryffindor fairly drags the Hindi Ravenclaw by her arm through the door into the dank and poorly-lit bathroom where excess water seems to be dripping from fixtures and walls alike.

"Padma, I know it seems like a strange time, but this is very important."

"Hermione I have met Moaning Myrtle and I have no desire to spend any time with her when the living residents of the castle are already testing my patience..."

Holly steps out from behind the centralized collection of sinks, interrupting Padma's semi-polite protests.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes it feels like you can never find time for yourself."

Padma stops short and looks between the two girls for a minute. Hermione begins to offer an explanation but is silenced by Padma's quickly raised hand.

"No. Do not say anything. I do not wish to be a part of this."

Holly and Hermione give each other a look and then turn their attention back to the nervous witch before them. Holly smiles slightly.

"Padma, what is it exactly that you think we want of you?"

Even with the poor lighting and Padma's creamy dark skin her blush is evident.

"I... imagine it would be either a... liaison or you wish to utilise a rare device that has come into my privileged care."

Hermione huffs and glares.

"Padma, I'm not a lesbian! How many times have I said that? How many times MUST I say that? It's like you all want to outvote me on it! MY SEXUALITY IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE!"

Hermione's rant ends with the bushy-haired girl huffing in exasperation. Holly and Padma stare at Hermione patiently for a minute as she regains a sense of decorum.

"Feel better?"

"Much. I'm just... tired of being judged on that. You'd think my religious beliefs would prove enough of a distraction from the topic."

Holly turns from her high-strung friend and politely addresses their guest.

"...which should cut down on your scenarios to explain being lured here. See, I'm in a strange position..."

"I do not understand. Your participation in this contest abrogates your responsibility for grades this year. Why would you need MORE time?"

"It does? HALLELUJAH!"

"Holly..."

"Hermione, don't you get it? I will never have class with Binns ever again!"

"Oh of all the things..."

Padma interjects from curiosity.

"Why would you not need to attend History class next year? Oh! You are going to take the OWLs this year! How is that possible? No- I have it! With the aid of the... device, your ages have advanced to where you qualify to take the exams a year earlier than usual."

Holly grins. "Yup!"

"How long did you use... the device? Are we not supposed to be careful not to overindulge in order to prove our restraint?"

"Well, that was how I started with it..."

"But then I caught her napping and convinced her that double-timing on a schedule was a far less confusing arrangement, and proved a bit of lateral thinking along the way. Padma..."

"That still does not answer the question of why you would need the... oh bother... the Time Turner now. Surely Hermione would not be involved if this was a matter of cheating."

"Yah! Her reputation there isn't up for debate..."

Hermione puts a hand on Holly's arm, looking at Padma with a growing smile.

"Don't interrupt, Holly. This should be interesting. Go on Padma."

The Hindi girl begins pacing back and forth, splashing slightly in the shallow puddles still lingering on the rough-tiled floor.

"You have time, you have skills at deception and stealth, and if rumour serves true then you have the cunning necessary to subvert the most canny of opponents, but you still want my help so that you can appear in two places contemporaneously."

Hermione catches her breath in a sharp gasp, causing Holly to smile slyly at her while adding an unwelcome comment.

"Keep this up Padma and you'll have Hermione bringing up scenario one again..."

"Holly!"

"It's time to confess a few secrets, Hermione. Padma, Hermione gets turned on by a well-reasoned argument and proper use of multisyllabic words."

"Holllleeeee!"

Padma ignores Hermione's whine of protest to focus on Holly's face.

"I... see. And what excites you, Miss Evans?"

"Hearing beautiful, intelligent girls gasp in excitement. What's your buzz?"

"Holly! Can we please get back to the..."

"You ARE Harry Potter!"

Hermione turns to Holly with a triumphant grin.

"Hah! See, I knew Padma would figure it out."

While Holly and Hermione trade a series of petulant looks, Padma comes to a resolution in her thought. The dark-haired girl stands tall and states her position with authority, mostly towards Holly.

"I cannot help you."

Holly and Hermione both turn to face Padma with a shared look of disbelief.

"What?"

Padma begins backing away from the other girls.

"This... this secret is too important. You have put my life in danger!"

Holly steps forward with a gesture of open hands, hoping to assuage the Ravenclaw.

"And I'm willing to offer a few things to help compensate, but it means allying with me and taking a vow to keep these secrets and others. Otherwise it'll have to be a Memory Charm and possibly some Compulsions to direct your agile mind away from this line of thinking in the future."

Padma stops her retreat with a thoughtful expression.

"In truth, I do not think I would have come to this conclusion if we were not having this encounter. What are you offering?"

Holly steps back again, luring Padma closer by her whispering.

"Access to a secret lab, rare and sometimes forbidden reading materials and I will train you to protect your mind and your body. In exchange, you will need to swear a vow of secrecy and allow me to share your device, though very rarely."

Hermione enthusiastically attempts to sweeten the deal.

"Oh, we'll also share our insights in the use of the Turner and we can all study together for the OWLs!"

"Why are you doing this?"

Holly and Hermione look at each other for a moment. Holly turns to Padma, tilting her head slightly.

"Which 'this' are you referring to?"

"Why are you so adamant about my swearing loyalty to you? What is the cause to which I am swearing?"

Hermione blinks several times and turns a wary eye towards Holly once more.

"I wouldn't mind an answer to that question, myself."

Holly's look of embarrassment is further enhanced as she begins shuffling from one foot to another.

"Oh. Well, can't you take it on faith that I mean well?"

Both Hermione and Padma now turn to face Holly, both crossing their arms in a very judgemental way.

"I suppose that doesn't... (huff)..."

"Holly?"

"I need to protect the world from the return of Tom Riddle, known to some as Lord Voldemort. He's alive, he's back in Britain..."

"WHAT?!"

"Hermione, I was going to tell you but we haven't had much 'alone time'..."

Padma steps forward slightly with a conciliatory bow.

"Perhaps I should let you two confer for a bit..."

Holly stamps her foot down and turns to face both witches, her anger causing both Hermione and Padma to step back slightly.

"NO! For one, no one is leaving this room until we know where everyone stands! I'm sorry Padma, but we've crossed over to another level. Are you in or are you about to lose some memories?"

"Holly, you can't just..."

"YES I CAN. This is... much more important than grades or dating or stupid contests. Padma, are you in?"

"Yes."

"Hermione?"

"Why are you asking me now?"

"Because I haven't in a while, and you need to answer explicitly. Are you in?"

"Yes."

"So mote it be."

Holly quickly cuts her thumb with the quilltip finger and flicks some blood to the floor. As the drops of crimson life hit the stone floor, the water in a ten foot radius quickly spreads out of the way. A flash of green from beneath all three witches rises up and centers on each of their foreheads before winking out. The remains of a powdery rune circle fades into swirling dust, after which the water on the floor resettles between the stone crevices and in shallow puddles around their feet.

"You bound us? Holly, is trust a foreign concept to you?"

"Hermione, I'm in Slytherin now. I've learned that blind trust is a luxury I can rarely afford. I'm just holding you to your intent. It's not a lethal binding- you simply won't be able to speak if you have a change of heart on the keeping of these secrets, is all. See me if you find yourself tongue-tied."

Both witches glare at Holly as she composes her thoughts.

"Alright. As succinctly as I can put it..."

Hermione and Padma stand watching as Holly stands with her head bowed slightly, not moving for several moments.

Hermione scowls.

"You know that you haven't said anything yet..."

"Yah, I know! The two of you are the smartest and most beautiful girls attending Hogwarts. I... want to get this right."

Holly takes in and releases a deliberate breath while the two brilliant witches blush and give each other a humble but appreciative glance.

"Tom Riddle is my mortal enemy, I am destined by prophecy to face him and am quite possibly the only one who can defeat him. I guess Albus has tried and failed. When Riddle tried to kill Harry, he was flummoxed because Lily had prepared him with a modification of an ancient protection rune powered by sacrifice. Her modification ended up fusing her soul with that of her son when the protection was activated by Riddle's Killing curses, first on Lily and then Harry. Harry plus Lily... equals Holly. Riddle also left behind a thorn of his own soul, stuck somehow to my forehead. It has been feeding me nightmares ever since I killed the Basilisk, and now that he's close by I catch glimpses of his unprotected thoughts. He's here to get blood from me to forge a new body, and we think that's why I was trapped into this Tournament. Because it's going to get bloody."

Hermione's face opens wide in abject surprise. Padma looks thoughtfully at Holly and then nods her head slightly, though she still seems unresolved.

"Oh."

"Also, Lily was friends with Perenelle Flamel who discovered that a secret policy forced onto the Ministry by the goblins says that 'Bright Witches Must Be Dimmed'. So, my goals are quite simple: Kill Riddle permanently, subvert the Ministry's policy and screw over the goblins, because I like being a girl and don't take kindly to institutionalized suppression and slavery. Also, the goblins have targeted me for... acquisition. Not Harry, just Holly, though that's cold comfort for me."

"Oh. You are actually trying to take over the world."

"No, just taking control away from the men who have mishandled it of late. Hermione can run everything when I'm done."

"What? No I can't!"

"Well, not yet, but you've got some time to study and such."

Hermione leans back against a sink in a startled panic. Padma gives her a sympathetic look and then turns back to Holly to confer.

"So in a sense, if I join you I am protecting my own interests, as I would otherwise be suppressed under the current regime."

"Unless you escape into the Unspeakables, most likely. Padma, make no mistake- there's no 'if'. You've joined. You can fight them with me or be victimized."

"How have you been appearing as both people the last week?"

"Magically, Harry's a different person but we only have the one body. I can become Harry by 'suppressing the Lily' somewhat, but that won't help me when both versions need to appear at the same time. I'm allergic to Polyjuice, so it's likely that I can't be used as a source for it either. I have arrangements with a metamorph to handle simple public appearances, but sometimes she has to be herself too, or it'll become obvious how we're accomplishing the switch. Also she can't replace me in the Tournament or the Goblet will consider it as breaking the contract."

"I have a request then."

"What's that?"

"Teach me to protect my mind, first."

Holly smiles at Padma's look of stern resolve.

"We can start six hours ago."

Padma nods in agreement but furrows her brows once more in concern.

"Where shall we accomplish that without stumbling into another version of ourselves, or others who should not know of our alternate selves?"

"Well, as soon as Hermione stops sitting on the entrance, we'll take you into the Chamber of Secrets. In there I can tell you both about things with more detail. Even the Headmaster can't scry into that space."

Hermione raises a hand to interrupt as she rises from her porcelain resting spot, finally rejoining the conversation.

"Actually, we should Turn first."

"Oh, right."

Padma looks between the girls as they turn expectantly towards her.

"I do not understand. Why would we need to Turn now, as opposed to in the Chamber?"

Holly nods towards Hermione who explains.

"It's best not to put yourself into a dead-end when Turning, as sometimes you see things about what happens while turning back that can make your second-time decisions clearer to you. Occasionally you even have to deceive yourself as to where you are and what you're doing."

"You keep your eyes open?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we?"

"To avoid paradox! If you were to see yourself die during the Turn backward, surely you would create a paradox in trying to preserve your life!"

"Yah, or you could learn some really nifty illusions and Disillusionment..."

"...so that you can enact the visible actions while changing the effective results!"

Padma looks at the girls with a deepening concern.

"Am I going to start completing other people's sentences as well?"

Hermione and Holly shrug and reply, "Maybe."

Holly smiles.

"But you've survived this long being an identical twin without succumbing to that, so as long as we keep you away from Fred and George I'm sure you'll stay a soloist."

All three girls move to the edge of the room and gather in a tight circle. Padma extracts the Time Turner and unwraps the gold chain to loop it around the three of them. After carefully turning the center hourglass six times, Padma releases it, and the girls watch the regression of time play out before them. Most of it is unremarkable, except that Hermione is seen un-leaving the room and backing down the entrance to the Chamber very close to the time that the Turner stops its regress. Holly immediately steps over to the sinks, while Hermione slaps her head lightly in a realisation.

"Well, that explains it!"

"What does that explain, Hermione?"

"I had lost track of a book I was reading earlier today- I must have removed it from my room to read. Curious that I would leave so early, though."

Holly turns back from whispering at the sink handle to open the Chamber entrance and activate the stairs downward.

"Your mind remains a great unsolved mystery. Padma, watch your step as we descend- the stairs are quite slippery from the slime and such.

Padma whimpers slightly before following the other two witches down the twisting staircase.

The girls collect at the bottom of the stair in a large square room with a single exit. Pushed to one side of the room is a massive pile of bone pieces. Padma immediately looks back at Holly and Hermione with alarm.

"Have you been spending a lot of time down here?"

Holly cackles briefly.

"Hah! No, that's left over from the Basilisk's dining. Last time we were down here I had transfigured it into a couch and two worktables but obviously that's worn off since then."

Holly draws the ashwood wand from her left upper arm holster and whips the bone collection into a trio of leather armchairs surrounding a low table. Hermione smiles.

"I recognise those."

"Yah, it's much easier to visualise a chair you know intimately. Those are the ones from the 'cottage library'."

Padma gives Holly a troubled look.

"You say you know them... intimately?"

"Yes. I know how they feel, how they sound and what it takes to break one in various ways. 'Intimately' seems to sum that up, don't you think?"

Hermione shakes her head for a moment as the girls settle into the chairs. Her expression grows thoughtfully disturbed as Holly sets to begin describing the skill of Occlumency.

"Holly, I just realised- there's no way that Natalia could mount even the most feeble of mental barriers. She's the very definition of a physical being. Why do you trust her with these secrets?"

Holly looks down into her lap as she quietly responds.

"I have ensured that her mind is protected..."

"That arithmancy... the runes... you've made a Dark MARK?!"

Holly turns to face Hermione's accusatory glare.

"Not Dark, but a Mark, yes. It was the only way I could grant her mind the protection necessary to help me survive Azkaban. I've offered to remove it several times and she's refused."

"Of course she has! She's your... servant."

The disgust evident in her last word is enhanced by the ill look Hermione gives Holly.

"Hermione..."

"No wonder you two fuck like bunnies all the time! She can't help herself..."

Hermione's unprecedented vulgarity shocks all three girls, but Holly is first to react.

"That's enough! You know nothing about it, so let me enlighten you. Natalia and I have sex together because she's the hottest shag in creation and on those rare occasions when I'm well-rested I can almost keep up with her. There is no magic used to bring us together- it's mutual lust and affection. For a nymphomaniacal metamorph to maintain a sexual relationship with a single person for over a year..."

Padma interrupts.

"She is in love with you. And you must have the endurance of demigod."

"Umm, yah. And I love her too."

"Like a favorite pet..."

Holly's look and voice become threatening.

"Granger!"

Hermione stands suddenly, looks insulted for a moment and then is overcome by hurt.

Holly's face remains frozen in a stern glare.

Hermione bows her head in shame.

"I'm... sorry, Holly. I have no right to lay judgement on you or your relationships. I just... I don't know how I can... I... don't think I'll be helpful to you tonight."

Hermione gives Padma an apologetic look and then leaves with a determined stride. Once the Gryffindor has climbed the stairs and the two remaining girls hear the entrance above slide shut, Holly slumps back into her chair.

Padma raises her wand and incants '_Tempus_'.

"Well, at least we are on schedule. Holly, I have a question."

"(Sigh). What is it?"

"May I see the design of your Mark?"

"Would you like the original paperwork or the live model?"

"Oh! Just the paper version. I did not mean to suggest that you should expose yourself to me."

"I don't have it; Natalia does."

"Then how is the link of the Protean Charm established?"

Holly turns to face Padma, her expression calm except for a focused determination.

"Vital Humours. I'll get the paperwork to you later. Let's talk about Occlumency. Believe me, it's quite relevant at the moment."

Padma and I have made excellent progress on her mental defenses as she already trained herself in meditation techniques (and how to lie to her twin sister). Aside from her reluctant participation as a member of our coven of revolutionaries, Padma is quite enthused at the work we're doing along with the prospect of taking the OWLs this year. Her sister Parvati is the older twin in the order of succession, but Padma has often felt restrained by living in Parvati's shadow. What most impressed Padma, however, was in how I had utilised the Ayurvedic principles in the development of the Mark. I think she didn't expect me to take her books that seriously. Instead she's now tutoring me in Near Eastern languages and society. Professor Burton is delighted with my interest.

Seeing how the Tournament rules liberate me from classwork, I've arranged to not bother attending History, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy. Professor Flitwick has agreed to allow me out of some lessons as well if I can prove a command of the current material. I would not even consider insulting my Godmother or Head of House in not attending their classes religiously, and speaking of religion I'm of course keeping an eye on our DADA professor as often as is practical. Aside from transfiguring Draco into an albino ferret for trying to hex Ron in the back, his actions have been unremarkable; it's as if he knows he's being watched.

I've given up on C of MC because Hagrid won't look me in the eye anymore. It hurts. I don't need the grief from two fronts.

Holly

***

* * *

Holly,

I am concerned about your intentions towards the lady with whom you are now commiserating in dark dungeons. Please tell me you haven't restarted your child brewing or are engaging in any other dark rituals. There is something about that place that I believe may sap the moral character of a person the longer they remain within.

With love,

Minerva

***

* * *

5th November, 1994

'With love', Mum?

No, we aren't engaging in dark rituals or child brewing. We're just studying and practising. I've extracted a more complicated vow from Padma but she has willingly shared some of her own secrets since then, including one that the Headmaster mentioned to me a while back- she found the hidden swimming pool. We've since discovered that it's just one of several functions of a room created by the Founders (I assume) to appear only as needed and with exactly what is Required; thus it's called the Room of Requirement. Padma and I have been spending time there when in Time flux so as not to confuse any Map holders. Like the Chamber, the Room doesn't show on the Maps and I'm loathe to tag it with Marauder Monitors until we have control of all Map copies again. Hermione would be joining us but she's taken to not talking to me except to provoke an argument. I've decided not to harass her about it so as to provide a unified front for our firstie students. The source of Hermione's consternation continues to be my relationship with Natalia; according to her it's not that we're intimate, but that I've 'enslaved' her.

Anyway I would appreciate it if you, at least, would not think the worst of me at all times.

Skrewt.

Happy Guy Fawkes Day.

Holly

***

* * *

6th November, 1994

Holly,

It is my role in your life to guide you when you are faced with difficult choices. You may not appreciate the interference, but I do this in the hope that together we can avoid the situations that have done you such harm in the past. I do not think the worst of you; I only hope to alert you to the dangers you may not have recognised.

Yes, with love!

Minerva

***

* * *

_15th November, 1994_

_Grandmum Minerva, _

_Mum says 'skrewt' when she's giving up on something. I guess for now that means writing to you. _

_As you were not there this evening and might be curious as to the circumstances surrounding the gossip, I present..._

_The Tale of Defeat_

This evening's dinner is well-attended, as most of all four Houses and the visiting students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are enjoying an unusual variety of dishes, cobbled together by the house-elves of all three schools to present a cornucopia of culturally-significant dishes. Holly is sitting towards the front of her House's table, accompanied by Slytherin students from the RE class. Now sitting at a reasonably comfortable proximity are also Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis, who occasionally exchange a polite word with our notorious witch. Holly's red hair has finally grown back to an attractive yard in length and she has taken to keeping it in a plait down her back, for which the two older girls compliment Holly earnestly.

"You're looking much more respectable, Evans. The weave of your braid almost makes you seem domesticated."

"Thanks Tracey. You really think this is better? Y'know, I suspected that the flamey look was a bit distressing to the blue-blooded."

Pansy snarks a playful response.

"Evans, I already envy your tresses. Don't make me come over there and hex them off of you."

Tracey shakes her head while giving Pansy a reassuring look.

"You wouldn't look right in burgundy, Pansy."

"Yah. Purple, maybe. We could rename you Violet."

The somewhat loud festivities in the Great Hall are interrupted suddenly by the entrance of two matching redheads, who stumble every few feet in their attempt to navigate between the House tables towards Holly's location. What is making their progress difficult is that their bodies are reversed at the waist, forcing them to attempt walking backwards in order to achieve forward motion. The twin Weasleys finally tumble into a mass of limbs a few yards from Holly where they both give a heartfelt plea.

"WE SURRENDER!"

"Please, Holly..."

"...no more..."

"...we bow to your superior pranking..."

"...or we would if we could!"

Riotous laughter fills the Hall as Holly smiles, extracts herself from the bench and walks around to stand in front of her twin ginger victims. With a tilt of her head, Holly draws out her wand and taps each of the boys with a splinch-reversal charm, twisting their bodies back to normal with a flash of purple smoke. George and Fred begin to clamber up from the ground but are stopped by a gesture from Holly.

"Ah-ah. Not so fast. Please stay bowed to the ground, boys."

Holly then taps her thigh, incanting a simple order; '_De-boot_', which causes her boots and socks to be removed and placed under a nearby chair.

"Okay, budge up next to each other, lads."

With a bare whimper, Fred and George continue to prostrate themselves on the stone floor right next to each other. Carefully, Holly steps to stand up with one foot placed between each boy's shoulders, effectively raising her several inches off the ground. Once balanced, Holly lifts up her head and calls out.

"Neville, would you come here please?"

Neville Longbottom stands aburptly from the Gryffindor table and tentatively wallks over to stand in front of Holly, his feet facing the Weaselys and therefore Holly. Neville looks around nervously as Holly aligns his shoulders carefully.

"Neville, step forward a little."

Neville looks down and steps forward with trepidation, only to find himself suddenly wrapped in Holly's arms as she engages him in a deep kiss. The startled boy at first muffles a half-hearted protest but quickly succumbs to the head-spinning snog, easily unaware of the rising cheers of the Great Hall's attentive audience.

The kiss continues for a minute until Holly finally breaks the snog but leaves her arms wrapped around Neville's head. Neville gasps for air as he begins to recover his senses. Holly smiles widely for a moment and then bellows out an explanation for their audience.

"You've gotten so tall, Neville, that I needed a boost!"

Laughter rings throughout the hall. Holly looks deeply into Neville's eyes, sending a brief message of appreciation into his mind. As the bemused Longbottom blushes and smiles back, he begins to evidence some panic at being the center of attention. Holly gives Neville a quick peck on the lips and releases him from her arms. She then dismounts from her human platform and kneels down on one knee to whisper to the twins.

"Thanks for this, lads. It seems only fair- I haven't hit you with anything since the tongues. Neville's been pranking you for me ever since."

Both Weasleys stare agape at Holly as she winks at them.

"At least I took my boots off."

As all three now rise to standing, the two brothers aid the hormonally-confunded Neville back to his seat at the Gryffindor table, shaking their heads as they take the teasing of their schoolmates with good humour.

Holly incants '_Re-boot_' and strides back to her seat, footwear in place. Professor Snape's voice echoes from the Staff table above the rising gossip.

"Evans! Twenty points from Slytherin for that repugnant display!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"Five more points!"

"Yes, sir."

As Holly settles down into her seat, she becomes aware of the glares surrounding her.

"I don't care what you lot think. Neville's kiss was worth twelve of yours. Besides, the Professor knows my actions don't affect the House totals now that I'm a competitor in the Tournament. If he was really mad at me I'd get a detention."

"Why would he take points at all then?"

"I try to get a fair estimate of how annoying to him I'm being. He has his own rules, but they are stringent."

Following a bit of consideration, the other Slytherins shake their heads and return to chatting.

_~o~_

_I think it's a good sign that she's still having some fun._

_~Newt~_

***

* * *

_18th November, 1994_

_Grandmum Minerva,_

_I can only imagine what the actual story in the Prophet will relate._

_**Transcription of the Big Publicity Stupidity: 18th November, 1994, starting 1:18 PM**_

Holly and Harry (one of whom is Tonks) enter the large study they had previously visited during the selection arguments to discover that the rest of the champions and their school leaders are already present. Also turning to regard the entering pair are Mr. Ollivander the weird wand guy, a rather dumpy and short older man carrying a wizarding camera (named Bozo) and an older witch dressed in bright yellow fashion robes that would look quite fetching on a woman 20 pounds lighter or 20 years younger. The witch's ornate glasses are framed in a hornrim style tinted close to the colour of antifreeze solution and covered in rhinestones. The fashion disaster is the first to speak.

**Rita**: "Ahhh, how delightful! The hero returns, escorting his sister for all our safety. My name is Rita Skeeter and I'll be chatting with you today while your wands are being weighed, yes?"

**Albus**: "Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, please come in. As Ms. Skeeter has mentioned, there are some press-related duties to perform here today in support of the Tournament. Miss Evans, I have already sent along apologies to Professor Snape for your absence from his class."

**Holly**: "Thank you, sir. Lloyd found me before class so that I'd have time to track down Harry, here."

**Harry**: "Hullo. I'm sorry, we didn't get a chance to meet earlier..."

Harry steps forward and deftly evades Rita's welcoming hand so that he can introduce himself to the other school champions. Harry first approaches to greet Margaux Magritte. The chipmunk-faced girl with the freckles and curly brown hair blushes attractively as Harry takes her hand in his.

**Harry**: "It's a pleasure to meet you. Holly says you're a bit of a marvel, like our Hermione."

Margaux blushes even deeper as she does a half-curtsey.

**Margaux**: "Y-yes. I am... a reader rather than sportif, but I race brooms intra-murally."

**Harry**: "And your accent in English is quite agreeable."

Margaux giggles briefly. Harry then smiles as he turns towards the second Durmstrang champion. The short, dark-haired Polish boy is pale and small even next to the stocky Viktor Krum, but he smiles agreeably as he gives Harry's hand a vigorous shake.

**Ilya**: "Pleased to meet the Bowl!"

**Harry**: "Ehhm, 'bowl'?"

**Ilya**: "Yes. Boy-Orphan-Who-Lived! Is clever, yes?"

Holly giggles from behind the collection of people watching these introductions.

**Holly**: "Yah! Every time I hear it is just funnier, Ilya."

Harry gives an evaluative nod and smiles at the happy wizard, shaking his hand once more.

**Harry**: "Sure. But you can just call me Harry now that we've been introduced."

**Ilya**: "Okay! Okay!"

Harry nods towards Viktor who gives a curt nod back.

**Viktor**: "Good to meet you again, Potter."

**Harry**: "And you Mr. Krum. I appreciated your sacrifice play in the Quidditch World Cup."

Viktor's eyes light up.

**Viktor**: "Is better, I should think to end honourably than to allow your enemies to toy with you."

**Harry**: "That's how I saw it, though there's been some argument amongst my friends as to its merits."

**Viktor**: "Is good to have talk of complex issues."

Fleur sighs impatiently.

**Fleur**: "Allo, Mr. Potter. Allo, Miss Evans. Allo ozzer peoples. May we now take ze photographs and certify our equipment? I do not zink now is ze time for a chat about ze past."

Holly pipes up from the back of the gathering, causing a small amount of shuffling as she is included in the conversation.

**Holly**: "Of course not. Why would we want to waste time getting to know one another when we may be dead next week?"

Fleur gives Holly a dismissive look.

**Fleur**: "I did not zink you would be ze one to express fear in ze face of a challenge, Miss Evans."

**Holly**: "You're mistaking fear for sarcasm. You should probably spend more time on your Eenglish rather than your man_ee_cure."

Fleur sniffs in derision and turns towards Professor Dumbledore.

**Fleur**: "I would like to proceed, as zis room is becoming... uncomfortable."

**Albus**: "Quite so, Miss Delacour. Please gather round our friend Mr. Ollivander then..."

Over the next twenty minutes the champions have their wands evaluated by Mr. Ollivander while Rita and Bozo corner the unoccupied champions for some quotable opinions and candid photos. Fleur's delightful laugh is heard often from their private conference while Viktor and Margaux play an elusive game of shrugs and noncommital noises, much to Rita's frustration. It is while Fleur's wand is being evaluated that Harry is cornered by the presswoman.

**Rita**: "Harry... Potter! How wonderful to see you out and about in society. Have you found it difficult to acclimate after so long being in the sole and private company of Albus Dumbledore?"

**Harry**: "Well, everyone's been really great so far. I wasn't raised in a chantry, though. I spent plenty of time with decent people as I grew up."

**Rita**: "Muggles?"

Harry looks at Rita with confusion.

**Harry**: "Y'know, it really never came up."

**Rita**: "And now you're participating in this Tournament! What an extraordinary challenge! Surely there must be some concern that your parents wouldn't have wanted you to risk your life so foolishly, given their sacrifice?"

Harry pauses, giving the question some consideration.

**Harry**: "I just hope I can make them proud. I hope I do well. It's an honour to compete at all, if a bit showy..."

**Rita**: "Not fond of the Headmaster's plans for you?"

Harry pauses once more in thought.

**Harry**: "I just don't enjoy showing off. I do my work and I try my best. That's all anyone can be asked, really."

**Rita**: "Well. Aren't you a dear?"

Photos interrupt any further scoop material, and the champions are arranged in various and sometimes suggestive poses at the direction of Rita Skeeter, though the Headmasters (in particular Madame Maxime) take pains to veto any obvious attempts to suggest improper placement of hands to competitors' body parts. As the meeting breaks up, Holly speaks up from amidst the crowd.

**Holly**: "Miss Skeeter. Have you no questions for me?"

Rita's bug-eyed expression of fear is noted by all assembled with some amount of amusement. The brightly-adorned woman steels her face into a grimace of false pleasantry and approaches Holly where she is standing between Harry and Ilya.

**Rita**: "Certainly, Miss Evans. I have a question or two. Would you like to meet privately or...?"

**Holly**: "Why Rita; just how old do you think I am?"

Rita coughs a quick laugh.

**Rita**: "No my dear, I merely was offering you the opportunity to answer my questions privately. As a courtesy."

**Holly**: "Well, my dear, as you have foregone such accomodations for all the other interviewees, I wonder why I should be granted such a privilege?"

**Rita**: "Very well. How long has it been since you've killed someone?"

Holly squints at the reporter.

**Holly**: "Not long enough."

**Rita**: "And if you were to see your father today, what would you say to him?"

Beginning to catch her intent, Holly smiles lightly.

**Holly**: "I would say 'you're looking quite grim'."

Rita stalks forward, aiming one eye at Holly as if targeting her.

**Rita**: "How is your love life these days?"

**Holly**: "Acrobatic."

**Rita**: "What say you to the accusations that your change of House was the result of your corruption of a Hogwarts artifact?"

**Holly**: "The Sorting Hat is much smarter and wiser than I am, as I am reminded every time we chat together."

**Rita**: "And how do you feel, knowing that Marcus Flint's ghost now stalks these halls as one of the restless dead?"

**Holly**: "I feel sorry for the students that will have to suffer with Flat-top Flint's ridiculous vulgarities for the next century."

**Rita**: "Are you a Dark Lady?"

Holly looks at Rita coldly for a moment before responding.

**Holly**: "No."

Rita harrumphs in Holly's face. Holly looks the woman over with disdain.

**Holly**: "But _I'm_ still young..."

Rita's face squints into a visage of revenge-minded glee. Holly snaps a fierce and angry gaze upon the reporter, her eyes glowing green momentarily. Suddenly Rita's hand reaches up for her own throat in fear as she begins to stumble backward. Holly strides forward to keep pace with the retreating woman.

**Holly**: "I should think that should do for the questions today. I hope I haven't left you unsatisfied. Next time we'll follow your desires and do this privately!"

Rita and Bozo abandon the room in a hurry, leaving Holly standing triumphantly at the doorway.

**Albus**: "Miss Evans, what was the point of that?"

Holly turns around to face the room full of stunned acquaintances and competitors, her face falling into a slightly embarrassed smirk. Holly shakes her head.

**Holly**: "I doubt if anything we said today will resemble what will be written tomorrow. Why not have fun with it?"

Viktor and Ilya both bark out a laugh while Harry and Margaux attempt to discreetly cover their giggles. Cedric steps forward and grasps Holly by the shoulder.

**Cedric**: "Thanks for that, Holly. I don't think any of us could possibly look bad compared to how that woman will be describing you."

Holly smiles teasingly.

**Holly**: "Cedric, is it truly possible to make YOU look bad?"

Cedric blushes and smiles, but then looks mildly confused. The adults exchange a mix of expressions ranging from concern to bewilderment. Fleur sniffs loudly as she passes by Holly to exit the room, though Holly notes a faint smirk can be seen dancing at the edges of her perfect lips.

_**Transcription ends.**_

_Holly updated Natalia's Spiral recently so that they can share a Rapport without maintaining eye contact. I'm fairly certain that Holly was herself and Natalia was being Harry, but either way they were sharing their thoughts on possible responses the whole time since they didn't cast any other magic that might require their concentration until Rita was struck with Fear. They're both very pleased with the 'upgrade'. _

_~Newt~_

***

* * *

_20th November, 1994_

_The Tale of the Pale Friend_

Holly is tromping through the frost-covered dead leaves of the Forbidden Forest late this evening. Her goggles provide clear vision but the going is still troublesome as she is not travelling along established trails in an attempt to follow a winking bluish light that accompanied a note given to her an hour ago. The note said only _'Follow the wisp- I have something to show you. Love, Luna'_. Holly has been trying to track the elusive Ravenclaw but her name only appears on the Map very rarely. Holly stops with a huff.

"Well, if I knew it would take this long I would have brought a beverage."

"Would you like some tea, then?"

Holly spins around to see Luna standing there in a heavy winter cloak, holding out a home-made thermos fashioned of thick bamboo and cork. The steam from the open spigot is visible in the cool night air.

"Luna! Yes, I'd love some tea. How is it you've been so hard to find?"

"Oh. Well I've been avoiding the sneaky trees. They have extra eyes."

Holly accepts the bamboo cylinder and gratefully sips the hot liquid from within before responding.

"So they do. Some of them are there working for me, you know."

"Maybe. Not all, though. Please follow me."

Luna turns and begins leading Holly even deeper into the chill forest. After walking a ways, Holly begins to hear a commotion from the valley ahead. Holly scrambles forward to catch up with Luna, grasping her arm to halt her advance.

"Luna! What's going on up there?"

"I have no idea. We're here to see Rubeus."

Luna points to her left where Holly can now see that Hagrid and Madame Maxime are standing amidst a hedge, looking down on the valley below. Following their gaze, Holly moves up to the ridgeline, finally spying the source of the noise and fracas- a squadron of wizards are attempting to keep control over more than a half-dozen dragons of various sizes and breeds. Luna notices the creatures and begins clapping in delight while bouncing in place.

"Oooh, pretties!"

Alerted by Luna's pleased reaction, Hagrid whispers harshly towards the pair.

"Oi! Who's out there then?"

Holly takes Luna by the hand and leads her over to where the two exceptionally large people are both regarding their approach with some disdain.

"Hi Hagrid. It's me, Holly. Luna lead me out here to talk to you. I guess I know what we're in for now."

"Ca, c'est ne pas une suprise. Je connais que..."

"Yah, Headmistess. I'm sure you assume this is part of some scheme. In all fairness, it's not like you were going to keep this from Misses Magritte and Delacour, were you?"

"Per'aps non, but now..."

"Now we should share this with all the competitors. Would you like to inform Professor Karkaroff? It might seem less suspicious if you were to offer the knowledge that was shown to you by one of OUR Professors."

"Oui. That would be apropos."

The tall woman turns away from the conversation and takes another long look at the activity in the valley, accompanied by Luna's delighted babble. Hagrid turns Holly to take a few steps away for privacy.

"Holly, what're you doin' out here anyways?"

"Hagrid, you're the one that taught me not to fear the great creatures and unknown things. Besides; I knew if Luna said you were out here, we'd be alright."

"And jes' what're you doin' messin' around with this folderol? Folks die in these Tournaments!"

"Hagrid! I was tricked! I joined Slytherin at the Hat's request and I was put in this contest by someone trying to hurt or kill me. None of it was my idea! Come on. How long have we been friends?"

"Since you were half a teacup, the ways I sees it."

"Exactly. Besides, don't you want to know if I can get these fair beasties to talk with me?"

Hagrid smiles at Holly, his tangled beard pulling strangely in the movement.

"That'd be a lark and a party if ye can put it on, Hols! But ahhhh... ye really should be..."

"Yah, we'll be strolling along. I'll see you in class, alright?"

Hagrid looks twice at Holly, his grin widening and eyes watering slightly.

"I look forward to it, Holly. As always. (Snif)."

Holly steps forward and wraps her arms around Hagrid's left arm, an action reciprocated by the huge man when he pounds Holly's back with verve. Holly breaks the embrace, giving Hagrid a pained smile as Luna begins to lead her away from the ridgeline, leaving the dragons to their handlers.

After walking a ways, Holly raises an arm and grunts to halt their progress, pointing Luna towards a large boulder for them to rest upon.

"Oh, God. His love is more painful than his rejection." (Pop, crack.)

"Yes. We can only hope his date goes better than it has so far, or he may choose to apply love to us more often."

"Did you expect there to be dragons?"

"No, I was thinking Rubeus might introduce the long-faced woman to my Thestrals, but then I suppose they got lost. Conversationally."

Holly's head drops forward into her hands.

"Ohhhhh what am I going to do against dragons?"

"Well, it all depends on the dragon, I suppose."

"Did you happen to see what kinds there were?"

Luna's pale mask of calm breaks with a mild enthusiasm. She begins speaking in a gossipy tone not unlike Lavender Brown with a juicy humiliation to relate.

"Yes! There was a shiny one that seemed like it might be easily distracted by sparkly things. The one with horns seemed friendly if a bit stupid. The spiky one was very mean but easy to taunt. The twisty one seemed lazy to me, as it didn't want to bite so much as spit. The green one was much younger and kept pouncing on things! The stubby one I think has a cold. Oh, and the big fat one! She's old, mean and wouldn't move for anything."

Holly looks up and over at Luna, intrigued.

"'She?' Were they all females?"

"Yes. All girls, all unhappy being poked by men with their unwanted advances of lances."

"I sympathise."

Luna smiles at Holly and leans in next to her on the boulder, wrapping her hands around Holly's arm.

"I do too. Girls are always better. This has been a fun date."

Holly snaps from her thoughts.

"Date?"

Luna smiles again at Holly and then steps up from the boulder, twirling around three times before stopping. Luna now stands a yard from Holly, staring at her as she sits on the rock. With a smooth motion, Luna unhooks the clasps on her cloak and lets it fall to the ground, revealing her clothes beneath are only some slippers and a simple diaphanous gown that hides nothing of the girl's underlying nakedness. As Luna steps forward, Holly raises an eyebrow for a moment and then swishes her wand towards the advancing girl, causing her cloak to swirl up from the ground and enwrap her tightly once more. Luna pulls at the silver clasps to no avail.

"It's a chastity charm I learned from Pansy. Those old families sure know how to keep their assets covered."

Luna drops her arms in a huff.

"Don't you find me attractive? I know I've seen the look in your eyes when you look into mine. You want me. Even Newt thinks we're meant to be together."

(Squeak, Squeak.)

"No she doesn't. She likes you and wants me to help you, which I've been doing. Luna, we're not going to have sex for awhile, if ever. For one thing you're only thirteen."

"I wish I was older."

"You'll get there."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"It will. It's easier if you don't focus on trying to get there; suddenly it'll be upon you, trust me."

"Oh! Like an orgasm."

"Ehh, yeah... actually."

Luna slumps over to sit next to Holly once more. Holly reaches an arm around the blonde girl and gives her an affectionate squeeze.

"But as dates go, this is one of the best I've had. Thanks."

"Did I help you?"

"We'll find out soon."

"If I was helpful... will you kiss me?"

Holly turns to face Luna, looking straight into her eyes.

"Luna, what happens after you and I have sex?"

"W-what?"

"What happens AFTER? Will the world stop? Will you be able to sleep? What makes this so important to you?"

"I'll know."

"You'll know what?"

"What it means."

Holly sighs.

"Eventually you'll be finishing this sentence, yah?"

Luna smiles.

"You always can tell when I'm doing topiary."

Holly stares at Luna for a moment before giving her a doubtful look for her pun.

"Hedging, yes. What will you know after we have sex that you don't know now, Luna?"

"I-I'll know what love means."

Holly looks sadly at Luna for a time. Luna returns the look with confusion once she notices Holly's sour expression.

"Why are you sad?"

"Because you're wrong. You won't know what love means until you feel loved. I had sex many times before I really felt loved. It took months of exposure to the right person for me to truly feel that love."

"I... I thought you loved Hermione?"

"I do. And she loves me back, just not the same way or with enough... conviction... to make it through my defenses. I was never certain of it. I'm still not. And similarly, I won't be the one to liberate you from your doubts. You'll be waiting too long in darkness for me, Luna."

"The moon is alive in the dark..."

"But you're not the moon. You're a girl who likes girls, exclusively. Do you know who else at Hogwarts likes girls like we do?"

"A few. Marietta Edgecomb. Your friend Padma with the gumdrops, but only a bit. H-hermione somewhat, though much less so now."

"Also Erin Moore in Hufflepuff, I suspect a pair of firsties in my new House and my friend Natalia. Have you met her?"

"How would I know if I did?"

"Doesn't matter. All I'm pointing out is that there's more than me to consider, and you should see about letting the true you out to play with others more often. I understand why you stay hidden, but rewards come more sweetly with risk."

Luna leans back, her face crinkled slightly in troubled thought for a time. After several moments of silence, the pale girl turns back to Holly once more with a mask of calm.

"How much have you risked, Holly?"

A bit of fatigue seeps into Holly's voice.

"My life, my sanity, my heart, my future, my soul..."

"And you wonder why it has to be you? You have such passion. It's intoxicating for anyone around you who recognises it. You get me drunk with it whenever we speak. I feel all bubbly myself, now."

"I'm not feeling it. Sure you're not just troubled with wind?"

Luna leans slightly to the side as if adjusting for comfort.

_Prrrrttt!_

"I guess you're right after all..."

Holly cackles loudly and Luna smiles serenely and sighs, which prompts further laughter from Holly.

"And...and what mythical creature does that keep at bay? (Snort!)"

Luna waves her hand dismissively (or to clear the air in proximity).

"Nice boys. You hear about them in lesser publications, but I have yet to see proof that they exist. Just the same, it's better to be safe than married."

"Bahahahaha haaaa!"

_~o~_

_Luna is a classy girl, I say._

_~Newt~_

***

* * *

_25th November, 1994_

_The Tale of the Gamble_

Holly enters the room housing WWRX, closing the door shut behind her and leaning against the door anxiously. Fred Weasley looks up from his classwork and George nods towards Holly while keeping an idle eye on the turntables, his ears wrapped in an oversized set of headphones. Fred cocks an eyebrow at Holly when she lays a Colloportus on the door, sealing them into the room with a sucking sound.

"Housemates after you Hols?"

"Nah. Suitors. Neville keeps trying to get me alone and now Ilya has been trying to start a conversation. It's in the look. These boys mean pleasure."

"It's your own fault y'know. If you weren't leading him on... hang on."

Fred holds up a hand to Holly as he moves next to George, who has moved forward in his seat to speak into the microphone. George flips a switch on the device before speaking.

"I hope you liked that bit. We couldn't figure out where the song stopped so you got the whole side of the disc. As an aside, despite the name of the band being Pink Floyd, none of the performers are named Floyd, nor are they pink. Even the sleeve is black. Aren't muggles a kick? Let's listen to the other side again!"

Fred finishes inverting the disc and lays the needle back on the record. Flipping another switch, George settles back and doffs the earguards.

"You just hiding?"

"No, I have a proposition."

Fred smiles.

"It's not that we're unwilling, Holly. But George and I have already agreed that two of us in a bed would just be asking for calamity!"

Holly smirks.

"Actually, this has to do with Bagman and your bet."

The twins swivel forward in their rolling chairs as Holly steps forward, retrieving a sack of coins from a pocket of her robes and settling into the chair opposite, leaving the sack on the desk in front of them.

"The way I see it, the only way he'll pay you what you're owed is if he's flush from some other wager that you lads know about."

"You're not..."

"...thinking of throwing the Task..."

"...are you Hols?"

"No, but I can almost guarantee my results for this one. I'm going to complete the Task but get the lowest score of all surviving competitors. I can't place bets on this, but you lot can take this 200 Galleons and let Bagman know that you're putting this with the goblins on the wager- he'll follow suit..."

"And then when he wins, we confront him on what he's owed! Wait; how do we know his bet'll be enough? Also, won't the goblins realise the fix is in and drop the stakes?"

Holly looks about to respond but she is interrupted by a knock on the door. Holly smiles.

"That's why I've brought in a professional."

Holly rises from the chair and lifts her enchantment on the door. The wooden portal opens and a young girl with attractive golden curls wrapped in green and silver walks in, her uniform skirt drawn up to a nearly indecent length. Holly closes the door and seals it again.

"Astoria! Thanks for coming."

The blonde girl smiles at Holly and turns toward the doubtful redheads.

"I understand you boys wish to make a wager. I'd like to help."

Fred turns towards Holly.

"What's she going to help us for?"

Before Holly can answer, Astoria pipes up "Ten percent if we win. Ten free wireless boxes if you lose. I'm hoping for a seven-to-one payout, but that all depends on how well you can face the goblins."

Holly shrugs and grins, moving to open the door once more to leave.

"I can't possibly be involved in this sort of skulduggery boys. Never ask me to compromise my honour ever again, understood?"

Fred and George smile back, responding in tandem.

"Understood!"

_~Newt~_

*** 


	42. CH42 Rumble, Rumble

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's Note**: In case you missed it being mentioned earlier, Poppy Pomfrey is one of the few people aware that Holly and Harry are the same person. This chapter is being re-posted with some edits to make Holly's fight with the Ironbelly flow better.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 42**: Rumble, Rumble

(Cold-Hearted Beasts, part 2)

***

_Many things happened in many places, but all our friends had their own part of the story to tell._

_The Tale of Dragons and Fire_

_26th November, 1994_

_**WWRX**_

**Lee**: "It is a cold Saturday in Scotland, but the arena is fully packed as students from three schools joined by dignitaries from across the world have come to witness the First Task of the Tri-School Wizardry Tournament. I'm Lee Jordan and with the cooperation of the International Wizarding Wireless Group, I will be providing commentary on today's contest for their secondary broadcast channel. Believe me, we're honoured! With me in the booth of radio station WWRX are also Ron Weasley my colour man, Stanislav Konietzko of the Durmstrang Institute and Mathieu Magritte of the Beauxbatons Academy, whose sister is competing today. Say 'Hello', lads!"

**Stan**: "Is good to be on air. I am Stan, best friends with Ilya and Krum. Very pleased with mild weather we're having."

**Mathieu**: "Allooo..."

**Ron**: "Oi! Lee, I thought you said I wasn't going to be heard at all?"

**Lee**: "Of course not, Ron. That's why I had a censoring charm put on the microphones."

**Ron**: "Alright then..."

**Lee**: "Brilliant! To give our listeners at home a visual, let's see about describing the arena. The Malfoy Sporting Foundation did its best and provided an excellent venue for today's contest."

**Stan**: "Is a Quidditch stadium with pitch surrounded by moat and filled with rocks."

**Lee**: "Well, yes. That's the basics of it. At one end of the pitch is the champions' entrance where a Safety Zone has been established to protect the competitors before and after their task, with a bridge over that moat that Stan mentioned being the entry into the field of play. On the opposite side of the field is where the Judge's Box overlooks the action. I can already see Minister for Magic Fudge and several prominent members of the nobility finding their seats, as well as the French Ambassador and what I understand are representatives from other magical schools from across the globe. Below the Judges' box is the entrance for the dragon-handlers. If you hadn't heard before, this challenge has to do with the champions each facing a clutch-defending mother dragon. Intrepid friends of our station have been able to provide more detail for us. What'd we find out Ron?"

**Ron**: "Well blood_**BEEEP...**_ ell, they've got seven dragons! They'll be put in place in order, so the champions have to face them by whatever one they end up picking from a sack. In order, it's an Antipodean Opal-eye, Swedish Short-Snout, Chinese Fireball, a Welsh Green... well that won't be much of a thing, will it?"

**Mathieu**: "Are the Welsh dragons as much tamer than others, just like their citizenry?"

**Ron**: "Look here you poncy frog..."

(Click)

**Lee**: "Aaaand... for the rest of the challenges, I see Stan has the list now..."

**Stan**: "Da. Welsh Green... Shto! A Hungarian Horntail! Also Romanian Longhorn and Ukrainian Ironbelly!"

**Lee**: "Well it certainly looks like the organisers know how to ramp up the danger, though they had the good sense not to include anything poisonous. We've also come into a copy of the rules, though it's pretty basic. Each champion will enter the arena armed only with their wand, though the junior competitors will be afforded a flame-proof cloak as well. The Task is for the champion to retrieve a golden egg from amongst the clutch of the dragon's own eggs, without damaging the other eggs or themselves and return to the 'Safe Zone' at their entrance where our own Madame Pomfrey has hospital beds awaiting them! We'll be back with more after a brief break- it seems there's some sort of hold-up with the competitors' last-minute security check."

**Mathieu**: "(Oof! Get off of me you English oaf!)"

**Ron**: "(Apologise ya manky git!)"

**~o~**

Hermione Granger is nervous. She has been giving her best friend all sorts of grief over the last three weeks, but now that same friend is about to enter a contest where she will have to face a dragon- twice! Having only heard the details of the challenge in the last day, Hermione has been at her wit's end. Can she rightly express her support after all this trouble she's caused? Will her friend forgive her? For these reasons and others, Hermione finds herself sneaking beneath the protection of her friend's Invisibility Cloak to the back of the tent where the champions have been gathered. A quick check of her Marauder's Map shows that only Harry is on the other side of the canvas, while other competitors mill about in separated sections of the tent that leads to the Champion's Entrance to the Arena.

Hermione whispers, loudly.

"Harry?"

From the other side of the canvas comes a familiar whisper.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I... just... wanted to say I'm sorry and... ohhhh!"

Overcome by emotion Hermione takes off the Cloak, ducks between a gap in the layered canvas and wraps Harry in a tight embrace which is quickly reciprocated. After a moment, Harry whispers into Hermione's ear.

"Rook's being herself for the moment. But I appreciate the sentiment!"

Hermione immediately loosens the hug, but Harry keeps the girl close. Hermione looks at the tousle-haired boy with a mild discomfort, noting his eyes as they change colour from green to black to brown and back again.

"Oh. Um. Well, tell her... this is stupid."

"Okay."

Harry closes his eyes for a moment.

"Holly says she agrees wholeheartedly and that you should kiss me in the meantime."

"Did she really?"

Harry smiles mischievously.

"No harm either way..."

Hermione gives Harry a doubtful look as she steps out of their embrace and crosses her arms.

"Take care, HARRY."

"I promise. We will. You look very pretty when you're worried, Hermione."

Hermione grimaces briefly before looking over Harry's shoulder.

"What's holding things up anyway?"

Harry smiles, shaking his head.

"Holly, of course."

**~o~**

In the medical care section of the tent, Holly stands with her hands at her hips wearing only black bike shorts and a matching sports bra. Her boots, gloves, competition wear, glasses, quiver, a wand holster with her Lignum-Vitae wand and several rings of various designs and materials sit displayed on a rolling table next to her as Barty Crouch waves his wand around Holly's body for what seems to be the one hundred and eleventh time.

"I honestly didn't think you were going to be stickly about this, but I swear that's everything!"

"Then why do I still detect magic? Where are you hiding these other devices?!"

Albus turns Mr. Crouch towards a quick conference between the adults in the room.

"Barty, friends, I may as well tell you. Miss Evans has been... modified..."

"This may invalidate her participation!"

Three zipping sounds are heard from behind the clutch of elders. As the group turns to face her, Holly throws her last pieces of clothing in the face of Barty Crouch with a growl.

"Look you sodding gits, I didn't want to be in this mad game but I'm stuck in it. If after shoving your Probity Probes up my privates you aren't convinced that I'm as screwed as everyone else competing, then I'll compete naked. It's only ten degrees out there, but I'm sure the flames should make things comfortable in short order. I insist however, that if I have to do this stripped then the other competitors should do it skyclad as well. It'll be very Greek-Olympic, and as good a reason to get them all naked as I could possibly dream up. They're DRAGONS! Do you honestly think a poison-detection ring or a switching charm on a toe ring is going to make a difference?"

Barty Crouch's discomfort with Holly's lack of modesty is overcome by his focus on solving the mystery of Holly's magical taint.

"You... you are an Animagus; I'm sure of it!"

"Well that's the nicest thing a Ministry official has ever accused me of being- at least it's just illegal and not immoral somehow. Sir, if I am and I transform to beat this competition you can give me a zero. Otherwise, can we move along? Madame Pomfrey can hold onto my lucky charms while I get dressed for my execution."

**~o~**

_**WWRX**_

**Lee**: "We're back! This is once again Lee Jordan with ongoing commentary of the Tournament of Three Schools! We're heading into our third hour and our fifth dragon- let's see how things are standing. Mathieu?"

**Mathieu**: "Merci, Monsieur Jordan. Margaux is currently in the lead, having faced the Opal-eye perfectly with her conjured music box waterfall. I am still unsure as to why Professeur Karkaroff only gave her a six..."

**Stan**: "Is surely because without fire-proof cloak, she would have died immediately, the foolish girl. Yet still she hid for five minutes after dragon stopped moving to watch tinkling gemstones, before she was brave enough to retrieve egg."

**Mathieu**: "... and her performance was followed by a magnificent confrontation by Fleur Delacour who ensorcelled the Welsh Green before leading it in a dance away from its children."

**Lee**: "Well to be fair Mathieu, I think you have to admit she was running away from the dragon, but it certainly seemed to enjoy the chase! If it weren't a girl-dragon I'd say I understood completely! That said, we've skipped a few."

**Mathieu**: "But of course, Lee. Cedderic Diggory deceived the Swedish dragon with a cute puppy dog but failed to avoid having his shoulder scorched when the beast detected his deception."

**Lee**: "Actually, I think it sneezed."

**Mathieu**: "Bien sur, but I particularly liked Mr. Krum's results. While the coward shot the Oriental dragon from a safe distance, his Conjunctivitis Curse induced a mad tantrum in the beast causing her to crush two of her own eggs! Quel dommage!"

**Stan**: "Is admirable to handle dangerous creatures with care! Krum left arena unwounded unlike your half-human 'Delacourtesan' whose dance partner sliced open her dainty calf!"

**Lee**: "Now lads, let's keep things civil. Any commentary Ron?"

**Ron**: "Yeah. How long has it been since you took the gender-change potion, Matt?"

**Mathieu**: "BAT_**BEEEP...**_!"

**Ron**: "I'm just saying; they're all girls that came here from Beauxbatons except him. His birth name's probably Matilda. (Oi, get off me you snake-sucking _**BEEEP...**_!)"

**~o~**

It's been a lark, watching this contest, but Ginny's excitement is rising because her favorite boy hero will be the next contestant! The red-tressed girl swoops about on a Nimbus 2000 alongside several others from the school with their own broom. Ginny's proud of her ride and has been having a much better year than any previous, due to her friendships with Hermione Granger and Holly Evans.

Holly gave her the broom so that Gryffindor could put up a first-class team with Ginny as their Seeker and Hermione has been training her to discipline her mind ever since she learned about Wormtail and... and Riddle. It hasn't been easy. Ginny often loses her focus for the thrill of the moment, but Hermione insists that being outside the moment is how you learn to control your emotions and see things more clearly.

Like Professor Moody there, down in the arena. There's something about his lurking about that has been annoying Ginny. He has been monitoring the process of the dragons being moved into place, as if waiting for someone to mess up. What an utter bastard! Snape's bad enough the way he slimes around the classroom looking for ways to punish Gryffindors in every class, but Moody! If that spinning eye wasn't disturbing enough, the normal one is always staring at girl's chests! You'd think a professor would have learned to at least be discreet about his lechery but this one is always leering, salivating and licking his lips...

Ginny snaps up in surprise as her idle thoughts are derailed by the barest flash of a spell. The squad of dragon-handlers just finished levitating into place the unconscious spiny beast meant for Harry's challenge and Ginny caught the flash out of the corner of her eye. Scanning intently, Ginny sees Professor Moody shoot a second spell from behind his cloak down onto a link of the other chain that binds the fearsome creature to the concrete blocks embedded in the field. No one would see that if they weren't up here like Ginny, floating on a broom.

The redhead swoops down towards the stadium seats, but the Judges are already announcing Harry's entry, and the dragon is waking up angry- just as angry as Ginny would be if she'd been stunned and woke to find herself chained in the center of a loud arena!

**~o~**

Harry Potter walks towards the border designating the end of the Safe Zone. Dressed in purple Quidditch gear emblazoned in gold with 'Potter #1' on the back, Harry stops to scratch at his collar. The overwhelming noise of the cheering crowd makes hearing his own thoughts difficult.

'Albus' fashion sense aside, this outfit is just itchy. Anyway, Tonks and Pomfrey are all set in the Hospital corner... now all I have to do is... face a Hungarian Horntail.'

The Horntail roars loud enough to drown out the cheers of the crowd, a gout of flame rising above the boulders obscuring it from direct view as Harry shuffles forward. He steps across the bridge out of the Safe Zone, sidling along a collection of sharp rocky outcroppings at the edge of the field with well-earned fear.

'It had to be this one... nasty, vicious, highly territorial, able to breathe fire twice as often as most and with a wicked sharp tail...'

Said tail suddenly swings down onto the boulders providing for Harry's temporary shelter, shattering them with ease.

"Holy Ffff... irefighters!"

Harry dives for another cover as panic begins to make his body shake. He pauses a moment to get his body and mind under control.

'Hang on; it shouldn't be able to reach me yet... I may have to ditch the Parseltongue gambit.'

From above the roaring crowd that echoes in his ears like a freight train passing over his shoulder, Harry picks out the distinctive shriek of Ginny Weasley.

"HARRRRY! IT'S LOOOOOOOSSSE!"

Looking up desperately into the crowd and hoping he didn't hear that correctly, Harry finally catches sight of Ginny where she is leaning over the railing at the edge of the far stadium seats. Her face is a shrieking terror given expression but the more important revelation is what she's holding forth.

Harry swings up his wand, pointing towards a possible salvation.

"_ACCIO NIMBUS_!"

The broom is snatched from the redhead's hand and swoops quickly towards Harry's position. He looks up to see that it might arrive too late- the Horntail has climbed over these tall boulders and now is looking down on his panicking form much like a vulture above new road kill. Harry can hear the dragon's maternal instincts shining through the hisses and growls it makes as it curls up into position to strike.

"{Intruder! Interloper! Thief! DIE!}"

The spiked horror rears back its head to release another holocaust just as Harry hops aboard the trusted broom to rocket up from out of his barbecue pit. The dragon quickly takes flight in pursuit of its prey, broken chains dangling from its hind legs.

Harry immediately shifts direction after clearing the rim of the stadium.

'If the dragon follows... never mind. _Since_ the dragon is following, I'm going to need to jig about or that fiery breath will make this running-away-thing completely useless!'

Harry banks and takes momentary cover behind the Ravenclaw tower, hoping the Horntail's inertia might give him a moment for tactical assessment. A moment is all he gets as the creature pulls up next to him upon losing sight of his broom. Harry banks low and shoots beneath the monster currently stalling in mid-air, barely escaping another blast as the creature catches his scent once more. A flick of its tail catches the end of Harry's broom, sending him briefly into a spin before he arights himself and jets away from the castle proper.

Harry pours on the speed to extend his lead on the dragon, a plan forming as he shifts towards the high wooden bridge that links the upper castle with the Northern path to Hogsmeade. Drawing the holly wand, Harry sweeps the center section of the bridge with a powerful transfiguration, the wood turning to stone as he dives beneath the groaning structure, its center now too dense to hold up. The dragon's single-minded pursuit becomes its undoing as it follows Harry's course just as the structure yields to the stone's weight and collapses onto the beast, catching its tail before it can escape the stony avalanche. The spiky appendage gets hooked on the stone crossbeams, dragging the furious dragon into the crevasse much to its surprise. The collapsing stone powderizes into a thick cloud of grit and dust, obscuring further detail.

Harry arcs around to assess the damage.

"I think I'm going to be in trouble for this one."

A mighty roar bellows out from amidst the dust below, a fountain of flame shooting up to catch Harry's right arm. Reeling in pain Harry nearly topples from the broom. His gaze is suddenly caught on the angry serpent as it takes mighty swoops of its damaged wings, gaining several yards of altitude with every painful beat.

Harry asserts control of the Nimbus, shifting to a high-speed dive back towards the arena.

Harry's flight takes him barely over the heads of the shouting crowd and he angles downward to scoop the golden egg into his undamaged left arm, turning immediately to jet full-speed into the Safe Zone. As he passes the yellow and black border, the Horntail swoops over the arena, once more rearing back its head to breathe fiery doom. Twenty-two voices from around the stadium incant in unison:

"_STUPEFY!_"

Struck in the head by every spell, the dragon continues to hover for a second looking as if it is about to sneeze and then collapses onto the center of the arena field.

Harry barely has the wherewithal to break the momentum of his flight once inside the tent area, ending up tumbling with the broom into the Healer's section.

**~o~**

Moments later, a triumphant Harry Potter strides forth from the tent flaps, holding both egg and broom high in victory. He is suddenly joined from behind by a bushy-haired girl who wraps him in a fierce hug. Harry drops the broom to take Hermione into his arms, quickly finding himself a participant in a heartfelt and deep kiss.

The two young people break the kiss and stare into each other's eyes, unconscious of the madly cheering crowd. Harry whispers, but only the movement of his lips is detected by Hermione over the raucous chants of "HAR-RY! HAR-RY! HAR-RY!"

Harry stares into Hermione's eyes. After a moment she hears an unexpected voice in her head- Natalia's.

'Rook burned a wing and nearly lost a talon. We switched to make it look like no blood was spilled. I really like how you kiss!'

Hermione slumps in 'Harry's' embrace. Their voices are now loud enough to be heard by each other at best.

"Are you doing this on purpose?"

"We both love her. It would be simpler if you and I could get along. Your dazzling beauty is merely icing on my cake."

"Why do you tease me like this?"

'Harry' draws Hermione's face up to look directly into his.

"Hermione, I'm not teasing. I want to have sex with you."

"W-why?"

"Because I've seen what Holly sees in you. Now I can't resist your charms. Smile for the cameras, sweetie!"

Hermione suddenly becomes aware of the international press shouting in their direction while multiple flashes of wizarding cameras pop off in succession. She nervously turns to face the press onslaught from the safe distance afforded by the arena's moat. Hermione smiles while partly lifting an arm to wave tentatively in tandem with Harry, though she seethes an admonition quietly through her teeth.

"Holly never calls me 'sweetie' and I'd appreciate it if you would follow her example."

"Of course, Hermione. Let's find a nice private tent room together."

Hermione turns to face Harry with an incredulous glare.

"Harry?!"

"To escape the press, princess."

"Oh."

Harry smiles while taking Hermione's hand and leading her back into the Champion's area.

"You are so easy to tease!"

**~o~**

Poppy Pomfrey shakes her head at Holly for the fourth time this day, this time while looking over the last inches of skin and tendon holding Holly's left foot to her ankle.

"That's it. You're done!"

"I am not! I didn't notice the damage to my foot because I wasn't using it at that point. Just fix it! Everything depends on maintaining this illusion and I have no cause to be missing a foot. Now that... Harry has made a whole and hearty appearance, he doesn't have an excuse either. Fuse the bones and put a patch on the skin. My clothes will cover the injuries and a numbing charm should allow me to walk well enough..."

"Well enough to fight ANOTHER DRAGON?"

"Why Madame Pomfrey, I wasn't certain you cared. Anyway, this last one is the Ironbelly. It's so big I doubt it'll move much at all. If you fuse the bones it'll act like a brace, then afterwards we can vanish the bones and regrow them, right?"

"NO! That is..."

"Against Hippocrates' vow, I know. I'm asking you to do this so that I don't have to do it myself, badly. Please?"

"You are a maniac."

"Which is why you'll enjoy watching me suffer with the Skele-grow tomorrow. Time's short. Let's do this. AAAIIIGGHH!"

Madame Pomfrey's wand dances around Holly's ankle with a conductor's grace.

"Why put off to tomorrow the pain you can inflict today?"

"Did you have to lift the _Torpeo_? Whose side are you on, Madame? OWWW!"

The Healer smiles primly at her suffering patient.

"My own, and don't you forget it."

**~o~**

_**WWRX**_

**Lee**: "Well the dragon-handlers have been checking the repaired chains for the last twenty minutes and given their approval, so the arena is now set for the penultimate match-up of the First Task. What do you think we can expect from Mr. Izarek, Stan?"

**Stan**: "Ehh, best not to spoil surprise. Suffice to say, should be entertaining."

**Ron**: "He's such a happy little bloke."

**Mathieu**: "Yes, my sister spoke well of his smile, though I did not take too well to his offer to count her freckles in case she needs to be identified."

**Lee**: "Well, Ilya has his work cut out for him. I... mean... with the dragon. The Romanian Longhorn is an unusually smart species of dragon that uses its antler-like horns to trap their prey and to battle each other during mating season. In the case of the females, the horns grow like spikes from the tip of the tail as a flail-like weapon not unlike a Manticore but without the throwing."

**Stan**: "Ilya stepping over bridge now!"

**Ron**: "What a clown!"

**Lee**: "Yes, Ron. It seems Ilya has started his Task with a flourishing bow to the crowd and the Judges box, and is now... HAH! Now he's recreated a giant baby's-pram toy complete with tin piano music. While the dragon seems unimpressed, the crowd is going wild for his timid crouch behind a boulder, a deliberate spoof on Margaux Magritte's performance."

**Mathieu**: "Per'aps, but his attempt is not garnering her success."

**Stan**: "I do not think is meant to. Ilya is incorrigible prankster! I should have guessed!"

**Lee**: "With the Longhorn's wary destruction of his play-calliope, Ilya has now transfigured some rocks into a trio of poodles that are wending their way... no, the Longhorn has burnt those up into cinders, too. Ilya seems to be sharing the audience's disdain for Cedric's tactic with an exaggerated shaking of the head. Oh, I like the hat! Ilya has extended the length of his wand to a full yard and wearing one of those cowboy hats is taking shots at the Longhorn's eyes. I think the beastie's getting a little annoyed with our clown."

**Ron**: "Oh this is rich! Ilya's cowboy outfit has been switched for a ladies pinafore, and he's now prancing back and forth between the boulders as cover like a... what's that muggle game?"

**Mathieu**: "Duck hunt."

**Ron**: "Why Matt! How muggle of you!"

**Mathieu**: "Pis_**BEEEP...**_!"

**Lee**: "The Longhorn's taking it personally as she's risen up onto her hind legs and appears to be getting more frustrated by the moment. Ilya's switched out his lacy dress for a half-sized fake broom as he continues to dodge between the rocks, always just out of range of the dragon's reach, either by tail or with her breath. OH MERLIN! Right after the dragon made a forceful swing of her tail, Ilya popped up from his cover and used a Summoning Charm to draw himself at high speed under the dragon and right to the nest! I didn't know you could do that!"

**Stan**: "Yes, is special technique used by overpowering spell and holding tight to wand... WATCH OUT ILYA!"

**Lee**: "Oooh! I don't think he was expecting the Longhorn to swing her tail around so quickly. Ilya's been impaled through the abdomen by a tail spike, but despite being flailed around in the air, he's keeping a tight hold of that egg!"

**Ron**: "Absolutely nutters!"

**Mathieu**: "Par toute Sorcellerie!"

**Lee**: "Ilya's been flung off the Longhorn's tail, but has once again used the Summoning Charm to pull himself out of danger... and right to the bridge! He looks in poor shape, but Ilya's still conscious and... YES! He's rolled the rest of the way and crossed into the Safe Zone! What a performance!"

**Ron**: "I want to drink with that bloke!"

**Stan**: "Yes! Yes, you should drink with us!"

**Lee**: "That was certainly a fair test of the repaired restraints for the dragons and while the crowd loves him, I think Ilya's injuries are going to count against his score. Looks like... sevens and eights. Izarek has tied Krum with 37 points, bringing Durmstrang to second place, ten points behind Beauxbatons. Next up is our last champion, Holly Evans against the Ukrainian Ironbelly! We'll be back."

**~o~**

"Hermione!"

The bushy-haired Gryffindor turns anxiously to face her House mate as Ginny rushes up to her behind the champions' tent.

"Ginny, I know we've talked about this before..."

"Hermione shut up! I've been looking all over for you!"

"But Ginny, it isn't what you think..."

"I need you to stop talking..."

"I mean, it's maybe exactly what it seems, but..."

"HERMIONE, SHUT UP!"

The older girl freezes in a half flinch.

"I need your help. Professor Moody weakened those chains on the Horntail. He was TRYING TO KILL HARRY! What are we going to do?!"

"This isn't about the kiss?"

"What kiss?"

"Never mind. What did you see?"

"No, no, there's a guilt-inducing kiss involved here..."

"...and if you're right also an assassin! What did you see?"

"Oh right. We'll stick a pin in the other thing. I was flying above the arena and saw Professor Moody hit both chains with some hex- the very links that broke when the Horntail woke up and started its rampage!"

"That's it! We have him now- Holly and I discovered that Moody had been replaced by Mr. Crouch, but after Holly talked with the Headmaster, they came to the conclusion that we couldn't confront him on it until he actually broke the law. Since you saw him, I have an idea on how we should do this..."

**~o~**

Holly carefully crosses the bridge to enter the field of contest.

The Ukrainian Ironbelly is massive, looking not unlike a giant purple armoured toad with a deformed crocodile's head. It fills a quarter of the space with its prodigious bulk, resting forward on its belly as if it couldn't be bothered to lift itself up without a good reason. One of its clawed arms is wrapped beneath the jowls of its neck, idly scratching its hide. As best Holly can figure, the eggs are saddled beneath its massive legs or enwrapped by the short fin-like tail that aids the beast only in keeping balance or swimming. Holly steps up onto a rock formation so that she can be seen by the great dragon, and starts off her Task by speaking Parseltongue.

"{Great one, you have been brought here to be humiliated. If you would allow me to take the false egg that they have shamefully inserted amongst your beautiful children...}"

"{Stupid snake-speaker! We are gifted a shiny treasure! Cousins tell us of being gifted and robbed, but we won't permit it. Come forth and we take you to feed our babies. Tomorrow they gnaw playfully on your bones and we laugh!}" The great beast spits a wad of incendiary fuel to chase Holly from her position, which she leaves prudently. Dropping down for cover, Holly shakes her head in resolve.

'Right. Plan 'B', then.'

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

A giant misty-white dog appears and looks oddly at Holly. She points towards the massive creature at the other side of the arena.

"Well, bark at it!"

The Patronus responds in her own voice, amplified.

"Yah, okay. Bark, bark. BARK! BARK! BARKY BARK-BARK! BARKETY BARKNESS! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARK! BARF!"

The dragon breathes at the apparition as it jumps and dances back and forth, completely unaffected by the flames.

"_Arachnitacta._"

Holly silently adds a Notice-Me-Not charm and then Disillusions herself as well. With a running leap, she jumps across the moat and attaches to the face of the arena wall. Allowing a moment for the Disillusionment to match up with the advert for cleaning products, Holly then climbs across the outer rim of the playing field until she reaches a position only a handful of yards from the dragon's head. She turns to then climb up the wall and onto the nearest stiff wooden flag pole.

Climbing ever higher Holly stops at the pinnacle where she has a good height on the Ironbelly, probably forty or fifty feet above the creature's massive form. Holly grips the pole tightly with the Spider-climb charm to compensate for the swaying brought on by her mass and a gust coming down from the nearby mountain peaks. She shivers while readying her position.

'I must be out of my mind. As soon as I let go, gravity's in control. Gravity and I never agree.'

Holly leaps away from the arena pole, arcing towards the head of the massive dragon. Her aim is careful, and thankfully the creature has barely moved in attempting to charbroil Holly's Patronus again and again. Holly glides slightly from the wind catching on her flame-resistant cloak (she has it stretched in front of her as a shield in case her leap is noticed by the dragon). Fortune stays with her for this one moment as Holly lands on the dragon's muzzle, the sudden shift in inertia disrupting her Disillusionment completely.

The crowd yells in surprise at Holly's reappearance atop the dragon's face.

The impact of Holly's body against its snout prompts the dragon to immediately rise up in anger, causing Holly to slide straight down the creature's muzzle. The force of the movement nearly shakes Holly loose, but she manages to catch and maintain one hand's spider-strong grip on the scales between the creature's nostrils. Her body is suddenly flung forward by momentum to hang facing the dragon's mouth, though she quickly props her boots against the front of its lower teeth. Holly struggles to stay in place as the great creature sucks in a hot wind that nearly draws Holly into its bite. She notices that a sulfurous gas is collecting at the back of its throat and finds herself caught up in a single thought perhaps prompted by her panic.

'This is really an inopportune moment for a bout of Déjà-vu.'

The great beast begins to exhale and Holly snaps into action, her wand swinging forward around the fireproof cloak as she shouts "_Langlock!_"

The dragon's tongue immediately snaps to the top of its mouth, painfully forcing much of the exhaled firestorm back into the creature's sinus cavity to spurt out from its snout and even a bit from the eye sockets. Holly's body is forced once more outward in an arc from the force of the conflagration that still reaches her from around the hexed tongue, and screams out in harmony with the monster as her anchored hand is charred by the edge of the flames coming from its nostrils. Feeling herself close to dislodged Holly incants '_Accio dragon's eye_', the counter-pull on her wand drawing her to twist forward and land atop the dragon's muzzle. The fireproof cloak that protected her from the majority of the blast now flitters away to the ground below, taking a measure of her hope for surviving the encounter with it. Holly regains her balance with her feet firmly locked atop the dragon's screeching mouth, cupping her charred left hand to her chest as she considers her situation.

After a moment's desperate readjustment, Holly springs forward out of the way of a swipe of the dragon's right claw and jams the Lignum-Vitae wand directly into its bleeding left eye socket. Holly magically re-anchors her feet astride the monster's muzzle and even painfully locks her burnt fist to a scale between the dragon's eyes. Holly focuses past her pain and bellows an aggressive series of slicing and bludgeoning curses while the massive lizard attempts to shake her loose by thrashing its head about.

"_Diffindo! Confrigo! Deprimo! Bombarda! Reducto! REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO! REDUCTO!_"

The dragon sets back on its hindquarters enough to liberate both its front legs, hoping to scratch at the invader on its face but instead it stops halfway through the motion. The Ironbelly ceases twitching its head around, merely waving it in the air for a moment. The entire beast then slumps forward across the arena with a sound like a collapsing building. When the head finally strikes the ground its brain matter and other skull contents come rushing out of its mouth and nostrils in a deluge of blood and ichors. Holly is also detached by the force of the impact and bounced forward, tumbling within the horrendous morass until her limp form comes to a stop some five yards in front of the dragon's mouth.

Silence eventually settles as the rumble of the creature's collapse finally stops echoing. The audience stares down at the scene.

Holly flips herself over with a great gasp for air, lighting off an explosive cheer from the audience. Holly stumbles to standing and reorients herself painfully, turning to face the Judges' box. Various biological fluids glop off of her clothing in sheets. The cheers die down as she stands breathing heavily, until it quiets down enough that Holly feels she can be heard.

"I... Holly Evans of the House of Black... claim the corpse... of this dragon by right of conquest. Oh yeah..."

Holly then turns and slogs back around the massive creature's body, emerging a moment later carrying the golden egg that was her official goal.

"...and here's your damned egg, too."

The exultant crowd sends up another cheer. Holly stumbles back over the bridge to the finish line and straight into the hospital tent.

**~o~**

_**WWRX**_

**Lee**: "Oh this is totally unfair! She killed a bleedin' DRAGON!"

**Mathieu**: "The champions were not meant to harm the eggs or themselves. I believe killing the mother would qualify as harm to the eggs."

**Lee**: "Well, it looks like Holly's going to bottom out the Hogwarts scores. Wait; is that a '10' from Karkaroff? No, he's been convinced to replace his '0' score with a '1'. Well, Holly did succeed in retrieving her golden egg..."

**Stan**: "Even so, it seems harsh judgment. Ronald, you are not as affected by Evans' performance. Did you think she would be so... brutal?"

**Ron**: "Mate, you're missing the point. Holly didn't want into this contest but they made her compete. Those that don't believe her tend to think she's in it for the prize money. She just claimed a dragon's body worth a hundred times that! I have a feeling we're going to lose this Tournament, but Holly will come out ahead all the same! It's bleedin' he-he-hilarious!"

**Lee**: "Holly's final score is twenty-one, bringing Hogwarts' total to an even sixty points, fourteen points behind Durmstrang and only nineteen points ahead of Apprentice Potter all on his lonesome! Hang on, there seems to be some sort of argument in the Judge's Box. Ron, isn't that your sister?"

**Ron**: "Oh, f_**BEEEP...**_!"

**~o~**

"That man tried to kill Harry Potter!"

Ginny's loud declaration startles the box occupants in the midst of their conversations, such that it takes a moment for everyone to realise that Ginny is pointing at Professor Alastor Moody. Ginny stands forth, blocking the exit from the Judge's box on the North side as Hermione steps up to block the South stair.

"I saw him! He hexed the chains on the Hungarian Horntail, exactly where they broke loose. He was trying to get Harry KILLED!"

Barty Crouch steps forward and squints down at the angry redhead.

"Don't be ridiculous. This man is an Auror of distinguished record; he would never do what you suggest!"

Hermione steps forward just as Professor Moody makes an angry grunt of dismissal and turns to exit the box.

"Perhaps you're confused because this isn't Alastor Moody!"

"Shut up ye mudblooded fanatic! Don't listen to this one- she's one a' them God-worshippers. Thinks I'm some devil!"

"No, I just think you're a poor actor, Mr. Crouch."

The grizzled man turns an angry snarl at Hermione. The crystal at the top of his walking staff begins to glow green.

Before Professor Moody can launch his spell at Hermione, Albus steps forward and Petrifies the accused man with a silent sweep of his wand, lifting him a few feet into the air as well. Director Crouch brings his own wand to bear on the Headmaster but is Stunned by the quick wandwork of Filius Flitwick. Minister Fudge and Director Bones step forward to gain control of the chaotic situation while the rest of the occupants of the Judge's box quickly move out of the line of fire. Professor McGonagall strides quickly to protect Ginny and cover the North stair. Albus turns to face Hermione.

"That is a bold accusation, Miss Granger. Do you have any proof?"

"I think so. _Ars Vicis Sarcina_."

Hermione's wand twists in circles aimed at the immobilised Professor until after a few dozen twirls his body suddenly trembles in a hyperactive fit. His magical eye pops out and the false leg drops to the ground in favour of the man's restored limb. The man that remains has a wild look to his eyes, though it is not who Hermione expected to see. Hermione frowns in worried embarrassment.

"I... I have no idea who that man is, but he certainly is not Auror Moody."

Albus Dumbledore shakes his head slowly in irritated disbelief.

"That is Barty Crouch, Junior! He was supposed to have died in Azkaban."

The assembled adults gasp nearly in unison. Minister Fudge looks back and forth between the revealed Death Eater and his father lying unconscious on the ground, until he finally steps forward.

"Barty Crouch Junior, for escaping from Azkaban you are hereby sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss!"

Albus steps forward to protest.

"Cornelius, wait!"

Fudge lifts up his arm and a Dementor appears out of some non-space, by all appearances erupting from beneath Minister Fudge's cloak. The horrifying creature immediately lurches forward to grab the petrified man's head in both hands. The Kiss is a horrifying sight: the Dementor caresses young Barty's face with its claws while twisting its wraithlike body in a fit of ecstasy. The light of the man's soul appears like a throbbing strobe as it enters the creature's mouth and ripples in a fading wave from beneath the tatters of its cloak.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick all summon forth a Patronus, but their holy avatars are too late to save the soul of the convicted criminal. The Dementor pauses upon finishing its quick meal, turning with a shiver to face the wispy creatures. It seems almost to dare the phantoms to challenge it before spinning to disappear into the ether.

Amelia Bones is the first to speak.

"You... deliberately destroyed any chance of an investigation! I will have your Ministry for this, Cornelius!"

"How dare you! The crime was clear and the punishment appropriate. I'd be careful with your next words, Amelia. Your career hangs in the balance."

Before the Director can respond, Hermione taps the Minister for Magic on the shoulder. As he turns to face her, Hermione punches him in the eye.

"I'm fairly sure I will never have a career in your Ministry, sir. Of course, I'm just a silly mudblood girl. What would I know?"

Amelia steps up immediately to grab Hermione's arm and pull her towards the stairs. She turns to two crimson-robed Aurors as she moves to leave the Judge's platform.

"Aurors; take Director Crouch to the infirmary and keep him under guard until I can speak to him. No one but the Healer is allowed to see him. You're coming with me young miss! Assaulting a leader of the Ministry is a crime and you have no excuse! Your parents are going to have SUCH a fine to pay! And I think an apology would be appropriate as well!"

Hermione frowns as she's dragged away from the Judge's box, calling back half-heartedly.

"Yes, ma'am. Sorry, Minister. It's just... umm... hormones. Sorry."

Minister Fudge blusters for a moment while holding his bruising eye before turning to face the assembled press and dignitaries before him.

"Yes. Well as you can see, this Ministry is firm in its belief in the swift application of justice. Now if you don't mind, we have some official duties to perform. Headmaster Dumbledore, I would appreciate the use of your office."

Albus responds tonelessly.

"Of course, Minister."

**~o~**

Amelia Bones pulls Hermione away from the arena and quickly pulls them into a side tent used by the dragon handlers. Noting the absence of any occupants, Madame Bones quickly casts a trio of spells and turns to face Hermione with an eye like a peregrine sighting a pigeon. Hermione gulps.

"Madame Director, I know I shouldn't have hit the Minister but...'

"To Hades with that- you just broke a Polyjuice! What was that spell?"

"Oh! It's a modification of Lily Potter's Aging Charm- by adding the 'Ars' modifier, the acceleration affects the transformation's age instead of the target's. It only accelerates in 5 minute increments per twist, whereas Lily's applies a year's aging per rotation..."

"Are you willing to share the details with our research staff?"

"Umm, certainly."

"Well. You might never be given a position in Fudge's Ministry, but I think you may find yourself paid by us anyway. I can put you under protective custody..."

"Thank you, Director. Actually, I feel safer here in the castle with Holly. I don't think anything ever gets to me when she's around. It always hits her instead."

Amelia Bones squints at Hermione for a moment.

"Nevertheless, I believe I'll expand Auror Tonks' assignment to provide for your protection as well."

"That is... very gracious, Director. Thank you."

"Have you met with Auror Tonks before?"

"Yes, ma'am. More often than I expect."

Amelia smirks barely.

"I'll aid you with your patent, as well. We will not be negotiating with goblins for Auror spells this time."

**~o~**

The goblin representative Knutclaw approaches Holly in her corner of the Champion's tent, accompanied by a four-goblin squad of warriors. Holly carefully slides off her bed to standing, holding her newly-treated left arm to her chest. Knutclaw snorts in derision and then speaks.

"I am Knutclaw. I speak for Gringott's here. We would like restitution."

"For what?"

"We indemnified this contest to cover the costs associated with repairing any damage incurred."

"So? Fix the place. What's that got to do with me?"

"Our coverage included the safety of the dragons and their spawn. You've cost us over one hundred and eighty THOUSAND GALLEONS!"

Holly smiles at the goblin's evident frustration.

"Sucks to be you then, doesn't it? It's still my kill. Right of a dragon-slayer is incontrovertible."

Knutclaw steps forward and points threateningly at Holly.

"We demand reparations! We will call forth the Potter debt!"

Holly scoffs.

"Harry's problems aren't my concern and I don't owe you for anything. Harry already gave me the only thing you had that I wanted- Mum's box. And he did it... for FREEEE!"

Holly grins toothily while gloating, prompting the goblin's guard to begin pulling their blades. Holly's wand is in her hand at her side, the tip glowing ominously red accompanied by a noticeable hum.

"I just killed a dragon, warriors. How stupid does that make you, to threaten me?"

Just at that moment the tent flap is ripped wide for the enthusiastic entrance of Ludo Bagman, followed promptly by Fred and George Weasley and some other happy-looking wizards. Ludo ignores the tense environment in self-satisfied glee over his own change in fortunes.

"Well, there you are! I and some friends have finally found you to settle accounts! I hope we're not interrupting anything?"

Holly steps back, her wand's glow dimming back to normal as the goblins sheathe their weapons. Holly slumps a little.

"No, Mr. Bagman. I'd say our business is done for today. See you later, boys."

With a nod to the Weasley twins, Holly grabs her rucksack from a side table and leaves the tent to hobble out towards the castle.

**~o~**

Holly leaves the gamblers to settle their wagers, but after taking only a few steps outside the tent she is interrupted by a sudden wall of black fabric. Holly looks up to see Professor Snape looking down at her with a sneer.

"Oh. Hello, Professor."

"Evans..."

"I was wondering, before you jump into a scathing admonishment of my performance, whether you might be available for subcontract?"

The Potions Master cocks a single eyebrow.

"Really."

"Yes. I seem to have come into an opportunity, and I'd like to learn more about rendering valuable materials from a magical creature."

"And will we be expanding the next generation of snot-nosed failures with the profits again?"

"No sir, this is a war fund. For my war."

"Twenty-five percent."

"Rendering and brokering. I can't negotiate with goblins."

"Clearly. Very well, we have an accord."

"Mazel Tov, sir."

Professor Snape smiles briefly.

"Indeed. The stars do align well."

Professor Snape snaps his head upward to glare at a location behind Holly.

"You there! Put that tooth back where you found it! _Incarcerous_!"

**~o~**

Hermione finally catches up to Holly as she is leaving the entrance hall for the Slytherin dorms. Holly's left hand, wrapped in salves and gauze, is carefully cradled against her chest. Hermione tentatively asks, "Umm, Rook to H-1?"

"Yah, home location."

Hermione looks at Holly without approaching.

"I'm going to talk with Ginny, but I need to talk to you and Harry later. It's important."

"I imagine we'll be in hospital for the next day but I absolutely need to shower and change clothes. I can still feel dragon goop squishing in my boots after five Cleansing charms. Come visit after midnight. Harry'll be there as well, keeping me safe."

"Okay."

As Hermione turns to head away, Holly gives Hermione a plaintive look and calls to her.

"Hermione? I'm really tired so if this is another dressing down..."

The bushy-haired girl looks back at Holly, noting her expression of fatigue and distress and smiles a little.

"It's a good thing, don't worry."

Holly sighs and smiles.

"Thank you."

***

**Dragons in order**: (scores by Dumbledore, Maxime, Karkaroff, Bagman & Crouch)

Antipodean Opal-eye vs. Margaux Magritte 10, 10, 6, 10, 10 = 46

Swedish Short-Snout vs. Cedric Diggory 9, 7, 5, 9, 9 = 39

Chinese Liondragon vs. Viktor Krum 7, 7, 9, 7, 7 = 37

Common Welsh Green vs. Fleur Delacour 8, 9, 5, 8, 8 = 38

Hungarian Horntail vs. Harry Potter 9, 9, 4, 10, 9 = 41

Romanian Longhorn vs. llya Izarek 7, 8, 8, 7, 7 = 37

Ukrainian Ironbelly vs. Holly Evans 5, 3, 1, 7, 5 = 21

**End of the day totals**:

Beauxbatons: 84

Durmstrang: 74

Hogwarts: 60

Apprentice Potter: 41

***

**Omake**:

_From the end of Harry's flight..._

Moments later, a triumphant Harry Potter strides forth from the tent flaps, holding both egg and broom high in victory. He is suddenly joined by a bushy-haired girl who wraps him in a fierce hug. Harry drops the broom to take Hermione into his arms, quickly finding himself a participant in a heartfelt and deep kiss.

_**WWRX**_

**Ron**: "Aww, now how am I gonna get some of that! It's like competing with a male Veela or somethin'!"

**Lee**: "Ron, I don't believe you had a chance to start with, mate."

**Ron**: "'Spose not. D'you think Katie would go with me?"

**Mathieu**: "Non."

**Stan**: "Nyet."

**Ron**: "I wasn't asking you lot!"

**Lee**: "Well, as we watch the Ministry lads clean up the field, let's cut to a bit of music. Here's the English Beat. (You stupid b_**BEEEP...**_dating her!)"

**Ron**: "(It was just a question. You don't need to get fussy about it...)"


	43. CH43 Fresh Snow

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's Note**: Story Rating is being pushed up to 'M'- actual 'sex scenes' will still be relegated to the Tangents, as well as any other developments which Holly is deliberately keeping from Minerva. This story is sufficiently disturbing as to merit the higher rating; I'm going to stop deceiving myself about that.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 43**: Fresh Snow

*****

* * *

**

_The Tale of the Midnight Visits_

Holly's hospital bed is partly curtained for privacy, but Holly can just see through the gaps in the fabric to the bed next to hers where Barty Crouch Jr. has been left until a decision as to his fate can be made. His sightless eyes are held closed by a sticking charm of some sort. Holly is discomforted by his open-mouthed drooling and occasional lolling of his head. His father is resting in the bed opposite, obscured by his own privacy screens. The Aurors stationed nearby are both nodding off in their chairs from boredom. On her opposite side is an empty bed and then the window, through which Holly can see the reflection of torchlight on the twinkling flakes of an early snowfall.

Holly seethes for a moment- the ankle bones of her left foot are being regrown and despite applying a Numbing charm to her left knee (against Madame Pomfrey's advice), pulses of pain still make it through. Holly silently muses, 'It's as if I'm being punished for defying the advice of the healer that rules this room by making the spell only partly effective- someday I hope she tells me how she does that.'

Winky the house-elf appears next to Holly's bed with a quiet 'Pop!', surprising Holly from her ruminations. Her sudden jerk in reaction causes a second flare of pain to shoot up from her ankle.

"Good grief, Winky! What's brought you here now?"

"M-mistress, can... may Winky... "

Holly notes that her servant keeps making sidelong glances at the other patients in the room.

"You want to look in on your Crouch's, is that it?"

The little elf nods emphatically.

"Winky, you must tell me what you can about how these two men have come to this circumstance. If you do this..."

Winky immediately starts hyperventilating and pulling at her ears in anxiety.

"Stop that! You're an Evans elf, now. Show some composure."

The elf settles down, though she continues to pull her ears down around her cheeks.

"Alright. If you tell me what you CAN, as in 'what they didn't tell you specifically NOT to say', I think we can arrange for you to spend some time with them. I certainly don't need your help very often, but don't get confused. You work for me, right?"

"Yes'm. Winky will... tells you... what she can."

Holly sits forward and props a pillow behind her so that she can sit up comfortably. Turning back to her servant, Holly sits for a minute staring at Winky's facial contortions. She gently encourages the elf when her patience starts running short. "Anytime, Winky."

"Yes, Mistress. Um... Mister Junior was a bad wizard and went to the cold island but Mums was sad and sick and Master went with Mums and switched them using the face-stealing drink. When Mums finally passes they bury her in Mister Junior's plot but Master keeps Mister Junior stupid with the glassy-eyes bad magic. Only, Winky wants Mister Junior to enjoy living and asks to takes him to the broom bash because Mister Junior always likes the matches but Mister Junior finds a rat before we go and then something happens Winky is not supposed to say. Then when Master lets Winky bring Mister Junior who isn't glassy-eyes to the match he goes away and steals a wand and makes the BAD MARK! Winky finds him and takes away his stolen wand but then the gold men capture Winky and Master is mad and sells her to Mistress."

"Uh... huh. Did you talk to either of them while they've been here?"

"No, Mistress. Winky did watch them when she could, but Winky am Mistress's elf and can't do things for her Crouch's anymore."

"Did they meet?"

"Yes. Master try to red-light Mister Junior while he was face-stealing the ugly old man but Mister Junior saws him coming with the redheadses' parchment and made him glassy-eyes instead. It was funny for a moment, but then Mister Junior says bad things about Master and gives him orders to make sure Mistress and her other self be hurt in the dragon-fighting. Mistress was very brave today."

"Thank you, Winky. Y'know, I really like that you're so loyal to both me and the Crouch's. I think you've done well."

Winky cries a little and rubs the edge of her tea towel across her cheeks to clear the tears. "Winky sees now why the bad elf likes Mistress so much. Can Winky help the Master Crouch when she's not needed by Mistress?"

"Let me talk to him about this first. I wouldn't want him to feel insulted."

Winky smiles and tears up some more before popping away. Holly sits back to think through what she's heard.

A bare whisper of the door opening calls her attention, and Holly sees Hermione entering the hospital wing. With a flick of her wand she Confunds the entrance bell that Hermione was about to trip and then tosses Newt down on the floor to finish scribing a wide anti-scrying circle. Hermione sidles past the privacy curtain and into the radius of protection. A moment later, Holly hears a squeak from the inky imp and she empowers the barrier with a quick wand dance.

Hermione takes notice of the circle's activation and reaches down to lift Newt back onto Holly's blanket. She whispers, "I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nah, I was up. This sort of pain would be great for exam prep if it weren't so distracting. Oh, and we can use normal voices within the circle. Just don't start yelling at me."

"I wasn't planning to."

"You rarely do, and yet..."

"Well, it's not like you don't induce a certain amount of hysteria. I doubt there's an adult in thirty miles that isn't busy trying to handle some aspect of the fallout from your actions today. The whole staff is running ragged on tea and Pepper-up."

"You don't seem hysterical."

"I've had time enough to think. Also I took a nap after supper. Wasn't... Harry supposed to be here as well?"

"Natalia's around here somewhere. I think she was trying to prank her fellow Aurors somehow but I haven't seen anything yet. What'd you think of my performance... -es?"

"As you already know I am very happy to see that you're alive, though I'm still at a loss to explain how you accomplished that. Did you watch the whole thing first and then Turn back to utilise the foreknowledge?"

"No. Padma wouldn't let me use the Turner for the Task as she saw it as cheating. Instead she helped Natalia and me to work out our switching scheme. I don't think she even watched the match as she was so disgusted with the idea of the competition as a whole. I decided not to tell her that I was already going to be cheating and just left her to believe otherwise."

"What do you mean 'cheating'?"

Holly sighs and looks Hermione in the eye. She says, very plainly, "I was competing under the influence of Felix Felicis. Liquid Luck." Holly watches Hermione carefully, anticipating her flustered indignation. She isn't disappointed.

"I... I... I can't believe you!"

"Oh, honestly Hermione! If you found out you had to face two dragons, wouldn't you do everything you could to make it go smoothly? It cost me a fair fortune to get some Felix here without anyone but Florean knowing it was for me, but I think it worked out for the best."

Holly grimaces as another pulse of pain from her recalcifying ankle makes its way past the Numbing charm. Hermione looks away from Holly's discomfort and calms herself before replying.

"Setting aside that you put your magic at risk by cheating; I'm not sure how the potion helped you. The idea of a potion affecting probability always seemed dodgy to me."

After a moment's concentration to bear through the extra-loud nerve signals, Holly offers an explanation.

"First of all, I wasn't risking anything but bad press. I looked it up; all I have to do is enter the arena at the start of each Task. I'll get a zero if I turn around and leave but that's as much as the 'ancient contract cup' can require of me. Not only is the Goblet of Fire merely compelling my attendance but I have it on good authority that cheating in the Tournament is nigh-on traditional. It's why we, ALL the competitors, knew that there were dragons ahead of time when we were explicitly not supposed to know anything until Bagman announced the rules."

"But you were mauled! And you chose the worst dragons! What sort of 'perfect day' is that?"

Holly shakes her head. "That doesn't mean it wasn't working, in fact I can assure you it worked quite well. They were the best dragons I could expect for my intentions, especially if you consider that I was competing against _another _champion on Felix. Someone with a better batch than mine, I'd say."

Holly looks meaningfully at Hermione for a bare second before her friend fits the clues together.

"Margaux."

"Exactly- she pulled the easiest dragon and got perfect scores, as far as logic would allow. Karkaroff must've already decided that he wouldn't give better than a 'six' to the other champions, nor less than 'seven' to his own. Margaux probably took the potion just after her security inspection, and only an hour's dose to make sure later scrutiny wouldn't pick up traces of luck around her. I had to down my whole bottle as I had no idea how long it would take to finish both of my challenges. As it played out, I doubt her intent was anything more complicated than 'I want to win and not get injured or humiliated.' It seems Felix listens to that intent and leads you to the path that best suits your needs. It's weird how it makes your muscles twitch to lead you."

Hermione nods thoughtfully in understanding as Holly continues.

"As to my needs- Harry fought the worst dragon of the lot; he was provided exactly what he needed when he needed it; and he survived honourably, despite sabotage. His reputation will go through the roof! I ended up facing the slowest, most _valuable_ dragon and succeeded in putting it down with a minimum of personal damage."

Hermione gives a skeptical look at Holly's ankle and bandaged left hand, expressing her doubt that she would agree with Holly's idea of 'minimal' with a challenging look. Holly smiles back at her and then adds another thought.

"Also, you and Ginny caught Barty Crouch, Junior."

"Yes. It's unfortunate that your luck wasn't enough to save him from the Minister's Dementor."

"'Unfortunate luck'- nice pun, but that may actually be a blessing in disguise for a few reasons. For one, I was nowhere near the confrontation that revealed Barty Junior so our dear Minister didn't have a reason or opportunity to toss his Dementor at me 'by accident'. Also with Junior's public de-braining Fudge's Ministry is under fire and finally, Riddle may still believe that we have no idea that he's around, given that his captured agent can't be interrogated."

Hermione finally relaxes into the chair beside Holly's bed.

"How did your Housemates take it? They seemed to be grousing quite a bit at dinner."

"Oh, I got a standing ovation when I went back to the dorm. Them acting like I'm a bitch who ruins everything is just how they show their love. Blaise Zabini even agreed to track back Margaux's Felix source for a fair fee."

"Still, it wasn't a 'perfect' day."

"Maybe not, but I wouldn't say it's false advertising either. It worked well enough for me on several other fronts to have made the purchase and smuggling worth the cost. While you were publicly punching our Minister (and I want a trip in the Pensieve of that memory), I was busy with the goblins who were thankfully interrupted from attacking me by Mr. Bagman and the twins. We even won our bets at eleven-to-one odds overall. Professor Snape is acting as my business partner in handling the dragon's corpse which should reduce his desire to see me in flames. Your kiss will hopefully put Ginny and other less-deserving fans off of pursuing Harry for a while. And now... you're here to start up a relationship that you made me vow not to encourage. You want to date Harry for real, right?"

Hermione bites her lip in trepidation before explaining. "Not... really. I mean, when I saw Harry just barely survive the Horntail I may have been swept up in my emotions, but I knew it was you. And I kissed you... only it was Natalia." Hermione's face darkens in remembered confusion.

"She told me. Actually, she re-enacted it for me."

"She appeared as ME?!"

"Yes, one of only two times I've asked her to do so. I have certain rules about our play in the bedroom. She can't be Harry and she can't be you. Also Sirius, Remus and anyone appearing over forty or under fourteen is verboten."

"Why?"

"Because it's supposed to be fun-weird, not therapy-weird. I'm considering an exception for Sean Connery as he's aged well."

"No, I mean why not me? It seems the obvious choice if you missed me."

Holly sits up a little, staring at Hermione with a pained expression.

"Are you joking?"

Hermione returns Holly's stare for a moment before a blush and a smile reveals her understanding that Holly's feelings remain strong for her.

"Holly, I... I don't know what to say."

Holly groans and shakes her head in frustration.

"If this isn't about dating then what did you come here to say, Hermione?"

Hermione rises from the chair and sits down at the edge of Holly's bed, turning to face her friend. Placing both hands on Holly's shoulders, Hermione stares deeply into Holly's eyes.

"I want you... to make me a woman. Please make love to me... as Harry?"

Hermione's request ends weakly and the nervous girl bites on her lower lip again. Holly returns Hermione's gaze without betraying any emotion. Hermione continues to hold her breath until Holly breaks the silence with a question.

"And then what?"

"What?"

"What happens next? Do we go steady? Would like to buy a pet owl together?"

"No! It's as I said. I just want to... get this out of the way. I want to stop worrying about sex and just have it and I certainly don't want my first time with a boy to be some painful fumble in a broom closet. I trust you to treat me well in this. And I am... very fond of you."

Holly's tone of skepticism becomes more obvious.

"But only enough to express it to Harry. I wouldn't have guessed you wanted a courtesy fuc- "

Hermione interrupts Holly's crude retort. "I FIND IT SIMPLER... to relate to you as Harry when my feelings come on so strong in this way. I am... insanely jealous of your relationship with Miss Tonks. It would have been me by your side if not for Luna's meddling. And I want to be a part of this greater purpose you've been pursuing and I'm tired of having only a portion of the facts about what's going on! All of this leads to me taking a brave step, so here I am. I... I want you to give me the Mark."

Holly squints at Hermione. The girl catches her breath when she notices the anger in Holly's expression.

"Get the fuck out of here."

Hermione begins to protest.

"Holly! I just- "

"No! You come here asking for one thing but wanting another and you think that demonstrates trust? Get OUT! Keep away from me! And don't say another word about this to anyone!"

Hermione nervously steps away and back from the bed, though the privacy circle 'nudges' her from retreating too far. Her whole face is twisted in fear and frustration.

"You don't know how hard it is to be your friend! Being close to you gets people hurt, you know? I realised this and I still... oh forget it!"

Holly watches anxiously as Hermione turns to bolt out of the room.

"Wait! Hermione, please wait!"

Hermione stops but doesn't turn around. Holly can hear the Gryffindor sobbing behind her mass of hair.

"I'm sorry. You're right; I don't know how hard it's been for you. I'm... in pain right now so I'm a bit bitchy and I took it out on you. Just don't try and TRICK me into something. Figure out what you want and then we can discuss it. Later."

Hermione turns partially to give Holly a somber look and then walks past the circle and privacy curtains. Holly can hear her quieting her sniffles before she finally passes through the doors to the corridor beyond.

Moments later, Natalia appears from out of the darkness behind Holly's bed to stand to Holly's left, looking past the curtains towards the exit with a pained expression. The metamorph whispers, "What d'you think she'll do?"

Holly sighs and leans back in her bed.

"I really want her to walk away but I don't think she's going to. What do you think?"

"Honestly?"

Holly almost growls back in frustration.

"No- my tolerance for lying just quintupled in a strange cheese-related epiphany. Yes, honestly!"

"I... ummm... well if you don't want her to come along, you shouldn't make it so enticing, Hols."

Holly looks at Natalia with growing impatience.

"Talia, what were you GOING to say?"

Natalia looks away and starts to tear up.

"I... I don't want to lose you. I think she's gonna keep asking for the Mark and once she has it you won't need me anymore."

Holly's face falls in surprise. She sits up and reaches out to grasp her lover's hand.

"Natalia?"

"(Sniff) yeah?"

"If this wasn't a war, I'd quit school and marry you. Hermione was my first love. You are my best."

Natalia spins to look at Holly, startled by the heartfelt statement. Natalia steps forward tentatively, seeming as if she doesn't believe this is real.

"Y-you w-want t-to... t-to... "

Holly smiles sadly at Natalia.

"Make babies. Own an orchard. Raise sheep and name them after Ministry officials. Yah. With you. We just can't do that until this insanity passes. Which could take decades..."

Natalia rushes in and kisses Holly with both hands cupping the injured girl's face. Holly smiles while enjoying the snog. Natalia pulls back to end the kiss but keeps hold of Holly with trembling fingers, resting her head against Holly's forehead.

"It kills me that the only reason we're not doing that is because you're ten times more responsible than anyone thinks you are."

Holly slowly shakes her head without breaking their closeness, though her smile fades.

"It's not just that. Prophesy has power. If I shirk my duty on this I'm fairly convinced my Hell on Earth will continue until either Riddle is gone or I am. Burnt orchard. Sheep with anthrax. Stillborn babies. And you dead from a delivery truck that you tripped under. It's why I don't mind Poppy giving me such grief. I suffer enough pain to balance out the good and maybe Fate will let it slide that you're in my life."

"You hope." Natalia disengages from their nuzzling and moves back to sit at the foot of the bed.

Holly closes her eyes for a moment.

"I pray. AIGGHH! Gerroff! You're sitting on my ankle!"

Natalia jumps up to wobble in place and then reaches out to pat an apology to Holly's injured extremity, stopping just shy of touching when she realises that it might make things worse.

"SORRY! Sorry! Ooohhh, sorry there, love."

Holly moans and slumps back on the bed, rolling her eyes for a moment before looking back at Natalia with a wry smile.

"I forgive you. It's like you're just doing your part, karmically. (Groan!)"

_~Newt~_

*****

* * *

**

_27th November, 1994_

_Minerva's Visit_

Just past dawn, Minerva enters the hospital wing. She gives a dismissive nod to one of the two sullen Aurors standing guard, noting that the skin on his face has been tinted blue since last night. Even her proper grace is showing the effects of the night without sleep as she makes little note of the prank and simply passes into the privacy of Holly's circle. The professor quickly takes the chair next to Holly's bed and sighs in relief as her joints are finally given some rest.

Deciding not to rouse Holly immediately, Minerva sits back to regard her god-daughter. She whispers to herself in fatigued rumination.

"You look so innocent, sleeping there. It seems almost deceptive. How am I to fulfill this role if I can't help but distrust your motives, even in rest? I don't blame you for your choices, I suppose, but I cannot see how best to guide you to a better path when even I must admit that fair play in yesterday's Task would only have brought you to an early grave!"

Minerva leans forward to lightly brush Holly's hair away from her face.

"And yet, you confound me. You've chosen to deny Hermione's request for the Mark even though it seems so advantageous for you. Certainly Miss Granger would be an asset in the struggle and I have no doubt that her proclivities would bend more appreciably towards sharing your bed once more. Instead you seem... offended by the idea."

Minerva leans back into the chair, her face briefly showing sadness.

"Perhaps it's time for me to give up the pretense of guiding you."

Holly's face begins to darken; her sleep becomes troubled and soon she is flailing her head back and forth on the pillow. Minerva jolts herself from her distraction and rouses the girl just as she is beginning to seethe in pain.

Holly's eyes snap open and she immediately speaks a word of warning. "Bedpan!"

Minerva retrieves the bowl in time to catch Holly's sick.

"Was it a nightmare, Holly?"

Holly spits once more into the porcelain and lies back onto the bed, shaking her head. "No. Mr. Riddle was merely expressing his frustration over the morning edition of the Prophet. When I'm asleep I'm more likely to be affected by his anger." Holly waves a hand over her mouth, applying a Freshening charm. She then dons her frameless glasses and looks over to her visitor with clear vision.

"Hi, Mum. You look tired. You want to borrow a bed? The one by the window is unoccupied."

"Thank you, no. Injured champions may be able to take the day off, but I assure you that my day has barely begun. I merely wished to see that your recovery was proceeding apace."

"It is. I'll be out of here this afternoon, if Madame Pomfrey stays true to form. Can you tell me anything about your night?"

Minerva stares at Holly for a minute, considering the idea with a scowl. "I suppose that would be prudent, at the least. It seems your 'lucky day' has made many other people's lives more difficult."

"Ah. I take it you aren't pleased with something you've read recently. I should have known Newt would want to cover that. Can I beg a favour? Can we not go over my crimes until after you've told me what else is happening?"

Minerva grumbles before responding. "As a favour then. One I shall call on you to return."

Holly nods in agreement.

After a brief sigh, Minerva settles herself into the chair and begins.

"Rather than explain the progress of these events it might be simpler to just tell you where things stand. Amelia Bones has dropped any inquiry into the questionable actions of our Minister, as her political capital is being used to protect her position. Director Crouch's situation with his son has led to his dismissal, which is part of the reason for Ms. Bones' retreat- somehow her department is being blamed for allowing him to operate while under the control of his insane son. All this before Bartemius has even awoken to give a statement, mind you.

"Alastor Moody was interviewed by Madame Bones and then moved to a private care facility for treatment of his injuries and malnutrition. This has been a blow to his ego and I don't expect him to take up his teaching role until after the holidays. Miss... Tonks will be filling in for him in the interim, as she is his apprentice."

"Natalia? She didn't say anything about it."

"She doesn't know yet. I am still stumping for Madame Maxime to instruct the later years for us. She is a capable instructor with a Mastery in Defense. It only remains to see whether she can be convinced to contribute her time and skills."

"I hope she does. It'd be a refreshing change to learn from a qualified instructor."

"You've been trained by Miss Tonks, haven't you?"

"I meant for other people. I don't think Natalia can legally use the same incentive program with other students as she used with me." Holly grins knowingly.

"Ahem. Yes. Well. The international community is both concerned by and intrigued with our activities. Their usual diplomat has been lost in a scandal and Albus is working himself to exhaustion to cover Mr. Crouch's responsibilities until a new Director of International Cooperation can be assigned. I believe Minister Fudge intends to drag his heels on that issue, as it forces Albus into a position of spending much of his time in negotiations. In addition, the sheer spectacle of this Tournament has caught the attention of educators and sports fans across the globe. There seems to be early indications that the Tournament will continue to be held every two years from now on, with up to twenty schools competing in a wide variety of events."

Holly smiles. "Never let it be said that my involvement only leads to catastrophe."

"We shall see. Along with Albus handling the diplomatic details, we have Percy Weasley managing Mr. Crouch's administrative duties. He'll probably sit in as judge for the second task."

"Has anyone told him about Penny's ghost?"

"Not that I am aware. That is a troubling notion, though. I shall have to mention it to Sir Nicholas and see what he advises."

"Anything else?"

"Well as I understand it, Severus is quite pleased though also preoccupied in preparing to render another remarkable creature for its valuable components. I would compliment you for your insight... were it not derived from your perfidious behavior!"

Holly sighs. "So we're back to this then?"

"Cheating, Holly? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised at this point. After reading about your wagers using the Weasleys and (Good Grief!) Astoria Greengrass?! This is beyond the pale! It is inexcusable!"

"Good thing I'm not asking for one, then."

Minerva's tone shifts threateningly. "Holly..."

The young witch responds with annoyance. "Mum, I can't begin to express how little the rules of the Tournament and good sportsmanship mean to me right now."

"It may mean nothing that Holly Evans subverts the Tournament, but what of Harry Potter? You put his reputation at risk as well!"

"Which is why I shouldered the burden for it! If Harry was detected, which was nearly impossible since I didn't take the stuff until after Natalia was inspected, I would have stepped forward to say it was my doing. THEY WERE DRAGONS! I can't believe everyone else made it through! And I can only assume you now realise that I wasn't the only one worried enough about it to cheat!"

"Yes, and your vows prevent me from confronting Miss Magritte over the travesty!"

"It'd be the pot calling the kettle dense, Mum! The only reason there are seven competitors is because you twisted the rules to cover for my involvement as two people. The international community has it right- this isn't sports, it's spectacle!"

"And playing to this spectacle required you to kill a dragon?"

"The spectacle had very little to do with it. This serves our purposes."

"How does this have anything to do with defeating the Dark Lord?"

"Mum, putting down Riddle is only a milestone; a huge one, but not the end of anything. Even Albus understands that."

"How can you say that? Destiny has placed you in this position-"

"Albus has placed me in this position, Mum. He set up Lily to die for the cause but he still needs me to finish the job. It's just one obligation for me; like cleaning the toilet because no one else can stomach the smell. The thing is, the moment Riddle is gone there will be an opportunity to force change, to ride on the wave of sentiment generated for his vanquishers to uncover the extent of his influence. Albus took a similar opportunity when he defeated Grindelwald to set himself up as the voice of authority and reason for magical Europe. Like Alexander, he only created an empire for a generation. Stupid, really. Albus must have known he wasn't going to have children without compromising some important personal tastes..."

"But what has this to do with your perfidy?!"

"Perfidy. Huh. Y'know, it doesn't apply to ruses of war. The money from the dragon is to replace the money I would have had if Albus hadn't so completely fucked... I mean, failed to serve the interests of the Potters. I need that money and probably a bunch more in order to gain access to resources- people, places, things and most importantly- secrets.

"When I go to bribe someone, I need for them to believe I'll pay well for what I'm asking and that there's more where that came from. No one believes I have access to the Black resources in London because the Malfoys know better and have spread the word. Bribable people WILL believe I'm independently rich and absolutely dangerous, now.

"This is the starting point that will hopefully enable us to uncover the true sources of evil. I want to break the magical world out from under the yoke of pureblood rule and goblin economic enslavement. That's my war. If you can't see the value in that, you should just... sit back and teach magic."

Minerva scowls at Holly's derisive look but decides not to chastise her for it. A quiet moment of thought passes.

"You said when we spoke in Lily's... in the Madhouse that you needed a plan. I didn't realise that you had come up with one."

Holly rubs her forehead in frustration. "Several, actually. Almost all are incomplete, but the only ones that don't involve me needing huge sums of money are for retiring to New Zealand with Natalia or becoming a paid assassin."

"I would support you if you wished to follow the former..."

"Even if Europe burns from my absence? Are you ready to shoulder the burden of protecting the next generation of witches that will be traded like cattle as sex slaves if Riddle returns to power?"

In answer to Minerva's confused look, Holly taps at the Scar on her forehead.

"I know what his revels looked like in the past and what's more they didn't upset the goblins too much, if I gauge their values correctly. I may have greater plans but I recognise that Riddle's return threatens everything. Given that his allies hold the majority of the money and influence in this world, the goblins can _at best_ be expected to stand neutral. So long as Riddle has enough sense to pay them off, the goblins won't care who dies and might even join in the fun so long as it doesn't break a treaty.

"Tom's return will bind together the worst parts of my disparate enemies into a juggernaut- one that doesn't even pretend to abide by the restrictions of civility. Can the wizarding world defeat the combined might of a returned Dark Lord with a reputation for invincibility, allied with the corruption that rots our very society, and with the support of the only magical race that repeatedly has forced wizards to negotiate for peace?"

"I suppose not. Nonetheless, this is not the way!"

Holly sits back, her expression blank with fatigue.

"Mum, I need to rest. I'll see you in class."

Holly turns to lay with her back to Minerva. The elder witch looks about to restart the argument when she notices the time and grudgingly rises to head for the Great Hall, and breakfast.

_**~o~**_

_I love you both. Please stop fighting._

_~Newt~_

*****

* * *

**

_The Tale of French Attention_

It is around two in the afternoon when Holly enters the Great Hall for the first time since before the First Task of the Tournament. Initially, scattered applause echoes from a few small groups, but the main glut of people in the room are focusing their attention around one woman. Fleur Delacour is sitting up on an embroidered pillow in the middle of the Ravenclaw table, lavishing her audience with her presence. Holly sits down at the nearby Slytherin table to catch a late lunch; the crowd parts to give Fleur an unobstructed path for her scrutiny.

"Miss Evans finally shuffles from l'opital! Is it not wonderful to see her wounds have scabbed enough to eat wiz the 'umans once more?"

Quiet laughter runs through the assembled crowd. Holly grabs a goblet of juice and downs it in one long draw.

"Oh la! I was unsure if you 'ad recovered enough mental stability to recognize dishware."

Another wave of chuckles passes. Holly bristles slightly and grabs a pair of bacon sandwiches, placing them in her rucksack. Standing from the table, she grabs an apple from the fruit bowl, takes a bite from it and turns to face the tittering throng.

"(Munch, munch, munch.) Miss Delacour."

"Evans. I was just recalling ze details of ze First Task with all of your fellow students, but zey did not seem to be 'appy zat you are champion for zem. Zey seem to zink zat you dis'onour zem. I believe zey should afford you some patience, for surely it must be 'ard to understand such complicated instructions as 'do not kill anyzing!' Would you say your performance was rated so 'orribly because you did not understand ze rules or because you are simply a murderous beast?"

Rather than titters of amusement, the crowd makes a low 'Ooooh!' in recognition of the challenge. Holly shrugs and takes another bite from her apple.

"Certainly, ze Beauxbatons champions have been able to perform in this Tournament with grace and poise. Tell me, are you familiar wiz zese terms?"

A simple swipe of her thumb to catch some juice from the edge of her mouth is Holly's only answer.

"I was impressed by your shaggy mutt illusion. Does it speak in your voice because you have never heard a dog, or because you see yourself as one, per'aps?"

Muttered admonitions of 'Cor!' and 'That's cold!' accompany the laughter amongst the rest of the crowd. Tension within this assembly rises as all eyes focus on one or the other of the woman champions.

Holly takes a last bite from the apple and Vanishes the core with a swirl of her fingers. Fleur pauses for a moment having noticed the trick, but smirks slightly in derision.

"Do you 'ave an opinion? Or 'ave you lost ze capacity to speak while rutting wiz foul creatures?"

Holly clears her throat and speaks quietly, though nearly a hundred people nearby can hear her in the relative silence. "I have many opinions. I choose when to share them, usually if I think it will make a difference."

Fleur leans forward with a harsh gaze. "What I most do not understand is why some people seem to zink zat your pat'etic and gross performance is somezing to be admired."

"I don't know. I don't care. If popular opinion means so much to you, I'll leave you to the mystery. Seems pretty weak coming from the girl that can magically command a room's attention just by smiling."

The crowd inches forward, a few readying their wands in case a shielding charm is called for. Fleur is not smiling, and her derision is obvious.

"Zere is nothing 'weak' about proclaiming when I see a terrible person acting poorly. Zat is why I wish everyone to know my feelings- to warn zem about you!"

Holly blinks slowly before responding.

"I'm sure they know more about me than you do. That's perhaps why you aren't satisfied to leave them to their own judgment. Anyone thinking for themselves is not spending their time thinking about you. If you're feeling cold without universal devotion, I suggest you eat more of the stew. Your French fare seems little more than snacks to accompany wine, and the cold actually hurts if you don't pack some fat into your diet to insulate from it. You should count your blessings. Last year we had Dementors haunting the grounds."

Fleur actually becomes paler at that thought. "H-how did you survive? Or were you unaffected because of your cold heart?"

"Smart girls would share beds. You'd have to make friends with someone to do that. Thus in your case,_ I recommend the stew_."

"As if I had to worry about warming my bed! Ehm... I... zat is to say... you are simply a beast who would sleep wiz goats to keep herself warm!"

Holly smiles, turns her back to Fleur and walks away. Hogwart's few openly pro-Holly onlookers quietly cheer each other and give knowing looks. Fleur shrinks visibly for just a moment, and then recaptures her regal poise with a 'Hmph!'

_**~o~**_

_I'm not sure what Mum sees in this girl anymore._

_~Newt~_

*****

* * *

**

28th November, 1994

Since Newt asked, I'll just say that I think Fleur is a very isolated and lonely person. I can see her drowning in a situation like hers which is not too dissimilar from mine, only with positive attention creating the isolation in her case. She could use a real friend who understands the idea of wearing masks and hating the person you pretend to be.

It's either that or she's just a bitch and I'm projecting. I'm hoping to figure it out soon, because she's really distracting and I'd hate to feel compelled to kill her during the next Task just so I can relieve myself of the burden of her continued proximity.

Truth is, her Allure is really irritating. Most girls just feel jealous or humbled by the effect. As I am both partly male and an Alpha female if ever there was one, I am at once challenged, annoyed and sexually stimulated EVERY FUCKING TIME I BUMP INTO THAT...

Sorry Mum. I'll try to keep it under control. Carving up the dragon should keep me out of her way for awhile. And yours.

Holly

*****

* * *

**

1st December, 1994

_The (very short) Tale of the Wrong Secret_

Margaux Magritte walks along the edge of the Black Lake alone this night. She exhales a great sigh of contentment and wraps her arms around herself beneath her cloak.

Holly steps out of the darkness and her Disillusionment, startling Margaux from her reverie.

"_Muffliato_. I know your secret, Miss Magritte."

Margaux spins around in a panic until she stops, facing Holly. The French girl quivers in fear.

Holly steps forward. "It took a little digging, but I tracked down your... family connection, and-"

Margaux drops to the ground in front of Holly, clutching at her robes and sobbing loudly. "IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE ONCE! We never meant to go as far as we did. Mathieu and I... it isn't the same with other boys. Always, always it was him I compared them to, and always he... he... "

Margaux looks up into Holly's startled expression. "You... you didn't mean that secret, did you?"

"Uh, no. I was referring to the Felix Felicis from your great-uncle's apothecary shop in Bonn. Hand over what you have left so I won't feel compelled to destroy your reputation. I might even become a loyal customer, if his other stock is as well-made."

"I... I have no more."

Holly glares down into Margaux' eyes, sending a wave of fear through the girl's body. "That wasn't a request. I know about potions; you used at most a half-dozen drops."

Margaux reaches beneath her cloak to pull a small medallion from around her neck. She hands it to Holly somewhat reluctantly.

Holly accepts the pendant, holding it up in front of the lights from the castle. It is designed like a four-part hourglass with different liquids stored in each ampoule. The golden-mercury of Felix sloshes attractively inside the bottom chamber. "Tell me something. When you took the dose, what were you thinking? What I mean is; what were your intentions?"

"I... I was petrified to compete. Fleur and I were told about the dragons and I had such fear, for all of us! I wanted to succeed as quickly as I could and for none of the champions to lose their life. I have never seen death before. I do not know how I will find the courage to enter the arena again."

"Not my problem. I get a hint that you're using Felix again and reputable friends of mine will inform your Headmistress and the other champions. I don't think Fleur would be very forgiving about how you bested _her_."

"No she would not. I understand. But what of my... other secret?"

Holly shrugs. "You brother's cute. I see what you like. Just don't have kids together."

Margaux tears up again, sobbing into Holly's robes once more. "Merci! Merci, Holly!"

(Sigh)

_**~o~**_

_This makes me wonder 'exactly what is it that we're trying to preserve?' Still, Holly was nice enough to her, don't you think?_

_~Newt~_

*****

* * *

**

_4th December, 1994_

_The Tale of Grue_

Holly is working in the arena on dissecting the Ukrainian Ironbelly, using her Lignum Vitae wand to slice apart sections of flesh and cauterize organ openings. Professor Snape has engaged some of his NEWT-level potions students to aid in the corpse rendering. These other students seem to relegate themselves to the hide or claws, leaving Professor Snape and Holly to handle the more complicated parts of the anatomy.

Hermione enters the arena proper and is stopped by a tall boy from Hufflepuff. Once identified, she is directed over to an opening on the left side, made by the removal of three ribs earlier in the week. The stench of the carcass nearly overwhelms her, but once she settles her stomach, Hermione soldiers on to find Holly kneeling within the chest cavity. Hermione only recognises the short witch for her size and the barest hint of burgundy hair at the end of her plait. It's the only part that's not tinted muddy-grey with the accumulation of damp or dried dragon fluids.

"'And I thought they smelled bad on the outside.' How can you stand the stench?"

Holly tosses a small jar behind her that lands at her friend's feet.

"Mentholatum. Professor Snape has experience with this, as you might remember."

Hermione dabs some of the white paste under her nostrils and then steps forward to hand the jar back to Holly. "Is the snow making things difficult?"

Holly pulls out of her work area and turns to face Hermione, her combat goggles glistening with fresh grue. Holly smiles as she pockets the salve.

"Not at all. It's helping to keep some of the more fragile organs fresh enough to recover them- lucky break, that. Besides, if it weren't cold I'd be doing this in just an apron and gloves, and you know how Professor McGonagall prefers for me to remain clothed when in sight of the other students."

Holly stands up, lifting a spongy purple-grey mass above her head. "Sir, is this the spleen?"

Snape calls back from across the corpse. "Secondary spleen. Encase it in salt."

Holly sits back down and surreptitiously pulls out her ash wand. She swishes it around the noxious lump until it is wrapped in a cube of translucent rock.

"Still having problems with Transfiguration using the new wand?" Hermione asks.

Holly resheathes the ash wand and returns to using her primary weapon. "Yeah. It feels like I'm trying to draw schematics with a crayon. It's just not made for anything but Charms and Curses. Works great for those, of course. I doubt the Tongue-tying Hex would have taken hold without the boost."

"Lucky."

Holly gives Hermione a playfully threatening look before continuing in her dissection.

Hermione steps closer and crouches down to make the conversation more private. "I just wanted to know if you had reconsidered my request. I want this. I'm tired of knowing only a part of the truth, Holly."

"_Muffliato._ Yes, I can sense your frustration. No, I'm not going to Mark you. Stop asking."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this? You need my help and you won't trust me completely without the Mark to ensure the integrity of my mind. What do I have to do to convince you that I am ready for this?"

"I don't think it's a matter of mental preparation. You _couldn't_ do some of the things that I've done or that Natalia has done for me, just by your nature. This isn't noble work."

"You make it sound like you want to be seen as evil."

"I do! In fact, sometimes it's hard to tell... whether I'm just faking it anymore. I did murder a mother of six last week, after all. Dragons may not be human but they are self-aware. I just don't feel that bad because it was gladiatorial- she was trying to kill me, too."

"I suppose Hagrid isn't too pleased with you at this point."

"Hah! There's an understatement. Luna's still trying to convince him that these were special circumstances and that this one was a right bitch besides. I'll know she's convinced him if I'm invited back to class."

"I can't say you're missing much. The Blast-ended Skrewts have killed most of each other in a battle of ascension."

"Yeah, I think that's the basis of Luna's argument." Holly continues to carve apart sections of dragon flesh, occasionally referring to a rough diagram on parchment tacked to a curved bone laying nearby. "Hermione, I know you mean well but have you really considered what you're asking for? You say you want in, full disclosure, but you really haven't had to face the choices I've made. Marking Natalia was a hard choice but one of the easiest to execute once we were resolved, yet you reacted to it as heresy. It's why I've kept you away from so much. I WANT to confess my sins to you. I could use the sympathy and understanding but I don't think you'll feel that I deserve it once it's all said."

"Holly, of course you deserve- "

"I executed Flint by smashing his pelvis to mush, binding him face up onto a table and using Gryffindor's sword to cut off the top of his skull."

"I... knew about that..."

"I didn't have to kill him. He was down. I had a wand. I CHOSE to take his life, brutally. I used the blade for the irony of killing a Pureblood with a muggle weapon. Also for the catharsis."

Hermione gulps. She nods, indicating Holly should continue.

"The only reason Vernon is alive is because I promised Minerva I wouldn't kill anyone if I didn't have to. Even so, if the shotgun had had a fourth shell Aunt Petunia would be another headless victim of mine."

Hermione smiles a little in a moment of dark humour. "You really are lost without me."

"I don't know that you could have stopped me, but I was happier with you in my life. More forgiving. Whether that was just a matter of timing..."

"I assume that there's more."

"I had Dobby kill another elf that was caught spying on a conversation in Professor McGonagall's office."

"You... you ordered Dobby to _kill_ another House-elf and he did it?"

"Yes. That's why Minerva made me promise not to kill anything else in the first place. And I've already broken that promise, as you can see. She hasn't looked me in the eye in a week. It's also why Dobby isn't allowed at Hogwarts."

"A-anything... else?"

Holly sits back on her heels and sighs. She pushes the goggles up to her forehead and turns to face Hermione, giving her a look to hold her attention.

"I... had to get out of Azkaban. I created a Simulacrum using an egg, Harry's sperm and other stuff like my blood and unicorn blood. It should have been an automaton, but it ended up being a full-sized clone of me without memories. In the end I had to kill her- sorry, _it_- with my bare hands."

Hermione wrinkles her brow in confusion.

"An egg. Do you mean one of your hybrid eggs?"

"Yes."

Realisation crosses Hermione's face and she loses her balance, landing on her backside amongst the muck.

"Oh GOD! You... created your own child, left it in Azkaban and then went back and ki- ...kil- ...kkkk!"

Hermione twists to her knees and sicks onto the snowy grass of the arena.

"I take it we've reached an impasse."

Hermione's retching becomes sobs of horror and grief.

"I... have to... "

"Go. And stop bugging me about this."

Holly resets the goggles over her eyes and shuffles back into the carcass. Snape approaches as Hermione dashes off.

"Granger couldn't handle the gruesome reality, I take it?"

Holly pulls back from her work holding another Quaffle-sized lump of tissue, this one greenish-grey.

"Exactly that. What's this?"

Professor Snape stares for a moment, his face becoming more agitated as he thinks. Snape nods with anger and frustration.

"That... is a tumour! Damnit! The whole lymphatic system is useless!"

Snape storms off to destroy some clay pottery across the field. Holly thinks for a moment and then smiles, dumping the greyish mass into a nearby bucket.

"Yeah, but I think Hagrid just might forgive me for this now!"

_~Newt~_

*****

* * *

**

_10th December, 1994_

_The Tale of Switching Partners_

Holly enters the Great Hall for lunch to find that the mid-day meal is quite abuzz with the interest in the recently-announced Yule Ball. She takes note of Hermione gesturing for her to join the witch at the end of the Gryffindor table and Holly nods in agreement. Holly sits down across from Hermione and the girls stare at each other for a moment before simultaneously taking action- Hermione scribes a noise-repelling rune and Holly whispers _'Muffliato'_ with her wand raised between them.

Hermione leans forward as Holly fills her plate from the platters nearby. "No matter what else goes on between us, we always seem to be of a similar mind, don't you think?"

"Not exactly, but I'd be hard pressed to find anyone as smart as you are, who is also willing to openly spend time with me. It must be your forgiving nature."

"I just know you better."

"This is leading towards something..."

"I've... thought about things. I'm sorry about before- I clumped together two topics because they seemed related. Let me be clear, now. I want Harry to take my virginity. I'm not trying to make your life difficult. I just can't trust anyone else in this more than I trust you. I know you'll be kind and patient, and as I'm... dreadfully frightened over this I can't think of anyone else who I would want with me as I take on this rite of passage."

"Did you ask your Mum first?"

"No. This is my decision. My choice. I'm making it as an adult, so I don't see why I should run to mummy for advice about it."

Holly breaks into a genuine smile. "Good for you! To be honest, this is a bit weird for me. I've missed you in my life and I always enjoyed sharing pleasure with you. I still dream about it sometimes. Give me a little time, would you? I agree in principle but I'd like to make arrangements both logistically and in my heart."

Hermione grins with relief and delight. "That's very fair. Thank you for this, Holly."

Hermione reaches across the table and her hand is joined by Holly's. The two girls stare meaningfully at each other for several moments in this position. It is in this arrangement that Viktor Krum finds them as he steps up to speak, first snapping a formal bow. Hermione rubs away her rune before looking up to acknowledge the stout man in his red and black uniform.

"Holly. Hermy... Herriony... Miss Granger. I am unsure how to speak this, but I believe you are couple, yes?

Holly smiles up at the Bulgarian. "Viktor, we are very close friends, but only that. Does this have to do with the Yule Ball?"

"Yes. I am... undesiring to attend with some... fan-girl and respect both of your courage and... calm. I can stand as a less politically-charged substitute for your wish to attend together- "

Hermione shakes her head emphatically and interrupts Viktor's offer.

"Viktor! Viktor, I'm not a lesbian."

"Gave it up for Lent, she did."

"Hush! I am not, nor am I in need of a date for the Ball as I will be attending with Harry." Hermione then turns an annoyed look at Holly. "...and Lent is in the Spring!"

"Like I'd know that."

Neville had just walked into the Great Hall and now sits down next to Hermione, giving a quick nod to Viktor that is politely returned. Holly nods towards Neville as well and then turns back to address the other part of Hermione's statement. "Going with Harry, are you?"

Hermione returns a challenging look. "Try and stop me."

"But why would I? I love seeing you with my brother."

Viktor's face falls, barely. "Oh. So you and Harry are a real couple? Press and truth are often far divided. Is confusing when they are correct. Also, you seem close to each other."

Hermione shakes her tangled curls briefly. "It's not that Holly and I aren't close, it's just... she's not my type."

"Yah, Hermione likes a quiet evening with a good book. I'm usually plotting the downfall of society."

Viktor gives Holly a concerned scowl. Neville looks up for a moment, shrugs and then continues with his lunch.

Hermione and Holly share a look before Holly continues. "...or learning card tricks. I can never remember. Anyway, Viktor. I can't help you either, as I'm going with Neville."

Hermione smiles at Holly in surprise and Neville looks up from eating his stew with a slight panic. "I am? I m-mean, you are?"

Holly looks down at her wristwatch.

"Yeah, Nev. Remember, there's a reason I got better marks in Divination than you. You should be asking me _aaaany_ second now."

Holly looks up and stares expectantly at Neville, matching Hermione's fascinated stare. Neville nervously glances over at Holly, then up at Viktor, over at Hermione and then back to Holly. Several moments pass until the boy's panicked look subsides into an almost-firm resolve.

"Uhh, H-Holly, will you go to the Yule Ball wimme?"

Holly fakes a troubled rumination.

"Cor, Nev. I don't know... this international Quidditch star just asked me, but yeah, okay, I'll go with you."

"Brilliant!" Neville gets up from the table and walks off, grinning from ear to ear but forgetting his lunch entirely.

Holly watches his departure with a warm smile. "Yes, I am."

Krum turns back from watching Neville totter off and smiles at Holly.

"You use me to embolden your friend?"

"Yah. No hard feelings?"

The usually taciturn man tilts his head back and lets out an amused bark.

"HAH! No. Is best laugh since Ilya dyed all hats pink!"

Hermione turns a curious look at the Bulgarian as he sits down in Neville's spot and begins eating his stew.

"But Viktor, all your hats at the Welcoming Feast were mink-brown..."

Krum smiles and explains.

"Yes. Was silver like school colours, until Izarek happened. Karkaroff very upset. Still a year from leaving, is Ilya. Maybe Headmaster put him in tournament to finally be rid of him!"

Holly smirks and tilts her head.

"He's like an East European Marauder!"

Hermione tilts her head to match Holly's as Viktor nods in agreement.

"Much like a pirate, yes. Though not as actual a rapist, just good with girls. More comfortable than me, anyway. Except with you two. This is why I thought you were of Sapphos. You do not giggle."

Holly nods in sympathetic agreement. "Yeah, we don't have much use for useless laughter. A real moment of humour though..."

Viktor smiles through his spoonful of stew and swallows. "Did you hear one about Ilya's dance partner?"

Holly smiles back, nodding. "I heard him ask Tracey Davis while in the process of declining Daphne's come-hither dance." Holly turns to Hermione. "Greengrass says 'Oh, Ilyaaa! Is there something you'd like to ask me? (Tee hee, giggle.)' and he says- "

Viktor interjects, "'Da! Please would you step aside so that I can ask the beautiful Miss Davis if she will grace this poor fool by attending Ball.' Bah ha ha ha ha ha haaah!" Viktor slaps the table loudly in enjoyment of the tale causing Hermione to jump slightly, though she doesn't seem annoyed by the surprise. "The taller girl was like harpy when angry! Later Ilya says, he says 'Who knew arm-candy could spoil so quickly?'"

All three enjoy the comedy for a moment. Once their laughs have quieted, Viktor adds, "Ilya is good friend and best fan-shield I could want. He and Stanis make fame bearable."

Holly smiles back as she regards Viktor thoughtfully. "Sounds like men worth knowing."

Hermione touches Viktor on the arm to catch his attention. Holly notes that the Bulgarian blushes slightly with the contact but the Gryffindor presses on, oblivious.

"Viktor, I think I know who you might like to bring to the Ball if you're looking for an attractive, amusing but controlled dance partner..."

_**~o~**_

A half-hour later finds Holly and Hermione leading Viktor into a sunlit courtyard where Ginny Weasley is sitting cross-legged on a low wall, reading from her Charms text. The area has been cleared of snow and the sunlight seems to be keeping the cold winds at bay, making this an unexpectedly comfortable outdoor hiding spot for mid-December.

Viktor looks over the young but fanciable girl for a moment and then turns to give Holly and Hermione a nod of approval. Viktor steps up in front of Ginny, snaps a low bow formally and then speaks while looking at the redhead with unblinking eyes- like he's zeroing in on a snitch. Ginny is startled out of her concentration by his voice but quickly schools her face to an expression of polite curiosity.

"You are Ginny Weasley. Would you wish to attend Yule Ball with me?"

Ginny gives him a once-over look and nods, smiling.

"Sure. That'd be alright."

Viktor breaks his intimidating stare and squints slightly in confusion. "You... know who I am?"

"Yes, you're Viktor Krum. I hardly think you'd want to attend with a girl so out of touch that they don't know who YOU are."

"But you are not... ex... ek... overjoyed?"

Ginny nods. "Oh, I'm very pleased. I wasn't going to be able to go unless someone invited me. Thank you!"

Viktor turns a curious eye at Holly and Hermione as they stand nearby, poorly suppressing their amusement over the conversation. With an encouraging thumbs-up from Holly, he turns back to Ginny, snaps another bow and then says "I will be honoured to attend with you. Please be prepared in Great Hall an hour earlier than most for photographs, yes?"

"Smashing!"

Viktor turns and stalks off looking slightly bewildered.

Once she is certain that the athlete has left the courtyard, Ginny alights from the wall and zooms straight up to Holly and Hermione. After standing before them for a moment she literally vibrates in excitement.

"I. LOVE... "

Holly tips up her wand with a quick '_Muffliato.'_

"...OCCLUMENCY! (Hooo!) Teach me more!"

_**~o~**_

All three girls are sitting together in the Great Hall that dinnertime, chatting idly about dress style differences between the magical and muggle worlds. Holly regretfully finds herself an unexpected source of information on the topic based upon her experiences at Malfoy Manor for the Lammas Fete.

Ginny looks like she's about to ask Holly for yet another opinion on cut or colour when her face falls and she makes a nervous gulp. "Oh, bugger!"

Hermione also notices Ginny's anxiety and looks at the redhead with concern.

"What's wrong, Ginny?"

"Charlie's headed this way."

Holly arches her eyebrows. "Girls, fair warning; if I'm mean to him it's because he dumped Natalia cruelly when they were sixth years."

The strongest Weasley storms up to the table, casts a privacy charm and then immediately turns Ginny to face him with one hand on her shoulder. "Are you out of your mind, girl?"

Ginny can't quite seem to find a word in her panic.

Hermione's look of irritation begins to mimic Holly's, and she taps the man's dragonhide mantle to gather his attention.

"Excuse me, Charlie is it? I know it's been a few years since you retrieved Norbert, but I'm Hermione Granger and this is Holly Evans."

"Umm, yeah- I know. Hi. I'm just talking to my sister, if that's alright."

"Yes, but we're rather wondering why you're still here."

"Thanks to Evans, here, I'm taking apart that Ironbelly to find out how it contracted cancer. Thanks for that."

Holly scowls at his dismissive tone. "You... are... welcome. I didn't GIVE it cancer and we certainly wouldn't want you to lose half your reserve out of ignorance, now would we? Just be careful with the parts that you don't need to remove. I doubt you could _afford_ to compensate me for their loss."

Both Charlie and Ginny stop short in embarrassment from the remark. Charlie finally finds his voice after a moment, directing his attention back to the reason he approached.

"Ginny, you can't be thinking of doing this. How would you expect Mum to react to you attending the Ball with International Quidditch Star Viktor Krum?"

Holly offers an opinion to Ginny with a reassuring touch to her shoulder. "Well, isn't he the gossip hound! At the least _I'd_ expect her to get you an excellent dress..."

"Shut it, Evans! Ginny, there's no way you're going! I've already heard two Howlers from Mum just from you accusing Mad-Eye of being an impostor!"

Holly snorts in irritation. "He WAS an impostor!"

Charlie sets his jaw and stares at the Slytherin crest on Holly's robes.

"Evans. It's your fault our family is in this much trouble!"

"Yah, 'cause the twins were angels before I got to them. Still, you have a point, even if only by accident. Hermione, we may have to have you two trade dance partners."

Hermione shakes her head in confusion. "Why me?"

"Who's Hermione bringing?" Ginny interjects.

"Harry..."

"Done!"

"Wait, what?"

Ignoring Hermione, Holly turns her face up towards Charlie's, noting his tennis-match attempt to follow the conversation.

"Charlie, send our best to Molly- that's your Mum, if you didn't remember- and let her know- "

Hermione looks quickly between the various red-heads present, hoping to interrupt their plans for her date. "Now, wait just a moment!"

"Hermione, no offense to your matchmaking but Molly obviously isn't going to go for the Ginny and Krum show. Yet I'm fair to certain that she'll allow her to attend on the arm of the Boy-Who-Lived. You'll still get to dance together and we'll all be seen in the press photos as would have happened if parents weren't an issue. If I took Viktor it would seem..."

Ginny pipes up, "Selfish. Like if you're not a Champion you don't rate."

"Yah, that. Also it'd break Neville's already fragile heart."

"Well... but... Viktor?" Hermione sits back, her face now set only in mild concern. Holly earnestly asks after Hermione's discontent.

"What's your problem with Viktor?"

Hermione shakes her head and whispers to Holly so as not to say something mean in mixed company, though Ginny leans in to the huddle from across the table to hear her protestation.

"It's a dance. He's not... graceful."

"Hermione, need I remind you who you were taking?"

Ginny turns to Holly with a mildly panicked look.

"Is... is Harry not... graceful?"

Holly responds while staring meaningfully at Hermione.

"Only HALF the time."

"Oh. Well I can work with that..."

Hermione catches up with a startled, "OH!"

Holly breaks their huddle and resumes a normal tone of voice.

"Right. 'Oh.' I'll go break Viktor's heart for you, Ginny. Charlie, as I said, send our best regards and the updated dance card to your mother before the other gossips around here give her a coronary, if you would please?"

Holly steps away to catch up with Viktor. Charlie just watches her walk off, incredulous.

"Where does that hopped-up witch get the idea that she can just order me around like that?"

Hermione offers a slightly contemptuous explanation.

"I suppose because in most people's view, a dragon-slayer outranks a dragon-_handler_. Either that or because you've been an arse from the moment you walked up to our table."

Charlie gives Hermione a sour look. "I'm gonna just stop listening to girls altogether. I either don't believe it, don't understand it or don't appreciate it if it's a girl saying it."

Ginny jumps up from the table, concerned that Charlie won't aid in her quest for dancing and fame. She grabs onto his crossed arms and grouses imploringly.

"Charlieee, pleeeeeeeeeaase! I have a chance to go! Don't ruin this for me."

Charlie tries to keep his gaze turned toward the wall but Ginny eventually captures his eye. He turns back to take in his sister's Masters-level quivering-lip pout and caves immediately, his shoulders fairly collapsing in defeat.

"I used to get respect in this family..."

Ginny jumps into hugging him with a squeal. Charlie embraces his sister while shaking his head. He is still shaking it as he leaves the Great Hall.

Ginny crowds into a huddle with Hermione.

"Thanks! Seriously, though. Can we practice Occlumency some more? I don't want to embarrass myself, especially with Harry!"

"I thought you weren't hung up on him anymore?"

"Well, so what if he's no saviour? He's absolutely dishy! Oh! Are you two serious? I thought this was just a front."

"What?"

"Y'know... a friendly thing, like you're covering for his real love like he's covering for you and... OH NO! He's not.. gay is he? Please don't tell me if he is. But tell me if he isn't! Oh, but then I'll know! Ohhhh!"

Hermione clamps her hands down on Ginny's shoulders to still the hyperactive witch.

"GINNY! Yes, we can practice Occlumency. Daily, if you'd like. As for Harry, I'm not certain where our relationship stands but I promise that you going to a Ball with him won't interfere with that. And he's not gay. Not that I am, nor is there anything wrong with that."

As Hermione turns back to her meal, Ginny gives her a one-armed hug.

"You're a good friend, Hermione! A good sport!"

Hermione faces her plate of stroganoff and forcefully stabs through a lump of beef with her fork.

"Can't say as I feel like it right now."

_**~o~**_

Holly catches up with the Bulgarian amid some other Durmstrang students near the stairs.

"Viktor!"

Viktor turns to recognise Holly and steps away from his fellows for a measure of privacy.

"Da, Holly. Tell me, h-how old is..."

"Ginny. Ginevra for the formal records. She's a third year, turns fourteen on the Eleventh of August next, but don't worry about that. Hermione has agreed to attend on your arm instead."

Viktor punches into the air in forceful glee.

"DA!"

Holly returns a curious and surprised look. "I see you're pleased with the result?"

"I... find Ginny attractive, but if Hermy... Hermown... is straight girl I have chance to pursue the heart. You are not displeased?"

"No. If you both are made happy by it I'm a big supporter of the heart's pursuit."

"And she is straight, for truth?"

"Hermione likes men very much, I promise."

"And Potter is OK with this?"

Holly scoffs. "Oh, yeah."

"You are speaking for your brother without his knowledge?"

Caught in her dismissal Holly turns to face Viktor, moving closer to create an atmosphere of collusion.

"Well, yes. I am. The good news is that he didn't know he was going to take Hermione originally, so his taking Ginny will be no more or less surprising."

"What if Potter has other date in mind?"

"He's fourteen. I doubt he's moved passed 'you mean I have to dance?' Might take him another week to ask someone, so really I'm doing him a huge favour."

"Ah. So Mr. Potter is normal boy after all."

"As male as they come."

Holly smiles as she pats Viktor on his large bicep and turns away to return to her meal.

_Or so the tale is told._

_~Newt~_

*****

* * *

**

18th December, 1994

Mum,

First, I apologise for Newt's babble about dance partners. It really isn't noteworthy but she's on some sort of romantic kick. It was funny, I suppose.

I'm sorry for how I've been keeping a distance. Things have been confusing and I don't think not talking to you is working out for me. As it is, I'd like to share this most recent incident in Hermione's quest for 'death by unsolved mystery'. I'm thinking H. P. Lovecraft had someone like her in mind when he came up with the concept of Things Man Was Not Meant To Know.

_The Tale of the Argument, part fourteen or so_

Holly and Hermione remain after the end of a RE-class where, unusually, none of the students has decided to linger to ask other questions. Hermione nevertheless applies a modicum of concern for privacy before once again opening up this topic.

"_Muffliato_. Holly, I've been thinking..."

Holly turns to face Hermione with an open and calm look. After a pause, Hermione continues.

"This is usually where you say something snarky. Are you feeling well?"

"I'm fine. You can't have the Mark."

"Ugh! Damn your hide! Why in God's name not?!"

Holly's calm drops away and a fierce growl precedes her forceful pointing at Hermione. "THAT! Right there! That's why!"

Hermione squints at Holly. "I don't understand."

"'In God's name'. Has it yet occurred to you that my life, aside from a few moments of sex and comedy, IS A LIVING HELL? I've told you this before and even described the circumstances, yet still you seem dead-set on forcing me to call up a fucking demon to rape you."

Hermione's consternation is written across her face. "What?"

"Your life, as I have said, is a BLESSING. Mine is not. You have to break a significant Commandment to take the Mark, but you just don't seem to realise that I'm trying to save your soul by saying 'no'!"

"Well, I understand that I'll be giving up my chastity but we've already agreed to do that..."

"Not that. The FIRST Commandment. The Mark means 'I own your body, I own your mind, I own your heart, I own your soul'. I OWN IT. Do you honestly think God will take that lightly? Stop pursuing this, Hermione. You can still walk in light. Please, for me, stop asking me to consign your soul to Hell." Holly huffs in anger. "Especially... if it's just because you're curious."

Holly turns and exits the room, leaving Hermione reeling in shock.

_**~o~**_

That's what I've been trying to not tell her, but she just wouldn't let go. I should have started off with this.

Love,

Holly

*****

* * *

**

19th December, 1994

Holly,

Thank you. I have been fretting for some time in my concern for your character given your change of House and recent events. If it wouldn't insult you to say, I think you may have stronger convictions in your faith in the Almighty than even Miss Granger. Please don't consider this a weakness. I think that voice inside you may be the most important guide you have.

At least when I'm unavailable.

All humour aside, I am delighted that you have chosen to take the upcoming Ball as an opportunity to truly enjoy yourself. Mr. Longbottom has been inordinately pleased of late and has taken to brushing up on his dancing skills in anticipation of the event with much enthusiasm. I understand that the Misses Patil have been instructing you and your friends on more modern dance techniques over the last few weeks. Perhaps even Natalia will be able to enjoy herself as Harry if she can just keep her feet.

Let us never allow our arguments to stop us from speaking together. I know your heart is in the right place and I hope I can advise you well in the future.

With much love,

Minerva

*****

* * *

**

22nd December, 1994

Minerva,

In the interests of full disclosure, I regret to inform you that Hermione Granger has been Marked with the Spiral. She used Shakespeare on me; the first two lines are quoted from Henry the Fifth.

"'Every subject's duty is the king's;

but every subject's soul is his own.'

Grace is only MY responsibil'ty,

and I devote myself to your venture.

By blood I am our enemy's target;

I want Spiral's armor for this conflict.

Will you leave my mind bereft of aegis?

Am I not worth protecting anymore?

Your Mark is the banner I choose to bear.

Trust me now and I shall never waver."

Hermione spouted that at me and Natalia in an isolated corner two days ago. She then waited, wearing her 'intense' face. Natalia looked at her, then at me as we both stood confused. Our confusion came from different sources. I was chewing on the argument but Natalia needed a translation.

"Ehmm, I'd swear that was English but what'd she say?"

"Hermione said 'shit or get off the pot'. If we're starting a revolution then I can't be coddling her as she's already a prime target for the enemy even without me loving her. Whether or not she loses God's blessing is her problem. It's a fair argument... and in iambic pentameter, no less."

If you feel the need to argue the point I suggest you talk to Hermione about it, as it's her convictions that are in question. If she asks for it I'll remove the Mark, but only if she convinces me why she has changed her mind. It might still happen. Hermione has been in such deep thought since then that I doubt she's said more than two words that weren't an answer to a class question. She's in a mental cocoon. Sometime soon we'll find out what Hermione has transformed into.

See you at the Ball.

Spiral

*****

* * *

**

**Omake**: The night of 18th December.

Natalia settles into bed, cuddling up behind Holly as she finishes recounting her argument with Hermione after the RE-class.

"...and I emphasized, 'especially if you're just curious.' so that she'll know how foolish this is. It's like she wants to know what the inside of an active furnace looks like and I keep saying 'it's hot and orange. Now move on, would you?'"

"Um, Hols?"

Holly grabs hold of Natalia's arm and wraps it around her front, drawing the taller witch more tightly into their cuddle.

"(Sigh.) Natalia?"

"Well, how come you weren't worried after my soul? Am I... do you think I'm... damned?"

Holly flips around to face Natalia. "Not at all! Oh, 'Talia... you have to understand, Hermione and I were raised as Christians of one sort or another. You were brought up in the magical world. Whenever I hear folks on this side of the line talk about higher powers, they're referring to Fate or some Mesopotamian deity."

"Oh. So... God doesn't hate me?"

"I can't imagine why He would. You seem more like a worshipper of Aphrodite or Astarte, maybe."

"Howso?"

"Every time you have a positive sexual experience it's an act of dedication to your goddess."

"Well yeah! I mean, that's pretty much how it feels to me. So what are your beliefs? What does it mean that you want to sleep with other people?"

"It means I have enough shite to shovel that I think I deserve a little happiness. I'm damned already; what's a few more sins so long as I'm not hurting anyone?"

"Do you think it's wrong, that you're doing something wrong, when we have sex?"

"No, not at all. I may not proclaim it from the rooftops but that's just my paranoia acting up. Sex itself isn't the sin. It's the betrayal of a trust or agreement, spoken or implied, to behave towards each other in acceptable ways that make a sin. Dean sinned against me by using his talent to make me choose sex that I may not have wanted. I don't feel I sinned against you by ordering you into an orgasmic feedback loop because I knew you would enjoy it and it wasn't too far afield from other hijinks we've done."

"Yeah, about that. Please don't do that again."

Holly gasps and sits up, staring anxiously into Natalia's face. "Was I wrong? Oh, I'm SO SORRY!"

Natalia smiles back while shaking her head.

"Hols, no! It was fab-tastic. I just... I have to keep teaching Moody's classes for a bit and I can't do that going in all wobbly-kneed. I should at least LOOK like I can walk a straight line, right?"

Holly slumps back in relief. After a moment she chuckles. "Ruin my fun for the evening why don't you?"

"Doesn't mean we can't play, just keep your mighty powers to yourself this time."

Holly smiles and gives Natalia a mischievous look.

Natalia smiles back. "Y'know, or not... it is Sunday, after all."

*******

* * *

**Tangent Alert**

'9411: Witches Tales' is coming soon. Holly encounters several witches with different goals in mind yet always involving her being naked (go figure). Includes Hermione's full final argument for being Marked and the results.


	44. CH44 Danse Magique

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's Note:** This took awhile, and is once again quite large. I'm finding it hard to pin down, but there's something off about this chapter. Maybe because almost nothing happens, despite plenty of relevant moments occurring. Either that or its sheer girliness makes it an ill-fit for Holly's normal life. If you can figure it out, let me know by PM or Review. (No really. This isn't just a ploy to get reviews...)

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path**

**Chapter 44**: Danse Magique

_**

* * *

Catching up with Mum**_

_**22nd December, 1994**_

Professor McGonagall opens the door to her office, allowing entry for her godchild.

"Hello, Professor," Holly says as she walks in and sits down in a chair.

The professor squints for a moment before walking back behind her desk, fixing her guest with a critical eye as she sits down as well.

"Miss Tonks, when I ask Holly to come to my office, I expect HOLLY to come to my office!"

'Holly' blushes and smiles weakly, her eyes shifting to purple for a moment. "We know, but you asked me at lunch when I was her so you got me now as well."

"And where is Holly?"

"In Hogsmeade, buying a dress for the Ball."

"Now? Why now?"

"Because I reminded her that going in denims and a pullover wouldn't reflect too well on you. She's been a bit occupied, what with carving up dragon parts and corrupting young women and such..."

"Never a rest for a dark lady on the rise?"

"Yeh about that; we're thinking of encouraging the press to call her the Unholy Evans- 'Dark Lady' seems like a bad sequel to Riddle's time. Or worse, that she's gonna rule by his side or something."

"Bring her here the moment she returns to the castle."

"Umm, I don't work for you..."

"MISS TONKS-!"

"Alright! No worries- I'll let her know where to expect tea time to be spent."

The witches are interrupted by a knock at the door which Professor McGonagall answers after a moment's silent caution to Holly-Tonks. The door opens and a second Holly enters the room, prompting Tonks to revert to her normal appearance and a teaching outfit of purple work robes with a matching hat.

"Hello. I apologise for the delay."

Natalia looks at her friend with a momentary confusion. "Hols, weren't you just, as in seconds-ago, in Hogsmeade?"

"I still am. When you find me later and I say 'Aren't you supposed to be me right now?', it'll be simpler to say 'Minerva's pissed.' Anyway, Padma and I Turned back special so Mum could yell at me."

Professor McGonagall sits back down at her desk. "Holly... one moment. I apologise, Miss Tonks. Please pardon us. I don't believe you need to linger any longer."

"That's a polite way of saying 'get out', right? Right." Natalia stands up and gives Holly's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the office, closing the door behind her.

Holly steps forward and sits in the chair across from her godmother. Her expression is calm, if a bit sad.

Professor McGonagall stares back for a moment before starting the conversation, "Well?"

"Well what, Mum?"

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I think you'll like my dress. It's this layered black lace thing-"

"Holly, you know I was referring to your recent enslavement of MISS GRANGER!"

Holly tightens her lips into a doubtful scrunch, glaring back at Professor McGonagall. The dark-haired professor recovers her calm before continuing.

"I spoke with Miss Granger this morning, as you may know. She was decidedly evasive about the entire experience."

"Did she say she regretted it?"

"No, but-"

"End of argument."

"No it is not! I will not have you binding the souls of these students! They are not of age, nor are they prepared to handle the burdens you intend to lay upon them! If I am at all responsible for your ethical development and welfare, then you must stop this insanity now! You will not enact any more magical rituals, oaths or vows without my prior and explicit consent. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely. You're fired."

"What?"

"Padma pointed this out to me. Though I'm unsure how the Ministry would assess me, you could say that my soul, or rather this instance of its run-through on Earth, is actually like forty years old. Lily was born in 1960, I've lived at accelerated time for several years of my life, and now, despite my charmingly youthful appearance, I operate with the maturity of having twice lived to adulthood. Even if you split the difference from memory loss I'm still emotionally thirty or so. You don't need to worry. You can't possibly be held accountable for my actions."

"I AM accountable, by my own vow and intentions! I do not relinquish the responsibility for guiding you in this life, nor will I give it up upon your recognition as an adult witch. You will have to listen to me until I am dead! Be aware; unless I break a trust between us, killing me would do you great harm through the power of our oath as godparent and child."

Holly sits back, becoming teary.

"You... you think I'd kill you to shut you UP?"

"I am being prudent in not assuming anything about your potential actions. You have proven capable of nearly anything. How am I to guide you, if you always act before I'm given the opportunity to provide input?"

"Well if I asked you first, half this stuff wouldn't get done!"

"EXACTLY!"

"I... oh." Holly sits back, thoughtful in her consternation.

"Have you plans for any other activities that you have purposefully avoided mentioning, knowing that I will disapprove?"

"Umm, yes. Quite a few, in fact."

"And if your own conscience has the good sense to know I won't approve, why then do you continue without my advice?"

Holly just bows her head.

Professor McGonagall stares at her for a minute, then asks a pointed question. "Miss Evans, what do you have planned?"

"I was planning on leaving after the ball with Hermione and Natalia, to spend the rest of the holidays at the Madhouse with Padfoot and Moony."

"They're in England?"

"Not yet. They're coming up on Boxing Day via... y'know... Buckbeak Express."

Professor McGonagall relaxes a bit, giving Holly's humbled look a suspicious glare. "I actually believe that this is a wonderful idea. I wouldn't mind an invitation for a late Yule gathering myself. Why would you assume I wouldn't approve of this?"

"It's against the rules and takes us all out of Hogwarts' protection."

"Holly, there are many hats that I wear on a daily basis, and in fact I am forced to wear more of them whenever you and I speak together. Being the Deputy Headmistress isn't usually one that matters. When we talk, I am your godmother, first. Your godmother thinks that you should slip past that wrinkled old rule-monger the Deputy Headmistress and enjoy some time with your family."

Holly looks up at Professor McGonagall with appreciation and shares a smile.

"I will make arrangements to excuse your absence until the younger students' return on January 2nd. And I will see you for dinner that first evening, so plan accordingly. I think that evening may also be a better time for us all to discuss what it is you intend to do in your current situation. Certainly, all present should be kept informed of your plans?"

"Yes, Mum. That sounds like a spectacular idea."

"Good. Tell me, are there any other questionable acts you have been planning that cannot be delayed until after that meeting?"

"Not really. I intend to have a good time at the Ball like any other girl. Magic and mayhem should make very little appearance that evening, aside from the dressing up and such. I'll leave Neville's clothes where they belong."

Holly's tease is met with a frown. Holly bows her head again and Professor McGonagall continues speaking in a tensely polite, clipped fashion.

"Well. How considerate of you. I am still very concerned by these recent actions of yours, and I intend to confront both you and Miss Granger about your choices in these matters. If the Marking can be reversed, I suggest that you bring your notes on the process."

"Yes, Mum."

"Have you Marked Miss Patil?"

"No. I don't believe she wishes to be involved in any way beyond the opportunity to research advanced magic- y'know; necessity being the mother of invention. My life brings about some interesting research opportunities."

"Perhaps so, but just because you can do a thing does not mean that you should do it."

"Yes, Mum. We know. Padma's mostly focused on the how. She leaves the why to me, and keeps her distance otherwise."

"I see. Well, since you're here, perhaps we should dine together."

"That would be great, Mum. Oi, Winky!"

The bulb-nosed elf appears with a 'pop'.

"Can you bring us supper, tea, cakes and some diced fruit? Oh, and antipasto. Also those flaky biscuits and maybe that apple crumble."

"Yes'm. Would the Professor want some of that?"

Holly glares at the elf, noting that her lips are barely turned up at the edge. "Yes, you silly moppet, and don't forego the plates in your cheek, either!"

Winky bows to each woman and disappears.

"Is Winky usually expecting to deliver a large repast for you?"

"No, Mum. She knows my habits though, and seems to predict when more or less food is needed. For sure, arguing with you really works up my appetite."

"And why is that?"

"Well I have to release that tension somewhere and I can't... umm..."

"Ah. Arguing with your contemporaries doesn't make you hungry."

"Sure it does, just not usually for food."

_**~o~**_

Hey, Newt. We were both there for the conversation. Why transcribe it?

_Proof that Grandmum gave you permission to leave the castle._

I love you too, little squirt.

_And I love my waterwheel machine- it's like a habitrail for me!_

That was the idea. What do you want for Christmas?

_Siblings._

It's a bit short notice, sweetie. Anyway you're getting a chemistry set. Hermione picked it out.

_Squeee!_

_~Newt~_

_**

* * *

The Tale of Deputies**_

_Grandmum Minerva- Holly circulated this to the folks mentioned within. If you end up having to apply discipline to any of them for their efforts, Holly would prefer it if you hold her accountable as well._

_(Also, thank you for the bottle of hard cider for my birthday. It was delicious, and made riding the watermill extra fun!)_

**To: the addressees**

**From: Holly**

**Subject: Safety, Decency, and limiting Chaos**

**This is not a prank. **

**Okay, having written that, it seems like an obvious prank lead-in, but I am completely humourless in what I'm asking of you.**

**Since the end of classes, everyone has been left entirely too idle with nothing else planned by the adults to occupy them. I think that it is due to this idleness that I have now had to disrupt three rape attempts on students, with involvement from all three schools in one way or another. There's plenty of consensual sex going on, but you can usually tell it's not cricket when the girl is outnumbered. My point is this: I won't always be there. You are being given this letter because I trust you to take up this challenge, and because you have the resources necessary to act in defense of those who may need it. **

**Padma and the Weasley twins will need to take on the detection duties, as they have the tools to properly monitor the castle. Miles, Dahlia, Erin, Cedric, Ginny & Ron: your job is to take action if one of the monitor teams tells you of an incident through this parchment (it will fold into an origami bird and caw if there's an incident occurring- details will appear on the back). Alert a prefect or professor if they're close, otherwise it'll have to be your personal involvement. Luna will be there to let you into the Ravenclaw tower if the incident is within, but I'm hoping that their now-deaf fifth year prefect and his mate with the compound leg fractures will have created enough of an impression to be a deterrent. Ginny- if you could spend some time with Vicky Frobisher teaching her the important spells, she might recover a bit of confidence.**

**Lee, you and the twins have permission to use the Wireless broadcast to alert everyone over the airwaves if you know something bad is being done and no one is close enough to act on it. **

**This is an unsanctioned effort, but you don't need to keep it a secret. It would be better to have people know that a group of disparate students is willing to take action, even in defiance of the rules. If you find you need to bulk up your numbers, grab some of the firsties- most of the ones still at the castle are in the RE-class (being orphans and all), so they're trained to stick together and help. Most know a few interesting hexes as well. If anything you'll need to restrain them as they are all on a quest to prove themselves.**

**I have a standing bet with Madame Pomfrey about how many assaults and pregnancies she'll have to handle by February 1st. I chose the higher numbers; I don't want to win this bet.**

**Holly**

**P.S.: If you're looking for a motivation for your participation in this voluntary effort, keep in mind I'll owe you a favour. Let me add that if I find out you knew of an assault and didn't take action, I will be angry. **

**I wasn't angry at the dragon.**

_Quite the motivational speaker, is my Mum._

_~Newt~_

* * *

Holly,

Why do you feel it is necessary to physically assault and potentially maim these transgressors instead of simply stopping the attack? It is surely out of fear from a reprisal that they will not name you as their attacker, but there is little doubt as to the source of their injuries.

Minerva

* * *

Mum,

You pretty much answered your own question, though I'll add that there's no way to perform a Prior Incantato on my hands and feet. As for the reasoning, I want them to remember with pain why their choice was a bad idea, and I have Madame Pomfrey's cooperation in not giving these particular patients any pain care. Also, isn't supposed to be against the rules to use magic outside the classroom?

Holly

_**

* * *

A Tale of Pest Control**_

Christmas Day 1994, around 3 PM.

Holly is returning from meeting with Padma when Slytherin firstie Casey Hartfield runs up to her breathlessly. Holly catches the near-collapsing girl and moves to the side of the corridor so that she can prop herself up along the wall.

"Get your breath, then give me the shortest possible explanation of what's wrong."

"(Gasp!) (Gasp!)... Ministry... (Gasp!) (Gasp!)... in your dorm room... (Gasp!) (Gasp!)"

"Get Professor McGonagall from her office, tell her what you know. Don't guess at anything."

The young girl clutches at her side but nods in agreement. Holly gives her a quick hug and says 'Thank you so much!' before getting up to run off to the dungeons.

Holly stops short of entering the Slytherin dorm, taking a moment to check the Map and catch her breath. The display shows students crowded near the entrance to the mid-tier girls' corridor; Professors Snape and Garvin stand outside her room next to Art Uppershilts, John Gullywug and Mr. Filch, who all seem to be swaying somewhat; and two people are moving around in Holly's room, identified as Jim Dawlish and Dolores Umbridge. Holly closes the Map, returning it to a robe pocket, and then calmly places her hand on the entrance stone, opening the door to the common room.

Pushing her way through the gleefully interested crowd, she approaches the entrance to her room just as Professor Snape liberates Mr. Filch from hanging upside down. The other two men, wearing Auror cloaks, are sprawled on the floor rubbing sore extremities they no doubt injured as they landed.

"Good afternoon, all. Is there a reason for this party, or did I win the random gathering lottery?"

Professor Garvin grins smugly as the sound of a wooden object breaking apart echoes from within Holly's room. Professor Snape turns away from helping Mr. Filch from the floor, squinting at his student.

"Representatives of the Ministry have come to investigate allegations that you are in possession of materials to illegally enhance your performance in the Tournament. Professor Garvin helpfully asked Mr. Filch to lead them here, and I was summoned when these gentlemen found themselves the victims of your protective runework. Is this entirely your own design?"

"I had helpful suggestions from my neighbors."

"Ten points each for Miss Davis and Miss Parkinson, then."

Holly steps between the assemblages to enter her room. The bookcases have been emptied onto the floor, the dresser looks to have vomited forth all Holly's clothing, the mattresses are overturned and the curtains around the bed torn down. Newt's model watermill and the Asian travel case have both been smashed apart. The two visitors are by the stove, the short woman directing the tall man in tearing apart the two sitting chairs. Holly clears her throat to speak.

"(Ahem) Who are you and what do you want?"

Holly had already encountered Auror Dawlish the previous year, and his towering form looks no less powerful (or tired) than before. The other person turning to answer is a squat black-haired woman in a set of pink robes and wearing a pink cardigan. A black bow set at the top of her hair reminds one of a horsefly. Her wide face breaks into an impossibly-wide grin, making her expression seem like that of a beatific amphibian. The toad-person raises her fat fingers to brush back some errant locks and speaks.

"Ah! Miss Evans has arrived. How lovely. (giggle)"

"Yah, I'm here. What do you want, who are you, and why have you broken my belongings?"

"I am Senior Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, dear child. Official business."

"Okay. What are you officially doing?"

"We are here to uncover how you cheated in the Tournament. Please step outside and stand next to the Aurors while we do our work. I am sure we shall be successful soon enough. (giggle!)"

A commotion can be heard out in the hall, and all three occupants in the room turn their attention to the doorway when the deep, kind-sounding voice of Albus Dumbledore echoes, "Would the students please return to your rooms? Also, I'd like to speak with our visitors out here in the corridor."

Holly leads Undersecretary Umbridge and Auror Dawlish out into the hallway, which is now occupied only by Professors and officials, including Professor McGonagall who is leaning against the doorframe to catch her breath. Once everyone is assembled, Undersecretary Umbridge thrusts a parchment towards the headmaster.

"This is a writ of investigation, Albus. It empowers me to seek out and find the illegal potion your student used in the Tournament last month. I assume everything is in order?"

Albus looks down at the parchment and frowns dramatically.

"Well I'm afraid everything is very much out of order, Madame Umbridge."

The squat woman pauses then giggles again. "How can you say that? You haven't even looked at the paper-"

"And that is the essence of our problem. Before you can execute such a writ, it must be presented and acknowledged by the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress. Neither of us knew you were here."

Holly squints in thought while Madame Umbridge lightly blusters, "Why, I am sure it doesn't matter in which order it occurs; this is a perfectly legal document."

Holly smirks slightly. "May I read the writ?"

Madame Umbridge snaps her gaze at Holly, then slowly extends her arm to proffer the parchment in her direction. "Such is your right."

Holly takes the page and reads it, Professor McGonagall stepping up behind her to read over her shoulder. After a minute Minerva frowns and Holly smiles.

"I'm afraid this writ is meaningless."

"What? Don't be foolish, girl. You haven't the knowledge-"

"This writ is to follow up on allegations that I illegally used Felix Felicis in the Tournament and have a supply ready to continue to do so."

"Exactly. Now if you'll just-"

"It isn't illegal, nor do I have any."

"Of course it is!"

Albus rumbles a calming admonition towards the Undersecretary. "_Now, Madame Umbridge, I believe Miss Evans should be allowed to speak._"

Everyone suddenly draws silent. Holly shivers momentarily before continuing. "Believe me when I say that I have scoured the rules of the Tournament quite thoroughly, as I didn't want to compete in the first place. It's a very short booklet. All competitors must enter the designated area of play during competition time, bearing only the designated equipment and their clothing. Competitors aren't permitted to attack each other, or they will be disqualified. There's some language about gambling, but overall that's it."

"Are we to take the interpretation of the law by a schoolgirl? This is a Ministry matter."

Albus shakes his head. "That's the other problem. This tournament is being hosted by one school with invitations for two others. The foreign minister of the country of the hosting school is responsible for ensuring safe travel for the competitors and their supporters. This is an inter-school event, having no obligation to abide by any rules of the ICW's sports commission. If you had presented your writ to me or Professor McGonagall before entering Miss Evans' room, we would have explained that, sparing you a certain measure of embarrassment."

Madame Umbridge scoffs but Holly speaks again before she can interject.

"More than embarrassment. You've broken the law, along with my things. Professor Garvin, what punishment is appropriate for the invasion of a Lady's suite and damage of her property by common folk?"

"COMMON-!"

Albus' voice cuts through the growing tension once more. "_Again, let us allow the truth to aid us. Would you please answer Miss Evans' question, Professor Garvin?_"

A.P. Garvin responds, "IF she were a Lady of the House of Black, of pure blood and unquestionable standing, Miss Evans would be allowed to exact monetary and... other punishments by the code of low justice."

Holly stares fiercely at the Undersecretary. "Other punishments; you mean corporal punishments, don't you? I can have them flogged?"

"Yes. But only by an appropriately-designated representative of the House's justice."

"Unless I wanted to do it myself. The executor of retribution is only named when the nobleperson didn't wish to sully his or her hands with the duty themselves, as the high justice used to demand, right?"

"(Sigh) Yes."

"Headmaster, I'd like to have a flogging. Can we use the Great Hall?"

The Undersecretary blusters loudly, "This has gone far enough! I demand that this... witch be brought to justice and that her ill-gotten properties be seized by the Ministry!"

Albus turns from Madame Umbridge and gives Holly an apologetic frown... as well as a wink. "Miss Evans, I'm afraid I cannot accommodate you for a public flogging, as the space is being remodeled for tonight's Yule Ball. You are welcome to use the arena if that would suit your purposes, but I insist that no announcements be made so as to prevent gawkers. It would be unseemly."

"WHAT?"

"Lady Evans of the House of Black is fully within her rights to exact this punishment. You did not contact the Governors, myself or the Deputy Headmistress, and misrepresented your authority with our Professors in forcing entry to this room. Given that Lady Evans has no roommate, this space is also under the protection of the House of Black, making the defense of this space entirely legal... though I believe the school is meant to be informed in writing."

Professor Snape interjects. "I was not notified in writing of Miss Evans'... handiwork but was made aware of the precautions through traditional House communications. Ten points from Slytherin for neglecting to follow procedure, Evans."

"Of course, Professor. Please forgive the oversight."

Professor Garvin throws up his hands and stalks away down the corridor.

Holly steps forward to stand directly in front of Madame Umbridge. "I will do you a tremendous favour. I will accept your apology and even prove to you that you are looking for something that isn't there."

"If you can prove that, I won't have you cast in irons!"

Raising her wand, Holly stares into the eyes of the Ministry official as she intones a vow. "By my magic, I swear that I do not own or possess any luck-inducing potions, nor do I have any intention of using them in the Tournament's Tasks. Do you accept my vow?"

Madame Umbridge's expression wavers from glee to a sudden doubt. She draws her stout wand and slowly raises it until her positioning mirrors Holly's. "I accept your vow. So mote it be."

Blue magic snaps between the witches, leaving a smell of ozone in the room. Holly silently enacts a Lumos at the tip of her wand, and then cancels it with a mental 'Nox'.

Madame Umbridge turns away from Holly's gaze and looks at the floor while sheathing her wand in her sleeve. "I... apologise for my... error. Please send a detailed manifest of that which requires repair and I will see that you are compensated."

"Very well. I hope in the future that you remember this moment for my integrity, and my _mercy_."

The Undersecretary glares once at Holly before stepping over to speak briefly with the Aurors.

Holly smiles pleasantly. "I see no reason for everyone else to waste further thought on the matter. Lovely to meet you all, but I really must be getting dressed for the Ball."

Holly steps into her room. A long Latin phrase is heard, followed by a flash of green and orange and the sound of something smashing, only in reverse.

Holly pops her head back out into the hallway. "Madame Umbridge, you owe me for a travel case. Professor McGonagall bought me the case, so she'll know what it was worth."

Minerva turns to the short, stunned witch and drawls, "That would be two hundred and twenty galleons, Dolores."

Holly's eyebrows rise in surprise. "Really? Wow. I should have bought you the eighty-year-old Scotch."

_**~o~**_

Harry (in his dress robes) steps off the stairs down into the dungeons just as everyone else is heading for them to ascend. Professor McGonagall is half the hallway behind, admonishing the Aurors who all seem to be bowing their heads like guilty schoolchildren.

Albus tips his head, "Mister Potter."

Professor Snape growls, "Mister... POTter."

and Madame Umbridge stops, snapping out of a funk and thrusting her hand forward. "Oh! Mister Potter..."

Harry stops, looking between the adults for a moment. "Umm, hello. Too bad Professor Garvin already left- you could have made it a harmony." He then grasps Madame Umbridge's hand, bows and raises it to his lips in a show of decorum. "I'm sorry, I haven't had the pleasure. Who is this lady accompanying you, Professor Dumbledore?"

The headmaster chuckles discreetly while the Undersecretary is briefly taken by a fit of giggles.

"This would be Madame Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, visiting in her capacity as assistant to Minister Fudge."

"Charmed, Madame Umbridge. I hate to greet and run, but I promised to help Holly prepare for the Ball. We're hoping to spruce her up into something presentable."

"Oh, call me Dolores, Mr. Potter. (giggle). And think nothing of it. Surely you have a challenge, so we won't keep you."

Harry smiles lightly, bows once more and then passes the entourage, heading towards the Slytherin dorms.

"Delightful young man. One wonders how the rest of the family could have gone so wrong."

Professor Snape bristles momentarily before offering an explanation. "No doubt his years in isolation protected him from worldly corruption. It is so... unfortunate that he couldn't have been kept there... forever."

_**~o~**_

Harry enters Holly's room, closing the door quietly behind him. Almost immediately he swells into a huge blob of himself, his magically auto-adjusting dress robes straining to encompass his sudden girth.

"Get me a bucket. I'm gonna throw up."

Holly pops her head around the door to her wardrobe, giving balloon-Harry a dismissive glare.

"You're a wizard at the moment- do it yourself. And why are you inflated?"

'Harry' returns to his normal proportions and smacks his forehead. "Ah. Remind me during our vacation to drag you out to the Python fest at that Bristol moviehouse. Your cultural education is falling sadly behind."

"Which one was that from?"

"Meaning of Life."

"They don't show that one on telly. Listen, I need you to really sink into the role tonight. We'll be under scrutiny by everyone, including the press. You've got to restrain your usual delightful bubbliness. It is most important that Harry's reputation for simple decency and politeness be maintained. Harry is quiet, reserved, and humble. Given his lack of exposure to the world up to this point, you might go for almost petrified from dealing with so many people at once."

"Well, I have to dance and I shouldn't be un-gallant."

"Yeah. Pay some nice attention to Ginny but don't lead her on. Just be... I dunno... brotherly."

Harry sits down on the edge of the bed, watching Holly as she removes the last of her daytime clothing and applies a mild all-body version of Scourgify to her skin. A cloud of white residue settles into a circle at her feet. Harry smiles slightly at Holly's resulting fresh-scrubbed body.

"You say that while stripping for me- it sends mixed signals. What sort of brother should I act like?"

Holly scowls at Harry, squinting for a moment (as she is without her glasses) to take in Harry's leer.

"The gay kind. I'm dead serious on this. You need to act completely juvenile... and I mean inexperienced!"

Winky appears with a pop, lifting the undamaged Asian travel case up onto the desk and then snapping her fingers, causing the broken one to vanish. The elf shakes her head at her mistress and pulls out a miniature dustpan to sweep up the dead skin on the rug.

Harry grumps while picking at a thread on the lapel of his dress robes. "So, why do you get to play, then?"

"Because I'm arguably sixteen and look this sexy. Muggle girls get up to six semi-formal dances to appear splendiferous and engage in mischief. I just want this one to be fun. Lammas sucked, but at least this time I'll have friends attending with me." Holly opens a small door on the side of the case and retrieves a set of black underthings. She sits across from Harry in the desk chair to carefully put them on.

Harry licks his lips discreetly. "S'pose it would be a bit of scandal if we were found out in a closet somewhere as well..."

Holly sighs. "Yes, me being arrested for incestuously corrupting the Boy-Who-Lived would definitely qualify as a failure to achieve the mission goals."

"Goals?"

"Priorities, then. In order they are: Leave without legal complications; Make Harry look good; Make Holly look delicious, if evil; Holly gets to have fun; Sow chaos, responsibly."

Holly stands up and grabs her layered black lace gown from out of the dresser. She shimmies into it until it settles into place comfortably. Pulling at a pair of interlaced red ribbons, the dress draws tight around Holly's waist and hugs the curves of her bosom and hips. Holly ties the ribbons into a decorative knot at her left hip and turns to face Harry for evaluation.

"How do I look?"

Harry gives Holly a smouldering up-and-down ogle.

"You look good enough to eat..."

Holly raises an eyebrow and thrusts up a hand to hold back any further commentary.

"We'll dance together once but otherwise you're to keep a three meter distance from me. All night, Tonks."

_**~o~**_

"Holly! I would like a word with you."

Holly stops her trek in Harry's company towards the Gryffindor dorms at the sound of her Godmother's vocal leash-jangling. She turns and flourishes her black lace gown, showing off her best attempt at grace while wearing three inch platform-style heels. Fabric covers her from neck to ankle and out to her fingertips due to dark red satin opera gloves that match the ribbons that tie the layers of lace tightly to her form.

"So? Am I presentable?"

Professor McGonagall walks up in her holiday green tartan, wearing a wide hat brimmed with a dangerously-sharp looking wreath of nettles around it. She gives Holly a once over.

"Yes, that's... quite fetching, actually."

Holly grumps, "Don't sound so shocked, Mum."

Minerva scowls. "And surprisingly unrevealing. But that's not why I was looking for you- I wanted to know how you escaped Madame Umbridge's inspection. I commend you in keeping your calm given how horrible that woman has acted. You certainly have her confused. But that vow-"

"Winky."

The elf pops into being between the two witches. Her tea-towel is now tinted deep green to celebrate the season, and she has a sprig of holly pinned to her lapel.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Would you hand my godmum her present, seeing as she hasn't opened it yet from this morning?"

From out of some non-space the little being draws up a small wrapped box and presents it to the Professor.

Holly kisses Minerva's cheek and says "Happy Christmas, Mum."

Professor McGonagall reads the attached note:

_'Mum, _

_Keep this close to your heart. If things look to get bad I want you to be lucky when it counts. The other sections have Blood Replenisher, Calming Draught, and Veritaserum (Snape-brewed; no doubt of much higher quality than that swill I was fed in the Headmaster's office last May)._

_Love, _

_Holly'_

Within the small box is a round medallion containing four small glass ampoules, set to look like a pair of intertwined hour-glasses.

"I can vow that I don't own or have in my possession any luck-affecting potion because I don't. You do. And I don't want it back. Intention assumes future action. I don't intend to use it for the first Task as I already did. It's a fine hair to split, but obviously it worked. Please don't re-gift."

Minerva smiles at her God-daughter. "Thank you, Holly. This is even better than the Scotch, and you know what it takes for me to say such a thing." Her expression then reverts to her usual stern glare. "Now don't keep Mr. Longbottom waiting, and stay out of trouble."

"That's what I was trying to do!"

**

* * *

The Champions' initial dance card, for reference:**

Fleur Delacour with Roger Davies

Cedric Diggory with Cho Chang

Holly Evans with Neville Longbottom

Ilya Izarek with Tracey Davis

Viktor Krum with Hermione Granger

Margaux Magritte with Justin Finch-Fletchley

Harry Potter with Ginevra (that's Ginny!) Weasley

_**

* * *

Tales of the Last Minute Changes**_

Holly and Harry enter the Gryffindor dorm to find Hermione standing somewhat dazedly in the corner. She's dressed in a delightful periwinkle gown and her hair has been done up in a very regal knot with curls trailing attractively at her neckline.

Harry steps up to her. "Hermione, you look fantastic! Who did your hair?"

"Parvati and Lavender. They've left already to meet up with Terry and Anthony. They can't help."

Holly squints. "Help with what?"

Hermione points up the staircase, where some wailing and carrying-on can now be faintly heard. Holly directs Harry to wait on a sofa and grabs Hermione by the wrist, leading her up the staircase to investigate. They arrive up the stairs to find Ginny alone in her dorm wearing only her terrycloth housecoat, in a right state.

"Mum is trying to RUIN EVERYTHING!"

Holly smiles slightly. "Well, that's what mums do, Gin. What's the what?"

Ginny points forcefully at the dressbox on her bed.

Hermione steps over and lifts a white gown from within. It is a long straight garment with lace and pearl beads sewn into patterns. "I don't understand."

Holly looks at the dress curiously. "I admit it's a bit unusual for winter, but all-white isn't necessarily-"

"It's a WEDDING GOWN! The Weasley traditional dress, handed down through the family!"

Hermione and Holly look at each other and then utter a simultaneous. "Oh."

"I can't let Harry see me in this! He'll be mortified and I'll seem like some stalker and I won't get to dance and-" Ginny's hysteria reaches a peak, her rising voice moving into the inaudible supersonic range. Hermione takes her into a hug.

"There there. Holly will fix it. You'll see."

"Um, thanks for the faith, Hermione, but how- ?"

"You know how."

Holly shakes her head a moment and then steps up to the upset redhead.

"Alright, Gin. I need you to put on this dress, and I'll use a rarely-mentioned skill of mine to get you looking smashing. Or at least less... matrimonial."

Ginny sniffs. "You can do that?"

"I used to sew my own clothes out of my Cousin Dudley's worn-out pants. With magic I can probably make lint look good. Just don't tell anyone I did this. It'll ruin my image if people think my backup career is to become a seamstress."

Ginny coughs to interject. "Ehm, should you really be doing that with my family's heirloom?"

"If your mum wanted it kept safe, she sent it to the wrong castle. It's her own fault for putting you in this fix."

Ginny stares at Holly and then grabs the dress from out of the box. She gives Holly a slightly mad look and says, "Let's do this!"

_**~o~**_

Twenty minutes of snips and adjustments later Ginny walks around the room, her dress now cut low to emphasize her modest cleavage and the hem brought up to show her athletic calves. Extra fabric has been re-used to add a low sash to the ensemble.

"I also adjusted the cut so that you can move your legs easily. You'd think the original dress was designed to make sure the witch couldn't run away too quickly. Anyway with the low cut and high slit you might want to apply a Warming charm or two, at least until we start dancing."

Hermione pipes up, "You should tint the whole number royal blue, to bring out her eyes."

Holly turns to Ginny. "You have blue eyes?"

"Yes!"

"What? I'm not always thinking in terms of colours!" Holly sweeps her wand across Ginny's gown, causing the fabric to dye blue. The colours fade from a deep ocean at the hemline to turquoise for her sleeves. Ginny looks over the ensemble once more with a glowing grin. She looks then at Holly and knots her brows in concern.

"Is that why your dress is black?"

"Partly. Also, this lace thing is magically layered."

Hermione adds another commentary, "You look like you're bound in licorice, Holly."

"...Or maybe wrapped in spider webs. It's... creepy."

Holly grins. "I know! Isn't it fab?"

Ginny stares at the bodice of the black dress a little more closely. "Holly... are you wearing any-?"

"TIME FOR PICTURES!" With a clap of her crimson gloves, Holly heads out of the dorm and down the staircase.

"She isn't, is she?"

Hermione stands next to Ginny, staring after their friend. "(Sigh) No. Let's not make a fuss, shall we?"

"Sure, but it should make for a fun game- keep watching the boys to see which ones are caught staring first."

_**~o~**_

Arriving down in the entrance hall, the champion couples are encouraged by Ludo Bagman to enter a side chamber for picture-taking. Looking around but not finding Neville, Holly turns around and steps out the front entrance of the castle and into the cool air of the wintery night.

She holds her hands close around her body, feeling a slight chill even through the heaviest layers of her gown. Her thoughts are interrupted a few minutes later when Neville walks up behind her to wrap his cloak around her shoulders.

"Oh! Why thank you, Neville. Where have you been, anyway?"

"Well, Fred and George-"

"How much did you drink?"

"One shot glass. Poured it myself. They're hinting that they'll prank me later somehow."

"Hmm. Neville, I'd like you to do something for me."

"O-okay."

Holly reaches down to the edge of the cobblestones and grabs seven rocks of disparate shapes and places them in Neville's hand.

"Hold the rocks in your hands, thinking about this Ball, this evening. When you feel the time is right, toss them into the air so they land in that snow there."

Neville nods, closing his eyes to concentrate. After several minutes he nods, tosses the rocks into the air and then looks around. Holly is nowhere to be seen.

"Holly?"

Looking down at the snow, he sees Newt scrawling a message into the snowbank- 'Holly should be back soon. Just wait.'

A minute later Holly throws a tall redhead out the front doorway and across the muddy cobblestones, sliding to a stop at Neville's feet.

"George, antidote. Now."

The mud-covered twin looks up sheepishly at his fellow Gryffindor, handing him a small piece of taffy. "Chew on this."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, you'd probably end up either in hospital with me or in bed with Holly, though I can't say which is more likely. Also, everything you drink will turn into liquor in your stomach."

Neville chews on the taffy. Holly glares once at George before walking over to look at the rocks in the snow. After tilting her head several ways, her shoulders slump. Holly then turns back to look at her fellow Marauders.

"I concede it was a masterful prank, but you couldn't have gotten Flitwick with this?"

"We tried- he's a wily one."

"Off with you then."

George quickly escapes while Holly turns back to Neville.

"Are you ready?"

"What did the rocks say?"

"We won't be sleeping together tonight, but our dancing will be flawless."

"I... I didn't mean... I wasn't intending..."

Holly quirks a smile up at her date. "Maybe you weren't, but I was sorta hopeful."

Neville squints at his date. "Holly, why do you tease me like this?"

"I'm not teasing, I'm flirting."

"What's the difference?"

"Flirting allows for the possibility of follow-through. Evidently not tonight, though."

"I... " Neville gulps. "I don't want to have a fling with you, Holly."

Holly looks at the ground before responding. "I'm afraid a fling is all that I have to offer, beyond friendship."

"Why? Because you... don't see me that way?"

"What way are you referring to?"

"Um... marry-able."

"Why would you want to marry me? I'm a lodestone for horrors."

"B-because I lo-"

Holly snaps her finger up against his lips. "Ahh! Hold the horses there, cavalier. You _fancy_ me. You don't know me well enough to love me. What's more your view suggests marriage as a proper consequence of love, when it's a different thing entirely. Love leads to a lifetime of sharing trouble. Marriage leads to political alliances and dinner parties."

"Well, I fancy you."

"I know. I fancy you as well. Would you like to escort me into the painful spotlight of public frivolity?"

Neville's eyebrows raise in concern. "Ah. Shared trouble?"

"Uh huh. Our first adventure together. Don't talk to the reporters- they only hear the words they want to print."

"There are reporters here?"

"No, they're coming up in those carriages, I believe. Makes one wish for a rocket-launcher."

Neville turns to see two carriages threading their way up from Hogsmeade, intermittent flashes of wizarding cameras emanating from within the cabs.

"Even not knowing what a rockette-launcher is, that sounds like a good idea."

(Newt smudges away her writing and then jumps up to weave back into Holly's dress.)

_**~o~**_

The champions and their dates are lead into a photography space where coloured curtains provide an upbeat backdrop. Everyone is enjoying the relaxed atmosphere of the picture-taking with two exceptions- Hermione is acting somewhat distant and distracted, and Margaux Magritte progressively becomes more and more anxious. Her anxiety ramps up every time she and Holly lock gazes, until finally after a half-hour the French girl runs out of the room in a hysterical crying fit, followed by her school mate, Fleur.

Margaux's date, Justin Finch-Fletchley, storms up to Holly in his black and gold dress robes. "Just what have you done to her, you menace?"

Holly looks up at the young man, holding Neville back from stepping into a confrontation with an outstretched arm.

"I have done nothing to her, for which, if you ask her, she is eternally grateful. When you catch up with her you can tell her that I don't intend to do anything to her now, either. That and a few of the Headmaster's lemon candies should bring her back to the Ball. Anything else about this is a private matter between us."

"And what made her fear you so much she had to run away?"

"She's not afraid of me, _per se_. Miss Magritte has a guilty conscience."

Silence takes hold of the room, until a flashing bulb breaks the tense moment. Everyone turns to stare at the photographer who looks back with a smirk. "S'prolly the best shot of the evenin'."

Harry pipes up in discomfort, "Is anybody else here hungry?"

_**

* * *

Tales of Other Dance Partners**_

During the banquet, Hermione continues to stare into space, only occasionally jolting out of her reveries to answer cordial questions with a short but polite answer.

Viktor's discomfort with her distraction increases over time, leading him to begin an extended discussion with his headmaster seated on the other side of him.

Finally Harry leans over, whispering to Hermione, "Y'know, you'd best get your head in the game or you'll lose Viktor's attention completely."

"Yes. That's what I'm hoping for. If you recall, I was going to attend with Harry."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared!"

"Yes, well I hadn't expected your participation. I thought Harry might be a second iteration using Padma's keepsake. Given the necessity of touching between dance partners, I should have anticipated this."

"So you're not happy to be not going with me because you forgot who I was?"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "At this point, I'm just trying to help Ginny. You and I have several conversations in our future, but I don't think this is the proper venue."

"You need to learn how to have more fun."

"Perhaps, but everyone is watching. I'd like to experiment with fun in a more casual setting, when I won't be critiqued by the world press." Hermione glares meaningfully at Harry.

"Ah. Good point. Still, you shouldn't look like an inferi doing calculus in her head."

"And how would you recommend that I do that, Mr. Potter?"

"Forget everything else in your future and just smile, Hermione. You look smashing. I guarantee that the more you smile, the more men will ask you to dance. Be here, in this moment. It'll be worth it, I promise."

Hermione smiles as she thinks through Harry's suggestion.

From across the table, Cedric Diggory turns from watching Cho talk to her friends, saying "Hermione, I hope you'll afford me an opportunity to dance. Um, if it's alright with you, Viktor."

Viktor looks up from his whispered conversation with his headmaster. "As the lady pleases."

Hermione smiles even wider at Viktor and then nods to Cedric, giving both the Hufflepuff and her date cause to reciprocate. Harry leans in to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Just like magic."

Ginny leans in to whisper to Harry as he leans back into his chair. "Is Hermione going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"You like her, don't you?"

Harry turns to look at the young girl and gives her a sympathetic smile. "I do. Don't take it as an insult, though. You make a beautiful date and-"

"So you wouldn't mind if I wanted to dance with Viktor, right?"

"Umm, no. Be my guest. This was all arranged around me anyway. I hope-"

"Don't worry on it Harry. We're just friends, you and I." Ginny takes on a worldly tone. "I think as you grow older you might actually learn to like dances and girls and such. But don't rush to grow up."

Harry grins, painfully suppressing a guffaw. "(Snrk!) Mm-HMM! That's excellent advice."

_**~o~**_

Following the feast the Champions lead off the formal phase of the ball with much grace, pomp and poshness. True to Holly's prediction, she and Neville are flawless together, though not in an attention-getting fashion. They continue to dance as a pair through three numbers, but they are trumped from dancing a fourth when Neville is pranked by someone exploding a balloon of Stinksap over him. Holly glares at the twins who both look back in fear, emphatically disavowing their responsibility for the trap. Neville goes off to clean up the mess, telling Holly to stay and enjoy herself until his return.

A few minutes later, Draco Malfoy steps up to where Holly is leaning against a pillar, and extends his hand in invitation. "Evans, we should dance."

"I'd think you'd learned your lesson from last time."

"I'm willing to sustain a few toes being crushed tonight."

"Why? Ah- you need to be photographed with a champion but the Beauxbatons won't dance with you. You should channel a bit of Gryffindor and ask Harry."

Draco blushes.

Holly leans in to whisper, "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Sodomite."

"Burn in Hades, Evans."

"Eventually. Doesn't mean I'm wrong." Holly leans back and formally takes Draco's hand, much to his surprise.

The two move into the flow of dancers, quickly settling into a close but still formal distance. Draco continues the conversation once they are set in a rhythm.

"Some people choose not to flaunt their predilections to the public. Do you not realise that half the press characterizes you as a whore?"

"I don't read the Prophet. The Quibbler is funnier, and has puzzles."

"I'm not just talking about the Prophet; national and international outlets including the 'Voices of Wisdom' on the Wizarding Wireless portray you as a Dark Lady on the rise, using forbidden arts to control both Dumbledore and McGonagall. Rumour has it that anyone seen in your proximity has shared your bed, and rarely by their consent."

"This is quite a risk for you, then. Thanks for the warning."

"I don't do charity."

"And I don't need any more negative attention. What would you suggest?"

"An alliance. We could be seen together over the next term, while at the same time you... restrain yourself from your typical behavior. It will be portrayed as an enlightening of a lost soul. You would take your place in society, instead of being ground beneath its heel."

"I still have to compete in the Tournament."

Draco grumbles, "You shouldn't need to debase yourself in order to survive the competition. So long as you just limit yourself to simple and direct strategies, we can rebuild your reputation."

"This is unusually well-thought out. What brings it to mind?"

"Our... tastes run contrary to any desire for each other. We could forge a personal alliance and leave each other to follow our own interests while still supporting each other in the social arena. Such a partnership might be... unstoppable!"

"Your mum's idea, I'm thinking."

"Mother did provide some input, but the inspiration is mine. After years of keeping Pansy as a show dog and seeing Daphne primping to take the position, I tire of the dance. You have great potential, and as I said, we would never make each other uncomfortable with our dalliances. There is no real betrayal if we never intend to share a bed."

"Eventually the topic of children will come up."

"There are methods to bring that about which would not require us to perform unsavory acts together. Evans, even you should be able to see that this is a masterful strategy that gives us both the things we want. Consider the idea. We will speak again after the holiday break; send an owl in the meantime if you have questions."

"You really believe in this?"

"Yes."

The song concludes and the dance partners separate, with Draco giving Holly a deep bow.

Holly curtseys in return before responding, "I'll think about it, then. You've surprised me tonight, Draco. You should be proud of that."

Holly turns away to head towards the entrance, hoping to catch Neville as he returns. Draco shoots a surly expression at her back before schooling himself and returning to Daphne's company.

_**~o~**_

Holly stands near the entrance to the Great Hall, watching the festivities while sipping from a flute of champagne. Out of the corner of her eye she catches sight of two short gentlemen in simple but clean dress robes sneaking around the other side of a pillar towards the entrance to the dance floor.

"John? Lloyd!"

The two firsties freeze in place, turning slowly to face Holly.

"Nice outfits but I don't think anyone's going to mistake you for Fourth year or some Beauxbatons' dates. Scram before you lose points!"

Both boys sag in defeat, turning to head back to the Slytherin dungeon with a mumbled, "Yes, ma'am."

A tall, thin man wearing formal dress attire steps forward, having watched the scene during his approach from the Entrance Hall.

"Pardon me; I am late in arriving and therefore missed the introductions. What subject do you teach, Madame?"

Holly turns to acknowledge the handsome, dark-haired questioner, and smiles mildly before responding, "Remedial life-lessons, sex education and personal combat."

"Truly? I did not think that Hogwarts treated the subject of Duelling with respect."

"I don't teach students how to duel. I teach students what happens in a fight."

"How are your classes progressing?"

Holly grins a little more.

"I've moved past last year's 80% attrition rate. Last year I had one dead, three transfers and one brave survivor. No one has died yet this year, aside from a dragon. Things are looking up!"

"M-miss Evans-Black?"

"In the flesh. Though if you were intending on using the formal titles, I think it's 'Lady Evans of the House of Black.' My father is still trying to catch me up on my society protocols by correspondence. Would you like to dance? I'm told the view of the top of my head is enjoyable."

The tall, lithe man turns to look down towards Holly's welcoming smile, taking note of the short girl's curves and evident muscles, along with a few scars visible where her skin isn't covered by her dress.

"Normally it is the man that asks..."

"But we've moved beyond that. So where does that leave you?"

"I... I would be insulting you to decline."

"So..."

The man steps back, turns to Holly and tips into a flowing bow, offering his arm forward.

"I am João Luiz Garcia Vargas of the Brasilian Academy of the Arcane. Professor Vargas if you wish, or you may call me Jango if you feel I warrant that level of forgiveness for my stumbling tongue."

"What do you teach, Professor Vargas?"

"Duelling. And Dance."

Holly steps up and places a hand on his forearm, and they turn to enter the swirling motion of dancers.

"Se eu dança melhor do que eu falo Porteguese, por favor me chamam 'Azevinho'."

_[If I dance better than I speak Portuguese, please call me Holly.]_

"We shall see, Lady Evans."

_**~o~**_

The Ball begins to get a very excited feel to it once the reporters leave and the band shifts from dancehall music to songs from their own repertoire. Holly returns from a brief trip to the loo and stops to ask Minerva if Neville has yet returned. Professor McGonagall maneuvers behind Holly ostensibly to fix her god-daughter's coiffure- a quick glance at her Map indicates that the Gryffindor boy has returned to his dorm and seems to be pacing about quickly- an indication that the Stinksap removal was less than successful. Professor McGonagall steps away and sidelines Professor Flitwick to see if he can give Mr. Longbottom some assistance.

While McGonagall and Flitwick are distracted, Holly sees Luna standing out in the hall wearing a very pretty white and green dress, looking expectantly towards the dancing within.

"Luna? Did someone leave you out here, or were you not invited?"

"Oh, Holly. Hello. No, I was thinking of crashing the party but I didn't know what to break for a Yule Ball crashing."

"Well, you look like a girl who is dressed to dance, so I imagine you'll fit in without breaking much more than the rules."

"The rules! Oh, well that should be much quieter than a chandelier or someone's foot. May I break the rules with you?"

"I'll dance with you. Or I can get Harry to- "

"No, Holly. I want to dance with you. We can dance out here if you'd rather."

Luna raises her arms in invitation and smiles at Holly. Holly smiles back and grabs one hand to lead the girl into the Great Hall. Luna resists with a vaguely panicked look for a moment, but Holly brings her to the very center of the room and stands in a welcoming invitation to waltz.

The Weird Sisters band ends their current song and rolls into the next number (serendipitously, it has a 3:4 meter) and Luna steps into Holly's arms as they begin a very fast waltz to the rocking tune. Other couples first are bumped and jostled out of the way of their rotating fervour, but other dancers join in and the center of the dance floor becomes a whirling floret of speed-waltzing. Holly and Luna in their contrasting black-with-red and white-with-green gowns become a Zen center of this graceful moment.

The song ends and everyone cheers except the two girls at the center who are smiling at each other while breathing heavily. After a minute, Holly yells an encouraging comment over the fading cheers of the crowd.

"I think that's the most exhausting fun I've had while wearing this much clothing!"

Luna replies while nodding.

"I orgasmed as well!"

Which incidentally carries across the dying shouts of the revellers as lead singer Myron Wagtail was about to be given enough quiet to announce their next number. It takes him a moment to gather his wits while the audience members all turn towards Luna and Holly.

Holly looks back out to the crowd's stares, smiles while holding Luna's hand and says, "Yes, citizens. I really am that good!"

Luna beams at Holly while swinging her body back and forth to make her dress skirt twirl.

Myron finally speaks to the crowd over the magical microphone.

"I dunno 'bout you lot, but I wanna party with those girls! Our next song is 'Chasing Dragons for Real'! HIT IT!"

A wail of tandem bagpipes initiates a riotous cheer of dancers as they recognise and begin bouncing to the tune. The renewed activity covers for Holly and Luna's escape from several professors threading through the crowd towards them with concerned expressions. They are nonetheless cornered at the exit by Professors McGonagall and Snape.

"Holly!"

"Yes, Mum?"

"That's Professor for the moment! Why were you dancing with Miss Lovegood?"

"Was that Luna? See, I thought I had just got tangled in some Yule decorations. At least until she started giggling-"

"Holly!"

"Professor-for-the-moment!"

"Holly!"

"God's sakes, Mum! It's a party and I wasn't even breaking laws. Don't you think I should be praised for the relative lack of chaos I've induced so far? Everyone's still clothed! Here, anyway."

"Holly!"

Holly leans closer to whisper to her godmother. "Check your Map if you doubt me, but it wouldn't be right to use it to ruin other people's fun."

Minerva's expression turns from angry to fatigued. "Holly..."

_**~o~**_

"Miss Lovegood, are you incapable of abiding by the simplest rules in this castle?"

"No Professor Snape, it is entirely an exercise of choice. Why, do I look possessed?"

The potions master sneers. "I doubt I could tell the difference."

"Well, that's good. Otherwise leaving Ginny that way for a whole year despite knowing she was possessed would have been just rude."

After a moment's pause, Professor Snape squints in annoyance. "Eh... Miss Lovegood, as you were not accompanied by an upperclassman, your presence here is inappropriate. Return to your dorm at once."

"Holly is upper class, Professor. I was sure you knew that already."

"Now! And twenty points from Ravenclaw for your gate-crashing."

_**~o~**_

Holly sees Luna being directed away from the party and jumps over to stand next to her.

"I'll escort Miss Lovegood safely back to her dorm, then!"

Both professors instantly shout, "NO!"

Holly and Luna both tilt their head and squint at the professors while expressing a moment of confusion. The Carrow sisters pass by the scene and offer a brief commentary.

"Not bad..."

"...for a first attempt."

Holly looks briefly and nods at her House mates as they pass and then turns back to address the discomforted professors.

"Umm, I'm just going to walk Luna back to the Ravenclaw common room to ensure her safety. I should be back in a half hour at most. And I feel I must add... nice trust in my ethics, there, O Heads of House. Please, let me know if there are any other unwritten, unspoken or unrealistic rules you'd like me to break without trying. We danced. We're girls. Everything done and intended is consensual. None of it will lead to legal complications. The worst result is us being embarrassed by the press and we've decided not to be bothered by it. Have a nice evening."

As Holly leads Luna away, she waves kindly at Professor Snape.

"Bye."

Minerva turns to Severus.

"She's in your House!"

"And she's your god-daughter. I would say your influence has had more time to take effect than mine."

Minerva's gaze narrows briefly. "Perhaps you should monitor the carriages out front to ensure our charges are keeping up propriety, Professor Snape."

Severus glowers. "As you command, Deputy Headmistress."

_**~o~**_

Luna strolls along next to Holly, both of her hands wrapped around her arm. They slow to pause a few paces from the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower. Luna turns to face her dance partner with a sublime smile. "Holly, I had a brief but wonderful time. Is there a reason you wanted to walk me home?"

Holly smiles before responding, still holding Luna's right hand in her left. "Yes. I liked this, too. I wanted to encourage you to stop by and eat with me in the Great Hall whenever you find me there. I do enjoy your company."

"And you want to protect me by publicly associating with me. That's very sweet. It's too bad about the Humm-plinkies."

"Are they going to be lonely if you eat with me?"

"No, but they might run away depending on what we're eating. If Humm-plinkies hear an orgasm in progress, they sometimes slip into your ears and make you cry so you can't enjoy it, but they only do so if you're alone."

Holly releases Luna's hand to rub her forehead.

"So the best thing would be for you to be quiet about it."

"Or have a partner..."

"Luna, are you simply horny or do you want my friendship?"

"There's nothing simple about it."

"All I'm saying is that you're pushing too hard. I'm flattered to hear you've found an inspiration for your personal entertainment in me, but you're still dangerous in my eyes. Trust is built on communication, understanding and an honest desire to see the other person achieve their goals, remember? I like you. I don't trust you, yet."

Holly shakes her head and turns away from Luna, but is interrupted by a quick hand touching her shoulder. She turns back to see Luna give her a desperate look.

"Before you go... can I... have a kiss?"

Holly looks up to see mistletoe spontaneously growing from a vine above their heads. Holly looks back at Luna, who is looking at her with much hope and anxiety. She smiles.

"Well, if only to chase away the Nargles..."

Luna beams brightly as Holly leans in and kisses her on the lips. Their kiss deepens quickly and the blond begins to gasp into Holly's mouth. The young Ravenclaw stretches her arms along Holly's shoulders to wrap around the witch's head, drawing her deeper into the kiss. Holly's hands slip around Luna's waist and caress her back, giving the embrace a special warmth and intimacy.

Luna reluctantly breaks their enjoined lips once the need for air exceeds her desire to extend the moment.

Holly leans back slowly, staring at the young blond as she breathes emphatically with a sunny smile and a few happy tears.

"Happy Christmas, Luna."

The blond nods her head quickly in agreement. "Uh huh!"

Holly turns and walks off down the hallway, turning back to watch Luna skip into the Ravenclaw tower entrance. Holly continues back towards the stairs and after turning a corner, she slumps against a wall.

"God, I'm horny now. And annoyed. I think it's chaos time."

_**

* * *

Tale of the Duel**_

Holly returns to the Great Hall where Neville intercepts her with a gentle touch to her forearm and a look of concern.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Oh, Nev! The night is still young..."

"Holly, did you change your dress?"

"No. This dress is magically layered for comfort. As I lose the need for the insulation, the extra layers of lace disappear automatically."

"Well neat! Wait. How many layers are there?"

"Fourteen originally when I was standing out in the snow. After our dances, the Brasilian Professor's tango and my hyper-waltz with Luna I'm probably down to... five."

Holly leads Neville into the crowd and turns to draw him into a slow dance. Unlike their previous dances, this more casual arrangement allows the two to move much closer. Neville's fingers slide carefully around Holly's waist, threading in between the ornate lace patterns and red ribbons. They continue to sway to the music for a bit, but then Neville stops suddenly. His entire face blinks at Holly in surprise.

"H-Holly!"

"Yes, Neville?"

"I-I'm touching your skin!"

"I know Neville. I can feel it. It's nice."

"But shouldn't there be a slip under this?"

"No, I'm naturally this pale, so no reason to smooth out the underlying tones. I think it's wonderful how polite you've been this evening."

"You're welcome. Why do you say that though?"

"Well, obviously you've been avoiding staring at my breasts if you only just now realised that I'm not wearing a slip..."

Neville stops moving entirely as he reflexively catches a glimpse of Holly's areola beginning to pucker beneath the last few threaded flowers of black lace across Holly's chest. Holly continues to sway back and forth to the music despite Neville's current self-induced petrifaction.

"Nev, please start moving again. I feel like you didn't realise I was a girl until this second."

Neville snaps out of his reverie and begins to sway while looking Holly up and down, noting another unusual feature that wasn't visible before. He reacts by scrunching his eyes shut.

"H-Holly, I can see your s-scars..."

"Yah. Five layers of lace isn't really that much, is it?"

"No it isn't. And no, you're not."

"Sorry?"

"You aren't a girl. You are most definitely a woman. I thought you were a girl, but you really are a woman. A lady."

Neville steps back and bows deeply to Holly, drawing her hand up to be kissed on the fingers.

"Thank you for bringing me and dancing with me. I had a wonderful time, Holly."

Neville then turns and leaves the dance floor at a brisk pace. Holly stands stunned for a moment and then moves to catch up, calling after her date.

"Neville? What's wrong? What are you...?"

But before Holly can pursue the quickly fleeing Gryffindor, she is intercepted by another competitor dancing by, accompanied by her consort of the evening.

"Cannot keep hold of your homme, Evans? How sad..."

"Hello, Miss Delacour. Hello Roger."

Roger Davies makes no indication that he hears Holly, or that he isn't actually swaying alone in a summer field with his dance partner. Holly cups her hands around her mouth to form a calling cone.

"HELLO, ROGER!"

"Oh, fret not. 'E is simply enchanted by my grace and beauty. You should not concern yourself wiz 'im."

"Yes, well it's not like Roger is known for being strong-willed. My friend Hermione had him panting after her when she was thirteen and even she thought he was too easy a catch."

Fleur turns and dances away with Roger with a 'harrumph'.

Holly scans across the whole room, looking for Neville without success. She heads over to the punch bowl where the Weasley twins are attempting to verbally or positionally outmaneuver Mr. Filch and Professor Sprout.

"Oi, lads. Why are you trying to taint the punch again? I thought the first fix was in from the kitchens?"

Both twins throw up their hands and turn towards Holly.

"That's just cruel...

"... for you to interrupt our..."

"...well-laid attempts at...

"...covering for our victory."

Behind them, Professor Sprout stares aghast at Mr. Filch and quickly draws her wand to cast diagnostic charms on the punch bowl.

"I know, but I have a question. Did you see where Neville went?"

"Fled the scene..."

"... with a worried look. You didn't..."

"...propose to him or..."

"...anything similarly..."

"...traumatic?"

"Not intentionally. If you see him, do a decent and skip the pranks until you know what upset him."

"Yeah, alrighhhhhh..."

Both twins lose their focus staring over Holly's shoulder, but Holly doesn't need to turn around to know Fleur has exerted some Allure to distract her co-Marauders.

"Boys, do you wizh to accompany me to anozzer table where we can talk of important zings?"

"Yeah..."

"... important zings..."

"... are our specialty."

Holly turns around as the twins move around her to follow Fleur's graceful sashaying across the room. Fleur glances over her shoulder with a smile to see Holly breathing deeply and staring after the French witch. Holly moans quietly in frustration.

"Gahh! What the Hell?"

_**~o~**_

Taking a stroll out in the cold courtyard (and thereby adding back six layers of gown), Holly catches sight of Professor Snape lurking near the carriages, trying to pounce on unsuspecting lovers looking for privacy. He is followed by Karkaroff, who keeps trying to engage the Potions Master in a debate over the state of their matching body art. Holly surreptitiously tosses a trio of sound-reflecting spells near to them, bypassing Karkaroff's simple privacy charm.

"It is more than smoke-like! Until our arrival it had been inky! This means more than you are prepared to accept, Severus."

"I am unconcerned with my status, should things... develop fully, for I have done nothing wrong in the eyes of my Master. Can you say the same, Igor?"

The Durmstrang headmaster stomps away past Holly with a near-constant Bulgarian grumble. Holly decides to avoid another chat with her Head of House and returns to the warmth of the dance.

_**~o~**_

Holly crosses the entrance back into the Great Hall, but finds herself caught in the crossfire of an argument between Ginny and Ron Weasley.

"He's totally wrong for you! Don't you see that? You're even fraternizing with the enemy!"

Ginny scoffs and her voice raises volume.

"Fraternizing? Just what do you think we're doing?"

"I don't know what you've been planning, but for sure Krum's got a different end in mind. And what about Harry? How's he supposed to feel about you two-timing him?"

"Harry? What gives you the right to concern yourself with Harry Potter? You've barely spent an hour with him!"

"Yeah, but we hit it right off, didn't we Holly?"

Ron turns imploringly towards Holly who immediately raises her hands in defense.

"Uh-uh. I'm not in this one. Ron, if you have a hangup, find out what it really is and then talk with Ginny about it when the audience is smaller. I mean really- the Entrance Hall?"

Viktor walks out into the scene carrying a pair of drinks. Despite missing the conversation, he can sense the tension from the tableau.

"Something is wrong?"

Ginny turns back to Ron and gives him an evil glare.

"Fraternizing am I? I'll show you fraternizing!"

Ginny then dives forward into Viktor's arms, snogging him deeply as the drinks are dropped to the stone floor in favour of a much more attractive-tasting handful of witch. They continue snogging deeply to Holly's amusement and Ron's deepening anger and upset.

Hermione and Harry step out into this scene. Holly's attention is drawn to the other couple in her circle of conspirators, and thus she doesn't take note of Ron shakily pulling his wand from inside his unfortunate dress robes to aim it at the Durmstrang champion.

With one look at Ron drawing his wand Hermione rushes up and clocks him in the nose, knocking him to the floor in pain. Harry stands bewildered and amused while Holly just keeps changing her viewpoint- Ginny and Krum snogging, Hermione standing over her House-mate with blood on her knuckles, Harry paying no attention to Ginny's theoretical betrayal and then noticing her own relative lack of a need to take action. Instantly, three professors enter the area and yell "EVANS!"

Harry turns and laughs at Holly now.

"Oh for...! Just because I'm entertained doesn't make it MY FAULT!"

_**~o~**_

Fifteen minutes of explanations along with Harry and Hermione rousing Ron from his stupor to sideline him for a private conversation, and Holly finds herself sitting alone at a table- well, not alone, as Ginny and Viktor are sitting there as well, but since their eyes haven't left each other since their kiss, it feels like alone.

"Chaos. I should be able to appreciate it more."

Holly's wandering gaze lands upon a table across the room, where nearly twenty older boys and incidental officials are crowded around the tinkling laughter of Fleur Delacour. Fleur takes a moment to stare defiantly at Holly, giving the red-headed witch an unwelcome stutter in her heartbeat.

Holly's view is suddenly obscured by the proffered hand of a red uniform. Ilya says with a wide smile, "May I have this dance with the most ravishing woman of the competition?"

"Well, she seems surrounded, but I'm willing to act as substitute."

"No, no! You sell yourself short when you have never shown such doubt before. You are breaking my delusion!"

Holly stands up to look Ilya straight in the eye.

"I like that you're not tall."

"I like that, too."

"That I'm not tall?"

"That you like something about me!"

"I like a lot of things about you. Do you dance swing?"

"With power and skill!"

"HEY, SISTERS! Give us a SWINGING TUNE!"

Never shy at taking a good request, the bagpipe player transfigures his instrument into a saxophone and the band kicks off a vibrant rendition of 'Jump, Jive and Wail'*. In seconds, Ilya and Holly are swinging, tumbling, be-bopping and somersaulting across the dance floor to great appreciation.

In less than a minute they are joined by the Patils and their dance partners, though Padma doesn't take quite the acrobatic risks with Dean that Holly and Parvati are willing to demonstrate with their partners.

As the dancing continues, more people begin to gather around the swingers. More than a few also take notice that the faster and harder they dance, the less clothing Holly seems to be wearing. By the end of the second swing number, Holly's dress can best be described as ambitious lingerie with matching thigh-highs. As the two wild dancers end the piece in a heavy breathing clutch, Holly gives Ilya a brief but fierce kiss. As she breaks away, Holly sees Ilya smile back at her with lustful intent. His face then slackens to a serene bliss as waves of Allure wash over both the dancers from an approaching Fleur. Holly shivers from the power of the wave and bristles at the sound of Fleur's 'bedroom' voice.

"Zat was very... athletic, Ilya. I would like you to show me some of your... best dance moves zis evening..."

"THAT'S IT!"

Holly grabs Fleur's wrist and begins to drag her from the Great Hall. The French witch breaks into an evil smile and allows herself to be led out of the Great Hall and up the staircase. Interested observers and gossip-seekers find themselves blocked from tracking the witches when Harry, Hermione and Ron emerge from their conversation to block the staircase. Harry leaves the two Gryffindors to crowd control, trotting up the steps to catch up with the combatants.

_**~o~**_

Holly drags Fleur through several passageways on the second floor until she brings her into the girls' loo. Upon entry, Holly makes the space her own.

"Everyone out."

Several disconcerted girls of various years and Houses quickly assemble themselves and flee the room. Holly seals the door with a charm or three, tosses her wand to the floor and then turns to face Fleur. The tall blond stands across the room in a challenging stance.

"Now it is time for ze cats to fight? I assure you zat you will not find me unready!"

"I don't want to fight you- I want you to stop provoking me. What's your problem?"

"My provocation is intentional. Defend yourself!"

Holly clenches her jaw. "Wandless, then."

Fleur extracts her own instrument, carefully placing it in a nearby sink before moving to a strangely avian-looking defensive position.

"Sans Magique, Evans. I know a little of your capabilities."

"Huh. Really."

Fleur shifts into what looks like a dancer's pose, giving Holly a moment of slight concern. Holly kicks off her heels and ties back her hair more tightly. Her lace dress (now at three layers) offers little impediment to movement, being little more than a tea-length skirt and halter. Holly stalks up in a crouch, her arms propped loosely before her with her hands at the ready.

Fleur has removed a longer underskirt and now hops from one foot to the other. Her heeled shoes have softened into leather slippers. The French witch's arms are held in a ready position in front of her with hands flat.

Fleur's hopping turns into sharp jab-like kicks as Holly enters into range. The blond's movements reflect an obvious skill and grace; she deftly feints with one leg only to swing the other into a painful strike against Holly's face. Holly takes the hit and steps back slightly while Fleur sets herself back into position.

A second approach ends similarly, with Fleur landing three successive strikes against Holly's jaw and temple, the last sending her spinning to the floor. Fleur taunts Holly while she recovers.

"You are a bully! SO many fear you and why? Because you attack ze defenseless! You prey on ze weak! You are worse zan a man who abuses women- you should know BETTER!"

At the end of her admonition, Fleur spins herself into a powerful low-sweeping kick just as Holly was rising from a kneel. The strike knocks her over onto her back, sending blood flying from her mouth to stain a nearby sink.

Holly moans as she picks herself up back to kneeling, slowly rising once more to a crouched defensive posture. Fleur dances around her, taunting her with false kicks.

"Not so talkative now. Wizout an audience, you are nozzing."

Fleur snap-kicks towards Holly's face, but her strike is deflected by a strongly-positioned forearm. She adjusts her balance and swings another kick towards Holly's left temple. This one is also caught, this time by both hands curled to catch the Veela's shin. With a shift in her balance, Holly yanks Fleur from her stance and sends her to the floor with a lung-expelling smack.

Fleur flips over and rises to a defensive pose, recovering her breath.

Holly scoffs. "Mademoiselle, who do you think is going to win this battle?"

Fleur launches a lightning-quick strike with her pointed toes aimed at Holly's eye, only she suddenly finds herself flipped onto the ground facing the ceiling. She twirls into a scissor-kick to bring herself to standing once more, but once back in position, Holly has disappeared.

"Disgusting... you could not defeat me so you resort to magic!"

Holly's voice echoes off the stone walls. "Not magic- I just know this room. Fleur, give it up. I don't want to hurt you. Stop trying to bait me. You don't want to hurt me."

"Why? Would your vengeance be so terrible?"

Holly steps out from behind the central sink/fountain, only now she has tinted her skin to the colour of coffee beans.

"No, I just figure you might regret it."

Fleur steps back in shock. "Y-you! You are m'amant en chocolat?"

Holly smiles coyly. "Yes."

With a scream of rage Fleur launches at Holly, kicks and punches being fended off by the now-dusky witch desperately using every limb to block the powerful strikes. Bruises accumulate on Holly's arms, shoulders and legs under the barrage.

"Fleur... Fleur you have to stop... Fleur... DAMNIT FLEUR! You keep this up and-"

A wild flurry of kicks and swung arms finally lands a solid strike to Holly's throat, sending her to the floor in pain. Fleur screams her frustration as Holly makes choking noises, trying to catch a breath.

"DAMN YOU! I have never felt ze love before and now I find zat you are my secret obsession? CURSE YOUR NAME and all who follow you! I wish all your loves to perish and you to die alone, IN MISERY!"

Holly snaps up to standing with a growl. Fleur blindly whips a savage roundhouse at Holly's head, but her missed spin lands her confused for a moment, having lost track of her opponent. Suddenly she feels Holly's hand grasping her tightly by the throat from behind.

"N-non-(Aighk!)"

Holly spins Fleur back over a leg braced behind the witch's hip, bringing her to the ground and jumping to land both knees on the prone girl's stomach. Holly shifts to place her right shin across her opponent's larynx, then wraps both hands on the breathless girl's right arm. A foreceful yank pulls it out of socket with a loud pop. Fleur's gurgling scream is ignored- Holly clambers over her, grasping her other arm as it rises in defense, gripping both wrist and elbow and forcefully snapping the forearm against Holly's braced knee.

Fleur curls into a ball but looks back up as Holly changes position- Fleur sees her eyes glint in feral rage and can only whimper. Seconds later pain explodes across her skull as two successive punches strike her with a force she would expect from an Abraxan's kick. Repeated punches to her left side break several ribs, and Fleur finds it impossible to breathe for twenty harrowing seconds.

The French witch finally catches her breath and weeps in pain and fear, feeling Holly's strong hands wrap around either side of her left knee. For a minute there is no action while the room echoes with Fleur's weeping and Holly's ragged breath.

"Y-you have... beautiful legs, Miss Delacour. M-must be all that Savate practice."

Holly strokes the limb from ankle to knee to hip, brushing the shreds of Fleur's ball dress out of the way. Her hands shake slightly from adrenaline, but the touch is tender.

"I'm sorry. I've been dropping hints that I'm Jodi ever since you got here, but it seems like all you want to do with me is fight."

Fleur's sobbing quiets somewhat, though the sharp pain from her abdomen, shoulder, forearm, cheek, jaw and ribcage continues to keep her pulse running.

Holly gently places Fleur's leg on the floor. She crawls over the witch's twitching body, tremors from Fleur's over-stimulated nerves revealing to Holly the extent of her injuries. After a brief assessment, Holly stuns Fleur unconscious with a tap to her forehead.

_**~o~**_

Fleur awakes to find that she is lying on a soft cushion, still in the same water-logged lavatory. A brief test of her limbs and jaw shows a lingering soreness but no real injuries to speak of. Fleur also notes that she is naked, though not cold. The cushion is radiating a pleasant warmth from beneath her.

She is startled by the taunting voice of a dark-haired ghost half-emerged from a toilet. "OooOOOhh! The French tart awakes! Maybe if you ask nicely, Holly will kill you here and I can keep you company. I'm sure we can share many saucy stories together."

"Myrtle, leave her be."

The ghost grumps before retreating forcefully back down her drain, causing water to splash up to cover the stall.

The blond witch carefully rises to sitting, covering her exposed breasts with a lithe arm. Surveying her surroundings, Fleur espies Holly sitting with her back to the wall at the far end of the room, almost hidden in the shadows despite having reverted to her natural pale colouring. Fleur spits out an accusation at her. "What have you done to me?"

Holly's response is quiet but audible. "I healed you. I fixed your gown- it's hanging in one of the dry stalls. I stared at your beautiful body for a while. You've only been out for twenty minutes, which is why you're still sore. It will take a day of rest to get you back to... perfection."

"You 'ealed me? Yet you strip me naked."

"Feeling vulnerable? Seems only fair to me."

"And why did you seduce me at ze World Cup?"

Holly scoffs. "Because you're intelligent and attractive, plus you curse like a sailor. I had such the hots for you, and every time you've thrown your Allure at me I just wanted to strip you down and lick you happy. You haven't been dominating me, Fleur. I react to your aura with desire. Deep, burning desire.

(Sigh)

"But I'm no rapist. And I'm not the evil girl the press reports say I'm becoming. Not yet, at any rate."

"Why zen do you cultivate zis image as Sorcière Maudire?"

"I have very specific reasons for my public actions but they don't have to do with gaining power, exactly... it's... complicated."

Fleur sneers. "Deceiving me; terrorizing Margaux; murdering a dragon? Zese are not too 'complicated' to understand, nor are my beliefs- you are cruel, and I despise you."

Holly sobs upon hearing this.

"Why does zis surprise you? We have been adversarial from ze start."

"I'd (snif)... I'd hoped that you would see the similarities in our situations, (snif) maybe want to talk plainly with another girl in the spotlight that can't be herself."

Fleur squints at Holly, a slight revulsion crossing her face. "You are disturbed. I will not antagonise you anymore, for you have proven your superiority... in making ozzers feel pain. Please leave me alone as well, as a courtesy."

Fleur stands up stiffly. A brief exploration of the loo stalls reveals her repaired gown as promised. She dresses, retrieves her wand and then leaves without a backward glance.

Holly shakes her head, rubbing away the last of her tears.

"Fucking brilliant. Nice temper there, Evans. What was I thinking? Oh, right. 'Veeeela'."

_**~o~ **_

Fleur emerges, nods towards Harry respectfully and heads off toward the Great Hall. (Once there, she rather publicly declares that she is retiring for the evening over 'a bad reaction to Eeenglish food').

Minutes later, Holly appears through the door and straightens her (currently nine-layered) gown. She starts to head down the darkened hallway and back to the party, followed promptly by Harry.

"You couldn't have invited me in?"

"You're still grounded."

Harry sidles up next to Holly, gently caressing her arm. "But Hollllleeee... Veeeeeelllaaa!"

"Three meters, Harry! Let's go find your date."

"What happened to yours, anyway?"

"I... scared him off. Something of a trend for the night."

Harry stops their progress with a hand on her forearm, looking at Holly's bowed face with concern. "You didn't have a good time, did you?"

Holly tilts her face up into the light from a nearby torch- the rims of her eyes are red from crying, the sclera of one eyeball is tinged gruesomely with blood and her split lip is swollen, though healing quickly.

"No. Neither of us did."

Holly switches to her Lennon shades and hooks her arm in Harry's, walking them back to the Ball.

_**~o~**_

Holly spends the rest of the evening in the company of couples; Viktor & Ginny, Hermione & Harry, Pansy & Stan, and Ilya & Tracey. Professor Vargas stops by to bow once more, wishing Holly a pleasant Yule, to which she answers, "To you as well, Jango. I hope to see you in the Judges' Box for the second task."

After he departs, Ginny smiles wide and pokes at Holly. "He seems dishy!"

"Yah. I believe his wife will be getting a very enthusiatic hello upon his return, too. Lucky wench."

The table erupts in laughter, which Holly does a fair job of faking.

_**~o~**_

Around one in the morning, Holly, Natalia and Hermione ascend Disillusioned from the passage beneath the Shattered Shack. They are dressed in comfortable clothes, kept warm by their winter cloaks.

Natalia asks, "Ready to leave?"

Holly nods. "I'm ready for this day to end. I don't think I make a very good society girl."

They join hands, and with a loud crack of displaced air, they disappear from Scotland entirely.

**

* * *

Omake 2: After the Ball**

"This is Lee Jordan on WWRX, your prescription for music in the cold, cold night. We'll be shifting to our quiet overnight mix in just a moment, but I have a few last minute announcements for all you Yule Ball survivors.

"First, we have assurances that tomorrow morning's broadcast will NOT be Polkas again, so feel free to listen in on our classical guitar guest shift, hosted by visiting Durmstrang student Olga Hars. Also, I have a message from Holly; it says... lemme see... 'Happy Christmas. I hope you all enjoyed the chocolate torte.' (I certainly did; that stuff was mad intense!) 'I don't think it's regularly available as it wasn't made by the House-elves. You'll just have to savour the flavour.'

"Huh. Weird. Anyway, Happy Christmas, everyone!"

Across the entire castle the ghosts look around in confusion over the sudden rise in moans coming from nearly every room within earshot of a Weasley Wireless.

_[In case you're wondering why Holly would do this prank after setting up the Deputies, she was figuring this might release some of the tension rather than increase it. For example: Katie Bell cornered Lee as he returned to the dorm and whispered the phrase in his ear to his utter delight. Despite their proximity, he didn't have enough muscular control to stand, much less have sex with her. Good sex was encouraged. Bad sex was derailed.]_

**

* * *

Omake 1: Before the Ball**

"Suppose it would be a bit of scandal if we were found out in a closet somewhere..."

"Yes, me being arrested for incestuously corrupting the Boy-Who-Lived would definitely qualify as a failure to achieve the mission goals."

"Goals?"

"Priorities, then. In order they are: Leave without legal complications; Make Harry look good; Make Holly look delicious, if evil; Holly gets to have fun; Sow chaos."

"I accept! What do I win if we are completely successful?"

"A threesome. The third member of the triskele has yet to be confirmed, but I have leads."

Harry bounces up and down quite incongruously for his shape.

"You really know how to motivate a lad!"

"Moony is not a candidate."

Harry's bouncing ceases and he looks at Holly haughtily as she attempts to pull on her black thigh-high stockings without ripping a ladder.

"Of course not. It breaks the rule."

"What rule?"

"Half your age, plus five is the lowest age you should entertain as a lover. After all, one must abide by some sort of standard..."

"So, thirteen or higher for me. Please don't tell Luna about this rule. Let's see. For you that'd be sixteen, but isn't that twenty-four for Moony?"

"Ehhm, yeah. Maybe it was... no that would... well that's his fault!"

"Oh, so the older one is held to the standard, but not the younger. Is this apparent age or chronological?"

"Y'know, if you're just going to tear it all apart, it becomes a useless guideline and I'll start pouncing on anything that responds to a decent flirt!"

"And if you're Harry, twelve is cool. Astoria should watch out."

"Shut it..."

"But John Atkins the firstie can fairly pursue nine-year-old Gabrielle Delacour in a few months when she moves into double-digits..."

"Maybe it was 'plus seven', but based upon emotional maturity?"

"Is there a spell for that?"

"Yeah, but it measures in cooking utensils for some reason..."

"'Soup ladle plus seven'? I assume you tried it on me- what's my rating?"

Harry is briefly distracted watching Holly put on a pair of black lace panties. Garters magically snap down her thighs to attach to the leggings, though their own enchantments don't require the fasteners for them to be kept in place. Harry sighs loudly.

"Oh, Hols. There isn't a diagnostic in the world that can figure you right. Nice knickers, by-the-by."

"I'm trying to reduce the chances of outright scandal. Am I a dram? A mixing bowl? Dutch oven?"

"Ehh... kitchen."

"Kitchen oven?"

"Just... kitchen."

"So if I go by this other arbitrary measure, I'll be dating retirees for the rest of my days."

"I doubt you need as much guidelines as I do, Miss Kitchen. Feel free to follow your own conscience."

"I almost had sex with your Aunt Narcissa, y'know? From her perspective it probably was sex."

"Holly!"

"I'm just saying... Minerva thinks I still need guidance and she's as wise as they come."

Harry smiles teasingly.

"So you're going to start asking her who you should take to your bed?"

Holly stands up in her knickers and thigh-highs, thinking for a moment. She then grabs her layered black lace gown and shimmies into it until it settles into place comfortably. Pulling at a pair of interlaced red ribbons, the dress draws tight around Holly's waist and hugs the curves of her bosom and hips. Holly ties the ribbons into a decorative knot at her left hip and turns to face Harry for evaluation.

"Yeah, I'm thinking 'not in this lifetime'. How do I look?"

Harry gives Holly a smouldering up and down ogle.

"You look good enough to eat..."

Holly raises an eyebrow and thrusts up a hand to hold back any further commentary.

"Really, Tonks. Stay away from me this evening, okay?"

"Did hearing that from Harry make you ill?"

"No, not at all. It had exactly the wrong 'right response'. Three meter distance, Tonks. All night. Are we clear?"

Harry slides up from the bed, moving towards Holly with a seductive gaze locked on the curviest parts of Holly's body

"I'd say right now things are as murky as we can make them."

Holly moves her hands to her hips.

"Yah. Get out."

Harry smiles crudely.

"I wish you weren't my sister..."

"OUT!"

**To be continued in Tangent 9501: Men and the Art of Motorcycle Zaniness.**

Holly, Hermione, Natalia, Sirius and Remus spend the rest of the holidays together in the Madhouse sorting out relationship stuff. When they get back we'll go on with, y'know, the plot.

**

* * *

Author's Notes**:

* 'Jump, Jive and Wail' was originally written and performed by big band legend Louis Prima, and released in the 1950's. The Brian Setzer Orchestra formed in 1990 and was doing a rework of the tune for their gigs that they also included in their first album in 1994. If you figure the elder generation in the Potter-verse is a hundred years behind the times, then the current generation is probably 30-40 years retro. I didn't feel it was much of a stretch for the kids to be learning to dance Swing and Tango with the Patil sisters.

And now, a brief apology: For those who expected Holly and Fleur to get sexual in this chapter- that was the original plan, but at some point I realised it was just too improbable.

_Imaginary Fleur: 'Oh, you have been lying to me about who you are and what you represent? How silly of me! Let us have sex now!' _

Sounds like a simple erotica setup. All evidence to the contrary, I'm actually aiming just a little higher for this story.

**Note from Omake 1:**

The reference to the dating age decency rule is based upon a piece from 'A Black Comedy' by Nonjon. His rule was 'half your age plus seven', which he admitted was gathered from an uncertain source. By that estimation this story's been in trouble for a while (although Holly and Hermione believed they were both fourteen by the time 'Glorious' occurred, their first sexual encounter was in the Polyjuice mishap when they were thirteen). Natalia's 'Plus-five' version actually works for her and Holly when they first met (21 and 15), but also means that people can start getting together sexually at the age of 10! Remus still has no excuse for dating Tonks, but we know Narcissa isn't right in the head, so it's no surprise that she was committing a depraved act by trying to seduce Holly**.**

The cooking utensils measure for emotional maturity is (of course) a coy reference to Hermione's description of Ron as 'having the emotional range of a teaspoon', from HP and the Order of the Phoenix. Fans of Dungeons and Dragons may see a different interpretation for a +7 Soup Ladle (no doubt an artifact of great power).


	45. CH45 Auld Lang Syne

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Brief Summary of the Tangent**: Dobby presented Holly with the remodeled house at 106 Matchstick Court, which Holly refers to as the Nautilus. Hermione learned much about Holly's recent past, Lily's magic and her capacity for sex. Holly sloughed away the ego-destroying taint of Allure that Fleur had left on her during their duel at the Ball. Sirius and Holly bonded as he taught her about motorcycles, old Black family curses and how to aim properly. Moony got remote-dumped by Natalia and decided (after deflecting Hermione's follow-on seduction attempt) that maybe he should date people his own age. Holly had a long chat with Barty Crouch, Sr. about Albus, Tom and politics. Albus showed up as Minerva's date to their New Year's dinner, causing her to suffer a minor heart attack for inadvertently betraying Holly's trust. Albus was then captured and questioned, but he suggested that they settle their differences over drinks at a bowling alley. Strangely, Holly accepted.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 45**: Auld Lang Syne (and Old Acquaintances, forgotten)

* * *

1st January, 1995

Mum,

Newt's going to catch you up on the highlights, here. Please take it easy for the next decade or so. I want you to stick around.

_The Tale of Rolling and Pitching_

Two motorcycles pull into the unlit car park of the Bowlplex in Pucklechurch this wintry night. The first is an older bike with a sidecar, driven by a thin, scruffy man with dark hair. His passenger extracts himself from the sidecar- a tall, elderly man wearing what appears to be finely-made nightclothes. The second bike is a more modern cycle, coloured cherry-red. Upon parking, both of its riders dismount- a pair of young women, the shorter one in front.

The four people approach the entrance to the darkened hall. The elderly man makes a sweeping gesture and the doors to the establishment open, lights within turning on of their own accord. Once the ladies are escorted in through the doors, the black-haired man turns back to view the lane and makes a similar wave as the older man had. As he recedes into the building, a shimmer passes over the place, restoring it (at least visually) to the state it had been in before their arrival.

_**~o~**_

Tonks expresses a small measure of discontent as she dumps her helmet and short overcoat onto a side table. "Y'know, if it wasn't for your interference, Hols wouldn'ta burned the casserole and corn bread. This place better have some food."

Albus responds, "It does, though I doubt it will be anything quite as nutritious as your planned feast. Please, everyone, find some tight-fitting shoes and I shall rally something from the fryer. Lane 3 is now open."

_**~o~**_

Once the visitors have settled in for the snacking and bowling, Albus initiates the more serious conversation that drew them to this venue.

"You have a vigilante group operating in my school, Miss Evans. I would like that to stop."

Holly scowls at the Headmaster. "Then do your job by protecting the students. Vigilantes only rise up to act when the law is toothless or corrupt enough as to allow crime to flourish."

"Our prefects are neither corrupt nor toothless!"

"Of course not- four of them are my deputies and at least one more should be, once Professor Flitwick replaces the one I broke. What I don't understand is where your arrangements were going to be able to help anyone- I had to teach nearly all of them the spells that can best handle a situation- Stunners, Disarming and Binding hexes and Shields should be part of the basic skill set for prefects; if it was my choice I'd teach them to everyone third year and above."

"We've had some difficulties in keeping a solid curriculum in Defense-"

"No, you've had problems keeping teachers in the position. The curriculum should have been set long ago."

"Let us not debate this, as it strays far from the more timely issues we need to discuss."

"Which are?"

"Your image, your behavior and the circumstances of the first Task of the Tournament."

"You brought me here to humbly tell me what I've done wrong and what I should do about it?"

Sirius pipes in from the edge of the lane. "Now, Holly. Be nice to the old educator. He's got a long list of sins to carry around and that can't be good for his back."

Albus squints at Sirius before replying mildly, "Sirius, I believe there is a poodle in Luxembourg still looking for you to provide child support. Should I have her brought here, or will you be seeing to her personally?"

"I... will be bowling if you need me. Tonks- let me show you how this is done before you break another chandelier."

Holly turns to Albus with a worried look. "That was either disturbing or unfortunate."

"Disturbing?"

"Depends on whether that poodle is metaphorical."

"I assure you, she is human. Her children are nearly young adults and struggling with their uneven education, as your father was incarcerated before he could attend to their needs. Along with an adoptive father, you now have step-siblings, though their mother wants nothing to do with her former paramour, beyond funding. I have no idea how she feels about you, but I would doubt that her feelings are warm, as her information about you has come solely from the press."

"I have close relatives? At Hogwarts?"

"Beauxbatons. They aren't old enough to have come for the Tournament. Which brings me back to my 'agenda', as you put it. Your willful actions are making a travesty of this contest."

"Willful? I'm handling this as ably and carefully as I can muster. Remember- Harry was supposed to be competing, not me. Now that I'm in it, I'll milk it for everything it offers."

"I did not arrange for this competition so that you could profit from it. Is it possible for you to simply attend class and do your best without subterfuge or other machinations on your part?"

"Doubtful. I am in Slytherin, you know."

_~Albus throws a strike. Holly gutters, then gets five.~_

"That circumstance was not of my choosing."

"Of course not! That's what you get for forging an intelligent weapon- it turns on you."

"Miss Evans, you were never meant to be a weapon-"

"No, that would be Harry. Harry was to be your tool. Why else would you arrange to isolate him from magical society, except to keep him oblivious of his roles, responsibilities, privileges and powers? You've admitted to me that I was meant to die in this cause, just as you arranged for my parents to die. Pardon me for getting uppity in wanting to live a full life."

"All I have ever wanted was to protect you."

Holly stands to face the Headmaster with a fiery mien. "You want to protect me? Protect my money! Kill the bastard that murdered so many! Change this society so that it's worth living in it!"

"I... cannot."

Holly glares at the sullen Headmaster for a moment. Her quiet but tense response carries the tone of a teacher speaking down to a difficult student. "Did you try and fail, or did you calculate your chances and decide against it?"

Dumbledore snaps an angry look at Holly, but bites back an immediate response. He stares at her for a full minute before his shoulders sag and he utters, "... the latter."

"And that's why you lost. You weren't willing to risk losing completely, so you lost at the level you were comfortable, sacrificing the fewest key pieces you could to assure a temporary stalemate. Mr. Crouch has been illuminating me in matters of chess, including in particular, your historic matches. I understand your choices, but I don't agree with them."

"Ah- I had wondered from where these new insights were derived. I take it you have a different strategy?"

"Yes."

"I would very much like to hear it."

"That's not a part of the strategy. For as long as you withhold key facts, important resources and your own plans, you're a rival on the board."

"That is a recipe for disaster. Divided, the forces of the Dark Lord will surely tear us all apart. How can we become allies?"

"Assume that the truth is a bare minimum requirement. Talk to me like an adult. Treat me with the respect I've earned."

"Earned? You've earned a stretch in Azkaban, already, Miss Evans."

"Y'know, it might help motivate you, if you were to briefly count in your head how many times my actions have corrected your mistakes: with the Stone; with Lockhart, the Chamber and Ginny; with Dean's potential victims; with Hermione; with Cedric; with Flint; with Pansy; with Sirius; with the Montgomery family at the Quidditch Cup; with the orphan firsties; with the RE-class; with Director Crouch; with ME! Count, if you please, how many children might be corrupted, molested, mutilated or even dead by now because of you, if not for me. Then tell me which of us is the true leader of the light. The real hero."

Albus sits in thought, his twinkling gaze barely focused upon the steady eyes of the witch before him. Finally, he frowns and bows his head. "Minerva was right. I see it, now."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Has our agenda changed?"

"Yes. I would like to... (harrumph)... apologise for all that I've tried to do, which has seen fit to play out disastrously whenever you were involved."

"Good start. It's your turn to bowl."

_~Albus throws an eight on the dreaded seven-ten split, and can't pick up the spare. Holly gets seven. ~_

"I'd also like to offer you a few things in compensation. For one, I think you should train privately with Alastor Moody upon his return. I can arrange this outside of the rules of the Tournament as it applies to a greater cause. So long as you do not discuss the unfinished Tasks of the Tournament with him, we shall be in compliance."

"Given that we've already revealed that I was an unwilling participant due to Crouch, Jr.'s interference, shouldn't the Tournament be cancelled or restarted?"

"What do you think?"

"Huh. I think there's a reason you arranged for this thing at this specific time, and I think that the Goblet of Fire doesn't care about the intrigues that brought about my participation."

"Right on both counts. I invited the two other premier magical schools of Europe to come here in order to evaluate the potential threat from continental recruitment, should Voldemort return to full power."

"Hang on. If these are just the best schools, what about the rest of them?"

"In truth, most small colleges of magic have a specialty. Their attendees pay whatever they can, which is usually very little, for education in the most basic control of their magic and usually only a very narrow focus of a few particular areas of higher study- enchantment of written things, broom-making, or the handling of restless spirits. It's a limitation of having a small teaching staff with limited supplies and no doubt a very small library- four instructors for two hundred students is a successful college, but how many could truly instruct in a full and balanced range of subjects? Only a few warlocks could claim full competence to educate in nearly every discipline, and I already have a job."

"Humility, sir, is only becoming when it is true."

"My apologies. To my point; a wizard or witch trained at one of these academies is rarely more than a nuisance as a combatant- they are specialists, who are taught what to say and how, but not the why, or how it connects to other disciplines. Even the graduates of duelling academies are barely versed in areas outside of spells acceptable on the duelling line. They may be faster, but their mind is oriented towards making the 'touch', not stopping their opponent from being able to cast spells for the foreseeable future. A Hogwarts education puts our most accomplished alumni close to their first Mastery, when it would be a lifetime achievement for a small academy graduate to receive one. How you are taught at the beginning is critical to the understanding of magic as a greater field of study. We are blessed to have so many true educators amongst our teachers."

"I see. So, what have you discovered about the other premier schools?"

"Madame Maxime is a competent and committed educator, and her students are strong on theory but weaker in practical applications, at least in the areas of immediate magic. Their enchanting and potion-making programs are remarkable."

"So Western Europe is less of a threat in terms of combatants."

"Exactly that. Unfortunately, Professor Karkaroff has learned well how to teach the practical arts, the Dark arts, and an agenda of blood-supremacy. It did not require his influence, as Durmstrang has been an exclusively pure-blood school from its inception, but he has embraced its values as his own."

"Viktor and Ilya seem to be all right blokes. Stan, too, aside from his VD."

"His what?"

"Nothing. Just girl gossip. You're up, again."

_~Albus throws a spare. Holly gets her first strike. ~_

"As you say, the character of the students is not in lockstep with Professor Karkaroff's values, but enough of the better students are, such that it gives me great concern. I had hoped Igor had decided to take a nobler path after his time in Azkaban."

"He was caught? Why was he released? Ah- he must have turned in some others."

"You don't seem surprised to hear that he was convicted of crimes in Britain."

"He and Professor Snape were comparing ink during the Ball. I happened to overhear a snippet that suggested he would be in trouble should Riddle return, as their tattoos were hinting may be likely."

"Yes, well, Professor Karkaroff was released from Azkaban after revealing Barty Crouch, Jr.'s membership in the Death Eaters and his participation in... related crimes."

"I don't see why he should be nervous, then. He fairly destroyed the career of the senior-most law enforcer of the time while enabling his own release. Riddle should pat him on the head."

"Apparently, Igor doesn't have faith in the Dark Lord's forgiveness the way that you do."

"Well, I'm not your typical Dark Lady, being so reasonable and all."

_~Albus throws a strike. Holly is distracted by a kiss from Natalia, rolling three after a gutter but appearing to calm down, noticeably. ~_

"I know you aren't truly Dark, Holly. I would caution you, though; the path you are leading is venturing perilously close to that precipice. How do you see yourself, in the public eye?"

"Until this year, I didn't care how I was seen by the public, but I suppose it matters, now. I figure I'm two steps away from being put back in prison, but as long as I can dodge committing actual crimes, public opinion will see my continued freedom as a failure of the current administration to keep order."

"You would act as a symbol of chaos. Anarchy for its own sake?"

"It's more a reaction to bad rule; anarchy so that better foundations can be built from the ruins. It doesn't hurt that Fudge's Ministry keeps making my case for me. That's why I provoked the toad lady. Of course, she asked for it..."

"Yes, she did. Be careful of Undersecretary Umbridge, Miss Evans. She has unusually strong ties to the current administration, and to pureblood interests."

_~Albus bowls another strike. Holly picks up six on the frame. ~_

"Tell me; would you have truly had her whipped?"

Holly throws up her hands in mock protest. "Everyone doubts me! Of course not- for one, I barely have enough proven rights to make claim to my titles. Even Professor Garvin knows that my status hangs by a thread- I have no idea how Madame Umbridge fell for all that double-talk."

"That may be due to my influence. Anyone who has attended Hogwarts in the last four decades is likely to believe what I say, if it sounds plausible enough."

"Everyone, except me and my close friends with the jade rings."

"Quite. Tell me, if you were in my position and could add a simple potion to extend your influence throughout society and keep control in your school, would you take advantage of the opportunity?"

"I'm considering it now. How did our detecting of your scheme change the play?"

"Well, I'd say some of the boys have grown quite rambunctious."

"You're saying that their crimes are my fault?"

"No, but it has made running the school a bit more difficult."

"How will you deal with me, in the public eye?"

"I will treat you as the troublemaker that you are. My concern now is how it will affect your friends and allies. You are building an image to inspire revolt, but you also teach responsibility and order. It confuses many, and puts the Weasleys and Miss Granger in a perilous position. How do you think Harry would treat you, were he a separate person?"

"He... he would... "

Sirius returns to the conversation, followed by Natalia hopping on one foot from a mishandled ball being dropped.

"Harry would denounce you for your actions but support your intentions. Harry and Holly can offer two sides of the same argument; change is needed. They can do it willingly, Harry's way, or the Unholy Evans will decide how to do it for them. I disagree that Holly is sending mixed messages. She has been consistent in acknowledging the value of structure while showing disdain for following mindless traditions. If it seems complicated to you, Albus, I suggest you look over the rise of Socialism in the last hundred years. It's our turn to lose our class distinctions."

_~Albus bowls a strike. ~_

"Am I hearing more of Remus in your thinking?"

"Yes. He and Miss Granger and some conversations with Lily are finally sinking into my firewhiskey-soaked brain. I'm ready to give up my name to the cause."

_~Sirius switches places with Holly as she returns from her spare. ~_

"Can you accept this, Headmaster?"

"I believe so. I should have known already, as I have been impressed by your efforts for a long time now. I am careful only to laugh privately."

"You actually like what I've done?"

"It's a masterful strategy, now that I can see it clearly. Harry rises as the humble hero, his half-sister is the darkness at the edge of the unknown; the honest public will fear you as unpredictable, and the less ethical sort will find you fascinating, whether for your adventures or for your... sexual reputation. At the same time Harry will be the public's darling and a bounty for political interests. Soon you will have inroads throughout society. Would you tell me; what will you do when all of your pieces have been put into place?"

Holly gives Albus a cheeky glare. "Win."

_~Albus smiles ruefully, and then rises to take his turn in the lane. His graceful bowl completes in another strike. Holly follows, first bowling a gutter but then completing with eight pins. She shrugs before returning to their conversation. ~_

"So, training with Auror Moody. That sounds good. Is he better than you?"

"No, but for you to benefit from my tutelage we need to bring your skills up to his level. Once he has declared you suitable, I will take over your instruction."

"Brilliant. What's in it for you?"

"Redemption, if I'm much more lucky than I deserve."

"Are you saying we'll finally be working as partners?"

"I would offer you an apprenticeship, but I doubt you would wish to take the vows involved. Can you trust me enough to accept this offer in the spirit it is intended? Would you allow me to make up for my past... mistakes?"

"That's a really good question. What brought about this change of heart, anyway?"

"Minerva suggested that I imagine you as Lily, suddenly de-aged, memoryless and being raised by her spiteful sister. Then imagine her growing through ten years of abuse meant to break her will, and yet surviving admirably because she has an adult's sophisticated perspective on all that childish behavior."

_~Albus throws a nine. Holly tosses a spare, barely. ~_

"Soooo... Mum said, 'You idiot, that's not Harry as a girl, that's a bisexual Lily with an attitude!' and you finally got it?"

"(Sigh) Yes, Miss Evans. I finally 'got' it."

"Then I'd say 'yes'."

"Yes?"

"Yes, you have a chance to make up for your past mistakes. Just don't give my godmum any more heart attacks and I might even invite you for holiday supper next year."

_**~o~**_

"You should really try this with a lighter ball, Miss Evans. It will grant you greater control if the mass is more suited to your strength and grip."

Holly frowns, then strides over to the racks of bowling balls, selecting a pearly pink sphere from the 'shallow end'.

She steps up to the lane, sets the ball before her chin and thinks briefly. She steps once, her arm swings back, but instead of walking the few paces and rolling the ball along the wood planking, she whirls her arm in a cricket-pitching motion, flinging the orb straight into the pins without it ever touching the lane. Two pins snap from the force of the impact, and the scoreboard registers her final turn as a strike.

Nat and Sirius join the headmaster in staring agog at Holly's pitch.

"I was trying to be gentle. Boys like that in girls, I hear."

Sirius snickers. "I taught her that!"

_**~o~**_

The four sit around a table, drinking ale from large steins and snacking on warm tortillas and picante. Albus swallows his latest sampling, and then turns to Sirius, briefly laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sirius, it is good to see you in such health after your ordeal. I'm so sorry; I was undone by your alleged betrayal. It wasn't until later that I began to see the holes in the story that led to your interment. By then, well, my political capital had been greatly strained by trying to guide our leadership away from creating laws out of fears. Even so, there never seemed to be enough cause to push for re-opening your case."

Holly scowls in thought, and then asks, "Why not? If you doubted his guilt in the slightest, I would think a review would be a priority. This wasn't a case of a known criminal finally falling to darkness. He used to be an Auror, and an ally."

"As you may have discovered, Miss Evans, most prisoners of Azkaban lose the capacity for coherent thought within a year of their incarceration; that is, all except for the Death Eaters." Albus turns a troubled look back towards Sirius. "I had heard reports of your resilient sanity, and... doubted my doubts, you might say."

"We were well-buggered by Wormtail, Albus. It's done. Now, we need to plan for the future, and the rise of my daughter as the Ministry's official pain-in-their-arse."

"You truly understand and agree with Holly's plans?"

"Absolutely. The Black name is so far from redemption, we may as well sacrifice it to further our 'nobler' goals. I am also hoping to redeem myself in a new identity." Sirius then flicks out a parchment-coloured business card. "I am Mr. Pink, of Letters of Marque Enterprises, and I'd like to make you an offer, to aid in the aggrandizing of your Tournament."

"Mr. Pink?"

"Holly insisted. Apparently it is both trendy and proper revenge for a mistake I made earlier."

"Restitution, Padfoot. Revenge is an act of anger. Everyone else who saw the movie thinks it's appropriately funny."

Albus smiles. "Ah. Then perhaps I'll leave the mystery alone and you can make your 'pitch'. What does L. of M. Enterprises sell, Mr. Pink?"

Sirius glowers at Holly, and then takes on the air of a sales pitchman. "We at LOM have developed a collection of spells and runes that will be able to display the action of the competitors for your audience to view, even though they may be distant or obscured by terrain or magic. Your second Task will be much more interesting to the observers if they can see the obstacles and how the champions deal with them, yes?"

Albus turns towards Holly with a suspicious eye. "Miss Evans, have you already solved the mystery of the golden egg?"

"Not exactly. Ludo Bagman was just bursting to hint to me all sorts of clues to aid in his gambling. One almost didn't need Legilimency to know what he was thinking. I know what the Task is, I just don't know what the egg does, or who you're planning to capture as our incentive hostages."

"That is against the rules of fair play, Miss Evans."

"So's the Felix potion, having to fight two dragons and showing only some of the competitors the dragons ahead of time, but 'fair' would only be important if this was a sport."

"Very well. Can you give me a demonstration of your wares, Mr. Pink?"

"Certainly."

Sirius pulls out a piece of parchment and lays it on the table. He then stands up and walks around the bar, casting a series of charms for a few minutes. Upon his return, Sirius taps the parchment and mumbles an extended Latinate phrase. The layout of the bowling alley begins to appear on the parchment in ink, complete with shadow-shapes to represent the four occupants sitting at the table, each with a floating label listing their name, though Sirius' label says 'Mr. Pink'.

"Natalia, could you do something acrobatic for the sake of demonstration, please?"

"Acrobatic? Just me? Sure, take all the fun out of it..."

"My presentation has enough sexy with you and my daughter in the room. Please leave your clothes on."

"Alright..."

Natalia stands up and initiates a series of cartwheels and tumbles across the room. After the first set of movements, Sirius lays down a second enchantment and the ink figures now appear to float three feet above the parchment, with each of the four beings represented by an inky blob in their exact shape and position. The display reflects Natalia's floor acrobatics as she tumbles back to the table, snatching her ale and drinking it while doing a one-armed handstand. Natalia's effort falls apart when the ale runs up her nose and she collapses into a fit of hysterics over her own antics.

Dumbledore smiles at Sirius and says, "I believe you'll have a deal, Mr. Pink. Let's discuss terms."

Holly scowls at her friend beneath the table. "And you're cut off, Natalia. Y'know, for an Auror, you're a lightweight."

Natalia continues cackling with glee.

_Or so the story is told._

That's the gist of it, Mum. Albus is now at least attempting to work with us, rather than insisting we follow him blindly and without guidance.

I'm glad you're recovering, and I still say we should cancel that vow you made to me, but I understand why you want to keep it in place.

Just don't bring your dates to my house anymore.

Love and comedy!

Holly

* * *

5th January, 1995

Dear Holly,

Is it my imagination, or did the end of term exams for Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions reflect a full grade bump, in comparison to their peers, for every one of your RE-class students? I'm certain this would also have been the case for Defense marks, if circumstances hadn't required that we cancel those exams. This is an extraordinary result for your and Hermione's efforts. I commend you, and I was wondering whether you had seen any other positive effects of your tutelage.

Do you need anything to aid in your efforts?

With love and pride,

Minerva

* * *

Mum,

That's absolutely fantastic! I think the other firsties must have noticed, because our turn-out for yesterday's class was 58! I'd appreciate it if we could get a second space, but we've instituted a new rule to handle the crowding temporarily- we split the group in two, and each of us taught half. The new students were compelled to attend Hermione's theory work before we'd let them attend a practical with me, and the veterans were told we would catch them up on Sunday with Hermione, which they have to attend before they can participate in next Wednesday's practical class. We always had more students in the practical lessons during first term, because that was when they had more fun. If we could have a second classroom next to the original (or some other place better suited to theory instruction), we could run both types of classes at the same time without anyone having to sit in the corridor.

So as not to confuse the little dears about how much time this takes for us (we are still studying for OWLs, after all), Padma will partner with Hermione on running the second theory instruction, and I'll appear as Harry to run the practical on opposite days. It'll be some more work, but I think the results are worth the investment.

As to other effects, I doubt you'll have seen a group more interested in sharing knowledge across House lines than any in recent history. We always pair people across Houses, to illustrate the usefulness in balanced perspectives. They also get a little more competitive this way, but it's not like we can hand out points for anything. Hermione's been talking about putting our own internal reward system in place, but she has a lot of ideas to explore right now. I wouldn't guess where in her list of priorities this would count.

Hermione and Padma have been thick as thieves in the last week, and already they've presented me with an innovation. I say 'presented' but it was more 'subjected me to'; it's a small quartz rod with agate disks at both ends, which can record and play back voices and sounds. What makes it extra nifty is that works with Parseltongue- the girls don't need me to let them into the Chamber anymore- they just replay my recorded command words.

Hermione wanted to call it a Re-Vocaliser, but I was inspired by the barbell shape of the thing. By the time the girls, the Weasley twins and I had come to an agreement, it was named the Warbler. The other contenders were the Warbling Bar-Bellower or the Muggleborn Wonder's Warbling Barbell Babbler, so you can see where we're counting this as a victory.

Speaking of victories, I heard back from Tonks- Amelia is third-degreeing her about how she executes her protective detail. She's been told to coordinate with Harry only for his scheduled public appearances, and is assigned to work for Amelia as her clerk the rest of the time. It looks like a punishment, but Natalia says that Amelia is grooming her as some sort of personal agent- an Internal Affairs-type Auror who can use her ability to simulate others to gain access to buried documentation. I miss her, but this is a great opportunity for her and for us.

Love,

Holly

P.S.: Your Warbler is currently supplanting the black queen's rook on the marble chessboard in your office. If you'd told me your birthday was in October, I would have gotten you something special for it (aside from the Marauder Map 2.0). Instead, I hear this from Sirius. He says he remembers fondly every detention he earned for his yearly efforts on your behalf, particularly your 50th. We've already started planning for your 70th this autumn!

_

* * *

7th January, 1995_

_I'm not sure why Holly hasn't mentioned this, but yesterday afternoon she had an interesting meeting with a professor after class._

_The Tale of the Lively Instructor_

The mixed languages class with Professor Burton comes to an end for the afternoon, but the bright-eyed and dark-bearded instructor in the dusty brown woolen suit lights his pipe and bellows out an unusual request as the students collect their possessions to head for dinner.

"Miss Evans, stay for bit!"

Holly shrugs at Hermione and returns to sitting while the rest of the class exits. Soon, the door closes and the strongly-built man strides over to lean on the front of his desk and scowl down at Holly. He takes a few more puffs of the sweet tobacco before starting their private conversation.

"First of all... ten points from Slytherin for that horrid translation!"

"What translation?"

"Se eu dança melhor do que eu falo Porteguese, por favor me chamam 'Azevinho'."

Holly rises from the chair and stands to give the instructor a suspicious glare. "How in the world did you hear that, and what's wrong with it?"

"It's 'Se eu dançar melhor do que falo Portugues, por favor me chame de 'Azevinho''. Your ginger bakers sold me a box of their Extendable Ears."

"They're only ten yards long."

"Ah! But you can string them together! Creative lads, those two."

"Nifty. Didn't think of that. You just happened to be listening in on the Entrance Hall?"

"Happened to? That's where all the scandal happens!"

Holly relaxes her stance. "Of course- why else learn a hundred languages; you're a gossip-hound."

"Bite your tongue! No wait- that would be a crime against your gifts. Ah- bite mine!"

"I think you'll need to buy me dinner, first. Is that why you asked me to stay- to correct my Portuguese?"

"You know better than that! But first, tell me what went on with you and the French competitor. That's one intrigue I haven't been able to verify."

"What officially happened, or what happened?"

"Let's start with the officially."

"We argued about which one of us deserves more attention when we both occupy a crowded room. We've agreed to just avoid each other in future, Tournament aside."

"Now the truth! Was there a sapphic liaison, or did you settle your differences with wands?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters, because the mystery is driving the school to distraction! The longer your unrevealed duel remains unrevealed, the more outlandish the claims will become. Where's your head, girl?"

"Starts nine inches above my nipples- I should know, as I keep having to guide the gaze of boys along the route. Let them wonder. You included. I don't see a reason to compromise my word to the other combatant just to satisfy your curiosity. You'd have to make it worth something to me."

"Hah! Keep your secrets, then. On the point of official happenings, you are here because I have been sent a letter of introduction to you by an old friend. Bartemius Crouch- now there's a lad with a gift for the tongue! Why would Barty think you needed an introduction?"

"He thinks you should be introduced to your new student."

"I have been teaching you for over a year now."

"Yes... but not in swordsmanship. Nor have you properly introduced yourself to me. I am Holly Jade Evans of the House of Black. I am pleased to make your acquaintance... Captain Sir Richard Francis Burton." Holly makes a deep curtsey.

Sir Richard stands up straight and then bows formally. "Fairly met, adventuress! Don't spread it around."

Holly returns to standing comfortably. "Of course not. I don't mean to be very rude, but aren't you dead?"

"Very! I have been for over a century, now."

"Yet solid, and able to smoke like a dirty furnace?"

"I don't venture from my classroom or chambers so that my body won't rot any further. It was a bargain I made with the Head of Hogwarts at the time- my ghost gets to enjoy driving my own reanimated body, allowing it to teach, play cards, write, eat and drink, defecate and... well, it would make the other spirits jealous, so let's not bandy that one about, either!"

"Why would the Headmaster of the time arrange for that?"

"Because she was the Headmistress, and enjoyed visiting with me. Until I was dead, I was married. It was only after my death that we could enjoy our conversations to their fullest without compromising the vows I made in honour."

"The things we choose to care about- it's almost like a fetish."

"Quite! I have wondered if you and I might start having some interesting conversations outside of the topics of classwork. Still, we must do what we must before doing what or whom we desire. You've come to me to learn to fence!"

"No, sir. I came to you to learn how to kill people with something other than a wand."

Professor Burton smiles evilly. "Now I understand why Barty sent you to me. I'll teach you, if you tell me about your duel!"

Holly bows her head slightly. Her voice grows soft. "We fought unarmed, muggle-style. I beat the tar out of her, broke several of her bones, then healed her. She awoke naked and cowed, but unmolested. She was very confused. Later, I found out that her Veela Allure was sapping my will, making me doubt myself. If she starts throwing it around again, I'll likely kill her outright."

Professor Burton nods, giving Holly a firm, reassuring grasp on the shoulder. "Love is a bitch. Let's talk about weapons!"

_Or so their tale begins_

_Love, _

_~Newt~_

* * *

Mum, Newt,

I hadn't mentioned it because Professor Burton told me not to spread it around! Besides, I kinda enjoy his innuendo-laden banter with me, but it could earn him some trouble from my godmum if she thought he was being serious or I was taking it seriously.

I'm not.

He might be.

But it's not going to happen- my line stops at necrophilia.

Love,

Holly

* * *

19th January, 1995

Mum,

First a quick note; once the firsties heard Harry Potter would be teaching, the next class size grew to 71. The new ones all had to take theory, so we'll see if they stick around to learn from a (modern) celebrity. What I find interesting is how many of the first-term attendees are still signing up for my practicals.

On a completely separate topic, I promise, I've kept my hands to myself.

(I'll add; it has taken an extraordinary exercise of restraint to do so.)

_The Tale of Team Training_

It is half five in the morning on January 7th, and Holly is lurching sleepily down a corridor. She blinks for a moment upon reaching an intersection, as she wasn't watching where she was walking and now can't remember which corridor she came from. She sighs, her shoulders sagging in fatigue. Before she can extract the Map from her robes, she hears a call from down one passage.

"Holly? It's this way."

Holly turns and sees Cedric Diggory poking his head from around a corner. She smiles and walks more briskly to catch up with the bright-eyed Hufflepuff. He leads her to a large door, whispers a passphrase and opens the portal, inviting her in.

"This is the Prefect's bath. As it's Saturday, I had to reserve the room ahead of time. Thanks for coming here... y'know... almost promptly. You don't look like the morning suits you too well."

"Cedric, I'm not a morning or an evening person. I would be more alert, but I slept poorly."

"Don't like the beds here?"

"The beds are great. Mine was more empty than I prefer, as my best friend had to go back to work."

"I thought Hermione was your best friend."

"Yeah, but she's dating Harry, so I doubt I could have her for bed-company without some scandalous complications, even if I were still in Gryffindor."

Cedric smiles and leads Holly through the short hallway with doors to the men's and women's changing rooms, presenting her with the most magnificent tiled pool. Numerous faucets line the center of the bathing area. The whole space is kept comfortably-lit by a candle-filled chandelier floating above the faucet-array, with indirect light filtering through animated stained-glass windows, depicting various water-themed creatures. The pool is only a yard deep at the shallow end by the entrance, but inclines by steps to a thirty-foot depth on the opposite side.

"I was wondering- why did you ask to meet here, if you've never been before?"

"I believe the eggs are a water-related clue, so I figured we should meet where we could get underwater without freezing to death. I'd heard that the Prefecture had such a resource."

"Alright. So... we need to take these things into the water?"

"It's worth a try."

"Why do you think it's water-based?"

"Just a guess. No harm in trying."

"Maybe not for you. I'm stuck in here with a girl of questionable intent!"

Holly laughs at Ced's teasing. "Now, Cedric. I've already vowed that I would do nothing to meddle in your relationship with Cho. I don't do that. If you end up a free agent again, then we should talk."

"How is it you didn't end up in Hufflepuff?"

"Destiny. Let's hope you don't have one. It's like an illness that can never be cured, only endured when it flares up."

Cedric smiles, shaking his head. "I'll just be a moment. You can use the other changing room to switch to swimwear, right?"

Holly nods and turns to wait near a side bench. After a moment's thought, she doffs her robes and sets her egg to sit on the pile on the floor. She moves to the bench to remove her boots and socks, before further stripping down to just a black A-style shirt and matching boxer shorts. Her glasses are switched for the goggles in their fully protective form.

A few minutes later, Cedric emerges wearing a skin-tight sleeveless undershirt and baggy swim shorts that reach to his knees. He goggles at Holly, standing at the edge of the pool, then strides up and nods towards her simple cotton garments.

"Won't that be a bit revealing?"

"Probably. I trust you." Holly shrugs and steps down into the pool, the water quickly soaking her clothes, causing them to cling to her skin or float up in a very enticing way. Cedric gulps, and then turns to retrieve his egg from where he'd left it on another bench. He then walks down into the water, following Holly.

She turns to smirk at the boy. "I think both eggs probably give the same clue, so let's just start with yours."

Cedric nods, then opens the egg by twisting the latch at the top. Incomprehensible screeching bellows out, echoing throughout the room even worse than would be expected. Holly hastily gestures for Cedric to plunge the orb into the water, and their ears are saved from further torture as the egg switches to emitting an ethereal song. The two champions share a look, unable to hear the details of the song. Or much of anything, really.

Holly inadvertently yells, "Let's try it with us submerged, too!"

They stride along the curve of the pool, descending beneath the surface after only a few yards of progress.

They listen to the enchanting song for as long as their breath holds out, and then rise to the surface, closing the egg as the screeching resumes upon it reaching the air.

"Damn, that's loud. What did you think?"

"About what?"

"About the song, Cedric."

"Oh! Yeah. I didn't get a good listen... with... my ears. Let's try that again."

Holly gives him a distrustful look and then replies with a sing-song "Alright..."

The pair descend again, and Cedric opens the egg to hear its song:

_Come seek us where our voices sound _

_ We cannot sing above the ground, _

_ And while you're searching ponder this: _

_ We've taken what you'll sorely miss _

_ An hour long you'll have to look, _

_ And recover what we took, _

_ But past an hour, the prospect's black, _

_ Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

They return to the surface, and Holly retrieves her egg and brings it over to where Cedric is keeping afloat after having left his egg at the pool's edge. With a nod, they both descend again, to hear a slightly different song:

_Come seek us where our voices sound _

_ We cannot sing above the ground, _

_ And while you're searching ponder this: _

_ We've taken what you'll sorely miss _

_ While time will not affect their fate, _

_ You really shouldn't procrastinate._

_ For if you dally, or direction lack,_

_ the squid may need to eat a snack!_

The two champions rise back to the surface, where Holly places her sealed egg next to Cedric's.

Holly pushes up her goggles and gives Cedric a look.

"Well, that clears things up a bit. The squid operates in the Black Lake, and the songs are sung by mer-creatures, I'm sure of it. Also, our goal will be a living thing we value, that we'll need to recover."

Cedric just stares at Holly, looking quite pale.

"Ced? Any thoughts?"

"I-i-in winter? We have to swim in the Black Lake in the depths of winter?"

"Sounds like. You want to talk this over, or are you-"

Cedric moves forward and grasps Holly, his arms sliding along her ribs to meet behind her back, and he draws her body against his. Holly keeps her arms out to the side, looking quite worried for her teammate.

"Cedric?"

"Frozen. It's like you said, we'll be frozen to death! It won't even take an hour. Two minutes, tops."

"Well, if we get to run the task together like this, I'm pretty sure I can keep you warm for a bit longer."

Cedric snaps out of his hysterical reverie and pushes Holly back from him, blushing furiously.

"I... I... I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! It's just-"

"Cedric, why would you think I was uncomfortable? It felt really nice, if surprising. Put me in a real challenge to my vow, too."

"Uhh... yeah. Sorry about that. You didn't mind?"

"Right. Let's clear this up. I'm bisexual. You're a biscuit of the first order. If you hadn't made me vow, I'd have had you stripped and moaning already."

"You're... attracted to me?"

"Who isn't? Uh... I mean... I realise that women don't have the same sort of obvious indicator to express sexual interest (quite obvious as it is for you at the moment), but I would have thought, given my reputation, that my not smashing your head into something was a good signal that I liked this."

Cedric glances down into the water to where his trunks are straining to accommodate his 'interest'. He looks back up into Holly's amused expression and just bursts out laughing. After his laughter calms, he shakes his head and grimaces in apology.

"Holly, I am... a very poor host. Thank you for being patient with me. I... I'm not good with freezing to death, and I can't think of a way around it. Can you... would you be willing-?"

"Yah. I think we can collaborate on this. It's part of how this Task is set up- we get further by working together. Besides- I've always considered you a friend, so I hope you can trust me enough to act like one, too."

"Then, we're good! And I'm not just saying that because you saved my soul last year. You've always treated me well. Don't think I didn't notice that, at least." Cedric nods agreeably and heads towards the shallow end to exit the pool.

Holly pipes up from behind. "So, let's do it."

Cedric stops in place and gurgles. "Uhhh..."

"I meant 'cooperate', stud. The vow stands, and you still have a girlfriend."

"Heh! Okay! You're trouble, aren't you?"

"You only just figured this out?"

Cedric turns to answer, only to find his breath caught in his throat- Holly is standing up out of the pool in her soaked garments, twisting a corner of her shirt to expel some water. The stretching of the fabric has released one of her nipples from coverage, and threatens to reveal the other if Holly were to make any sudden gestures.

"Buhhh... yup."

_Or so the tale is told_

Thanks, Newt. I'm sure Minerva believes that I'm behaving myself, now!

_Anytime, Mum. I think you should just ask Cedric to drop the vow. You both seem so tense, lately. It might be better for all involved. _

Particularly you, little perv.

_Oh no! You caught me!_

Anyway, I've been meeting with Cedric every few mornings to work out our strategy for the Second Task. I've also promised to teach him how to cast without speaking; something that I understand has been a problem for him this year. I don't understand why so many of the sixth-years are surprised when silent casting becomes an expectation- you'd think they would have noticed (as I had back in first year) that adults don't go around proclaiming 'Wingardium Leviosa!' I think Ced's difficulty stems from his having a very up-front nature. He doesn't want to deceive his opponents about what he's doing. That sort of behavior will get him killed, particularly underwater, so we're practising.

Joker delivered us some full body swimsuits that are really nice, too. Mine's green and black, and insulated from the cold, with separate gloves and flippers. His is sort of a camouflage brown and tan, but made of the same materials. He thought I was trying to match his house colours, but it should actually help him to blend in with the foliage. Mostly he's thankful that I wear mine when we're practising underwater spells.

_Yes, I've heard him make several prayers to that effect._

Leave it alone, Newt.

Love,

Holly

* * *

28th January, 1995

Mum,

Albus and Moody finally arranged a private meeting for Harry to be evaluated by the Senior Auror. I can't be sure if Albus is going to hold me to my wager, but it wasn't a binding vow or anything.

Sometimes I just feel stupid...

_The Tale of the Fair Evaluation_

Harry enters the Defense lab at the behest of the occupant. Alastor Moody turns around and walks over to the young man, but ignores his outstretched hand in favour of walking a full circle around him.

"Ehmm, good morning, Professor Moody. We haven't met, but I've heard-"

"Stop your yammering. I am here to evaluate your combat skills, not your manners. Take a ready position with your wand, and when I say out a spell, you cast it at the stone statue by my desk. Understood?"

Harry draws his wand and sets himself to cast. Professor Moody grunts.

"I see you at least have a proper holster. Good. Stunner!"

Harry flicks the red curse and hits the statue solidly.

"Speak them if you have to, but I'm glad you've learned not to dribble your spells onto your shirt. Bludgeoning!"

A dark gray arc strikes the stone golem, breaking it into two pieces.

"Not bad. You've enough power. Repairing Charm!"

"_Lithos_ _Reparo_."

"Specific. Good. Binding!"

Ropes fly out of Harry's wand, wrapping tightly around the head of the ugly stone man.

The Auror stalks up next to Harry and grimaces at him. He grumbles, "How in fuck-all creation did you become a girl?"

Harry turns and glares at the wizened man. "I'm sorry, Senior Auror. Would you care to clarify that question?"

"How. Did. You. Become. A. Girl. You don't walk like you have a pair, so it's obvious you're out of practice. Even if I hadn't noticed that, there's a mild few men who would wear a toe-ring, much less three of them. And before you complain that most folk can't see them through your shoes, the same goes for finger-rings. Couple that with you having the same poor wand grip as a certain clumsy trainee of mine and I can conclude that you are Holly Evans most hours of the day."

Harry changes to Holly, tapping a toe to change back to her school uniform. "Well, I can tell you it wasn't on purpose. You can tell I don't have much faith in the subterfuge, given how little the world has actually seen of Harry."

"Don't beat yourself up too much, Evans. I'm more observant than most."

"Is that all? Me being Harry isn't the only reasonable explanation for my stance and jewelry."

"Aye, that's true. I had a theory running, based upon the idea that Albus should have had me training Harry Potter. That's only if Harry were being kept in magical places in preparation for the return of that Dark Lord that's haunting us. Since he didn't invite my tutelage, you weren't raised amongst the magical, making Harry's cover story an obvious lie. It also explains your very muggle-like preferences in clothing and speech habits. Nevertheless, you have a poor idea of infiltration! We'll need to re-teach you to fight as a wizard and walk like a man! Ohhh, you'll be a challenge, alright."

"Yes sir. I'm looking forward to it."

"Don't patronize me, girl! I've heard you had a reputation for candor. Don't waste our time being polite to me; I work for a living."

"Sure, chief."

"Moody. Call me Moody, Professor, or Senior Auror. Which will it be?"

"Moody."

"Why?"

"Fewer syllables."

"Ahh! Not brain-dead! Yet, I have a bone to pick with you."

"We've only just met-"

"Pay attention, Evans! A number of people have approached me in the month since my return, both students and teachers, asking to learn an illegal spell. How did you find out about the Soul Burning curse?"

"Soul-burning... you mean the Purga-"

Moody grunts loudly at Holly in irritation, "NNNhhh!"

"Right- first lesson of the new year; 'Don't refer to a spell by its incantation'. Sorry. It was in a book I received as a present, about Caribbean spirit magic."

"Bah! Fucking Americans can't keep a secret to save their mothers. I should have guessed. You were wrong, by the way."

"Wrong? About what?"

"There aren't five. There are seven spells in the realm of soul attacks. Three are Unforgivable, another illegal but harmless, two are widely mislabeled due to their benign nature, and one is illegal to even speak about. Name them!"

"Hmm. Cruciatus, Imperius, and Killing Curses..."

"Right, though they used to call it the Murderous Curse... still should, if I was heeded."

"Purga- I should say 'Soul-burner', though I'd say it's only harmless to living targets if they don't have serious sins to face."

"Seen it in use, have you? Continue."

"The Napping and Patronus charms on the positive, mislabeled side..."

"Still correct."

"And... well they've done their job. I have no idea."

"Nor should you. The last is the Darkest of them all. Do you want to know what it is?"

"Do you think I should? I have a bit of a reputation for trying things others wouldn't consider."

"Good answer! There may be hope for you yet."

"Well that's-"

Moody's hand snaps out from his cloak and three spells arc towards Holly in quick succession...

_~Transcription skips ten minutes, by Holly's request~_

Moody wakes up to find himself bound to a chair facing a wall, with his eye removed.

"What...?"

Holly leans down from behind him to whisper into the man's right ear. "Ah, you're awake. Just so we can set the record straight, your last lover's name was Frederico, and I'm telling you this because you conceded defeat."

"Damn! Why'd you Obliviate me?"

"Because you were caught by surprise. Now I don't have to come up with another way to outmaneuver you, as you can't remember how I did it this time. I'm really not in your league, yet, but hopefully this illustrates that you needn't waste our time on the basics. I know everything Tonks has been taught, plus some other tricks. 'Constant Vigilance' doesn't cover my level of paranoia."

"Heh. Albus doesn't know what to do with you, does he?"

"He's catching on."

"We should get along famously. Give me back my damned eye."

"Sure. Tell me what the seventh soul spell is called."

"No. I may like you, but I don't trust you any more'n I wanna fuck you."

"You're a rare breed in many ways, Professor. _Finite Incantata_."

The spine-numbing hex is lifted along with the ropes binding Moody to the chair. Holly hands him his wands, then turns towards the door. She's nearly there before the Senior Auror growls out, "Evans..."

"Oh, I forgot. Have an eyeful."

Holly undoes a button beneath her necktie and reaches into her dress shirt, retrieving the quartz sphere from where it is held between her breasts in her demi-cup bra. She tosses it in an arc towards the Professor where it then zips into his open hand at the direction of his primary wand.

"I'd heard you weren't fond of wearing underthings."

"Geez- does everyone read Witch Weekly? It was a Christmas gift, and makes a handy place to store stuff. I'll probably stop when spring arrives, but there's merit to wearing added layers when the winter is this cold."

"Heh."

"If you want, I'll order you some..."

"Shaddup. Next session is tomorrow night."

_Or so the story is told_

See- I am wearing them. For now.

I skipped the description of how I bested Moody because I like keeping my surprises to myself. Don't take it personally, Mum. The Headmaster has expressed a keen interest into how we bested him when he came to visit, so I wouldn't doubt that he's working to figure it out through every avenue he has.

Love,

Holly

* * *

2nd February, 1995

Holly,

I imagine that you'll need to refer to this, wondering why you are locked into your dorm room. I wish I could tell you how it all came about, but there isn't much to tell. You seemed fine, and then you brutally assaulted another student in response to a minor insult. If you have any insight into your mental state this morning, please let me know. I am very concerned for you.

With love,

Minerva

* * *

Mum,

Sorry about earlier. I hope no one was hurt too badly but I'm having a hard time remembering what happened. I just know I lost control. Everything after that is... fuzzy. The before I can explain.

It should have been just another day, but I woke up late. That is to say, I woke up later than I wanted to. I wanted to wake up before my nightmarish visions took hold of my attention. I tried to wake up after the third time I relived Riddle's last raping spree, and I begged to wake up before finishing another re-enactment of Flint and his boys stripping me with magic lashes while all I could do was lie there and take it. I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. HE wouldn't let me. Or rather, his poison-pumping stinger in my forehead wouldn't let me.

In America, they call February 2nd the Groundhog's Day. Supposedly by the Wisdom of Solomon (or possibly Benjamin Franklin), a small mammal comes forth to determine whether the weather will continue to be cold or if spring will come early.

My groundhog was having its entrails consumed by a pack of rabid dogs while it yet lived, so really couldn't be bothered to make a prediction. And like Prometheus, they kept coming back for another course when the parts regrew.

Let's hear it for the anniversary of Flint's execution, and why it was required. I'm tired, but I dare not sleep.

Holly

* * *

Holly,

What happened was that Alicia Spinnet pushed your face into a dish of porridge, for which you used some sort of limb twisting hex to cripple her left arm, nearly tearing it from the socket. I brought her to St. Mungo's to have the bones removed and regrown, using a technique that will allow her to bypass living through the pain by putting her into a coma. It is yet possible that she may recover the full use of her arm despite the nerve damage.

I wish I had better words to offer you, but I think these will suffice for now:

Natalia will be there in an hour. Go home. Come back when you're ready.

With my deepest love and concern,

Minerva

* * *

Mum,

So, I've been remanded to Auror custody?

Holly

* * *

Holly,

No. Albus successfully Obliviated the entire audience of the event. He has been convalescing in his office all afternoon. I just think you could use another holiday. You've been working yourself to death this past month.

I suspect that you need Natalia now more than you know. Miss Granger has already cancelled the RE-class practical lesson for the week. Viktor Krum has emerged from the arms of Miss Weasley long enough to volunteer to teach in Harry's place.

Please take this time for yourself. We will watch over your concerns in the meanwhile. By the time you return, this will be known as a family vacation arranged for you and your brother.

With love,

Minerva

* * *

4th February, 1995

Holly,

I apologise for interrupting your respite, but a rather time-critical event is about to occur.

As you have mentioned, I have taught a good portion of the best magical people to be found in Britain, and on occasion they contact me if they feel some gratitude for that guidance and think I might have an interest in what they hear or see. One such loyal friend has access to early copy from tomorrow's Daily Prophet. He called me to meet with him, so that I might 'read over his shoulder', since the page must not leave his hands before it is printed, at risk of his career and possibly his magic.

This is the article of concern:

_Black Holly: charting the salacious descent of the first Dark Lady in centuries,__ by __Rita Skeeter_

_Loyal readers, I have been away from the pages of the Prophet for a while, but my quill has not been idle. I have been rooting through dark places, gathering crucial truths, spurred on by my quest to warn the public of the greatest threat to decent wizarding folk since the fall of You-Know-Who. It should come as no surprise that I am referring to Holly Evans Black, daughter of escaped convict Sirius Black and the murdered muggle-born prodigy Lily Evans Potter_

_Lily Potter is best known by association to her legitimate son, Harry Potter, who so bravely defends our Ministry from all its enemies, all... except the girl who constitutes the last relative of the Boy-Who-Lived. Perhaps that is the simplest explanation for Mr. Potter's comfort in the company of evil. Holly Evans is family for him. Would that we could convince him in just this one case, family bonds are not enough to deserve his loyalty._

_In most recent days, I have borne witness to some of the depravities executed at the hands of Black Holly. As recently as Christmastide, in the hours before a very public celebration of the season and the joining together of schools in competition, Black Holly was orchestrating the torture of a high-ranked Ministry official with her own personal whips and chains- I do not exaggerate, dear readers!- with the permission, nay even support of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It is only a testament to the bravery of that official that she escaped with her life... and her hide... intact._

_Her taste for blood not being properly slaked, Black Holly dominated the Yule Ball with her dark presence, frightening her competitors and other students alike. Through some twisted, lesbianistic ritual she commanded the musicians to spew out a hellish cacophony, which served to inspire many of the spell-bound students into following in her depraved exhortations._

_Not being satisfied with stripping nude in this near-orgy, she then dragged rival competitor Fleur Delacour into a private room, where... well, the physical acts performed should not be recounted for the sake of upright sensibilities. During their private sado-masochistic cavorting, it was revealed that Holly had already tasted of her competitor's treats; that said French champion was actually a Veela in disguise, and that the consummation of their lust was yet insufficient for Black Holly's appetites. The poor creature was stripped naked and brutalised, yet repaired almost as an afterthought, before being sent back into the public eye. _

_What I find the most terrifying truth, the most disturbing discovery, was from testing a sample of blood recovered from the scene of their brutal fornication- Black Holly may not be human, either._

_This is just the tip of a very sticky weed that I have been digging up. The pages of the Prophet are not the proper venue for truths so wicked. With the cooperation of our esteemed publisher, a full accounting of Black Holly's crimes will be available for public review. I warn you: do not buy it. No one should have to suffer the nightmares that will surely come to those who read of the depraved acts that are described therein. _

_Excerpts include: _

_Chapter 2: Holly Black's origins already are a matter of controversy, whether the spawn of rape or blackmail..._

_Chapter 5: That terrible Halloween, we were all given a hint of the horror that would surround her when officials found her bathing in the corpse of a troll..._

_Chapter 31: Even before the execution of her planned seduction of five (!) upstanding wizards of noble blood, she once again demonstrated her discomfort with the constraints of human clothing..._

Here, also, is a follow-on report that will be featured:

_'Anonymous Ministry source denounces Dumbledore along with Black Holly as corruptive influences on Boy-Who-Lived': "Mark my words; that sweet and decent boy should be separated from his half-sister's proximity as soon as possible! If the headmaster disagrees, well, let's just say we are not entirely convinced of his noble intentions, either!" _

_Further investigation bears out that the last public appearance of the Boy-Who-Lived outside of Hogwarts was with Albus Dumbledore in the company of a troop of disgruntled goblins. We can now reveal that the Potter fortune lays devastated under the Headmaster's guidance, and that Mr. Potter lives under the threat of a rising debt to the Goblin Nation- perhaps for his very life. _

_A Gringott's representative had this to say: "We do not discuss the catastrophic fortunes of our poorly-represented famous orphan customers any more than we would discuss yours. Go away."_

_Mr. Potter remains oblivious to his dire situation; he was seen at the recent Yule Ball dancing in a courtly fashion with several lucky ladies of good background and unimpeachable merit. We at the Prophet wish him well, and hope that the fortunate witch that eventually catches his eye will have the support of established families that may be able to help untangle him from his financial woes._

There is more, but these reflect the tone and nature of this edition.

Reply as soon as you can.

Minerva

* * *

Mum,

I want at least three copies. We should pre-order several copies of the book as well, before they start jacking up the price. Maybe I should write to Rita, asking for a copy if I'll sign one for her.

Don't mistake me- I'm quite freaked and Natalia has had a time calming me down, but this we should have anticipated. Draco has been receding from our previously polite interactions over the last two weeks, and it's not like I haven't earned the reputation, to be honest. Now that I'm calm, I'm almost proud. If I can keep that attitude, it will frustrate my enemies. Rita's one, but I think this is a coordinated attack; her book comes out the 21st of February- three days before the Second Task. She wouldn't care, but others would.

Holly

* * *

It's later on the 4th

Mum,

I'm back in my dorm room, and I've got an update; I didn't just lose it. Draco slipped a poison past my protections by using an aromatic flower not unlike the Bacchus Poppy, though this one is known to enhance nightmares. It's been puffing out spores for a week, so I didn't even notice the change in intensity. I can't act on this as the source would be compromised, but I see it in the play of things. I've been set up, quite ably. That's how I know it wasn't Draco's plan.

At some point, Draco and Narcissa must have introduced their scheme for my rehabilitation to Lucius. He made a choice to veto that plan and instead use Draco's access to me through our detente to set me into a compromising situation. They didn't expect me to restrain myself from killing whoever crossed my path, nor for the Headmaster to so ably control the flow of information about it. This was coupled with their media assault with the aid of Rita Skeeter. Much of the dirty details of my adventures are accessible if you speak to the wrong 'right people', but I don't understand how they found out about my fight with Fleur. I've spoken with Myrtle- she has confessed nothing about it to anyone else living or dead and is certain no other ghosts were nearby. Even if they had used a recording charm, someone got a sample of my blood from the sink before I cleaned it up.

Draco won't be able to hold himself back from gloating, but I'll let him revel until he starts to worry from my non-reaction. That may prompt a stupid provocation that I can leverage. Lucius' plans show an artistry that his son can barely appreciate, much less emulate. I just can't see the next wave clearly. It may play out that they were trying to have me brought up on charges for the assault, and would use the suspicion of my creature status to have my blood officially tested, at which point my rights drop to nil. (MacNair will be so pleased to see me under his axe with every legal right to apply it). They missed the window for a quick win, but they'll be sure to look for other ways to provoke some legal action.

I need to separate from everyone. For sure this is the tipping point of my spiraling descent. All the friends with relatively clean reputations should turn away, or get trapped in the wake to be sucked down with me. That includes you, Mum. You should arrange to skip meals at first, so that you're not tempted to step in on my account. This will get ugly, but I'm ready for it.

I'll be walking this next part of the path alone.

Love,

Holly

_

* * *

5th February _

_Not entirely alone, Mum._

_The Tale of One Ally_

The next morning, Holly enters a packed Great Hall, her appearance inducing a sudden hush.

She adjusts the shouldering of her rucksack and then moves towards the Slytherin table. Draco's crowd offers an angry rise; no less than ten already with their wands out, threatening a confrontation should Holly approach any closer.

Holly vectors to sit at the end of Hufflepuff with Cedric, but he gives her a pleading look that is explained by his follow-up look at Cho.

Trying the other end, Susan Bones stands up and gets in Holly's face, saying "It would be better for you to move along, Miss Murderess."

Moving to Ravenclaw, Holly sees Cho's friends finishing a coordinated bombardment at Luna that bespoils her food and pelts her with numerous unsavory substances. They turn towards Holly with a 'you're next' expression, just as Luna retreats from the assault.

Luna moves to leave the Hall, only to stop and look at Holly with a pout.

"You could have at least given me an exclusive."

Luna then exits, hastily.

Gryffindor is similarly angled on the defensive, with both Weasley twins looking at Holly with a challenge in their eyes. Neville stands up and glares at his housemates, then moves to join Holly, but she gestures for him to stay. Regretfully, he sits back down, but a quiet scuffle is heard soon after as Seamus gets a faceful of food in response to an unkind comment. It doesn't escalate- the room is still concentrating on Holly.

Holly turns around to face the doorway out of the Great Hall, but doesn't move to leave. She pulls out her wand (actually Harry's wand, but no one is close enough to see that). Responding to a series of dancing gestures, the pillar closest to the entrance seems to melt down into a wide round table. Holly places her rucksack on the stone surface. With a second wave and swirl, a cushioned workstool appears. Holly whispers something and a small elf appears. It pops away, and a minute later Holly's table fills with a variety of dishes.

Ron walks in, and without much ado, says quite loudly, "Oh hey, Holly! Whatcha eatin' here for?"

"The view."

"Mind if I join you?"

"The rest of the world might take it poorly."

Ron looks up and sees that the entire room is watching their conversation. Ron quirks an eyebrow, reaches down to the table and snaps up a sausage. After standing there for a minute, consuming the tasty morsel, Ron turns back to Holly.

"What's wrong with them, then? Never seen a bloke eat a banger?"

"Draco doesn't normally invite an audience to his entertainments."

Ron laughs and sits down next to Holly on a stool she just conjured.

Draco jumps up from the Slytherin table. "You BITCH! I'll-"

Professor Snape interrupts. "MR. MALFOY. Finish that sentence and your punishment will exceed your worst nightmares. Miss Evans, for publicly insulting Mr. Malfoy you'll serve detention with Mr. Filch every evening this week."

"Yes, Professor."

Ron cackles in the silence. "Oi! Howzat Sheklespeare quote go?"

Holly replies, "Methinks the lad doth protest too much."

"That's about right! So, is this table just for us, then?"

"Yea, verily."

The Great Hall begins to fill with the buzz of a hundred whispers.

"Wicked! And you don't even like sausage." Ron settles in, dragging the plate of sausages, bacon and ham steaks nearer to his placesetting.

Holly sits back with a bemused expression. "Actually, I'm rediscovering a taste for it."

Ron turns a worried expression towards Holly.

"Oh, don't fret, Ron. You can keep that sausage to yourself, as far as I'm concerned."

Ron grins and forks another link with enthusiasm.

They eat peaceably for a minute before Ron drops his fork to the table with a clatter.

"Hang on!"

"Bahahahahahah haaaa!"

Ron glares at Holly's cackling, and then shakes his head and smiles. "O.K. That's funny. I admit it."

_Or so one might say._

_Love_

_~Newt~_

* * *

6th February, 1995

Mum,

Yeah, the world has been properly convinced that I'm radioactive. Either Ron doesn't see it, or it just doesn't matter to him. I had to protect Neville's reputation- if he stands up for me, people will assume he's been hexed or ensorcelled, and his Gran might pull him from school altogether. The other Marauders know the difference between public and real alliances, but everyone would know it was a scam if Ron couldn't play it convincingly. That he's still supporting me purely on instinct and personal ethics speaks greatly to how he's grown. He's also keeping my spirits up.

Right now, Ron is the best friend I (openly) have.

I honestly have no idea how that happened, but it's kinda enjoyable when the world surprises you like that. Even better, he has no problem talking with me like a person, unlike his behavior with other girls. In his mind I'm not a real girl, as I like girls as much as he does, and I'm not a real Slytherin since I didn't start off as one. It's like when brainy professors of esoteric mathematics go about proving 2+2=4; the simple-minded just look at them weirdly and say, 'Duh. I knew that one a while ago. Why are we paying you?' The reasoning is simplistic, but the result's the same. He's just a mate, and a good one at that.

Special gift for my Mum- you might just see a Gryffindor victory when spring hits, as Quidditch and girls is all we ever talk about so far. Talking about girls tends to annoy me, as it reminds me how long it'll be before I'm next touched by Natalia. It's not like I owe any allegiance to Draco at this point, so Ron has received some very useful pointers and ideas from our chats. Also, his new helmet has been stress-tested to the twins' satisfaction. Assuming Alicia recovers or you can field a decent alternate, Gryffindor should dominate the pitch.

Love,

Holly

* * *

Holly,

I'm not certain how to ask this question, but... how are you faring, separated from Miss Tonks again? I would not want a repeat of the altercation with Miss Spinnet. It would be very difficult to explain away a second incident, as we are trapped in this uncertain scrutiny at this time.

Minerva

* * *

Mum,

I'm fine. I've been plucking violets to calm my nerves. It's a poor substitute, but good enough for a night's sleep.

Love,

Holly

**

* * *

Fun with Media References**:

"Mr. Pink" was Steve Buscemi's character in Reservoir Dogs; Holly named Sirius that as an answer to him giving her a pink motorcycle for Christmas. It has since been recoloured cherry-red, as mentioned. Rumour has it that his alias' first name is Paddington.

Why bowling? It's on the Headmaster's chocolate frog card. Also, funny.

Captain Sir Richard Francis Burton was a lion of a man who lived in the 19th century and actually did learn to speak over forty different languages. I can't begin to describe the greatness of his life, except to say that he was Indiana Jones to the extreme, yet a real person. Also, he was a bit vulgar and obsessed with sexuality- he translated both the Kama Sutra and 1001 Arabian Nights for European readers to enjoy; many of his works were banned as pornographic, so he and his friends formed a private book club to keep sexy stories in circulation.

**Especial 'Obrigado' and apology to reviewer BrazilianGal**:

Thank you for the correction- as you can see, I chose the Pee-Wee Herman 'I Meant To Do That!' tactic of integrating Holly's mis-pronunciation into the story. Any further translation abuses will no doubt be handled similarly (so they will generally be Holly's mistake, rather than Hermione's, or.. y'know... mine).


	46. CH46 That Sinking Feeling

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**New feature**: The story now has a forum, with a few postings of my background notes on various topics, with more to come. If you're curious or have something to argue, visit it here: www. fanfiction. net/forum/Contours_along_the_Spiral_Path/81293/

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path**

**Chapter 46**: That Sinking Feeling

* * *

7th February, 1995

Mum,

Originally I thought I could just bear through this- ignore the stares and the catcalls and focus on the work I needed to get done. What I hadn't accounted for was the power of people to make your life hell just by unspoken community agreement. This almost seems like a magical ability, but I seem to remember this feeling from when Dudley would turn the class against me out of fear of his reprisal. Kids that had sat to draw with me one day were treating me like rotting garbage the next, and no matter how much I'd say to myself 'it doesn't matter', it did. We are social beings, and I wouldn't be surprised if there's power behind the intent of the mob- the force of their rejection may actually be making me ill.

Somehow, my current adversaries have found a 'sweet spot'; a level of antagonism that isn't sufficient to deserve a counter-attack, but just annoying enough to push my buttons- like Daphne 'accidentally' flinging dodecapede tar into my hair. It didn't take much exploratory prodding to end up with large clumps of my hair stuck in all sorts of ways. The 'simple' solution was a lemon juice rinse. It gets the tar out, but not the roadkill smell.

Even before my incarceration, lemons were not my favorite flavour, but having consumed a bagful of the lemon Calmers that night you brought me from Azkaban, I've started associating lemon with recovering from nerve-wracking trauma. Add in the dead meat scent, and Sim-Holly comes immediately to mind. I tried to sleep, but a simple adjustment to my pillow would release another oily citrus whiff from my hair, and suddenly I'd be curled up in a ball resting against the headboard, completely awake.

Daphne's prank was therefore enough to provoke a murderous response, but the effectiveness of it was entirely an accident. Even admitting I was greatly affected would be victory for her, so once again, I clamp down on my emotions and do nothing. Too many similar irritants have been added to my day to bother planning reprisals. I have enough to do trying to rein in Ron from reacting when the angry whispers start coming from ten different people in a crowded hallway. As an ally, he's a lot of work.

Most of the RE-class students have taken to attending Harry's practical lectures. I can't blame them as my sense of humour has been lacking. I wouldn't want to learn from a grumpy me, either. What I find amazing is how different it feels to teach as Harry- it's such a relief! The class has no ire or expectation other than to listen to my instructions and do the best that they can. That was how I started them off in September. It seems like a lifetime ago.

I still have a few die-hard supporters, mostly from Slytherin. They know that their lives are easier under my protection. That's who sits at my table now. Once Ron broke the ice they started accumulating, mostly led by Casey, Fiona, John and Lloyd, plus little Orla from Ravenclaw brought a friend. (Was I ever that small?) Also, Luna has joined us now that she's realised that an isolated Holly might mean 'Holly is nearly in my clutches!' I'd swear half of the pranks Ron has dodged or suffered lately are from her, but she has an impenetrable poker-face.

Anyway, faced with overwhelming derision, I've otherwise kept to myself, allowing Harry to take the fore whenever possible and spending my Holly-time in training.

Though I did arrange for some play-time...

**_The Tale of the Haunted Prince_**

Draco Malfoy looks tired. The normally perfectly-pressed and starched boy is slumped over a scroll in the library, accompanied by his ever-present protectors, both of whom are practicing their penmanship charms to correct their ink-spattered attempts at homework. Draco sighs audibly and leans back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with fatigue and frustration.

When he looks up again, he notices a pale face with glasses staring at him from within the shadows of the upper stacks across the way. The figure pulls back into full concealment, but Draco continues to stare, tilting his face in appreciation of the messy black hair of the Boy-Who-Lived. The blond wizard checks his surroundings- no one else has noticed his focused attention. He sits back and considers for a moment, then makes a big deal of languidly stretching out and idly rising from the table.

Crabbe and Goyle grunt in harmony, but Draco scowls at them, mumbling, "I need to stretch. Stay." Closing his book, Draco readjusts his robes and ambles around the desks and work tables, eventually reaching the stairs to the upper stacks.

Within the shadows of the candle-lit shelves, he catches sight of his quarry at the end of the row. Harry stares meaningfully at him for a long moment, then disappears behind a pillar. When Draco reaches the corner, there is no-one there.

It takes a full five minutes for Draco to discover the latch to open the secret door in the wall. After a quick check to ensure his stealth, he slips into the hidden space. From behind the door, he now can see a long narrow passage with irregularly spaced peepholes, circumscribing at least two walls of the library. Draco grins in appreciation of the find and races to catch up with his famous benefactor. He makes it to a junction point where he once again discovers that he has lost track of his guide.

Another inspection eventually reveals a sliding portal that opens into a rarely-used corridor near the Ravenclaw tower. Draco notes noises in one direction echoing the movements of students in the main staircase, and chooses to head in the opposite direction. Upon turning a corner, Draco is annoyed to find himself at a dead end.

He hears a cough from above him and looks up.

Holly smiles at him from her position standing on the ceiling and says, "Surprise." Draco barely gasps before a stunner robs him of his senses.

He awakes, sitting on a stiff wood chair with his arms chained to a familiar table. An equally-familiar voice whispers from behind him.

"Sorry to ruin your plans to molest my brother, but I need to understand something which only you can confirm."

Draco looks down at the table and grumbles, "I have nothing to say to you, Evans. Release me now, if you know what's good for you."

Holly tosses a book onto the wooden surface, open to a page showing an illustration of a delicate flower placed between a sleeping couple. "The Mnemosyne Moonflower; I found spores from one in my room. As I understand it, they intensify and link the dreams of two people, allowing them a shortcut way to bond together for the sake of arranged marriages and such. The spores from the flower breathed by one betrothed tie back to the paramour smelling its scent. That's what you used, right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Holly moves around to face Draco, sitting down in a chair across the table from him. Her voice softens. "As my dreams are generally disquieting horrors inspired by the personal history of Tom Riddle, and knowing that you've been looking haunted and acting almost polite towards me this week, I have come to the conclusion that you were the lucky volunteer to take a ride in my psyche. I wondered how you worked around the House vow. I suppose sharing dreams with a marriage prospect can't be considered an attack, even if you use wartcap to taint the experience. Do you feel closer to me now, Draco? Do you hear screams when you close your eyes?"

Draco's eyes goggle in remembrance of several vivid scenes of horror.

"I saw... I saw my... "

"Your father. Yes. He is quite the afficionado of pain and the uses of torture as entertainment. Riddle's favorite, aside from your Aunt Bellatrix and some creep named Dolohov. Seems my nightmares focused on your interests, maybe from knowing that you were in the audience."

Draco shivers. "I don't know how to feel about this."

"Well, take some time and figure it out. I'll give you this small piece of advice- if you think you can stand up in the world without the support of your father, then stand by your convictions. Make your indignation known. If, on the other hand, you have no idea how to live and operate without your father's blessing, you'd best toe his line. Embrace the depravity he will expect of you, or you'll be assassinated months after producing a viable heir."

"Why would you tell me that?"

"Someone should tell you the truth on occasion, or you'll never be able to tell the difference."

"Do you WANT me for your enemy?"

Holly smiles in a teasing way. "Sure. I can defeat you easily. I'd be happy to have a non-threatening opponent. I could relax."

"But I defeated you!"

"HAH! You exaggerated my nightmares to the point where I wanted to kill people! What makes you think that I would have killed people that you wanted dead? It's like you made the full moon rise while surrounded by werewolves- how smart does that plan seem? You're just lucky you stayed out of my reach."

Draco shakes his head sullenly, whispering, "I hope you drown in this next Task, Evans."

"Draco-"

"The name is MALFOY!"

"No, really? I thought it was Mao-Fly, like you were some kind of Chinese gnat that spouts poetry about the nobility of following orders."

Draco glares back in a mixture of confusion and distaste.

"Never mind- it's only funny to me, I guess. Speaking of anagrams, answer me this- has your father recently met with Voldemort in some form?"

Draco flinches, then blinks in confusion, finally goggling in a slight panic.

"Thanks. You can go now." Holly flicks her wand and the chains open from around Draco's wrists.

"Wait- I didn't say anything!"

"You didn't have to- if you were panicked first, I'd know you were worried about letting out a secret, then you would be confused about how I knew to ask. Instead, you were confused by the question (it having nothing to do with your recent experience), and then panicked when you realised that it was possible, given what I said in the 'Secrets' gathering and those nightmares of mine you've recently enjoyed."

"Damn you! Why are you so-?"

"Think, and learn, then choose. What I mean is; you'll never be master of your own destiny if all you do is react; you can't make a good decision without enough information; and once you make a decision, commit to it, wholeheartedly. That's what I've been teaching. You seem lost, so I figure a full explanation is required."

"Why would you care? Your whole purpose is to destroy society- MY society. Why would teaching me anything matter?"

"Must be that you're wrong about my intentions. Why did you screw me over, if not for your Dark Lord's sake?"

"Father pointed out that you are an enemy of the goblins... Gahh! Why did I tell you that?"

"Because I've given you good advice and you felt you should balance the books instead of feeling like you owed me for something. And, you don't know when to keep your mouth shut, as I said before Lammas. That's the 'think' part that I mentioned."

"You... Bitch!"

"Yah, also not great with the comebacks. I've already done you another favour, so let's call it a night."

"What favour?"

"You hate me again, so you won't feel bad about my nightmares anymore. Sleep well, snake prince. You know I won't."

Holly turns to exit the room.

Draco growls in frustration. He stands, pulls his wand and aims it at Holly's head, but his hand trembles the more he concentrates. Holly turns back and faces him, standing in the open doorway, waiting. Finally, Draco's hand drops to his side and his head nods forward. Holly can hear a barely-suppressed sob.

Holly whispers with sadness, "The vow expires at the end of the school year, or if one of us is expelled. If you still feel motivated to hurt me, I'll meet you on the field of honour of your choosing. It could make your career and earn you accolades from your father and the goblins. All you'll have to do is defeat me. Of course, they'll want you to kill me. If you don't think you can kill me, maybe you should consider what that means to your view of the world.

"As to my intentions, I want to change the rules. I want people to be allowed to openly court and marry whomever they love. I want it so that no one is ground down because of what they are, but are held accountable for what they do. And I would prefer that a family name mean nothing, so that your predecessors' crimes won't affect how you are treated. In my world you'd still be rich- doesn't the rest seem sort of appealing? What kind of world has your father made for you? What sort of world will the Dark Lord make? I wonder."

She turns her back to him once more and leaves.

_**~o~**_

That felt good.

Love,

Holly

* * *

Sunday, 12th February, 1995

Mum,

This is a bit of an issue I hadn't foreseen, but first some background. Up until Hedwig was killed, Hermione had a regular avenue of communication with her parents. She would occasionally send letters to them by using a Hogwarts owl, but usually she'd use Hedwig, who would wait to return with packages, missives and sugar-free snacks. As things progressed, Hed would sometimes arrive with a package from her parents when neither of us had sent her to the Grangers. She was either that in tune with the people in my life or so bored that she would go looking for any mail to carry.

I miss her._ [Me, too.]_

Anyway, Hermione came upon a solution for her parents' benefit, which was to get them a subscription to the Daily Prophet. That way, they could re-hire the delivery owls using knuts and sickles (left with them for the purpose) to send packages back here. For some reason, neither of us figured they would read the paper much.

They read the paper, alright.

They're withdrawing Hermione from Hogwarts.

Before you accept any official communications, please let Hermione talk with them. I'm bringing her home via Apparation to the Madhouse, then driving over using my motorbike. I'll let you know how it goes.

Love,

Holly

* * *

Holly,

Seeing as you've already left the grounds, I'd like to remind you for future reference that I would have brought Hermione to her home directly to deal with a family conflict as her Head of House, and without the roundabout trip to hide from Ministry sensors at their home. (Mind you, if there hadn't been a previous crime enacted there, they probably wouldn't have emplaced the sensor at all). If you haven't spoken with the Grangers yet, please respond and I will join the discussion immediately.

With love,

Minerva

* * *

Thanks, Mum. We'd already left by the time I read your last reply. I think Hermione wanted the thinking time, to tell you the truth.

**_The Tale of Faith and Hope_**

Holly and Hermione arrive at the Grangers house mid-afternoon. Despite conservative driving and several Warming charms, Hermione is trembling when she unwraps herself from clutching onto Holly's back. Holly stands and locks the bike, and then turns to give Hermione a warming hug, rubbing her back briskly.

"Holly, thank you, but I'm not cold or terrified from the ride. I... I still don't know what to say to them."

"Me either. Just remember I'm here, and that you've faced danger and death before."

"Somehow, the surreality of our life has made our adventures more palatable than facing this."

"Hermione, you are a woman and a witch. Don't let them mistake you for something lesser."

"Got it. You'll stay out here?"

"Unless invited in. Like a vampire, I represent blood and darkness, but I prefer to act politely." Holly smirks.

Hermione grimaces at the poor joke. Holly gives her another hug and then steps back to let Hermione face her parents. The witch takes a calming breath and then strides up confidently to enter her home.

Moments later, Holly can hear the indistinct yelling begin. She waits patiently for ten minutes of vocal disharmony, finally growing bored enough to poke around. A minute passes and Holly uncovers the Ministry monitoring stone, hidden in a partially-crushed ceramic lawn gnome.

"Oh, they've got that so wrong. They're not mini-Santas; they're potato-coloured hick micro-pygmys."

Holly draws her black walnut wand and casts a few passive diagnostic spells near the stone. Following some scrutiny and a check in her personal runes reference, she adds a few additional charms to the lawn ornament. Holly steps back to admire her handiwork, cancels the diagnostic spells and then charms the snow to erase any evidence of her passage. She wanders back to the motorcycle, resolving to wait patiently for at least several more minutes. Holly is partway through unreeling an Extendable Ear when Hermione steps out of the front door and calls to her.

"Holly, would you come in to answer a few questions, please?"

"Sure."

_**~o~**_

Holly walks into the Granger's living room. Hermione is standing on one side, near the hearth, while Mr. and Mrs. Granger are sitting on the sofa opposite. Mrs. Granger gives Holly a threatening look, but Mr. Granger is unreadable, holding his face in his hands as if overwhelmed.

"Holly, my parents would like to know why... why you're amenable to my dating Harry."

"Eh?"

Hermione starts to explain, but Mr. Granger grumbles out, "You've corrupted my daughter, bespoiled her. Why would this half-brother of yours, the savior of your world, want anything to do with your discards? Everything else I understand, from the perspective of the twisted 'logic' of your Hell-spawned culture. But if this Boy-Who-Lived enjoys Hermione's company so well, why is it that you're here to stand by her in her moment of crisis?"

Holly turns a disbelieving look towards Hermione. "What did you want me to say?"

Hermione tremulously replies, "It would explain everything. Please, just-"

Holly shakes her head at first, but then scrunches her face in concentration. In a flash, Holly disappears, replaced by Harry in a finely-tailored wool suit. The Grangers jump to their feet, startled. They stare agog, first at Harry, then at Hermione, back to Harry, and back to Hermione.

Their daughter starts up, "You see? I am involved in a very important matter. This isn't some schoolgirl fancy or a melodramatic tear. There are real and important consequences-"

Mr. Granger turns to his wife and growls, "Get that abomination out of my house." He then turns to exit down the hallway, casting one last, disgusted look over his shoulder.

Harry shrugs and reverts to Holly.

Hermione looks down in embarrassment and says, "Maybe you should just wait outside, Holly."

"Hermione, I'll go, but he..."

"I'll... see if I can talk him down."

"Hermione. Mr. Granger wasn't talking about me."

Hermione snaps up and looks first at Holly, then towards her mother. Mrs. Granger is staring at Hermione in shock, tears streaming down her face. She stutters out, "Hermione, p-please take whatever is important to you f-from the room you used to s-sleep in. We won't withdraw you from your school- just... just don't come back here."

"Mum-"

"DON'T! Don't... call me that."

Hermione's blood drains from her face, and she crumples to the floor bonelessly, desperately trying to catch a breath that won't stay in her lungs.

Mrs. Granger stares down at her without comment, though she continues to weep.

Holly glares once at her friend's tormentor, then reaches down to heft Hermione back to standing. Holly hands her a lemon drop and then starts guiding her towards the door.

"C'mon. Strategic withdrawal time."

_**~o~**_

Holly shuffles Hermione back out to the street and sets her to sitting on the kerb. Once assured that her friend isn't likely to tip over, she sighs heavily, draws the black walnut wand and advances on the Granger's front door. Just as she is about to open the now deadbolted and chained portal with a short gesture, Hermione yelps out from the street and rushes up waving her arms.

"WAIT! Holly-Wait-Please-Don't-You-Mustn't-"

Holly turns back with a scowl and holds the wand out towards Hermione, handle first.

Hermione's panic subsides and she stares without comprehension at the proffered tool before taking it into her hand.

"W-what...?"

"Operational security. They can't remember me being both."

"Oh. Okay. I'll do it. I'll be right back. After, can we...?"

"What?"

"Would you please take me to church?"

"Sure. We'll go wherever you'd like, away from here."

Hermione turns to re-enter her former address, and Holly steps back over to the Ministry sensor to assure that her filters are working properly.

_**~o~**_

Having driven into town and parked the motorcycle, Holly and Hermione approach Winchester Cathedral in a slow shuffle, Holly's arm wrapped around Hermione's waist for stability. They climb the steps together, each upward lift seeming harder than the last. Yet, even with this strange resistance, the near millenia-old stone foundation seems to calm both of their minds, and they continue the climb without pause. Hermione sighs as she enters the building, and Holly follows her with a similar relief... until she trips on the threshold, planting her face squarely into the limestone floor. She rises to sitting with a grumble, then pinches her nose to temper the blood flowing down her face.

Hermione hands her a kerchief and they shuffle to a quiet corner of the nave. Holly fixes her nose with a silent _Episkey_ and cleans up with _Tergeo_, using Hermione's aid to guide her work to some satisfaction.

Once presentable, Hermione whispers to her, "Did you want to wait outside?"

"I'd say the Holy Powers have exacted a fair sacrifice of blood, so they should be satisfied for the time being. I'll just sit quietly until you're done. Kinda empty for a Sunday, isn't it?"

A solemn man in black and burgundy robes interrupts Hermione's reply. "Most people spend their time in the Visitor's Center once services are done. It's quite the tourist trap. How may I help you?"

From behind her blooded linen Holly quips, "I'm good. She's in turmoil."

"Holly!"

"What? Oh, right. Sitting quietly."

Hermione walks away with the pastor to allow them some privacy. Holly regards the impressive structure from her corner bench, letting her gaze follow the lines of architecture around the ceiling until she relaxes into a meditation.

Hermione returns an hour or so later. She appears resolute, though displeased.

"Holly, I'd like to go, now."

"Are you sure? You could pray for a bit."

"I already did. Let's go."

The witches leave the cathedral, heading out into the chilling dusk. Hermione leads them to the aforementioned Visitor's Center for a supper and warming tea. They sit along one corner of a cafe table to allow them to people-watch.

Holly sips at her tea before reopening the topic of faith. "So, did Pastor Peter Pumpkinhead have any guidance for you?"

"Pastor JEFFRIES was his usual self- I've spoken to him a few times in recent years. I explained the situation as well as I could-"

"Thrown out of your family due to sexual deviancy?"

"Ehm... yes. As always, he has a sympathetic ear, but his advice was to read Matthew- he always likes Matthew."

"Like what?"

"Well there's Matthew 7:13; 'Enter by the narrow gate. For the gate is wide and the way easy that leads to destruction, and those who enter by it are many. For the gate is narrow and the way is hard that leads to life, and those who find it are few.' That one has helped me many times in the past, when I was feeling alone in my efforts, and misunderstood."

"But it doesn't help now?"

"No."

"I assume Matthew has a few other gems to console you."

"Not really. He goes off on anger, wickedness, adultery..."

"Yup. I'm doomed."

"...and vows. Swearing by anything was a sham."

Holly sits back with an exaggerated grump. "I have the worst instincts for piety. Y'know, I think Matthew may have been warning people of just how much trouble it is to deal with us."

"How do you mean?"

"I imagine that there were magicals running around back then, too; if you're a muggle and you don't know that you're dealing with someone powerful, you could earn a world of trouble just from a badly-worded promise."

"By that perspective, Matthew is saying Jesus wanted humanity to accept their fate as slaves to the magical."

"Makes you wonder why the purebloods haven't embraced Catholicism."

"Holly!"

"What?"

"How is this supposed to help me?"

"No idea. You want me to tell you something that'll encourage your feelings of faith?"

"Yes!"

"It's very quiet in there."

"Uh! Is that all?"

"To me, it's everything. Riddle's thorn was silent. Whatever else faith and belief means to you, this place is a sanctuary. So was the church where we had Christmas Eve mass- I just didn't take notice of it 'cause I thought it was my love for you shining through. That'll teach me to be sappy."

"Holly, this IS the cathedral where we came for Christmas."

"Huh. Looks different in daylight. Still, it's protected by something that keeps Riddle as quiet... as a churchmouse."

"You're... you're not joking?"

"About this? Never."

Hermione turns to look with hope into Holly's eyes. Holly smiles and nods slightly. Hermione grabs her up in a tight hug, which Holly enjoys and reciprocates. The two girls embrace for a while, then separate when Hermione relaxes her grip.

"Thank you, Holly."

"Don't thank me; I'm just the messenger."

_**~o~**_

In case you're wondering how I handled this as calmly as I did, I started this voyage with only a single thought- 'Hermione won't forgive me if I kill her parents.' Once resolved to that, I was able to act as her wingwoman with relative aplomb.

Now all we have to do is convince her to spend her summers at the Nautilus and maybe she can recover from this complete betrayal. She's planning to hole up with Padma for now- work as therapy, I guess.

Please sit down and talk with her, Mum. She needs someone who can offer her sympathy. All I've been thinking is 'now you know what alone means'. For all that I would be jealous of her upbringing, her parents aren't worth much to her anymore. at least as I see it. As you can guess, I'm not the best support for her right now.

Love,

Holly

* * *

14th February, 1995

Holly,

Thank you for sharing that with me. I have spent some time with Hermione over the past two days, even utilising the device entrusted to Miss Patil to give her as much of my attention as she needed.

As such, I am pleased to tell you that you and Hermione now have one more quality in common; you are both my God-children. We have not made any decisions as to how to handle her official status within our world, but I thought you might best be kept informed. Speaking of which...

WHERE ARE YOU?

Minerva

* * *

Mum,

Don't be so angry- it was my understanding that classes were cancelled for Valentines Day. I had a Valentine I needed to personally deliver.

Natalia says 'Hi'.

Actually, Natalia said a whole lot of other things, but she wasn't talking to you, and most of them were quite personal, and lacking in a coherent sentence structure. She had to go back to work, but we're both much more relaxed, now.

Currently, I'm back in Winchester. Having finished some local clean-up work, I decided to spend a few more hours in the Cathedral. Please don't mention this to my god-sister, but I find it ironic that, in the realm of protecting my mind against evil influences, God's blessing on this building has proven just as useful as Natalia bringing me to ecstasy. I think both solutions have their merits. As an experiment, I stopped by a newer Anglican church- no good. Winchester Cathedral holds a blessing they must not be using anymore. Either that or I have to pay with blood at each location.

And yes, the Grangers are whole, intact and uninjured. I just went back to recover some keepsakes and ensure that they don't remember anything that could be used against us. Like that their daughter is still alive.

I'll be in your office for my usual dressing-down in about two hours.

Love,

Holly

* * *

22nd February, 1995

**_The Tale of Sunrise and Snowfall_**

It is early in the morning. Holly, Hermione and Padma are sitting in the strangely temperate patio between two towers, cuddling together beneath an oversized blanket on the east-facing bench to watch the rising sun.

"Holly, you've erased me."

"You're welcome."

"That wasn't a... damnit! Why did you do that? And why did you wait until now to tell me? It's been a week!"

"Self-preservation instinct. Padma?" Holly leans back to look past Hermione's bushy hair sprouting from beneath a knit wool cap. The similarly-bundled Desi leans back as well.

"Yes?"

"How many people around your age are in your clan?"

Hermione grumbles, "Holly what does this-?"

"Don't interrupt. Padma?"

The dusky-skinned witch draws their blanket closer around her shoulders before answering. "I know by name and personality thirty-six, between siblings, cousins, and the like, all within five years of my birthday. Most events are shared celebrations, even for those without a twin sister."

"How many of them would you trust with your secrets?"

"None."

Hermione clarifies, "Not even Parvati?"

"There is a reason we were placed in separate houses. Parvati does not understand me, anymore."

Holly turns back to Hermione. "That's the difference between family and relatives. You should have been able to trust them, but your family betrayed you, so they don't deserve you. I'm keeping you for myself."

Hermione glowers.

"Something else bothering you?"

"What am I, to you?"

"Family! You're all my family. Well, Padma is a family friend, since she doesn't wish to be included in our fun."

"I have explained my reasons."

"Yes, and I am honouring them. You still deserve to be teased on occasion."

"Holly, what I meant to ask was, how are we to relate to one another?"

"I'm usually Holly. Sometimes I'm Harry. Deal with me as I appear."

"No! I mean, are we sisters, lovers, best friends, am I your vassal- what is our relationship?"

"You are you. I am me. When provoked, I will only argue with you- no hitting. When teased, I will tease back. When seduced, I will strip eagerly. If you seek male company, I'll point you to our other family member Natalia, or the virile bucks you can successfully hunt down. When I give an order, you should follow it. When you are at risk, I will move Heaven and Earth to save you. What else do you need to know?"

"What do I call you?"

Holly groans.

An overburdened owl swoops up into the air above them, dropping a satchel of books at Holly's feet. She reaches forward and pulls out a copy of 'Black Holly', leafing through the pages with a clear intent.

Padma interrupts, "I would like to know why Hermione is not permitted to have sex with Harry."

"Holly's concerned that the Spiral will supercede any anti-pregnancy charm. I still say you should trust your intent."

"And I still say you should recognise that when I'm Harry I WANT to make you pregnant- it's basic instinct. A-ha!" Holly stops and points to a specific paragraph. "See- books will always solve your problems. According to Ms. Skeeter, you call me 'My Dark Delicious Mistress' and I call you 'slave'. With a lower-case 's'."

Padma snorts at Holly. "That honorific makes you sound like a baked trifle."

Hermione whines, "Holly..."

"Enough of your insubordination! Take off your clothes and service us both- it's cold up here, and we need our blood churned by your hot body and expert lesbianistic slavishness!"

Padma leans in to express a concern. "Holly, I would rather we not-"

Hermione steps up from the bench, turns around and swoops her wand in the air. The gesture summons forth a mound of snow the size of Hagrid and Hermione proceeds to suspend it above their bench.

"Uh-oh."

Hermione dumps the mass onto Holly's head, incidentally covering Padma as well.

"Slave that, My Dim, Delirious Mistress!"

After a bit of screeching and flinging some snow away from their faces, Holly and Padma glare back at the defiant Gryffindor. Holly then smiles and adds, "See; you understand our relationship perfectly."

Padma isn't as amused. "I am now very cold, and quite unhappy about it."

Holly continues teasing Hermione; "Looks like you need to work out your lover's spat with the Desi, though."

Both Hermione and Padma instantly blush and turn away from looking at each other. Holly double-takes a look at both witches in turn.

"You dogs! No wonder no research gets done."

Padma stands up abruptly, glaring at Holly. "A new Map for the Tournament, new goggles, traceable runestones, not to mention... and you- there is only one answer for that."

A quickly escalating snowball fight erupts, where Holly is immediately outgunned by the other two witches. They are soon joined by four Weasleys, Lee Jordan and Neville Longbottom. Several copies of 'Black Holly' are sacrificed for shields or traction during the altercation.

_Or so the battle is recorded._

And that's why we all missed this oh-so-important breakfast. Rather than sit around watching five hundred ill-informed strangers lay judgment upon me, I got my arse whupped by my loving family (at least the ones under twenty).

Next time, I'll invite you beforehand. I'm sure you'd enjoy the opportunity to throw things at me.

Love,

Holly

* * *

Holly,

I am pleased to know that the Marauders' loyalty stands true. As for snow-related altercations, I will demurr, politely.

After all, I would wipe the floor with the lot of you, which hardly seems becoming for a respected educator.

With Love,

Minerva

* * *

23rd February, 1995

Mum,

Understood. Respect and all that. Sorry about your office. I'm glad the Headmaster was able to melt the ice down enough for you to safely reach your desk.

One other thought before I run off to hide from you; I was expecting an escalation of antagonism after the book's release, but now it seems everyone has a healthy fear of me, and several seem to be working out some sort of bribery/escape plan should I hold them accountable for their earlier pranks.

Amateurs. No sense of humour.

Love,

Holly

* * *

24th February, 1995

Mum,

I had such a complicated night. I hope the Task plays out more simply.

**_The Tales of Lion Taming_**

Ron and Holly are sitting on the rug in the Gryffindor common room, on opposite sides of the marble chess table. They are set up in front of the sofa near the fireplace, but no one still relaxing in the common room seems inclined to share the fire, keeping a polite (or fearful) distance. Dean and Seamus pass nearby to say hello to Ron, but Dean hastens their exit once he recognises the long burgundy hair of Ron's opponent.

Thus, it is remarkable when Alicia Spinnet walks up and sits down with them, ostensibly to watch their current match. Holly grabs a toffee from a bowl next to their chessboard, offering it to the sullen Gryffindor with the sling. She accepts the candy, pulling it from its cellophane with her teeth. Holly invokes a silent _Muffliato_ before speaking.

"How's the arm?"

Alicia pushes locks of her long straight hair behind an ear to clear her view towards Holly. She looks down at the arm in her sling. "It's stiff. I can't feel anything when I turn it certain ways, and sometimes lose my grip. I... I don't think I'll be able to play Quidditch professionally."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

Alicia looks confused, but pushes on with her original thought. "I wish to apologise for my actions. I was... told to provoke you, so that you would overreact and get expelled. I don't know how you did it, but no one remembers what happened. Of course, I can't quite seem to tell anyone either..."

"Who told you to provoke me, and why would you follow that instruction?"

"It was... I can't say. There was a debt, and it's settled, but I can't-"

"Fine. Apology accepted."

Alicia looks at her briefly with shock, and then stands up again. She looks down through her blond locks at Holly, as if wanting to say something more. She instead moves to leave but Holly interrupts her.

"Spinnet. What about other positions? Have you tried Seeker?"

"I don't have a good broom for acceleration like that. Besides, I love... loved Chasing."

Ron pipes up, "Seeking should be a breeze, then. Instead of tracking ten other players, the quaffle and two bludgers, you only need to worry about the bludgers, the other Seeker and the Snitch. With a good Chasing team, the Seeker only has to keep the other Seeker away from the Snitch until the score is run up. Ginny's a Chaser at heart, and a pro Seeker acts like a controlled bludger at times- breaking up formations and distracting the Keeper. Maybe she'd switch brooms with you, if you switch positions. At least you'd stay in the game."

Alicia gives Ron a worried look, nudging her head towards Holly.

"Oh, never mind her. It was Malfoy what dosed her into a fury, so she's helping our team for the rest of the year. Proves what I've always said- Holly don' care about Houses. She's a great friend, an entertaining rival or a scary enemy. Which would you choose?"

Alicia nods thoughtfully towards Ron, but then notices Angelina and Katie entering the common room through the portrait hole. With a brief look of panic, she scrambles to head up the stairs to her dorm. Holly cancels her privacy spell, evidenced by the string of green smoke that appears on the rug, only for it to dissipate into the hearthfire.

Holly returns her concentration to the board, though she asks, "Did you just call me an 'entertaining rival'?"

"Yeah. That's what Fred and George said- I was just quoting them. Did I say it wrong?"

"No. I think that's one to remember fondly. Thank you, Ron."

The other two chasers make a beeline for the chess players, though Katie glances back towards the dorm stairs with a concerned squint. Angelina steps up to their chess table, looking like she's preparing to kick it, but Holly glares up at her from over her glasses, giving the black girl a moment's pause. Angelina glowers back, then sets her gaze on Ron.

"Weasley. I'm thinking of moving you back to alternate, since you can't keep your mind on what's important."

"I was dead-on last practice. What are you on about?"

"I'm saying, your status as our keeper is hanging by a thread. Don't throw away your one useful skill for a... a... "

Ron stands up and faces the two girls. "A what? What are you gonna do, anyway? Put in McLaggen? He'd do more damage than the Slytherin beaters."

A taller boy with curly hair looks up from his scroll of homework at a nearby table. "Oi!"

Angelina answers. "Pipe down, Cormac. Ron, just send your skeevy twat back to the dungeons, and-"

"Screw you, Angelina! I don' care if you do chuck me from the team. Holly started as a Gryffindor and you treated her like shite from the get-go, back when she hadn't done anything to anyone but save Hermione's life! You think what happens 'round here is all her fault? Wake up! Anyway, she is my friend. Anyone got a problem with that?" Ron turns slowly to look into the face of every student watching the drama. When he finally turns back to face Angelina, she has pulled her wand. She aims it up towards Ron's chin, causing him to pull back and stare down at it nervously.

"You don't want to get in my face, Weasley!"

Holly finally looks up from the chessboard. "Angie, please consider that any pain and suffering that Ron receives from you and yours should be considered... a good investment."

Angelina looks down at Holly in confusion."What?"

"You'll get it back, with interest."

Ron pipes up, "Yeah! She's very interested... in pain!"

Angelina stares at Ron and then at Holly. Her angry grimace falls slightly, and she whispers, "Consider yourself on probation, Weasley." The black girl turns and stalks off towards the dorm stairs, her dark-haired companion nervously following a half-step behind.

Ron settles back from his confrontational stance, then sits back down across the chessboard from Holly. After a moment, he turns a confused look towards her, whispering, "Why am I letting you defend me? Won't I seem weak?"

"Ron, amongst other things, I have a reputation as an accomplished slut. You defending me may just look like you're trying too hard to earn my attention. On the other hand, me defending you makes it look like I value your company, so you must be good in bed. The girls will sit up and take notice."

"Oh! Brilliant!"

"Also, my threats aren't a bluff."

"Heh. No kidding! So; has anyone noticed me yet?"

"Y'know, I'm not sure I would be helping you to say. You won't learn how to see the signs for yourself if you don't have to fumble through figuring it out."

"C'mon, just a hint? If I've seen it once, I can figure out what I'm to be looking for. I'll only ask you this one time."

"Lavender." Holly finally selects her knight to advance on the board. It makes a rude gesture at a nearby white pawn who growls in response.

"No way. You're off. Every time I see her she's looking somewhere else."

Holly catches his eyes to emphasize her point. "So where do you think she was looking, right before then? More simply, what is she looking at right now?"

Ron swivels in place to take an obvious look at the couch to his right. "Well, right now she's looking at the tapestry over the fireplace."

"She into that sort of thing? Big fan of needlepoint or some such?"

Ron turns back to their quiet conversation. "No idea."

Holly smiles. "Thus concludes the lesson for today."

"Maybe for me..." Ron shifts a rook, opening a path towards Holly's king. "Check, mate in four."

"Aghk! Bloody bishops... alright. One more go. Any suggestions?"

"You like seeing the pieces fight too much- try playing a bit more defense."

"But I'm so good at offense..."

_**~o~**_

Holly loses three more games before leaving the Gryffindor common room. As she exits through the hole behind the Fat Lady's painting, Neville catches up to her, grabbing the sleeve of her robe. There is a brief kerfuffle as the Portrait closes on Neville's face and Holly is yanked backwards by Nev's free arm, but the Fat Lady gives a brief yelp (as if Nev was caught in her skirts) and opens once more.

'Watch it, you bumbler!'

Holly helps Neville escape the portrait and find his balance. "Nev, I don't think she likes you."

"No, she doesn't. My poor memory in the first few years made a bad impression, and the UNFORGIVING COW won't let up on me."

Said portrait huffs loudly and exits her frame. "Well, I never!"

Holly calls after her. "That's not what the gents by the Hufflepuff dorm say!"

Nev and Holly share a smile, hearing the retreating image scoff loudly in protest.

"Holly, I get why you're trying to protect me, but I want to help you. I thought that we were... friends, at least."

"We are. You're a dear to offer, but I have this one covered. I've taken a few dry runs late at night to get a lay of the land. The Black Lake is cold and deep, but survivable. After the Task, we'll see where the public's opinion shifts."

"You're going to be swimming across the Black Lake?"

"No. Well, yeah, but also diving into it to retrieve somebody we treasure. With any luck, they'll pick up on my friendship with Ron and make him my hostage."

"W-why would that be lucky?"

"The boy eats almost anything. He swallowed a runestone dipped in chocolate this evening- I mixed it in with our toffees. I should be able to track him down very quickly. Just in case- have a toffee. But don't try to chew it!"

Neville catches the small treat and snickers. "You are... amazing. If I was really brave I'd chuck this whole concern about status and just be your friend no matter what."

"Nev, don't discount the importance of your place in society. Your family is more than a background- it's a resource, and an obligation. Don't ruin your sense of honour by rejecting the people that taught it to you. I like your honour."

"But, we-"

"We'll meet privately, but this sort of association is already going to haunt you well into adulthood."

"What about your reputation? Don't you want to live the life you deserve? People should be praising you-"

"Nev, I... am living the life I deserve. Read Skeeter's book. She characterizes everything badly, but at least half the incidents actually happened, and most of my true crimes haven't been revealed."

Holly grasps Neville's hand, and then steps up to kiss him on the cheek. "Just knowing you still believe in me means a lot. Just... stay focused. You're at school. Now is the time to learn."

Holly turns to leave but is interrupted by a whisper.

"I want to learn the truth."

Without turning around, Holly whispers back, "What truth?"

"What do you really feel for me?"

Holly turns around to face Neville, but her expression is angry. "I worry about you. What I do NOT do is pine after you. My thoughts are generally occupied with strategy and tactics, and I'm not planning for my retirement or my marriage. I'm trying to do the most good before some lucky arsehat finally puts me in my grave for all the grief I make. You want to get closer? Make yourself useful. Convince me that I don't need to protect you from yourself or the predators that stalk these halls. Otherwise... s-stay out from underfoot."

Holly then turns and strides away at an anxious pace.

_**~o~**_

Holly arrives finally at the WWRX station room, just after midnight. She draws a sigil above the handle with a glowing fingertip, which unlocks the door. As she enters, two older Weasleys and Lee Jordan look up from inspecting the original Marauders Map. Lee steps away to settle into the DJ chair for a moment.

**WWRX**

**Lee**: "That concludes our evening broadcast. The overnight will be a mix of woodwind ballads that will either ease your sleep or send you to the loo. Join us tomorrow morning at ten when we will begin our coverage of the Second Task of the Tri-School Wizardry Tournament. I'm Lee Jordan, good night."

(click)

Fred gives Holly a squinty look. "Hols..."

Holly interrupts. "Your girlfriend's a bitch, Fred and it's not like I challenged her to a duel. I don't get why she's up in arms, though. It's not like she knows how Alicia really was injured."

"Ummm..."

Holly grimaces at the embarrassed twin. "Oh, you didn't tell her..."

"Well, it just slipped out. We know you were tripped on Moonflowers, but you still did the deed."

George attempts to make some peace. "I'll bet no one ever casually lays a hand on you, though."

Holly turns to their other friend. "You have anything to add, Lee?"

"Well, Angelina was still ranting about your 'blackface' act during the World Cup, so I'd say she was just looking for an excuse."

"Lee!" Fred protests.

"Fred, she's a bitch. I hope she's a monster in the sack."

Fred smirks slightly and blushes. They all start pointing at him.

"AhhhhhhhhhHHHHH!"

Lee's wide smile is accompanied by some hyperactive eyebrows. "Suddenly, it all makes sense!"

George interrupts, "Oi! They just took Ginny."

"That figures. Next would be-"

"Hermione got nabbed, too." Fred adds.

"And Ron?"

"No. Guess I get to keep my colour man for the broadcast," Lee muses.

Holly notices another disappearance. "Cho was just grabbed. Proves what Hermione always doubted- no one can Apparate in Hogwarts, unless you're the headmaster."

George leans over the Map. "Say, where's Neville?"

Lee finds the wayward fourth year. "He's down here headed for the Slytherin dorms- what's he doing out this late?"

"I challenged him to make himself useful- no doubt he's found a way and was hoping to catch up with me despite the late hour. Lord knows I won't sleep much tonight."

Fred grumbles, "Won't matter- Professor Dumbledore just jacked him..."

George adds in, "...and he just collected up Tracey Davis, too. Parkinson doesn't look pleased- she's pacing about. Oi!"

"What's wrong, George?" Lee asks.

"Pansy's name- it just switched to Violet! No last name!"

"D'you think... she's an animagus?"

The boys turn towards Holly, but she's concentrating on a thought or ten, staring at a speck of dust floating before her.

Fred prods lightly, "Hols? You got a theory or some such?"

"Umm... yeah. Not about Pansy; don't worry on it- I'll look into that when I get back to my room. What I'm wondering now is... how small can an animagus get? I mean, Wormtail shrunk down to a pathetic little rat. Is there a limit?"

"No idea. Why's it matter?"

"Could perhaps someone shrink down into... a mosquito?"

Fred's smile grows wide. "A skeeter! Brilliant! We'll be on the Map, monitoring prior to the Task- no doubt she'll be around, looking for dirt to dig."

His brother interrupts, "Hang on."

"What, George?"

"Assuming she goes by 'Skeeter', she's in McGonagall's office, with the Professor and... who's Mr. Pink?"

Holly turns around to give them all a smile, and then heads for the door. "You'll meet him tomorrow. Looks like I have another meeting to attend. Thanks, lads."

Lee offers, "Good luck tomorrow, Hols."

"Yeah- do us shame!"

"Make us weep!"

Holly turns back to offer a warning. "Don't gamble- I have no idea how this one will play out."

All the lads reply, "Cheers!"

_**~o~**_

Holly approaches the entrance to Professor McGonagall's office under cover of the Cloak, but she stops as the door opens. A thin, pale man steps out into the hallway and places his purple tophat on his head. He is clean-shaven, with curly pink candyfloss hair barely constrained by his hat, and he's wearing lurid dress robes of pink and purple. The man takes a moment to settle his opaque swirly-coloured spectacles in place but freezes before continuing down the hallway. He sniffs the air, once.

"Miss Black, I believe?"

Holly doesn't remove the Cloak, but cancels the Silence so that she can be heard. "Mr. Pink, I presume?"

"Were you here to intercept me, or visit your mentor?"

"I was here to warn you about a third attendee to that meeting you just had."

"That wouldn't happen to be the insectoid attendee, would it?"

"How did you-?"

"Too slow, Hols. We nabbed her early this evening. Takes a sneak to catch a snitch. She is well sealed into Minerva's cups, if you take my meaning."

"Got it. See you tomorrow?"

"Certainly. I'm looking forward to watching that Veela trophy of yours slide through the water. Having now seen her, I have to ask; you had that arse alone and naked in the loo and still didn't tap it? What sort of Marauder are you?"

Holly invisibly shuffles up right next to Mr. Pink, allowing her to speak at a discreet whisper. "Sirius, as my father, do you really think we should be acting like carousing mates?"

"Well I was sort of enjoying this as another way for us to bond, seeing as we both like women and all. Besides, that's how you were describing her in your letters. You're in love with Natalia and respect and love Hermione but Fleur was really just a conquest, right?"

"No! If it were like that, I would have taken her in a womanly fashion. I don't take what I can just because it's attractive, and I don't lust for her body."

The pink-clad man coughs into a pink glove, though the sound is slightly reminiscent of 'bulsht!'

"I don't... only... lust for her body. I want her to understand me, respect me, and enjoy me as I'd like to enjoy her."

"Well, it's a good thing she's a genius mind-reader, or she'd just think you were like every other sex-crazed predator circling her since she got here."

"Damnit, I'm not... !"

Silence echoes in the corridor for a moment.

"Yes? You're not... what?"

"You're playing with me."

"No, just holding up a mirror."

"Well, fuck. I owe that woman a better apology. Thanks... Dad."

Mr. Pink grunts as he is grabbed around the midsection by an invisible daughter. He returns the embrace for a moment, then releases the unseen girl. From a few feet in front of him, he hears. "Love the hair."

"Get some sleep, you criminal."

Mr. Pink smiles and struts down the hall, heading towards the guest's rooms. After a few paces he yelps from receiving a short-range stinging hex in the coattails.

_**~o~**_

Just wanted to say, 'Good Show, Mum!' Now if I can just get Natalia to spend some time away from the Ministry, we can have some real fun with the press.

Love,  
Holly


	47. CH47 Subsurface Tension

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path**

**Chapter 47**: Subsurface Tension

* * *

25th February, 1995

Good morning, Mum. You missed the secret meeting where they tried to kill me and Fleur.

_**The Tale of the Early Breakfast**_

Holly snaps awake at the sound of pounding on her dorm-room door. She checks the time- 5:44 AM. A quick look around and Holly grabs her short grey bathrobe to apply some modesty for herself. For the other girl in her bed, she draws her Lignum Vitae wand and summons a fluffy comforter from her wardrobe, applying a Silencing charm to it as it settles, completely covering her sleeping friend.

The thumping continues during these panicked preparations, so Holly strides to the door, opening it brusquely.

"Of all the days to wake me early-!"

Facing her is no less than the stern visage and piercing monocle of Amelia Bones, Director of the D.M.L.E. Behind her stand two veteran Aurors that Holly doesn't recognise. Unlike Director Bones' steady gaze, their eyes never stop moving.

"Miss Evans, you will come with me, now. Hand me that wand."

Holly squints and steps back, taking a look above the door frame where a limited version of the Map shows the corridor's occupants- Amelia Bones, Gawain Robards, and Thaddeus Williamson.

"Mind if I grab my specs?"

"Don't close the door."

Without changing position, Holly says, "_Accio glasses_." A moment later she catches and dons her frameless eyewear, following which she hands over her wand to Director Bones with a threatening 'I'm trusting you' look. Holly is escorted by the trio of officials out of the dungeon, past a few early-risers in the Slytherin common room who gawk at their passing; not only is Holly surrounded by law-people, but she is still wearing her knee-length grey housecoat as her sole garment.

_**~o~**_

The Headmaster's office is a bit crowded this morning. The leaders of all three schools are present, along with Fleur Delacour, Minister Fudge and a small Arab man in well-tailored business robes. (Holly seems to be the only participant who wasn't given time to dress properly)

Director Bones gestures for Holly to stand next to Fleur, while her enforcers take positions to cover the room, each standing next to a window.

Fleur spits out a whispered admonition in French. "{Backstabbing cunt! I knew you would betray me. If I survive this year I will make it my mission to hunt you down and strip the flesh from your body! Only the contest delays me from having that vengeance!}"

"{You're not a morning person, either, eh? You must realise that I never told anyone anything. You're only in trouble because you can't help seeking attention. Now you have it.}"

"{It is your rotted morals that attract these people to persecute me.}"

Holly sighs. "Yeah. Sorry."

Fleur turns to look at the short witch with confusion; Holly looks back and gives her an apologetic shrug. "Vraiment- je suis desolee."

Professor Dumbledore interrupts. "{Ladies, the only ones not understanding you are the officials already here with an agenda. Please behave yourselves and we'll try to sort out this mess.}"

Minister Fudge bellows out in a proclamatory tone, "That will be enough of secrets! We are here today to properly deal with the tainting of this public contest with inappropriate and unfairly advantaged competitors. If the testing of blood from these two 'champions' reveals what is suspected, then their participation in this Tournament will be denied. Any further charges against them will then be evaluated for the proper response."

The small man, named Mostafa, snarls out a reply. "French is not a secret language, Cornelius." He then turns to Fleur and Holly. "The ICW is in the position of assuring fair competition wherever magic is in display to the public. I have come here to determine whether you are proper participants in this contest. For this, I will need a sample of your blood."

Fleur looks to Madame Maxime for some sort of guidance, but her headmistress looks nervously towards the Minister and then gives her a slight nod.

Holly looks around at the assemblage and turns to face Professor Dumbledore. "Sir, I would like to ask a question or three, if I may?"

The headmaster nods. "Now would be the best time..."

Minister Fudge bellows again, "I see no reason to listen to this criminal, or to allow her to seduce anyone with trickery. _Silencio_." The Minister's wand flicks at Holly but she doesn't dodge or evade, merely giving the Minister for Magic a look of distaste.

Albus stands up and walks around his desk to stand next to Mr. Mostafa, in front of the two witches. With a gesture, he produces a page of parchment and a quill. "Perhaps if you just write them down."

Holly cocks an eyebrow, and then takes the writing materials over to his desk, using his inkwell to scrawl out several lines. She turns and hands both page and quill back to her headmaster.

Albus reviews the scratchy writing for a moment. "Ah. Fair points, all. If I may, Minister?"

"If you must..."

"Miss Evans' first question is, 'Per the rules, what is a proper participant?'"

The Minister blusters and then offers, "Well, of course that would be a proper wizard or witch, student from the schools involved and of appropriate age."

Albus smiles. "Mr. Mostafa, I would like to hear your assessment, if you don't mind."

The official's face sours before he responds, "I would tend to agree with the Minister. The Tournament selects the best students from each school to represent them in fair competition."

"And there's the rub. Both of these women are students at their respective schools, regardless of any interesting nuances their blood may harbour. May I mention Miss Evans' second question?"

Mr. Mostafa glances towards Director Bones, who nods primly. He answers, "I suppose so."

"Her second question; 'Isn't the Goblet of Fire holding our magic and possibly our lives at risk to enforce our participation?'"

Mr. Mostafa replies, "Yes. Selection using the Goblet of Fire means that the competitors are committed to participate in all three tasks, at the risk of their magic. If they should meet some misadventure that prevents their immediate participation, it is in the organiser's interests to reschedule, if possible."

Albus follows with, "Which leads well to Holly's third question; 'If someone were to attempt to prevent me from participating, would I not have the right to defend myself against what is essentially a threat to my life?'"

The Minister exclaims, "What?"

Fleur turns to goggle at Holly. "Vraiment?"

Holly nods.

Amelia speaks up. "Oh, my. Unless they break the law or the rules of the contest, they're committed to compete or else they'll lose their magic. It's like the Dementor's Kiss- if you lose part of your essential self, you're effectively dead, even if the body doesn't know that. If we try to stop them, or any competitor aside from Miss Magritte and Mr. Izarek, from participating in the contest, they have the right to defend themselves as if their lives were being threatened. It is the foundation of magical law- a wizard or witch has the right to defend their life. As our interference is unjust, Miss Evans and Miss Delacour would have the legal right to kill... everyone in this room. Except each other."

Holly clicks her tongue and then quietly adds, "Works for me. Motive and opportunity. Anyone want to gamble on whether I have the means?"

Igor Karkaroff slowly steps back from the assembly, moving his hands into his robes.

Madame Maxime stares down at Holly. "I recall zat you were silenced, non?"

Holly smiles and looks at the Minister. "Weak magic doesn't last long."

Minister Fudge looks first to Director Bones, then to Mr. Mostafa with a worried frown.

Holly speaks up, her voice rising in agitation. "Unless the contract enforced by the Goblet of Fire is broken, or the Goblet itself is cleaved apart, we are all committed to compete under threat of death. I take that as fair reason to respond in kind. Put simply, the next person that tries to maneuver me out of the contest should order up their gravestone. The Goblet of Fire makes that a legal right." Holly turns to glare at her Headmaster. "Maybe next time you won't play with ancient artifacts when setting up an inter-school public-relations show!"

The Minister fumes at Holly. "I'll expel you! You won't be a student then. By the authority invested-"

Director Bones yells to interrupt him. "Cornelius, NO! Did you not understand me? Threatening to expel her gives her no option but to kill you! I'd have no legal cause to protect you! You'd be forced to duel!"

Fudge steps back, clenching his fists in frustration. "This is intolerable!"

Holly replies, "I'll say. I have follow-up questions as well."

Amelia shakes her head, gesturing to Holly that she wait. "Minister, I'm of a mind to reconvene this hearing in a public venue, if you'd like to seek another judgment."

Fudge continues fuming, but says nothing.

After a pause, Albus interjects, "What were the other questions, Miss Evans?"

"Why would we two be the only ones tested? Shouldn't all seven have been brought here for verification?"

Minister Fudge turns to glare at Holly. "None of the other competitors have been accused of being inhuman!"

"We've been accused? Did I miss an injunction?"

"In the PRESS! Surely you couldn't possibly have missed the very informative articles in the recent editions of the Daily Prophet-"

Director Bones attempts to interrupt. "Minister Fudge..."

"-in which your status as a human being is brought into question!"

Holly steps forward, pointing a finger at Minister Fudge. "Really? Well if the accusations of the press require a person to prove their innocence, I'd like to know when you'll be proving that you have no association with a group called the Rotfang Conspiracy, nor that you have been dining upon the flesh of goblins!"

"Do NOT insult my honour! I would gladly take any fair test such a preposterous accusation is meant to prove-"

Holly moves her hands to her hips. "Are you sure you haven't had goblin flesh recently, Minister? None of your... recent meals settled badly, did they?"

The Minister halts his tirade with an expression of shock.

Holly smiles evilly. She says quietly, "You can test my blood, if they test your stomach contents. That seems fair to me."

(Gulp).

Holly steps back to stand next to Fleur. "I have one other question."

Albus replies, "Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Why am I standing here accused of anything without my guardian present?"

Fleur pipes in, "Ras le bol! And where is Mr. Bagman, or Mr. Wezzerbee? Should not a delegation from my homeland be present, if zis is a legal matter? When may I call for counsel? Where is my accuser?"

Albus smiles. "The Minister felt that allowing too many others into this discussion might cause undue chaos and lead to disinformation. I cannot speak to the others that were excluded, as the Minister sent the invitations... and commandeered my office."

Holly nods with skepticism. "Right. So, 'Fleur's of age- we can bully her into complying and be fully within our rights; a few threats to her inhumanly large Headmistress about other blood tests should make this an easy win. But little Holly's just evil, so we'll make sure to separate her from her legal protection'- just an oversight, I'm sure. Just as I'm sure this wouldn't have anything to do with us being attractive young women, would it? Of course, legally classifying us as creatures puts our freedom up to the highest bidder. You're not shopping for a better bedmate, are you Mr. Fudge?"

Amelia's fiery gaze moves over to face the Minister.

The wizard blusters, "That is a preposterous leap of logic!"

Amelia replies, "Then why did you insist that Miss Evans be brought in, 'wearing whatever little she had on when found'?"

Albus clears his throat.

Holly looks down, joining the rest of the room now ogling her nearly-naked form. She tightens the belt of her housecoat that had slipped loose and adds, "You are about to have a very bad day, Minister Fudge. Not only does Madame Bones seem a little peeved, but my godmother will want a word with you, about that whole 'enslaving her naked daughter and the alleged Veela' plan."

Adrian the Sorting Hat chortles merrily. "O-ho, Cornelius! You may wish to reconsider your attendance at today's competition. A lioness, defending her cub, particularly THAT lioness..."

_**~o~**_

That certainly cleared the room quick. Happy hunting, Mum.

Love,

Holly

* * *

Holly,

Tragically, Minister Fudge was called away on urgent Ministry matters. You will find, however, that Olympe, Igor, Hassan, Amelia, and even Albus may be expected to be a bit more thoughtful in their choices of what and whom to believe in the near future. I'd say you now have the best chance possible of getting a fair assessment in the Second Task.

Good luck, stay safe.

And don't kill anything. It would embarrass me.

With love,

Minerva

Postscript: You didn't really slip goblin flesh into the Minister's meal somehow, did you?

* * *

Mum,

I have engaged in no tampering, I promise. Given the Minister's girth, I assumed he must have gorged himself to the point of discomfort at some recent meal. The rest was the kind of bluff only my reputation could bring to fruition. It was quite the breakfast- I sipped from the cup of victory, and the Minister ate crow. Sirius will be so proud.

As for your efforts to seek justice for me, only one thought seems appropriate:

I love you so much.

Holly

* * *

Newt,

Why don't you tell the tale, for when Holly wakes up, alright?

With love,

Grandmum Minerva

_

* * *

Grandmum, _

_I hate to be the one to ask, but are you sure she's __ever__ going to wake up? _

_I'll include some explanation from the competitors' perspectives. At least you'll know more about how it went, up until the end._

_**The Tale of Water and Other Potent Fluids, a.k.a. the Second Task and Related Conflicts**_

It was already 9:20 AM and Holly still hadn't heard from Tonks, so she sent Winky to look for her. Winky came back with a note; it had been left in the Madhouse, but somehow had slipped beneath the sofa before it could be read. All it said was 'Not Marvel.'

Holly screamed in frustration, and then sent Winky looking for Padma. If Natalia was truly stuck in Deep Cover (DC= Not Marvel; it's a comic book thing), Holly was going to need the Time Turner.

With little time to spare ranting, Holly put on her green and black deep-diving suit, and then switched into Harry to don his swim outfit, retrieved from a box sent by the headmaster.

Looking in the mirror, Harry shook his head- Albus had provided him a purple full-length garb like something straight from the Sears Catalog, circa 1899. Possibly for women- the frilly chemise and pantaloons billowed out like bloomers. In gold letters on the back, once more, was written 'Potter #1'. Harry grabbed a cloak and ran from Holly's room like a circus man with a train to catch.

_**~o~**_

Harry arrived at the shore of the Black Lake where Hagrid was waiting with a skiff to bring him to one of three platforms placed far into the deeper waters. Hagrid gave him a bit of good-natured ribbing as they skated across the lake, teasing about Harry 'just escaping from some happy witch's arms via her wardrobe'. As soon as he could reach the dock, Harry jumped up and jogged straight into the Healer's tent. Thankfully, only Healer Pomfrey looked to be present. Moments later, Winky arrived and handed the Time Turner to Harry, who then handed it to Madame Pomfrey along with some rings.

He said, "Hold onto these, then give them back to me at the end of my run. I'll spin back, become Holly, and then-"

Holly stepped out from behind a privacy curtain in her green and black wetsuit, interrupting his thought. "...and then I'll hand them to you again later, right after you've given them to Harry. Trust me, it m-makes sense. And Harry? S-save the-"

Poppy scowled at Holly. "Miss Evans! I will not facilitate actual cheating."

She bowed her head. "S-sorry, M-madame Pomfrey." Holly then whispered, "Just f-follow your instincts."

Harry looked straight at Holly. After a moment, she collapsed into a chair, allowing herself to relax. What we noticed then was that Holly was twitching, all over her body. A lot. But that was as much contact as we dared risk for two versions of the same person during the same time.

_**~o~**_

**WWRX**

**Lee**: "Good morning!"

(cheering)

**Lee**: "Thank you! Here we are once more, gathered in the Malfoy Sporting Foundation Arena, for the Second Task of the Tri-school Wizardry Tournament. I'm Lee Jordan of local station WWRX and we must have done something right, because we're giving you the Oh!-fficial coverage of the details of the event, broadcast locally and throughout the Wizarding Wireless Network. We're sharing a great view just ahead of the judges box, and as you can hear from the background noise, the audience in the arena will also be heard. WHAT HAVE YOU GOT TO SAY?"

(Cheering; chants of 'Krum!', 'Fleur!', 'Pot-ter!', 'Ced-ric!' and the various school songs fight for clarity amid the noise)

**Lee**: "Alright! Pipe down, now. Settle down a bit. Let's introduce my companions in the commentary for today. Aiding me in relating these exciting events are Ron Weasley, my colour man..."

**Ron**: "Hey there, world! But Lee, aren't you considered-?"

**Lee**: "-From the Durmstrang Institute, our returning commentator, Stanislav Konietzko..."

**Stan**: "Is great to be back, Lee."

**Lee**: "From Beauxbatons Academy, seventh year student Jeanne Floret..."

**Jeanne**: "I am Jeanne."

**Ron**: "Ye've got a face for radio, Miss Floret."

**Lee**: "Ron..."

**Ron**: "What? She scowls."

**Stan**: "Only at you so far, Ronald. You should say nice things to make up."

**Jeanne**: "Say nozzing to me, inbreed."

**Ron**: "I really like your... eyebrow."

**Jeanne**: "Put_**Beeeep!**_"

(click)

**Lee**: "And our new, special guest is a representative of LOM Enterprises, Mr. Paddington Pink. Mr. Pink, perhaps you could explain for our listeners about the Task, and what LOM is doing here today."

**Mr. Pink**: "It'd be a pleasure. Today's Task is an interesting challenge for the competitors, but much of the action will be occurring deep underwater. The champions must dive into the Black Lake, follow the siren song to where the hostages have been secured, retrieve their hostage, and then return to the dock with them. The seniors have been set the additional challenge of performing this task in less than an hour."

**Lee**: "If they are already racing each other, what difference does the time limit make?"

**Mr. Pink**: "Their race begins at eleven, local time. At noon, the stasis that is providing for the hostages' safety will expire, no matter where they may be at that time."

**Lee**: "Any other differences between the senior and junior challenges?"

**Mr. Pink**: "It is my understanding that each of the junior competitors may bring along a magical aid of some sort. As they were only informed of this last evening, they have had minimal time to select their item. Due to concerns about tampering, they are not permitted to use any probability-changing aids, and as the rules forbid the champions from directly attacking each other, weapons are a poor choice."

**Lee**: "Interesting. So, again, what are we seeing from LOM today?"

**Mr. Pink**: "Well, the whole thing is happening underwater! Rather than leave the audience to sit, wondering what feats of magic the champions may be accomplishing beneath the waves, we at LOM have provided the TournaMap. In the center of the arena will be shown two views of the action as it happens. The first, on the south side, is an overview of the champions' progress. It shows the entire playing field, with each competitor identified by a coloured dot."

**Lee**: "That would certainly help."

**Mr. Pink**: "It will, but that's not the fun part. The second display will show a focused perspective on the action as directed by the TournaMap controller- that'd be me. If it works as intended, the whole audience will be able to see a rendering of the action, the players and their obstacles displayed as silhouettes, outlined like a Revealer charm for clarity. To aid in following the action, labels will identify when spells, substances and creatures appear or are used.

**Lee**: "That sounds absolutely banging! However, for our Wizarding Wireless listeners, you'll have to suffer with my recounting of what we see on the TournaMap. The judges will also be depending on this innovation to evaluate the contest, as they have been separated from the champions due to concerns about 'outside influences' affecting the champions' scores."

**Mr. Pink**: "That's right. Also, both displays are being recorded for later review, in case we miss something or the judges need to sort out a disagreement."

**Lee**: "Brilliant. As the judges will be up here in the arena, they've brought in two trusted individuals to inspect the champions before the start of the Task. For the ladies we have the Director of the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Madame Amelia Bones. For the lads, the Honorable Hassan Mostafa, Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, referee of the most recent Quidditch World Cup and ICW Sports Commissioner. Both luminaries have volunteered their time and integrity to ensure a fair match."

**Stan**: "Why do they call him 'the Honour-bull'?"

**Jeanne**: "Mr. Mostafa is also mayor of magical Geneva (you twit)."

**Ron**: "You shouldn't mumble. We're on radio, y'know?"

**Lee**: "Ron, tell us about our other reporter for today."

**Ron**: "Oh, right! Also down by the docks is our girl-on-the-scene, Katie Bell. She's got a... uhh... murky-fone that we can hear up here. She'll be talking to the champions in the dull moments."

**Lee**: "I guess that means right now, because we have a signal telling us that Katie is ready to transmit. Let's hear what she has to say."

(click)

**Katie**: "You're ready? Great! Oh! Hello, I'm Katie Bell at the dock, and also ready to speak is the Apprentice champion, Harry Potter! YAAAAY!"

**Harry**: "Hello."

**Katie**: "How are you feeling today? You were a little late to the dock."

**Harry**: "I'm nervous, but excited. It was... strange... being around so many people for the dragons. This is better. A bit quieter, y'know?"

**Katie**: "Oh, right. Well, umm... "

**Harry**: "I think everyone else is nervous, too. Cedric and Miss Magritte are looking quite pale, Krum is staring like he's going to kill the lake itself, Izarek is quiet (spooky as that is), Miss Delacour has yet to emerge from the ladies' changing tent and Holly looks absolutely beside herself. She's actually trembling. That in particular is a bit odd, really."

**Katie**: "I didn't think you knew her that well."

**Harry**: "We weren't raised together, but we've spoken much when we could. Besides, would you expect her to be nervous?"

**Katie**: "I wouldn't expect her to feel anything. OH! I'm... that's not what..."

**Harry**: "Calm down. You're doing great."

**Katie**: "Thanks. Umm... so is she really like it says in Black Holly?"

**Harry**: "I doubt that anyone has a good idea who Holly really is. I know that a tell-all book isn't written for accuracy- it's written to sell books. Ms. Skeeter has published an entertaining fairytale about sex and murder, based very loosely upon the horrid life my sister has had to live so far. It's almost cruel, picking on an easy target like that- it's like kicking an ugly kitten as it coughs up a hairball, and then screaming 'Look! Look what was inside that thing! It's disgusting!' Anyone's life can be written as a torrid novel of horror and debauchery if you don't care about the truth."

**Katie**: "So, you don't believe a word of it?"

**Harry**: "Well, some of it is true, but how would the writer know why Holly was in those situations, or what she was thinking, when all they have to go by is second- or third-hand reports of what occurred? The only thing people should judge her, or anyone, by, is 'what we know actually happened'. I guarantee Holly wasn't interviewed to fill in the blanks, nor was I, so the writer was just using her imagination for all that."

**Katie**: "How much of the book is accurate, then?"

**Harry**: "I really can't say, as I haven't read the whole thing, yet."

**Katie**: "Why not?"

**Harry**: "I keep stopping to catch my breath from laughing. I mean really- two thirteen-year old girls doing unholy experiments in alchemy when not engaged in prurient and unnatural sex together? What sort of sick mind comes up with that sort of story? Really, Ms. Skeeter should be ashamed. I think she should probably thank me now, too. Everyone hearing this bit is probably going to run out to buy a copy, if they hadn't already."

**Katie**: "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

**Harry**: "Call me Harry. I'm just a bloke, y'know?"

**Katie**: "Thank you, Harry! Back to you, Lee."

(click)

**Lee**: "That was great, Katie! What do you folks in the arena think?"

(Cheers and applause)

**Lee**: "Alright! We're going to take a short break. When we return, we'll share some background information. Stan and Jeanne will be telling us how the champions' eggs from the first Task clued them in about this one. Stay tuned!"

_**~o~**_

It certainly was quieter at the docks on the lake. Aside from the competitors, the center dock hosted Madame Pomfrey, Katie Bell, Hagrid, Madame Bones and Mr. Mostafa, plus a few press photographers like Bozo from the Prophet. The other two docks were occupied by about three dozen students, just hanging about. They constituted a small subset of fans willing to miss the arena experience for the privilege of seeing their favorite champion depart and (hopefully) return, in person. We could hear Lee's broadcast over a Sonorous-boosted wireless the twins had provided, but aside from that, it was a subdued experience as Harry mentioned.

The four senior champions assembled at the front edge of the dock. Eleven o'clock rolled around, and with a cannon blast heard from the arena, they prepared themselves and dove in.

Krum dove in without preamble, then transformed almost completely into a shark. It's hard to tell whether he meant to leave his wool-covered arms in human shape, but he didn't seem to have much trouble speeding through the water with them, and he still had hold of his wand. I guess that's the gamble with self-transfigurations.

Fleur took only a moment to remove her outer cloak, revealing her skin-tight silver maillot for the benefit of the smitten males within sight of her. No Allure was felt, but the girl was flaunting her assets in defiance of the evident cold. Flashes from the cameras fired off madly, enough to send an epileptic into seizures. Once she dove in, it became clear that her strategy for dealing with the cold was to burn internally. Veela are fire-spirits of a kind, and the witch had obviously inherited more than the Allure from her grandmere. Her body fairly glowed with internal fire. Fleur had cast a bubble-head charm and then dove into the depths to follow the song, trailing behind Krum.

Harry and Cedric used matching tactics. Having already scouted the Lake, they knew where both of the potential hostage areas were. Each drew a rune on their swim costume to sustain a regenerating Warming charm without concentration, cast the Bubblehead charm and then dove down long enough to hear the song. Once the song's direction told them which destination to head for, they returned to the surface to make a beeline across the lake, using Banishing charms to project themselves on their backs like speedboats across the waves. It quickly descended into a friendly race, the two wizards only concerned with making it to their diving point before the other.

_**~o~**_

**WWRX**

**Lee**: "Well, I'm not sure what the champions were told on the dock, but it looks like Viktor Krum has captured the wrong hostage."

**Ron**: "Maybe his sharki-ness has confused himself."

**Stan**: "I don't think he would agree. Like clue says, 'something he would sorely miss' was at risk. Why Judges select Granger for Viktor is true puzzle."

**Ron**: "Well, he did take her to the Yule Ball. Ruddy pumpkinhead couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny, though."

**Stan**: "Ronald, don't blame the heart for its blindness."

**Ron**: "You saying my sister's ugly?"

**Stan**: "No! I'm asking- do you want her desirable or single? One prevents the other, unless she is unpleasant as a person. Your Ginevra is most pleasing to the eye and the ear. Also the lips, if Viktor is-"

**Ron**: "Alright, alright. Enough about my sister, and stop your grinnin', ya git. Thing is, if they were choosing the hostages by their Yule Ball dates, why grab Fleur's sister? They're not... I mean, she doesn't... _love_ her sister, does she?"

**Jeanne**: "Imbecile. Fleur Delacour does not value men as equals, nor few women. Only family is important to her."

**Ron**: "Do you even LIKE Fleur? You almost seemed happy when she fell to the Grindylows."

**Jeanne**: "Delacour represents ze finest in Beauxbatons education and competence. She fell into an ambush, but her skill wiz magic is not in question. I do not need to like her."

**Ron**: "Do you like anybody?"

**Jeanne**: "Do you ever shut up?"

**Stan**: "Do you two wish to 'get a room'?"

**Ron**: "Why are you smiling? Stan- why is she smiling? Is she smiling at me?"

**Stan**: (Gulp) "No, Ronald."

**Lee**: "Well it looks like Harry is just as confused as we are. Cedric Diggory has retrieved Cho Chang and is now heading back to the surface- given their speeds, it will be a race to see which of the two champions will reach the dock first, though Viktor Krum has an early lead. Harry has freed Miss Granger and still seems a bit conflicted, as he's not moving away with her."

**Mr. Pink**: "I believe our Mr. Potter is contemplating something dashing and heroic."

**Lee**: "I was about to disagree with you, Mr. Pink, but Harry is now swimming towards Gabrielle Delacour. The mermen don't seem to be liking that, as there are four spears now pointing towards Harry. Oh! scratch that- Harry is now grappling with the mermen, two of the spears held away while he struggles to fight them off. He's casting... a Sonorous?"

(Mu- Mua- Muad- MUAD- **MUAD'DIB**! D'dib... dib... ib...)

(Cheering, some laughter.)

**Lee**: "Whoa! I think you could hear that- Harry yelled some odd phrase, and the powerful echo reached us all the way back here at the arena! It seems to have knocked his assailants for a loop- they're all floating limply nearby. Why does it seem like some of the audience is laughing? Uhh, Stan?"

**Stan**: (SNRK!) "I'll... (hee-hee!)... I'll tell you later! Is a muggle literature thing..."

**Ron**: "Miss Floret, you get the joke too?"

**Jeanne**: "I am amused. Yet, I do not believe Mr. Potter is ze perfect being."

**Stan**: "No, but he has sense of humour! Poor lad is struggling with two girls- I should think I envy him more now than ever before."

**Ron**: "Lee, you get the feeling we're seeing a different contest than these two?"

**Lee**: "I'm here to report the news, not interpret."

(**Professor McGonagall in background**): "Finally! It's only taken five years!"

**Lee**: "Uhh... right. Sorry. Anyway, Harry Potter does seem to be struggling to carry both Hermione Granger and Gabrielle Delacour to the surface. Thankfully for him, it looks like the mermen are not pursuing them. At this point, the race is between Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum, with Viktor looking to win. Let's hope so, as his hostage will be coming awake before he reaches the dock if he's not careful."

**Mr. Pink**: "I estimate, based upon his speed, that he should make it with a few minutes to spare."

**Lee**: "Thank you, sir. We'll see how that plays out soon enough. Meanwhile, Cedric Diggory has reached the surface with Miss Chang, who now looks to be awake and is holding onto her champion with both arms. Cedric looked a little stunned by that yell from Harry Potter, but he's cast a Warming rune for Chang and is now using Banishers to propel the two of them across the water, back towards the dock."

**Ron**: "Oi. Check behind us- looks like the judges are having a to-do."

**Lee**: "Well, unless something awful happens to Harry, their scoring is pretty much the only thing in question. I wouldn't guess how they'll rate this one, aside from Fleur coming in last."

_**~o~**_

Harry brought Hermione and Fleur's sister to the surface, first freezing a few square yards of water, then transforming it into wood to make a small raft. Upon breaking the surface, both girls came to consciousness and immediately were shocked by their cold and wet clothing.

Hermione screeched, "Aiiee! God, what were they thinking? It's absolutely FREEZING!"

"I kn-know, now sh-shut up and get out of the w-water."

Once the three had made it safely onto the raft, Harry cast Warming charms on the other two. A second later he was tackled by his older hostage. Hermione snogged him righteously for a minute before letting the twitching lad up. Harry sat up with an off-kilter smile, and then was suddenly assailed by the smaller version- Gabrielle jumped into his arms and mashed her lips against his, clutching around his neck as if for dear life.

Hermione giggled, and then admonished the young witch. "{I think you should let my boyfriend breathe, young miss.}"

Gabrielle reluctantly loosened her grip, giving Harry a pouting smile as only a precocious and cute girl can. "Pardonnez-moi."

Harry leaned back so that he could see both girls. "Uhh, not that I don't appreciate this, but until I get us to the dock I'm losing points." Harry then looked to Hermione, hinting for her translate. A whispered conversation between the two resulted in Gabrielle moving to embrace Hermione to assuage her fear and chill, permitting Harry to use Banishing charms to propel them back to safety.

Harry finished the Seniors run in a straightforward way. The second the raft touched the dock, Gabrielle jumped on and ran to her sister's embrace. Viktor and Cedric aided Harry and Hermione onto the platform and shared warm handshakes with their fellow competitor. Cho and Ginny also greeted their school mates, providing much-appreciated blankets. Fleur just gripped her sister tightly, looking over her shoulder at Harry with a smile of gratitude.

Once on the dock and done with the salutations, Harry was shuffled into the Healer's tent, followed at a safe distance by Holly. With Madame Pomfrey's assistance Harry was patched up and able to Turn us back an hour without being detected.

Harry switched to Holly and appeared to her pre-Turned self, warning Harry (Version 1) a little about what was to come. While Holly appeared nervous at the start, what she really was experiencing was tremors, from mermish spear venom that Harry had received during his short fight. Thankfully, the swim costume that Albus had provided was self-sealing, so the cuts didn't let in the freezing water. Nevertheless, Holly played the abating twitches as her own nervousness about the Task. We then got to watch the progress of Harry's run from the spectators' perspective, and several things fell into place. It helped that the upgraded Omni-goggles can show the TournaMap display.

Krum, we could now see, was confused by the merfolk's song and headed off-target several times, losing the advantage of his form's speed on the outward leg. That wouldn't be important for a little while. What Holly found interesting was what happened to Fleur about a half-hour in.

The witch made good progress, given the limitations of deep water swimming. She tripped herself up by wandering through a Grindylow nest just shy of the hostages' area. The little creatures were drawn to the heat she generated, and she was quickly overwhelmed. When her chances of recovery seemed to dwindle too far, a merman chased away the swarm and sent Fleur back to the dock using a Portkey.

Fleur appeared at the feet of the Junior competitors, her body covered with claw marks and leaking blood from numerous deeper cuts. Ilya stepped back to allow Madame Pomfrey to move Fleur into the Healer's tent, but Margaux just started carrying on hysterical. Holly grabbed the girl by her sleeve and drew her away from her wounded teammate, pulling her into a changing tent for some privacy. Margaux's sobbing and hyperventilating began to annoy Holly, so she shoved her down to sit on the camp-bed. With a sigh, she softened her demeanor and sat down next to the girl, rubbing her back to calm her.

"Margaux, sh-she'll be alright. Well, I sh-should say she'll heal up f-fine- it's her ego that'll be bruised a bit..."

"Non! NON! The wounds, the blood; I... I CANNOT!"

Holly squinted at the blubbering girl for a moment, and then sat back on the cot to take a different look. She mused, "No, you probably shouldn't."

After a few more minutes Holly sat back up, leaning in to whisper to the distressed witch. "I... I didn't want to mention this, but I know j-just how awful it can be down there."

"Aw-awful?"

"Go only a few yards down and it's all darkness. All you hear is the sound of your breathing- if you can breathe. I... I also know well about the c-cold..."

"The... the cold?"

"A Warming charm on its own wears out in s-s-seconds in these conditions. That's why my brother and Cedric wrote charm-sustaining runes on their costumes before diving in. Water this cold; it feels like you're being stabbed by a thousand knives. Every n-nerve is sent into shock- even if you're good with the Bubblehead charm; you can't take a breath for the clenching of your chest muscles against the cold. Pain enwraps your body and you sink deeper into the dark... and the c-cold..." Holly then whispered, "...without air."

Margaux became nearly silent, staring off towards the tent opening.

"Isn't that right, Dorothea?"

A ghost of a young girl in tattered Hogwarts robes then rose up between them, her muddy hair seeming to be covering her face. Margaux gasped when she discovered that the ghost's head was simply facing the other direction, twisted grotesquely out of alignment. Dorothea moaned with water gushing from her mouth, "Woooorse. It was the Grinnnnndyloooows, tearrrring at my skiiiin-"

_**~o~**_

And that's why Margaux came shrieking up to Mr. Mostafa and Director Bones, begging on her knees to be allowed to withdraw. Fleur emerged from the Healer's tent, healed but humbled, to witness the ensuing debasement. Ilya and Holly gathering around as well.

Margaux was crying her eyes out, wringing her hands in the hem of Mr. Mostafa's robes. "Please! I can't do it!"

Mr. Mostafa looked down upon Margaux with obvious disdain. "You must! Your hostage awaits, and your school expects you to do your best to represent them. There is yet twenty minutes left in the senior's run, thus you have an hour and twenty minutes to gather your lost courage, Miss. I suggest you find it!"

Fleur shuffled forward, as she was wrapped tightly in three layers of wool blankets. She reached down to cup Margaux' face, whispering an unconvincing reassurance in French. "{It'll... be alright.}"

That's when Holly stepped in. "Say, I had a notion!"

Director Bones rolled her eyes and held up a hand. "Not now, Miss Evans."

"No, you'll like this- how about Fleur acts as Margaux' 'magical aid'?"

The pathetic girl mumbled, "I was going to use this diving necklace..."

Holly answered, "You wouldn't dive- just send Fleur along to retrieve Mathieu- it is your brother, right?"

Fleur glared at Holly with suspicion, demanding, "Why?"

But Holly just rolled along, turning to the Durmstrang junior champion. "You good with this, Ilya?"

Ilya's reply was interesting. "Oh, ho ho ho ho! Yes. Yes. I would very much like this."

Fleur snapped, "WHY?"

Holly ceased her teasing tone and stared into Fleur's angered expression. "Honour. Your school gets a fair chance. You get a rematch against this lake. That is, unless you accept defeat. Maybe you're afraid of the cold water, now."

Fleur stepped back nervously. "I... I am not prepared..."

"What? Can't take a challenge unless the conditions are perfect?" Holly squinted at Fleur. "Are you just a show dog or do you have skills beneath the allure?"

Fleur dropped her blankets to the ground and stepped forward defiantly. "I am skilled!"

"Prove it. Right now you're just a nice set of teats that failed. Reminds me of another cold, wet defeat you suffered recently."

"Fucking cow!"

"Only when you're unavailable for the milking..."

Director Bones stepped between the two witches. "Ladies, control yourselves! We shall consult with the judges- are the champions willing?"

Holly barked out, "Yes."

"Yes!" Ilya agreed, rubbing his hands together with a certain glee.

Margaux hung her head in shame. "If... if Fleur will do it..."

Director Bones turned to Fleur. "Miss Delacour?"

Fleur's gaze never left Holly. "Oui. I will save Margaux' brozzer and leave you to suck ze algae from my wake."

Holly smirked. "Damn. You know just what to say to make me quiver."

"What?"

"Nothing." Holly smiled, twitched one more time and then walked off to get another cup of mulled cider.

_**~o~**_

**WWRX**

**Lee**: "Ahhh... let me see if I can get this straight. Viktor Krum finished first but is being penalized by the judges for bringing back the wrong hostage. Cedric Diggory came in second with the right hostage and is therefore getting the highest base score. Harry Potter brought back the wrong hostage, plus Fleur Delacour's sister, so he gets a small penalty as Krum had already screwed up his efforts, but also a two point boost from each judge for 'heroic efforts'. Fleur Delacour is getting partial credit for proper technique in preparation but lack of effective follow-through. How does that count up?"

**Jeanne**: "Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter receive 46 points. Viktor Krum receives 39. Fleur is granted 20 points. Had I not witnessed the arguments myself, I would have accused the judges of favouring the native wizards."

**Stan**: "I am not as forgiving. Krum was punished for others' mistakes. It was also pointed out that the coloured ribbons tied around the hostages ankles do not appear as anything but bright or dark green in the deep water. They are covering for their own embarrassment, and poorly."

**Lee**: "Any other thoughts, Ron?"

**Ron**: (mumbling) "Bloody Harry Potter gets snogged in front of everybody and Ginny looks like some sports star's underage girl of the day and he asks me if I have any thoughts?"

**Lee**: "Uhh, Ron?"

**Ron**: "WHAT? Oh, Well, I think the juniors run should be more interesting, seeing as Holly's in it and Fleur is taking a second run 'cause her teammate is a spineless piker."

**Jeanne**: "Batard! You zink zis is easy? You zink Margaux is proud to fall victim to her fears in front of all? You zink Fleur is not worried to return to the depzs that just tore her flesh?"

**Ron**: "I didn't say it was easy, I said it'll be more interesting! What's your problem, ya monobrow harpy?"

(smack!)

**Ron**: "Ow! Stan? What the fu_**Beeeeeep**_!"

(click)

**Lee**: "Ehmm... while we prepare for the second run, I'd like to thank LOM Enterprises and Mr. Pink. That projection was absolutely fantastic! We could see the details of Harry's fight with the mermen when you zoomed in on them, and I swear I could count the gills on Viktor Krum's shark body. Anything you can tell us about how this works?"

**Mr. Pink**: "Well, I won't give out our trade secrets, but I will say that LOM is planning to work out a better version, so that the competitors won't appear just as inky blobs up there. Once that wrinkle gets worked out, I imagine we'll be getting more than a few orders from arenas around the globe to get a TournaMap for their own matches. I've already been approached by a Professor from the Brazilian Institute of the Arcane. Mr. Vargas is likely to get the best pricing for being the first to ask."

**Lee**: "Do you anticipate any challenges for your business?"

**Mr. Pink**: "Deciding where to retire, maybe."

**Lee**: "Brilliant. Umm... well... Oh! Katie's got us another interview (thank Merlin)."

(click)

**Katie**: "I am standing with Holly Evans Black, junior competitor for Hogwarts in the Tri-School Wizardry Tournament."

**Holly**: "'Bout time. You've already interviewed everybody else, including the Healer, the inspectors, photographers, some of the spectators..."

**Katie**: "A-and we watched the seniors finish their swim about a half hour ago. I understand you were in the Healer's tent with your brother Harry, just now."

**Holly**: "Yah. He's fine. They're all suffering from a bit of exposure, but should recover by dinnertime. Harry was poisoned by a mermish spear, though. He says he's just going to ride it out, to build up an immunity. Madame Pomfrey has him on bedrest- sent him back to the castle, I think."

**Katie**: "How does it feel to compete against your own brother?"

**Holly**: "At least I get to see him. Most days he's hidden away, so we don't get a lot of sibling time together."

**Katie**: "Can you tell me a little about your swim costume? It's... a bit odd."

**Holly**: "This is a thermal diving suit or 'wet suit' designed by muggles for cold-water swimming. The special fabric traps heat from my body and pre-heated water in the layers so that I won't freeze up."

**Katie**: "Why did you choose to wear this, instead of more traditional magical swim-robes?"

**Holly**: "Uhh... lack of information? I was under the impression that I could only bring one magical aid for this Task aside from my wand, which for me is my customised Omni-goggles."

**Katie**: "I guess it... uhh..."

**Holly**: "Don't worry. I don't mind working with a handicap- it'll make winning more tasty."

**Katie**: "Holly, can you tell us- how much of the book Black Holly is the truth?"

**Holly**: "Every word. Especially the part about my being a liar. I'm lying right now, in fact."

**Katie**: "Ummm..."

**Holly**: "Yeah, I don't care. My life is hard enough without worrying about what people THINK that I've done. The inhuman part was a low blow, though, particularly from someone who's part lizard."

**Katie**: "Are you saying Ms. Rita Skeeter is not human?"

**Holly**: "All I know is that she's a cold-blooded shriveled-cun_**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!**_ ...and I'll leave the proof to others. Gotta swim, now."

**Katie**: "Thank you, Holly. I mean, Miss Black."

**Holly**: "Ms. Evans, if you don't mind."

**Katie**: "Yes, sorry. Good luck, Ms. Evans."

**Holly**: "Thank you, Ms. Bell."

_**~o~**_

With Fleur going on the second run, Gabrielle decided to stay on the dock to await her sister's return. Hermione opted to stay with her to keep her company and translate the broadcast so that the young witch could understand how things were going. The other competitors and rescued hostages returned to the arena to watch with Lee's gang. Except Harry, of course.

Madame Bones and Mr. Mostafa did their inspections and reported back their assessments. Holly would be using her Omni-goggles, Ilya was carrying a bandolier of potions that had been verified as containing nothing lethal or luck-affecting, and Margaux of course would be assisted by Fleur. She still had to jump into the water, but Fleur would do the actual run, as if she had been summoned. These four gathered at the dock's edge, awaiting the cannon blast from Mr. Filch. They occupied the empty minutes with a bit of competitive banter.

Fleur started off, "Evans. Should we be expecting you to murder another defenseless creature? Ze blood in ze water may attract ze Grindylows, you know?"

Ilya returned, "Trouble for you, Miss Delacour? Do you think they like the taste of you, now?"

Holly sighed. "Look, I know you probably won't believe me when I say this, but I have no desire to hurt the giant squid. In fact, I'd appreciate it if you'd take care not to hurt Glenda, either."

Margaux turned to look at Holly. "The squid- it has a name?"

"Sure."

"And you know it because...?"

"I asked her. Just so you'll have a way around hurting her, I'll share this little secret. Glenda is a bit... ticklish. Particularly around her suckers."

Fleur snorts in derision. "Surely not. You expect us to tickle ze squid, do you? How foolish do you zink we are?"

Holly smiles back. "Miss Delacour, I am always interested in where a person is ticklish. I'm quite adept at finding such points of sensitivity."

Fleur huffs. "I remember! You attack where a person is most vulnerable."

Holly replies, "Yes, Fleur. It's called tactics. It's what distinguishes the skilled from those who are just lucky."

Madame Bones interrupted the rising tension. "Champions, get ready."

Ten seconds later, the cannon blast echoed across the lake.

_**~o~**_

**WWRX**

**Lee**: "Mr. Pink, can we get a clarification on that?"

**Mr. Pink**: "I'm afraid all that I can tell is that Mr. Izarek has consumed a Transmutative potion."

**Ron**: "His limbs look all rubbery and boneless. What's he doing?"

**Jeanne**: "It appears zat his limbs and body have been transformed into snakes."

**Lee**: "Stan, you able to clear this up?"

**Stan**: "Yes! My friend is human no longer. He is now... EEELYA! Get it?"

**Jeanne**: "Oh la! Zat is a terrible joke."

**Ron**: (cackling) "You gotta give credit to the little bugger- now that he's Eel-boy, he's swimming like a native!"

**Lee**: "Looks that way. Holly and Fleur's Bubblehead charms probably aren't helping their speed much, so they're moving at an even pace, trying to catch up with the Durmstrang junior. Holly has paused, using a Muto to transfigure some plants into... looks like into a big fish fin. She's attached it to her feet and now seems to be making progress against Fleur's lead. That Diminishing hex Miss Delacour keeps casting- is it thinning out the water in front of her?"

**Jeanne**: "I believe so. Both witches are now moving more swiftly. Miss Evans is heading off from ze path taken by Izarek-"

**Stan**: "Eeelya..."

**Jeanne**: "Non. I will not use zat name. Fleur and Izarek are swimming a course that arcs towards ze 'ostages, yet Evans looks to be heading directly to zem."

**Ron**: "Yeah. She's not afraid of the long seaweed, is my guess."

**Lee**: "Looks like that choice might earn her some grief. A school of Grindylows is moving to surround her, the first few approaching from her right while the rest of the swarm gathers left. Holly's casting..."

**Stan**: "What is... a 'Taser' hex?"

**Ron**: "Whatever it is, it's effective! We saw a flash in a roundish shape, and now those first Grindylows are running away from her, and the rest of the swarm is doubling back, too."

**Jeanne**: "It seems ze hex affected Evans as well."

**Ron**: "Maybe, but she's shaking it off right quick."

**Lee**: "Ilya... I'm sorry, _Eeeeelya_ Izarek has reached the open space near the ruins where the hostages are tethered. The squid doesn't appear to be in the area yet. He's releasing a potion. The label shows... 'Freshwater Moth Mites'. Both Fleur and Holly are entering the area with the cloud spreading before them."

**Jeanne**: "Non! He would not dare!"

**Ron**: "Say, Mr. Pink. Could you zoom in a bit?"

**Lee**: "The cloud has enveloped both witches. Fleur seems annoyed- OH, Sweet Merlin! Mr. Pink?"

**Mr. Pink**: "Yeah, zooming in."

**Lee**: "Well listeners, I can only report that the Moth Mites... eat clothing!"

**Stan**: "Ohhhh... that's a lovely view, even in silhouette. I suppose with water so cold..."

**Jeanne**: "It appears Mr. Izarek is performing a little dance for Fleur. His serpentine limbs are undulating quite provocatively."

**Lee**: "Hah! That was an unkind gesture! Fleur Delacour is now swimming back towards the seaweed."

**Ron**: "What's with Holly? She looks like she's burning or something..."

_**~o~**_

Beneath the surface, the Black Lake was quite murky and dark, tinted with the accumulation of peat from the surrounding soil. The water itself was bitter cold, though I had the advantage of resting within Holly's bubblehead as a measure of protection. Holly offered an occasional glimpse into the Omni-goggles view- everything within was lit up in shades of green, with outlines of denser rock visible through ghostly images of plants and algae, or skeletal schools of fish. In the distance, Fleur appeared like a bright white mermaid due to the heat she was giving off. By contrast, Eeelya looked like a mass of tangled snakes in a humanoid shape- dense, but nearly as cold as his surroundings.

Holly's electrical spell created a shocking effect in a sphere centered at the tip of her wand. It was briefly painful, but that was enough to send the Grindylows to look for easier prey. We both shook off the effect before Holly soldiered forward. Then we encountered the cloud.

At first it seemed like just an oil spill, perhaps left to make gripping her hostage that much more difficult, but then Holly convulsed. The Mites were eating through her wet suit with relish, and Holly's own nightmare tale to Margaux began to take effect on her for real. It was an unusually prompt expression of karma. The freezing water seeped in to wrap around her body, and Holly began to gasp in pain and terror. Her body was assaulted by the water's effect, activating her nerves like fiery needles were being inserted into every one. Holly lost her grip on her wand, and the Warming rune failed on her swimsuit once enough coverage was eaten away. Seconds of panic felt like hours of torture- even I was pierced by the sudden pain of freezing, as my protection was lost with the Warming charm's failure.

Holly clutched at the dissolving shreds of her costume in vain. She then curled into a foetal ball, her limbs shaking madly in a muscle-rending palsy. The Bubblehead remained, but her sudden gasps were more disconcerting than the lengthening silence between them. She forced the fingers of her hand to operate, and with a fierce focus, her body was enwrapped by a new Warming charm.

Able to breathe for a moment, Holly cast a second and third and fourth Warming charm, each one centered at a different point on her body. After a few seconds, she found that her original charm was fading and cast anew. This cycle of casting Warming charms continued for several minutes, and Holly looked around her wildly for a more permanent solution.

It was then that she noticed the Mites enwrapping the hostages to eat their clothing as well, and in the consumption of Neville's trouser pockets, a squishy object fell out into the open water. The Omni-goggles marked the mass once it appeared; 'Gillyweed'.

_**~o~**_

**WWRX**

**Lee**: "Wow. I mean just... wow."

**Jeanne**: "Per'aps we should invite a few more female voices to continue our broadcast."

**Ron**: "Yeah. That'd be... whatever."

**Ginny**: "Oh, shove over Ron! Yes, Fleur's teats look just touchable when projected at twenty feet in width. Her nips were the size of milking pails, but the girl has fashioned herself a seaweed bikini now. Can we move on?"

**Cho**: "Ehmm... well, it looks like... maybe Holly was freezing? Her costume was protecting her from the cold, but that's gone now."

**Jeanne**: "Merci, Mademoiselles. It does seem like Evans has compensated, zough she is preoccupied wiz casting Warming charms."

**Stan**: "Da. Everywhere. Her legs, her (gulp)... chest, her head, her curvy arse... and she just grasped a pointed nipple for some warmth... ohhh."

**Ginny**: "We'll just ignore him. Anyway, as Eeeelya had the moment's advantage and stopped making gross gestures at Fleur, he's recovered Tracey Davis-"

**Ron**: "Her clothing's gone, too. Didn't know she was so stacked, y'know?"

**Lee**: "Yeah. Yeah. Love how they just... float there."

(Smack!)

**Lee**: "SORRY! Thank you, uhh... Professor McGonagall."

**Professor McGonagall**: "And as for you, MR. PINK-"

**Mr. Pink**: "Just giving the audience a clear view of the action, Professor. Oh! Uhh... right. I'll behave."

**Lee**: "Yeah. We'll be good. Alright, as Ginny mentioned, Eeelya has recovered his hostage and is dumping another potion bottle in his wake as he heads out of the area. This one says 'Anger Unction'. Seems a poor idea, given that his opponents are probably already a bit peeved with him."

**Mr. Pink**: "Here comes the squid!"

**Lee**: "No kidding! She's moving as fast as a charging bull. Fleur has retrieved Mathieu Magritte and is warily avoiding Eeelya's new potion cloud, but the giant squid has jetted right through the stuff and started to wrap her tentacles around all four of the nearby swimmers. As I understand it, the squid is meant only to hold them."

**Mr. Pink**: "That's as may be, but she's looking a bit twitchy, there."

**Ginny**: "That's right, and it looks like Eeelya's getting some just punishment right now. He appears to be writhing in pain."

**Jeanne**: "Fleur is also struggling to free herself, but has ze good sense to use a flame cutter to force ze tentacle to release her. She is attempting a Petrifaction Curse."

**Mr. Pink**: "Yeah, that won't work. Squid's too big for that, unless she's a real powerhouse. See- it didn't hold."

**Lee**: "Eeelya has torn himself free but is having a time trying to liberate Tracey Davis from the squid's grip. There also seems to be some muck being churned up in the fight."

**Ginny**: "That's blood, Lee."

**Jeanne**: "Oui. Ze suckers of a Squid have fangs at ze center, for gripping. Zis squid is no longer just holding zem back."

**Cho**: "Oh! Look- there's Holly."

**Lee**: "Holly Evans has swum up to the fight, though she looks a little... odd."

**Cho**: "It's the Gillyweed. She's a mer-witch, now."

**Lee**: "Well, that makes sense. Holly also seems to have found her wand again and is casting... a Skin-freezing hex? What's that?"

**Ginny**: "What's that light for?"

**Lee**: "It means we have a signal from Katie at the dock. Weird time for it but..."

(click)

**Hermione**: "Hello, Hermione Granger here. The Skin-freezing hex or 'Rigor Tergum' is an alternative spell that I invented to replace the Petrifying Hex. Where Holly strikes the target, the location starts to petrify, spreading further outward the longer she applies it. I can't see what you're seeing, but it should prove effective against the limbs of a giant invertebrate, unlike-"

(click)

**Lee**: "That's great, Hermione. Holly has successfully freed the other competitors and is now floating in front of the squid. Aguamenti? Why cast a water-expelling spell? You'd think there was enough water at hand."

**Jeanne**: "She is flushing ze potion from ze squid's gills. See, now is... a Potion-acceleration charm? I've not heard of such a spell."

**Lee**: "Hols has got an interesting bag of tricks, for sure. Eeelya has shared some blood-replenisher with Fleur Delacour. Holly seems to be... caressing the squid?"

**Ginny**: "Don't guess, Lee! There's some activity there, but it's hard to say what. Now, the squid is jetting off, back to her cave."

**Lee**: "And the competitors are splitting up; Fleur and Eeelya are grabbing their hostages and Holly has turned back towards the ruins, no doubt to retrieve Neville Longbottom from his tether."

_**~o~**_

At the time Holly consumed the Gillyweed, I was hiding inside her fingertip inkwell. I would peek out to see what was happening, but I couldn't venture far without freezing. The cold doesn't hurt me, except as a shock, but I slow down considerably, and I wanted to stay awake for this, in case I could help. I guess telling the story is as much as I can manage.

Glenda had been calmed and sent back to her den. She was very sorry, and Holly conveyed her acceptance of the squid's apology, at least as well as interspecies Legilimency could allow. She then swam back to the ruins. When she returned to Nev's now-naked body, Holly discovered another wrinkle- his leg wasn't bound by rope like the others were. His ankle was chained to the largest marble block amongst the submerged ruins.

Holly tried slicing hexes and rusting charms and shrinking his leg, but the manacle and chain looked to be spelled resistant in some way. She was growing quite frustrated when she suddenly felt her arm being gripped from behind. A swift twist around and her wand was pointing into Fleur's face. Both she and 'Eeelya' had returned with their hostages to see what was keeping their fellow champion from returning with them. Holly's smile was reflected genuinely, and they gathered around the chain to pool their knowledge.

All three tried a variety of charms and hexes without success, trading flame writing suggestions to prevent redundant efforts. Finally, Holly gently pushed the two other swimmers to the side. A jigging motion with her wand caused Neville's leg to desiccate into what was essentially human jerky. A second swipe, and Holly had severed Neville's foot a few inches above the manacle. Fleur vomited into the water, and I'd swear Eeelya released some ink, despite his eel-based transformation. Holly retrieved the errant limb, handing it to (a quite perturbed) Fleur, so that she could carry it in the belt of her seaweed bikini, seeing as Holly hadn't bothered with making one.

Now settled, they turned to head back to the dock, only Holly grabbed them both by the arm in caution. Her goggles had revealed that their path ahead was blocked.

_**~o~**_

**WWRX**

**Lee**: "Wow. I think that must be every Grindylow in the Black Lake assembled there."

**Cedric**: "Well, they're attracted by the scent of blood. When the champions were struggling with Glenda- I mean, the giant squid- they let loose a good sampling to attract those predators. I think Holly may have annoyed them, too."

**Cho**: "That is her speciality."

**Ginny**: "Rowr! Pffft!"

**Krum**: "It does not look promising."

**Stan**: "The competitors look like they're chatting."

**Ron**: "Or kissing. I could see it either way, really."

**Ginny**: "You would."

**Ron**: "I meant, kissing each other goodbye."

**Lee**: "It seems they've separated again, but Eeelya is gathering all three frozen hostages into his grip. Fleur is casting... a Siren song. I'm switching to Katie's feed."

(click)

(song: 'Aaah ai laaah, leeahh, lai lo-aaahh.')

**Katie**: "You can hear it pretty well down here. She has a lovely voice."

**Hermione**: "Yes, but more to the point, it's a more complicated song than the spell calls for. Hang on. What is it sweetie?"

(Whispering in French)

**Hermione**: "Ah. Gabrielle just told me that Fleur is an accomplished vocalist and that the Siren song can include instructions, if you know how to sing-"

(click)

**Lee**: "Sorry to cut you off again, Hermione. Fleur Delacour's song has drawn the squid back out of her cave. The great creature has swum up and is now taking a position directly between the champions and the Grindylow swarm. They're moving forward... whoa! Holly just shot past the arms of the squid and is using a flame whip to smack away the Grindylows that are trying to maneuver around the squid's reach. The assembly is making a good pace of it. The squid is batting most of the Grindylows away, and Holly is jetting back and forth around their perimeter, chasing off the small clutches of attackers that are able to avoid the Squid's inexorable charge. Eeelya is bringing along the hostages and Fleur looks to still be singing to the squid as they advance. I can't guess how they'll score this one, but to my mind, they all deserve a 'ten'!"

_**~o~**_

Eventually the swarm came to its collective senses and gave up the chase. The squid gave a happy wave with two tentacles, and then left the champions to finish the last leg on their own.

Fleur and Mathieu surfaced first, followed by Neville who was Stunned before he could realise his short-limbed situation. When Eeelya surfaced with Tracey... things got odd.

Tracey came to, shocked by the freezing water. She then realised that she was stark naked and spun around looking for some coverage. It only took a second for her to catch sight of Eeelya to let out a scream of horror. In her thrashing, she somehow gained hold of his wand and flung some very dangerous curses at the eel-headed wizard, opening up slashes across his eel-like limbs. Tracey was then struck by a Stunner from Margaux, who was still bobbing around at the edge of the dock. They caught hold of Davis and both she and Margaux were brought out of the water, with Tracey given some modesty provided by a wool blanket charmed to wrap around her.

Eeelya downed a few more potions that sealed his wounds and finally returned him to his natural state. Someone tossed him a towel to cover his waist, and he ascended to the dock as well. That left Holly in the water.

She smiled up at everyone from just below the surface, giving a friendly wave to the RE-class kids that had assembled to wish her well. Hermione gave her a knowing look and then turned to address the crowd.

"Holly won't be done with the Gillyweed for another forty minutes or so. For those of you hoping to catch a glimpse-"

Hermione's admonition was cut off by the sound of Holly bursting up out of the water to do a twisting double back flip. As I understand it, only Colin was able to capture the moment with his camera. That might have something to do with Holly signaling him first.

_**~o~**_

**WWRX**

**Lee**: "Just some last-minute analysis for our fans still tuned in to hear the results. Jeanne?"

**Jeanne**: "Evans was given fair credit for her spellwork and strategy, winning ze round with 43 points. Ilya Izarek collected 37, despite ze dangers introduced by his potions. Fleur is credited with adding another 30 points to ze Beauxbatons totals, but I feel she and Margaux were punished twice by accepting a two-point penalty per judge for acting as substitute. Perhaps it is guilt that motivated Headmaster Dumbledore to award ze four points to Margaux."

**Ron**: "He said it was for her recognising her limits. Anyway, don't look a gift unicorn in the mouth."

**Lee**: "That puts Durmstrang in the lead over Hogwarts by only one point, and Beauxbatons trails them by only eleven."

**Stan**: "Harry Potter did well, but I don't see how he can win, now."

**Lee**: "True. Even if he gets fifty points in the last Task, he'd still be one shy of Beauxbatons' current total. I suppose that will all be settled in June, when we hope to broadcast to you once again. Thank you all for listening. I'm Lee Jordan for WWRX."

_**~o~**_

The assembly at the dock had dwindled to just a dozen or so RE-class students, Hermione, Neville and Madame Pomfrey by the time Holly's Gillyweed finally wore off. She rushed to get out of the freezing water and into an oversized towel held open by Hermione. Their maneuvering robbed most of them of an enticing view, for which several gave teasing groans of protest.

Holly moved into the crowd of well wishers, headed for Madame Pomfrey's tent to get a final once-over. She stopped suddenly, and let her towel drop from her shoulders.

Hermione turned back, noting her friend's exhibitionistic display with some irritation.

"Uh! Holly! What do you think you're- AIIIIIEEEEEE!"

Hermione's scream drew everyone's attention, including Neville and Madame Pomfrey, who burst forth from the Healer tent. Holly swayed slightly, changing the angle so that everyone could now see the eight inches of tar-covered blade poking up from the center of her chest.

Holly muttered, "Ow. Does... anyone smell... mangoes?" She then slipped off the blade and collapsed to the ground, revealing a shocked boy standing behind her, holding the thin but lethal dagger in his hand, with it still poking through the center of Holly's towel.

He barely got out, "I... I had to-", before twenty different spells arced from the assembled students to petrify, stun, slice, impale, burn, bludgeon and otherwise curse the boy straight off the dock and into the water.

Hermione gathered her wits, turning to the vengeful assembly. "Stand down! That's enough! We need him alive to find out why this happened."

Neville jumped off the dock into the freezing waters of the Black Lake, diving down to retrieve the boy's body. Some of the curses had inflated the boy's tissues, so Neville was quick to find him floating just a few yards beneath the surface.

Hermione magically lifted both wizards from the water, and they were immediately wrapped in Warming charms and animated blankets. Hermione added the ropes of a Binding Hex to their young assassin.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe it. Lance Luz. He's a Gryffindor! I was just teaching him the Shield charm three days ago."

The assembly turned then to see Madame Pomfrey shaking her head over Holly's limp form. "I can't help her here. I've put her under a full Stasis charm- it's the only thing keeping her alive."

Neville gasped. "What's wrong, Madame Pomfrey?"

"The blade was poisoned, and not with anything I can easily cure."

Pomfrey enchanted a paper bird to fly like a shot towards the castle. Neville found the boy's weapon and carefully wrapped it in a cloth, then handed it off to Madame Pomfrey. A minute later, Albus Dumbledore appeared with a sound like cracking knuckles.

"Poppy?"

"I need a Portkey to the Hospital Wing, now."

"_Portus_."

Poppy took hold of the Headmaster's kerchief and held it between her hand and Holly's, while also gripping the bound assailant, Mr. Luz. We disappeared a few seconds later.

_**So the Tale of the Task is told.**_

_Lance is fine now, of course. Any news on a potential cure for Holly?_

_~Newt~_

* * *

27th February, 1995

Newt,

You may be interested to hear that, despite fully recovering from his hexing, Mr. Luz is not fine. He is, in fact, greatly in fear for his life and sanity. My sympathy for his plight has been... difficult to summon.

I'm afraid Poppy has made no progress on the poison. Professor Snape added his skills to the task, but then quickly ended his involvement with this chilling proclamation:

"It is a goblin-made venom. There is no cure known, as that is how the goblins ensure contracts are fulfilled. It is not, strictly speaking, a poison, thus Phoenix tears are of no effect, except to seal the entry wound. To depend on Miss Evans' accelerated healing to save her will only hasten her end. For her to be granted the cure, the goblins must be paid whatever they feel is her life's value in Galleons. If they want her dead... it will cost more."

Hermione and Padma have barely slept, doing research in cooperation with friends beyond the castle in the hopes of disproving Severus' dire proclamation. Sirius and Remus have been keeping Joker quite busy. No one has yet heard from Natalia.

I'll look in on you whenever I can. In the meantime, it looks as though Mr. Longbottom has taken the position over Holly that she once took over Miss Granger when Hermione was petrified two years ago. Please, remind him to do his classwork while he watches over her.

A few prayers wouldn't be amiss, either.

With love,

Minerva

* * *

2nd March, 1995

Holly,

In hope of your eventual recovery, I will have Newt transcribe the details of a very interesting meeting we recently attended in the Headmaster's office.

_**The Tale of Burning Black and the Seven Goblins (if you count Professor Flitwick)**_

Six goblins sit across from the desk of Albus Dumbledore. Also seated in the room are Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick. The lead goblin, Gruum, introduces his associates before growling at the headmaster.

"We did not come here for a conference! You have accused us of conspiring murder, and even insisted upon meeting within your office instead of the proper place at Gringott's. Explain this latest insult, or we shall return to our business and regard this as a toothless waste of our resources."

Albus wrinkles his brow in exaggerated confusion. "What is your objection to the others being here?"

"You are Albus, the Headmaster of the School of the Four, whom we came to see." Gruum points towards Grandmum Minerva. "That one is Black Holly's mother. I assume you've told her not to speak. As you know, we afford mothers no voice in legal disagreements, since they cannot focus on facts." Professor McGonagall looks close to speaking but holds herself back at the last moment.

Gruum points at Professor Snape. "This man... only trades in coin. It is an insult."

Snape replies icily, "Paper is fleeting. Gold endures."

Finally, Gruum nods towards Professor Flitwick. "And that... thing is unwelcome among us."

Albus nods. "Yes, but since you've asked for my Deputy Headmistress to remain silent, her successor in the position is here to represent the school's interests. Treat him by his title- Deputy Headmaster _in situ_. Professor Snape appears as Head of House for the most recently aggrieved Holly Jade Evans of the House of Black."

"Aggrieved? She is dead. We do not answer grievances from the dead. There is no need."

Professor Snape counters, "Evans is not dead. Her pulse continues, however slowly. Her blood has not yet been consumed by your Vampiric Venom."

Gruum bares some teeth in his smile. "Yet she will be dead, with nothing to prevent its coming. Her days count in single digits. Perhaps we should reschedule-"

Albus snaps, "Enough. I have a grievance, then. Your agents have put lethal weapons in the hands of my students, and extorted their cooperation in performing murder."

Another goblin, introduced as Bonecutter, asks, "Is it murder, if the victim is not even human?"

The headmaster glares over his half-moon glasses. "Unless it is proved otherwise, all my students are human beings and will be treated as such."

The goblin Semniak drawls out, "You have no right to interfere with a lawful contract."

"Oh? That depends on the contract, doesn't it? Which agreement of yours allowed you to plot the fall of a noble House?"

Gruum barks, "The House of Black is not at risk; Evans is not noble."

"Yes, but Longbottom is both. Neville Longbottom is the last able-bodied wizard of his House, but your agents saw fit to threaten his life by securing him to the bottom of a lake in such a way as to prevent his being safely recovered. The Merchieftainess has already caught and punished your collaborator. Dame Longbottom is being alerted of her rights to pursue restitution for the threat."

"I was unaware that anyone was threatened in your contest. Maybe you should conjure up safer entertainments."

Professor Flitwick speaks up with a clap of delight. "Ah! I've got it. You didn't order that, did you? Someone got ambitious. Not just with Mr. Longbottom, but the poisoned blade as well. You're trying to bluff your way out of holding them responsible. Is Holly Evans marked for death as an enemy of the goblins?"

"Tell that thing-'"

Flitwick growls out, "Is she?"

"No."

Filius adds, "Yet, someone in the clans believes she is, or they wouldn't have been allowed use of the venom. What is the injustice? Surely, this has nothing to do with the dragon- that was a fair fulfillment, with many precedents. No. You aren't sure why they want her dead, but you are sure that only some of them wish it so." He asks in a commiserating way, "Tell us; is the clan leader for, or against her death?"

A small goblin in the back answers, "Against, for now." The brutish one next to him smacks him in the ear.

Flitwick smirks and nods. "Ohhh! Then you have a problem."

Albus adds, "An internal problem. I suggest you settle it."

Gruum sneers at the headmaster. "Dumbledore, you do not order-"

The warlock bursts to standing in a terrifying display of anger. "SETTLE IT! Decide whether or not the treaties are to be honoured. Ask your leader to tell us what threat Holly Evans poses to their future, that she could be killed in honour. For if it is not an honourable kill, it is a murder and the next step..." Albus shakes his head in sorrow, "...is war."

The goblins begin looking at each other nervously.

Albus whispers, but the goblins can hear the underlying threat. "I will not tolerate any further interference by the goblin clans in the lives of my students. You stand upon a precipice- 'Wizard children were hired by goblins to kill purebloods'. That's the story in the Prophet if you do not sort this quickly, and... if I may suggest, with generosity equal to your guilt. We have been insulted. I think you should find out why."

"I... will ask Ragnok."

Albus adds, "And you will provide the cure?"

Gruum scoffs. "For ambach se-ull suree charat? No. I value my life. Our meeting is over."

The goblins rise as one and filter out of the room by way of the green flames in the Headmaster's fireplace.

Minerva breaks the tense silence following their departure. "What was it that they called Holly?"

Albus continues to muse to himself, still standing as when he lost his temper. Seeing this, Professor Flitwick replies, "Ambach se-ull suree charat- 'the burning girl of darkness'. It's an unusual title for someone without any... diplomatic value to the goblin clans."

Albus looks down, frowning in concern. "Filius, if I told you that Holly was the 'burning dark girl', what would you say?"

The short man considers for a moment before responding. "If you had asked me yesterday, I would have reminded you that Miss Evans' hair has grown out since September. Today... I can say nothing."

"Thank you, Filius."

Filius mildly replies, "For what?"

Albus winks and smiles. "Nothing, of course."

_**~o~**_

Once the others had adjourned, I compelled Albus to explain himself. Over the next three hours, he intimated that the 'burning dark girl' is the type of name given to subjects of a prophecy. In this case, a goblin prophecy, and one Professor Flitwick may know. Unfortunately, he is foresworn from telling it to non-goblins.

It is not my preferred source of hope, but the fact that your life seems interwoven with the voices of Fate gives me a small measure of optimism. If your destiny is unfulfilled, surely that means your current situation is merely a temporary setback. I wouldn't have given such value to prophecy before now, but the goblins have always been the definition of practical beings. If they believe their prophecies, it is because they have been found to be consistently relevant. Your own experiences have provided more fuel to encourage that belief.

I look forward to finally being proven wrong about Divination. Perhaps it is a subject worthy of study, after all.

With love and hope,

Minerva

* * *

Holly,

I have a follow-up concerning my previous message. This morning, Albus received a package, hand-delivered by Urthuk of the goblins. It contained a letter of apology and eleven severed goblin heads- the faction of conspirators who had been responsible for those hired or compelled through debts to take your life.

The list of humans involved was surprising, as more than just your assassin were identified. Nine different students from a variety of years and Houses have been spoken to, based upon the list. Only one other had taken action, but his attempt to poison you apparently had passed unnoticed. The truly distressing part of this scandal is how little money was necessary to induce these children to try to kill you. Most were acting to save their family from debts as small as twenty Galleons being called due. The goblins commonly threaten so much over so little, that such bounties must have seemed worth the risk.

When Albus asked once more for a cure, Urthuk replied, "Either she will live or she will die. Let her Fate decide the outcome. If you wish to buy her life, I believe the properties department is willing to discuss a mortgage upon your castle, here."

Oh, and one other document was included in the package. The Potter account is being audited. This freezes all transactions; the trust will not be refilled again, but the interest accumulating on all loans and incomplete contracts has been frozen. Albus believes that this is a temporary measure, meant to show their willingness to settle things without actually admitting guilt or giving up control of the Potter fortune.

I don't know what this truly means for you. I only hope you have a chance to read about it.

With love,

Minerva

* * *

5th March, 1995

Newt,

As I understand it, Poppy has found a cure for Miss Evans, but she won't tell anyone how it was accomplished! In fact, she insists that no one ever ask her about it, or she'll quit Healing and leave Hogwarts entirely! Can you shed some light upon this mystery?

With love and relief,

Minerva

_

* * *

Grandmum,_

_I'm sorry. I've been sworn to secrecy. Holly even heard your conversation with Madame Pomfrey. After you left, she spoke briefly to Poppy on the topic, saying, "Don'... don' do that. You can't quit Hogwarts... 'til I pass th' NEWTs, or I'm dead." We're not sure whether she meant that as an option or the result, but I'm not risking it either way._

_I guess we must simply count our blessings._

_Love, _

_~Newt~_

_**

* * *

Second Task scores**_

**Senior Results** (scores by A. Dumbledore, O. Maxime, I. Karkaroff, L. Bagman & P. Weasley)

Cedric - Cho 10/9/7/10/10 = **46**

Viktor - Hermione (but grabs Ginny) 8/7/9/8/7 = **39**

Harry - Ginny (but grabs Hermione and Gabrielle) 7/7/7/7/8 +10 = **46**

Fleur - (Gabrielle) 4/6/1/5/4 = **20**

**Junior Results**

Holly - Neville 10/8/7/10/8 = **43**

Ilya - Tracey Davis 6/7/10/8/6 = **37**

Margaux - 4/0/0/0/0 = **4 **

[] Fleur - Mathieu 6/7/5/6/6 = **30**

**Team totals**:

Durmstrang 74 + 76 = **150**

Hogwarts 60 + 89 =**149**

Beauxbatons 84 + 54 = **138**

Potter 41 + 46 = **87**

**Personal totals**:

Delacour 38+20(+30) = **88**

Potter 41+46 = **87**

Diggory 39+46 = **85**

Krum 37+39 = **76**

Izarek 37+37 = **74**

Evans 21+43 = **64**

Magritte 46+4 = **50**

**

* * *

Omake: a couple of short bits that did actually happen**

_**~ Consoling a ghost ~**_

Drowned Dorothea scoffs as Margaux runs screaming out of the tent. "Damnit. I was just getting started."

Holly stands up and gives the ghost a sympathetic smile. "What can I say? The younger generation is just too impatient."

The ghost seems to grump, "Well, thanks for trying anyway."

"You think you might be able to pass on, now?"

"No. It's just as well. Myrtle has convinced me that watching the boys in the showers isn't a bad way to spend a century or two."

"Oh. Joy." Holly leaves the tent to follow Margaux, not wanting to miss the Beauxbatons witch humiliating herself.

_**~ The Healer's Secret ~**_

Early one morning, a simple man in lavender and tan robes walks straight into the hospital wing without tripping the alarm. He sneaks in close to Holly, taking a long, careful look at her pale visage. He reads over Poppy's charts for a minute, then measures out a beaker's worth of liquid from a bottle retrieved from his pocket. A swirl from his wand cancels her Stasis charm. Before he can dump the liquid into Holly's mouth, Poppy lights up the room, wand at the ready.

"Stop where you are!"

Florean Fortescue looks up from his favorite customer to give the witch an impish smile. "Oh! Good morning, Healer Pomfrey."

"YOU! Are you insane? What makes you think I would allow you in here, ever, much less to gain access to one of my patients? By Merlin's eye, you'll leave now or there won't be a point to sending you to Hell for what you'll suffer under my wrath!"

Florean waits a moment and then replies, "Yes, I remember it fondly from our wedding night."

Pomfrey stalks closer, keeping her wand pointed at Florean. "What have you got there?"

"What, this?" Florean smirks and then dumps the beaker down Holly's throat. "This is just Cyanide."

Poppy gasps in horror, temporarily stunned speechless (and spell-less).

Florean tosses the glass container onto the blanket and then snaps forward to grapple with Poppy, making certain to control the aim of her wand with his grip. "Now, now... (urgh)... pet. We musn't... (aghk)... jump to... conclusions."

"Infernal bastard! I'll make you suffer ten times a hundred tortures for what you've-"

Holly's body convulses. Poppy releases Florean to immediately see to her patient. Her opponent slumps against a nearby cabinet, Poppy's wand still held loosely in his hand.

"Just let her be, Poppy. I guarantee she's in no danger."

"No DANGER? That was Cyanide! A lethal amount depending on dilution! Give me that!" Poppy snatches her wand back from Florean's hand.

"I know, and I'm sure it will be fine, because it didn't affect Mr. Potter when I gave him some a year ago. It will only kill the parasites that are feasting on her blood. Besides, I always have an antidote at hand."

"Amyl Nitrite? Of course you would. Wait. You... fed him poison? How...? No. Tell me why, right now!"

"Testing a theory or three. He seemed unusually familiar to me for a person almost no one had ever seen before, and I wished to find out if common poison could affect one whose blood is rumoured to run with the tears of a Phoenix. He was fine, and we both know that that means... she will be fine."

"Damn you, you incubus. Begone from my sight."

"Well I would stay for tea, but I'm afraid I must be going. See you next anniversary, lambchop."

_**~o~**_

A few hours pass in anxious monitoring. Madame Pomfrey bustles around Holly's bed, casting diagnostic spells every few minutes- at first, Holly's convulsions worry the Healer, but they abate in favour of Holly breathing very deeply, despite still being comatose. Slowly, colour returns to Holly's cheeks and her breathing settles into a normal rhythm and strength.

The sun is high in the sky when Holly croaks out a plea for water, startling Poppy from her brief nap. The healer jumps up to grant her request. While the Healer is distracted, Newt locks eyes with Holly, communicating a brief summary of recent events. Poppy returns with more water and initiates another bout of diagnostic spells. After a bit, the healer sits down next to her patient.

"I should think you are going to force me into retirement, Miss Evans."

Holly smiles and relaxes. "Liar. You love the challenge. I'm your favourite patient."

"You think entirely too much of yourself, and you trust the wrong people."

"How's that?"

"You were stabbed by one of your tutored students, and you were... cured through the efforts of an untrustworthy associate."

Holly turns away from the Healer and smiles at Newt where she is hiding in the folds of her tunic. "Your husband stopped by?"

"How... he didn't...?" Pomfrey sits back and gives Holly a distrustful look. "I confess nothing."

Holly looks back at her. "It's alright. I found out through other sources. Don't blame Florean."

Poppy shakes her head, and then sits forward to stare into Holly's face. "I must warn you, Miss Evans. That man is not to be trusted! He can be very innocent-seeming, but he has many secrets. DARK secrets, and ones you would not be pleased to uncover."

"Well, I sorta wish you'd mentioned that before Valentine's Day."

"Why?"

"It's something I literally cannot talk about. But thanks for the warning. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when Tonks shows up."

"Or your godmother?"

"Nah. I'm not up for arguing. I only want visits from people who talk with kisses."

Madame Pomfrey rises up from the chair, heading back to her office. "Then maybe you should act in a more love-worthy fashion!"

Holly smiles to herself. "I do alright, Madame Kettle."

**

* * *

Tangent Alert**: '9502 - Holly-leujah'

Holly recovers from almost dying again; Neville expresses his feelings on the matter.


	48. CH48 Ill Omens

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Author's Note**: Since the asterisks don't work very well as a section divider, I'm switching to using a different marker to indicate a new post.

Section dividers remain this: _**~o~**_

Post dividers will be this: _**~[H]~**_

I apologize for any resulting confusion. At some point, I'll go back to edit the earlier chapters to match (and fix a few references to 'scotch' that should have said 'whisky'). Maybe I'll even correct all the different ways I spell Trelawney's first name.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 48**: Ill Omens

_**

* * *

~[H]~**_

7th March, 1995

Mum,

There is a quiet calm inside of Neville that I find very soothing. He doesn't churn with ire against injustice or burn with the need to understand or revel in the passion of others' lust. He just wants to gently coax things into growing strong. It's a gardener's kind of care.

There are times, Mum, when I dream of kidnapping Neville and taking him to someplace warm and sunny, where we wouldn't have to talk to anyone else or even bother with clothing. Then the reverie ends and I realise that my destiny and sense of responsibility precludes any such idyllic life. I am the most capable person to make the difference that is needed, so it would be a crime to walk away, un-utilised, after preparing myself so diligently. My life will only be quiet when I'm dead.

But it's a nice dream.

The reason I bring it up is that I was reaching for that dream and triggered a nightmare of sorts. Neville and I had a serious talk following my escape from Madame Pomfrey's care, and when I wasn't looking, he cut open my leg and tried to collect a pint of Evans 16-year Single-malt Select Reserve blood-plasma. Newt woke me up to my exsanguination, and Neville was clobbered and dragged down to the Chamber to let the ladies have a look at him.

It seems Mr. Crouch (the lesser) had left instructions for dear Neville during some private tutoring sessions that the lad couldn't remember attending. Bless Hermione and her near-perfect memory, for she had a schedule of half a dozen such sessions he attended. His instructions were to acquire a cup or more of my blood, seal it and ship it off to a post box in Birmingham under the name "Mr. E", and then promptly forget the whole enterprise. I can't say how many other students were given similar 'tutoring' during Barty Jr.'s visit, and I'm not certain how you would want to pursue this without causing a panic. I leave the follow-through in your and the Headmaster's capable hands. We are contemplating how to trap a similar package to track it back to the intended source, no doubt to be collected by Wormtail or some other proxy. When we have the operation fully planned, I'll seek your approval for implementation, alright?

Neville felt so horrible that he's decided to keep his distance from now on. There's the bright side, I guess.

Love,

Holly

_**

* * *

~[M]~**_

Holly,

Why did you insist upon handling this on your own? At the first opportunity, collect yourself, Neville, and 'the ladies' and go to Madame Pomfrey. I will bring the Headmaster, and we shall see if Mr. Pink might be available as well.

With love,

Minerva

Postscript: Just to be clear, you should consider yourself 'Blended'; a Single-Malt is brewed with only a single source of flavour for its potency, whereas you are certainly one of the few who can claim to be the opposite.

_**

* * *

~[H]~**_

Mum,

I'm afraid that Neville and I aren't on good speaking terms. You'll just have to collect him up yourself. As to bringing everyone in for a conference, I'd think it would be unkind to delve into Neville's difficulties while he's surrounded by an audience. Do the boy a decent and meet with just him, please? And leave me out of it.

Holly

_**

* * *

~[M]~**_

8th March

Holly,

I alerted Albus to the machinations that led to Mr. Longbottom's ensorcellment. The Headmaster and Professor Moody immediately acted upon your information and tried to fulfill the arrangement using a sample of dragon's blood as substitute. Alastor reported back that once the delivery was received, the drop box summarily ignited. Perhaps if we had used your blood, the trick might have been successful, but we were all of the opinion that the risk was not worth the opportunity.

As to Mr. Longbottom, he is being advised by Professor Sprout, as Professor Moody seemed a poor choice for counselor, and Mr. Longbottom has often expressed an appreciation for our Professor of Herbology as a mentor.

I will be available as much as possible, should you need to discuss anything. As always.

With love,

Minerva

_**

* * *

~[H]~**_

12th March, 1995

Mum,

In case I hadn't mentioned it, Natalia was on assignment for Director Bones during the Second Task. We suspect that the timing was chosen to interfere with my plans; Amelia was watching me quite closely throughout the Task. Anyway, 'Talia stopped by to console me on another brush with death and related mayhem. Now that she's returned to work again, I solemnly swear not to willingly have sex with anyone on Hogwarts grounds when school is in session. It's not actually that hard a vow for me to swear. I'm rather frightened for the side-effects my attentions may have on others. Even Natalia has been having a hard time of things. Perhaps I should endeavour to only have sex with my enemies.

Yeah. My sense of humour isn't working that great now, either.

Aside from avoiding confrontations and regenerating my rather truant blood supply, I have been thinking on the nature of prophecies again. If, as my studies have shown, predictions are leaked to those with the Sight with no specific cultural focus or language in mind, I would think that whatever goblin prophecy has the local clans in an uproar would be accessible to human seers as well. With that in mind, I went to visit with Professor Trelawney. She was more helpful than normal, which I'm sure you'll agree is still far from a ringing endorsement of her teaching credentials.

_**The Tale of Tangled Talking **_

Holly enters the thickly fragrant classroom at the top of the ladder, but her hope for a private meeting is dashed when she sees Luna and the Professor together, bent over a luminous crystal ball (Luna often doesn't appear on the Map, a trick we think may relate to her instinctual Notice-Me-Not talent). Their murmurs are barely audible. Holly attempts to sneak up, half-hoping to eavesdrop a little, but Luna turns and smiles at her after only a few steps. She seems sedate, but pleased. Her voice has an airy quality that suits the mood of the room- quite a bit of intoxicating incense hangs in the air.

Luna sways and gestures like an orchestra conductor as she says, "Hhhhello, Hhhholly. You're just... in... time."

Holly coughs from the smoky haze, and then replies, "Of course I am. I'm visiting with a seer."

"Hah! That was fun... -ny. Sybill has some... thing to say to you."

Holly wrinkles her brow in concern, but turns to face the heavily-spectacled seeress.

Professor Trelawney squints in her direction for a moment, then screeches, "OUT! OUT!"

Luna frowns at the hysterical woman. "No, not that. You were just saying-"

"NO! Never nightly nor noontime! That thaumaturgess threatens thunderous thoughts! All abjure acerbic alabaster abyssal avatars!"

Holly flinches. "Did she just call me a pale-skinned demon?"

Sybill stands up and shuffles towards Holly, weeping slightly and gesturing between them. "I implore. Don't dally dealing doubts, dreams, delusions down decidedly deserved directions. I... feel fortune's fickle flatulence flies fairlessly for fiery femme-friendly fighters." Trelawney seems to growl in frustration for a moment, grasping at her scarf-wrapped head, and then continues. "Seek sensible sources. Adjourn anon and adventure arboreally."

Holly looks doubtful as she turns to Luna. "Anything you'd like to add to that?"

Luna muses, "I think I... hit her in the head too hard."

"Luna! Seriously? Stop that!"

The young girl giggles, shaking her head widely- as if she were swaying in water. "I didn't. I was joking. I was having a hard time remem... -bering to go back after classes to listen to her sentences end, so I decided to counter-curse her... curse-counter cursing... jinx. All that she told me before was that you were commming and that you would ask quest... -ions she couldn't answer." Luna squints to concentrate. "I thought she meant 'incapable of speaking', not 'unwilling to tell', so I tried to hhhhelp. Did I help?"

Holly scowls while giving the Professor (who has taken to mumbling to herself) another doubtful look. "I suppose alliteration is at least easier to understand. I'll let you know."

Mild excitement lights up Luna's face. "Then I get a kiss?"

"Assuming I survive." Holly face contorts in reaction to an accumulation of conflicting aromas.

"Survive?"

"Professor Trelawney was reminding me that I'm nearly two years late in meeting with a centaur in the Forbidden Forest." Holly then sneezes three times in succession.

Luna looks at Holly with sadness, and waves at her as if she were departing on a doomed ship. "Oh. Bye."

_**The Tale, tightly told, terminates**_

Don't you start.

So, I am currently sitting in the Forbidden Forest, watching the last of the snow melt, hoping to find the right centaur. If I don't find him today, I'll come back tomorrow. I'm also keeping an eye out for the type of herbs Luna and Trelawney were using in their incense. For research purposes, y'know.

Love,

Holly

_**

* * *

~[M]~**_

Holly,

Even with the faction of goblins who wished you dead summarily executed (and we can only hope that they were all accounted for), I would think you might be more cautious about wandering in the Forbidden Forest! In any case, I need you to return. There seems to be a dangerous creature roaming the halls once more. We've found numerous scorch marks and Mrs. Norris won't leave Mr. Filch's chambers anymore.

With love,

Minerva

_**

* * *

~[H]~**_

It's still 12th March

Mum,

I have to advise you-

You'll be happy to know-

Bloody Hell. Come down to Hagrid's and we'll introduce you to Newt's baby brother, Prestwick. He's a purple dwarf dragon. We named him after the airport when he started flying about, colliding with pillars and chandeliers and such.

Unlike his sister, he's about as smart as a dog, and a bit smaller than one as well- like a flying, fire-breathing terrier. Blame Padma and Hermione- they're the mad alchemists this time. I left them alone in the Chamber for a while, and this is what they came up with. I've already read them the riot act.

I've just tentatively given Prestwick to Hagrid to bribe myself back into his good graces, though all I told him was essentially 'Hey, Hagrid! Look what we found!'. Worked like a charm, except Prestwick already roams around the castle if not chained up, and he's also taken to melting the chains, now that his firebreathing is active. What's more, he speaks Parsel about as well as any serpent, so he wanders into (and out of) the Chamber at will, usually looking for food or Hermione (or possibly Crookshanks- they were seen mousing together yesterday). According to Winky, the elves are noticeably upset but too afraid of me to bring it up with the Headmaster.

Anyway, the good news is that Hagrid will let the 'ears of the forest' know that I'm looking for Firenze. It's nice having Hagrid talk with me again, even if he won't look me in the eye.

Love,

Holly

_**

* * *

~[H]~**_

17th March

_**The Tale of Titles and Tutelage**_

Newt! Enough with the alliteration.

_Sorry, Mum._

_**The Tale of Fences**_

It is Thursday afternoon, which means that Holly and Professor Burton are attempting to slice each other apart. Since January, their practice has developed into a mixture of melee, instruction, gossip, teasing, and camaraderie. Professor Burton was quite put out when Holly had to miss the one session after the Second Task- I think he's been chafing at the limitations of his half-life for a while now.

Sir Richard advances on Holly with a series of high attacks, followed by a low sweep meant to catch her leg. Holly parries the high attacks but can't bring her blade down fast enough to prevent a cut opening across her shin. She doesn't miss a step for the injury, however, and returns a deflective attack that allows her to shift her position and evaluate the wound's effect.

Her opponent offers some guidance while pushing back against her riposte. "You're keeping your arms too close to the body."

Holly replies, "Moody's been training me to keep my wand close in to my body to mask the motion- that way my opponent won't be able to predict which spell I'm using. I guess the techniques don't mix well."

"I should say not! That's foolish advice- your spellwork will be couched into a smaller arc as defined by the plane of your shoulders- you leave your back exposed." As if to reinforce the point, Sir Richard beats Holly's saber to her left and slices her right shoulder. Holly raises her hand to halt their bout and check on her injuries- the cuts are shallow, and already healing closed.

"Huh. You're right- it will. No wonder he has so many scars. What do you normally use as a stance?"

"Miss Evans, I'm not a wizard- I'm just dead! If you wish to learn about wanded warfare, you should approach Master Flitwick."

"Master... you're not treating him like he's underaged are you? He's just short."

"Not at all, my spritely opponent. Master is a title afforded to any with three Masteries recognised by the ICW. A Warlock has four, though usually at least one of those is academic-only. Such titles are mostly honorary, though it permits them to take apprentices and hand out certificates of accredited skill. Our friend Barty is a Warlock, along with the Headmaster."

Holly sets her saber on guard and the Professor salutes her and initiates a new series of attacks. Holly parries each one, jumping to the side to avoid one and only losing a few hairs from the end of her braid on the follow-through. She teases, "Guess I won't be calling you 'Master', then."

"Oh, my darling girl- only once I have you properly bound and blindfolded."

"Keep dreaming, Sir Rickets. So what does a witch get for a title if she reaches four Masteries? 'Warlock' seems a bit too gender-specific."

(Clang! Clash! Whff! K-ting!)

"Miss Evans, don't be ridiculous. The ICW would never recognise a witch for more than two Masteries."

"Why not? They averse to publicly calling someone 'Mistress'?"

"No, because each successive Mastery has higher restrictions on the accomplishments required for recognition. Master Flitwick's first Mastery was in Transfiguration, then Charms."

(Shing! Kang! Tink! Ping!)

Burton continues after a breath. "When it came to his duelling Mastery, he was required to keep the Duellists Crown for three years running, a feat not accomplished before or since, and one that took him twelve years in the circuit to complete. Witches don't typically yearn for such accolades."

"Has anyone come close?"

"Holly..." The swordsman stops his advance and moves his blade off-guard, signalling to take a rest. He gives the heavily-breathing witch a meaningful look. "A few have, but they have invariably met sudden, gruesome ends."

Holly lowers her saber. "Oh. Right. Forgot where I lived for a moment, there."

They return to fencing. Burton declares 'full contact'- a flurry of attacks and grapples ends with Holly pinning him to the ground with his arm behind his back and her saber at his throat.

"Will you call me Mistress?"

"Loosen my trousers first, and we'll talk."

"Sorry. I don't do favours for those I defeat."

"Then I shall endeavor to win against you in a formal match, and we'll see what favours I earn!"

"That's really going to motivate me to prevent that, Sir Richard. Thank you."

Holly rises from the floor and gives the old revenant a hand up to standing. He nods in thanks and gives her a wink. "I am striving to be an educator one day."

"Keep trying. You'll get it eventually."

Sir Richard scoffs loudly. "En garde, you scurrilous tease!"

_**So the tale is told**_

_~Newt~_

_**

* * *

~[H]~**_

20th March

Mum,

You asked me afterwards to explain what happened. This really isn't important, but here you go.

_**The Tale of Hard Choices**_

Holly is sitting with friends at lunch. Most of them are from the RE-class, aside from Ron and Luna, who are engaged in a debate over why the Chudley Cannons haven't won a season in decades. Luna's theory is that their home pitch is situated within the migratory path of flying Malaclaws. Ron's argument that Malaclaws are lobster-like and don't fly anywhere doesn't seem to be winning the debate.

Two girls approach the table. They are of equal height and similar look, though one (from Ravenclaw) is much thinner than the other (from Hufflepuff). Once standing next to each other, it becomes obvious that the two are identical twins, though they seem to have gone out of their way to defy being treated as such.

Luna pipes up, "Hello, Rhea." The thinner girl nods back, her shoulders slumped. She's standing partly behind the other witch.

Holly looks around her to the Ravenclaw that Luna called Rhea. "You shouldn't slouch. It'll give you back trouble, and people will treat you better if you look comfortable with yourself."

Rhea steps back and squares her shoulders, a slight smile emerging as she holds her head higher.

Luna giggles. "That's wonderful advice, Holly. Her cantaloupes really stick out nicely that way."

Rhea blushes and slumps behind her sister again.

Luna whines, "Awww, you've wilted again."

Holly rolls her eyes. "Hush, Luna. Ladies, what brings you to my table?"

Ron scoffs. "Your table?"

"Well, I made it."

He replies, "So you did. Carry on."

The burlier witch steps forward to glare down at Holly. "I'm Ramona. That's Rhea. Last name, Montgomery-"

Holly leans back. "From the World Cup? I thought you looked familiar, and now I see the resemblance. You have my condolences. How are you holding up?"

Ramona growls out, "As well as can be expected for losing our mother and two siblings. Our remaining brother hasn't spoken since. What d'you think?"

Holly squints at the angered Hufflepuff girl. "Two? The werewolf only killed one."

Rhea pipes up to explain. "Our youngest, our sister Rachel, was bitten. She... we had to- "

Ramona cuts in, "We lost her in hospital, later. She succumbed to her wounds. So now it's just us, Daddy and Ruby."

Ron snorts once and asks, "Your brother's name is Ruby?"

"It's short for Rubicon. He..." Rhea stops short, noting an unusual quiet.

Holly stares fiercely at the two girls for a minute- the whole table realises that something is awry, but only Luna seems to not be confused by it, though she may have simply not noticed as she is building a replica of the Tournament arena with sandwich parts and a box of Denton's Edible Toothpicks. Finally, Holly stands up and curtly gestures for the two girls to follow her. They exit out of the Great Hall, adjourning to an isolated corner.

"_Muffliato_. Let me get this straight- your family was attacked by a werewolf, I drove it off, your mum and other brother were dead already, yet you let the 'Healers' kill your sister because she was infected?"

Rhea answers, "Well... yes."

"You know there's a potion that mitigates the worst effects of the change, right?"

"Oh, Merlin! Mona, we've offended her; let's just leave it-"

Ramona shakes off Rhea's pull on her arm and points a finger at Holly. "No! I'm not letting this stop here. What did you expect us to do? Our family has been cut IN HALF! We barely had enough money to bring the youngers to the Cup- Rhea and I had to stay at home, listening to the wireless. Now, with our Dad grieving and about to lose his job, you expect us to give up our education; our last chance to earn a living for our family? To sacrifice that so that we can take care of a beast that will grow up to be unemployable? Where do you get the nerve?"

Holly stares between the two sisters in turn. Rhea has returned to pulling desperately on the arm of her sister, who is standing firm and staring her down.

Holly slowly blinks. She looks at the stone floor for a moment, and then turns her gaze back to Ramona's defiant glare. Her response is quiet and measured. "How did she die?"

"What?" Ramona growls.

"Did you turn her over to some one-eyed freak from the Department of Magical Creatures, or did the Healers feed her a silver nitrate milkshake, or what?"

Rhea offers, "The Healer took care of it. He told us that she would feel no pain."

Holly's look softens. "Alright. A bit of advice; don't come near me ever again. I'm a walking catastrophe- the bad luck between us might melt the castle's foundation. What does your dad do?"

Ramona continues to glare, so Rhea pipes up, "H-he's a watchmaker. He makes watches for Tuttle's Timepieces, in Suffolk. We're from Suffolk."

"Einstein would be so jealous. I'd like to commission a timepiece. You will be paid generously."

Ramona bites out, "What for?"

"My watch got mucked in the second task."

"No, I mean-"

"For making a hard choice and not letting yourselves simply be victims. I like seeing girls stand up for themselves. Stay away from me, though. I'll find you." Holly moves to return to the meal.

"We don't want your charity!"

Holly turns back and charges towards them, shoving Ramona against the wall while batting away the witch's wand . She holds her to struggling there, with her forearm against the witch's neck.

"What did you want then? An apology? Protection? Don't mistake me; I'm still not sure what choice I would have made in your position, but I'm bloody impressed that you would take the risk of approaching me, now, for whatever you did want."

Holly releases her hold and steps back. Ramona bends over to cough and rubs the growing bruise above her collar. Once she has a breath, she looks up to glare at Holly.

(Cough!) "Then why are you trying to help? Do you have something even more degrading in mind for us or are you just suffering from a guilty conscience?"

Holly squints at Ramona. "What the hell is your problem?"

Luna walks up and taps Holly on the shoulder.

"What, Luna?"

"Their family owes you a life debt. Several, probably. They want to know what you were going to ask of them. They'd make very comely harem-girls with the right lingerie, but I think their boyfriends might become an issue."

The Montgomery girls blush identically.

Holly shakes her head, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. "I must be tired- it never crossed my mind."

Luna hops next to her and asks, "Do I get a kiss?"

"Yes, but not now. Later."

Luna grins madly and then sprints away with her arms flapping behind her, making a trilling sound to the tune of Chopin's 'Minute Waltz'.

Holly smiles slightly. "Absolutely nutters, she is, but her kisses... you don't care, do you?"

Both girls shake their heads in unison, slightly confused.

"Right, sorry. I have no intention of calling in a debt from your family. I'll send along details for the watch when I can- they'll be delivered by my elf, Winky. Go back to your studies."

Rhea says, "Miss Black-"

"Holly. Call me Holly."

"What... what kind of Dark Lady are you?"

Holly smiles and sighs with fatigue. "The kind that only wants to make the ruling wizards and goblins nervous, 'cause they're the ones that screwed up everything. Witches like you shouldn't be so concerned. In fact, witches like you should be cheering me on, but I'll understand if you don't. I haven't really worked out this PR thing."

Ramona looks at her sister and mouths 'Pee-arr?' only to get a shrug for an answer.

Holly turns to leave the conversation only to be collided into by a blond Ravenclaw. Luna wraps her arms around Holly's head and snogs her deeply, a kiss that is reciprocated after a moment's hesitation. Rhea and Ramona stare for a moment, caught up in the raw lust being displayed. Luna breaks the kiss and steps back, breathing heavily.

"I like this game!"

She then returns to her trilling and runs back towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Holly steps a few times in random directions, in a slight daze, before vectoring back into the Great Hall, mumbling to herself, "I s'pose that's 'later' enough."

_**So the tale is told**_

See- I'm blameless. It had to happen sometime.

I suppose with Rita not publishing any more trash, the public is stuck with their last press-induced impression of me. I notice the Prophet has been notably non-judgmental in its post-Task reporting. Maybe you should let her go one of these days.

Love,

Holly

_**

* * *

~[M]~**_

Holly,

I have resolved to liberate our captured spy sometime after the Third Task. 1998 is looking auspicious. In the meantime, my little pet seems to be surviving well enough on tree bark and Eucalyptus leaves.

With love,

Minerva

_**

* * *

~[H]~**_

1st April, 1995

Mum,

Fair warning: I gave the twins a Map 2.0 for their birthday this morning. I got the original back; I'm keeping it for sentimental value.

Hagrid arranged for me to meet with Firenze- he was available today, so Hermione, Padma and I delayed our departure for the Easter break until tomorrow. I went. I wish I hadn't. This has nothing and everything to do with April Fool's Day.

_**The Tale of Belated Warnings**_

Holly is perched on a dried rock, reading through her journal, when Firenze steps into the glade. Though centaurs generally have a prideful bearing, he clearly looks nervous and canters about in the clearing as he speaks, like a... well, like a racehorse anticipating the opening bell.

"Holly Evans. Finally, we meet again. Your adventures since our introduction in the forest have become known to many."

"Hello, Firenze. Hopefully you've been hearing from more reliable sources than Skeeter's book."

"We hear the themes from the stars, and learn the notes from visitors we trust. There are no libraries for us. All that has meaning is spoken, to be discussed and evaluated. I miss that."

"You miss it? Did they punish you or something?"

"My mission to advise you of your trials has put me at odds with my brothers, Bane and Ronan. I am not invited to their fires."

"Well, let's not keep you away any longer. I'm sorry for that, by the by. I didn't realise-"

"My choices are not your burden. You have enough of those to bear for yourself, with more to come."

"That doesn't sound good." Holly steps forward to face the centaur, her hands clasped behind her back. "Alright. Tell me what the stars say."

Firenze turns up his gaze towards the sky and declares, "A comet approaches; passing into the umbra of Jupiter, it cannot be seen. By summer's solstice, its path will intersect with Jupiter."

He turns back to look at Holly. She blinks a few times.

"Is that what you've been trying to tell me? For two years?"

"No. The warnings I have carried for you are nearly meaningless, now. I would have told you that killing a friend has consequences you cannot imagine. I would have told you that the time of Imbolc would be your bane for years to come. I would have told you that an approaching storm would test your strongest beliefs, and to hold true to your love. I would have told you not to protect your enemies. Now, I only have one last warning, for you are nearly impossible to see in the night sky, unless one looks for that which is absent."

"Imbolc- that's around Groundhog Day, isn't it? Figures- I might have slept in instead of getting ambushed if I'd known that. So, what's the last warning?"

"Forgive those who kill your child. No other warning I give you will ever mean as much as this. When your child is murdered, you must forgive those who do so."

Holly's jaw drops and she scoffs loudly, setting Firenze to canter about nervously. "How do you get that from stargazing? Besides, I murdered my daughter, and I've already forgiven myself, more or less."

"This child is yet unborn. Its fate is tied to that of the world entire. What I see is a fragment of the comet that will split away. It will fall into the orbit of Mars, and be destroyed. If you turn to accompany it, this world or the moon will become the comet's destination, and most likely lead to our destruction. Turn away from the pull of vengeance, and the arc of your path will continue, possibly into a stable orbit- you may become a feature of our sky for aeons to come. And yet, I am uncertain how important even this warning is, now."

"Why's that?"

"Your fate's path crosses another. A turning point approaches that may invalidate all that is predicted to come. Jupiter's influence may catch hold."

Holly scowls up at him. "I didn't think the stars were so unpredictable."

"Comets have a way of changing the starscape."

"I was about to ask why you think I'm the comet, but that fits too well. Firenze, I am becoming very displeased with Divination on the whole."

The centaur snorts, replying, "The stars do not care."

"Yeah, so they can't possibly be offended if I wish them a big old 'fuck ya', can they?"

_**Or so that tale is told**_

Firenze thought it was funny. We had a moment of understanding for our lonely fates before I returned to the castle and he returned to the forest. He's a herd of one, right now. There's no guarantee that the others will take him back after being away for so long.

This is all making me nervous, and what's worse is that I've gained nothing in terms of understanding the threat I pose to the goblins. Also, lurking out in the forest has given me a chill. My health just hasn't bounced back from the goblin poison like I would have wanted.

Love,

Holly

_**

* * *

~[H]~**_

9th April, 1995

Mum,

Hope your Easter break was fun. I have news. First, Hermione, Natalia, Padma and I found out why there's a hatch over the concrete pipe in the Madhouse- when a Time Turner burns out, it does so quite dramatically. Padma will be returning the remains of our faithful device to you very soon, no doubt. Believe me, I'm more sorry about that than probably any of us.

Second, I've called an end to the alchemy experiments. And third, Prestwick is being permanently fostered to Hagrid, who couldn't be more pleased if he had birthed the drake himself. (Eeyeuugh! Sorry- that was a nasty thought.)

My last 'child' was hatched a few hours ago as a full-grown Couatl. He was already speaking, much to my displeasure.

_**The Tale of the Other Brother **_

Following a mostly enjoyable week together in the Madhouse, Holly, Natalia, Hermione and Padma have convened in the Chamber around a vat of Incubation Bath that contains the most recent attempt to brew another me. Hermione and Padma switch off taking samples of the potion and casting diagnostic charms, as their calculations indicate that the egg (which has matured to the size of a well-fed goose) is likely to hatch at any minute.

Holly is in a sour mood. She is trying to give fair enthusiasm for the girls' attempts to add to our family but her attitude has been growing steadily worse as everyone else's has improved over the break. She leans back with her arms crossed, resting in Natalia's arms (and legs- Natalia is sitting on a worktable and has wrapped all her limbs around Holly in an attempt to brighten her foul temper).

Hermione and Padma lock gazes in a startled reaction to their brew beginning to glow. They step back as Holly and Natalia lean forward in anticipation. The glow grows brighter, and the egg begins to rise out of the Bath, floating up until it hangs, dripping thick fluid, about a yard above everyone's heads.

Holly pulls out her wand, but Natalia puts a reassuring hand on her forearm. Warmth fills the room along with the glow, and all within are bathed in a feeling of caring and affection. Just then, the egg cracks open and falls back into the Bath, leaving a pulsing glob of sunlight still hanging there. The shape flashes brightly. What emerges from the incandescence is a feathered snake that floats on the aether. It turns several times within the air, its thin tongue sniffing the atmosphere and new eyes blinking to clear its vision.

The Couatl spins a few more times in the air and then speaks softly, but in a deep, male voice.

"Thank you for my life. I will not need a name, for I go to join the Symphony's choir. I have a few things to say."

It stares at Hermione. "Hermione Granger. You are the rudder. Without you, they will drift into danger."

"W-what do you mean?"

It replies, "Exactly what I said," and then turns to the next witch in line. "Padma Patil. Don't deceive yourself. You stopped observing long ago."

Padma turns away, but she is nodding her head in agreement.

A few twists in the air and the feathered serpent looks down upon me. "Newt Evans, my sister. A mother is one who listens and cares. Find one and you will become one."

(Squeak?)

"Natalia Tonks. It's probably pointless to say to you, but... love endures, love heals, love triumphs- especially in adversity."

Natalia grins and replies, "Of course it does!"

The glowing serpent twists to face Holly directly. "All that remains for you, mother, is the one choice. Life or death. Everything hinges upon the choices that you make, but they are all the same choice. Life or death."

Holly steps forward out of Natalia's embrace, snapping out of the reverie induced by the Couatl's aura. She yells, "Damnit! You think I don't know that? What about afterwards? What about the goblins? Why do they call me the 'burning dark girl'? What happens if- "

"Nothing exists for you beyond this choice, Mother. Choose, and all will follow from the selection. The corrupt ones will not interfere."

"Well, that's vague and useless."

The Couatl spins about, its feathered tail swinging wide to slap Holly in the forehead.

"Ow!"

"You're welcome, and I love you, too. Oh, one other thing."

Holly rubs the rising welt above her brow distractedly. "Yeah?"

"Don't blame Prestwick for being himself."

The feathered serpent coils tightly, becoming like a blinding fire that then bursts into nothingness. A few ashes float to the ground in its wake.

Hermione looks at Holly in confusion. "What was that about, do you suppose?"

Natalia's exclamation draws their attention to the shelves of ingredients. "Prestwick, you shit! Get your snout out of those jars!"

(Slurp, munch) "Errh?"

Holly draws out Gryffindor's blade and rushes towards the pseudo-dragon, but the other witches grab ahold of her, restraining her angry charge.

Natalia holds her back with arms wrapped tightly around her waist. She yells, "HOLS! The thing just said 'Forgive Prestwick!' Choose life!"

Holly rages, "Who gives a fuck? He's part of the Symphony- what makes you think he cares? Let GO of me!"

"Not happenin', sweetie!"

Hermione pulls on her shoulder. "No!"

Padma tries to grab hold of the blade's pommel. "No, Holly!"

With a yell, Holly tosses the blade above the heads of her friends who are trying to tackle her, but it falls with a clatter onto a side table. Holly roars in frustration and then twists away from the group.

Hermione offers, "Holly, maybe... maybe this is a sign."

"Yes. It's a sign. 'Free to a good home- one dwarf dragon, partially housebroken.'"

Said dragon lets out a loud 'Burrrp!' and queries in Parseltongue, "_~Crunchy, gooey, tasty! More?~"_

_**It's all for the best, I'm sure**_

No more eggs = no more experiments. Happy, now?

Love,

Holly

_**

* * *

~[M]~**_

Holly,

I honestly do not know what to say. I am relieved to know that your alchemy experiments have concluded, though I'm fairly certain you agreed to that over a year ago. The loss of your other eggs also generates mixed emotions. I suppose the one thing that I would like to convey is that you have my sympathies, and my concerns.

These warnings from 'the Symphony' do not seem to grant you much insight towards your situation. I can only hope that whatever may be coming to test you on the solstice will not lead to tragedy. I am looking forward to the end of this contest with much anxiety, and will count all our lucky stars when June 25th arrives and this foolishness is completed.

Prepare yourself diligently, as I have seen you doing so much of late, and do not concern yourself with winning strategies. I want only for you to concentrate on surviving this contest. Choose life, as it were.

With love,

Minerva

_**

* * *

~[H]~**_

11th April, 1995

Mum,

We've been back from Easter break a whole two days and I have been ordered to leave the castle for the next few weeks, in order to protect the other students. The purebloods finally tagged me with a parasite. Pomfrey ordered me into quarantine until I recover, and I'd rather do that in the Madhouse where I don't need to fend off my Housemates or vulnerable well-wishers like Hermione, or yourself I suppose. Plus I can hang about in my jammies.

While I'm gone, we can both ponder this: Professor Trelawney approached me on my way to hospital. She said, "Apologies; afrit's advent approaches. Summer solstice surely saddens, seals simple selection, secures sunrise, sunset, stalemate. Enemy's encounter enables end. Catastrophe, calamity crescendos cruelly. Live, love; lose. Deliver death, die; deals draw. Fortune favours faithful followers."

I'm afraid my reply was less than cordial.

"Fuck fate."

I think I may have been a little abrupt due to feeling ill.

Love,

Holly

_**

* * *

~[M]~**_

Holly,

At least that explains Professor Trelawney's rather odd visit to my office. She said, "Your youth yells! Such silly statements support Symphony's selection, so suitable suffering shall sting slutty sorceresses! Willful wench."

I imagine you would appreciate my response.

"Professor... my time of not taking you seriously has most definitely come to a middle."*

In other matters, both Albus and Alastor have complained that my releasing you to return to isolation has broken the terms of the wager you lost about keeping your identity secret from Professor Moody for any length of time. I assured them that your wager was equally important in my eyes as my assessment of Professor Trelawney's skills as an educator.

As a responsible parent, it is my duty to remind you that you have OWL exams coming very soon. If you accomplish nothing else during your isolation, I recommend you continue revising.

Take care, and let me know if there is anything you need during your convalescence.

With love,

Minerva

_**

* * *

~[M]~**_

5th May, 1995

Miss Holly Evans,

I had the most revelatory conversation with Madame Pomfrey a half hour ago. I asked her if she was sure you would recover well from your parasitic infestation, and she burst out laughing.

To my knowledge, Poppy Pomfrey hasn't laughed in twenty-three years.

She replied, "Only Miss Evans would refer to it that way."

I asked, "Refer to what, what way?"

Her face fell when she realised that I was not 'in on the joke'.

After a moment's caution for privacy's sake, she explained your true situation. "Minerva, I would have thought she'd told you! Holly is pregnant. I shoo'd her out of the school so that she could take the time to come to a decision, not to mention avoiding the unfortunate tendency for witches to become pregnant in batches, like a spreading infection. If she chooses to... commit to the process, I will insist that the father be notified by the end of the first trimester."

As you spent the Easter break with your friends, accelerated, I assume that date is drawing nigh. I would like to know how the decision-making process is going. I'd also like to know who we shall be notifying, particularly if this will require the involvement of foreign ministers. I would like to know this, immediately.

With love,

Minerva

_**

* * *

~[H]~**_

Mum,

Doesn't matter. I'll be back on Monday.

Holly

**

* * *

Tangent Alert**: 9504 - Family Business

Hermione and Padma experiment with child-brewing, while Holly deals with some other (French) fallout from the Second Task. Funny and squicky, with a little smuttiness thrown in as well.

*** Fair acknowledgment**: Minerva's answer to Trelawney ('the time of my not taking you seriously has most definitely come to a middle') was ripped straight from the Firefly episode "Our Mrs. Reynolds". If you don't recognize it, go watch the series. Then watch it again, because it's just that much fun. There's even a movie.


	49. CH49 Coming of Age

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work. Also, I know you will all hate me soon. I accept that.

**Summary of Tangent 9504** (for those who didn't want to slog through the sex for the plot content):

[] Hermione and Padma had sex together just after Hermione was disowned. Padma expressed concern that Holly is insane and sees monsters where there are shadows. Hermione explained to Holly that their alchemy to create Prestwick was done to demonstrate the Scientific Method to Padma, as magical research usually depends on magical luck guiding trial and error.

[] Holly rejected Gabrielle Delacour's attempt to bond with Harry and finally worked out an understanding with Fleur. Both Delacours are sworn to secrecy about Holly being Harry. Fleur enlightened Holly to her pregnancy. She also invited Holly to take the ACME exams with her in late May in order to settle their rivalry once and for all. Holly decided to go, but appear as Jodi the ice cream girl so that she and Fleur could sustain their public images.

[] Working with Hermione, Natalia and Padma, Holly planned out a way to have her baby before the Third Task, while deceiving the world (or at least Albus and Minerva) into thinking she had aborted/miscarried. Padma was Obliviated and they set up the Time Turner 'burn-out' so that Holly could continue using it in the Madhouse without suspicion.

[] On a more curious note, Hermione formally took on Newt as her god-daughter. The ceremony resulted in Newt spawning an infant ink lizard that Newt has named Pog Granger.

**

* * *

Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 49**: Coming of Age

* * *

Holly,

What exactly do you mean, 'Doesn't matter'?

Minerva

_**~[]~**_

* * *

7th May, 1995

Mum,

Quite simple, really. I'm not pregnant anymore. See you tomorrow.

Love,

Holly

_**~[]~**_

* * *

Monday, 8th May, 1995

_**Albus' Broken Toys**_

Holly enters the office of the Headmaster this morning in the company of Professor Moody, who had grabbed her the moment she entered the third floor hallway through the one-eyed witch's passage.

The moment she passes through the doorway into the Headmaster's office, Fawkes disappears in a burst of fire.

Those remaining in the room universally pause in surprise. Even the portraits draw silent with a collective gasp. Albus then gestures for Holly to take a seat across from him. She's still wearing her travelling cloak over her robes, so Albus nods towards a coat rack that ambles forward as she prepares to sit.

"Miss Evans, you may hang up your cloak, if you wish."

"I'm good."

Albus sits down at his desk, tipping his head towards the other wizard once settled. Moody looks back to the Headmaster with irritation, finally giving a shrug. Albus' face falls slightly, and he nods twice.

With a nod, Professor Moody sighs and leaves the two alone for their meeting, exiting back through the door to the staircase.

Holly pulls back her hood but arranges her cloak to cover her body. Her hair is trimmed short again, spiked up and away from her face to appear like flames, though without the bleach this time. She slumps fully into the guest chair and stifles a yawn.

The Headmaster observes this and makes comment. "You seem a bit... tired, Miss Evans. Are you sure you should be returning now, what with your illness?"

"What illness would that be, Professor?"

"You're pregnant."

"Who said that?"

"Madame Pomfrey confirmed my suspicions."

"I s'pose that's to be expected. Is that why I've been escorted to your office this morning?"

"Not quite. Miss Evans, you may have taken note in the past that there are a number of devices around this office, commonly moving, or puffing smoke or otherwise making small but meaningful actions."

Holly looks around before answering, "Not today, though. Did you run out of batteries?"

"Run out of...? No, Miss Evans. They are motionless because of you. They had monitored your status up until a week ago, when they all ceased to function. Can you guess why?"

"I'll assume it's not because you changed your mind about invading my privacy."

"It's because you have 'come of age'. You are an adult in the magical world, and my authority over you as a guardian has ended."

"And you didn't even make a cake. Some host you are."

"Miss Evans, I realise that we don't always agree, but if you are committed to having this baby, we will need to fashion some sort of... arrangement to... to... hmmm." The Headmaster wrinkles his brows with a deep concern.

"Problem?"

"Have you attempted to change into Harry since your pregnancy began?"

"Yes. I stopped because it was incredibly painful."

"Then... we'll have to find a way to break the Goblet of Fire. You cannot enter the arena as Harry, which puts your magic at risk. You'll have to-"

"Excuse me, Professor, but that won't be a problem. I can change into Harry just fine, now."

"You can?"

"Yes. I'm not pregnant anymore."

Albus Dumbledore's head snaps up to glare at Holly.

"Miss Evans, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Holly cringes at the force of Albus Dumbledore's anger. The portraits of past headmasters all gasp and yelp in surprise. The echoes of the Headmaster's furor fade before Holly is able to look up into his face again, trying to suppress fear-induced tears from leaking out.

She stutters, "I-I d-did what I felt I had to do! I got myself into the situation, and now I've gotten out of it. Leave me alone, would you? It's not your problem anymore!"

Albus fumes before pointing an accusing finger at the sobbing but defiant witch. "You... have stained your soul with the murder of an innocent, Miss Evans. There is nothing I can... you have doomed us all!"

Holly jumps up out of her chair, though taking care to keep her cloak wrapped around her body. "Nothing has changed! You don't know all that I've gone through! I was already 'doomed'; all you have to do is look at the stars or pull some tarot cards to see that. Stir some tea leaves or cook some bones while thinking of me and all you'll find is a sign saying 'Condemned'. By the way, I'm overjoyed at my liberation from your authority, as it hasn't done a whole lot for me so far. Would you like to whine about what can't be changed, or would you like to discuss the horror yet to come?"

Albus shakes his head, adding distractedly, "What... horror do you refer to?"

"Solstice. According to seers and stargazers alike, my life will come to a critical juncture right when the Third Task kicks off. You and I both know that this probably means Riddle has a plan in motion. What do you want to do about it?"

A cold resolve settles over the Headmaster. "Well, now that you are an adult, perhaps you'd like to tell me what you think should be done."

Holly slumps back into her chair. She gives the Headmaster a critical look, and then begins speaking calmly. "Harry still has to bow out early- I can't be worrying about doing switcheroos while trying to cover my back. Also, I'd love it if the rules for the last Task would allow me to arm up. Walking around with only one wand and my personality to defend myself won't be half as reassuring as having an arsenal of tricks handy. Keep in mind- I don't care about winning this contest. If I could just bow out at the start without getting into it, I would. And yet, this is the time and the place, so we should prepare our defenses with that in mind. It's as much an opportunity as anything."

"You seem to have given this some thought."

"It's my life, and I've had some idle time to consider the possibilities. If you allow the 'one aid' trick again, I could bring my quiver."

"And what of your brother? How would you suggest we excuse Harry from participating?"

"Points-wise, he can't win and his participation was supposed to be just for show. We have him walk into the maze early on and leave, making a big to-do of Harry being a good sport by not interfering with the competition's final Task. After that, Tonks can be Harry, rooting for everyone from the VIP box. This also puts her in an able spot to take action."

"You believe that this may turn into a combat?"

"I... I don't know. We know 'it' is happening, but we have no idea what 'it' is. Unless you do and were waiting to surprise me. Anyway, we should keep our options open."

"I have no surprises in mind for you, but I do have some ideas. It would make sense to arrange for any allies that we have to attend the Task under whatever excuse we can invent. I should probably also see about restricting anyone known or highly suspected as a Death Eater from attending, if there's a way to do so. I would think you might have some suggestions for your friends in the bootstrap club, preferably ones that will keep friendly-fire injuries to a minimum."

"I can do that."

The headmaster leans back in his chair, expelling a sigh. "Well, it seems I have some floo calls to make."

Holly squints and tilts her head. "That's it? 'Holly, you idiot', and now we're working as equals?"

"Yes. That's it."

"Why do I feel like I've just been kicked off the team?"

Albus sits up in his chair again, taking up a fresh parchment to begin writing. After a moment of thought, he looks back to Holly. "I have no idea what goes on in your mind, Miss Evans. You should return to your studies, now."

Holly stands up, her cloak splaying out in the movement. Albus' eyebrows rise in mild alarm- Holly has picked up at least two stone's weight, along with a bust size.

"And if I may suggest, you might consider a return to your exercise regimen."

Holly turns a gimlet eye towards the Headmaster. "With all due respect, sir..."

"Yes?"

"Ehh... never mind. It isn't worth the detention."

"How much wiser you grow, every time that we meet; too little, too late, though it may be."

As Holly moves to leave, Professor McGonagall enters the room at a brisk stride. "Pardon me, Professor Dumbledore, but-" She double-takes when finally recognising Holly. "Goodness! Holly, whatever has happened to you?"

"Chocolate. I've been eating a lot of chocolate. It helps my mood, even when there aren't Dementors roaming about."

The professor takes a moment to look over her goddaughter before commenting, "I doubt that your cover story will stay believable, then. Most people lose weight during an illness."

Holly grumps, "Honestly, Mum. The Headmaster knew I was pregnant, so the school must already suspect. Let me get back to my routine and I'll be dead-sexy in no time. Followed by just dead. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave here with haste."

Minerva steps to the side, allowing Holly to exit the office.

_**~o~**_

_**

* * *

Catching up with friends**_

Holly finds Harry (Tonks) in the second Transfiguration lab, just as a RE-class is breaking up. Some of the students welcome her back; others stare at her with concern. Once the room is cleared, Holly walks up to Harry, takes a careful look around, and then wraps her arms around his head, kissing him with passion. Harry returns the emphatic kiss with a quite un-manly giggle.

Harry breaks the kiss, still grinning. "I thought you said this was against the rules?"

"Change back then; I'd like to show you a good time, while I can."

Harry shifts form into Natalia, though leaving the wizard robes in place- they stretch tight across her bosom. She bites her lip and then gives Holly an apologetic look. "Sweetie, I'd love to love you longtime, but I've got to get back to work. There's a stake-out, and then I'm going back undercover for a while."

"How long? You know I'm going to need you for the Third Task."

"I know- I promise to be ready, and I'll see you before then. In the meantime..." She leans down to kiss Holly deeply again. A minute of passion becomes five, and Natalia groans to separate their kiss.

"Uhhh! I love that! In the meantime, I have a care package from my friend Robbie." Nat reaches behind her to retrieve a manila envelope, handing it to Holly when she turns back.

Holly takes the envelope but gives Natalia a doubtful look. "Robbie of the three-pronged-"

"No! That's Reggie. Robbie works in records."

"Ah. Brilliant." Holly slips the envelope into her robes. She gives Natalia a warm hug and then releases her to let her return to work.

At the door Natalia gives Holly a saucy wink. "My love to everyone."

"Of course. It's like a force of nature."

Natalia leaves and Holly strolls over to a window. She kicks idly at the wall beneath it for several minutes, just thinking.

Her reverie is finally ended when several friends quietly enter the room- four Weasleys and Hermione. Holly turns to face them once they have taken comfortable seats atop the desks.

"Hi. I'm back."

A brief pause is ended when Fred and George burst out laughing. Ron and Ginny appear to be annoyed at the twins, and Hermione looks like she's trying to calculate something.

"Alright, what's so funny?"

Fred offers, "You're a swell friend, Hols!"

George adds, "I can't say this... no, I can! You've GROWN in my esteem!"

Hermione turns to whap George (who's closer) in the back of his head.

"Ow! Worth it."

Ginny suppresses a smirk while mumbling, "Someone's been hoarding the Honeyduke's."

Holly sighs. "Well, I was going to tell you all about how the world's going to end in six or seven weeks, but since we're stuck on my weight gain, I'll say this. I can exercise. You'll still be goofy-looking gingers by then."

"Oi!"

_**Or so I tell the tales.**_

As you might guess, between the Headmaster and my good friends sans decorum, I am now well-motivated to regain my fighting-shape. It's a good thing I don't get hung up on this sort of...

I concede. I am weak. Keep me away from the chocolate, barring special occasions and Dementor attacks. I'd make it a vow, but I'm not certain I wouldn't give up magic if confronted with a truffle in a moment of yearning frailty.

Interestingly, Florean's ice cream doesn't have this sort of effect. Whatever calories I consume of that is soon worked off in dealing with the side-effects. The man is truly diabolical.

Love,

Holly

_**~[]~**_

**

* * *

saturday, 27th May, 1995**

Holly enters the office of Professor McGonagall, breathing heavily and flushed from exercise. She's carrying her Firebolt over her shoulder and swings it around to rest by the doorway before taking a seat. The professor purses her lips and scowls at Holly as the girl settles into her chair.

Holly finally notices her discontent. "Mum, what's wrong? You look like you've run out of whisky and money at the same time."

The Professor cocks an eyebrow in irritation, prompting Holly to smile weakly and shrink down into the seat.

"Since your return, I have been pleased to note that you have thrown yourself into both your studies and some form of exercise or another. However, I do not understand why you seem to be spending all of your free time in the Forbidden Forest! It is... Forbidden... in case you had forgotten!"

"Mum, I haven't spent much time at all in the Forbidden Forest. I fly over it."

"Several times a day, it seems! I believe I saw you flying out last night, well after last curfew! You may be chronologically seventeen, but the school records and common knowledge expects you to be treated as a Fourth year. In addition, you were impossible to find the whole week before the OWL exams. I originally assumed, as many had, that you had cloistered yourself for exam revision, but I recently found out that even Hermione didn't know where you were."

"I was studying, I just wasn't doing it here. I'm not hurting anyone, and I'm staying out of trouble. What difference does it make, otherwise?"

"Hand it over."

A brief panic crosses Holly's face. "What?"

"Your broom. Hand it over."

Holly turns grim, her voice tensing in a challenge. "The last time you grounded me didn't turn out so well, Mum."

Minerva cuts off her retort and sits back in consideration. She then implores Holly, "Please tell me this is for a good reason."

Holly's stern look doesn't falter. "As opposed to what? An evil reason? A selfish one? The headmaster stopped asking me, so I don't see why-"

"I am your GODMOTHER, not some damned-fool administrator. What are you doing?"

"My job. I'm fulfilling my obligations. Please believe me when I say, you will know everything later. Right now, I'm keeping my secrets to myself."

"Holly-"

"Ask me after the Tournament, okay? Just trust me for that much longer."

Minerva sits back to regard her goddaughter. She gives a sharp nod.

Holly sighs. "Are we done then?"

"Yes. Unless you'd like to know how your OWL results came out."

Holly sits up in surprise. "The exams just ended. I thought they weren't graded until midsummer."

"They're graded immediately, then reviewed by an independent examiner. I have the preliminary results, as I handle the paperwork."

Holly teases, "So, you're willing to break the rules for family?"

"I have no intention of telling you your marks. I just wanted to know if you wanted to know."

"Mum..."

Minerva barely suppresses a smile.

Holly relaxes back into the chair. "Since you're giddy, I'll assume I got an 'O' in Transfiguration. I mostly don't care about the rest."

"Really? Why not?"

"Because the rest are EE's. I only tried hard enough to excel without scaring anyone, but my mum and her specialty deserved my full efforts. Am I close?"

Minerva scowls while holding up a sheaf of parchment, making sure to keep the writing pointed away from Holly. "You could have tried harder in Charms and Defense, at least. No one will be convinced that these are your real scores, comparing them to your performance within the Tournament. Also, your Potions grade was 'Outstanding', so your subterfuge was only partly successful."

"Maybe so, but I'm not going to annoy Professor Snape so close to our critical event. It'd be just like him to hold back a key Shielding spell to punish me for insulting the Subtle Art."

**So the tale is told.**

Um, Newt? We were both there.

_I'm training in my apprentice._

Oh. Good form then, Pog.

**thanks.**

Love,

Holly

_**~[]~**_

* * *

4th June, 1995

This just cracked me up. I had no idea that Luna was writing them down.

**excerpt from ****the Quibbler****; Sunday, 4th June edition.**

We have been presenting a retrospective on the Contest of Champions being held at Hogwarts School of Mischief and Misery. A number of our readers have sent letters asking after the circumstances of the most notorious champion, Holly Evans. While we can only theorize as to the causes of her mental makeup, our intrepid reporters have begun to find answers on a more immediate question, the one Miss Evans has been asked more than any other in the last month:

"Why are you always flying off into the forest?"

This question is born of an observed habit of the Shadowy Junior to hop onto her Firebolt and speed off towards the Forbidden Forest, as often as four times in a day. If the behavior is puzzling, I imagine you will find, as we have, that the explanations are even more curious:

_ "I met a handsome centaur and he's taken me as his brood-mare. I can't get enough of him, which is really saying something."_

_ "I've got an underground skrewt-fighting league going and half the attendees are wanted criminals, so, y'know..."_

_ "I don't really think about where I'm going. I just love the feel of that Firebolt thrumming between my thighs..." (Follow-up question by guest reporter Ronald Weasley:) "Thrumming? It's out of tune, then." "Matter of perspective, that."_

_ "I promised Minerva I'd stop having sex on Hogwarts property, and as I'm having a torrid affair with a very young girl, we have to meet in secret. Oh shucks, did I say that out loud?"_

_ "Once you've had an Acromantula, there's no going back." (Follow-up questions by rival reporter Katherine Bell:) "Had?" "Eaten." "Oh. Oh!" "What, you thought that was about sex? Pervert. Seriously- you need to seek help. There's something wrong with you."_

_ "My father and I are... (sigh)... __bonding__."_

_ "Ever since third year, I've felt the call... the call of the wild. I can resist no longer. I must run. I must hunt. I must howl. I must come back every day for more flea powder."_

_ "I'm suckling a dead baby. Requires privacy and a freshening breeze. Leave me alone."_

_ "I'm trying to lure Lucius Malfoy back into heterosexuality, and he has a thing for yodeling. We've found some nice spots for the echoes. He's so close; I know it's just a matter of time and pressure... (yodelodelayheehooooo!)"_

_ "I'm making a tour of the Tournament champions, individually and in multiples, and we have a tent set aside for orgies. Tonight it's just me and the boys. They wanted to try again as a group since they couldn't outlast me individually or in pairs. And before you ask, no, Harry doesn't get to play."_

_ "Why not? It gets me away from young students asking me dumb questions so that they can stare at my teats while I come up with a new answer."_

We at the Quibbler have no interest in coming to any conclusion about the truth of these rumours, self-induced though they may be. We will be attentively recording them for the benefit of our readership. We also have approached Lord Malfoy to ask about his yodeling interests, but were denied a quotable comment.

_**End excerpt**_

That's why Luna is in Hospital with Madame Pomfrey- I just had to tickle her for the last hour. Poor girl shrieked herself into asphyxiating. Don't worry- as soon as she regained consciousness she smiled and said, 'Do it again!'

Love,

Holly

_**~[]~**_

* * *

5th June, 1995

Holly,

Why ARE you always flying off into the forest? Others have asked me to explain your behavior, assuming that I still can leverage the theoretical authority I have over you. Even if you choose not to share the true reason, I would like a plausible alternative so that I needn't feel foolish any longer.

With love,

Minerva

_**~[]~**_

* * *

Mum,

Tell them I'm training with battle magic and need a large space to avoid harming bystanders. Or you could say I was trying to hunt for my own food so as to avoid confrontations in the Great Hall. You could even say I'm learning to ride Thestrals like a Valkyrie. Try and have some fun with it!

Love,

Holly

_**~[]~**_

* * *

23rd June, 1995

_**The Champions' Eve**_

Gathered around a campfire nestled in the Forbidden Forest, five champions are sharing quiet stories while waiting for the last two to join them. Cedric is stoking the flames, intending to melt a few more marshmallows, when Holly and Harry enter the firelight.

Holly says, "Hey Ced, make one for me."

Pleasant greetings are shared between them, though Holly and Fleur merely shake hands while looking away from each other and scowling. Harry settles in to sit on the log between Fleur and Viktor, and everyone gives their attention to Holly.

"Okay. I arranged for this little meeting so that you could be brought up to speed on a few things that may make tomorrow's contest much more dangerous."

Ilya snorts. "More dangerous than being poisoned by a goblin dagger?"

"Yeah, mostly because it won't be just me they're aiming at."

The assembly goes quiet.

"It's like this. We've become aware of a plot to assassinate Harry. The people involved are remnants from that cult that followed Voldemo-"

Several of the champions hiss, and Krum mumbles something before spitting into the fire.

"Right. Him. Anyway, we're making arrangements, as you've no doubt heard, to have Harry bow out of the contest early. That means if the assassins were hoping to jump him in the maze, they'll only have us to concern them. That puts their crosshairs primarily on me. That said, I don't expect that they'll be careful about whom they capture if they get frustrated."

Margaux stutters to ask, "Wh-what are you expecting of us? W-we have no desire to be k-killed because of you!"

"Yeah, which is why I'm out here warning you. If you see anybody in the maze that isn't one of us or a magical beast, cast your best Stunner and run. Obviously the officials on the brooms should be minded, but even they might end up being part of the plot- don't trust anyone you don't know."

Krum rumbles out, "Wat if we come upon other champion fighting wizards? I will not run, if friends need my help."

Cedric adds, "Yeah, Holly. I see what you're saying about being jumped by a lone opponent, but if these fiends are attacking any of us, I'd eat my wand rather than run away. I couldn't look any of you in the eye after, if I did."

There is a mumble of agreement from nearly every champion. Holly notes the exception. "Margaux, my advice still stands. If you meet someone who shouldn't be in there, you run. We'll find you. We'll save you."

Harry coughs and adds, "Well, yeah, unless..."

Holly catches on and says, "Oh yeah! If you see someone with a glassy-eyed look, they've been put under the Imperius and should be treated like an enemy."

Fleur scoffs. "Do you 'ave any ozzer 'good news' to share?"

Holly turns towards the blonde. "I've arranged for each of you to receive 1000 Galleons of my own money- you'll get the notice of it tomorrow morning. Don't be swayed by greed or competitiveness. This contest isn't about us against each other, anymore. It's about us surviving the day."

Cedric speaks up, "I don't want your money, Holly."

Just as the other champions are about to chime in, Holly yells, "STOP!"

She calms herself, taking an extra breath. "What you don't understand is this. If I live through tomorrow, I won't care about that money. If I don't live through tomorrow, I really won't care about that money. I have two loyal house elves that will prank you stupid until you take the money. It's a bare pittance of what I got from selling the dragon's parts. I need to know that you will do everything in your power to help each other survive the day. The money is there to ensure that."

Ilya smiles. "You always seem angry. You are rich, sexy, powerful and skilled. Aside from being widely despised by the public and having numerous people trying to kill you, what do you have to be angry about?"

Holly scowls at Ilya for a moment, and then shakes her head. "Nothing, Ilya. This is my happy face. Now gimme my goddamn s'more, Diggory."

Shared laughter warms them almost as much as the campfire.

_**Or so the tale is told.**_

Holly

_**~[]~**_

* * *

24th June, 1995

Holly,

I don't mean to add to your burdens, but I feel I must inform you; Professor Snape has not been seen since dinner last night. No one knows where he is. The headmaster has sent a few colleagues to check on his usual haunts, but the timing is too telling to think it coincidental.

Take utmost care, my daughter.

With love,

Minerva

_**~[]~**_

* * *

Mum,

That... really sucks. Not much more to say on that.

Newt's staying with me for the Task. She'll add things to the Journal as the day goes, but we'll save the full recap for a quiet time.

I haven't slept yet. I don't think I will.

_Grandmum, _

_Hermione stunned Holly so that she could get a few hours of rest before things start at 3:00. Somehow, having her wake up late and grumpy seems like a really good idea, compared to her being awake, tired and combative. _

_Already this morning, Holly has ended up in arguments with Moody, Lupin and Bill Weasley. The Moody argument was merely a threat about tampering with his magical eye- Holly found a way to double up the Cloak to block its special vision, which he took personally. Holly told him to 'take his Constant Vigilance and point it at somebody else's privates'._

_Remus was being petulant about having to use the Lady Evans postbox to get in contact with Tonks. As best as I can tell, he was trying to distract Holly from the tension of the upcoming event. For his efforts, Holly called him a creepy stalker and threatened to have Dobby filter out his mail entirely._

_Bill Weasley's argument started when he and Molly Weasley showed up to join the other Weasleys as Holly's 'family visitors'. It quickly became clear that this was a cover for getting them onto the grounds at the Headmaster's request. The argument started when Holly suggested that Bill's allegiance was to his employers before his family and friends, and that Holly would be sure not to turn her back on him. Everyone was quite surprised at Holly's antipathy. Ron said, 'But everyone likes Bill. He's just, y'know, cool.' Holly replied, 'So are many actors, but you can't trust them with your girlfriends or your secrets. I'd think more of him if he looked me in the eye instead of talking to my breasts. I'd swear he was going to offer them a drink.' Bill was heard to mumble, 'I guess Charlie was right about her. First time for everything.' Either Fred or George enlarged his horn-shaped ear piercing until it was so heavy it dragged his head down to the tabletop._

_Molly said nothing about it, but she did give Mum a strange look a little later and said 'Holly dear, I think I have some keepsakes for you to look at; things my boys won't need for a while. You should come by the Burrow when this is all done.'_

_More to come,_

_~Newt~_

_**~[]~**_

* * *

Mum,

The switch-off looked like it worked. Having the twins hit us with red and gold powder as Harry and I shared a hug served to cover our deception pretty well. Now I'm sitting alone in the Champions' prep tent and I need to tell you something.

I am scared. I am absolutely petrified. There is every chance that what happens for the rest of the day is the rest of my life. I will face it boldly, but right now, I need my mommy to know that I'm frightened down to my toenails.

If things go badly, remember the pendant. You need to survive, especially if I don't. I've left instructions with Winky to take certain actions, depending on how this goes.

If we all survive this day, I want to get drunk with you. We need a serious bender together. I figure we could just hang out at Urquhart's with my charge card until they drag us to the constabulary. No wands, just whisky.

In fact, do you want to go now?

Love,

Holly

_**~[]~**_

* * *

Holly

As I'm sure you'd want to know what the public witnessed, I'll do my best to cover our view of the end of the Third Task. It happened only hours ago, but it seems like an eternity to me.

Through the TournaMap, we had seen the progression of the teams as they fought in pairs towards the center of the maze. You may not have heard, but the two other teams met in an encounter with the Blast-Ended Skrewts that they came upon at the same time from different directions. Mr. Izarek was severely burned by a Skrewt's blast when he stood before it to protect Miss Magritte. This took both of the Junior competitors out of the maze in the hands of our broom-riding officials. Soon after that is when you and Cedric entered the center.

We saw you both moving slowly to the Cup- obviously, Mr. Diggory's leg injury had slowed your progress. At the key moment, we saw Cedric touch the Cup, followed by your touch. It took some review of the record by Mr. Pink to ascertain what happened then. An enchanted object labeled 'Portkey redirector coin' appeared for just a split-second, then you disappeared.

We were all stunned. There was much rushing about by the staff and Mr. Pink in trying to find out that critical piece of information. Perhaps twenty minutes after you disappeared, Harry stood up suddenly in the VIP stands. He whispered something, mounted your Firebolt and sped off towards the Forest, Apparating away once past the boundary of the school's protections.

When next we saw you, it was in Harry's arms as he arrived by Portkey in the center of the arena, one hand clutched to the body of Cedric Diggory and yours cradled in his arms, with you clearly the victim of some sort of horrific burning attack. You were quickly moved to Madame Pomfrey's care and at the suggestion of Misses Granger and Patil you have been submerged in an Incubation Bath.

Natalia has refused to change back from appearing as Harry, will not leave your side, and refuses to say little else except 'She'll know what to do. Holly will know what to say.' She did provide a tracer for Madame Bones to return to the 'scene of the crime', but her panic has since overwhelmed her. More than a few people have been harshly hexed for approaching you since the start of her vigil.

My hope is that you'll recover soon to shed some light on the circumstances that brought you to your current state.

And then we can go to Urquhart's.

With love,

Minerva

_**~[]~**_

_**

* * *

25th June, 1995**_

_**Minerva,**_

_** It is my pleasure to hear from you again. Sadly, I must report that Holly Evans was Port-keyed to a distant graveyard. She participated in a dark ritual that led to the rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort once more. The Death Eaters then spent their time torturing her as a celebration of the Dark Lord's resurrection. **_

_** Just as things were getting entertaining, Miss Evans was struck by a curse that backfired, ending the party a little too early for my taste. I am gladdened to hear that she is not dead yet. Little Holly has much to answer for.**_

_** The day wasn't a total loss, of course. For one, her troublesome imp was reduced to a scorch-mark. We also gathered an intriguing collection of baubles whilst stripping her down, including this journal. It was sealed by a Blood Ward, but that wasn't much of a deterrent for me. The tricky little bitch did lay in a progressive Secrecy Charm however, so I'll soldier through reading it from the beginning and extract what secrets I can.**_

_** I'm particularly delighted that she knew how foolish this was from the start:**_

"Why am I writing in this journal? I don't trust journals. Every story I've read that a journal was mentioned, it ended up in the hands of the enemy to be used for humiliation and even blackmail."

_** How... prophetic. As I understand it, you were the cause of her journalistic Compulsion. Bravo, Minerva. I never knew you had it in you.**_

_** I hope your summer goes well,**_

_**V.**_

_**~oOo~**_

* * *

[This was the last entry in the Journal of Holly Evans.]

Minerva clutched at her chest in terror, dropping gracelessly into her desk chair as she re-read the passage. The Journal laid there on the desk open to the last page, the distantly familiar handwriting of Tom Riddle staring back at her. Minerva felt at that point like she had been standing on a ledge above a thousand foot chasm and had just been pushed off that ledge. Her skin paled even more as she began to catalogue, in her mind, all of the secrets that were now laid open to their greatest enemy.

"Merlin... "

Her voice choked on the word for a moment.

"God, help us all."

**

* * *

Tangent Alert**: If you're feeling brave, read 'Tangent 9506: Six Hours'. Or you could wait. Until you're older.

**Author's Note**: Of course, this is not the end of the story. I apologize for the way this is playing out, structurally. I sorta painted myself into a corner with the Journal format when it comes to this confrontation. If you decide to skip the Tangent, the 'highlights' will be covered in the next chapter.


	50. CH50 Shattered

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter and all related concepts are owned by someone who isn't me. I will never seek or accept money for the circulation of this work.

**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path **

**Chapter 50**: Shattered

_**

* * *

Search and Rescue**_

Natalia (Nymphadora) Tonks Apparated to the graveyard settled beneath the overcast skies in Little Hangleton, appearing suddenly on the mossy ground accompanied by a 'pop' sound. Her arrival was greeted by four nearby Aurors pointing wands at her, though she quickly evaded any potential spells by slipping on the moss to land on her arse. She held her badge up above the grave markers and they returned to their spellwork, documenting what evidence could be acquired from the crime scene- a ten yard radius crater in the low point of the graveyard. As Natalia regained her feet, she could see that the location was surrounded by toppled tombstones. Within the area where the ground had been scorched were several bodies, now protected from contamination by shrouds of white cloth that were quilted with runes.

The young Auror strode up to an older wizard in burgundy robes, evidently the scene captain as he was heard to bark out an order or two to the others. The short man looked towards Natalia with an air of impatience as she approached.

"Why are you here, Junior Auror Tonks? You were told after leading us here by Mr. Potter's instruction that you were not to return lest you interfere with the investigation. Aren't you supposed to be protecting him?"

"Harry's safe as can be made, Auror Mulkey. I... uhh... I dropped my Gringott's key earlier. I just need to look around for it. Please? I won't get in your way. I'll even do some paperwork for you if you'd just let me find it and go."

"Stay well out of our way, then."

"No problem, boss!"

Nat moved off to the edge of the scene, reading off names from the grave markers under her breath. "Oswald... Turtlehead... Johnson... Johnson... Jonson- really? Couldn't afford the 'h'? Levitt... Wilkes..." She occasionally lifted a crumbled piece of marble to review its inscription, if legible.

After ten minutes of searching, Nat found one amongst a pile that had toppled together; one that had a strange black stain at the edge. "Crichton. About effing time," she whispered.

First checking to make sure that her compatriots were paying attention to anything but her, she crouched over the stone, spraying it gently with water from the tip of her wand.

The black stain seemed to grow and bubble outward, until it finally popped into the rough shape of a lizard. Said lizard wriggled its head for a moment, and then hopped over to a dry limestone marker. It scribed a message on the stone beneath it; 'Hello. My name is Newt. For the last twelve hours I've been praying for rain.'

Natalia smiled a little and whispered, "Hello, Newt. My name is Natalia, and I want to take you back to your mum."

The ink on the stone was re-absorbed and a new message written; 'Mum's alive?'

"You think I'd be smiling at all if she weren't? Hop on, sweetie. We need to know what you know."

The lizard absorbed the writing once more, and then leapt onto Natalia's proffered hand. The witch stood up and declared "Found it!" disappearing from the graveyard with a 'snap'.

_**~[]~**_

_**

* * *

The Empirical Value of Friends and Loved Ones**_

Natalia caught up to Hermione at a jog.

"I did your damned grunt work. What's all the bustle?"

The Auror pointed towards a number of professors rushing past them from the hospital wing, led by Professor McGonagall.

"It seems that amongst everything else that Holly left behind was her journal, and Riddle actually sent Professor McGonagall a message in it! Did you find Newt?"

Natalia scowled at Hermione, then smiled and held up her hand where the ink lizard was bouncing.

"Oh, brilliant! Perhaps you could get her a parchment or scroll and she can tell us-"

Newt leapt from Natalia's hand to grab onto Hermione's face. The witch reacted at first by waving her hands in front of her face, but soon she connected with the lizard's inky eyes, initiating a Rapport of mind-speak.

'Newt?'

_'Take me to the journal. Riddle has a Time Turner, so we're already behind in dealing with this. I can tell you what I saw, later. It's not a short conversation.'_

Hermione nodded. Newt crawled up into her hair.

Natalia scoffed. "Guess she's going with you, then. I'll be with our hero."

Hermione touched Natalia's arm in caution. "Nat, she's not able to heal that much of a burn. Mr. Pink has returned to the 'homestead of horror' as he put it. He's planning to look there for any alternate treatments. He left this mirror for us to keep in contact."

Natalia accepted the hand mirror. "She's not outta the woods, eh?"

"You saw her, Nat."

"Yeah... I did." The metamorph lost most of her usual energy in that moment. Her hair fell limp and turned a muddy grey. She turned and headed towards the entry to the hospital.

Hermione held a worried look as she watched her walk away, until Newt's claw poking her scalp reminded her of other priorities.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Hermione entered the office of Professor Flitwick at a full stride, but stopped suddenly. "Winky."

The elf appeared. "Miss Hermione? Is she dead?"

Hermione crouched down to face the bulb-nosed house-elf. "No, Winky, and I promise that we will do all that we can to save her. I need a favour."

"If Winky can help, helping will be done."

"I need the Sounding stone- the agate bookend on Holly's desk in the Madhouse."

Twin pops resulted in the heavy corner of rock being dropped into Hermione's hands.

"Winky needs more to do."

"Ehmm... we'll need some juice and maybe you could get us some biscuits?"

"Winky will be back with the first batch at ten."

Hermione stood up to face three bemused adults. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Vector followed her movements as she placed a sheaf of parchment, the stone, and a bouncing blob of ink onto Professor Flitwick's desk. She tapped the stone with her wand, causing the runes scribed into it to glow briefly. The ink formed into a lizard shape and scurried over to an inkwell. It absorbed the contents, changing colour to a deep indigo.

Hermione gestured towards the parchment. "This is Newt. She's Holly's... ehmm..."

From the agate stone, the sound of Lily Potter's voice interrupted, echoing the script written on the parchment in Newt's tiny scrawl.

'_I am Holly's stenographer. I was with her in the graveyard but got left behind in the wreckage, until Auror Tonks just retrieved me.'_

Professor Flitwick gave out a giddy yelp. "How wonderful! You sound just like Lily. What do you have to tell us, Miss Newt?"

_'It's just Newt, Professor Filius. Now please, get out of my way.'_

With a sweep of her tail Newt knocked over a full bottle of squid ink and then leapt into the spill to absorb it. She scampered over to the open Journal and soaked it in ink until every page was completely black to the edges. Her task completed, she stumbled back over to where Hermione was placing a second jar of ink and absorbed it as well. Slightly refreshed, she ambled over to the parchment with the agate resting on it.

_"Hermione told me on our way up here about the Journal being compromised by Riddle. If it were me, I wouldn't have written Gra-," _Newt scratches out the partial word and continues, "..._Professor McGonagall that I had the Journal until I had finished reading it. Then again, I'm not a megalomaniac, so I wouldn't have written in it at all- it would have been better for him to not have alerted us to the fact that he's alive enough to read journals, much less break a blood-based seal."_

Hermione interjected, "What do you mean? Why would Riddle not be alive?"

"_MacNair hit Holly with the Killing Curse, and got the same results Riddle had in 1981- he exploded. Riddle was close enough that his new body was incinerated along with several others. The only thing going for us is that he wrote in it at all. The Compulsions are strong after so many pages. That he wrote in it to gloat, while still not having finished the work, seems to indicate that he fell victim to the urge to write before he realised why he was doing it. As they are tethered by a Protean Charm, any work he does to restore the ink-soaked pages will show here. Can he break the Protean?'_

Hermione answered, "Good question. A better one would probably be 'how long will it take him?' He was a gifted wizard, as I understand it."

Professor Vector whispered a question. "And why do you know so much about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Miss Granger?"

Hermione stared down her Arithmancy professor before replying, "My best friend is his mortal enemy. I've made it a hobby."

Albus Dumbledore entered the room then, adding, "It is a prudent hobby in these dark times, Miss Granger, and one I support."

Professor Flitwick smiled. "Ah, Headmaster. We were wondering whether the Protean charm that connects this journal to its counterpart can be thwarted without damaging the work."

"Who would be doing the thwarting?"

Hermione replied, "Riddle, sir."

"If he were to break the link, the stone on the front would split. Rather than disrupt the connection, may I suggest that we use it? I have left us a failsafe, placed in at the beginning, in case such a thing were to happen. A signal from this side can destroy both copies."

Hermione gasped. "Destroy them?"

Albus nodded. "Or we can wait and see how much more damage can be done."

Hermione sighed. "Alright. Destroy the journal."

The headmaster sidled up next to Hermione, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He then flipped the journal to the end where a new, non-ink-soaked page appeared. He drew a complicated glyph there, signing it, 'Goodnight, Tom'. Soon, the center of the page charred black, expanding outward until it reached the edge and down to the spine. A moment later, the whole journal burst into flames. The stone on the front cover split just as the spine was turning to ashes.

Albus gave a satisfied look towards the others around the desk and then said, "Let us hope that we were in time to preserve a few secrets. Now, would someone please introduce me to this remarkable creature?"

The agate Sounding stone replied, "_I am Newt, Holly's ink imp._"

"And what is it that you do, Miss Newt?"

"_I keep Holly informed, particularly if there's magic I know that might help her. You might try it sometime. Hermione, can we go now?_"

Hermione suppressed a snort and grabbed the Sounding Stone from the desk. Newt hopped onto her sleeve.

As they left, Professor Vector turned to Professor Flitwick and whispered, "Would you be so kind as to Obliviate me now? I am an educator, and would rather leave war to the war-like."

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Natalia was resting on one of the few free beds in Madame Pomfrey's domain. Her senior was a man she could trust. With Kingsley watching over Holly, she felt safe in taking a kip, just as his initial arrival had given her enough security to leave the castle and retrieve Newt.

As her mind calmed, she mused, 'That girl is a treasure- I would never have thought Newt would survive that.'

She felt a buzzing from her hip yank her from the edge of sleep.

Nat rolled over on the hospital bed and pulled out the hand mirror Hermione had given her. A whisper from beneath the closure said, "Kittyhawk? Kittyhawk!"

She whispered "Callisto", and the mirror opened to reveal the somber face of Sirius Black, curly pink hair notwithstanding.

"Oh! Hello cousin. I didn't know you had the mirror. Give me an update."

"Hermione says they used a backdoor made by the Headmaster to burn the Journal copies. Hols is still bathing in IB, with no idea if she'll recover enough skin to breathe proper. Where are you?"

"Moony and I returned to the cursed old homestead. We've been digging through the library for a way to help. We've found one."

"In that library? Mum used to threaten to lock me in there so I would eat my veggies. Do we even want to try it?"

"Oh, you'll appreciate this one; it's for covens."

Natalia grinned wide. "Tell me! Tell me!"

"Six witches must sacrifice blood for the sake of the seventh. All must love the witch to be healed. Works one time only. No men are allowed to contribute; surely that's what makes it the Darkest magic!"

Natalia forced herself to focus, taking on a grim expression. "Show me."

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Natalia, Hermione and Minerva stood over that same hospital bed an hour later, while Madame Pomfrey inspected Nat's rewritten notes on the ritual.

Finally, Madame Pomfrey leaned back and said, "Despite Miss Tonks' handwriting, I believe I understand the underlying theory. This seems workable. It only borders the Dark Arts since no one is expected to permanently cripple themselves or kill anything. I am uncertain as to what the cost may be- these sorts of restoratives always come with a price. Do you know three more witches who truly love Miss Evans?"

Hermione gave her a challenging glare. "Aren't you going to help?"

Madame Pomfrey scoffed. "Don't look to me! My feelings for her are at best exasperation mixed with a grudging respect for her fortitude."

Hermione sighed and shared a look with Nat and Minerva.

The professor mused, "I know that Miss Lovegood might qualify, but does Miss Patil carry enough affection for this, or perhaps Miss Weasley?"

Hermione looked to Nat. "I can't get into Slytherin."

Natalia nodded. "I'll go. You head for the carriage."

They split up.

A half-hour later, Hermione lead Fleur Delacour by the hand into the room connected to the Hospital wing that they had set aside for Holly's Incubation Bath. She looked exceedingly annoyed, though quiet.

Natalia then brought Pansy Parkinson in, holding her in a fireman's carry. The dark-haired witch seethed through her gag and kicked out her bound feet fruitlessly. Once the door was closed, she was dropped on her arse and her bonds removed. Hermione then used her Warbler to replay Holly saying, "Are you my Violet?"

Violet shook off her ugly, smiled at Hermione and said, "Thank you for thinking of me." Hermione gave her a hand up to standing.

Luna then stepped out from behind Minerva. She pointed at each witch, counting up to six (tapping her own lips for the last number) and then asked "Is this a bloodletting? I haven't really washed up today, so if we're to do anything naked, I would hope you would forgive my earthy ripeness."

Much to Luna's disappointment, the ritual only required the women to expose an arm so that they could bleed into Holly's Bath.

Natalia cut first, using a silver knife provided by Madame Pomfrey.

_"I am Natalia, who loves Holly because she gave me my name. Heal her wounds."_

Hermione accepted the knife once Natalia's arm started to drip.

"_I am Hermione, who loves Holly because she's my first lover and my best friend. Heal her wounds._"

Violet took the knife and cut deeply into her wrist.

"_I am Violet, who loves Holly because she told me the truths I didn't want to accept. Heal her wounds._"

Professor McGonagall took the knife, flicked it a few times to clean the blade and then cut her forearm, gritting her teeth to hold back a gasp.

"_I am Minerva, who loves Holly because she is the child of my heart. Heal her wounds._"

Luna smiled and took the knife. She cut into her white skin and watched, entranced as the blood dripped into the solution. Hermione coughed at her.

"Oh! Right. _I am Luna, who loves Holly because she gave me a second chance, and taught me patience by example, and danced with me, and gave me kisses without being tricked, and is terribly newsworthy, and tickled me so hard that I peed, and-_"

Hermione growled at her again. "A-HEM!"

"..._anyway I love her. Heal her wounds._"

Fleur turned a withering gaze at Luna, accepting the knife from her after she had stared at the blood dripping off for another few seconds. She slid the blade across her arm.

"_I am Fleur, who loves Holly for humiliating me as I deserved, and for giving me true ecstasy, which I did not. Heal her wounds_."

Most everyone gave Fleur a disbelieving look that she returned with a sneer. "Nevair speak of zis, or I shall coerce gullible men to do 'orrible zings... to your pets." Crookshanks hopped up on a side table and hissed at her.

All six witches then chanted, "_For our love, heal her wounds... For our love, heal her wounds... For our love, heal her wounds..._ "

The bath bubbled and roiled, until finally Holly lifted herself out of the liquid and attempted to scream. The witches watched in shock as her skin re-knit itself across her body, restoring her burned flesh, removing old scars and regrowing muscle and tissue. Holly collapsed into the bath once more, though Nat and Hermione quickly moved to pull her upper body above the surface.

Natalia smiled. "Hey, her teats are back to perky!"

Hermione groaned. "I'm so glad for you."

Nat replied, "I'm just accounting for the positives, here."

Hermione returned, "Then maybe you should be happy that her childhood scars are gone."

Nat pursed her lips. "She wore her scars like a badge of honour. Losing those scars... may make her feel vulnerable."

Hermione growled back, "I don't think it'll be the missing scars that will make her feel vulnerable, Natalia."

Holly stood up in the bath and then grabbed both women by the mouth to shut them up. She then pulled Natalia to her and kissed her lips. When Natalia moved to deepen the kiss, Holly gently pushed her back, shaking her head. Holly then turned to Hermione and drew her into a kiss and was rewarded with a crushing hug.

Once Hermione had released her, Holly nodded towards all of them in silent thanks.

She stood there, up to her hips in the IB solution, naked and bare, looking to each of them again with an expression perhaps of gratitude or fatigue.

Luna piped up, "I think she wants a towel," to which Holly nodded emphatically.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly was shuffled out of the room and into a hospital bed by Poppy Pomfrey a few minutes later. The women watched as she was aided behind the privacy curtain. Fleur was the first to then move towards the exit.

Hermione held up Violet, raising her wand with an apologetic look. Violet countered the motion. "Hermione, I'm fine as is. Watch." She shifted perspective and uglified into Pansy, who acted put out and oblivious to why her location had changed. A moment later, the expression softened, and Violet grinned.

Hermione shook her head. "Why didn't you do that before?"

"I couldn't until this ritual. You made this possible, I think, by choosing me. Impressed?"

"Yes!"

Violet stepped closer, forcing the other witch against the wall. She placed her straightened arms on either side of Hermione's shoulders and then molded her body to Hermione's, whispering in her ear, "Then give me a kiss, you sexy mudblood slut."

Hermione shivered and stuttered a half-hearted protest. "I... uhhh..."

"Pardon me, princess." Natalia grabbed Violet by the shoulder and swung her around to slam against the wall next to Hermione. Before Violet could react, Natalia snogged her until she was weak-kneed.

"Thank you, Vi. You'll have an extra present next birthday for that. Maybe several."

Natalia stepped back with a smile, and then left. Violet slowly followed after, somewhat stunned. (Three hallways later, Pansy shook her head, wondering how she got turned around while looking for Draco's supposed 'secret library passage'.) Hermione watched them both go, and then followed Madame Pomfrey's path to sit vigil over Holly.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Luna watched the trading of threats and kisses while standing next to Professor McGonagall. Once all the other young witches had left, she turned to the Professor. "I think we're all a little churned up from expressing our love."

The Professor nodded. "I would agree."

"Can I give you a hug?"

"Ehmm... do you really feel that's necessary?"

"No. You look like you could use one, though."

Minerva slumped for a moment and soon found her waist being held by the blond girl. She hugged the girl back, tilting her head to rest on Luna's.

Their embrace ended and Luna stepped back to look up at Professor McGonagall again.

"I hate your class. It's not personal- I find the topic boring. Thought you'd appreciate the truth, though." Luna then turned and skipped out of the hospital wing.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly climbed into a bed, wrapping herself in the provided blanket. Hermione followed her into the private space and sat on a wooden stool nearby.

"Holly, I... I know you've just been through a lot. I just wanted to ask you something. All you have to do is-"

Holly flipped over to face Hermione and stared into her eyes with her remaining good one. Hermione heard Holly's voice in her head.

'I need sleep. What do you want?'

'Riddle broke into your journal. Natalia went back to the graveyard and recovered Newt- she's explained-'

'Newt's alive?'

Hermione stretched her arm to the mattress, allowing Newt to scamper along her sleeve and launch herself to splat against Holly's forehead. Holly had started crying and winced sharply.

Holly forced her eye open despite her joyful tears and cut off her Rapport with Hermione in favour of Newt, who had retreated to sit on her pillow.

After a few minutes, Hermione realised that the two had a lot to share and discuss. She moved over to settle into the 'vigil chair'; the one with all the cushioning charms she had added over the years.

Newt's baby inkblot Pog crawled out along her arm to watch them, too. After a few minutes, he climbed up to her shoulder. Hermione turned and locked eyes with the peanut-sized ink lizard.

'**Why'd Holly ignore you for Newt-Mum?**'

'I suppose Newt will communicate things more completely than I could.'

'**Why?**'

'Well, she was there in the graveyard with Holly.'

'**Why?**'

'Newt has almost always stayed with Holly, to keep an eye out for her.'

'**Why?**'

'Pog, that's why Holly made Newt in the first place.'

'**Why?**'

Hermione raised an eyebrow at the little imp.

'**Shutting up now, except...**'

'Yes?'

'**I like you better. I'll stick with you.**'

Hermione smirked. 'Why?'

'**People don't throw fire at you.**'

'That is eminently practical.'

'J**ust like you.**'

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Hermione stayed to watch until Holly fell asleep. She walked out later to find Neville waiting outside, lurking sullenly.

"Hello, Neville."

"Hermione, they won't let anyone in, but I know you were in there earlier- I saw it on the Map in WWRX. Is... is she going to be alright?"

Hermione gave a curt reply. "Define your terms."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Neville; I'm a bit fatigued. I believe Holly will survive. Anything else is pure conjecture."

"How are you holding up?"

Hermione slumped and leaned back against a wall. "I'm... fine. I cannot fathom why, as everything is falling apart around me. Perhaps I'm in shock."

"If... if you want..." Forgoing any more of his stutter, Neville opened his arms in an offer of sympathy.

Hermione stood up and embraced the tall boy. Within moments she was sobbing her eyes out. Her emotional release was cut short when they heard a babble of adult voices coming towards them. Hermione stood back and wiped away her tears.

They saw Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones and a small troop of Aurors appear at the far end of the hallway. Even before they came near, Minister Fudge maneuvered to keep three Aurors between him and Hermione. He spat an officious, "Stand aside, children."

Hermione stepped away from Neville and stood in the path of their procession. She was physically swept aside by the Aurors.

That made Neville angry. He pulled out his wand, pointed it to his throat and intoned '_Sonorous_', followed by "STOP!"

The collection was startled by the booming sound and turned as a group to regard Neville with irritation.

He pointed his wand at them, moving to place himself between them and the doorway. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS! NO ONE CAN COME IN HERE! I MEAN IT!"

Madame Pomfrey burst out of the doors to her domain, wand at the ready. "Just what is all this noise?"

"MADAME POMFREY, THEY WERE GOING TO-"

Amelia cocked an eyebrow and hit Neville with a _Quietus_.

"Oh, sorry. They were going to burst in on you. Holly can't be healthy enough yet to receive visitors, right?"

Madame Pomfrey slowly turned her gaze to catch the attention of the adult witches and wizards assembled in front of her. "I have three champions under my care right now, and none of them are ready to speak to anyone. Go away."

They all stepped back a pace. Just as Minister Fudge was gathering his breath to argue, Albus Dumbledore strode up from behind the small mob to stand beside the Healer. "If I may, I suggest we adjourn to my office, where any grievances may be given a proper airing without interfering with Madame Pomfrey's work."

The Minister huffed. "Dumbledore, there have been several deaths now associated with this catastrophe of a contest. I insist that Miss Evans be held here with additional Aurors to keep her in custody!"

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course; the Aurors should stay. We shall adjourn to discuss things, and we can let these students return to their dorms."

The collection turned and shuffled back down the corridor, soon accompanied by Albus after he gave Hermione, Neville and Madame Pomfrey a sly wink.

Hermione shook her head. "How do you do that? How does HE do that?"

"Trade secret, girl. Learn to be a healer and I'll share it with you. In the meantime, see to it that none of Miss Evans' other friends or enemies comes to visit, or I will be truly unpleasant."

Hermione took Neville's hand and started walking back to Gryffindor. Neville followed, after a last backward glance at the Aurors taking position at the doors.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Lee Jordan finished queuing up another long disk of calming music and walked around the sound wall into the lounge. Most of the Weasley family was present, including Mrs. Weasley and her eldest, Bill. On another couch were Nev, one of the Patil twins and that odd girl Luna, as well as a healthy-looking witch Lee had never noticed before. She was introduced as Erin Moore from Hufflepuff. Lee gave her his best smile, but she seemed not to notice.

Hermione stood up to gather everyone's attention. It took Mrs. Weasley an extra minute to finish criticizing the length of Fred and George's hair before Hermione could begin.

"Thank you for coming here. I know everyone has questions, but I think it's important that you let me finish what I have to say first."

Mrs. Weasley piped up, "Well, that seems a little rude-"

"Your lives are in danger. Forgive me if I'm curt about it."

"Whatever do you mean?"

Hermione sighed. "Holly has recovered somewhat and related the highlights of her battle to me. What happened is that she and Cedric were Portkeyed to a graveyard where they were forced to aid in resurrecting the Dark Lord Voldemo-"

A collective gasp interrupted her. Erin looked at everyone else with confusion, but Luna gestured for her to mimic the reaction.

Hermione squinted. "Yes, him. We'll just call him Riddle, yes? Things went worse from there. While Riddle was driven off, we know that he's out there. What's worse is that Holly's journal was among the things they took from her. As Riddle considers Holly and Harry his enemies, he may choose to strike at them through their friends. That means that all of us are potentially a target for his retribution. I'm sorry for that, but there it is."

Neville disrupted the stunned silence. "Can you... tell us what else happened?"

Hermione lost the colour in her face. "I-I really don't think that-"

Ginny said, "It might help Erin and Lee to understand what they are up against, if you were to explain a little."

Hermione sat down on a footstool, covering her head in her hands for a moment. Neville reached over to pat her shoulder. She looked up and stared into the faces of those gathered.

It wasn't just curiosity. She could see in each of them a desire to understand things, as if it might be a way to offer sympathy, to her if not to Holly directly.

Hermione firmed her resolve and spoke clearly after a brief throat-clearing. "He... ahhh... Riddle was aided by Peter Pettigrew in capturing Holly and Cedric. They used some of her blood and brought him back to full power. He then summoned his Death Eaters. After a bit of posturing, they... celebrated... using Holly's... body. She fought back after a bit, which resulted in her losing an eye... and her tongue... and Cedric being murdered. Somehow she tricked one of them into trying to kill her, and the spell backfired, burning many of them. Several died, and Holly was burned as well."

Again, the stunned silence settled over them.

After a bit, Luna asked, "Do you know which men died in the graveyard?"

"No. Why?"

Luna gave Hermione a grave and patient look. She explained slowly, as if to a child, "In case I need to cancel their subscriptions."

The moment's tension broke as the room erupted in laughter.

Luna looked around the collection with growing anxiety. "I thought you were friends. Why are you laughing at me?"

Mrs. Weasley patted her on the knee. "It's not a silly notion, poppet. I just doubt that their sort would read the Quibbler."

Luna relaxed into a knowing smile. "Ah. Lowbrow types."

"Exactly. There's no accounting for these cruel men's upbringing. I'm certain all of the humour and imagination has been burned out of them."

Fred added, "If not before, certainly at this point!"

Before Mrs. Weasley could admonish him, Fred's head had been transformed in to that of a donkey, by Bill.

Mrs. Weasley deferred to the humour of her son and then gathered the attention of the students. "Well. As long as we're together in danger, perhaps we should discuss what everyone can do to protect themselves and their families. I have a few ideas from what worked the last time, so get your quills and parchment out..."

As they settled in to discuss, Hermione pulled Padma to the side. She gave her a meaningful look. The Desi witch nodded reluctantly in agreement and whispered, "It is time. I will come to you after we leave school."

_**~[]~

* * *

**_

_**The Burying of Hatchets**_

Around three A.M., Holly rose up from her hospital bed and looked around. Two Aurors slumbered nearby in visitor chairs. She stood up and then waited, checking that they remained inert.

Overcome by shivering, she tenderly walked over to a glass-front cabinet and retrieved several white cotton blankets. Wrapping them around her body and covering her head, she then shuffled back towards her bed stand.

She poked around the area, eventually finding a wooden box, no doubt left there by Hermione. It contained a bag of her black cherry sours, a jade ring, a small cosmetic mirror and her old pair of Omni-goggles. She slipped on the ring and donned the eyewear, changing them into Lennon-style sunglasses. The mirror she stuck into the layers of bandage still wrapped around her hips.

Holly shambled out from behind her privacy screen where she saw a pair of Aurors standing watch. She silently moved up behind them and touched their necks. Both fell to the floor, asleep.

Now shivering again, Holly re-wrapped the blankets about her and left the hospital wing.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly pushed open the door to the Headmaster's office, clutching the layers of white cotton blankets tighter before entering. The second she crossed the threshold, Fawkes uncurled his head from under his wing and glared at her. The phoenix then disappeared in a burst of flame. After a pause, Holly shambled up to sit in the guest chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black came to life, its subject clearing his throat loudly. He bemoaned the state of his progeny. "So you and that canine fool are all that is left of the House of Black? What a pathetic showing. Perhaps the days of power and substance are truly withered from the Earth. I had such low hopes for you, and yet you still failed to achieve even an acceptable modicum of greatness."

Holly squinted at the portrait and lowered her tinted glasses, revealing her missing left eye.

"Pieces and parts are all you have left, you sorry excuse for a hero? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Holly opened her mouth- no tongue was present, only a bloody stump at the back, partly scarred over.

"Thank Merlin for small favours, then."

Holly turned from the portrait, stood up and walked behind the headmaster's desk. She reached up a bare arm from within her blankets, but lacking sufficient reach, she then clambered up onto the bookshelf to retrieve the Sorting Hat. Upon climbing down, she put it on. A brief pause concluded when Adrian said aloud, "My good friend, Rook. Of course I will speak for you."

She smiled a little and shuffled back to sit in the guest chair, retracting her arm into the protective warmth of the blankets.

Adrian spoke up from atop her head. "Phineas? I have a message from Miss Evans."

"What is it?" the portrait replied.

"She says, and I quote, 'Seventy years without your todger rammed into a firstie has made you a bit bitter. You ought to roam the castle paintings more. I'm sure there's a child to suit your fancy. Perhaps that portrait labeled 'Ariana Dumbledore' would...'"

"Adrian!" Albus Dumbledore exclaimed. He had heard the interchange as he was entering from his private chambers.

The Sorting Hat replied, "I was quoting the otherwise undefended Miss Evans. To whit- she insists on meeting with you away from the portraits to ensure some privacy. Given Headmaster Black's behavior, I couldn't agree more."

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly walked into the headmaster's private chambers. They were perhaps unexpectedly plain, with a sitting area near a small fireplace, several bookshelves filled with dusty volumes, a pair of wardrobes and a large tapestry hung in the middle of the room to afford his bedspace some added privacy. The only curiosity was a glass cabinet filled with luminescent vials, with a small marble-topped table that extended out front. On the table was a stone bowl densely inlaid with runes. The glass vials held memories, and the bowl was Professor Dumbledore's Pensieve.

Holly shuffled into the warm space and settled into a comfortable reading chair. As the headmaster sat down across from her, she held out the crumpled paper bag filled with red candies. Albus' eyes lit up as if he were only ten years old, and he gladly sampled one of Holly's black cherry sours.

"Hmm! Very nice flavour. I see you've found a good balance between the Calming Draught and Tourville's Truth-telling tincture."

Holly shrugged, taking a sour into her mouth but removing it quickly while wincing in pain. She left her treat in a nearby ashstand. A shudder passed through her a few times before she was able to relax.

Albus gave her a sad look. "It is quite early, Miss Evans. Though, I suppose you would rather move through the castle when it attracts the least attention."

Holly merely nodded. (Newt slipped down the ashstand and began to explore the headmaster's private collection).

The headmaster extended a comforting hand to Holly's knee, causing her to retract deeper into her blankets. He pulled back into his own space with a sigh of resignation. "With all that has gone on in such a short period of time, I haven't had an opportunity to say that I'm sorry. I am. I did not anticipate anyone would tamper with my Portkey on the Tri-Wizard Cup. It was a foolish oversight."

Holly nodded again. The Headmaster scowled for a moment.

"Perhaps it would be best if I apprise you of the developments outside your recovery and the destruction of your Journal."

Adrian grumbled, "Excuse me, Albus. Holly has something to say on that matter."

"Oh?"

"If you had left the Journal alone, we could have changed the content. Only her copy required truth to be written. Minerva wrote the truth because of a vow. We could have replaced some truths with believable lies that still fit in with what she originally wrote. Now he has no reason to doubt whatever he read. Good fucking job."

"Adrian!"

"I merely speak as instructed, Albus, though I'd have to agree on this point."

Albus replied pointedly. "Well, perhaps my thinking isn't quite so convoluted as to come up with such a scheme."

"No doubt you were proud of your foresight in putting in the self-destruct and wanted to show off."

"I do not 'show off', Miss Evans."

"Actually, I said that," Adrian corrected.

The headmaster grumbled for a moment, then began his explanation.

"What we witnessed was you and Mr. Diggory being transported from the center of the maze due to a Portkey Redirector coin."

Holly nodded slightly. Adrian added, "Provided by Cedric; he said it was at the request of a friend."

"What friend?"

"Albus, she will tell you the important facts if she knows them. Mr. Diggory did not specify."

The headmaster nodded. "Of course. We then acted to replay the circumstances of your disappearance with the aid of Mr. Pink and Mr. Lupin, while Mr. Jordan redirected the audience's attention to the remaining champions' trials. Shortly thereafter Miss Tonks, appearing as Harry, stood up from the VIP stands, enlarged your Firebolt and shot off to clear the edge of the grounds, at which point she Apparated away."

Adrian explained, "Riddle had protections in place to prevent local Apparition and Protean links; they broke when MacNair blew up and incinerated Riddle's remade body."

"That would follow. It was often the case in the first war that Auror patrols would be cut off from contact, then found dead soon after. As to my recounting; from our perspective, Harry reappeared by Portkey only a few minutes later with you, Mr. Diggory and the Tri-Wizard Cup. You were brought to Madame Pomfrey's care accompanied by Harry, but poor Mr. Diggory was pronounced dead at the scene. His parents were devastated. I was then approached by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who accused me of bungling the safety of the once-finest school in Europe. They gathered their son Draco and left."

Holly said nothing for Adrian to recount, but it did make her think.

"Much arguing and chaos ensued. Almost an hour had passed when Auror Tonks returned to the arena as herself, saying that Harry had apprised her of the location of the incident. She then led a contingent of Aurors there on Director Bones' orders.

"Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour made it to the center of the maze to find no Cup, no Holly or Cedric and no idea what to do about it. Thankfully Madame Hooch gave them a lift back to the arena, where they were apprised of their opponents' current condition. Both seemed truly hurt to learn of it, Miss Delacour in particular being inconsolable. It may please you to know that Mr. Izarek and Miss Magritte have recovered from their injuries, and also appear to have embarked on a relationship."

Albus smiled knowingly, but Holly just sat there, fatigued and bound up in her white cotton.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Yes, well the press was already gathered for the event, so the world now knows that Cedric Diggory was killed and that you were burned as if by dragon's fire. They also have heard from a less-ethical LED returning from the scene that the dead bodies of several prominent men had been identified, as well as evidence of a ritual being performed. Several other men of recognised families have been notably absent in the wake of these events, including an old friend of mine, Elphias Doge. We can account for nine dead in the graveyard."

Adrian related, "As Riddle has a new body, it looks like we know where he got the blood."

Albus leaned forward with interest. "How do you mean? Can you describe the ritual he used?"

Holly sighed.

Albus' voice changed to the most grandfatherly, understanding tone imaginable. "Holly. I know you have suffered. For the sake of so many others, would you tell me what you experienced? I will do everything in my power to make this the only time it is required. My recounting of testimony is considered incontrovertible these days. I will take care of this, so long as I know you are telling me the truth. Please."

He could see her frown.

Adrian asked, "Tell you, but not show you? Miss Evans might be able to share the memory, if you loan her your wand."

Albus looked at her with a grave concern. "Are you truly so willing to show this to the me; to the public? I was trying to spare you the pain of seeing it all again in detail."

Holly stared back at the headmaster through her tinted glasses. She sat back in the chair.

Adrian shuffled on Holly's head for a moment, and Holly's own voice echoed from beneath the brim of the Hat. "Cedric and I landed in the graveyard and were knocked out. When I awoke, Wormtail had me strapped to a statue near a 5' cauldron and was cutting my leg, saying 'Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you shall restore your foe.' He then dripped the blood into the mix."

The headmaster nodded. "Ah! I have heard of this ritual. The last would be the flesh of the servant, willing given, but Tom was an orphan- how would he get the bone of his father?"

"Probably from the big mausoleum with 'Riddle' carved over it."

"Oh, dear. I should have... What part did Mr. Pettigrew sacrifice?"

"Nothing that time; I spat a lung cookie into the vat before they could get to that step."

"Really? Well done, Miss Evans."

"I thought so. Eventually Wormtail lost his right hand and his big toe to the process, but Riddle came back."

"How did he appear?"

"Hermaphroditic, pale, hairless and with a serpent's nose and eyes, though they were coloured red. Only, I got one glimpse of him, and then he was gone."

Albus sat back in his chair to muse, "Interesting. I had no notion that he knew of his parents. When I first met him, I assumed 'Riddle' was the result of the local bureaucracy having a laugh in naming another orphan, not unlike Miss Quirke of your trainees. It wasn't until much later, when he returned from his journeys to pursue a teaching position here, that his middle name gave me cause to even reconsider that assumption.

"That he knew where his father was buried would have made this the obvious ritual for his rebirth. Now that he has extracted the bones of his father in preparation for the ritual used, he is no longer restricted to the astronomically powerful days to be reborn. It is most fortunate that his body, built upon your blood, was destroyed. He is a formidable opponent, even without such a powerful form to enhance his spell-work. Inhuman as he appeared, he would have been greater than ever before. On the other hand, and if we assume that he has rebuilt another body, it may be that his appearance will be more comely, allowing him to leverage his natural charisma."

Holly's voice echoed out from above her eyebrows. "I remember he looked attractive in his diary's memory. Did many fall to his charms?"

"Oh, yes. He was, as needed, subtle and polite and considerate- by all accounts the perfect Head Boy and a joy to teach."

Holly squinted, taking a knowing tone. "So. You couldn't kill someone you loved, I suppose. Is that why you've been molding me into your weapon? To do the thing you can't?"

Albus slumped slightly in his chair. "Miss Evans, whatever you think of me, do not presume to know the secrets of my heart. You see melodrama where none existed. I could not kill him because destiny anointed him as undefeatable by anyone, particularly me. I had to find a proxy to defeat him; one equally touched by destiny- a nemesis. The Symphony, as you so poetically refer to it, accommodated me. You are the instrument of justice, but I have always tried to treat you as a person. I have always hoped that, once your duty was fulfilled, you might grow into a great leader in the magical world. I saw in you some of the trials and burdens I had to bear in fulfilling my destiny. I have been trying to help you walk your path, but you won't accept my help."

Holly tightened her covers and sank into her chair.

Albus gave her a kind look. "I feel I should explain myself. I had trained some of the most promising wizards and witches seen in generations, but they all fell to Voldemort's power and skill. I had come to my last tether, seeking aid from the inscrutable vagaries of Divination instead of the reliable and trustable certainty of knowledge, research and strategy. That I was so promptly answered made me all the more suspicious, but I had lost some very good friends. I was quite tired of losing good friends. And so, I embraced the meaning of prophecy. I arranged for the best people I knew to be sacrificed, so that their child might save us all.

"When I first discovered that you had been changed into a girl, I was confused, but it took me only a moment to realize that it really didn't make a difference for my plans to groom you as a hero. You had been marked by Voldemort, so you were the one that could rise to be his equal and thus defeat him, where I could not. I put off correcting the problem of your gender until Harry would be necessary, hoping your obscurity would allow us more time to prepare you.

"I saw you when you arrived in 1991, carrying yourself in a manner unlike any young witch I had ever seen. Most muggle-raised witches are bedazzled by magic and the magical world and become the strongest proponents of its regular but responsible use. Instead, you almost regretted having to use magic, and were critical of those who did so.

"I arranged for a series of tasks and opportunities that would lead you into a better understanding and appreciation for our world. You bonded well with Hagrid, but despite your inclusion in Quidditch, you remained an outsider. And you were very critical of me, for no reason I could fathom. There were, we both discovered later, very good reasons for you to be angry with me, but those were not known to either of us then.

"Your friendship with the Weasleys and Miss Granger were my only consolation, the only ties that might draw you into caring more for our culture. After your altercation in the Chamber, I had hoped that you would settle into the role of a hero on your own. You were certainly insightful enough to see Lord Malfoy's involvement in the plot, and outwitted both of us in gaining a loyal ally in Dobby. Yet your savage treatment of Gilderoy Lockhart gave me great concern.

"And, you still isolated yourself and acted to drive others away, even despite the efforts of Miss Granger to improve your public image during the next year. That you engaged in sexual acts so early was not my preference, but your growing love for her seemed to temper your anger, and thus I saw every reason to encourage its pursuit. You were afforded a very loose leash to learn about yourself, your parents' generation of friends and the benefits of, shall we say, regular demonstrations of emotional support. I knew it had gotten out of hand when Miss Granger had nearly died, but I still held back in the hope that Minerva's mentorship and close involvement might guide you out of that wilderness.

"You see, I was somewhat aware of your mutations and expected to be seeing quite a lot of you last year, seeking my help to understand them. Yet somehow, your transformations led you to spurn my aid, the aid of the greatest living alchemist, rather than to seek it out. Ever and always, when I would expect you to warm to our world and to me, you instead grew colder and more combative, even frightening. This came to a head when you attempted to learn the talent of the Animagus. I didn't foresee the alchemical consequences of your gender change, and thus we were all caught off guard when you appeared as Harry."

The headmaster took another cherry sour and sat back, shaking his head.

"The week of your revelation was one of the greatest bungles of my life. I can't tell you just how frustrating it is to be bedridden with flu, right when a critical event is unfolding without guidance. In the space of a week, I lost control of everything. I would have interceded on Miss Parkinson's behalf, negotiated with the goblins for you, counseled and aided your transformative experience, helped you explore your past and legacies- it could have been a defining moment for our relationship. Instead, I was running a high fever and your life was fast becoming like a rotten onion- each layer worse than the previous.

"Everything fell into chaos from then on. You were in Azkaban- I had no faith that you would survive the experience with your sanity, nor any reason to expect you to retain the noble traits of fellowship, mercy, understanding... some day, I would like to know how you endured that. The woman that returned from Azkaban was again, exactly the opposite of my expectation. You were mature, focused, deliberate, and even merciful to both Sirius and to Professor Snape, when both men had given you cause to act with vengeful cruelty. I knew then that I had stayed too distant for too long, for I clearly did not understand your qualities.

"My guilt was hard to bear, but I tried to soldier on, to repair our relationship by correcting my mistakes with your relatives and with the goblins. Again, I was hamstrung by circumstance- I was already deeply involved with arranging for the Tournament, in order to reach out from our isolation in preparation for the upcoming conflict. Yet again, your tendency to attract tragedy ruined my plans.

"When you confronted me on so many truths that I had thought were well-hidden, I had to rethink my entire strategy in handling you. You had proven yourself capable and commanding, an outcome of your upbringing that still confounds me. I offered the truth and my guidance, but you were still so angry with me that creating bonds through sharing secrets proved nearly impossible.

"I hope that my treatment of you this year is a better indication of the respect I held for you. I was delighted and impressed at your handling of re-Sorting, the Slytherin House culture and the creation of the 'Remedial Everything' classes. Even Harry's 'coming out' seemed to indicate a hope shining out of the darkness surrounding you- a chance that you could be both villain and hero. Our bowling conversation was one of my happiest recent memories, and the way I had hoped our relationship might continue to develop. The day of the Second Task I was nearly skipping the halls with how things were developing... at least until the goblins' assassin struck. Even so, I was delighted by the opportunity to fight for you and take those goblins to task for all the grief they've heaped upon us both with their treachery.

"Unfortunately, you caught me off-guard again by becoming pregnant. It was unfathomable to me, given your preference for witches, that you would have had voluntary heterosexual contact, or that you would somehow in this one instance have eschewed your proven talent for forethought and responsibility and fail to protect yourself from impregnation. Add to that your choice to... murder the unborn, and I'm afraid that you are now lost forever as a hero."

Holly gave him a quizzical glare.

"Heroes don't murder the innocent, Holly. It is a foundational truth that I thought you understood- magic exaggerates the forces of... let's call it 'karma' for the succinctness in meaning. Taking the life of your unborn child has stained your soul; it will never be suited for great and noble achievement. Any great aspirations and endeavours of yours will always be tainted by that sin, destined to fall apart from the corruption with which it infects your intent.

"This does not invalidate your worth to the conflict, but I believe it's time to look for another to become the symbol that can lead the decent citizens of the wizarding world out of the coming struggle. It is good that you have developed a working relationship with Alastor Moody- he is a capable field commander and would be an excellent mentor for your new role. I believe you can overcome the burden of your mistakes and find a good that you can accomplish. With my help, you may be able to redeem yourself. Without it... I'm afraid you may have already fallen too far. If you are seeking the greater cause for your recent suffering, I think this may explain it."

Holly had sat through the headmaster's ramble with attentive patience. She now tipped her head down, slumping in the chair.

Adrian spoke up. "Albus, Holly would like... a hug."

The headmaster looked at Holly's downturned face and knotted his brows. He tentatively leaned forward in his chair, opening his arms wide.

Holly looked up with hope and smashed her arms around the headmaster's midsection in a tight hug worthy of Hermione's best efforts. With a sob, she leaned back out of the embrace. Tears fell down her cheeks.

She slowly removed Adrian from her head and set him on the side table. She then raised up the wand she had surreptitiously taken from Albus' belt and stuck the tip in her mouth.

Albus breathed out, "My wand? How did you- No! Holly, don't-"

She closed her eyes and concentrated, while tears streamed down her face. She whined in anticipation of the pain. A flash of magic erupted within her mouth.

Holly tilted her head back in a garbled scream. At the tip of the wand in her mouth, a new tongue slowly curled its way into existence, erupting through the cauterized flesh at the back of Holly's throat. By the time she pulled the wand from her mouth, Holly's scream was much clearer.

"HHhhhkkkkkyyyyyyeAAAHAHHHHHHH!"

She tipped forward then, expunging a gout of bile, blood and vomit onto the stone floor. Ragged breathing followed, and Albus could see Holly twisting her new tongue to relieve it of excess fluids and test it for full function. She rolled it, twisted it, split it and lengthened it, rolling it back into her mouth once she appeared satisfied. Holly climbed back to her feet, Vanishing the sick and such with a deft twitch of the headmaster's wand.

"In case you were wondering, (cough) that was painful."

Albus slumped back into his chair. "Oh, thank Merlin. Miss Evans, I... I thought perhaps that you had given up."

Holly stared at the headmaster with a cold, hard anger. Eventually she whispered, "Thanks for the loan. Riddle has all my other wands."

"He has Harry's wand as well?"

"Sure. He doesn't know it because it's trapped in a Switching spell on one of my toe rings, but he does have it."

Albus shook his head. "It would have been better if you had kept Harry's wand! Foolish... if those two wands had met in a duel, the interaction of feathers from the same Phoenix would create an effect called Priori Incantatem- a war of magic, of wills. With this, you could have defended against him and escaped... whole."

"When were you planning on telling me this?"

Albus gave her a pointed look while gesturing at her forehead. "I didn't want the capability to be known to Tom beforehand. You have a link to the Dark Lord within your scar, and he could very well have taken that knowledge for his own use."

Holly simply groaned for a moment in frustration.

The headmaster prodded, "What else have you lost?"

"Everything in my kit and Harry's robes- the upgraded Omni-goggles, Marauder's Map, Veritaserum, various healing potions and salves, scrolls, two backup wands with holsters, my favorite pair of boots that fit really well, my Invisibility Cloak-"

"Th-the Cloak? You... you lost-"

"They stripped me bare, Professor. They stripped away... everything."

"Perhaps you should explain what else happened after you and Mr. Diggory left the maze."

"Not much to report- Riddle disappeared from sight. He was still standing right there, mind you, but I couldn't find him. He summoned his followers; when they showed up; they could see him just fine."

"You said before that there was an Anti-Apparation jinx in effect."

"Yah. They appeared like big balls of black smoke that then coalesced into men wearing full face masks and black cloaks. And very little else."

"Did you recognise any of them?"

"Several, by voice. MacNair in particular was happy to see me."

"Who else?"

Holly crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Sir, ask Madame Pomfrey."

"Why would she know better than you?"

Holly's glare gave the headmaster pause. She spat out, "Because, Sir, SHE TOOK THE SEMEN SAMPLES!"

"H-holly..."

"Oh, I'd like to thank you, sir, for all your guidance. What was the point of having Moody teach me traditional magical combat when I can't even see Riddle to target him? What's the idea behind arranging a secret weapon so secret, even the intended user wasn't aware of it?"

Albus responded as if insulted. "Voldemort's protections are unique. Even having experienced them, I could never quite understand how he remained so undefeatable. So much about him is a mystery, as I said."

"This bullshit about me having fallen from grace is just about the skeeviest slimeball maneuver to pull on a girl who was recently raped. If I hadn't gone into this knowing what the likely result would be, I'd be falling to pieces for you to reassemble as you saw fit. Instead, Riddle's nightmares of past revels prepped me for the experience. I might as well have been acting on stage."

"Are you saying that you intended to raise the Dark Lord?"

"I'm saying you have some skewed perspectives on truth, fairness and preparation. If you had made it clear to me how important it was that he not be reborn through THIS ritual, I would have killed Cedric immediately and escaped without injury, and the Dark Lord would still be stuck in a gothic pram. Instead I get two months of the silent treatment and then 'oh, by the way, I brought in an employee of the goblins to cover your back.'"

"Would you have truly done such a thing? Could you, in cold blood, take the life of a friend?"

Adrian grumbled from the side table, "Ahh, Albus-"

Holly quickly interrupted, "That's not the point. Everything you don't tell me is a weapon he can use to destroy me. Are you trying to help him win? Is that why you couldn't put him down, before? Because you don't really want him dead? I mean, he wasn't always this capable, but he's always been this evil. Why didn't you kill him fifty years ago when the Basilisk was his pet, or forty years ago when he wasn't half as knowledgeable? Why not thirty years ago, before he had established a support network to do his rituals? Why is he not dead already?"

Dumbledore said, very plainly, "I will not kill."

"So what happened with Grindelwald? Or was he the last one, that forced the change in habit?"

"I did not kill him, either. He is imprisoned. I've never killed anyone."

"Bullshit. You killed James Potter. You killed the McKinnons. Don't play like your hands are clean."

Albus lurched to standing in indignation. "They are! I have never taken a life. Others die, but not by my hand. This is what makes me the leader of the light, and the most powerful warlock on the face of the planet. I will not kill, so righteousness protects me. Fawkes would not stay, otherwise. You will never be able to earn the companionship of a Phoenix or Unicorn. There are moral absolutes, rules that must not be broken, or they shall taint your soul forever in a way that truly blessed creatures can instantly detect. I am so, so sorry for you, Miss Evans."

She then stared down at the wand in her hand. "Moral absolutes, eh? Then why do you have Luna's wand?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"This is Luna's wand- or it was."

Albus paled. "Miss Evans, this is very important; when did you see Miss Lovegood using this wand?"

"January of '94, the day before the Animagus testing potion revealed my proper background. I was heading for Professor Lupin's lab when she intercepted me in the hallway. She said some things that eventually came true, but then tried to Obliviate me of the whole thing. It's the only time I've ever seen her try to cast a spell. I disarmed her and dropped her off with Madame Pomfrey. To tell you the truth, I've never seen her quite so unhinged, before or since."

Albus sat down in the chair as if he had lost all strength.

"We are, quite completely, undone."

"Why?"

"That is no ordinary wand. It is known as the Elder wand. Unlike a traditional wizard's tool, this instrument changes allegiance as the previous owner is defeated. It is rumoured to be the most powerful magical focus ever known, undefeatable in pitched combat in the hands of a skilled wizard."

"Well, no wonder the tongue-regeneration thing worked. I knew Poppy couldn't fix me, but I also knew that this could. That's why I came up here. That, and to settle accounts, you might say."

"But we are undone, Holly. Miss Lovegood defeated me by stealing it, you defeated her by disarming her in that hallway, and now... Tom has the mastery of it."

"Uh, pardon my French but FUCK YOU!"

"What?"

"You are such a man. Did you think I was defeated? I knew I was going to be raped! He's been dreaming of having me raped ever since Christmas, and I've seen him recollecting similar revels, shopping though them like a menu for how I was to be tortured."

"You knew... yet you entered the maze anyway?"

"Yes. It's called courage. You know you're going to suffer, but you throw yourself into the fire in the hope that it'll do some good."

"That's as may be, but in the end-"

"In the end, he lost his body and I killed ten of his closest supporters, including Walden MacNair, who might have defeated me when he cut out my eye. Not bad for losing two pieces."

"Two?"

"One killed, one retired from the field. I'm done."

"And what of our destiny, Miss Evans? You still must kill me mercifully, isn't that right?"

"No."

"No?"

"You aren't the white wizard. Cedric was. Right before he died, he told me that he was still a virgin, and that he didn't want his first time to be a bunch of men gang-raping him. Thus, he was killed."

"You mean, that's when they cast the Killing curse on him."

Holly snapped a glare at the Professor. "No. That's when I leaned forward, touched my forehead to his, and tore his soul from its tether."

Albus stood up to loom over Holly, an indignant rage bubbling to the surface. "You... you... you cannot have! The killing curse requires a venal hatred for the target- you and Mr. Diggory have been friends for years."

Holly stared up at him. "I had just been raped more than twenty times because I was trying to keep him alive! At that point, Riddle had him convinced he had to slit my throat or else be molested and then killed as well. After all that I'd done, he was going to kill me? Believe me, I had enough hatred!"

Albus stepped back, seeing a similar hatred brewing in Holly's remaining eye.

She continued, "They were all quite impressed, actually. Except Riddle. He was rather annoyed that I had accomplished something that he couldn't, and cut out my tongue."

"A-and then?"

"I used a Rapport to convince Walden MacNair to kill me. His Murderous Curse reacted to my protections just the way Riddle's had. He blew up, taking out everyone near him, including Riddle's new body. With Riddle's wards no longer supported by his magic, Apparation and Protean magic started working again. Most of the survivors fled immediately. A few took time dying. Like me."

.Albus sighed. "You aren't dead, Holly, and you aren't leaving; you have a destiny."

"I assume you're referring to the prophecy, the one that states 'the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not'; unfortunately you bet on the wrong horse."

"Why do you say that?"

"Take a good look at my forehead, Headmaster." She turned her face upwards.

Albus stepped forward, looking at the pinkish skin still recovering from being burned and regrown. The barest shadow of dark stubbly hair had started to grow back on her skull. Holly stepped a foot closer to aid his inspection- the Scar now appeared as a faint jagged line, with miniature sigils made of white scar tissue almost visible at the widest point. Albus bent down and concentrated his scrutiny on the detail towards the bottom.

"Remarkable! There are runes within the-"

With a jerk forward, Holly's forehead smashed into the Headmaster's nose, breaking it with a painful snap. The startled man dropped back into his chair, clutching his bleeding face and moaning quietly.

"My mother's protection forced Riddle's splinter out of my head. His 'mark of equals' is gone. You should be happy- I wasn't a very agreeable hero, after all."

"But Harry must-"

"_Quasso Fracta._"

A hum rose from the Elder wand, causing the air to warp. Holly was aiming behind Albus at the small table with the stone bowl.

"Holly, what are you doing?"

The spell shattered Albus' Pensieve, sending pieces of quartz flying all over the sitting area. Silvery memories spilt onto the floor. Albus jumped out of the chair, rushing to gather them. Holly drew a long memory strand from her temple and dropped it in the middle of the spill. While Albus slumped to the floor desperately collecting memory strands, Holly turned towards his display case filled with glass vials containing similar silvery slivers of memory.

"_Quasso Fracta._"

"What? NO!"

Literally hundreds of the glass tubes began to hum, a few shattering immediately. Albus stood up and stepped between Holly and the glass case to intercept the beam of sound, his old bones creaking painfully under the strain. Holly pulled back on the wand, ending the spell.

Albus dropped to his knees once more, wandlessly conjuring up a sturdy metal pail. He collected memory strands by the handful, yet a few still slipped into the cracks in the floorboards. Albus' blood dripped from his rebroken nose into the mix.

Holly grumped. "Fine. Keep the bulk of them. You'll have to re-experience those mixed-up memories to ever get them sorted out without a Pensieve, and somewhere in there is the full version of my six hours of Hell. 'I hope your summer goes well'. _Accio Newt._"

The little ink lizard zipped up from a bookcase into Holly's hand. A moment after the creature had returned to Holly's hand, they exchanged a long look. Holly grumbled in annoyance.

"Ah, so you do have it. _Accio Potter Grimoire._"

One of the larger volumes flew out of the same bookcase and into Holly's grasp. The headmaster interrupted his memory-gathering to growl out an admonishment.

"Miss Evans, you betray the memory of your parents and all those who died opposing evil!"

"Oh, grow up! You lied, stole and cheated but I still survive and have recovered another of my legacies. You should be glad if your Pensieve is the last thing I shatter today."

"You! You cannot know what you've done here! Imbecile child!"

Holly grabbed Adrian from the side table and strode out of the chambers and into the headmaster's office. Through the door, Albus could see the angry witch turn to face him. She had left the book and wand on the headmaster's desk.

"And for my last trick..." Holly held up Adrian with her off-hand.

The Hat protested, "What? Miss Evans! I need to remain at Hogwarts-"

"Settle down Adrian- I just need to stick my arm up your hole."

"This takes our relationship in a direction I had never-"

Holly swirled her bare arm in a semi-graceful display. "Nothing up my sleeve..."

"OOOOFF!"

Holly jammed her arm up into the hat, swishing it around a bit, and then pulled out forcefully. In her grasp was the Blade of Gryffindor, once more restored to its original etched broadsword shape. She tossed Adrian somewhat roughly into the Headmaster's chair, with a stage performer's flourish.

"Presto!"

Holly stepped forward to place one bare foot at the edge of the Headmaster's desk, and then jumped up to stand atop the furniture. She swung the blade up toward the arched ceiling, and then turned the point downward and plunged the weapon through the center of the desk. Albus could be heard moaning over the loud grinding as Holly used her weight to drive the blade's length completely through the dense wood, until the quillions were pressed against its varnished surface. Beneath the desk, the tip of the sword penetrated the flagstone of the office, locking sword and desk into place.

"There's your precious school artifact. Never say I don't return what I've borrowed. _It will come out when drawn by someone worthy enough to bear it. Someone who recognizes it for what it is_." As Holly released her grip on the weapon, a subtle rumble echoed from the roots of the castle.

Holly turned and jumped down from atop the desk. She grabbed up her book and tossed the Elder wand to the floor at the headmaster's feet. "You should hold onto that, too. You might need it."

Albus grabbed the wand and stood up, his anger flaring forth like a tempest. "_That is enough! Sit down, Holly. I will not allow you to give up just because you lost a battle_."

Holly's stance remained solid and she squinted back at the Headmaster. "Nice try. Since I'm not suppressing mini-Riddle in my head anymore, I've some extra mental resources available to resist Compulsions and the like. You will never again be able to use magic to influence me, if I have a say about it. As to my immediate future, I'm getting a check-up from Poppy and then I'm leaving. My stake in this squabble is done and I have better things to do with my time."

She turned and strode over to open the door. Turning back, she added, "And if you take a moment to count the dead, I think you'll realise that I won, 11 to 2."

Once the door sealed shut behind her, the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black snorted. "I take it back. She's a Black, through and through."

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Just outside the door, Holly smiled into the hand mirror. Sirius looked back, whispering, "I'll remind Phineas he said that one day. What now, Rook?"

"A checkup and escape. Let's have a Marauder lunch. If I don't show up, you'll know something went wrong."

"Anything to get out of this house. But, ahhh..."

"Meet me at my parents' old place."

"Got it."

Holly closed the hand mirror with a snap.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly did check in with Pomfrey for a full review; she was swinging her legs while sitting atop a gurney, wearing only a patient's smock.

The healer danced a new pattern above Holly's head, saying, "Albus sent me a message, saying that I should refuse to help you, since you've been expelled."

Holly bowed her head to Poppy. "I am grateful for your adherence to a higher code. You didn't tell him that I was pregnant, either, did you?"

"No! Of course not. I told Minerva, but that was because she's your godmother."

"I can live with that."

Poppy scowled at Holly's comment, then cast another diagnostic spell. Her frown deepened.

"Your injuries and healing have been remarkable, but magic cannot regrow an eye. Frankly, I'm surprised you were able to fix your tongue."

"Special circumstances. There was a little left in the back, and I already heal quickly. Some high-octane healing Transfigurations and I'm set."

"My dear..." The Healer took a hold of Holly's upper arm, earning a flinch and a hiss from her patient. "I'm sorry to bring this up, but... you're pregnant again."

Holly grimaced at that.

"The baby's development has been accelerated by the Incubation Bath..." Madame Pomfrey frowned and turned away. She whispered, "I can... give you a potion..."

Holly scrunched up her face in concentration. A moment's pause and she shifted form into Harry. The dark-haired boy looked none the worse for wear aside from missing an eye, but he convulsed immediately, clutching at a sharp pain below his navel. Pomfrey attempted to cast a Diagnostic charm but she was waved off. Harry groaned for a moment, and then reverted to Holly, collapsing to the floor in obvious distress. Another groan and she expelled a small lump of bloody tissue from between her legs. Breathing heavily for a minute, Holly finally came to a resting heart rate and looked up at the healer from the flagstone, sweating profusely.

"Problem solved. Let's not figure out who that belonged to, okay?"

Holly crawled back to standing. After a cleansing charm for Holly and a quick reinvocation of the diagnostic, Poppy Pomfrey wept openly and embraced her. The pale girl accepted the hug but didn't return it, too discomforted as she was with this sympathy.

"Madame, I appreciate the thought. I was wondering if you had collected-"

Poppy sniffed and turned away, holding up a hand for Holly to wait. A minute later, she returned from her office carrying a folding travel chessboard.

Holly's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Interesting packaging."

"That was provided by Minerva. If you respect no one else, please honour her. She has risked more for you than for anyone in the time I've known her."

Holly accepted the wooden box, answering, "I do honour her. I do love her. But I make my own choices."

Minerva responded from the doorway, "That is all I could ever want of you."

"Mum!" Holly smiled and rushed over to embrace her godmother, taking no notice of her open-backed tunic flapping behind her.

Minerva wrapped Holly in a hug, holding the young woman's head to her chest. "I came to escort you off the grounds. Albus is in a bit of a snit, and with you without a wand, I fear for what some of the students may attempt."

"Okay. Let me put on clothes and then we can go." Holly squeezed Minerva again and skipped back behind the curtain to re-dress.

Minerva and Poppy exchanged a look. They would be talking extensively at a later time; for now, a nod of thanks and acknowledgement were all that was needed.

Holly emerged from behind the screen in muggle clothes- a dress shirt, jeans and trainers. She barked out, "Winky!"

The bulb-nosed elf appeared with a 'pop'.

"Yes'm?"

"Ripcord."

Winky snapped to a stiff stance, saluted Holly and said, "Acknowledged," disappearing once more.

Holly turned back to explain to the startled women, "She'll take care of getting my things home."

Minerva arched an eyebrow. "Your things? Only your things?"

"We'll find out, won't we? Hey, if it bothers you, at least you'll know where to look."

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly and Minerva walked together past the Aurors that Minerva had Stupefied on her way in. They slipped along the quiet school hallways, the early hour allowing them to avoid much scrutiny. They made it to the entrance, having avoided gawkers and Ministry officials alike. They exited the front door only for Holly to collide with a man in black wool robes and a familiar sneer.

Professor McGonagall had her wand pointed at Severus Snape's face faster than any of them thought possible. Holly raised up a hand to stay her godmother's arm.

Minerva growled, "Holly, we don't know where he has been!"

Holly nodded. "Yes, but he wasn't there. That's enough for me, for now."

Professor Snape drawled out, "So, Evans. Talking again, I see. Some curses never end, do they?"

"And some do. We'll see which, eventually." Holly then turned away and headed down the path towards the front gate.

Professor McGonagall scowled at her colleague. "I'll have questions for you to answer later, Mr. Snape."

"Of course, Minerva. I wouldn't expect otherwise."

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly stopped at the gate, turning to face her godmother.

"I'm not coming back, y'know?"

"I realise. Perhaps you'll accept some informal tutoring over the summer?"

"Maybe. I can do Charms alright but wandless Transfiguration- that'd be a real achievement. Would you come by for lunch? It's really important to me that you're there."

"Yes, assuming I am not overburdened by other responsibilities."

"And what will you tell the Ministry officials when they ask why you allowed their prisoner to leave the grounds?"

Minerva thought for a moment, and then offered, "The headmaster insisted that you be removed. I hadn't realised that he meant for you to be placed into their custody. Oops."

Holly gave her godmum a crushing hug. She then stepped past the gate and Disapparated.

_**~[]~

* * *

**_

_**Home and Hearth**_

When leaving Hogwarts, Holly's first instinct was to go home, but she instead found herself Apparating to the play-park in Little Whinging. A familial urge had changed her plans.

Holly took the opportunity to scan her clothes for unwanted tracking charms. Having removed all that she could find, she then settled onto a swing set. Within an hour, she saw Dudley ambling towards the park in the company of two of his friends. Once she was seen, Dudley aimed his crew directly towards her.

Holly gave him a friendly smile as he approached. "What's doin', Big D?"

"Holly. I didn't think you'd be coming back here."

"I'm not. I'm here to warn you. There's a madman out to kill me."

Dudley's friends cackled at that. Dudley stepped forward, his expression darkening.

"How bad?"

Piers Polkiss scoffed. "Are you serious? Big D, what-"

Holly growled out, "_If you're not my cousin, shut up and stop listening_."

Both boys stepped back and looked at each other, mumbling almost reflexively about football.

Holly continued with Dudley. "He killed my parents and a whole lot of other talented people, if you catch my meaning."

"What should we do?"

"Move. Move away, and don't tell people where. If you see strangely-dressed types, you run."

Dudley nodded slowly. "Hols, I don't get it. Why would you bother to warn us?"

"Because no one else in my world would think to do so. Good luck, Dudley. Love to your Mum."

Before he could reply, Holly was gone.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

A few hours later, Holly joined Sirius, Natalia and Remus who were standing at the monument stone outside 106 Matchstick Court. All looked at the ruins of the house, burnt and collapsed.

Holly sighed. "Home."

Natalia grumped. "Where've you been, anyhow?"

Holly looked over to her. "Church. I wanted to make sure the headmaster was wrong about me being unredeemable. I stayed to pray awhile, since we all agreed on the mirrors to meet for lunch."

Sirius grasped her shoulder, causing her to flinch slightly. "Hols... I'm so sorry."

She turned to face him. "Mum is coming. We just have to wait for my Mum. She'll straighten this out."

Minerva Apparated next to them after a few minutes' wait. She appeared shocked as well.

"Oh, dear! Oh, Holly!"

"Mum, do you still have that Valentine's card I sent you?"

Minerva smiled weakly and retrieved the small cardboard missive from an inside pocket of her robes, near her heart. Holly flipped it open and touched the message within, whispering '_Phasmatis Reus_'. The greeting changed verbiage, now saying 'The Nautilus is located at 106-a Matchstick Court, Godric's Hollow, Wiltshire'. As each of them read the writing, the house appeared before them in all its simple limestone glory.

They stepped forward into the garden, heading for the front door, only the local postman intercepted them to hand Holly some junk mail.

"I like what ye've done wi' the place, Miss Evans. 'Twas a shame to see it all run down fer so long. Folks in town agree. They'd like it if'n ye'd stop by the Ol' Flagon fer a pint."

"Thanks, Bruce. I'll come 'round a'time."

"Ah, brilliant! Bring yer friends, too."

They all stared at him as he walked on, aside from Holly who was still flipping through her post. As Bruce strolled off to his next address, they turned to Holly for an explanation.

Sirius finally broke down and asked, "Hols, what just happened?"

"Oh, that! It turns out you can't put the Fidelius on a monument, and this place has been treated like a shrine for a decade. So I had the cornerstone carved away from the house and left up front. A simple form at the local registrars and the old address amounts to a square yard of heathen devotions for the dead Potters. For the rest, Hermione and Padma came up with a recipe for the Fidelius that includes an inverted Muggle-repelling charm. Most places under a Fidelius are Unplottable and protected by Notice-me-not or illusions of ruins only visible to the mundane. In our version, magicals see a ruin that they feel is haunted by tragedy (unless they're in on the Fidelius), but the muggles just see the house, and that square yard of my original address stays registered with the Ministry as an unpopulated but protected historical site. I love the irony."

Sirius asked, "Won't the Ministry come to investigate any magic cast here?"

"Natalia?"

The young Auror grinned. "Not likely. So many self-rebuilding shrines, eternal flames and indelible messages have been left here over the years that the Ministry has a blanket 'never mind' policy on anything short of Fiendfyre."

"It's the spirit of the Fidelius taken further- hide in plain sight by not hiding from mundane sight. Those Gubraithian flames make great nightlights, too. I'll show you- I jacked like a dozen of them to border the deck outside my bedroom."

They entered the home and Holly led them all up to the observation deck. She walked over to a spyglass mounted on the railing, looking through it to some location beyond the forest in the distance.

"Dobby! Winky!"

Two elves popped into existence, staring up at Holly. She turned to address them.

"I need you to move everything important out of the Madhouse and into the Nautilus as fast as you can. Only what's important. Do you remember what those things are?"

Both elves nodded enthusiastically and vanished.

"Why the urgency, Holly?"

"Because those goblins are about to set the cottage on fire."

Taking a quick look through the spyglass, Sirius could see a half-dozen goblins accompanied by several of their curse-breaker employees at the edge of the Nott property, using Fiendfyre to 'find' the Madhouse by destroying it.

Sirius, Remus, Minerva and Natalia all started bustling around, moving to help.

"Stop! If they detect us, it's all for naught. We need them to think they were successful. The elves know what the important things are. The rest of the library will just have to... burn."

Remus gasped, "Lily's journals?"

"Yah, but at least I've made sure they'll burn completely. Winky and Dobby will save the memories along with the Turner Gyro and some rare magical substances. I have to leave the 7-second mirror and the Octogonagall- it'll be the perfect sign for Tom that he achieved complete surprise- he'll assume I'm sentimental."

Natalia snickered. "You are sentimental, Hols."

"Uh huh. I'm much happier with a well-lacquered McGonagall and a burnt piece of furniture than the reverse."

Holly gripped Minerva's hand in hers and leaned up to give her Mum's cheek a quick buss.

"Let's go to the den. I need to introduce you to one other important person in my plans."

The collection of adults followed Holly down from the 'observation deck' by way of the spiral stairs and into the den. Holly gestured for them to sit comfortably while she stepped through the brick wall between the nearby fireplace and a well-occupied bookshelf.

Holly returned holding a gurgling infant with a shock of strawberry hair atop its head. Holly beamed down at the little bundle, rocking her gently. The whole room quickly stood to get a look at the baby.

Sirius stared at the child and her mother in disbelief.

"Sirius, this is my daughter- your granddaughter, effectively. Meet Chrysalis."

Holly carefully set the infant into Sirius' cradled arms. He stared down at the fussing child with a teary-eyed look of wonder. "She's big!"

"She's about five months old- I've been caring for her in the Madhouse when I can. I didn't want to miss anything, and there was a good chance I wasn't going to live this long. Every day, I flew out to the forest, Apparated here and, well, usually whipped out a teat so she could feed again."

Professor McGonagall asked, "But Holly, how could you make the time? The Turner was burnt out."

Sirius lifted up a small amulet on a chain beneath Chrys' shirt. "You mean, this Time Turner?"

Minerva squinted. "No. That's not the one they had before."

Holly replied, "The frame, no. The pixie dust or whatever is inside? That was from the Turner we've been using. I just switched the center mountings for one of the burnt-out ones Lily left at the bottom of the concrete tube."

"But why lie to me about it?"

"You can't defend your mind. I didn't want Albus getting some idea about anointing my child as the next saviour of the wizarding world. Better he think I aborted her."

Minerva thumped her chest for emphasis. "I thought you aborted her! How could you put me through that?"

"Because, Mum, I almost did! I was a fraction of a second from just defying destiny and killing my baby in the womb. At least eight times." The group grew quiet.

Sirius broke the tense silence. "So... why didn't you?"

Holly paced about. "It was... you have to understand. This child, this wonderful girl, will not live to her twenties. If destiny speaks true, she'll die at the hands of my enemies, and probably in Diagon Alley, where she and I are Christmas shopping. She'll be proudly wearing her Head-girl pin and her head will be crushed like a grape, right in front of me. And for some damned reason, the fate of the world will then rest on my forgiving the ones that did it."

Minerva asked, "Is this one of the visions from Luna?"

Holly nodded. "The Couatl jarred them loose when he slapped me in the head."

Minerva shook her head. "That's... I still don't understand why you would want to raise a child, when you expect to lose her so horribly."

"You're not seeing the complete picture. Assume the Symphony's previews are accurate in this case. The following things are then true; I will survive this war. My girl will go to Hogwarts, where she will excel. I will still be in a position to seek terrible vengeance upon my foes. Even Luna appears in my vision acting relatively sane and unharmed. In a nutshell- we win. I wouldn't still be in Britain otherwise."

Lupin asked, "And if these rumblings of destiny are not accurate?"

"Then my baby'll be fine and I can love her for a lifetime. I'll probably send her to Brazil for school, just to fuck with the Symphony. Definitely so, if Albus is still the Headmaster by then."

Minerva smiled down at the infant, but then turned a concerned look towards her goddaughter. "Holly... there is a scar on the top of her head. How was she injured?"

"She wasn't injured, Mum. She was... protected. I inscribed the Glyph of Weeping on her, as Lily did for Harry. If I died in the fight with Riddle, my hope was that she would be-"

Minerva's face fell open with shock. "YOU! You would have continued on in her!"

The others stared at Holly as well.

Holly grumped a bit. After a moment, she whispered, "I don't like to lose."

Minerva clarified tersely, "And so, this little bundle of potential 'you' is named Chrysalis?"

"Chrysanthemum Alice Evans."

Sirius gave her a distrusting look. "Evans?"

After a few moments hesitation, Holly rolled her eye and confessed. "...Longbottom. I'm just not going to tell him for a while. No need to ruin his life. She's my reason for living, aside from you lot. I spent seven months in the Madhouse this spring, bringing this cute little drool-machine to term. She was born May 1st, with the assistance of Winky and divine providence."

Holly smiled and stepped forward to tickle her daughter's feet.

"Like her mum, she gets multiple names. When she's trouble, we call her 'Mayday', don't we? Are you a little catastrophe? Every day! Every single day! And that's why mummy had to cut her hair short, wasn't it you iron-gripped little gremlin?"

"MaaaAhh! GleeeAh!"

Natalia rested her head over Holly's shoulder, beaming at the fussing child in Sirius' arms.

"Awww! She's a little button! I want one!"

Holly turned around to face Natalia with a broad smile, taking the taller witch in her arms loosely. "Okay."

"Huh?"

"Riddle's thorn doesn't feed me nightmares anymore. I passed my OWLs. I took the ACME's with Fleur. Albus expelled me. The Ministry won't wake up and the goblins are eternal, it seems. No reason not to build a family."

A brief panic then crossed Holly's face.

"W-would you marry me, Natalia?"

Natalia erupted into happy tears. She bellowed out a very ungirlish "YES!" and snatched Holly up in her arms to snog her breathless. The rest of the room's occupants stared at the newly-engaged women, stunned speechless. Remus in particular collapsed into a chair.

Chrysalis startled them all back to reality with a plaintive cry, kicking her feet in Sirius' arms.

"BaaAAAHHHHN!"

Sirius resumed rocking the annoyed infant. "But... but... what about...?"

Natalia let Holly drop back to standing on the floor, but maintained a close hug.

Holly turned her head in Nat's embrace to face Sirius. "Saving the world? Do me a favour as an engagement gift."

"Yes?"

"Tell Albus I quit. The Blade of Gryffindor stuck through his desk should have been sufficient notice of termination, but as you may have observed, the man is exceedingly dense whenever it comes to me."

_**The End of **__**Holly Evans and the Spiral Path**_

_**~oOo~

* * *

**_

_**Prelude to **__**The Spiral Path**_

_The Couatl said, "Natalia Tonks. It's probably pointless to say to you, but... love endures, love heals, love triumphs- especially in adversity."_

_Natalia grinned and replied, "Of course it does!"_

Natalia and Holly left the den together that evening, leaving Chrysalis in the doting care and attention of the elder Marauders (under Winky's constant vigilance). They ascended the stairs to the main bedroom, closing off the Observation Deck for the night.

Holly lolled gratefully into a warm hug from Natalia. After a few minutes of a standing cuddle, Nat prodded, "You quit, eh?"

"Saving Albus from his mistakes? Absolutely."

Natalia nodded for a moment. Another thought darkened her expression. "Hols, after we're married..."

"Yeah?"

"Do we still get to sleep around?"

"Sure."

Natalia's face darkened. "Hols... if I'm not going to be foreswearing all others, then why are you marrying me?"

"Because I love you."

"Hols, don't start going mushy on me, now. This is a grumpy question."

"You get to invent Mrs. Potter. I'm not interested in being Harry anymore, but the House of Potter should continue while it still serves a purpose. After all, the only babies you and I can produce together will be Potters. I'm taking a long view of this."

"Hang on. You're not going to be seeing others?"

"No."

"Well, what about recruitment? What about the Ministry and bright witches and-?"

Holly stopped Natalia's rising babble with a pair of fingers on her lips. Natalia could see, even in the fading light of dusk, a haunted look come over Holly.

Her voice was strained. "My love, I'm the one foreswearing all others. You can handle recruitment. I don't want to touch, or be touched by, anyone but family."

"I'm sure you'll recover-"

"EVER..." Holly's fierce growl broke into a shuddering sob. "...ag-againnn."

Natalia wrapped Holly in her arms, holding her loose but allowing Holly to seek some measure of safety within her embrace. After a bit, she guided them onto their bed and drew Holly close to her once more. For the next several hours, they lay together as Holly cried herself into exhaustion.

When Holly finally fell asleep, Natalia settled them in beneath the covers.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Holly woke up to find herself curled into a ball at the edge of the bed, still in her day clothes from leaving school. It was dark outside.

Newt crawled up to her face and looked into her good eye.

_'So, are we done with the whining, Miss Evans? You're not seriously just retiring to raise babies.'_

'Newt, c'mon! How am I supposed to just go on?'

_'First step; you get up. Second step; you assess. Third step; you decide.'_

Newt climbed onto her shoulder as she rose to sitting on the bed. Natalia let out a brief snore but resumed deep breathing soon after. Another minute passed in silence before Holly stood up. She walked over to the full-length mirror near the door to the ensuite. She looked over her reflection, visible in the flickering light coming from a shuttered everlasting fire kept inside the door as a nightlight.

Holly carefully undid the buttons on her dress shirt, and then unbuttoned her jeans to pull them to the floor. She stripped off the shirt and removed the dark blue bra holding her breasts tightly to her chest. One last movement to pull down her knickers and she was naked.

Her hair had already grown out to an inch of burgundy fuzz on her head. Her missing eye made the shadowed socket look sad and deflated, until Newt slipped inside to fill the space as a greyish replica of an eye.

Holly felt a brush on her thoughts, almost a caress.

'Newt?'

'_On station. I can see from here and tell you what I think. I like this. Feed me some milk of magnesia and I'll even look like an eye, sorta.'_

'Perfect. You'll be alright in there?'

_'Mum, I'm not wild about being outside your body anymore. It's dangerous. Maybe with me in here we can both avoid any further calamity. I'm well-motivated to keep you undamaged. For one thing, I think you look really good without so many scars._'

'No scars, really.'

Holly stepped forward to look more closely into the mirror.

She was startled by a low whistle coming from the bed. Natalia teased, "What a fox! I wanna kiss that girl until she's creamy!"

Holly moved her hands to her hips. "You wanted me when I was a chestless third-year."

"Sweetie, I've wanted you every time I saw you... except in the graveyard- you were all melty and gross."

Holly grimaced. "Thank you for reminding me."

"Hols, I've learned that tip-toeing around your troubled past leaves very few topics open for conversation. For instance; I was thinking about this recruitment plan of yours. I don't think it'll work."

"Why not?"

"I dunno how many will want to join a secret organisation if you're at the top of the pyramid, Hols. Especially if no one thinks you have any fire left in you after your battle with Immortal Lord Devo."

"That's a good point." Holly began to pace a bit in thought.

Natalia ogled her lover's naked body in motion attentively, like a pre-teen boy watching his first porno.

Holly interrupted her accidental strut of seduction, turning to Natalia to suggest, "What if there was some other figure at the top, one who had 'subjugated' me to work for a greater purpose? You would be recruiting for this mysterious being, and I would simply be an enforcer of his or her will."

"Top... subjugated... enforcer... yeah." Natalia shook her head to focus. "Um, I mean... well, who would it be though?"

"We'll call her 'Spiral'. Given my publicly-known agendas, it would make sense that I would submit to a woman. It would also relieve me of the burden of leadership so I can take care of Chrysalis."

"Hang on; maybe we create an imaginary leader, but someone has to do the actual leading."

"Sure, but it should probably be a consensus of the current leaders- me, Hermione, Minerva, you and maybe Padma. You all thought I was too out of control at times. This way, we agree on what we're trying to accomplish before I make any rash tactical decisions."

"I dunno..."

"If we can keep Riddle under control, we might be able to use his return for our purposes. We'll make it a distributed, hidden membership; follow the design of modern terrorist cells, but as a way to gather info and exert influence subtly. We can fix things if we get the right people to join and get them in the right positions."

Nat scoffed. "And how do we do that?"

"Find out what they want, what they hate, what they fear, then tell them what you know is coming and offer our protection. Make sure you get a vow before talking about anything. Tell them that anyone Marked will be able to resist Mind Arts somewhat, so when Riddle's people start 'changing' minds, they'll come running to us for protection."

"Where's the sex come in?"

Holly smiled back at her skeptical look. "The price of admission, plus they learn how positive reinforcement works."

Natalia thought for a moment before an excited grin overtook her face. "You mean, _I_ can make them happy with a touch?"

"Yup. Padma and Hermione say they've engineered an enhancement called the Regent's Rune. With it, the regent- that's you- can recruit and swear in more followers and set their motivation. Padma has volunteered to be your first recruit, to verify that it works. Just don't tell anyone else that it's me they're working for- say it's the great and terrible witch known only as Spiral," Holly paused a moment in thought, then smiled. "And if they press you about it you can hint that Perenelle Flamel isn't dead!"

"Isn't she?"

"As far as we know, yeah. But if she's not dead, this should get her to pop out of her hidey-hole to say something. Don't you think?"

Natalia smiled and flipped off the bed, gathering Holly into her arms. She took Holly's face into her hands and leaned down to caress the witch's lips with her own. She followed the tender kiss with another smile for her lover. "Not when you do it so well! What shall I do for you, me fancy?"

"Arrange a meeting with Amelia. We need to know where she stands and whether she'll leave me alone."

"Okay, but that wasn't what I was talking about..." Natalia let her hands glide down Holly's back to caress her rump.

Holly stepped back out of Natalia's hold and wrapped her arms across her chest. "I'm not ready."

Natalia watched Holly turn away, looking sad. She grew angry and stepped up behind Holly, drawing her arms to her sides and making her face the mirror. "Stop acting like you're somebody else. You're Holly! You've been seeing the nightmares of what you went through in that graveyard for years! You knew what would happen, and I KNOW you were preparing yourself mentally to handle it. And now look at you!"

Holly shook her head, holding her eyes shut.

Natalia shook her shoulders. "LOOK AT YOURSELF! You won! You survived, and got rid of his poison in your head, and had your body fixed up. It's like I said when you and I first hid in the Madhouse- every time you survive, you get sexier! He made you more powerful- SEE IT!"

Holly popped open her eyes to stare into the mirror. Natalia stepped back, allowing Holly her free movement without pressure, moving to sit on the bed so that Holly had only herself to look at.

She added in a whisper, "Honestly, is there anything more he could do to you? You've survived his fire. He's the one running scared, now. You're his nightmare."

Holly stepped closer to the mirror, gliding her hands across her skin as if to confirm that what she saw was real. A small crease of white showed where the curse scar used to be, where her protection still resided. The punctures from the Basilisk had been reduced to dimples. Her shotgun wound was gone completely and the hole made by the goblin-venom dagger now appeared as a reddish v-shaped mole on her right breast. Turning around, Holly could see that her back and legs were equally bereft of the reminders of past pain. Her trembling hands glided over her pristine flesh, until they rested just above her nearly hairless Mons. She pressed in there.

A faint stencil of whitish scar tissue spread out in a design beneath her fingers. Once complete, it appeared as an inverse of the center of the Spiral Mark. Holly closed her eyes and concentrated.

Natalia gasped and called out from the bed, "What is thy bidding, my liege?"

"What did you feel?"

"You, calling to me. Also, I'm totally randy now." Natalia grabbed her wand and vanished her clothes, turning to give Holly a feral grin.

Holly stroked the emblem again, along an outside curve.

Natalia clenched up, and then gasped, "Hhhhahhh! Sweetie, you better get over here before I start testing out candlesticks."

Holly smiled and walked over to the bed. She followed Natalia to crawl under the covers, where Natalia's legs drew her into a tight all-limbs embrace.

Five minutes later, Winky appeared at the foot of the bed, interrupting their favourite exercise.

"My... Holly, Winky has a message from her Hermione!"

Holly stopped Natalia's work on her recovery and flipped the covers from over her head.

"What? What's the message?"

"Miss Hermione says, 'Stop doing that. I almost confused Parvati for her sister and I can't Apparate from here.'"

Nat and Hols burst out laughing.

Finally, Holly said, "Send her my apologies and tell her I'll make it up to her later."

Winky bowed and popped away.

Holly shook her head. She mused, "Poor Violet. Pansy'll wake up out on the lawn, barely remembering some potent dreams that she'll want to suppress." She then tapped a fingernail against her teeth. "I wonder..."

"What's cooking in yer noodle now?"

"Well..."

A loud snap heralded the appearance of Fleur Delacour into their midst. She immediately fell to the floor with a gasp, her breath coming heavy and her fingers actively working inside her unbuttoned slacks.

Holly teased, "Always fashionably late, my flower?"

Fleur mumbled through a stuttering response. "H-had t-to... (mMMMMHH!)... cummmmmm... f-from France... Halfway here and I had to... had to... M'Dieu! M'Dieu! M'Dieu! Mon DIEUUUUUU!"

Natalia moved to crawl over Holly towards the Veela (who was still preoccupied with diddling herself), asking, "How did you capture this treasure, my liege-love?"

Holly shrugged. "She lost a bet."

"As your fiancée, I say you forsake all others only if I'm not there. It'd be rude to shun my guests."

"I can work with that."

Further conversation was drowned out by Fleur's ecstatic cry.

Holly heard Newt giggling in her head.

'_That's how you go on, Mum. Fourth step; Natalia and Fleur lick you silly._'

Holly knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but at least now she had a plan.

_**~o~

* * *

**_

Wednesday, 28th June, 1995

Hermione Granger had spent most of the trip home on the Express traveling back and forth along the train, assuring friends and the curious that the world hadn't come to an end with both Cedric and Holly gone from leading the school. Some few asked about Holly, but Hermione decided not to feed the rumours with anything except the publicly-known truth; Holly had survived a horrible battle and had now left Hogwarts as an adult. When asked about that last point, Hermione would hint that no one was sure when her birthday really was.

"Honestly! Does she act like a fourth-year? How many other fourth-years do you know that have killed a dragon? Show of hands?"

For the last hour (since changing to muggle clothes), Hermione had been sitting alone in her cabin, thinking. She didn't know what her own future would hold. She was also a little put out that no one had asked her about her own plans for the summer or the following school year. It seemed everyone assumed she was... normal.

Her reverie was interrupted by three boys from Slytherin sliding open the door to enter her cabin.

Stephen Montague spoke up, acting as ringleader for the other sixth years. "Waiting until the rest are gone before you slink back to the wretched hole that spawned you, Granger?"

Hermione could tell their intent was nefarious, but being caught by surprise threw her into a panic. She then realised that her deep thinking time had run through everyone leaving the Express at King's Cross Station. She simulated a panic (really- it was just an act), while her mind raced to clamp down and think of a solution; 'three opponents, already armed, limited space surrounded by glass and wood, non-muggle area...'

Montague and his friends Haugen and Warrington moved into the cabin with wands drawn. Warrington turned to seal the door and close the curtains.

Just then the loud roar of an engine was heard to echo throughout the train platform. It seemed to come from everywhere but it quickly was pinpointed to a red motorcycle literally flying into the space, landing with a loud screech of tires on cement. It was driven by a woman in dark red cyclist's leathers wearing a fully-enclosed helmet.

The cycle came to a stop outside the window behind Hermione. The rider removed her helmet and spoke out in a strong, proud voice.

"If you're done playing, we can go home now, Hermione."

The wizards in the cabin pointed their wands at Holly.

Hermione then sent off a spell that slammed all three into the ceiling and then dropped them to the floor with similar force. She rose from the bench, making certain that the wizards weren't moving to re-engage, but their moans and groans seemed to indicate that the fight had left them.

Hermione turned around and called out to Holly, "Done. I'll be right out." After casting a Shrinking charm on her trunk and pocketing it, she stepped over the foolish boys from Slytherin to exit the cabin.

As Hermione stepped off of the Express, she could see a crowd of thirty or more students a dozen yards down the platform, keeping a safe distance from the motorcycle and its rider. Hermione smiled at them.

"I'll be with Holly if anyone needs my help." She then walked over and swung her leg around to sit behind Holly on the motorcycle. She put on the offered helmet and then hugged tightly to her friend's back.

Three of the younger students let out a cheer, kicking off a succession of applause. It was only drowned out when Holly restarted the engine, spun the cycle around and jetted back out of the station, following the tracks of the Express back into the sunlight.

_**~oOo~

* * *

**_

The story will continue in 'The Spiral Path'. It's not just Holly's story anymore.

One small point to mention, left over from Tangent 9501:

**The Tangents don't appear in the Journal**

While most of Holly's secrets are posted or at least mentioned in the Journal, there are a few that still remain hidden: Newt's survival and the source of Pog Granger; Fleur's turnaround in attitude; Neville's role as father to Chrysalis (and her existence); Holly's motorcycle-suitcase; Florean's role as secret-keeper for the Nautilus; the details of Holly's subjugation of Slytherin; Narcissa's seduction attempt after Lammas; the visions Luna gave Holly in a kiss; the Compulsion on Miles Bletchley; and (perhaps most importantly) Holly's true relationship with Pansy/Violet.

We'll see if that's enough.


End file.
